Vivre, Devenir, Etre ::: Harry James Darren Potter Prince
by PassionDeLune
Summary: "J'en ai marre, de tout, de me battre, de ne pas pouvoir être moi, de me réveiller avec le goût du sang dans ma bouche, et d'être hanté par ceux que j'ai fait souffrir. Ca me bouffe mais je ne peux absolument rien y faire si ce n'est me reprendre et me battre encore plus, en espérant désespérément que ça s'arrête !" 5èAnnée, Guerre contre Voldemort, Ordre&Armée du Phoenix - HPxDM
1. Chapter 1 - Naissance et Vérité

**BONJOUR ! Un petit mot de l'auteur, et je vous laisse commencer la lecture.  
**

INSPIRATION L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling et je la remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir créé l'ensemble de ce monde. Merci aussi à toutes les fanfictions et histoires que j'ai pu lire, qui m'inspirent et que j'aime dévorer.

L'histoire se passe après le quatrième tome pour une question de logique d'enchaînement, mais vous vous apercevrez vite que nos jeunes héros n'agissent ni ne pensent pas vraiment comme des jeunes de quinze ans... Surtout dans la deuxième moitié de l'histoire, attention, âmes sensibles, soyez prévenues, il y aura des passages difficiles, de la violence, des moments de torture, physique et mentale, des sujets délicats, et puis aussi, plus sympathique, du sexe !**  
**

PS: Le début de l'histoire a été écrit il y a plus d'un an maintenant, alors je vous conseille de vous accrocher si les premiers chapitres ne vous plaisent pas beaucoup, la suite est mieux écrite ;) ! ENJOY!

**CHAPITRE 1 – Naissance et Vérité**

Harry Potter ne sentit aucune différence en lui lorsque les aiguilles de sa montre indiquèrent une heure du matin, lui signalant qu'il venait d'atteindre ses quinze ans. Prendre conscience qu'il avait désormais une année de plus lui rappela que plus jamais Cédric Diggory ne fêterait son anniversaire. Le garçon ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa. Les images revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit, dans ses rêves, sans lui laisser de répit. Comme si quelque chose le forçait à ne pas oublier. Ne pas oublier comment Cédric était mort à cause de lui. Sous ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Sans qu'il ne puisse le sauver. Harry secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de penser ces choses là, cela ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. Il regarda Hedwige qui hulula doucement comme pour le rassurer. Il lui sourit, et ressentant un manque, il sortit l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait donné quatre ans auparavant. Voir ses parents rire, danser, lui sourire, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Des coups frappés contre sa fenêtre lui firent tourner la tête. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant de nombreux hiboux se presser contre les carreaux. La vitre à peine ouverte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre et se mirent à piétiner et sautiller sur le lit, des colis et des lettres accrochés à leurs pattes. Hedwige s'agita un peu dans sa cage ouverte mais n'en sortit pas tout de suite. Harry alla rapidement sortir la mangeoire et la remplir pour que tous les volatiles se restaurent une fois libérés de leurs poids. Les observant, il décida de commencer par les plus excités, Coq le minuscule hibou de Ron en premier lieu, pour éviter que trop de bruit n'envahisse sa chambre et n'attire son oncle qui s'empresserait de lui flanquer une correction pour avoir laisser des hiboux pénétrer ainsi chez lui.

Libérant donc Coquecigrue, Harry prit la lettre et le paquet rectangulaire venant de Ron Weasley son meilleur ami.

_« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci. Comme cadeau supplémentaire j'ai envoyé une malédiction sur tes moldus pour la journée ! Même si je ne suis pas certain que ça marchera… Ca vient de Fred et Georges mais le sort pour changer mon rat en jaune aussi l'était alors ne te fais pas trop d'idées... Tiens-moi au courant, ça pourra être utile de savoir s'il fonctionne ! Tu pourras nous rejoindre d'ici la semaine prochaine, Dumbledore s'occupe de ton transfert. C'est un beau bazar de venir te chercher tu le savais ? Et bien en tous cas j'attends avec impatience que tu arrives, ma mère aussi bien sûr, et tout le monde en fait. Encore joyeux anniversaire ! Ron »_

Harry sourit et ouvrit son cadeau : il s'agissait d'un superbe album de Quidditch, avec les meilleures photographies des plus grandes équipes et des plus grands moments de l'histoire du sport favori des sorciers. Le livre était magnifique, et Harry fut touché. Il le posa précieusement sur son bureau, où aucun hibou n'avait élu domicile, et prit du parchemin et une plume pour répondre à son meilleur ami.

_« Ron, merci beaucoup, ton cadeau est génial, je t'adore ! Cet album est vraiment beau, ça me fait très plaisir que tu me l'aies offert. Je suis impatient de vous retrouver, même si je ne sais toujours pas où vous êtes depuis que tu m'as dit que vous aviez quitté le Terrier pour un endroit plus sûr. J'ai hâte aussi de comprendre et de savoir d'avantage de choses, car rester comme ça dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passe autour est très frustrant. J'espère que les Dursley auront de mauvaises surprises demain, je te tiendrai évidemment au courant. A la semaine prochaine ! (Ne vous donnez donc pas tout ce mal pour moi je n'en vaux pas la peine, franchement !) Et encore merci. »_

Harry laissa sa lettre sur le bureau et alla libérer un autre hibou. Coq mangeait, il ne voulut pas le forcer à repartir aussitôt. Le hibou qu'il prit était un hibou assez vigoureux et très dominant. Se demandant à qui il appartenait, Harry eut envie de rire pour la première fois depuis les événements de la fin de l'année en découvrant que c'était celui de Sirius Black son parrain. En fuite depuis qu'il s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, condamné alors qu'il était innocent, il s'était caché dans des grottes toute l'année passée, mais Harry avait cru comprendre que son nouveau refuge était le même que celui de la famille Weasley. Le paquet qui accompagnait une lettre était rectangulaire lui aussi et le jeune sorcier soupçonna un nouveau livre. L'ouvrant, il confirma son impression, mais eut à nouveau envie de rire en voyant le titre de l'ouvrage : « L'art d'attirer les filles (et de les garder !) ». Harry eut un sourire qui se teinta de tristesse. Sirius avait raison de vouloir le faire rire, de le distraire. Mais il était difficile à Harry de penser au quotidien habituel des gens de son âge, sans repenser à Cédric, à Voldemort, et à la menace qu'il représentait pour lui et pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Cédric était mort à cause de lui. Ses parents étaient morts pour le protéger. Qui allait mourir la prochaine fois, par sa faute ? Non. Il fallait arrêter de penser à cela. Pas en ce jour habituellement heureux. Pas alors que Sirius faisait tout pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Harry inspira profondément, secoua la tête à nouveau, et ouvrit la lettre de son parrain.

_« Mon très cher Harry. Je sais que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles pour toi mais il ne faut surtout pas oublier de vivre. Tu as 15 ans. Tu es un jeune garçon, adolescent, qui a de nombreuses expériences à faire avant de grandir pour de bon. Il est vrai aussi que tu es plus que cela, et qu'il se passe d'autres choses au dehors que l'on ne doit pas oublier non plus. Seulement, n'écarte pas tout le reste. Je commence à te connaître, et James était mon meilleur ami. Je t'envoie ce livre pour que tu t'occupes aussi de toi et pas uniquement des autres. Si tu es bien, si tu es entouré de gens en qui tu as confiance, qui sont de véritables amis, si tu n'es pas seul, alors tu seras plus fort, et tu seras meilleur. N'oublie pas. Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, mon filleul, et attends avec impatience de te revoir. Je t'embrasse, Patmol. PS : Que penses-tu de mon hibou ? N'est-il pas une fidèle représentation de ma personnalité ? Héhéhé »_

Harry retrouva le sourire. Il adorait son parrain. Sirius savait toujours quoi dire pour le réconforter et pour le faire rire quand il se sentait mal. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, il lui écrivit un petit mot rapide, se promettant de discuter avec lui pour mieux le remercier lorsqu'ils se verraient.

Le hibou suivant fut celui d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Découvrant un nouveau livre, Harry se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas donné le mot. Son cadeau fut un manuel assez ancien mais peu usé, intitulé « Contre la Magie Noire ». En feuilletant l'ouvrage, il s'aperçut qu'il traitait de thèmes importants et complexes. Il lui faudrait surement du temps pour tout comprendre, mais ce livre pourrait bien être très utile. La lettre était bien soignée, Hermione avait une très jolie écriture, contrairement à Ron qui griffonnait plus qu'il n'écrivait.

_« Harry, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. Je t'envoie ce livre que j'ai trouvé dans une vieille librairie pendant mes vacances en Irlande, et je l'ai pensé parfait pour toi. Je sais qu'il sera un peu difficile à lire et à comprendre au début, mais je t'aiderai bien sûr, et tu pourras toujours demander des conseils aux professeurs. Il y a beaucoup de théorie mais aussi de nombreux sortilèges, que tu pourras assimiler j'en suis sûre, même s'ils ne sont pas prévus en 5__ème__ année. Je t'embrasse, à très bientôt, Hermione »_

Le jeune sorcier alla de ce pas lui répondre que le livre lui plaisait beaucoup et la remercia chaleureusement. Repensant à sa lettre, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'était jamais allé en vacances quelque part, et que cela lui plairait beaucoup. Bien sûr, une fois que tout serait terminé.

Harry se retourna ensuite et attrapa un grand hibou qui se mettait à embêter les autres. L'un des paquets qu'il transportait comportait une boîte sur laquelle était inscrit _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, _remplie de farces et attrapes. Harry fut heureux de voir que les jumeaux Weasley semblaient réussir à avancer dans leurs affaires, et il fut heureux de savoir qu'il avait pu les y aider un peu. Sirius avait raison. Il fallait vivre. Et Fred et George avaient bien compris que d'avoir de quoi rire serait essentiel dans les années à venir. Les deux autres paquets plus petits étaient un beau gâteau d'anniversaire et une boîte de confiseries sorcières. Sur le gâteau était écrit son nom entouré de petits éclairs et de petits balais. Deux lettres accompagnaient les présents. La première était celle des jumeaux :

_« Cher associé, nous sommes heureux de t'offrir la première boîte « Anniversaire » de notre collection ! Nous avons bien avancé dans nos affaires grâce à toi et cela ne nous paraissait que justice. De plus, voilà qui saurait être utile face à tes Moldus, bien plus que la malédiction de Ron si tu veux notre avis… Nous te souhaitons un anniversaire plein de farces ! A bientôt, Gred et Forge »_

La deuxième lettre venait du reste de la famille Weasley. Si Harry fut amusé par le mot des jumeaux, il fut véritablement touché de voir que tous les autres avaient tenu à signer et à lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mrs Weasley lui assura qu'elle serait heureuse de l'accueillir la semaine prochaine et qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment pour lui donner de bonnes choses à manger. Le seul frère Weasley manquant à l'appel était Percy. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, la position du ministère étant hostile à accepter la réalité du retour de Voldemort. Ils préféraient faire passer le jeune sorcier pour un adolescent dérangé, renforçant par la même occasion l'image de vieux fou accordée à Dumbledore, qui soutenait Harry. Même Charlie qui était à l'étranger avait envoyé un petit mot qui avait été accroché au reste de la lettre, sous celui de Bill le frère ainé, à côté de celui de Mr Weasley, en dessous des quelques phrases de Ginny la benjamine.

Le dernier hibou était un très beau et très majestueux volatile. Il n'avait pas de paquet, seulement une lettre, dont Harry reconnu immédiatement l'écriture : celle d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard. De part son cas particulier, Harry était plus proche du professeur Dumbledore que la plupart des élèves. Pourtant, le jeune garçon se douta que son directeur ne lui envoyait pas simplement ses vœux.

_« Harry, tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Peut-être m'en veux-tu de ne pas t'avoir laissé vivre avec Sirius, ou avec les Weasley plus souvent pendant l'été mais il était nécessaire que tu reviennes chez ton oncle et ta tante, comprends le bien. Tu en doutes surement, mais tu y es bien plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs. Tes amis ont du te prévenir déjà, tu pourras les rejoindre la semaine prochaine. Pour des questions de sécurité voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Les Dursley seront invités à sortir mercredi soir, te laissant ainsi seul chez eux. Des personnes de confiance viendront te chercher et vous repartirez en balais. Elles arriveront à vingt-trois heures, très précisément. Très précisément Harry, cela veut dire que si quiconque se présente avant eux, tu ne dois pas leur ouvrir. Ne donne pas de signes de vie dans la maison une fois ton oncle, ta tante, et ton cousin partis. Lorsqu'ils frapperont à la porte, ils frapperont trois fois distinctement. Ils seront cinq. Moins serait plus risqué, et plus ne serait plus assez discret. Une femme et quatre hommes. Tu reconnaîtras Arthur et Bill Weasley, ainsi que le véritable Alastor Maugrey. Les deux autres sont des Aurors de notre côté, Kingsley Shacklebot et Nymphadora Tonks. Une fois qu'ils auront frappé les trois coups distincts, dis « Fondants au Chocolat » ils devront répondre « Chocogrenouilles ». Suis bien ces instructions. Mon courrier est le seul qui soit assez sûr pour pouvoir te donner ces informations. Pour que tu sois certain qu'il s'agit bien de moi, je te rappelle que lors d'une conversation à propos du Miroir du Rised je t'avais dit que je m'y voyais avec une bonne paire de chaussette. Encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire, et à la semaine prochaine. A.P.W.B. Dumbledore. »_

Harry termina sa lecture avec des sentiments mitigés. Il reconnaissait bien son directeur. Les mots de passes si simples et incongrus que personne n'y penserait. Le détail pour assurer qu'il était bien lui. Mais le jeune sorcier avait été tellement tenu à l'écart concernant ses amis et leurs activités que recevoir des instructions et des informations claires le surprenait beaucoup. Cependant, il ne douta pas de la provenance de ce courrier.

Il rangea ensembles toutes les lettres reçues, pensif, et rassembla également les présents. Tous les hiboux avaient quitté le lit pour la mangeoire et le haut de la commode où reposait la cage d'Hedwige. Ils avaient détourné leur attention d'Harry mais la lui accordèrent à nouveau quand il leur donna des miettes de son gâteau d'anniversaire. D'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait plaisir d'avoir comme invités des hiboux, cela l'amusait. Le gâteau était délicieux et il en prit plusieurs parts, trop content d'avoir quelque chose de bon à manger. Les Dursley le faisaient cuisiner pour eux, ils l'exploitaient, le traitaient comme un esclave, et lui donnaient à peine assez pour se nourrir, avec des restes, avec des aliments de mauvaise qualité. Harry se demandait parfois jusqu'à quel point ils cherchaient à l'empoisonner pour se débarrasser de lui. Heureusement, Ron lui avait déjà envoyé une boite de confiseries au milieu du mois de juillet et Hermione lui avait expédié des gâteaux irlandais. Sachant qu'il quitterait le Privet Drive la semaine suivante, il ne s'embêta pas à faire des réserves et se fit plaisir en commençant de regarder l'album de Quidditch. Lorsque les hiboux furent repu et reposés, il leur donna les lettres de réponse et les fit s'envoler. Il hésita un moment mais finalement renonça à écrire à Dumbledore, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi lui dire qui ait un tant soit peu d'importance, assez du moins.

Il lut un peu et finit par s'allonger dans l'idée de dormir. Il était plus de deux heures du matin désormais, et il était tenu d'être debout à cinq heures sonnantes. Mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Son corps demandait du repos, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser. Lorsqu'il s'écroulait de fatigue, les cauchemars revenaient. Ils le hantaient, le harcelaient. Un éclair de lumière verte, Cédric tombant à côté de lui, mort, les yeux ouverts par l'effroi et l'incompréhension. Le chaudron, la main coupée, les ossements, l'entaille dans son bras pour prendre son sang. La renaissance de Voldemort. Les yeux de Voldemort. Le rire de Voldemort. Le contact. La douleur. La douleur qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Et si Harry ne se réveillait pas au milieu de ces images, de ces souvenirs, de ces souffrances, le cauchemar ramenait des douleurs du passé. Ses parents. Les cris de sa mère. Cette lumière verte, toujours, qui le hantait, qu'il redoutait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Harry s'aperçut alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il chercha à les arrêter, les essuya, tenta de se reprendre. Mais il continuait de pleurer, allongé sur son lit, des images devant les yeux. Hedwige s'envola jusqu'à lui et hulula tristement, en posant son bec contre son bras. Il tourna la tête vers sa chouette et lui caressa le dos. Sa première journée d'adolescent de 15 ans avait pourtant bien commencée. Ses amis étaient géniaux, il avait reçu de superbes cadeaux, il allait s'en aller de chez les Dursley. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sentir bien, juste quelques heures ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à stopper ce flux de pensées négatives qui l'envahissaient ?

Il repensa aux lettres. A ses amis. Il avait passé des jours à les détester de donner peu de nouvelles et de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Il avait passé des semaines à détester la Gazette du Sorcier pour répandre ses mensonges et ses ignominies sur lui et Dumbledore, laissant croire aux sorciers que tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait passé des années à détester les Dursley pour leur attitude envers lui. Il avait voulu s'enfuir et se cacher. Il avait voulu être seul, détestant tout le monde, et se détestant lui-même pour avoir causé tant de morts autour de lui. Mais il n'avait fallu que la vue des hiboux aux pattes pleines pour que son aigreur s'estompe. Ses amis étaient tout ce qu'il avait. Il avait besoin d'eux pour survivre. Sirius avait raison. Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, des paroles négatives et mauvaises se faufilèrent dans son esprit. Voldemort tuerait tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui. Tous ceux qui comptaient. Tous ceux qu'il aimait. Pour l'affaiblir. Pour le faire souffrir. Pour éliminer tout ce qui se dresserait en travers de son chemin. Tout ce qui s'opposerait à lui. Harry se pris la tête dans les mains. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait que 15 ans ! Tout juste 15 ans ! Il voulait être un garçon normal et il voulait s'amuser avec ses amis, s'ennuyer en cours et rechigner à faire ses devoirs, tomber amoureux, se disputer avec Malefoy, tout ça, tout ça sans que rien d'autre n'existe autour. Tout sans Voldemort. Sans Voldemort. Mais il y avait Voldemort. Et Harry ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Harry ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi qu'en se réveillant quelques heures plus tard. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il allait devoir se dépêcher s'il voulait être dans ses temps, mais il n'était pas tellement en retard. Se lever tous les jours à la même heure avait ancré l'habitude dans son corps et dans son esprit. Il sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui alors qu'il se levait et se promit la plus longue nuit de sa vie une fois hors de cette maison. Après avoir pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il soupira et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre et de préparer le petit déjeuner de son oncle qui se lèverait sous peu pour son travail. La journée fut comme toutes les autres. Aucun Dursley ne chercha à se souvenir que c'était l'anniversaire du garçon, ils l'ignorèrent et l'insultèrent comme chaque jour depuis le début des vacances. Harry se fit la remarque qu'ils étaient pires cette année là comparées aux années précédentes et se demanda pourquoi. Leur vie à eux n'était pas différente, et il n'avait pas spécialement changé, rien fait de particulier – à leurs yeux. Il nota de poser la question à Hermione, qui était très douée en relations humaines et en psychologie.

Le soir, éreinté, il tomba en travers de son lit. En soi, travailler – être exploité – ainsi par sa famille n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il avait de quoi reprendre des forces grâce à ses amis, et comme il faisait les choses consciencieusement sans faire de remarques, les coups perdus de son oncle se faisaient plus rares. Et il se concentrait sur ses occupations, s'empêchant de penser à autre chose. Harry repensa au début de l'été, où, rentrant de Poudlard, encore sous le choc et l'émotion des événements trop récents alors, il s'énervait contre les ordres reçus, il répliquait, et faisait le fier malgré les coups que son oncle lui portait. Et à la longue, à force de ne pas réussir à dormir, usé par les cauchemars, la fatigue, l'éloignement, l'aigreur qui le prenait, il avait fini par se plier aux exigences de ses tuteurs, leur apportant la confirmation que battre un enfant était la seule manière de se faire obéir. Mais Harry se moquait de ce qu'ils croyaient à son propos. Il évitait les coups et ne dépensait plus d'énergie inutile à se battre, tant pis s'ils gardaient le mérite de ce changement de comportement.

Il accueillit le sommeil à bras ouverts, son envie de dormir l'emportant sur la peur des rêves. Etrangement, il eut un songe bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, non. Harry se retrouva dans une ambiance apaisante, un univers si calme et merveilleux qu'il eut envie d'y rester à jamais. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, plus jamais. Il ressentit une sensation d'éternité dans ce lieu si… spirituel. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais une certitude s'inscrit en lui : il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve généré par son esprit, il était là parce que quelqu'un l'y avait appelé, amené. Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Le jeune sorcier se laissa guider et avança. Tout était blanc et pur, mais plus il progressait, plus il distinguait des éléments naturels. Il commença à entendre des sons, des musiques légères. Et il arriva à une grille. Majestueuse. Magnifique. Mais fermée. Et derrière s'étendait ce paysage merveilleux, et derrière continuait cet univers apaisé et tranquille. Harry se rendit compte alors que ses mains étaient agrippées à cette grille, et qu'il forçait pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser avancer dans cette voie.

Alors une femme apparut au loin dans cet univers. Elle était lointaine et imprécise. Harry ne pouvait distinguer son visage, ni même véritablement sa silhouette. Elle parla, et malgré la distance, le jeune garçon comprit parfaitement chacun de ses mots. Sa voix était comme enveloppée de velours et d'écho, et il ne put la reconnaître.

_« Cher enfant… Tu es ici pour apprendre quelque chose d'important… Quelque chose à propos de toi, de ton origine. Tu ne cesseras de découvrir des vérités encore inconnues de toi jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne tombe à jamais. Mais je ne te les dévoilerai pas toutes aujourd'hui. Tu devras les accueillir au fur et à mesure de ton parcours. Ici, maintenant, tu vas apprendre un secret sur ta naissance. »_

Harry déglutit. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. La femme se rapprocha, et ses traits se firent plus précis, sa voix reconnaissable. La chevelure rousse fit comprendre à Harry qui se trouvait en face de lui. Les yeux verts qui le fixèrent lui donnèrent envie de pleurer. Sa mère. Lily Evans Potter. Sa mère morte pour le protéger. Elle se tint devant lui, de l'autre côté de cette grille, et Harry fut rempli de désespoir en voyant qu'il ne pourrait faire tomber cette barrière. Elle lui sourit. Harry sentit son cœur soupirer. Elle parla à nouveau. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux qui étaient comme les siens.

_« Harry, mon cher Harry, mon tout petit… Pardonne-moi… »_

Elle avança la main et la posa sur celle de son fils qui se mit à trembler. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_« Harry, écoute-moi. Tu as eu 15 ans ce matin. Voldemort est de retour. Il est temps que tu saches la vérité. Il est temps que tu apprennes qui est véritablement ton père. »_

Le sorcier ouvrit grand les yeux, et une lueur de panique apparut dans son regard. Sa mère posa son autre main sur celle encore libre de Harry et la serra. Il voulait que tout cela soit un rêve. Il ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Il voulait se réveiller.

_« James n'est pas ton père. Je… je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir révélé plus tôt, et de ne l'avoir dit à personne. Ne me méprise pas, je t'en prie. Je n'ai jamais trompé James car nous avons fait semblant. Nous avons fait semblant de nous aimer et de nous marier. Oh, nous nous adorions, c'est vrai. Nous avons été très heureux de vivre ensembles, et il a été là tout au long de ma grossesse, et lorsque tu es né, il s'est occupé de toi comme un père. James a été cela pour toi, durant le trop court temps de l'existence de notre famille, et si tu l'as considéré comme tel, si tu cherches à te reconnaître en lui, alors, il est toujours ton père, malgré tout. Mais tu dois savoir qui est celui qui t'a donné la vie. Qui est celui que j'ai aimé d'un amour véritable. Il est toujours en vie Harry. »_

Le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir. Il restait figé, écoutant, enregistrant, mais ne pouvait faire un geste, ni dire une parole. Son vrai père était vivant. Il avait un proche, par le sang, avec qui il avait une chance de trouver le bonheur. Sa mère venait de lui redonner l'espoir qu'il puisse avoir une vraie famille, à lui.

_« Même Albus n'est pas au courant tu sais, et je n'en suis pas peu fière ! » _continua Lily avec un petit sourire. _« Il n'y a que James et moi, et bientôt toi. Sachant que le moment de te dévoiler qui est ton père approchait, j'ai cherché où il était, pour te le dire, s'il était loin, ou pour savoir si vous vous connaissiez déjà, et quelles étaient vos relations. »_

Elle s'arrêta alors et prit un air triste. Harry sentit alors tous ses espoirs fondre en une fraction de seconde. Si elle était triste, cela signifiait qu'il était déjà mort. Non, elle lui avait dit qu'il était vivant ! Alors, se connaîtraient-ils sans savoir qui ils sont l'un pour l'autre ? L'air triste… Se détesteraient-ils ? Un doute l'assaillit un infime instant, qu'il calma aussitôt. Non, Voldemort n'était pas son père, Lily n'aurait jamais été amoureuse d'un tel homme. Qui restait-il ? Avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin, sa mère reprit la parole.

_« Nous ne pouvions pas être ensembles. Sa famille, ses amis, son entourage, ne l'auraient jamais accepté. Mais il m'aimait. Il m'a aimé depuis notre rencontre. Nous étions encore enfants ce jour là. Il était mon ami, nous avons grandi, nous nous sommes fortement disputés. Et puis il est revenu vers moi. James et moi sommes sortis ensembles sérieusement deux ou trois fois, et puis nous avons vite compris que cela n'irait pas plus loin, mais que l'on pouvait être très amis. Quand celui qui fut ton père est revenu vers moi, il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage, car il m'avait profondément blessée, et il haïssait James et ses amis. »_

Elle s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de Harry s'emplir de frayeur. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il commençait à comprendre. Elle s'empressa de continuer, pour ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne bien.

_« James a été fantastique. C'était l'année après nos ASPIC, nous étions plus ou moins tous à Londres. Celui qui devint ton père vint frapper à notre porte. Nous habitions avec Sirius et Remus, pour notre première année d'étude. James ouvrit. J'étais à côté, je les ai regardés. Ils se sont fixés pendant longtemps, lui mal à l'aise mais déterminé, James très neutre, surtout curieux. Ils avaient beaucoup muri tous les deux. James a fini par lui tendre la main en le saluant. J'ai été très émue. Ils se sont serrés la main, et l'homme que j'ai aimé est entré. Sirius était absent, heureusement, car lui n'avait pas encore beaucoup grandi. Remus était là et il salua ton futur père courtoisement, et ce dernier s'avança vers moi. Il me fit de profondes excuses. Ensuite nous nous revîmes régulièrement, mais c'était difficile, à cause de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Hum… ton père était un Mangemort, Harry… Je… »_

Elle était sûre qu'il avait compris. Son visage s'était fermé, et son regard était dur mais très attentif. Il attendait qu'elle termine. Comme s'il avait un mince espoir qu'elle lui dise un autre nom. Ou qu'elle lui annonce que tout ceci était faux. Que rien de ce qu'elle racontait n'était vrai. Elle inspira profondément pour continuer son histoire.

_« Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui. Oh, il n'était pas un vrai Mangemort, je veux dire, je n'aurai jamais pu cautionner que… enfin… je m'emmêle, excuse moi. Mais je m'en veux tellement, que tu n'aies rien su, et qu'aujourd'hui… Bref, nous nous aimions, voilà, et James et moi nous adorions. Alors James a été génial et m'a proposé la situation dans laquelle nous avons vécu. Ainsi, cet homme n'était plus soupçonné de rien par rapport à moi. Nous nous voyions quelques fois. Un jour j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. James m'a tout de suite dit qu'il serait là pour moi jusqu'à ce que ton père revienne. Tu es né, c'était merveilleux. Mais tu ressemblais beaucoup trop à ton père. Tu avais mes yeux. Tu les as toujours, on a du te le dire souvent. Nous avons appliqué un sortilège pour que tu ressembles à James, histoire qu'il n'y ait aucun doute. Le sortilège est enfermé dans une amulette. Si tu la portes, le sortilège s'annule, et il reprend forme lorsque tu l'enlèves. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que pour être toi il te faudrait un artifice mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre, et comme nous ne voulions pas en parler à Albus, nous nous sommes débrouillés tous seuls. »_

Harry avait de nouveau un regard horrifié. Alors même son apparence était fausse ? Son reflet, sa connaissance de lui-même, était falsifiée ? Pouvait-il devenir encore moins lui-même que cela ? Lily était vraiment désolée. Mais elle n'aurait déjà pas du attendre aussi longtemps. Elle était très mal à l'idée que la seule rencontre avec son fils, même spirituelle, depuis sa mort, soit celle où elle lui annonce de si terribles choses. Il fallait qu'elle finisse.

_« Et il y a eu cette prophétie, et Voldemort l'a trouvée dans l'esprit de l'homme que j'aimais, et il a décidé que ce serait toi qui devait mourir. Alors il est venu, et il a essayé de te tuer. James est mort en nous défendant, et j'ai donné ma vie pour toi. Voilà toute l'histoire. Je… »_

Lily s'arrêta en voyant les sourcils de son fils se froncer. Une prophétie ?

_« Albus t'en parlera bientôt je pense, de la prophétie. Ne t'en inquiète pas pour le moment. Mon chéri c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire maintenant. Ton père ne sait pas qui il est pour toi. Mais je pense qu'il faut qu'il sache. Je te laisse du temps. Sache que je veille sur toi depuis ici. Je t'aime très fort mon fils. Va le voir. Parle-lui. S'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais pas te rappeler. J'ai pu cette fois car il fallait que tu saches et je m'efforcerai de le pouvoir à nouveau pour ton père, si tu ne lui parles pas. L'amulette est dans le grenier de Privet Drive, dans le coffre qui contient mes affaires que ma sœur n'a jamais osé toucher, tout au fond. C'est un pendentif, prends le en collier, ou en bracelet, ou juste comme ça, mais il faut un contact avec la peau pour qu'il fonctionne. Agis comme tu le sens... Mon fils, je t'aime si fort. Pardonne moi je t'en prie… »_

Elle le regarda les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il releva la tête pour la regarder en retour. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Il dégagea l'une des siennes pour serrer à son tour celle de Lily. Elle était sa mère. Ils se rencontraient ainsi. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, elle restait sa mère. Et elle était morte pour le sauver. Il hocha doucement la tête et se dégagea. Elle le regarda partir à reculons. Et soudain, tout s'évanouit.

Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Il s'assit sur son lit et se tourna lentement vers Hedwige qui dormait. Il se sentait décalé de lui-même. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était sourde et étrange, comme étrangère.

Je suis le fils de Severus Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2 - Je suis

Note de l'Auteur : J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre et que vous apprécierez le deuxième. Je vais en poster plusieurs rapidement, car, je me répète, je n'aime plus beaucoup le début, qui ne me convient plus, surtout comparé à ce que je peux écrire maintenant. Alors je préfère que vous continuiez jusqu'à être accrochés plutôt que de vous arrêtez parce qu'il n'y aurait pas encore de suite disponible, et sans revenir ensuite parce que ce n'est pas assez bien ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer, et bonne lecture !**  
**

**CHAPITRE 2 – Je suis**

Harry mit deux jours avant de se décider à aller chercher l'amulette. Il finit par s'y résoudre en voyant qu'il ne restait plus longtemps avant son départ. Ces deux journées avaient été étranges, il avait à peine entendu les gens lui parler, agissant par automatisme. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la conversation. Il réfléchissait. Il essayait d'assimiler. D'accepter. Et c'était difficile. Il essaya d'oublier. Il essaya de rejeter. Mais il comprit qu'il aurait à affronter l'inévitable un jour ou l'autre. Ne serait-ce que lorsque… Rogue découvrirait la vérité. Et il n'avait aucune idée de quand cela se passerait. Parfois son esprit était vide de toute pensée. Son corps continuait mécaniquement et Harry se retrouvait avec de grands blancs.

Rogue. Severus Rogue. Professeur de potions à Poudlard, connu pour avoir été un Mangemort et avoir désormais la confiance de Dumbledore, ce qui était contesté par beaucoup. Chaque camp semblait considérer qu'il était un double espion pour leur compte mais personne ne savait réellement qui il était. Au premier jour d'Harry à l'école de magie, il avait annoncé la couleur, en montrant ostensiblement qu'il détestait le jeune sorcier, qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait fait à ce professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et puis on lui avait expliqué que James Potter et Severus Rogue se haïssaient, et que Rogue reportait sa haine sur le fils que Potter avait eu. Harry sachant désormais la vérité sur les relations de Lily et James se demanda comment Rogue pouvait avoir douté ainsi de celle qui l'aimait. Et puis il se rappela qu'il ressemblait à James. Et que malgré tout, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait surement douté tous les jours. Pour Rogue, Harry était le fils de James et Lily, le fils de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé et d'un autre. Et le jeune sorcier comprit pourquoi Rogue le détestait autant. Et il se rendit compte au même instant à quel point cela lui faisait mal. Son… son… Rogue le haïssait pour être ce qu'il n'était pas.

Pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Harry n'était pas un Potter. Il n'était pas le fils de James Potter. Il n'était pas le fils d'un très bon attrapeur. Il n'était pas un fils de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas Harry Potter. Il était un fils de Serpentard. Un fils de Serpentard. Le choixpeau n'avait-il pas hésité ? Le choixpeau n'avait-il pas cherché à l'y envoyer ? Que faisait-il à Gryffondor ? La réponse s'imposa : sa mère y était. Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Il était aussi à sa place dans cette maison rouge et or. Il avait le droit d'y être. Il n'était pas un imposteur. Mais alors, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ? Harry se remémora les paroles de Dumbledore à ce propos : « Seul un véritable Gryffondor… » Mais s'il était à moitié Serpentard ? Il se corrigea. Il se força à se corriger. On était dans la maison qui nous correspondait. Pas en fonction de ses parents. Il aurait aussi bien pu être à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle ! S'il avait été différent – dans sa personnalité. Pas en fonction de ses parents. Harry soupira. Inspira, expira profondément. Sa tentative de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas différent parce que son père n'était pas celui qu'il croyait avait du mal à faire ses preuves. Son passé chez les Dursley restait le même. Ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas changé. Au moment où il avait appris la vérité sur sa naissance, rien de ce qu'il n'avait vécu ou fait ne s'était subitement modifié. Il était qui il était devenu. Il n'était pas son père.

Dire et répéter ces mots était aisé mais se convaincre de leur réalité et les assimiler sincèrement était plus difficile.

Un soir, il décida enfin d'aller chercher l'amulette. Attendant que les Dursley soient profondément endormis, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea silencieusement vers l'escalier qui menait au grenier. Il grinçait mais cela ne réveilla personne. La porte eut du mal à s'ouvrir, et Harry maudit chaque grincement qui risquait de le trahir. Une fois à l'intérieur, trouver de la lumière fut une tâche ardue, mais en tâtonnant sur les murs, il trouva un interrupteur qui alluma une lampe au plafond. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit d'évaluer qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher longtemps. Le grenier avait du être très bien rangé un jour et plus jamais dérangé depuis. Au fond, loin de tout le reste, reposait un grand coffre en bois. Harry s'en approcha et l'ouvrit doucement.

Il y avait des parchemins, des cours, des interros, des lettres aussi, entre copines, mais aussi des lettres de garçons, des dessins, des mots codés. Un paquet de lettres en papier était entouré d'une ficelle, et le jeune garçon découvrit que sa tante avait beaucoup écrit à sa sœur au début. Des parchemins retenus ensembles attirèrent l'attention de Harry : il recula comme brulé en reconnaissant l'écriture. Il déglutit, inspira, prit un moment, et reprit les lettres de Rogue à Lily. Il ne voulut pas les ouvrir tout de suite, et les posa à côté de lui en continuant de chercher. Il tomba sur des bijoux de jeune fille, des objets, toutes sortes de choses. Et enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite boîte sur laquelle était collée la photo d'un bébé. De lui bébé. En la regardant il s'aperçut que la photo montrait ses traits se changer. Il se découvrit bébé comme il était dans les photos de l'album donné par Hagrid, et bébé comme il était en réalité. Le changement n'était pas encore flagrant mais à force de se regarder, Harry reconnu en lui-même le fils de James, et le fils de… l'autre. Il ouvrit la petite boîte, et sortit le pendentif en le prenant par sa chaine d'argent. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Etaient représentés un aigle sur le dos d'un lion qui portait également une belette et autour du cou duquel s'enroulait affectueusement un serpent. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Les quatre Maisons. Ensembles. Unies. Complémentaires. Et non pas séparées comme elles le devinrent tristement.

Harry se releva et chercha un miroir. Il en trouva un dans les affaires de sa tante. Le plaçant devant lui, le garçon enleva sa chemise, et approcha lentement le collier de son corps et de sa peau. Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent sur sa nuque pour accrocher la chaine, le pendentif se posa en bas de son cou. Alors il vit son reflet changer doucement. Son corps ne changea pas, il n'y eut que ses cheveux et les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille gardèrent leur couleur mais s'aplanirent et s'allongèrent un peu. Ses traits se firent plus fins, plus délicats. Sa bouche, son nez, se modifièrent légèrement. Mais ses yeux, les yeux de Lily, restèrent intacts, de même que la cicatrice qu'il portait au front depuis tant d'années. Il s'observa, bougea devant le miroir, essaya d'accepter que ce visage à la fois connu et inconnu était le sien. Puis il s'entraîna à dire ce qui était la réalité. « Je suis… Je suis le fils de… Je suis le fils… » « … » « Je… Je suis le fils… » « … »

« Je suis le fils de Severus Rogue. »

Le jour de son départ, Harry se leva plus tôt encore que d'habitude et prépara ses affaires. Il gardait le pendentif dans sa boîte, et la boîte avec tous les objets précieux qu'il possédait, de même que les lettres de Rogue à Lily qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lire encore. La journée s'écoula normalement. Le soir, la tante Pétunia prévint Harry de ne pas préparer le dîner et l'oncle Vernon l'envoya dans sa chambre. Le garçon pensa que cela en resterait là, et qu'ils s'en iraient après lui avoir passé un sermon pour être sûrs qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, mais son oncle semblait estimer autrement les choses. Il accompagna Harry jusque dans sa chambre et lui parla sur le perron de la porte.

Mon garçon, nous sortons ce soir. Mais il est hors de question que tu restes seul avec la maison à ta disposition, c'est pourquoi tu resteras enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à notre retour. Oh, non ne proteste pas ! Nous avons bien remarqué que tu manigançais quelque chose ! A demain !

Harry avait ouvert grand les yeux, horrifié, et se précipita vers la porte, mais son oncle la ferma devant lui, et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Le jeune sorcier se prit la tête dans les mains, et s'assit en s'adossant contre la porte verrouillée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il savait bien, par expérience, qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'ouvrir tout seul. Les personnes qui viendraient le chercher comprendraient-elles qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ou hésiteraient-elles à entrer ? Insisteraient-elles ? A l'idée de rester seul avec les Dursley encore plus longtemps Harry se sentit désespéré. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait attendu se départ, sous ses réflexions et ses questionnements récents. Les cauchemars avaient empiré avec les révélations sur sa véritable parenté. Tout se mélangeait en un horrible concert de cris et de lumières terrifiants. Le temps passa. La maison était vide, noire, et silencieuse. Harry fixait des yeux la lune et les nuages.

A onze heures précises, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Trois coups distincts. Puis le silence. L'attente. Et plus aucun bruit. Harry sentit tout espoir quitter son esprit. Ils étaient repartis. Mais un bruit à sa fenêtre le fit sursauter. N'osant y croire, il s'y précipita et l'ouvrit brusquement. Cinq personnes, un balai dans une main, une baguette dans l'autre, le regardaient fixement. Un immense soulagement traversa le jeune garçon. Un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas s'avança, et le jeune sorcier prononça son mot de passe : « Fondants au Chaudron ». L'homme répondit « Chocogrenouilles » et tous se détendirent. Arthur Weasley s'avança et souriant, il demanda :

- Bonsoir Harry, tu ne peux pas nous ouvrir ?

- Bonsoir Mr Weasley. Non, je suis enfermé dans ma chambre.

- Bon, Dumbledore voulait qu'on évite mais tant pis. On transplane vers toi ! grommela Alastor Maugrey

La seconde suivante, cinq sorciers apparaissaient dans la chambre du garçon, qui se dépêcha de rassembler ses bagages. Bill et Arthur Weasley vinrent serrer chaleureusement la main d'Harry. Maugrey lui adressa un signe de tête avant de lancer des sorts sur les valises pour les envoyer directement là où ils devaient aller. L'homme qui avait donné le mot de passe s'avança vers le jeune sorcier et lui tendit la main, amicalement. Il était grand, la peau très noire, et un regard fort.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter. Je m'appelle Kingsley Shacklebot, je suis Auror. Voici ma collègue Nymphadora Tonks, continua-t-il en désignant une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux violets, qui s'approcha d'Harry à son tour.

- Bonsoir Harry ! On m'appelle Tonk, et je suis Métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire que je peux changer mon apparence. Mais c'est de naissance, on ne l'apprend pas, désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard intéressé.

Harry les salua tous les deux. Maugrey les rappela alors tous à l'ordre en signalant qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit, et qu'ils papoteraient plus tard. Il demanda à Harry d'envoyer sa chouette à Ron ou Hermione, et fit disparaître la cage comme le reste des affaires du garçon, en laissant toutefois une cape et le balai du jeune sorcier. Harry se vêtit de l'habit plus chaud que ses simples vêtements, et griffonna un mot pour les Dursley qu'il posa sur son lit. Maugrey leur donna la formation rapprochée, Harry au centre, et ils s'envolèrent sur leurs balais. Ils montèrent rapidement, de façon à n'être pas repérés par les Moldus et avancèrent rapidement. Ils se rapprochèrent des quartiers résidentiels de Londres et Maugrey les fit se poser dans un petit parc désert et très boisé. Ils marchèrent alors discrètement le long d'une rue vide, et s'arrêtèrent entre le numéro 11 et le numéro 13. L'Auror donna un papier à Harry sur lequel était écrit de la main de Dumbledore : « 12 Square Grimmaud ». Alors qu'il lisait l'adresse, il sentit une différence autour de lui, et relevant la tête, il vit une maison qui n'était pas là les secondes précédentes, numérotée 12. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications, car on l'entraîna à l'intérieur rapidement.

Il découvrit une maison sombre et qui ne semblait pas avoir très bien entretenue, voire même abandonnée. Personne ne faisait de bruit dans le vestibule, et Arthur lui demanda de monter vers Ron et Hermione qui lui expliqueraient tout. Ceux qui avaient escorté Harry se dirigèrent vers ce qui devait être le salon, et Molly Weasley en sortit.

- Oh Harry, tu es bien arrivée, je suis soulagée ! Fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit dans le vestibule, il ne faut pas réveiller la femme du tableau derrière la tapisserie, sinon ensuite on ne peut plus la faire taire. Ron et Hermione sont dans les chambres du couloir après l'escalier, les jumeaux et Ginny doivent être dans le coin aussi, monte donc ! Tes affaires sont déjà là-haut. Vas-y, je vous appellerai pour dîner, les adultes sont en réunion.

Harry remercia Mme Weasley et monta tandis qu'elle rejoignait le salon. La maison était étrange et le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais l'idée de retrouver ses amis lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était à peine arrivé dans le couloir qu'Hermione se précipita vers lui, suivie de près par Ron. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

Harry, tu es là ! On s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, et tu étais tout seul avec ton oncle et ta tante, et… Oh Harry tu aurais du nous demander plus de nourriture à t'envoyer, tu es très pâle tu sais ! Molly va surement te gaver comme une oie mais ce sera très bien, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, regarde toi ! Et…

- Hermione… Hermione ! Tu l'étouffes ! intervint Ron en rigolant.

La jeune sorcière s'écarta et regarda maternellement son meilleur ami qui venait d'arriver. Ron serra Harry contre lui dans une étreinte plus virile et ils allèrent dans la chambre des garçons.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer maintenant ce que vous ne pouviez pas dire dans les lettres ? commença Harry.

Nous sommes au 12 Square Grimmaud, répondit Ron, sans se formaliser du ton accusateur de son ami. Cette maison est sous la protection du sortilège Fidélitas, et comme Dumbledore est le Gardien du Secret, il est le seul à pouvoir donner son emplacement. C'est le quartier général d'une organisation secrète appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, fondée par Dumbledore dans la première guerre contre Voldemort. On a essayé d'y entrer mais ils n'acceptent que les majeurs. Bill et Charlie en sont mais ne veulent rien nous dévoiler de ce qu'il s'y dit.

- C'est normal Ron, ajouta Hermione. C'est une société secrète, et ils doivent se dire ou faire des choses très importantes. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre de risques avec des enfants !

- Mouai. En tout cas, Fred et Georges parviennent à entendre des conversations parfois, grâce à leurs oreilles à rallonge ! continua Ron.

- Des quoi ? demanda Harry

- Des Oreilles à Rallonge ! C'est génial. Ils doivent être en train d'écouter là. Au fait Harry, ma malédiction ?

- Ta… Ah, non, il n'y a rien eu. Désolé, vieux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air contrit de Ron qui semblait avoir beaucoup compté dessus. Harry se mit à sourire. Il se rendit compte une fois encore à quel point il était difficile de rester vraiment fâché contre eux. Son sourire parut rassurer Hermione qui avait du craindre le pire de sa part. Ron se lança dans les anecdotes de vacances, et la conversation se fit plus joyeuse. Harry s'efforça d'oublier, de mettre de côté, ce qu'il ne tenait pas à dévoiler pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour le dîner, le jeune sorcier aperçut Sirius son parrain, qui disait au revoir aux personnes quittant la maison. Sirius se retourna, et lui adressa un grand sourire. Harry se précipita dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en riant. Ils riaient tous les deux, contents de se retrouver. Chacun était pour l'autre l'unique famille qui lui restait vraiment. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et se sourirent de voir leur ami réussir à être heureux, un peu, malgré tout. Le dîner fut très animé, les jumeaux firent profiter de leurs dernières inventions, Tonks amusa les filles avec ses changements de visage, les gens discutaient de sujets neutres. Personne ne voulait déranger cette ambiance agréable. Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent très occupés pour les jeunes sorciers car Mrs Weasley tenait à remettre en état la maison, et elle employa ses enfants ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry. Malgré les désagréments du ménage, ils passaient de bons moments, s'amusaient, discutaient.

Ils rencontrèrent l'elfe de maison Kreattur qui les évitait car il avait été élevé par une famille de sang-pur du côté de Voldemort, et il ne supportait pas de rester dans la même pièce qu'Hermione fille de Moldus, ou que des Weasley considérés traîtres à leur sang par les Mangemorts. Harry avait appris que la maison appartenait à son parrain, et que la famille Black était une très noble et très ancienne famille de sang-pur, qui approuvait les idées de Voldemort. Il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts dans la famille, et les Blacks étaient cousins avec les Malefoy, ce qui fit grimacer Harry en pensant que son parrain et Drago son ennemi de Poudlard puissent être liés par le sang.

Sirius tenait à passer du temps avec son filleul également, et souvent, Remus avec eux, ils discutaient de leurs exploits de jeunesse, racontaient leurs années à Poudlard. Harry aimait ses moments, car pour lui, son père était toujours James Potter. Son modèle, sa référence, c'était James Potter. James était celui à qui Harry voulait ressembler. Alors il demandait comment il était, ce qu'il faisait. Et chaque fois que Sirius racontait comment James et lui se moquaient de Rogue, Harry fermait son esprit. Il se rapprocha de Remus grâce à ces moments, et si Sirius était véritablement un parrain et ami, Remus était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père de substitution pour le jeune sorcier. Sage et réfléchi, toujours de bon conseil. Harry était heureux ainsi. Il avait ses meilleurs amis, la famille Weasley, Remus et Sirius. Et il parvint à oublier un peu les soucis extérieurs, les réalités. Il riait, souriait. Les cauchemars s'espaçaient, étaient moins douloureux.

Malgré leurs efforts, les jeunes sorciers ne parvenaient pas à capter grand-chose des propos tenus pendant les réunions l'Ordre. Les Oreilles à Rallonge étaient fréquemment découvertes par Mrs Weasley, ou attaquées par Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione. Ils réussirent toutefois à comprendre que la plupart des membres avaient des missions selon leur fonction officielle. Ils avaient principalement pour but de convaincre les gens autour d'eux que Dumbledore n'était pas fou ni Harry dérangé et qu'ils disaient la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort. Ils essayaient également d'établir des contacts et des rapports de confiance avec toutes les créatures magiques, qui recevaient des sollicitations des Mangemorts en même temps. C'était à celui qui aurait le plus à offrir. Ces missions là étaient dangereuses car si un membre de l'Ordre et un disciple de Voldemort se rencontraient, c'était le combat assuré, mais heureusement, ce cas ne s'était encore jamais produit. Chaque camp tentait de rallier un maximum de personnes et de forces de son côté. Harry avait tout fait pour participer à ces réunions, approuvé et soutenu par son parrain, mais la raison l'emportait toujours en mettant en avant son âge, sa minorité, et le danger.

Un soir, le jeune sorcier descendit plus tôt que d'habitude à la cuisine, pendant que l'Ordre du Phénix était en réunion. Il avait soif, et prit un verre d'eau. Ron était avec lui, et il cherchait de quoi manger, en vérifiant que sa mère n'arrivait pas. La réunion de l'Ordre se termina, les gens sortirent du salon et commencèrent à partir. Alors Harry entendit une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Il lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd. La réalité venait de le rattraper et de le frapper en pleine figure.

- Je reviendrai dans quelques jours, je préférerai ne pas me faire remarquer. Dumbledore devrait passer demain soir. Bonsoir.

Harry resta figé. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas qu'IL le voit. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à agir comme d'habitude avec celui qui avait aimé sa mère. Ron s'inquiéta, remarquant l'air terrifié sur son visage, et le secoua en lui parlant. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma qu'Harry parut revenir à lui. Il déglutit et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Il glissa le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol.

- Et vieux, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es tout blanc et tu trembles, tu es malade ? s'alarma Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien mais secoua la tête. Il inspira profondément. Mrs Weasley entra alors dans la cuisine et s'affola de voir son protégé dans cet état. Elle l'obligea à monter dans sa chambre, le dispensant de rester dîner, et prépara un plateau à lui monter, pensant qu'il avait de la fièvre. Ron l'accompagna et alla chercher Hermione pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait sur son lit. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'assirent à côté de lui après avoir fermé la porte, le visage inquiet. Hermione demanda doucement.

- C'est Tu-sais-qui ?

Harry fut surpris par sa question. Il venait de ressasser tant de chose à propos de Rogue que cela lui parut étrange de relier son mal-être à Voldemort, dont on n'avait pas entendu parler. Sirius avait dit à Harry que cela devait surement être du à une volonté de faire passer le jeune sorcier pour un menteur, pour qu'il n'ait plus de crédibilité, et pour qu'il se fasse attaquer par la presse et le ministère, ce qui avait très bien réussi d'ailleurs. Harry n'avait pas oublié Voldemort, mais comme il ne faisait rien, et que le garçon avait actuellement un tout autre souci en tête, il l'avait mis un peu de côté. Il secoua la tête et essaya de parler à ses amis. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, alors Hermione demanda à Ron de lui expliquer très clairement ce qui s'était passé, dans les détails.

- Et bien, on était dans la cuisine, Harry était vers le lavabo, pas très loin de la porte, un verre d'eau à la main, et moi j'étais assis sur la table en train de manger un gâteau, quand tout à coup, Harry est devenu tout blanc, il a eu une expression terrifiée, et il s'est mis à trembler. J'ai essayé de le faire réagir mais il ne répondait pas, et tout d'un coup, son attention est revenue vers moi, et il s'est assis, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Il avait le front brûlant, il était tout pâle, alors quand ma mère est entrée, elle a pensé qu'il était malade. Et on est remonté et voilà.

- Personne n'est passé dans la cuisine, devant la porte ? Quelqu'un a parlé ?

- Euh, la réunion de l'Ordre s'est terminée, les gens sont sortis, ils ont parlé en quittant le salon et en s'en allant.

- Rien ni personne de particulier ?

- Ben j'ai cru entendre Rogue mais il fait parti de l'Ordre même s'il vient rarement, alors…

Ron s'arrêta en voyant Hermione plisser les yeux et fixer Harry comme si elle essayait de déchiffrer son esprit. Elle demanda :

- Tu savais que Rogue était dans l'Ordre Harry ? On a du oublier de te le signaler… Tu sais qu'il est avec nous n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore a assuré qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui, encore une fois, et qu'il avait assez confiance pour le laisser entrer dans l'Ordre. Il vient rarement pour que les Mangemorts ne se doutent de rien. Dumbledore l'a envoyé vers Voldemort pour qu'il soit un double espion, au début du mois de Juillet, et Voldemort a accepté son retour, en lui disant d'être un espion pour lui auprès de Dumbledore. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en était mais comme notre directeur a affirmé très fermement qu'il était de notre côté plus personne n'a contesté.

Alors Hermione pensait qu'Harry avait été perturbé d'entendre Rogue, parce que Rogue était assimilé à Voldemort dans l'esprit du garçon. Elle était loin de la vérité mais il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa perspicacité. C'était bien à cause de Rogue qu'il était dans cet état. Mais pour d'autres raisons. Elle dut d'ailleurs s'en douter car elle continua de le fixer, comme si elle n'était pas convaincue par sa propre explication. Ron avait un regard penseur. Il demanda lentement à Harry, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

- Il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose avec lui Harry ? Autre chose ? Parce que, la nuit, des fois, tu parles, quand tu fais des cauchemars. Je n'avais rien dit, je ne voulais pas te gêner avec ça, mais maintenant que j'y repense, tu disais son nom des fois…

- Il a dit le nom de Rogue pendant qu'il dormait ?

- Oui, Rogue, Cédric, Tu-sais-qui. Et Maman.

- Il appelle ta mère ?

- Non, la sienne.

- Harry… Ron a raison, il y a eu autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même à mesure qu'ils parlaient, sentant venir l'inévitable moment où il aurait à dire la vérité. Il avait la tête dans les bras, sur ses genoux, avec une immense envie de se cacher quelque part et de ne plus sortir. Hermione posa gentiment sa main sur son coude.

- Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment il le sait. Mais pour qu'il n'y arrive pas, ça doit être sacrément gros.

Un instant de silence passa. Puis Harry prononça quelques mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Il répéta un peu plus fort, mais la tête toujours dans ses bras. Alors Hermione posa ses mains sur ses tempes et lui releva le visage. Il garda la tête levée lorsqu'elle le lâcha, mais ses yeux fixaient le sol. Ils attendirent, et il finit par avouer, très bas, comme s'il avait peur que le dire fort ne matérialise encore un peu plus la réalité.

- James Potter n'est pas mon vrai père.

Si Ron ne fit pas le rapprochement tout de suite, l'esprit très intelligent d'Hermione comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Ses yeux prirent une expression horrifiée, et elle porta une main devant sa bouche. Elle essaya de se reprendre pour ne pas mettre Harry plus mal encore, mais il avait déjà replongé la tête dans ses bras. Ron ne comprenait pas, Hermione le vit, alors elle lui expliqua doucement.

- Son père est Severus Rogue.

A son tour ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et sa bouche également. Pas d'horreur dans ses yeux, mais une stupéfaction intense. Et il se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort, sous le regard outré d'Hermione.

- Ton père… Rogue… Oh mon pauvre Harry, ça, c'est vraiment nul. Le destin s'acharne sur toi mon vieux ! Rogue ! Un papa !

- Ronald Weasley, vas-tu te taire oui ! Tu vois bien qu'il est très mal !

Mais en réalité, le rire de Ron eut un effet bénéfique sur Harry. Il n'avait pensé que à lui en tant que fils de. Mais son meilleur ami venait de lui mettre en tête l'image inverse. Rogue était un père. Un papa. Et il se mit à rire à son tour, fou rire libérateur, accompagné de Ron qui était déjà rouge et pleurant tant il riait. Alors Hermione se détendit et petit à petit rit avec eux, d'imaginer Rogue dans une situation pareille. La mère de Ron entra à ce moment et prit un air outré, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, et de déposer son plateau. Il y avait de quoi faire pour trois personnes et Ron la remercia chaleureusement et exagérément. Elle redescendit en ferma la porte derrière elle et les trois amis se calmèrent.

- Il est au courant ? demanda Ron, goguenard.

- Non, répondit Harry. Et je n'ai aucune idée de quand il le sera.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Hermione, intriguée.

Harry leur raconta sa rencontre avec sa mère, et leur rapporta ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et comment elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle dirait la vérité à Rogue s'il ne le faisait pas.

- Mais elle ne m'a pas dit combien de temps j'avais… Donc si un jour, Rogue arrive et me tue sur place, c'est qu'elle lui aura parlé.

- Il ne te tuera pas sur place, Harry…

- J'en doute fortement. Hermione, je suis celui qu'il déteste depuis toujours ! Comment veux-tu qu'il passe outre nos années de haine mutuelle ?

- Et toi ?

- …

- Tu vas aller lui parler Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est hors de question. Je le déteste. Je ne veux pas le voir.

- On aura cours avec lui toute l'année.

- Ca se passera comme d'habitude, et je passerai mes nerfs sur Malefoy.

- Harry…

- Enfin Hermione, imagine que tu sois la fille de Lucius Malefoy, tu arriverais à aller lui parler ? Harry je suis de ton côté ! Espérons que ta mère ne dira rien avant que tu aies assez de sorts pour te défendre.

- Ron !

Un crac retentit alors et les jumeaux Weasley apparurent dans la chambre. Ils avaient appris à transplaner et avaient passé leur permis avec succès au début des vacances. En voyant leurs airs hilares, Harry comprit qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Les Oreilles à Rallonge qu'ils avaient à la main confirmèrent son mauvais pressentiment. Il déglutit. Fred et Georges le regardèrent, silencieux, se regardèrent, et s'écroulèrent de rire par terre en se roulant sur le sol. La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny entra. Elle leur jeta un regard désolé et leva les yeux au ciel. S'avançant vers Harry, elle prit l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tout finira par s'arranger, lui dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre et de se retenir de rire à son tour.

Harry gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était un cauchemar ! Hermione qui avait arrêté de rire depuis longtemps et qui réfléchissait beaucoup relança la conversation, essayant d'ignorer les quatre Weasley qui riaient encore.

- Tu as l'amulette ?

- Oui, c'est un pendentif. Attends, il est là.

Harry alla chercher la petite boîte et l'ouvrit devant Hermione. Elle siffla d'admiration devant la beauté et la finesse du pendentif et le prit. Rien ne se passa, ils en dédirent que cela ne marchait qu'avec le jeune sorcier. Hermione attira l'attention de tous, et les fit taire, puis elle tendit le collier à Harry. Il le fixa un instant puis le prit dans sa main. Ses traits changèrent comme la première fois, et le Harry fils de Severus Rogue et de Lily Potter apparut devant tous. Plus personne ne riait. Ils le regardaient, curieux. Ron finit par parler.

- On te reconnait quand on te connait bien et qu'on sait que c'est toi. Mais des inconnus ne t'ayant vu que dans les journaux ne devraient pas te reconnaître, si tu caches la cicatrice. Ca pourrait être pratique !

- Et tu es très mignon comme ça Harry, et même beaucoup plus mignon en réalité ! ajoutèrent les jumeaux, pendant que Ginny rougissait.

Il leur lança des coussins et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry attrapa la chaîne, détachant le pendentif de sa peau, et il redevint le Harry que tous connaissaient. Hermione reprit son air pensif.

- Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de dissocier les deux toi, parce que finalement, tu es toujours le même, et tu es une seule personne, mais… Il te faudrait un nouveau prénom, si tu veux apparaître comme ça. Harry, c'est trop associé à Harry Potter le survivant, le fils de James et Lily, l'Elu, etc…

- Enfin, le menteur ou l'adolescent perturbé conviendraient mieux en ce moment mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, grommela Harry.

- En plus Harry Rogue c'est vraiment moche, renchérit Ron, approuvé de ses frères.

- Ta mère ne t'a rien dit à ce propos ?

- Non, comme Rogue était un Mangemort, même espion, il ne devait pas vraiment penser à avoir des enfants, une vie de famille, tout ça. Donc pas de discussions pour imaginer le prénom de sa progéniture j'imagine. Harry a du être le prénom choisi par Lily, ou proposé par James même.

- Il faudrait un surnom. Quand on parle de Patmol, on parle de Sirius, on ne dissocie pas les deux.

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour ma santé mentale ?

- Evidemment. Tu as une idée ?

- Pas du tout. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une autre personne. Si j'ai besoin de changer ma tête en solution de secours un jour, ça sera pratique. Mais je ne veux pas créer un autre, qui serait le fils de Rogue, avec un nom, avec…

- Une existence. Harry. Tu es le fils de Rogue. Même si tu t'appelles Harry Potter. Même avec ta tête d'Harry Potter. Cela ne change rien. Et quand tu as ton vrai visage, tu es toujours Harry, Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas différent parce que tes cheveux sont ordonnés ou que ton prénom change. Au fond de toi tu es toujours le même.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle était vraiment perspicace et intelligente. Elle avait tout à fait compris ce qui le dérangeait vraiment dans toute cette histoire. Ron approuva de la tête et lui sourit, encourageant. Les autres ne disaient rien mais montraient leur accord avec ces propos. Ils se mirent à chercher un prénom qui irait bien à Harry, qui collait avec qui il était. Un prénom ou un surnom qui ne le ferait pas se sentir différent. Evidemment, quand ils essayaient de visualiser quelque chose, le prénom Harry s'imposait. Alors Ginny trouva deux prénoms qui sonnaient naturels, contrairement aux Sevary, Slarus, et autres jeux de mots de Fred et Georges. Ils étaient assez neutres, et Harry devait pouvoir s'y retrouver.

- Que pensez-vous de Daniel, qu'on peut condenser en Danny, ou Dan, ou bien de Darren, qui est encore mieux, puisque on a presque Harry dedans !

Après des débats et discussions autour de ces propositions raisonnables et plutôt bonnes, on décida d'adopter Darren. Harry aimait beaucoup, car comme l'avait souligné Ginny, son prénom et celui là se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ron plaisanta en disant qu'il avait encore raté l'occasion de trouver un diminutif pour son meilleur ami, dont on ne pouvait décemment raccourcir le nom. Hermione suggéra que si Harry s'habituait à être appelé Darren (ce à quoi ce dernier se refusait catégoriquement), Ron pourrait toujours l'appeler Dan plus tard, et que ça passerait bien. Et comme tout le monde avait envie de le taquiner, ils l'appelèrent Darren tout au long de la soirée, autour du plateau amené par Molly et gonflé par les victuailles ramenées par les jumeaux. Et malgré les protestations d'Harry, lorsque les jours suivant on l'appela Darren ou Dan, il s'y reconnut.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nouveau Départ

Note de l'Auteur : Salutations, j'espère que vous aimez toujours. Voici le troisième chapitre ! Pour information, je poste sur hpfanfiction et j'en suis au 60è chapitre sur ce site, si vous êtes intéressés pour lire la suite sans attendre ! Bonne lecture !**  
**

**CHAPITRE 3 – Un Nouveau Départ**

Grâce à la vigilance des Weasley mais sous l'œil courroucé d'Hermione, Harry parvint à ne jamais se retrouver à proximité de Rogue. La jeune fille trouvait que le cadre de l'Ordre était bien meilleur pour une telle conversation plutôt que plus tard à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas de cet avis, car pour lui, le seul qui saurait empêcher Rogue de le tuer sur l'instant serait Dumbledore. Et de toute façon, le sorcier avait décidé qu'il ne dirait rien, espérant que sa mère n'appellerait pas Rogue tout de suite. En revanche, Ron et Ginny s'employaient ardemment à lui faire accepter ses deux aspects et ses deux prénoms comme étant les siens autant l'un que l'autre, et à le persuader qu'il était toujours le même quoi qu'il arrive. Hermione était également très motivée sur ce point et elle faisait en plus des recherches pour savoir si ce genre de situation avait eu des précédents. Les jumeaux se consacraient désormais de plus en plus à leurs affaires. Harry, Sirius, et Remus continuaient de passer du temps tous les trois.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à voir Dumbledore une seule fois, et s'il s'en était attristé au début, cela l'agaçait franchement désormais, car il avait bien compris que le sorcier l'évitait. Il ne comprenait pas mais avait également besoin de lui parler. Et ses cauchemars revenaient malgré le bon temps qu'il passait au Square Grimmaud. Il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit, quand il rêvait des événements passés. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte pour la première fois, sa plus grande peur fut que son secret fut découvert par le mage noir, et elle fut si forte qu'il ne rêva plus de sa mère ou de Rogue. Omettant ce dernier détail, Harry voulait parler de tout cela à Dumbledore, qui saurait lui expliquer, il en était sûr. Il ne voulait en parler à personne d'autre, de peur d'effrayer.

Ils reçurent enfin leurs lettres de Poudlard. Hermione était nommée préfète de Gryffondor, et elle apprit que l'autre préfet de leur maison était Seamus Finnigan, pour les garçons. Ron grommela qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais tranquilles et qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire de bêtises si Hermione était préfète et sur leur dos, mais Mrs Weasley la félicita chaleureusement. Harry était content pour elle mais cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Il trouvait que Seamus était un bon choix aussi, il était assez sérieux scolairement, et ne s'était jamais fait autant remarqué que Ron et lui. Le lendemain, les jumeaux, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry se rendaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnés de Molly Weasley, et escortés de Tonks. La rue commerçante sorcière était très animée. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'insouciance et l'ignorance rayonner. Personne ne le croyait, ou en tout cas, personne ne l'affirmait ouvertement, et tous pensaient qu'ils étaient en totale sécurité, et que le méchant mage noir ne reviendrait jamais. Le jeune garçon soupira en voyant des journaux le mettre en première page et l'accuser de vouloir attirer l'attention en répandant ses mensonges. Hermione lui serra affectueusement le bras en voyant qu'il était affecté par ce qu'il voyait et Ron se mit à plaisanter. Harry était vraiment chanceux de les avoir pour amis. Alors qu'ils avançaient, les gens commencèrent à le remarquer et à chuchoter autour de leur petit groupe. Se sentant mal, le jeune sorcier proposa de s'en aller et de laisser les autres faire ses achats, mais Ginny discrètement proposa plutôt de se changer en Darren. Hermione rappela alors que les deux femmes qui les accompagnaient ne comprendraient pas et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas justifier le changement d'apparence en s'en donnant le mérite puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Mrs Weasley resta très digne, et leur ordonna de ne pas faire attention aux commérages. Les courses furent un peu difficiles et Harry reconnut qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher derrière Darren. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il alla directement voir Sirius. Ce dernier comprit que son filleul n'allait pas très bien et chercha à lui redonner le sourire, lui laissant la liberté de lui parler ou non.

Le jour du départ arriva. Cinq Aurors dont Tonks, Maugrey, et Shacklebot, vinrent accompagner les Weasley, Hermione et Harry à la gare de King's Cross. Sirius ne démordit pas de son idée de venir, changé en chien, et personne ne put l'en dissuader. Ils traversèrent tous négligemment le mur qui séparait les quais 9 et 10 et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾, le quai des sorciers, d'où partirait à onze heures le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient quelques minutes que Mrs Weasley mit à profit en donnant ses conseils et ses bons vœux. Sirius aboya pour entraîner Harry à l'écart et ils se cachèrent un instant. Se transformant, l'Animagus serra son filleul dans ses bras.

- Harry, n'hésite pas à me contacter quand tu as besoin, à la moindre chose, d'accord ? Je suis là pour toi. Tes amis aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Harry ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête et ils se serrèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Le train siffla, et le garçon se sépara de son parrain pour courir vers la portière laissée ouverte par Ron. Mrs Weasley l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le wagon, quelques secondes avant le départ. Les jeunes sorciers firent signe aux adultes par la fenêtre et cherchèrent leurs amis et des compartiments. Fred et Georges s'en allèrent retrouver leur grand ami Lee Jordan après avoir lancé quelques plaisanteries à Harry. Ginny resta avec lui, Ron, et Hermione pendant qu'ils cherchaient des places, mais les quitta en croisant ses amies de classe et de dortoir. Ils rejoignirent Neville, Dean et Seamus, dans un compartiment qui devint rapidement très Gryffondor. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, des BUSES à la fin de l'année, Hermione et Seamus se félicitèrent mutuellement et évoquèrent leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Une heure après le début du voyage, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le wagon des préfets pour rejoindre ceux des autres maisons et recevoir des instructions. Dean et Ron se lancèrent dans un débat sur les sports sorciers et moldus, comme tous les ans quand ils se retrouvaient. Neville s'occupait de la plante que sa grand-mère lui avait offerte, il lui accordait toute son attention, alors Harry regarda le paysage défiler en laissant ses pensées faire de même. Le pendentif était dans sa poche, enveloppé d'un velours, et le jeune sorcier laissait souvent sa main courir dessus, en caresser les contours, en faisant attention ne pas toucher le bijou directement.

Le chariot de friandises s'approcha et Harry décida de se bouger un peu en allant en acheter pour lui et ses amis, qui lui donnèrent leurs envies. Dans le couloir du wagon, quelques élèves discutaient devant les portes de compartiments ou contre les fenêtres, mais il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il passait sa commande auprès de la vendeuse quand il entendit une voix traînante qui l'exaspéra aussitôt.

- Mais c'est ce cher Potter ! Alors, l'été a été bien horrible ? Je l'espère bien ! Regarde ce qui brille sur ma poitrine, et tu comprendras à quel point ton année va être un calvaire !

Harry se retourna pour répliquer à son ennemi de Poudlard, ce cher Drago Malefoy, mais son regard fut attiré par l'insigne de préfet accroché à côté du blason des Serpentards. Il soupira. Ouvrant la bouche pour lancer quelque chose de cinglant, il fut interrompu par Drago qui rayonnait à l'idée d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui.

- Non ne dis rien Potter ou je t'enlève des points ! D'ailleurs j'en enlève 10 à Gryffondor, juste parce que c'est toi !

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu se jeter sur lui, la voix d'Hermione claqua.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de retourner vers tes amis Malefoy. Le coin est rempli de Gryffondors qui n'apprécieront pas que tu abuses de ton autorité !

- Mais que j'abuse de mon autorité sur Potter, ça je suis sûr qu'ils apprécient ! Parce que tout le monde te déteste mon cher ! Mais, si cela peut te consoler un peu, moi je te crois…

Malefoy s'éloigna alors en éclatant d'un rire mesquin, et Harry serra les points, se faisant violence pour ne pas réagir. Hermione posa une main sur son bras et secoua la tête.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine Harry, tu le sais bien.

- Il me croit… Hahaha, tu m'étonnes. Son père était aux premières loges !

- Viens, on va retrouver les autres.

Une fois dans le compartiment, Harry s'assit contre la fenêtre, croisa les bras, et ne décrocha plus un mot. Hermione explique en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé à Ron et ce dernier n'insista pas. Seamus arriva alors, retardé par une discussion avec un ami à lui d'une autre maison. Le wagon fut à nouveau rempli de Gryffondor, particulièrement lorsque les filles de leur classe, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil arrivèrent à leur tour et s'assirent avec eux. Ils étaient contents de tous se retrouver et de commencer une nouvelle année tous ensembles. Harry se dérida et participa à l'ambiance festive.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et Harry salua de loin Hagrid qui appelait les premières années avant de rejoindre les autres vers les carrioles qui les emmenaient jusqu'au château. Il avait pensé l'année précédente qu'elles se tiraient toutes seules. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit des créatures ressemblant un peu à des chevaux les mener, il sursauta.

- Hermione, tu connais ces créatures ?

- Quelles créatures ?

- Celles qui tirent les carrioles.

- Il n'y a rien Harry.

Si, regarde !

- Harry…

Il comprit que les autres ne les voyaient pas en remarquant leurs airs inquiets. Alors une voix se fit entendre, étrange et douce.

- Ce sont des Sombrals. Tout le monde ne peut pas les voir. Moi je les vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas fou Harry Potter.

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny accompagnée d'une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et habillée un peu étrangement, avec des détails insolites, comme son collier en bouchons de bouteilles. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et la voix que le garçon avait entendue correspondait tout à fait.

- Je vous présente Luna Lovegood, elle est à Serdaigle, de mon année. Elle a des points de vue et des connaissances un peu différents des autres mais c'est mon amie quand même, Leur dit Ginny, assez déterminée à ce qu'ils acceptent cette fille.

Luna la regarda et sourit.

- Merci Ginny, tu es une vraie amie. Tu es ma seule amie en fait, ajouta-t-elle en regardant à nouveau en l'air.

Ils la saluèrent amicalement, et ils montèrent tous les cinq dans la carriole suivante, leurs condisciples ayant pris la précédente. Le voyage fut assez silencieux. Arrivés devant le château, Harry aperçut Cho Chang, celle qui était sortie avec Cédric Diggory, et pour qui il avait le béguin depuis l'année précédente. Elle l'aperçut également et lui sourit doucement. Il prit un air qu'il aurait qualifié d'imbécile s'il s'était vu. Une boule de feuilles le frappa alors en plein visage. Agacé, il chercha le coupable et vit Malefoy le regarder hilare. Harry serra les dents, mais Hermione l'attrapa tout de suite et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ron pestait et promit discrètement à son ami qu'ils se vengeraient quand leur préfète serait à la bibliothèque, et ils ricanèrent tous les deux sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione.

Tout le monde entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table de sa maison en discutant. Si ses amis regardèrent tout de suite la table des professeurs pour y chercher les têtes nouvelles, Harry garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette vide. Hermione tenta de l'en détacher mais le jeune garçon ne voulait pas courir le risque de croiser le regard de Rogue. Le professeur McGonagall entra enfin avec les premières années et les mena jusque devant la grande table des enseignants. Sur un tabouret, le vieux Choixpeau magique rapiécé attendait d'être posé sur leurs têtes pour les Répartir. Sa chanson rappela les caractéristiques de chaque Maison, ainsi que son rôle, mais il déborda pour rappeler également que la division n'était pas une bonne chose pour l'école, comme pour le monde des sorciers, appelant à l'union entre tous.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la sous-directrice déroula son parchemin et appela le premier enfant de la liste, commençant ainsi la Répartition. Les Gryffondor récupérèrent une dizaine de petits nouveaux qu'ils accueillirent avec enthousiasme, et le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour souhaiter à tous un bon appétit. Les plats apparurent sur les tables et tous se mirent à manger en reprenant leurs discussions.

Hermione commenta à Harry ce qu'elle voyait à la table des professeurs pendant que Ron se goinfrait comme à son habitude.

- Il y a un nouveau professeur qui doit être celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une femme, c'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Elle a l'air sympathique, et elle est assez jeune. Flitwick et elle s'entendent bien apparemment. Rogue épie la table des Serpentards, et Malefoy vient de lui envoyer un sourire goguenard et complice auquel il n'a pas répondu. Il regarde maintenant vers nous, avec l'air suspicieux qu'il a toujours envers les Gryffondor, et particulièrement avec nous.

- Et Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, qui n'avait pas envie de savoir comment son… professeur de potions le dévisageait.

- Il discute avec McGonagall mais il te regardait il y a quelques minutes, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce que tu pensais ou disais.

- Son regard habituel.

- Oui, un peu plus insistant peut-être.

Le festin finit par se terminer et le directeur de l'école de magie se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année.

- Comme tous les ans, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, et pour tous. La liste des objets et actions interdits dans l'enceinte du château est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard le concierge. Cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mademoiselle Cassiopeia Mint. Bienvenue, et merci d'avoir pris ce poste, Mlle.

Il applaudit, suivit des professeurs et des élèves, particulièrement des garçons les plus âgés qui trouvaient cette nouvelle enseignante très à leur goût. Il était vrai qu'elle était très jolie. Harry, qui avait relevé la tête pour poser un visage sur son nom, le constata. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit.

- Cette année, dans l'idée de rapprocher les Maisons entre elles, des projets seront lancés adaptés à chaque niveau. Les premières, deuxièmes, et troisièmes années devront produire des exposés les quatrièmes et sixièmes années devront monter un dossier et le présenter les cinquièmes et septièmes années seront organisées en groupes de travail en vue de leurs importants examens de fin d'année. Vous serez répartis de façon à ce que les différents Maisons apprennent à travailler ensemble et à oublier les divisions qui ont trop longtemps déchiré cette école. Notre union ne sera que bénéfique pour le présent et l'avenir.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, la plupart de mécontentement, surtout chez les plus anciens, et particulièrement chez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. L'animosité entre ces Maisons était telle qu'imaginer travailler avec l'autre apparaissait comme un véritable cauchemar. Rusard apporta une grande coupe qu'il posa devant la table des professeurs. Elle rappela la Coupe de Feu, du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à Harry qui n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir et il grimaça. Dumbledore attendit un peu puis continua, et tout le monde se tut.

- Cette coupe a été enchantée par nos soins pour se charger de la répartition des élèves en groupes par années. Comme cela prendra un peu de temps, la journée de demain est aménagée pour l'occasion. Vous recevrez vos emplois du temps au petit déjeuner comme d'habitude mais en fonction de votre niveau, vous devrez venir à une certaine heure de la journée dans la grande salle pour assister à la constitution des groupes. Les premières années à la première heure de cours, et ainsi de suite. L'heure du repas n'en fait pas partie. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander à vos préfets ou aux professeurs.

L'idée que ce serait une sorte de tirage au sort parcourut les rangées et souleva à la fois de l'inquiétude et du soulagement. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, et elle suggéra à Ron et Harry qu'à son avis, la constitution de ces groupes ne seraient pas si arbitraires que tout le monde semblait le penser. Harry se rangea de son côté en voyant les yeux de Dumbledore pétiller de sa malice habituelle, signe qu'il avait tout prévu à l'avance. Il dut alors accepter l'idée qu'il se retrouverait surement avec Malefoy, et cela fut difficile à digérer.

- Les thèmes des exposés et des dossiers seront donnés au moment de la constitution des groupes demain. Des indications supplémentaires seront données pour chaque type de travail. Pour que vous preniez cela au sérieux, des points pour les Maisons seront en jeux, ainsi que des récompenses.

Il y eut alors un élan de stimulation dans toutes les tables. Si la Coupe des Quatre Maisons était en jeu, alors chacun semblait prêt à travailler avec n'importe qui.

- Une autre nouvelle qui en ravira beaucoup d'entre vous je suppose : en voyant l'effet positif et l'enthousiasme qu'avait suscité le Bal de Noël de l'an dernier, cet événement sera répété cette année, et les années suivantes. Une nouvelle tradition est instaurée à Poudlard. Le principe est le même, vous pouvez y participer à partir de votre quatrième année, et si vous êtes plus jeunes, vous ne pouvez y venir que si vous êtes invité par un plus âgé. Vous devez y venir avec un cavalier ou une cavalière, mais rappelez vous que le premier choix n'est pas toujours définitif ! ajouta le professeur Dumbledore en souriant avec sa malice caractéristique.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de tous côtés. Tous étaient très heureux que le Bal soit renouvelé et l'annonce qu'il existerait désormais tous les ans remplissait de joie les plus jeunes. Le directeur leva la main pour reprendre la parole.

- Et maintenant, allez dormir ! Reposez vous, et que votre année débute bien !

En se levant, le regard d'Harry croisa celui de Dumbledore, l'espace d'une seconde. Sa cicatrice devint alors si douloureuse, qu'il plaqua une main sur son front et se rassit, s'agrippant de sa main libre au rebord de la table. Ron, inquiet, se pencha vers lui, mais Harry lui fit signe qu'il allait bien. Il se releva et s'éloigna en jetant un regard discret vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore ne le regardait pas, mais il avait l'air pensif et les sourcils froncés. En détournant les yeux, Harry croisa furtivement ceux de Rogue qui le dévisageaient emplis de la haine qu'il lui portait depuis la première année du jeune garçon à Poudlard. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite et il se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle, suivit de Ron qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

Hermione avait laissé ses amis pour mener avec Seamus les premières années jusqu'au dortoir. Ron et Harry rejoignirent Neville et Dean et montèrent ensemble à leur salle commune. Ils se rendirent compte en y arrivant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le mot de passe, et durent se résoudre à attendre que quelqu'un arrive. Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent alors, en train de se chamailler, et Fred donna le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame ouvrit le passage et les laissa entrer. Ils discutèrent tous un moment, commentèrent l'arrivée des nouveaux qui ne tardèrent pas à entrer et à rejoindre leur propre dortoir. Hermione et Seamus se joignirent alors à eux et ils ne montèrent se coucher que bien plus tard, après avoir longtemps parlé des projets de rapprochement des Maisons, et bien sûr, du Bal.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry put penser plus clairement. Il avait été réservé pendant la soirée, fait qui n'avait pas échappé à Hermione mais la jeune sorcière semblait avoir reporté ses questions au lendemain. Pourquoi sa cicatrice lui avait-elle fait si mal lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux de Dumbledore ? Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, et éprouva de la haine. Une haine mauvaise, maléfique, noire, dirigée contre le directeur de l'école. Harry comprit rapidement que ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui mais de Voldemort et cela l'inquiéta. A quel point le lien entre eux s'était-il renforcé depuis le mois de juin dernier ? Le garçon repensa alors au regard que Rogue avait posé sur lui et il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il détestait Rogue, il le détestait pour l'avoir traité comme cela depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il le détestait parce que Rogue détestait son… détestait James. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et essaya de respirer calmement. Mais ses yeux lui faisaient mal, de ne pouvoir libérer les larmes qui étaient montées jusqu'à eux.


	4. Chapter 4 - Travail en Groupe

Note de l'Auteur : Bon, pas encore de grande qualité, mais ça viendra promis. En attendant et en espérant que vous êtes assez intéressés pour continuer, bonne lecture !**  
**

**CHAPITRE 4 – Travail En Groupe**

Le lendemain matin, en descendant de son dortoir, Harry vit Hermione et Ron s'interrompre en le voyant arriver. Il eut la confirmation qu'ils parlaient de lui quand son amie le regarda avec un air soucieux.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme d'habitude ces derniers temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

- Ron m'a dit pour ta cicatrice hier soir.

- Je n'ai plus rien ressenti depuis, ce devait être la fatigue.

- Harry…

- On descend ? J'ai faim !

Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la salle commune pour éviter de continuer à répondre. Il ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de se dérober ainsi mais les questions d'Hermione avaient tendance à devenir bien trop pertinentes à son goût. Ils arrivèrent ensembles dans la Grande Salle, déjà pleine de monde. Pendant qu'ils petit déjeunaient, le professeur McGonagall leur apporta leurs emplois du temps de l'année. Ron et Harry grimacèrent. Ils n'avaient pratiquement que des cours de deux heures à la fois, et leurs journées étaient très remplies. Sachant qu'il y aurait les devoirs et le travail pour les examens, sans compter le Quidditch, les garçons se mirent rapidement en tête qu'il leur serait bon d'éviter les retenues.

Ils commençaient la journée avec le cours de Botanique, en commun avec les Poufsouffles, et continuaient avec deux heures de Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles. Ils avaient heureusement deux heures de libres à midi, qu'Hermione leur conseilla de mettre à profit pour travailler et s'avancer sur leurs devoirs. Mais ce jour-ci, ils passeraient la deuxième heure dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite venaient deux heures de Potions, avec les Serpentards, et avec Rogue. Harry déglutit en se rappelant subitement qu'il aurait à subir plusieurs heures de cours avec lui tout au long de l'année. Ron remarqua qu'il était devenu très pâle et lui donna un coup d'épaule affectif, et tenta de lui changer les idées en lui parlant de Quidditch.

C'est fort à propos qu'Angelina Johnson, qui occupait le poste de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, arriva vers eux.

- Salut Harry, puisque Olivier est parti, il nous faut un nouveau Gardien. On fera les essais samedi après midi d'accord ?

- Très bien. Tu es notre nouvelle Capitaine ?

- Oui, j'espère que je saurai être à la hauteur. Bon, à plus tard !

Le début des cours approchait, aussi les jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires et de redescendre vers les Serres de Botanique. La plupart des Poufsouffles de leur année s'y trouvaient déjà ainsi que certains camarades de Gryffondor. Le cours commença une fois les retardataires arrivés et le Professeur Chourave débuta en leur parlant des BUSES et du lourd travail qu'ils auraient à fournir cette année. Tous s'en rendirent compte assez vite en voyant qu'elle leur faisait étudier des plantes complexes, et en l'entendant donner une longue recherche à faire pour la fois suivante. Le cours de Sortilèges fut semblable en niveau exigé, et ils finirent par réaliser que l'année ne serait pas du tout repos.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, et ils avaient déjà beaucoup de devoirs. Fred et Georges mangèrent avec eux et compatirent, en les prévenant que l'année serait extrêmement difficile, ce à quoi Hermione prêta une grande attention. Alors que tous repartaient en cours ou sortaient de la Grande Salle, les cinquièmes années restèrent à leurs tables, tandis que disparaissaient plats et couverts. Le professeur Dumbledore entra avec Rusard qui portait la coupe pour les groupes, et qui la posa sur un socle devant la table des enseignants avant de s'éloigner.

Dumbledore invita les élèves à se rapprocher et prit la parole.

- Bien, j'espère que tout le monde est là. Comme nous l'avons rapidement dit hier soir, vous serez répartis en groupes de travail. Ces groupes associeront les différentes Maisons, vous permettant d'apprendre à mieux vous connaître et à travailler ensembles. A la fin de l'année, vos résultats rapporteront des points à votre Maison s'ils sont le fruit d'un travail commun et partagé. Nous saurons ce qu'il en sera, ne vous faites pas de souci à ce sujet. En revanche, si vous refusez de vous associer à d'autres, ou si vous ne vous souciez pas de vos partenaires, vous risquez d'en faire perdre. Les meilleurs groupes de travail seront récompensés lors de la Cérémonie de Fin d'Année.

Il y eut quelques murmures et discussions qui se turent assez rapidement.

- La coupe fonctionne sur un principe similaire à la Coupe de Feu. Lorsque je l'allumerai, un morceau de parchemin sortira, sur lequel seront inscrits les noms de trois personnes. Ces personnes constitueront un groupe de travail. Nous n'avons pas voulu qu'il y ait d'avantage de monde, pour des questions pratiques et d'organisation, dont vous vous apercevrez assez vite. De plus, par un coup de chance, votre nombre cette année tombe juste avec ce découpage !

Dumbledore avait son sourire malicieux. Il pointa sa baguette sur la coupe et elle s'éclaira d'une lumière blanche. Elle était simple et dorée, ressemblant aux coupes données lors de victoires diverses. Un parchemin en jaillit et le directeur l'attrapa. Il énonça les premiers noms et les groupes ainsi se formèrent petit à petit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Dumbledore fit apparaître un tableau dans lequel étaient inscrits les élèves par maison alignés avec les autres membres de leur groupe, et une colonne était laissée vide pour les points gagnés et perdus des trios.

Harry s'y était attendu mais entendre qu'il était bien avec son ennemi de Poudlard le fit grimacer de déplaisir. Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore eut terminé, il leur conseilla de se retrouver par groupes pour discuter tandis qu'il allait accrocher le tableau sur le panneau d'affichage, après leur avoir indiqué que le nombre de points s'inscrirait magiquement dessus. La coupe avait créé une sorte de lien magique qui permettait de savoir lorsque les élèves travaillaient ou non ensemble, ce qui alimentait les points du tableau.

Hermione fut ravie de retrouver Ernie Macmillan qui travaillait beaucoup et qui était préfet lui aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas Théodore Nott, mais savait par Harry que son père était un Mangemort. Toutefois, elle décida de faire sa connaissance sans préjugés. Neville avait été soulagé de voir qu'il n'était avec aucun Serpentard ennemi, qui lui aurait fait vivre un enfer, et il retrouva avec joie Hannah et Padma qu'il trouvait très gentilles. Ron fut content aussi de faire équipe avec la jolie Serpentard, Daphné, qui n'avait jamais été mesquine avec lui ou avec les Gryffondors comme Pansy le faisait, et Anthony avait l'air très sympathique. Harry s'estima très heureux de ne pas être seul avec Malefoy. Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle était très agréable à côtoyer même s'il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé. Il s'assit avec elle à une table et ils furent rejoints par un Drago traînant les pieds qui s'affala près d'eux en soupirant lamentablement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Lisa se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Drago. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien et qu'on réussira à travailler ensembles. Est-ce qu'on pourrait établir d'un horaire pour se retrouver et travailler ensembles ? commença Lisa, amicale.

- Pourquoi pas oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry en lui souriant. Comme Malefoy… comme Drago et moi sommes dans les équipes de Quidditch, on sera pris par les entraînements le week-end ou quelques soirs j'imagine, mais on s'arrangera.

- Ne parle pas pour moi le balafré. Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ça me donne la chair de poule.

Harry soupira et jeta un regard désolé à Lisa.

- Bon écoute Malefoy, je te déteste autant que tu me détestes, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir passer du temps à t'écouter pleurnicher ou te pavaner, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi non plus, alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'y mettre un peu de volonté !

Drago releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Hum, reprit Lisa, tentant de briser la glace. Nous pouvons attendre que vous ayez vos horaires de Quidditch, et décider la semaine prochaine. On pourrait se voir pour nous aider dans nos devoirs, et pour préparer les examens.

- Tout à fait, lui répondit Harry, pendant que Drago boudait à côté.

- Je me disais, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir la responsabilité d'aider les autres dans nos matières fortes, et se partager le reste ? continua Lisa en jetant un coup d'œil au Serpentard qui regardait plus loin.

- J'aime bien l'idée ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Je suis plutôt doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en Sortilèges. Et toi ?

- Oh, tu pourras m'aider en Défense ! Je ne réussis jamais vraiment les sorts… Par contre je suis douée en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose. Et malgré le professeur Binns, j'aime bien l'Histoire de la Magie.

- Ca c'est une très bonne chose ! s'exclama Harry, ce qui fit rire Lisa.

- Et toi Drago ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy.

- … Potions.

- Nous avons la plupart des matières ! Il manque la Botanique, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et l'Astronomie dans les matières communes, dit Lisa en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête et suggéra qu'ils pourraient voir avec le temps pour ces matières là. Il savait qu'il serait seul pour la Divination, mais qu'il pourrait retrouver Ron. Lisa évoqua son cours d'Arithmancie et lui dit qu'il demanderait à Hermione si elle accepterait de l'aider si besoin, la jeune fille le remercia. Drago parla très peu, ne lâchant que quelques mots pendant le reste de la conversation qui dériva assez vite sur les loisirs et le quotidien. Lorsque l'heure d'aller en cours approcha, Harry salua Lisa et rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Drago récupéra Théodore Nott au passage et ils allèrent directement vers les cachots.

- Hermione avait observé le tableau des points avec Ernie et Théodore une fois leur planning établi. Elle commenta ses observations à ses deux amis.

- J'ai remarqué que lorsque l'un des membres du groupe fait un geste vers les autres, des points se rajoutent. En revanche, avoir une attitude renfermée et négative en enlève. C'est pourquoi les points du groupe d'Harry n'ont cessé de s'ajouter et de se retirer, j'imagine…

- J'ai réussi à appeler Malefoy par son prénom devant Lisa mais cet imbécile a fait la tête et a à peine décroché deux mots. Je ne vais pas essayer d'être aimable avec lui si cet idiot m'insulte en retour, s'énerva Harry.

- Je comprends. Sinon, ça s'est bien passé avec cette Lisa ?

- Elle est très sympa, s'il n'y avait pas Malefoy, ce serait un vrai bonheur ces groupes de travail. Et vous ? Nott est comment ?

- Théodore est très agréable, et il travaille bien. Je pense que c'est pour cela que nous sommes ensembles, avec Ernie. Nous sommes très travailleurs. Ca se passera bien c'est sûr. Théodore n'a pas de préjugés ou alors il s'est retenu, il a été très correct avec moi, et c'est un ami de Malefoy pourtant, alors je m'attendais aussi à des insultes, mais pas du tout. Je suis ravie !

Hermione avait en effet l'air très satisfaite de son groupe de travail si travailleur, ce qui fit sourire Ron et Harry. Le rouquin reprit pour parler de ses propres partenaires.

- Cette Daphné est aussi une fille très chouette. Comme quoi, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas de petits imbéciles prétentieux ! Et Anthony est un type sympa. Ce sera assez cool je pense. Je suis soulagé que ça ait l'air de bien se passer ! Sans vouloir t'enfoncer, vieux, ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Harry qui grimaça.

Hermione pressa le pas.

- Avancez ou on va être en retard. Et puisque Harry veut éviter Rogue, mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Plus ils approchaient des cachots, plus son ventre se tordait d'angoisse. Il sentit son cœur battre bien trop vite, et en passant devant un miroir, vit qu'il était à nouveau très pâle. S'il voulait se montrer discret, ce n'était pas une très bonne solution, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à la peur qui le tenaillait. Ils ne furent pas en retard, et attendirent devant la porte avec les autres Gryffondors, contre le mur opposé à l'autre où se tenaient les Serpentards. Certains se lancèrent des coups d'œil amicaux, résultats des groupes formés. D'autres regards étaient plus haineux, comme celui de Malefoy à Harry qui n'en tenu pas compte, d'autres soucis en tête.

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer en silence. Il commença en parlant des BUSES et du très haut niveau exigé cette année de leur part.

- Sachez que vous ne serez acceptés l'année prochaine que si vous obtenez un Optimal à votre examen, ce qui ne concernera qu'une petite partie d'entre vous bien entendu. Il sera grand temps de se débarrasser des inutiles et des incapables. Mais en attendant, au travail ! Les instructions sont au tableau, nous commencerons avec une potion de Force.

Harry avait gardé la tête droite, les yeux fixés sur son chaudron. Si les années précédentes, de telles paroles n'avaient eu l'effet que de l'agacer, il les ressentit cette fois profondément. Et il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Rogue n'était rien pour lui. Son père était James. Et Rogue ne devait pas l'affecter. Ron s'inquiéta et essaya de plaisanter mais il se prit un coup à l'arrière de la tête par le professeur de potions qui ne tolérait pas les bavardages, particulièrement ceux des Gryffondors. Hermione remarqua qu'il levait un sourcil en voyant Harry éviter son regard et le fuir mais il ne sembla pas s'y attarder. La potion était très complexe et le jeune sorcier se concentra le plus possible, pour ne pas la rater, ce qui lui vaudrait des remarques qu'il voulait éviter, mais surtout pour ne plus penser.

Malheureusement, n'ayant pas les capacités et la dextérité d'Hermione, il ne put parvenir à un résultat convainquant. La fin du cours approchant, Rogue observa les résultats obtenus, pendant que les élèves recueillaient un échantillon de leur potion à lui remettre. Il s'approcha d'Harry et comme à son habitude critiqua sa préparation.

- Et bien Potter, l'été ne vous a pas aidé à améliorer votre niveau dans ma matière. Je ne doute pas de vous voir disparaître de ce cours l'an prochain, et vous pouvez imaginer à quel point cela me fait plaisir ! Mais cette potion ne vaut rien, et elle au moins pourra disparaître immédiatement. _Recurvite _! Vous me ferez vingt centimètres en plus de parchemin pour le devoir à rendre la prochaine fois.

Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot ni relevé la tête. La pièce était sombre et seuls Ron et Hermione voyaient à quel point il se sentait mal. Les mots de Rogue avaient toujours été mesquins et blessants, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de réel impact sur le garçon. Jusqu'à présent. Dès qu'il s'éloigna, Harry rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse et du se faire violence pour ne pas sortir en courant. Une fois hors des cachots, il avança un peu et s'aperçut qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Se maudissant, il chercha à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son professeur de potions.

Rogue resta pensif, indifférents aux élèves qui sortaient de sa classe après lui avoir rendu leurs échantillons de potions. Quelle mouche avait piquée Potter ? Il avait agit vraiment étrangement… Il avait l'habitude des regards noirs et des menaces murmurées, pas de cette attitude fuyante. Quel Gryffondor vraiment ! Il haussa les épaules et s'en désintéressa. Il ne vit pas qu'Hermione l'avait observée avant de sortir. Elle-même ne vit pas Drago regarder intrigué Harry s'en aller et le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la classe.

Ron rejoignit rapidement son meilleur ami pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

- Eh, vieux, imagine, quand il va apprendre la vérité, il va avoir une crise cardiaque à l'idée que sa progéniture est aussi nulle en potions !

Harry sourit faiblement.

- J'ai une idée, on prend nos balais et on va voler un peu, ça te dit ?

Hermione les interrompit alors.

- Il y a déjà des devoirs à faire Ron, vous devriez profiter d'avoir une partie de l'après-midi de libre pour vous avancer.

Ron grogna qu'ils auraient bien le temps plus tard mais Harry hocha la tête et retourna vers le château le regard vide. Ses amis le suivirent, soucieux. Ils montèrent à la salle commune et s'attelèrent à leur travail. Hermione était très concentrée comme toujours, mais Ron avait du mal. Il regardait ses frères montrer leurs farces et attrapes aux plus jeunes. Harry en revanche essayait de ne penser qu'à son devoir de botanique. L'heure passa ainsi, et Ginny entra dans la salle commune avec ses amies. Elle les laissa pour venir saluer Hermione, Ron, et Harry, et s'étonna de le voir travailler autant. Il ne remarqua rien, répondant à peine à sa salutation et Hermione expliqua à la benjamine Weasley à voix basse ce qui s'était passé en cours de potions. La jeune fille hocha la tête, compréhensive et s'assit à côté d'Harry, essayant d'entamer une discussion anodine, à laquelle il finit par répondre. Lorsque Ron proposa à nouveau d'aller voler, en invitant Ginny cette fois, Hermione ne protesta pas, et encouragea même Harry à les accompagner. Finalement, après avoir été titillé par Ginny et son frère, le jeune sorcier sortit enfin de ses pensées et prit du plaisir à voler sur son Eclair de Feu avec ses amis. Une fois à terre, il s'excusa de son attitude, et le sourire chaleureux des deux Weasley lui mit du baume au cœur.

Le lendemain, les cinquièmes années Gryffondors et Serpentards prenaient leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, avec leur nouvelle enseignante.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse d'être professeur à Poudlard, et j'espère que l'année se passera bien. J'ai eu connaissance des cours que vous avez reçus les années précédentes et j'ai remarqué que le programme n'a pas toujours été suivi, oubliant certains points parfois, mais vous en apprenant d'autres habituellement réservés aux années supérieures. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'établir un programme propre à votre année, en prenant en compte les enseignements reçus par le passé mais également ce qui est attendu aux BUSES.

Hermione prit un air très satisfaite. Elle murmura à Harry assis à côté d'elle.

- Voilà un professeur qui sait ce qu'elle fait et qui sera parfaite pour les examens !

Mademoiselle Mint leur fit ranger leurs manuels, à la grande joie des élèves, et elle entreprit d'évaluer rapidement leurs niveaux. Pour cela elle les fit se répartir en duos. Ron se tourna trop rapidement vers Hermione pour qu'Harry ait le temps de demander à l'un ou à l'autre de se mettre avec lui. Il voulait éviter d'être avec Neville, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise : le niveau de Neville était si faible que même modeste, Harry savait qu'il l'écraserait. Seamus et Dean étaient déjà ensembles, de même que Lavande et Parvati. Il ne restait que Neville à Gryffondor. Il remarqua que les Serpentards étaient en nombre impair, et que la jolie Daphné qui était du groupe de Ron n'avait pas encore de partenaire. Il s'apprêta à lui demander d'être le sien, mais son côté chevaleresque l'emporta et il la désigna à Neville qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Mais cela était une piètre consolation, en vue des choix qui lui restaient. Pansy et Millicent rivalisaient de malfaisance avant même de s'être lancées un seul sort Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient eu qu'à se tourner l'un vers l'autre Blaise et Théodore étaient face à face. Il restait Tracey, une Serpentard assez mesquine, qui faisait équipe avec Lavande en groupe de travail, et Drago Malefoy, avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment, trop chipie et forte tête pour lui. Le professeur Mint les vit se dévisager haineusement tous les trois, et se rappelant les commentaires du professeur McGonagall sur l'animosité qui animait Drago et Harry depuis leur première année, elle décida de les mettre ensembles et de prendre Tracey avec elle. Ils seraient ainsi poussés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Les deux élèves accueillirent avec des grimaces et un mécontentement ostentatoire la décision de leur professeur, et se promirent de trouver plus rapidement un partenaire la prochaine fois. Ils n'allaient pas commencer à se côtoyer régulièrement ! Mademoiselle Mint leur demanda d'abord des sortilèges simples, et les observa tous attentivement. Elle augmenta le niveau petit à petit, et leur demanda de se protéger, de se défendre, voire de contre-attaquer, amenant doucement des petits duels chez les plus doués. Hermione attaquait Ron sans cesse, l'empêchant de se défendre correctement il commençait à regretter de s'être mis avec elle… Daphné était très gentille avec Neville qui lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Les deux meilleurs duos étaient sans aucun doute celui de Théodore et Blaise, et celui d'Harry et Drago. Le premier était impressionnant de technique, le deuxième de puissance. Le professeur Mint en prit note et fit s'arrêter les élèves. Ils retournèrent s'assoir et elle leur dicta une liste de sorts de base d'attaque et de défense à travailler pour la fois suivante, en ajoutant un devoir à rendre sur les grands duels historiques. En sortant, tous étaient contents de cette enseignante avec qui ils avaient l'impression de vraiment savoir où aller.

La semaine s'écoula ainsi, assommante de travail à fournir en classe et en dehors, dans toutes les matières. Et étrangement, Harry n'eut à subir aucun comportement particulier, lié aux événements de juin dernier, de ses déclarations, ou du positionnement du ministère. Comme si à Poudlard, ce qui existait au dehors disparaissait. Bien sûr, il y eut des regards, des chuchotements, mais si personne ne vint lui assurer son soutien, personne ne partit non plus en courant à sa vue ni ne l'insulta, et Harry trouvait cela réconfortant. L'école restait l'école, et le monde extérieur restait le monde extérieur. Depuis l'incident avec Dumbledore, sa cicatrice ne lui avait plus fait mal, et ses cauchemars étaient les mêmes que durant l'été. Il ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait bien, mais la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Et c'est avec joie et soulagement que lui et les élèves de son année accueillirent le week-end salvateur, synonyme de repos, de non cours, et de Quidditch.


	5. Chapter 5 - Bal, Quidditch, et Cicatrice

Note de l'Auteur : Et un cinquième chapitre, un ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours. n'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer !

**CHAPITRE 5 – Bal, Quidditch, et Cicatrice**

Ce premier samedi de l'année eut pour principale animation les sélections de Quidditch. Dans toutes les équipes, des joueurs avaient quitté Poudlard, et il fallait leur trouver des successeurs. C'était également l'occasion pour les élèves de se faire remarquer par les capitaines d'équipes, et de se faire noter sur les listes de remplaçants. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les tribunes, car les sélections étaient tout aussi intéressantes et excitantes que les matchs.

Les Gryffondors commencèrent. Leur équipe n'avait besoin que d'un nouveau Gardien et pour ce poste se présentèrent cinq personnes, dont Ron. Cela surprit un instant, puis tout le monde se rappela que tous les Weasley mis à part Percy avaient fait partie de l'équipe à un moment ou à un autre de leur scolarité. Les autres candidats étaient un sixième année prétentieux, une quatrième année impliquée dans la plupart des clubs de l'école, un deuxième année très timide qui sentit immédiatement qu'à moins de faire des acrobaties professionnelles il ne serait pas pris, et un septième année désinvolte et sûr de lui. Il s'avéra que le problème majeur de Ron était la gestion du stress. Son visage était crispé et avait furieusement rougi lorsqu'il s'était placé devant les buts. Mais malgré l'appréhension, il possédait de très bons réflexes, et il était en tête avec le sixième année prétentieux. Harry ne sut jamais à quoi pensa Ron au dernier moment, mais il devint très concentré, et arrêta un Souaffle dans une acrobatie aérienne extraordinaire, tandis que son adversaire laissa retomber la balle sans la stopper. Les Gryffondors avaient un nouveau Gardien.

Ils restèrent observer les autres équipes et les démonstrations des postulants. Ginny fit preuve d'une adresse impressionnante, et Angelina la nota première des remplaçants Poursuiveurs et Attrapeurs. Les jumeaux Weasley et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés et fiers de leur petite sœur, et Harry apprécia de la regarder évoluer dans les airs. Il retrouvait ce que lui-même ressentait lorsqu'il était sur son balai, et se dit que voler avec elle pouvait être une bonne expérience. Harry observa Cho également. Il la trouvait toujours très jolie, mais avec les événements du mois de juin, et la mort de Cédric, il ne savait pas du tout comment agir avec elle. Et il sentait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Avant de tous se séparer, les capitaines se retrouvèrent et établirent un planning pour les entraînements. Ils se répartirent un soir et une demi-journée de week-end par semaine pour chaque équipe, et le capitaine des Serdaigles prit soin de bien tout noter et de copier le parchemin, connaissant l'agaçante manie des Serpentards qui était de régulièrement utiliser le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'il était réservé à d'autres. Les équipes rentrèrent aux vestiaires, la tête remplie de rêves de victoires.

Hermione entraîna rapidement Ron et Harry à la bibliothèque pour les obliger à continuer leurs devoirs après avoir rapidement mais chaleureusement félicité le jeune Weasley pour son nouveau poste. Elle les aida très peu, les forçant à réfléchir et à chercher par eux-mêmes mais consentit à les corriger. Ils rentrèrent à la salle commune éreintés mais avec une partie de leur travail en moins. Harry se surprit à être satisfait d'avoir ainsi fait des efforts intellectuels qui n'étaient pas si pénibles finalement. Ils restèrent un peu avec leurs amis et Hermione monta rapidement se coucher, un gros livre sous le bras, destiné à être une lecture plaisante de chevet, ce que Ron n'avait pu concevoir.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Harry chercha des yeux Lisa et Malefoy pour qu'ils prévoient leur soirée de travail en groupe. Il aperçut le Serpentard à sa table mais ne se sentit pas de s'y rendre, et repérant la jeune fille, il préféra aller vers elle.

- Bonjour Lisa !

- Oh, bonjour Harry.

- On a eu nos horaires d'entraînements de Quidditch, alors je me disais qu'on pouvait placer le nôtre…

- Ah oui, bien sûr. Quand êtes vous pris ?

- Les Gryffondors, le lundi soir et le samedi matin. Il me semble que les Serpentards ont pris le terrain le jeudi soir et le dimanche matin, mais il faudrait redemander à Mal… à Drago.

- On pourrait travailler ensembles le vendredi, avant le week-end, pour le libérer un peu, et puis on aurait tous nos devoirs pour la semaine.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça me va. Il ne manque plus qu'à demander son avis à… l'autre.

Harry avait été très aimable avec Lisa, et avait même fait l'effort de dire le prénom de son ennemi serpent, mais l'idée de devoir aller lui parler sans l'insulter était difficile. Lisa dut s'en apercevoir, car elle lui sourit et proposa :

- Je vais aller lui dire, d'accord ?

Harry la regarda avec soulagement et elle se mit à rire. Le jeune sorcier remarqua qu'elle avait un joli rire. Mais ne vit pas qu'il la suivait des yeux. Elle s'avança vers Malefoy et lui parla gentiment, vainement puisqu'il l'envoya paître. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et revint vers Harry.

- Bon, il a compris, et n'avait aucun argument contre, mais il n'a pas été poli pour autant.

Le Gryffondor lança un regard noir au Serpentard qui lui rendit. Harry remercia Lisa, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et retourna vers ses amis. De son côté, Drago était de mauvaise humeur, et il ne prêtait aucune attention à ses amis depuis quelques minutes déjà. Potter était attiré par Lisa Turpin, il l'avait vu. Et Drago ne supportait pas qu'Harry puisse avoir des distractions. Parce que Drago était un maître dans l'art de monopoliser l'attention, et dans l'art d'exaspérer les gens. Et il voulait que Potter soit constamment exaspéré par lui. Et cette fille allait lui piquer son passe-temps favori il le sentait gros comme une maison ! Drago se leva rageusement et s'en alla en traînant les pieds vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Il fut suivi par Crabbe et Goyle, comme d'habitude, mais il était trop énervé ce matin là, et les envoya voir ailleurs, sous les regards surpris de Théodore et de Blaise, qui ne comprenaient pas quelle mouche avait piqué leur ami.

Le week-end se termina rapidement, et Harry et Ron purent en faire autant avec leurs devoirs, à leur grand soulagement. Hermione les y avait aidé mais ils pouvaient être satisfaits de leurs efforts, et lorsque lundi matin, ils rendirent leurs essais de Botanique, les deux jeunes sorciers pouvaient raisonnablement estimer une note correcte qu'ils auraient mérité. Le cours de Sortilège fut un moment très plaisant pour tout le monde grâce aux formations des groupes de travail, et ils se mélangèrent d'avantage pour les exercices. Harry retrouva Lisa qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il l'appréciait vraiment, et comme elle était très douée, elle lui fut d'une grande aide. Ils discutèrent en travaillant, et à l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione lui rapporta que leurs points de groupes avaient bien monté, à la grande joie d'Harry. Il jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentards et désenchanta bien vite. Il y avait encore du travail à faire pour gagner des points avec Drago…

Lorsque la réalité du cours de Potions surgit au moment du dessert, Harry eut envie de plonger dans la gelée et de ne plus en ressortir. Le deuxième cours qu'il avait eu en milieu de semaine avait été aussi difficile à supporter que le premier, et il avança à reculons vers les cachots qu'il redoutait désormais bien plus que les années passées. A son grand déplaisir, rien ne changea, et le cours se déroula avec les remarques haineuses de Rogue et les moqueries acerbes de Malefoy. Harry sortit le premier du cours, après avoir laissé sur le bureau du professeur son échantillon de potion, évitant le regard de ce dernier.

Il avait bien avancé dans le château quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ron ou d'Hermione, il ralentit et se retourna. Pour repartir aussitôt, poursuivi par Malefoy qui semblait tenir à le rattraper. Drago parvint enfin à sa hauteur et engagea la conversation de sa voix moqueuse et traînante.

- Alors Potter, tu es tombé amoureux de Rogue pendant l'été ?

Harry sursauta et s'arrêta, à la grande joie du Serpentard qui se faisait un plaisir d'embêter son ennemi de toujours.

- Tu évites son regard, tu palis et tu sursautes à chaque fois qu'il t'adresse la parole, tu pars en courant de la classe, tête baissée... Une seule déduction : tu es amoureux !

Harry rougit furieusement et serra les poings mais repartit violemment, suivi de Drago qui était trop heureux pour le laisser tranquille.

- J'ai deviné, tu ne peux pas nier ! Allez, avoue donc ! Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ? Je suis sûr que tu as pensé tout l'été à comment tu pourrais l'amener à te serrer dans ses bras !

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta à nouveau, et son visage perdit toute couleur. Il ne regarda pas Malefoy, et ses yeux se vidèrent de toute expression. Drago fronça les sourcils. Aurait-il touché un point sensible ? Il était vrai que le comportement de Potter était étrange vis-à-vis de leur professeur de potions mais il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé que la raison soit un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Il n'avait jamais existé une once d'affection ni même d'indifférence entre eux deux, ils se haïssaient ! Avant que le Serpentard puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent précipitamment, et il préféra s'éclipser discrètement.

Voyant la tête que faisait leur ami, ils s'inquiétèrent. Ils l'entraînèrent dehors, et ils se posèrent sous un arbre. Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot, et il était toujours très pâle. Il finit par leur parler, d'une voix sourde et qui avait du mal à sortir.

- Malefoy m'a dit qu'il avait deviné que j'étais amoureux de Rogue. Ca m'a énervé, mais je n'ai rien dit et j'ai essayé de le semer. Mais il a dit que…

Sa voix se brisa. Hermione lui caressa gentiment le dos et Ron le serra amicalement contre lui.

- Il a dit que je cherchais comment il pouvait me prendre dans ses bras…

Hermione soupira doucement. Ron tenta une boutade qui tomba à plat. Ils comprenaient le désarroi que pouvait ressentir leur ami. Malgré ce qu'il affirmait, malgré son attitude défensive, malgré son entêtement à dire qu'il détestait Rogue, au fond de lui, Harry voulait la reconnaissance de celui qui était son père, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Drago ne reparla pas à Harry de la semaine et il ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante au cours de potions du jeudi. Mais il l'observa, et réfléchit beaucoup à la situation qui était assez particulière. Il remarqua que Rogue était surpris du comportement de Potter mais qu'il n'y portait pas vraiment d'attention, contrairement à Dumbledore, qui semblait très attentifs à l'attitude du Gryffondor. Les amis d'Harry se comportaient normalement, mais prenaient un air soucieux quand Potter et Rogue se retrouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Le vendredi soir, Lisa, Harry, et Drago se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour leur première réunion en groupe de travail. La jeune Serdaigle les accueillit en souriant, persévérante dans son attitude positive avec le Serpentard qui persistait à bouder. Mais Harry s'énerva très vite contre lui, et Malefoy se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils finirent par réussir à travailler plus ou moins ensemble sur leurs devoirs pour la semaine à venir et sur les sortilèges auxquels ils devaient s'exercer. La présence de Lisa semblait apaiser Harry au déplaisir de Drago. Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait : tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas que Potter s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Harry de son côté était toujours aussi agacé par Drago et essayait de l'ignorer, mais faisait des efforts pour être aimable ou tout du moins courtois et poli, pensant aux points qu'il gagnerait grâce à ça. Cependant l'ambiance était assez tendue, et les tensions demeuraient, surtout avec l'incident du lundi, qu'Harry n'avait pas oublié. Lisa semblait bien le remarquer mais elle ne savait pas trop comment intervenir, et ce contentait d'être très amicale pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le mois de septembre s'écoula sans incident nouveau. Harry évita Rogue, Drago l'observait et se remit à l'embêter, Harry faillit se battre avec lui, mais ils se calmaient pour travailler ensembles avec Lisa. La jeune fille plaisait de plus en plus au Gryffondor ce qui lui valait d'être pris d'assaut par les piques et moqueries du Serpentard qui ne le supportait pas. De leurs côtés, Ron et Hermione passaient de bons moments avec leurs groupes de travail, et de nouvelles amitiés se créèrent. Ernie était un grand travailleur et passait autant de temps à la bibliothèque qu'Hermione. Théodore Nott était secret et très intelligent. Il parlait lorsqu'il estimait que ça en valait la peine mais s'en abstenait autrement, et il semblait être un fabuleux partenaire de travail, d'après Hermione qui rosissait en parlant de lui, au grand déplaisir de Ron. Ledit Ron se vengeait en évoquant la jolie Daphné, qui était tout à fait charmante, et très intelligente également. Anthony ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais les deux garçons avaient tendance à laisser leurs conversations dévier sur le Quidditch, ce qui leur valait des remontrances de la part de leur partenaire. Harry, Hermione, et Ron continuèrent à être aussi proches et amis qu'auparavant, mais grâce aux groupes de travail, ils s'ouvraient d'avantage aux autres et aux autres Maisons. Dumbledore observait tout cela, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, et ses yeux pétillaient de leur célèbre malice.

Octobre fut le signe de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard, et l'approche des vacances, très attendues par les cinquièmes et les septièmes années. Harry, Ron, et Hermione sortirent tous les trois, et commencèrent par prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois-Balais. Apercevant Lisa, accompagnée de Su Li et de Padma Patil, deux camarades de classe, Harry proposa à ses amis de les inviter à les rejoindre, et les trois filles vinrent s'installer près d'eux. Hermione regarda d'un air entendu le jeune sorcier suivre sa partenaire de travail du regard.

Ils discutaient joyeusement, Padma semblant avoir pardonné à Ron son abandon au bal de l'an dernier, quand des Serpentards entrèrent. Il s'agissait de Théodore, Blaise, et Drago. Hermione eut envie de les inviter vers eux, s'étant plutôt bien liée d'amitié avec le premier, mais elle se retint, par égards pour Harry. Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de cet avis : voyant Lisa et le Gryffondor discuter et rire ensembles, il entraîna ses deux amis, et s'incrusta vers le petit groupe, qui grimaça en le voyant arriver. Ils cherchèrent à le renvoyer, et ils voyaient bien que Blaise et Théo n'étaient pas très à l'aise, mais Drago insista et bouscula tout le monde pour s'assoir à côté d'Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir, auquel le Serpentard répondit avec un sourire innocent. Les deux autres s'assirent à leur tour, en bout de table, gênés, mais Hermione leur sourit et engagea la conversation avec Théodore. Padma qui était à côté de Blaise l'intégra à celle qu'elle tenait avec Su, et Ron les rejoignit. Harry se retrouva coincé entre Drago qui rayonnait et Lisa qui ne paraissait pas très contente. Le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle tentèrent de discuter tous les deux mais le Serpentard ne leur laissait pas un instant de répit, les interrompant sans cesse par des remarques inutiles et mielleuses qui insupportèrent rapidement Harry. Il finit par se lever brusquement et enjambant tout le monde il sortit, accompagné de Lisa à qui il avait proposé de venir avec lui. Personne ne les suivit, et sur toutes les lèvres s'élargirent des sourires entendus. Excepté sur celles de Drago qui tenta de les rejoindre mais qui fut retenu par ses condisciples. Etre retenu à une telle table fut soudainement bien moins plaisant pour le Serpentard qui se mit à fulminer et à bouder.

Harry et Lisa s'éloignèrent des Trois Balais et se promenèrent dans le village. Ils passèrent chez Zonko où ils croisèrent Fred et Georges qu'Harry présenta à son amie, et ils achetèrent quelques confiseries qu'ils s'amusèrent à manger en continuant d'avancer dans Pré-au-lard. Lisa voulut acheter une plume et Harry la suivit dans la boutique. Pendant qu'elle discutait avec la vendeuse, le jeune garçon la regarda. Il la trouvait vraiment très jolie. Il se mit à rougir. Cho entra et il se rendit compte à quel point elle ne l'intéressait plus. Cela ne semblait pas être un sentiment réciproque puisque la Serdaigle lui adressa un sourire timide auquel il ne répondit que par un signe de tête. Elle sembla à la fois blessée et vexée et Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise. Lisa revint vers lui et il l'entraîna rapidement au dehors. Elle le regarda étonnée et il tenta de s'expliquer en marmonnant.

- Hum, Cho Chang, je l'avais invité au Bal l'année dernière, et, euh, elle sortait avec Cédric Diggory, et je l'aimais bien, mais hum, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien maintenant et moi, euh…

- Et toi ? Tu l'aimes toujours bien ?

- Je… non, pas vraiment non…

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Lisa paraissait vraiment s'intéresser à son histoire mais Harry ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Se tenait-elle au courant ou agissait-elle juste en amie ? Il dut la regarder bizarrement ou un peu trop longtemps car elle rougit à son tour.

- Euh, Harry, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Comparé à l'année précédente, Harry trouva que poser la question qui allait suivre n'était pas si compliqué. Il suffisait de rester calme.

- Lisa, tu ne voudrais pas aller au Bal de Noël avec moi ?

La jeune fille devint toute rose et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle bafouilla un instant avant de se reprendre.

- Et bien, je… pourquoi pas… mais c'est encore dans plus de deux mois, alors, hum… je… Je te redirai d'accord ?

Harry fut complètement désemparé. Il hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air déçu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et après quelques instants de silence embarrassant il parla du match de Quidditch qui approchait et elle continua avec plaisir sur ce nouveau sujet. Elle avait semblé contente qu'il lui demande, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit oui tout de suite ? Peut-être s'y était-il pris trop tôt… Le bal n'était pas encore là, il était vrai, mais l'expérience de l'an passé avait du le marquer plus qu'il ne pensait. Comme elle restait assez naturelle avec lui, il décida d'attendre patiemment, et de se comporter normalement. Peut-être en plus attentionné. Qu'elle ne finisse pas par dire non. Il allait falloir en parler à Hermione s'il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises.

Durant la semaine suivante, Harry surprit à plusieurs reprises les filles de Serdaigle de son année se mettre à glousser en le voyant, et il commença à se demander si Lisa ne l'avait pas complètement tourné en ridicule auprès de ses amies. Il attendit le vendredi pour voir comment elle agirait envers lui et décida qu'il discuterait avec Hermione pendant le week-end, après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il retrouva la Serdaigle à la bibliothèque, Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry espéra qu'elle lui parlerait particulièrement mais elle agit comme si de rien n'était et ils commencèrent à travailler. Malefoy fut en retard d'une demi-heure ce qui lui valu un regard exaspéré du Gryffondor. Mais Drago s'en moquait, au moins, Harry l'avait regardé. Le Serpentard avait du mal à comprendre et à accepter ce qui se passait en lui mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son Gryffondor à cause de son incertitude. Il s'en fit la remarque que penser ainsi voulait déjà dire beaucoup de choses… Et lorsqu'il vit comment Lisa et Harry minaudaient, il s'énerva tout seul sur ses devoirs.

Le match de Quidditch tant attendu arriva rapidement et les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles étaient tendus. Des rivalités étaient apparues parmi les groupes et au sein des classes, faisant parfois perdre des points aux Maisons. Ce samedi était clair et sec, à leur grand plaisir à tous. Angelina fit un discours d'encouragement très enthousiaste, immédiatement parodié par les jumeaux Weasley. Ron était très blanc, et il n'avait rien pu avaler au petit déjeuner. Harry avait été soulagé d'apprendre que leur premier match ne serait pas contre les Serpentards qui auraient tout fait pour le déstabiliser franchement. Les deux équipes sortirent des vestiaires et jaillissants sur leurs balais apparurent les joueurs sous les acclamations du public. Pratiquement toute l'école était là, le Quidditch était l'événement de Poudlard. Les professeurs aussi étaient présents, dans leur tribune, avec quelques personnalités ou quelques parents parfois. Les deux équipes se firent face, les capitaines se serrèrent la main. Il y avait beaucoup d'anciens chez les Serdaigles, dont Cho Chang au poste d'Attrapeuse qui lançait des regards vers Harry, qui, lui, évita de trop regarder dans sa direction. Mais elle était très professionnelle quand on en venait au Quidditch et elle se concentra rapidement. Anthony, du groupe de travail de Ron, était Poursuiveur, et il avait l'air à la fois excité et nerveux à l'idée de devoir marquer des buts à son partenaire. Le capitaine Roger Davies était un septième année qui aimait jouer à la loyale et les matchs entre ces deux maisons s'étaient généralement toujours bien passés.

Mrs Bibine lança le Souaffle en sifflant le début du match, et tout le monde se mit à bouger. Les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor étaient très fortes, et Angelina avait amélioré leur technique. Elles marquèrent les premiers buts et furent acclamées par la foule en rouge et or. Harry surveillait le terrain d'un œil et essayait de suivre le match d'un autre. Les Serdaigles reprirent la balle et marquèrent à leur tour. A un moment, Anthony se retrouva face aux buts et hésita une seconde de trop à lancer la balle, ayant croisé le regard déterminé de Ron. Un Cognard bien lancé surgit à côté de lui et il dut lâcher le Souaffle pour l'éviter. Alicia le récupéra et tenta de marquer mais le Gardien arrêta le tir. Les minutes passèrent, Ron parvenait à arrêter des balles parfois de manières extraordinaires et il en laissait passer d'autres qu'Harry avait jugées plus simples à bloquer. Mrs Bibine siffla la mi-temps, et les équipes se rassemblèrent. Le jeu commençait à piétiner mais le Vif d'Or n'était toujours pas apparu. L'attraper semblait être le seul moyen de marquer la différence car les points se talonnaient. Ils retournèrent sur le terrain sous les encouragements de leur capitaine et le jeu reprit.

Soudain, Harry vit Cho s'élancer sur son balai. Il regarda dans sa direction et put apercevoir l'éclat doré qu'il attendait tant. Il s'élança à son tour et dut effectuer un virage serré pour rattraper la Serdaigle. Il se coucha sur son Eclair de Feu, plus rapide que le balai de son adversaire. Il la rattrapa rapidement et ils avancèrent à toute vitesse côte à côte, évitant les autres joueurs, les Cognards, s'efforçant de suivre la ligne tracée par le Vif d'Or qui était encore trop rapide pour eux. Harry ressentit soudainement une violente douleur au front : sa cicatrice le brûlait et il pouvait ressentir une rage immense qui ne provenait pas de lui. Il serra les dents et se pencha encore plus sur son balai. « Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant… ». La douleur était si intense qu'il crut un instant ne pas pouvoir tenir mais sa volonté de gagner le match prit le dessus et il sentit ses forces se décupler. Dans un grognement rageur il dépassa Cho et tendit le bras en avant. Un pic de douleur à sa cicatrice lui donna l'élan nécessaire qu'il lui manquait et sa main se referma sur la petite balle dorée. Le sifflet de Mrs Bibine annonça la fin du match. Harry s'en moquait éperdument. Il piqua vers le sol et bascula à moitié de son balai qu'il parvint à poser par terre avant de tomber à genoux, les poings serrés contre le sable. Il y avait un bruit immense dans le stade, partagé entre les hourras et les déceptions, mais on s'aperçut vite qu'Harry n'était pas bien. Cho qui avait été juste derrière fut la première à se poser à côté de lui. Mrs Bibine arriva presque immédiatement, tandis que Ron piquait dans sa direction et qu'Hermione descendait des gradins à toute vitesse. Cho posa une main sur le dos d'Harry et sa voix était inquiète.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

Le Gryffondor secoua à peine la tête. Il fournissait un effort extraordinaire pour ne pas se mettre à hurler tant sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser s'il ne laissait rien sortir. Mais le stade était plein. Mrs Bibine se sentait impuissante, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème sportif. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant, mais ne surent que faire. Le professeur McGonagall accourut alors, accompagnée du professeur Rogue. Ron l'aperçut et se mordit la lèvre. Sa venue n'allait rien arranger… Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant que Dumbledore n'était toujours pas intervenu auprès d'Harry. Elle se releva et interpella les préfets pour qu'ils fassent évacuer le stade. Lorsqu'elle revint vers son ami, il s'était assis, et ne semblait plus ressentir l'intense douleur. Harry tendit le Vif d'Or qu'il avait gardé crispé dans sa main à Mrs Bibine et s'appuya sur Ron pour se relever. Le reste de son équipe le regardait d'un air anxieux mais il finit par sourire faiblement.

- On a gagné ! furent les mots qu'il prononça d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée.

Personne ne s'y trompa mais tous firent semblant. Ils retournèrent dans le vestiaire après l'avoir félicité pour sa course avec Cho. Cette dernière était repartie avec sa propre équipe, voyant qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Mrs Bibine s'était éclipsée également, et il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue auprès d'Harry. La professeur de métamorphose semblait inquiète.

- Mr Potter, que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Ca va mieux maintenant, merci, je n'aurai pas besoin de monter voir Mrs Pomfresh. Mais il faudrait que je voie le professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Bon, allons-y. Mais que s'est-il passé Potter ?

- Voldemort.

Harry n'avait prononcé que son nom mais sa voix était vide de toute émotion alors qu'il le laissait sortir. Personne n'insista. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore et McGonagall donna le mot de passe. Le passage s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'escalier qui menait aux bureaux du directeur. Rogue frappa à la porte lorsqu'ils y parvinrent et elle s'ouvrit. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, le regard fixé sur sa Fumseck qui lissait ses plumes. Tous avancèrent dans la pièce. McGonagall et Rogue s'écartèrent d'Harry tandis que ses amis restaient en retrait derrière lui. Il se sentit soudain très seul, et un sentiment d'incompréhension le parcourut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Dumbledore évitait son regard. Le directeur parla de sa voix posée.

- Peux-tu Harry s'il te plaît me raconter ce qui s'est passé à la fin du match ?

- Ma cicatrice s'est mise à brûler et j'ai ressenti de la colère. Une colère immense qui ne venait pas de moi. Une colère… haineuse. Si je n'avais pas été si concentré sur le Vif d'Or et sur le match que je voulais gagner, je n'aurais pas pu supporter la douleur. Elle était si intense, c'était insoutenable. Et puis c'est devenu plus fort encore d'un seul coup. Professeur, Voldemort a torturé et assassiné quelqu'un. Et il a continué de torturer des gens. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, la douleur était trop forte, mais une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, j'ai pu voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Quand tu dis voir, à quoi…

- Je me suis concentré pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

- Sais-tu qui a été attaqué par Voldemort ?

- Non. Une famille. L'homme a été tué, sa femme et sa fille torturées.

Hermione et le professeur McGonagall regardaient Harry très inquiètes. Il parlait avec sa voix vide et dénuée d'expression qu'il avait eue en évoquant le nom du mage noir sur le terrain. Il avait le regard tout aussi vide, mise à part une étincelle effrayante. Toujours sans le regarder, Dumbledore reprit après un instant de silence durant lequel il avait semblé réfléchir.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Etais-tu extérieur à la scène ? Ou étais-tu…

- Vous voulez savoir si j'étais Voldemort ? J'étais dans sa tête. J'ai levé le bras avec lui. J'ai prononcé les sortilèges.

Ron le regarda horrifié. Harry donnait l'impression d'avoir stoppé toute arrivée d'émotion pour fuir ce qu'il avait ressenti. Sa voix était glacée.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu autant souffert, à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Dumbledore continuait de regarder Fumseck mais ses yeux brillaient. Il réfléchissait.

- Je pense, Harry, que ton corps, ton esprit, n'ont pas supporté toute la haine et la malfaisance de Voldemort. Tu as été avec lui mais si tu as partagé un souvenir, rien en toi n'a pu supporter ce qui le fait vivre. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu as simplement assisté. D'un point de vue un peu particulier je l'admets, mais tu n'as pas agis avec lui.

Lorsque Dumbledore tourna enfin les yeux vers Harry, ce dernier ressentit le même éclat de violence sur son front, qui ne dura que l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut Harry qui détourna le visage. Le directeur continua de le dévisager, pensif. Il semblait être le seul à vraiment tout comprendre. Il allait se remettre à parler mais Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se concentrait pour revoir les visages de la famille victime de Voldemort, ou pour retrouver dans ce qu'il avait ressenti une information sur elle.

- Ils étaient sorciers. Voldemort était furieux que quelque chose ne se soit pas bien passé. L'homme était à son service mais pas un Mangemort. Il devait retrouver quelqu'un.

Le professeur McGonagall sursauta en l'entendant parler. Harry ne releva pas la tête vers Dumbledore mais ce dernier le fixa plus intensément encore, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Il finit par prendre la parole après un long silence.

- Il serait sage que tout le monde aille se coucher. Harry, j'aimerais que tu ailles à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion de Sommeil. Reviens me voir demain soir après le dîner, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Hermione et Ron le suivirent et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils attendirent qu'il s'endorme pour retourner au dortoir. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue attendaient que leur directeur leur dise quelque chose. La professeur de métamorphose rompit le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Albus ?

- Severus, vous êtes le meilleur occlumens que je connaisse, pourriez vous vous occuper d'Harry s'il vous plaît ? Il faut qu'il ferme son esprit à Voldemort avant que Voldemort ne se rende compte de ce qui se passe.

- Dumbledore, vous avez remarqué j'en suis certain, l'attitude étrange de Potter envers moi. Même sans cela, des leçons d'occlumencie avec moi auraient été difficiles, mais…

- Je sais, j'ai pu constater de sa façon d'agir. C'est pourquoi vous viendrez demain soir, et nous essaierons de régler cela. Il va falloir qu'il accepte de vous avoir comme professeur, au moins pour cela.

Rogue s'inclina et Dumbledore prit congé des deux professeurs qui se retirèrent. Harry ne put dormir cette nuit là que grâce à la potion, mais Hermione et Ron eurent bien plus de mal à y parvenir. Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Drago n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.


	6. Chapter 6 - Révélations

Note de l'Auteur : Attention, le titre annonce le contenu ! Comme je n'ai rien à ajouter, je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture :D !

**CHAPITRE 6 - Révélations**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Le soleil se levait à peine. L'infirmerie était vide, et il n'y avait aucun signe de Mrs Pomfresh. Le jeune sorcier se redressa et se massa les tempes en refermant les yeux. Ce sommeil sans rêves avait été bénéfique sur sa santé mais les souvenirs l'assaillirent sitôt que son esprit reprit contact avec la réalité. Il se mit à trembler. Les mots de Dumbledore avaient beau se répéter dans sa tête, il ne pouvait effacer la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, et de vomir à la fois. Et il avait envie de quelque chose qu'il savait impossible. Il avait grandis en apprenant que cette envie qu'il ressentait alors serait impossible à jamais. Il avait envie que sa mère le serre dans ses bras, qu'elle le console, l'embrasse, et le rassure. Et il pensa à Rogue. Et aux mots de Malefoy. Harry plongea sa tête dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux remontés. Il luttait pour retenir les larmes.

Entendant quelqu'un approcher, il préféra se rallonger et faire semblant de dormir encore. Il était trop secoué pour discuter avec quiconque. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et la personne entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cette personne s'arrêta un instant, écoutant la respiration de Harry que ce dernier essayait de rendre plausible. Le visiteur s'approcha du lit et le Gryffondor sentit l'inconnu se pencher au-dessus de lui. Un muscle tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit une main douce effleurer sa joue. L'inconnu partit en courant. Dans la pénombre teintée des premiers rayons du soleil, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Le geste avait été si tendre, et si léger… Et le jeune garçon n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son visiteur mystérieux.

Mrs Pomfresh avait du entendre du bruit car elle entra dans l'infirmerie et tira les rideaux. Voyant qu'Harry était réveillé, elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa température en lui demandant comment il se sentait. Comme tout allait bien en apparences, elle le laissait partir. Il préféra passer par la salle commune d'abord, et monter à son dortoir. Il était encore tôt, Ron ne serait sûrement pas encore levé, il aimait dormir le dimanche matin. Et s'il sortait de son lit, les gens penseraient qu'il avait dormi avec les autres, et oublieraient vite ce qui s'était passé. La salle commune était pleine encore des restes de la petite fête de la veille, qui avait du célébrer la victoire de leur équipe. Harry monta à son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'allait pas dormir à nouveau mais il essaya de ne pas trop penser, attendant que son meilleur ami se réveille. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune et elle passa plusieurs bonnes minutes à s'assurer de son état. Elle ne paraissait pas très convaincue en le laissant tranquille mais préféra qu'ils descendent petit-déjeuner. Sur le trajet, Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

- Et tu ne sais pas qui c'était ? demanda Ron intrigué.

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux.

- C'est malin, tu aurais pu la voir comme ça.

- La voir ?

- La fille qui est venue !

- Ah, oui, bien sûr.

Ron paraissait entièrement certain qu'il s'agissait d'une élève féminine. Etrangement, Harry n'en était pas aussi sûr. Hermione ne se prononça pas mais elle garda un air pensif pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Ils sortirent dans le parc cet s'installèrent près du lac, vite rejoints par leurs camarades de classe, mais aussi par les Serpentards avec qui ils commençaient de se lier d'amitié grâce aux groupes, et avec qui ils avaient bien discuté à Pré-au-lard. Même Malefoy et ses acolytes étaient là. A la fin de la matinée, presque tous les cinquièmes années étaient rassemblés sur les berges. Il faisait bon, et malgré l'automne, le soleil était bien présent. Certains lisaient, d'autres s'aidaient sur leurs devoirs, d'autres encore discutaient, jouaient aux cartes, ou se reposaient dans l'herbe.

Depuis un balcon, Dumbledore et quelques professeurs les observaient en souriant. L'expérience était très bénéfique sur ces jeunes sorciers, et des liens se créaient. Il fallait que les Maisons se rapprochent, il fallait qu'ils aient envie de se battre ensemble.

Ils se séparèrent pour le déjeuner mais ressentirent l'envie de tous se retrouver encore, et la plupart se retrouvèrent sur leurs balais, à disputer des matchs amicaux aux règles déformées, pendant que les non-amateurs de Quidditch les encourageaient et papotaient dans les gradins. Tout le monde remarqua les attentions que Ron avait portées à Hermione, qui avait sourit discrètement mais en faisant semblant de rien. On remarqua également comment ces attentions avait été plus présentes lorsque Théo adressait la parole à la jeune sorcière et Parvati, Lavande, et Padma s'étaient prises à leur jeu préféré : les commérages. Elles avaient été accompagnées de Pansy qui s'avéra pouvoir être d'une plutôt bonne compagnie sur ce point. Blaise avait passé son temps à séduire Su et Mandy qui gloussaient de ses allures de séducteur Neville, Hannah, et Susan avaient discuté botanique et plantes aquatiques, et Hannah semblait beaucoup plaire au jeune garçon et Daphné avait été choyée par Seamus et Dean qui la trouvaient définitivement charmante. D'autres associations s'étaient encore faites entre les Maisons, grâce aux loisirs et aux affinités de chacun, et tout le monde passa un très bon moment. Harry sentit qu'il était vraiment détendu, et il adora la journée. Lisa lui souriait souvent et il en fut très aimable avec tout le monde, même avec Drago qui faisait pourtant tout pour l'asticoter, et attirer ainsi son attention. Le soir arriva plus rapidement qu'ils ne le souhaitaient vraiment, et ils se séparèrent pour retourner de leurs côtés au moment du dîner.

Harry salua ses amis après avoir rapidement avalé quelque chose et monta chez Dumbledore. Il donna le mot de passe que McGonagall avait prononcé la veille : « Citrouilles », et grimpa l'escalier. La pensée de sa visite lui avait remis en tête les soucis oubliés durant la journée, mais il était parvenu à rester apaisé. Il frappa à la porte et entra en entendant la voix du directeur l'inviter à le faire. Pénétrant dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard glacial et haineux de Rogue. Harry ne s'y était pas attendu, il reçut ce regard comme une claque en pleine figure, et recula d'un pas. Dumbledore remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait détourné les yeux, devenant très pâle, et qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Rogue qui avait haussé un sourcil d'incompréhension. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, l'amenant à s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Le garçon fit très attention à ne pas tourner la tête à nouveau vers son professeur de potions. Il savait que son comportement avait l'air suspect, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son corps réagissait avant qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore parla d'une voix douce.

- Harry, mon garçon, j'ai remarqué que ton attitude avait changé envers le professeur Rogue. Bien que je me réjouisse que ce ne soit plus un comportement haineux, je m'inquiète de te voir aussi fuyant…

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait rien dire. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Mais sa mère en décida autrement, estimant que le temps était venu que tous sachent la vérité. Les lumières clignotèrent, et elle apparut, dans un tourbillon doré. Severus la regarda comme une apparition. Il la dévorait des yeux. Ses doigts s'avancèrent vers elle, il voulait la toucher, la serrer contre lui. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Mais il se rappela soudainement la présence de Potter à côté de lui et voulut se reprendre. Un regard vers le jeune garçon le bouleversa. Harry avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, mais au lieu de la colère ou de la peur à laquelle il s'attendait, Severus ne vit que douleur et peine. Lily Potter parla. Rogue ne put détacher son regard d'elle.

_« Severus. Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir te parler ce soir. Harry a reçu ma visite cet été, le jour de son anniversaire, et je lui ai révélé beaucoup de choses. A propos de moi, à propos de lui. A propos de nous. »_

Rogue rougit alors. Etait-ce pour cela que le jeune garçon était aussi gêné en sa présence ? Il savait que sa mère et lui avaient été amants… Mais son attitude ne pouvait s'expliquer que par cette révélation. Avait-il compris que c'était lui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents ? Avait-il peur maintenant que Rogue puisse le tuer à tout moment ? Avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin, Lily avait repris la parole.

_« Albus, tu vas apprendre quelque chose que tu n'as jamais su. Je suis très fière d'avoir pu te le cacher, ce n'était pourtant pas chose aisée ! »_

Dumbledore sourit mais son regard se fit très intrigué et très intéressé.

_« Severus. Tu as cru que je t'avais trahie. Tu as cru que nous étions allés plus loin avec James. Tu as cru que je ne t'aimais pas. Et tu as failli tomber définitivement du mauvais côté. Pardonne-moi mon amour. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité. Mais j'avais si peur pour toi ! »_

Rogue plissa les yeux. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Oui, il avait été blessé en apprenant la naissance de ce fils qui était celui d'un autre que lui. Mortellement. Si terriblement qu'il n'avait pas caché profond en lui la prophétie qui condamnait l'enfant. Mais lorsqu'il avait appris que Voldemort avait tué Lily en même temps que James, et qu'il avait succombé face à ce bébé, Severus avait regretté. Ses regrets et sa douleur l'avaient rendu plus aigri, plus fermé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dumbledore avait su le reprendre.

_« Mon amour, Harry n'est pas celui que tu crois. Je ne t'ai jamais trahie avec James ! Tu as toujours été le seul, je te le promets ! »_

Severus ouvrit alors de grands yeux en comprenant le sens des paroles de celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Il les tourna vers Harry qui le regardait toujours avec cette peine infinie dans le regard. Le garçon sortit l'amulette, défit le velours, et serra fort le pendentif contre sa paume. Rogue vit apparaître les traits originaux de celui qui était son fils.

_« Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Pardonnez-moi tous les deux. Je dois repartir. Harry, Severus, adieu… »_

Elle s'effaça dans le même tourbillon doré qui l'avait amenée. Rogue voulut l'attraper, la retenir, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide. Albus ne cachait pas sa surprise. Il ne s'était jamais douté de rien, croyant sincèrement qu'Harry était le fils de James. Il passa outre ses propres réflexions en voyant le regard franchement terrifié qu'Harry posait sur Severus qui fulminait le dos tourné. Le jeune garçon avait envie de fuir encore mais il se sentait incapable de bouger. Dans la tête de Rogue, les pensées se bousculaient, les souvenirs aussi. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry avait lâché le pendentif et repris son visage de Potter. Severus s'avança vers lui. Dumbledore se demandait s'il devait intervenir car le professeur de potions avaient l'air particulièrement menaçant et en colère, et Harry semblait déjà assez mal. Rogue parla d'une voix sourde et glaciale.

- Tu le savais depuis l'été et jamais, pas à un seul moment, tu n'as eu l'idée de m'en parler !

Harry déglutit. Albus parla doucement.

- Je pense qu'il redoutait une mauvaise réaction…

- Je réagis mal parce que depuis deux mois ce petit imbécile se moque de moi !

- Au vu de son comportement durant lesdits deux mois, je doute qu'il se soit beaucoup amusé à connaître cette vérité à vos dépends Severus.

- Il avait déjà bien appris des Serpentards effectivement !

- Severus, vous devriez éviter ce genre de répliques je pense…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ménager les élèves et surtout pas ce sale petit Pott…

Rogue s'arrêta subitement en réalisant ce qu'il disait. Et en voyant Harry se lever et partir en courant.

- Vous n'avez aucun tact, Severus… murmura Albus en prenant un air exaspéré.

- …

Harry courait dans les couloirs du château. Ses yeux brûlaient. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il vidait son esprit pour ne plus penser. Mais le regard, les mots, la colère de Rogue revenaient sans cesse et il ne parvenait pas à chasser cet instant douloureux. Rogue ne voulait pas être son père. Parce qu'il le détestait. Il le détestait pour ce qu'il était. On ne haïssait pas quelqu'un aussi longtemps simplement à cause de ses parents. Harry avait du ne pas être assez bien pour que son professeur passe au-dessus. Les Dursley le lui avaient pourtant répété bien assez souvent : il n'était rien, ne valait rien. Qu'avait-il follement espéré ? A quoi avait-il pensé ? Dans sa course et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, il ne vit pas qu'une personne se trouvait devant lui. Il la heurta et ils tombèrent à terre tous les deux. Relevant la tête, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. N'ayant particulièrement pas envie de le supporter, il marmonna des excuses et voulut repartir. Le Serpentard l'arrêta.

- Et bien Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, laisse-moi passer !

- Oh, tu vas être poli hein Potter !

Harry était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il força pour se dégager et en reculant, il se heurta à une armure qui dégringola sur lui. Drago se précipita pour dégager les morceaux de métal qui étaient tombés sur le Gryffondor, et le trouva en train de pleurer.

- Dis donc Potter, ce n'est pas une armure qui te met dans cet état quand même !

Harry n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'acharnait contre lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir et se cacher jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'oublie. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Sa seule véritable envie, en cet instant, c'était qu'on le serre dans ses bras. Drago le regardait, indécis, ne sachant comment réagir. Si tout avait été normal, il se serait moqué de lui. Mais Potter n'aurait pas été en train de pleurer. Et Drago ressentait une tension dans sa poitrine, à le voir ainsi. Alors il le prit dans ses bras. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, Harry reçut ce dont il avait le plus besoin, et il s'abandonna. Drago attendit que le garçon se calme, essayant de l'apaiser, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Il lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste maternel, et il sentit contre lui qu'Harry se calmait doucement. Le Gryffondor se dégagea et garda la tête baissée, gêné de cet instant. Le Serpentard comprenait son trouble, il n'était lui-même pas très à l'aise. Ils étaient ennemis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, ils se chamaillaient et se battaient constamment, et ils venaient de laisser voir une faiblesse à l'autre. Pourtant, Drago ne regretta pas. De même, Harry sentait que cela lui avait fait du bien, et il ne parvenait pas à s'énerver contre le blond Serpentard. Mais Drago préféra s'éclipser, pour ne pas prolonger la gêne qui les avait pris.

Harry se releva et se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame il donna le mot de passe mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée mon garçon mais j'ai reçu un message de Dumbledore. Il faut que tu retournes dans son bureau, il veut te parler. Il a ajouté qu'il n'y aurait que vous deux.

Harry grommela qu'il avait envie de se coucher et qu'on le laisse tranquille mais il rebroussa chemin. Sortant la Carte du Maraudeur, il vit Rogue repartir de chez le directeur, et le jeune sorcier prit des chemins différents pour éviter de le croiser. Une fois de retour auprès de Dumbledore, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait précipitamment quitté un peu plus tôt. Le directeur l'observa longtemps, dans un silence qui devenait pesant pour le jeune garçon. Dumbledore finit par prendre la parole, détournant son regard lorsque le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai pu observer que tu avais passé une plutôt bonne journée Harry.

- Euh… oui professeur, plutôt bonne en effet.

- Cela t'a-t-il aidé à surmonter les soucis d'hier soir ?

- … Un peu, oui…

- Je voudrais que tu suives un nouveau cours Harry, un cours particulier. Il s'agit d'un apprentissage puissant mais que tu as besoin de maîtriser, pour ton propre bien, et pour éviter que des incidents comme celui d'hier ne se reproduise.

- Mais…

- Oui ?

- C'est dur pour moi, c'est difficile à supporter, c'est vrai, et je n'aime pas ça, mais cela ne pourrait pas plutôt être mis à profit pour l'Ordre ? Il vaudrait mieux que j'apprenne à contrôler ces… échanges, pour vous donner des informations, non ? Je veux dire, personne, même les meilleurs espions, ne peut être directement dans la tête de Voldemort ! Alors…

- Non, Harry. Je m'y oppose fermement. Tout d'abord parce que tu n'as que quinze ans et que tu as une vie de jeune sorcier à vivre. Puis parce que cela est très dangereux, pour toi comme pour beaucoup de monde. Si Voldemort s'aperçoit que votre lien est plus ouvert qu'il ne le pense, il l'utilisera pour lire en toi, et pour te contrôler.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit non Harry, et j'espère fortement que tu obéiras à cela. Tu suivras des cours qui te permettront de fermer ton esprit et tu t'appliqueras à maîtriser cette compétence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- …

- Harry.

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien.

L'échange avait été tendu mais Dumbledore reprit son air enjoué et sourit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas regardé Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci baisse les yeux. Cela n'avait en rien diminué son autorité, mais le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore évitait son regard.

- Professeur…

- Oui Harry ?

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous jamais dans les yeux ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- N'as-tu rien remarqué Harry ? Lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés, furtivement, que s'est-il passé en toi ?

- Je… ma cicatrice me faisait mal. Et j'ai ressenti… de la haine. Contre vous. Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne…

- Je sais que cela ne vient pas de toi, cela vient du lien avec Voldemort. Je suis celui qu'il hait et craint le plus.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne renonçait pas vraiment à son idée de servir d'informateur mais ne voulait pas désobéir franchement à son directeur.

- Qui sera mon professeur pour apprendre à fermer mon esprit ?

- Voilà un point à aborder. La personne la plus apte à t'enseigner cela est le professeur Rogue. Non ne fais pas cette tête là, ma décision ne changera pas. Le professeur Rogue est le meilleur dans cette discipline. Vous allez tous les deux devoir apprendre à travailler ensembles pour de bon. Et après les révélations de Lily, je tiens encore d'avantage à ce que ce soit lui qui soit ton professeur.

- …

- Bien, si tu n'as rien à ajouter, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour ce soir, et je te conseille d'aller te coucher. Pour expliquer ces cours, tu pourras dire que tu fais du rattrapage en potions par exemple. Ils seront le mardi soir à huit heures, dans la salle de cours de potions. Ton entraînement de Quidditch est le lundi m'a-t-il semblé. Et bien je te souhaite une bonne nuit Harry et à bientôt.

Harry se leva, très raide, mais salua son professeur d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre un mur et laissa s'échapper un long soupir. Ces cours allaient être un véritable cauchemar. Et Dumbledore devait avoir des soucis pour avoir été si peu conciliant... En allant se coucher, Harry se surprit à repenser à Malefoy. Et à Lisa. Il eut du mal à s'endormir et sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves étranges et de sensations bizarres.


	7. Chapter 7 - Débuts Difficiles

Note de l'Auteur : Voici la suite ! Je ne sais pas si vous appréciez, mais j'aime bien suivre un peu de loin des éléments et le fil de l'histoire d'origine, le tome 5, d'où les similitudes. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, et mes excuses pour ce que je trouve manquer de qualité littéraire et pour le personnage un peu larmoyant et bébé d'Harry tel que j'avais commencé de l'écrire au début ^^ Pour ma défense : c'était il y a longtemps. A bientôt !

**CHAPITRE 7 – Débuts Difficiles**

Harry raconta tout à Ron et Hermione, excepté l'épisode avec Malefoy. Hermione s'interrogea sur les cours qu'allait lui donner Rogue, et Ron essaya de rassurer le jeune sorcier en lui conseillant d'utiliser les Farces et Attrapes de jumeaux Weasley, qu'il n'avait toujours pas sorties de leur boîte. Lorsque le cours de potion de la journée arriva, savoir que l'autre savait changea quelque chose en Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais désormais toute la peur était devenue colère. Rogue et lui passèrent leur temps en s'exaspérer l'un l'autre sous les yeux surpris des élèves qui s'étaient habitués à voir Harry fuir le professeur. Drago l'observa en faisant bien attention à surtout ne pas croiser son regard, encore gêné de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais Potter ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention, trop occupé à marmonner contre Rogue. Drago en fut presque vexé. Le lendemain soir venu, Harry avait bien l'intention de rester planqué dans le dortoir mais Hermione le menaça de l'emmener de force après l'avoir Stupéfixié alors il finit par descendre. Se doutant qu'il rebrousserait chemin avant les cachots, elle l'accompagna, et le traîna pour réussir à le faire avancer. Ce fut elle qui, tenant fermement le bras de son ami, frappa à la porte, très décidée. Lorsque Rogue ouvrit enfin après les avoir fait attendre bien trop longtemps au goût de la jeune sorcière, elle remarqua que lui aussi avait du attendre à reculons la séance de la soirée. Le professeur s'éclipsa rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce et Hermione poussa Harry dans sa direction avant de refermer la porte. Elle attendit un instant pour être sûre que son ami ne ressortait pas en courant avant de s'éloigner, satisfaite.

Dans le cachot, la tension était particulièrement intense. Harry n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où Hermione l'avait envoyé, et Rogue était à son bureau, le regard fixé sur des papiers qui y étaient posés. Tous deux étaient silencieux mais bouillonnaient de colère. Rogue finit par parler, et son ton laissait entendre à quel point il faisait des efforts sur lui-même pour garder un semblant de calme.

- Nous devons travailler l'occlumencie Potter. C'est une discipline complexe qui permet de fermer son esprit. Le directeur estime qu'il serait préférable pour vous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse accéder à vos pensées…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Harry avait gardé les yeux tournés de façon à ne surtout pas avoir Rogue dans son champ de vision et sa voix était brutale et dure. Rogue inspira doucement pour ne pas perdre son calme.

- Vous trouvez peut-être que votre célébrité vous donne le droit de contester des décisions prises par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même mais vous allez devoir comprendre que vos avis ne sont généralement pas les meilleurs. Vous êtes bien aussi prétentieux que votre pè…

Rogue s'arrêta net en grimaçant. Les vieilles habitudes qu'il avait prises d'insulter James Potter pour blesser Harry ne pouvaient plus fonctionner. Et elles créaient une situation bien trop complexe. Il jeta un œil vers le jeune garçon qui s'était raidit et avait serré la mâchoire. Harry sembla hésiter entre ne rien répliquer ou laisser sortir son aigreur. Lorsque Rogue essaya de changer de sujet, le Gryffondor lui coupa la parole, de sa voix toujours dure et tranchante.

- Je préfère toujours être un Potter prétentieux et insolent qu'un Rogue Mangemort !

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui se raidit sur son siège. Harry avait craché ces mots avec tout le mépris et toute la haine qu'il contenait. Rogue crispait ses doigts si fort sur son bureau que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, et Harry serrait les poings si fort qu'il marqua sa paume. Aucun des deux ne réagit avant un long moment. A nouveau, ce fut Rogue qui tenta de retourner au sujet du cours.

- L'occlumencie est une maîtrise uniquement mentale, elle requiert de la volonté, beaucoup de volonté. Il est possible de repousser l'esprit ennemi qui s'immisce en soi grâce à sa propre force mais on peut de façon plus facile le détourner en restant fixé sur un élément, un souvenir, une image. Suis-je clair ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Rogue continua, toujours sur le ton soigneusement contrôlé qu'il essayait de garder tant bien que mal.

- Je vais tenter de pénétrer votre esprit et vous allez devoir me repousser.

- Ah non, hors de question !

- Potter, allez vous un jour dans votre vie obéir aux règles ?!

- Vous n'entrerez pas dans mon esprit, je refuse !

- C'est un exercice, vous devez travailler pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voie pas ce qui pourrait être compromettant pour vous comme pour beaucoup de monde autour de vous !

- N'importe qui d'autre mais pas vous ! Et n'essayez pas de prétendre que vous avez quelque chose à faire des autres, vous ne pensez qu'à sauver votre peau ! Vous avez trop peur que Voldemort apprenne que vous êtes mon…

Harry s'arrêta et se crispa. Il sentit la rage bouillonner en lui mais il ressentit aussi une envie de pleurer, ce à quoi il se refusa catégoriquement. Il s'était retourné pour mieux crier contre son professeur qui s'était levé sous l'impulsion du moment. Rogue et lui se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Severus baisse les yeux et soupire en se rasseyant.

- Potter, il va falloir qu'on discute.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Le jeune sorcier se détourna à nouveau, à la fois pour éviter le regard de Rogue et la discussion, mais aussi pour cacher les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

- Potter, faites un effort.

- Non.

- Vous êtes exaspérant !

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.

- Potter…

- Vous m'apprenez l'occlumencie ou je m'en vais.

- Vous n'apprendrez rien si nous ne parvenons pas à régler ce problème.

- Et bien le problème s'en va, bonsoir.

Severus soupira à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça. Mais comment parler à un garçon qu'on s'est entraîné à détester et qui vous le rend, pour lui faire accepter un lien qui existait bel et bien ? Severus était très doué pour casser les élèves, pour les blesser, particulièrement Potter. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour obtenir l'effet inverse et savait bien qu'il enchaînait les gaffes. Comme Harry commençait à partir d'un pas très décidé, Rogue se leva et sortit sa baguette pour bloquer la porte. Harry se retourna très en colère et gronda :

- Laissez-moi sortir.

- Non.

- Laissez-moi sortir !

- Non.

- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

- REVENEZ-VOUS ASSOIR POTTER !

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS D'ORDRE A ME DONNER !

- TU VAS T'ASSOIR TOUT DE SUITE !

Le tutoiement était sorti tout seul, avec l'énervement et l'exaspération. Pris par surprise, Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne bougea pas mais il arrêta de s'acharner sur la porte fermée et arrêta de crier. Rogue et lui se dévisagèrent encore, de la haine dans les yeux.

- Potter, asseyez-vous, nous allons travailler l'occlumencie.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il croisa les bras et prit un air buté. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Potter, par la barbe de Merlin, arrêtez de vous comporter comme un enfant et grandissez un peu !

- Laissez-moi sortir.

- J'ai dit non, maintenant venez vous assoir, nous devons travailler. Si vous êtes rempli d'émotions fortes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous atteindra plus facilement.

- C'est moi qui vais dans son esprit, pas l'inverse. Il ne l'a même pas remarqué.

- Mais il finira sûrement par le remarquer, et ce jour là, si vous ne pouvez pas bloquer votre esprit, il aura accès à toutes vos pensées.

- Je peux utiliser ce que je vois. Si je pouvais plutôt apprendre à contrôler ça, je pourrais prévenir l'Ordre bien plus tôt et bien plus souvent que vous !

- Taisez-vous, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Et il n'est pas question que vous alliez dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Souvenez-vous de l'effet que cela fait sur vous !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si je peux sauver des vies, je le ferai, quelque soit le prix à payer !

- Le directeur vous a déjà interdit cela !

- Vous avez peur que je vous prenne votre place, hein ! Que je sois un meilleur espion que vous ! Comme ça vous aurez tout raté !

- TAIS-TOI MAINTENANT ! CA SUFFIT !

- Oh, mais aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Avez-vous peur que je découvre que vous êtes réellement du côté de Voldemort finalement ?

- MAINTENANT TU VAS TE TAIRE ET T'ASSOIR IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Non, vous…

- IL A TUE LA FEMME QUE J'AIMAIS ! TA MERE ! ET QUE CA NOUS PLAISE OU NON TU ES MON FILS ALORS IL VA FALLOIR APPRENDRE A VIVRE AVEC !

Harry s'immobilisa en entendant les mots que Rogue avait criés. Le professeur de potion essaya de s'apaiser, mais il ne savait pas trop comment continuer. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit à voix haute, et à Harry. Harry était son fils. Un Harry qui s'enfuyait en courant par la porte, dont le sort de blocage avait disparu. Rogue retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Il attendit un instant, essayant de réfléchir, et se décida à aller voir Dumbledore, en espérant que le directeur saurait l'aider.

De son côté Harry courait dans les couloirs des cachots sans se soucier de la direction qu'il prenait. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était devant la salle commune des Serpentards. N'ayant aucune envie d'être surpris par l'un deux, il se retourna, et vit Drago derrière lui, essoufflé. Harry ressentit de l'exaspération, à retomber ainsi sur le Serpentard alors qu'il venait de quitter Rogue, encore une fois. Mais ce qu'il avait éprouvé, dans les bras de Drago, l'autre soir, remonta et se mêla à la tristesse et à la colère qu'il ressentait déjà, et il eut envie à nouveau de se blottir contre lui. Peut-être finalement n'avait-ce pas été un hasard si ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'ici. Il avait besoin de réconfort et d'affection, et l'autre fois, c'était Drago qui les lui avait donnés. Le Serpentard reprenait son souffle. Il parla entre deux respirations :

- Je t'ai suivi. J'étais vers le cachot de Rogue quand je t'ai vu sortir en courant. Tu allais droit vers notre salle commune alors même si je te déteste je voulais quand même t'éviter de te retrouver seul par ici un soir. Je leur en aurais voulu s'ils t'avaient embêté sans moi et à ma place !

Harry ne répondit rien. Drago avait lancé ces mots pour se donner une contenance, pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas suivi le Gryffondor parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Parce qu'il avait envie de le consoler. Il désigna du menton le couloir et se retourna pour y avancer, s'éloignant de la salle des Serpentards, tout en jetant un œil en arrière pour vérifier qu'Harry le suivait. Le Gryffondor attendit quelques secondes et lui emboîta le pas. Ils avancèrent et Drago raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la sortie des cachots. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête et voulut continuer son chemin vers sa propre salle commune mais Drago lui attrapa le bras et le retint. Il l'entraîna dans un recoin du couloir et parla à voix basse.

- Potter, hum… j'ai entendu… la fin de votre conversation à Rogue et toi…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, effarés, et le garçon voulut fuir encore, mais Drago lui tenait le bras fermement.

- J'ai compris maintenant pourquoi tu étais comme ça avec lui. J'imagine qu'il est au courant depuis peu, ce qui explique votre changement de comportement… Potter, je… je voulais m'excuser. J'ai dit des choses qui ont du vraiment te blesser. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas déplu si le sujet avait été différent. Mais, hum… je comprends que ça puisse être difficile. Alors voilà, je suis désolé.

Harry le fixa, surpris par son attitude. Il ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête et détourna les yeux. La situation devenait étrange, et il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il voulait sentir Drago le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulut partir mais le Serpentard l'en empêcha encore.

- Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis. Mais faites attention à ne pas hurler ça dans les cachots, il y a des Serpentards partout tout le temps, et certains seraient ravis de rapporter ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Drago prit un air sombre. Harry se demanda si le Serpentard était vraiment aussi enchanté du retour de Voldemort que Lucius Malefoy… Le blond continua de parler.

- Potter… Ca va aller ? Je veux dire, euh, tu n'avais pas l'air très bien en partant comme ça en courant alors, bon, euh, je me demandais… Je veux dire si tu ne vas pas bien ce ne sera pas intéressant de m'acharner contre toi tu comprends… Hé !

Harry l'avait attrapé et le serrait contre lui. Drago se raidit un instant et finit par lui caresser le dos doucement en lui rendant son étreinte. Lorsqu'il sentit que le Gryffondor avait laissé couler ses larmes, il le serra plus fort, en lui chantonnant des berceuses de sa mère. Harry se calma doucement mais au lieu de se dégager contre la fois précédente, il resta plus longtemps blotti contre Drago qui continuait de chanter à voix basse. Harry se sentait bien, apaisé. Ce fut le Serpentard qui se sépara de lui et qui lui conseilla d'aller se reposer. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, et aucun ne ressentit la gêne qui les avait prise la première fois. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout mais la quiétude qui les avait remplis les aida à s'endormir, apaisés.

Le lendemain matin en revanche, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder. Harry fit aussi bien attention à ne pas diriger son regard vers les professeurs. Il raconta rapidement et discrètement à Ron et Hermione comment s'était passé son entrevue avec Rogue mais ne parla pas de Drago. Ils essayèrent de trouver des conseils pour agir avec leur professeur de potions mais arrêtèrent leur discussion quand leurs amis Gryffondors s'assirent auprès d'eux et parlèrent de Quidditch. Ils retrouvèrent les Serdaigles en cours de Sortilèges et Harry fit à nouveau équipe avec Lisa. Ils avaient peu discuté ces derniers jours, Harry trop plongé dans ses soucis, et il fut ravi de pouvoir parler avec elle. Il essayait de toujours bien s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait et il se montra très prévenant. Elle en rosissait souvent et ses amies lui lançaient des clins d'œil entendus. En revanche, Harry devait régulièrement chasser le souvenir de Drago. Le vendredi arriva, avec la réunion de travail, durant laquelle le Gryffondor resta concentré sur Lisa, ce qui exaspéra assez Drago pour qu'il les embête et les empêche de travailler correctement. Ils s'arrêtèrent plus tôt que d'habitude, trop énervés contre le Serpentard pour continuer à travailler. Harry et Drago agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, passant leur temps à s'envoyer des piques ou à se battre, sous le regard agacé d'Hermione qui les qualifia de gamins immatures.

Il n'y eut aucun incident jusqu'aux vacances d'Halloween qui se déroulèrent tranquillement, chargées de travail et agrémentées des entraînements de Quidditch et des animations festives. Harry sécha les deux cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue et un cours de Potions, ce qui lui valu des retenues à classer des fiches avec Rusard. La fête d'Halloween fut superbement organisée et animée par les fantômes du château, et le festin un vrai régal. Les vacances se terminèrent et les cours reprirent. Les groupes de travail fonctionnaient bien, et les cinquièmes années des quatre Maisons s'entendaient de mieux en mieux tous ensembles, au grand plaisir de Dumbledore. Le bal de Noël semblait très proche, une fois Halloween passé et les demandes et recherches commencèrent à se multiplier dans Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas reparlé du bal à Lisa mais il ne cessait d'y penser. Drago de son côté n'avait pas envie de danser avec une cavalière, mais il invita Pansy, par habitude.

Un soir, Ron vint voir Harry pour lui demander des conseils : cette année là, il inviterait Hermione à temps, et comme il faudrait. Mais il avait un rival de taille : Théodore Nott. Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup trop au goût du Weasley, et Théo ne semblait pas indifférent aux charmes de la jeune sorcière. Ron devait absolument réussir à inviter Hermione avant que le Serpentard ne le fasse. Harry et lui mirent au point une stratégie qui était censée plaire à la jeune sorcière, et qui se voulait romantique. Les deux garçons espéraient que cela marcherait mais pour plus de sûreté, ils demandèrent à Ginny son avis. A leur grande surprise, elle trouva leur idée fantastique et assura Ron de sa réussite. Il attendit qu'Hermione soit un soir à la bibliothèque, et alla se cacher derrière des étagères non loin de là où elle était assise. Harry et Ginny faisaient le guet, pour le prévenir si madame Pince arrivait. Ron sortit sa baguette et murmura « Avis ! ». De petits oiseaux apparurent vers Hermione qui releva la tête, étonnée. Ron leur lança « Silencio » pour qu'ils n'attirent pas la bibliothécaire, et les attira jusqu'à lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils, et finit par se lever et les suivre en voyant qu'ils semblaient l'attendre. Ron se dépêcha alors de sortir de la bibliothèque, tout en gardant le contrôle des oiseaux qu'il avait créé, et mena ainsi Hermione jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Il se cacha derrière la porte au moment où elle entra, et la referma doucement. Les oiseaux virevoltaient autour de la jeune sorcière et Ron leur rendit leurs voix qui animèrent la pièce silencieuse. Il sortit alors de l'ombre dans laquelle il se cachait et Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle rosit et sourit timidement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il lui tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et lui fit un baisemain en la regardant dans les yeux. Alors il lui demanda :

- Hermione Jane Granger, accepterez-vous d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

La jeune fille devint plus rose encore et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle hocha la tête et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Ron lui sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il s'éclipsa et Hermione laissa ses yeux suivre le mouvement des oiseaux, un sourire heureux sur son visage.

A peine Ron entra-t-il dans la salle commune qu'il fut assaillit par Harry et Ginny.

- Alors ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Elle a dit oui ?

- Doucement ! Oui, elle a dit oui ! Enfin, elle a hoché la tête. Elle était si belle, entourée des oiseaux, avec le rayon de lune…

- Merci, Ron, ça ira !

Les trois Gryffondors se mirent à rire ensemble. Hermione entra alors, et Ron lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel elle répondit. Ginny et Harry se donnèrent un coup de coude et rigolèrent, ce qui leur valu d'être attaqué par Ron. Ils terminèrent en bataille de coussins, vite rejoins par les autres Gryffondors présents dans la pièce, et furent arrêtés par le professeur McGonagall, peu ravie du raffut qu'ils faisaient alors qu'ils étaient sensés être couchés.

Le lendemain était vendredi, et Harry attendait le soir avec impatience pour parler avec Lisa du bal, et obtenir sa réponse. Il arriva en avance à la bibliothèque, en espérant pour une fois que Malefoy serait le plus en retard possible. Harry était très agacé du comportement du Serpentard, mais aussi de ses propres pensées, qui le ramenaient un peu trop à Drago à son goût. Lisa fut à l'heure, et elle salua Harry en souriant gentiment. Il lui laissa le temps de s'assoir et de s'installer, mais elle remarqua bien qu'il voulait lui parler, tant il s'agitait sur sa chaise. Elle finit par rire et lui demander :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir Harry ? Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, vas-y je t'écoute !

- Je… Je voulais savoir… hum… c'était par rapport…

- Au bal ? Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié de te donner ma réponse. C'est que pour moi, c'était évident, alors je n'ai pas pensé à te redire clairement.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, consciente du suspense qu'elle créait. Elle finit par lâcher nonchalamment en ouvrant ses livres :

- Et bien je suis d'accord pour être ta cavalière au bal de Noël.

Harry soupira de soulagement et elle se retint de rire encore. Il avait bien comprit son manège et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se taquinèrent en commençant de travailler quand Drago arriva. Il les observa quelques secondes et gronda. En les entendant parler du bal, il comprit qu'ils y allaient ensembles. Sentir que cela l'énervait le mit en colère. Il ne voulait pas réagir en imaginant Harry avec Lisa ou avec quiconque d'autre. Mais ce qu'il pensait vouloir ne semblait pas en accord avec ce qu'il désirait réellement. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et l'attaqua sur son retard qui était trop fréquent et qui leur faisait perdre des points avant de lui dire où ils en étaient de leurs devoirs. Drago s'installa en râlant et fit la tête toute la soirée.

Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas eu de réels soucis depuis un moment, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux, s'il omettait les retenues pour avoir sécher tous les cours d'occlumencie et pour avoir fait preuve d'insolences particulièrement recherchées durant les cours de potions. Seulement, il se doutait que cela était trop beau pour durer. Les ennuis recommencèrent lorsqu'il reçut après son entrainement de Quidditch le samedi suivant, un mot de Dumbledore lui demandant de monter le voir dès que possible. Imaginant bien se prendre un savon, Harry monta à reculons au bureau du directeur, qui l'accueillit avec affabilité comme toujours. Mais ses paroles furent moins agréables.

- Harry, je suis très déçu. J'ai appris que tu n'avais fait aucun effort pour améliorer les choses entre Severus et toi, et que tu n'étais plus retourné aux leçons d'occlumencie que je t'avais demandé de suivre, pour ton propre bien. As-tu quelque chose à dire à ce propos ?

- … Professeur, je… je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Essayer de… de me rapprocher de… de lui.

- Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… je le déteste, il me déteste, on se hait depuis toujours, et il faudrait que j'arrive à l'apprécier, à créer un lien avec lui ? Non, non, et non, je ne veux pas.

- Ah. Tu ne veux pas. C'est très différent de ne pas pouvoir.

- Je…

- As-tu déjà pensé à une autre option que le rejet et le refus ?

- Et bien…

- T'est-il venu à l'esprit que cela pouvait aussi bien se passer ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas…

- Cela pourrait être possible si tu faisais un effort Harry. Mais tu as décidé de refuser alors malgré les tentatives de Severus, vous ne pourrez pas avancer tant que tu resteras dans cet état d'esprit.

- Tentatives… Il me crie dessus dès qu'on commence à parler.

- Mais ne lui donnerais-tu pas des raisons pour qu'il se mette à crier ainsi ?

- …

- Harry, écoute-moi bien. Il est très important que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit. Tu n'as pas eu de soucis de ce genre ces derniers temps et c'est tant mieux. Mais tu aurais du en profiter pour te concentrer et non te reposer. Alors à partir de maintenant tu vas aller aux cours et faire un effort, et si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras bien plus sévèrement puni que par une simple retenue, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Harry déglutit péniblement. Dumbledore ne rigolait pas du tout, et même s'il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, le jeune garçon sentit bien à quel point il était sérieux avec ça. Il murmura un « Oui, professeur » en baissant la tête, penaud. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il agissait comme un imbécile, mais il était réellement terrifié et furieux à la fois quand il se trouvait face à Rogue, et il agissait sur la défensive. Le directeur lui fit signe de s'en aller et Harry partit les yeux dans ses pensées. L'après-midi ne fut pas très efficace sur le plan des devoirs mais le jeune sorcier réfléchissait beaucoup à tout cela. Hermione dut le comprendre car elle arrêta vite de l'embêter pour qu'il travaille et elle se rabattit sur Ron. Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley et avec Ginny après le dîner et finirent par tous monter se coucher.

Harry eut du mal à s'endormir, ressassant les mots du directeur, ce que Rogue avait aussi dit, à propos de fermer son esprit, du danger qu'il courait et qu'il faisait courir à ses proches, il repensa à sa relation avec Lisa, avec Drago, il pensa aux images qu'il avait en tête de James et Lily, il repensa à Rogue devant le fantôme de celle qu'il avait aimé… Et toutes ces pensées agitées perturbèrent son sommeil.

Il était dans le cimetière de ses cauchemars, immobilisé par la faux et la statue de mort. Devant lui Rogue et Drago riaient. « _Severus m'aime plus que toi et je ne suis même pas son fils ! Tu es pathétique Potter !_ » Lui lançait le jeune Serpentard de sa voix traînante. « _Tu n'es pas mon fils, je ne veux pas de toi dans ma famille. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez lié à moi d'une quelconque manière, Potter !_ » Continuait Rogue en le regardant avec mépris et haine. Alors Voldemort apparut et éclata de son rire glacial qui terrifia Harry. Cédric apparut, mort, devant le garçon qui avait envie de hurler mais qui ne pouvait sortir aucun son. Les yeux du Poufsouffle étaient grands ouverts et Harry ne pouvait éviter ce regard. La bouche du mort s'anima et prononça d'une voix caverneuse des mots accusateurs : « _Tu m'as tué Harry ! Je suis mort par ta faute ! _». Et Voldemort s'avança vers le visage du garçon désespéré et murmura de sa voix sifflante : « _Tu as déjà causé des morts Harry Potter, et tu en causeras d'autres. Les gens meurent pour que tu te sauves la vie et tu te caches derrière eux pour survivre… Lâche… Faible…_ ». Harry n'était plus maintenu par la statue mais par des Mangemorts qui l'empêchait de bouger. Devant lui Voldemort tenait en joue Rogue de sa baguette et parlait, son rictus machiavélique collé à ses lèvres : « _J'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant récemment. Dans l'esprit… de ton fils !_ » Le regard horrifié de Rogue. Dumbledore qui l'accusait : « _Si tu m'avais écouté Harry ! Si tu m'avais écouté ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fermé ton esprit ?_ » Les morts causées par Voldemort. Le hurlement de sa mère. Un éclair de lumière verte…

… et Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Il sauta au bas de son lit et courut vers les couloirs. Il dévala les escaliers, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Il avait peur.


	8. Chapter 8 - Et Progrès

Note de l'Auteur: j'espère que vous avez senti le suspense de fou de la fin du dernier chapitre et que vous attendiez celui là avec impatience ;) just kidding... Haha, bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 8 – Et Progrès**

Harry s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant qu'il se tenait devant la porte des appartements de Rogue. Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre le mur opposé et glissa jusqu'à terre. Une part de son esprit lui répétait en boucle qu'il était un imbécile et l'autre lui susurrait sournoisement que Voldemort pouvait très bien avoir tout lu de ses pensées et de ses secrets. Il était stupide. Rogue était derrière cette porte, il n'était pas sorti ce soir là. Harry essayait de se convaincre. Parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que Rogue puisse mourir avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'accepter le lien qui existait entre eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de partager quelque chose. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Rogue furieux apparu.

- Qui est le petit imbécile qui se permet de faire autant de tapage devant chez moi ?! Potter ! Bien sûr ! Mais qui donc d'autre aurait eu une idée aussi intelligente ?! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? Levez-vous tout de suite et retournez vous coucher !

Harry le regarda lui crier dessus sans réagir. Quand Rogue se tut, Harry détourna les yeux. Le professeur de potion s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Ressentir de l'inquiétude pour le jeune garçon le troubla, et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix plus douce.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Au tutoiement, Harry eut un mouvement du visage mais il ne releva pas la tête. Il murmura d'une voix qui tremblait.

- J'ai rêvé… Il savait… Il avait pénétré mon esprit… et… il… vous…

Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il était pathétique. Il se reprit et sa voix était plus ferme lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sans encore lever les yeux.

- Apprenez-moi l'occlumencie.

- Potter, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que nous sommes au milieu de la nuit. Mais cela signifie-t-il que j'aurais l'immense plaisir de vous voir mardi soir ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Rogue l'observa. Harry avait vraiment eu peur. Ne serait-il pas si indifférent à leur lien de sang finalement ? Le professeur de potion se morigéna intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'Harry n'était pas indifférent. Bien sûr qu'Harry était tout autant sensible à cela que lui, il réagissait simplement en adolescent. Rogue s'accroupit près de lui et posa doucement une main hésitante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

- Retourne te coucher. Va dormir, tu en as besoin. Il ne se passera rien de plus cette nuit, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry leva enfin les yeux vers lui et ils se fixèrent du regard un long moment. Ils sentirent tous les deux que quelque chose avait changé. Le jeune sorcier expira lentement et ferma les yeux en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de se remettre debout. Il marmonna en prenant une mine embarrassée :

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

A l'angle du couloir, Drago Malefoy n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il avait été réveillé par une sensation étrange et dérangeante qui l'avait fait se lever et sortir de la salle commune. Une fois dans les dédales des cachots, il avait juste avancé sans réfléchir, essayant de suivre ce ressenti de tristesse et de peur qu'il éprouvait mais qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'était arrêté en entendant Rogue crier sur Harry et les avait observés sans les déranger. Seulement, ils étaient tombés dans un temps mort et Drago voulait profiter d'avoir le Gryffondor sans personne. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi lui aussi et avait finit par reconnaître les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, et par les accepter. La difficulté serait à présent d'amener le jeune sorcier à les ressentir aussi. Il était un Malefoy. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait.

Il sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était caché et lança d'une voix enjouée et sarcastique :

- Alors Potter, on se promène ? Oh, tu voulais ton câlin du soir ! Regarde, c'est impeccable, je suis juste là !

Harry grogna et Rogue regarda le jeune Serpentard d'un air suspicieux. Drago le rassura d'un geste en continuant de parler sur le même ton.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je suis au courant pour vous deux. Je vous ai entendu une fois. Mmm… je devrais vous faire acheter mon silence.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais Rogue sortit son sourire machiavélique et Drago se sentit moins sûr de lui subitement.

- Oh, mais monsieur Malefoy ne dira rien, s'il ne veut pas subir mon… mécontentement…

Drago déglutit et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il exagérait, jouait la comédie : il voulait détendre l'atmosphère et redonner de l'énergie à Harry. Il voulait le voir sourire. Oh il devenait sentimental, c'était très mauvais. Et puis zut.

- Mais juste pour savoir, qu'exigerais-tu si tu en avais la possibilité ? demanda Rogue.

- Harry, évidemment, répondit nonchalamment Drago en haussant les épaules.

Ledit Harry sursauta et le dévisagea. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Que ce soit la réponse, ou l'utilisation de son prénom. Alors Rogue éclata de rire. Harry sursauta et le regarda en ouvrant grands les yeux. Il parla d'une voix peu assurée.

- Cela devient trop bizarre, je vais retourner me coucher et espérer que j'ai aussi rêvé de ce qui vient de se passer !

- Oh non mon cher Potter ! se dépêcha de répliquer Drago. A partir de maintenant je suis ton maître !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Fais attention Malefoy, je ne m'avancerais là-dessus si j'étais toi…

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de prendre une expression surprise, avant de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage, bonne nuit !

Il se retourna et referma la porte derrière lui. Drago et Harry se regardèrent et pouffèrent ensemble. L'absurdité de la situation les entraîna dans un fou rire libérateur. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer et de retourner se coucher chacun dans son dortoir. Harry se rendormit, et ne rêva pas jusqu'au matin.

Ce dimanche très ensoleillé appelait à sortir et à se poser vers le lac et à l'ombre des grands arbres anciens. Les cinquièmes années de toutes les Maisons s'y installèrent après le repas de midi. Les plus travailleurs évoquèrent leurs devoirs et les cours, les plus joueurs jouaient aux cartes ou à se courir après, ceux qui s'appréciaient discutaient et minaudaient au bord de l'eau, on voyait des étincelles de magie autour de ceux qui tenaient leurs baguettes à la main. Harry se retira contre un arbre pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas fini de récupérer de la nuit passée. Lisa l'aperçut et ne vint pas le déranger, restant discuter avec Padma, Su, et Daphnée. Drago était avec Théodore et Blaise, ayant réussi à se débarrasser de Crabbe et Goyle (il les avait envoyés vers Pansy et Millicent), mais il ne participait pas à la conversation de meilleurs élèves qu'ils tenaient avec Ernie, Hermione, et Justin. Son regard dériva sur le lac, sur les autres jeunes sorciers, et s'arrêta sur Harry qui s'était endormi contre l'arbre auprès duquel il s'était assis. Drago ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait pris un air un peu niais, mais Blaise s'empressa de lui faire remarquer, se moquant gentiment de lui.

- Alors Drago, tu penses à ton amoureuse ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu as un air stupide affiché sur ton visage alors je veux tout savoir !

- Hum… pas du tout… Je n'ai jamais un air stupide Blaise, je suis un Malefoy !

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Personne !

- Oooh Drago est amoureux !

- C'est n'importe quoi !

Théodore et Justin éclatèrent de rire. Drago avait incroyablement rougit et il avait l'attitude du parfait coupable. Il secoua la tête en grinçant des dents et fit mine de bouder. Hermione se surprit à sourire en le regardant faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas lancé d'insultes, et elle avait bien remarqué comment il regardait Harry. Ledit Gryffondor avait l'air de dormir profondément et Drago laissa son regard s'attarder sur lui. Ses cheveux en bataille retombaient un peu sur son visage et sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme lent. Le Serpentard vit qu'Harry n'était pas apaisé et il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Jetant un coup d'œil vers ses amis, il vit qu'Ernie et Justin étaient partis discuter avec d'autres. Ne restaient près de Drago que Théodore, Blaise et Hermione qui continuaient de parler des cours. Harry s'était endormi tout près, et les autres ne regardaient pas du tout dans leur direction. Alors le Serpentard s'approcha du Gryffondor et s'assit à côté de lui, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses yeux fixés sur le visage endormi tourné à l'opposé de Drago. Comme mu par une sensation inconsciente, Harry bougea dans son sommeil, et sa tête vint se poser contre l'épaule du blond Serpentard. Son visage s'apaisa doucement. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de surprise un instant, et il sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Un ricanement lui fit relever la tête. Blaise et Théodore étaient venus s'assoir devant eux, bientôt rejoins par Hermione et Ron à qui elle avait fait signe de venir. Ainsi tous assis, il fallait s'approcher pour remarquer à quel point Drago et Harry étaient plus proches que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Le Serpentard prit note du geste de ses amis et des amis d'Harry. Ils se remirent tous à discuter comme si de rien n'était, mise à part la mine sinistre de Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux des événements. Mais Hermione avait pris sa main alors il ne disait rien.

Le Gryffondor commençait de s'éveiller et Drago n'était plus très sûr de quoi faire, étant donné le contact établi durant le sommeil de l'encore endormi. Mais Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux et sembla replonger dans son songe qui avait l'air plutôt agréable vu le sourire qui s'élargit sur son visage. Une ombre s'imposa et Drago déglutit en découvrant les yeux énervés de Lisa braqués sur sa personne. Il eut un léger sourire innocent. Lisa plissa les yeux et pointa un doigt sur Drago.

- Toi… Eloigne-toi d'Harry espèce de serpent !

Théodore et Blaise échangèrent un regard amusé. Drago se racla la gorge et reprit son attitude de Malefoy.

- Tu as un problème, Turpin ?

- Oui, c'est toi mon problème ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit manipulateur ! Harry ne veut pas de toi, alors arrête de lui tourner autour, sale pervers sournois !

- Et bien, et bien, et bien ! Tu sembles l'apprécier ce cher Potter !

- Il se trouve que oui, et il se trouve qu'il m'apprécie aussi, alors laisse le tranquille ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser une fouine me piquer mon cavalier !

- Mais tu ne sais rien Turpin ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que Potter peut ressentir pour toi !

- Je suis une fille, je sais reconnaître quand un garçon me drague ! Et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas arrêté ! Par contre, je te rappelle qu'il passe son temps à se battre avec toi ou à t'engueuler, ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve d'amour !

- Alors tu es une fille qui n'a rien compris. C'est étonnant, je ne t'imaginais pas capable de t'énerver à ce point…

- Enlève-toi de lui espèce de…

Drago avait une furieuse envie de se lever mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Harry. Celui-ci s'agita cependant et marmonna, encore un peu endormi.

- Vous faites trop de bruit…

Aussitôt Lisa et Drago arrêtèrent de se crier dessus. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux et sursauta en voyant qu'il était appuyé contre le Serpentard, et encore une fois en voyant les yeux en colère de Lisa.

- Eh, Lisa, tu as l'air très énervée, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, ce petit crétin… se lança la jeune sorcière

Mais elle fut coupée par Drago qui attrapa la baguette de Harry et se leva près à courir.

- Héhéhé Potter, ça fait quoi d'être désarmé aussi bêtement ?

Si le Serpentard voulait obtenir une distraction et ramener l'attention d'Harry sur lui, c'était réussi. Le Gryffondor se releva en grondant et se mit à le poursuivre. Drago courait en se moquant de lui et ils commencèrent à partir assez loin des autres. Lisa avait un air consterné, Blaise et Théodore étaient perdus dans un fou rire impressionnant, Hermione se retenait de rire aussi ouvertement, et le visage de Ron avait pris une teinte désespérée. Lisa murmura à Hermione :

- Ils s'aiment, n'est-ce pas ?

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien mais son sourire fut plus attendri. Lisa soupira.

- Mais qu'Harry soit bien conscient que JE suis sa cavalière au bal ! Il n'a pas intérêt à…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est trop chevaleresque pour te faire ce coup là, et il ne s'affichera jamais avec Malefoy de toute façon, intervint Ron d'un ton blasé.

Les deux garçons avaient disparu plus loin, Harry courant après Drago. Ce dernier ne regardait pas devant lui, trop content de pouvoir narguer le Gryffondor. C'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas l'arbre gigantesque qui se dressait devant lui. Il ne comprit qu'en voyant les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent d'effroi et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il crut qu'il allait heurter le tronc de plein fouet. Mais il sentit une main agripper son poignet et le tirer en arrière. Il se sentit tomber. Il se prépara à heurter le sol, mais ne sentit sous lui que le corps d'Harry. Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, haletants. Drago commença à se sentir gêné alors il voulut se relever. Mais le Gryffondor passa un bras par-dessus son épaule et l'autre entoura son buste et ses bras. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura sensuellement :

- Qui est le maître de qui déjà ?

Drago se débattit, voulu se dégager de l'emprise d'Harry qui le tenait fermement, et le maintint encore un peu à terre. Ce n'est que lorsque le Serpentard arrêta de forcer que le Gryffondor relâcha son étreinte, après lui avoir effleuré des lèvres la peau de sa nuque. Drago eut un frisson. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, Harry était déjà loin, sa baguette récupérée à la main. Le Serpentard pesta et râla. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle d'une situation qu'il avait pourtant lancée.

Harry retourna vers ses amis, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Hermione lui lança une question des yeux et Harry sourit plus largement.

- Je lui ai rappelé l'ordre naturel des choses, il en avait besoin.

Et il éclata de rire en venant s'assoir à côté de Ron. Quand Drago apparut à son tour, Blaise et Théodore ricanèrent pour l'embêter mais il ne leur en tint pas rigueur et resta plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'ils repartaient tous les trois au château. Il cherchait un moyen de reprendre le dessus.

Lundi après midi fut très étrange. En cours de potions, alors qu'Harry ratait sa potion pour la énième fois, Rogue fit plus ou moins preuve d'humour. Il s'approchait du chaudron du Gryffondor et dit d'un ton désespéré :

- Potter, comment pouvez-vous être peu doué à ce point dans cette matière ?! Et votre mère qui était si forte… On s'en retournerait dans sa tombe !

Il s'éloigna sous les regards intrigués et surpris d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin se pencha vers les deux autres et murmura :

- Viendrait-il de se désoler qu'Harry soit un fils aussi nul dans sa matière de prédilection ?

- Exactement ! Et il en a presque fait une blague !

- Merlin ! Rendez nous notre professeur de potions !

- Eh, non !

Harry rougit d'avoir réagi aussi vivement et Hermione lui jeta un regard entendu auquel il fit l'innocent. Elle changea nonchalamment de sujet pour mieux attaquer le Gryffondor :

- Au fait, que s'est-il passé avec Drago quand vous avez disparu hier après-midi ?

Harry en fit tomber trop de feuilles de mandragore ce qui lui valut d'autres amères remarques de Rogue. Et Hermione ne lâcha pas le morceau. Il finit par avouer que la scène avait été légèrement plus sensuelle que prévue et par la raconter en essayant de rester évasif, et cette fois, ce fut Ron qui fit couler toute sa fiole dans son chaudron. La fin du cours fut assez silencieuse pour le trio.

Ils sortirent dans les couloirs et s'éloignèrent des cachots mais Harry entendit Drago l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit le Serpentard lui faire signe d'attendre pendant qu'il envoyait Crabbe et Goyle voir ailleurs s'il y était. Blaise et Théodore rejoignirent Ron et Hermione pour aller attendre plus loin. Ron appréciait beaucoup plus Théo depuis qu'Hermione avait accepté d'être sa cavalière au bal, ce qui exaspérait ladite jeune sorcière. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Drago. Le Serpentard lança d'un air très assuré :

- T'es libre demain soir ?

- Euh, non, je dois voir Rogue.

- Ah, je vois…

- Non, non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Un autre secret.

- Bon alors rendez-vous mercredi soir, dans le…

- C'est un rencard ?

- Ben oui, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Je n'ai aucune autre raison de vouloir te voir, et si j'avais voulu te provoquer en duel, j'aurais été moins poli.

- Certes, vu comme ça... Heureusement que je ne suis pas trop attaché au romantisme.

- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

- Hum, je ne te reparlerai pas d'hier après-midi, mais histoire que tu aies cette information en tête : je ne suis pas ton esclave. Et là, c'est toi qui a envie de me voir. Donc, tu ferais mieux de me donner envie de venir.

Drago se renfrogna. Comment ce satané Gryffondor faisait-il pour rester aussi calme ? Et pour toujours retourner la situation ? Non, non, non… il l'avait pensé. Le Serpentard soupira. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Un groupe de septièmes années de sa Maison avançait vers eux. Drago grimaça : tous les majeurs d'entre eux étaient des Mangemorts et les autres près de l'être. Fut un temps aurait il traîné avec eux à longueur de journées mais certaines choses avaient changé. Harry avait pris une attitude défensive. Le chef de la bande parla avec sarcasme :

- Alors Malefoy, on fricote avec Potter maintenant ? Fais gaffe, il y a des oreilles partout si tu vois ce que je veux dire… On sait beaucoup de choses sur toi, tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille… Même si l'idée que tu sois en mauvaise posture m'amuse vraiment, je n'ai pas encore de pouvoir sur toi. Tu as de la chance, le lézard.

Ils s'éloignèrent en ricanant. D'une voix forte, Harry lança :

- Prépare ton testament pour jeudi Malefoy ! Je ne t'épargnerai pas !

La bande se retourna un instant, et le chef jeta un regard appréciateur sur Drago qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

- Tu as défié Potter en duel, le lézard ? Et bien, voilà qui te rehaussera dans l'estime de certains ! Mais rappelle-toi, interdiction de le tuer !

Drago comprit enfin la stratégie d'Harry et répliqua sur un ton supérieur :

- T'auras même pas le temps de faire le tien Potter, je suis sûr que réduit à un légume, tu serais plus intelligent encore qu'en humain ! Enfin, humain… Les balafrés sont une espèce à part je crois !

Harry serra les poings, dans une attitude agressive, et Malefoy l'imita. Un raclement de gorge interrompit tout le monde et Rogue apparut derrière Harry. Il avança vers la bande et leur glissa quelques mots avant de les faire partir. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus que lui avec Harry et Drago, il leur fit signe de se détendre. Drago s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant profondément.

- Potter, tu viens de me sauver la vie.

- Tu as une dette envers moi maintenant. Qui est le maître de qui déjà ? Ah, ça, je te l'ai déjà dit hier. Il faudrait vraiment que je varie mes répliques.

Drago le regarda d'un air abasourdi. Depuis quand Harry avait-il autant de répartie dans ce domaine ? Rogue haussa un sourcil mais changea de sujet.

- Potter, demain, à l'heure cette fois. J'aimerais ne pas être réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

Harry et lui se regardèrent, et lentement, une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur leurs deux visages. Drago s'empressa de rappeler sa présence.

- Je peux venir ?

Personne ne lui répondit et chacun repartit de son côté. Juste avant de passer l'angle du couloir, Harry lança à Drago :

- Jeudi, statue du Borgne, vingt-deux heures.

Et avant que le Serpentard ait pu répliquer, il disparut en direction du Hall. Drago avait envie de taper du pied par terre de frustration. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Ce Gryffondor n'était pas sensé mener la situation et pourtant, il le faisait, et en pleine conscience de cause qui plus est.

Harry retrouva Ron, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il était euphorique. Le Gryffondor ne s'expliqua pas mais proposa qu'ils se rendent directement au terrain de Quidditch pour voler avant leur entraînement. A la seconde où il s'envola, il sentit l'extase monter en lui. Il avait des ailes et éclata de rire en montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel, avant de redescendre à toute vitesse, et de s'envoler à nouveau.


	9. Chapter 9 - Découvertes & Planifications

Note de l'Auteur: Et... on rentre un peu plus dans le Drago/Harry... et dans les plans et crazy ideas pour duper Voldemort... Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 9 – Découvertes Et Planifications**

_« J'ai entraînement de Quidditch jeudi soir ! »_

_« Pas jusqu'à vingt-deux heures quand même… »_

_ « Je te promets que c'est vrai. Même plus tard encore si le capitaine le veut. En plus le prochain match est contre vous ! »_

_« Raison de plus pour que tu sèches alors. »_

_« Hors de question ! »_

_« Tant pis pour toi. »_

_« Tu es exaspérant ! Je te déteste. »_

_ « Je sais. Et c'est encore moi qui ai gagné.»_

_« Je te hais. »_

_« A jeudi...»_

Ce mardi de mi-novembre marqua le deuxième cours d'occlumencie pour Harry, cours qui étaient sensés avoir débuté deux mois plus tôt. Lorsque le jeune sorcier frappa à la porte, il se sentait bien plus à l'aise que la première fois. Rogue l'attendait, assis à son bureau, et prit la parole une fois qu'Harry eut refermé derrière lui.

- Alors, un rencard avec le jeune Malefoy ?

- On dirait… Qui aurait cru n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Bon, éloigne-le de tes pensées s'il te plaît, je n'ai rien envie de voir…

Harry sourit.

- Dire qu'il aura fallu ce cher Serpentard pour que l'on arrête de se crier dessus !

- Certes, toutefois, fais attention à ne pas me donner de raison pour crier à son propos !

Etait-il en train de se comporter en père ? Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et haussa plutôt un sourcil.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez encore voix au chapitre, professeur.

Harry appuya bien sur le dernier mot avec un sourire en coin et Rogue laissa échapper un petit rire. Le jeune Gryffondor se rendit compte que son regard sur son père avait bien changé. Son père ? Il l'avait pensé !

- Potter, enlevez donc ce sourire niais, je vous ai dit que je ne voulais rien voir !

Le garçon se reprit et se concentra.

- Bon, vous allez m'apprendre l'occlumencie ?

- Moins d'insolence je vous prie. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, il est possible de repousser l'esprit qui cherche à s'immiscer dans le sien, par sa volonté propre, ou en restant fermement accroché à une image neutre.

Tout en parlant, Rogue s'était levé et avait contourné son bureau, attrapant sa baguette au passage.

- Il faut être prêt à tout moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous laissera pas le temps de chercher comment vous pourriez le contrer ni de vous débarrasser de vos émotions. Prêt Potter ?

- Je…

- _Legilimens _!

Les souvenirs se mirent à défiler dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ce furent d'abord les souvenirs récents, et les plus marqués.

- Vous ne vous concentrez pas assez, vous laissez mon esprit écraser le votre sans résistance, ayez un peu de volonté Potter ! _Legilimens_ !

A chaque fois que Rogue lançait le sort, les souvenirs émotionnellement forts apparaissaient dans l'esprit du Gryffondor qui souffrait le martyr. Rogue forçait le passage, comme Voldemort le ferait, et il criait sur Harry pour l'amener à réagir, mais le garçon n'y parvenait pas. Encore, encore, encore, Rogue prononça la formule.

- Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il fait pour ne pas prendre le contrôle de votre esprit ? Vous êtes si faible !

- Je ne suis pas faible !

- _Legilimens_ !

- ASSEZ ! CA SUFFIT !

Comme un sursaut de survie, Harry hurla et toutes les fibres de son corps cherchèrent à repousser l'esprit de Rogue. L'homme fit un pas en arrière sous la violence du rejet et abaissa sa baguette. Il s'appuya contre son bureau, laissant à Harry un moment pour récupérer. Le Gryffondor était haletant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux légèrement fléchis.

- Ca suffit…

- Il faudrait réagir plus vite, et de façon plus contrôlée. Mais vous… Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry s'était effondré à genoux sur le sol dans un cri de douleur, son visage entièrement crispé par la souffrance qu'il ressentait, ses bras tendus, appuyés par terre. Rogue comprit très vite de quoi il retournait mais il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Harry tremblait de tout son corps, et ses bras le lâchèrent. Rogue qui s'était précipité vers lui le retint avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol dur. Harry ne s'était pas évanoui, mais le contact avec Voldemort avait drainé ses forces. Il s'agrippa à Rogue qui resserra ses bras autour du garçon qui tremblait et peinait à reprendre son calme.

Il finit par sembler s'apaiser et se releva en grimaçant.

- Il faut aller voir Dumbledore.

- Ca va aller ?

- Allons-y.

Rogue le regarda sortir rapidement de la salle, inquiet, et le suivit. Harry avait pris un air extrêmement déterminé qui ne rassura pas son père. Ils arrivèrent à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur et le professeur de Potions donna le mot de passe : « Jus de Citrouille ». Une fois en haut de l'escalier, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de frapper. Le professeur Dumbledore les fit entrer et les invita à s'assoir tandis qu'il s'installait derrière son bureau.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ?

- Voldemort recherche les héritiers, et il veut les rassembler à Poudlard. Il lui est vital que j'y sois aussi. C'est pourquoi Harry doit quitter le château.

- Pardon ?

Rogue sursauta aux mots du jeune sorcier et réagit violemment. Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne pas interrompre et invita Harry à continuer.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut cela, et je suis certain que vous ne m'expliquerez rien, seulement j'ai un plan pour retarder ses projets, et je m'y tiendrai.

- Je t'écoute Harry. Dis moi ce que tu as vu et ce à quoi tu penses s'il te plaît.

- Le professeur Rogue essayait de m'apprendre l'occlumencie et mon esprit était assez malmené ce qui explique surement pourquoi le lien s'est formé avec Voldemort qui a pensé à moi un instant.

- Je…

- S'il vous plaît Severus, laissez le parler.

- Comme je l'ai dit, il veut que les héritiers, je suppose qu'il s'agit des héritiers des Fondateurs de Poudlard, soient au château, ainsi que moi-même. Si j'ai bien compris, cela lui permettrait d'accomplir quelque chose qui le rendrait invincible et immortel pour de bon.

- As-tu vu à qui il pensait pour les héritiers ?

- Il avait du mal à trouver un héritier de Gryffondor, car il était persuadé que je le suis. Mais, professeur, cela ne peut pas être moi n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère était issue-de-Moldus et mon père est un Serpentard…

Rogue sentit son cœur fait un bond. Il avait parlé de lui en le désignant comme son géniteur, il ne pensait pas que cela l'aurait autant touché. Dumbledore ne dit rien mais jeta un coup d'œil à Severus avant de revenir sur Harry qui continuait.

- Il pense à moi en plus des héritiers, comme un élément à part, mais du coup, il ne voit pas qui peut être l'héritier de Gryffondor, et il faut qu'il y en ait un qui ne soit pas moi. Il ne sait rien sur mes véritables origines. Cependant il est certain que cet héritier est à Poudlard.

- Effectivement Harry, tu ne peux l'être. As-tu une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchis…

- Très bien, continue.

- Pour Serpentard, il est très sûr de lui : pour lui, il est le seul héritier possible et… valable. Là je n'ai pas tout compris, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour que ce qu'il voulait faire agisse sur lui quand même malgré le fait qu'il fasse partie des vecteurs et… euh je m'embrouille.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Mais passons là-dessus, tu veux bien ?

- Il ne savait pas qui était l'héritière de Serdaigle mais il savait qu'elle était déjà à Poudlard aussi. Et il avait presque trouvé l'héritière de Poufsouffle, qu'il allait devoir amener au château. Il cherchait le moyen d'y arriver.

- Mmm… As-tu pu comprendre autre chose ?

- Il veut être très discret là-dessus, et il va essayer de distraire l'Ordre et de vous distraire professeur pour que vous ne pensiez pas à cela. Apparemment, les héritiers et moi ensembles à Poudlard pourrait être aussi dangereux que bénéfique pour lui. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre.

Dumbledore laissa ses yeux partir dans le vague tandis qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Rogue le regardait, et Harry songea qu'ils devaient en savoir beaucoup. Ce qu'il venait d'apporter avait l'air d'être très utile.

- Harry, à quoi pensais-tu en disant que tu devais quitter le château ?

- S'il nous veut à Poudlard, je pourrais le retarder en le forçant à me chercher. Vous souvenez-vous que ma mère m'a donné une amulette ? Mon apparence change, assez pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas si on ne connaît pas mon visage par cœur, ou si on ne fait pas trop attention.

- Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir…

- Si Voldemort est persuadé que je ne suis plus à Poudlard, il partira à ma recherche, alors qu'en fait, je serais toujours là sans qu'il ne le sache !

- C'est une idée intéressante, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre professeur, mais le temps de venir ici, j'ai essayé de penser à tout.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faudra que personne ne se doute qu'Harry Potter ait prévu de partir. Là, je mise sur une attaque de Mangemorts quelque part, ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait me pousser à aller me cacher ou chercher un moyen de me battre contre Voldemort.

- Severus, nous pourrons réfléchir à cela pour que Voldemort agisse quand nous le souhaiterons.

Rogue ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Il garda les yeux fixés sur Harry et l'inquiétude n'avait pas quitté son visage.

- Il faudrait que cela soit juste avant Noël, de manière à ce qu'au Bal, j'ai l'air de quitter le château en douce, en profitant que le monde soit distrait. En réalité, il faudra que les fils de Mangemorts me voient bien pour prévenir Voldemort de mon départ. Une petite altercation avec mes amis me suppliant de ne pas m'en aller serait très utile.

- Comptes-tu mettre au courant Mr Weasley et Miss Granger de la réalité des choses ?

- Oui, ils ont déjà vu mon autre apparence. Il faudrait auparavant que vous annonciez dans les prochains jours l'accueil d'un nouvel étudiant à la rentrée des vacances d'hiver.

- Etudiant qui ne sera autre que toi sous ton autre visage.

- Exact. Il y aura des difficultés mais je peux y arriver. Et Voldemort me cherchera partout sauf là où je serai.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, toujours pensif. Rogue quant à lui avait du mal à réaliser qu'il pensait à de telles choses mais ne put s'empêcher de réagir sur un point.

- Potter, je trouve qu'il y a des failles à votre plan !

- Qu'y a-t-il Severus ?

- Harry va changer d'identité : cela veut dire faire abstraction de ses souvenirs, de ses amis, de ses habitudes… Il n'a que quinze ans !

- Vous inquiéteriez-vous pour lui Severus ?

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète !

Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément. Il y eut un moment de silence, et Harry reprit la parole.

- Il en va de la sécurité de tous. Tant que Voldemort croira que je ne suis pas à Poudlard, il ne viendra pas jusqu'au château, et vous aurez beaucoup plus de temps que vous n'en avez en ce moment !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez Potter ?!

- Il est sur le point de trouver l'héritière de Poufsouffle, ce qui veut dire, selon ses calculs, qu'une fois trouvée, il n'a qu'à venir à Poudlard et faire ce qu'il a à faire !

- …

- Harry a raison sur ce point Severus.

Rogue voulut répliquer mais le Gryffondor lui coupa la parole et continua sur son idée.

- Je devrais être vu par le Choixpeau Magique. Il serait sage que je sois à Serpentard, bien que cela ne soit pas de gaieté de cœur. Cela m'éloignera de Gryffondor et donc des soupçons et aussi des gens qui me connaissent trop et risqueraient de dévoiler la supercherie, Hermione et Ron mis à part.

- Potter, vous allez déjà devoir faire comme si vous ne connaissiez pas ces derniers, mais vous voulez en plus ne pas pouvoir les voir ?

- Professeur, je vous ai déjà donné mes raisons. Pensez-vous vraiment que cela me soit facile ?

Le professeur de potion ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Harry avait tourné les yeux vers lui, et son regard était froid. Rogue sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer.

- Je dirai que je viendrai d'un pays lointain, élevé par des parents anglais, qui seraient morts dans un accident de voiture. Envoyé en Angleterre pour être sous la garde de mon oncle, qui pourrait être le professeur Rogue, vu à quel point on se ressemble, et il m'aura ainsi envoyé à Poudlard.

- Cela tient la route. Il faudra être crédible si on t'interroge.

- Je sais.

- Tu as une idée pour ton nom ?

- Mes amis se sont accordés pour m'appeler Darren, ou Dan, quand j'ai ma véritable apparence. Je pensais que mon nom de famille pourrait être Prince.

En disant cela, Harry devint plus hésitant. Son regard était redevenu celui qu'il avait habituellement, et il le tourna vers Rogue, incertain. Severus fut touché. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait de sa véritable apparence en parlant de l'autre visage, celui qui clamait le lien entre eux. Choisir le nom de la mère de Rogue était aussi très significatif. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.

- Darren Prince alors. Bien. Harry, il est important que tu te souviennes que Darren Prince et Harry Potter sont une seule et même personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, professeur.

Rogue plissa les yeux. Harry avait répondu bien trop vite, et son père n'était toujours pas convaincu que l'ensemble ne soit une bonne idée.

- Harry, je pense que tu peux aller dormir maintenant. Je te demanderai de revenir me voir lorsque nous en saurons plus sur les mouvements de Voldemort.

- Bonne nuit professeur. Bonne nuit p…

Harry hésita un instant en s'adressant à Rogue, mais il finit par lâcher un « professeur » avant de s'éclipser précipitamment. Severus le regarda sortir du bureau avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore, un air de reproche dans les yeux.

- Severus, j'ai confiance en lui. Et c'est un très bon plan. Une fois que nous aurons récupéré tous les héritiers, avec Harry en sécurité à Poudlard, nous pourrons vaincre Voldemort.

- Si vous le dites… Bonne nuit à vous. Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il agisse fin décembre.

- Merci Severus. Vous avez remarqué ? Harry avance de plus en plus vers vous.

Rogue ne répondit rien et partit à son tour.

Harry ne retourna pas vers son dortoir mais déambula dans les couloirs un moment, laissant voguer ses pensées. Il eut une subite envie d'aller voir Drago mais sut que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A l'idée de devoir se séparer de ses amis, Harry se sentit un peu déprimé. Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir toujours agis seul, et on ne lui connaissait pas de véritables amis, comme Harry en avait. Le jeune garçon pensa que le directeur ne devait pas comprendre ce que représentait réellement ce changement d'identité, de vie. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant pleinement la décision qu'il avait prise. Il avait fait le dur devant Rogue et Dumbledore mais maintenant qu'il était seul avec lui-même, l'appréhension le prenait. Mais que lui était passé par la tête, d'aller dire qu'il irait à Serpentard ? Il allait se retrouver sans ses amis, seul au milieu de futurs Mangemorts, de sang-purs pleins de préjugés, de… Harry s'obligea à s'arrêter. Il avait appris à connaître Théodore et Blaise cette année, qui étaient des jeunes sorciers avec lesquels il pouvait être ami. Daphnée était aussi très sympathique. Mais il savait qu'il aurait à éviter les plus grands, ceux qui avaient embêté Drago une fois. Drago… il y aurait Drago Malefoy. Harry ne se souvenait plus bien du moment où il avait commencé à penser à lui par son prénom, et non plus par son nom de famille. Le Serpentard avait du passer au-delà de nombreuses règles familiales pour oser venir le draguer, il fallait le dire, assez ouvertement. Il avait envie de le voir… Harry se frappa la tête d'une main et se força à prendre le chemin de son dortoir au lieu de suivre son envie de descendre aux cachots. Jeudi soir était bien loin. Harry sentit qu'il rougissait. Comment en était-il passé de « je le déteste » à « j'ai envie de le voir » ? Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, il lui donna le mot de passe, et elle ouvrit le passage d'un air endormi. Harry eut la surprise de voir à une table Hermione endormie, la tête sur le bras de Ron, qui semblait avoir quitté des yeux ses parchemins depuis longtemps. Le jeune Weasley leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver et lui sourit en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Harry lui sourit malicieusement et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Ils se mirent à chuchoter.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ? Tu rentres tard…

Harry lui raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé, à voix basse. Lorsqu'il arriva à son plan, Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, si tu n'es plus toi, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour nous ?

- Il va falloir faire semblant de ne pas se connaître, au début… Ca sera aussi dur pour moi que pour toi Ron, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ça… Mais il faut retarder Voldemort.

- Brrr… je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce nom... Hermione est préfète, ça sera un bon prétexte de vouloir aider le petit nouveau.

- Euh, Ron, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille à Serpentard… Je veux dire, pour ma couverture, si on veut…

- A Serpentard !

- Chut, moins fort !

- Mais… on ne te verra jamais ! Au moins j'aurai pu faire semblant de te prendre en remplacement de Harry qui était parti, mais là…

- Justement. Si je me retrouvais rapidement trop proche de vous, ce serait trop suspect. Heureusement qu'on s'est lié d'amitié avec Blaise et Théo, je sais qu'ils sont sympas, je pourrais me rapprocher d'eux pour ne pas tomber sur des futurs Mangemorts en plein recrutement ou en pleine recherche de bouc émissaire…

- Et pour Malefoy ? Tu vas lui dire qui tu seras vraiment ou… ?

- … Je ne sais pas… Il serait plus prudent pour lui de ne rien savoir j'imagine…

- Attends, tu es en train d'envisager des plans avec lui là !

- Mais non pas du tout !

- Je vais perdre mon meilleur ami, et c'est Drago Malefoy qui va me le piquer… Super… Si Hermione décide de préférer Théodore, je vais me pendre.

Harry se sentit gêné mais n'ajouta rien. Ron avait raison, et le jeune garçon ne savait pas comment faire. Ron était un vrai ami, et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre non plus, de même qu'Hermione.

- Ecoute, on se retrouvera en douce le soir, et comme Théo et Blaise s'entendent bien avec vous deux, si j'arrive à être ami avec eux, on se verra quand même. Et Hermione peut toujours prendre son rôle de préfète à cœur, même pour une personne extérieure à Gryffondor.

- Mouais…

- Il faudra bien penser à m'appeler Darren et pas Harry. Et vraiment faire comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Il en va de la sécurité de Poudlard et du monde entier.

- Là tu me mets la pression, vieux. C'est vraiment nécessaire à ce point qu'Harry Potter ne soit plus ici ?

- Oui. Vital.

Ron déglutit et finit par se résigner.

- Bon, très bien, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Et j'imagine qu'on ne doit pas se comporter comme si on savait que tu allais partir…

- Exactement. Personne ne doit se douter que Darren Prince puisse avoir le moindre lien avec Harry Potter et son départ.

- Darren Prince ?

- Hermione a fait des recherches sur Rogue au début de l'année pour que j'en sache plus sur son passé. Sa mère était Eileen Prince, une sorcière, d'une grande famille de Sang-pur, et son père un Moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue.

- Il a répété le schéma familial on dirait ! Sauf qu'il n'était plus vraiment de Sang-pur… Tu épouseras une issue-de-Moldus ? Ah non c'est vrai, tu vas épouser Malefoy…

Harry rougit furieusement.

- Ca ne va pas non ? Quelles idées tu t'es mis dans la tête ?

- Ca crève les yeux ET Hermione l'a dit. Enfin, pas comme ça, mais…

- Hermione a… je laisse tomber. Bon Ron, je vais me coucher, je ferai mes devoirs demain, je suis crevé.

- Tu m'étonnes que t'es crevé, vu la soirée… Je vais finir ça, et je me résoudrai à réveiller Mione.

- Ne te perds pas trop dans sa contemplation !

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

Harry disparut en riant dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir et résista à l'envie de s'endormir sans prendre le temps de se changer. Lorsqu'il se coucha, il espérait juste qu'il dormirait jusqu'au matin, sans rêver de quoi que ce soit.

Dans la salle commune, Ron s'apprêtait à continuer de rédiger son devoir, quand Hermione se redressa. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il vit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air endormi.

- Tu es réveillée depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'il est arrivé environ.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… j'avais peur qu'il dise moins de choses s'il savait que j'écoutais. Je veux dire, tu es son meilleur ami, et un garçon, alors bon.

- Et quel est ton avis sur tout ça ?

- Ca m'inquiète beaucoup à vrai dire. Je pense que Harry a trouvé un moyen de se réfugier quelque part où il n'aura pas à se soucier de Voldemort, vu qu'il l'aura envoyé loin chercher un lui dont il veut se débarrasser. Il tient vraiment à ce qu'Harry Potter quitte le château pour laisser arriver Darren Prince, fils caché de Severus Rogue.

- Et nous dans tout ça ?

- Il nous aime et cela doit le déchirer de devoir se séparer de nous autant que ça, mais nous sommes les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry soit juste égoïste.

- Il n'est pas égoïste, il souffre et il a peur. Il n'a jamais eu de parents, d'affection familiale, ni même vraiment d'amour, et voilà qu'il se retrouve avec un père, et un Malefoy qui est à deux doigts de lui déclarer sa flamme. Harry a besoin de redevenir un adolescent de quinze ans, et être un héros le terrifie. Le Survivant a vécu des choses trop difficiles, qui le hantent, et il a une peur terrible de les revivre. Laisser la place à Darren signifie devenir comme tout le monde, un garçon normal, et c'est ce don il a toujours rêvé sans jamais pouvoir l'obtenir. Tu trouves toujours qu'il est égoïste ?

- Non… je suis désolé de l'avoir pensé. Tu es vraiment douée Hermione.

- Euh, merci.

La jeune sorcière rosit, perdant son air réfléchi et pensant. Ron lui sourit et replongea dans son devoir qu'il devait terminer.

- J'espère simplement qu'il n'oubliera pas que nous sommes ses amis à lui, et non pas ceux de Harry Potter le héros… murmura Ron.

Hermione le regarda, attendrie, et l'aida à finir son travail.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

J'espère que vous avez apprécié qu'on continue d'entrer d'avantage dans l'intrigue contre Voldemort. Vos réactions, vos idées ?

- Qui sont les héritiers des Fondateurs à votre avis ? Comment les différentes relations vont-elles évoluer ? Le plan d'Harry est-il une bonne idée ? Comment ce changement de vie se passera-t-il pour lui, pour ses amis, pour tout le monde ?

N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis et critiques et à bientôt !

NOTE : Avec toutes mes excuses par avance, je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster avant le 27. Je pars en vacances avec ma famille en Italie pendant quelques jours et j'ai vu que je ne pouvais rien faire depuis mon téléphone portable même en captant une connexion éventuellement, et nous n'aurons pas nos ordinateurs. Donc j'espère que vous ne décrocherez pas pour autant et que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience !

Petites infos pour vous faire tenir le coup : on avancera bien dans la relation Drago/Harry, mais aussi dans la relation un peu particulière entre Drago et Lisa, vous découvrirez encore plus d'éléments sur l'intrigue, la question des héritiers, les plans contre Voldemort, et Harry et Rogue commenceront à moins se taper dessus, si ce n'est pour le plaisir ! Alors à dans quelques jours pour de nombreux nouveaux chapitres de plus en plus palpitants !


	10. Chapter 10 - Premier Baiser

Note de l'Auteur : Me voici de retour ! J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire et que vous retrouverez la suite avec plaisir.

_**Petit Rappel : **_Harry a découvert durant l'été que son véritable père était en réalité Severus Rogue. Les débuts sont difficiles mais des améliorations semblent se mettre en place entre eux. - Harry et Drago Malefoy ont commencé l'année en se détestant comme d'habitude, mais les évènements ont créé entre eux d'autres types de sentiments et sensations, et ils développent une sincère affection l'un pour l'autre. Lisa, une Serdaigle, et Harry possèdent également une sorte de relation mais elle semble deviner qu'Harry et Drago ne sont plus simplement des ennemis d'école. - Voldemort a un plan majeur machiavélique pour devenir le mage le plus puissant et invincible du monde, plan qui implique des héritiers des Fondateurs de Poudlard, qu'il a besoin de trouver, et Harry n'en sait pas beaucoup plus pour l'instant. Il décide de faire semblant de quitter Poudlard après les vacances de Noël pour que Voldemort le cherche ailleurs et ne s'approche pas trop de l'école, tout en revenant en réalité sous une autre identité, sous ses véritables traits de sa naissance, et sous le nom de Darren Prince, nom de la mère de Severus Rogue.

*Sinon, et bien... je crois que le titre dit tout ! Bonne lecture :D*

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 10 – Premier Baiser**

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Harry ne passa pas une nuit tranquille. Ses cauchemars qui s'étaient atténués et affaiblis revinrent en force et l'assaillirent. Voldemort qui lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert tandis que des « Tu es faible » de Rogue se répétaient sans cesse, ses amis lui tournaient le dos ou lui lançaient des regards méprisants, avant de mourir, du reproche dans le regard, sous ses yeux, tués dans des éclairs de lumière verte, et le hurlement de sa mère résonnait encore dans son esprit lorsqu'il se réveillait. L'aube était proche quand Harry décida de ne pas se rendormir. Il n'espérait plus rien, dormir l'avait épuisé. Il s'habilla et attrapa son album de Quidditch pour le regarder. Il remarqua que le livre offert par Sirius pour séduire les filles avait disparu et jetant un coup d'œil vers le lit de Ron, il aperçut la couverture dépasser des affaires de son meilleur ami. Il eut un petit sourire amusé qui s'éteignit rapidement, l'image de Ron et d'Hermione en sang venant de sauter à ses yeux. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et reporta son attention sur les photos en mouvement des joueurs et figures de son sport préféré.

Une fois Ron levé, ils retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune, et ils discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Harry voyant que son amie savait déjà tout, il supposa que Ron lui ait raconté leur discussion de la veille une fois l'avoir réveillée. Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup plus de l'état psychologique du jeune sorcier que ne l'avait fait Dumbledore, ou même Ron, qui était moins subtil dans ce domaine. Mais Harry essaya de la rassurer, en lui promettant qu'ils se verraient discrètement, comme il l'avait fait à son meilleur ami. Seulement, au fond de lui, il sentait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Il rougit quand elle lui fit remarquer qu'il avait parlé de ses plans secrets devant Rogue, suggérant qu'il devait lui faire confiance désormais. Harry ne répondit rien et Ron lui sauva la mise en changeant de sujet. Réfléchissant toutefois à ce détail, Harry remarqua que cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée que Rogue puisse le trahir. Il ne savait l'expliquer, mais il le ressentait.

Le soir arriva et Harry avait tellement envie de voir Drago qu'il en culpabilisait. Il l'avait à peine croisé de la journée, ils n'avaient pas eu cours ensembles. Le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas encore réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard, ni pourquoi il en était là. Mais il commençait à accepter, et le désir qu'il avait de sentir à nouveau ses bras autour de son corps y aidait beaucoup. Harry s'obligea à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione qui ne permettait pas que lui ou Ron n'attrape de retard dans leur travail scolaire. Réfléchir aux propriétés des racines de saule pleureur dans une potion médicinale lui divertit l'esprit, et c'est en songeant aux cauchemars qui l'attendaient qu'il se plongea dans un devoir de Métamorphoses, suivi d'une rédaction pour le cours de Sortilèges. Il chercha à se coucher le plus tard possible, et tout le monde avait déjà quitté la salle commune lorsqu'il monta enfin au dortoir. Là encore, il chercha une occupation, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, espérant que l'épuisement le ferait dormir sans rêver. Mais rien n'y fit, et les cauchemars reprirent jusqu'au matin.

La journée de jeudi fut éreintante pour Harry qui n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement et à se reposer. Ses amis s'en aperçurent et Hermione lui fit préparer une boisson pleine de vitamines et d'énergie. Elle n'insista pas pour qu'il prenne correctement ses cours contrairement à son habitude, voyant qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Ron s'arrangea pour qu'il y ait le moins de bruit possible à proximité quand ils étaient en groupes, et prit des livres de son sac. Au déjeuner, depuis la table des Serpentards, Drago remarqua bien qu'il était épuisé et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'Harry se couche tôt le soir même au lieu de venir le retrouver. Mais quand il parvint à lui faire passer un mot, le Gryffondor répondit laconiquement « Sois à l'heure » et Drago ne put rien en tirer.

Le soir arriva enfin et le Serpentard parvint à quitter l'entraînement de Quidditch en prétextant des maux de tête. Il se changea le plus rapidement possible et fila au lieu du rendez-vous. Il n'y avait qu'une statue de Borgne, au quatrième étage, et Harry était là quand Drago arriva. Le jeune Malefoy vérifia qu'il était bien à l'heure et se réjouit de constater qu'il était vingt-deux heures tapantes. Un Malefoy n'était jamais en retard, mais il se devait de se faire attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute, pour être parfaitement dans les temps. Harry était appuyé contre la statue, debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il avait toujours sa chemise et sa cape de Gryffondor, mais avait enlevé sa cravate rouge et or. Drago le contempla un instant avant de s'approcher. Harry releva la tête vers lui et eut un sourire las. Inquiet, le Serpentard s'approcha d'avantage de lui et lui prit impérieusement le visage dans ses mains.

- Tu as vu ta tête ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu dors la nuit ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Si seulement… Viens, on va quelque part de tranquille.

- Tu penses à où ?

- Je ne sais pas, une salle de classe. Là où Miss Teigne et Rusard ne passent pas.

Ils avancèrent un peu dans le couloir et entrèrent dans la première salle venue qui ne contienne pas des appartements de professeurs. Drago revint à la charge sur l'état du Gryffondor.

- Ca ne va pas en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

- Des mauvais rêves.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il serait autant inquiet et soucieux de Potter son meilleur ennemi, Drago serait allé se pendre. Il savait aussi que si son père l'apprenait, c'en était finit de sa personne. Mais Harry n'allait pas bien, et malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué et mis dans le crâne, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis leur première année, Drago ne pouvait empêcher sa poitrine de se serrer en le regardant. Harry changea de sujet.

- Pourquoi ils t'ont appelé le lézard l'autre jour ?

- Hum… parce que mon prénom est Drago.

- …

- Je sais, c'est nul.

- Drago, dragon, donc lézard ?

- C'est ça.

Harry commença par pouffer et un fou rire le gagna. Il devait vraiment être épuisé pour rire autant de quelque chose comme cela mais Drago le laissa se détendre avant de l'attaquer dessus. Et puis, le regarder rire le faisait se sentir tout bizarre à l'intérieur.

- Oh, ça va le balafré !

- Hahaha… ! Le lézard… !

- Ca suffit Potter !

- Hahaha… !

- Ta gueule !

- Haha… Ouch !

Drago venait de lui envoyer un poing pour le faire taire. Harry grimaça en se frottant la joue et jeta un regard noir au Serpentard qui prit un air satisfait.

- Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça Potter et je te jure que je te fais ta fête !

- C'est ça, c'est ça Malefoy, j'ai vraiment peur maintenant.

- Espèce de… !

Harry lui jeta un regard narquois voyant que Drago ne finissait pas sa phrase. Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard, les poings serrés. Ah, il l'énervait ! Comment en était-il venu à apprécier ce type ! Il n'était qu'un sale petit…

- Drago, il faut que je te parle sérieusement. Je dois savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

Ledit Drago arrêta de maudire en silence le Gryffondor et se redressa, surpris. Harry avait pris un air grave et froid qui ne rassura pas le Serpentard.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'avoir confiance en toi mais je ne sais pas si je peux me le permettre.

- … Et bien, hum… si je te promets simplement de ne rien dire, ça ne suffira pas j'imagine.

- Drago, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Le Serpentard déglutit. Il fixa le regard émeraude et puissant du Gryffondor et frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry lisait en lui.

- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement, obnubilé par ce regard profond et intense. Pouvait-on lui faire confiance ? Au vu de ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'il ne trahirait pas Harry. Le problème était que sa volonté n'était pas seule en jeu : si quelqu'un décidait de lui faire avouer ce qu'il cacherait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il voulait qu'Harry aie confiance en lui. Et Drago sentait qu'Harry en avait besoin. Alors il hocha la tête, lentement. Le Gryffondor sembla satisfait de cette réponse et détourna les yeux. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et Harry prit la parole.

- Drago, pour certaines raisons, il va falloir qu'Harry Potter quitte Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Laisse-moi continuer. Tu sais déjà que je suis le fils de Rogue. Ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est que je possède une amulette qui change mon apparence lorsqu'elle est en contact avec ma peau. Mon autre visage ressemble d'avantage à celui de Rogue et beaucoup moins à James Potter. Pour des gens qui ne me connaissent pas beaucoup, je peux être méconnaissable.

- Alors, tu changerais d'apparence pour faire croire qu'Harry serait parti du château ?

- Exactement. Et pour plus de sécurité, il serait préférable que je ne sois plus à Gryffondor à ce moment là.

- Et tu vas venir à Serpentard ? Tu es complètement fou ! Si on te découvre !

- C'est pour cela qu'il faudra que personne ne soit au courant mis à part Ron, Hermione, et toi parmi les élèves.

Harry lui expliqua alors le plan qu'il avait monté pour que tout se passe le mieux possible. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Drago le regarda fixement un long moment avant de parler.

- C'est un bon plan, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très bénéfique pour toi…

- Drago, je me contrefiche de ton avis. Je t'en ai parlé parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul à Serpentard et parce que…

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta brusquement et rougit. Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Et… ?

- Et rien du tout, c'est tout.

- Non, non, non, tu allais dire autre chose ! Avoue !

- Non.

- Avoue !

- Jamais.

- Tu m'énerves.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il espérait follement que la suite du « et » puisse le concerner plus personnellement… Harry avait détourné le regard, appuyé contre une table, les mains en arrière. Drago se rapprocha de lui doucement et hésita.

- Tu veux bien me montrer ton autre visage ?

Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite mais finit par sortir de sous sa chemise le médaillon enveloppé dans du velours qu'il défit lentement. Lorsqu'il relâcha la chaîne argentée, l'amulette glissa sur la chemise déboutonnée au niveau de la gorge et se posa sur la peau dégagée. Alors Drago vit les traits d'Harry devenir plus fins encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, son visage s'allongea légèrement, et ses cheveux devinrent lisses et ordonnés, les plus longues mèches effleurant les épaules. Son teint se fit moins coloré, et seuls ses yeux restèrent les mêmes, ainsi que sa cicatrice. Harry enleva ses lunettes.

- Voilà. Tu as devant toi Darren Prince, fils secret de Severus Rogue.

Drago sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il trouvait déjà Harry incroyablement sexy mais là, il le trouvait vraiment beau. Bien d'avantage que mignon et attirant. Lorsqu'il retrouvait son véritable visage, Harry était véritablement… d'une beauté pâle et pure. Lorsque le Serpentard le regarda dans les yeux, il eut l'impression que, avec le changement, et sans ses lunettes, son regard vert était plus intense encore qu'auparavant. Harry eut un sourire malicieux et Drago sentit qu'il craquait.

- Alors, tu es sans voix à ce point ?

Drago hocha la tête et Harry se mit à rire. Il reprit son sérieux et répéta :

- Sous cette apparence, je suis Darren Prince. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, d'accord ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Drago hocha la tête à nouveau. Il était complètement subjugué. Harry s'apprêtait à ôter le médaillon de sa peau mais le Serpentard put enfin bouger, et il se précipita sur lui. Sa main plaqua celle d'Harry qui s'était approchée de l'amulette sur le torse du Gryffondor, et il laissa échapper un « Non ! » étouffé. Harry le regarda, étonné de sa réaction, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Drago n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, de peu d'être hypnotisé à nouveau. Mais le contact de leurs mains lui fit autant d'effet que contempler son visage. Harry amena sa main libre jusqu'à la joue du Serpentard et la fit glisser lentement vers ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement. Drago ferma les yeux. Harry le regarda, attendri. Le Serpentard possédait une délicatesse touchante en ce moment même, très loin des traits vaniteux et méprisants qu'il arborait habituellement. Harry approcha doucement son visage de Drago qui rouvrit les yeux. Le vert étincelant du Gryffondor plongea dans le bleu intense du Serpentard hypnotisé par ce regard si fort. Leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement. Leur baiser fut d'une douceur infinie. Drago avait refermé ses paupières à nouveau, et lorsqu'il les redressa, Harry n'était plus là.

Ils ne se croisèrent pas de la journée le lendemain et ne cherchèrent pas le contact. Ils devaient rester discrets, et puis, l'instant avait été si pur et parfait qu'ils ne voulaient pas en troubler trop vite le souvenir. Cependant après les cours, ils devaient retrouver Lisa à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Ladite Lisa se sentait un peu délaissée par Harry ces derniers temps et elle comptait bien remédier à la chose. Elle avait très bien compris ce qui se passait entre les deux garçons mais elle voulait pimenter un peu leur histoire, et puis, après tout, elle était la cavalière d'Harry pour le bal. Ce dernier fut particulièrement surpris de voir Drago présent à l'heure ce soir là. Il lui en fit la remarque et eut un ricanement narquois en entendant le Serpentard énoncer sa règle familiale : il avait été tant de fois en retard à leurs réunions de travail en groupe ! Mais Drago répliqua qu'il avait été toujours ponctuel… selon ses propres horaires, ce qui exaspéra le Gryffondor. Durant tout leur échange, chacun avait pris grand soin de paraître naturel et détaché, mais leurs yeux avaient brillés, et si Lisa n'avait rien dit, elle n'en avait pas moins compris beaucoup de choses. Ils travaillaient en silence depuis un moment déjà quand elle lâcha un claquement de langue agacé et siffla en direction de Drago :

- Ca, c'est mon pied à moi. Décale le tien immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que le mien se retrouve dans tes bijoux de famille !

Le Serpentard vira au rose vif l'espace d'une seconde mais se ressaisit immédiatement : il était un Malefoy ! Pour donner le change, il envoya un sourire séducteur à la Serdaigle, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir du Gryffondor qui n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Il se mit à rougir furieusement subitement et Lisa en déduit que le Serpentard avait changé de cible sous la table. Elle murmura, menaçante :

- Que ce soit bien clair Malefoy, je te l'ai déjà dit l'autre jour mais je ne le répèterai pas : Harry est à moi !

Drago eut un petit rire méprisant pendant qu'Harry plongeait dans ses livres pour se donner une contenance.

- JE suis sa cavalière pour le bal, il me l'a demandé il y a deux mois déjà je te signale ! Alors c'est moi qu'il a choisie en premier !

- Pff… tu es pathétique Turpin ! Je connais Potter depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Où étais-tu ces dernières années pendant que j'appliquais à devenir insupportablement présent dans sa vie ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es insupportable ! Alors que moi je suis adorable et Harry apprécie ma compagnie contrairement à la tienne !

- Potter est à moi sale rapace !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant cette discussion puérile et ridicule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fille et Malefoy se disputaient pour lui ! Quand il raconterait ça à Ron... Lisa haussa le ton et Drago renchérit. Ils commençaient à parler fort, et des têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Harry était maintenant vraiment embarrassé, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que quiconque entende Drago parler de lui ainsi ! Beaucoup trop dangereux pour le Serpentard… Il priait pour que quelqu'un les interrompe et avoua plus tard qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir la bibliothécaire Mme Pince les jeter hors de la pièce en leur criant d'aller faire leur bruit ailleurs. Ils s'éloignèrent, Drago et Lisa faisant mine de bouder, avançant d'un pas vif, et Harry avait du mal à se maintenir à leur allure, marchant au milieu d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir désert et Lisa recommença la première.

- Bon, écoute la fouine, je te propose un marché.

- Ne m'insulte pas de fouine, le piaf !

- Et toi arrête tes pauvres insultes débiles sur les oiseaux, elles sont minables !

- Je n'ai pas de marché à écouter, je suis un Malefoy, et quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens !

Harry essaya bien de prendre la parole mais en vain. Aucun des deux autres n'avaient envie de l'entendre protester contre cette manie qu'ils avaient de le traiter comme un objet, une possession, ni contre le fait qu'il avait son propre avis sur la question.

- Harry reste avec moi jusqu'à Noël, pour le bal, et ensuite il est à toi. Sauf, et c'est ce que j'espère, sauf s'il dit clairement qu'il préfère rester avec moi !

Drago éclata de rire. Lisa n'avait aucune chance. Il se sentait tellement de sûr qu'il tendit sa main vers la Serdaigle avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Je ne risque rien. Profite de lui pendant qu'il sera temps !

- J'y compte bien !

Lisa prit un air tout aussi machiavélique et sûr que Drago et lui serra la main. Harry avait abandonné tout combat et attendait, résigné, qu'ils veuillent bien le considérer comme une personne à nouveau. Drago s'éloigna alors avec ses airs supérieurs et Lisa lui tira la langue dans son dos. Harry sourit en la voyant faire, amusé.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire qui avait retrouvé toute sa chaleur. Elle prit rapidement un air un peu embarrassé.

- Ca va Harry, tu n'as pas trop mal pris notre discussion ?

- Oh je survivrai. Alors comme ça je suis débarrassé de Drago jusqu'à Noël ?

- S'il respecte le marché oui. Enfin, débarrassé, il a tout à fait le droit de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il ne peut pas te faire d'avances, comme tout à l'heure avec son pied par exemple.

Harry rougit à ce souvenir et changea de sujet.

- Tu as déjà ta tenue pour le bal ?

- Oh oui, une robe magnifique ! Tu as intérêt à te faire beau je te préviens !

Le jeune sorcier déglutit et elle se mit à rire. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Harry, ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensembles jusqu'à Noël ?

- Pardon ?!

Harry sursauta, il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle prit une moue vexée et il culpabilisa. Il n'était pas plus doué que l'an passé, il aurait du lire plus attentivement le livre de Sirius !

- Si ça te déplait tant que ça…

- Non, non, excuse moi ! C'est juste que…

- Ce serait plus pour s'amuser que vraiment du sérieux tu sais. Tu me plais beaucoup mais je n'ai pas de véritables sentiments pour toi. Remarque, ça viendra peut-être mais pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Et je vois bien comment toi tu regardes ce foutu Malefoy. Sortons officiellement ensembles, comme ça je pourrais faire la fière auprès de mes copines !

Harry la regarda fixement, incrédule, et elle lui rendit un regard faussement innocent mais où luisait une lueur de machiavélisme et il éclata de rire, vite rejoins par la jeune fille.

- Mais à quoi à pensé le Choixpeau en t'envoyant à Serdaigle ? Tu es très serpentarde quand tu t'y mets !

- Merci, merci. Alors ?

- Et bien pourquoi pas alors, si on part comme ça, ça me va.

- Comment tu me trouves Harry ?

- Euh… et bien… tu me plais aussi beaucoup, et je t'apprécie vraiment, et… euh… je te trouve très jolie.

Le garçon était devenu écarlate. Elle eut une moue satisfaite et charmante avant de rire encore et d'attraper la main d'Harry.

- Alors c'est dit ! Lisa Turpin sort avec Harry Potter depuis aujourd'hui, ce soir !

- Dis, quand tu dis on sort ensembles, tu penses à quoi… concrètement ?

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'on se colle un minimum ce serait la moindre des choses pour commencer. Ensuite, et bien, je propose qu'on voit comment on sent la situation et qu'on y aille au feeling ! Ah, une règle : interdiction d'avoir des rencards, des mots doux, ou quelque contact suspect que ce soit avec une tierce personne, c'est clair ?

Harry déglutit à nouveau. Elle le regardait fixement et il voyait bien qu'elle pensait à Drago. Elle ajouta malicieusement :

- Mais on a le droit de tout regarder ce qu'on veut !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Note de fin de chapitre: J'espère que ça vous a remis dans le bain et redonné l'envie de lire cette histoire !

- Que pensez-vous des différentes stratégies : Harry en couple avec Lisa pour faire semblant, Harry devant faire semblant de quitter Poudlard pour y rester sous une autre identité et à Serpentard ?

- Appréciez-vous la relation Harry/Drago ? Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va évoluer ?

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, et à très vite pour la suite, qui viendra sans tarder !


	11. Chapter 11 - Embrasse-Moi Sombre Crétin

Note de l'Auteur : Alors, les fans de Draco/Harry ont-ils aimé leur premier baiser ? Voici un chapitre dont le titre en annonce d'avantage à venir, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 11 – Embrasse-Moi Sombre Crétin**

Lisa et Hermione rejoignirent Harry et Ron après leur entraînement de Quidditch, et ils se baladèrent un peu dans le parc avant d'aller déjeuner ensembles. Si Ron et Hermione n'affirmaient pas encore réellement leur relation qui évoluait, Lisa et Harry officialisèrent la chose en se tenant la main jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles, où le jeune sorcier accepta de s'assoir avec sa nouvelle petite amie pour le repas. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps : les regards restèrent fixés sur eux un long moment et les chuchotements s'élevèrent à toutes les tables. Du côté des Serpentard, Drago affichait un air parfaitement indifférent, attentif à bien ignorer les coups d'œil en coin de Blaise, inquiet de sa réaction, mais qui se lassa vite devant l'absence d'intérêt apparent. Harry Potter le Gryffondor allant s'assoir aux côté de Lisa la Serdaigle provoqua un changement d'habitudes. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'un élève s'asseyait à la table de son compagnon ou même d'un ami mais il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter, qui était allé s'assoir à une autre table que la sienne, avec d'autres personnes que ses inséparables amis. L'événement fut dans toutes les conversations durant la journée entière.

L'après-midi, Harry échappa à Hermione et son planning de devoirs pour rejoindre Lisa et ils se promenèrent dans le château en discutant.

- Alors, tes copines étaient vertes de jalousie ?

- Tu avais à peine disparu de la Grande Salle après le repas qu'elles m'ont sauté dessus pour que je leur raconte tout dans les moindres détails. Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère, mais j'ai rajouté un peu de romance à nos débuts…

- Tu es pardonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?

- Qu'hier soir, après le travail en groupe, tu m'avais galamment raccompagnée, et que sur le chemin tu avais pris ma main, un peu hésitant, doutant de ma réaction… Ca t'a donné un petit air fragile et tendre qui était incroyablement sexy et elles ont adoré. Comme je n'avais pas lâché ta main, tu m'as délicatement embrassé sur la joue devant la salle commune de Serdaigle, avant de t'éclipser. N'est-ce pas romantique ? Padma et Su avaient envie de pleurer tellement elles trouvaient ça émouvant. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont en rêver toutes les nuits ! En étant à ma place évidemment.

Harry éclata de rire. Lisa rit avec lui avant de lui demander, soucieuse :

- Tu n'es pas vexé de ne pas être un super séducteur dans mon histoire ?

- Pas du tout, j'aime beaucoup ta version. Je pense que j'aurais fait quelque chose qui y aurait ressemblé…

- Ouf, ça me rassure, j'avais peur que tu ne le prennes mal !

Le Gryffondor lui sourit alors malicieusement et serrant sa main affectueusement autour de la sienne, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue qui rosit immédiatement. Elle le bouscula gentiment de l'épaule en marmonnant un « Tu es bête » et le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que la Serdaigle ne reprenne la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Drago et toi ? Vraiment.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle amène le sujet sur le tapis en cet instant, et ne voulait pas trop parler de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Malefoy. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, ensuite parce que moins de monde serait au courant, mieux ce serait pour eux. Si Voldemort apprenait qu'ils n'étaient plus autant ennemis qu'avant, Drago serait en très mauvaise posture, et cela, Harry ne le voulait absolument pas. Comme Lisa le regardait avec insistance, il finit par lui répondre.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Il m'a plus ou moins fait des avances que je n'ai pas vraiment repoussées… Mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

- Oui, j'ai entendu des Serpentards de septième année discuter l'autre jour, ils parlaient de Drago. Il ferait mieux d'être prudent… Non mais quelle idée de se mettre à crier comme ça en plein milieu de la bibliothèque aussi ! Bon, mais qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? On a été très francs l'un envers l'autre hier soir, par rapport à nos sentiments mutuels. Qu'en est-il réellement pour toi envers Drago ? Sincèrement.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas certain…

- Il t'attire ? Physiquement ? demanda Lisa en plissant les yeux d'un air curieux.

- Hum, et bien…

Harry se mit à bafouiller en rougissant sous l'air moqueur de la jeune fille. Cela répondait bien plus qu'un « non » clair et assuré. Le garçon était assez perturbé de parler de ses sentiments pour Drago alors que Lisa était plus ou moins lovée contre lui pendant qu'ils avançaient au hasard dans le château.

- Il t'était assez insupportable avant non ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Il a… il a été là pour moi, quand j'en ai eu besoin… C'est un peu bizarre et difficile à expliquer, mais il y a eut des moments depuis le début de l'année où j'avais vraiment besoin de réconfort, et il s'est trouvé devant moi à chaque fois. Il essayait de me remonter le moral en me lançant ses piques habituelles, et…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Hum… et bien je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras. Et il ne me disait plus rien de mesquin, il était juste là, à me serrer contre lui… Et ça me faisait du bien…

Le garçon était très rouge désormais et parlait très bas. Il était assez gêné de parler de cela à Lisa mais elle ne semblait pas voir les choses de la même façon. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui disait.

- Et puis, c'est vrai, hum… je le trouve attirant… physiquement.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, ce mec est très séduisant, quand il n'est pas exécrable. Vous êtes déjà allés plus loin que les… « avances non repoussées » ?

- Il m'a donné rendez-vous un soir. J'y suis allé, on a discuté.

- Et… ?

- Comment ça et ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, je peux le lire dans tes yeux. Avoue !

- Hum… on…

- Vous avez couché ensembles ?

- Non ! On s'est juste embrassés.

- C'est un début.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à son ton narquois et à son sourire moqueur. La situation était plutôt irréaliste mais comme Lisa ne semblait pas dérangée par la conversation sur laquelle elle insistait elle-même d'ailleurs, il laissa couler. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, se contentant de marcher lentement, l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main.

Elle embraya sur le même sujet en reprenant son air malicieux.

- Tu te souviens qu'à partir d'hier soir, tu es entièrement à moi jusqu'au bal de Noël ? Donc, pas de rendez-vous avec Malefoy !

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas se contentant de hocher la tête en détournant les yeux. Il se sentait coupable. Elle ne se doutait de rien, de rien de tous les plans qu'il avait mis en place pour éloigner Voldemort de Poudlard. Il se sentit plus coupable encore en se rendant compte qu'elle serait une cible pour le mage noir qui chercherait sûrement à l'attirer à lui au lieu de perdre du temps à le poursuivre. Harry inspira profondément avant de s'arrêter de marcher et d'attirer Lisa vers un coin tranquille. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une boutade, mais la retint en voyant l'air sérieux que le garçon arborait et ses yeux se teintèrent d'inquiétude.

- Lisa. Écoute-moi attentivement. Pour de nombreuses raisons, je vais devoir quitter Poudlard. Après ce bal de Noël où tu seras ma cavalière. Ecoute, il est très important que nous rompions officiellement et ouvertement ce soir-là. Il faudrait même que tu me cries dessus, et que tu cries à toute l'école à quel point tu me détestes. Et je devrais faire pareil, même si ce ne sera pas ce que je ressentirai.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu seras en danger lorsque je quitterai l'école, on cherchera à t'avoir pour m'atteindre. Sauf si certaines personnes en particulier savent qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Tu redeviendras une élève de l'école, et tu ne seras plus liée à Harry Potter.

- Mais…

- Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça. J'aurais du attendre. Mais je me sentais coupable que tu sois dans l'ignorance, et je ne me serais pas pardonné que tu espères en vain. Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

Lisa le fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une intense réflexion. Elle finit par demander doucement.

- Drago est au courant ? Qu'après Noël tu ne seras plus là ? Parce que, pour notre marché, s'il est faussé, je…

Harry se mordit la lèvre mais fut assez rapidement résolu à mentir. Il en valait de la sécurité de son plan.

- Il ne doit pas savoir. Jamais. Promets moi que tu ne lui diras rien Lisa.

- Euh, je promets, mais…

- Drago est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, il est à Serpentard, entouré de gens qui lui feront la peau s'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit, et ce sera pire en rentrant chez lui. L'ignorance lui sauvera la vie Lisa, tu comprends ?

- Je crois que oui… mais le pauvre, il va attendre la rentrée en espérant que…

- Je sais.

Le regard du Gryffondor s'était complètement vidé et fermé. Lisa n'insista pas. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris qu'Harry parlait de Voldemort et des Mangemorts en évoquant les dangers qui attendaient Malefoy si on découvrait ses sentiments pour l'ennemi du mage noir. Et elle comprit que l'idée de faire souffrir qui que ce soit était une idée détestée par le jeune sorcier. Alors elle ne répliqua rien, se contenta d'attraper la main de celui qui était son petit ami, et de la serrer fort.

Ils retournèrent marcher ensembles et Harry fit un effort pour suivre une nouvelle discussion bien plus distrayante que leurs précédentes, durant laquelle Lisa se transforma en commère et évoqua tous les ragots de l'école. Le garçon ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont ils arrivèrent à cette proposition de la jeune fille :

- Faisons un top dix des mecs et des filles les plus sexys de l'école !

Et il accepta. Ils se lancèrent dans un débat acharné pour convenir de ces dix garçons et dix filles les plus attirants de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur les marches du grand escalier qui donnait sur le Hall, là où passaient le plus d'étudiants. Quand Blaise et Théodore passèrent par là, le premier obligea le deuxième à s'assoir avec eux pour participer. Blaise adorait ce genre de listes et si Théodore n'y accordait pas vraiment d'attention, ils étaient amis, alors il restait avec lui en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fut soulagé de voir arriver Ron et Hermione, espérant une discussion plus intéressante avec la jeune fille. Ses rêves furent comblés, car Ron se précipita dans le débat, sous le regard exaspéré de la sorcière qui vint s'assoir vers Théo, avec les mêmes espoirs que lui d'une conversation plus évoluée. Lisa se retrouva seule fille mais comme Blaise et Harry regardaient aussi les garçons, son avis ne fut pas l'unique donné pour le top masculin. Et elle était tout à fait capable d'en avoir un sur les filles également. Ron était le seul qui ne participa pas activement à l'élection masculine. Blaise avait finit par sortir un parchemin et une plume pour noter les propositions et les votes.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley est très séduisant depuis qu'il laisse ses cheveux pousser un peu. Quand une mèche s'égare devant ses yeux, il nous fait totalement craquer avec les filles ! dit Lisa.

- Oui, il n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas le mieux. Plutôt dans les derniers du classement, répliqua Blaise. Je vote Théo pour les premiers, son air ténébreux le rend incroyablement sexy.

- Je suis assez d'accord, répondit Lisa. Mets-le en quatrième position pour l'instant. Et Justin en… neuvième. Ron est pas mal depuis qu'il est Gardien au Quidditch.

- Euh, merci, bafouilla ledit Ron en rougissant. Il y a un mec en septième année à Serdaigle qui fait crier les filles comme des souris quand il est dans le coin, mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle…

- Ah, Alexander Riley ! s'exclama Harry. Oui, mets-le sur la liste, en troisième au moins ! C'est un vrai séducteur, mais il peut se le permettre. Entre ses muscles, ses yeux bleus, et son visage parfait, il a tout pour lui.

- Dis-donc Harry, tu l'aimes bien on dirait ! se moqua Lisa

- Hé ! Je reconnais juste qu'il mérite le podium du top masculin ! Et pour les filles, je propose Lisa à la première place !

- Essaye de te rattraper, va !

- Ca marche ?

- Plutôt.

- Arrêtez ça vous voulez bien ?

Drago passa dans le Hall à ce moment là, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui semblait l'insupporter. Il leva les yeux vers eux et commença à s'approcher en saluant Blaise et Théo. Harry se crispa et se leva brusquement, attrapant la main de Lisa, la forçant à le suivre. Il s'excusa brièvement et remonta l'escalier brusquement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le croisaient depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler de lui, et à chaque fois, Harry l'avait regardé avec froideur ou avait détourné les yeux. Cela lui faisait souffrir le martyr, mais il fallait absolument que Drago redevienne Malefoy-celui-qui-détestait-Potter. Discuter avec Lisa avait remis cette priorité dans la tête du Gryffondor. Ils avançaient dans un couloir peu fréquenté et entendirent des pas les rattraper. Lisa se retourna et vit Drago marcher d'un pas furieux. Elle obligea Harry à s'arrêter et il lui jeta un regard noir devant lequel elle ne se démonta pas. Drago s'arrêta juste devant Harry et croisa les bras, les yeux pleins de colère. Le Gryffondor lui rendit son regard. Le Serpentard lança :

- Potter, je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu m'évites et tu me lances tes regards haineux, et je veux savoir pourquoi !

- Depuis quand il faut une raison pour te détester Malefoy ? Je n'ai juste pas envie de voir ta sale tête de fouine ! Tu es assez désagréable en général pour que je m'efforce de t'éloigner de ma vie privée et des bons moments que je passe avec ma petite amie !

- Tu es pathétique ! Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à ta célébrité ! Personne ne voudrait de toi autrement, tu n'es qu'un raté qui ne traîne qu'avec des ratés !

- Tu peux parler ! Tes gorilles te laissent aller aux toilettes tout seul où ils doivent aussi t'aider là bas ?

- Et toi alors avec le castor et la belette ? Vous vous séparez sous la douche où vous vous faites des plans à trois ? Pardon, tu as une copine maintenant, à quatre alors !

Lisa écarquilla grand les yeux devant ces si violents échanges d'hostilités qui lançaient leurs flèches avec précision et une efficacité effrayante. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu partir aussi vite aussi loin. Ils s'insultaient désormais pour de bon, essayant de blesser l'autre là où cela faisait le plus mal, et Lisa les voyait devenir plus pâles de colère à chaque insulte de l'autre. S'ils continuaient ainsi ils en viendraient bientôt aux mains. Elle essaya alors de les arrêter.

- Ca suffit ! Stop ! CA SUFFIT TAISEZ VOUS !

Surpris de son intervention véhémente, ils se turent et la regardèrent brusquement. Elle se retrouva braquée par deux paires d'yeux furieux et déglutit. Que leur arrivait-il enfin ? Drago devait être jaloux et frustré de voir Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Lisa se souvint alors de ce qu'Harry avait dit concernant sa relation avec Drago : il ne fallait pas que quiconque se rende compte de ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. En fixant son petit ami dans les yeux, Lisa put voir la douleur derrière la colère, et elle soupira doucement. Drago profita de cette accalmie pour jeter un regard méprisant à Harry qui tourna le sien pour lancer des éclairs de ses yeux, et le Serpentard s'éloigna dignement. A peine avait-il tourné à l'angle du couloir qu'Harry s'effondrait contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à se frapper la tête contre ses genoux repliés. Lisa s'agenouilla près de lui et attrapa son visage de ses mains pour l'empêcher de continuer son mouvement. Elle le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde à son tour et parla alors d'une voix douce et maternelle :

- Harry. Je ne sais pas tout. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui t'entoure. Mais même si tu dois éloigner Drago de toi pour sa propre sécurité, vous faire autant souffrir n'est pas une bonne solution. Vas-y, rattrape-le, et excuse-toi. Et surtout, explique-toi. Il n'y a rien de pire dans une relation quelle qu'elle soit que de maintenir l'autre dans l'ignorance en disant que c'est pour son bien. Dépêche-toi.

Harry plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux sages un instant avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et l'obligea à se relever. Il lui lança un dernier regard, plein de gratitude, avant de s'élancer sur les pas de Drago.

Le jeune Serpentard était déçu, blessé, furieux, de ce qui venait se passer. Harry l'avait embrassé l'autre soir et voilà qu'il l'insultait et lui jetait ces regards noirs qui faisaient frémir. Drago ne comprenait pas. Oui ils avaient passé ce stupide marché avec Lisa mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de se détester à nouveau ! Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas vif, l'esprit en colère, il se sentit brusquement attiré sur le côté. Il ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait que lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte tout juste refermée, les mains de Harry fermement placées de chaque côté de sa tête. Le regard du Gryffondor était toujours plein de fureur, et celui du Serpentard s'embrasa de rage. Il serra les poings, prêt à se battre. Harry parla d'une voix sourde, proche d'un grondement, sourde et froide, tremblante de colère.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Je te sauvais la vie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Et ne commence pas à m'insulter !

- Oh mais c'est vrai qu'y a-t-il de suspect à voir Drago Malefoy celui qui déteste Harry Potter le plus au monde lui courir après pour lui demander des comptes quant à des regards haineux hérités de toutes ces années à se pourrir la vie ! Surtout après les soupçons dont tu as déjà fait preuve, cela n'avait rien de suspect du tout ! EVIDEMMENT PAS !

Le ton du Gryffondor était monté au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et il criait désormais. Drago était toujours énervé mais il avait aussi senti l'appréhension l'emplir en voyant Harry réellement en colère et en comprenant que le jeune sorcier avait agit pour l'aider. Mais son honneur de Malefoy reprit le dessus, il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi !

- Arrête donc de hurler Potter tu es ridicule ! Et laisse moi donc m'occuper de mes propres affaires, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et puisque ça te dérange tant que ça, rassure toi, je ne m'approcherai plus de toi !

- Tu es vraiment idiot Malefoy ou tu le fais exprès !

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'insulter !

- Alors agis pour que je n'en aie aucune raison !

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, sombre crétin !

Harry se jeta sur Drago, le plaquant plus encore contre la porte, et leurs lèvres se joignirent brutalement. Leur baiser fut violent et passionné, issu de toute la colère qui les avait portés, et de la frustration qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux. Lorsque Drago posa ses mains autour du cou d'Harry, celui-ci en attrapa les poignets pour les plaquer avec violence autour du visage du Serpentard qui gronda de mécontentement. Ils prenaient à peine le temps de respirer entre deux baisers furieux, leurs langues semblaient mener un combat acharné entre leurs lèvres. Drago repoussa soudain brusquement Harry pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il n'appréciait pas d'être dominé ainsi et comptait bien le faire savoir au Gryffondor qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Drago attrapa le bras de Harry qui se rapprochait déjà et fit pivoter le garçon pour le plaquer à son tour contre la porte, mais face à elle cette fois. Collant son propre corps à celui du Gryffondor, Drago lui bloqua les mains en entourant d'une des siennes ses poignets, les serrant fermement contre le bois. Harry gronda comme Drago l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt mais dû s'arrêter rapidement pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper tout son de sa gorge. Drago descendait sa main libre dans une lenteur infinie le long du torse d'Harry tout en laissant courir son souffle et sa langue sur la peau nue de son cou. Alors que sa main atteignait le bas ventre du Gryffondor, on frappa à la porte. Tous deux sursautèrent dans un grognement de frustration.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Petits Questions de fin de chapitre :

- Qui a frappé à la porte et a osé les déranger ?! Haha!

- Comment Lisa va-t-elle réagir si elle apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Harry et Drago vont-ils réussir à donner le change à nouveau et à faire croire que rien n'a changé entre eux ?

A la prochaine fois !


	12. Chapter 12 - Il Y A Des Signes

Note de l'Auteur : Avez-vous été en suspens de fou à la fin du dernier chapitre...? Haha! Voici la réponse à la grande question : qui a frappé à la porte et les a dérangé ?

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 12 – Il Y A Des Signes**

Une voix féminine que Harry reconnut comme appartenant à Lisa s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Hum, Harry, le professeur Dumbledore te demande, et Drago, le professeur Rogue voudrait te voir.

Drago laissa échapper un mot vulgaire. La deuxième voix qui se fit entendre alors fit s'écarquiller d'horreur les yeux d'Harry et du Serpentard.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierais de retenir ce langage. Et de vous dépêcher de sortir de cette salle. Dans une apparence décente, bien entendu.

Harry et Drago grimacèrent en entendant Rogue parler et vérifièrent leurs tenues avant que le Gryffondor n'ouvre la porte. Lisa le regarda fixement, et il se sentit gêné, mais la lueur amusée qu'il aperçut dans ses yeux le rassura. Rogue avait un air narquois mais ne fit pas d'avantage de commentaires. Harry s'approcha de Lisa qui lui fit signe de monter voir Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire. Il lui sourit en retour, soulagé, et partit, après un dernier regard en direction de son père et de Drago. Son père. Il l'avait encore pensé. Harry grimaça en se rendant compte que Rogue son père avait une idée bien arrêtée sur ce qui se passait dans la salle entre son fils et son filleul. La situation était particulièrement gênante et le garçon ne doutait pas d'en entendre parler mardi soir à leur séance d'occlumencie.

Lisa attendit qu'il ait disparu du couloir pour se retourner brusquement vers Drago. Le Serpentard déglutit et subissant son regard en colère. Elle prit une voix sifflante et furieuse :

- Espèce de petit imbécile ! Pourquoi tu lui as couru après comme ça alors qu'il avait une attitude tout à fait normale aux yeux de tout le monde ! Et ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile pour lui, il a aussi fallu que tu lui lances ces insultes et ces méchancetés ! Tu vas te faire tuer et tu vas réussir à le faire tuer avec toi parce qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'aller te sauver, sombre idiot ! Redeviens Drago Malefoy, ressaisis toi, réfléchis un peu, bordel !

- Miss Turpin, merci de rester polie.

- Pardon Professeur. Drago, je te préviens, si tu dérapes encore une seule fois, je viendrais te faire la peau directement au lieu d'envoyer Harry se réconcilier avec toi avant !

- Tu as envoyé Harry ? Mais…

- Bien sûr que oui je lui ai dit de te retrouver ! Je ne suis pas si stupide !

- Mais, euh, tu es sa petite amie, et j'étais en tort par rapport à notre marché, et…

- Et tu es encore plus idiot que je le pensais ! Ne t'approches plus de Harry sauf pour lui dire des vacheries banales et habituelles, c'est clair ?

- Je…

- EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

- Limpide…

Drago avait pris une teinte verdâtre et il hocha la tête fébrilement. Lisa pouvait vraiment être effrayante. Elle tourna les talons après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à Rogue et s'éloigna. Le professeur de potions fit signe à Drago de le suivre et il le raccompagna sans un mot jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n'avait pas lâché son petit sourire narquois, ce qui mit Drago profondément mal à l'aise. Rogue le laissa devant l'entrée et s'en alla à son tour. Le jeune Serpentard soupira doucement avant de se ressaisir et de pénétrer d'un pas décidé dans sa salle commune. Lisa avait raison, Harry aussi, il s'était laissé aller. Pour la sécurité de celui qu'il aimait, et pour la sienne, il reprendrait son rôle d'aristocrate tyrannique au sein de sa maison. Le Prince des Serpentards était de retour.

De son côté Harry était monté directement au bureau de Dumbledore qui l'avait accueillis avec chaleur comme il le faisait toujours.

- Mon garçon, je voulais vous reparler de votre amulette. Une fois Severus arrivé, nous vous ferons part des plans de Voldemort dont nous avons pu prendre connaissance.

- Bien monsieur.

- Harry, je crois pouvoir avancer qu'il me serait possible d'inverser le processus de ce bijou.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le Gryffondor, intrigué.

- Si j'y parvenais, et je pense sincèrement en être capable, le contact avec le pendentif ne te donnerait plus ton apparence première, comme il le fait actuellement, mais celle façonnée à l'image de James Potter, celle que tous connaissent. Il faudrait mettre cela en place à Noël, pour qu'il te soit plus aisé d'être sous d'autres traits, conformément à ton plan, sans te soucier de savoir si tu touches ou non ton amulette, comprends-tu ?

- Je crois, oui. Je… je suis d'accord, je pense.

- J'ai pensé à autre chose. L'idée m'est venue d'un roman Moldu inspiré d'une vielle légende antique. Dans cette légende, un berger trouve un anneau qui lui permet de devenir invisible quand il le met à son doigt. L'histoire n'est pas le point qui m'intéresse ici, je passerai donc sur les détails et la morale. Toujours est-il que je pensais faire de ton pendentif une bague que tu garderais sur toi pour la passer à ton doigt quand tu voudras changer d'apparence.

- Professeur, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

- Merci Harry. Bien, peux-tu me prêter l'amulette pour que je puisse travailler dessus ? A moins que tu ne l'utilises…

- Non, non, bien sûr, tenez.

Harry sortit le pendentif et la chaîne de sa chemise et les tendit à Dumbledore. L'amulette était toujours enveloppée dans son velours. Le directeur l'ôta et contempla le bijou un instant avant de le tendre en direction d'Harry.

- Prends-le un instant tu veux bien ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et attrapa l'amulette. Au contact de sa peau, son pouvoir se mit à agir sur le visage d'Harry dont les traits s'affinèrent. Il enleva ses lunettes qui ne lui étaient plus utiles et Dumbledore remarqua à quel point son regard vert était bien plus fort que quelques secondes auparavant. C'est alors que Severus entra et il fit un pas en arrière en voyant Harry se tourner vers lui avec son autre visage. « Merlin, qu'il est beau ainsi ! » traversa l'esprit du professeur de potions. Severus secoua la tête pour se reprendre et avança en fermant la porte derrière lui. Dumbledore le regardait, amusé, et Harry avait prit un air intrigué mais ils se concentrèrent lorsque Rogue parla de Voldemort, et le Gryffondor rendit alors l'amulette à Dumbledore, reprenant ainsi son visage de Potter.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu d'attaquer un village Moldu peu avant Noël, ce qui facilite nos propres plans. J'ai cru comprendre que l'héritière de Poufsouffle s'y trouve, il va ainsi pouvoir la récupérer.

- Sauf si nous intervenons…

- Et cela est hors de question.

- Mais…

- Harry, c'est une opération très secrète, si les Aurors ou l'Ordre sont au courant, Voldemort se doutera que l'un de ses proches l'aura trahi, et Severus aura des ennuis.

- Mais…

- Tu ne veux pas que Severus souffre à cause de toi n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Dumbledore était dur, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu cette année, et le garçon ne comprenait pas son attitude, si différente des années passées. Ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux, comme un accord tacite, à cause des réactions que cela entraînait, dues au lien avec le mage noir, mais Dumbledore semblait volontairement distant et sévère envers le jeune sorcier. Severus vit passer un éclat de peine dans les yeux verts de son fils et lança un regard noir à son directeur qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Harry ne répondit pas à la dernière question de Dumbledore. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas que Rogue ait des soucis par sa faute. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de rester sans rien faire quand des innocents se faisaient attaquer alors qu'il était au courant. Harry hocha la tête pour que le directeur fasse avancer la conversation mais ne se résigna pas pour autant à lui obéir. Il trouverait un moyen de sauver le village, sans que les soupçons ne retombent sur les Mangemorts. Dumbledore qui ne le regardait pas ne put voir la lueur de défi qui pointait dans les yeux du Gryffondor obstiné, mais Severus la vit. Il ne releva pas cependant, préférant en parler avec son fils lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls le mardi suivant. Dumbledore continua donc, satisfait :

- Lorsque Voldemort aura l'héritière de Poufsouffle avec lui, il cherchera à la manipuler pour qu'elle agisse dans son intérêt. Nos déductions nous amènent à penser qu'il s'agit d'une enfant.

- Professeur, pourquoi est-elle avec des Moldus ?

- A cause des aléas de la vie Harry, les mêmes qui t'ont fait vivre chez ton oncle, qui ont fait que Tom Jedusor grandisse dans un orphelinat, et qui font que tous les jours, des enfants sont séparés de leurs parents.

- Professeur, comment reconnaît-on les héritiers ? Est-ce seulement à cause du lignage, de la famille ?

- En effet, sera considéré comme héritier de sang celui ou celle qui descendra le plus directement d'un Fondateur. Mais avec le temps, les alliances, et les progénitures parfois nombreuses, beaucoup peuvent prétendre aujourd'hui être un héritier.

- Mais alors, comment Voldemort peut-il être sûr que…

- Il y a des signes Harry, des signes qu'on peut lire et comprendre, des signes à chercher. Il existe aussi des textes et des paroles prophétiques qui nous permettent de désigner ces descendants.

Harry prit un air pensif, perdu dans ses pensées, et Severus regarda attentivement Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait avoir une idée en tête.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole :

- Dis-moi Harry, en réfléchissant de façon sérieuse et approfondie, et en utilisant ce que tu as perçu chez Voldemort la dernière fois, pourrais-tu essayer de donner des caractéristiques, des signes, qui aideraient à reconnaître les héritiers ?

Le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard intrigué mais se concentra. Le professeur de potion prit pour sa part un air méfiant, bien décidé à avoir une bonne conversation avec Albus une fois Harry reparti. Le Gryffondor donna ses premières impressions :

- Quand j'y réfléchis fortement, j'ai l'impression que des phrases, des idées, me viennent en tête, naturellement. C'est… étrange.

- Continue, Harry, s'il te plaît.

- Et bien… En pensant à l'héritier de Gryffondor, je pense à l'amitié, à la loyauté. La loyauté qui donne la force. Et c'est bizarre, parce que la loyauté est plutôt un signe de Poufsouffle, non ?

- Rien n'est très clairement défini, tu sais. Chacun évolue à sa manière, et la Répartition se fait très tôt. Il ne suffit parfois de pas grand-chose pour qu'une personne déclarée à Serpentard ne manifeste des qualités de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, ou de Poufsouffle, et inversement. Mais continue donc, je te prie.

- Mmm… Pour Serdaigle, je pense à une sagesse profonde, et différente. Une sagesse… insoupçonnée. Poufsouffle… l'innocence, l'enfance. La pureté.

- Très intéressant… Et pour Serpentard ?

- Une très grande intelligence. De la réflexion. Le pouvoir de l'esprit.

Harry s'était laissé entraîner par ces images, ces idées, ces sensations qu'il avait ressenties alors qu'il se concentrait. Mais en reprenant contact avec la réalité, il rougit, embarrassé. Il se sentait stupide. Mais Dumbledore hochait doucement la tête en souriant, un air très satisfait sur le visage, ses yeux brillants. Harry comprit qu'il avait donné au directeur ce qu'il fallait, qu'il avait réussi cette sorte de test mystérieux que le mage lui avait fait passer. En se tournant vers son père, Harry vit que celui-ci était furieux, les bras croisés, le regard noir, directement tourné contre Dumbledore, qui ne releva pas. Severus ne fit aucune remarque, mais toute son attitude clamait son désaccord avec ce qui venait de se passer. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Merci Harry. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, sauf bien sûr si tu souhaites me parler de quelque chose en particulier.

- Non, professeur.

Le jeune sorcier ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Même s'il avait demandé, il n'aurait reçu aucune explication de la part du directeur trop secret. Mais Harry avait l'espoir de tirer des informations à Severus, alors il n'insista pas, et préféra rester discret.

- Et bien je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée mon garçon. Merci pour l'amulette, je te la rendrai dès que j'en aurai terminé. Prends soin de toi.

- Merci, monsieur. A bientôt professeur.

Harry salua Dumbledore et se tourna vers Rogue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'appeler, et finit par lui donner son titre de professeur avant de sortir. Mais il se promit de vraiment essayer de faire évoluer cette situation.

Dans le bureau, Severus n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais son aura était devenue très noire, et la tension était palpable. Dumbledore le regarda d'un air las et murmura :

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ami ?

- Albus, comment pouvez-vous décemment demander à Harry de réfléchir sur des points tels que ceux-ci sans que lui donner un minimum d'informations ensuite ? C'est un adolescent ! Il va se mettre à penser tout seul à ce que tout cela signifie, et vous verrez qu'il va finir par faire une bêtise !

- Ah, Severus, pardonnez-moi, mais j'estime que Harry n'a pas besoin de tout comprendre pour l'instant, justement parce qu'il n'a que quinze ans. Je voudrais qu'il vive comme ceux de son âge, encore un peu.

- Albus, sauf votre respect, mais je pense que vous ne faites que retardez des explications nécessaires pour garder je ne sais quelles illusions sur la réalité ! Harry va finir par aller chercher les réponses tout seul et il ira les chercher dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres si ça continue !

- Severus, vous êtes celui qui a toujours le mieux réussi à me comprendre. Mais je ne lui parlerai pas. Pas encore.

- Quel signe attendez-vous encore Albus…

Dumbledore laissa s'étendre un sourire aussi las que son regard et ses yeux se portèrent sur Fumseck qui hulula tendrement. Severus soupira et sortit, le pas lourd.

Harry ne savait plus trop quelle heure il était. Il se dirigea vers sa salle commune en repensant à tout ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du directeur. Une silhouette féminine détourna ses pensées. Lisa l'attendait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et quand elle l'entendit arriver, elle se redressa et se dirigea vivement vers lui. Harry déglutit. Elle avait l'air nettement moins amical que lorsqu'elle avait frappé à la salle de classe. La Serdaigle se planta devant lui, le regard menaçant.

- Bien, j'espère que nous sommes d'accord. C'est la DERNIERE fois que tu vas voir ce satané Serpentard jusqu'à Noël !

- Je suis désolé Lisa, je m'excuse sincèrement, mais je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je veux dire…

- Estime-toi heureux que JE considère que l'incident est clos ! Je suis ta petite amie et j'ai un minimum de fierté.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- Oh, oui tu peux !

Lisa combla l'espace qui les séparait et attrapant le visage du garçon entre ses mains, elle avança ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Harry qui, devant sa colère, s'attendait à se faire frapper ou à un tant soit peu de violence vengeresse, fut agréablement surpris en sentait le baiser tendre que Lisa lui offrait. Quand elle s'écarta, il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha vers lui pour la serrer fort. Elle fit glisses ses mains dans son dos et lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille qui sourit gentiment.

- J'ai faim, allons manger ! lança-t-elle joyeusement après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry acquiesça et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards le soulagea. Drago semblait avoir une cour entière à ses pieds, avec des jeunes verts et argents prêts à servir ses moindres désirs, et il avait remis une hiérarchie à l'ordre du jour : il était le seul, en tant que Malefoy, à pouvoir décider pour tous les autres. Une fois assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry demanda à Hermione des détails à ce sujet, et elle lui expliqua que Drago avait clairement fait comprendre aux plus âgés et plus réticents de sa Maison qu'ils devaient lui obéir aussi. Les seuls à sembler ne pas réellement prendre en compte ce retour du Prince serpent étaient ceux des cinquièmes années à s'être liés d'amitié avec les autres Maisons, comme Blaise, et Théo principalement, ainsi que Daphné et son amie Tracey qui s'entendait très bien avec Justin de Poufsouffle. Comme ils n'avaient pas été inquiétés par Drago, d'autres avaient voulu les imiter, et en profiter pour fuir vers les autres tables, mais ils avaient rapidement du comprendre que ceux-là étaient des privilégiés, et même les futurs Mangemorts avaient du apprendre à obéir à un Malefoy, comme leurs pères avaient du le faire face à Lucius. En apprenant tout cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et Lisa lui adressa un sourire en serrant sa main plus fort. Hermione évita de faire une remarque mais elle lança un regard à Harry qui disait « On en reparlera plus tard ! », avec beaucoup d'autorité. Le repas fut très agréable, et leur groupe aux Maisons mélangées devenait de plus en plus soudé. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait. Tout allait à merveille.

Le lendemain était un dimanche, et Harry se leva tôt, exceptionnellement, pour faire tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il retrouva Lisa qui ne se réveillait jamais tard, pour déjeuner avec elle et passer un peu de temps juste tous les deux. Ils se baladèrent dans le parc recouvert de feuilles mortes qui commençaient à geler et eurent la surprise de voir arriver les premiers flocons de neige. Harry vit Lisa rire aux éclats en courant et dansant sous les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus vite autour d'eux. Cette vision lui réchauffa le cœur et il entoura la jeune fille de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle appuya son dos contre le torse du Gryffondor et regarda la neige tomber sur eux. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, immobiles au milieu des flocons tourbillonnants. Ils décidèrent de rentrer quand Harry se rendit compte que sa petite amie avait les mains gelées et qu'il ordonna qu'elle se mette au chaud immédiatement. Lisa avait rit de le voir, mais n'avait pas protesté. Il la laissa à l'entrée de sa salle commune pour remonter dans la sienne et rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron et Hermione l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires. Ils étaient sur le canapé, leurs devoirs abandonnés sur la table à côté, leurs doigts entrelacés. Harry se mit à rire en lançant un « Enfin ! » et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en frappant amicalement Ron sur l'épaule. Hermione, rose d'émotion, rit avec lui tandis que son désormais petit ami grognait pour la forme. Harry avait décidé de rattraper le temps avec eux, pour se faire pardonner de les avoir un peu délaissés ces derniers jours. Il commença par leur raconter son entrevue de la veille avec Dumbledore, ses questionnements, ses doutes, et tous deux donnèrent leurs propres avis. Hermione parla évidemment d'aller voir à la Bibliothèque si elle trouverait quelque chose sur des événements mettant en scène les Héritiers réunis à Poudlard, sur les pouvoirs qu'ils pourraient avoir, et bien sûr, elle chercherait tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur les signes pour les reconnaître. Elle cacha en revanche à Harry qu'elle orienterait également ses recherches sur son rôle à lui, car il en avait clairement un à part. Harry leur raconta alors ensuite tout ce qui avait pu se passer avec Drago, depuis les premières fois où les choses avaient commencé de changer. Ron affichait des grimaces de dégoût pour embêter son ami et se faisait reprendre par Hermione qui trouvait que c'était toujours mieux que de se battre. Ils évoquèrent le retour en force du Serpentard au sein de sa Maison, et la jeune Gryffondor réfléchie approuva cette attitude, bien plus prudente pour tout le monde.

Alors que la matinée était déjà bien avancée, Hermione obligea les garçons à se mettre à leurs devoirs pour travailler sérieusement avant le déjeuner. Ils suèrent sur leurs essais de potions mais furent récompensés par une Hermione souriante et qui les autorisa à prendre un bon repas. Harry rejoignit Lisa à table, et le couple tout récent alla s'assoir près de leurs amis de Poufsouffle. Harry espérait pouvoir passer à nouveau un peu de temps avec sa petite amie mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras pour l'emmener à la bibliothèque avec Ron. Le garçon lança une grimace d'excuse à la Serdaigle qui le taquina et finit par le rejoindre avec des amies dans l'antre de Mme Pince, ayant elles aussi du travail à finir. Une fois leurs devoirs bouclés, et avant qu'Hermione ne leur propose de prendre des notes en prévision des cours à venir, Ron et Harry s'échappèrent en courant et en riant de la bibliothèque, sous le regard courroucé de leurs petites amies, et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait déjà très froid, et voler à toute vitesse sur un balai n'était pas un bon moyen de se réchauffer, c'est pourquoi ils rentrèrent rapidement et préférèrent disputer une partie d'échec version sorcier.

En allant se coucher ce soir là, Harry souriait. Il avait passé une très bonne journée, et avait passé du temps avec les gens qu'il aimait. Son seul regret était de n'avoir pu adresser que des regards haineux à Drago qui relançait ses insultes habituelles et qui semblait être redevenu comme avant. Harry espérait avoir été le seul à déceler la lueur de douleur dans les yeux du Prince de Serpentard.

Le jeune sorcier s'endormit assez serein, mais avec une certitude à l'esprit: celle qu'il n'allait plus l'être vraiment avant un bon moment.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Petites Questions de fin de chapitre: 

- On commence à vraiment entrer dans les points principaux de l'intrigue contre Voldemort : la question des héritiers. Quelles sont vos suppositions sur qui ils sont ? Et comment se fait-il qu'Harry puisse ressentir tout ça ?

- Rogue s'énerve contre Dumbledore et ses secrets. Harry va-t-il réussir à en prendre avantage ?

- Drago / Harry / Lisa, comment leur étrange marché va-t-il continuer et va-t-il tenir jusqu'à Noël ?


	13. Chapter 13 - Plans et Rapprochements

Note de l'Auteur : Voici un chapitre avec des avancées sur l'intrigue! Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 13 – Plans Et Rapprochements**

Au petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, premier lundi de décembre, début des dernières semaines avant les vacances, et le Bal, Dumbledore prit la parole une fois la majorité des élèves présents :

- Bonjour à tous. Je souhaiterai simplement passer une petite annonce, et en profiter pour rappeler, à la demande de Mr Rusard, certaines règles d'hiver.

Les discussions s'étaient tues, et les filles redoutaient un imprévu pour le Bal, pour lequel elles avaient presque toutes déjà une robe et tout ce qui allait avec.

- A la rentrée des vacances de Noël, nous accueillerons un nouvel élève. Au dîner du dimanche soir, il sera réparti comme tout arrivant à Poudlard, et j'espère que tous, quelque soit sa Maison, lui feront bon accueil. Je compte bien sûr sur les préfets pour qu'il se sente à l'aise parmi nous. Il entrera en cinquième année, cela signifie qu'un groupe de travail aura à le prendre en charge, et j'espère que vous l'aiderez tous à rattraper vos cours, afin qu'il soit au niveau pour les BUSES.

Les murmures prirent comme un feu de paille et les commérages allèrent de bon train : qui serait ce mystérieux nouvel étudiant ? D'où viendrait-il ? A quoi ressemblerait-il ? Dans quelle Maison allait-il être ? Dumbledore demanda le silence à nouveau et rappela alors les règles de sécurité mises en place à cause de la neige et du gel qui étaient tombés pour de bon sur le château et dans le parc. Les discussions reprirent à peine son discours terminé et on ne parla plus que de l'arrivée du nouveau dans tout Poudlard.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Harry avait prit un air fermement déterminé. Ca y est, c'était lancé. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Dans quelques jours, Voldemort attaquerait le village Moldu, et dans quelques semaines, Harry Potter ferait ce qu'il réussissait le mieux : le contrecarrer dans ses plans de conquête. Mais d'ici là, il n'y aurait plus pour Harry beaucoup de temps pour flâner. Il devait mettre au point un plan pour sauver le village sans se faire prendre ni blesser aucun de ses amis, et il devait en apprendre d'avantage sur les héritiers, tout en commençant des entraînements et des apprentissages qu'il n'avait que trop retardé. Ron et Hermione virent la détermination s'inscrire sur son visage et n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour décider que, quoi qu'Harry décide, ils seraient à ses côtés.

Ils l'observèrent toute la journée durant, et s'il le remarqua, il ne releva pas. Il prit ses cours avec bien plus d'attention et de sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, comme si tout ce que les professeurs disaient était potentiellement important pour la suite, comme si ne pas entendre un détail était prendre un risque. Ce qu'Hermione et Ron ne virent pas, c'était qu'Harry s'était mis à penser à toute vitesse. Il écoutait les cours et réfléchissait à la moindre seconde de libre. Un sentiment d'urgence s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il affichait une assurance et une détermination qu'il était loin de réellement ressentir.

A peine leur entraînement de Quidditch se termina-t-il qu'Harry emmena Ron avec lui retrouver rapidement Hermione avant d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

- C'est notre seul lieu suffisamment sécurisé pour parler sans risquer d'être entendus. Bon, écoutez. Je vous ai raconté que Voldemort a prévu d'attaquer un village Moldu pour récupérer l'héritière ? Et bien j'ai prévu de l'en empêcher, de sauver un maximum de gens, et surtout, la fillette.

- Euh, et comment on fait ça ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour monter un plan qui fonctionnera sans prendre de risques pour quiconque. En particulier pour que Voldemort ne pense pas qu'il a un espion dans ses rangs. C'est une attaque très secrète et mon père serait immédiatement inquiété si Voldemort a le moindre doute.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard : Harry avait désigné Rogue comme son père sans hésiter. Ce dernier vit leur échange et leva les yeux au ciel en enchaînant.

- J'ai eu une idée, je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'est risqué pour moi mais ça peut marcher.

- Si c'est risqué pour toi, alors on ne fait pas, déclara impérieusement Hermione.

- Attends, écoute, tu me diras après. Il faudrait que le jour de l'attaque, un Serpentard prévienne Voldemort que je suis au courant, que j'ai su en pénétrant son esprit.

- Non Harry, Tu-sais-qui va immédiatement te traquer mentalement.

- Mais…

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse sauver le village.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas assister à ça sans réagir !

- Il y a d'autres innocents qui se font attaquer, et il y a aussi des gens qui meurent bêtement, accidentellement, et d'autres qui se font assassiner ! Tous les jours, dans le monde entier ! Tu ne peux pas les sauver tous, Harry !

- Et comment veux-tu que j'agisse alors ?

- Ne fais rien qui puisse risquer la vie de qui que ce soit en plus !

- Il s'agit de moi, là ! Pas de quelqu'un d'autre !

- Si encore tu avais un bouclier d'occlumencie assez puissant ! Mais tu n'es pas allé aux cours, tu n'as pas travaillé pour ça, et la dernière fois, ça a été une catastrophe !

- On s'en moque puisque Harry Potter sera loin de Poudlard ! Voldemort s'acharnera sur lui pendant que je serai tranquille caché au château !

- TU ES ET TU RESTERAS HARRY POTTER ! QUELQUE SOIT TON APPARENCE OU LE NOM QU'ON TE DONNE !

Hermione avait hurlé ces mots. Elle rayonnait de fureur et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Ron la contempla et malgré la situation dramatique, ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Harry recula d'un pas, troublé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas pris conscience du cheminement que son esprit avait fait. Ces mots, il les avait lâchés, sous le coup de la frustration et de l'énervement. Harry s'assit et posa sa tête sur ses genoux relevés. Hermione s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Ron s'assit à ses côtés. Harry murmura :

- Je suis désolé. Voldemort va traquer un Harry qui devra laisser des traces, apparaître brièvement pour l'attirer loin de Poudlard. Un Harry qui est le Survivant, celui qui le défie sans cesse, celui qui se bat. Et au sein du château va arriver un nouvel élève, qui devra ne rien connaître, ni personne, et qui ne devra, en aucun cas, se différencier des autres. Un Darren qui n'aura pas à parler de plan, d'attaque, de sauver, de se battre.

- Mais le Darren qui va arriver ne sera qu'un rôle joué. Darren et Harry seront toujours la même personne, quelque soit le visage arboré. Tu ne pourras pas te reposer sous prétexte que tu n'as pas le profil du Survivant, parce que le Survivant est en toi, quelque soit ton apparence. Et ce sera Harry-Darren qui sortira en douce du château pour aller s'entêter contre V-Voldemort, ce sera Harry-Darren qui s'entraînera en secret à l'occlumencie, ce sera Harry-Darren qui aimera Drago, et qui nous aimera nous. Harry Darren Potter Prince.

Harry avait relevé la tête et ses yeux émeraude fixaient Hermione, qui parlait avec douceur. Ron envoya son poing gentiment dans l'épaule de son ami :

- Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de nous comme ça ! Raté mon vieux !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Harry était heureux d'avoir de si proches et fidèles amis à ses côtés, et il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde.

Hermione reprit la conversation délicate après un moment de détente.

- Harry, je suis désolée de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais il ne faut pas que V-Voldemort découvre que tu as accès à son esprit.

- Je ne peux pas abandonner cette petite fille !

- Il la veut à Poudlard non ?

- Oui, mais mon père pense qu'il veut la manipuler pour qu'elle lui soit dévouée.

- Alors il faut qu'il croie qu'une influence quelconque soit un risque. Il faut qu'il croie que la mettre de son côté soit un risque que son projet ne marche pas. Et il faut qu'il soit persuadé que personne à Poudlard ne sache qui sera cette enfant.

- Alors il ferait en sorte qu'on vienne la chercher ! L'Ordre, ou Dumbledore ! Hermione tu es géniale.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, tu en doutais encore ?

Ron avait parlé avec désinvolture, mais Harry soupçonnait qu'il n'ait recherché un effet quelconque sur la jeune sorcière qui avait rosit. Hermione fit comme si cela n'importait pas et continua, mais sa voix était légèrement plus aigue :

- Demain Harry, il faudra que tu parles avec Rogue. Mais il faudra aussi que tu travailles sérieusement l'occlumencie.

- Je sais, je vais m'y mettre pour de bon. Et on devrait réussir ce plan, je pense. Si Dumbledore ne s'en mêle pas.

- Comment ça se passe avec lui Harry ?

- Mmm… pas très bien. Il m'accueille chaleureusement, après il me réprimande et se montre froid et distant, avant d'être agréable à nouveau. Je ne sais pas trop, c'est bizarre. On dirait qu'il fait exprès pour que je l'apprécie moins.

- Hum… c'est étrange en effet. Mais Dumbledore n'agit jamais sans raison.

- Je sais bien. Bon, passons à autre chose dont je voulais vous parler. Avec tout ce qui va se passer, on sera moins naturellement ensembles, alors j'ai cherché un moyen pour consolider et conserver notre amitié.

- Oh, Harry, on n'allait pas cesser d'être amis de toute manière.

- Je sais, mais je voulais quelque chose de spécial, qui serait entre nous trois. Et j'ai trouvé !

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent intrigués, curieux de savoir à quoi il avait pensé. Harry les regardait malicieusement.

- L'idée m'est venue quand j'écrivais à Sirius et à Remus pour leur donner des nouvelles et leur raconter les derniers évènements. Sirius, Remus, James, pourquoi étaient-ils si proches ? Mise à part leur véritable amitié ? Qu'avaient-ils en commun, qu'ils gardaient secret ?

La jeune sorcière comprit avant le Weasley. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et elle murmura avec excitation :

- Ils étaient Animagus non déclarés !

- Exactement !

- Et tu voudrais qu'on devienne Animagus tous les trois, secrètement ? précisa Ron.

- Oui. On travaillera ensemble pour y parvenir, et on se retrouvera pour ne partager cela qu'entre nous. Ce sera notre secret à nous, le symbole de notre amitié indestructible.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent au cou d'Harry et ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres en riant ensembles. La brillante jeune sorcière se reprit la première et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

- On violera encore des tonnes de règlements, mais on commence à avoir l'habitude. Il va falloir faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, parce qu'on ne pourra pas demander à McGonagall de nous aider. Par contre, Sirius devrait pouvoir nous donner un coup de main, on lui demandera aux vacances. Ca va prendre un peu de temps, surtout si on veut ne pas prendre de retard dans nos devoirs, et on a aussi les recherches à faire sur les héritiers. Si on se répartit le travail correctement, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir, j'imagine.

- Mais oui, on va y arriver sans aucun problème ! lança Ron, optimiste.

Harry sourit de son côté positif et pensa qu'il aurait personnellement l'occlumencie à travailler en plus. Hermione pensa pour elle-même qu'elle aurait à rajouter les recherches sur Harry. Ron ajouta alors une donnée à leur emploi du temps déjà bien chargé :

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'entraîne aussi ? Au combat je veux dire. Miss Mint est une super professeur de Défense mais elle nous fait voir beaucoup de choses différentes et variées, et on ne fait que quelques duels de temps en temps. Il nous faudrait un véritable entraînement non ?

- Tu as raison sur ce point Ron. Le professeur Mint doit rester concentrée sur les BUSES. De plus, elle ne peut pas se permettre trop d'écarts ou de pratique offensive, à cause de la surveillance du Ministère.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Il y a quelques élèves qui sont des enfants de personnes travaillant au Ministère, et il y a eu des pressions et des corruptions par Fudge pour qu'il soit au courant des enseignements donnés à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi fait-il une chose pareille ?

- Il a peur que Dumbledore veuille prendre sa place, en utilisant les élèves pour prendre le Ministère.

Il y eut un grand blanc, qui précéda deux grands éclats de rire chez Ron et Harry. Hermione eut un sourire las.

- Nous avons de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas imposés un horrible professeur… Mais on ne peut pas apprendre à se défendre correctement. Voldemort ne va pas tarder à se révéler pour de bon à l'ensemble du monde sorcier, et alors ce sera vraiment la guerre. Et si ne sait pas se battre…

Ron et Harry arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire et le visage d'Harry devint grave.

Hermione agita une main dans le vide pour passer à autre chose :

- Il nous faudrait un prof secret de duel, et qu'il ne soit pas là que pour nous, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui voudraient apprendre à se défendre. J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, ne vous en préoccupez pas pour l'instant, je vous en reparlerai. On peut discuter un peu des Animagus par contre, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Ou alors on a un devoir de métamorphose à terminer.

- Les Animagus, c'est bien, se dépêchèrent de dire les garçons.

Leur amie leva les yeux au ciel et demanda d'une voix claire et distincte des livres sur le sujet qui apparurent autour d'eux.

- J'adore la Salle sur Demande ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils se plongèrent dans les ouvrages, à la recherche d'informations sur comment apprendre à trouver son Animagus et sur comment se transformer pour de bon. Après un bon moment passé le nez dans les livres, Hermione souffla profondément et posa celui qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pour prendre du parchemin et de quoi écrire.

- Bien, je propose que nous mettions en commun ce que nous avons appris ce soir. Je commence. J'ai découvert qu'on ne peut pas choisir sa forme d'Animagus. Elle correspond à la fois à notre personnalité, notre esprit, qui on est, mais aussi qui nous sommes potentiellement. L'Animagus de quelqu'un le représente dans son ensemble, il correspond à l'être tout entier.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi, comme je l'ai lu, l'Animagus et le Patronus ne sont pas nécessairement identiques.

- Exactement. Le Patronus prend une partie des données de la personne en étant d'avantage porté sur la personnalité et les sentiments du moment, puisqu'il peut changer selon comment on évolue. Alors que l'Animagus ne change jamais. Comme je le disais, l'Animagus, c'est soi tout entier.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Hermione reprit la parole :

- Apparemment, il faut une sorte de transe pour ressentir l'animal en nous la première fois. Il y a beaucoup de théories de rituels pour y parvenir et réussir à… fusionner, si l'on veut.

- Oui, j'ai lu plusieurs témoignages, mais ils sont tous différents.

- Ca a l'air difficile à définir. Mais aussi comme si l'expérience est unique.

- En tout cas, la notion de transe première revient partout, il faudra qu'on commence par ça. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression que chacun évolue à sa manière jusqu'à se transformer la première fois.

- Certaines personnes disent avoir mis des années avant de changer de forme. D'autres par contre racontent qu'elles y sont arrivées assez rapidement. J'ai aussi lu un cas de première transformation sous l'effet de l'urgence.

- Je propose qu'on continue de chercher dans les livres tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile, d'ici Noël, et de commencer à chercher cet état de transe. Une fois au Square Grimmaud, on demandera des conseils à Sirius et Remus.

- Ca me va.

Le trio rangea les livres en piles triées par thème, sans pour autant savoir si la Salle les leur redonnerait ainsi la prochaine fois qu'ils les demanderaient, et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Il était tard, mais Hermione les obligea à terminer le devoir de métamorphose avant de les envoyer se coucher. Ron grogna qu'elle n'était pas sa mère en montant les escaliers et Harry sourit de l'entendre. Il s'endormit assez rapidement, fatigué.

Mais la nuit fut difficile, comme elles l'étaient toujours. Harry avait trouvé un sort qui permettait d'insonoriser son lit une fois les rideaux fermés, arrêtant ainsi de réveiller ses amis au milieu de la nuit quand ses cauchemars devenaient trop durs à supporter et qu'il criait dans son sommeil. Il se leva tôt le lendemain matin, sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, et posa un mot sur son oreiller à l'intention de Ron avant de partir pour la bibliothèque. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, soleil d'hiver, et le château était silencieux. La neige tombait doucement dehors. Mme Pince n'était bien sûr pas à son poste, et Harry en profita pour faire un tour vers la Réserve, des livres autorisés sous le bras au cas où quelqu'un surgirait. Il n'avait pas d'idée précise en tête, et se contentait de prendre les ouvrages qui l'interpellaient par leurs titres et d'y lire ce qui l'intéressait, en s'aidant du sommaire pour cibler un peu. Il lut des articles et essais sur des formes de magie noire, sur des rituels de puissance, et prit des notes dont il espérait qu'elles seraient utiles. Quand il commença d'entendre du mouvement dans les couloirs, il revint dans la partie autorisée et se plongea dans les livres d'histoire, prenait cette fois des notes sur les grands évènements magiques de Poudlard ou en relation avec les Fondateurs. Ron et Hermione passèrent le chercher pour descendre à la Grande Salle et il les suivit en leur faisant part de ses dernières découvertes. Il n'y avait rien de réellement constructif, mais Harry était persuadé qu'en apprenant le plus de choses possibles, ils finiraient par construire le puzzle de toute cette histoire.

Et c'est dans cette optique première que le Gryffondor descendit aux cachots ce soir-là, ayant également en tête qu'il devait absolument maîtriser l'occlumencie le plus rapidement possible. Ce dernier point revenait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars et il commençait à avoir vraiment peur que Voldemort ne vienne jeter un œil dans son esprit et n'y apprenne que trop de secrets importants. Une fois devant la porte, Harry inspira profondément et frappa fermement. Rogue lui ouvrit rapidement et l'invita à entrer. Le Gryffondor put voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage de son père, et tenta de lui en envoyer un en retour. Ils finiraient par y arriver, ils le savaient tous les deux. L'important était de ne rien gâcher en se précipitant, et surtout, de s'ouvrir à l'autre. Severus le regarda entrer et s'assoir sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau et regretta de ne pouvoir lui demander de changer son apparence. Harry lui lança un air intrigué et Rogue se plaça devant lui en sortant sa baguette. Voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas, il demanda, agacé :

- Qu'y a-t-il encore Harry ?

- Pas la peine de vous énerver, je voudrais discuter avec vous avant de revenir à l'occlumencie.

- Et pourrais-je savoir ce qui est plus important que ces cours ?

- Dumbledore. Cette histoire d'héritiers. Voldemort. Ce qui se passe avec moi.

Harry avait répondu assez sèchement et Severus se reprocha son sarcasme. Il soupira et reprit un ton plus agréable.

- Je ne peux rien dire, désolé.

- Vous ne pouvez rien me dire à moi c'est cela ? Dumbledore a du vous interdire de me donner quelconque explication, sous un stupide prétexte, sans doute mon âge et cette obsession de vouloir me laisser vivre une vie d'adolescent !

Severus ne répondit rien mais son regard s'assombrit, dévoilant son avis sur la question. Harry laissa échapper un soupir las.

- Je suis fatigué de ses plans et de ses manigances. Je suis fatigué de ses paroles énigmatiques. Je suis fatigué d'avoir à attendre gentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il daigne m'expliquer.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas votre faute. J'en ai juste assez que tout ce qui sort de la normalité me tombe systématiquement dessus, sans que je puisse m'y préparer, m'y adapter, m'en défendre.

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir plus prononcé et plus las encore. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté, son regard dans le vide. Severus sentit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister encore longtemps. Il avait envie de tout lui raconter, de s'énerver contre leur directeur manipulateur, de soutenir son fils, de l'aider. Mais Dumbledore lui avait clairement interdit...

- Oh et puis mince ! Qu'il aille au diable !

Harry releva la tête, surpris, et regarda Severus qui s'insulta de tous les noms en réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Son fils lui lança un regard narquois et Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne vais pas tout de dire, mais je peux essayer de répondre partiellement à tes questions. Sans aller trop loin, évidemment. Mais…

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'expression victorieuse qui s'affichait désormais sur le visage d'Harry, à cet instant bien plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Le professeur de potions lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras. Harry, très souriant, posa sa première question :

- Pourquoi les héritiers à Poudlard ?

- Votre petit air satisfait et suffisant m'a fait changé d'avis. Je ne vous dirai rien !

- Vous revenez sur vos paroles ?

- Vous m'avez manipulé par les sentiments !

- Vous vous êtes laissé avoir. Allez, même quelques éléments de réponse seront suffisants !

- Non.

Harry reprit un air triste et déçu. Severus faillit craquer mais il se reprit : il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois ! Le garçon murmura :

- Même si c'était un moyen de vous faire parler, ce que j'ai dit, et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment faux, vous savez… Je… je ressens cette lassitude qui m'ôte l'envie de continuer à me battre et à chercher… Parfois, j'aimerai juste tout laisser tomber, et tant pis pour tous les autres…

Il craquait. Il allait craquer.

- C'est bon, arrête ton numéro.

Il avait craqué. Severus soupira : il mollissait. Mais il avait quand même réussi, enfin, à le tutoyer, c'était un pas en avant. Harry avait fait attention cette fois à ne pas laisser sa satisfaction transparaître sur son visage mais dans ses yeux était passée une lueur de victoire. Severus ne releva pas et essaya de répondre à son fils sans trop en dévoiler :

- Il existe un rituel de magie dite blanche, créé par les Fondateurs, permettant à leurs héritiers d'accumuler une très grande concentration de pouvoir, qui, une fois véhiculé, peut détruire la menace du moment. Ici, il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'est intemporel, le rituel a déjà été utilisé dans le passé, contre de grands mages noirs, ou contre de fortes manifestations de magie noire, qui ne pouvaient être détruites autrement.

- Il faudra donc les quatre héritiers et le rituel, à Poudlard, pour détruire définitivement Voldemort.

- C'est cela.

- Et moi dans tout ça ?

- Ah. Toi, tu es, hum, "en plus".

- En plus.

- Hum…

Severus était mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait en raconter d'avantage sur le rôle d'Harry, la menace de Dumbledore bien trop présente au dessus de lui. Il préféra changer de sujet.

- Il y a un autre rituel, exactement inversé, rituel de magie noire comme tu aurais pu t'en douter. Les héritiers concentrent également une très puissante masse de pouvoir mais au lieu de la véhiculer pour détruire la menace maléfique, le rituel la fait fusionner avec la magie de l'être ou de la manifestation de magie noire, le rendant surpuissant, invincible, et immortel.

- Je reviendrai sur mon propre rôle, vous pouvez compter dessus. Donc, au départ, les héritiers rassemblent une masse de pouvoir, de magie, qui est ensuite dirigée vers le mage noir, et selon le rituel, elle le détruit ou le renforce.

- C'est à peu près cela, oui. Voilà pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut les héritiers à Poudlard.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Le rituel est-il dépendant de signes, de symboles tracés, de formules prononcées ? Ou dépend-il de la volonté des héritiers ?

- Il y a des formules, des phrases que chacun des héritiers doit prononcer. Il y a aussi des symboles à tracer. Selon le but du rituel, les phrases et les symboles sont différents. Ils sont les exacts opposés l'un de l'autre.

- Et si les héritiers ne sont pas d'accord avec le rituel ?

- Ils ne peuvent le faire basculer que s'ils sont tous les quatre unis dans ce but. Sinon, on peut influencer les récalcitrants en les ensorcelant au préalable. Il y alors un risque que le résultat ne soit pas aussi puissant que prévu, ou qu'il y ait des perturbations, mais ils sont minimes. Dans notre cas, si Dumbledore ou si le Seigneur des Ténèbres obligeaient un héritier à suivre leurs directives, il n'y aurait aucun risque, parce qu'ils sont extrêmement puissants.

- C'est pour cela que Voldemort veut la descendante de Poufsouffle vers lui, pour qu'elle passe de son côté, vu que les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sont déjà à Poudlard, et qu'ils ne seront sûrement pas d'avis de le rendre invincible.

- Tout à fait.

Harry plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées, et Severus le regarda réfléchir. Si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il lui en avait dévoilé autant, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Le professeur de potions essaya de se justifier en se disant qu'avec ce qu'Harry avait déjà, il aurait finit par trouver tout seul, et qu'il ne lui avait que facilité un peu les choses.

- Professeur, il faut forcément quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort, en tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dumbledore en est convaincu, et je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en est conscient mais il évite d'y penser : l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un autre héritier que lui au grand Salazar Serpentard ne lui plaît pas vraiment.

- J'imagine… Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il y avait des signes pour reconnaître les héritiers, parce qu'il y avait plusieurs possibilités. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

- C'est assez simple en réalité, quand une menace se manifeste, les pouvoirs de voyance se réveillent pour donner des phrases prophétiques. Après de longues recherches, Dumbledore a récupéré celles qui définissaient les héritiers. Je ne les connais pas par cœur, ne me les demande pas. De toute façon, elles disent à peu près ce que tu as trouvé l'autre soir.

- En parlant de ça…

Severus grimaça. Harry remettait ça, et le professeur de potions ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Alors que le garçon commençait à poser à nouveau des questions sur lui, Rogue leva sa baguette et l'interrompit :

- Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, maintenant concentre-toi, il est temps de travailler l'occlumencie. Il est déjà tard, mais tu resteras jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait !

- Mais…

- _Legilimens_ !

Harry ferma les yeux et une grimace de douleur s'inscrivit sur son visage. Severus ne se laissa pas distraire. Harry devait absolument maîtriser le contrôle de son esprit. Le garçon essayait de résister mais les images qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux étaient trop fortes. Severus arrêta le sort, laissa à son fils un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Le professeur de potions d'apparence si insensible voyait son cœur se serrer et sa poitrine s'emplir de rage en voyant son fils maltraité par sa famille Moldue, en voyant ces souvenirs si durs à supporter le hanter. Mais il tint bon.

- Vous me laissez l'accès à tout ce qui pourrait vous atteindre, ressaisissez-vous, par Merlin ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aura aucune pitié, vous devez le repousser immédiatement lorsque vous ressentez son intrusion, ou il vous brisera sans aucune hésitation ! _Legilimens_ !

Drago qui le dévorait du regard alors qu'il venait de lui dévoiler sa véritable apparence. Severus qui riait de sa répartie. Severus qui lui souriait, hésitant. Sa mère qui dansait. Ron et Hermione qui le prenaient dans leurs bras. Sirius qui le tenait fermement dans une étreinte aimante. Severus qui le regardait. Drago qui le regardait.

- Arrêtez-moi bon sang Potter ! Vous me donnez les armes pour vous battre !

- Ne m'appelez-pas comme ça !

- Alors repoussez-moi ! _Legilimens_ !

Cédric mort. L'oncle Vernon qui le frappait au visage. Dudley et sa bande qui le battaient à l'école primaire. Voldemort qui le torturait. Cédric mort. Ses parents morts. Sa mère qui hurlait.

- Assez ! Arrêtez, arrêtez !

- C'est à vous de m'arrêter !

- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas !

- Ayez un peu de volonté !

- J'essaie !

- Non vous n'essayez pas ! Vous ne faites que subir avec faiblesse ! Battez vous ! _Legilimens_ !

- _EXPELLIARMUS !_

Rogue sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains tandis que son corps s'envolait au dessus du bureau pour aller s'écraser dans un bruit sourd contre le mur. Il tomba au sol et retint un cri de douleur. Harry se précipita vers lui, complètement affolé :

- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je…

- Ca va aller Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Juste un peu mal au dos, mais une petite potion et je ne sentirai plus rien.

- Laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever. Ca va aller ?

- Oui, je t'ai dis. Ca va. Et je ne vais certainement pas t'en vouloir de t'être enfin défendu !

Harry aida Severus à se lever et à s'assoir sur le canapé le plus proche. Le professeur grimaça et le garçon s'inquiéta. Severus le rassura et resta un instant sans bouger, attendant que la douleur passe. Il détourna l'attention d'Harry en lui reparlant de sa façon de le repousser.

- Il te faut encore trop de temps avant de réagir enfin. Et j'ai du te mettre en colère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agira en une seule fois : il foncera dans ton esprit, piétinera tout, prendra tout ce qui l'intéressera, et te brisera. Tu dois fermer ton esprit constamment. Il faut que tu t'entraînes, tous les jours. Fais le vide, essaie de refouler tes pensées et tes émotions au plus profond de toi. Ressens le bouclier que tu mets en place dans ton esprit, et renforce-le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit indestructible.

Le Gryffondor l'avait regardé très attentivement tandis que son père lui avait donné ses instructions. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il fallait absolument qu'il maîtrise l'occlumencie, alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Severus le regardait gentiment et lui parla doucement, voyant qu'il était assez perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Va te coucher Harry, il est tard, et résister à une intrusion de son esprit est fatigant. Entraîne-toi tous les jours et essaie de venir détendu mardi prochain, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. Severus voulut se lever à son tour mais son dos le faisait toujours souffrir et il préféra rester dans le canapé. Harry était toujours inquiet, mais il savait que son père avait déjà du passer par bien pire que cela, et qu'il avait été seul à chaque fois. Severus attrapa sa main et la serra affectueusement.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit…

Le garçon se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Mais avant de la refermer sur lui, il tourna la tête et murmura :

- Bonne nuit… papa.

Harry disparut et Severus resta interdit sur son canapé. Puis il sourit. Pour la première fois depuis que Lily était morte, Severus souriait de tout son cœur.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Petites Questions de fin de chapitre :

- On en sait d'avantage sur le plan global de Voldemort : vos réactions, vos avis, vos idées ? Quel est le rôle d'Harry dans toute cette histoire ? Avez vous des questions sur le rituel ?

- Comment l'idée d'Hermione pour des entraînements va-t-elle se mettre en place ? Avec qui ? Et Rogue va-t-il adhérer à son idée pour sauver la fillette ?

- Quels seront les Animagus d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione ?

Portez-vous bien d'ici la prochaine fois ! et Bonne Année !


	14. Chapter 14 - Quidditch et Animagus

Note de l'Auteur : prenez vos couleurs et venez soutenir votre équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard préférée !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 14 – Quidditch Et Animagus**

A l'approche du week-end, des tensions se créèrent entre les Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui devaient disputer leur match le samedi après-midi. De plus, mis à part les quelques cinquièmes années Serpentards qui s'étaient liés d'amitié avec d'autres, la maison verte et argent était tenue d'une main de fer par Drago Malefoy, qui interdisait, sauf pour les rares privilégiés, toute fraternisation avec « l'ennemi », et particulièrement les rouges et or. Lisa s'était arraché les cheveux le vendredi soir à les voir se lancer des regards haineux dans la bibliothèque et ne mettre aucune bonne volonté pour travailler ensembles. Elle qui savait de quoi il retournait réellement ne comprenait pas comment les garçons supportaient la situation. Leurs points de groupe avaient bien remonté ces derniers temps, et elle alla regarder où ils en étaient avec appréhension ce soir là. La jeune Serdaigle constata alors avec surprise qu'ils en avaient encore gagnés et elle eut beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne parvint pas à comprendre comment ils n'étaient pas bien descendus. Ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'explication. Elles discutaient entre filles le lendemain matin, tandis que les garçons s'entraînaient dur pour le match à venir, et Lisa avait fait part à son amie de sa découverte incompréhensible. Hermione avait réfléchit un instant avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais bien sûr ! Harry et Drago doivent faire des efforts pour officiellement se détester, mais ils le font dans l'intérêt de l'autre ! Tant qu'ils seront dans cette optique là, chaque geste haineux sera comme une tentative de rapprochement !

Lisa mangea avec Harry à la table des Gryffondors ce midi là, et plusieurs amies à elle l'accompagnèrent, pour montrer leur soutien à l'équipe des lions. Ron était assez nerveux, bien plus que lors du match contre les Serdaigles, qui avaient pourtant été son premier, mais les Serpentards avaient non seulement des Poursuiveurs assez effrayants mais aussi des vacheries et des vannes qui faisait perdre au Gardien des Gryffondors toute confiance en lui. Hermione et Harry avaient bien essayé de lui remonter le moral mais commençaient à baisser les bras devant son obstination à se dénigrer. C'est en voyant sa sœur qu'il remonta la pente. Ginny devait jouer pour la première fois, ayant été demandée le matin même pour remplacer Katie Bell qui était tombée trop malade pour assurer son poste. La benjamine Weasley avait un regard déterminé qui contrastait avec son visage très pâle. A côté d'elle lui parlait doucement une amie qu'Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Elle était de Serdaigle, et il savait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré, mais ne put remettre un nom sur sa personne que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour lui parler directement. Sa voix, ses yeux un peu globuleux, et la folie douce qui se dégageaient d'elle était très reconnaissables.

- Bonjour Harry. Je suis pour Gryffondor, dit elle en montrant son chapeau représentant une tête de lion grandeur nature. Regardez ce qu'il fait…

Elle leva la main et tapota le chapeau à l'aide de sa baguette magique. La tête du lion ouvrit sa gueule et poussa un rugissement très réaliste qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Il est bien non ? J'aurai voulu qu'il dévore un serpent qui aurait symbolisé l'équipe de Serpentard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rajouter. En tout cas… Bonne chance, toi aussi Ronald ! (*)

- Merci Luna, c'est très gentil. Comment ça va Ginny ?

- Très bien… répondit celle-ci d'une toute petite voix bien plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu verras, ces gros balourds de Serpentards n'arriveront même pas à te suivre !

Ginny adressa un petit sourire à Harry et se força à avaler quelque chose. Luna essayait apparemment de la détendre en lui parlant de créatures qui n'avaient pas l'air de réellement exister. Elle évoqua notamment un Ronflak Cornu qui habiterait en Suède et que son père avait prévu d'attraper. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré en l'entendant parler mais ni elle ni Harry ne firent de remarques en voyant les effets positifs que son discours éthéré avait sur Ron et Ginny. Ils ne croyaient pas réellement à ce qu'elle disait, mais l'entendre parler de sa voix rêveuse put les distraire un instant de leur anxiété. Harry s'obligeait à rester concentré sur les soucis de son meilleur ami pour s'empêcher de penser au sien, de taille. Tout d'abord il redoutait que quoi que ce soit se passe encore pendant un match de Quidditch. Tous les ans il lui arrivait quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre et il désespérait de faire des matchs sans finir blessé ou en mauvais état. Surtout lorsqu'il était contre Malefoy. Drago, son autre mais pas moindre souci du match qui s'approchait à grands pas. Harry soupira doucement. Il espérait sincèrement que les choses se passent bien cette fois… Luna s'adresse à nouveau à lui, de sa voix rêveuse :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais, ton adversaire doit être aussi nerveux que toi !

Harry sursauta en se retournant vers elle. Elle lui lança un sourire qui planait tout autant que sa voix et se leva.

- Bonne chance à tous !

Luna quitta la table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Ron la regarda partir les yeux dans le vague. Il eut un sourire amusé, sans doute devait-il repenser à tout ce qu'elle avait pu raconter. Ginny finit par se lever, un air déterminé accroché à son visage, malgré la pâleur toujours présente de ses traits. Elle avait confiance en sa technique de vol, et elle adorait être sur son balai. Mais un premier match est toujours angoissant, en particulier face à des Serpentards hargneux et ressemblant d'avantage à des gorilles qu'à des êtres humaines. Hermione força Ron à la suivre et secoua Harry pour qu'il les aide à être moins anxieux. Ce dernier hocha la tête et rattrapa ses coéquipiers.

Angelina, leur capitaine, les attendait de pied ferme dans la tente des joueurs, grommelant contre les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au dessus du terrain, craignant que la pluie ou la neige ne se mette à tomber. Alicia discutait avec Fred et Georges de leurs produits de farces et attrapes avec nonchalance. Ginny gémit en les voyant si décontractés.

- Harry… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à réagir comme une idiote ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, ça ira très bien. Tu es vraiment douée, et Angelina ne voudra plus te laisser partir après le match !

- Très drôle…

- A mon premier match, j'étais complètement paniqué. Et tu te souviens dans quel état était Ron à son premier à lui ? Remarque, il n'a pas beaucoup évolué sur ce point. Ron, arrête de te frapper avec ton balai ! Ron… Excuse, Ginny, je reviens…

Mais Ginny riait tellement qu'il doutait d'avoir encore besoin de la réconforter. Toute l'équipe partit dans un fou rire en regardant Ron heurter très régulièrement son front avec le manche de son balai volant, l'air tellement désespéré qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se pendre. Une petite feuille de parchemin en forme d'oiseau entra alors dans la tente et se posa devant le jeune Weasley angoissé. Surpris, il en arrêta son mouvement mécanique, et déplia l'oiseau de parchemin. Harry jeta un coup d'œil mais reconnaissant l'écriture d'Hermione, il essaya de détourner le sujet en évoquant à quel point les Serpentards allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il estima qu'il avait bien fait en voyant son meilleur ami rougir avant de se relever et d'enfoncer ave force son casque sur son crâne. Il donna alors un coup de coude à Ginny en lui désignant son frère et cette dernière se mit à rire à nouveau, laissant s'échapper ses dernières anxiétés. Alors qu'ils s'envolaient à travers le stade, Harry se surprit à être assez fier de lui-même. Il sourit et enchaîna quelques cascades sous les acclamations de ses amis avant de stabiliser son balai.

L'équipe des Serpentards s'était installée elle aussi et Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago qui était très concentré et qui ne regardait pas du tout dans sa direction. Le professeur Bibine siffla et lança le Souaffle. Le match commençait. Comme souvent, Harry n'eut pas grand-chose à faire durant les premières minutes, et en profitait pour regarder comment se débrouillaient ses coéquipiers. Quelques éclats dorés attirèrent son attention, mais ce ne fut jamais le Vif d'Or. Les Gryffondors menaient de quelques dizaines de points. Ron avait surmonté son stress mais ne parvenaient cependant pas à arrêter tous les tirs. En revanche, Ginny faisait un malheur. Elle était tant à l'aise dans les airs que ses frères eurent au début du match du mal à se concentrer, trop surpris des capacités insoupçonnées de leur petite sœur.

Des regards en coin vers Drago apprirent à Harry que le Serpentard était très concentré sur le terrain, semblant particulièrement tenir à l'emporter cette fois-ci. Harry remarqua une détermination plus présente que d'ordinaire et supposa que Drago avait une motivation supplémentaire. Il le vit bouger et arrêta immédiatement de l'observer pour examiner les airs. Dans la direction qu'avait prise Drago, une petite balle dorée voletait doucement. Harry laissa échapper un juron et se coucha sur son balai pour rattraper son adversaire. Son Eclair de Feu était plus rapide que le Nimbus 2001 du Serpentard et il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur. Le Vif d'Or, comme conscient de leur arrivée soudaine, s'élança, enchaînant les virages et les brusques changements de direction. Mais les deux attrapeurs le suivaient, ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux, et leurs trajectoires étaient parfaitement identiques à celle de la balle dorée. Ils volaient quasiment côte à côte, mais semblaient inconsciemment tout mettre en œuvre pour éviter un contact qui les aurait trop perturbé. Le Vif d'Or se mis à avancer droit devant lui, en direction du ciel. Harry et Drago le suivirent, cherchant à le rattraper, et Harry commença à dépasser l'autre attrapeur sans pour autant atteindre la hauteur de la balle vive. Ils étaient désormais hauts dans le ciel, comme cela arrivait parfois, et atteignaient des nuages gris et chargés d'humidité. Le froid glacial les prit tous les deux mais ils continuèrent. Ils étaient hors de vue du Stade et le Vif continuait d'avancer. Harry se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils attendent que la balle redescende au lieu de monter ainsi obstinément dans le froid. Une secousse lui fit tourner la tête. Drago avait agrippé le manche de son balai et son visage était livide. Harry ralentit et laissa le Serpentard monter à sa hauteur. Drago murmura péniblement :

- Ma fierté en prend un coup mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas attendre qu'il revienne vers nous ?

- J'étais en train d'y penser.

- Mince, si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu quelques minutes de plus…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Ils commencèrent à redescendre, scrutant les alentours du regard, au cas où le Vif d'Or ne se manifeste. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où en était le match. Harry jeta un regard vers Drago et fut surpris de le voir le regarder. Le Serpentard prit un air innocent et lui lança un sourire malicieux avant de s'élancer vers lui et de lui attraper la nuque d'une main. Ils s'embrassèrent. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur et d'émotions emplir tout son être.

Le Vif d'Or passa à toute vitesse devant eux. Drago s'écarta d'Harry et se coucha sur son balai pour le rattraper. Harry le suivit, avec un temps de retard. Alors qu'il remontait à la hauteur de l'attrapeur adverse, il sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il avait des ailes. Comme s'il dansait avec Drago dans le ciel. La balle dorée descendit à toute vitesse en direction du terrain de Quidditch où avait continué le match. Des acclamations s'élevèrent lorsqu'on les vit arriver. Ils suivaient le Vif, tournant l'un autour de l'autre au fur et à mesure qu'ils volaient de plus en plus vite vers le sol. Harry aurait pu dépasser Drago à cet instant mais il attendit le dernier moment. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne s'écraserait à terre, malgré la vitesse. Lorsque le sol fut si proche que tous crurent qu'ils le heurteraient, Harry tendit le bras et rattrapa le Vif d'Or. Drago avait lui aussi tendu la main mais Harry l'avait dépassé. Alors qu'il sentait ses doigts se refermer autour de la balle dorée, le bras de Drago effleura le sien dans une douce caresse. Ils redressèrent leurs balais et se séparèrent, Harry le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

Les acclamations s'élevèrent dans les gradins ornés de rouge et d'or tandis que les huées se faisaient bruyamment entendre chez les verts et argent. Les professeurs applaudissaient. Harry fit quelques acrobaties de joie avec ses coéquipiers et ils atterrirent. Lisa et Hermione accourir vers eux et pour le plus grand plaisir de nombreux élèves, la sorcière de Gryffondor sauta dans les bras de Ron qui avait été véritablement brillant. Le Gardien des rouges et or rougit furieusement mais arbora un immense sourire heureux. Lisa rejoignit Harry et lui prit la main. Elle déposa gentiment ses lèvres sur sa joue et il lui sourit. Ron vint vers eux, Hermione rosissant à ses côté, et murmura à son meilleur ami :

- Si elle réagit comme ça quand on gagne un match, j'attends vraiment qu'on gagne la Coupe !

Hermione l'entendit et lui frappa affectueusement l'épaule, mais lui prit la main. Lisa et elles racontèrent à Harry ce qu'il avait manqué et il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans les nuages, excepté son baiser avec Drago. Les Gryffondors avaient gagné avec près de deux cents points d'avance ce qui les plaçait en très bonne position pour la Coupe. Ils montèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors, autorisant leurs amis des autres Maisons à venir fêter leur victoire avec eux. On acclama Ron qui avait été spectaculaire vers la fin du match, on acclama Ginny qui avait clairement montré qu'elle était bien meilleure que toutes les autres Poursuiveuses, on acclama Harry et sa descente si dangereuse mais si extraordinaire, et on acclama tous les autres pour avoir très bien joué aussi. Angelina vint dire à Ginny qu'elle lui laisserait sa place pour leur dernier match et Ginny tenta de refuser, ne voulant prendre le poste de personne, mais Angelina voulait absolument qu'elle joue, ce qui leur assurerait la victoire et la Coupe. Harry en l'entendant lança un clin d'œil à sa presque petite sœur qui lui fit une grimace. Les jumeaux et leur ami Lee Jordan ramenèrent beaucoup à manger et à boire des cuisines et la salle commune bondée se parfuma des odeurs de gâteaux et de boissons.

Ginny avait invité Luna à les rejoindre et elles s'assirent près de Ron et Hermione collés l'un contre l'autre, et d'Harry qui entourait de ses bras une Lisa lovée contre lui. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, commentant des moments forts du match, médisant contre les tricheries et les manigances des Serpentards.

- Cela doit être merveilleux de voler avec ceux qu'on aime.

Harry sursauta lorsque Luna prononça une phrase d'apparence anodine mais qui comme toujours avec elle semblait avoir un sens caché et profond. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il pouvait associer ce qu'elle disait à sa relation avec Drago. Personne ne semblait avoir fait attention. Harry regarda pensivement la jeune fille de Serdaigle un long moment avant que ses yeux ne partent dans le vague. Il réfléchissait. Ron le ramena à eux d'un coup de coude amical.

- Eh, vieux, tu es toujours avec nous ?

- Hum, oui, désolé, je pensais juste.

- Ginny racontait comment Montague n'avait pas réussi à arrêter son balai et qu'il s'était pris un poteau de but !

- Haha, on l'a toujours dit, cet imbécile ne sait pas voler. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans l'équipe ?!

- Il est grand et musclé, comme pratiquement tous les autres. Drago n'est dans l'équipe que parce qu'il a payé les balais et que son père est influent, sinon ils n'auraient pas voulu, il est trop mince.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Malefoy Drago, Hermione ?

Ginny avait tiqué lorsque la sorcière avait désigné celui qui était sensé être leur plus grand ennemi par son prénom. Ron et Harry grimacèrent et Lisa se mit à rire. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux effarés :

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Eh oh, si Mione avait des tendances malefoyennes je le saurais peut-être !

Cette fois c'était Ron qui avait réagit. Le début de supposition de sa sœur l'avait agacé, et Hermione haussa un sourcil devant sa réaction. Il rougit mais n'ajouta rien. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es devenue amie avec lui ?

- Hum, non pas vraiment, enfin, hum, si, oui, en quelque sorte, hum…

Hermione se mit à bafouiller. Elle avait changé de réponse en voyant le regard affolé d'Harry. Ginny pouvait être une fouineuse experte lorsqu'elle le décidait et s'il l'appréciait beaucoup et s'il avait confiance en elle, ce qu'il se passait avec Drago n'était pour l'instant connu que de Lisa, Ron, Hermione, et de son père, et cela devait le rester.

- Ginny, je t'aime bien, mais tu devrais les laisser être amis avec qui ils veulent. Tu es bien amie avec moi, toi.

Luna avait parlé de sa voix douce et éthérée et Harry la fixa à nouveau longtemps du regard, comme si cela finirait par lui apporter des réponses. Ginny la regarda un peu surprise de ses paroles mais hocha la tête en lui souriant.

- C'est vrai, je suis amie avec toi. Et vous pouvez bien être amis avec Malefoy si ça vous chante, mais évitez juste de l'approcher quand je suis dans le coin, j'ai toujours une certaine antipathie envers cette famille moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Et il ne viendrait jamais traîner avec nous de toute manière.

- Certes. Bon, les amis, je vais aller me doucher et me coucher, je suis exténuée. A demain !

- A demain Gin' !

La jeune Gryffondor partit vers son dortoir. Les gens commençaient à partir se coucher. Lisa et Luna finirent par se lever et s'en aller ensembles, après que Lisa ait embrassé Harry sur la joue.

Le trio resta longtemps dans la salle, attendant qu'elle se vide. Hermione prit alors la parole tout en gardant un ton bas.

- Au fait Harry, pour la petite fille, tu es retourné voir Rogue ?

- Oh, mince, avec le match, j'ai complètement oublié !

- Bon, il ne te disputera pas si tu vas le voir maintenant. Prends ta cape et la carte.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, serais-tu en train de m'encourager à sortir après le couvre-feu ?

- Dépêche-toi idiot !

- Eh, Harry, tu ne veux pas lui demander à quoi servent les feuilles de basilic dans le Filtre des Larmes ? Aie !

Hermione avait affectueusement frappé Ron à l'arrière de la tête pour lui signifier clairement ce qu'elle en pensait et Harry sourit. Il monta au dortoir pour récupérer les affaires dont il avait besoin et se changer rapidement, et avant de sortir de la salle, il lança un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami qui prit un air conspirateur.

A peine sorti, Harry mit tout de suite sa cape d'invisibilité. Miss Teigne et Rusard traînaient beaucoup trop vers le dortoir des Gryffondors à son goût et il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. La chatte du concierge avait tendance à bien trop souvent le surprendre lors de ses escapades et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si elle pouvait ou non voir à travers sa cape mais il préféra accélérer vers les cachots en la voyant à quelques mètres de lui. Quelque chose d'inhabituel se passa au moment où il passait silencieusement près d'elle, invisible. Elle sembla sentir sa présence, et alors que d'ordinaire, elle se contentait de fixer là où il se trouvait avant de filer chercher son maître, cette fois-ci, Miss Teigne se mit à siffler en gonflant le dos, elle montra les dents, cracha, sortit ses griffes, et Harry eut bien peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus et ne l'attaque. Il se mit à courir et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois les cachots assez proches pour que Rogue ne vienne à sa rescousse si Rusard arrivait. Mais la chatte ne l'avait pas suivit, et autour de lui régnait le silence toujours tendu des alentours du professeur de potions.

Harry sourit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser : Rogue qui viendrait à sa rescousse contre Rusard. Autrefois, cela aurait été aussi risible que l'idée de Ron de lui demander de l'aide pour le devoir à rendre. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis. Le garçon pouffa en secouant la tête et enleva sa cape. Il s'approcha de la porte des appartements de son père et frappa quelques coups fermes mais discrets. Rogue avait assez bien démontré que son ouïe était parfaite voire étrangement efficaces lors des cours pour qu'Harry sache qu'il l'entendrait sans avoir besoin de tambouriner même s'il dormait. Du bruit derrière la porte lui donna raison. Un rai de lumière apparu et elle s'ouvrit sur le professeur de potions, tout en noir, mais sans son éternelle cape qui lui donnait tant l'allure d'une chauve-souris. Harry se demanda s'il avait d'autres types de vêtements dans son armoire. Rogue fut surpris en reconnaissant qui le dérangeait à une heure tardive mais se reprit vite et remit son masque sévère.

- Et bien monsieur Potter, on traîne dans les couloirs ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entra sous les yeux ébahis de son père qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle assurance dans son comportement envers lui.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça si cela n'est pas nécessaire, je vous l'ai déjà dit je crois.

- Dis donc, un peu plus de respect jeune homme ! répliqua Rogue après avoir fermé la porte.

Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais été dans les appartements du professeur de potions, simplement dans son bureau, et dans la salle de cours bien sûr. Mais la pièce qu'il découvrit était aussi austère que celles qu'il avait déjà vues. Aucune couleur, aucune décorations, rien que les murs de pierres. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon, avec un canapé rouge sombre et un fauteuil de même couleur, situés devant une cheminée qui ne portait aucun ornement. Au milieu, une table basse, sur laquelle Harry distingua un journal et une tasse fumante. L'un des murs était caché par une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres anciens et aux noires couvertures qui ne laissaient que peu de doutes à Harry sur leurs contenus. Des étagères d'objets insolites et de bocaux tenaient contre le mur opposé, laissant la place en son milieu à une porte en bois aussi sombre que tout le reste. Elle était entr'ouverte et Harry crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la chambre. Le garçon grimaça devant l'austérité du lieu mais fut toutefois ému de pénétrer ainsi chez celui qui était son père. Rogue le regarda détailler la pièce des yeux avec agacement et se sentit exaspéré en voyant sa grimace finale.

Il s'apprêta à le mettre de dehors sans ménagement mais Harry s'installa avec aisance sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil au journal. Il avait l'intention de parler de l'attaque du village Moldu mais il se sentait perturbé, troublé, et cherchait à se donner une contenance. Rogue finit pas venir s'assoir à côté de lui et attrapa sa tasse. Croisant les jambes, il posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé, et porta la boisson à ses lèvres, avec sur le visage, l'air désabusé et las de celui qui sait qu'il n'y a rien à y faire. Harry eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Si peu combattif ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous me chassiez à coups de pied, mais j'ai réussi à atteindre le canapé sans une égratignure ! Vous vous ramollissez !

- Ne me provoque pas trop. J'ai une patience limitée.

- Ah, ça…

- Bon, tu avais une raison précise de venir à une heure pareille ou tu voulais juste m'enquiquiner ?

- N'est-ce pas naturel pour un fils de chercher à découvrir les lieux de vie de son père ?

Rogue s'étouffa et se mit à tousser, ce qui fit éclater Harry de rire. Son père lui lança un regard mauvais et s'enferma derrière un visage buté. Harry pleurait de rire et Severus commençait à se sentir réellement vexé de s'être aussi bêtement fait avoir. Malgré tout, les mots de Harry lui avait fait plaisir, même s'il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer à quiconque. Il avait une image à tenir !

Harry finit par redevenir sérieux et prit un air grave.

- Hermione a eut une idée, pour sauver la petite fille du village, sans mettre personne en danger, ni amener de soupçons sur vous.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voldemort veut l'avoir pour l'influencer, pour qu'elle soit de son côté au moment du rituel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors, s'il pensait qu'une influence quelconque mettait en danger le rituel, il ferait en sorte qu'on vienne la chercher !

- Je ne pense pas, Harry. Il la placerait dans une famille qui serait de son côté, ou entre les mains de quelqu'un de confiance qui aurait pour tâche de ne pas l'influencer, ou alors il n'attaquerait pas le village, attendant le dernier moment pour la prendre. Mais…

- Il faut alors qu'il soit amené à cette dernière solution ! Comme ça…

- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Et écoute-moi un peu, pour une fois.

- Je…

- On peut influencer les héritiers et il a besoin d'en avoir au moins un de son côté !

Rogue avait haussé le ton pour réprimander Harry qui avait commencé à prendre un air rebelle mais qui s'arrêta aussitôt après avoir entendu les derniers mots de son père. L'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage.

- Comment cela ?

- Je te l'ai expliqué la dernière fois, tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas ! Pour les potions, je me suis fait une raison, mais il s'agit de choses importantes cette fois !

- Pas la peine de me crier dessus, vous m'avez expliqué beaucoup de choses mardi dernier et après vous m'avez bousillé l'esprit avec votre légilimencie, et je suis sensé apprendre des tas de choses tous les jours, j'ai bien le droit d'en oublier un peu !

Severus inspira profondément en essayant de se calmer. Il reprit la parole sur un ton plus posé.

- Je t'avais expliqué qu'on peut influencer les héritiers tant qu'ils ne sont pas tous les quatre du même côté.

Harry soupira en hochant la tête.

- Hermione avait eu cette idée la veille, et comme je n'y avais pas repensé, j'ai oublié cette donnée quand elle m'en a reparlé ce soir.

- Bon, ce n'est pas si grave, mais essaie de retenir ces informations que je te donne, elles sont très importantes pour la suite.

- La suite ?

Rogue se mordit la lèvre. Harry n'allait pas le lâcher. C'était incroyable à quel point ce garçon pouvait le faire parler !

- Il est tard, va te coucher. Et ne te fais pas prendre un rentrant, je ne te couvrirai pas !

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour empêcher Voldemort de…

- Non, Harry. Et tu vas devoir t'y faire. Parfois, malgré qui tu es, malgré ta position, malgré ce que tu sais, tu ne peux rien faire. Et tu es obligé de regarder.

Severus avait prit un air dur et la douleur se lisait dans ses yeux. Harry se sentit mal. Son père était un espion, il était au cœur de tout, il était proche de Voldemort. Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de souffrir. Parfois il devait le faire lui-même. Harry hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur celle de son père qui s'était crispée sur son pantalon. Rogue tourna la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent intensément. Harry changea de sujet. Il parlerait de cette histoire là avec ses amis.

- De quelle suite vous parliez ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « en plus », en parlant de moi ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions, je t'en ai déjà révélé beaucoup mardi dernier. D'ailleurs, tu as travaillé l'occlumencie ? Tu fermes ton esprit ? Tous les jours ?

- Hum, et bien, oui j'essaie, mais ce n'est pas évident…

- Travaille plus dur. Essaie plus fort. Tu dois absolument résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il découvre qu'il peut avoir accès à ton esprit.

- Je sais…

- Aller, va te coucher maintenant. Et je verrai tout de suite mardi si tu ne t'es pas exercé !

Harry grommela mais s'exécuta. Il était fatigué, et n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un combat avec son père pour avoir des réponses. Il se retourna brusquement, se souvenant soudainement de la demande de Ron. Prenant son plus bel air innocent, il se rassit vers son père qui le fixa, perplexe, et inquiet de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Dites moi, j'aurai une question. Ce serait tellement généreux à vous d'y répondre !

- Si c'est encore en rapport avec tout ce dont on a déjà parlé, je ne dirai rien !

- Non, point du tout, il s'agit en réalité d'une petite information, oh, un détail à vrai dire, mais qui pourrait s'avérer fort utile.

- Arrête ton cinéma ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- A quoi servent les feuilles de basilic dans le Filtre de Larmes ?

Rogue écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Ce gamin était en train de profiter de la situation pour ses devoirs ! Les devoirs qu'il lui avait donnés !

- Et tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te répondre !

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi plaisir !

- Hors de question !

- Vous pourrez me demander quelque chose en échange, comme un service à vous rendre pour vous remercier.

- Nettoyer les chaudrons et la salle de potion pendant un mois.

- Vous êtes dur !

- …

- Une soirée.

- Ne commence pas à marchander.

- Ca vous écorcherait vif de m'aider un peu n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Pas de favoritisme. Et surtout pas pour toi.

Harry laissa partir ses yeux dans le vague, et un voile de tristesse apparut sur son visage. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil mais détourna la tête. Il allait craquer s'il le regardait faire son numéro trop longtemps. La voix d'Harry était basse et grave quand il reprit la parole.

- J'aurais dû me douter que savoir que vous étiez mon père ne voulait pas dire en retrouver un dans ma vie… Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider juste un peu pour un détail dans un devoir, je ne fais plus d'espoirs inutiles quant à la reconstruction d'un lien familial…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant mais son cœur se serra. Avec les mots employés, cela ne paraissait pas naturel, mais Harry exprimait des vérités. Severus soupira.

- Elles empêchent les effets secondaires tels que l'urticaire ou les allergies aux essences de plantes utilisées dans la potion.

- Chouette, merci 'pa !

Severus resta un instant interdit en entendant les mots d'Harry et ne réagit pas tandis que le garçon se levait du canapé et commençait à partir. Il était vers la porte quand Rogue parla sans se retourner vers lui.

- Bravo pour le match. Une très belle fin, même si j'ai eu vraiment peur que vous vous fracassiez tous les deux contre le sol.

Harry sourit avant de se mettre à rire. Severus tourna la tête, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Non, c'est juste que, d'habitude, après un compliment sur un match, on me dit toujours que je vole aussi bien que mon père !

Et Harry partit dans un fou rire qui fit retomber Rogue dans une attitude butée et vexée. Il se leva et poussa dehors un Harry qui riait toujours.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu sur un balai, alors ne ris pas trop !

- Oh, est-ce une promesse de vous voir voler un jour ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Bonne nuit !

Severus claqua fermement la porte au nez d'Harry qui riait silencieusement désormais.

Le Gryffondor remit sa cape et utilisa la carte du Maraudeur pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Miss Teigne. Il arriva enfin à sa salle commune où l'attendaient une fois encore ses deux meilleurs amis. Il sourit en les voyant assoupis sur le canapé, devant un feu presque éteint, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur Ron qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, la tenant contre elle. Harry les observa un moment avant de tapoter doucement sur le bras de Ron qui s'éveilla en sursaut, réveillant Hermione. Ils rougirent d'avoir été surpris mais Harry ne fit pas de remarques. Il leur raconta immédiatement ce que Rogue lui avait dit et Hermione prit un air frustré.

- Mais oui, quand tu nous as expliqué ce qu'il t'avait dit mardi soir je n'y avais pas repensé ! Ah, je suis tellement stupide !

- Calme toi, Hermione, j'aurai du y penser aussi.

- Et moi qui te rappelle d'aller lui parler de ce plan !

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas. On va trouver autre chose.

- Comment ça autre chose ? On ne trouvera rien du tout Harry ! Promets-moi !

- Je… je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas chercher Hermione.

- Promets-moi de ne rien faire sans nous en parler avant.

- …

- Harry !

- C'est bon, je promets.

Harry se renfrogna sous l'air satisfait d'Hermione qui enchaîna :

- Bien. Bon, maintenant, avant d'aller se coucher, est-ce que vous avez avancé avec vos Animagus ?

- C'est difficile ! Tout ce que je ressens, c'est cette impression de courir dans un champ. A chaque fois je finis par m'endormir et je rêve que je cours dans les hautes herbes autour de chez moi, commença Ron.

- Toi aussi tu as l'impression de courir ?

- Quoi, toi aussi Harry ?

- Oui, mais dans une forêt. Je cours dans une forêt, et je vais très vite. Et…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Hermione en voyant le visage de son ami s'assombrir.

- J'ai une sensation de… de sauvage. Un désir puissant de partir et d'être libre. De ne plus suivre de règles, de destins. Oui, je ressens un besoin fort d'une liberté sauvage.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Ron finit par lui demander :

- Et toi alors ? Tu as ressenti des choses ?

- Oui, je cours moi aussi. Enfin, j'ai plutôt l'impression de bondir, de m'élancer. Sur quatre pattes. Et je me sens plutôt dans la savane.

- Moi aussi je le ressens comme une course avec quatre pattes.

- Toi aussi Harry ?

- Mmm…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mione ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je dirais que nous sommes tous les trois des mammifères félins ou canidés.

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Chat, chien, loup, lion, tigre, panthère, etc…

- Ah !

Hermione resta silencieuse encore un peu avant de se lever.

- Bon, au lit tout le monde. Demain, on fait tous nos devoirs, et vous n'aurez quartier libre qu'une fois qu'ils seront tous terminés !

- Au fait Harry ! Tu as demandé à Rogue ? Pour la potion !

- Ah oui !

- Il ne t'a pas répondu tout de même !

Harry prit un air malicieux et leur raconta la fin de leur entrevue. Ron partit dans un fou rire et Hermione se mit à rire avec plus de retenue mais chaleureusement tout de même. Ils remontèrent se coucher après avoir noté l'information et s'être souhaités bonne nuit.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry lança les sorts d'insonorisation autour de lui, sorts qu'il lançait tous les soirs pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoirs lorsque ses cauchemars le faisaient crier. Comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours, il commença par prendre de grandes inspirations destinées à calmer les battements de son cœur et à l'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à éloigner de son esprit ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses émotions, ses sentiments. En voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il avait essayé de visualisé un bureau, sur lequel auraient été entassés des piles de parchemins. Vider son esprit revenait alors à ranger ces parchemins dans les tiroirs, jusqu'à ce que la surface du bureau n'en contienne plus aucun. Ce n'était pas toujours efficace, mais Harry sentait que cela l'aidait. Une fois qu'il eut atteint ce stade de quiétude ou l'on se sent aussi léger que l'air, Harry rechercha les sensations qu'il avait déjà éprouvé dans sa quête de son Animagus. Il ajouta cette fois ce qu'il savait des animaux cités par Hermione. Lorsque il ressentit l'impression désormais familière de courir sur quatre pattes dans la forêt, il repensa aux mots de sa meilleure amie, essayant de trouver ce qui correspondrait le mieux. Il s'endormit avant de comprendre.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Petits Questions pour la suite :

- Avez-vous repéré les indices sur: les Animagus, la relation Harry/Drago, les héritiers ? Vos idées sur ces questions ?

- Quelles solutions vont-elles être trouvées concernant l'attaque du village et la petite fille ?

Vive le Quidditch et à la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15 - Mise en Marche

Note de l'Auteur : attention, un peu d'action ! Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 15 – Mise En Marche**

La tête lourde de ses cauchemars de la nuit, Harry se leva tôt le lendemain matin, incapable de bien dormir. Il monta à la volière dans l'idée d'écrire une lettre à son parrain à qui il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment. Les vacances de Noël n'étaient plus très loin, et le moment de se revoir approchait avec elles. Hedwige hulula affectueusement en le voyant arriver. Elle vint se percher près de lui et attendit qu'il termine sa lettre.

_« Cher Sniffle,_

_Une semaine de décembre passée déjà, plus que deux avant le Bal et les vacances ! Il me tarde d'y être. Je ne sais plus si je te l'avais déjà dit mais je vais au Bal avec Lisa Turpin, qui est à Serdaigle, de mon année. On sort officiellement ensemble depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mais j'aurai des choses à te raconter à ce propos, qui seront bien plus sympathiques de vive voix… Je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec Ron mais j'imagine que tout le monde fêtera Noël au Square Grimmaud, en tout cas je l'espère. Les cours se terminent le vendredi 22, et le bal se déroulera le soir même. Les cours sont annulés cet après-midi là pour laisser le temps aux filles de se préparer (je doute même que ce soit assez… McGonagall avait ses lèvres très pincées en annonçant cela, j'imagine qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment approuver, hahaha). On arrivera samedi en début de soirée, à King's Cross. Mais ne vient pas si c'est trop risqué !_

_En parlant de ça, il faudra qu'on te pose des questions avec Ron et Hermione sur les « particularités » des Maraudeurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire… On a décidé de s'y mettre. Je t'avais parlé des leçons d'occlumencie avec Rogue il y a quelques temps. Je finis toujours par réagir mais seulement quand il me met en colère et bien trop lentement. C'est tellement frustrant ! D'ailleurs, à propos de Rogue, il va aussi y avoir matière à discuter… Mais pas dans une lettre. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que tout le monde autour de toi. Passe le bonjour à Remus et aux autres. Je t'embrasse._

_ Harry. »_

Harry plia le parchemin, rangea la plume et l'encre, cacheta sa lettre, et la donna à sa chouette blanche. Il caressa ses ailes en murmurant :

- Pour Sirius, à Londres. Tu te souviens où c'est ?

Hedwige cligna ses yeux globuleux et hulula avant de s'envoler. Harry la regarda un moment et finit par se retourner et commencer à descendre. Le soleil s'était levé, ses amis devaient être réveillés.

Il était dans l'escalier quand sa cicatrice se mit à brûler. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber en s'appuyant contre le mur, une main plaquée sur son front. Les images et les sensations l'envahirent.

Il voyait à travers les yeux de Voldemort, comme à chaque fois. Il tenait sa baguette pointée sur un Mangemort masqué prostré à terre. L'homme gémissait et suppliait. D'une voix froide et dénuée de toute émotion, Harry se sentit parler à travers la bouche de Voldemort :

- Comment cela, vous n'êtes pas prêt ? Vous devez toujours être prêts pour me servir !

L'homme tenta de se relever et essaya de parler intelligiblement :

- Maître, pardonnez-nous… Les Moldus sont partis en week-end avec leur petite fille, et ils ne rentreront que demain soir !

- Et vous ne pouviez pas le savoir plus tôt ! Pourquoi ne l'apprends-je que maintenant !

- Nous espérions qu'ils seraient rentrés, mais…

- Je ne veux pas d'hypothèses dans mes plans, il n'y a que des certitudes, Rookwood ! _Endoloris_ !

L'homme à terre hurla en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Harry sentit Voldemort lever sa baguette et arrêter le sortilège, prêt à le relancer au moindre mot de travers.

- Nous attaqueront donc demain. Je veux que cette gamine soit dévastée par ce qu'elle verra, je veux qu'elle n'éprouve plus aucune joie, plus aucun bonheur, je veux qu'elle souffre et qu'elle ne s'en remette jamais ! Et lorsque je viendrais pour la sauver d'une bande d'inconnus masqués et dangereux… elle m'ouvrira les bras…

- Maître…

- Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler ! Endoloris !

L'homme hurla à nouveau, longtemps. Lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre son souffle, Voldemort prit une voix magnanime et pleine d'ironie.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose Rookwood ?

- Maître, pardonnez mon impudence, mais, allez-vous nous…

- Je vous battrai et vous chasserai ! Je dois être un sauveur pour elle ! Alors hors de question de plier devant moi lorsque j'arriverai ! Vous vous enfuirez, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, Maître, parfaitement clair.

- Bien, va-t-en maintenant. Et que personne ne fasse d'erreur demain, où il vous en coûtera tous !

Voldemort s'assit dans un canapé près du feu, tandis que l'homme sortait péniblement de la pièce. Un sifflement se fit entendre près du mage noir qui tendit la main pour caresser la peau de son serpent Nagini.

- Harry ! Harry ! HARRY !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des paupières et tenta de se redresser, mais la tête lui tourna et il retourna en position allongée. Il referma les yeux et se prit le visage dans les mains. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait le crâne. Celui qui avait crié son nom avait une main posée sur son bras et Harry devinait son inquiétude. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix, trop plongé encore dans sa vision terrifiante, mais étrangement, il sut immédiatement qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Laissant le temps à son esprit d'être moins douloureux, il finit par reposer ses bras et ouvrir les yeux. Il avait vu juste. Drago était penché sur lui, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la panique. Harry tenta à nouveau de se redresser et parvint, aidé du Serpentard, à s'assoir, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours dans l'escalier de la volière. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Drago parla d'une voix faible.

- J'étais dans la Grande Salle avec les autres, et j'ai vu tes amis entrer sans toi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiet. Mais j'ai soudain ressenti une douleur insoutenable à la tête, et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis sorti en courant du réfectoire et…

- Comment… comment tu as senti… et tu m'as trouvé…

- Ce n'était pas la première fois tu sais. Tu te souviens, la nuit où je vous ai surpris avec Rogue, devant ses appartements.

- Mais je ne comprends pas…

- Moi non plus. J'ai juste suivi mon intuition, et je t'ai retrouvé. Tu étais crispé sur les marches, et tu as crié plusieurs fois.

Drago laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter, d'une voix plus basse encore :

- J'ai eu très peur pour toi…

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Harry retrouva ses esprits et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il s'occuperait de comprendre ce qui se passait avec Drago plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait absolument trouver comment sauver la petite fille. Drago avait toujours une main posée sur son bras et l'inquiétude n'avait pas quitté son visage. Harry se sentit qu'il devait le rassurer.

- Ca va aller Drago. Merci, merci d'être venu. Tu devrais retrouver tes amis, ils vont s'inquiéter, se poser des questions.

- M'en fiche, marmonna Drago.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, lui rétorqua Harry en souriant. On ne devrait pas descendre en même temps. Vas-y d'abord, et si tu croises Hermione et Ron, dis leur discrètement que j'arrive, d'accord ?

- …

Harry eut un petit rire en voyant l'air boudeur du Serpentard. Il avança sa main qu'il posa sur la douce joue du garçon blond et alla déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Drago soupira et eut un petit sourire un peu niais. Il serra une dernière fois sa main sur le bras d'Harry et se releva. Il descendit en ne cessant de se retourner, comme pour vérifier que le Gryffondor ne faisait pas de nouvelle crise. Harry attendit un moment, finissant de se calmer et de réfléchir, et descendit à son tour.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et vit Lisa venir vers lui. Il la serra affectueusement dans ses bras et elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de lui demander, un peu inquiète :

- Harry, où étais-tu ? Le petit déjeuner est presque terminé, et Ron nous a dit que tu étais déjà levé !

- Désolé, je suis montée à la volière, écrire à mon parrain, et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Il reste à manger quand même ?

- Oui, Ron a veillé à te garder des petits pains je crois.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assirent auprès d'Hermione qui lisait la Gazette et de Ron qui mangeait encore. Une assiette de bonnes choses était toutefois laissée intacte à côté de lui et Harry le remercia de la lui avoir gardée. Ron grogna en retour ce qui exaspéra Hermione mais la jeune fille n'ajouta rien. Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle posa son regard scrutateur sur Harry qui eut du mal à terminer son petit déjeuner sereinement. Lisa les quitta pour aller travailler avec Padma et Su, ses amies de sa Maison, et le trio prit ce qu'il leur fallait pour leurs devoirs avant de monter à la Salle sur Demande. Ce fut Hermione qui insista sur ce point. Une fois arrivés, Harry la questionna :

- Puisqu'on est censé ne faire que nos devoirs, pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que Drago qui se lève et qui sort en courant de la Grande Salle soit un fait totalement distinct de ton retard. En particulier si l'on a remarqué l'expression paniquée qu'il affichait !

- Hum, et bien, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu ressentir ce qui m'arrivait.

Ron intervint :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé alors ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

- Non, enfin si, par ma cicatrice.

- Tu as eu une vision de Voldemort ? Oh Harry, c'est justement à ça que sert l'occlumencie, pour éviter ces incidents !

- C'est là où je suis en désaccord avec toi Hermione mais on en discutera plus tard. Ce qui est important, c'est que Voldemort va attaquer demain le village Moldu.

- Demain ?

- Demain soir. Il envoie ses Mangemorts tout détruire, torturer et tuer tout le monde, et il a l'intention d'arriver comme une fleur une fois que cette pauvre petite sera complètement traumatisée pour qu'elle le voit comme son sauveur !

- Oh par Merlin !

- C'est un grand malade.

- Je dois l'en empêcher. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Pas en sachant son plan tordu. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

- Je sais Harry.

Hermione soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry fut intrigué. Aurait-il eu une idée réalisable ?

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai un plan. Mais il n'est pas sans risque, évidemment.

- On s'en moque.

- Non. Bref. Il nous permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut qu'on capture Peter Pettigrow.

Ni Harry ni Ron ne réagirent immédiatement. La figure du Weasley exprimait assez clairement à quel point cette idée lui paraissait démentielle mais passé le premier instant de surprise, Harry se mit à y réfléchir. Hermione avait eu une très bonne idée, mais comment faire pour attraper Queudver ?

- Hermione, demanda soudain Ron, excuse moi mais si Harry a l'air d'avoir tout compris, ben pas moi. Pourquoi…

- Si on capture Queudver, Rogue peut ensuite dire à V-Voldemort que Queudver se serait rendu à nous en nous donnant des informations en échange de sa liberté. Personne ne sera soupçonné d'avoir vendu la mèche lorsqu'on interviendra pour sauver la petite fille puisqu'officiellement ce sera Pettigrow. Et le ministère pourra déclarer Sirius innocent une fois qu'on aura utilisé la mémoire de Queudver pour voir ce qui se sera réellement passé le jour où Voldemort a tué les parents d'Harry.

- … Hermione… tu es tellement… brillante…

La jeune sorcière rosit mais ne dit rien. Ron la regardait avec admiration et dévouement et elle finit par se sentir gênée. Elle l'envoya dans les coussins en faisant mine d'être agacée. Pendant ce temps, Harry réfléchissait. Il attendit que le silence revienne pour prendre la parole.

- On doit attirer ce sale rat ou trouver un moment où il sera seul.

- Comment on fait ça ? Lui envoyer un hibou serait suspect non ? Et il ne se bougerait pas.

- Ron a raison. Il faudrait déjà savoir où il se cache, et ensuite… Non Harry !

- Mais…

- Hors de question que tu ailles fouiller comme ça dans l'esprit de V… Voldemort !

- Ce serait bien pratique avoue !

- Non, on va demander à Rogue ! Beaucoup plus sûr !

Harry se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais il eut un doute :

- Euh, vous pensez qu'il va approuver notre plan ? Je ne suis pas si sûr…

- Je pense qu'au contraire, il sera d'accord avec nous.

- Il déteste Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Va le chercher !

- Aller le chercher ? Je l'amène ici ?

- Et où sinon ? Aller, dépêche toi, on a encore nos devoirs à faire !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais…

Le jeune Gryffondor sortit et descendit à toute vitesse vers les cachots. Il espéra que son père soit dans son bureau lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, mais dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y était pas. Et il devait maintenant le chercher dans tout le château. "Super." Harry commençait à remonter quand il se frappa le front de la main. Qu'il était bête. Il avait la Carte du Maraudeur. Se dépêchant de la sortir tout en vérifiant que personne n'arrivait vers lui, il chercha rapidement le nom de son père sur le parchemin. Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. "De mieux en mieux !" Harry en voulait toujours au directeur pour le traiter de la façon dont il le faisait mais il monta cependant jusqu'à son bureau. N'ayant aucune idée du mot de passe, il essaya de frapper sur la statue comme on frapperait à une porte, mais n'espérait pas trop. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle commença à pivoter et il se dépêcha de monter. Frappant à nouveau à la porte cette fois du bureau, il entra lorsqu'il y fut convié. Dumbledore était assis et semblait subir les reproches de Rogue qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Harry attendit, gêné, et le directeur l'invita à parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- Hum, excusez-moi, mais, il faudrait que le professeur Rogue vienne avec moi. Euh, si vous étiez en train de discuter…

- J'avais fini. Bonne journée !

Rogue sortit en trombe du bureau après avoir presque craché ces mots. Harry lança un regard hésitant vers Dumbledore qui ne le regardait pas et finit par sortir à son tour, courant pour rattraper son père qui marchait à grands pas énervés.

- Euh, p… monsieur ?

- Quoi !?

- Hermione, Ron, et moi on voulait vous parler de quelque chose.

- Quoi encore ?!

- …

- Pardon Harry, je ne suis pas énervé contre toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Venez, suivez-moi.

Harry avança, son père derrière lui. Il n'en voulait pas à Rogue de lui avoir un peu crié dessus. Il semblait s'être bien disputé avec Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent à la Salle sur Demande et Harry fit entrer Rogue qui s'étonna qu'ils connaissent cette pièce. Ron peinait sur un devoir de Sortilèges tandis qu'Hermione était plongée dans un livre. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant entrer Harry et le professeur de potions.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

- Bonjour tous les deux. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- Nous aimerions savoir où se trouve Peter Pettigrow et s'il y a un moyen de l'attraper, déclara sans préambule Hermione l'air décidé.

Rogue sursauta.

- Rien que ça, Miss Granger ! Avez-vous trop fait chauffer votre cerveau qu'il… Aie !

Harry avait donné un coup de coude à son père qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Soyez aimable pour changer, nous sommes entre nous !

- J'aimerais que tu cesses d'être aussi irrespectueux envers moi, pour changer !

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ron ne savait pas où se mettre mais Hermione souriait en se retenant de rire. Elle expliqua son plan au professeur de potions qui se retint de faire des remarques acérées, surveillé par son fils. Mais comme le plan tenait la route et qu'il n'était pas complètement idiot, il y accorda toute son attention et sa réflexion. Après un long moment à réfléchir, il finit par prendre la parole :

- Je pense savoir comment faire. Si je dis à Queudver de venir avec moi, sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour une mission quelconque, il me suivra, j'ai assez d'influence sur lui pour cela. Je n'ai plus qu'à le faire atterrir dans un lieu préalablement préparé pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'y transformer et s'enfuir encore comme la dernière fois, et l'Ordre pourra le cueillir tranquillement.

- Ce serait bien pour toi aussi... Pour l'image que les gens de l'Ordre et du Ministère auront de toi.

- Pardon ?

Severus se tourna vers Harry qui avait parlé avec hésitation. Il avait tutoyé son père.

- Oui, au lieu d'être celui dont on doute, tu serais celui qui aura permis de sauver des vies et de libérer Sirius, avant d'être plus.

- Le clébard va avoir une dette envers moi, ce plan est définitivement parfait.

- Papa !

Hermione éclata alors de rire. Le chemin que ces deux là avaient parcouru était impressionnant. Ron prit un air un peu moqueur qui disparu sitôt qu'il croisa le regard de Rogue, redevenu l'effrayant professeur de potions. Effrayant professeur qui comprit soudainement les derniers mots de son fils :

- Avant d'être plus, de quoi parles-tu ?

- …

- Il est hors de question que l'Ordre apprenne que je suis ton père, et surtout pas le clébard !

- Et pourquoi donc !?

- Parce que… parce que… parce que je ne veux pas c'est tout !

- Et si j'avais envie de passer Noël en famille moi ?

Un silence lourd tomba brusquement. Severus fixa Harry qui soutint son regard avec fermeté. Rogue ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les mots de son fils venaient de le toucher plus profondément qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Noël en famille. Noël avec son fils, avec des gens qui seraient heureux d'être ensembles. Il n'avait pas vécu cela depuis bien longtemps. Depuis Lily.

Ron brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de tout ça. Maman m'a dit qu'on fêterait Noël au Square Grimmaud, pour être avec Sirius, avec l'Ordre, et aussi pour être dans un lieu plus sécurisé que le Terrier. Ils viendront nous chercher à la gare, le samedi soir. Mais j'ai pensé, Harry, à ton plan. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester jusqu'au dernier moment avec nous, il faudra que tu arrives séparément à la gare, la veille de la rentrée.

Hermione lui lança un regard admiratif, étonnée qu'il ait pensé à cela. Ron fit mine d'être vexé mais il comprenait sa réaction : il n'était généralement pas celui qui énonçait des idées ou qui pensait à tous les détails.

- J'y ai pensé aussi, répondit Harry. Je me disais, que puisque je suis sensé être accueilli par mon prétendu oncle Severus Rogue, il faudrait que ce soit lui qui m'emmène à Poudlard.

- Tout ce qui sort de ta tête n'est finalement pas toujours complètement idiot, dit Rogue avec sarcasme, se récoltant un regard noir de son fils en retour. Il y a bien le Manoir Prince, que nous pourrions réinvestir pour l'occasion.

- Tu as un Manoir ?

- Bien sûr. Ma mère était une sang-pur aristocrate ! Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je séjourne souvent à Poudlard durant les vacances, et je possède un petit appartement en bas d'un immeuble dans un quartier industriel de Londres. Il y a d'ailleurs là-bas une personne qui vous intéresserait. Oh, mais je n'ai qu'à y envoyer l'Ordre en fin de compte, au lieu de me compliquer la vie à attirer ce sale rat je ne sais où.

- Queudver habite chez toi ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dénoncé plus tôt !

- Je n'avais simplement pas pensé à l'utilité que cela pouvait avoir. Non, ne commence pas ! Je n'aurai pas livré ce traite pour le seul déplaisir de voir le clébard enfin en liberté.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. C'est mon parrain et il a été là avant toi.

- Tu…

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard affolé. Le sujet Sirius avait tendance à mener Rogue et Harry sur des terrains conflictuels. Hermione se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et ils cessèrent leur début de dispute tout en continuant de se regarder de travers.

- Donc, Harry, après les fêtes de Noël, ou quelques jours avant la rentrée, comme tu le souhaiteras, tu iras avec le professeur Rogue à son Manoir, et il t'emmènera à Poudlard pour te présenter officiellement à Dumbledore. Est-ce que c'est bon pour tout le monde ?

- Tu viendras le plus tard possible, je suis très occupé, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un sale gamin qui me traînera dans les pattes, c'est clair ?

- Et pourquoi aurais-je envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec toi de toute manière ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai vers Sirius jusqu'au dernier moment !

- Oh, arrêtez de vous disputer, vous êtes ridicule ! s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée par leurs enfantillages.

Elle lança un avertissement du regard à Ron qui se retenait de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Rogue autrement qu'en professeur de potions sévère et injuste, qu'en directeur de Serpentard sarcastique et dur. Sa relation avec Harry l'avait ouvert bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé entre eux. Rogue finit par se lever brusquement.

- Je vais m'occuper du sale rat et de la petite fille. Je vous préviens : si je croise un seul d'entre vous hors de Poudlard d'ici que cette histoire soit terminée, vous passerez un très mauvais quart d'heure, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien.

Le professeur sortit sans un regard en arrière et ferma avec force la porte derrière lui. Ron laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement.

- Désolé Harry, mais ton vieux ne me met pas vraiment très à l'aise…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais qui il est.

- Harry, tu as compris ? Tu ne sors pas de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus demain soir !

- Tu vas vraiment supporter de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Alors que Queudver sera livré au Ministère, qu'un village sera attaqué, et que des gens que nous connaissons, que la famille de Ron, va se battre contre des Mangemorts ? Tu croies vraiment que je vais rester là à attendre sagement qu'on me dise que le danger est écarté et que je peux enfin me promener gentiment ? Non, Hermione, non. Je suis celui qui a vu Voldemort revenir. Je me suis battu contre lui en personne. Alors il est hors de question que je ne fasse rien pendant que ceux que j'aime se battent pour une cause qui est aussi la mienne.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et eut un petit sourire. Ron avait un air satisfait.

- Je m'en doutais. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir essayé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- On va faire ce pour quoi on est très forts : on va fouiner, et on va se mêler de ce qui, selon eux, n'est pas sensé nous regarder.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Petits questions pour la suite :

- Harry s'énerve. Qu'a-t-il en tête comme plan suicidaire ? Comment Hermione, Ron, et lui vont ils fouiner et agir ?

- Le plan pour attraper Pettigrow va-t-il fonctionner ? Sirius sera-t-il donc libre, enfin ?

- Pourquoi et Comment Drago a-t-il ressenti l'état de Harry ?

- Premières de vos suggestions pour les héritiers : Gryffondor = Ron ou Ginny / Serdaigle = Lisa ou Luna / Serpentard = Drago

- Premières de vos suggestions pour les Animagus: Harry = lynx ou loup / Hermione = lionne

A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16 - Caitlin

Note de l'Auteur: Harry s'est énervé à la fin du dernier chapitre, voyons donc ce qu'il a en tête... Il est enfin également temps de rencontrer la fameuse héritière de Poufsouffle ! Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 16 - Caitlin**

- Bon, Ron, regarde sur la Carte où sont Fred et Georges et va leur demander des Oreilles à Rallonge. Hermione tu l'accompagnes, et tu t'arranges pour que vous me retrouviez ensuite. Je pense que mon père va aller voir Dumbledore mais il s'est disputé avec lui, il ira peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais le suivre avec la Cape et la Carte. C'est bon ?

- Très bien, on te rejoint dès qu'on a ce qu'il faut. J'arriverai à te localiser.

- Parfait. Faites vite.

Les trois jeunes sorciers sortirent en courant de la Salle sur Demande et se séparèrent. Harry avait bien fait de douter, Rogue était allé voir le professeur McGonagall et non Dumbledore. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de la sous-directrice et colla son oreille contre la porte mais malgré ses efforts, il ne put rien entendre. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas. Pendant que la jeune fille tissait des sorts autour d'eux pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer, les garçons démêlèrent les Oreilles à Rallonge et écoutèrent la discussion qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Se glissant à son tour sous la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione prit le gadget Weasley que lui tendit Harry et écouta avec eux.

- Minerva, ce ne sera pas risqué le moins du monde pour ma couverture, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensera que Pettigrow se sera rendu volontairement.

- Mais ne va-t-il pas douter de la véracité de cette information ? Il semble qu'il ait un contrôle absolu sur lui et son esprit.

- C'est vrai, mais Pettigrow pourra avoir agit subitement, par couardise comme il en bien l'habitude.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'insiste pour que vous y repensiez sérieusement.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps !

- Mais qu'avez-vous Severus ? Vous n'étiez pourtant certainement pas la personne de qui je me serais attendue une telle obstination pour… Oh je vois.

- Que voyez-vous donc encore ?

- Non, non, rien.

- Minerva, je ne…

- Je suis au courant, Severus, je connais la vérité sur Harry.

- … Est-ce qu'Albus…

- Non, ce n'est pas lui. J'étais assez proche de Lily Potter vous savez. Et je sais observer. Cette idée de livrer Pettigrow pour sauver des innocents et pour aider Sirius vient de Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- … De Granger en vérité…

- Vous vous adoucissez, Severus. Enfin !

McGonagall pouffa et Rogue grommela des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Un sourire se posa sur son visage. Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard entendu et sourirent, un peu moqueurs.

- Bon, je vais prévenir Shacklebot. Il rassemblera les Aurors. Où devront-ils cueillir Pettigrow ?

- Tenez, voici l'adresse.

Le trio qui ne pouvait qu'écouter devina que Rogue donnait à McGonagall un parchemin.

- Ils l'emmèneront au Ministère immédiatement.

- Il faut faire très attention à ce que Lucius Malefoy ne puisse pas lui parler ou l'entendre.

- Oui, je comprends bien, je le signalerai.

- Je vais aller le voir dès que les Aurors auront attrapé Pettigrow, pour qu'il ait en tête que ce sale rat ait essayé de se rendre contre sa liberté.

- Bien. Je vais prévenir l'Ordre pour une réunion urgente ce soir. Pouvez-vous aller voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé directement vers lui, Severus ?

- Il est toujours au courant de tout de toute manière, et je voulais être sûr que quelque chose soit fait.

- Oh, vous vous êtes disputés ?

La voix de Rogue se perdit à nouveau dans des grognements incompréhensibles. Entendant leurs professeurs bouger, Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'éloignèrent de la porte, et toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils préférèrent se cacher d'avantage et se glissèrent derrière une armure. Rogue sortit vivement du bureau et prit le chemin de celui de Dumbledore. McGonagall sortit à son tour et descendit vers les portes du château. Par quelques gestes rapides, Harry montra à ses amis qu'ils devaient suivre le professeur de Métamorphose, leur indiquant qu'il suivrait Rogue. Il garda la Carte et la Cape, et Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle saurait le retrouver ensuite.

McGonagall marcha jusqu'aux grilles qui entouraient le parc et envoya un Patronus. Quelques instants plus tard, Shacklebot apparut, et grâce aux Oreilles à Rallonge, les deux jeunes sorciers purent entendre leur conversation. Ils n'apprirent rien de nouveau, si ce n'est que les Aurors iraient chercher Pettigrow deux heures plus tard exactement. De son côté, Harry ne put rien entendre de la conversation que son père eut avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen de monter jusqu'au bureau sans prendre le risque de se faire découvrir. Mais il ne perdit pas Severus d'une semelle lorsque celui-ci ressortit, apparemment furieux, mais une lueur de défi victorieux dans les yeux. Rogue retrouva McGonagall qui lui rapporta les plans de Shacklebot, et Harry, Ron, et Hermione se retrouvèrent alors. Ils n'apprirent rien sur les paroles échangées entre Rogue et le directeur car le professeur de potion éluda le sujet, laissant entendre, qu'évidemment, Dumbledore était au courant déjà, et avait sûrement, bien sûr, prévu qu'ils agissent tous comme ils l'avaient fait.

Le trio trouva une classe vide dans un couloir désert non loin de là. Harry parla le premier :

- Il faut absolument qu'on aille au Ministère voir comment ça se passera avec Queudver ! Et il faut entendre leur réunion de ce soir, sinon on ne saura rien pour demain soir.

- Harry, on ne pourra pas aller à Londres ! Aucun de nous ne sait transplaner, et nous serions immédiatement repérés.

- Je sais, je sais, je réfléchis.

- On va devoir attendre, Harry.

- Mais on ne saura rien !

- Ils vont réussir, et de toute manière, tu ne pourrais pas vraiment les aider, tu sais, essaya de tempérer Ron.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que j'aille voir cette petite fille. Qu'il faut que ce soit moi qui la trouve en premier.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ressens, profondément, qu'il est vital pour nous que je la rencontre avant Voldemort. Que s'il la voit avant moi, elle sera perdue pour nous.

- Mais comment veux-tu faire une chose pareille ?

- …

- Harry… dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant, voyant bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Je sais où est le village.

- Comment… Ah oui, quand tu étais dans l'esprit de Tu-Sais-Qui ? devina Ron.

- Oui.

- On ne sait toujours pas transplaner.

- Non, mais on peut utiliser des moyens de locomotion. Ecoutez, ils vont tous être occupés là, on peut y aller ce soir. Le conseil de l'Ordre sera au Square Grimmaud et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul moyen qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'ils y diront.

- Oh, je crois qu'il y en a un ! s'exclama Ron. Fred et Georges. Ils savent transplaner, ils peuvent trouver où sera la réunion. Ils ont entendus pas mal de choses cet été, et on peut leur faire confiance.

- Ron, tu es génial. Ok, on va leur demander d'espionner l'Ordre, et pendant ce temps, on ira au village.

- Mais Harry, tu n'as pas entendu que la famille de la petite fille ne rentrait que demain ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'attaque…

- Mince, j'avais oublié ! Zut. Euh… bon, les jumeaux peuvent toujours écouter le conseil ce soir. Et hum…

- On peut demander aux gens où ils sont partis en vacances ? proposa Ron. Ensuite on essaye de les retrouver.

- Ron, personne ne nous dira rien, on ne raconte pas la vie de ses voisins à tout le…

- Je suis avec Ron sur ce coup, coupa Harry. On peut essayer.

- Attendez, doucement, comment on fait pour que nos… cinq absences ne soient pas découvertes ? Elles seront forcément remarquées !

- On demande à des amis de créer des diversions ?

- Ginny serait ravie de faire un peu de grabuge sympathique signé Weasley, dit Ron en souriant.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse punir à cause de nous, répondit Harry.

- Tu parles, ce qu'elle en aura à faire, répliqua Ron. Elle sera bien trop contente !

- Ok. Ron, va voir tes frères. Hermione, trouve des idées pour justifier notre présence et nos questions. Je vais voir Ginny.

- D'accord.

- Compris.

- On se retrouve en bas.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Ron courut jusqu'à la salle commune où il espérait que ces frères seraient toujours. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, et avaient continué d'essayer avec leur ami Lee Jordan leurs nouveaux produits de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sur les plus jeunes. Ron fut content pour eux qu'il ait été envoyé plutôt qu'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'eux rapidement et en le voyant arriver avec un air très sérieux, les jumeaux arrêtèrent leurs occupations immédiatement, laissant leurs affaires entre les mains de Lee le temps d'écouter leur frère. Ils s'écartèrent et parlèrent à voix basse.

- Les gars, on a besoin de vous, assez urgemment, et c'est très important.

- Demande-nous ce que tu veux pti frère, si c'est dans nos cordes…

- On le fera avec plaisir.

- Super. Bon voilà. Il faudrait que vous alliez au Square Grimmaud ce soir, et que vous écoutiez discrètement la réunion de l'Ordre qui va s'y faire. Enfin, on imagine qu'elle y sera, mais…

- Tu veux qu'on espionne l'Ordre ce soir ?

- Aucun problème. J'imagine que ça va être important pour qu'ils se réunissent maintenant, à deux semaines des vacances…

- Surtout si vous voulez qu'on l'écoute…

- Ce serait génial les gars, merci beaucoup. Faites gaffe à vous. On vous attendra dans la salle commune quand on rentrera.

- Vous allez où vous ?

- Ils vont en parler ce soir, vous allez vite comprendre. Je suis pressé, désolé, je dois retrouver…

- Pas de problème Ron ! A ce soir !

- Encore merci !

Ron repartit en courant. Harry avait également pensé à la Salle Commune pour y trouver Ginny mais il savait qu'elle allait régulièrement à la bibliothèque le week-end pour y travailler avec ses amies, où l'ambiance était meilleure pour faire ses devoirs. Il se dépêcha d'y monter et la trouva rapidement, qui discutait autour de livres et de parchemins avec des filles de sa classe et avec Neville, à la surprise d'Harry. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps, pressé, et appela Ginny. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'étonna de le voir mais s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'approcha. Neville la suivit. Harry hésita une seconde, mais ne dit rien. Neville était un véritable ami, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Ginny, on aurait besoin d'une diversion.

- Comment ça ?

- Il faudrait que tout le monde soit assez occupé pour ne pas se soucier de l'absence de cinq personnes.

- Cinq personnes ? s'exclama Neville.

- Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Fred et Georges ? Ils sont meilleurs pour…

- Ron, Hermione, et moi partons quelque part, on rentrera tard. Et on avait besoin de Fred et Georges pour quelque chose déjà. Mais ni nous ni eux ne sommes très discrets ou invisibles à l'école. Il faudrait que les gens aient l'impression de nous voir, ou alors qu'ils pensent à autre chose, pour ne pas remarquer notre absence.

- Ca devrait être possible. Si on fait une diversion trop Weasley, les gens vont chercher les jumeaux. Il faut quelque chose de différent. Neville, dit à mes amies que je les retrouverai plus tard, et va chercher Luna s'il te plaît, elle est vers les bouquins sur les Enchantements.

- Tout de suite.

- Dis moi, Ginny, vous êtes assez proches, Neville et toi, non ? Je n'avais pas remarqué…

- Hum… Vous n'allez rien faire de risqué ?

- Pas trop, non. Pas ce soir en tous cas.

- Ca me rassure beaucoup !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. A plus, Gin, et merci beaucoup.

- Pas de soucis.

Harry sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque et descendit en courant les escaliers. Hermione était tout de suite descendue vers les portes du Hall, et réfléchissait en attendant ses amis à leur couverture. Ron arriva le premier, suivi de peu par Harry. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant qu'Hermione leur parlait de ce à quoi elle avait pensé :

- Harry, est-ce que tu as le nom de cette fille, de cette famille ? Sinon, on se rabattra sur un plan moins bon que le premier que j'ai trouvé, mais… Harry, non !

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et vacilla mais se reprit très vite. Il ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un nom d'une voix douloureuse.

- Maitena. Elle s'appelle Caitlin Maitena. Ils sont Gallois.

- Harry, tu n'aurais pas du…

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Hermione, même si je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a fait, il a eu raison, dit doucement Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête mais se ressaisit et dévoila son plan :

- Nous sommes des cousins éloignés : Henry, Hannah, et Rupert Railey, nous sommes américains, alors essayez de ne pas parler avec un accent trop britannique. Je suis la plus âgée, et Harry est le plus jeune. C'est ce qui est le plus crédible. On n'en aura peut-être pas besoin mais on ne sait jamais, il faut savoir répondre à ce genre de questions parfois.

- Ok, impeccable.

- On demande où est la maison des Maitena et on va surement nous répondre qu'ils sont en vacances. Ou alors on a menti à V-Voldemort, ou alors ils sont rentrés plus tôt.

- Ce qui nous arrangerait…

- Exact, mais n'espérons pas trop. On essaye de savoir où ils sont partis. Ils l'auront probablement dis à leurs amis, leurs voisins. Si on nous dit de les attendre, on dit qu'on doit partir le lendemain matin pour l'Ecosse, parce qu'on voyage avec un groupe scolaire, et qu'on a eu l'autorisation de venir jusqu'au village pour retrouver notre famille.

- Parfait, Hermione, tu es géniale.

- J'espère que ça ira. Vos noms ?

- Henry Railey.

- Rupert Railey. Et toi tu es Hannah Railey.

- C'est bon, on y va. Au fait, Harry…

- Henry.

- C'est malin. Bref, comment on y va ?

- En balais.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la remise qui gardait les balais volants des élèves et de l'école, Hermione pesta qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, qu'elle ne savait pas voler, et qu'elle avait peur sur un balais. Comme Harry n'avait pas d'autres idées de transport, Ron finit par proposer qu'Hermione se mette derrière lui sur son balai. Il y eut un silence gêné, des rougeurs aux joues, et sous les insistances d'Harry qui trouvait que trop de temps avait déjà été perdu, Hermione accepta la proposition de Ron. Ils s'envolèrent enfin après s'être Désillusionnés, sortilège qui se montra très utile, et qu'Hermione maîtrisait, heureusement pour eux. Ils volèrent vite, mais longtemps. Harry se retenait de crier de frustration en voyant le temps défiler mais il finit par sentir que le village était proche. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de chercher leur chemin, car Harry ne savait pas le nom du lieu, mais il savait juste qu'il connaissait son emplacement, en lui, il savait où il était.

Ils se posèrent dans la campagne environnante et Hermione fit apparaître des sacs à dos et des objets touristiques typiques pour qu'ils soient crédibles avant de faire disparaître les balais. Elle les revêtit également d'habits Moldus pour ne pas attirer les regards, et ils pénétrèrent dans le village. La nuit tombait, les rues étaient éclairées, et la lumière brillaient aux fenêtres des bâtiments. Il y avait peu de monde dehors, la neige recouvrait le sol, mais il semblait y avoir une bonne ambiance à la taverne traditionnelle au bout de la rue. Hermione interpella la première personne qu'elle croisa, une femme un peu âgée avec son chat.

- Bonsoir madame, excusez-nous, nous cherchons la maison de Mr et Mrs Maitena, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh, mes pauvres petits, ils sont en vacances. Ils rentrent demain, revenez dans la soirée prochaine.

- C'est que, nous sommes en voyage scolaire, et nous avons eu une dérogation spéciale pour ce soir. Savez-vous où ils sont allés ? Peut-être notre route passe-t-elle par là-bas.

- Pourquoi donc les cherchez-vous ? Sans vouloir être trop curieuse, mais…

- Nous sommes des cousins, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, nous sommes américains.

- Ah oui, vous avez un petit accent. J'espère que vous les trouverez, ils sont dans le Dartmoor, plus au sud, en Angleterre.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux, nous allons dans cette direction !

- Mais s'ils doivent rentrer demain, ils sont peut-être déjà sur le chemin du retour.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai. Bien, merci infiniment madame.

- Mais de rien. Je vous souhaite de les croiser. Voulez-vous que je leur dise que vous êtes passés, si vous les manquez, ils essaieront peut-être de vous recontacter. Combien de temps restez-vous en Angleterre ?

- Nous restons deux semaines. Notre nom est Railey, je suis Hannah, voici Henry, et Rupert. Encore merci, et au revoir !

- Au revoir les enfants !

- Tu as été brillante, Hermione.

- Heureusement qu'elle était assez bavarde et qu'elle savait où ils sont allés. Et qu'elle n'a pas fait attention à notre trajet anormal, venant des Etats-Unis. Et…

- On a compris l'idée, je crois. Bien, allons-y. Je vais essayer de situer Caitlin, comme elle est une héritière, et que je suis inexplicablement lié aux héritiers, je devrais réussir à la ressentir quand on sera plus proches d'elle.

Ils s'envolèrent à nouveau tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers le sud. Ils allaient aussi vite que possible, sachant qu'ils auraient à remonter jusqu'au château, en Ecosse. Harry, extrêmement concentré sur l'aura de l'héritière qu'il ressentait, finit par la situer, non loin d'eux. Il le signala à ses amis, et ils commencèrent à descendre. Ils repérèrent les plaines et les hauts rochers du Dartmoor, mais ne virent personne. Comme Harry ressentait la présence de Caitlin avec force, ils atterrirent et continuèrent à pied, s'attendant à tomber sur la famille Maitena à tous moment.

Ils les découvrirent au pied d'une très grosse pierre gravée autour de sa base. Le couple était autour d'un feu et semblait cuisiner un proche dîner. Harry repéra immédiatement la fillette qui s'amusait avec un grand chien blanc. Son regard se fixa sur elle. Elle dut sentir sa présence, car elle leva les yeux vers lui. Malgré la distance, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Tous les deux sentaient qu'un lien se créait, un lien fort, puissant. Le chien aboya, et les parents de Caitlin tournèrent la tête. Ils aperçurent les trois jeunes et s'ils leurs sourirent d'abord, l'inquiétude les prit en voyant la réaction de leur fille. La mère se leva et alla vers son enfant qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Harry s'obligea à rompre le contact visuel, et détourna les yeux. Il recula, sous l'œil inquiet de Ron. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était enclenché. Que quelque chose avait commencé. Une certitude qu'il n'expliquait pas s'imposa à lui : lorsqu'il rentrerait à Poudlard, lorsqu'il croiserait les héritiers jusqu'alors inconnus qui y demeuraient, il les reconnaîtrait immédiatement. Comme si avoir rencontré Caitlin lui avait permis d'ouvrir une porte dans cette partie de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme si rencontrer Caitlin avait été le début de tout.

Hermione s'était avancée pour parler avec le père de la fillette, qui les regardait venir avec une légère méfiance dans les yeux. Caitlin jouait avec le chien, mais sa mère était restée auprès d'elle.

- Bonsoir monsieur, madame. Excusez-nous de vous déranger, nous sommes des randonneurs. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous pour dîner ? Nous avons tous les trois du mal à faire un feu de camp correct, voyez-vous.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, messieurs. Vous pouvez utiliser notre feu bien sûr, venez. Partageons nos dîners.

- Merci infiniment. Je vous présente mes frères Henry et Rupert, et je m'appelle Hannah.

- Enchanté, je me nomme Dave, voici ma femme Lucy, ma fille Caitlin, et notre chien Sam.

Ron avait vu l'homme se détendre aussitôt qu'Hermione avait parlé. Il est vrai qu'aucun d'eux n'était très inquiétant, et seul le regard insistant entre Harry et Caitlin avait un peu alarmé les jeunes parents. Mais Hermione inspirait la confiance et comme elle était très polie et très charmante, il n'y avait pas de quoi se méfier outre mesure. Harry fit très attention a ne pas inquiéter à nouveau le couple lorsqu'il les salua, et Ron fit de son mieux également. Les trois jeunes sorciers s'installèrent autour du feu et eurent un moment de panique en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient rien à manger dans leurs faux sacs de randonneurs. Ils furent soulagés d'entendre Mrs Maitena insister pour qu'ils ne sortent pas leur dîner et profitent entièrement de celui, assez conséquent, et bien assez fournis, de la famille.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, discutant vivement de leurs activités, de leurs loisirs, de leurs balades. Hermione répondait principalement aux questions, mais Harry et Ron étaient loin de manquer d'imagination. Caitlin parla peu, se contentant d'observer régulièrement Harry tout en restant près de sa mère. Elle avait du ressentir des sentiments forts et qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Le chien sembla, lui, se prendre d'une grande affection pour Ron, qui lui rendit bien. Il semblait si détendu et joyeux avec l'animal qu'Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard entendu. Mais ils mirent ce sujet de côté pour en discuter entre eux plus tard. Caitlin commençaient de s'endormir mais elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Quand sa mère l'envoya se coucher, Harry vit qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille sans lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Il la rassura avec un sourire. Une compréhension mutuelle s'était installée entre eux, invisible. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement endormie, les trois jeunes se regardèrent avec insistance, et se décidèrent à être francs. Ils appréciaient vraiment cette famille, et sentaient qu'ils pourraient leur dire la vérité. Hermione, la plus diplomate et claire d'entre eux, commença :

- Dave, Lucy, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous parlions. Nous n'avons pas été très francs avec vous ce soir, et je vous présente nos excuses pour cela. Je vais vous dévoiler une vérité que vous n'allez sûrement pas accepter, ou que vous n'allez pas croire, mais il le faut, c'est très important.

- Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas, Hannah, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Nous ne sommes pas venus ici par hasard, nous vous cherchions. Nous n'avons pas voulu perturber Caitlin d'avantage, c'est pourquoi nous avons attendu avant de vous parler plus sérieusement.

- D'avantage ? Mais…

- Chérie, tu as remarqué non ? Il y a eu quelque chose avec vous, jeune homme, elle vous a regardé longtemps tout à l'heure, et ce n'était pas que de la curiosité, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet monsieur, continua Harry. Nous sommes venus vous prévenir, dit-il en parlant d'une voix plus basse. Demain, votre village va être attaqué par une personne réellement mauvaise et malveillante qui veut votre fille. Son plan est de faire attaquer les lieux par ses serviteurs qui auront ordre de tuer tout le monde sauf Caitlin, et lui devra venir la prendre en faisant semblant de la sauver des prétendus méchants.

- Mais… mais… c'est horrible ! Et comment… comment savez-vous cela ? Et pourquoi … Pourquoi seulement elle ? Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle n'est personne ! Elle est normale ! Elle n'est que notre fille ! Elle…

- Calme-toi Lucy, calme-toi ma chérie.

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et Ron. Tous trois eurent la confirmation que Caitlin était une sorcière, et qu'elle avait déjà du faire de la magie inconsciemment, ce qui avait du effrayé sa mère. Ils l'avaient déjà deviné, de par son statut d'héritière d'une Fondatrice de Poudlard, mais cette fois, ils furent certains. Hermione reprit la parole, d'une voix douce.

- Lucy, votre fille est tout à fait normale, elle n'est pas anormale, ou monstrueuse, elle est juste un peu différente des gens que vous côtoyez…

- Que savez-vous sur elle ? Vous en savez plus ? demanda Dave, soucieux.

- Ils ne savent rien sur ma fille ! C'est ma fille ! Elle est normale ! Elle est…

- Chérie, calme-toi. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est différente. S'ils ont des explications, ce ne pourra être qu'une bonne chose de les entendre.

- Dave, il s'est parfois passé des choses étranges autour d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Des objets qui ont déjà volé, ou des blessures qui se sont refermées. La première fois, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, elle a sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. La personne allait se faire renverser par une voiture et je l'ai vu tendre la main en gazouillant. Je n'ai pas compris, sur le moment, je croyais que c'était une coïncidence, mais lorsque j'ai vu cet homme être projeté inexplicablement en avant, lui évitant un accident mortel, j'ai eu un doute, parce que les yeux de Caitlin avait brillé étrangement, et en y repensant, je me suis souvenu avoir remarqué des étincelles au bout de ses doits cette fois là.

Harry sourit. Une vraie Poufsouffle. Première manifestation magique et elle sauve une vie dans un rire de petit enfant. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de réfléchir aux héritiers, dans son bureau. Innocence. Pureté. Enfance. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Dave, Lucy, la magie existe réellement. Partout dans le monde, des sorciers et des sorcières vivent, plus ou moins cachés de vous, les non-sorciers. Nous vous appelons Moldus. En Grande-Bretagne, nous vivons en secret. Les seuls Moldus qui nous connaissent sont les parents ou les familles proches de sorciers.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, comment Caitlin…

- Il existe beaucoup d'enfants qui naissent de parents Moldus et qui pourtant révèlent des capacités magiques, parfois impressionnantes. Hannah est la fille la plus intelligente et la plus brillante de notre école, et elle est née de parents Moldus.

Hermione rosit. Ils avaient décidé de garder leurs prénoms d'emprunt quoi qu'ils dévoilent, pour une question de sécurité. Avant de se dévoiler à la famille, ils avaient vérifié qu'ils ne repéraient pas de Mangemorts postés en surveillance, et tous leurs sens étaient en alerte depuis, pour ne pas se faire surprendre par des serviteurs de Voldemort. Hermione avait également placé des sorts de protection sur eux pour qu'on n'entende pas leur conversation mais une fausse discussion banale et sans intérêt pour les Mangemorts, et elle avait aussi modifié quelques traits de leurs apparence, pour que de loin, on ne les identifie pas. Garder leurs faux noms était également plus sûrs que de donner leurs véritables identités au cas où il y ait un problème.

- Vous avez une école ?

- Oui, une école de sorcellerie. Elle s'appelle Poudlard, et le directeur s'appelle Albus Dumbledore. On y entre à onze ans, on reçoit une lettre dans l'été qui précède. Il y a souvent quelqu'un qui se déplace pour les enfants de Moldus, pour expliquer. Dave, excusez-moi, mais nous devons revenir à la raison de notre venue.

- Oui… c'est vrai, l'attaque…

- Je vais faire court : un mage noir très puissant voudrait le devenir encore plus et il a besoin de Caitlin entre autres pour cela. C'est pourquoi il allait jouer le sauveur tout en éliminant tous ses proches, afin qu'elle ait l'impression de n'avoir plus que lui. Mais c'était sans compter notre intervention. En la rencontrant en premier, Henry a créé un lien entre lui et Caitlin, ce qui fait que le mage noir ne pourra plus s'imposer dans l'esprit ou dans le cœur de votre fille. J'ai essayé de faire simple.

- Je suis celui qui devra combattre ce mage noir. Et ce statut fait de moi quelqu'un d'un peu spécial par rapport aux autres, et c'est pour cela que j'ai pu créer ce lien avec Caitlin, toujours en restant simple et bref.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi notre fille est si spéciale elle aussi ?

- Poudlard a été fondé par quatre personnes qui ont transmis un moyen de se défendre contre les mages noirs mais ce moyen peut être utilisé dans l'autre sens. Ces Fondateurs ont des descendances, mais avec le temps, elles peuvent se retrouver là où cela serait inattendu, comme avec Caitlin qui est fille de Moldus. Caitlin a été désignée par des signes, des phrases prophétiques, comme étant, parmi la descendance d'une des Fondatrice, celle qui sera son héritière, depuis sa naissance et jusqu'à sa mort.

- Le nom de cette fondatrice est Helga Poufsouffle. Elle représente la loyauté, l'amitié, la générosité, la gentillesse, les cœurs purs.

- Tu te rends comptes Dave ? Notre fille, notre petite fille…

Ron et Harry regardèrent alors avec un air soupçonneux leur amie qui rougit. Le changement d'attitude de Lucy Maitena avait été trop brusque pour être entièrement naturel. Mais ils savaient qu'Hermione n'aurait rien fait d'illégal ou de dangereux et ils n'insistèrent pas.

- Nous ne devons pas rentrer chez nous. Nous allons attendre quelques jours, et puis…

- Il faut que jusqu'à demain matin au moins vous donniez l'impression que vous allez rentrer. C'est très important. Si quelqu'un vient, et vous surveille, pour être sûr justement, pour que l'attaque reste programmée à demain soir, il faut qu'il vous voie sur le point de partir. Nous nous sommes assuré qu'il n'y ait personne avant de venir, et nous avons placé des protections, mais ce serait plus sûr. Et vous attendrez qu'on vienne vous dire que vous pouvez partir et rentrer en toute sûreté, d'accord ?

- Mais, et le village ? Il va être attaqué ? Et nos voisins, nos amis ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre version des militaires s'en occupera et le protègera. On va vous envoyer des gens pour vous protéger jusqu'à votre retour chez vous et…

Hermione tira sur la manche d'Harry et lui parla à l'oreille :

- Si le Ministère s'occupe de leur protection, ils ne pourront pas rentrer chez eux, ils seront placés dans une maison sorcière très protégée. Et puis je ne sais même pas si les Aurors feront quelque chose ! Rappelle-toi, Fudge ne veut pas accepter le retour de Voldemort !

- Mais ils doivent avoir Queudver à l'heure qu'il est, il va bien être obligé !

- Peut-être, mais ne promets rien que tu ne pourras pas respecter.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air grave, et se tourna vers Dave et Lucy, soucieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. On va faire notre possible pour que tout le monde s'en sorte sain et sauf.

Les regards se posèrent sur le feu et un silence pesant s'installa. Le couple avait bien compris qu'Harry était plein de bonne volonté mais ne possédait pas tous les pouvoirs pour décider de leur protection. Harry demanda à parler avec Caitlin avant de partir. Mrs Maitena refusa d'abord, arguant que la petite fille dormait, mais un regard de son mari lui fit lâcher prise. Elle alla réveiller sa fille et la porta dans ses bras jusque vers Harry. Caitlin ouvrit les yeux en sentant la main du garçon dans ses cheveux et elle sourit. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et sa mère le laissa la prendre. Il s'écarta un peu des autres tout en restant près de la chaleur des flammes et s'assit, la fillette dans ses bras, blottie contre lui. Elle commençait à se rendormir alors à contre-cœur, il la redressa et lui parla. Elle s'obligea à rester éveillée.

- Caitlin Maitena. Tu es une petite fille très importante pour nous, et pour moi. On ne se connaît pas mais nous aurons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître très bientôt.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets. Tu sais tous les trucs que tu peux faire parfois, et bien, c'est de la magie !

- Oooh ! Vraiment ? Ca existe pour de vrai ?

- Oui, ça existe. Et quand tu seras un peu plus grande, tu pourras aller en cours dans une école de magie !

- Une école ! Quand ?

- A onze ans.

- Dans trois ans ! C'est trop loin.

- Ca passera bien assez vite.

- Tu es à l'école toi ?

- Oui, je suis en cinquième année.

- Donc tu as… quinze ans ! C'est tout ? On dirait que tu es plus grand.

- Et toi tu as déjà l'air d'une jeune fille !

- Pfff, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es bête. Tu seras encore à l'école quand moi j'irai ?

- Non, je suis désolé, je n'y serais plus.

- Oh, c'est nul. Pourquoi je sens quelque chose de différent avec toi qu'avec les autres ?

- Parce qu'on est spéciaux tous les deux. Et tu rencontreras bientôt des gens qui seront spéciaux eux aussi, et tu ressentiras un lien fort pour eux aussi.

- Oh… Je ne suis pas la seule à être spéciale avec toi ?

- Et non, mais tu es la première !

- Chouette !

- Tu vas retourner te coucher, et demain tu resteras bien avec tes parents d'accord ? Et je reviendrai te chercher.

- Tu ne m'oublies pas ?

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

- C'est promis ?

- Promis.

Harry, Hermione et Ron quittèrent la famille peu après que Caitlin soit retournée se coucher. Ils virent Dave prendre Lucy dans ses bras et leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le trajet, volant vite, essayant d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à Poudlard. Grâce à la Carte et à la Cape, ils purent accéder à leur salle commune sans se faire prendre. Il était tard, les couloirs étaient vides, et ils évitèrent Rusard et sa chatte. Derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la salle était quasiment déserte. Seuls étaient encore éveillés, autour du feu, les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, et Neville. Lorsqu'Harry, Ron, et Hermione entrèrent, tous les quatre se retournèrent et leur sourirent. Les trois arrivant s'assirent vers eux et subirent alors la fatigue qui leur tomba dessus comme une masse. Harry s'aperçut avec effarement que tout le monde attendait qu'il parle ou désigne le groupe qui commencerait à parler. Il réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte qu'il avait pris le commandement des opérations ce soir là, sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais il était fatigué et inquiet, et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Alors il s'adressa à Ginny et Neville :

- C'est allé pour vous ? Avez-vous eu besoin de faire quelque chose ?

- Dommage que vous ayez manqué ça ! Fred et Georges m'ont déjà désignée comme successeuse de leur boutique future, lança fièrement Ginny.

- On a commencé par donner l'impression que vous étiez là, en modifiant notre apparence. C'est Luna qui a eu l'idée. Par exemple, Luna en fausse Hermione poursuivait Ginny en faux Ron qui essayait d'attraper Patterond parce qu'il avait soi-disant mangé une de ses chaussettes. Il y a eu aussi faux-Ron et moi en faux-Harry qui sont allés voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Des choses comme ça vous-voyez, rien de bien méchant, mais au moins, il y a plusieurs personnes qui peuvent dire vous avoir vu dans le château ce soir, continua Neville.

- Mais on a croisé des professeurs, et on les a espionné, ils parlaient de vous trois, qu'il allait falloir retenir demain, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais ils commençaient à se demander où vous étiez, alors on a décidé de faire dévier leurs pensées.

- C'est là qu'on a fait des farces aux Serpentards. On a sorti les crèmes Canari mais on les a un peu modifiées pour qu'elles ne soient pas signées Fred et Georges. Au lieu de se changer en canari, les Serpentards visés ont tous acquis une caractéristique animale les représentant !

- Wouaou, bravo, comment avez-vous réussi une chose pareille ? s'exclama Hermione, admirative du niveau des sortilèges qu'ils avaient du utiliser.

- Pas si compliqué en fait, expliqua nonchalamment Ginny. Neville nous a parlé d'une plante qui change de couleur et de forme en fonction du sorcier avec lequel elle est en contact. On avait déjà la base des crèmes de Fred et Georges donc on n'avait plus qu'à agir sur les effets, j'ai réussi à intégrer la plante dans la crème, et Luna a fait en sorte que la métamorphose soit animale. Du vrai travail d'équipe !

- Et nous avons félicité chaleureusement ce petit trio que nous avons jugés non seulement très doués mais également dignes de travailler avec nous si l'envie leur en prend ! ajouta Fred.

- Nous avons eu la chance d'assister à la sortie de la Grande Salle des Serpentards touchés par les crèmes, la réunion n'a pas été trop longue, et personne n'a pensé qu'on était sortis de Poudlard avant la farce. Ces trois-là ont tout de suite revendiqué leur droits d'auteurs et toutes les autres Maisons les ont félicité avec nous. On nous a même prédis de la concurrence ! continua Georges.

Ron était parti dans un fou rire, et Harry riait assez franchement lui aussi, mais l'inquiétude le tenait toujours au ventre. Hermione avait ri mais elle avait repris son sérieux. Entre deux rires, Ron demanda :

- Et qui s'est retrouvé comment ?

- On s'est attaqués aux trois dernières années, tous ceux qui mangeaient ce soir là n'y ont pas échappé. Il y a eu des oreilles, queues, et museaux de rongeurs, principalement des rats, des têtes de serpent et autres reptiles, Montague a eu un nez de phacochère, Crabbe et Goyle des têtes de gorilles, Pansy, un bec de corbeau, Millicent, le haut de la tête d'un bison, il y aussi eu une tête de putois, et un dos de porc-épic, dévoila Ginny, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

- On en a aussi donnés à Blaise, Théo, et Daphné, même s'ils sont sympas avec nous depuis le début de l'année, parce qu'on ne leur voulait pas d'embêtements s'ils étaient épargnés et pas les autres de leur année. Ils étaient moins drôles parce que comme ils ne sont pas aussi pourris, leurs caractéristiques animales sont plus… nobles si on veut, reprit Neville.

- Blaise a eu une queue et des oreilles d'écureuil, c'était très mignon, dit Ginny le regard un peu dans le vague, qu'elle changea en air innocent en voyant Neville s'agacer.

- Théodore avait la tête et les ailes d'un faucon. C'était la meilleure transformation, vraiment impressionnant, des ailes immenses, et des yeux dorés, vraiment impressionnant.

- Il était très beau comme ça, renchérit Ginny, en lançant un sourire malicieux à Neville qui rougit.

- Et Daphné avait un visage de cygne. Elle était vraiment jolie, elle aussi, reprit Neville.

Ginny eut un petit rire en voyant le regard de défi que lui lança Neville. Ron, Fred, et Georges se regardaient mutuellement, l'incrédulité se peignant sur leurs visages. Hermione avait son petit air entendu de celle qui avait deviné depuis longtemps déjà, et Harry regardait Neville et Ginny avec un sourire amusé et fraternel. Il les appréciait beaucoup, et trouvait que Neville, qui avait eu des débuts un peu difficiles à Poudlard, avait beaucoup évolué, beaucoup changé. Il était content de voir que Ginny et lui avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient omis de parler de quelqu'un et s'attendit au pire.

- Et nous avons gardé le meilleur pour la fin : devinez quel animal a été révélé sur Malefoy ? lança Ginny avec un air triomphant.

- Non, ne me dis pas qu'il… commença Ron, se retenant de rire.

- Et si. Môssieur Malefoy a eu une tête de fouine !

Les fou-rires éclatèrent dans la salle commune et eurent du mal à s'arrêter. Tous avaient le souvenir de Drago changé en fouine par leur professeur de Défense l'an passé.

- Le pauvre, il était traumatisé.

- Ils sont tous sortis en courant de la Grande Salle pendant qu'on nous applaudissait, c'était grandiose.

- L'infirmerie était pleine à craquer, et Mrs Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à leur redonner leur apparence naturelle ! Il y en a qui se sont mis à pleurer. C'était génial. Colin a pris plein de photos, il faudra absolument que vous les voyiez.

- Oui, on ne vous a pas dit, on avait allongé la durée des effets de la crème aussi.

- Fred et moi étions vraiment impressionnés. On a décidé de commercialiser ces crèmes Canari améliorées et de verser les recettes sur ces produits à Luna, Neville et Ginny. On a fournis la base mais vu comment ils l'ont amélioré, on a tenu à ne rien toucher dessus. On va avoir du travail, toute l'école nous en a commandé déjà !

- Sauf les Serpentards bien sûr !

Les rires reprirent. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se détendrait réellement quand Caitlin serait en sécurité. Sa mine sérieuse ramena le calme et il se tourna cette fois vers les jumeaux Weasley.

- Vous avez pu entendre la réunion de l'Ordre ?

- Oui, et comme on n'était que tous les deux, et qu'ils pensaient être seuls, ils n'ont été aussi discrets que lorsqu'on était tous au Square Grimmaud.

- Ils ont parlé de l'attaque d'un village Moldu, attaque lancée par Voldemort demain soir. Ils ne savaient pas quelle serait leur stratégie mais ont décidé de poster un maximum de personnes là-bas pour protéger les maisons, et pour prévoir un plan d'évacuation au cas où. Papa est allé discrètement repérer le terrain, et il devait trouver la maison d'une famille en vacances qui est sensée rentrer demain. Une famille avec une petite fille, l'héritière de Poufsouffle, qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix et qu'il fallait rapatrier à Poudlard dès qu'elle arriverait.

- Nos parents et Sirius ont beaucoup insisté pour que ses parents soient envoyés à Poudlard avec elle, parce les Aurors, même dans l'Ordre, ont tendance à vouloir être trop efficaces, et oublient parfois des dimensions plus humaines diront-nous.

- Ils ont aussi dit qu'il allait falloir te canaliser Harry, McGonagall et Rogue sont chargés de t'empêcher de sortir de Poudlard, avant de rejoindre les autres au village.

- Super… Je suis flatté, remarquez. Deux professeurs, juste pour moi, marmonna Harry avec sarcasme.

- Ils disaient que tu allais absolument vouloir y aller et qu'il fallait t'en empêcher. Autre chose : les Aurors de l'Ordre sont chargés de ramener avec eux des Aurors du Ministère mais Shacklebot a été très clair sur la position de Fudge. Dumbledore a envoyé Fumseck transmettre qu'il allait parler avec le Ministre mais en conseillant de ne pas trop compter dessus. Donc ils feront leur possible mais ne pourront sûrement pas ramener beaucoup de gens.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils vont protéger les Maisons, évacuer l'héritière et sa famille, et essayer de protéger les Moldus, mais qu'une fois l'héritière en sécurité, ils ne s'attarderont pas là-bas, pour ne pas risquer trop de pertes chez nous, parce qu'ils seront en sous-nombre.

- Maman n'a pas arrêté de protester, disant qu'abandonner un village plein d'innocents incapables de se défendre pèserait sur sa conscience jusqu'à sa mort, mais quand Maugrey lui a demandé si elle préférait qu'Arthur ou Bill meure en sauvant des inconnus, elle n'a rien ajouté. Mais elle pleurait.

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Caitlin seraient sauvée, et il espérait que ses parents le seraient aussi.

- Comment vont-ils faire évacuer la famille ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas fabriquer un Portoloin, ce serait repéré par le Ministère s'ils le faisaient sans autorisation, qui ne serait pas donnée de toute manière. Donc Maman a été désignée pour faire transplaner la fillette avec elle au Square Grimmaud. Maman a été choisie pour ça parce qu'elle saura rassurer la petite fille. Ils feront transplaner avec eux les parents quand ils battront en retraite. Maman disait qu'elle pourrait très bien faire des allers-retours, mais Maugrey a refusé en disant que c'était trop dangereux, que transplaner dans ces conditions, et aussi rapidement, était fatigant et risqué, et blablabla.

- Et ils pourraient tous transplaner dès que la famille serait rentrée mais ils veulent en profiter pour éliminer ou attraper des Mangemorts. Foutus Aurors de mes…

- Fred !

- Pardon. Mais ça m'énerve. Harry, on peut transplaner tous les deux, tu penses qu'on pourrait essayer d'évacuer du monde ?

- J'aimerais que personne ne prenne de risques. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on irait chercher tout le monde et ça serait fini.

- Ah oui, Rogue a dit que Tu-sais-qui allait se venger sur un autre village s'il ne détruisait pas celui, et qu'on ne pourrait pas protéger tout le monde.

- Et Maugrey a dit qu'on laisserait la famille rentrer pour que l'attaque ait lieu, pour profiter que pour une fois, l'Ordre puisse être prêt, et puisse essayer de faire des dégâts de l'autre côté.

- Tout ça m'énerve profondément. Je vais…

- Harry, ne fais rien du tout, d'accord ! Ils ont raison aussi.

- Je sais… Ca m'énerve encore plus !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Dave et Lucy ? Ils vont attendre demain matin, rappela Ron.

- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, c'est le seul moyen. Je vais lui dire ce que je sais sur l'attaque et ce que nous avons fait ce soir. Si vous préférez, je dirais que j'étais seul, mais…

- Hors de question, continue.

- D'accord. Il m'engueulera d'être sorti mais il m'écoutera et prendras en compte ce que je dis, même s'il aime jouer sa partie comme il l'entend.

- Ne sois pas aussi dur avec lui, Harry.

- Au fait, Harry, attends ! On allait oublier quelque chose d'important ! Ils ont attrapé Peter Pettigrow ! Il est enfermé au Ministère, surveillé par les Aurors, mais Fudge a refusé de le voir et de l'entendre.

- Pettigrow a tout dévoilé ce que les Aurors voulaient entendre sans hésiter un instant, vraiment une pourriture ce type. Mais pour être plus sûrs, ils lui ont donné du Verisaterum. C'est Shacklebot qui a orienté les questions sur Sirius après celles sur Tu-sais-qui. Il a tout avoué. Il a tout déballé comme les noms de tout le monde sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun remord même. Ils étaient dégoutés.

- Pettigrow a été attrapé. Sirius va être libre. Enfin.

- Enfin, pas tout de suite. Pas tant que Fudge refusera de l'écouter ou de lire le rapport.

- Je hais ce type.

- On parle du Ministre Harry.

- Je le hais encore plus. A plus tard.

- Ha…

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Les autres restèrent silencieux un instant puis Hermione donna quelques explications. Elle donna les grandes lignes des évènements, estimant que les jumeaux, Ginny, et Neville avaient le droit de savoir pourquoi ils avaient eu à agir ce soir là. Ils attendirent un peu, tous réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient appris. A part Ron et Hermione, ils finirent par aller se coucher. Les mains de Ginny et de Neville s'effleurèrent lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, sous les regards amusés des frères Weasley et d'Hermione.

Harry monta rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe alors il se mit à essayer tous les noms de bonbons qu'il connaissait, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais en vain. Il tapa dans la statue, frustré et énervé. Il essaya alors tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Les minutes passaient et il ne trouvait pas. Alors qu'il ne disait plus rien depuis quelques secondes, la statue tourna. Quelqu'un descendait. Harry se tint prêt à prendre l'escalier aussitôt qu'il serait libre. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Il reconnut celle de Dumbledore, et le vit apparaître avec Fudge. Le Ministre, en voyant Harry, semblant s'énerver d'avantage.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos élucubrations Dumbledore, et de celle de votre illuminé !

- C'est votre dernier mot Cornélius, vous ne ferez rien pour sauver ces innocents ?

- Il n'y aura pas d'innocents à sauver puisqu'il n'y aura pas d'attaque ! Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser en envoyant des gens là où on n'en aura pas besoin, alors qu'il y a déjà bien assez à faire sans votre mage noir mort il y a plus de quatorze ans ! Au revoir !

Le Ministre s'en alla d'un pas ferme et rageur. Dumbledore avait les traits crispés et le regard las. Il fit signe à Harry de venir avec lui et ils marchèrent dans le château.

- Je suis fatigué de Cornélius et de sa paranoïa. Il ne nous aidera pas pour demain, nous ne pouvons compter que sur l'Ordre et sur d'éventuels Aurors que Maugrey, Shacklebot, et Tonks pourront convaincre, peut-être.

- Professeur, il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute Harry.

Harry lui parla de sa vision, le matin même, et de son voyage avec Ron et Hermione pour retrouver les Maitena. Il lui raconta leurs discussions, ce qu'ils leur avaient révélé. Il lui parla de Caitlin. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement, comme il le faisait toujours, et son regard intelligent réfléchissait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait. Dumbledore l'écoutait réellement, et Harry se sentit mal de lui en avoir voulu d'avoir été un peu brusque avec lui. Dumbledore ne le réprimanda pas pour leur escapade, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il assimila simplement et mis à profit les informations reçues. Quand Harry eut terminé, ils continuèrent de marcher, mais en silence. Au bout d'un assez long moment, Dumbledore prit la parole, calmement.

- Harry, je te remercie de ta franchise. Ce que tu viens de nous raconter est important et sera utile. Nous savons maintenant que Voldemort ne sera pas présent au début de l'attaque. Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas d'informations à nous donner là-dessus, il semblerait que Voldemort n'ait pas jugé bon de lui dévoiler ses plans, et on peut le comprendre. Écoute-moi maintenant Harry : je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur de votre escapade mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu m'obéisses cette fois. Demain, tu resteras au château, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Si tu n'obéis pas, le professeur McGonagall a l'autorisation de t'y forcer. Toi, comme tes amis. Personne ne sort de Poudlard tant que cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Je ne risquerai aucune vie de mes élèves. J'irais prévenir Mr et Mrs Maitena qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux et qu'une fois arrivés, leur fille sera rapidement évacuée, mais qu'ils devront attendre. Et je ne ferai pas autrement. L'Ordre a discuté de tout cela et ils ont décidé de leur plan.

- Monsieur, et si Voldemort décide de ne plus attaquer maintenant que Queudver a été attrapé ?

- Severus est chargé de lui faire croire que Mr Pettigrow est tombé malade et ne peut plus sortir de son lit, pour expliquer son absence. Cela sera compté comme une excuse de sa part pour ne pas être dérangé quand il viendra soi-disant se rendre. Maintenant Harry, va te coucher.

- Attendez, excusez-moi, le professeur Rogue…

- Oui ?

- Il est avec Voldemort en ce moment ?

- C'est exact. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va simplement l'informer de l'état de santé de Queudver et lui faire croire que nous ne doutons de rien pour demain. Il était chargé de me faire croire que Voldemort s'en prendrait à Miss Maitena seulement la semaine prochaine. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Et rappelle-toi : demain, tu restes ici.

- Oui, professeur.

Harry rentra à la salle commune. Hermione et Ron s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Il les réveilla, leur raconta son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Ils montèrent se coucher rapidement, sans trop discuter encore, tous fatigués. Il s'obligea à s'entraîner à fermer son esprit. Trop de choses étaient en jeu pour qu'il prenne des risques sur ce plan-là. Malgré le plan qui semblait parfait pour sauver Caitlin, Harry sentit qu'il aurait du mal, le lendemain, à obéir à Dumbledore. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il aurait à aller la chercher lui-même.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Note de fin de chapitre :

- Comment avez-vous trouvé Caitlin ? Et sa rencontre avec Harry ? Que s'est-il d'ailleurs réellement passé lors de ce premier contact ?

- L'Ordre pourra-t-il la sauver ou Harry aura-t-il à aller la chercher lui-même ? Comment s'y prendra-t-il ? Comment se passera la bataille contre les Mangemorts ? Voldemort réussira-t-il son plan machiavélique ?

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de la farce de Ginny Neville et Luna ? Appréciez-vous que ce ne soit pas toujours seulement Harry, Ron, et Hermione qui agissent, mais aussi d'autres personnages parfois ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	17. Chapter 17 - Alohomora

**Note de l'Auteur : **Voici la suite tant attendue ! Accrochez vos ceintures pour vous plonger dans l'aventure, et Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 17 - Alohomora**

_« Harry tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis de venir me chercher ! »_

_« Ne me laisse pas ! Harry ! »_

- CAITLIN !

Le cri d'Harry résonna dans l'espace protégé par les rideaux ensorcelés. Dans sa tête, le cri de Caitlin résonnait plus fort et il ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit. Son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et son cœur battait à la chamade. Ecoutant ce qui se passait dans son dortoir, Harry constata avec soulagement que ses sortilèges d'insonorisation marchaient à merveille. Personne n'avait rien entendu, personne ne s'était réveillé. Son rythme cardiaque ne s'apaisait pas réellement, mais Harry reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il tremblait toujours, mais pas aussi violemment qu'à son réveil. Assis sur son lit, Harry remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans leur creux et essaya de se calmer. Il le ressentait, dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu'il aille la chercher. Il fallait qu'il la ramène. Il devait la sauver. Il devait y aller.

Harry écarta brusquement les draps, attrapa sa baguette, la Carte, sa Cape, et ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez, et descendit du lit. Il ouvrit les rideaux et avança vers la porte du dortoir, mais un bruit le fit s'arrêter. Il se retourna et vit Ron qui était debout, près de la fenêtre. Il s'était tourné vers Harry et s'apprêtait à l'appeler, mais se contenta de venir vers lui en silence lorsqu'Harry le remarqua. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour ne pas déranger leurs camarades.

- Harry, tu veux aller la chercher, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je sens qu'il faut que j'y aille.

- Pourquoi on ne les a pas ramenés hier soir, avant de savoir que les Aurors voulaient profiter de l'attaque pour essayer d'avoir des Mangemorts ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement stupide. On aurait pu les ramener sur nos balais, et on se serait pris un savon, mais il n'y aurait eu aucun risque pour personne. Je suis tellement stupide.

- Non, tu n'y as juste pas pensé, pas plus que nous d'ailleurs. On aurait du aussi.

- Pourquoi ai-je senti hier que l'attaque devait se passer ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry.

- Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas sauvé hier soir ?

- Harry…

- Des certitudes me prennent, parfois des pressentiments. Ca m'arrive constamment. Je déteste ça.

- Si tu as ressenti qu'il fallait que l'attaque ait lieu, alors c'est qu'il y a un but, un sens, et que cela est nécessaire pour la bonne marche des choses, non ?

- …

- Que ressens-tu, maintenant ?

- Que j'aurai à aller la chercher.

- Maintenant ?

- … Non.

- Alors reste.

- Je ne pourrais pas partir plus tard, si McGonagall et mon père m'en empêchent.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent véritablement te retenir.

- Ron, ce sont des professeurs et de puissants sorciers. Je ne peux rien contre eux.

- Je pense que lorsque tu sentiras qu'il sera temps pour toi d'y aller, alors rien ni personne ne pourront t'en empêcher.

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux. Ron lui sourit, confiant. Harry lui rendit son sourire. Ron ne se montrait pas assez souvent sous son meilleur jour.

- Merci Ron. Je suis heureux de t'avoir pour ami.

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. Allons nous recoucher, d'accord ?

- Vas-y, j'arrive bientôt.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises hein !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste essayer de voir Drago.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Et comment tu entres dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- N'essaie même pas de m'attendrir.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et ouvrit la porte sans que Ron n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se créait entre Drago et lui, ce lien différent d'une simple attirance. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de spécial. Rien ne pourrait donc jamais arriver normalement… Malgré cette pensée, Harry ne parvint pas à s'énerver contre cette autre anormalité de sa vie. Celle-ci le rendrait heureux, il le ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Drago était là, juste là, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. La tête baissée, il tournait en rond, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Le bruit du tableau qui pivotait lui fit lever les yeux. Une seconde, il eut peur de s'être fait surprendre par n'importe quel Gryffondor, devant leur salle commune, ce qui lui aurait très certainement valu des ennuis. Harry s'avança vers lui et entoura son torse de ses bras, se blottissant contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard. Drago sourit. Il pausa une main dans le dos d'Harry, dans une douce caresse rassurante. Son autre main vint caresser ses cheveux en bataille. Il tourna son visage pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe du Gryffondor et le serra contre lui. Il s'était réveillé brusquement, et avait immédiatement compris qu'Harry n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir pour savoir où était son Gryffondor et était tout de suite monté au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Une fois arrivé, il avait essayé des mots de passe mais en vain, et s'était résolu à attendre. Il avait espéré qu'Harry chercherait à le voir. Et Harry était venu, et il le tenait dans ses bras. Le cœur d'Harry s'apaisait doucement, dans l'étreinte de Drago. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, en plein milieu d'un couloir heureusement désert, devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une attitude qui s'expliquait d'elle-même, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils voulaient être avec l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Drago s'écarta légèrement d'Harry qui détacha doucement ses bras du dos du Serpentard. Drago attrapa entre ses mains le visage du Gryffondor, et Harry leva les yeux vers celui qu'il chérissait un peu plus chaque jour. Harry et Drago fermèrent les yeux tandis que leurs visages s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent, précieusement.

La journée fut longue pour Harry. Lisa ne savait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais elle fit attention à apporter son soutien à son petit ami, et elle essaya de le distraire pour alléger son esprit. Harry lui en était vraiment reconnaissant, et fit un effort pour être agréable. Hermione et elle laissèrent Ron et Harry seuls au déjeuner pour aller à une « réunion » au sujet des tenues pour le Bal, qui se tenait à la table des Poufsouffle, et qui rassembla la majorité des filles de Poudlard. Les garçons furent chassés de leur table habituelle et durent se disperser dans les autres Maisons, le temps du repas. Harry regardait cela d'un œil vide. Tout lui semblait tellement futile. Ce soir des gens allaient risquer leur vie. Ron l'aida à se vider la tête en l'emmenant voler sur le terrain de Quidditch avant que les cours ne reprennent.

Le soir arriva enfin. Harry refusait de rentrer dans le château, de peur de se retrouver coincé par les professeurs en charge de le maintenir à Poudlard. Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui bien sûr, et Lisa les avait rejoins pour passer du temps avec Harry. Les garçons avaient eu entraînement de Quidditch juste après les cours, et l'heure du dîner approchait, mais Harry n'avait pas faim. Il se sentait incapable de manger. Il n'avait pas eu de vision mais sa cicatrice lui brûlait la tête depuis le début de l'après-midi, et sa dernière vision qui repassait dans son esprit sans lui laisser de répit lui tordait l'estomac. Harry était entièrement concentré sur l'aura Caitlin. Il se rendit compte que son empreinte magique, qu'il ressentait avec force, avait obnubilé ses sens et ses perceptions toute la journée. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose dans cette attente insupportable, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir face aux gens qu'il avait croisé. Avoir été aussi concentré sur Caitlin l'avait empêché de ressentir l'aura des héritiers qui étaient à Poudlard, il en était conscient. Il croisait quasiment tous les Gryffondors dans une journée, et ne serait-ce qu'à table, il aurait du trouver immédiatement l'héritier parmi eux, mais s'il avait senti quoi que ce soit, il n'y avait pas fait attention sur l'instant. Harry essaya de repasser sa journée mais Caitlin et l'attaque étaient omniprésentes dans son esprit et il n'arrivait à rien. De frustration il se leva et se mit à jeter des cailloux dans le lac.

Quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna, imité par ses amis, et vit le professeur McGonagall avancer vers eux. Harry grimaça et sentit les ennuis commencer.

- Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, il faudrait que je vous parle.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas nous parler ici, professeur ? demanda Harry dans une voix à la limite de l'insolence.

- Mr Potter, faites attention au ton que vous employez avec moi. Suivez moi, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Intriguée, Lisa s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda en chuchotant ce qu'il se passait. L'ambiance était particulièrement tendue, elle l'avait bien senti, et elle avait remarqué qu'Harry avait été perturbé par quelque chose tout au long de la journée. Harry lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui dit de retrouver ses amies pour ce soir. Elle le regarda intensément mais ne protesta pas et commença à s'éloigner. Il posa un léger baiser sur sa joue et pressant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit et s'en alla.

Harry se retourna vers McGonagall et prit un air obstiné.

- S'il ne s'agit que de parler, nous sommes entre nous maintenant, il n'y a nul besoin d'aller au château.

- Mr Potter, encore une phrase de ce ton et de ce genre et vous écoperez d'une retenue et de points en moins. Vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit, et votre attitude prouve que vous n'avez pas l'intention de rester ici sagement ce soir, je vous conseille donc de me suivre sur le champ si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer de sérieux ennuis !

Le professeur de Métamorphose avait à peine haussé le ton mais elle était très impressionnante. L'air se mit à crépiter autour d'Harry qui serrait les poings. L'aura magique de McGonagall était perceptible. Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard apeuré et reculèrent prudemment.

- Mr Potter, je vous le dit une dernière fois. Vous feriez mieux de me suivre et de vous excuser pour votre insolence qui ne sera pas tolérée une minute de plus.

Harry ne répondit rien cette fois. Il sentait qu'il allait trop loin, mais c'était comme s'il était mu d'une force nouvelle. L'idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à Caitlin lui donnait envie de tout détruire pour aller la chercher. McGonagall tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château, n'émettant aucun doute sur le fait qu'Harry et ses amis la suivent désormais. Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de lui emboiter le pas, imité par Ron et Hermione, peu rassurés. Le professeur les mena à une salle de classe vide et les fit entrer.

- Estimez-vous heureux que j'aie été chargée de vous retenir au château car le professeur Rogue tenait sérieusement à vous enchaîner au plus profond des cachots et de vous faire garder par un Troll ou autre créature. Mais j'ai jugé ce traitement légèrement trop lourd, même s'il s'agit de vous trois, et vous n'aurez qu'à attendre ici qu'on vienne vous laisser sortir. Les fenêtres bien entendu sont fermées magiquement et je doute que des élèves de cinquième année puissent les ouvrir, de même que la porte une fois que je l'aurai verrouillée. Croyez-moi bien que je suis contre ce genre d'attitude ou de traitement mais vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, et particulièrement vous Mr Potter. Nous vous faisons confiance sur de nombreux points mais certainement pas lorsque nous parlons de votre sécurité. Tout sera terminé ce soir, vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, Mr Potter. A tout à l'heure.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent la porte se refermer sur McGonagall. Harry avait les poings si crispés que ses mains étaient toutes blanches. Ils entendirent les sortilèges de verrouillage s'enclencher puis ce fut le silence.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce une parole. Harry s'était assis contre un mur, et, les yeux fermés, il se concentrait avec intensité sur Caitlin pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait de son côté. Hermione et Ron étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur l'estrade, le regard dans le vide. Ils étaient inquiets, mais ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Ron avait cependant dans les yeux une lueur de détermination. Lorsqu'Harry réagirait, ce qui arriverait à un moment ou à un autre, il en était certain, il serait prêt. Ron sursauta à peine, contrairement à Hermione, quand Harry laissa échapper le cri de douleur caractéristique. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, et Harry avait plaqué ses mains dessus, comme si appuyer de toutes ses forces ferait cesser la souffrance insurmontable qu'il éprouvait alors.

Les Mangemorts attaquaient le village. Harry pouvait entendre les hurlements de peur et de douleur de tous ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre, qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre les raisons, ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Les corps tremblaient sous les effets des sortilèges noirs, les corps tombaient dans des éclairs de lumières vertes, les cris, les cris, encore ces cris, ces cris de souffrance infinie. Une main attrapa fermement celle d'Harry qui se concentra dessus pour s'extirper de la vision d'horreur.

Harry parvint à ouvrir les yeux avec violence. Hermione et Ron étaient penchés sur lui, terriblement inquiets. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était allongé par terre et essaya de se redresser mais ne put y parvenir sans laisser échapper une grimace. Son corps lui faisait mal, ses muscles réagissaient à la douleur ressentie et à cette crispation de tout son être. Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il serrait fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et se dépêcha de la lui libérer en marmonnant des excuses qu'elle écarta d'un geste. Harry s'adossa au mur et laissa reposer sa tête contre. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- L'attaque a commencé, furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Le silence régna à nouveau entre les trois Gryffondors, ponctué de la respiration accentuée d'Harry qui avait du mal à redonner à son pouls un rythme normal. Il avait l'esprit tourné vers Caitlin et sentait à quel point elle était terrorisée. Il pensa un instant à Drago qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui, si, comme les autres fois, il avait ressenti ce qui s'était passé. Mais Harry se reconcentra sur la petite héritière, guettant le moindre signe qui lui indiquerait qu'il aurait à aller la chercher. Il gardait en tête les paroles de son meilleur ami, espérant que celui-ci avait raison. Sa cicatrice continuait de lui brûler le front mais Harry parvenait à repousser la douleur insupportable qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, clairement, au plus profond de lui, le cri de Caitlin.

Harry se releva avec violence. Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris, mais comprirent immédiatement en voyant son regard. C'était comme si ses yeux s'étaient enflammés. Harry s'avança vers la porte et sortit sa baguette. La pointant sur le bois verrouillé par magie, il demanda d'une voix terriblement calme :

- Hermione, donne-moi s'il te plaît la théorie du transplanage.

- Mais Harry…

- Hermione, s'il te plaît.

- Harry, tu ne pourras pas…

- Hermione, maintenant !

- Oui, d'accord, très bien. Donc, tu dois essentiellement être très concentré sur ta destination, tu dois visualiser là où tu veux arriver. Il faut aussi être concentré sur tout ton corps pour l'emmener en entier, et ne pas être désartibulé, c'est-à-dire, ne pas laisser des morceaux de toi à ton point de départ. Harry, c'est très dangereux pour des jeunes sorciers non expérimentés, et…

- Rien d'autre ? Pas de sortilège ou d'effort magique particulier en dehors de la volonté de se déplacer à un autre endroit ?

- Non… Harry…

- _Alohomora_.

- Harry, tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est McGonagall qui a veroui-

- _Alohomora_.

- Harry…

- _Alohomora_ !

- Harry, arrête !

- _Alohomora _!

- Harry !

- Hermione, regarde.

Ron attrapa le bras de la jeune sorcière et lui fit signe de se taire et d'observer. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient. Son aura magique devenait plus perceptible, et l'air crépitait, de la même façon que lors du petit affrontement avec le professeur de Métamorphose, un peu plus tôt. A chaque nouvelle prononciation du sortilège d'ouverture, la magie grandissait et s'intensifiait tout autour de lui. Il lançait le sort chaque fois un peu plus fort et Hermione finit par remarquer que l'enchantement sur la porte vacillait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur et en observant Harry à nouveau, elle vit que sa propre magie avait gagné en puissance de façon impressionnante. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement comment cela se faisait, ni les raisons, mais sans trop douter de la véracité de ses hypothèses, elle supposa que cela venait du lien avec Caitlin en tant qu'héritière.

- _ALOHOMORA_ !

Le sortilège qui retenait la porte explosa, l'emportant avec lui. Ron prit l'air de celui qui savait que cela allait marcher, air habituellement arboré par Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cela n'était théoriquement pas possible qu'Harry ait réussi. Mais il l'avait fait. Et il ne les avait pas attendus, s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture tout juste créée. Ron et Hermione coururent pour le rattraper, mais lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le parc, ils le virent disparaître, de l'autre côté de la grille, de l'autre côté de la protection anti-transplanage. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Tous deux très inquiets, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

Harry n'avait cessé de combattre la douleur qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr et qui partait de son crâne pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Son unique but était de sauver Caitlin, et rien ne pouvait se dresser sur son chemin. Le sortilège avait cédé, la porte avait été brisée, et transplaner ensuite n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Toutes les fibres de son être lui hurlaient de retrouver Caitlin, il n'avait eu qu'à décider de se déplacer auprès d'elle pour y parvenir sans effort. Harry arriva dans une maison dévastée et en flammes. Les couleurs vives mais terribles et la chaleur suffocante commencèrent par le faire chercher la sortie, mais il se reprit immédiatement. Caitlin était là, quelque part. Il avait atterri au plus près possible d'elle. Sa cicatrice lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux. Voldemort était là, tout près. Tout comme la petite héritière. Harry lança des sortilèges pour éteindre le feu ou l'atténuer sur son passage et suivit son instinct. Caitlin était plus haut, dans les étages. Heureux de se souvenir de sorts utiles en pareille situation, Harry parvint à monter les escaliers. Il sentit qu'il devait monter encore, et continua d'avancer. La main posée sur la trappe qui devait mener à un grenier, Harry sut à la douleur sur son front et au battement de son cœur que Voldemort et Caitlin était juste au-dessus de lui. Sans hésiter un seul instant, Harry poussa de toutes ses forces et se précipita en avant.

Le toit était presque entièrement détruit et des flammes rongeaient les restes de prolongements des murs de façon peu naturelle. Le feu ne progressait pas, il était maintenu aux contours du sol. Dans un coin, Caitlin tremblait de peur, recroquevillée derrière un fauteuil calciné. Voldemort s'approchait d'elle, son sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, et son rire qui glaçait d'effroi retentit bien trop fort aux oreilles d'Harry. Le mage noir du sentir sa présence car il tourna la tête vers lui et plongea son regard rouge dans celui du jeune sorcier. Harry sentait la douleur lui oppresser la tête mais se faisait violence pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Caitlin avait besoin de lui.

- Mais qui vois-je ! Harry Potter… J'ai découvert avec surprise et mécontentement je dois te l'avouer que tu avais déjà rendu visite à cette chère petite, avant moi. Cela ne m'a pas du tout fait plaisir, et je ne te cacherai pas que je me suis légèrement emporté en apprenant ce fait.

- Caitlin est liée à moi, comme le seront tous les héritiers ! Une fois rentré à Poudlard, je m'assurerai de lier à moi ceux qui s'y trouvent et je mettrai ensuite tout en œuvre pour retrouver avant vous celui de Serpentard !

- Oh, mais ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait-il consenti à te dévoiler autant d'informations ?

- La façon dont je trouve mes renseignements ne vous concerne pas. Vous ne gagnerez pas contre moi, vous n'avez aucune chance !

- Dit l'enfant qui n'a réussi à me battre qu'en laissant mourir des gens pour le protéger. Qui vas-tu sacrifier cette fois pour rester en vie ?

- Personne n'aura à mourir excepté vous !

- Hahaha, je te trouve bien présomptueux jeune homme, la leçon de juin dernier ne t'a donc pas suffit ? Tu désires peut-être encore un peu du sortilège Doloris, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'affectionnais particulièrement…

Dans les yeux d'Harry passa une lueur effrayée qui fit rire encore Voldemort. Harry gagnait du temps, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'en sortir, il n'avait aucune idée de l'issue de cet affrontement. Il s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le regard de Caitlin avec cette frayeur dans les yeux, elle avait besoin de sentir qu'on la protégeait, et qu'on allait la sauver.

- Harry est là-haut ! cria la voix de Mrs Weasley.

- Il ne sait donc pas se tenir tranquille ! répondit la voix énervée de Maugrey.

- Mais comment est-il arrivé jusque là ? s'exclama la voix de Lupin

- Il est doué c'est tout… répliqua la voix de Sirius. Mais complètement inconscient ! Harry va-t-en tout de suite ! On sait ce qu'on fait !

Voldemort lança un regard méprisant vers le sol où combattaient les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre. Harry devait se concentrer avec bien plus de force et de volonté qu'à l'ordinaire pour ne pas penser aux sujets sensiblement dangereux tels que ceux en rapport avec son père.

- Ce cher Sirius Black est donc ici ? Il faudrait que je le félicite pour son évasion à l'occasion, ainsi que pour avoir porté les accusations toutes ses années, protégeant ainsi mon fidèle et peureux serviteur…

- Pettigrow vous a trahi, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Pettigrow est un lâche et un traitre mais il a bien trop peur des représailles s'il…

- Quel dommage, je déteste annoncer les mauvaises surprises… Vous allez devoir attendre le rapport de vos chers serviteurs pour en savoir d'avantage. Mais ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé comment l'Ordre avait bien pu être au courant de cette attaque ?

- Dumbledore aura deviné que je ne comptais pas attaquer à la date annoncée, je ne suis pas si stupide.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- _Endoloris_ !

- _Protego _!

Gagner du temps… et préparer sa baguette et son esprit pour se protéger tout en mobilisant son potentiel pour résister à un sortilège lancé par un mage noir en colère. Tout ce que Rogue lui avait appris sur l'occlumencie et ce qu'Hermione avait lu à ce sujet fut alors mis à l'épreuve. Furieux qu'Harry ait pu résister à sa puissance magique et agacé par ses allusions implicites, Voldemort chercha à entrer avec fracas dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Harry était prêt. Il renforça ses barrières mentales, placées juste avant que Voldemort n'essaie de pénétrer son esprit, du mieux qu'il put et tout en se concentrant pour les maintenir en place, il se focalisa sur la visualisation de son affreux devoir de divination. Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas, et que sa défense ne résisterait qu'au premier assaut. Mais une fois Voldemort revenu de sa surprise, Harry ne pourrait rien faire face à son immense force magique et mentale. Le Gryffondor se retourna vers Caitlin et courut vers elle. Il l'attrapa, la pris dans ses bras, et sans hésiter une seule seconde, traversa les flammes et sauta dans le vide.

Des cris s'élevèrent de toute part. Des baguettes se levèrent, pour venir à leur secours, ou d'autres pour les blesser, voulant profiter de l'occasion. Mais les sortilèges s'écrasèrent contre les murs. Harry et Caitlin avaient disparus.

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et se mit à lancer des sorts depuis le toit sans prêter attention aux cibles qu'il atteignait. Une panique générale s'empara des Mangemorts et l'Ordre en profita pour en blesser et en capturer bien plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient espéré. Ils ne s'attardèrent cependant pas sur les lieux, et avant que Voldemort ne reprenne ses esprits, ils transplanèrent.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Note de fin de chapitre: Pfiou, Harry peut vraiment agir inconsciemment ! Mais tout le monde est sain et sauf, c'est le principal. Enfin... je serais Harry, je me méfierais de mon derrière, parce qu'il y aura assez de personnes furieuses à son retour, assez pour le lui faire sentir ! Hahaha !

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'action a-t-elle été réaliste ? Vous a-t-elle donné de l'émotion ?

- Que va-t-il arriver à Caitlin maintenant qu'elle est sauvée de Dumbledore et qu'elle est à Poudlard ? Va-t-elle y rester ?

- Quel niveau d'engueulade Harry va-t-il se prendre...? Haha! En parlant d'Harry : il a fait quelque chose de plutôt extraordinaire et inattendu. Vos avis ? Vos réflexions ?

- Attention, le prochain chapitre dévoilera deux autres héritiers. Dernière chance pour vos suggestions !

- Note: dans une review, on m'a fait remarquer que Drago n'a pas beaucoup d'importance finalement dans cette intrigue, et qu'il est un peu laissé de côté. Je souhaiterais rassurer ceux et celles qui pensent ainsi, en expliquant que ce n'est pas parce que je l'oublie ou que je ne sais pas quoi en faire, mais que cela a une raison et un but. De plus, il prendra légèrement plus d'importance dans les chapitres à venir, avant de devenir essentiel par la suite. La relation Drago/Harry ne pouvait être immédiatement aussi exceptionnelle que comme elle le deviendra, et étant donné leur passé, Harry et Drago ne pouvaient, à mon sens, se mettre subitement à tout partager. Je réponds donc ainsi à la review qui m'avait fait cette remarque, en pensant que d'autres peut-être seront rassurés aussi.

A bientôt, et merci pour vos commentaires !


	18. Chapter 18 - Il est Brûlant

**Note de l'Auteur :**Dans ce chapitre, attention, énormes indices sur les héritiers à Poudlard ! Ainsi que des indices sur le lien/la relation Harry/Drago. Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 18 – Il Est Brûlant**

Harry avait senti Caitlin paniquer lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée pour sauter du toit. Mais il s'était focalisé sur Poudlard, son véritable chez lui, et seul lieu où elle serait en sécurité, et par un effort de volonté et de force magique considérables pour un jeune sorcier, il les avait fait transplaner tous les deux devant les grilles de l'école. Caitlin était accrochée à son cou et serrait fort. Il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- C'est fini Caitlin, c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. C'est fini. Regarde, c'est Poudlard ! L'école de magie ! Tu ne vas pas suivre les cours pour le moment mais tu vas pouvoir découvrir le château avant tous les autres de ton âge, c'est chouette non ?

La petite fille releva un peu la tête du cou d'Harry et regarda autour d'elle. Il vit qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle était toujours effrayée. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé mais ne voulut pas lui demander pour le moment. Elle lui raconterait quand elle le souhaiterait. Intérieurement, Harry était furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt, d'avoir mis autant de temps pour arriver. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne vive rien de toutes ces horreurs auxquelles elle avait assisté. Il entra dans le par cet se dirigea vers le château, et Caitlin se détendit lentement, la fascination prenant le pas momentanément sur sa peur. En les voyant arriver, Hermione et Ron, assis sur les marches du perron, se levèrent rapidement et s'approchèrent d'eux. Caitlin les reconnu et leur adressa un petit sourire. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Ron et se remplirent alors de larmes. Inquiet, Harry la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Mon chien… mon chien…

Caitlin se mit à pleurer en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Les trois jeunes sorciers comprirent que Sam le chien de la famille avait été tué. Hermione vit le visage d'Harry se faire plus dur et crispé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà et s'inquiéta pour lui, mais ne dit rien. Elle attendrait que Caitlin soit endormie.

- Ron, tu peux prendre la Carte du Maraudeur dans ma poche s'il te plaît ? On va monter à l'infirmerie et je voudrais éviter de croiser qui que ce soit.

- Harry, où sont les membres de l'Ordre ?

- J'imagine qu'ils vont arriver. Tu y arrives Ron ?

- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Ca y est !

- Guide-nous, tu veux bien ?

- Pas de problème.

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et grâce aux indications de Ron, ne virent heureusement personne. Arrivés devant les hautes portes qui ouvraient sur le domaine de Mrs Pomfresh, Hermione frappa avant d'ouvrir et ils entrèrent. Harry se dirigea vers un lit un peu excentré et s'assit, Caitlin toujours accrochée à lui. Elle ne pleurait plus et le Gryffondor avait remarqué ses coups d'œil curieux tandis qu'ils traversaient le château. Mrs Pomfresh arriva très vite et sursauta en les voyant tous les trois avec la petite fille. Elle plissa les yeux et les riva sur Harry qui prit un petit air d'excuse. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que l'infirmière était toujours au courant de tout et elle avait du deviner qui était l'enfant dans ses bras et d'où ils revenaient, surtout en observant les vêtements déchirés et un peu calcinés de Caitlin. Harry déposa lentement la petite fille sur le lit et entreprit de lui faire desserrer sa prise autour de son cou. Caitlin ne voulait pas le lâcher mais elle luttait aussi contre le sommeil, épuisée. Elle finit par s'effondrer sur le matelas, tout en tenant toutefois très fort une main d'Harry. Ses yeux papillonnèrent encore un instant, et Mrs Pomfresh eut juste le temps de lui faire boire une potion calmante et qui l'empêcherait de rêver avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Ils restèrent tous un moment au chevet de la jeune héritière, et se levèrent pour s'éloigner quand Harry détacha sa main de celle de Caitlin. Mrs Pomfresh ferma les rideaux du lit.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Hermione n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva une fois le Gryffondor rassuré sur l'état de sa protégée. Il avait avancé de quelques pas, s'éloignant du lit où Caitlin s'était endormie, mais elle avait vu que tout son corps était pris de tressaillements. Mrs Pomfresh avait juste fini de tirer les rideaux quand elle entendit Hermione et Ron laisser échapper une exclamation inquiète et le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant à terre retentit dans son dos. L'infirmière se retourna immédiatement et vit Harry sur le sol. Elle se précipita à son chevet et vit qu'il avait perdu connaissance, complètement vidé de toute énergie. Ron l'aida à le soulever et à le porter sur un lit. Mrs Pomfresh grommela tout bas des paroles incompréhensibles et essaya de lui faire boire aussi une potion calmante mais du bruit venant de l'entrée l'interrompit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et des professeurs et adultes très en colère pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Dumbledore en tête. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall le suivaient de près, ainsi que Mrs Weasley. Ron commençait de se lever mais Hermione lui fit signe de rester auprès d'Harry.

En voyant l'état de ce dernier, tout le monde se calma et la colère se mua en inquiétude. Harry avait les traits crispés et son visage reflétait l'immense épuisement qui l'avait pris. Dumbledore laissa échapper un long soupir et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous dire comment Mr Potter est parvenu jusqu'au lieu de l'affrontement s'il vous plaît ?

- Hum, professeur, il a d'abord réussi à briser le sortilège du professeur McGonagall, il n'aurait jamais du y arriver, et encore moins être capable de faire quoi que ce soit ensuite…

- Comment Potter a-t-il bien pu réussir une chose pareille ? Je suis certaine de ne pas y avoir été de main morte sur ce verrouillage !

Hermione leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de classe, comment elle avait senti le pouvoir d'Harry augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse exploser la porte. Dumbledore avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur Harry. Hermione leur raconta ensuite comment Harry avait couru jusqu'aux limites magiques de Poudlard et avait transplané, en suivant uniquement quelques phrases théoriques. Le professeur McGonagall sursauta alors à ce moment et des yeux à la fois admiratifs et effrayés se posèrent sur Harry inconscient. Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé mais Ron pouvait voir la lueur dans ses yeux se teinter d'une réelle inquiétude.

- Et il a réapparut quelques instants plus tard, Caitlin dans ses bras. Il n'a cessé de lutter pour rester conscient que lorsqu'elle s'est endormie.

- Il n'aurait jamais du tenir ainsi… murmura Mrs Pomfresh.

- Les émotions sont souvent capables de faire accomplir de grandes choses, mais tout a un prix, ajouta Dumbledore. Il faudra impérativement qu'il ne fasse aucune magie avant un moment…

- Il ne se réveillera déjà pas avant un jour ou deux, diagnostiqua Mrs Pomfresh.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, comment vous sentez-vous tous les deux ? s'enquit McGonagall.

- Oh, ça va, nous avons juste été inquiets, mais nous n'avons rien fait…

- Bien. Molly, vous devriez retourner au Square Grimmaud pour rassurer Sirius et Remus, ajouta le professeur de Métamorphose. Vous deux, allez donc manger quelque chose et vous reposer, vous n'avez pas dîné il me semble ?

Ron secoua la tête et Hermione et lui s'en allèrent après un dernier regard à Harry. Mrs Weasley fit de même et les embrassa tous les deux avant de partir. Restèrent auprès du Gryffondor McGonagall qui n'était pas bien rassurée, Dumbledore toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et Rogue qui faisaient les cents pas, ainsi que Mrs Pomfresh.

- Albus, avez-vous une explication ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Et bien, je dirais que si Harry est parvenu à faire preuve d'une si grande force, c'est grâce à sa tendance désespérée à vouloir sauver les gens autour de lui. Mais il va falloir qu'il apprenne, qu'il comprenne que parfois, on ne peut pas réussir… Il a eu beaucoup de chance, mais la mort de Cédric Diggory l'année dernière a été très dure à vivre pour lui. Il considère que Cédric est mort à cause de lui, que c'est de sa faute. Et sa manière de toujours chercher à sauver le monde si l'on peut dire n'est pas le résultat d'une quelconque vanité, au contraire. Il s'agit d'avantage de l'expression du désespoir qu'il ressent à l'idée que déjà trop de gens sont morts à cause de lui. Je pense qu'il essaie de payer une dette qu'il s'est créée, vis-à-vis de ses parents qui sont morts pour lui.

Le silence suivit les paroles du directeur clairvoyant. Le professeur McGonagall avait les yeux brillants de larmes et Mrs Pomfresh en avait laissé échapper quelques unes qu'elle essuyait à grands coups de manche. Severus avait cessé de bouger et son visage ne reflétait rien mais il était livide, et ses poings crispés sur le montant du lit voisin témoignaient de ses émotions intérieures. Il parla d'une voix très contrôlée, comme si relâcher son attention sur elle serait le symbole d'une explosion personnelle :

- Mr le directeur, si vous me le permettez, une fois Harry réveillé, j'aimerais appliquer ce dont je vous avais parlé il y a quelques jours.

- Oui, je pense que c'est nécessaire désormais. Vous ferez attention à ce qu'il n'utilise aucune magie.

- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda McGonagall.

- Quand Harry sera à nouveau conscient, et après quelques heures de plus à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que tout ira bien, Severus s'occupera de lui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry doit apprendre que parfois on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, et surtout, qu'il ne doit pas risquer autant sa propre vie. Il est trop important, nous avons tous besoin de lui.

- Albus, n'y a-t-il pas eu une autre forme de magie qui est entrée en jeu que la sienne propre ?

- Si, vous avez raison Minerva. Harry avait rencontré Caitlin le premier, il a créé un lien avec elle, du à son statut à elle d'héritière et à son statut à lui.

- Mais il n'a pas créé de lien avec les héritiers qui seraient à Poudlard.

- Parce que lorsqu'il les a rencontrés, rien n'avait encore commencé.

Dumbledore se leva alors et s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. McGonagall leva les bras et les yeux au ciel et Mrs Pomfresh eut le sourire las de ceux qui ne vont plus chercher plus loin lorsqu'ils savent que cela ne mènerait à rien. Rogue n'avait pas bougé mais son regard était plus sombre et déterminé. Les deux professeurs finirent par s'en aller, et Mrs Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau après avoir vérifié que ses deux patients dormaient profondément.

Lorsque Caitlin se réveilla le lendemain, après une nuit sans rêve, elle eut un moment de panique avant de reconnaître les rideaux et les couleurs de l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais le soleil semblait percer avec force à travers les fenêtres, indiquant que la matinée devait être déjà bien avancée. Peut-être était-ce même le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à vouloir en sortir. Soudainement, les souvenirs de la veille la frappèrent et heurtèrent son esprit. Caitlin sentit sa poitrine se serrer de douleur et les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se mit à pleurer fort, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, serrant contre elle ses genoux relevés. L'infirmière arriva rapidement et s'assit près d'elle, essayant de la rassurer. Sentant une présence, Mrs Pomfresh se retourna, et sursauta en voyant Drago Malefoy debout à côté du lit d'Harry, sa main serrant fort celle du Gryffondor, sa main tremblante, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Drago dut percevoir son mouvement car il tourna la tête vers elle et marmonna des excuses avant de se lever et de commencer à partir.

Caitlin pleurait toujours. Il l'entendit et s'arrêta. Drago regarda Caitlin pleurer et entendit le désespoir et la tristesse infinie que contenaient ses pleurs, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'approcha de la petite fille et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Drago fut bouleversé. Elle leva les bras vers lui et il se baissa pour la soulever et la serrer contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune garçon qui la serrait fort. Mrs Pomfresh ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait mais elle laissa faire. Drago murmurait les berceuses que sa mère lui avait chantées et fut troublé en se remémorant que c'est ainsi que tout avait commencé avec Harry.

La petite fille s'apaisa et se dégagea de Drago. Ils se regardèrent en silence et le Serpentard tenta un sourire. Caitlin lui rendit un sourire intense et à nouveau il se sentit touché. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le laissait aussi peu indifférent. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, comme Harry avait eu besoin de son réconfort.

Rogue quitta son bureau le lendemain en sentant la marque sur son bras le chauffer doucement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis au point ce signal plus discret pour le prévenir de se libérer et de se tenir prêt à le rejoindre. Il sortit du château à grands pas, sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à l'appeler auprès de lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de sentir son bras le brûler pour de bon. L'homme au double visage franchit les limites du château, vérifia ses défenses intérieures, et transplana immédiatement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère.

- Il dort, comme quand on dort normalement, ou il est toujours inconscient, vous pensez ?

- Je crois qu'il dort maintenant, Mrs Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de Sommeil plus forte.

- Euh…

- S'il est inconscient, il ne rêve pas. S'il commence à dormir, les rêves arrivent, et il vaut mieux éviter les cauchemars.

- Réfléchis un peu Neville enfin.

- Oh, ça va.

- Arrête de l'embêter Ron, je réussis très bien le sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce sort que je ne connais pas ?

- Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise, cher frère.

- Et depuis quand tu défends Neville ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Hé ho, je crois bien que…

- Taisez-vous un peu vous êtes fatigant. Ron tu es ridicule.

- Merci Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il a bougé.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lisa, Ginny, et Luna qui avait parlé la dernière, étaient rassemblés autour du lit d'Harry. Ils essayaient de penser à autre chose qu'à leur inquiétude quant à son état, cela faisait bientôt vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas repris conscience. Hermione lança un regard vers Caitlin qui dormait, les sourcils froncés, mais calme. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Drago était endormi, la tête sur le lit de la petite fille, sa main dans la sienne. Il avait semblé si fragile à cet instant. Hermione était allée le réveiller. Ginny et Neville l'avaient fixé longtemps, stupéfaits de son comportement, et il s'était rapidement éclipsé en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Ron s'était demandé à voix haute s'il avait passé la journée à l'infirmerie, mais Neville avait fait remarquer qu'on l'avait vu jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Luna avait suggéré qu'il avait du monter ici au lieu d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Voyant Ginny froncer les sourcils, Lisa avait très habilement détourné la conversation sur Harry et le sujet sensible avait été évité. Harry qui bougeait effectivement, qui s'agitait, et dont le visage se crispait de plus en plus. L'ambiance qui s'était réchauffée retomba immédiatement. Lisa alla chercher Mrs Pomfresh dans son bureau et l'infirmière s'approcha rapidement du Gryffondor qui manifestement avait repris une forme de conscience dans son sommeil. Mrs Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

- Je ne peux pas lui redonner de potion de Sommeil, la dernière dose est trop proche. Mais il n'aurait pas du sortir de l'inconscience ni être capable de rêver aussi rapidement, surtout avec le verre de potion que je lui ai fait boire il y a quelques heures. Ah, ne fera-t-il donc jamais rien correctement ce garçon !

Personne ne se risqua à dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione remarqua que malgré ses airs indignés, l'infirmière était réellement inquiète pour Harry.

- Je suis désolée les enfants, il n'y a qu'à attendre.

Anxieux, incapables de reprendre une discussion, tous gardèrent le silence. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, les images surgirent, et s'imposèrent. Et le brulèrent.

Voldemort était assis sur le fauteuil qu'il s'était approprié, dans la grande et vaste pièce du Manoir Malefoy qu'il avait décrétée sienne. Des Mangemorts attendaient près des murs, sans bouger ni risquer une parole. Les hautes portes rouges en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ouvrirent et entra Severus Rogue, le Mangemort espion. Il s'agenouilla devant son maître et attendit.

- Alors Severus, quelle est la situation à Poudlard ?

- Potter était toujours inconscient quand je suis parti. Il a ramené hier l'héritière au château et a perdu connaissance une fois celle-ci endormie à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'en est-il de ce sale traitre de Queudver ?

- Il est effectivement au Ministère, maître, gardé par les Aurors. Il a tout dévoilé ce qu'il savait.

- Comment a-t-il pu oser me trahir ! Lorsque j'aurai remis la main dessus, il me suppliera de l'achever, et je me ferai une joie de ne pas accéder à son désir…

- Maître, pardonnez moi, j'aurai du voir qu'il me trompait. Je l'ai cru lorsqu'il m'a dit être trop mal pour sortir du lit et j'étais trop pressé pour le forcer à bouger. Rien ne serait arrivé si…

- C'est bon Severus, si moi je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il aurait l'impudence de changer de camps, personne ne l'aurait pu. Mais tu aurais du déceler le mensonge, ce rat ne sait pas tromper les autres. _Endoloris_ !

Le corps de Rogue tomba à terre et le cri de douleur résonna dans la haute salle silencieuse. Voldemort leva sa baguette lorsqu'il fut satisfait.

- N'oublie pas de continuer à me servir fidèlement Severus… Vous avez tous reçu un petit rappel de ce qui arrive à ceux qui me défient, et ne doutez pas de mon extrême amabilité dans cette remémoration.

Tous les Mangemorts abaissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Rogue se remit à genoux.

- Severus, où en est Dumbledore ?

- Il n'est pas parvenu à trouver autre personne que vous qui pourrait prétendre au titre d'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, maître.

- Evidemment. Il n'y en a pas d'autres, comment peut-il imaginer une seconde qu'il y en ait un autre que moi ! Et pour les autres ?

- Il est convaincu que ceux de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sont à Poudlard, il va simplement attendre que Potter les lie à lui.

- Que peux-tu me dire de plus là-dessus ?

- Il déclare qu'il fallait que Potter lie à lui l'enfant et qu'elle soit en sécurité à Poudlard avant qu'il ne puisse lier à lui les autres héritiers.

- Je vois… Tiens moi au courant de l'état de Potter, je veux connaître exactement sa progression et à dans l'instant.

- Bien, maître.

- Il sait pour les héritiers, sait-il autre chose ?

- Je ne crois pas maître.

- Tu ne crois pas ?

- Je n'assiste pas à ses entretiens avec Dumbledore, ni ne suis présent lors de ses pauvres réflexions.

- Je veux que tu saches, est-ce que c'est clair, Severus ?

- Très clair maître.

- Va-t-en maintenant. Continue de me servir fidèlement.

Rogue se releva, la tête toujours baissée et recula jusqu'aux portes. Elles étaient à peine refermées que Voldemort avaient levé sa baguette en direction des Mangemorts effrayés par ses yeux qui rougeoyaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Les cris s'élevèrent, et ne cessèrent pas.

Harry avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il s'était d'abord senti sortir de l'inconscience lentement, recevant des flux d'énergie bienvenus, qu'il avait accueilli l'esprit grand ouvert. Mais ils s'étaient atténués et il avait senti subitement une forte oppression le prendre, et une vague d'émotions et de magie avait frappé son esprit de plein fouet et avec tant de puissance que cela s'était étendu à tout son corps. Alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre intérieurement le dessus, et se sortir de ce qui l'oppressait et qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait senti sa cicatrice le brûler et les images l'avaient envahi avec force et violence. Le contact avec Voldemort s'était enfin rompu mais la douleur restait, tout comme la sensation de ne pouvoir respirer. Il avait besoin d'air.

- Eloignez-vous !

- Caitlin, qu'est-ce que…

- Eloignez-vous ! Eloignez-vous !

- Calme toi ma chérie, nous ne faisons aucun mal à Harry, je t'assure…

- Si, eux deux ! Vous deux, éloignez-vous ! C'est trop en même temps !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Comment ça… Oh par Merlin ! Neville, Luna, reculez !

- Tu t'y mets aussi Hermione ?

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, reculez juste, allez !

Neville prit un air vexé mais s'éloigna du lit d'Harry, suivit de Luna qui n'avait pas quitté son air rêveur. Ginny et Lisa s'étaient écartées elles aussi, prudemment. Ron regardait alternativement Harry, Caitlin, et Neville et Luna. Son manège continua un moment, tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait du lit d'Harry et qu'elle posait la main sur son front. Elle la retira immédiatement.

- Il est brûlant. Il a du avoir une vision de Vol-Voldemort. Merci d'avoir reculé, vous deux, il s'apaise doucement. C'était trop à la fois j'imagine, tu m'étonnes qu'il sorte rapidement de l'inconscience, avec un traitement pareil. Quelle idiote, comment n'ai-je pas pu deviner plus tôt…

- Euh, Hermione, on ne comprend rien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tu vas bien Caitlin ?

- Ca va mieux maintenant. Je dormais bien, il y avait Drago, on essayait d'aider Harry, et puis tout d'un coup ça m'a serré là, et je ne comprenais pas…

Caitlin avait placé ses mains sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur et des poumons. Ginny et Neville avait sursauté en l'entendant associer Drago Malefoy et le concept d'aider Harry mais n'eurent pas le temps de faire une remarque.

- Et là j'ai eu plus mal, et ça m'a réveillé, et quand je les ai vu, j'ai compris que Harry les recevait tous les deux en même temps, alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose… je suis désolée d'avoir crié…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Caitlin, tu as bien fait, nous n'aurions jamais compris sans toi, et nous aurions fait souffrir Harry plus longtemps.

- TU n'aurais rien deviné, parce que nous, on ne comprend pas plus maintenant.

- Attendez, je vais vous expliquer, deux minutes.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, hein, Hermione ?

- Non ma chérie, au contraire. Harry va mieux maintenant, tu vois !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je peux essayer de dormir encore, pour l'aider à se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, c'est Drago qui m'a dit, et je sentais bien que ça marchait…

- Quand tu dors, tu donnes de l'énergie à Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est mal ?

- Oh non, non pas du tout. Mais si tu n'es pas fatiguée, tu n'es pas obligée de…

- Je veux l'aider. Il m'a sauvée. Je veux le sauver moi aussi.

- Je comprends, mais là, il va dormir encore un peu, et il pourra se réveiller. Tu l'as bien aidé Caitlin, bravo.

- C'est sûr ?

- Oui, c'est sûr. Tu as envie de quelque chose ?

- Euh… j'ai un petit peu faim.

- Je suis sûre que Mrs Pomfresh t'aider sur ce point. Tu vas la voir ?

- D'accord !

La petite fille se dirigea vers le bureau et frappa à la porte. L'infirmière sortit et regarda d'un air soupçonneux et intrigué les jeunes sorciers reculés et ceux encore près d'Harry. Caitlin tira sur sa manche en insistant et Mrs Pomfresh lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener avec elle.

- Ne faites rien, vous tous ! Je reviens tout de suite !

L'infirmière sortit avec Caitlin et Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bon, Neville et Luna, ne vous approchez pas d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé d'accord ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- Je crois que je sais… interrompit Luna.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

- Nous attirons tous les deux naturellement d'avantage les Joncheruines et ils entre en conflits avec les…

- Excuse-moi Luna, il s'agit d'autre chose en réalité…

- Je sais bien. Mais peut-être Harry ne voudrait-il pas que quelqu'un d'autre dise à sa place quelque chose d'important pour lui. Tu aurais aimé que je lui parle de toi et Ronald avant que tu n'aies eu envie de le faire ?

Le silence se fit. Hermione eut d'abord l'air vexé avant d'adresser un grand sourire à la Serdaigle.

- Tu as raison, évidemment. Excuse-moi.

- Tu ne m'as pas offensée. Bien, je vais aller chercher mes chaussures. Elles ont eu la bonne idée d'accepter les ailes des Luplini farceurs et maintenant elles volettent un peu partout dans le château. A plus tard !

La jeune fille sortit en dansant un peu sous les regards amusés de ses amis. La porte se referma sur elle et Neville et Ginny laissèrent échapper un petit rire chaleureux. La benjamine Weasley se rapprocha du Gryffondor et prit sa main. Hermione crut que les yeux de Ron allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- On doit aller travailler, Neville m'aide en Botanique et moi je l'aide en Sortilèges. Prévenez-nous s'il y a du nouveau !

- Promis.

- Attendez une minute, vous allez… travailler ?! Non mais vous me prenez pour… AIE Hermione !

- Bonne soirée tous les deux !

- Gin… Herm… Oh !

- Arrête ça Ron tu es vraiment ridicule. Elle est grande tout de même et Neville est un ami.

- Oui mais…

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour une raison aussi stupide.

Lisa avait regardé cet échange verbal avec un sourire gentiment moqueur mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry pendant que Ron et Hermione continuaient de se chamailler un peu plus loin. Son visage s'était un peu apaisé, et une main sur son front apprit à la Serdaigle que sa température était redevenue normale. Mrs Pomfresh revint des cuisines, suivie de Caitlin qui dévorait des yeux les mets qui volaient doucement devant elle. L'infirmière la fit assoir à une table et y déposa la nourriture ramenée. Caitlin jeta un regard vers Harry et parut soulagée, avant de s'attaquer à son dîner.

Mrs Pomfresh vint examiner le Gryffondor, et déclara qu'il ne faisait plus que dormir désormais, et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle marmonna également des propos difficilement intelligibles mais Lisa comprit toutefois qu'elle pestait contre l'anormalité constante dont Harry faisait preuve dans ses réactions magiques. L'infirmière ordonna ensuite à tout le monde de quitter les lieux, et de ne revenir que le lendemain. Hermione et Ron protestèrent avec virulence mais ne purent rien contre Mrs Pomfresh et sortirent, le mécontentement clairement affiché sur leur visage. Lisa fit une partie du chemin avec eux et ils discutèrent.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Caitlin pour Harry, mais, elle a bien dit que dormir lui redonnait de l'énergie non ?

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… En même temps, leur lien est vraiment spécial, cela s'explique. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Drago…

- Elle a dit que c'était lui qui l'avait proposé, mais il ne sait rien sur elle, et Harry nous l'aurait dit s'il lui en avait parlé. Donc il ne sait rien sur le lien.

- De quel lien parlez-vous ?

- Je suis désolée Lisa, on ne peut pas en parler… C'est… compliqué, et…

- Oh, oui, très bien je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je demandais juste. Je vous laisse ici ! Bonne nuit !

- A demain ! On te tient au courant pour Harry !

- Merci.

Lisa partit par un escalier qui descendait sur la gauche tandis que les deux Gryffondors continuaient le couloir qui menait à leur salle commune.

- Hermione, si Neville et Luna ont fait réagir Harry tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'ils sont…

- J'imagine que oui. C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé en tous cas. Caitlin a dit que cela faisait trop, tu te souviens la réaction d'Harry quand on l'a rencontrée ?

- Euh, il l'a fixée un bon moment, et son regard était très intense. Et après il a reculé d'un pas. Je crois qu'il a repris son souffle aussi.

- Mmm… Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance, mais, il est possible que la création du lien avec un héritier provoque une sorte de vague de magie, quelque chose de fort, à l'intérieur d'Harry et de l'autre personne.

- Il était vidé de son énergie, il avait vécu la rencontre avec Caitlin suivie de très près de son angoisse pour elle, et elle était proche de lui. Neville et Luna sont arrivés, ça a du chercher à lancer cette vague de magie dont tu parles, d'où la réaction d'Harry.

- Exactement. Il faut aussi ajouter ma quasi-certitude qu'il ait eu une vision de Voldemort à ce moment là.

- Oui, j'imagine que ça a du faire beaucoup. Mais ça explique pourquoi il est sorti aussi rapidement de l'inconscience. Tu m'étonnes…

- Ronald Weasley, ces derniers temps ont été emplis de surprises de ta part.

- Là je suis vexé. Je ne pouvais pas être intelligent c'est ça ?

- Mais non gros bêta, je suis juste contente que tu fasses profiter de ton intelligence au lieu de la garder pour toi !

Ron eut alors un immense sourire et prit un air un peu niais ce qui provoqua des moqueries chaleureuses d'Hermione jusqu'à leur arrivée au dortoir. Quelques personnes se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune et on leur posa des questions sur l'état d'Harry. Personne ne savait pourquoi le jeune sorcier avait fini à l'infirmerie mais les membres de sa Maison s'inquiétaient tout de même. Ses deux amis rassurèrent leurs camarades en restant assez évasifs. Avant de se séparer pour monter se coucher, Ron attrapa les doigts d'Hermione, et les portant à ses lèvres, il y déposa un baiser tendre et doux, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune sorcière, rose d'émotion, et qui souriait.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Note de fin de chapitre : Il fallait bien que toute cette énergie ait des conséquences... dans le prochain chapitre, Harry a chaud aux fesses !

- Qui sont donc les deux héritiers ? (vous devriez avoir deviné...;P) - Je rappelle, pour l'instant les suggestions étaient : Gryffondor, Ron / Serdaigle, Lisa ou Luna / Serpentard, Drago. Quelqu'un veut changer d'avis ? Dernière chance !

- Comment/pourquoi/D'où, tout ce qui se passe avec Drago ?

- Qu'a prévu Rogue pour son fils ?

A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19 - Héritiers et Punitions

**Note de l'auteur:**Voici la grande révélation des héritiers de Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! Je vous laisse également découvrir la fin de ce chapitre, un peu spéciale...

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 19 – Héritiers et Punition**

Son impression de suffoquer avait disparu assez subitement. L'énergie qu'il avait senti venir à lui s'était arrêtée également. La douleur de son front s'était aussi atténuée, et il sentait sa conscience s'éveiller doucement. Des sensations, des images, passèrent dans son esprit, mais il trouvait qu'elles flottaient plutôt. Quand il se sentit assez bien, il décida de se réveiller pour de bon. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il les referma rapidement, ébloui par la lumière et par la blancheur de l'infirmerie. Les ouvrant à nouveau, il s'accoutuma à l'éclairage et fixa le plafond en laissant son esprit reprendre totalement contact avec la réalité. Du mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, et il aperçut Caitlin assise sur son lit, en train de jouer avec des poupées. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, tendre et chaleureux. La petite fille dut sentir son regard car elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Le voir éveillé lui fit pousser un cri de joie et elle sauta de son lit pour se précipiter vers Harry. Il s'assit et ouvrit grand les bras. Elle se jeta contre lui en riant, et il éclata de rire avec elle, en la serrant fort.

Mrs Pomfresh, alertée par le bruit qui venait de l'infirmerie, sortit de son bureau. Ses traits se détendirent quand elle comprit que Caitlin riait, et qu'Harry était réveillé. Elle les laissa à leur joie partagée un petit moment puis s'avança vers eux et enleva doucement la fillette des bras du Gryffondor. Caitlin se laissa faire mais ne s'éloigna pas. L'infirmière examina Harry.

- Vous avez bien dormi, une fois encore, Harry. Je commençais à m'ennuyer de vos visites prolongées !

- Si cela vous tient à cœur, je ferai attention à me plonger d'avantage dans les ennuis, et vous aurez ainsi le plaisir de me voir plus souvent.

- Bien, vous semblez aller parfaitement bien. Potter, vous avez une interdiction formelle de vous servir de la magie ou même de faire quelque exercice de n'importe quel type avant plusieurs jours ! Je vous préviens, si vous forcez ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur votre énergie vitale et sur votre magie, vous finirez Cracmol et dans un fauteuil roulant, est-ce clair ?

Harry s'était renfrogné en l'entendant. Il grommela quelque chose que Mrs Pomfresh prit pour la formulation de sa compréhension du message. Elle fit venir à elle des aliments posés sur une table et les donna à Harry sur un plateau.

- Mangez donc, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces matérielles. Interdiction de sortir d'ici avant demain au moins.

- Bien madame.

- Au fait, j'ai beau apprécier vos visites, elles sont bien trop régulières et rapprochées à mon goût, et je vous conseillerai donc de ne pas revenir trop vite par ici une fois sorti !

- Je ferai mon possible alors, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Mrs Pomfresh sourit et retourna à son bureau. Caitlin s'assit sur le lit d'Harry avec ses poupées tandis qu'il commençait de manger. Harry sentait que la petite fille avait enfermé ce qui s'était passé quelque part dans son esprit, ce qui expliquait sa bonne humeur apparente. Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il l'observait. Si ses parents étaient encore en vie, ils seraient là, ou elle ne serait pas ici seule. Son chien était mort avait-elle dit à Ron. Une idée passa avec fulgurance dans l'esprit d'Harry qui se pencha sur la question un instant : Ron ressentait un animal qui courrait à quatre pattes dans les champs, Hermione avait parlé de mammifères félins ou canidés, et le chien de Caitlin avait particulièrement adoré le jeune Weasley. Quand Harry se souvint à quel point Ron détestait Pattenrond le chat d'Hermione, il n'eut plus beaucoup de doutes. Caitlin le tira de ses pensées en venant se blottir contre lui. Il repoussa le plateau qu'il avait finalement à peine touché et la prit dans ses bras.

- Dis, tu te souviens, quand tu dormais encore, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avec tes amis.

- Comment ça ?

- Deux, surtout, un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient près de toi et je sentais comme si j'étouffais et je sentais que ça venait de toi surtout.

Harry réfléchit et raccorda les mots de la fillette à qu'il se souvenait avoir ressenti. Alors cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer avait du venir de là.

- Qui était ces deux personnes ? Tu connais leur nom ?

- Ce n'était pas Ron et Hermione. Désolée, je ne sais pas qui c'était. Ils se sont appelés par leurs prénoms mais je ne me souviens plus…

Le Gryffondor ébouriffa affectueusement les boucles blondes de sa petite protégée pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Caitlin lui raconta comment elle avait fait s'écarter les deux personnes et comment Hermione avait compris plus de chose qu'elle et comment avait fait s'éloigner les concernés. Harry ne douta pas longtemps qu'il ne s'agisse des deux héritiers à Poudlard. Il hésitait encore un peu pour celle de Serdaigle et d'avantage pour celui de Gryffondor mais ses suppositions n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose pour être confirmées. Il remercia Caitlin de l'avoir aidé, et elle se sentit rassurée.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as senti, avec ton amoureux, on essayait de te donner de notre énergie… ?

- Avec mon…

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu es adorable. Alors c'est vous deux que je sentais quand j'étais encore inconscient. Enfin… non éveillé… ou… bref, quand je n'étais pas réveillé, mais que je ne dormais pas non plus.

- Je n'ai rien compris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon non plus.

Elle le regarde bizarrement et il sourit. Tout en elle lui donne envie d'avoir le cœur léger et insouciant.

- Merci de t'être occupée de moi.

- Tu m'as sauvée. Tu es mon héros pour toujours !

- Tu aimes bien Drago ?

- Oui, il est gentil avec moi. Mais les autres ne sont pas assez gentils avec lui.

- C'est parce qu'il n'est gentil et lui-même qu'avec toi. Et avec moi quand on est que tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que beaucoup de gens qui travaillent pour le méchant qui voulait t'enlever pensent qu'il est de leur côté et ils pourraient lui faire beaucoup de mal s'ils découvraient la vérité.

- Mais…

- Il était de leur côté avant. Il a changé.

- Grâce à toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai du aider un peu sans le vouloir. Mais c'est difficile pour lui parce qu'il doit tout le temps faire semblant, et surtout devant ses parents qui sont des méchants, jamais ils ne devront savoir.

Harry se maudit en voyant les yeux de Caitlin s'emplir de larmes. Qu'il manquait de tact ! Il la serra contre lui quand elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Toute la douleur de la petite fille fut ressentie à l'identique dans le cœur d'Harry, s'ajouta à sa culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire pour eux, et faisait remonter ses propres peines d'orphelin. Ils auraient eu du mal à se sortir de ce mal qui se nourrissait des souffrances de l'un et de l'autre si Mrs Pomfresh n'était pas arrivée.

- Potter, vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé ! Vous devez reprendre des forces !

- Désolé…

- Caitlin ma chérie est-ce que ça va ?

La petite fille renifla, essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête. Elle fit un câlin à Harry avant de retourner jouer avec ses poupées sur son lit pour le laisser manger. Harry la regarda un moment, le visage crispé. Mrs Pomfresh lui donna un coup affectueux sur la tête et lui rappela de terminer son plateau.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry vit avec plaisir Hermione et Ron entrer à l'infirmerie durant une heure de pause. Ils virent qu'il était réveillé et Hermione le serra fort contre elle comme elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Ron se contenta de lui envoyer des boutades et un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, vraiment, tu aimes nous faire attendre !

- Bonjour Ron ! Bonjour Hermione !

- Hey, salut Cat' !

Harry haussa les sourcils en entendant Ron et sourit. Caitlin semblait vraiment apprécier le jeune Weasley. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Harry qui ne sut pas exactement à quoi elle pensait mais prétendit le savoir pour lui faire plaisir.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si Caitlin t'a parlé d'une chose qui s'était passée pendant que tu étais encore inconscient. Tu…

- Je sais, elle m'a raconté, et je me souviens avoir ressenti des émotions particulières.

- Alors tu as deviné ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Caitlin ma puce tu veux bien aller juste un peu plus loin s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens de Neville ? Le garçon à qui on a demandé de reculer hier. Et bien il faudrait qu'il entre mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque tant que…

- Oh, j'ai compris.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Caitlin s'éloignait un peu. Harry sortit des draps et s'assit sur son lit, en ayant assez d'avoir l'air d'un convalescent. Hermione revint avec Neville. Harry ferma les yeux, inspira, vida son esprit. Il sentait la présence de son ami, comme il avait senti celle de Caitlin la première fois qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Il reconnaissait en lui ces émotions qui avaient précédé leur première rencontre. Harry ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur celui de Neville.

Une vague de magie le traversa, les traversa tous les deux. Les émotions les emplirent avec force. S'imposèrent. La sensation de suffoquer les envahit. Leurs magies explosèrent dans une myriade de ressentis. Force. Courage. Loyauté. L'espace d'un instant, ils partagèrent leurs esprits. Ils se lièrent. Harry sentit un ronronnement de satisfaction et de soulagement. Sa magie avait empli celle d'un autre héritier. Neville, héritier de Gryffondor.

C'est Harry qui rompit le premier le contact visuel. Il détourna les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Neville avait reculé d'un pas et s'appuyait contre le dossier d'une chaise, essoufflé lui aussi. Hermione alla leur chercher de l'eau. Caitlin attendit un peu avant de s'approcher de Neville. Ils se regardèrent. Se reconnurent. Reconnurent leur même statut. Ils se sourirent.

Mrs Pomfresh débarqua comme une furie dans la pièce et avança à grands pas sur Harry en hurlant :

- POTTER ! AUCUNE MAGIE ! AUCUNE FORME DE MAGIE ! VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT FINIR CRACMOL ?

- Mrs Pomfresh, ce n'était pas pareil, je veux dire, ça ne pouvait pas…

- QUI EST L'INFIRMIERE ICI ? J'ai ressenti la vague de magie dans mon bureau Potter, quelque ait été sa signification ou son importance, il s'agissait de magie manifestée par votre énergie !

- Il va falloir que je le fasse encore une fois.

- Hors de question.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je sais que cela ne me fera courir aucun risque, je vous le promets.

- Potter, vous me fatiguez.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait eu un temps de recul tout d'abord face à la colère de l'infirmière mais n'avait ensuite pas baissé le regard et l'avait regardée dans les yeux pendant qu'il lui tenait tête. Ron reconnut cette force de sa volonté, cette puissance de sa détermination. Mrs Pomfresh alla chercher deux potions revitalisantes qu'elle fit boire à Harry et à Neville avant de retourner dans son bureau en marmonnant.

Neville s'était assis sur la chaise dont il s'était servi du dossier, Caitlin sur ses genoux. Hermione et Ron s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit voisin d'Harry qui adossa son dos contre le mur, les jambes croisées. Il regarda Neville. Ils sentirent que leur amitié était devenue plus forte. Harry ressentait cette loyauté indestructible qu'avait et qu'aurait Neville envers lui. L'héritier de Gryffondor qui n'avait malgré tout pas tout compris ce qui s'était passé, et qui ne se désignait pas encore ainsi, posa des questions :

- Euh, ce sera super sympa si tu m'expliquais ce qui vient juste de se passer Harry.

- Désolé Neville. Hermione ne t'avais rien expliqué en te demandant d'attendre devant la porte ?

- Pas vraiment non. En fait pas du tout.

Harry lui parla alors de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de Dumbledore et par Rogue sans dire son nom. Il lui parla du rituel, du rôle que les héritiers auraient à jouer dans le combat contre Voldemort. Il lui parla de lui, du peu qu'il savait sur son propre rôle. Il lui parla de Caitlin, de comment il l'avait rencontrée, comme ils avaient vécu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Neville l'écouta. Caitlin l'écouta aussi, elle avait autant besoin de comprendre. Quand Harry se tut, Hermione engagea sur comment il se sentait, comment ils se sentaient tous, en présence des uns et des autres.

- J'imagine que, tant que… cette amorce du lien, ce partage, ne s'est pas fait, la proximité fait réagir nos magies personnelles, qui sont attirées l'une vers l'autre. Ensuite, le lien est commencé, et le partage est constant. C'est ce que j'ai pu observer avec Caitlin.

- Dis Harry, tu parles de… d' « amorce de lien », qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Le lien n'est pas…

- Je sens qu'il n'est pas entier. Nos magies se sont mêlées furtivement mais je ressens qu'il manque quelque chose pour que le lien soit entier et indestructible. J'ai l'impression par contre qu'avec Caitlin, le lien s'est presque terminé. C'est quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras et que j'ai sauté du toit, je crois qu'alors il s'est passé quelque chose à ce niveau là. Il manque encore quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'arrive à sentir la différence, entre le lien avant et le lien après. Le lien avant correspond au lien que j'ai avec Neville actuellement.

- Il faudrait que tu en parles avec ton p… avec Dumbledore. Ce soir on revient avec celle qu'on pense être l'héritière de Serdaigle.

- Expliquez-lui la situation d'abord cette fois, lança Harry en riant à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Neville et Caitlin rirent avec lui avant de s'arrêter assez brusquement, et de repartir, plus gênés cette fois. Ron prit un air narquois. Hermione sourit et dit gentiment :

- Ca devrait passer. J'imagine que c'est parce c'est neuf, il faut s'habituer.

- On n'entend pas les pensées des autres, on n'est pas dans la tête des autres. Mais je peux sentir leur présence dans ma tête si je la cherche. Et je pense que tu as raison, parce que le lien est trop récent, il y a un certain partage des émotions lorsque nous sommes proches, mais je sens que cela s'amoindrira.

Hermione, Ron, et Neville durent retourner en cours. Harry changea avec plaisir son pyjama d'infirmerie pour ses habits habituels, apportés par Dobby. L'elfe de maison était tout excité de voir qu'Harry allait mieux. Le jeune Gryffondor joua avec Caitlin en attendant le soir, et ils dînèrent avec Mrs Pomfresh qui s'entendait très bien avec la petite fille et qui appréciait beaucoup Harry derrière ses remontrances. Elle les abandonna pour retourner dans son bureau après manger et Harry se mit à raconter à Caitlin des anecdotes de Poudlard.

Il sentit Luna arriver vers l'infirmerie. Il sentit Neville avec elle. La porte s'ouvrit et tous deux entrèrent, avec Ron et Hermione bien sûr. En sentant Luna approcher, Harry avait vidé son esprit comme il l'avait fait pour Neville. Ils se regardèrent. Le même phénomène s'opéra alors entre eux. La différence fut dans les émotions majeures ressenties. Sagesse. Profondeur. Douceur. Les esprits et leurs magies se mêlèrent et ils sentirent le lien se créer. Luna souriait rêveusement. Son regard s'évada et rompit le contact. Il se posa sur Neville d'abord puis sur Caitlin, et tous se reconnurent en leur statut. Harry sourit en se rappelant les quelques fois qui lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille : des phrases, des réflexions. Cette impression qu'elle savait lire la vérité derrière les mensonges et les apparences. Le ronronnement intérieur se manifesta à nouveau. Tout s'était passé assez vite. Mais il était soulagé. Il avait créé le partage avec la troisième héritière. Luna, héritière de Serdaigle.

Mrs Pomfresh passa la tête par la porte de son bureau et lança amèrement un :

- Votre potion Potter ! Et vous aussi… miss Lovegood !

Avant de refermer la porte assez sèchement. Harry rit doucement et attrapa la potion revigorante qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt et en donna à Luna qui le remercia. Elle ne posa aucune question. Elle se contenta de sourire.

- Bien, je dois retrouver Ginny, elle m'attend à la bibliothèque, dit Neville après qu'ils aient discuté un moment. Je peux lui parler de tout ça Harry ?

- Oui bien sûr, c'est Ginny, répondit Harry. A plus Neville !

- J'ai aussi des choses à faire. A bientôt ! dit à son tour Luna avant de partir.

Lisa arriva alors et fut soulagée de voir Harry réveillé et qui semblait en très bonne santé. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Harry l'embrassa sur la joue affectueusement. Elle resta discuter avec lui, Ron, et Hermione, des cours et de ce qu'avait manqué Harry. Caitlin s'était calée contre lui et jouait silencieusement avec ses poupées. Il commença à se faire tard alors les amis d'Harry et sa petite amie s'en allèrent en se disant au lendemain dans la Grande Salle, tous estimant qu'Harry allait retourner en cours. Caitlin fatiguait. Harry la prit dans ses bras et alla la coucher dans son lit. Il s'amusa à placer autour de sa tête toutes les poupées et peluches qui traînaient avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en caressant ses boucles blondes.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore vint voir Harry avec Rogue. Mrs Pomfresh avait chargé Dobby d'emmener Caitlin prendre l'air.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour professeurs. Je me sens en pleine forme, grâce aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais trouvé les deux héritiers à Poudlard ?

- Oui, ils sont imprégnés de ma magie désormais.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Rogue

- Le jeune Neville Londubat et Miss Luna Lovegood si j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Tout à fait.

- Londubat et Lovegood ?

- Les héritiers se cachent là où on ne les attendait pas.

- Professeur, je sais qu'il existe des phrases qui désignent les héritiers. Pouvez-vous me les dire ?

- Elles ne disent rien de plus que ce que tu n'as déjà ressenti envers eux, mais je veux bien te les dévoiler.

Harry plissa les yeux et écouta attentivement.

- _L'héritier de Gryffondor tirera sa plus grande force dans sa loyauté indestructible. L'héritière de Poufsouffle sera le cœur le plus pur dans sa plus simple innocence. L'héritière de Serdaigle possèdera la plus profonde des sagesses dans son infinie douceur. L'héritier de Serpentard trouvera sa plus puissante intelligence dans son esprit aiguisé par le temps._

- Elles sont très absolues je trouve, dit le jeune Gryffondor.

- Ce sont des phrases prophétiques Harry, elles ont un certain style à tenir, tu comprends, répondit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

Harry laissa échapper un rire pendant que son père levait les yeux au ciel.

- Neville l'ami loyal, Caitlin l'enfant pure et innocente, Luna la douce et sage. J'ai l'impression que le dernier héritier est un vieux intelligent.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, on dirait que tu n'approuves pas. Regarde-moi, je ne suis plus tout jeune et je suis toujours très intelligent.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, professeur.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

- Oh, j'ai des idées.

- Vous savez donc.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, non, par Merlin, quelle idée. Non, non, je ne suis pas l'héritier de Serpentard Harry.

- Je voulais juste m'en n'allez rien me dire ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ca valait le coup d'essayer.

- Je peux te dire qu'en revanche je le ferai venir quand il le faudra.

- Je ne peux que vous en remercier professeur, répondit Harry avec ironie.

- Bien, je vais…

- Attendez, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

- Oui Harry ?

- Un lien s'est créé avec les héritiers. Mais il y a différents degrés. D'abord il y a un partage qui se fait à partir du regard, et le lien se forme. Quand j'ai sauté du toit avec Caitlin, j'ai senti que le lien évoluait, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé avait agi dessus.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il me semble qu'il vous faudra accomplir quelque chose de particulier et de fort. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce qui est demandé pour que le lien évolue est spécifique à chacun. Caitlin est une enfant, tu devais agir en protecteur.

Dumbledore sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Harry, je vais te laisser avec Severus. Je ne te disputerai pas pour m'avoir désobéi car je compte une bonne dizaine de personnes dans l'intention de le faire, dont ce cher Severus ici présent qui va se faire un plaisir. Pour ce qui se passera ensuite Harry, sache que je l'aurai approuvé. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te crie pas dessus que je ne sais pas comment faire comprendre des leçons importantes.

Harry fit une grimace d'incompréhension. Les derniers mots de Dumbledore avaient été complètement énigmatiques et incompréhensibles. Le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie et Rogue lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte et sur le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. Harry le regarda faire et commença à appréhender.

Rogue le regarda silencieusement un long moment. Harry qui était assis sur son lit se recroquevillait de plus en plus. Le regard était de plus en plus noir, et une aura de colère se dégageait de son père qui commençait à trembler de rage. Inévitablement, Rogue éclata.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? TE JETER COMME CA DANS LES BRAS DU SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES SANS REFLECHIR UNE MINUTE ? ET ALORS TRANSPLANER SANS L'AVOIR JAMAIS FAIT ET SANS LE PERMIS ET EN SAUTANT D'UN TOIT ET EN EMMENANT QUELQU'UN AVEC TOI ? TU AURAIS PU VOUS FAIRE TUER TOUS LES DEUX ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ETRE COMPLETEMENT DESARTIBULES, LES MANGEMORTS AURAIENT PU VOUS TUER AVANT QUE TU N'AIES EU LE TEMPS DE TRANSPLANER, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS ECRASER PAR TERRE !

Harry avait envie de rentrer sous terre.

- LORSQU'ON FAIT EN SORTE QUE TU RESTES QUELQUE PART, TU NE RISQUES PAS TA VIE ET TA MAGIE POUR EN SORTIR SOUS L'IMPUSLION STUPIDE D'UN QUELCONQUE SENTIMENT CHEVALERESQUE IMBECILE ! LORSQU'ON TE DIT QU'ON A LES CHOSES EN MAINS, NOUS ADULTES SORCIERS EXPERIMENTES, TU NOUS CROIS SUR PAROLE ! ET MINERVA QUI M'ASSURE QUE TU NE POURRAS PAS SORTIR DE SA SALLE ! J'AURAIS DU INSISTER POUR LES CACHOTS ET LE TROLL !

Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue hurler autant ou être autant en colère.

- ET ON NE SE MET PAS A DISCUTER AVEC LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ALORS QU'ON SAIT PERTINEMMENT QU'IL PEUT ENTRER DANS VOTRE ESPRIT ET VOUS LE DETRUIRE EN CLIGNANT DES YEUX ! PARCE QUE DEJA ON NE SE PRECIPITE PAS LA OU IL VOUS ATTEND ET VOUS VEUT LE PLUS ! TU AS EU UNE CHANCE INOUIE DE NE PAS TE FAIRE ATTRAPER !

D'autant plus que d'habitude, Rogue était plutôt glacial et mesquin quand il s'énervait.

- TU IMAGINES DANS QUEL ETAT TU SERAIS S'IL AVAIT PU T'ATTRAPER ? TU IMAGINES QUE J'AURAI PU TE VOIR SOUFFRIR SANS POUVOIR RIEN FAIRE ? TU IMAGINES QUE J'AURAI PEUT-ÊTRE ETE CELUI QUI T'AURAIS TORTURE ?

Harry déglutit. Non. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à tout ce que son père venait d'énumérer. Il n'avait pensé à rien. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sauver Caitlin. Severus s'arrêta, essoufflé. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il lui criait dessus, mais il baissa le regard.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il, contrit.

Rogue soupira lentement en fermant les yeux et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Il attrapa une de ses mains et serra les siennes autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient embués. Harry fut plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je… j'ai eu vraiment peur… prononça Severus d'une voix si faible qu'on aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et chavirer dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait que voir son père s'inquiéter réellement pour lui pouvait faire autant d'effet. Pouvait l'atteindre aussi profondément. Rogue était dans le même état confus. Il n'avait plus ressenti cette peur depuis Lily. Et ce n'était pas exactement la même. C'était plus fort encore. Il avait eu peur pour son fils. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Rogue ne se ressaisisse.

- Bon Harry, ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ne va pas m'être du tout agréable mais c'est nécessaire. Dumbledore le pense aussi, même s'il n'approuve pas le traitement en soi, il a jugé que ton cas était assez extrême pour qu'on agisse de manière extrême également.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et inquiets. Qu'avait donc l'intention de faire son père ? Rogue se releva et attrapa le bras d'Harry assez brutalement. De sa baguette il leva les sorts d'insonorisation et lança :

- Mrs Pomfresh, j'emmène Potter !

- Oui, très bien, Albus m'a prévenu !

Le jeune garçon grimaça en sentant la poigne de son père se refermer un peu plus sur son bras pour le tirer à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !

- Je vais essayer de t'apprendre quelque chose. Maintenant agis comme si je n'étais que ton professeur détesté.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile !

Rogue grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien. Harry ne se laissait pas faire mais le professeur de Potions ne manquait pas de force, à la surprise de son fils qui ne pensait pas avoir autant de mal à lui résister. Rogue lui fit descendre tous le château. Des regards se tournaient vers eux mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Harry continuait d'essayer de le faire lâcher prise et avait commencé à l'insulter de tous les noms. Ils traversèrent les cachots mais Harry ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsque les ricanements des Serpentards résonnèrent contre les pierres froides. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil les cheveux blonds de Drago au milieu de ses camarades. Tout en continuant de marcher et de le tenir fermement, Rogue lança au Serpentard :

- Mr Malefoy, allez dans mon bureau, et attendez-moi !

Harry commença à s'inquiéter pour de bon en voyant qu'ils descendaient dans une partie des cachots plus ou moins interdite. Il n'y avait que la lumière des quelques torches que Rogue allumait sur son passage. Tout était poussiéreux et humide. Le long des murs parfois Harry apercevait des grilles.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bien moins assuré et belliqueux qu'un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ici ?

Le Gryffondor sentait son cœur battre. Il était sensé être courageux mais à ce moment, il avait peur.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu dois apprendre.

- Apprendre quoi ?

Rogue ne répondit pas.

- S'il te plaît… je… je…

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il était très pâle et que ses yeux s'étaient agrandis. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas le remonter à toute vitesse vers la surface en le serrant contre lui pour le rassurer. Cet endroit était vraiment effrayant, lui-même n'y était pas très à l'aise. Mais c'était malheureusement le seul endroit où personne ne risquerait de venir, et le seul endroit qui aurait un réel impact émotif sur Harry. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle ronde de laquelle partaient deux autres couloirs. Tout au long des murs, des grilles donnaient sur des cellules à peine assez grandes pour qu'une personne s'y allonge. Rogue se dirigea droit sur l'une d'elle tout en raffermissant sa poigne sur le bras d'Harry, prévoyant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas. Comprenant ce qui l'attendait Harry se débattit bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Il sentit la panique le gagner.

- Arrête, pourquoi tu fais ça, arrête s'il te plaît, arrête, ça me fait peur, je t'en prie arrête, non, arrête ! Papa !

Rogue ne sut pas d'où il tirait la volonté nécessaire pour continuer. Il ouvrit une des grilles, poussa Harry à l'intérieur, et referma la porte. Harry s'était jeté dessus avec violence pour tenter vainement d'empêcher sa fermeture. Pendant que son père fermait à clef façon moldue avant de lancer des sortilèges, Harry s'énerva contre la grille, qui ne céda pas.

- C'est une cellule qui annihile la magie, tu ne pourras pas en sortir comme tu l'as fait avec la salle de Minerva. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu utilises ton énergie magique, comme te l'a expliqué Mrs Pomfresh, et je me doute bien que tu aurais tout donné pour sortir de là. Mais il n'y a plus de risques maintenant. La porte a une serrure moldue rendue incassable par magie et les barreaux ont aussi été renforcés par des sortilèges. Tu ne pourras pas ouvrir la grille mais tu peux toujours t'énerver dessus pour te défouler.

- Quand je sortirai ne comptes même pas sur une once de courtoisie élémentaire de ma part…

- Ah ben voilà, je me demandais où était passé l'insupportable adolescent insolent et colérique dont j'avais l'habitude, lança Rogue avec sarcasme. Sais-tu que c'était une cellule prévue pour enfermer de puissants sorciers ?

- Me voilà flatté… répondit Harry avec cynisme.

Severus ricana. Intérieurement, il en était malade. Harry répliquait et avait retrouvé de l'énergie et de la colère mais ses yeux exprimaient toujours la peur qui l'habitait d'être enfermé dans un tel endroit, et ses mains tremblaient sur les barreaux auxquels il s'était inconsciemment agrippé.

- Je reviens bientôt. A plus tard.

- Attends, tu me laisses tout seul ici ? Attends ! Papa !

Mais Rogue était parti. Et la torche s'éteignit. Seul dans le noir, dans le froid, enfermé dans ce lieu effrayant, Harry sentit son corps trembler et son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il lâcha la grille et recula jusqu'à heurter le mur froid contre lequel il se laissa glisser. Assis par terre, Harry remonta ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras. Il y plongea la tête et serra fort en fermant les yeux. La pulsation de son cœur brisait le silence.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de Fin de Chapitre:**

-Aviez vous deviné pour les héritiers ? Avez-vous tout compris du lien et de ses étapes ? Que pensez-vous des phrases prophétiques, trouvez-vous qu'elles s'accordent bien avec les héritiers trouvés ? (Bravo et merci à tous ceux qui avaient essayé de deviner, et à ceux qui avaient trouvé !)

- COMMENT JE VOUS AI EU sur l'héritier de Serpentard ! MUAHAHA (je craque, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à poster, promis). Et bien NON ce n'est pas Drago, ni Harry comme certain(e)s l'ont suggéré. Alors, des idées avec ces nouvelles informations quand à son identité ?

- Cela amène de nouvelles questions sur Drago. Pourquoi pouvait-il aider Harry ? Comment ? Quel est son rôle, enfin, dans toute cette intrigue ?

- Qu'a Severus Rogue en tête pour son fils, intention approuvée par Dumbledore je le rappelle ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

A la prochaine fois !


	20. Chapter 20 - Tu Dois Apprendre

**Note de l'Auteur:** Attention, certains éléments de ce chapitre ne sont pas très joyeux... Bonne lecture tout de même, j'espère que vous comprendrez les raisons des actes !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 20 – Tu Dois Apprendre**

- Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous emmené Harry là-bas ? C'est vraiment un endroit horrible ! Vous l'avez laissé tout seul ? Et comment l'avez-vous fait rester… oh non vous n'avez quand même pas osé…

- Tais-toi Drago.

- Mais…

- Écoute-moi attentivement. Je vais te demander quelque chose et je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu refuses.

Drago s'inquiéta du regard grave et torturé du père de son amant. Il hocha la tête.

Harry releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Une lueur se dessinait dans le couloir et il vit apparaître Rogue, sa baguette allumée. Le professeur de potions lança des boules de lumières sur les torches de la salle ronde qui s'éclaira. Il s'avança ensuite vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Ils se regardèrent fixement un long moment. Sans faire un mouvement autre que celui de ses lèvres, Rogue appela d'une voix qui sembla à Harry sortir d'outre-tombe :

- Drago !

Harry plissa les yeux et vit la silhouette du Serpentard se dessiner dans la lumière émise par les torches allumées. Drago l'aperçut et ouvrit grand les yeux d'effroi en voyant Harry enfermé. Il voulut se précipiter vers lui mais Rogue tendit son bras et le stoppa dans son élan. Harry s'était relevé, mu par un élan qu'il ne comprenait pas, un élan qui poussait tout son être vers Drago, un élan qu'il avait peine à réfréner. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les barreaux de la porte. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer ce qu'il ressentait sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Drago luttait lui aussi mais Rogue lui avait attrapé le bras et il le tenait fermement. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles si Harry avait regardé le visage de son père, il y aurait lu le combat intérieur qui faisait rage en lui. Rogue crispa alors son visage et jeta Drago par terre dans une grande violence. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent, son corps se plaqua contre la grille, et son souffle se coupa. Drago remua sur le sol et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Rogue sortit sa baguette et Harry sut ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'arquebouta contre la porte de sa cellule et la secoua avec force.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Harry, tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais du mal à Drago ?! Il ne t'a rien fait !

- Tu dois apprendre.

- Mais apprendre quoi ?!

- Je veux que tu résistes. Je veux que tu apprennes à regarder sans réagir.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de voir quelqu'un souffrir sans rien y faire !

- C'est pour que tu y parviennes que nous sommes ici.

- Pas Drago, je t'en prie… Il n'a rien fait… Fais-moi souffrir autant que tu veux tant que tu ne lui fais aucun mal… !

- C'est exactement de cela que je parle. Je m'arrêterai quand toi tu arrêteras de te sacrifier pour les autres. Tu es important. Tu as des choses à accomplir. Tu dois te renforcer pour réussir et surtout tu ne dois pas mourir avant parce que tu auras sauvé quelqu'un.

- JE NE VEUX PAS !

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

La baguette de Rogue s'abaissa vers Drago qui avait commencé de se relever. Le jeune garçon blond vit cette baguette pointée sur lui et déglutit. Harry sentit l'appréhension de Drago se changer en peur et son corps tout entier se tendit.

- _Endoloris._

Le cri d'Harry s'éleva en même temps que celui de Drago. Harry ressentait toute la douleur. Elle s'ajouta à cette culpabilité dévorante qui le hantait déjà, qui grossissait un peu plus chaque jour, et qui parvint à son comble à cet instant. Il aimait Drago. Et à cause de lui, Drago souffrait. La douleur s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Les cris cessèrent. Le silence retomba dans la salle sombre et inquiétante. Drago haletait à terre. Harry était tombé à genoux et appuyait son front contre les barreaux glacés. Ses doigts étaient blancs aux jointures tant il les avait serrés fort et il avait du mal à respirer.

- Arrête je t'en prie, parvint-il à articuler.

- Non. Je t'ai dit ce que j'attendais de toi.

- Je ne peux pas… S'il te plaît…

Harry leva les yeux vers son père qui lui rendit un regard dur et fermé. Severus sentit qu'il allait être très difficile pour lui de ne pas céder. Il releva sa baguette. Harry se redressa et s'énerva à nouveau contre la grille. Au lieu de le supplier cette fois il le menaça et Severus vit la colère monter. Il lança le sortilège. Les hurlements de douleurs s'élevèrent à nouveau. La salle les faisait résonner et on aurait presque dit qu'elle prenait plaisir à les accroitre aux oreilles de Severus qui sentait son corps trembler. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait le faire. Pour Harry. Il avait pris une décision qui lui coûtait mais il irait jusqu'au bout. Il voulait détourner les yeux, il voulait que ces cris qu'il provoquait cessent. Mais il ne se le permit pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Harry n'avait pas du penser une seule seconde à détourner le regard. Il subissait avec Drago. Harry ne pouvait imaginer un instant ne pas souffrir avec celui qui souffrait à cause de lui. Rogue soupira et leva sa baguette. Il douta de la réussite de son entreprise. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devait essayer. Harry devait essayer. Harry devait renforcer son esprit et son cœur. Où il perdrait.

- Ca va aller ?

- Mmm…

Rogue avait emmené Drago avec lui après un temps qui lui avait semblé immensément long. Il avait vu Harry s'écrouler sur le sol de sa cellule, essoufflé, le visage rongé par la douleur. Drago était très faible, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer d'aller vers Harry. Rogue l'avait emmené de force, sans lui en laisser la possibilité. Ils étaient dans son bureau, il était tard. Severus donna à Drago une potion apaisante.

- Tiens, bois ça. Comment tu te sens ?

- Tout mon corps me fait mal. Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir.

- On peut tout arrêter tu sais.

- Non. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je comprends pourquoi vous voulez faire ça et je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour aider Harry.

- D'accord, mais sois sûr que si tu me dis d'arrêter, je le ferai.

- Bien.

Severus observa Drago et son visage décidé. Subir un Doloris était déjà très éprouvant. Ils avaient passé deux heures en bas. Drago voulait se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était, Rogue pouvait voir les tremblements de ses membres et la souffrance dans ses yeux. Mais il n'en disait rien. Et même plus, il était prêt à subir encore cette terrible torture. Severus sourit. Harry avait de la chance d'être aimé si fort. Et Drago avait autant de chance que cet amour lui soit rendu, et bien plus encore. Harry n'aurait eu qu'à prendre un peu sur lui-même pour rester stoïque et dire qu'il pouvait être impassible face à la souffrance d'un être cher. Il aurait pu mentir pour que tout s'arrête. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas dire que voir Drago souffrir ne lui faisait rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Rogue laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué.

- Vous pensez qu'il va finir par…

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'il n'accepte jamais de regarder quelqu'un souffrir sans chercher à le sauver, au prix de sa propre sécurité.

- J'en ai peur aussi. Je comprends que vous voulez essayer de le protéger mais… cette attitude n'est-elle pas sa force ?

- Si Harry se faisait prendre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier chercherait à le plier à sa volonté, à le briser avant de le tuer, et pour ce faire, il utiliserait cet amour que possède Harry pour ses amis, ses proches, et il les ferait tous souffrir et les tuerait devant lui. Harry doit être capable de réagir, de réfléchir, même après de telles souffrances. Si son esprit est brisé, il ne pourra plus gagner, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra.

- Alors nous continuons. Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra.

Harry avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il était enfermé depuis le jeudi qui avait suivi l'attaque des Mangemorts et son passage à l'infirmerie, mais n'avait aucune idée du nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés. La première fois que Drago avait été emmené par Rogue après avoir subi le Doloris pendant des heures, Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et des pensées douloureuses avaient empli son esprit jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement l'emporte sur son éveil. Depuis, il se réveillait en sentant Drago revenir. Chaque fois était pire que la fois précédente. Harry n'arrivait pas à cesser de se battre. Il pensait avoir compris ce que cherchait à faire son père, mais il n'arrivait pas même à essayer juste un peu. Il avait l'impression que ce serait trahir Drago. Et cette sensation de trahison était tout de même constante car il était conscient que plus il s'accrocherait, plus longtemps Drago souffrirait. Quand son père cessait enfin sa torture destructrice, Harry restait un moment allongé sur le sol, et à nouveau l'épuisement lui faisait perdre conscience. Severus lui avait apporté à manger et à boire mais Harry ne pouvait rien avaler. Le temps passait, entre la douleur, contre laquelle il aurait tout donné, et une inconscience remplie de cauchemars, de visions d'horreur, et de culpabilité.

- Drago, j'arrête. Harry n'abandonnera jamais. Il n'acceptera jamais de regarder quelqu'un souffrir sous ses yeux et ne rien n'y faire.

- Je sais.

- Tout cela n'aura servi à rien, je… je te présente mes excuses.

- Oh, jour à rendre férié !

- Moins d'insolence Mr Malefoy !

- Vous savez, ça n'aura pas servi à rien.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi je le sais. Harry ne s'est pas endurci comme vous le vouliez mais son cœur s'est renforcé.

- J'ai peur de l'avoir brisé plus qu'autre chose. Comme c'est ironique…

- Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Non mais regarde moi dans quel état je suis à cause de ce maudit gamin ! Il est grand temps que je remette les choses en ordre. Tu as vu l'état de la salle commune ? Je vais aller remédier au laxisme qui s'est installé… Tiens, la clef de la porte d'Harry, la protection magique s'enlèvera automatiquement quand tu mettras la clef dans la serrure. Faites attention à ne pas vous faire voir en remontant.

- Professeur… Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Moi ? Mais oui. Dépêchez-vous de sortir de mon bureau Mr Malefoy ou je vous enlève des points !

Drago lança un dernier regard anxieux sur son professeur de potions avant de s'en aller. Tant qu'il était à portée de vue de Serpentards, il garda son attitude princière. Il était assez fier de lui-même : malgré ce qu'il endurait tous les soirs, il était parvenu à ne pas laisser son attitude publique être affectée, et personne ne se doutait de la réalité. Il avait même lancé la rumeur, pour justifier ses absences, qu'il avait eu le droit d'utiliser Potter en souffre-douleur pendant les prétendues retenues avec Rogue du Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait fait très fort sur ce coup : il avait créé des illusions d'Harry pour qu'on croie qu'il assistait aux cours depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. Weasley et Granger avaient dit aux autres qu'Harry avait fait une escapade lundi soir et qu'il s'était blessé, ce qui expliquait son séjour à l'infirmerie et ses retenues punitives.

Le Serpentard avait essayé de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé mais aucun des deux meilleurs amis d'Harry n'avaient voulu lui en parler. Il les avait observé tous, et avait remarqué que Londubat, la sœur Weasley, et Lovegood discutaient régulièrement d'Harry et de Caitlin et d'autres choses auxquelles il n'avait rien compris avec Granger et Weasley. Il avait bien essayé de les espionner un peu plus efficacement mais s'était heurté à des difficultés pratiques d'entourages, d'emploi du temps, d'image à tenir... Il avait tout de même réussi à capter quelque chose à propos d'héritiers et de lien mais n'avait pas eu assez d'informations pour y comprendre réellement quelque chose. Il avait bien pensé attirer Londubat dans un piège de Serpentards pour lui faire avouer mais il n'avait confiance en personne parmi les siens. Ils auraient tous pu courir tout raconter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela en était hors de question. Il y aurait bien pu y avoir Théodore et Blaise, Drago savait qu'ils auraient pu garder pour eux. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas idiots et s'étaient plutôt bien liés d'amitié avec les autres Maisons de leurs années. Drago ne pensait pas qu'ils rejoindraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres désormais mais on ne pouvait jamais être sûr.

Une fois les couloirs fréquentés par ses condisciples dépassés, Drago se mit à courir. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Assis contre le mur et contre la porte, la tête posée contre les barreaux, il regarda fixement l'entrée de la salle ronde et sinistre. Il n'avait pas de lumières, Rogue remmenait toujours celle qu'il amenait, et Harry passait son temps dans le noir de cet endroit effrayant. La lueur tremblotante apparut progressivement. Harry agrippa la grille de ses doigts et sentit son cœur battre fort. Il n'aimait pas voir cette lumière s'approcher. Elle amenait trop de souffrance. Mais cette fois, une seule silhouette se dessina sur les pierres. Une silhouette qui courait. Qui courait vers lui. Drago seul qui courait vers lui. Harry se releva brutalement et dut s'appuyer en voyant qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Drago se jeta presque sur la porte et sa main chercha celle d'Harry. Leurs doigts créèrent le contact dont ils avaient besoin. Trop de temps avait passé. Trop de choses. Drago sentit qu'il pleurait et se traita d'idiot fini. Il s'arracha au regard d'Harry qui avait happé le sien pour mettre la clef dans la serrure, la tourner, et ouvrir grand la porte.

Leur étreinte fut emplie d'émotions passionnées. Leur baiser tout autant. Ils avaient besoin, besoin de sentir l'autre contre leur corps, besoin de cet amour qui n'avait fait que croitre, inexplicablement. Chacun serra l'autre entre ses bras. Tous les deux avaient besoin du réconfort et de ce sentiment de sécurité que l'autre leur apportait. Drago pleurait et il aurait voulu ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler et il glissa à terre. Drago s'assit avec lui et ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, toujours enlacés. Drago mis sa tête contre le torse d'Harry et enserra son corps plus fort de ses bras. Harry renforça à son tour son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur les doux cheveux blonds de Drago. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Quand Harry parla, Drago ressentit ses paroles directement dans son cœur.

- Plus rien ne pourra me faire plier désormais. Ta souffrance fut la pire douleur que je ne puisse jamais ressentir. Tu as vécu ce moment. Je l'ai vécu avec toi. Plus jamais.

Drago sourit. Il avait eu raison. Harry était plus fort. Cela avait servi à quelque chose. Harry attrapa son menton d'une main et lui fit relever la tête. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils sentirent quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux s'élever et se diriger vers l'autre. Harry parla encore. A nouveau Drago ressentit ses mots au plus profond de lui.

- Je te protégerai toujours. Je me battrai pour toi. Je t'aimerai de toutes mes forces. Alors s'il te plaît. Reste à mes côtés.

Il y avait tant d'intensité, tant d'amour dans les yeux d'Harry. Drago fut bouleversé. Il prit un instant avant de parler à son tour. Sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ce qu'il dit alors.

- Je resterai. Je serai ton compagnon et ton amant pour l'éternité. Je guérirai tes blessures. Je te soutiendrai. Je serai avec toi. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Drago ressentait les mots qu'il prononçait. Ils vibraient dans tout son être. Il ne savait pas d'où ils lui venaient, mais ils étaient justes. Vrais. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent plus fort. Il sentait que quelque chose se jouait. Quelque chose de plus grand que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Drago ressenti d'autres mots. Il les prononça avec son cœur.

- Sois mon Prince.

Harry perçut leurs magies les entourer, s'élever en eux et tout autour d'eux. Elles se mêlèrent. Elles s'embrassèrent. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait sa réponse. Harry la murmura mais ce fut comme si elle résonnait dans leurs corps tout entiers. Les mots nommèrent ce qui les unissait.

- Sois mien à jamais.

Alors ce fut comme une gigantesque vague de puissance et de magie pure. Ils s'embrassèrent. Intensité. Passion. Sentiment. Force. Magie.

Amour.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore sourit. Là où ils étaient, Caitlin, Luna, et Neville sentirent leurs cœurs s'emplirent d'une émotion pure. Caitlin éclata d'un rire cristallin. Luna ferma les yeux en souriant. Les yeux de Neville brillèrent. Quelque part dans le monde des sorciers, Voldemort fut transpercé de ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Amour.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

- Severus a-t-il été trop dur ? Ses raisons étaient-elles valables pour en arriver à cet extrême ? Avez-vous trouvé que cela allait trop loin ? Cela va-t-il servir, cela a-t-il eu un sens ? (En fait, la question est plutôt : est-ce que vous avez compris à quoi cela a servi ?)

- Harry et Drago sont plus que simplement deux jeunes gens qui s'attirent, et on le comprend encore bien d'avantage ici. Avez-vous des questions sur ce qui semble s'être instauré entre eux ? Avez-vous compris les mots qu'ils ont prononcé, leur sens ?

A la prochaine fois, merci pour vos commentaires !


	21. Chapter 21 - Retrouvailles

**Note de l'Auteur :** Après l'intensité des derniers chapitres, on souffle un peu, et on discute un peu plus tranquillement ! Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 21 – Retrouvailles**

- Bonjour Ron, Hermione. Vous en savez plus pour Harry ? On est dimanche déjà, et il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances… demanda Lisa aux deux Gryffondors en s'asseyant à leur table pour le petit déjeuner.

D'un commun accord entre les proches amis d'Harry, au courant de ce qu'il se passait, Lisa avait été informée des récents évènements. Elle pouvait désormais prendre part aux conversations qui amenaient le sujet des héritiers et l'escapade d'Harry le lundi précédent.

- Neville et Luna nous ont dit qu'ils avaient ressenti quelque chose de différent venant de lui hier soir. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, on devait en discuter, répondit Hermione.

- Neville et Ginny sont là, regarde. Eh, Gin' ! appela Ron en faisant un signe de la main.

- Ils sont ensembles maintenant ? s'étonna Lisa. Je croyais qu'avec Hannah…

- Ginny lui a mis le grappin dessus avant que ça ait eu le temps d'aller plus loin, s'amusa Hermione.

- Et j'ai bien eu raison, regardez, je sors avec un héritier ! lança Ginny qui avait entendu leurs dernières phrases en s'asseyant à côté d'eux avec Neville à la table des Gryffondors.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Luna était juste derrière nous, ajouta Neville.

La Serdaigle rêveuse arriva et s'installa près d'eux. Ils discutèrent un instant de tout et de rien, laissant à Ron le temps d'ingurgiter sa dose essentielle pour la journée de petits pains, ayant également pour effet bénéfique de laisser le temps à leurs voisins de table de partir, leur assurant d'avantage de tranquillité. Après avoir lancé quelques sorts pour éloigner les oreilles traînantes d'opportuns, Hermione attaqua :

- Bon, Neville, Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- J'étais avec Ginny et j'ai ressenti comme, euh… une vague de magie, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Neville. Le lien s'est diminué depuis qu'on n'a pas revu Harry, et je sens que c'est aussi parce que les choses se mettent en place, tu vois, il y a eu l'intensité de la création du lien et maintenant ça se calme… euh, je m'exprime mal…

- Non, pas du tout, je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura Hermione, pensive. Mais hier soir c'est plus ou moins revenu c'est ça ?

- Non pas vraiment non plus. C'est…

- C'est comme si le lien avait été endormi et que la magie l'avait réveillé l'espace d'un instant pour nous faire partager ce que Harry ressentait avec force à ce moment là, intervint Luna.

- Oui, exactement. Merci Luna.

Neville paraissait soulagé. Hermione et Ginny se sourirent, complices. Neville avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il avait déjà du mal à appliquer correctement les cours et à passer de justesse à l'année suivante, et voilà qu'il découvrait qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, sachant que ce statut engendrerait plus de devoirs et de complications que d'avantages. Luna réagissait comme elle semblait réagir à tout : avec douceur et rêverie. Et comme souvent, elle parvenait à exprimer des vérités profondes. La seule chose que Neville, Luna, et Lisa ne savaient pas était la parenté de Rogue avec Harry, mais Hermione avait entreprit de les mettre au courant, eux et Ginny, du reste. Elle avait également convoqué Fred et Georges lorsqu'elle avait décidé cela et s'ils n'étaient pas toujours avec eux, ils leurs rapportaient les informations qu'ils glanaient. Elle avait estimé qu'Harry avait besoin de ses amis et de soutien, et elle refusait qu'il ait à se battre seul pour de stupides et nobles raisons. De plus, tous étaient déjà au courant de nombreux éléments. Hermione leur avait parlé du retour d'Harry à Poudlard sous l'apparence du nouveau transféré, et leur avait expliqué les risques, d'autant plus qu'il serait à Serpentard. En ce qui concernait Drago, c'était Lisa qui avait réellement confirmé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ce qui lui avait valu une grimace éloquente de la part de Ginny. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, ressassant les hypothèses sur là où se trouvait Harry et ce qui lui arrivait.

- Comme Dumbledore couvre son absence, je ne suis pas trop inquiète, dit Hermione. Mais cela commence à être long…

- J'ai l'impression que Malefoy sait quelque chose, continua Ginny. Maintenant que je sais qu'il joue un rôle, je ne vais plus m'énerver intérieurement contre lui quand il se vantera d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry pendant ses pseudo-retenues…

- Faites tous attention à bien réagir normalement avec lui, parce que…

- Oui on sait 'Mione, tu nous l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, interrompit Ron en prenant la main d'Hermione qui avait faillit se lancer pour la énième fois dans ses avertissements. Quelqu'un sait ce que fait Caitlin aujourd'hui ?

- Je crois qu'Hagrid doit l'emmener voir je ne sais quelle créature qu'il trouve adorable mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour elle, Hagrid n'a jamais eu le sens de la mesure…

Ils rirent. Toutefois personne ne s'inquiéta réellement. Hagrid ne laisserait personne faire de mal à la petite fille, pas même ses créatures favorites.

La Grande Salle était presque vide quand Neville et Luna tournèrent brusquement la tête vers les portes d'entrée. Tous suivirent leurs regards et dans des cris de surprise et de joie ils se levèrent et coururent en direction du Hall, où se tenait Harry, souriant. Lisa le serra fort contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte avec beaucoup de douceur en sentant le cœur de la jeune fille battre rapidement. Hermione fut aussi démonstrative qu'à son habitude lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Les autres furent plus discrets mais manifestèrent avec vigueur leur joie de le revoir. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande qui était devenu une sorte de quartier général. Peu la connaissaient mis à part leur petit groupe, et même la plupart des professeurs ignoraient son existence. Sur le chemin, Ron expliqua rapidement à Harry que tous ceux avec eux étaient au courant de tout en ce qui le concernait, ainsi que les jumeaux. A leur soulagement Harry les remercia au lieu de la colère qu'ils avaient imaginée pour avoir impliqué du monde dans les risques qu'il prenait. Hermione fit apparaître la porte, c'était devenu l'habitude, et ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon chaleureux et confortable. Ron alla s'avachir sur un large fauteuil rouge en grognant de contentement. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry :

- La première fois qu'Hermione a créé ce fauteuil, il a déclaré que c'était le sien, et qu'elle avait intérêt à le faire revenir à chaque fois. Tu t'en doutes, elle n'a pas très bien pris son ton capricieux et autoritaire et les deux fois suivantes elle l'a obligé à s'assoir par terre.

- Mais il s'est fait pardonner, en faisant apparaître des livres très éloquents, n'est-ce pas Ron… intervint Lisa un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ron se mit à rougir et à bredouiller et Harry remarqua la teinte rose qu'avaient prises les joues d'Hermione et laissa échapper un rire. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de sentir… de sentir de la vie autour de lui. Ses amis lui avaient manqué.

- Bon Harry, installe-toi. S'il y a besoin de rajouter de la place pour s'assoir, ce ne sera pas compliqué.

- Merci. J'ai l'impression que vous avez été bien occupés cette semaine ! Je veux tout savoir ! déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

Tous comprirent qu'il ne parlerait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé pour le moment et ils enchaînèrent sur les cours, les couples pour le bal, les ragots, les potins… Harry fut ravi d'apprendre que Caitlin était adorée de pratiquement toute l'école, même si personne ne savait concrètement comment elle était arrivée là ni pourquoi elle restait au château. Ses yeux brillèrent en entendant que Rogue avait particulièrement eu un coup de foudre paternel pour la petite fille, même s'il essayait évidemment de le cacher. Ils se contentèrent tout d'abord des nouvelles qui restaient sympathiques et qui concernaient Poudlard tout en évitant de parler de Voldemort, de Drago, ou des rumeurs autour d'Harry. Mais celui-ci amena le sujet, tenant à en parler.

- Je sais plus ou moins que Voldemort a eu des accès de colère ces derniers jours, est-ce qu'il y a eu des attaques ?

- Hum, oui, quelques unes.

- Sur différents endroits, sans réelle logique. Fred et Georges ont espionné la salle des professeurs, d'ailleurs on pense que tous les profs sont dans l'Ordre, et ils ont entendu Rogue dire que Vous-Savez-Qui frappait au hasard, parce qu'il se défoulait, explicita Ginny.

- Rogue a vraiment dit que Voldemort se défoulait ? releva Harry malicieusement.

- C'était l'idée, j'ai résumé !

- Il y a eu des morts chez les sorciers comme chez les Moldus. Si on passe sur les pertes, le point positif c'est que la majorité de la communauté sorcière se pose la question pour de bon du retour de Voldemort, continua Hermione.

- Nombreux ont été les élèves cette semaine à venir nous voir pour nous dire de te dire qu'ils te croyaient maintenant, qu'ils avaient perdu un parent, que leurs voisins étaient morts, et que la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus des maisons ne laissaient plus de doutes, ajouta Ron.

- Et l'attitude des Serpentards pro-Mangemorts et fils de ont vraiment aidé notre camp cette semaine. Comme ils étaient souvent au courant des attaques, ils laissaient échapper des allusions avant que la Gazette n'arrive et n'informe les autres. Ca a soulevé pas mal de discussions et ça a convaincu beaucoup d'élèves que Vous-Savez-Qui était vraiment de retour, enchaîna Ginny.

- On a essayé de sonder un peu les esprits autour de nous pour repérer les différents degrés dans les attitudes de chacun. Il y a ceux qui te croient depuis le début et qui sont prêts à se battre pour toi… commença Neville.

- En gros, c'est nous ici, les jumeaux, et l'Ordre. Et quelques autres, qui te connaissent ou qui sont au courant du retour de Voldemort mais qui n'y adhèrent pas, interrompit Ginny.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a des Serpentards enfants de Mangemorts qui ne sont pas d'accord avec les actions de leurs parents, ou qui ont d'autres valeurs, commenta Hermione.

- Ou d'autres qui t'apprécient plus qu'ils n'aiment martyriser leur entourage… n'est-ce pas Harry ? taquina Ginny.

- Hum, joker.

- Excusez-moi, le sauva Lisa, vous m'avez déjà expliqué beaucoup de choses, mais vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de cet Ordre, et…

- Oh, désolée, j'avais oublié. D'ailleurs Luna, à toi non plus, je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Neville, ta grand-mère devait connaître non ? s'empressa de dire Hermione.

- Oui, oui, je connais. J'ai cru comprendre que vous en étiez proche ?

- Plutôt.

- Je ne connais pas non plus mais il y a bien l'Ordre des Joncheruines, ils se réunissent quand la lune est à son deuxième quart, une fois tous les cinquante ans.

Personne ne releva et Hermione expliqua rapidement à Neville, Luna, et Lisa, ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne donna aucun nom, mais révéla qu'ils avaient été au quartier général de l'Ordre pour les vacances, ce qui expliquait leurs connaissances sur la question. Quand elle eut terminé, Neville relança ses catégories de personnes :

- Ensuite, ce sont ceux qui ne te croyaient pas mais te croient maintenant, et dont on pense qu'ils te suivraient.

- Là, on trouve la plupart des Gryffondors qui te connaissent un peu plus, les élèves de notre année, ou autour, ceux qui t'appréciaient déjà avant. Et les excités.

- Puis ce sont ceux qui te croient maintenant mais qui ne sont pas prêts à se battre ou à se révolter.

- Les plus jeunes, les moins courageux, ceux aux familles avec des opinions pro-Voldemort auxquelles ils ne veulent pas s'opposer, ceux qui ont perdu des gens récemment mais qui ne te sont pas particulièrement proches.

- Et il y a ceux qui ne te croient pas.

- Fudge et ses proches, la position officielle du Ministère et de la presse, des élèves bornés, ceux qui ont trop peur pour admettre la vérité…

- Sans oublier bien sûr ceux qui n'ont pas eu besoin de t'entendre clamer le retour de leur Maître…

- Et ceux là ne te suivraient que pour te poignarder en douce.

- Charmant. Je suis quand même content de savoir que les gens sont conscients de la présence et de la menace de Voldemort. Ca valait le coup de prendre des risques.

Le silence alourdi par les regards sinistres qui s'abattit sur lui le fit frissonner et il eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air coupable. Neville le sauva en faisait dévier la conversation.

- Grâce à la capture de Pettigrow et à ses révélations sous Verisaterum, tout le corps des Aurors est de notre côté, et ils ont rallié à nous la plupart des employés du Ministère non corrompus par Lucius Malefoy ou sous sa menace. Ne restent résistants que Fudge évidemment ainsi que quelques personnes autour de lui. Une certaine Ombrage est particulièrement horrible, elle a donné des interviews pour la Gazette, bien sûr complètement muselée. Elle parle de toi comme d'un petit garçon dérangé à cause des traumatismes de son enfance et de Dumbledore comme d'un vieillard sénile ayant perdu l'esprit, et pose des argumentations terribles pour démontrer que les attaques n'ont été que des faits isolés, et elle en nie même certaines.

- Oh, en parlant de Pettigrow, Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Même si Sirius n'est pas officiellement libre, tout le monde sait qu'il était innocent ! Tous ceux qui acceptent les aveux de ce sale rat, bien sûr, mais ça fait du monde, et surtout, tous les Aurors se sont mis d'accord pour ne pas arrêter Sirius s'ils le voient, donc il est comme libre !

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement content ! Mais comment vous savez ça ?

- Les jumeaux. Ils espionnent beaucoup les professeurs en ce moment, avec tout ce qui se passe, et comme tous les profs sont dans l'Ordre, ils parlent de tout ça quand ils sont dans leur salle.

- Tous y sont ?

- On imagine que oui parce qu'ils parlent librement, même si on n'a pas vérifié à chaque fois qui était à l'intérieur.

- Oh, on a appris quelque chose cette semaine, quelque chose d'important. Fudge et Ombrage obligent les professeurs à envoyer au Ministère un visuel de leurs cours toutes les semaines. Dumbledore a apparemment essayé de les envoyer voir ailleurs mais l'école n'est pas complètement indépendante du ministère, et le Conseil d'Administration est dirigé par Lucius Malefoy. Lui, comme Fudge, ne veulent pas prendre de risque qu'on nous apprenne à se battre. Malefoy parce qu'il ne serait pas bon pour Voldemort qu'on sache se défendre et Fudge parce qu'il croie que Dumbledore veut monter une armée pour prendre sa place.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Tout à fait. Ce qui explique la restriction de nos cours au programme des Buses. Et apparemment, les profs ont reçu l'ordre qu'à la rentrée on ne fasse plus de pratique.

- C'est complètement absurde…

On frappa alors à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir et les jumeaux entrèrent. Voyant Harry ils s'empressèrent de l'asticoter avant de se poser et de conjurer des Bièraubeurre sous l'air consternés de leur sœur.

- Alors Harry, enfin revenu des entrailles du château ?

- Si on veut…

- Comment ça des entrailles ? réagit Hermione.

- Oh, on a du oublier de préciser…

- … qu'on a entendu Rogue et McGonagall parler de là où était Harry ces derniers jours.

- Oui vous avez du « oublier » !

- Vraiment ? Et bien notre cher Sauveur était dans les cachots, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les autres m'ont dit que vous espionniez les profs, c'est cool de votre part, merci les gars.

- Mais c'est qu'il essaierait de changer de sujet !

- Allez, Harry, on sait déjà tous tout le reste, tu peux avouer !

- Harry ne dira rien pour l'instant, que disait Rogue ?

- Oh quelque chose comme « c'est tellement difficile, ça ne m'avait jamais affecté comme cela, jamais à ce point » et McGonagall a répondu un truc du genre « vous retrouvez ce que c'est que de tenir à quelqu'un » avant de lui demander « et où est-ce que… ça se passe ? » d'un ton gêné, ce à quoi il a répondu « tout en bas » d'une voix super grave…

- … et McGonagall a demandé « comment tient-il le coup ? » et Rogue a répondu « pas très bien, j'ai peur qu'il n'abandonne jamais » alors elle a dit « et le jeune Malefoy ? » et il a dit « il tient bon, il est très courageux » et alors elle a demandé « combien de temps encore… » et il a répondu « si Harry n'abandonne pas ce soir, j'arrêterai, je n'en peux plus », et là on pense qu'elle l'a serré dans ses bras.

Harry avait la tête de celui qui désirait plus que tout au monde s'enterrer assez profondément pour qu'on l'oublie tandis que les autres avaient des airs d'incompréhension. Ce fut Neville qui réagit le premier à un détail particulier :

- Harry… Depuis quand Rogue, Rogue hein, t'appelle par ton prénom… et depuis quand il est sensé… tenir à toi ?!

- Euh… et bien…

- Oh Hermione ne vous a pas dit ? claironna Fred en évitant les regards paniqués d'Harry.

- Dit quoi ? demandèrent Lisa et Neville en chœur.

- Que le professeur Rogue et Harry ne se détestent peut-être plus autant qu'avant…

La voix de Luna était douce et rêveuse comme toujours. Et comme toujours, elle avait perçu bien plus que tous les autres. Harry la regarda et sourit. Il se sentit détendu et inspira profondément.

- Vous êtes déjà au courant tous de beaucoup de choses, bien plus que si j'avais été seul à décider quoi dire. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance et je suis heureux d'avoir des amis sur qui compter. Je vous suis très reconnaissant.

Tous sourirent. Cela aurait pu en rester là si Fred et Georges n'avaient pas été aussi têtus.

- Donc, Harry, il faut que tu répondes à propos de Rogue, et de ce qui t'est arrivé cette semaine, nous t'écoutons !

- Et mince.

Ils rirent tous ensembles. Harry avait pris un air dépité que Lisa trouva assez hilarant et son fou rire fut vite contagieux. Ils finirent par se calmer mais les jumeaux revinrent à la charge. Hermione hésitait à intervenir, Harry n'avait peut-être pas envie de dévoiler à d'autres encore sa parenté avec Rogue, et elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas du tout raconter ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il essayait de changer de sujet, qu'il parlait des potins qu'no lui avait raconté, ou qu'il faisait dériver les deux Weasley sur leurs nouveaux produits. Il n'était déjà pas bien gros, et elle avait déjà trouvé en le revoyant l'été qu'il avait du maigrir encore. Mrs Weasley y avait remédié mais les traits de son visage semblaient plus marqués à la jeune sorcière, et cela renforçait la minceur d'Harry. Il n'avait pas du manger beaucoup ces derniers jours, ni vraiment dormir. Il avait de forts cernes sous des yeux fatigués. Hermione pouvait y lire de la lassitude, de la douleur aussi. Mais étrangement, elle y distingua une profonde détermination et une force nouvelles. Lisa, Neville, et Luna avaient beau être curieux du secret d'Harry connu des Weasley présents et d'Hermione, ils avaient pitié de lui, à être harcelé ainsi par les jumeaux. Lisa et Neville essayèrent de les faire abandonner mais ils répliquèrent qu'ils voulaient de toute façon savoir ce qu'avait bien pu fabriquer Harry pour manquer les cours toute la moitié d'une semaine tout en étant couvert par Dumbledore lui-même !

- Bon, très bien j'abandonne la lutte, déclara enfin Harry.

- YES ! crièrent les jumeaux.

- Ne vous excitez pas, je ne vous raconterai rien de ces derniers jours, et rien ne pourra m'y forcer, alors vous feriez mieux d'arrêter, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Voyant son air particulièrement sombre et sérieux, Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules et de sourire machiavéliquement de concert.

- On finira par savoir ! dit Fred.

- Et maintenant, raconte aux autres ce que l'on sait et que l'on trouve toujours aussi hilarant ! enchaîna Georges.

- Neville, tu devrais t'assoir, tu ne vas pas y croire, lança Ron en riant d'avance.

- Pourquoi ? Ca me concerne ?

- Non, pas du tout, mais… tu vas voir !

- Ca suffit de se foutre de moi comme ça ! intervint Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas de toi qu'on rit, c'est de la situation ! répliqua Georges.

- Et bien je vous ferai dire que ça va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps !

- Oh, ce cher professeur se ramollit donc… dit Fred avec un grand sourire.

- Quel professeur ? s'enquit Lisa.

- Oh mais attendez, Luna a parlé du professeur Rogue ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec… ROGUE ?! paniqua Neville.

- Non, mais à quoi tu penses là, ça va pas la tête ! réagit violemment Harry.

- En plus, il a déjà Malefoy, lâcha amèrement Ginny, qui ne digérait pas très bien le rapprochement d'Harry et de leur ennemi de toujours.

- Ah, oui, désolé, c'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête… marmonna Neville, les joues rouges

- Tu vas accoucher Harry ! s'impatienta Fred.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Vous êtes insupportables.

- Merci, répliqua Georges en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Et bien, donc, hum, alors, en fait… Rogue, le professeur Rogue de potions, oui, lui, hum, comment dire, et bien, en réalité, il est… euh…

- C'est… son… attends la suite… interrompit Fred.

- … PERE ! cria Georges.

Harry prit son front entre ses doigts, accablé. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais elle avait envie de rire, ce dont Ginny et Ron ne s'étaient pas privés, de même que les jumeaux. Les Weasley semblaient adorer la visualisation de Rogue en « papa » et surtout en « papa d'Harry Potter le garçon qu'il a toujours détesté ». Neville avait vacillé et n'ayant rien trouvé pour se rattraper, il était tombé par terre, donnant de nouvelles raisons aux autres de rire. Il était tout blanc et Harry crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Lisa ouvrait de grands yeux. Luna ne semblait même pas surprise. A propos de cette dernière, Harry s'en doutait. Elle semblait toujours savoir bien plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait entendre.

- Harry, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… balbutia Neville. Rogue. Rogue. Ton… ton…

- Désolé vieux, Rogue est bien mon père.

- Merlin…

Neville paraissait si perturbé que personne ne s'attendit à la note d'humour dont il fit preuve dans l'instant qui suivit : il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et d'un ton extrêmement sérieux et grave, il leur dit :

- Mes condoléances.

Il y eut un silence rapidement rompu par les éclats de rire qui retentirent dans la salle. Harry était tellement heureux de rire à nouveau qu'il en venait à rire aux larmes alors que la blague aurait pu le vexer. Hermione attendit qu'ils aient tous bien ri avant d'annoncer qu'elle ouvrait une session de travail obligatoire pour Harry et ouverte à tous et à laquelle « Ron ferait bien de participer même si bien sûr rien ne l'obligeait ». Ginny et Luna partirent alors retrouver leurs amis de leur année, et Neville s'éclipsa discrètement. Il avait besoin de ce genre de travail dirigé par une Hermione intransigeante mais n'y tenait vraiment pas. De plus il avait découvert une plante fascinante derrière chez Hagrid et préférait de loin aller lui rendre une petite visite, malgré le froid et la neige. Les jumeaux ne restèrent évidemment pas, n'ayant qui plus est pas d'examens importants cette année, ils n'en travaillaient que moins, se consacrant plutôt à leurs farces et attrapes. Lisa avait eu un peu envie de rester pour profiter un peu d'Harry, consciente que le temps allait bientôt leur manquer, mais elle se doutait qu'il avait peut-être envie de ne rester qu'avec Ron et Hermione, et ne voulait pas se sentir de trop, alors elle serra Harry une dernière fois contre elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et s'en alla rejoindre ses propres amies qu'elle ne voulait pas délaisser. Hermione fit changer la pièce qui se transforma en salle de travail, avec bibliothèques et bureaux spacieux et fournis, et entreprit de faire rattraper à Harry tout les cours et devoirs de la semaine, dont il avait pratiquement manqué tous les jours. Il ne restait qu'une dernière petite semaine avant les vacances mais Hermione répliqua aux protestations qu'elle ne voyait pas comment Harry pourrait bien travailler durant la période de Noël et qu'il valait mieux ne pas remettre à plus tard ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire la journée même. Elle n'ajouta pas à voix haute qu'elle avait bien vu qu'au moindre relâchement de son attention, Harry partait dans des souvenirs douloureux, et elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle voulait l'obliger à se concentrer sur quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de trop penser à ce qu'il avait vécu et qui apparemment le faisait toujours souffrir.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**  
Mes excuses pour ce chapitre peu intéressant, dans lequel j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour et de légèreté pour contrebalancer les précédents, plus sombres. Quelques éléments ont été re-posés, d'autres simplement redis.

- Comment Harry réagira-t-il quand il se retrouvera face à son père ? Va-t-il lui en vouloir, s'énerver contre lui ?

- La relation Harry/Drago va-t-elle évoluer plus radicalement, après ce qu'il s'est passé ? (question à laquelle on peut tous déjà répondre par "oui" évidemment, mais c'était plutôt pour introduire vos avis sur la question !)

- C'est bientôt la fin des cours avant les vacances de Noël, et donc bientôt le Bal, mais surtout le départ d'Harry. Des questions, avis, suggestions ?

A bientôt !


	22. Chapter 22 - Nouvelles Amitiés

**Note de l'Auteur : **Je souhaitais remercier **Framboise-sama** pour avoir posté la 50è review (auxquelles elle a bien participé) ! Je voulais aussi remercier **Petite Emeraude** pour ses longs commentaires et réflexions, ainsi que toutes celles qui commentent aussi régulièrement mon histoire : **Carlia-Snape**, **Eren-Black**, et **Serdra** ! - Dans ce chapitre, des nouvelles de Sirius. Bonne lecture !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 22 – Nouvelles Amitiés**

C'est avec joie qu'Harry vit arriver Hedwige le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Hermione l'avait fait travailler toute la journée de la veille et il n'avait réussi à s'en échapper que le soir. Il était alors allé jouer au Quidditch avec Ron, et ils avaient dînés tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande en discutant de choses et d'autres. Harry avait été bien heureux de ne croiser pratiquement personne mais son arrivée dans la Grande Salle ce matin là avait été une autre paire de manche. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui et le silence avait été long et pesant avant de se transformer en chuchotements et conversations assez évidemment à son sujet. Il avait eu une grimace éloquente mais était allé s'assoir sans commentaires. Ceux de ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas vu la veille firent l'effort de ne rien lui demander mais Harry pouvait toujours sentir leurs regards intrigués. Hedwige se posa devant lui avec sa grâce habituelle et laissa Harry prendre la lettre qu'elle portait et but quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille. Elle attendit que son maître ouvre le courrier qui lui était adressé avant de quémander quelques caresses qu'Harry lui donna affectueusement tout en commençant de lire. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il prononça simplement le nom de son parrain à l'intention de Ron et d'Hermione avant de continuer sa lecture.

_« Harry,_

_Il faudra vraiment qu'on discute de cette Lisa et de comment tu as fait pour l'inviter au bal, je veux tout savoir. Ce fameux bal approche, j'espère que tu as une tenue convenable ! La vieille chouette a bien raison de laisser plusieurs heures aux filles pour se préparer, et je te préviens Harry, si une fille n'est pas contente de l'état de son cavalier, ledit cavalier en est assez rapidement informé ! Et pas par des politesses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _

_Une Serdaigle, c'est bien ça ! Elle peut t'aider pour tes devoirs ! Héhé… Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà essayé, mais je ne te conseille pas de lui demander de les faire à ta place, une Poufsouffle te les ferait, mais pas une Serdaigle, les Serdaigles sont assez fières, si j'en crois ma vieille expérience… Mais du moment que tu ne nous ramènes pas une Serpentard, choisis donc la plus jolie et la plus utile ! Je plaisante. J'ai déjà réservé tous les autres soirs que celui de Noël juste pour discuter de filles avec toi. … »_

Harry ne pouvait plus continuer à lire tant il riait. Ses amis avaient d'abord vu son sourire s'élargir avant qu'il ne commence à rire. Il riait tellement que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'il peinait à retrouver sa respiration. Il tendit la lettre à Ron et Hermione qui en lurent le début et se mirent à rire à leur tour. Leur hilarité eut du mal à s'arrêter, mais Harry finit par y parvenir et reprit la lettre en s'essuyant les yeux.

_« … Vous venez bien tous au Square Grimmaud pour Noël, on viendra vous chercher à la gare (mon cas est toujours sujet à polémiques mais je compte venir quand même. Non mais.) Errol partira en même temps qu'Hedwige mais je doute qu'il arrive en même temps. Molly y indique les différentes modalités pour ces vacances. »_

Harry indiqua à Ron que le hibou de sa famille était sensé arriver également et le jeune Weasley scruta le plafond et regarda par les hautes fenêtres. Ne voyant rien venir, il soupira, las de cet animal trop vieux, et haussa les épaules avant de replonger dans son assiette, pleine, pour changer.

_« … Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire à propos de Rogue et comme je n'en ai aucune idée, ça m'inquiète. Surtout que Remus a eu un petit sourire très inquiétant en lisant ta lettre alors maintenant je m'attends au pire… Concernant les particularités des Maraudeurs, comme tu l'as formulé, Remus et moi serons ravis de vous conseiller à ce sujet, et avons été très excités de savoir qu'une relève se préparait ! _

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, tout le monde est impatient que vous arriviez. Passe le bonjour à Ron et Hermione, et vous avez celui de Remus. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_ Patmol_

_PS : dis à Hermione que nous sommes partants. »_

Harry reposa la lettre, lettre qui lui avait bien monté son moral. Il la tendit à Ron et Hermione qui se mirent à lire. Attendant que la jeune fille en arrive au bas du parchemin, Harry la fixa et chercha ce à quoi Sirius pouvait bien faire allusion. Elle sentit son regard mais ne le comprit qu'en lisant la dernière ligne. Ron sursauta une seconde après qu'elle ait relevé la tête et souri à Harry.

- De quoi il parle ? Tu leur as demandé quoi Hermione ?

- Ne t'excite pas comme ça voyons. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous en parlerai en temps voulu.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? s'enquit Harry, intrigué.

- Parce que je veux être certaine que cela se fera avant d'en parler et de donner de faux espoirs.

Ron prit un air indigné mais comme Harry n'insistait pas, il dut juger que c'était la meilleure attitude et entreprit de terminer enfin son petit déjeuner.

La matinée fut agréable, et Harry avoua à Hermione qu'il était bien content de retrouver les cours après cette semaine difficile. Toutefois, lorsqu'au déjeuner, elle évoqua le cours de Potions, Ron et elle virent le visage du jeune garçon s'assombrir.

- Ca va Harry ? Pourquoi…

- Je n'avais plus en tête notre cours préféré… marmonna-t-il avec cynisme.

- Mais euh, hum… tu étais en bon terme avec… Rogue, chuchota Hermione.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? On n'a pas pu comprendre la discussion que nous ont rapportés les jumeaux, entre lui et McGonagall, et tu ne nous as rien raconté, c'était en rapport avec ton père ? ajouta Ron sur le même ton.

- Oui il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui. Je ne dirai rien de plus.

- Non, non, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bon Ron, ça va. Je ne vais juste pas être de très bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis de ce cours. Et en plus on est avec les Serpentards ! Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé.

- Là je ne suis plus. Pourquoi est-ce un problème d'être avec eux ? Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? s'exclama Ron, horrifié. Je trouve… je trouve ça bien d'être avec les Serpentards… Non, quelqu'un, sauvez moi !

Hermione sourit et Harry laissa échapper un rire, avant de se renfrogner à nouveau.

- Etre avec eux ça veut dire être dans la même pièce que Drago. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée avec ce qui s'est passé samedi soir. Déjà que j'ai un mal fou quand on est en même temps dans la Grande Salle alors je ne veux même pas savoir dans une salle de classe !

- Je ne comprends pas bien, Harry… dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec nos magies, je ne sais pas trop. Toujours est-il que ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre s'est renforcé et que je sens constamment sa présence dans mon esprit. Où qu'il soit, je sais où il est. Ce ne serait pas un problème si je n'avais pas l'impression que tout en moi cherchait à tout prix un contact physique avec lui.

- Oh, effectivement.

- Harry, rassure-moi, vous n'avez pas…

- Ron…

- Non, je demandais juste…

- La réponse est non, alors arrête de te monter la tête.

- Oh, très bien, hum.

Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel et Ron se mit à rougir. Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle de potions, Ron avec elle. Harry ne résistait pas, il traînait juste un peu des pieds en râlant. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité des cachots, une vague de sensations et de souvenirs douloureux l'envahirent. Il s'arrêta brusquement et dut se concentrer pour garder une respiration normale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Rien.

- Harry, tu es tout pâle, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien du tout.

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda successivement l'entrée des cachots et Harry qui avait les yeux fixés dessus. Hermione essayait de comprendre mais ce fut Ron qui trouva le premier.

- McGonagall et Rogue ont parlé des cachots dans la discussion rapportée par Fred et Georges. Ils ont dit que tu étais… « tout en bas » et que tu ne supportais « pas très bien », si je me souviens bien… Qu'est-ce que Rogue t'as fait subir tout au fond des cachots ?

Harry déglutit et resta silencieux. Il serra les dents et le poing avant d'avancer d'un pas rageur vers la salle de cours. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent s'éloigner et voulurent le suivre mais une voix murmurée les fit se retourner.

- Vous ne devriez pas lui parler de ce qui s'est passé. Et en dehors des cours, évitez de trop venir par ici avec lui. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Les deux Gryffondors prirent un air surpris en entendant les dires de Drago mais ne répondirent rien et il ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps, poursuivant son chemin.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… « tout en bas » ?

- C'est ça qui m'effraie, les plus basses salles du château ont été construites pour enfermer des gens…

- Par Merlin, tu veux dire que… ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ce furent inquiets que les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent leur ami et leurs camarades devant la salle de potions. Harry avait un air sombre et quand la porte s'ouvrit il entra rageusement dans la pièce et alla s'installer le plus loin possible du bureau du professeur. Rogue le regarda passer sans laisser transparaître la moindre réaction sur son visage mais Drago qui le connaissait bien et Hermione qui remarquait beaucoup de choses virent ses doigts se crisper légèrement sur la porte qu'il avait ouverte. Son attitude fut bien plus sèche et agressive que les semaines précédentes, où tous avaient pu remarquer qu'il s'était considérablement adouci comparé au début de l'année, et il enleva un nombre impressionnant de points aux Serpentards autant qu'aux Gryffondors en l'espace des deux heures de cours. Ron s'était assis à côté d'Harry et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais Harry semblait aussi tendu qu'une corde raide. Il insista particulièrement pour que ça soit Ron qui se déplace et non lui, pour ne pas risquer de trop s'approcher de Drago, ce qui aurait inévitablement fini par dégénérer, et pour montrer ostensiblement à son père, à ce moment là détesté avec force, qu'il lui en voulait toujours, et beaucoup. La fin du cours fut un soulagement pour tout le monde, et tous eurent enfin l'impression de respirer correctement en sortant de la salle. Hermione traîna Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque pour les obliger à faire leurs devoirs du jour immédiatement, sachant pertinemment que s'ils repoussaient à plus tard, ils ne les feraient jamais le jour même, et surtout pas après leur entraînement de Quidditch. De plus, il fallait absolument concentrer Harry sur quelque chose pour lui éviter de trop penser.

Elle les força à rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus rien à faire pour les jours à venir et quand ils n'eurent plus qu'une petite demi-heure avant leur entraînement, elle les laissa enfin partir. Harry sortit le premier de la bibliothèque et Hermione attrapa le bras de Ron avant que celui-ci ne suive leur ami.

- Ron, fais attention d'accord ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'exploser.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je glisserai à Angelina l'idée de forcer sur ses exercices.

- Très bien. A plus tard !

Grâce à Ron qui laissa échapper quelques mots devant Angelina quant au manque qu'Harry avait d'efforts physiques, la capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors chargea l'attrapeur de tactiques à travailler en plus de l'entraînement habituel. Harry n'était pas idiot et il avait bien compris qu'il le devait à Ron mais ne lui en voulut pas, au contraire. Voler lui faisait toujours du bien, et se concentrer sur autre chose que ses soucis du moment ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune, Hermione n'y était pas, mais Parvati vint leur donner un mot de sa part :

_« Ne m'attendez pas, je suis allée discuter de quelque chose en rapport avec ce dont je ne veux pas vous parler tout de suite. Bonne nuit et à demain. Harry, ferme ton esprit, tu as cours d'occlumencie demain. Et ne râle même pas. Ron, va te coucher, sinon tu vas encore dormir en Histoire de la Magie demain et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que tu prennes mes notes. Bises à tous les deux. »_

Ron jura tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

- Non mais Harry ce n'est pas drôle ! On dirait ma mère !

Harry ne répondit rien et monta se coucher le cœur un peu plus léger. Ron le suivit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles mais se mit au lit sans discuter ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus, faisant rire Harry à nouveau.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry respira lentement et essaya de vider son esprit. L'exercice fut particulièrement difficile ce soir là, tous les évènements de la dernière semaine ne cessaient de revenir, par flashs d'images, l'empêchant de trouver la paix intérieure qu'il atteignait parfois. Il se concentra alors sur la recherche de son Animagus pour centrer ses pensées sur ce sujet uniquement. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes mais parvint au stade d'apaisement spirituel qui le menait habituellement à cette sensation de course effrénée dans les bois. Ce soir là, il ressentit en lui l'ambiance de la nuit, les sons et couleurs nocturnes. Il s'endormit en entendant un animal hurler à la lune.

.

Le cours de Défense du lendemain aurait pu être une occasion pour Harry et Drago de se rapprocher mais Harry avait tellement peur de finir par lui sauter dessus qu'il fit tous les efforts du monde pour rester le plus loin possible du Serpentard. Drago ne comprenait pas très bien mais ne s'offusqua pas car il ressentait lui-même parfois des… pulsions qui le poussaient vers Harry. De plus ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas se voir du tout cette semaine, déjà parce que cela valait mieux, et puis parce que l'un comme l'autre se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Lisa qui, même si elle était au courant, avait passé un marché avec le Serpentard, marché qui stipulait clairement qu'ils ne devaient rien se passer entre eux tant qu'Harry sortirait officiellement avec elle. Quand il y repensait, Drago se disait que marché ou non, rien n'aurait pu empêcher certains moments, et particulièrement pas ceux de la semaine passée. Il chercha à faciliter les choses à Harry en se mettant avec Blaise lorsqu'il fallut se mettre par deux pour la pratique d'un sortilège à apprendre. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Théodore n'appréciait pas vraiment se faire prendre ainsi son partenaire habituel mais le Serpentard peu bavard alla simplement trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Drago avait bien vu les tentatives presque désespérées d'Harry pour ne jamais se rapprocher de lui et s'il ne ressentait pas aussi intensément le besoin d'aller vers lui, après une heure passée à pratiquer la magie dans la même pièce, il commença à s'affoler de sentir ces étranges pulsions être bien plus fortes qu'en entrant dans la salle. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry, il vit que le Gryffondor était particulièrement tendu, et crut comprendre que Weasley avait du mal à rester au niveau de son partenaire. Il grimaça et se reconcentra sur son propre duel, conscient que laisser dériver ses pensées vers Harry n'allait pas aider la situation à s'améliorer.

Ron sentait l'air s'alourdir autour d'Harry, et commença à ressentir des sortes de vagues de magie émanant de son ami. D'une magie… pas assez neutre à son goût. Quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il comprit que la magie d'Harry était en train d'emplir la pièce toute entière à force d'être contenue. Harry était bien conscient de ce qui se passait mais ne savait pas comment y remédier. Observant ses camarades, il s'aperçut qu'il projetait involontairement sur eux ce qu'il ressentait, sa frustration et son désir, et les duels commençaient à devenir plus violents et… passionnés. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à rester détourné d'Harry. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut, venant du Gryffondor, cette détermination suicidaire qu'il adoptait un peu trop au goût du Serpentard, Drago se retourna brusquement vers lui, et vit avec effroi le rayon rouge d'un sortilège se diriger droit sur son torse, et l'envoyer contre le mur avec fracas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, allongé par terre. Drago se retint de lâcher un juron et dut faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir à son chevet. Cela allait même plus loin que la simple inquiétude, il sentait tout son être se tendre et lui hurler d'aller vers Harry et de vérifier qu'il allait bien et de le soigner si besoin, et… Blaise envoya son poing dans son épaule et Drago tourna la tête à une rapidité légendaire pour le foudroyer instantanément du regard, mais le Serpentard nullement effrayé lui envoya un sourire moqueur. Drago ne réagit pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Blaise savait mais il avait compris que celui-ci venait de le faire se détourner de ce fichu Potter. Harry cligna péniblement des yeux et distingua le regard inquiet de leur professeur et de ses amis. Il essaya de se relever mais ressentit alors une douleur fulgurante dans le dos. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Ron et Neville se dépêchèrent de l'aider à se relever et le soutinrent. Miss Mint leur demanda de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Drago ressentait toujours l'attirance physique et magique qui l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était passé cette chose étrange le soir où il l'avait libéré, mais il sentit que l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue subitement plus respirable lorsqu'Harry l'avait quittée, et lui-même sentit son corps se détendre. Certains élèves se regardaient étrangement, voire avec hostilité, mais Drago lut aussi du désir dans certains regards échangés. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La professeur laissa passer un temps où tous furent assez mal-à-l'aise avant de se reprendre. Ils remirent la salle en ordre et le cours se termina sous une dictée de théorie des sortilèges de défense. Drago sortit de la classe assez perdu sur la conduite à tenir. Il n'avait qu'envie de monter voir Harry mais ne pouvait aller à l'infirmerie sans une excuse valable, et cela n'en était pas une qu'il pouvait officiellement faire valoir. C'est alors que Blaise et Théodore l'encadrèrent et le firent aller avec eux dans la direction que Granger avait prise, tout en envoyant Crabbe et Goyle aller voir ailleurs si Drago y était.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Nous ne sommes pas complètement stupides Drago, tu sais.

- Et on sait observer.

- Et écouter.

- Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- On suit Granger.

- Pourquoi on suit la Sang-de… ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que ton cher et tendre apprécie que tu l'appelles comme ça…

- Hein ? De quoi vous…

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et regarda fixement Blaise et Théodore l'un après l'autre. La grimace moqueuse sur le visage du premier et l'air sarcastique du second firent s'agrandir ses yeux d'effroi. S'ils avaient pu deviner, alors, peut-être d'autres…

- Mais comment…

- On te l'a dit, nous sommes très observateurs.

- Rassure-toi, tu as été très discret, on a deviné parce qu'on a regardé.

- Et aussi parce qu'on est tes amis, ajouta Blaise très sérieusement.

La réplique du Prince des Serpentards ne tarda pas.

- Je n'ai pas d'ami, seulement des servi…

- Ca suffit Drago, coupa Théodore. Ca va bien cinq minutes mais toi comme nous savons très bien que tu nous considères pour plus que de simples serviteurs comme tu dis.

- Je…

- Et si nous ne sommes pas tes amis, il n'y a aucune raison de garder secret ce que nous avons découvert n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous osez…

- Mais calme toi enfin, tu ne comprends rien, vraiment ! s'agaça Blaise.

Drago se tut et croisa les bras en toisant ses deux… amis.

- Bon, maintenant que ce point a été éclairci, pouvons-nous avancer ? On va perdre Granger, reprit Blaise

- Son prénom est Hermione, dit calmement Théodore.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? réagit immédiatement Blaise.

Drago fut surpris de voir son ami réagir avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps lui-même. Il plissa les yeux en les voyant se mettre à se chamailler. Ils… Blaise et Théodore… Il était en train d'assister à une dispute de couple par Salazar !

- Hum, je suis toujours là, gardez votre scène de ménage pour vous, merci.

- Dis donc, tu es bien placé pour dire ça !

- Oh vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas…

- Et ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de Défense n'était pas une manifestation éééclatante de votre tendre amouuur peut-être ! lança Blaise en exagérant et en mimant l'amoureux transi.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire. Et je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé un plus !

- C'est ça. Bon, on y va, tu nous empêches de rattraper Gran… Hermione maintenant, c'est malin !

Tant d'hypocrisie coupa le souffle à Drago, qui, incapable de répondre, emboita le pas à ses deux amis Serpentards. Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque et ils entrèrent à sa suite mais n'allèrent pas la voir tout de suite. Blaise et Théodore firent assoir Drago à une table depuis laquelle ils pouvaient vérifier qu'elle ne partait pas.

- Pourquoi on l'a suivie déjà ? Parce qu'espionner quelqu'un qui fait ses devoirs...

- Tais-toi deux minutes. Ecoute, on a appris des trucs, et tu es sensé en savoir d'autres. Le plan c'est qu'on recoupe nos infos et qu'ensuite on aille interroger Grang… Hermione sur les points qui nous manquerons, histoire d'être au courant de tout nous aussi.

- Euh, à propos de quoi ?

- Les héritiers, lâcha gravement Théodore.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose vous savez, j'ai essayé d'écouter un peu les conversations mais j'ai juste compris que Londubat y était mêlé.

- On en a appris d'avantage. Disons que comme tu fais en sorte que l'attention soit tournée vers toi chez les Serpentards, cela nous a aidé à être plus discrets et donc à espionner plus facilement.

Alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche, une ombre surgit soudain et levant la tête, ils déglutirent en découvrant une Hermione Granger aux sourcils froncés et aux mains sur les hanches.

- Hum, hum, il est fort impoli de suivre les gens, de les espionner, de parler d'eux et de leurs amis dans leur dos, et d'avoir l'intention de leur extorquer des informations !

Les trois garçons, malgré leur éducation de nobles sang-purs avant tout fondée sur une extrême maîtrise du paraître, sentirent le rouge leur monter aux yeux, et eurent un instant l'impression d'être des enfants pris en faute, sous le regard de l'intelligente et perspicace Gryffondor.

- Oh, salut Granger…Hermione, rectifia Blaise en grimaçant à cause du coup de coude de Théodore. On ne t'avait pas vue dis donc… ajouta-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

- Comment tu… ? commença Théo.

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi discrets que vous le prétendez.

- Ou alors c'est toi qui es une très bonne observatrice, proposa Blaise en souriant.

- Essaie de te rattraper, faux-jeton ! marmonna Drago.

- Bref, l'important c'est que je ne vais pas vous laisser fouiner de cette manière sans être certaine que vous n'allez pas porter préjudice à Harry !

Le regard profondément outré de Drago lui donna envie d'éclater de rire mais elle ne laissa qu'un léger sourire transparaître, soucieuse de garder son autorité sur les deux autres. Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent, sérieusement. Ils regardèrent Drago, regardèrent Hermione, se regardèrent à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers la Gryffondor, celle-ci put lire de la détermination et de la sincérité. Théo s'adressa à elle le premier.

- Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que nous ne sommes pas nos parents, tu as déjà pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même en travaillant avec moi. Si notre éducation et notre entourage a cherché à nous apprendre à penser d'une certaine façon, Blaise comme moi avons grandi et avons appris à réfléchir par nous-mêmes. Et en voyant Drago, le plus Serpentard d'entre nous, parvenir à changer, nous nous sommes dit que nous pouvions le faire nous aussi.

.

.

.

- Et là Blaise se lève et tend la main vers moi pour que je la serre en me disant de te transmettre qu'ils sont avec toi désormais, acheva de raconter Hermione à Harry allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

Si Harry faisait une tête de six pieds de long en l'entendant, ce n'était rien à côté des airs ahuris qu'arboraient Ron et Neville. Les filles avaient d'avantage de contenance mais Ginny semblait avoir du mal à accepter que ce que venait de dire Hermione était vrai et Lisa avait un air un peu perdu. Seule Luna avait gardé cet air rêveur et impassible, à son habitude, et comme Hermione s'y attendait, elle ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde.

- Donc Harry, si tu me le permets, je… Harry ? Harry, youhou !

- Hein, ha, euh, oui, pardon, tu disais ?

- Remets-toi enfin !

- C'est juste que… ça fait bizarre. Nott et Zabini pères sont des Mangemorts, Nott était au cimetière au mois de juin, et les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour être de mon côté, alors, c'est juste… étrange.

- Comme l'a fait remarquer Théo, Drago a bien accepté lui.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Non, c'est vrai, c'est encore plus énorme, intervint Ron. Je veux dire, c'est de Malefoy qu'il s'agit, c'est encore plus bizarre à quel point il a changé que pour Blaise et Théodore.

- Bon Harry, est-ce que tu me permets de leur raconter ce qui leur manque à propos des héritiers ? Ils savent quelques éléments mais…

- Je... j'imagine que ce serait mieux de leur dire. Ils vont chercher à savoir de toute façon, et leur raconter serait montrer une marque de confiance. En plus ce n'est pas comme si Voldemort ne savait rien. Enfin, il ne sait pas qui sont les autres héritiers mais… Tu es certaine de leur sincérité Hermione ?

- Je ne peux évidemment pas être sûre mais je pense qu'ils ne mentaient pas.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Pendant le cours de Défense, ce qu'il avait ressenti était devenu trop incontrôlable et en voyant à quel point cela commençait à atteindre les autres élèves, il avait jugé préférable d'y mettre fin, avant que la situation ne dégénère pour de bon. Et aller embrasser fougueusement Drago avec d'autres idées en tête n'aurait certainement pas été une bonne idée, particulièrement pas pour le Serpentard. Il avait alors laissé un sort de Ron le toucher, sortilège rendu plus fort par l'ambiance tendue et emplie de magie. Et voilà qu'il était de retour à l'infirmerie. Caitlin et Mrs Pomfresh l'avaient accueilli avec des airs faussement mécontents et Ron s'était pris un fou rire à voir la petite héritière imiter le comportement de l'infirmière. Caitlin passait la plupart de son temps à l'infirmerie ou avec Hagrid quand celui-ci n'avait pas cours, et Mrs Pomfresh la laissait dormir dans ses appartements. Quand Rogue n'avait pas cours, Harry avait découvert qu'il montait souvent voir la petite fille, et qu'il était même allé jusqu'à supporter les explications confuses d'Hagrid sur une créature qui ne l'intéressait pas juste pour passer du temps avec Caitlin, ravie. Secouant la tête, Harry se reconcentra sur la conversation et les sujets actuels.

- Très bien, je pense qu'il sera bon de les tenir au courant. En plus, il n'est pas rare de les voir discuter et traîner avec des gens d'autres maisons, alors qu'on se rapproche ne sera pas dramatique.

- Drago a son image à tenir mais les Serpentards ont bien remarqué comment il laissait ceux de son année créer des liens avec les autres, ajouta Hermione. Dumbledore veut clairement que les maisons sortent de leurs petites guerres stupides, c'est pour cela qu'il a créé des groupes de travail.

- Au fait, pendant qu'on parle de ça, Justin Finch-Fletchley est venu nous dire à Neville et moi que les autres gars de notre année se réunissaient vendredi après-midi avant le bal, lança Ron.

- Oui, comme les filles le faisaient pour se préparer, Seamus et Dean ont dit qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi les garçons ne feraient pas pareil, même si se préparer chez nous n'a pas les même proportions que du côté de nos cavalières, compléta Neville.

- On va discuter des filles et de comment ne pas faire de gaffes, dit Ron en riant.

- Et nous les filles trouvons que c'est une très bonne idée ! rétorqua Lisa. Ce qui est super c'est que les filles de Serpentard seront là aussi, et bien que je déteste Pansy Parkinson, j'apprécie beaucoup Daphné.

- Et Pansy s'entend très bien avec Lavande et Parvati en ce qui concerne les potins et ragots de l'école, ajouta Ginny.

- Euh, il y aura les garçons de Serpentard aussi avec nous j'imagine… dit Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, l'idée est qu'on soit tous ensembles, pourquoi… Oh, mince, ça va aller Harry ? finit Ron en se retenant de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Si, beaucoup. Malefoy et toi dans la même pièce remplie de gars parlant de leurs cavalières, conversation qui va sûrement dégénérer… Hahaha !

- Mais Harry a une cavalière, n'est-ce pas ! intervint Lisa, faussement agacée.

- Oups, désolé, s'excusa Ron sans la moindre sincérité.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron tu as vraiment des cours à prendre. Tu manques cruellement de tact et de délicatesse.

Harry attendait dans le bureau du directeur depuis quelques minutes déjà, et ses yeux regardaient distraitement les portraits accrochés aux murs. L'infirmière l'avait laissé partir une heure après son arrivée, le temps que la potion qu'elle lui avait donné fasse effet et lui avait dit que Dumbledore voulait le voir dès qu'il sortirait. Mais le directeur lui avait demandé de patienter, en pleine discussion, encore, avec Fudge.

- Et bien Harry j'ai appris que tu étais encore passé par l'infirmerie aujourd'hui !

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée où était apparu Dumbledore et fit une grimace.

- Disons que j'ai préféré me laisser toucher par un sort que de rendre une classe entière complètement dingue…

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Dumbledore alla s'assoir à son bureau et croisa ses mains devant lui.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec Drago mais il y a quelque chose de magique qui intervient dans notre relation. J'adorerai que vous ayez une explication à me donner mais votre tendance au mystère me fait douter que vous me disiez quoi que ce soit, commença Harry avec un sourire.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Parle-moi de ce qui te tracasse, peut-être trouveras-tu des réponses par toi-même.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a une sorte de lien, c'est différent d'avec les héritiers, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose, mais… c'est un lien beaucoup plus fort.

- Peux-tu me raconter des moments où il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Plusieurs fois, lorsque je souffrais, de ma cicatrice par exemple, ou en sortant d'un cauchemar, ou en me disputant avec mon père au début, je crois qu'il ressentait que j'avais mal, et il savait toujours où j'étais, parce qu'il venait. Et la semaine dernière…

- Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses Harry à ce propos. Même si je considère que cela était nécessaire, je sais que cela n'a été facile pour personne.

- C'est bon, je… j'ai compris la raison. Je vais faire la tête à mon père un moment mais je ne lui en veux pas vraiment.

- Tu me disais, avec le jeune Malefoy… ?

- Oui, hum. Je… il m'était insupportable de le voir souffrir comme ça sous mes yeux. Vraiment. Pas comme cela aurait été avec Ron ou Hermione ou quiconque d'autre, c'était… différent. Plus fort. Je ressentais la souffrance qu'il ressentait et c'était comme si elle était amplifiée par mon incapacité à l'arrêter. J'aurais pu juste dire ce que mon père voulait entendre vous savez mais… je ne pouvais pas, j'en étais incapable. Il m'était profondément impossible de dire que voir Drago souffrir ainsi sous mes yeux m'était indifférent.

- Je vois… Et ensuite, s'est-il passé quelque chose ?

- Je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réponse.

Dumbledore ne fit que sourire. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

- Quand il m'a libéré, on a ressenti tous les deux un besoin immédiat et particulièrement fort de contact. Et là, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais on s'est mis à dire des phrases qui sonnaient rituelles, et les mots qu'on prononçait, on ne faisait pas que les entendre, c'était comme s'ils étaient prononcés à l'intérieur de nous. Et j'ai senti nos magies grandir et s'élever, et se mêler. J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose commençait de se sceller en nous, nous liant l'un à l'autre. Ca m'a fait penser au lien avec les héritiers, mais en beaucoup plus puissant, plus profond, et avec tous nos sentiments… Je ne suis pas très clair.

- Oh, pour moi, tu l'es ! Qu'avez-vous dit Harry ? Essaie de te souvenir, et de réfléchir sur ce que vous avez dit.

- J'ai dit… j'ai dit que je l'aimerai, que je le protégerai, que je me battrai pour lui. Et lui, lui a dit qu'il guérirait mes blessures, et qu'il serait à mes côtés. Il a dit qu'il serait mon compagnon. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit d'être son prince…

Harry était un peu gêné de raconter cela au professeur Dumbledore. Mais les yeux du directeur brillaient avec force, et Harry prit la mesure de l'importance de ce qui s'était joué ce soir là.

- Que lui as-tu répondu Harry… ?

- Je lui ai dit… d'être mien à jamais.

Dumbledore se renversa dans son fauteuil, un sourire de contentement accroché à ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillant plus que jamais. Fumseck laissa échapper un hululement joyeux et agita ses ailes sur son perchoir.

- Professeur…

- Les choses se mettent en place progressivement…

- Pardon ?

- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais tout haut.

- Professeur, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas supporter de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que Drago sans enflammer tout le monde ?

- Ah ça Harry…

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît, vous ne voudriez pas être clair ?

- Mais te laisser chercher est beaucoup plus intéressant et constructif.

- J'en étais sûr…

Dumbledore rit et Harry eut un sourire exaspéré.

- C'est le moment où je suis sensé vous impressionner en réfléchissant par moi-même et en faisant de magnifiques déductions ?

- Pas forcément Harry. Tu sais que je ne répondrai pas vraiment à tes questions, donc si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu le peux, mais nous pouvons aussi aborder un autre sujet.

- Tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'une sorte de pacte s'est noué entre Drago et moi. Je serai son Prince, je devrai le protéger et me battre pour lui, et en échange, lui sera là pour me soutenir et me guérir, et il sera… mien.

- Le Prince et son Compagnon Harry… Je te suggère d'aiguiller Miss Granger sur ce sujet si vous souhaitez d'autres réponses.

Harry resta silencieux un instant puis soupira.

- Abordons un autre sujet, je ne devine rien d'autre pour l'instant.

- Bien. J'ai travaillé sur ton pendentif et suis parvenu à trouver comment inverser le sortilège. Je ne l'ai pas fait car te faire changer d'apparence au milieu d'élèves et sans te prévenir n'aurait pas été une bonne idée je pense.

- Oui, merci.

Le directeur sortit le collier d'un tiroir de son bureau et se leva pour venir vers Harry.

- Tu es prêt ? Je vais lancer le sort dessus et normalement, puisque tu ne seras pas en train de le toucher, ton apparence va changer pour redevenir celle d'origine, celle qui ressemble à Severus. Tu devras faire attention jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et durant les vacances éventuellement, puisque il te faudra être constamment en contact avec le pendentif pour garder ton apparence actuelle.

- Oui, je devrais y arriver, il n'y a que quelques jours.

- Bien.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et se concentra sur le collier. Le pendentif fut enveloppé d'une lumière brillante et Harry dut détourner les yeux. Il sentit ses traits changer et ses cheveux s'allonger. La lumière s'éteignit. Dumbledore regarda Harry et son air satisfait appris au Gryffondor que cela avait fonctionné correctement. Harry prit le pendentif et sentit à nouveau ses traits se transformer.

- Cela fonctionne. Je ne sais si tu t'en souviens mais je t'avais proposé de le transformer en anneau pour qu'il te soit plus aisé de lui faire toucher ta peau, est-ce que tu le souhaites toujours ?

- Et bien, ce serait peut-être plus pratique dans le sens où le pendentif peut se décoller de la peau. Il faut vraiment qu'il touche c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- En même temps, si je me retrouve avec un anneau, ça va peut-être être étrange.

- Il devrait être possible de le rendre invisible quand tu le portes. Invisible sauf pour toi et éventuellement ceux à qui tu le montres peut-être. Comme tu le souhaites.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec ça.

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur le collier et Harry le vit se concentrer. Lentement, le pendentif se changea en un anneau parfaitement lisse, argenté. Les formes animales qui l'avaient constitué apparurent alors à sa surface, comme étirées et aux couleurs pâlies et tirant sur le doré. Dumbledore releva sa baguette et laissa Harry admirer le bijou transformé. Harry le passa à son doigt.

- Très bien, Harry, désormais il n'apparaîtra qu'à toi, et aux personnes au courant. Cela signifie simplement moi pour l'instant, libre à toi d'en informer tes amis. Il nous faudrait aborder une dernière chose maintenant avant que je ne te libère.

- Quoi donc professeur ?

- Severus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il nous faut régler certains détails pratiques quant à ton départ de Poudlard et l'arrivée de ce nouveau jeune homme à la rentrée.

- Oh non, on ne peut pas faire ça sans lui ? ... Pardon, c'était un peu insolent.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, le rassura Dumbledore en riant. Je te comprends mais je dois t'avouer que vous regarder tous les deux est aussi divertissant qu'une comédie, et…

- Professeur ! Nous ne sommes pas… Vous… On… Arrgh !

- Hahahahaha !

Harry regarda d'un œil consterné son directeur et accessoirement plus grand sorcier du monde partir dans un fou rire qui semblait impossible à arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut un Severus Rogue presque effrayé de découvrir un tel état chez le grand Dumbledore qui entra. Harry et lui échangèrent un regard, Harry oubliant un instant qu'il faisait toujours la tête à son père. Dumbledore finit par se calmer et se rassit correctement derrière son bureau en essuyant des larmes de rire sur ses joues.

- Asseyez-vous donc Severus. Alors Harry nous avions parlé de te faire quitter le château d'une façon particulière.

- Oui, je m'arrangerai avec Lisa, Ron et Hermione pour qu'on se dispute à la fin du bal et j'en profiterai pour partir. Je dirai à Blaise et Théo d'être certains que les pro-Mangemorts soient bien au courant.

- Oh, mais je vois que tu as tout prévu. Serais-tu en train de créer des amitiés dans les autres Maisons ?

- On est sûrs que c'est votre idée.

- Mmm… tu n'as pas tort. Ensuite as-tu pensé à ce que tu ferais en dehors du château ? Il n'est pas question que tu restes seul tu en es conscient…

Rogue voulut prendre la parole :

- Peut-être…

Mais le regard noir d'Harry le fit taire immédiatement. Pas parce qu'il était impressionné, non, il avait l'habitude, mais la surprise l'empêcha de continuer.

- Merci, professeur, siffla Harry avec insolence en insistant bien sur le titre, mais je crois que j'ai eu assez de vos brillantes idées pour l'instant.

- Potter, vous allez me parler sur un autre ton, répliqua Rogue qui avait entièrement retrouvé ses facultés.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela…

- Quand ce n'était pas nécessaire, oui, je sais, je l'ai bien assez entendu ! Je t'appellerai autrement quand tu le mériteras !

- Vous… tu… ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Tu mélanges tout ! Ah j'en ai marre ! J'ai fourni comment je sors du château, vous trouvez comment je vais au Square Grimmaud, et ensuite j'y resterai jusqu'au dernier moment ! Et débrouillez vous tous seuls pour le reste !

Harry se leva et sortit en fermant rageusement la porte derrière lui. Severus se leva et se tourna exaspéré vers Dumbledore mais dut prendre une mine déconfite en voyant le directeur le regarder lui avec lassitude.

- Harry a raison, vous mélangez tout mon ami.

- Mais, il… enfin Dumbledore j'ai le droit d'exiger un minimum de respect dans la façon dont il s'adresse à moi !

- Severus, bien sûr que vous en avez le droit, mais vous devez prendre en compte tout votre passé, à lui, et à vous, et surtout, surtout, vous ne devez pas baser votre considération à son égard sur ses actes et ses mérites.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Appeler Harry par son prénom ou même par le nom de famille qu'il a choisi, le votre Severus, c'est l'appeler en le traitant comme votre fils. Si vous l'appelez Potter, vous faire ressurgir toutes les fois où vous l'avez appelé ainsi, et elles sont trop pleines de la haine que vous vous êtes voués.

- Je… mais…

- Tout ce que vous lui avez dit à l'instant, c'était que vous ne le considérerez comme votre fils que lorsqu'il le méritera.

- Mais non, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

- Bien sûr que non. Mais Harry est un adolescent impulsif qui ne réfléchit parfois pas assez.

.

.

.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es parti en claquant la porte comme un ado en pleine crise.

- Pas du tout j'ai… euh… je suis parti… d'un pas décidé, et j'ai fermé la porte… avec détermination.

- C'est ça.

Harry tira la langue à Ron et Hermione qui ricanaient.

- C'est sûr que ça, c'était très peu adolescent en pleine crise…

- Oh ça va !... Bon vous allez arrêter de rire comme des babouins !

- T'énerve pas vieux, c'est juste… c'est bon je me tais.

- Excuse nous Harry, tiens, dis nous de quoi vous avez parlé avec Dumbledore, avant que ton père n'entre.

- Et que tu ne partes comme… ok. Pardon. Je sais. Je me tais.

Harry bouda un moment mais finit par raconter son entrevue avec le directeur. Hermione lui apprit ensuite qu'elle avait parlé avec Théo et Blaise qui avaient officiellement rejoins ce que Ginny et Lisa appelaient avec humour la « Team Potter », dont Drago s'était déclaré discrètement grand chef, ouvrant les hostilités avec Lisa et Ron qui trouvaient qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait prétendre à ce titre, et Hermione avait arrêté leurs gamineries en rappelant que de toute façon la « Team Potter » n'était pas concrète et réelle et que ce n'était que des disputes puériles. Ginny glissa Harry quand il lui en parla plus tard qu'elle avait vu un parchemin d'Hermione intitulé « Team Potter », sur lequel il était inscrit en tête de liste « Dirigée par Hermione Jane Granger ». Bien entendu la découverte très rapide de ce parchemin par Ron avait déclenché des crises existentielles qui ne s'étaient terminées que par des menaces de retenue par une professeur McGonagall agacée par autant de bruit dans un couloir aussi proche de son bureau.

.

Les deux derniers jours entiers de cours avant le vendredi fatidique du Bal, Harry découvrit avec étonnement une Hermione s'arrangeant subtilement pour ajouter des noms à ce « fichu parchemin qui était aussi ridicule que cette idée de Team Potter était stupide » des noms d'élèves de leur année ou proches de leur petit groupe d'ami, de toutes les Maisons. Il essaya bien de comprendre, et c'est en voyant le rouge monter à ses joues et une certaine tendance à la fuite qu'il avait compris qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais ses tentatives pour lui arracher son secret furent vaines et il lui semblait que la malchance s'acharnait sur lui car dès qu'il avait un moment, quelque chose se passait, sauvant la mise à sa meilleure amie. Lisa tenait à prendre tout le temps libre qui lui restait, consciente que ce serait les dernières fois qu'ils seraient ensembles. La veille du Bal ils allèrent s'assoir sur un muret et regardèrent la neige tomber, main dans la main. Harry se racla la gorge.

- Ecoute Lisa, je… je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que tu avais passé un marché avec Drago, et qu'on avait dit qu'on n'aurait le droit que de regarder tant qu'on serait ensembles, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et puis, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu m'as trompée, si on considère que j'étais au courant depuis le début. Et comme en plus,…

- En plus quoi ?

- Tu as une tenue pour le Bal ?

- Ah non, toi aussi tu me caches des choses !?

- Hermione ne… euh, ah mais non, je ne te cache rien, et qui donc d'autre…

Les merveilleux yeux doux aux cils battants de Lisa firent éclater de rire Harry qui avait pris une mine contrariée. Il se calma, et la serra contre lui timidement.

- Ca va aller ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Demain soir… ce sera terminé.

- J'effacerai de ma mémoire la fausse dispute que nous aurons et je laisserai mes souvenirs s'arrêter à une danse merveilleuse que nous aurons tous les deux. Et alors nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Je passerai mes nuits à pleurer en cachette dans le dortoir, me goinfrant de chocolats de Noël pour… Maintenant je suis vexée, s'interrompit-elle en voyant Harry repartir dans un fou rire en l'entendant prendre l'air dramatique des romans à l'eau de rose.

- Désolé, réussit-il à articuler en reprenant son souffle.

- Cela fait du bien de te voir rire.

- Euh…

- Dès que tu es seul ou que tu ne participes plus à une conversation, ou en cours aussi, tu as ce regard qui part très loin, un regard si triste à regarder. Alors te voir rire malgré ce qui pleure dans tes yeux… cela fait du bien. Je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux à ton égard, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je suis heureuse d'être ton amie. J'espère vraiment que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles une fois parti…

- Oh, Lisa, bien sûr que tu en auras. Tout le monde en aura. Je vous enverrai une carte avec des photos de quand je transformerai des Mangemorts en crapauds visqueux.

- Pff… idiot.

Harry sourit et elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Il fit semblant de se plaindre bruyamment, et ils se chamaillèrent un moment. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur calme, elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

- Que pensez-vous de l'attitude de nos Serpentards ? Appréciez-vous qu'Harry trouve des amis et soutiens dans les autres maisons aussi ?

- Avez-vous compris un peu plus de choses sur le lien Harry/Drago ? Des questions ? Quelles sont vos idées sur "Le Prince et le Compagnon", sujet sur lequel Dumbledore n'a rien voulu ajouter, préférant les laisser chercher (et vous avec, bien sûr ;P)

**Note:** J'ai un rythme de publication un peu étrange je l'admets, mais je vais vous expliquer : J'ai commencé de poster en ayant en réserve une soixantaine de chapitres déjà, d'où la rapidité des premiers. Maintenant que nous avançons, j'augmente progressivement la publication pour rattraper petit à petit le rythme d'écriture. Quand nous étions dans les 10s, je postais tous les deux jours. Nous sommes dans les 20s, je poste à 3 jours d'intervalle. Quand on sera dans les 30s, ce sera 4 jours, etc jusqu'aux 60s qui demanderont 1 semaine entre chaque. Normalement d'ici là j'aurais continué d'écrire donc il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'attente. En revanche, je dois signaler qu'en période scolaire, je poste toutes les deux semaines, donc quand vous aurez rattrapé là où j'en suis dans l'écriture, il y aura plus d'attente. Mais elle vaudra d'avantage le coup, les chapitres sont plus longs, mieux construits, mieux écrits, et plus intéressants !

A bientôt et merci à tout le monde !


	23. Chapter 23 - Conversations de Garçons

**Note de l'Auteur:** Voici un nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier avant le Bal, où on pénètre dans l'antre masculine adolescente ! Bonne lecture !

.

*****o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 23 – Conversations De Garçons**

Les cours du vendredi matin auraient eu mieux fait de ne pas être. Pas un élève n'était concentré sur ce que pouvaient bien raconter leurs professeurs. Les plus jeunes et non invités au bal se morfondaient tandis que ceux qui y participaient ne faisaient qu'en parler. Les filles piaillaient à propos de leurs tenues et coiffures et les garçons paniquaient à l'idée de devoir danser.

- Bref, tout est absolument normal, termina d'exposer Blaise à ceux de sa classe à la fin du cours de Sortilèges que les Serpentards avaient eu en commun avec les Poufsouffles.

- Blaise.

- Oui Théodore ?

- Tais-toi.

Crabbe et Goyle laissèrent échapper ce qui étaient pour eux des rires mais qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des grognements de babouins pour le reste de leurs camarades et Drago leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts de les envoyer balader. Mais que lui avait-il pris de les accepter dans son entourage au début de leur première année ? Blaise vit son air exaspéré et posa un bras sur ses épaules d'une façon bien trop familière au goût du jeune Malefoy qui tenait encore à garder son image. Le ricanement de son ami s'amplifia à la vue de son exaspération amplifiée par son comportement et des tentatives vaines de se débarrasser de lui.

- Blaise, tu es vraiment impossible.

- Merci, merci. Bien, les cours sont terminés ! Il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner alors je propose qu'on aille directement dans la Grande Salle.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il remarqua alors que Théo regardait Blaise avec insistance comme pour essayer de lui signifier quelque chose, regard que le Serpentard, insupportable ces derniers temps, essayait d'éviter. Drago croisa alors les bras et s'arrêta les fixant l'un après l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

- Nous, oh mais rien Dray.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Daphné ?

Théodore s'était retourné et avait appelé leur amie Serpentarde en grande discussion non loin devant eux avec les autres filles de leur Maison. Drago lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Oui Théo ?

- J'aimerais un rendez-vous.

- Oh, bien sûr, pas de souci.

Le regard ahuri de Drago fit éclater Blaise de rire ce qui fit lever Théodore les yeux au ciel. Drago suivit des yeux Daphné qui avait appelée Tracey sa grande amie et qui était allée avec elle parler à Crabbe et Goyle désormais ralentis par les deux filles. Théo et Blaise en profitèrent pour accélérer le pas tout en entraînant Drago avec eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Nous avons mis au point des codes et signaux assez discrets avec quelques personnes pour différentes situations.

- Il fallait qu'on te parle sans être entendus, et comme les deux idiots ne te lâchent pas d'une semelle…

- Je sais, ne m'en parlez pas. Mais attendez, pourquoi…

- On t'expliquera plus tard. Ca ne va pas te plaire, ou alors ça va beaucoup te plaire ça dépend, mais je pense que la première option est plus…

- Blaise, tu t'embrouilles. Ecoute Drago, toutes les filles de notre année ainsi que quelques autres ont prévu de se retrouver toutes ensembles pour se préparer et papoter entre elles avant ce soir.

- Du coup, ces chers Poufsouffles ont proposé que les gars se retrouvent aussi mais pour jouer au Quidditch d'abord avant d'aller s'habiller et parler de filles. Car, je cite : « après tout, on ne voit pas pourquoi elles pourraient le faire et pas nous ».

- Finch-Fletchley a aussi dit que ce serait l'occasion d'essayer d'apprendre les pas de danse. Il n'a pas beaucoup insisté sur ce point en comprenant rapidement qu'à part Crabbe et Goyle, nous sang-purs savions danser.

- Oui, Théo lui a fait son regard spécial « je suis un aristocrate » et il ne s'est pas attardé ! ajouta Blaise en rigolant.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on va passer l'après-midi avec les mecs de notre année de toutes les Maisons. Ca veut dire Potter, continua Théo en baissant la voix.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa. La semaine entière avait été chaotique. Après l'incident du cours de Défense le mardi précédent, il n'y avait eu rien que dans le mercredi la chute soudaine et surprenante des armures dans un couloir où il avait du croiser Harry, l'inflammation des rideaux du cours de Divination quand Trelawney avait voulu placer les élèves et les avaient mis un peu trop près l'un de l'autre, et la tornade du plafond enchanté lorsque à la fin de cette journée déjà harassante le dîner avait duré un peu trop longtemps. Tout cela sans parler du lendemain, durant lequel de nombreux tableaux avaient été renversés, une tempête de neige s'était abattue sur le château, les cheminées avaient eu tendance à produire des flammes trop hautes, et comme clou de ces deux jours déjà assez impressionnants, rien de plus anodin qu'un petit tremblement de terre lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau croisés après le dîner. Alors à l'idée de devoir passer plusieurs heures dans son entourage, Drago estima qu'il valait mieux jouer les prétentieux et refuser cette situation.

- Les gars, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la plupart des incidents étranges de ces derniers jours mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque que le château s'écroule alors vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je ne voulais pas traîner avec n'importe qui. Personne ne mettra cela en doute.

- Drago, ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer éternellement ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'à la rentrée vous vous recroiserez après avoir passé deux semaines sans vous voir ?!

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, je…

- Oula, on se calme. Salazar, je ne pensais pas voir Drago Malefoy se laisser aller à un sentiment de panique un jour dans ma vie ! lança Blaise en ricanant, essayant assez désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se prit un regard noir dudit Malefoy et un air agacé de Théodore qui ne voyait pas comment ses blagues stupides pouvaient améliorer les choses.

- Tu vas devoir aller au Bal quand même ce soir.

- Je sais.

- Et d'ailleurs, s'habituer à la présence de l'autre pourrait être mieux que d'exploser en se croisant.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Rappelle toi le cours de Défense.

- Certes. Bon, nous sommes sensés nous retrouver, les garçons, pour le déjeuner déjà, et ensuite il est prévu que nous restions tous ensembles jusqu'au soir.

- Ca va être grandiose… De toute façon, même sans ce problème là, j'aurais surement refusé. Passer l'après midi entier avec des Poufsouffles idiots, des Serdaigles ennuyeux, et des crétins de Gryffondor ? Non merci.

Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Blaise.

- Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez, moi je vais m'occuper de vos affaires, qui ne sont pas les vôtres ! répondit sèchement Drago.

Le Serpentard tourna les talons et partit vers les cachots, sous les soupirs de ses amis.

.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, la même situation semblait se jouer.

- Non, je n'irai pas ! J'ai provoqué bien assez d'accidents en trois jours, je ne risquerai rien de plus !

- Oh aller Harry, il ne se passera rien voyons !

- C'est ça. Il ne se passera rien parce que je ne sortirai pas d'ici.

- Harry, tu es ridicule.

- Je ne descendrai que lorsqu'il sera l'heure du Bal parce que j'ai une cavalière. Et je resterai le moins possible.

- Ca suffit Harry ! intervint Hermione dans le débat entre Ron et Harry, débat qui ne semblait pas en bonne voie pour aboutir. Tu vas descendre maintenant, avec nous, et tu vas te contrôler un peu ! J'en ai assez de te voir jouer les martyrs comme ça ! Alors tu vas passer l'après-midi avec tout le monde, et il ne se passera rien du tout ! Rien du tout, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Harry déglutit devant une Hermione apparemment sérieusement en colère tandis que Ron faisait un pas sur le côté priant le ciel qu'elle ne trouve rien à lui reprocher.

- Est-ce que c'est clair !? recommença la jeune sorcière en criant un peu plus sur Harry qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Le Gryffondor hocha rapidement la tête et attendit qu'elle soit sortie de la salle commune pour laisser échapper un soupire, suivi de Ron. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et sortirent à leur tour en riant. Mais à mesure que la Grande Salle se rapprochait, Harry sentait un nœud d'appréhension se former dans son ventre. Ron le remarqua et s'arrêta de marcher peu avant les portes. Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné, et fut plus surpris encore en voyant son air sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieux ?

- Tu te souviens quand on avait discuté dans la salle commune, le matin du jour où tu es allé chercher Caitlin ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as été un véritable meilleur ami, et je ne crois pas t'avoir assez remercié d'ailleurs.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que maintenant soit un moment où tu aurais à nouveau besoin de ce Ron là. Mais…

- Oh mais Ron, tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête comme ça ! Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, pour moi tu es tout le temps mon meilleur ami !

- Merci vieux. Bon écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec Malefoy…

- Drago.

- Désolé mais ça restera Malefoy pendant une petite centaine d'année. Et tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir sur ce coup-là.

- Oui, bon, d'accord.

- Donc, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, surtout ces derniers temps, mais la situation ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Tu as réussi à faire des choses incroyables parce que tu ressentais le besoin vital de sauver Caitlin. Il est temps de refaire des trucs hallucinants, mais juste parce que tu le veux assez fort cette fois.

Harry regarda Ron un moment et lui adressa un grand sourire un peu exagéré, qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du Weasley. Ron lança son poing dans l'épaule d'Harry qui rit franchement cette fois, et se mit à rire avec lui. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Merci Ron. Tu es le meilleur.

- Oui, bon j'ai faim. On y va ?

- Allons manger et avoir des conversations uniquement masculines !

Ils finirent de descendre les escaliers qui les menaient à la Grande Salle et Ron y entra. Harry prit une seconde pour inspirer profondément, s'imposer à lui-même le contrôle total de sa magie, et entra à son tour.

Les garçons de leur année s'étaient rassemblés au bout de la table des Poufsouffle, et les filles à celle des Serdaigles. Ron alla s'assoir entre Anthony et Michael qui avaient prévu de discuter Quidditch avec lui et Harry s'assit à côté de Neville qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Justin avait apparemment pris à cœur son rôle de médiateur car il avait fait en sorte que les Maisons soient assez mélangées et Harry remarqua qu'il faisait attention à ce que personne ne s'ennuie ou ne se dispute avec quiconque. Cela le fit rire et il donna un coup de coude à Neville pour le lui faire remarquer, et ils se mirent à ricaner tous les deux, prenant un air innocent quand Justin regardait dans leur direction. Tous les garçons n'étaient pas encore présents et Harry ne s'étonna pas de ne pas voir Drago, ayant deviné en entrant que le Serpentard n'était pas dans la salle. Il vit avec amusement Crabbe et Goyle essayer de converser avec Ernie et Wayne, un autre Poufsouffle, mais la difficulté qu'ils semblaient éprouver à suivre une discussion intellectuelle était assez flagrante. Tendant l'oreille, Harry sourit en comprenant que la plupart des conversations tournaient autour du Quidditch, sujet inévitable entre mecs, et qui ne risquait pas de provoquer de conflits majeurs d'opinion ou d'intérêt. Tout au plus quelques éclats de voix.

Entendant quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui, Harry tourna la tête. Il reconnut Blaise qui lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis qu'en face du Serpentard s'asseyait Théodore. Il les salua poliment de la tête, se souvenant de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Il fut surpris de les voir engager la conversation avec lui sur les cours mais répondit amicalement. Ils l'étonnèrent à nouveau lorsqu'ils se mirent à le taquiner sur les évènements des derniers jours et il ressentit un léger sentiment de trahison quand Neville se mit à ricaner avec eux à ce sujet. Il commença à bouder de façon assez puérile ce qui les amusa d'avantage à son grand désappointement. Il cessa tout petit jeu en sentant l'aura de Drago se rapprocher de la salle. Harry fut alors déconcentré par ce qu'il put observer au sein de ses camarades. Un geste nerveux et tendu le trahit et Théo tourna rapidement la tête vers l'entrée, avant de lancer un regard éloquent à Blaise pour ensuite lancer le même regard à Neville qu'il avait en diagonale. Neville sembla alors faire passer à Seamus qui regarda Dean qui donna un coup de pied sous la table à Anthony qui attira alors l'attention de Ron qui tourna la tête vers l'entrée à son tour, puis vers Harry. Le Weasley rougit en voyant le regard inquisiteur et soupçonneux de son meilleur ami et comprit que celui-ci avait suivi leur petit manège. Ron lança à nouveau un coup d'œil vers l'entrée tandis qu'Harry devinait que Drago s'approchait de leur table. Ron regarda fixement et sérieusement Harry cette fois, sans rougir, et Harry comprit qu'il cherchait à savoir comment se passaient les choses. Le Gryffondor lui adressa un clin d'œil et se reporta avec un semblant d'indifférence sur son assiette. Intérieurement, il était extrêmement tendu, mais son regard se fit déterminé, et il ordonna mentalement à sa magie de rester tranquille. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil Ron adresser un geste discret à Justin qui le transmit à Théodore qui se détendit. Drago arriva. Harry ne lui adressa pas un regard et ne laissa en rien paraître s'il était affecté ou non par sa présence. Le Prince des Serpentards s'installa à l'autre bout de leur groupe, à côté de Crabbe et Goyle, sans lui prêter attention non plus, et commença à manger.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond et d'observer de façon un peu exagérée tous les détails autour d'eux, comme s'ils guettaient le moindre incident. Harry finit par remarquer leur manège et prit un air exaspéré. Théo lui adressa un petit sourire entendu et retourna à son déjeuner, mais Blaise qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille se pencha vers Harry et demanda à voix basse :

- Il avait prévu de ne pas venir. Comment il a su que tu ne nous déclencherais rien cette fois ci ?

- Blaise ! le réprimanda Théodore.

- Quoi ?

- C'est déjà bien qu'il ne se passe rien, ne va pas lui faire commencer quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais déjeuner tranquillement, merci !

- Eh ! s'indigna Harry, plus pour se donner contenance que par réelle sincérité.

Il s'étonnait encore de la familiarité avec laquelle les deux Serpentards autrefois ennemis s'adressaient à lui mais s'était résolu à ne pas trop s'en prendre la tête. Ils étaient de son côté, il n'allait pas le leur reprocher. Il se pencha à son tour vers Blaise et répondit à sa question :

- Il a du deviner tout seul. Et si je parviens à rester tranquille, c'est que quelqu'un en a eu marre de voir son temps perturbé et m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je me contrôle un peu.

- Hermione Granger ?

- Gagné.

Blaise laissa échapper un rire tandis que Théodore ne fit que sourire.

- Bon et pourquoi tu arrives à te contrôler maintenant et pas avant ? Il fallait juste qu'on t'engueule un coup ? Si j'avais su…

- Un bon ami m'a rappelé qu'avec de la volonté on arrive à tout.

- « Un » ? Donc ce n'était pas Granger cette fois. Mais je vois mal Weasley… Oups désolé. Ce n'était pas poli.

Harry regarda Blaise ne pas être désolé un seul instant mais ne le reprit pas et continua son déjeuner. Théodore ne tenait même plus compte du manque de tact de son ami.

- On va être tranquille tout l'après midi alors ? insista encore Blaise sous le regard agacé cette fois du Serpentard assis en face de lui.

- Je vais faire mon possible, mais normalement oui, répondit Harry sans s'offusquer.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de lui répondre, intervint Théodore sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Blaise lui tira la langue. De là où il était, Drago se laissa aller à sourire.

.

Les garçons espionnèrent un peu les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enferment dans la Salle sur Demande, sous la proposition d'Hermione. Ils estimèrent alors qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'ils se soucient de leurs tenues et descendirent au terrain de Quidditch. Tout était recouvert de neige, et voler avec des manteaux et accessoires d'hiver n'était pas très pratique mais le temps était clair, et malgré l'air plutôt glacé, l'amusement et le jeu permettaient d'oublier les inconvénients. Ceux qui ne jouaient pas dans l'équipe de leur Maison étaient ravis de s'affronter les uns les autres et d'affronter leurs camarades pour une fois. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles, et chacun jouait comme il avait envie, changeant de poste sans prévenir, ou utilisant la magie pour déstabiliser un adversaire gênant. Mais personne ne chercha à blesser réellement quiconque. Neville était le seul à ne pas être monté sur un balai mais le mauvais souvenir de sa première tentative était encore trop récent, et il préféra commenter avec un humour qu'on ne lui connaissait pas le semblant de match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au lieu des six Poursuiveurs habituels répartis en deux équipes, il y en avait désormais huit, qui jouaient chacun pour eux-mêmes, ou formaient des alliances qui ne tenaient pas compte des Maisons. Mais paradoxalement, ils avaient du mal à marquer car les buts étaient gardés par plusieurs Gardiens, qui, à deux de chaque côté et selon les affinités œuvraient ensembles ou se battaient pour être celui qui bloquerait le Souaffle. Et pour n'aider en rien, les deux pauvres Cognards étaient lancés sans répit dans toutes les directions, sous les coups de battes des Batteurs, que le sous-effectif ne semblait pas gêner : ils n'étaient que trois au lieu de quatre durant un vrai match, mais s'étaient alliés contre tous les autres, ce qui les rendait redoutables. Le Vif d'Or sembla également éprouver des difficultés à échapper aux trois Attrapeurs qui lui couraient après, de tant à autre rejoints par un Poursuiveur désireux de se faire une petite course poursuite.

Le plaisir de voler à nouveau eut un effet réellement bénéfique pour Harry, comme pour Drago d'ailleurs. Théodore jouait Attrapeur avec eux et Harry se surprit à admirer ses capacités de vol dont il ne s'était jamais douté. Il fit attention à ne pas laisser ses pensées trop dériver vers Drago, car dans leur course après le Vif d'Or, ils se retrouvaient souvent à voler près l'un de l'autre. Mais il était sur son balai, il volait à pleine vitesse. Il était juste si bien que plus rien ne pouvait le perturber. Et le regard jaloux de son Serpentard lorsqu'Harry complimenta Théodore sur sa façon de voler ne fit que le rendre plus euphorique encore. A le voir rire sans raison sur son balai, à le regarder s'amuser comme un gamin à faire ses figures, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé et attendri. Il croisa des regards gentiment moqueurs en tournant les yeux et chercha à se redonner une contenance, cherchant une éventuelle excuse à donner si on lui faisait une remarque, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Théo vola près de lui et lui dit doucement :

- Tu sais, les mecs, ça ne parle peut-être pas beaucoup, mais ça ne pense pas moins. Et ça a parfois des copines qui discutent entre elles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que quand tu es avec nous, tu n'es pas obligé de toujours laisser ton masque aussi haut levé.

Drago suivit Théodore des yeux alors que celui-ci retournait chercher le Vif d'Or. Il observa autour de lui cette bande de garçons de leur année, qui s'amusaient ensemble sans animosité. Elles semblaient loin les guerres entre leurs Maisons. Oh, elles n'avaient pas entièrement disparu, et Drago savait qu'elles étaient encore bien présentes dans les autres promotions. Mais à cet instant, il ressentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Ses parents l'avaient éduqué avec leurs principes, leurs valeurs, leurs opinions concernant la soi-disant pureté du sang et la supériorité des gens comme eux. Ils l'avaient éduqué dans la vénération du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dans l'attente de son retour. Retour qu'ils avaient célébré. Mais tout semblait s'écrouler. Il ne voulait plus d'un monde comme celui que promettait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les certitudes qui avaient été inscrites en lui éclataient comme des bulles dans son esprit pour laisser la place à des idées nouvelles et meilleures. Granger était une née-Moldue, et la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Les différentes Maisons avaient le droit de s'amuser ensembles, et se le devaient même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un si grand sorcier. Les sang-purs n'étaient pas supérieurs aux autres, et n'étaient pas les seules personnes fréquentables. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas obligés d'être les ennemis des Serpentards. Drago avait le droit d'aimer qui il voulait. Et il aimait un garçon. Un Gryffondor. Un sang-mêlé. Et il n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt. La seule chose qui importait, ce n'était pas de savoir avec quel type de personne il voulait passer sa vie. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il aimait Harry, et, bien plus merveilleux encore que son propre sentiment, celui de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'éprouver. Harry l'aimait en retour. Et tous ceux qui les entouraient n'en avaient rien à faire. Et tous ceux qui étaient avec eux ce jour là seraient ceux qui se battraient avec le Survivant quand l'heure sonnerait, Drago en éprouvait la plus profonde certitude. Pour la première fois de sa vie, à l'opposé des attentes futiles et vaniteuses qu'il avait connues, il ressentit ce que c'était que véritablement espérer. Oui, il avait de l'espoir pour ce monde à venir qu'Harry et ses amis voulaient construire. Et il voulait le construire avec celui dont il savait qu'il ne cesserait plus jamais de l'aimer.

Harry regarda Drago longuement. Son cœur battait si fort alors qu'il ressentait avec son amour le cheminement que celui-ci parcourait en son esprit. Drago tourna les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Drago vit celui d'Harry briller d'une flamme muette qui communiqua sa chaleur dans tout son être. Drago ressentit la fierté du Gryffondor à son égard, et le bonheur qu'il ressentait à être aimé de lui le submergea. Le Vif d'Or passa au milieu du terrain, entre eux qui malgré la distance physique entendaient leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Dans un intense éclat de rire, Harry s'élança à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. Ignorant les airs entendus et les regards échangés de leurs camarades, Drago se coucha sur son balai, et vola à sa suite, prêt à tout pour le rattraper et voler encore à ses côtés.

.

L'après-midi était déjà assez avancé quand les garçons décidèrent enfin d'arrêter de jouer. Ils discutèrent un moment de là où aller pour se préparer pour le Bal mais Justin qui avait tout prévu et organisé parvint à convaincre les Serpentards de venir chez les Poufsouffles, terrain le plus neutre et amical pour tout le monde, comme au repas. Harry admirait sa ténacité et sa volonté que tous soient contents d'être ensembles et passent un bon moment. Ils montèrent donc chez les jaunes et noirs et les Poufsouffles présents proposèrent aimablement, fidèles aux valeurs de leur Maison, de leur laisser la place, et quittèrent la salle. Les garçons commencèrent à s'affaler sur les canapés mais Justin fidèle à son poste, assisté de Dean, obligèrent tout le monde à rester motivé et à commencer de se préparer. Des elfes de maisons apparurent lorsqu'Anthony les appela, apportant les tenues des non-Poufsouffles. Chacun partit à la recherche de sa robe de soirée et se changea en discutant agréablement avec ses voisins, spéculant sur la musique qui serait donnée le soir même, ou sur le buffet et le menu. Ils furent assez rapidement tous habillés, et c'est alors que Justin fit s'avancer Terry et Kevin, deux Serdaigles, assez portés sur la mode, et ils entreprirent d'ajuster les tenues, accessoires, et coiffures de leurs camarades, la plupart grommelant qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Ils ne se risquèrent pas à ne serait-ce que proposer leurs services à Drago, Théo, et Blaise, qui, de part leur éducation, avait déjà fait un très bon travail par eux-mêmes, et qui n'auraient certainement pas apprécié qu'on retouche à leur tenue déjà proche de la perfection. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ce trio assez resplendissant il fallait l'avouer. Ils respiraient l'élégance, les manières, et l'aristocratie. Harry vit Seamus frissonner en les regardant lui aussi et il cacha un sourire entendu. Il n'allait pas admettre cela à voix haute, mais les trois Serpentards étaient particulièrement… attirants. Surtout Drago, ajouta-t-il en pensée en sentant une pointe de culpabilité, avant de se reprocher l'entier cheminement de son esprit. Il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

Drago avait sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui mais il avait du se retenir de le lui retourner, de peur de déclencher quelque chose. Il sentait bien que le Gryffondor avait toujours un parfait contrôle sur sa magie mais il ne préférait pas tenter le diable et malgré le contrôle qu'Harry semblait exercer sur lui-même, la tension que Drago ressentait en lui dévoilait la fragilité du sang-froid du Gryffondor. Il observa Harry à la dérobée et fit une petite moue en voyant qu'il portait la même tenue de soirée que l'an passé, tenue bien trop banale aux goûts du Serpentard. Il se promit de l'emmener de force faire du shopping dans ses boutiques de luxe préféré dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Un coup de coude de Blaise le tira de ses pensées et il remarqua que tout le monde discutait des danses et des cavalières désormais. En pensant à Harry dans les bras de cette pimbêche de Serdaigle, Drago fit une grimace assez marquée qu'il effaça rapidement en captant les yeux moqueurs de la belette envers lui. Il lui adressa son regard méprisant favoris et se concentra sur la conversation, et surtout, sur toute autre personne que son Gryffondor.

- Bon et toi Justin, tu y vas avec qui ? demandait Neville.

- Avec Hannah. Je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas resté sur elle, parce qu'elle me plaisait déjà l'année dernière, et je voyais bien qu'elle t'appréciait beaucoup. Du coup quand tu as commencé à être avec Ginny, elle était triste.

- Oh mince, je suis désolé… s'excusa Neville, culpabilisant bien plus que nécessaire.

- Non, non, ne le sois pas ! répliqua immédiatement Justin. Ca m'a bien servi ! Je suis allé la consoler. Et ce soir elle est ma cavalière !

Des garçons rirent un peu tandis que les autres faisaient des remarques gentiment moqueuses.

- Et vous les Serpentards, on ne vous entend pas beaucoup ! Allez, on participe à la conversation ! insista malicieusement Michael.

- Tu ne comprends pas Michael ? Ils ne veulent pas se mêler à la populace que nous sommes ! intervint Anthony sous les rires des autres garçons.

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent et laissèrent échapper un grognement qui fut prit pour un rire également, mais ils s'arrêtèrent très vite en voyant que leur leader ne riait pas. Drago avait toujours son masque de Prince des Serpents mais Blaise et Théodore avaient des sourires moqueurs, et personne ne releva l'attitude de Malefoy.

- Vous avez tout compris, cher ami ! répondit Blaise à Anthony avec un clin d'œil. Théodore, dis nous donc avec qui tu vas au bal…

- Oh, y aurait-il une histoire croustillante et matière à bien rire ? s'enquit Seamus.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresse… prononça dignement Théodore.

- Si tu ne veux rien dire, tu sais très bien que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? insista Blaise.

- Je sais, et je préfère encore dire les choses moi-même dans ce cas. Tu vas encore tout amplifier et me rendre ridicule.

- C'est possible de rendre Théodore Nott ridicule ?! s'étonna Justin avec exagération.

Il y eut des rires mais Théo garda son air digne. Cependant la lueur dans ses yeux montrait son amusement.

- Bon très bien, vous allez savoir. Je ne voulais pas venir accompagné car aucune fille ne me plaisait assez pour que je lui demande. Mais hier soir, une personne de la gente féminine m'a abordée et m'a proposé d'être son cavalier.

- J'attire votre attention sur le vocabulaire employé. Ladite personne ne lui a pas demandé, elle lui a proposé… intervint Blaise en se retenant de rire.

- Oh, elle s'est placée en supérieure à Théodore Nott, elle devait avoir beaucoup de cran ! lança Seamus.

- Ca oui ! répondit Blaise, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Je peux continuer ?! s'impatienta Théo. Merci. Donc, elle s'avance vers moi…

- Et lui dit d'un ton très ferme et assuré : « J'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour demain soir, sois le mien ! », interrompit Blaise à nouveau.

- Blaise ! Oui, donc,… arrêtez de rire ou je ne raconte plus rien. Et je bâillonnerai Blaise alors ne comptez pas sur lui ! Le souci fut que malgré ma volonté de ne pas aller accompagné au Bal, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. C'était une question de politesse.

- Mais bien sûr ! commenta Dean, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Théodore Nott ne sait pas dire non à une femme avec un peu d'autorité, c'est bon à savoir ! dit Ron à son tour, accompagné des rires de ses condisciples.

- Oh mais vous ne savez pas encore le plus drôle ! ajouta Blaise. Dis leur donc qui est cette charmante et délicieuse personne, et surtout, quel âge elle a !

- S'il s'agit d'une première année je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de rire comme un cinglé, précisa Anthony, approuvé par la plupart des autres garçons.

- Non, elle n'est pas une première année.

- C'est encore mieux que ça ! intervint encore Blaise.

- En fait, il s'agit de… de Caitlin, finit par avouer Théodore. Allez-y riez.

Il y eut un silence d'une petite seconde puis la salle résonna des fous rires de la bande de garçons adolescents, débiles, gamins et puérils, commenta Théo pour essayer en vain de les faire taire. Harry souriait franchement mais ne riait pas. Il ne trouvait pas cela ridicule. Caitlin avait du caractère et il trouvait la situation bien plus charmante que drôle. Théo remarqua son manque d'hilarité et grimaça.

- Oh tu peux rire aussi Potter, ne te gêne surtout pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'avais trouvé cela comique à ce point, je ne me serai pas gêné, Nott, répliqua Harry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malicieux et Théodore essaya à nouveau de faire taire les rires et commentaires stupides selon lui tout en tentant de garder un peu de dignité. Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, Théodore attaqua Blaise sur sa propre cavalière :

- Alors et toi Blaise, raconte nous…

- Oh, retour en force. Asseyez-vous, prenez le pop-corn, et appréciez, interrompit Justin en faisant apparaître des saladiers remplis, tandis que les garçons s'installaient sur les canapés et fauteuils, laissant Blaise et Théo seuls debout devant eux.

Même Drago était allé s'assoir dignement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Mon histoire n'est pas aussi drôle que celle de Théodore, et ce n'est absolument pas la peine de se croire je ne sais où ! réagit Blaise.

- Alors tu peux nous dire avec qui tu vas au Bal sans complexes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais oui, tout à fait.

- Donc ?

- J'y vais… j'y vais avec une fille…

- On s'en doutait, mais encore ?

- Ce pop-corn a l'air délicieux, comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai un arrangement avec les elfes des cuisines depuis que je leur ai rendu un service une fois. Mais tout le monde s'en moque. Par contre, nous aimerions en entendre d'avantage au sujet de ta cavalière…

- Ernie, cette tenue de soirée te va à merveille.

- Ta cavalière Blaise.

- Avez-vous remarqué…

- Blaise ! s'écrièrent ensembles tous les garçons.

- Bon, très bien… soupira Blaise. Je vous préviens, même Théodore s'en sort mieux que moi sur ce coup-là.

- A ce point là ?

- Oui. Je n'avais pas de cavalière non plus, jusqu'à hier matin en réalité. Et, de même que pour Théo, une fille est venue me voir, ayant appris je ne sais comment que je n'avais personne pour le Bal.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit, intervint Théodore.

- Je te déteste.

- Mais qui était-ce !? Je vais mourir d'impatience, s'exclama Anthony.

- Et bien, il s'agit d'une fille… qui aurait fini toute seule si elle n'avait pas trouvé je ne sais où la minuscule once de courage qu'il lui a fallu pour venir vers moi et bredouiller des paroles incompréhensibles d'où est miraculeusement sorti le mot « Bal », ce qui m'a aidé à comprendre le but de sa tentative assez misérable je dois l'avouer.

- Et tu lui as quand même dit oui ?! lancèrent plusieurs des garçons.

- J'étais obligé, question de conscience morale. J'ai été éduqué pour ne jamais dire non à une personne de la gente féminine.

- Jamais, comme dans… jamais ? demanda malicieusement Justin, sous les rires moqueurs de quelques gars.

- Haha, riez autant que vous voulez.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit son nom.

- Merci bien de me le rappeler Théodore…

- A ton service !

- Il s'agit… d'Eloise Midgen.

Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus long et lourd qu'après l'annonce de Théodore. Et les rires éclatèrent inévitablement. Entre deux respirations difficiles, Ron parvint à articuler un « Il ne faut pas se moquer d'elle, c'est méchant » auquel personne ne fit attention. Blaise prit un air indigné en voyant Harry rire autant que les autres :

- Eh, Potter ! Tu n'es pas sensé rire !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu n'as pas ri pour Théo et Caitlin !

- Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle !

- Tu es sensé être celui qui se montre équitable et qui ne se moque pas !

- Tu crois que je ne me moque jamais de personne ?! Ron et moi avons arrêté de compter les fois où on a bien ri sur le dos de… hum.

- Ho ho ! Sur le dos de qui ? intervint immédiatement Justin.

- Personne. Eh, Blaise et Eloise Midgen, hein ! Super marrant.

- Mais c'est qu'il essaie de fuir le petit Gryffondor, susurra Blaise pressé de faire tourner la conversation sur un autre sujet que sa cavalière.

- Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler, Ron et toi, ajouta Théodore d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Ron prit un air exagérément inquiet et Harry fit son sourire le plus innocent. Seamus et Dean les sauvèrent de la situation en sursautant soudainement et en s'écriant :

- Les gars ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! On est presque en retard !

Ce fut alors une sacrée pagaille que l'élégant et distingué trio Serpentard regarda avec consternation. Mais les garçons de cinquième année ce soir là parvinrent à être tous à l'heure et en belle tenue au bas des escaliers, prêts à accueillir leurs cavalières, avec le sourire, et pas même essoufflés.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**Notes de fin de chapitre :** Un chapitre assez léger et que j'ai essayé de rendre amusant, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et peut-être au moins vous a fait sourire !

- Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera le Bal, et le départ précipité d'Harry. Comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer ? Est-ce que les proVoldemort vont y croire assez pour que tout le monde soit convaincu qu'Harry Potter quitte Poudlard ?

A bientôt et merci pour tout !


	24. Chapter 24 - Le Bal

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le Bal tant attendu !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 24 – Le Bal**

Les filles inspirèrent profondément, se lancèrent des regards et sourires d'encouragement, et avancèrent dans le couloir. Leur apparition en haut des marches eut à leur satisfaction grand effet sur les garçons qui les attendaient. Elles descendirent lentement les marches et savourèrent malicieusement les regards désireux de leurs cavaliers. Les couples se formèrent, les joues se couvrirent de rouge sous les compliments, et le professeur McGonagall apparut. Elle appela les préfets et préfets en chefs pour qu'ils attendent avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières que tous soient entrés dans la Grande Salle aménagée pour la soirée, afin d'ouvrir le Bal, comme les champions de l'an passé l'avaient fait. Harry adressa un sourire à Ron et Hermione et se pencha vers Lisa, ravissante dans sa robe bleu-foncée, pour lui murmurer :

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis très heureux de ne pas avoir à danser presque seul devant tout le monde cette année…

- J'aurais préféré, cela m'aurait assurée d'avoir au moins une danse avec toi, répondit-elle, Parvati et Padma n'étaient pas ravies de vous avoir pour cavaliers Ron et toi l'année dernière. Je te taquine ! ajouta-t-elle en le voyant grimacer.

- Promis, je serai bien plus correct avec toi ce soir que je ne l'ai été l'an passé. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

- Tu m'en parleras plus tard, ils arrivent regardent !

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et sourit en voyant entrer les couples. Il n'avait pas vu qui était la cavalière de Drago qui n'en avait pas parlé plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et il devait admettre qu'il voulait absolument savoir qui était la grognasse… la jeune demoiselle qui danserait avec le préfet des Serpentards. Ouvraient la marche les préfets-en-chef Adrian Pucey de Serpentard et sa cavalière Serpentard qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, et Alica Spinnet, la joueuse de Gryffondor, accompagnée de Georges Weasley. Ils étaient suivis des couples de préfets de Gryffondor, Hermione accompagnée de Ron bien sûr, et Seamus qui faisait un peu la tête au bras de Parvati Patil, les préfets de Poufsouffle, Ernie MacMillan accompagné d'une Serdaigle plus âgée et inconnue, et Hannah Abbott, fièrement accompagnée par Justin dont le sourire ne laissait aucun doute sur le bonheur qu'il avait à être le cavalier de la jeune femme, les préfets de Serdaigle, Terry Boot et Padma Patil, qui sortaient ensembles depuis quelques temps déjà, et les préfets de Serpentard, qu'Harry désespérait de voir arriver, Daphné Greengrass et son cavalier, Roger Davies le capitaine de Quidditch, et Drago. A son bras… l'insupportable Pansy Parkinson. Harry la détestait déjà avant mais il avait définitivement de lui faire sa fête depuis qu'il l'avait vue minauder autour de son Serpentard en évoquant le mariage que leurs parents espéraient arranger entre leurs deux familles. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il éprouvait des pulsions meurtrières. Lisa lui donna un coup de coude.

- Ce n'est ni prudent ni poli de détruire comme ça des yeux la cavalière d'un autre…

- Désolé…

- T'inquiète pas, tu te rattraperas en m'invitant à danser !

- Mais cela était bien mon intention chère demoiselle !

Lisa pouffa et secoua la tête. Les couples au centre de la salle se tinrent prêts et commencèrent à danser quand la musique démarra. Quelqu'un tira sur sa manche et Harry se retourna. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage en découvrant Caitlin tout-à-fait charmante dans sa très jolie petite robe blanche et verte. Il s'accroupit et la serra contre lui.

- Madame, vous êtes ravissante, lui dit-il, la faisant rire.

- J'ai choisi les couleurs pour aller avec la Maison de Théo. Il ne voulait pas mettre du vert au début mais finalement il en a mis un peu regarde ! dit-elle en montrant du doigt les touches de vert du costume de Théodore qui avait un sourire amusé.

- Et tu as bien fait, cela lui va très bien. Mais pas aussi bien qu'à toi, répondit Harry.

Caitlin éclata de rire encore et Harry sentit son cœur rire avec elle. Il se releva et adressa un sourire gentiment moqueur à Théodore qui fit semblant de le snober dignement. Lisa attrapa la main d'Harry.

- Allons danser ! lui lança-t-elle.

Harry se laissa faire et l'accompagna sur la piste où dansaient déjà de nombreux couples. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré depuis l'an passé mais Lisa savait assez bien danser pour compenser ses maladresses, ce qu'elle faisait en se retenant de rire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi nul Lisa… lui dit Harry alors qu'ils entamaient une valse.

- Ca va aller, je m'en contenterai, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Espérons que ça ira mieux quand on changera de style de musique.

- Je ne peux pas te dire, l'année dernière je n'ai dansé que la première danse.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Mais je t'obligerai à en danser plus ce soir. Et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire.

- Oui, en plus, je n'aurai pas Ron pour me tenir compagnie, il est trop heureux de danser avec Hermione. Non mais regarde-les !

Lisa tourna la tête pour voir ce que lui désignait Harry et éclata de rire avec lui. Ron avait le plus grand sourire béat de tous les temps et ses pieds ne semblaient pas capables de rester tranquilles, ce qui faisait réagir Hermione, peu ravie de se faire marcher dessus, au sens propre du terme. Ils étaient à la fois si ridicules et adorables que c'en devenait charmant.

- Qu'a fait Ron de sa tenue de soirée de l'an dernier ? s'enquit Lisa.

- Il a pu en avoir une autre. Celle-ci est quand même bien mieux.

- Hermione est encore plus jolie que l'année dernière, tu ne trouves pas ?

- J'ai du mal à avoir un avis sur Hermione tu sais. Mais oui, elle est resplendissante ce soir. Mais pas autant que toi !

- Harry, tu as essayé cette technique de séduction sur Caitlin il y a dix minutes.

- Zut.

Lisa rit à nouveau. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry alors que la musique changeait pour devenir une danse lente et romantique. Elle murmura :

- Promis après celle-là je te laisse te reposer.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent un moment sans échanger d'autres paroles, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la danse.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer… mais on se reverra, c'est promis.

Lisa releva la tête.

- Tu sais qu'Hermione nous a dit à ceux qui sont au courant de ton départ qu'elle voulait maintenir la « team Potter » après les vacances ? Elle a dit qu'il te faudrait une base à Poudlard. On se serait cru dans une stratégie militaire.

- Sérieusement, vous ne voulez pas arrêter avec cette histoire de « team Potter » ?! Rien que le nom est stupide… Et je n'aime pas l'idée.

- Oh mais sur le parchemin avec les membres, le général Granger a officialisé un autre titre, même s'il ne s'est pas encore répandu.

- Merlin, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de gens sont au courant maintenant. Et ça a l'air bien trop sérieux pour ce que ça devrait être !

- Trop tard.

Harry laissa passer un temps durant lequel il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, ce qui fit rire Lisa. Il sembla hésiter un moment et finit par demander :

- Et quel est le nouveau nom ?

- Ca ne va pas te plaire, si tu n'aimais déjà pas « team »…

- Achève-moi maintenant.

- L'armée de Potter.

Harry fut si surpris qu'il arrêta de danser. Lisa le regarda, soucieuse de sa réaction.

- Euh, ne le prend pas mal hein, c'est juste…

- Ok, arrêtons d'en parler, je discuterai avec Hermione pendant les vacances. Ce soir est le Bal, et tu es ma cavalière. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher votre soirée, my lady, termina Harry en faisant un baisemain à Lisa.

Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister. La danse se terminait, et ils allèrent se servir à boire. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Hermione et un Ron qui estimait qu'il avait assez dansé pour le reste de ses jours, ce qui ne semblait pas être en accord avec les idées de sa cavalière à ce sujet. Ils allèrent s'assoir là où ils pouvaient observer tout le monde et les garçons se lancèrent dans des commentaires sur les couples de professeurs pendant que les filles se plaçaient l'une à côté de l'autre pour échanger sur leurs cavaliers dans une conversation typiquement féminine. Ron fit remarquer à Harry que Rogue dansait avec McGonagall pour la troisième fois déjà et Harry fut tenté de répliquer quelque chose de salé. Mais il se retint, préférant montrer à son meilleur ami les changements fréquents de partenaire de Flitwick, qui agissait comme un vrai séducteur d'un autre temps. Hagrid semblait déçu de l'absence de Madame Maxime mais il avait osé remettre son horrible fleur immense dans la haute poche de son manteau. Trelawney avait trouvé un partenaire, un prof que ni Ron ni Harry ne connaissait autrement que de vue. Il devait enseigner une option qu'ils n'avaient pas prise, peut-être était-ce le fameux professeur Vector, qui enseignait l'Arithmancie. Une nouvelle danse s'annonça, Dumbledore invita McGonagall, et Flitwick changea deux fois de cavalière durant le morceau.

.

Harry évitait soigneusement de laisser son regard dériver sur Drago et il sentait bien que le Serpentard faisait de même. Harry avait réussi à se contrôler toute la journée, si l'on exceptait les quelques fois où l'atmosphère avait été particulièrement tendue, et la tempête de neige qui avait ragé depuis le début d'après midi. Il savait qu'il faudrait absolument revoir Drago seul avant la fin des vacances ou ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre en plein milieu de la Grande Salle le jour de la rentrée.

Drago de son côté avait été maussade et silencieux depuis le début de la soirée. D'abord parce que Parkinson l'insupportait un peu plus chaque jour, ensuite parce de voir Harry danser avec le sourire avec cette pimbêche de Serdaigle le rendait furieux. Oui, il était très jaloux de Lisa Turpin, surtout quand elle adressait ses stupides sourires charmeurs à son Gryffondor à lui, qui les lui rendait qui plus est ! Et voilà qu'elle lui prenait la main… Et ils dansaient encore ! Drago fulminait. Apercevant Théodore et Caitlin, il parvint à se débarrasser de sa cavalière et fonça sur eux, le plus dignement possible.

- Nott, dis à ta copine d'aller vers Potter !

- Alors Drago tu vas te calmer tout de suite, et changer de ton avec moi, et avec princesse Caitlin ici présente, répondit tranquillement Théodore.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Désolé.

- Princesse Caitlin, il me semblerait judicieux d'aller inviter Mr Potter pour lui accorder quelque bonne grâce, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Oh oui ! Je vais danser avec Harry !

Caitlin s'éloigna en sautillant vers Harry et Lisa qui dansaient sur la piste. Drago lâcha à nouveau un long soupir en voyant Harry prendre la main de la petite héritière. Il fronça alors les sourcils et se tourna vers Théo.

- Attend, elle a huit ans, elle a vraiment compris tout ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu as fait une phrase avec des mots compliqués quand même.

- Je sais, elle a entendu « aller inviter Mr Potter », c'était suffisant pour comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Princesse Caitlin ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a dit de le faire…

- Elle t'a dit… Hahaha !

- Elle lui a ordonné ! intervint soudainement Blaise son grand et insupportable sourire accroché à son visage. J'étais juste derrière et je faisais semblant d'écouter ce que Midgen avait à raconter alors j'ai tout entendu : « Théodore ! A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelles Princesse Caitlin, et tu t'adresses à moi comme à une vraie princesse ! » ajouta-t-il en mimant la voix de la fillette.

Drago pouffa et Théodore fit une grimace éloquente. Blaise riait fort, comme à son habitude. Théo se tourna vers Drago en le voyant prendre joyeusement des verres sur la table.

- Dis donc Drago, il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour aller mieux !

Ledit Serpentard essaya de se donner une contenance.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Il a déboulé vers nous et la fumée sortait presque de ses oreilles et une seconde plus tard, il était tout guilleret. Enfin, comme il est là.

- Ca va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

- Ah je sais ! Il voulait que Cat' aille danser avec Harry qui du coup ne danse plus avec Lisa. Dont notre cher Drago est très jaloux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas… Non mais regardez la minauder comme ça, elle est stupide et ridicule, et cette robe ne lui va pas du tout ! … Et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Drago s'éloigna à pas rageurs et alla s'assoir près de Crabbe et Goyle que les cavalières avaient lâché. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne savaient rien, Drago n'en demandait pas plus. Théo et Blaise l'observèrent en riant et il les ignora royalement. Eloise Midgen surgit alors et Blaise sursauta en la voyant apparaître à côté de lui.

- Blaaaise, tu viens danser ?

- Euh, pas maintenant, va plutôt… tiens regarde, Crabbe, euh Vincent est tout seul tu devrais lui demander !

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne seras pas jaloux que je danse avec un autre homme ?

- Oh si sûrement un peu mais je préfère que tu t'amuses plutôt que de ne pas danser, Mi… Eloise.

Théo se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et Blaise avait du mal à garder son sérieux. La Serpentard se détourna avec un sourire niais et alla demander à Crabbe de danser avec elle. A peine furent-ils sur la piste que les deux Serpentards laissèrent libre cours à leur hilarité.

- Et bien on s'amuse ici ! Qu'est-ce qui est aussi drôle ? demanda la voix de Ron derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent quelques camarades autour du buffet. Blaise raconta rapidement ce qui venait de se passer et ils se moquèrent tous ensembles sans le moindre scrupule. Ron et Anthony rassemblèrent une bonne quantité de nourriture et ils invitèrent Théo et Blaise à se joindre à eux là où leurs cavalières et amis les attendaient. De là où il était, Dumbledore observait. En voyant les cinquièmes années s'amuser et rire ensembles, toutes Maisons confondues, son regard pétilla à sa manière si caractéristique. McGonagall et Rogue s'assirent près de lui après avoir encore dansé ensembles.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire Albus ? demanda Minerva.

- Il aime voir ses plans marcher comme il l'avait prévu… répondit Severus avec sarcasme.

- Severus n'a pas tout à fait tord. Au fait, tout est prêt pour tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit Minerva.

- Du départ d'Harry du château.

- Ah oui, vous m'en aviez touché un mot il y a quelques semaines. Cela va-t-il être spectaculaire ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais visible en tout cas. Il faut que Voldemort sache qu'Harry aura quitté le château.

La soirée était très avancée quand Harry invita Lisa à ce qu'il savait être une dernière danse. Il en profita pour capter les regards de ceux qui avaient un rôle à jouer et leur faire signe qu'il était temps. Théodore alla vers le groupe des Serpentards de septième année, ceux dont il savait qu'ils n'attendaient que leur départ de Poudlard pour s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts.

- Bonsoir.

- Tiens, le petit Nott. On te voit beaucoup avec les traitres à leur sang et avec les sang-de-bourbes ces derniers temps…

- Ca s'appelle s'infiltrer dans les rangs des ennemis. Et j'ai un conseil à vous donner, ne quittez pas des yeux Potter, il se pourrait que vous ayez une information très intéressante à rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir…

- Et nous sommes sensés te croire sur parole ?

- Je vous conseille juste de regarder, vous ne prenez pas beaucoup de risques… Et s'il ne se passe rien, vous pourrez me le reprocher plus tard !

Harry vit Théodore s'éloigner des fils de Mangemorts et il s'employa dès cet instant à faire semblant de se désintéresser de Lisa pour porter des yeux amoureux sur Hermione. Ron et Lisa finirent par sembler réagir à son attitude et des micro-disputes commencèrent entre les deux couples qui dansaient sur la piste. Disputes qui s'amplifièrent.

- Je savais bien que c'était elle qui t'intéressait ! cria Lisa. Tu ne m'embrassais jamais et tu passais tout ton temps avec elle !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant vos longues soirées à la Bibliothèque ?! criait Ron de son côté à Hermione. Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant !

- Ron, je te promets qu'il n'y est rien arrivé ! Harry a juste essayé de me séduire mais… bredouilla Hermione.

- Tu as essayé de la séduire !? Alors que tu sortais avec moi ! cria Lisa sur Harry.

- POTTER, espèce de salopard ! Tu voulais me prendre ma copine !? hurla Ron à Harry qui faisait mine d'être embarrassé.

- Ron, arrête, il n'a rien fait ! s'interposa Hermione.

- Et tu le défends en plus !? Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ! répliqua Ron avec une fureur très réaliste.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Ron tu dois me croire ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher Harry ! se lamenta Hermione. Je te déteste !

- N'espère même plus m'approcher ! hurla Lisa à son tour.

Sa main partit avec force et atterrit sur la joue d'Harry, qui ne plaqua pas la main assez rapidement sur la marque rouge qui se dessinait. Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent chez les élèves spectateurs, ravis.

- C'est la fin de notre amitié Potter ! siffla Ron.

- C'est une très bonne chose que tu ne reviennes pas à Poudlard ! lâcha Hermione.

- Hermione ! s'écria Harry faussement épouvanté.

Hermione et Ron agrandirent leurs yeux de frayeur en faisant semblant de comprendre que la Gryffondor avait vendu la mèche d'un secret. Les murmures s'animèrent soudainement, et l'animosité se sentait dans la salle. Dans une sortie très théâtrale, Harry partit en courant. On entendit les portes d'entrée du château s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas. Ron et Hermione jouèrent le jeu du couple qui se dispute et Lisa alla pleurer vers ses amies qui essayèrent de la consoler. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à pleurer pour de vrai car c'était pour elle la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Harry. La musique reprit, les danses et les conversations se développèrent à nouveau. Dans leur coin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, et Rogue buvaient un verre.

- Albus, vous devriez faire mine d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche, non ?

- Oh, non, car non seulement cela renforce l'idée que son départ était prévu, mais de toute manière, les jeunes élèves du côté de Voldemort ne réfléchissent définitivement pas assez. Les autres sont trop ravis d'avoir de quoi parler pour faire attention aux détails. Et ceux qui pourraient les remarquer ne sont pas une menace pour Harry. Je suis ravi.

- C'était un moment dramatique très adolescent, n'est-ce pas Severus ? ajouta Minerva en exagérant un peu pour taquiner le professeur de Potion qui n'avait pas bronché et ne répondit qu'en hochant la tête.

Derrière leur cinéma, Hermione et Ron observèrent la réaction des Serpentards Mangemorts, tout comme Théo, Blaise, et Drago. Les membres du groupe concerné chuchotèrent entre eux un moment et deux quittèrent discrètement la Grande Salle. Hermione se retourna de façon à n'être vue de personne et déploya discrètement la Carte du Maraudeur pour suivre leur trajet. Ils allaient directement à la Volière. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle referma le parchemin et continua sa fausse dispute avec Ron, tout en adressant aux Serpentards amis un signe pour les rassurer.

.

Harry s'était dépêché de se diriger vers les portes des grilles de l'enceinte du château. Une fois arrivé, il appela Dobby doucement. L'elfe de maison apparut dans le bruit sonore d'un craquement et salua respectueusement le Gryffondor.

- Bonsoir Harry Potter. Comment va Harry Potter ?

- Je vais bien merci Dobby.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby d'escorter Harry Potter à Pré-au-Lard, chez Mrs Rosmerta, monsieur. Le professeur Dumbledore a aussi dit à Dobby d'attendre là-bas que l'Auror Shacklebot arrive pour que Dobby puisse aller chercher les affaires d'Harry Potter. Il a dit qu'Harry Potter ne devait pas rester seul, jamais, et aussi qu'il fallait vérifier l'identité de l'Auror Shacklebot quand il arriverait avec le même mot de passe que lorsqu'il est venu vous chercher cet été. Il a dit que quand l'Auror Shacklebot aurait emmené monsieur Harry Potter et ses affaires chez Mr Sniffle, alors Dobby pourrait rentrer au château. Il a dit que Dobby devait dire tout ça à Harry Potter.

- D'accord, très bien Dobby. Allons-y alors.

- Dobby peut emmener Harry Potter directement au pub si Harry Potter est fatigué.

- Tu veux dire, en transplanant ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je te fais confiance Dobby, dit Harry en tendant la main à l'elfe de maison.

Les yeux de Dobby s'emplirent de larmes.

- Monsieur Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, oui, un grand sorcier.

Harry sourit. Dobby attrapa sa main et ils disparurent.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Notes de fin de chapitre:**  
J'espère que le Bal a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Pas vraiment de questions à vous poser pour attendre la suite, si ce n'est comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre, et si vous pensez que le plan va marcher ?

A bientôt pour la suite ! Pour toutes les fan de Sirius, vous le retrouverez ainsi très vite :D


	25. Chapter 25 - Retour au 12 SquareGrimmaud

**Note de l'Auteur:**Il est temps de retrouver Sirius et Remus !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 25 – Retour Au 12 Square Grimmaud**

.**  
**

Harry arriva sans encombre au Square Grimmaud avec Kingsley. Il découvrit alors Sirius et Remus qui semblaient l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée, et sentit son cœur se réchauffer en les voyant lui sourire. Sirius et lui s'avancèrent rapidement l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se revoir. Remus fut plus sobre mais exprima sa joie de retrouver Harry en lui serrant paternellement l'épaule. Mrs Weasley apparut alors se dépêcha de l'étreindre à son tour. Ils allèrent dans le salon ou Mrs Weasley servit à boire à tout le monde.

- Harry ! Te voilà enfin. Tout s'est bien passé Kingsley ? dit-elle.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. Cet elfe de maison, Dobby, est très dévoué à Dumbledore. Il a fait du très bon travail, répondit Shacklebot.

- C'est parce que Dumbledore lui verse un salaire et le traite comme un elfe libre, l'informa Remus.

- Oh, mais il est aussi particulièrement dévoué à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à son filleul. C'est lui qui a libéré Dobby de ses anciens et horribles maîtres, ces sales Mangemorts de Malefoy.

Harry recracha le contenu de son verre qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé et s'étouffa. Mrs Weasley s'inquiéta tout de suite mais elle fut rassurée en voyant qu'il riait en toussant.

- Pardon. Désolé. Je vous expliquerai. Un jour. Peut-être, articula-t-il en continuant de rire.

- Et bien mon garçon, il était temps que tu te reposes on dirait… dit Sirius interloqué.

Ils restèrent à discuter encore un moment de Poudlard, des cours, de tout et de rien. Kingsley ne resta pas longtemps, devant retourner au Ministère car il avait du travail cette nuit là. Ils n'abordèrent aucun sujet important ce soir-là et Harry ne tarda pas à monter se coucher, sous les directives de Mrs Weasley qui le trouvait décidément trop maigre et pas assez reposé.

.

Harry dormit mal comme toutes les nuits mais mieux que les dernières qu'il avait pu passer. Il était en vacances, Drago lui manquait horriblement déjà mais la distance permettait d'éviter un temps les catastrophes. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de grand-chose pendant plusieurs jours et le seul souci prévu dans un avenir proche serait d'annoncer la venue de son père pour Noël et la révélation de la vérité à son sujet. Enfin, si Severus ne décidait pas au dernier moment de convaincre quelqu'un d'autre d'amener Caitlin. Mais Harry l'avait prévenu qu'avec ce qu'il lui avait fait il avait intérêt à se montrer s'il ne voulait pas le regretter. Il admettait facilement que ses menaces ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur Severus Rogue, mais espérait que son père ait assez envie de passer du temps avec lui pour ne pas se dégonfler juste avant de venir. Il comprenait aussi ce qu'il devait éprouver, ça ne serait pas facile de sortir de la peau de l'espion insensible.

Après avoir traîné un moment dans son lit, Harry se décida enfin à se lever. La matinée semblait bien avancée déjà, mais il avait encore du temps avant qu'il ne faille aller chercher Ron, Ginny, et les jumeaux à la gare. Hermione allait finalement passer du temps avec ses parents chez elle mais serait présente pour Noël, et avec eux. Mrs Weasley les avait invités pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas le sentiment de devoir choisir avec qui passer les fêtes. Le Square Grimmaud était mieux que le Terrier pour accueillir beaucoup de monde, et il y aurait plus bien d'invités que les années précédentes pour ce Noël là. Passer plus de temps avec Neville et Luna leur avait appris que chacun de leur côté n'avait que le dernier membre de leur famille avec qui passer les fêtes, Neville sa grand-mère et Luna son père. Ron avait tout de suite demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait les inviter pour le dîner du soir de Noël et elle avait évidemment accepté. Parmi les membres de l'Ordre, Tonks et Kingsley avaient dit qu'ils devraient être là mais Mrs Weasley savait qu'ils pouvaient être envoyés quelque part au dernier moment. Harry l'avait prévenue d'ajouter deux personnes, Caitlin dont elle connaissait déjà l'existence, et une autre personne dont Harry n'avait pas voulu révéler l'identité encore. Maugrey serait en mission mais essaierait peut-être de passer, et les autres membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas assez amis avec les Weasley ou Sirius pour venir passer les fêtes avec eux. Il y aurait bien sûr Remus également. Aucun des trois grands frères Weasley ne reviendraient par contre, Percy était en froid avec sa famille à cause de la position officielle du Ministère et les avis de Fudge, et Bill en Egypte comme Charlie en Roumanie ne pourraient pas se libérer.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine encore endormi et grogna quand un énorme chien noir lui sauta dessus et se mit à lui lécher le visage à grands coups de langue.

- Sirius ! Arrête ! Oh, tu es dégoûtant !

- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire…

Harry repoussa Sirius sous sa forme Animagus et se releva en s'essuyant le visage dans une grimace convaincante. Il se retourna pour saluer Remus qui riait doucement en buvant un café. Sirius reprit forme humaine, hilare.

- Je me disais que ça te plairait comme accueil matinal !

- Et bien non !

- Oh, avoue c'était amusant. Et tu auras le droit de m'en réserver des aussi amicaux quand tu sauras faire toi aussi ! dit Sirius en souriant malicieusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Surtout que je crois commencer à savoir quel serait ma forme Animagus, et tu vas souffrir mon cher.

- Hoho ! Dis-moi tout…

- Non ! Pas avant qu'on soit avec Hermione et Ron.

- Aller, je vais mourir d'impatience !

- Tu ne sauras rien.

- Harry Potter, vous allez tout me raconter sur le champ.

Harry ne fit que feindre l'indifférence et alla se servir du petit-déjeuner. Comme Sirius n'allait pas abandonner si rapidement et qu'Harry ne comptait pas lâcher prise, s'en suivit une mémorable bataille de nourriture dans la cuisine. Remus s'éclipsa tout de suite, préférant éviter de se retrouver là quand Mrs Weasley arriverait, quitte à manquer le spectacle. Et s'en félicita quand les cris s'élevèrent quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé au salon.

- MAIS QUEL ÂGE AVEZ-VOUS ?! VOUS ALLEZ ME NETTOYER LA PIECE TOUT DE SUITE ! ET SANS MAGIE !

- …

- ET NON SIRIUS TU NE DIRAS PAS A KREATTUR DE LE FAIRE !

.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, avec l'aide la magie bien sûr, Sirius ayant refusé de le faire à la main dès que Mrs Weasley avait quitté la pièce, ce dernier appela Remus et ils emmenèrent Harry dans la chambre du dernier des Black pour « discuter entre mâles ». Ils installèrent Harry sur une chaise et se plantèrent devant lui avec des airs inquisiteurs. Harry était aussi rouge qu'on pouvait l'être, ne s'attendant pas à devoir parler si tôt de sa vie personnelle si particulière avec son parrain et avec Remus. Surtout qu'il savait devoir leur faire avaler une autre nouvelle le soir même.

- Alors Harry, parle-nous de cette Serdaigle que tu as évoquée dans ta lettre ? attaqua Sirius.

Harry soupira en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'en sortir sans encombre pour le moment.

- Oui, euh, elle s'appelle Lisa Turpin, elle est Serdaigle donc. Elle est très jolie.

- Je n'en doute pas, James aussi choisissait toujours les jolies filles, dit Sirius.

Harry se serait à nouveau étouffé s'il avait eu de quoi. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui prit un air innocent.

- Comment vous êtes venus à sortir ensemble ? demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur le lit, entraînant Sirius avec lui pour qu'Harry se sente moins dans un interrogatoire.

- Dumbledore a décidé de faire des groupes de travail pour les années avec gros examen à la fin, pour qu'on s'entraide. Les groupes ont été tirés au hasard, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit, mais c'est Dumbledore.

- Oui, je vois bien. Et Lisa était dans ton groupe ?

- Voilà. Ca nous a permis de plus parler, de passer du temps ensembles. Et un jour, pendant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je lui ai demandé si elle voudrait venir avec moi au Bal de Noël.

- Bravo mon garçon ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Et elle a accepté quelques semaines plus tard, enfin, elle me l'a dit plus tard, parce que je pense que dès que je lui ai demandé, elle savait qu'elle accepterait, vu comment ses copines ont gloussé chaque fois que je passais…

Sirius éclata de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement et Remus rit avec lui avec plus de retenue.

- Et vous êtes vraiment sortis ensembles à partir de quand ?

- Il y a environ un mois. C'était un vendredi, on se promenait dans Poudlard après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque, avec… le groupe de travail. On parlait de… différentes choses à propos… des cours, euh, de sa robe de Bal ! Et euh…

- Serais-tu embarrassé Harry ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

- Mais rien !

Harry était en fait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ils avaient parlé de Drago, Lisa et le Serpentard venaient d'avoir passé leur marché qui n'avait pas vraiment tenu.

- Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, on en a fait de belles aussi quand on était à Poudlard ! insista Sirius.

- Raconte-nous ! insista Remus à son tour.

- Et bien, c'est elle qui a proposé qu'on sorte ensembles.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avant de regarder Harry avec un air désolé.

- Il était pourtant si bien parti.

- Mais il ne pouvait être aussi grandiose que nous. J'aurais aimé pourtant…

- Arrêtez, oh lala.

- Vous êtes allez jusqu'où ? demanda Sirius avec un air gourmand. Aie ! ajouta-t-il en se prenant un violent coup de coude de la part de Remus.

- On s'est juste… embrassés. Une fois.

- Quoi ?! Harry, tu as quinze ans !

- Oui, euh, bon c'est bon…

Harry se maudissait de ne pas avoir brodé un peu sur la réalité. Bon, il avait déjà eu l'intention de leur parler de Drago mais il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas facile du tout.

- Bon écoutez il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Sirius, tu te souviens de ta lettre ? Tu m'as dit « du moment que tu ne nous ramènes pas une Serpentard », tu t'en rappelles ?

- Oui, j'ai du écrire ça, mais je ne vois pas le rap… Oh par toute la barbe de Merlin ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec une Serpentard ! Espèce de traitre.

- Euh… pas exactement. Lisa était au courant, on s'est embrassés une fois pour me faire pardonner de quelque chose, mais on sortait ensembles pour… son argument était : je vais pouvoir faire la fière auprès de mes copines, et on s'entend bien.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, je ne comprends rien du tout. Alors Lisa et toi, c'était pour faire semblant ?

- C'était une sorte de couverture.

- Pourquoi ? Et le rapport avec le fait que je t'ai dit de ne pas ramener une Serpentard ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… avec une Serpentard ?!

- Mieux qu'une Serpentard, Sirius, mieux qu'une Serpentard…

- Tu t'es fait une prof ? Mais il n'y en a pas de sexys. Ou peut-être la nouvelle en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout. Réfléchis. Mieux qu'UNE Serpentard…

Remus comprit le premier mais Sirius le suivit de près.

- QUOI ?! hurlèrent-ils tous les deux à la fois.

- Désolé…

- UN Serpentard ?!

- Alors toi aussi tu as cédé aux tentations du merveilleux corps masculin ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant subitement Sirius qui se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Euh je veux dire… toi aussi comme tant d'autres dans le reste du monde a cédé aux… Bon, ça va, d'accord, Harry, nous jouons dans la même équipe. Et ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Mais… Sirius… tu… tu ne parles que de filles ! Tout le temps !

- Héhé, c'est une couverture. Et puis les filles c'est bien pour s'amuser un p… aie !

Remus venait de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête.

- Je vais me plaindre ! Il me frappe tout le temps, gémit Sirius.

- Tu le mérites à chaque fois ! répliqua Remus.

- Oh, vraiment ? susurra alors Sirius, une lueur particulière dans les yeux.

Harry cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant deux rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de Remus qui ne répondit rien au sous-entendu lubrique de Sirius.

- Et moi qui avait peur que de ne pas être pour les filles allait vous perturber…

- Pourquoi tu… ah d'accord je vois. Bon qui est-ce donc ? Ah non je ne sais pas si je veux savoir parce que si c'est un Serpentard c'est forcément un méchant. Euh, sauf ton cher et tendre bien sûr Harry… ajouta immédiatement Sirius en voyant la main de Remus menacer à nouveau sa tête.

- C'est un méchant. Enfin, c'était. Je crois que je convertis les gens quand je les côtoie trop longtemps. Ou plutôt : Hermione convertis les gens qui commence à me côtoyer.

- Oui, c'est bien son genre, dit malicieusement Remus.

- Tu vas nous dire qui c'est oui ?!

- Ca ne va pas vous plaire.

- Je m'en fiche je veux savoir.

- Pourquoi c'est si important Sirius ?!

- Non, ce n'est pas si important pour lui, c'est juste qu'il ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir quelque chose.

- Bon vous êtes prêts ?

- Tu sais Harry si ce n'est pas si extraordinaire on va être très déçus.

- Oh je ne pense pas que vous allez l'être. La seule façon de faire pire c'était de prendre un mec très moche et stupide.

- Ah il est beau ?

- Très. Beau, séduisant, élégant… commença à partir Harry.

- Aller accouche ! s'impatienta Sirius.

- Oh Sirius attends, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on entende le discours d'amoureux transi avant de savoir qui c'est, sinon on va lui demander de ne rien nous raconter.

- Ah oui tu as raison. Bon Harry parle-nous de ton soupirant.

- Vous êtes des idiots ! Non, en fait, le fait est que maintenant il n'est plus du tout du mauvais côté. Ce que vous n'allez pas aimer, c'est son nom. Sinon, à tous les niveaux, j'ai pris le meilleur possible, surtout chez des Serpentards.

- Je crois que j'ai deviné mais je ne dirai rien en espérant qu'il dise un autre nom… marmonna Sirius.

- Une dernière chose. On s'est beaucoup détesté, et je pense qu'on n'a pas fini. On a commencé par se plaire. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime à la folie.

- Tu… tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu… bon, dis nous déjà qui c'est, et on discutera après, dit Remus.

Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de prononcer ce que son cœur et son âme clamaient déjà.

- J'aime Drago Malefoy.

Le long silence qui suivit sa déclaration en disait long sur les efforts que faisaient Sirius et Remus pour ne pas exploser. Remus finit par articuler :

- Tu… tu l'aimes vraiment ? Je veux dire, c'est un Malefoy, non seulement ton pire ennemi, mais le fils du second de Voldemort, et ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art de la manipulation.

- Je suis sûr de moi.

.

On frappa à la porte.

- Nous partons à la gare chercher les enfants, annonça Mrs Weasley une fois que Remus lui ait ouvert la porte.

- Harry, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, je fais partie du convoi. Et si vous continuez d'en parler, je veux tout savoir quand je serai revenu !

Harry et Sirius sourirent et restèrent seuls. Il y eut un petit silence et Harry se tourna avec un sourire machiavélique vers Sirius qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

- Sirius… Siriuuus… Cher parrain… !

- Oui... ?

- Toi et Remus ?

- Depuis début septembre. On s'est retrouvés seuls ici, il fallait bien s'occuper.

- Sirius !

- Désolé.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

.

Ils discutèrent des sujets que Sirius avaient promis à Harry, mais à son plus grand plaisir, la conversation ne fut pas portée sur la gente féminine. Du bruit venant des étages inférieurs leur appris que des personnes venaient d'arriver. Ils descendirent pour retrouver ceux qui étaient partis à la gare et ceux que ces derniers étaient allés chercher. Après un joyeux brouhaha dans l'entrée suivi d'efforts difficiles pour faire taire Mrs Black, tout le monde alla se réunir dans le salon autour de tasses de thé et de chocolats chauds. On alluma la cheminée et les lumières, la nuit presque entièrement tombée en cette fin d'après-midi de décembre. Mrs Weasley voulut faire monter les jeunes à l'étage pour que les adultes et membres de l'Ordre puisque discuter mais Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui dit discrètement :

- Caitlin va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, avec mon invité surprise. Si on pouvait tous rester ici jusqu'à leur arrivée,…

- Oh, très bien Harry, il n'y a aucun problème.

Elle se détourna pour aller resservir du thé et Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Sirius juste derrière lui.

- Un invité surprise ?! Tu n'as pas invité ton petit ami quand même ?

- N'importe quoi. Tu imagines, Drago venir ici ?! Au milieu de tout le monde ?! Haha, laisse-moi rire.

- Brrr… Drago… marmonna Sirius avec une grimace. Bon alors qui est-ce ?

- Si c'est un invité surprise, je ne vais pas te dire qui c'est avant qu'il arrive !

- C'est un mec ?

- Ouch, c'est très bizarre de l'associer à « c'est un mec »… répondit Harry en grimaçant à son tour.

- Pourquoi, c'est une fille ?

- Ah non, non, pas du tout ! Hahaha, se mit à rire Harry.

- Bon alors ?

- Mais tu verras !

- Dis-moi tout de suite !

- Non.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

- Les voilà ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant pour ouvrir.

.

Les personnes dans la salle se regardèrent, ceux au courant avec amusement et impatience de voir les réactions des autres, curieux de savoir qui venait de sonner. On entendit un cri de ravissement enfantin, qui fut interprété comme la joie de Caitlin de revoir Harry. Elle débarqua ensuite dans le salon où elle fut joyeusement accueillie par ceux qui la connaissaient déjà et qui la présentèrent brièvement aux autres comme « celle que Harry avait sauvé en risquant sa peau pour changer ». Comme Harry ne revenait pas, l'attention se reporta sur les portes de la pièce par lesquelles le garçon avait disparu et le silence se fit, permettant d'entendre les bruits d'une dispute. Hermione s'en rapprocha dans l'idée de voir ce qui n'allait pas mais se demanda si c'était une bonne idée tandis qu'elle distinguait les mots prononcés :

- Tu avais promis !

- Je n'ai jamais promis une chose pareille, et puis je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part !

- C'est dingue ça, tu trouves assez de courage pour être un double espion mais pas une once quand il s'agit d'affronter la vérité ou de laisser tomber un peu les barrières autour de toi !

- Et alors ? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi pleurnichard et sensible que les gamins dans ton genre !

- Je suis un pleurnichard ?! Oh et puis c'est bon va-t-en j'en ai marre d'être toujours celui qui fait des efforts ! C'était le contraire au début mais depuis qu'on a accepté la vérité, tu es constamment en train de tirer vers le bas, c'est insupportable et j'en ai vraiment assez. Joyeux Noël tout seul !

Hermione devina qu'Harry commençait à s'éloigner de Rogue mais celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Harry, attends. Je suis désolé, soupira Severus. Oui tu as raison je ne suis pas courageux.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Je m'excuse, vraiment. Allons-y.

- … Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu es mon fils et je veux passer du temps avec toi et… et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, et surtout… je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et s'éloigna de la porte. Des chuchotements s'adressèrent à elle.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, ils arrivent.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry entra.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler. La personne que j'ai invitée est une personne très importante pour moi. C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez tous, mais il y a une chose de lui que vous ne savez sans doute pas. Normalement pas.

Harry se retourna vers la porte et fit un signe de tête et un sourire. Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce, le visage complètement fermé, et son attitude clamait son envie de fuir, mais il entra tout de même. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione, heureuse pour Harry que malgré sa répulsion à le faire, son père fasse un effort pour lui.

- Severus Rogue a aimé ma mère. Et ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Son mariage avec James Potter ne fut qu'une couverture, pour la sécurité de Severus.

Disant ces mots, Harry sourit d'avantage. Il avait reproduit la situation dans laquelle s'était retrouvée sa mère, sans y penser. Harry chercha le regard de Sirius et fut blessé de voir qu'il s'était fermé. Mais sa détermination était plus forte, et Harry prononça alors d'une voix forte ce qu'il avait mis du temps à accepter mais que désormais il ne renierait pour rien au monde :

- Severus Rogue est mon père.

Murmures et avis s'élevèrent. Mrs Weasley émit un cri aigu et porta la main sur son cœur, un air horrifié sur le visage qu'elle essaya aussitôt de cacher. Mais Severus l'avait vu. Il grimaça en voyant bien que la plupart des réactions étaient similaires, avec plus ou moins de retenue. Il posa ses yeux sur Remus qui regardait Harry avec un sourire paternel. Remus savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit qu'il connaissait la vérité ? Severus détourna son regard en entendant Black gronder sauvagement et sortir à grands pas de la pièce. Il vit Harry le suivre des yeux. Il vit la peine se peindre sur les traits de son fils. Et cela le mit en colère.

Severus sortit à son tour de la pièce et suivit celui qu'il qualifiait à cet instant de tous les noms. Il le rattrapa et le força à se retourner.

- Black ! Tu n'agiras donc jamais en adulte !

- Dégage Servilus ! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !

- Harry tient à toi et il appréhendait beaucoup ta réaction ! Pense un peu à la peine que tu viens de lui faire !

- C'est la meilleure ! Toi, toi, TOI, tu te soucies d'Harry ? Et tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?!

- JE SUIS SON PERE !

- JAMES ETAIT SON PERE !

- LILY N'AIMAIT QUE MOI ET HARRY EST MON FILS QUE CA TE PLAISE OU NON !

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI DANS MA MAISON ! VA-T-EN IMMEDIATEMENT !

- CA SUFFIT ARRÊTEZ !

Des étincelles dorées explosèrent. Sirius et Severus se retournèrent et virent Harry la baguette pointée sur eux. Ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

- Sirius, Severus est mon père. Pas James. James a été celui qui a pris soin de moi quand j'étais un bébé. Severus est celui qui m'a donné la vie et qui prend soin de moi maintenant. Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela. Ce que tu peux faire par contre, c'est faire un effort. Pour moi.

La voix d'Harry avait perdu de sa force et de sa rage.

- Je veux passer Noël avec tous ceux que j'aime mais cela m'est impossible. Je ne pourrais pas voir celui que j'aime le plus au monde. Laisse-moi le passer avec mon père. Et avec toi. Et avec tous les autres. … S'il te plaît.

- Harry, je ne peux pas faire l'effort d'apprécier Servilus, c'est juste imp…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

- Comme si lui se gênait !

- Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. Et il ne t'a pas encore insulté de la soirée, tu pourrais souligner le fait que lui fait des efforts pour moi.

- Non mais tu t'entends ?! Tu es en train de défendre… Rogue ! Contre moi !

- Sirius…

- Non, non, non et non ! Je refuse !

- Putain, Black, grandis un peu !

- Ta gueule Servilus ! Je crois t'avoir dit de dégag…

- J'AI DIT CA SUFFIT !

Les flammes des bougies explosèrent et les verres des lampes se brisèrent en un immense fracas. Ron, Hermione, et Ginny commençaient à paniquer à l'idée qu'Harry perde à nouveau le contrôle sur sa magie. Et les conséquences au Square Grimmaud seraient certainement plus difficiles à gérer qu'à Poudlard. Hermione se précipita entre Sirius, Severus et Harry et essaya de calmer tout le monde.

- Bon, je propose qu'on aille tous se reposer. Ce fut assez pour ce soir.

Remus vint à sa rescousse en cherchant à entraîner Sirius avec lui vers les étages. Ron signifia sa présence à Harry qui laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué. Sirius n'ajouta rien. Il carra la mâchoire, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvenant manifestement pas, il se laissa emmener par Remus sans prononcer un mot. Severus recula d'un pas et préféra rester discret. Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Non.

Harry recula contre le mur et se laissa glisser. Il marmonna des excuses à tous pour cette soirée peu agréable et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il entendit dans son cœur que Caitlin pleurait silencieusement. Il se redressa un peu brusquement, ce qui effraya Hermione et Ron à côté de lui, et alla prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle laissa couler des larmes en lui rendant son étreinte. Mrs Weasley relança l'invitation à tous d'aller se reposer et ceux qui ne logeaient pas au Square Grimmaud prirent congé. Mr Weasley, courtois et peu rancunier, tendit la main à Severus qui le regarda avec surprise et méfiance. Mais le regard franc et chaleureux de Mr Weasley lui fit baisser sa garde, et il serra la main d'Arthur. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le salon, rejoints par Ron et Hermione. Les jumeaux et Ginny montèrent se coucher, et Harry alla coucher Caitlin qui s'endormait sur son épaule, apaisée. Remus descendit bientôt et s'assit vers ceux encore debout. Mrs Weasley refit du thé avant de monter voir comment Harry s'en sortait. Elle ne redescendit pas avec lui et Harry transmit son bonsoir. Il y eut un silence assez lourd puis Severus se leva et marmonna qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte. Remus se leva alors et lui tendit sa main comme Mr Weasley l'avait fait.

- Je te dois des excuses, Severus. J'aurais du t'en parler, j'aurai du te dire la vérité que je connaissais. Surtout en voyant comment tu traitais Harry. Je n'ai pas osé. J'ai eu peur. Je suis désolé.

Severus le regarda un instant puis serra sa main et sur son visage se dessina l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- Merci de l'accepter aujourd'hui.

Harry regarda son père qui lui rendit son regard, et lui adressa un sourire plus consistant.

- Reviens demain s'il te plaît, lui dit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Sirius s'y fera, tu es le bienvenu ici, affirma alors Remus.

Severus regarda à nouveau Remus et hocha la tête. Il salua tout le monde et partit. Le silence se fit à nouveau. Arthur chercha à détendre l'atmosphère :

- Harry, si je me souviens bien, tu as parlé de quelqu'un… hum, tes mots exacts étaient je crois : « celui que j'aime le plus au monde » ?

Harry devint cramoisi et déclara qu'il était temps qu'il monte se coucher. Il sortit sous les sourires gentiment moqueurs. Ron le rejoignit peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé dans leur chambre. Son air béat en disait assez pour qu'Harry ne pose pas de question mais celui-ci ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur se placer à son tour sur son visage. Ils étaient couchés depuis quelques minutes déjà et le silence régnait quand il ouvrit la bouche avec un air malicieux pour faire une remarque. Le coussin jeté sur lui en disait long et il préféra étouffer son rire avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à les rouvrir, et à s'agiter dans son lit. La nuit allait être longue et pénible.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Notes de fin de chapitre :**

- Sirius va-t-il finir par accepter Severus ? Il a du en apprendre beaucoup d'un coup, entre Drago Malefoy et Rogue ! Hahaha !

- Avez-vous apprécié l'effort de Severus Rogue pour passer du temps avec son fils malgré les appréhensions ?

- Aimez-vous le couple Sirius/Remus ?

- Les vacances vont-elles réussir à bien se passer ?

A bientôt ! Un indice sur le prochain chapitre, il s'intitule "Souvenirs"


	26. Chapter 26 - Souvenirs

**Note de l'Auteur :**Un chapitre un peu spécial, avec une plongée dans le passé ! Bonne lecture !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 26 – Souvenirs**

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée et douloureuse, Harry remarqua que Ron dormait toujours, et il en comprit vite la raison en remarquant que le soleil était à peine levé. Harry s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine dans l'idée de boire un bon thé chaud qui le réchaufferait un peu. S'il se réveillait souvent en sueur après ses cauchemars, il avait toujours très froid à l'intérieur lorsque les images redoutées et la peur le prenaient. Il poussa la porte, et s'arrêta. Sirius était là, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, presque vide. Sirius tourna la tête en entendant Harry arriver et la détourna aussitôt en laissant échapper un soupir. Harry crut que son parrain lui en voulait toujours et il en fut peiné. Il voulut repartir mais Sirius réagit alors.

- Harry attends. Je… je suis désolé.

Harry se retourna et le dévisagea. Il avait certainement trop bu et pas assez dormi mais ses yeux exprimaient son sentiment de culpabilité. Harry alla s'assoir à côté de son parrain et lui ôta des mains la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait vidée. Sirius ne l'en empêcha pas et posa ses bras sur la table pour y enfouir son visage. Harry ne savait trop quoi faire. Il s'apprêtait à essayer de dire quelque chose quand Sirius releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Rogue a cru que Lily l'avait trompé avec James. Moi… moi j'ai cru que James m'avait trompé avec Lily.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimais James. Il était tout pour moi. Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer que cet enfant que Lily attendait n'était pas de lui. Tout comme Lily n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer à Rogue qu'il était bien le père. Je détestais Rogue depuis l'école, mais je me suis mis à le haïr encore plus parce que je trouvais qu'on était bien trop semblables, et cela m'était insupportable comme idée. Et aussi parce que pour moi c'était à cause de lui si Lily et James en étaient arrivés à vivre ensembles, et à avoir un enfant. Je suis parti, j'ai voyagé, effectué des missions pour l'Ordre. Quand je suis revenu, j'en voulais toujours à tout le monde. Le lendemain… le lendemain… le lendemain… !

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'effroi en comprenant.

- Le lendemain… James n'était plus là… James n'étais plus là… Lily et James n'étaient plus là… Et je savais que jamais je ne pourrais obtenir de pardon désormais…

Sirius attrapa les épaules d'Harry de ses mains et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se mit à pleurer. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il serra son parrain dans ses bras.

- Je leur en ai voulu à tous, à eux tous, à James, à Lily, à Rogue, à Dumbledore ! J'en voulais à Lily de m'avoir pris James ! J'en voulais à Rogue d'avoir provoqué ça et de les avoir fait mourir ! J'en voulais à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger mieux ! J'en voulais à James de m'avoir trahi !

Harry sentit qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Il se sentait si mal. Et si triste pour son parrain qui avait tant enduré.

- Et je m'en voulais tellement… je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir été là… J'aurais peut-être pu les sauver… J'aurais pu tout faire pour les sauver… Et je me suis retrouvé seul avec tous mes regrets et ce sentiment d'avoir été celui qui les avait trahis finalement. J'ai passé tout ce temps à en vouloir à tout le monde… pour rien…

Après ce moment dans la cuisine, Harry ne revit pas son parrain pendant plusieurs jours. Sirius ne sortit pas de sa chambre, et le seul qu'il laissait entrer fut Remus. Si cela attrista beaucoup Harry, cela permis cependant à Severus de pouvoir passer du temps au Square Grimmaud sans créer de conflit majeur. Caitlin était toujours ravie de le voir, et il le lui rendait. Hermione interpréta l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portaient comme une recherche l'un chez l'autre de ce qu'ils avaient perdu ou manqué. Rogue retrouvait un fil mais n'avait jamais vécu avec un enfant, et Caitlin avait perdu ses parents trop récemment encore pour ne pas avoir besoin d'une présence affective qui pourrait contrebalancer sa perte. Mrs Weasley était un peu la mère de tout le monde, autant des adultes que des jeunes et des enfants. Harry prit plaisir à voir Severus s'ouvrir aux autres. Remus et Arthur étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus d'efforts pour l'intégrer à leurs conversations et au quotidien. Il faisait attention à ce que ses passages plus longs et fréquents qu'auparavant ne soient pas suspects aux yeux des Mangemorts mais n'ayant plus Queudver pour surveiller ses faits et gestes, il était plus tranquille. Harry, Ron, et Hermione discutèrent un peu avec Remus des Animagus mais ne s'y mirent pas sérieusement, préférant passer les premiers jours de vacances à être vraiment en vacances. De plus Harry tenait à ce que Sirius y soit impliqué.

Sirius qui ne sortait toujours pas de sa chambre et refusait de parler à quiconque d'autre que Remus. C'est pourquoi après trois jours d'absence et de silence, Harry n'y tenant plus alla frapper avec force à la porte de sa chambre.

- Sirius ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je ne suis pas venu passer mes vacances ici pour que tu fasses la gueule ! Laisse-moi entrer ou sors tout de suite !

N'ayant pas de réponse immédiate, Harry tambourina plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître un Sirius aussi sombre et en colère que possible.

- Foutez donc moi la paix un peu !

- Non. Sirius s'il te plaît, sors de là. C'est bientôt Noël.

Sirius ne répondit rien et grogna. Il repartit dans l'obscurité de sa chambre sans pourtant fermer la porte. Harry attendit un instant mais ne le voyant pas revenir, il la poussa et fit un pas en avant. Il découvrit une chambre assez petite et très sombre parce que les volets étaient fermés. Cela sentait le renfermé et tout semblait assez poussiéreux. La pièce était couverte de vêtements, objets, livres, et parchemins jetés en vrac. Sirius était assis par terre, adossé à son lit défait, à côté de ce qu'Harry reconnut être une Pensine. Harry s'approcha et aperçut le visage de James se reflétant à la surface, puis s'effaçant, pour laisser la place aux visages de James et de Sirius l'un contre l'autre, et à d'autres souvenirs. Harry détourna les yeux et les posa sur le Sirius qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce Sirius-là ne riait pas aux éclats ni ne souriait comme celui des souvenirs. Harry s'assit à côté de son parrain et posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de cet homme qui avait tant perdu. Il y eut un long moment puis Sirius chercha la main d'Harry et murmura :

- Est-ce que tu veux bien… venir avec moi voir mes souvenirs ? Je… je n'y arriverai pas tout seul…

Harry hésita avant de répondre sur le même ton :

- Ne serait-ce pas à Remus de les voir avec toi… ?

- Non… Je ne sais pas quel effet cela fera sur moi de les revoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille parce que j'aurais encore des sentiments pour James…

Harry hésita à nouveau mais n'osa pas dire ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne pouvait pas s'avancer pour Remus, ne sachant pas du tout comment celui-ci se positionnerait face à cela, et ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour rassurer son parrain. Sirius fit une pression des doigts sur la main d'Harry qui comprit. Harry hocha la tête. Sirius se pencha vers la Pensine, mais s'arrêta. Il releva la tête.

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De ma réaction. De comment je vais être après les avoir vu. De ce que ça va me faire de le revoir. De nous revoir heureux.

- Cela pourra t'apaiser peut-être. Pourquoi veux-tu voir ces souvenirs ?

- Parce que… parce que… je ne sais pas. Je me sens juste tellement coupable, j'ai l'impression que si je les regarde, je pourrais m'en détacher et dire au revoir. Je voudrais être libre, libre d'aimer Remus sans avoir l'impression de trahir James encore et encore…

- Je pense vraiment que c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire avec lui, que même s'il y a des risques, c'est quelque chose que vous devez faire ensembles, et que cela sera une base solide de votre relation future, parce que même si tu en doutes, vous en ressortirez renforcés…

- Mais s'il m'en veut ? S'il ne veut plus de moi ? S'il me déteste et s'en va ?!

Harry avait le sentiment de se retrouver avec un enfant. Un enfant qui avait peur d'être abandonné. Il serra plus fort sa main sur celle de Sirius.

- Je crois que Remus t'aime trop pour cela. Et qu'il aimerait faire ce voyage avec toi.

- Harry, je m'en veux d'être aussi nul, alors que c'est Noël, et que tu es là…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as besoin d'aller mieux d'abord avant de te soucier des autres.

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il est ton père, mais je le déteste vraiment… Je n'arriverai jamais à être ami avec Serv… Rogue.

- Je comprends, et je n'en demande pas autant. J'aimerais juste que vous arriviez à rester dans la même pièce sans vous disputer, au moins le jour de Noël.

- Ca te ferait très plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je peux comprendre que ça soit difficile pour toi.

Sirius resta silencieux un long moment après leur échange. Harry ne troubla pas ce silence car il sentait que son parrain reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et réfléchissait. Sirius finit par tourner les yeux vers son filleul et une esquisse de sourire se dessina.

- Merci Harry, chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit chaleureusement.

- Tu veux bien… aller chercher Remus s'il te plaît ? continua Sirius sur le même ton.

- Bien sûr.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière alors qu'il quittait la pièce mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il descendit au salon, espérant y trouver son ancien professeur, et l'y trouva en grande discussion avec Severus. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Harry alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Remus, Sirius voudrait te voir.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Remus fit un signe de tête à Severus qui lui rendit, et quitta le salon à grands pas. Harry le regarda partir.

- Où es-tu parti ?

La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées.

- Vers des souvenirs.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais Harry ne s'expliqua pas, se contentant de sourire.

.

.

Sirius regarde James lui sourire. Il avait toujours aimé les magnifiques sourires de James, qui illuminaient tout son être. Sirius éclate de son rire qui rappelle le chien qui aboie et se penche pour ramasser de la neige entre ses doigts glacés. Il l'envoie avec force sur James qui se protège de ses bras, se mettant à rire à son tour. Sirius profite de son avantage pour se jeter sur James et tous deux roulent alors dans la neige en riant aux éclats. Ils s'arrêtent. James est au-dessus de Sirius et leurs regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. James approche son visage de celui de Sirius. Sirius lève ses lèvres pour atteindre celles de son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient seize ans. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

.

Sirius regarde James pleurer. Les parents de James sont morts. En héros, emportant des Mangemorts avec eux, mais ils sont morts, et pour James, c'est tout ce qui compte. Sirius ne peut supporter de le voir pleurer ainsi mais il ne peut rien faire et il a mal. Il s'assoit à côté de celui qu'il aime et l'entoure de ses bras, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Les mains de James qui s'agrippent à sa chemise lui font verser des larmes qui n'attendaient que de couler. James a perdu ses parents ce soir, et Sirius pleure avec lui la douleur de sa perte.

Ils avaient seize ans.

.

Sirius regarde James rire. Et il rit avec lui. Ils sortent de Poudlard, leurs études sont terminées. Malgré les malheurs et la peur, ils sont jeunes, ils sont en vie, et ont bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ils savent à quel point les risques sont grands de mourir à chaque instant, et cela rend leur vie plus précieuse encore. Sirius regarde James rire encore. Et il rit avec lui. Leurs amis sont au courant à leur sujet mais la plupart des gens l'ignore encore. On croit que James aime Lily et que Lily n'aime que James. Mais James et Sirius s'aiment. Ils s'aiment si fort en vérité et personne ne le sait vraiment. Et ils ont tant envie de le crier au monde entier.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Et ils s'aimaient tellement !

.

Sirius regarde James pleurer avec lui. Cette fois, ceux qui sont partis, ce sont le peu de famille qui considérait toujours Sirius comme faisant partie des leurs, et des Black. Sirius n'aurait pas tant pleuré si James n'avait pas tant versé de larmes. Parce que James vit à nouveau sa perte douloureuse en voyant Sirius perdre les siens à son tour. Ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils pleurent ensembles, leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Ils étaient orphelins tous les deux.

.

Sirius regarde James le regarder. Du désir brillent dans leurs yeux, faisant battre plus vite et plus fort leurs pouls dans leurs veines. James pose une main sur la joue de Sirius et la laisse glisser doucement. Sirius ferme les yeux sous la caresse qui lui procure un frisson agréable. James le fait reculer lentement tout en faisant descendre sa main sur la chemise de Sirius. Les genoux de Sirius se plient lorsqu'ils rencontrent le lit et il tombe en arrière, emmenant avec lui James sur le matelas qui s'enfonce sous leurs poids. La main libre de James atterrit à côté du visage de Sirius. L'autre continue son exploration du torse encore habillé. Voulant permettre à Sirius de reculer un peu sur le lit, James se redresse. Mais Sirius suit son mouvement, et soudain leurs lèvres sont jointes. James est assis sur les genoux de Sirius qui agrippe de ses mains la chemise dans son dos tandis que celles de James s'accrochent à sa nuque avec passion. Ils s'embrassent avidement, intensément. Ils s'aiment. Et cela fait si longtemps qu'ils attendent.

Ces lèvres !

Ensembles ils reculent alors sur le matelas et James se retrouve à nouveau au-dessus de Sirius qui le rapproche même de son corps en appuyant sur son dos de ses mains. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassent encore. Leurs langues dansent tandis que leurs corps commencent à se mouvoir d'une même impulsion. Les mains de Sirius caressent la peau du dos de James sous sa chemise. Les mains de James déboutonnent lentement celle de Sirius. James descend ses lèvres pour déposer un à un de chastes baisers sur la peau dénudée de Sirius. Celui-ci ramène ses mains sur le torse de James pour défaire à son tour le vêtement qui fait obstacle au contact de leurs chairs. Ils ne veulent rien précipiter mais ils savent qu'ils ont prêts, tous les deux. Au fil des baisers et des caresses, le désir se fait plus fort et se manifeste d'avantage à leurs entrejambes. N'ayant pas la patience d'enlever le pantalon de James, Sirius marmonne un sortilège qui fait disparaître le vêtement. James se relève, un air moqueur sur le visage, mais ce faisant, il laisse dévoiler la bosse formée dans son caleçon par son sexe durci. Les yeux de Sirius brûlent de ce désir qui commence à réclamer son dû. Mais James ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il retourne embrasser Sirius et descend ses mains pour défaire le bouton et la ceinture du pantalon de son amant qui se retient de gémir sous lui.

Ces mains !

James à nouveau pose ses lèvres sur la peau de Sirius, choisissant précisément là où elles touchent savamment le corps brûlant de son compagnon. Sirius voudrait accélérer les choses mais James l'en empêche en maintenant ses jambes avec les siennes et en enfonçant de ses mains dans le matelas les poignets de Sirius qui ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure, ne permettant qu'à de faibles sons de sortir de sa gorge. James continue de descendre, jouant au passage avec les mamelons durcis eux aussi de Sirius, le faisant gémir plus fort. Lorsqu'il arrive au bas du ventre, James ramène ses mains pour venir baisser avec une lenteur extrême le pantalon de Sirius qui n'en peut plus de désir. Ils sont désormais presque entièrement nus et ils s'embrassent à nouveau passionnément sous des caresses avides. Sirius soudain se redresse et fait basculer James avec un sourire malicieux jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui à son tour. James rit.

Ce rire !

Leurs langues dansent et leurs corps se meuvent. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que leurs magies emplies de désir ont enlevé le caleçon de l'autre, dernier obstacle. Leurs sexes durs et gonflés se touchent. Le plaisir est si intense qu'il leur semble impossible de l'augmenter encore. Ils ont tort. Sirius se redresse et, une main posée à côté du visage de James, il descend l'autre le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité. Alors il caresse lentement le sexe chargé de désir et James gémit sous lui. Il se reprend assez pour amener sa propre main sur la virilité de Sirius, elle aussi dure et droite. Ils caressent le sexe de l'autre et donne à l'autre de plus en plus de plaisir. Sentant que James aurait du mal à tenir plus longtemps encore, Sirius fait bouger ses doigts vers l'arrière du corps de son amant, et en introduit un. Le corps de James se tend et sa main se crispe sur le sexe de Sirius qui gémit de plaisir avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt en James. Et un troisième. James laisse échapper un cri. Il halète et entre deux expirations profondes, il prononce le prénom de Sirius avec une voix grave et chaude et vibrante.

Cette voix… !

James se redresse, agrippe le dos de Sirius et griffe la peau avec ses doigts. Sirius retire sa main et attrape la nuque de James tandis que son autre main griffe elle aussi le dos de son amant. Leur baiser violent scelle leur instant. Sirius entre en James et ils s'embrassent plus fougueusement et passionnément encore. Ils sont pleinement ensembles. Enfin.

Ils avaient dix-huit ans. Et ils s'aimaient.

.

Sirius regarde James se marier avec Lily. Il lui en veut. Il sait que ce n'est pas réel, il sait que James veut aider Lily et cet enfoiré de Mangemort. Pourquoi veut-il l'aider à ce point ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aider autrement !? Sirius voulait être le premier et le seul à qui James dirait « Oui ». Il a peur de ne jamais avoir l'occasion d'être celui qui se tiendrait à ses côtés. Sirius affiche un grand sourire et une mine ravie mais James croise son regard et y lit sa douleur. Plus tard, pendant le banquet et les danses, James abandonne Lily un moment pour attraper Sirius par le col et l'entraîner dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Sirius s'était mis à draguer toutes les filles qui passaient en enchaînant les verres. James le plaque contre un mur reculé et se penche sur lui. Sirius s'attend à des remontrances ou à de la violence, mais James l'embrasse tendrement. Il lui chuchote des mots d'amours rassurants et des promesses qui réchauffent le cœur de Sirius. James se marie avec Lily pour donner au monde une image faussée de la réalité. Mais quand le soir vient, ce n'est pas Lily que James rejoint dans son lit. Ils font l'amour doucement cette nuit-là. Lorsque le soleil pointe son nez, Sirius se lève et prend l'alliance de James. Il s'agenouille devant son amant et prend sa main. Il demande. James répond.

Ils avaient dix-huit ans. Ils s'étaient mariés en secret.

.

Sirius regarde James caresser le ventre de Lily avec un sourire niais et ce bonheur dans les yeux qui brûle Sirius à l'intérieur. Sirius a envie de hurler et de tout briser mais il ne peut que regarder sans bouger. James relève la tête et le voit. Il lui sourit, puis se rend compte de la souffrance qui s'est peinte sur le visage de Sirius. Il avance vers lui, ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer. Sirius s'enfuit.

Ils avaient dix-neuf ans. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Vivants.

.

Sirius regarde James. James est immobile. James ne bouge plus. James ne bougera plus. Sirius regarde James garder les yeux fixés sur lui sans lui rendre son regard. James ne le regardera plus jamais. James est mort et Sirius n'a rien pu faire pour le sauver. Parce que Sirius s'est comporté comme un idiot. Sirius s'en veut. Il en veut à la terre entière. James est vide de vie et la vie de Sirius est vide de sens. Sirius pleure sur le corps de celui qu'il aime tant.

Ils avaient dix-neuf ans. James était mort, et on accusait Sirius de l'avoir tué.

.

.

Sirius sortit de la Pensine et de ses souvenirs, Remus avec lui. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. La mort de James avait été une blessure qui n'avait peut-être pas encore cicatrisé. Ils ne dirent rien, les mots étaient inutiles. Ils préférèrent se serrer l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Le temps parfois entraîne dans l'écoulement des larmes les peines du passé qui s'effaceront lentement.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Notes de fin de chapitre:**

- Avez-vous aimé les souvenirs ? Etait-ce une bonne chose que Sirius les montre à Remus ?

- Sirius va-t-il mieux accepter Severus, ou continuer de faire la tête ?

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule Entraînements et Méditation, on va en apprendre plus sur les Animagus de notre trois héros !


	27. Chapter 27 -Entraînements et Méditations

**Note de l'auteur: **Vous avez tous essayé de deviner les Animagus, voici un chapitre qui donne encore des informations, même s'il n'y aura pas encore de confirmation. Bonne lecture !

****.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 27 – Entraînements et Méditations**

Harry passa le reste de la journée avec son père, heureux de pouvoir en profiter un peu. Caitlin et Severus étaient devenus très proches, et Harry sentait que l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur l'ancien aigri professeur était bénéfique pour leur relation encore instable. Lorsque le soir venu, Sirius descendit avec Remus pour le dîner, tout le monde lui fit fête. La joie que tous exprimèrent à le revoir fit sourire Sirius qui prononça de plates excuses pour son comportement des derniers jours et promit de se rattraper.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Sirius débarqua aux aurores dans la chambre de Ron et Harry pour les réveiller trop brutalement à leur goût. Après avoir secoué violemment le lit, il leur arracha leurs couvertures, ouvrit rideaux et fenêtres, et se transforma en chien pour leur sauter dessus et leur aboyer aux oreilles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se mirent à lui crier après et à se lever pour le menacer de leurs coussins qu'il estima qu'ils étaient assez réveillés, et il reprit forme humaine pour leur annoncer qu'ils avaient deux minutes pour s'habiller et descendre dans le hall. Ils s'exécutèrent en râlant et en le maudissant de tous les noms et retrouvèrent Hermione, rayonnante.

- On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? lui demanda Ron en grognant.

- Oh arrête donc de faire la tête Ronald, la découverte de nos Animagus vaut bien de se lever un peu tôt.

- Animagus ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Enfin, les garçons, vous n'aviez pas compris ? Vous êtes décidément irrécupérables.

- Ah ! Vous êtes tous prêts, impeccable. Nous n'attendons plus que ce cher Remus et nous pourrons y aller. Le réveil n'a pas été trop difficile ? intervint Sirius, hilare.

Harry et Ron lui lancèrent un regard noir. Voyant qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas, Harry lui raconta rapidement comment Sirius avait jugé bon de les faire lever et Ron et lui en voulurent encore plus au parrain d'Harry en apprenant qu'Hermione avait été doucement réveillée par Remus. Ce dernier arriva alors et Sirius et lui les firent transplaner hors de la maison.

.

.

Les trois jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent en pleine nature, au milieu de champs enneigés qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Pas une habitation n'était visible aux environs. Sirius prit la parole en premier, et Harry fut surpris de le voir aussi sérieux subitement.

- Vous allez recevoir une sorte d'entraînement un peu spécial, et condensé. Quand nous avons cherché nos Animagus, nous avons essayé de les trouver mentalement, intérieurement, comme vous avez essayé de le faire, d'après les dires d'Hermione. C'est un bon début, et cela a pu vous apporter des images, des sensations, et peut-être avez-vous déjà des idées. Mais ce que nous avons découvert par nous-mêmes fut que l'Animagus ne se révèle pour la première fois qu'après une grande dépense d'énergie ou sous l'effet d'une très forte émotion. Souvent, il s'agit également d'un réflexe de survie. L'humain en nous n'est plus assez fort pour assurer la sécurité, alors l'animal se manifeste pour prendre le relai.

- James et Sirius ont découvert leurs formes animales après une fuite un peu désespérée et surtout, éreintante, dans la Forêt Interdite, une nuit. Ils étaient complètement épuisés, je crois même que James était blessé non ?

- Oui, il avait reçu un coup de griffe dans le dos, et moi je m'étais tordu la cheville. On avait été particulièrement stupides ce soir-là, on voulait impressionner la galerie, et on était partis à la recherche d'une créature très dangereuse qui se terrait assez loin dans la Forêt.

- Bref, alors qu'ils étaient presque sortis, ils sont tombés de fatigue, complètement épuisés, et morts de peur. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient continuer encore pour être complètement en sécurité mais ils ne pouvaient plus bouger.

- Et nos formes Animagus se sont manifestées. On avait déjà essayé de trouver, on avait déjà fait la recherche plus… intérieure, mais sans jamais réussir à atteindre réellement l'animal en nous. Je voyais James en train de perdre conscience et j'ai cherché à faire un dernier effort pour nous sortir tous les deux de là. James a vu une sorte de lumière m'entourer et il a du avoir peur et chercher à son tour à retrouver quelques forces. La lumière est aussi apparue sur lui, et nous avons commencé à nous transformer. James est devenu un cerf le premier, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devenu un chien. Nous étions toujours blessés et fatigués mais nous avions des forces nouvelles.

- Imaginez notre surprise à Peter et moi quand nous avons vu débarquer chez Hagrid, où on les attendait, deux animaux blessés qui venaient vers nous en nous regardant avec des yeux bien trop humains pour que je ne me pose pas de questions. J'ai vite compris, parce que grâce à nos méditations nous avions déjà des idées d'animaux, et parce que Sirius a commencé à aboyer. Vous avez déjà du remarquer je pense, à quel point son rire ressemble à un aboiement de chien…

Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler un instant et se mirent à rire, accompagnés des trois jeunes gens qui les écoutaient. Remus invita tout le monde à marcher un peu pour se réchauffer.

- Nous manquons un peu de temps, mais nous avons trouvé un moyen d'y remédier, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, continua Sirius. Ca ne va pas beaucoup vous plaire, ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec inquiétude mais Hermione semblait très excitée. Ils arrivèrent devant un champ plus grand que ceux qu'ils avaient traversés, et purent distinguer un chemin de terre qui en faisait le tour. Sirius et Remus s'arrêtèrent et allèrent s'installer sous un arbre. Remus transforma une branche en couverture confortable et Sirius fit un petit feu. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent les trois adolescents qui les dévisageaient sans comprendre.

- Et bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez, courez !

- Comment ?! s'écria Ron.

- Vous allez courir autour du champ aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

- L'épuisement vous fera du bien pour faire le vide en vous par la suite, et de plus, c'est l'occasion de vous faire faire un peu d'exercice !

- Allez, on ne traîne pas !

Hermione lâcha un très long soupir. Elle n'était pas sportive du tout, elle avait toujours préféré arbitrer les matchs à l'école primaire plutôt que d'y participer. Ne faisant pas de Quidditch à Poudlard, elle ne faisait plus de sport du tout, excepté les montées de marches entre les cours. Elle gardait la forme en ayant une alimentation équilibrée et un sommeil sain, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle regarda le chemin qu'ils allaient devoir courir et soupira plus fort. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle réussirait à terminer un tour seulement. Harry et Ron, malgré leurs entraînements de Quidditch pendant lesquels Angelina ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer, n'avaient pas du tout envie de se mettre à courir aussi tôt le matin et dans un froid pareil, et surtout aussi longtemps. Ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à protester mais Sirius sortit sa baguette et envoya des sortilèges qui les frôlèrent, et ils se mirent à courir pour éviter que les prochains ne les touchent pour de bon. Hermione était partie plus vite que les garçons, mais elle ralentit rapidement. Il lui manquait clairement de l'endurance respiratoire. Le premier tour parut interminable. Les garçons enchaînèrent avec le deuxième sans s'arrêter mais Hermione voulut marcher un peu. Bien mal lui en prit. Seul un réflexe inné lui évita de se prendre un autre sortilège de Sirius et elle se remit à courir, déjà essoufflée.

Sirius et Remus ne leur accordèrent de s'arrêter que cinq tours plus tard lorsque les trois adolescents épuisés s'aplatirent sur le sol en les suppliant de les laisser se reposer. Les deux Maraudeurs leur accordèrent quelques minutes et leur donnèrent des bouteilles d'eau que les jeunes burent avidement. Remus et Sirius leur attrapèrent ensuite le bras et après avoir fait disparaître leur feu et la couverture, ils transplanèrent à nouveau.

.

Ils arrivèrent sous le couvert de hauts sapins, en pleine montagne. Remus sortit alors un Retourneur de Temps de sous son manteau et lui fit faire deux tours après avoir passé la chaîne autour des cous de tout le monde, sous les yeux horrifiés des trois adolescents qui comprirent que leur calvaire n'était pas terminé, au contraire. Sirius et Remus les emmenèrent plus loin une fois le temps remonté, et Hermione découvrit la première les cordes d'escalades installées le long d'une roche particulièrement abrupte. Aucun des trois jeunes sorciers ne chercha à protester lorsque Sirius leur désigna les cordes en question du menton, et ils s'assurèrent avec l'aide de Remus avant de commencer à grimper. La course n'avaient pas trop fait travailler leurs bras, et ils découvrirent en quoi ils devaient s'en réjouir après avoir passé déjà un temps trop long à essayer de grimper cette montagne. Remus était resté en bas pour les assurer à l'aide de la magie, et pour être là si l'un d'eux tombait. Sirius les attendait en haut et les narguait avec des pains et du chocolat. Hermione arriva la première, à sa grande surprise, et elle fut plus surprise encore en constatant que grimper lui avait fait plus de bien que courir, contrairement aux garçons qui s'écroulèrent en atteignant la corniche où Sirius attendait. Remus les rejoignit en transplanant. Les trois adolescents endoloris mangèrent avec plaisir le chocolat proposé. Sirius et Remus les firent transplaner au Square Grimmaud à leur grand soulagement mais ils déchantèrent vite en entendant qu'ils repartaient une fois douchés et le petit déjeuner pris avec les autres.

Comme promis, les deux Maraudeurs entraînèrent leurs trois jeunes préférés dans un nouveau lieu pour un nouvel exercice physique. Le reste des habitants de la maison des Black s'étaient étonnés de les voir aussi épuisés alors qu'ils étaient sensés sortir d'une nuit de sommeil, mais Sirius s'était mis à raconter leurs aventures du tout début de la matinée d'une façon un peu déformée pour rendre la chose plus comique. Le nouvel exercice donc, fut d'entraîner leurs réflexes en les obligeant à rester dans une zone restreinte tout en leur lançant des objets et des sortilèges qu'ils devaient éviter sans utiliser la magie, réflexes particulièrement diminués par la fatigue des exercices précédents, et par conséquents, moins efficaces. Ils étaient complètement meurtris et épuisés à nouveau, mais les deux mentors ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et les emmenèrent près d'un lac. Après avoir remonté le temps de deux heures à nouveau, ils leurs fournirent des combinaisons pour que l'eau glacée ne les congèle pas trop vite, et les envoyèrent dans l'eau en leur ordonnant de nager jusqu'à la rive opposée. Après l'extrême froid, ils durent faire face à la chaleur brûlante, en devant retrouver leur chemin à travers un labyrinthe enflammé, établi par les soins de Remus dans un lieu désert. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent au Square Grimmaud pour le repas de midi, ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils pouvaient encore tenir debout. En les voyant s'endormir à table, Sirius et Remus leur accordèrent vingt minutes de sommeil après le repas. Ginny et les jumeaux se tinrent tranquilles, de peur de se faire remarquer et embarquer à leur tour, ce qui ravit Mrs Weasley.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron, et Hermione allèrent se coucher tout de suite après être passés par la salle de bain, trop épuisés pour manger. Leur sommeil fut peuplé de rêves étranges où des animaux dansaient autour d'eux et où les lieux se mélangeaient pour créer un monde fantastique.

.

.

Au salon, Remus et Sirius discutaient de ceux qu'ils appelaient leurs élèves avec Arthur Weasley, Molly étant déjà partie se coucher, quand on frappa à la porte. Remus alla ouvrir, et découvrit Severus sur le perron.

- Bonsoir Severus, entre ! Caitlin nous a dit que tu n'étais pas passé aujourd'hui. Si tu es venu pour la voir, elle est couchée, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius et moi avons commencé un entraînement assez intensif sur lui et ses amis, raconta-t-il en riant un peu.

- C'est très bien s'il dort, il fallait que je vous parle de quelque chose à son sujet.

- D'accord, viens donc au salon, Sirius et Arthur y sont, nous étions en train de parler des bienfaits de l'exercice physique. Tu ne devrais pas être en désaccord avec nous n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Remus en adressant un clin d'œil à Severus qui haussa les épaules, mais esquissa un sourire.

En entrant dans le salon, Remus lança un regard appuyé à Sirius qui avait ouvert la bouche en voyant Severus entrer. Sirius se tut mais fit la tête un moment. Arthur salua Severus cordialement et l'invita à s'assoir avec eux. Sirius appela Kreattur et lui fit apporter des verres et la bouteille de Whisky. Ils discutèrent de banalités un instant, et Remus essaya de détendre un peu l'atmosphère en racontant les mésaventures de la journée d'Harry, Ron, et Hermione. Lorsqu'un blanc dans la conversation se manifesta, Severus enchaîna sur le sujet dont il désirait parler avec eux.

- Je ne sais si Harry vous en a déjà parlé, et s'il ne l'a pas fait, il me faudra trouver un moyen de m'excuser auprès de lui. Mais il est important que vous sachiez certains éléments qu'il ne connaît pas. Dumbledore y tient particulièrement.

- Je suis impressionné de voir que tu t'abaisses à nous donner des informations Servilus, lança Sirius avec sarcasme.

- Sirius, arrête un peu, on n'a plus quinze ans, intervint Remus en soupirant. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Sirius haussa les épaules et croisa les bras. Severus ne releva pas, prenant sur lui pour ne pas envoyer son verre à la figure du sale cléba… Il se reprit.

- Harry entretient une relation avec un jeune garçon de son âge, une relation affective.

- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il sortait avec Drago Malefoy, l'interrompit Remus.

- Drago Malefoy ?! s'écria Arthur. J'avais plus ou moins compris l'autre jour qu'Harry aimait les garçons, mais… Malefoy ?!

- Oui, ça surprend, c'est sûr… marmonna Sirius. Un Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête !

- Et bien justement, ce n'est pas entièrement de son fait, intervint alors Severus.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna Remus.

- Harry est le Prince de la prophétie, et Drago le Compagnon.

Severus leur dévoila alors ce que Dumbledore savait depuis longtemps et qu'il lui avait demandé de transmettre.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione, cachée, entendit tout. Le plus silencieusement du monde, elle retourna se coucher, oubliant le verre d'eau qu'elle était venue chercher. Il lui fut difficile de se rendormir.

.

.

Sirius et Remus revinrent chercher les garçons et elle le lendemain matin et leur imposèrent à nouveau une matinée chargée et éreintante. Mais au lieu de les ramener au Square Grimmaud pour le déjeuner, ils les emmenèrent dans un lieu d'une grande quiétude. Les arbres étaient en fleurs malgré la saison, et le temps était doux. Des rayons de soleil chauffaient l'herbe verte et fertile sous leurs pieds sans que la clarté n'éblouisse leurs yeux émerveillés. Une brise légère et chaleureuse faisait s'envoler les pétales des fleurs et de tous petits oiseaux s'y laissaient porter en faisant entendre des sons mélodieux. La beauté idyllique de l'endroit, entouré de hautes montagnes résonnantes de sagesse, toucha les trois jeunes sorciers au cœur. Leur fatigue sembla disparaître alors qu'ils inspiraient profondément et ressentaient la pureté de l'air dans tout leur corps. Remus leur murmura que le lieu allait faciliter la méditation et leur demanda d'aller se poser là où ils se sentiraient le mieux. Assis, débout, appuyé contre un arbre, ou allongé, peu importait. Ils pourraient alors fermer les yeux ou les laisser s'accrocher au paysage ou au vol d'un oiseau ou d'une fleur, là encore, peu d'importance. Il fallait qu'ils se sentent bien, et qu'ils n'aient plus envie de penser. Lorsque le vide serait en eux tout entier, la forme animale qui leur correspondait se manifesterait.

.

.

« _L'Animagus est la représentation de votre essence sous une forme animale. Elle vous correspond bien plus que l'apparence que vous possédez sous forme humaine, car elle représente votre être tout entier, et en représente ce qui est visible mais aussi ce qui est invisible, aux autres, et à vous-mêmes. Trouver son Animagus, c'est trouver qui on est._» Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête et suivirent les propos de Remus. Sirius et lui les regardèrent en souriant. Ils les avaient observés, dans leurs attitudes, durant les exercices, les entraînements, entre eux, avec les autres, et ils savaient déjà.

.

Ron alla s'allonger sur le ventre à la limite entre l'ombre d'un arbre et l'herbe éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés et garda les yeux ouverts. Ses jambes se croisèrent et se plièrent aux genoux, les pieds remontant pour se balancer un peu d'avant en arrière. Son regard suivit le mouvement d'Harry l'espace d'une seconde avant de ne plus rien regarder réellement. Il entendait les sons harmonieux, il sentait le vent sur son visage et l'herbe sous ses doigts. Ses paupières se fermèrent et le vide se fit en lui. Une sensation de puissance dans ses membres et d'exaltation d'une partie de ses sens s'empara de lui alors que l'envie de courir le reprenait, comme dans ses rêves.

Une forme apparut dans son esprit qui sembla sourire. Ron sourit à son tour, et ouvre les yeux. Il a trouvé. Il sait.

.

Hermione se dirigea vers un bel arbre en fleur aux branches noueuses, mais elle n'était pas concentrée sur ses pas. Il lui avait été difficile de conserver la rigueur et la discipline de l'esprit nécessaire pour tenir après tous les exercices physiques de la matinée, les mots qu'elle avait surpris la veille lui restaient trop en tête pour les oublier même un instant. Sans y penser, elle s'installa sur une large branche, assise une jambe appuyée dessus et le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son regard capta les figures d'un oiseau, la vague produite dans l'herbe par le vent, la trajectoire des rayons du soleil, le blanc nuage qui se distinguait dans le ciel, la coccinelle qui avançait sur une feuille devant elle… Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de respirer profondément. Elle sentit le calme s'installer lentement en elle tandis que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient. Elle voulut s'allonger, rouvrit brièvement les yeux pour se baisser jusqu'à ce que ses bras se croisent sur le bois de la branche. Celle-ci partait du bas du tronc pour s'élever un peu, et lorsqu'Hermione rouvrit entièrement les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait embrasser le lieu du regard. Posément cette fois, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à des détails. Un papillon voletait entre deux fleurs, sous les yeux fermés de Ron. Un aigle poussa un cri aigu et s'élança d'un pic rocheux non loin de là. La brise fit lentement se mouvoir les branches de l'arbre voisin. Le vide se fit en son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux mais n'y vit qu'une plus grande clarté.

Une forme se distingua, qui sembla sourire. Hermione sourit à son tour et ouvre les yeux. Elle a trouvé. Elle sait.

.

Harry resta un instant debout à regarder les actions de ses deux amis tout en étant attentif au fait que Sirius et Remus les observaient tous les trois. Il se déplaça vers un arbre immense qui semblait aussi vieux que le monde et s'y adossa de façon à continuer de voir ses amis. Il vit Ron s'allonger, Hermione s'assoir sur une branche avant de s'y allonger à son tour. Sirius et Remus étaient allés s'installer l'un contre l'autre dans une tâche de soleil. Il sourit. Tous semblaient paisibles désormais. Il détourna les yeux et laissa son regard se porter au-delà des hautes montagnes. Il sentait le vent autour de lui et essaya de l'écouter. Les sons doux et délicats du lieu étaient comme une mélopée enchanteresse, chant porteur d'un message universel. Le vide se fit dans son esprit. Il s'assit en tailleur, le dos droit. Il ferma les yeux et sa perception du tout se fit plus claire. Ses sens décuplés créèrent une vision précise et aux infimes détails du monde qui l'entourait. Dans son cœur, il sentit la présence de Drago. Son esprit était conscient de la proximité de ses plus intimes et proches amis, de ceux qui sont comme sa famille, et de ceux avec qui il a créé un lien si spécial.

Une forme vint à sa rencontre, qui sembla sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et ouvre les yeux pour les garder grands ouverts. Il a trouvé. Il sait.

.

Personne ne leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur temps lorsqu'ils dînèrent légèrement avec les autres ce soir-là. Les sourires satisfaits et entendus des deux Maraudeurs ainsi que les airs absents, lointains mais apaisés, des trois jeunes sorciers incita leurs proches à ne pas les distraire. Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent profondément, sans cauchemars, sans pensées. Ils partirent avec leur autre eux-mêmes, cette forme qui était bien plus eux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

.

.

Noël approchait à grands pas, et Molly Weasley chercha à employer tous les jeunes au rangement et à la décoration de la maison. Harry, Ron, et Hermione avaient un emploi du temps chargé car ils étaient pris de tous côtés. Ils participaient en débuts d'après-midi aux tâches communes sur lesquelles insistait Mrs Weasley. Harry pouvait en profiter pour passer du temps avec Caitlin ravie de décorer la demeure, et avec Severus qui essayait de passer dans ces rares moments de répit que son fils avait. Le matin, Sirius emmenait les trois adolescents avant le petit déjeuner, et grâce au Retourneur de Temps, il leur imposait de nombreuses heures d'entraînement physique brut semblable à celui des premiers jours. Remus en revanche les prenait durant le reste de la matinée pour faire travailler leurs esprits. Ils firent des exercices de méditation à nouveau, mais aussi des exercices de logique et de réflexion, pour rendre leurs esprits plus agiles. L'après-midi, après leur contribution à l'entretien de la maison, Sirius et Remus les emmenait dans des lieux toujours différents mais pour entraîner cette fois leurs magies. Ils passèrent par les duels et simulations de combats, l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, l'entraînement aux sortilèges informulés, et même par un début de magie sans baguette. Ils manquaient de temps, et le Retourneur fut particulièrement utile, et utilisé.

Lorsque le vingt-quatre décembre arriva et que les deux Maraudeurs annoncèrent à leurs jeunes élèves qu'ils avaient la journée libre, de même que celle du lendemain, ces derniers en furent presque déçus. Malgré la fatigue physique qu'ils ressentaient toujours le soir, ils étaient conscients de la nécessité d'un tel entraînement global, et de ses bienfaits. Ils avaient fait des progrès fantastiques en ces quelques jours (qui en réalité avaient été l'équivalent de bien plus) grâce à son intensité, et Ron avoua à Harry un soir qu'il éprouvait désormais un sentiment fort agréable lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, et Harry avait bien du admettre qu'il ne pouvait démentir son ami.

Si Sirius et Severus ne parvenaient toujours pas à tenir quelques phrases sans finir par s'insulter, ils avaient tout de même tous les deux fait des efforts, et leurs disputes s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares, et moins violentes. Harry soupçonnait aussi la très forte influence de Remus sur son parrain, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement mis ensembles officiellement, bien que tout le monde semblât être au courant, Harry avait pu noter quelques gestes, des regards, un mot particulier, nombreux petits détails qui trahissaient l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portaient, et la relation qu'ils semblaient entretenir. Harry ne savait pas en revanche que s'ils n'avaient pas officialisé la chose, c'était pour une raison. Remus était bien conscient de la place de James dans le cœur de Sirius, et savait que cette place ne disparaîtrait jamais. Bien qu'il commence à avoir de réels sentiments pour lui, Remus avait peur de s'engager réellement, car il avait peur d'être une sorte de remplaçant. Oui, il ne ressemblait en rien à James, et non, Sirius ne lui ferait jamais ça consciemment, mais tout de même, le doute et la crainte subsistaient. Aucun des deux n'était doué pour parler de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir envers l'autre ou envers la situation, et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour éviter d'avoir à en parler si l'autre amenait le sujet. Chacun avait sa méthode : Sirius savait que Remus ne pouvait résister lorsqu'il commençait à caresser ses parties intimes, et Remus avait compris que Sirius ne pouvait dire non à ses baisers apparemment très appréciés. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de poser sérieusement les choses, ils finissaient toujours par faire l'amour, sans avoir réussi à parler. Malgré tout, ils parvenaient à être assez heureux ainsi, et avaient décidé de laisser faire le temps. De plus Noël arrivait, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de tout gâcher.

En voyant Noël approcher, Harry était partagé entre sa joie de fêter l'évènement avec son père et toutes ces personnes qui étaient bien plus sa famille que son oncle et sa tante, et entre son désir plus fort chaque jour de tout laisser tomber pour aller chercher Drago et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Les premiers jours avaient été assez aisés à gérer, le fait d'être loin et très occupé avait empêché Harry de trop penser à celui qu'il aimait. Mais le temps passant, le désir difficilement contrôlable de le retrouver avait commencé à créer des faits similaires aux incidents produits quand il était à Poudlard. Cela avait commencé par le temps, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, et il y avait un vent particulièrement fort qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser. Des objets avaient commencé à avoir des comportements étranges, le tableau de Mrs Black se réveillait trop souvent même lorsque personne ne faisait de bruit à côté d'elle, les animaux s'étaient eux aussi mis à avoir une attitude peu habituelle. Plus agressifs et passionnés. Harry rougissait à chaque fois que quelqu'un se plaignait de « cet horrible temps d'hiver, comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis au moins quinze ans » ou de « ces choses bizarres qui pouvaient bien se passer dans cette maison », et devait se retenir de frapper Ron qui avait du mal à se retenir aussi, mais de rire. Ginny glissait souvent des remarques anodines que des personnes extérieures ne pouvaient pas comprendre mais qui donnaient à Harry l'envie de se cacher dans son lit. La veille de Noël, une tempête de neige se déclencha après que Ron et Ginny aient fait une remarque un peu trop osée qui avait fait sortir violemment Harry de la chambre. Il était allé voir Caitlin, la seule capable de l'apaiser et contre laquelle il ne pourrait jamais s'énerver, même involontairement, la seule qui ne risquait absolument rien avec lui, parce qu'il était réellement incapable de la blesser. Hermione était la seule à n'avoir absolument rien dit à ce sujet. Harry et Ron s'en étaient étonnés mais n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser, trop fatigués le soir pour discuter longtemps. Hermione en réalité appréhendait beaucoup le moment où ils se mettraient à en parler, à cause de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Une partie de la discussion qu'elle avait surprise n'évoquait que des points positifs mais certaines choses risquaient réellement de mettre Harry très en colère, et Hermione se rendait bien compte à quel point il ne fallait pas cela pour le moment.

Mais tout fut prêt et tout indiquait quand même que Noël allait être un très bon moment cette année la au Square Grimmaud, et c'est dans cette optique que tous s'endormirent le vingt-quatre décembre au soir, une pointe d'excitation au ventre dans l'attente du lendemain.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

- Avez-vous deviné quels étaient les Animagus ? Encore des doutes ?

- Qu'a entendu Hermione que Severus a dévoilé à quelques membres de l'Ordre ? Pourquoi l'affection, l'amour qui lie Drago et Harry 'ne serait pas entièrement de [leur] fait' ?

A dans trois jours pour la suite, avec un chapitre qui s'intitule 'Noël, cadeaux, et Mauvaises surprises' (Suspense, suspense ! Hahaha!) Merci tout le monde et à bientôt!


	28. Chap28 -NoëlCadeauxetMauvaisesSurprise s

**Note de l'auteur: **Un chapitre fort sympathique plein de cadeaux de noël... et d'une mauvaise surprise! Bonne lecture !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

**Chapitre 28 – Noël, Cadeaux, et Mauvaises Surprises**

.

Malgré l'état d'esprit assez serein dans lequel Harry s'était endormi, sa nuit fut, à sa bonne habitude, peuplée des cauchemars que le jeune sorcier connaissait bien désormais. Il se réveilla en sursaut, comme à chaque fois, et avec ce doute qui le rongeait à chaque réveil, doute d'avoir tout trahi sans s'en être rendu compte. Il calma sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, essayant d'utiliser les méthodes de méditations enseignés par Remus et usa de l'occlumencie pour fermer son esprit et chasser les images douloureuses qui torturaient son esprit. Se tournant vers Ron, il comprit rapidement que celui-ci faisait semblant de dormir. Aucun ne prit la parole et Harry se rallongea sur son matelas en fermant les yeux, dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il avait réveillé Ron plusieurs fois durant les vacances, et ce dernier n'avait fait de remarque qu'une seule fois, pour féliciter Harry avec cynisme sur ses sortilèges de silence que celui-ci appliquait à son lit à baldaquins, à Poudlard. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, et Harry avait l'impression que son meilleur ami n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione. Grâce aux exigences demandées par Sirius et Remus de concentration de son esprit durant la journée, les humeurs et visions de Voldemort lui étaient épargnées… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme le soir. Sans comprendre les raisons, Molly avait vu qu'Harry était plus épuisé que les deux autres, et elle le chouchoutait encore d'avantage aux repas. Les autres adultes présents s'inquiétaient mais n'osaient en parler, comme Harry avait pu l'observer.

Harry s'obligea à penser à autre chose en voyant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas. Il se rassura en voyant que le moment où Ron, rendormi lui, se réveillerait sûrement pour de bon n'était plus si loin. Juste quelques petites heures et des poussières, rien qu'il ne puisse gérer. A quoi allait-il bien pouvoir penser… Après avoir compté pour la énième fois depuis le début des vacances les taches, les traits, et les défauts du plafond, après leur avoir donné des formes et une histoire, Harry tomba sur des insectes qui semblaient copuler sur le mur d'en face. Cela le fit sourire et il les observa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de sentir qu'il rougissait. Réaction stupide. Si Drago avait été là, il l'aurait embêté avec ça pendant des jours, de le voir être gêné d'avoir regardé des insectes en pleine activité. Et mince, il n'aurait jamais du penser à Drago. Vite, un autre sujet... Que pouvait faire Drago chez lui ? Dormait-il lui ? Pensait-il à lui ? Qu'allait-il avoir pour Noël ? Aimerait-il le cadeau qu'il allait lui envoyer ? Est-ce qu'il lui en offrirait un ? Comment… Harry se gifla avant de grimacer et de se noter pour lui-même de frapper moins fort la prochaine fois. Il ne devait pas penser à… Harry se redressa d'un seul coup et se leva. Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et partit explorer une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais visitée. Une pièce vite dont le décor l'avait attiré.

.

Poussant la porte, Harry alluma de sa baguette la lampe plafonnière et regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient en réalité couverts par les branches de ce qui semblait être un arbre généalogique. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'Harry découvrit en haut de l'un des murs une inscription calligraphiée : La Noble Et Très Ancienne Famille Des Black. Regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que certains des noms étaient noircis, comme brûlés. Ses doigts effleurèrent le nom de Sirius, difficilement reconnaissable.

- Ma mère a fait cela quand j'eus quitté la maison.

La voix qui s'éleva derrière lui fit sursauter Harry. Il sourit en reconnaissant son parrain, qui entra un peu plus dans la pièce.

- Ceux dont le nom est brûlé sont ceux considérés traitres à leur sang par ma famille. Les Black sont très fiers de leur sang-pur, et préfèrent effacer de leur vie quelqu'un qui le partage, si cette personne prend le risque de le ternir, comprends-tu…

- Où es-tu allé vivre quand tu es parti ?

- J'avais quinze ans. Je suis allé chez ton… enfin, chez James. Ses parents m'appréciaient beaucoup. Regarde, ton cher et tendre est sur l'arbre lui. Mais il ne va pas y rester longtemps.

- Tu es cousin avec les Malefoy ?

- Les sang-purs se marient entre eux, pour conserver la soi-disant pureté, et on se retrouve vite affilié à toutes les autres familles de même… « rang ». Arthur et Molly sont aussi des cousins, assez éloignés je dois dire, mais tout de même. Cela dit, ils n'ont pas été jugés dignes d'être visibles sur l'arbre. Comme cet oncle qui m'a aidé quand j'ai quitté le domicile familial.

Alors qu'il énumérait des noms et racontait à Harry ce que lesdites personnes avaient fait pour être brûlées de l'arbre, Sirius les désignait du doigt. Ils firent un peu le tour de la pièce. Harry découvrit que Bellatrix Lestrange était également une cousine, et même la tante de Drago, puisqu'elle était la sœur de sa mère. Sirius et Harry discutèrent un moment, sans parler de sujets qui ne fâchent beaucoup, sans évoquer non plus le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux debout à une heure pareille.

- Dis Sirius, comment ça se passe avec Remus ? Depuis l'autre jour je veux dire…

- Et bien, ça va, merci. Tout n'est pas parfait mais ça va. On va à notre rythme. Pour l'expression d'éventuels sentiments hein, parce que pour le sexe, on a déjà bien…

- Sirius ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

- Hahaha ! C'est cela oui… !

Harry rougit mais détourna le sujet de la conversation.

- Sirius, si tu étais parti et furieux contre James et Lily, comment en suis-je arrivé à être ton filleul ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit comme avec précaution.

- Quelques jours après… ce qui s'est passé, Remus m'a dit que James et Lily auraient voulu que je sois ton parrain. Après tout ce que je leur avais fait, ils avaient encore cette confiance en moi… J'ai accepté.

Harry garda le silence un instant avant de poser à nouveau une question :

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais le fils de James ?

Encore une fois, Sirius laissa passer un temps avant de répondre.

- Oui… et non. Je ne voulais pas accepter que tu sois le fils de Rogue parce que… parce que comme tu ressemblais à James je voulais croire que j'avais une chance de me rattraper auprès de lui… Je le retrouvais un peu en toi, c'est étonnant comme tu peux avoir certains aspects de lui, malgré tout.

Sirius se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Et quand on s'est rencontrés tu m'as sauvé la vie, et j'ai vu en toi quelqu'un de bien, de vraiment bien. Quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas d'être la victime des erreurs du passé. Un garçon qui avait déjà bien trop souffert. J'ai pleinement accepté mon rôle de parrain alors, parce que je voulais être là pour toi qui n'avais plus personne et qui en avait besoin, sûrement.

Ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence un long moment. Puis Harry souffla un « Merci » avant de commencer à partir. Sirius l'interpela avant qu'il ne soit sorti :

- D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il que tu ressembles autant à James, alors qu'il ne t'a pas conçu ?!

Harry le regarda interloqué avant de rire.

- Oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire : il y a une amulette, qui était cachée dans les affaires de maman. Au départ, elle me permettait de retrouver ma première apparence, que Lily et James avait changée à ma naissance. Dumbledore a inversé le sortilège, et désormais, cette apparence sous laquelle tu me vois n'est visible que si je porte l'amulette. Ma véritable apparence, celle avec laquelle je suis née, ressemble beaucoup plus à mon père. Mais j'ai toujours les yeux de maman. Et ma cicatrice.

Sirius lâcha un son de compréhension et hocha la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et dit :

- Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, les cadeaux ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Harry sourit et retourna à sa chambre. Sirius resta un instant dans la pièce avant d'aller dans la sienne. Alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps, il sentit Remus bouger à côté de lui et avancer son bras pour l'agripper et le serrer contre lui. Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du Maraudeur qui se blottit contre son amant en chuchotant « Joyeux Noël ».

.

.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Ron ne s'étire en baillant.

- Joyeux Noël, vieux !

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Ron. Beaucoup de cadeaux au pied du lit ?

- On dirait… ! Haha ça c'est cool. Toi aussi ?

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Ils commençaient à ouvrir leurs cadeaux respectifs quand Caitlin fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Attendez, ne les ouvrez pas tout de suite !

- Oh, pourquoi ? Il y en a un de piégé ? plaisanta Harry.

- Tu es bête. On va les ouvrir tous ensembles près du sapin !

Caitlin leur expliqua que c'était comme ça qu'ils faisaient chez eux et elle insista avec force. Quand elle vit qu'elle les avait convaincus, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans les autres chambres. Harry la regarda s'éloigner et se concentra un instant sur le lien qui existait entre eux. Il soupira. Ron s'étonna :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- C'est Caitlin. Ce sera son premier Noël sans ses parents. Je suis assez inquiet à son propos parce qu'elle n'a jamais plus exprimé de tristesse ou de manque depuis que cette fois à l'infirmerie, le jour où je m'étais réveillé après être allé la chercher.

- Elle a sa façon à elle de combler son chagrin j'imagine…

- Mais elle ne le laisse pas sortir, ou alors secrètement, quand elle est seule je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne me plaît pas.

Ron n'ajouta rien, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se lever pour de bon.

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec elle, ou alors attendre qu'elle le fasse, je ne sais pas trop. Viens, lève-toi, sinon elle va venir nous tirer de force dans le salon.

Harry sourit faiblement et s'habilla. En sortant de la chambre, leurs cadeaux encore emballés dans les bras, ils croisèrent Hermione qui leur souhaita un « Joyeux Noël » avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Ron en rosissant. Celui-ci rougit furieusement et toussota pour se donner une contenance. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Ils étaient presque arrivés dans le salon quand Harry s'arrêta et les prévint qu'il arrivait tout de suite en leur laissant ses cadeaux, pour remonter rapidement dans sa chambre. Il avait oublié d'envoyer son présent à Drago, sa conversation avec Sirius l'avait distrait de le faire. Il redescendit avec un petit paquet et demanda à ceux qui étaient là s'il pouvait emprunter un hibou à quelqu'un. Un hibou plus anonyme que sa grande chouette blanche. Hedwige hulula, semblant protester, mais il lui caressa les ailes en essayant de se faire pardonner. Les sourires narquois lui indiquèrent que la plupart des gens avaient deviné pour qui était le cadeau qu'il souhaitait envoyer et Sirius lui prêta son hibou à fort caractère, mais qu'on ne risquait de reconnaître. Harry lui murmura l'adresse après lui avoir accroché à la patte le paquet, et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre, qu'il referma rapidement à cause du froid. La tempête de neige dehors ne s'était pas vraiment calmée.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour du sapin et allaient commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux quand Sirius grommela qu'il fallait attendre Serv… Rogue. Malgré l'évidente mauvaise volonté et le mécontentement visible, Harry fut touché par son geste et le gratifia d'un immense sourire qui sembla aider Sirius à se remettre de son geste généreux et inattendu de sa part. Severus ne tarda pas à arriver et s'excusa d'être visiblement en retard mais on ne lui en voulut pas et il découvrit alors que de nombreux cadeaux l'attendaient sous le sapin. Harry qui l'observait vit ses yeux briller d'émotion et il fut heureux. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses continuent d'avancer dans la bonne direction.

Hermione avait offert aux garçons des agendas et plannings de révisions et de travail en prévision des BUSES, planning qui lorsqu'on l'ouvrait prononçait des phrases encourageantes. Planning bien rempli, évidemment. Ron soupirait et lançait des regards noirs à la jeune sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui chuchote quelque chose qui le fit à la fois rougir et sourire d'un air béat. Harry ne douta pas un instant du contenu des propos de son amie. Sirius et Remus offrirent à Harry un album intitulé « Souvenirs de Maraudeurs à Poudlard ». Le feuilletant, il découvrit non seulement des photos, mais aussi des extraits de copies, des mots qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en classe, parfois une plume spéciale, des récits d'anecdotes, et d'autres choses encore. Harry, particulièrement touché, se leva et alla serrer les deux hommes dans ses bras. Tous les enfants reçurent leur pull spécial Weasley, avec leur initiale. Caitlin en eut un aussi, bien sûr. Harry l'observait régulièrement, et fut à la fois soulagé et triste de voir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer à chaque nouveau cadeau ouvert. Severus offrit à Harry une magnifique photo dans un cadre, dans laquelle Lily le tenait, bébé, dans ses bras, et lui souriait. Harry dut retenir ses larmes à son tour. C'était la première photo qu'il voyait de sa mère et de lui, sans James. Il voulut la rendre à son père, comprenant qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui, mais il refusa fermement. Harry le serra lui aussi contre lui et Severus lui rendit son étreinte avec émotion. Harry avait offert à Severus un album photo vide, sur la première page duquel il avait noté : « Une nouvelle famille vaut les souvenirs qui vont avec. Puisse cet album ne jamais se terminer. » Harry s'était trouvé un peu stupide et enfantin en écrivant ces mots mais en voyant la réaction émue de son père, il ne regretta pas, et toute gêne disparut. Attrapant la photo sur laquelle Lily le tenait dans ses bras, Harry l'installa sur la première page, et écrivit leurs noms en dessous. Severus lui prit alors l'album des mains et inscrivit quelque chose avant de le refermer et de le garder fermement près de lui. Harry sourit en voyant son air gêné. Caitlin arriva alors avec un appareil photo magique à développement immédiat, l'équivalent du Polaroid Moldu. En apprenant qu'il s'agissait du cadeau d'Harry pour la petite fille, Severus regarda son fils avec un air soupçonneux, et ce dernier se dépêcha de demander à ses amis ce qu'ils avaient pu recevoir d'autre.

La fin de la matinée approchait et on sonna à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir et accueillit avec plaisir Luna Lovegood et son père, suivis de près par Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère. Molly n'avait pas refusé un instant de les accueillir pour le repas de Noël en apprenant qu'ils l'auraient passés seuls autrement. Neville comme Luna n'avait pas vraiment d'autres relations que le seul membre de leur famille qui leur restait, et Harry avait voulu les inviter pour cela en premier lieu, avant de penser qu'il serait bon pour le lien créé de passer du temps ensembles. Les voir arriver empli Caitlin de joie qui se sentait proche d'eux elle aussi. Hermione dut empêcher Ron de faire une quelconque remarque devant les parents Weasley sur la relation de Ginny avec Neville, et Harry et Luna firent diversion pour leur laisser un moment de tranquillité. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir arriver Tonks, Maugrey, et Kingsley, qui avaient réussi à se libérer une paire d'heures pour le déjeuner. Kingsley vint avec sa femme, une sorcière tout à fait charmante, qui s'entendit à merveille avec les autres femmes présentes. Les parents de Kingsley étaient décédés mais ceux de Tonks avaient aussi été invités, bien qu'ils aient préférés passer Noël du côté de la famille de son père. La mère de Tonks, Andromeda Black (sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix, et cousine de Sirius) avait été effacée de l'arbre généalogique des Black le jour où elle avait épousé Ted Tonks, homme Moldu. Maugrey était arrivé en grommelant que Noël était une fête stupide et qu'il avait été bien content de ne plus avoir de famille pour lui infliger de la célébrer jusqu'à ce que ce foutu Ordre lui impose un repas qui allait s'étendre en longueur durant lequel il ne voyait pas comment il ne pourrait pas s'ennuyer. Mais il était venu quand même, et si personne ne fit de remarques, tout le monde vit l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage lorsque Caitlin lui donna son cadeau avec un grand sourire enfantin et charmeur. La petite fille avait passé la semaine à faire des dessins pour tout le monde, portraits personnalisés de chaque personne. Tout le monde avait reconnu qu'elle était très douée pour cela.

.

.

On passa enfin à table, et le déjeuner fut une réussite. Molly s'était mise en quatre, aidée d'un peu tous ceux présents dans la maison ces derniers jours, et avait préparé un repas gigantesque et délicieux. On avait du agrandir la table à manger et rajouter des chaises, et l'espace s'était retrouvé restreint, mais tous étaient heureux d'être tous ensembles. En particulier ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des grandes familles, et qui en appréciaient d'avantage la compagnie nombreuse. Maugrey, Tonks, et Kingsley repartirent assez tôt, les deux premiers parce qu'ils étaient de service l'après-midi, et le troisième parce qu'il devait aller avec sa femme passer du temps dans sa famille à elle, et n'ayant eu qu'une journée de congé, il fallait pouvoir tout concilier. Molly les obligea à emporter des parts des différents desserts, et tous ceux encore à table devinrent très impatients d'arriver à cette partie du repas. Alors lesdits desserts étaient servis et déjà bien entamés, un hibou frappa quelques coups à la fenêtre. Harry reconnut immédiatement le hibou de Sirius et dans sa précipitation pour aller lui ouvrir, fit tomber sa chaise, et se cogna dans un fauteuil, sous les rires des personnes présentes. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le hibou dans les mains, les rires reprirent de plus belle en voyant son visage cramoisi. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et promit de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avant de sortir de la pièce. Il avait tout de suite vu que le hibou portait un paquet différent du sien. Ouvrant d'abord la carte attachée au cadeau, Harry sentit son cœur battre très fort.

_« Alors, on fait du sentimentalisme ? La distance est quelque peu douloureuse, mais toutefois fort bénéfique. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je m'étais laissé aller ces derniers temps. A cause d'une trop forte exposition à la guimauve légendaire des Poufsouffles ainsi qu'à la vôtre, fichus Gryffondors, j'étais en train de muter. Je t'assure que j'y ai remédié à peine un pied posé au Manoir familial. Bon, pour couper court à toute émotion qui pourrait monter en flèche dans ta stupide cervelle, j'ai bien reçu ce que tu as dû appeler un cadeau mais qui dans mon milieu s'appelle une babiole jetable. Evidemment, la politesse exigeant que je te rende la pareille, voici une babiole jetable de mon cru. Je te souhaite des fêtes dégoulinantes de bons sentiments et me souhaite à moi de ne pas avoir à les vivre, merci bien. Il faudra que je t'apprenne à te tenir en public d'ailleurs. Note ça quelque part. - D.M. –_

_PS : n'imagine même pas qu'un jour je puisse m'appeler autrement et signer avec ton nom beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse faire joli à côté du mien. Ce serait d'un mauvais goût ! Par contre comme tout va bien avec mon nom de famille à moi, tu n'auras qu'à changer le tien, et tout le monde sera satisfait ! A dans le plus longtemps possible, mon Prince préféré des imbéciles. »_

Harry éclata de rire et un sourire idiot mais heureux s'étala sur son visage. Il était vrai que Drago s'était ramolli les derniers temps passés à Poudlard, et cela devait leur faire du bien à tous les deux de recommencer leurs échanges verbaux. Harry s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir envoyé de carte « dégoulinante de bons sentiments ». Il n'avait pas envoyé de carte du tout, il avait simplement écrit quelques mots sur la boîte du cadeau : « Rappelle-toi, tu es à moi ». Il avait écrit cela en repensant à ce moment particulier qui les avait liés plus profondément le soir où Drago l'avait sorti des cachots, et puis en repensant aux nouveaux débuts de leur relation. Il s'était dépêché de l'écrire et une fois l'avoir envoyé, il avait rougi et regretté d'avoir écrit une imbécilité pareille, mais la réponse de Drago montrait bien que celui-ci avait du être bien content de recevoir son présent, et les mots qui allaient avec. Harry pouvait le deviner, ne serait-ce que par la longueur du texte. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se sentait euphorique depuis quelques heures déjà. Harry ouvrit le paquet fébrilement, excité et impatient de savoir ce que Drago lui avait envoyé. Il fut d'abord décontenancé en découvrant un portrait narcissique et suffisant de Drago Malefoy chez lui apparemment, dans un cadre ciselé. Retournant la photo encadrée, Harry déchiffra les mots écris derrière :

_« Ah ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! Hahaha, j'aurai trop aimé voir ta tête ! Bon, tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre ! Parce que je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu envisager de mieux que cela. Un Drago Malefoy est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse se faire offrir. » _

Harry partit alors dans un immense fou rire, que quiconque aurait trouvé exagéré, mais il était si heureux qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Il retourna s'assoir à table, le cadre dans la poche de sa veste, et ne fut pas contrarié par une seule remarque moqueuse. Au bout d'un moment, Fred et Georges abandonnèrent leurs tentatives de le faire s'énerver un peu en soupirant.

- Ton sourire niais est juste exaspérant, dirent-ils ensembles avec un air accablé.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un canapé, Ron et Hermione demandèrent à Harry ce qui l'avait autant fait rire.

- Vous m'avez entendu ?

- Ben oui, tu as rigolé plutôt fort quand même…

- Je vous montre la carte qu'il m'a écrite.

- Euh, je ne veux rien lire de personnel moi ! se récria Ron.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez-y lisez.

Après l'avoir lue, Ron fronça les sourcils, et les fronça d'avantage en voyant Hermione rire à son tour et sourire à Harry.

- Désolé mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ce type a réussi à tous nous insulter au moins quatre fois en dix lignes !

- Mais non Ronald, il est juste lui-même, répliqua Hermione. Et il faut lire entre les lignes.

- Il y a aussi son cadeau, et ce qu'il a écrit derrière.

Harry ne leur montra pas la photo mais leur décrivit rapidement.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, marmonna Ron.

- Drago aime Harry, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- Que pourrait-il offrir de plus à Harry que lui-même ? La photo, c'est symbolique.

- Mais…

- Et dans sa carte, il dit clairement qu'il n'envisage pas sa vie autrement qu'avec Harry ! En insistant sur le changement de nom de famille par exemple, ou en parlant du futur.

- Mouais. C'est compliqué. Et ce type est tordu.

- Eh ! Bon oui d'accord, mais eh ! intervint Harry.

- Désolé vieux, mais là, je ne vois rien de drôle, juste quelqu'un de désespérant.

Harry rit à nouveau. Son sourire ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Au fait, toi tu lui as offert quoi ?

Harry refusa de répondre et alla prendre un gâteau.

.

.

Sa bonne humeur étant particulièrement contagieuse, il ne fut pas très étonnant pour les personnes au courant de voir Neville et Ginny papillonner discrètement, ou de voir Caitlin faire des câlins à tout le monde, ou encore de voir Luna encore plus rêveuse que d'ordinaire, en plus de la très bonne ambiance générale. Harry et Hermione passèrent un moment avec Arthur, Sirius, et Remus à discuter de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier et au ministère ces derniers temps. Fudge devenait de plus en plus difficile d'accès, il semblait développer une sorte de paranoïa d'après Mr Weasley, en particulier envers Dumbledore. Harry et Hermione apprirent qu'il avait peur que Dumbledore ne cherche à monter une armée contre lui pour prendre le Ministère de force, ce qui était complètement absurde à leurs yeux. Arthur dévoila qu'il avait prévu de nommer quelqu'un à la rentrée qui aurait des hautes fonctions à Poudlard, et qu'il savait comment forcer Dumbledore à accepter cette intrusion du Ministère dans les affaires de l'école. Hermione semblait comprendre mieux qu'Harry tous les enjeux et elle était complètement horrifiée par la tournure des évènements. Elle échangea des regards entendus avec Sirius et Remus, et Harry comprit que son idée toujours secrète avait un lien avec toute cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle alla s'assoir près de Ron en grande discussion avec ses frères, elle croisa les bras et fixa des yeux le feu de la cheminée en fronçant les sourcils. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important, mieux valait ne pas la déranger.

.

.

Le soir arrivait et les invités de la journée commencèrent à annoncer leur départ et à remercier leurs hôtes. Ils étaient tous dans le hall et sur le pas de la porte quand un éclair blanc illumina la rue. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur en sentant sa cicatrice le brûler et il dut s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Le Patronus de Kingsley apparut et courut vers eux. La voix grave de l'Auror résonna.

- Les Mangemorts nous attaquent. Avons besoin de renforts au Chemin de Traverse.

Le Patronus disparut mais tous virent l'expression douloureuse que l'animal lumineux exprimait avant de s'éteindre. Il y eut alors une grande agitation. Molly attrapa Caitlin et Ginny et leur ordonna d'aller dans le salon tandis qu'Arthur faisait de même avec ses fils, et Remus avec Harry. Severus serra les dents mais s'excusa et disparut rapidement. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda s'il avait été au courant, et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. La grand-mère de Neville prit son petit-fils par le bras et l'emmena de force avec elle malgré sa résistance. Le père de Luna salua tout le monde et transplana avec sa fille qui n'avait pas beaucoup réagit si ce n'étaient ses sourcils froncés, ce qui pouvait en dire beaucoup. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir et se secoua. Il agrippa le bras de Remus et carrant la mâchoire, déclara qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste à l'écart et que de plus, après l'entraînement qu'ils avaient eu cette semaine, il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce qu'on le laisse derrière. Les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione et Ginny réagirent de même, chacun usant de ses propres arguments. Le temps manquait. Fred et Georges transplanèrent en même temps que leur père, sans laisser le temps à leur mère d'essayer de les retenir. Harry tenait toujours fermement le bras de Remus, ce qui l'obligerait à l'emmener avec lui s'il transplanait, ou à rester sur place. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et soupirèrent en hochant la tête dans sa direction. Hermione décréta que personne ici ne pouvait lui ordonner de rester en arrière, et Ron argua qu'il avait tout autant le droit que ses amis de se battre avec eux. Seule Ginny ne put faire céder sa mère, et elle fut regarder ses frères et ses amis partir sans elle. Ils transplanèrent tous rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les Aurors qu'ils entendaient se battre derrière le mur de brique. A peine ouvert, ils se précipitèrent tous au combat. Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter et tint fermement sa baguette tout en lançant un Stupéfix puissant au premier encapuchonné qu'il distingua.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

- Avez-vous aimé les cadeaux ? Que pensez-vous qu'Harry a offert à Drago ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du cadeau et du mot de Drago ?

- Appréciez-vous les références au tome 5 ? (implication du Ministère dans Poudlard / arbre des Blacks...)

- Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ?

A bientôt pour la suite intitulée : Combat Révélateur !

Et dernière chance pour deviner les Animagus, deux d'entre eux seront révélés !


	29. Chapter 29 - Combat Révélateur

**Note de l'Auteur :** Préparez-vous pour un chapitre d'action ! Et pour la révélation de deux Animagus sur les trois de nos héros. Bonne lecture!

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 29 – Combat Révélateur**

.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient des deux côtés. Des Aurors spécialisés en médicomagie soignaient les blessés, à l'abri dans le Chaudron Baveur pendant que Tom le barman renforçait les protections et assurait leur sécurité. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient été accueillis avec enthousiasme par les Aurors sur le terrain, tous ralliés à la cause de Dumbledore et d'Harry depuis la capture de Peter Pettigrow. Mais en voyant Potter débarquer avec ses amis, les Aurors râlèrent contre ces gamins qu'il allait falloir surveiller en plus de ses propres arrières. Toutefois ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement, déjà parce que la déconcentration était fortement déconseillée en plein combat, ensuite parce qu'ils se rendirent vite compte que Potter et ses deux amis se débrouillaient particulièrement bien pour des gosses, et que les jumeaux d'Arthur faisaient des merveilles avec leurs inventions. Remus fut par contre très ferme à propos des jeunes, et les obligea à rester en retrait, et changea rapidement les traits du visage d'Harry. Il aurait été bien trop dangereux pour lui qu'il soit reconnu.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione lançaient des sorts depuis la boutique d'un apothicaire, une des premières de la rue, et la plupart des Aurors étaient cachés derrière les boutiques suivantes. Les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir apprécié les renforts d'ennemis et s'énervèrent d'autant plus contre leurs opposants. Tout en visant un Mangemort qu'il parvint à atteindre, Harry observa un instant ceux qu'ils combattaient. Il fronça les sourcils, et se rabattit rapidement contre le mur, évitant ainsi un sort vert dirigé droit sur lui. Son cœur battait très vite d'avoir vu le sortilège mortel d'aussi près mais il s'obligea à se reconcentrer. Hermione remarqua son air contrarié et lui lança d'une voix forte pour couvrir les explosions de sorts et des bâtiments :

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

- Quelque chose cloche !

- Quoi ?!

- Ils sont trop nombreux !

- Pardon ?!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers les Mangemorts avant de lancer un sort et de courir le dos baissé jusqu'au corps d'Aurors le plus proche. Maugrey était avec eux et il se mit à l'engueuler copieusement tout en l'attrapant par le pull et en le tirant à l'abri. Harry l'interrompit en criant :

- Ils sont trop nombreux !

- Ne commence à nous dire comment faire notre boulot !

- Non ! Je veux dire… ce n'est pas normal ! Ils ne devraient pas être aussi nombreux !

Maugrey semblait s'intéresser à ses propos et l'attira plus à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre un minimum sans avoir à hurler :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ?

- Au cimetière en juin dernier ils étaient réellement beaucoup moins, plus de deux ou trois fois moins que ça. La dernière vision que j'ai eue n'en montrait pas autant non plus et elle n'est pas si vieille.

- Bon écoute je ne sais pas grand-chose sur tes visions mais maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, ils sont plus nombreux que dans nos derniers rapports. On aurait du tous les avoir eu il y a un bout de temps déjà.

Maugrey se retourna et interpela des Aurors postés de l'autre côté de la rue. Il leur adressa des signes qu'Harry ne comprit pas mais qui sembla les faire réagir. Maugrey se retourna à nouveau vers lui :

- Potter, tu vas retourner derrière, et prévenir l'Auror qui est resté avec vous d'aller vérifier les rapports et de passer un coup de cheminée à Azkaban.

- Pourquoi…

- Maintenant !

Harry se sentit projeté en arrière. Il retourna rapidement à l'arrière et transmit les ordres de Maugrey avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Le voyant s'appuyer contre le mur sans recommencer à attaquer les Mangemorts en face, les amis d'Harry arrêtèrent de lancer des sorts et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ma cicatrice, elle m'a fait mal tout à l'heure, et je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment parce que le Patronus de Kingsley est arrivé mais…

- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Non, je n'ai rien vu… j'ai ressenti. J'ai sentit… de la joie. Voldemort était ravi de quelque chose qui s'était passé. Ron, Hermione, Maugrey a dit de vérifier Azkaban…

- Et les Mangemorts sont plus nombreux c'est ça ? Oh mince, si ça se trouve, Voldemort a fait s'évader ceux de ses partisans qui étaient en prison !

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire aussi…

Un rire résonna alors dans la rue, provoquant des frissons de terreur chez tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il glissa contre le mur et ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon. Ron s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Eh, vieux, ça ne pas ?

- C'est elle… Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était à Azkaban.

- Comment…

- Dans une vision, je l'ai entendu rire une fois, plusieurs fois. Quand Voldemort torture des gens, elle regarde et elle éclate de rire.

Harry ne rajouta pas que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle clamait le futur retour de son maître à son procès, dans le souvenir de Dumbledore. Là où il avait appris qu'elle avait torturé les parents de Neville. Harry secoua la tête et se reprit. Il se releva et animé d'une rage nouvelle, reprit le combat avec férocité. Les parents de Neville étaient devenus complètement fous. Qui sait combien d'autres innocents et personnes bien elle avait torturé ainsi, et tué ! Elle s'attaquait aux siens, Harry allait lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée. L'animal en lui se leva et poussa un grondement sourd et sauvage. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, et lorsqu'enfin elle apparut dans son champ de vision, omettant la plus élémentaire sécurité, il sortit de la protection offerte par le bâtiment pour être bien droit devant elle alors qu'il lui lançait un sort. Il fut rapide, et elle ne regardait pas vers lui. Le sortilège Doloris la heurta de plein fouet. Mais elle ne cria pas, se contentant de sursauter, et de riposter à toute vitesse.

.

Harry vit le rayon vert se dirigea droit vers lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son esprit était comme au ralenti. Il voulait éviter le sort mais surtout, ne voulait pas se défiler. Il leva sa baguette. Le rayon allait le toucher. Mais il n'allait pas mourir n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière… si ?

.

Un lourd poids s'abattit sur lui et le fit tomber au sol. Il grimaça en sentant le dur contact de la pierre heurter le côté de son corps qui y avait été poussé avec force. On le tira rapidement à l'abri et il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Que s'était-il passé ? Levant les yeux il découvrit un grand labrador roux le fixer avec un regard désapprobateur et mécontent. Harry tenta un faible sourire d'excuse mais le chien lui adressa un aboiement sec et furieux.

Harry se souvenait du premier qui s'était transformé d'entre lui et ses amis. Un incident s'était produit lors d'un exercice particulièrement dangereux, un matin. Sirius avait emmené les jeunes dans un lieu dont même Hermione avait pensé qu'il ne pouvait exister réellement. Des morceaux de roche semblaient flotter entre les nuages, alors qu'ils étaient en réalité soutenus par une pression particulière de l'air, et par un peu de magie, avait avoué le Maraudeur. Il y avait de gros rochers sur lesquels il était difficile de tenir, et d'autres dont la surface plus plate et parfois couverte d'herbe douce permettait de s'y mouvoir. Les menant sur l'un de ces derniers, Sirius avait décidé d'entraîner leur agilité et leurs réflexes et avait lancé sur eux des pluies de sortilèges, les obligeant à bouger sans cesse et très rapidement.

Hermione avait reculé plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, et dans un saut pour éviter un sort, avait sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pas. Tout s'était passé très vite et pourtant Harry se souvenait d'un moment horriblement long. Il avait vu Hermione commencer de disparaître en tombant à l'autre bout du rocher. Il avait hurlé son prénom. Elle avait hurlé de peur. Alors qu'elle avait presque disparu, un grand chien roux était, lui, apparu soudainement et s'était élancé sur elle. Il avait attrapé sa manche dans sa gueule. Ron avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione en se transformant. Son Animagus : un grand chien labrador à la couleur de ses cheveux et aux mêmes yeux, ce même chien qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Harry se sentait bizarre.

.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait… Il n'était bon qu'à être sauvé et ne parvenait même pas à sauver ses amis alors qu'ils étaient en danger… Pour qui s'était-il pris, à monter tous ses plans, à se croire celui qui vaincrait le plus grand mage noir… Il était nul. Il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Il…

.

Une gifle monumentale claqua sur sa joue. Hermione, fulminante et très en colère se tenait droit devant lui. Elle lui agrippa le col et le releva avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de murmurer froidement :

- Ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille. Plus-jamais.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Hermione se détourna de lui et s'accroupit auprès de Ron sous sa forme Animagus pour lui caresser la tête et y déposer un doux baiser. Il lui lécha le visage et elle pouffa. Il changea à nouveau de forme, et ils reprirent leurs positions pour continuer de se battre. Harry ne les suivit pas tout de suite. Cela semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin. A chaque Mangemort tombé d'autres les remplaçaient. Et les Aurors ne semblaient pas utiliser beaucoup de sortilèges mortels, contrairement aux encapuchonnés d'en face qui ne se gênaient pas. Harry leva les yeux et observa. Il observa l'agencement des bâtiments et essaya de tracer un passage imaginaire. Le Mangemort qui était parti vérifier les rapports et Azkaban revint et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Maugrey. Harry plissa les yeux pour essayer de lire sur ses lèvres et concentra toute son écoute sur leur échange. Oui, les Mangemorts s'étaient bien évadés. Maugrey répliqua qu'ils en avaient eu la preuve quelques instants plus tôt. Harry reporta son attention sur le terrain. Il avait une idée. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

- J'ai un plan pour reprendre l'avantage. Mais c'est dangereux et risqué. Et je ne crois pas que cela soit accessible à tout le monde.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Regarde les bâtiments, il doit être possible de grimper et de se glisser derrière eux depuis les hauteurs. Ils seraient alors attaqués sur deux fronts et on pourrait les avoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Ron se retourna quelques secondes pour approuver l'idée. Harry attendit un peu avant d'insister :

- Hermione, tu es celle qui grimpe le mieux entre nous trois, tu devrais pouvoir monter la première sans risque puisque tu serais discrète et il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que tu envoies une corde de là-haut ou quelque chose pour permettre aux Aurors de monter à ta suite. Le seul point problématique dans mon plan c'est : comment sauter d'un toit à un autre quand ils sont trop éloignés ?

- Ca Harry, je sais comment faire. Mais par contre, il serait risqué pour les Aurors de passer d'un toit à l'autre avec une corde ou quelque chose, parce qu'on pourrait les repérer et leur tirer dessus…

- Dans ce cas il faut faire diversion de l'autre côté pour laisser le temps de passer.

- Il faut en parler à un Auror, Maugrey est trop loin et les Mangemorts s'acharnent un peu sur lui, mais Kingsley est juste là. Je vais aller… Harry, non !

Harry n'avait pas attendu et s'était glissé jusqu'à l'Auror qui le regarda avec désapprobation. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de le disputer et lui exposa le plan qu'ils avaient monté.

- L'idée est bonne mais très bancale et très risquée surtout !

- Mais on n'en a pas d'autres, et on ne va plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça !

Kingsley ne répliqua rien, et Harry comprit qu'il avait plus raison qu'il ne le pensait. L'Auror se retourna vers lui et prit quelques collègues avec lui avant de repartir vers l'arrière. Il adressa des signes codés à Maugrey qui hocha la tête mais resta concentré sur le combat. Kingsley se tourna vers Hermione :

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour sauter entre les toits ?

- J'ai un moyen. Personnel.

- Je ne peux pas fonder un plan aussi risqué sur un moyen personnel !

- Il va falloir me faire confiance, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne disait pas simplement ce qui lui permettrait de faire une chose pareille. Kingsley reprit :

- Je vais être obligé, oui, de te faire confiance. Ils ont installé des sortilèges d'anti-transplanage partout dans la rue, et on ne peut transplaner que depuis le Chaudron Baveur, mais sans aucune chance d'arriver assez près d'eux si on essaie d'arriver derrière leurs positions. Le sortilège nous envoie de force à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, et il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer dans leur périmètre de cette façon là.

Kingsley se tut et regarda Hermione avec attention.

- Bon, écoute, je n'aime pas ça, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution, et on ne tiendra pas encore indéfiniment.

Kingsley appela ses Aurors et leur expliqua rapidement le plan. Si beaucoup semblèrent désapprouver, aucun ne se permit de faire la moindre remarque. Hermione se prépara à grimper, mais juste avant qu'elle ne commence à monter, Kingsley lui dit encore quelques mots :

- Une fois le chemin tracé pour que mes hommes puissent te suivre, reviens ici et signale le nous. On ira faire diversion de l'autre côté et tu pourras guider les Aurors jusqu'au camp des Mangemorts. Tu es formellement interdite de descendre là-bas, compris ? Tu resteras sur les toits pour les aider à repartir si besoin. Bien, monte, envoie la corde, attend qu'ils montent tous, et va préparer le passage avant de revenir nous prévenir pour la diversion. Tout est clair ?

- Oui. Ca va aller ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ron regardait Hermione étrangement et elle lui sourit avant de commencer à grimper. Elle atteignit rapidement le sommet du bâtiment et lança la corde aux Aurors qui se mirent à monter à leur tour. Kingsley alla prévenir Maugrey du plan en ordonnant à Harry et Ron de rester à l'arrière. Ron attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour râler et protester contre le fait que ses frères n'étaient pas réprimés ainsi, _eux_, et Harry lui fit alors remarquer que non seulement ils étaient constamment avec Mr Weasley, mais qu'en plus, ils étaient majeurs, _eux_. Kingsley revint et Hermione leur fit signe d'en haut qu'elle allait préparer le chemin pour les Aurors sur les toits. Kingsley, Harry, et Ron durent attendre.

Un Auror se présenta comme étant le second de Kingsley et annonça qu'il dirigerait la mission, un dénommé Finster. Hermione se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle était aussi ennuyeusement impressionnante quand elle « faisait sa chef » comme avait l'habitude de dire Ron en deuxième année, mais elle se reconcentra rapidement et dit à Finster qu'elle serait de retour le plus rapidement possible, dès qu'un chemin serait tracé pour lui et les autres Aurors.

Hermione prit une longue corde qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille, laissant une bonne longueur lâche derrière elle et dont l'extrémité était fixée sur ce premier toit, et elle avança vers le toit suivant. Il était proche, et n'était pas détruit, elle put sauter dessus sans problèmes. Les toits suivants apportèrent quelques difficultés, car il fallait progresser en faisant attention aux débris. Hermione posa des repères pour savoir exactement où poser les pieds, et où les pierres étaient instables. Elle arriva enfin au dernier toit avant la ruelle, et donc, un vide trop grand jusqu'au toit suivant pour simplement le sauter. Hermione dut alors se concentrer plus que jamais. Elle fit obstruction des éclairs de lumières et des bruits de bataille qui éclataient autour d'elle et concentra toute son attention sur elle-même. Sirius et Remus avaient dit qu'il fallait un réflexe de survie. Généralement. Hermione se reportait d'une façon un peu désespérée sur le généralement pour espérer avoir raison et réussir. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait le faire…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, visualisa le toit d'en face, vérifia que la corde était bien attachée autour de son ventre avec beaucoup de mou derrière elle. La jeune sorcière recula de quelques pas, et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément. Son esprit se fondit en lui-même. Elle se mit à courir. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle savait exactement quand il faudrait sauter, et à l'instant où elle sentit au sol le repère qu'elle s'était fixée, elle ouvrit les yeux, et bondit.

Depuis le sol, Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient déplacés et avaient trouvé des jumelles, avaient les yeux rivés sur ce vide, gigantesque à leurs yeux. Ils retinrent tous les deux leur souffle en voyant un immense chat sauvage s'envoler du toit.

Hermione atterrit de l'autre côté. Elle secoua le museau, y monta une patte pour enlever la poussière qui s'était déposée sur son nez, soulevée par son arrivée. Elle n'en avait pas envie mais se transforma à regret. Il fallait qu'elle continue en tant qu'humaine, à la fois pour évaluer le terrain sur deux jambes, mais aussi pour protéger l'anonymat de sa forme Animagus. La suite du chemin était assez facile, mais le danger était bien plus grand, et au moindre bruit, à la moindre chute de pierre, elle pouvait se faire repérer. Elle accrocha la corde au bout du dernier toit derrière les Mangemorts, celui assez éloigné pour que les Aurors ne soient pas remarqués lorsqu'ils en descendraient. Revenir sur ses pas fut aisé, elle connaissait le terrain, ses pieds savaient exactement où se poser. Sauter entre les toits fut un plaisir, car elle n'avait plus peur. Elle arriva vers les Aurors, humaine, et assez fière d'elle-même. Finster lui jeta un regard appuyé lorsque quelques jeunes recrues qui n'avaient pas du regarder dans sa direction lui demandèrent comment elle avait fait. Elle devina qu'il l'avait vue mais comme elle répondait qu'il s'agissait d'un secret, il ne fit aucune remarque, et elle sut qu'il ne dirait rien.

.

Au pied du bâtiment, Kingsley attendait sans savoir combien de temps cela allait prendre pour Hermione de traverser et de revenir. Harry et Ron revenaient vers lui quand elle l'interpela depuis le toit. Elle confirma que le chemin était tracé, et qu'il allait falloir une diversion assez longue pour que tous les hommes puissent passer entre les deux ruelles, par la corde qu'elle avait placée. Kingsley confirma et lui dit qu'elle pouvait commencer à faire avancer les Aurors. Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à Maugrey, Harry et Ron sur ses talons, n'ayant pas réussi à les faire partir ou promettre de rester tranquilles. D'ailleurs Harry n'en avait pas terminé avec son idée. Alors que Kingsley et Maugrey discutaient de la meilleure diversion possible, Harry défit rapidement les sortilèges qui changeaient les traits de son visage et se mit bien à découvert, à l'opposé de là où attendaient Hermione et les Aurors. Il se mit à crier vers les Mangemorts.

- Vous êtes si laids que vous n'êtes pas capables de vous battre à découvert !

Ron se retint de rire en voyant Kingsley commencer à se taper la tête contre un mur.

- Vous êtes incapables de vous battre franchement, vous préférez vous cacher et trahir dans le dos, vous n'êtes que des lâches !

Maugrey lâcha une flopée de jurons en voyant Harry éviter de justesse des sortilèges mortels. Harry continuait d'envoyer des insultes à la tête des Mangemorts, tout en gardant un œil sur les Aurors qui, en face, passaient sans être inquiétés. Il avait fait appel à l'animal en lui pour que les capacités de son esprit soient plus développées, et parvenait ainsi à éviter largement les sorts lancés sur lui.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles incapables de penser par vous-même, et même incapables de vous battre correctement, à tel point que vous ne réussissez jamais rien !

Ron soupira, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les jumeaux surgirent derrière lui, le faisant sursauter lorsqu'ils déclarèrent ensembles qu'Harry avait vraiment des répliques pourries. Ron éclata de rire.

- Eh, dites, je n'ai que quinze ans, je vous insulte depuis tout à l'heure, et pas un de vous n'a réussi à me toucher ! Vous avez vraiment un problème !

Harry sauta sur le côté et s'abrita derrière un énorme débris tandis que des murs autour de lui explosaient. Il se mit à ramper pour rejoindre les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre les plus proches.

- C'est bon, ils sont tous passés.

Harry se releva et épousseta ses habits couverts de poussière et de terre. Ron riait toujours, et les jumeaux le regardaient avec un air consterné. Kingsley se mit à engueuler Harry tandis que Maugrey engueulait les autres jeunes, tous deux essayant de faire comprendre à ces gamins imbéciles que ce n'était pas un jeu, et qu'ils allaient devoir arrêter leurs conneries !

Des cris s'élevèrent dans le camp ennemis, et en voyant le débit de sortilèges à leur encontre diminuer, ils devinèrent que les Aurors passés de l'autre côté avaient commencé à attaquer. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque pour de bon de leur côté aussi, l'élément de surprise avait déstabilisé les ennemis, il fallait en profiter. Arthur attrapa Ron et Harry par les bras et dit à Kingsley qu'il les emmenait à l'arrière et qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'ils y restent. Maugrey approuva sans chercher à s'en cacher. Les jumeaux se montrèrent assez malins pour partir à l'assaut au milieu des autres Aurors, mais ils se firent repérer par Remus qui leur conseilla d'aller retrouver leur père. Son grondement dut être assez menaçant, car ni Fred ni George n'insista longtemps. Voyant les jumeaux revenir d'eux-mêmes, et voyant bien que les Mangemorts n'avaient plus aucune chance, Harry et Ron promirent de rester à l'abri eux aussi, et Arthur rejoignit les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre. De là où ils étaient, les jeunes voyaient de nombreux Mangemorts s'enfuir en transplanant mais il y eut quelques blessés qui ne purent s'échapper. Malheureusement, il s'agissait principalement de petits Mangemorts, jeunes, nouveaux et sans expérience, puisqu'ils s'étaient fait prendre, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Hermione ne tarda pas à les retrouver, Finster lui ayant dit de repartir à l'arrière plus en sûreté, maintenant qu'ils étaient proches de la victoire. Ron se leva en la voyant arriver et la serra fort contre lui. Il rougit mais s'empêcha d'être trop gêné et attrapa la main d'Hermione qui souriait. Les jumeaux allèrent demander à Tom le barman s'il ne pouvait pas préparer des Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde. Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione, profitant qu'ils étaient seuls. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, la jeune sorcière leur raconta comment elle avait réussi sa première transformation. En l'entendant conclure avec les bienfaits de l'étude de la théorie et de la concentration, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent en se bousculant dans la taverne tout en lui criant de se taire et elle les suivit en riant, attrapant un coussin sur une chaise à l'intérieur pour leur taper dessus avec. Lorsque les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre entrèrent à leur tour, il fallut retenir Maugrey de leur lancer un sort pour les faire taire. Il alla bu une gorgée de sa flasque en grommelant que c'était pour cela qu'on n'emmenait pas de jeunes sur les champs de bataille.

.

Arthur passa un coup de cheminée au Square Grimmaud pour prévenir que tout le monde était sauf dans la famille et proches amis. Harry découvrit que les Aurors faisaient hommage à ceux tombés en buvant un coup à leur santé. Tonks lui expliqua que c'était une sorte de code, de ne pas pleurer les collègues morts, car dans leur profession, et surtout dans de tels temps, cela était trop fréquent, et il fallait pouvoir surmonter la douleur et continuer. Elle lui raconta que le seul moment où ils pouvaient pleurer un collègue tombé était lors de ses funérailles avec la famille. Ce n'était pas une règle absolue, mais tous tenaient à respecter cette attitude. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de pertes de leur côté, et ils avaient pu avoir plusieurs Mangemorts. Tom le barman fut ravi d'offrir à boire à tout le monde. Finster vint féliciter Hermione qui le présenta à Harry, estimant que c'était une bonne idée que son ami ait quelques contacts chez les Aurors, autres que ceux connus par l'Ordre et par Dumbledore. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que Finster et Harry s'entendirent très bien et ils discutèrent un bon moment en buvant des Bièraubeurres. Les résidents du Square Grimmaud finirent par saluer tout le monde et rentrer.

Mrs Weasley serra tout le monde une bonne dizaine de fois dans ses bras, répétant combien elle était heureuse que tous soient saufs. Ils s'installèrent devant un bon plateau de cafés et chocolats et Sirius se mit à raconter à Molly, Ginny, et Caitlin les exploits d'Hermione, le courage de Ron, et l'adresse et l'inventivité des jumeaux. Il raconta ensuite comment Harry avait, comme à sa bonne vieille habitude, fait preuve de cette inconscience suicidaire que tous lui connaissaient bien désormais. Il raconta tout de façon à en rire et Arthur prit la main de sa femme pour effacer toute dernière trace d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ron et Hermione s'était retirés près de la fenêtre et discutaient vivement mais à voix basse. Ils finirent par revenir vers tout le monde, surtout en s'apercevant qu'on essayait d'entendre leur conversation. Ron prit la parole, un peu mal à l'aise au début.

- Bon, voilà, euh, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que vous sachiez. Papa et maman surtout je veux dire. Parce que, euh, il y en a qui le savent déjà, mais…

- Si c'est pour nous annoncer que tu sors avec Hermione, on est tous au courant ! l'interrompit Fred.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! réagit Ron. Hein, comment ça vous êtes tous… Euh…

Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui murmura :

- Tu ferais mieux de leur montrer tu sais. Et sois fier de toi un peu !

Harry se recula et lança un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami qui sembla reprendre de l'assurance.

- Sirius ne l'a pas mentionné quand il nous a fait le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Ron m'a sauvé la vie d'une manière un peu particulière, commença Harry.

- Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'on réfléchissait à ce projet, et toute cette semaine, Sirius et Remus nous ont aidés à réussir, continua Hermione.

- Papa, maman, les frangins, Gin', Cat', je suis un Animagus.

Molly poussa un cri de joie très aigu et se précipita pour serrer son fils dans ses bras en le félicitant et en lui posant une multitude de questions à toute vitesse. Arthur s'était levé aussi et il parvint à faire lâcher Mrs Weasley pour donner à son fils une étreinte fière et paternelle. Ils se reculèrent et Ron fronça les sourcils, se concentrant. Il se transforma lentement. La plus heureuse de le voir fut sans doute Caitlin. Elle courut vers le grand chien roux se serra contre lui en le caressant. Ron agita la queue et aboya fort. Sa gueule s'ouvrit comme pour un sourire et il se mit à jouer avec Caitlin qui riait aux éclats.

- Elle avait perdu son chien dans l'attaque des Mangemorts, il s'appelait Sam. Elle a très vite senti que Ron avait cet animal en lui, sans comprendre j'imagine, murmura Harry.

- Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux aussi des Animagus, demanda Arthur à Harry et Hermione.

- Oui, je me suis transformée aujourd'hui pour la première fois, répondit Hermione avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Pour appuyer ses propos, la jeune femme sourit et changea de forme. Le magnifique chat sauvage qu'Harry et Ron avaient vu de loin apparut. Harry admira la forme Animagus de son amie. Son pelage avait la couleur de ses cheveux et elle avait les mêmes yeux. Caitlin sembla très heureuse de pouvoir plonger sa tête dans la fourrure d'Hermione qui ne joua pas avec la petite fille mais s'assit et la regarda avec un air maternel et sage. Harry se pencha vers Caitlin tandis que tous s'extasiaient sur les deux formes animales des jeunes sorciers.

- Dis Caitlin, sais-tu ce qu'est un Animagus ?

- Non pas vraiment…

- C'est quand un sorcier parvient à se transformer en un animal.

- Et on peut choisir l'animal ?

- Non, c'est un animal qui nous correspond, on le trouve au fond de soi. On a beaucoup cherché avec Ron et Hermione, et on a finit par trouver. La première transformation est souvent spéciale. Ron l'a vécue en sauvant la vie d'Hermione l'autre jour, et Hermione en se concentrant beaucoup dans une situation d'urgence aujourd'hui.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne me suis encore jamais transformé.

- Et c'est quoi ton animal ?

- C'est un secret.

- Oh, dis le moi s'il te plaît !

Harry rit doucement et se pencha vers la petite fille pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne diras rien, promis ?

- Promis !

Ron et Hermione se courraient après sous leurs formes Animagus et se taquinaient gentiment, sous les regards attendris voire moqueurs des adultes en présence. Sirius et Remus expliquèrent le cheminement que les jeunes avaient effectué avec eux, et racontèrent de façon un peu plus technique qu'Harry ne l'avait fait avec Caitlin, la façon dont Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés à se transformer la première fois. Remus ajouta qu'il allait peut-être falloir du temps et de l'entraînement pour parvenir à se transformer aussi rapidement que Sirius pouvait le faire. Ron et Hermione finirent par reprendre forme humaine, les joues un peu rouges, et une expression un peu euphorique sur le visage. Sirius les taquina là-dessus et Harry comprit qu'être sous sa forme Animagus avait souvent un effet un peu aphrodisiaque, car on était enfin pleinement soi, et on était heureux de l'être. Hermione rappela qu'il ne faudrait parler de leurs formes à personne, pas même aux Aurors qui étaient leurs amis. Ron hocha la tête pour signaler son accord avec les propos de la jeune femme et Harry insista à son tour. Les personnes présentes étaient au courant parce qu'il s'agissait un peu d'une grande famille, mais les trois jeunes voulaient garder l'anonymat de leur Animagus. Arthur déclara alors posément qu'il ferait attention à ce que rien sur eux ne soit signalé au Ministère. Ron ajouta alors très vite qu'ils se déclareraient officiellement quand tout serait terminé, et Harry trouva qu'il se sentait coupable, mais un regard de Mr Weasley suffit à rassurer son fils.

.

La douleur qui survint soudainement au niveau de la cicatrice d'Harry le prit par surprise et il ne put retenir un cri. Il s'assit brutalement dans le canapé et celle de ses deux mains qui n'était pas montée directement à son front s'agrippa au siège. Tout le monde s'inquiéta autour de lui mais il les rassura après quelques instants, la douleur s'éloignant.

- Voldemort n'est pas très heureux de la façon dont les choses se sont passées, surtout en ayant appris que j'étais là-bas et qu'aucun de ses Mangemorts n'ait réussi à m'avoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils en grimaçant à nouveau. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Et il semble mécontent de voir que ses Mangemorts ne font pas confiance à son plus fidèle serviteur…

Les visages exprimèrent l'incompréhension qui suivit les paroles du jeune sorcier.

- Mon père, Voldemort n'a aucun doute quant à sa loyauté, mais les Mangemorts en ont eux, et ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu de l'attaque et celui chargé de dire à Severus la date de libération des Mangemorts à Azkaban ne l'a pas fait. Apparemment, seul Lucius Malefoy a confiance en mon père autant que Voldemort, et il pensait que le Mangemort messager avait fait son boulot. Cela a créé une bonne pagaille pour déterminer qui mentait, qui croyait en qui, etc… Et Voldemort n'est pas très content.

Il y eut un silence puis les adultes et membres de l'Ordre s'éloignèrent pour discuter. Hermione et Ron s'assirent à côté d'Harry qui se frottait le front. Ginny, Fred, et Georges s'installèrent près d'eux et Caitlin vint s'assoir sur les genoux d'Harry. Il la tint contre lui et sentit qu'elle s'assoupissait. Il parla à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des adultes, et pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille.

- C'est vraiment risqué pour mon père de venir aussi souvent ici. Il va falloir qu'il arrête. De toute manière, je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

- Pour aller chez lui c'est ça ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui. Il va sans doute passer ce soir ou demain, et on mettra ça en place. Je n'en parlerai à Sirius qu'au moment de partir, je ne veux pas qu'une crise s'étende sur plusieurs jours.

- Sirius a fait des efforts ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Hermione.

- J'ai vu, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que je passe la fin des vacances chez son pire ennemi plutôt que chez lui.

Personne ne répliqua quoi que ce soit à cela.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

- Qu'avez-vous pensé du combat ?

- Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné les Animagus d'Hermione et Ron ! Des idées sur celui d'Harry ?

- Harry va aller chez son père dans quelques jours, comment cela se passera-t-il ?

Merci à tous et à dans 3 jours pour le chapitre 30 : Réfléchir et Accepter.


	30. Chapter 30 - Réfléchir et Accepter

**Note de l'auteur** : Un chapitre qui va essayer de vous faire un peu plus réfléchir à l'intrigue... bonne lecture !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 30 – Réfléchir Et Accepter**

.

Comment Harry l'avait prévu, Severus frappa à la porte du Square Grimmaud le soir même. Harry ne dormait pas, ayant voulu l'attendre. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis du doute soudain qui l'avait pris en apprenant qu'une attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu, de sa crainte que son père ait été au courant et n'en ait rien dévoilé. Découvrir qu'il n'en avait pas été informé avait été un réel soulagement. Après avoir discuté avec Arthur, Remus, et Sirius, Severus alla s'assoir à côté de son fils et Harry vit qu'il semblait se détendre enfin. Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite, et quand ils commencèrent à discuter, ils n'abordèrent pas la question. Severus avait du apprendre par les autres qu'Harry avait su son ignorance de l'histoire, et ne voulait pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, devinant bien ce que son fils avait pu penser.

Ils évoquèrent plutôt la question de la venue d'Harry au Manoir Prince, que Severus était allé remettre en état quelques jours plus tôt. Ils convinrent qu'Harry partirait deux jours plus tard, et que son père viendrait le chercher le soir. Harry le prévint qu'il n'avait pas prévu de le dire à Sirius avant le dernier moment, et qu'une dispute était prévisible. Une fois au Manoir, Harry prendrait son apparence véritable et la garderait. Severus lui confirma qu'ils étaient attendus à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée, afin d'aller officiellement se présenter comme nouvel élève à Dumbledore, et qu'Harry serait réparti dans la Grande Salle au dîner précédant la reprise des cours. Ils parlèrent ensuite de sujets plus légers, des entraînements et de la transformation des amis d'Harry, de Caitlin, et du passé.

Harry fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un bruit sonore et répété qui venait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva et vit un hibou qui attendait derrière la vitre. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir et de referma, et attrapa la lettre que l'animal portait à sa patte. Ron s'agita mais ne s'éveilla pas. Harry ouvrit la lettre et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Drago. Et distingua rapidement que ce dernier ne semblait pas très content…

_« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais comme j'ai entendu tes pensées morbides alors que mon père était parti avec d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me suis douté qu'il y avait un rapport. Je l'ai entendu parler d'une attaque qu'ils auraient perdue mais où tu te serais attaqué à ma tante Bellatrix, d'une façon aussi stupide et inconsciente que d'habitude, avant de te mettre tout aussi intelligemment à insulter et narguer toute une bande de Mangemorts ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes actions suicidaires, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne RIEN faire d'inconsidéré au moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, où tu te feras un plaisir de m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est ENCORE passé par la tête comme BRILLANTE IDEE ! Et tu auras intérêt à avoir un moyen de bien te faire pardonner, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié de t'entendre te demander si tu allais mourir ainsi ! BONSOIR. »_

Harry grimaça. Oui, Drago n'était pas très content. Il n'avait même pas signé, et son écriture reflétait son… mécontentement. Mais Harry avait une bonne idée sur les moyens de se faire pardonner. Une très bonne idée.

.

Au matin, Sirius ne vint pas réveiller les jeunes sorciers pour leurs entraînements habituels. Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'il partirait bientôt et celle-ci avait demandé à Sirius et Remus un temps dans la matinée pour discuter de ce projet qu'elle avait gardé secret à Ron et Harry. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon, après le petit-déjeuner, et Ginny et les jumeaux les y rejoignirent après avoir été appelés par Hermione qui tenait à ce qu'ils soient au courant.

- Bien, j'ai pu discuter avec Dumbledore, et nous avons réussi à tout mettre en place. Mr Weasley nous a confirmé que le Ministère allait s'impliquer réellement dans la vie de l'école, et dans la façon dont seront donnés les cours à partir de la rentrée, commença la jeune sorcière.

Elle expliqua alors que celle dont ils avaient déjà entendu parler, en mal, une dénommée Dolores Ombrage, serait nommée Grand Inquisitrice, et aurait le pouvoir d'instaurer des règlements et d'évaluer les professeurs. Il était certain qu'elle interdirait rapidement la pratique de la magie durant les cours, malgré les examens des cinquième et septième années.

- C'est pourquoi, continua-t-elle, j'ai eu l'idée de faire nommer deux personnes de confiance, de l'Ordre, ayant l'expérience des combats, de les faire nommer à Poudlard au titre officiel d'enseignants en soutien scolaire. Mais leur véritable occupation sera de nous procurer de véritables entraînements magiques, pour que nous soyons préparés à la fois pour nos examens, mais aussi et surtout, pour ce qui nous attend dehors.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius et Remus et expliqua qu'elle avait tout arrangé avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci tiendrait un discours à leur propos, afin de rassurer les élèves, sur la condition de Remus et sur celle de Sirius.

- De toute manière, ajouta Hermione, tout le monde sait aujourd'hui, bien que ce ne soit pas encore officiel, que Sirius est innocent, et si Ombrage essaie de le faire renvoyer en l'accusant d'être un meurtrier, Dumbledore lui rappellera qu'elle n'aurait qu'à faire accepter un nouveau procès pour prouver sa culpabilité. Et qu'il y ait procès ou non, Sirius restera libre.

Hermione exposa alors qu'il lui semblait une bonne idée que ces « réunions secrètes » se déroulent dans la Salle sur Demande, où il serait aisé de passer inaperçu et de ne pas être dérangé. Ils discutèrent un moment des possibilités de la Salle et des autres lieux possibles, avant de faire dévier la discussion sur les personnes qu'ils y accueilleraient, et les types d'entraînements. Si Harry et Ron espéraient que Sirius en oublierait leur propre entraînement, ils se trompaient. Non seulement le dernier des Black leur rappela qu'ils allaient être occupés tout l'après-midi mais il leur signala bien qu'il s'arrangerait pour continuer les exercices une fois à Poudlard. Harry détourna les yeux au moment où il parla de cela, se sentant coupable de ne pas lui dire immédiatement la vérité sur la suite des évènements.

Comme annoncé, Sirius emmena les trois jeunes dans un nouveau lieu pour un bon entraînement physique qui les occupa plusieurs heures, doublées par le Retourneur de Temps, et ce fut heureux et pleins de courbatures qu'ils rejoignirent Remus pour une bonne séance méditative qui leur fit du bien à tous. Hermione et Ron retrouvaient plus facilement leur animal, et Remus les fit travailler dessus. Il donna en revanche à Harry des exercices plutôt axés sur l'occlumencie et le maintien de lui-même. Remus le prit à part un moment après qu'ils aient pris du temps pour eux-mêmes, et après avoir donné à Ron et Hermione des exercices adaptés à leur forme Animagus. Il l'emmena un peu à l'écart et voulut discuter avec lui, et lui parla avec cette voix douce et sage qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Tu sais Harry, tu ne peux pas te permettre de foncer ainsi, simplement animé par la colère ou le ressentiment, et lancer un Doloris comme cela, qui plus est sous le nez des Aurors ! Ils n'ont rien vu ou pas fait attention, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que Maugrey a vu quel sortilège tu avais envoyé sur Bellatrix Lestrange mais je sais qu'il ne dira rien.

Remus se tut, attendant peut-être qu'Harry commente ses propos. Comme celui-ci restait silencieux, il continua.

- Tu te souviens de la fin de ta troisième année ? Lorsque l'on avait enfin réussi à faire sortir Queudver de sa forme animale, je mourrais d'envie de lui faire subir toutes les tortures du monde pour lui faire payer sa trahison. Sirius a failli le tuer cette nuit là. Te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

Bien sûr qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Il comprit que Remus attendait qu'il le dise lui-même alors il inspira et parla à voix basse.

- Je l'en ai empêché. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abaisse à cela et qu'il ne devait pas devenir comme eux.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange pour avoir assez de ce qu'il faut pour lancer un Doloris ?

- Je sais ce qu'elle a fait aux parents de Neville, et je devine assez bien ce qu'elle a pu faire à tant d'autres. Je voulais lui faire payer.

Harry lui parla rapidement du souvenir que Dumbledore avait partagé avec lui l'an passé. Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de le fixer. Harry comprit que l'homme n'était pas dupe et il espérait que le tremblement de sa main n'avait pas été perçu avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la cacher.

- Il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Remus d'une voix plus douce encore. Qu'as-tu ressenti, Harry ? Qu'as-tu réellement ressenti ?

- Je… J'ai ressenti… j'ai ressenti à quel point je la haïssais, et…

- Et ?

- Et à quel point elle me faisait peur.

Harry mit du temps avant de se résoudre à continuer, mais il tenait à ce que Remus comprenne. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme qui comptait pour lui le croit capable de lancer un Impardonnable sans raison. Alors il lui raconta, il lui raconta ces fois où elle apparaissait dans ses vision, mais surtout toutes ces fois où il avait entendu son rire glacial et terrifiant retentir et résonner dans ses rêves. Ce rire qui emplissait son esprit et qui ne voulait en partir, rire qui donnait envie de mourir pour ne plus l'entendre, rire qui s'élevait au spectacle de pauvres malheureux torturés et tués avec délectation.

- Je le hais pour ce qu'elle fait, et je la hais à cause de cette terreur qu'elle peut instaurer en moi. J'ai plus peur d'elle que de Voldemort. Voldemort, je commence à le connaître, à savoir comment il pense, comment il agit. Elle…

Harry réprima un frisson. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi. Il se trouvait faible. Remus laissa le silence s'installer et ils regardèrent tous les deux le chien roux s'entraîner à courir et à bondir et le chat sauvage s'entraîner à grimper et sauter entre les arbres. Lorsque Remus reprit la parole, Harry était plus apaisé.

- Je crois que même Maugrey n'aime pas bien être trop proche de cette femme. Elle fait peur à tout le monde. Elle est complètement folle et entièrement dévouée à Voldemort, et à cause de cela, on ne peut jamais vraiment prévoir ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire, ou à qui elle va pouvoir s'en prendre. Sirius ne supporte pas d'entendre parler d'elle, ils sont cousins, et il ne supporte vraiment pas d'être lié à une telle personne. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas envoyé de sortilège sur elle, il l'aurait fait.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Remus, tu crois que je peux réellement y arriver ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Détruire Voldemort.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que ce sera à toi de le faire ?

- Je le sens, au fond de moi. Et pourquoi s'acharnerait-il autant sur moi sinon ? Pourquoi aurait-il monté tout un plan pour chercher à me tuer en juin dernier ? Dumbledore m'avait expliqué que le sacrifice de ma mère avait été ce qui m'avait sauvé. Pourquoi Voldemort se sent-il autant menacé par le fait que je vive ? Qui suis-je pour avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux ?

Harry inspira profondément en leva la tête pour regarder vers le ciel.

- Je ne suis rien ni personne. Juste Harry. Fils d'un ancien Mangemort converti et d'une mère qui m'aimait assez pour donner sa vie pour moi. Le bébé qui a survécu. On peut trouver cela assez extraordinaire, mais pour moi, c'est simplement quelque chose qui est arrivé, et j'ai eu assez de chance pour que cela m'arrive à moi au lieu d'un autre.

Il tourna les yeux vers Remus et vit que celui-ci le regardait étrangement. Harry crut voir ses yeux briller d'émotion contenue. Il continua pourtant, fixant son regard dans celui du Maraudeur.

- Mais tout m'amène à penser que pour beaucoup de monde, je ne sois peut-être pas juste Harry. On m'appelle l'Elu dans le journal. Des gens espèrent que je serai celui qui vaincra le méchant mage noir et qui ramènera la paix. Dumbledore monte des plans dont je suis le centre et Voldemort donnerait tout pour m'avoir entre ses mains et me tuer enfin. Et moi je ne comprends pas.

Les yeux de Remus brillaient plus fort, mais c'est Harry qui détourna le regard en sentant l'émotion commencer à le submerger à son tour. Il murmura, les yeux voilés, posés sur un point d'horizon qu'il ne regardait pas :

- Je n'ai que quinze ans, Remus… Je ne suis qu'un gamin… Il n'y a pas si longtemps, un peu plus de quatre toutes petites années, je faisais un vœu en soufflant sur des bougies tracées dans la poussière d'une vieille cabane miteuse. Chaque jour je me demande si j'aurais eu mieux fait de ne pas le faire.

- Qu'avais-tu souhaité ? demanda Remus, prononçant les mots avec difficulté, la gorge comme enrouée.

- Je n'étais personne. Je n'étais rien, je ne valais la peine de rien, pour mon oncle et ma tante. Je détestais ma vie, et j'ai voulu qu'elle change. J'étais un petit garçon de onze ans qui voulait que quelqu'un le regarde. Et aujourd'hui j'aimerais que l'on m'oublie…

.

.

Ni Remus ni Harry ne reparlèrent de cette conversation. Remus n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre, et il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver les mots pour réconforter celui qui était comme un fils pour lui. Il voulut en parler avec Sirius mais n'y parvint pas d'avantage. C'est Severus qui fit le pas qu'il fallait pour que Remus réussissent à dire ses inquiétudes au sujet d'Harry, et sa culpabilité de ne pas parvenir à l'aider. Remus et Severus étaient devenus plus ou moins amis, depuis que ce dernier avait été introduit dans la « grande famille » grâce à Harry. Severus et Sirius passaient leur temps à se disputer mais Remus restait en dehors, et cela lui valut de pouvoir discuter avec Severus au point de commencer à l'apprécier. Il avait toujours ses airs sarcastiques et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques constamment mais à force, les gens y prenait moins garde.

Severus remarqua que quelque chose tourmentait Remus et après avoir hésité, il alla le voir. Ils commencèrent par être maladroits, et ressentirent tous les deux le poids d'années de guerre d'adolescents. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils semblèrent parvenir à passer au-delà, et ils réussirent à parler véritablement. Ils parlèrent d'Harry, de ses inquiétudes, de ce qu'il avait dévoilé sur ses craintes et ses désirs, ils parlèrent de sa relation avec Drago, ils parlèrent de ce qu'il serait amené à accomplir. Ils parlèrent de ce destin auquel il était promis mais qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ils parlèrent de cette tâche qu'il aurait à accomplir, dont il avait conscience, mais qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, sans voir qu'Hermione s'était glissée jusqu'à eux. Elle n'aimait pas jouer les indiscrètes ainsi mais elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir parce qu'en tant qu'amie d'Harry, elle pouvait l'aider peut-être d'avantage en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Elle voulait savoir parce qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement du jour où il faudrait lui révéler ce que tous semblaient savoir sur lui et son avenir, tout ce que tous lui cachaient. Elle savait que lorsque ce jour viendrait où il découvrirait la vérité, aucun d'eux et pas même elle, ne sauraient se faire pardonner de ne rien lui avoir dévoilé plus tôt. Parce qu'il allait mal et elle le savait. Parce qu'il aurait été si facile de juste lui donner les réponses à ses questions. Mais Hermione n'aurait su dire si ses questionnements étaient réellement pires que les réponses. Alors elle ne fit qu'écouter en silence. Et réfléchir.

.

.

Les deux jours semblèrent passer bien trop vite aux yeux d'Harry. Le soir où Severus devait venir le chercher s'approchait bien trop rapidement, et Harry se rendit compte réellement que ce plan qu'il avait construit prendrait vie pour de bon dans trop peu de temps. Il allait devoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre, pour une durée indéfinie, et il réalisait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Harry se rendait compte qu'en quelques temps son regard sur lui avait beaucoup changé, et qu'il était partagé.

Une part de lui voyait en lui la personne capable de planifier, de réfléchir, et de se battre, une personne entraînée, Animagus, quelqu'un destiné à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. L'autre part de lui semblait ne pouvoir que lui crier de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'aller se cacher pour de bon là où personne n'attendrait quoi que ce soit de lui. Harry commençait à comprendre et entrevoir les responsabilités qui l'attendaient, ce que lui indiquait sa morale et son cœur, et là où était son devoir, mais plus il comprenait tout cela, plus il sentait l'appréhension et la crainte grandir en lui, et il ne savait pas comment y remédier. Il ne voulait pas être un lâche, il ne voulait pas avoir peur ainsi, mais se le répéter ne semblait qu'accentuer les choses dans le mauvais sens. Il se sentait fatigué, fatigué de ces visions et cauchemars qui ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit, fatigué de ces attentes qu'il devinait et de ces responsabilités qui chaque jour un peu plus se mettaient à peser lourd, et plus lourd encore sur ses bras.

Et puis, il y avait cette lutte continuelle et qui semblait interminable de lui contre lui-même. Cette lutte pour ne pas laisser la magie et le désir en lui exploser et le transporter instantanément auprès de Drago, à qui il pensait sans arrêt. Cela non plus, il ne le comprenait pas, et il voulait désespérément comprendre. La frustration lui donnait envie de frapper contre quelque chose qu'il regarderait s'écrouler sous ses yeux, comme pour pallier à cette impression que c'était lui qui s'écroulait un peu plus chaque instant.

.

Hermione vint lui parler ce jour-là, ce dernier jour avant qu'Harry Potter ne se dissimule derrière Darren Prince. Elle avait peur pour son ami et chercha à lui redonner confiance. C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui révéler certains éléments qu'elle avait découverts. Elle espéra juste que tout irait bien. Elle entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, qui n'y était pas, et elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais Dumbledore t'avait conseillé d'orienter tes recherches pour comprendre vers « Le Prince et son Compagnon ».

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché, mais…

- J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté, l'interrompit Hermione, taisant le fait que la plupart de son savoir à ce propos venait des conversations qu'elle avait surprises plus que des livres.

- Et alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Il y a une sorte de force, quelque chose d'invisible et d'immatériel, quelque chose au-delà de nous et de tout, mais une force qui génère la magie des sorciers et qui anime les choses et les êtres. Elle est souvent nommée « puissance universelle », ou « grande puissance ». Tu comprends ?

- Oui, ça va, jusque là je te suis.

- Bien. Cette puissance parfois, agit sur les êtres. C'est une puissance, euh… orientée sur l'amour.

Hermione inspira avant de continuer. Elle n'allait pas réellement mentir, mais ce qu'elle allait dire omettait une grande part de tout ce qu'elle avait appris, et se rapprochait dangereusement du mensonge. Mais elle ne voulait pas déclencher quoi que ce soit de la part d'Harry, elle voulait juste qu'il se sente mieux.

- Elle a… détecté, on pourrait dire, détecté ce qui se créait entre vous, entre toi et Drago, et elle a su que ce qui était au départ de l'affection et de l'attirance pouvait devenir un amour fort et puissant. Alors elle s'en est mêlée.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle mentait presque complètement là. Mais elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité non plus. Heureusement pour elle, Harry ne remarqua pas sa gêne. Les sourcils froncés et le regard loin, il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle disait. Elle continua.

- Dans les livres, ils parlent de ce couple parfaitement équilibré, dont l'amour ne se ternit ni ne s'estompe. Ces deux personnes sont appelées « Princeps et Socius ». Ces termes viennent du latin, ils signifient… « Le Prince et le Compagnon ». Le Prince aime le Compagnon plus que tout, et il lui apporte protection et sécurité. Le Compagnon aime également le Prince intensément, et il lui apporte soin et soutien. Le Compagnon peut donner sa force au Prince et guérir ses blessures, le Prince ne permet pas que du mal soit fait à son Compagnon.

Hermione vit Harry rougir. Intriguée, elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air gêné soudainement.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit à toi ou à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon père et avec Drago, après avoir été cherché Caitlin. Je ne peux pas en parler encore ni vous raconter, mais je peux te dire cela : le samedi soir, il y a eut quelque chose de particulier. Drago et moi avons senti quelque chose en nous s'élever, comme si nos magies, nos âmes, je ne sais pas, se mêlaient. Et… on a prononcé des phrases… Elles étaient un peu rituelles, et on les ressentait à l'intérieur de nous.

- Tu peux me les dire ?

- Et bien tu les as quasiment dites dans ton explication de la relation Prince/Compagnon… Tu as expliqué ce que nous avons pu dire de façon plus… théâtrale je dirais.

- Oh ! D'accord je vois… Je voulais te parler de cela, surtout avant que tu ne partes. J'ai bien vu que tu n'avais pas trop le moral ces derniers jours, et je voulais que tu saches que, quoi que aies à faire, quoi tu veuilles faire, quoi qu'il se passe, tu auras toujours, _toujours_, quelqu'un à tes côtés qui t'aimera réellement. Encore plus que si tu vivais une histoire, euh… normale. Même si je suppose que sa fierté l'empêchera de le clamer haut et fort mais…

- Merci Hermione, vraiment.

Le silence se fit un instant et Harry ajouta :

- Eh, tu sais que c'est moi le Prince dans l'histoire !? Ce que je trouve particulièrement ironique cela dit.

- Parce que ton Compagnon est Drago Malefoy ? Oui, je comprends pourquoi on peut trouver cela étrange, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais en fait, je ne vois pas comment cela aurait pu être autrement, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione se sentit embarrassée à nouveau.

- Et bien, parce que… je ne sais pas, un pressentiment. Et c'est depuis cette fois là que vous avez du mal à rester loin l'un de l'autre ou proches sans l'être assez… changea-t-elle de sujet.

- Oui c'est ça. Et on sait si l'autre va bien ou non, mais ça, c'était avant déjà. Sinon, euh, je peux savoir où il est si je cherche à. En comparaison, le lien avec les héritiers est un peu similaire, mais en même temps très différent. D'ailleurs, tout cela n'est pas lié ?

Ron entra à ce moment-là et Hermione lui avoua plus tard qu'elle l'avait béni pour les avoir interrompus et l'avoir sauvée d'une situation délicate. Ron vint dire à Harry que Caitlin le cherchait, car elle savait qu'il allait partir et elle voulait lui montrer ses derniers dessins et ses photos. Harry sortit donc de la pièce et Ron vint s'assoir à côté d'Hermione.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- J'essayais de le faire aller un peu mieux. Mais je n'ai pas été très habile je crois. Je lui ai parlé de sa relation avec Drago, sans tout dévoiler ce que j'ai appris, mais juste assez pour lui apprendre qu'il ne sera réellement jamais seul au monde, de la meilleure façon possible.

- Tu lui as parlé de la prophétie ?

- Non, j'ai juste dit qu'une puissance avait renforcé son amour avec Drago.

Ron regarda Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Elle rougit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oui, effectivement, tu n'as pas dévoilé grand-chose…

- Déjà, je ne me sens pas en droit de le faire, de plus, j'aimerais être en extérieur le jour où il saura tout.

Ron éclata de rire et serra sa petite amie dans ses bras. Elle reprit doucement.

- Il va falloir mettre en place un peu plus sérieusement l'Armée de Potter quand on sera de retour à Poudlard. Et il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas oublié, parce que notre Harry, même sous une nouvelle identité, ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher longtemps de chercher à diriger les choses et à monter un plan pour attaquer Voldemort. Et il ne faudrait pas attirer les regards sur Darren Prince.

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'il oublie de t'en reparler, maintenant que j'y pense ! Lisa m'avait dit qu'elle lui avait avoué le nouveau nom, et il n'avait pas semblé très content…

- Bien sûr que ça ne lui plaît pas. Il n'en pas la moindre conscience mais il est un leader et un chef. Quel autre Animagus pouvait-il avoir d'ailleurs que celui qu'il nous a dévoilé !

Hermione fit une pause et lorsqu'elle reprit, ce fut dans un murmure.

- C'est étrange de voir comment il peut à la fois n'avoir qu'envie de se débarrasser des responsabilités tout en les acceptant pleinement.

Ron la serra un peu plus fort contre elle et resta silencieux.

.

En allant vers la chambre de Caitlin, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait appris sur le lien qui l'unissait à Drago. Il avait très bien compris qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout avoué, et qu'elle avait un peu déformé la vérité. Il l'avait deviné en la regardant, il commençait à la connaître, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait en lui que ce n'était pas simplement cela. Il apprécia son geste cependant. Car, oui, l'idée de savoir et d'être sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés, était rassurante. Le cheminement de ses pensées fut arrêté par la voix de Caitlin, heureuse de le voir. Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre devenue la sienne et entreprit de lui montrer tous les dessins qu'elle avait fait, dessins des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré, dessins des moments forts des vacances, elle lui montra les photos qu'elle avait pris, et Harry sourit en voyant toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait rire et ouvrir leurs cadeaux avec joie sur les clichés animés.

Les dessins étaient très beaux, surtout pour l'âge de Caitlin, et Harry vit qu'elle avait vraiment du talent. Il se demanda si un peu de magie ne s'était pas mêlé aux traits et aux couleurs, car les croquis étaient presque aussi vivants que les photos. Il vit la petite fille hésiter un instant en jetant des coups d'œil à un cahier plus ou moins caché entre deux livres. Ne voulant pas la forcer à lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait peut-être garder pour elle, il ne dit rien, et continua d'admirer ses dessins. Caitlin d'elle-même alla chercher le carnet mais le garda entre ses mains, les doigts un peu crispés dessus. Elle finit par le tendre à Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me montrer ce qu'il y a dedans, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de garder des choses pour toi.

- Je… j'ai envie que tu le voies. Mais que toi.

- D'accord.

Harry prit lentement le cahier et regarda Caitlin un moment, pour s'assurer qu'elle voulait bien le lui donner. Comme elle ne le reprenait pas, il l'ouvrit. Les premières pages n'étaient que des courbes et traits sans signification apparentes. Les pages suivantes étaient couvertes de dessins, et de mots, ou de petites phrases. Regardant un peu après, Harry vit que Caitlin avait aussi écrit. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal intime, mais tenu par une petite fille qui avait eu besoin d'exprimer des émotions qu'elle n'aurait jamais du être amenée à ressentir. Les dessins étaient sombres et tristes, et les mots parlaient de choses douloureuses. Harry se rappela s'être inquiété qu'elle ne dise rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu, de la mort de ses parents, de la perte de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Il avait sous les yeux l'expression de tout cela, et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis que l'émotion montait à ses yeux et les voilaient. Elle n'avait que huit ans…

Harry referma doucement le cahier, et le posa lentement à côté de lui. Il se leva du lit pour aller s'agenouiller devant la petite fille qui avait détourné les yeux. Harry vit une larme couler sur la joue de cette enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle serra ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouit son visage. Harry la serra fort en retour. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir de quoi pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit ne serait-ce que de se demander s'il ferait mieux de se cacher, il n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Il devait continuer, pour Caitlin, et pour tous les autres. Parce que si c'était à lui de le faire, il n'y aurait personne pour prendre sa place s'il s'échappait de tout, et il savait qu'une vie plus tranquille mais avec tellement de regrets et de culpabilité serait insupportable. Comme réussir à vivre avec soi lorsqu'on a tout abandonné, juste parce que l'on a eu trop peur… ? Et il y avait tant de personnes finalement qui étaient là pour le soutenir, et l'aider, et lui donner confiance, force, courage.

Et il avait Drago.

.

.

Remus fut soulagé de retrouver la détermination et la volonté dans ses yeux lorsqu'il descendit au salon ce soir-là. Après avoir fait ses affaires et les avoir descendues dans le hall, Harry rassembla tout le monde, sachant que Severus n'allait pas tarder, et il ne voulait pas partir en vitesse sans avoir le temps de dire au revoir correctement. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, tous, bien sûr, et il retrouverait Sirius et Remus à Poudlard, de même que ceux qui y étaient élèves. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse cela bien pour pouvoir devenir Darren Prince aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. A partir du moment où il quitterait cette demeure, il allait devoir être un autre, jusqu'au jour où il pourrait enfin être les deux pleinement. Remus savait qu'Harry partait avec Severus et Arthur aussi, mais ni Mrs Weasley ni Sirius n'étaient au courant et Harry savait que cela allait être un moment difficile.

- Certains le savent déjà, d'autres non, mais de toute façon, il fallait dire au revoir, alors… commença-t-il, maladroitement.

- Comment ça, dire au revoir ?! s'écria immédiatement Sirius.

- Pour des questions de sécurité, je ne vais pas retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'Harry Potter. Nous nous étions arrangés pour qu'au Bal les élèves partisans de Voldemort entendent que je ne reviendrais pas, et nous savons qu'ils lui ont transmis. Il y a un pendentif que ma mère m'a transmis, qui me permet d'avoir les traits sous lesquels vous me voyez maintenant, ceux avec lesquels tout le monde me connait. Mais lorsque je suis né, j'étais un peu différent, et en réalité, je ressemble plus à Severus Rogue qu'à James Potter.

- Tu peux nous montrer ? demanda Remus.

- Quand mon père arrivera, je changerai de visage au moment de partir.

- Attendez, là, je ne comprends rien… intervint Sirius.

- Je vais arriver à Poudlard en tant que nouvel élève, et comme je ressemble à mon père, je serai présenté comme son neveu qui viendrait de perdre ses parents et qui aurait été transféré parce que mis sous sa tutelle. La première raison pour laquelle je pars ce soir est qu'il sera plus plausible pour lui de m'accueillir un peu avant la rentrée. La deuxième raison est que je veux passer du temps avec lui, juste avec lui. Cela sera aussi l'occasion pour lui de me présenter à ses pseudos amis, ce qui peut être risqué mais ôtera également le doute. On ne présente pas Harry Potter à des Mangemorts, même sous déguisement.

Sirius allait parler, sans doute pour manifester son mécontentement, mais on sonna à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir à son père. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Sirius se leva brusquement et exprima son désaccord. Bruyamment.

- Je ne trouve absolument pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

- Cela tombe bien, on ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua immédiatement Severus.

- Je ne te parlais pas à toi Servilus !

- Sirius ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas l'appeler comme ça !

- Laisse-le donc m'insulter, je meurs d'envie de le traiter de sale cabot depuis le premier jour des vacances !

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous continuiez de vous battre comme ça tout le temps, c'est fatigant !

- Harry, sérieusement, comment peux-tu penser que ce soit une bonne chose à faire ! Tu vas te retrouver au milieu de tous les Mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

- Dumbledore a approuvé ce plan, répondit Harry. Et je ne risque rien, je n'aurai pas la même tête.

- Nous savons tous ici que Dumbledore dans toute sa grandeur se fiche de la sécurité des gens tant que cela sied à ses machinations ! cracha Sirius avec une aigreur qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

- Espèce de chien bâtard, ne dis pas un seul mot de plus sur Dumbledore ! réagit Severus avec fureur.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit ! s'énerva Harry au milieu des deux adultes en colère.

- Harry, tu n'es pas bien ici ? Pourquoi tu veux aller vivre avec… lui !

- Arrête ça Sirius, c'est mon père, que tu l'acceptes ou non, et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui aussi !

- Tu peux passer du temps avec lui ici aussi !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu veux bien arrêter pour que l'on puisse se dire au revoir correctement ?! Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ça !

- Et bien tu n'avais qu'à me le dire plus tôt que tu partirais !

- Je ne voulais pas générer une scène qui aurait duré plusieurs jours !

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?! Je…

- Oh, mais ce n'est ni Harry ni moi qui nous planquons pour bouder comme des gamins stupides pendant trois jours lorsque l'on apprend quelque chose qui ne nous plaît pas ! siffla Severus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il serra les dents, ne supportant pas de voir Rogue l'emporter. Il renifla avec mépris et alla fièrement dans la cuisine sans se retourner. Harry lâcha un long soupir fatigué. La tension était palpable et Hermione chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de la faire retomber. Caitlin la devança en allant vers Harry, les bras tendus vers lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

- On va se revoir bientôt ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, c'est promis. On se reverra à Poudlard ! répondit-il.

Comme plusieurs personnes semblèrent réagir à ce propos, Harry se tourna vers les adultes et affirma d'une voix forte et déterminée :

- Caitlin retournera à Poudlard en même temps que tout le monde, et ceci n'est pas une discussion. C'est le seul endroit où elle sera réellement en sécurité, et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée qu'elle reste seule ici et aussi loin de moi en particulier mais d'autres aussi, termina-t-il en jetant un regard à Severus.

Si certains avaient l'intention de protester, personne ne parla, et Harry put dire au revoir à Caitlin tranquillement. Elle alla ensuite vers Severus et lui tendit une bonne partie des photos qu'elle avait prise durant les vacances. Il la serra dans ses bras à son tour. Harry remercia chaleureusement Mr et Mrs Weasley pour tout, échangea avec Remus une étreinte, salua Ron, et dit au revoir à une Hermione inquiète qu'il rassura en riant. Les jumeaux firent quelques blagues, Ginny le serra aussi dans ses bras, et Mrs Weasley l'étouffa une deuxième fois avant de le laisser aller. Severus salua tout le monde également, et agita sa baguette en direction des bagages d'Harry qui disparurent. Ils étaient sur le point de partir pour de bon, mais Sirius revint vers eux. Il étreignit fermement son filleul et fit un signe de tête à Severus sans prononcer un mot.

- On se reverra à Poudlard ! dit Harry. Mais avant, je vous présente Darren Prince, fils de Severus Rogue Prince et de Lily Evans Potter.

Harry mis ses mains dans son dos et ôta l'anneau amulette de son doigt. Ses traits changèrent pour laisser place à ceux avec lesquels il était né. Harry eut ainsi la confirmation que l'anneau ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'il le passait au doigt désormais, et voyant Hermione et Ron ne pas comprendre comment il avait fait, il se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait dit que l'anneau n'était vu que par ceux qui savaient qu'il existait. Harry décida de continuer à garder cela secret, même pour ses plus proches amis. Il avait une meilleure idée. Il leva la main une dernière fois pour saluer ses amis qui commentaient son apparence et sourit. Severus attrapa son bras. Ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

- Harry va-t-il accepter pleinement ce rôle qui semble lui être attribué sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi ? Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs, à votre avis, serait-il si important ? Que lui cachent Dumbledore, ceux de l'Ordre qui en savent d'avantage, et Hermione ? Que signifie qu'il soit le 'Prince' en réalité, à votre avis ?

- Pour vous tous qui l'aimez tant, vous aurez bientôt le plaisir de voir Dolores Ombrage apparaître à Poudlard ! Aimez-vous l'idée ? Sirius et Remus vont-ils pouvoir rester au château malgré sa présence ?

- Comment les choses vont-elles se passer une fois qu'Harry se glissera sous le déguisement et masque de Darren Prince ?

Merci à tous, et en espérant vous retrouver pour le chapitre 31 : Pères Et Fils

Note: Comme nous entrons dans la dizaine des 30, les publications seront désormais espacées de 4 jours (j'essaie de vous habituer progressivement à plus de distance, pour qu'une fois arrivés aux chapitres en écriture, la différence ne soit pas trop importante !)

A bientôt !


	31. Chapter 31 - Pères et Fils

**Note de l'auteur** : Harry va passer un peu de temps avec son père, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va apprendre sur sa 'nouvelle' famille :) !

Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 31 – Pères Et Fils**

.

Harry attendait avec impatience de découvrir le fameux Manoir Prince. Son père le fit transplaner au milieu d'un bois très silencieux. En observant les arbres qui s'élevaient avec majesté au-dessus d'eux, Harry comprit qu'ils étaient particulièrement anciens. Severus le laissa découvrir l'environnement dans lequel il avait passé les premières années de sa vie, avant de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule et de lui demander de le suivre. Il lui expliqua que là où ils avaient atterri étaient le seul endroit possible pour transplaner. Le reste du domaine était entouré d'un puissant sortilège anti-transplanage qui empêchait de transplaner à l'intérieur et envoyait à l'autre bout du pays ceux qui s'y tentaient. Harry remarqua alors sarcastiquement que c'était la même protection que celle employée par les Mangemorts lors de l'attaque, quelques jours plus tôt, et s'il voulait juste plaisanter, Severus ne sembla pas très bien le prendre. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, et arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Severus avec un sourire mystérieux, invita Harry à avancer, et s'écarta. Harry resta sans voix devant le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Un immense parc s'étendait à perte de vue, orné de chemins de terre blanchis par le froid et d'arbres aux fleurs qui semblaient éternelles malgré la neige qui recouvrait les branches sombres et lourdes. Au centre s'élevaient les pierres noires des murs majestueux de la haute bâtisse. La beauté du lieu était à couper le souffle et Harry sentit l'émotion emplir son cœur. Il tourna les yeux vers son père et vit que celui-ci était tout aussi troublé que lui.

- Cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici, murmura-t-il.

Harry préféra garder le silence. Severus se reprit et l'invita d'un signe de tête à le suivre. Ils avancèrent à travers le parc jusqu'à arriver à la large porte en chêne du Manoir qui s'ouvrit devant eux.

- La porte s'ouvre pour les personnes de sang Prince. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas pour mon père par exemple. Elle s'ouvre pour toute personne de la lignée, qu'on soit un sorcier ou non. J'ai une tante Prince qui était une Cracmol, bien sûr elle avait été rejetée de la société sorcière, mais elle pouvait toujours venir ici.

.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient dans l'immense bâtiment, Severus indiquait à Harry les différentes pièces et racontaient des anecdotes familiales. Harry le regarda et l'écouta avec attention, décidant que ce serait un souvenir qu'il ne voudrait jamais oublier. Voyant Harry s'interroger sur le nombre de chambres et sur la taille de l'endroit, Severus expliqua qu'autrefois les familles vivaient ensembles dans les Manoir familiaux, et lesdites familles avaient l'habitude d'être… peuplées. Les couples avaient généralement de nombreux enfants qui grandissaient ensembles. Les garçons revenaient y vivre après leur mariage tandis que les filles allaient dans la famille de leur mari, et de nouveaux enfants naissaient, et ainsi de suite.

- Mais avec le temps, les nobles familles ont cessé de catégoriquement se marier entre elles, même si elles le font toujours aujourd'hui. Seulement, il est plus fréquent qu'autrefois de voir des mariages avec des Sang-mêlés ou avec des Moldus ou nés-Moldus, et ces couples ont tendance à fuir leurs familles. Les gens ont également moins fait d'enfants, et les enfants uniques ont commencé à être plus fréquents. Ajoute à tout cela la guerre lors de la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu réalises vite que les lignées risquent beaucoup plus qu'auparavant de s'éteindre. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, et la sœur de ma mère est partie après son mariage, comme le veut la tradition.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai une grande tante quelque part ?!

- Elle est décédée il y a quelques années déjà.

Severus avait observé le visage d'Harry s'éclairer avant de se décomposer.

- Cela t'intéresserait-il d'apprendre qu'elle avait des enfants, qui sont donc mes cousins, et qui ont eu eux-mêmes des enfants ?

Le regard d'Harry brillait tellement fort que Severus sourit.

- Tu sais, il s'agit de familles de sang-purs, et pour la plupart, ils suivent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais j'ai récemment cru comprendre que l'un des enfants, un garçon de ton âge, avait décidé de changer de camp.

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda Severus avec suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas, là ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Voyons, je sais que tu es un idiot en potions, mais j'espérais te voir montrer d'avantage d'esprit en d'autres circonstances, répondit Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry avait envie de lui tirer la langue, très puérilement, mais il sentit bien que cela ne serait pas une bonne idée s'il voulait que son père arrête de se moquer de lui. Severus reprit en le voyant rester silencieux :

- Et bien, il me semble, si je me souviens bien, que la fille aînée de la sœur de ma mère a épousé un homme qui…

- Attends, je n'ai rien suivi ! La fille de la…

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es un idiot en _toutes_ circonstances. Viens, suis moi, ajouta Severus avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose.

.

Severus emmena Harry dans la bibliothèque et lui indiqua, au centre de la pièce, un énorme livre ouvert sur un pied en bois. Harry s'approcha et découvrit avec émotion l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. Chaque page couvrait trois ou quatre générations, dont la dernière était reprise suivies des générations suivantes sur la page d'après. Les noms étaient inscrits en calligraphies dorées et au dessus de chacun apparaissait un portrait de la personne nommée. Les liens de sang et liens de mariage étaient de différentes formes et couleurs. L'ensemble était délicatement orné. Harry regarda avec attention la dernière page écrite, celle où apparaissait le nom de son père, et aperçu avec stupéfaction son portrait sur la dernière ligne. Sous son portrait était inscrit son nom.

_Harry James Darren Potter Prince_

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui s'approcha.

- C'est un livre enchanté, tu peux l'imaginer. Lorsqu'un nouveau descendant de la lignée nait, son nom apparaît à sa place dans la généalogie ainsi que le portrait qui change en même temps que la personne.

- Et pour le nom ? Darren n'est pas un nom qui m'a été donné par quelqu'un, je l'ai choisi pour…

- Exactement.

Harry regarda son père mais celui-ci n'expliqua pas d'avantage, alors il se pencha à nouveau sur la page pour essayer de se trouver de la famille proche. C'est alors qu'il découvrit qu'il en avait effectivement. Pour lui qui s'était toujours senti seul et sans véritable parents, voilà qu'il en découvrait plein à la fois. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tablette de bois qui soutenait le livre. Severus posa le doigt sur le nom de sa mère et le fit dévier sur la sœur de celle-ci, Thémis Prince, mariée à un certain Gaius Nimwë. L'arbre indiquait qu'ils avaient eu trois enfants. Harry découvrit alors l'aînée Bérénice, la cadette, Andromaque, et le benjamin, Lancelot. Il paraissait très jeune, et en regardant les dates de naissance, Harry vit que ce cousin de son père n'avait en fait qu'une quinzaine d'année de plus que lui.

- Mon cousin Lancelot… Il m'en a fait baver, c'était un gamin insupportable. Personne ne voulait croire qu'un garçon pareil pouvait être le frère de Bérénice et Andromaque, ces deux si belles et gentilles jeunes filles. Oh, bien sûr, elles pouvaient aussi être de vraies pestes, mais elles savaient abuser les adultes quand elles avaient ton âge, ça oui.

Harry se mit à rire. Severus alors guida son regard vers les époux de ses deux cousines. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris : Bérénice était mariée à un certain Thomas Zabini, et ils n'avaient qu'un fils : Blaise !

- Blaise est mon cousin !?

- Cousin éloigné, puisqu'il est le fils de ma cousine, mais oui, vous êtes de la même famille. Et regarde, il n'est pas le seul.

Harry regarda alors la famille d'Andromaque, la deuxième cousine de Severus. Elle s'était mariée à un certain Echtelion Albion, et ils avaient trois enfants, dont les âges entouraient celui de Blaise et de lui-même : l'aîné, Arthur, avait quatre ans de plus, le cadet Elian un an de plus seulement, et la benjamine, Lucy, avait deux ans de moins.

- Nous sommes tous de la même famille alors ?

- Tu n'as pas de cousin germain de mon côté puisque je suis fils unique. Mais t'en voilà quatre un peu plus éloignés, cousins tout de même.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, laissant son doigt caresser doucement les pages, les portraits et les noms de ceux qui étaient sa vraie famille. Les Weasley avaient toujours été importants pour lui, et une famille aussi d'une certaine manière, et ils le resteraient, mais sous ses yeux s'étendaient ceux qui partageaient ses origines, et auxquels il était véritablement lié. Severus sortit.

.

Harry resta plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque, à regarder les autres pages du livre généalogique, et à lire les ouvrages sur le reste de sa famille. La lignée des Nimwë et celle des Prince avaient toujours été proches, et il y avait déjà eu des unions entre les deux familles, la dernière en date étant donc celle de Thémis Prince (sœur d'Eileen Prince, la mère de Severus) et de Gaius Nimwë, fils unique et héritier de la famille Nimwë. La lignée venait d'une famille royale des pays nordiques et il était dit que leur Manoir était en Finlande, où avaient résidés jusqu'à leur mort Gaius et Thémis, avec leurs enfants. Harry découvrit que Bérénice et Andromaque, leurs filles, avaient tenu à revenir vivre au Manoir Nimwë après leurs mariages.

Le mari de Bérénice, Thomas Zabini, avait accepté à condition qu'ils reviennent en Angleterre dans sa famille à lui, après la naissance de leur premier enfant. Harry chercha alors fiévreusement un éventuel souvenir d'avoir aperçu peut-être sur le quai de la gare la mère de Blaise, mais en vain. Il s'avoua également soulagé de ne jamais avoir réellement eu la preuve que Thomas Zabini était un Mangemort, il ne l'avait jamais vu parmi eux, et son nom n'avait pas été prononcé au cimetière en juin dernier. Mais Harry savait qu'il essayait sûrement de se voiler la face. On ne se découvre pas une famille entière de sang-purs aristocrates sans se douter qu'ils aient des idées en accords avec les traditionnelles. Cela faisait du bien d'essayer de croire que personne ne soit réellement… un _méchant_. Severus avait donc une cousine qui vivait en Angleterre avec son mari et son fils, et une autre qui vivait en Finlande au Manoir de sa famille à elle avec son mari et ses trois enfants.

Ledit mari, Echtelion Albion, avait rapidement accepté de ne pas emmener sa femme dans sa propre famille, lut Harry. La famille Albion était grande, et nombres de ses frères et sœurs habitaient déjà à leur demeure quand il se maria, alors il était plus simple de ne pas ajouter encore du monde. Les Nimwë étaient aussi plus puissants que les Albion, et cela fut bien vu qu'il marie une fille de cette lignée là, et qu'il fasse partie de sa famille à elle. Lancelot Nimwë, le jeune frère de Bérénice et Andromaque, n'avait pas de compagne _fixe_, et vivait lorsque l'envie lui prenait au Manoir familial. Harry s'étonna de la précision et des informations aussi récentes des ouvrages, et devina qu'ils devaient, par un même principe que l'arbre généalogique, s'actualiser magiquement.

Harry se mit alors à lire les ouvrages historiques sur les lignées de sa famille, et ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à faire réellement trop sombre pour pouvoir lire qu'il s'arrêta, et sortit en espérant qu'il saurait retrouver son chemin.

.

Harry parvint à retrouver le salon, après s'être un peu perdu, et il y trouva son père assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un livre à la main. Le feu était allumé et la chaleur s'était agréablement répandue dans la pièce. Harry en fut ravi car il était pratiquement glacé, étant resté longtemps dans la bibliothèque sans chercher à la chauffer, et les couloirs étaient tout aussi froid quand il s'y était perdu. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son père et le regarda. Severus tint à terminer son chapitre et apprécia qu'Harry ne le dérange pas. Il posa enfin le livre et se tourna vers son fils.

- Alors, as-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

- J'ai lu dans les livres ce qui concernait la famille Nimwë et la famille Prince, principalement, mais j'ai aussi vu des passages à propos des autres familles reliées.

- Bien. Il est important pour tout membre d'une famille de la noblesse de connaître sa généalogie, son histoire, et celle de sa famille. J'aimerai que tu apprennes par cœur les éléments majeurs, afin d'être capable de répondre si l'on te pose des questions. Tu seras présenté comme mon neveu, et ce n'est pas parce qu'à Poudlard, je ne suis qu'un professeur, que j'ai complètement abandonné les traditions et valeurs de ma famille.

- Hum… nous allons voir des… _relations_ à toi avant la rentrée ?

- Je ne suis pas certain encore, mais les Malefoy ont pour habitude d'organiser une soirée, un Bal, pour le Nouvel An, où toutes les nobles familles de sang-pur et non hostiles au Seigneur des Ténèbres sont invitées.

Harry regarda son père fixement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda calmement Severus comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Bien sûr que si. A partir de maintenant, je compte bien réussir à t'inculquer un minimum de l'éducation que j'ai reçue. Je sais que cela sera difficile, et le temps nous manquera, toutefois, non seulement tu feras la fierté de ta famille, mais tu feras également la fierté de ton compagnon, qui se désespère de pouvoir appliquer un jour sur toi le mot « distingué ».

- En quoi – une _charmante_ soirée – chez les Malefoy – est une bonne – idée… ?

- C'est une soirée "du grand monde", ce sera très bien pour commencer à t'apprendre les manières en société. Mes cousines seront là, tu leur seras présentées, et tu rencontreras les cousins de ton âge. Je ne peux pas dire si cet imbécile de Lancelot sera présent également mais…

- Non mais tu es vraiment sérieux. Tu vas m'emmener dans la famille d'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort, qui aura invité tous les autres fidèles serviteurs bien sûr, et leurs familles, familles qui doivent toutes vouloir autant ma mort que leur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui. Mais personne ne cherchera à te tuer puisque tu seras mon neveu. Personne ne te reconnaîtra.

- Non seulement, tu es tout à fait conscient de ce que je viens d'énumérer, mais tu es complètement conscient également j'en suis sûr, que poser un pas à moins de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Drago signifie déclencher un cataclysme, en ce moment ?!

- J'en suis conscient. Cependant…

- Non mais tu es vraiment sérieux !?

La voix de Severus claqua.

- Cela suffit. Tout d'abord, cela fait deux fois que tu me coupes la parole. Ensuite, j'estime avoir l'expérience et les connaissances nécessaires pour savoir ce que je fais. Enfin, je ne tolérerai pas d'avantage ton attitude à mon égard.

Harry jeta un regard incrédule et abasourdi à son père. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Cet endroit lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Trop surpris pour répondre, il resta silencieux la bouche ouverte, et son père en profita.

- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, je suppose que nous allons pouvoir passer à table, il est l'heure de dîner. J'ai fait venir quelques elfes de maisons de Poudlard pour la cuisine et l'entretien, je vais te les présenter.

Severus se leva de son fauteuil et sortit du salon pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Harry eut un moment d'arrêt mais il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de le suivre, ne voulant pas se perdre à nouveau, et encore peu sûr de la meilleure façon d'agir. La table était bellement dressée, et deux couverts étaient installés à l'une des extrémités, l'un en tête de table et l'autre à côté. Trois elfes de maisons attendaient un peu en retrait que Severus le fasse signe d'avancer. Harry reconnut tout de suite l'un d'entre eux. Il allait prononcer son nom et lui parler mais son père l'en empêcha en mettant une main sur son bras et en parlant d'une voix forte :

- Dobby, Grotius, Délie, je vous présente mon fils, Darren Prince. Je vous interdis formellement de dévoiler cette information à quiconque, car il sera présenté à tout le monde comme mon neveu. De même, tout ce que vous pourrez voir ou entendre dans cette maison et dans l'ensemble du domaine doit rester secret. Est-ce clair ?

Les trois elfes saluèrent Severus avec révérence.

- Darren, voici Dobby, Grotius, et Délie. Ils sont employés à Poudlard mais le directeur m'a laissé les employer pour les quelques jours qui restent avant la reprise des cours. Ils ont pour consigne d'obéir à tes ordres comme aux miens pour la durée de leur séjour ici.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était intrigué que Dobby soit là sans savoir qui il était. Severus les enjoignit de servir les premiers plats, et alla s'installa à la place au bout de la table. Harry avait les sourcils froncés et il alla s'assoir à côté de son père silencieusement. Cette soirée était étrange. Inhabituelle et étrange. Severus ne chercha pas à faire la conversation durant le repas et Harry ne l'engagea pas non plus, préférant déguster les délicieux mets qu'on leur servait. Lorsque le dessert fut apporté, Severus dit à Grotius et Délie de prendre congé et de ne revenir que le lendemain matin. Ils disparurent après une révérence. Dobby commençait à repartir vers les cuisines, incertain de l'attitude à adopter, mais Severus le rappela :

- Dobby, tu peux rester. Bien, Harry, Dobby est au courant de qui tu es, mais les deux autres elfes ne le sont pas. Dumbledore en a décidé ainsi quand je lui ai demandé quelques elfes de maisons.

- Ah, cela m'intriguait aussi. Bonsoir Dobby, je suis très heureux de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Le jeune maître est toujours aussi aimable avec Dobby, même sous un autre visage, Dobby reconnaîtrait toujours sa grandeur d'âme et…

Harry se mit à rire.

- Vraiment Dobby, pour moi c'est juste de la politesse. Et puis, tu es mon ami, nous nous sommes aidés mutuellement plusieurs fois.

Les grands yeux de Dobby se mouillèrent de larmes et il se mit à bredouiller.

- Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, oui un grand sorcier.

- Bien, merci Dobby, ce sera tout, intervint Severus. Reviens demain en même temps que les deux autres, mais attention à ne pas prononcer le nom d'Harry quand ils peuvent entendre. Nous ne risquons pas grand-chose, je sais, mais je préfère rester prudent.

Dobby salua et après avoir fait plusieurs références à Harry, il disparut.

.

Harry et son père passèrent dans la bibliothèque car Severus voulait lui montrer quelques livres. Ils y étaient à peine quand des coups furent fermement frappés à la porte. Severus haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un arriver, mais rapidement, il sembla savoir qui devait être venu rendre visite. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour que celui-ci le suive et ils redescendirent. Severus ouvrit la porte et Harry eut un imperceptible recul. Lucius Malefoy entra avec manières dans le Manoir et salua Severus. Harry déglutit quand Malefoy posa les yeux sur lui. Ce même regard s'était posé sur lui en juin dernier.

- Lucius, je te présente mon neveu, Darren Prince.

- Ton neveu ? Je te croyais fils unique.

- Il est le fils d'une cousine éloignée, mais je préfère faire simple et efficace.

- Comme toujours. Enchanté, Darren Prince.

Malefoy tendit sa main vers Harry qui ne sut comment il parvint à lui serrer sans broncher. Severus invita son ami à partager un verre au salon. Comment pouvait-on être ami avec une personne pareille, se demandait Harry, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir d'une certaine relation qu'il entretenait avec le fils de ladite personne lui revint en mémoire. Harry grimaça et tenta vainement de chasser toute pensée de son esprit. Il dut s'assoir sur le fauteuil voisin de celui de Malefoy et ne savait pas si la situation était plutôt plus tendue à cause du problème Mangemorts/Potter, ou plutôt plus gênante à cause de Drago et lui. … Il fallait définitivement qu'il arrête de penser à Drago. Severus apporta deux verres et du brandy et il servit son ami.

- Tu ne laisses pas ton neveu boire Severus ?

- Tu plaisantes, il a l'âge de ton fils.

- Oh mais Drago a déjà eu l'occasion de goûter quelques alcools forts.

Irréelle. La situation était complètement irréelle. Complètement – _irréelle_.

- Tu m'avais prévenu de son arrivée il y a quelques temps déjà, il me semble.

- Oui, ses parents sont décédés le mois dernier, et j'ai apparemment été le seul qui puisse le prendre en charge.

- Et il ira à Poudlard à la rentrée ?

- Je l'emmène avec moi la veille de la reprise, pour le présenter à Dumbledore et pour qu'il soit réparti au dîner.

- Serpentard ?

- J'espère bien.

- Drago est préfet, il s'occupera de l'aider à se faire une place.

_Mais qu'il arrête, mais qu'il arrête de prononcer son nom, quelqu'un, pitié, qu'ils parlent d'autre chose !_

- D'ailleurs, il va pouvoir rencontrer les jeunes Serpentards demain soir. Vous venez à notre petite soirée n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Ce sera l'occasion de le présenter. As-tu invité mes cousines Nimwë ?

- Evidemment, il est toujours un honneur d'accueillir les Nimwë chez nous. Et puis l'une est mariée à un Zabini, des vieux amis de la famille. Quel dommage que Bérénice et Andromaque n'ait gardé leur nom de jeunes filles !

- Oui, ce petit imbécile de Lancelot n'a pas l'air décidé à le transmettre à une descendance.

- Tu ne l'apprécies toujours pas.

- Il n'a rien fait pour mériter mon affection, famille ou non.

_Et bien, il ne l'aime vraiment pas. Malefoy appelle ses cousines par leurs prénoms, ils doivent bien se connaître. Ca veut surement dire que ce côté-là de ma famille est pro-Voldemort. Et mince._

- Sais-tu que le fils Zabini et le fils Nott sont devenus assez proches de Drago ? relança Severus, sans un regard pour Harry qui désespérait de pouvoir quitter la pièce tant il était mal à l'aise. Ton fils commence enfin à avoir d'autres relations que les fils Crabbe et Goyle.

- Oui, je l'ai su, et en ai félicité Drago. Bien sûr je lui ai rappelé qu'il est bon de garder quelques larbins dans son entourage.

- Bien sûr.

- Ton neveu pourra les rencontrer demain soir également, et pratiquement tous les Serpentards de l'année de Drago, ainsi que d'autres.

- C'est très bien, cela permettra de l'intégrer rapidement parmi leur petit cercle. Ils sont très prometteurs.

- Tout-à-fait…

Il y eut là un silence légèrement tendu entre Severus et Malefoy. Severus tourna enfin les yeux vers Harry.

- Bien Darren, tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

Harry parvint à ne pas laisser s'exprimer son soulagement, et il sortit après avoir salué sobrement les deux hommes. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se permit un long soupir en s'appuyant contre le mur. _Plus jamais une situation pareille_.

.

Il allait partir mais la conversation s'orienta sur un sujet particulier, et il resta espionner sans hésitation.

- Comment va Drago ? demanda Severus.

- Pourquoi cette question, répliqua immédiatement Malefoy, sur la défensive, ce qui intrigua Harry.

- Je me soucis simplement de mon filleul Lucius. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? ajouta Severus après un silence.

Malefoy ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Lucius ?

- Il a été… étrange durant ces vacances.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Des choses inhabituelles sont arrivées autour de lui, comme un débordement de magie, et son comportement n'était pas comme d'habitude également. Je n'ai jamais vu Drago être aussi peu posé et maître de soi. Un moment il était silencieux et ses pensées si loin qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait, la seconde d'après il s'énervait pour rien, et c'est là que des choses se passaient.

- C'est étrange en effet… Qu'est-il arrivé dans ces moments-là ?

- Le temps qui se mettait à changer subitement, ou bien les flammes des lampes et cheminées qui s'agitaient dangereusement. Des choses comme ça. Severus, as-tu remarqué quelque chose à Poudlard ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu le troubler, lui arriver, je ne sais pas ? Il ne veut rien me dire

_Tu m'étonnes… Oui, évidemment cher Monsieur Malefoy, je ne suis pas certain que vous l'auriez bien pris…_

- Non, je n'ai rien vu de particulier, je suis désolé Lucius. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, cela doit être ses hormones.

Harry eut une grimace éloquente et fut ravi d'être caché.

- Peut-être.

- Cela a duré toutes les vacances ?

- A peu près. Il y a eu un jour plus fort que les autres le soir de Noël. J'avais repris espoir que ce ne soit rien parce qu'il semblait aller très bien toute la journée durant. Il était même euphorique, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas bien compris pourquoi, mais je préférais cela à ses sortes de crises. Et puis d'un seul coup il a recommencé, et voilà que cet après-midi, il est redevenu exactement comme avant tous ces évènements. Je n'y comprends rien du tout.

L'esprit d'Harry tournait à toute vitesse. Drago avait apparemment aimé son cadeau, et il en était très heureux, mais cela ne masquait pas le fait que Drago ait eu le même type de réactions que lui, alors que quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Harry avait été le seul à déclencher quoi que ce soit. Harry se mit à redouter plus que jamais la prochaine fois prévue où ils allaient se voir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, comment cela se faisait-il que tout se soit calmé depuis qu'Harry était arrivé au Manoir Prince ? Il avait lui-même ressenti le changement, comme une sorte de sérénité soudaine.

- Je n'ai pas d'explications pour l'instant Lucius. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu désires me parler ?

- Oui. Tu as eu l'air assez occupé ces derniers temps, et beaucoup se demandent s'il s'agit d'une mission que t'aurais confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou si tu es toujours digne de confiance… J'ai bien sûr rappelé à tout le monde que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'avait pas encore tué, c'était bien qu'il croyait en ta loyauté, et tous savent à quel point il est impossible de le tromper. Mais tu devrais faire attention. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais je suis le seul qui aie véritablement confiance en toi, et qui ne cherchera pas à te poignarder dans le dos.

- Je comprends. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Mais que tous soient rassurés, mes affaires n'ont été que dans l'intérêt du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur le rituel, les héritiers, et le rôle de Potter. Comme la plupart des ouvrages qui traitent de ce sujet sont en sécurité à Poudlard, je sais qu'il n'a pu y avoir accès, et je sais aussi qu'il lui manque des informations, alors j'ai fait des recherches sans attirer les soupçons.

- Très bien, il sera satisfait. Surtout si tu as en effet des choses à lui apprendre.

- C'est le cas.

- Au fait Severus, je tiens une fois encore à te présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir vérifié que tu avais été prévenu pour l'attaque l'autre jour.

- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Y a-t-il autre chose de prévu prochainement ?

- Pas vraiment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut rester encore dans l'ombre pour l'instant, et une autre attaque, rapprochée de celle qui a eu lieu, pourrait peut-être élever les soupçons de Fudge, pense-t-il. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, vu la façon dont notre Ministre refuse de voir la vérité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaîtrait devant lui qu'il jurerait encore qu'il ne s'agit que d'une machination de Potter et Dumbledore pour le renverser et prendre le pouvoir.

- Pourquoi les sorciers ont-ils élus un homme pareil à leur tête, c'est incompréhensible.

- Les hommes sont faibles et ils aiment les mensonges s'ils signifient la sécurité.

- Je sais que les Aurors croient en Potter et Dumbledore depuis que Queudver s'est rendu et a tout avoué. Et beaucoup de gens sont du même avis qu'eux.

- Mais personne ne bougera lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se révélera pour de bon, ils ont bien trop peur. Je crois sincèrement que tous ceux qui disent croire Potter ne le font que pour l'aspect héroïque que cette attitude possède, héroïque et sans risque puisque ce n'est pas _officiel_ ou _certain_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien revenu. Et lorsque ce gamin les appellera pour se battre, ils se terreront.

- Peut-être.

Comme Severus et Malefoy se mirent à parler de choses qui n'avaient pas d'intérêt particulier pour Harry, celui-ci s'éclipsa. Malefoy ne tarda pas à partir et Harry dut venir le saluer et lui serrer la main à nouveau. Une fois la porte refermée sur le Mangemort, Severus se tourna vers Harry qui soupirait à nouveau de soulagement.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne risquais rien. Personne ne pourra te reconnaître demain soir.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry sur le même ton que celui que Severus avait employé avec Malefoy un peu plus tôt.

Severus regarda son fils avec un air narquois.

- Qu'as-tu entendu ?

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry faussement innocent.

- Tu nous as espionné j'imagine ? Attitude à la fois Serpentarde mais qui reflète aussi cette capacité Gryffondor à se mêler constamment de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Cette insupportable capacité.

- Qui ne me regarde pas, qui ne me regarde pas, un peu tout de même ! Vous avez parlé de Drago et de Voldemort, je me sens un minimum concerné.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais si je te reprends à nouveau à m'espionner, tu le regretteras, c'est clair ?

- Je ne t'espionnais pas toi, je…

- Est-ce clair ?

Harry regarda Severus avec dans les yeux de l'incompréhension et de la fermeté.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis qu'on est ici, mais j'ai quelque chose à rendre clair moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix posée mais grave et tendue. Je suis peut-être ton fils, et avec tout le respect que je te dois, les choses risquent de ne pas très bien se passer si tu continues d'essayer d'abuser de ton autorité sur moi de cette façon. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que ça ne marchera pas ainsi.

Severus eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas reçu d'éducation correcte que cela signifie que tu peux agir comme tu l'entends, jeune homme.

- Non mais écoute-toi ! Depuis quand tu parles comme ça, et à moi en plus ?!

- La porte est ouverte, tu peux partir quand tu veux.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu n'es pas content, rien ne t'oblige à rester. Je suis ton père et je me comporterai avec toi comme il me semble juste. Ton éducation est à revoir, et je m'y emploie. Et tu n'as rien à dire sur le sujet.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à protester mais Severus leva la main et parla d'une voix sèche.

- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Va te coucher, il est tard, et nous avons une longue journée demain. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit vers ses propres appartements, laissant un Harry complètement abasourdi et incapable de réagir. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, mais ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts. Son père avait apparemment décidé de prendre son rôle à cœur, mais ce n'était pas trop du goût d'Harry. Il voulait les avantages d'avoir des parents, pas les inconvénients, bien sûr, mais il semblait qu'il n'allait pas trop avoir le choix. Cependant, si Severus voulait avoir tous les aspects du père aristocrate typique, Harry allait se faire un plaisir de lui montrer les joies d'avoir à charge un adolescent, qui plus est, un Gryffondor. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le sommeil commença à le prendre tandis qu'il montait des plans dans son esprit. Il s'endormit avec un sourire plutôt amusé que malsain.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était à peine levé. Harry n'avait pas fait de longue nuit depuis un bon moment, mais il s'était habitué aux réveils très matinaux. Et passer une semaine à se faire réveiller par Sirius transformé lui avait gardé cette habitude. Il descendit après avoir traîné un peu et découvrit Severus un journal à la main, en train de boire son café. Celui-ci leva la tête avec surprise en le voyant arriver :

- Déjà debout ?

- Bonjour, oui j'ai bien dormi et vous donc père ? répliqua Harry avec un air moqueur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, bonjour. Content de savoir que tu as bien dor… Tu as bien dormi ?! C'est nouveau.

- Euh, non, mais je… comment tu sais que je ne dors pas bien ?

- Dumbledore.

Harry prit un air entendu et s'installa à côté de son père. Dobby apparut tout de suite et les salua.

- Maître Rogue, jeune Maître Prince. Que désirez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner monsieur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- J'aimerais des toasts et du jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît.

Dobby s'inclina et disparut. Severus regarda rapidement autour de lui et se pencha vers Harry.

- C'est très noble d'être poli avec les elfes de maisons, mais c'est aussi inhabituel, et typiquement Potter. Alors ne le fais pas.

Harry hocha la tête mais son expression manifestait son désaccord. Severus lisait la Gazette des Sorciers alors Harry mangea en silence. Quand son père eut terminé sa lecture, il plia le journal et le posa sur la table avant de s'adresser à Harry.

- Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ?

- Mmh ? répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

- A propos d'hier soir.

- Oh, je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, ça m'a agacé et j'étais surpris alors j'ai réagi. J'ai aussi passé le reste de la soirée à chercher les meilleurs moyens de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, au cas où ça t'intéresse. Et je commencerai en ayant un raisonnement de gamin: Tu veux être un père, alors je vais être un adolescent insupportable.

Severus fit une grimace assez éloquente.

- Bien joué. Je n'ai ni la patience ni le courage de faire face à un Gryffondor en chaleur alors je crois que je vais calmer le coup de l'autorité, et tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas me faire souffrir inutilement.

- Impeccable, voilà une bonne chose de réglée.

.

L'air satisfait et sûr de lui d'Harry fit ricaner Severus. Il attendit qu'Harry termine son petit-déjeuner et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans une salle que Severus présenta comme la salle de réception. Il passa deux bonnes heures à lui apprendre les manières et politesses exigées dans les soirées 'du grand monde' comme il les appelait, soirées comme celle qu'ils allaient passer le soir même. Il l'emmena ensuite dans une salle un peu excentrée qui fut présentée comme une salle d'entraînement, magique et physique. Severus le fit assoir et lui annonça qu'ils allaient rester là jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse utiliser plus que parfaitement l'occlumencie. Ils travaillèrent durant plusieurs longues heures, ne s'interrompant que pour le déjeuner, heures qui parurent interminables à Harry, mais il dut s'en sortir assez convenablement puisque son père parut assez content de lui. Il avait travaillé pendant les vacances et les exercices de méditation avaient été très utiles. Voir Severus s'estimer satisfait de ses capacités et être confiant rapport à la soirée qui approchait à grands pas rassura Harry. C'était la fin de l'après-midi lorsque Severus envoya Harry se reposer un peu. Après l'occlumencie, ils avaient revus les connaissances et notions qu'Harry devait impérativement connaître, et Harry avait l'impression qu'avec l'ensemble de la journée, sa tête allait exploser. Il tomba comme une masse sur son lit et s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par Dobby qui lui apportait une tenue à porter pour le soir même. Il le remercia et passa par la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre avant de s'habiller. Comme il était prêt mais que ce n'était pas encore l'heure, il préféra s'échapper un moment à la bibliothèque avant que son père ne lui tombe dessus et ne cherche à lui faire encore rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne. Harry regarda du côté des livres non historiques, et flâna un peu entre les étagères. Un ouvrage était légèrement sorti de sa rangée alors il voulut le pousser, mais le titre attira son attention : _Lys Amoureux_ [en anglais : _A Lily In Love_]. Harry prit le livre et l'ouvrit. Une feuille s'en échappa et tomba à terre. Harry se pencha pour la prendre, et ses doigts se crispèrent. Elle était pliée et sur un côté était inscrit un nom. Il s'agissait d'une lettre, d'une lettre adressée à sa mère. Posant le livre, Harry s'adossa contre l'étagère derrière lui et regarda la feuille pliée, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait l'ouvrir ou non. Il se mordit la lèvre et la déplia.

.

_« Ma tendre Lily,_

_Je me languis de toi et de ton rire et de tes yeux qui me regardent. Je me languis de ton amour et je donnerais tout pour un instant à tes côtés. Dumbledore me promet que l'avenir sera heureux un jour. Il ne cesse de me promettre ce bonheur futur auquel j'ai du mal à croire. Crois-tu encore mon amour ? Peux-tu croire encore que la lumière vaincra nos ténèbres grandissantes ?_

_Si la vie nous accorde un fils, appelons-le Harry. Ce prénom brille de force et de courage. Oui, un prénom de Gryffondor, je sais, mais le prénom de ton fils à toi, la seule rouge et or que j'aimerai jamais. Un prénom de héros, ne trouves-tu pas ? Un prénom de roi. Et si nous avons une fille, appelons-la Hélène. Belle Hélène, fille de sa mère merveilleuse. Je sais, je ne sonne plus très Serpentard ces derniers temps. Si Black trouve un jour cette lettre, je suis certain de ne pas avoir un instant de répit. Je t'en supplie ne la montre à personne. Pas même à Potter, ni à Lupin. Surtout pas à Lupin, son regard de monsieur-je-sais-tout est juste pire que toutes les moqueries de Black et de Potter. _

_Si ce temps heureux nous est accordé, je changerai mon nom. Rogue est un Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombera et je pourrai prendre sans honte le nom de ma mère et le donner à nos enfants. Harry Prince et Hélène Prince, cela sonne tout de même mieux, non ? Et quand je serai enfin heureux de qui je serai devenu, je trouverai enfin le courage, ce fameux courage des Gryffondors, ces foutus Gryffondors. Alors je saurai comment te demander de m'épouser. Enfin._

_Je t'aime._

_Severus, tien à jamais. »_

.

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent. La feuille glissa entre ses doigts et toucha le sol sans un bruit.

.

Severus ne savait pas où s'était encore caché son fils. Il était l'heure de partir chez les Malefoy et il avait encore de nombreuses recommandations à lui faire. Il appela Dobby d'une voix forte mais l'elfe savait juste qu'il avait laissé la tenue dans la chambre d'Harry et que celui-ci était réveillé. Severus chercha un peu partout avant de penser à la bibliothèque. Il se traita d'idiot et y monta rapidement. Ne le trouvant pas du côté des ouvrages traitant de l'histoire de leur famille, il chercha de l'autre côté. Un doute le prit subitement et il fonça vers l'étagère dans laquelle était rangé le livre de… Harry était là, assis par terre, le regard très loin et douloureux. La lettre par terre devant lui. Severus soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de son fils. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole.

- Mon prénom était ton idée…

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Mon prénom était ton idée, et tu croyais que James était vraiment mon père. Est-ce que tu as cru tout ce temps que maman t'avait pris ce prénom en plus de t'avoir trompé ?

Severus hocha lentement la tête.

- Et quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, avec ce visage qui ressemblait à James Potter, et son nom à lui à côté de ce prénom que tu avais choisi… Comment as-tu pu supporter…

La voix d'Harry était devenue presque imperceptible. Severus resta silencieux à nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers son fils et vit des larmes sur ses joues. Pris au dépourvu il essaya de dire quelque chose.

- Harry, ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, je veux dire, le malentendu est terminé maintenant et… S'il te plaît, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir face à…

Harry renifla et émit un petit rire. Il leva les yeux vers son père et sourit.

- Et oui je sais, un homme ne pleure pas, et un homme de noble famille maîtrise ses émotions etc…

Severus regarda Harry longtemps. Il fut le premier à se secouer et à se relever, entraînant Harry avec lui. Severus remis la lettre dans le livre et le livre à sa place, et ils descendirent. Comme il l'avait prévu, il fit des dernières recommandations à Harry, vérifia sa tenue, jeta un sort sur ses cheveux pour être sûr qu'ils ne dévoileraient pas la cicatrice toujours visible sur son front, et réajusta des détails. Il arrêta en voyant l'air moqueur affiché sur le visage d'Harry et sortit du Manoir après avoir congédié les elfes de Maison, Harry à sa suite. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Enfin, ce soir, enfin, enfin, il allait revoir Drago.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé découvrir un peu l'arbre généalogique (inventé par mes soins, la seule exactitude par rapport au livre est Eileen Prince mère de Severus et Thomas Zabini père de Blaise). Mini-quizz: quelles sont les références littéraires/mythes/séries avec lesquelles j'ai créé mes personnages ? Tous en ont une. A vos méninges !

- Je me souviens m'être émue toute seule en écrivant la lettre de Severus à Lily. Et vous ?

- Moment étrange lorsque Lucius Malefoy serre la main d'Harry... Vos impressions ? Ce bal du Nouvel An chez les Malefoy va-t-il se passer sans incident ? (Question rhétorique, n'est-ce pas...!) Comment les retrouvailles d'Harry et Drago vont-elles se passer ?

A dans quatre jour pour le chapitre 32 : La comédie du siècle !


	32. Chapter 32 - La Comédie du Siècle

** Note de l'auteur :** Voici la Soirée du Nouvel An chez les Malefoy ! Attention, rebondissements et moments d'effrois annoncés ;) !

Ps: Félicitations à **Framboise-sama** qui a posté la 100è Review !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 32 – La Comédie Du Siècle**

.

Severus et Harry avancèrent jusqu'à sortir de l'enceinte du Manoir. A la surprise du jeune homme, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers l'endroit où ils avaient transplanés la veille mais partirent dans une autre direction. Comme Severus marchait d'un pas vif et à grandes enjambées, Harry avait un peu du mal à le suivre, et il dut courir un peu pour le rattraper.

- On ne transplane pas ?

- Pourquoi transplaner quand on peut marcher ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Où habitent les Malefoy ?

- Assez près pour qu'on y aille à pied.

- Tu veux dire que depuis hier je ne suis pas loin de Drago ?!

- Moins fort ! Sois un peu prudent, par Merlin. Le Manoir Prince est très proche de celui des Malefoy, et les familles ont toujours été très amies et alliées.

- Il y a déjà eu des alliances, hum… de nature conjugale ?

- Non, jamais encore. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs, au vu de leur proximité. Mais c'est plutôt qu'elles ont toujours entretenu une profonde amitié, sans chercher à s'allier d'avantage.

Harry se concentra pour essayer de ressentir la présence de Drago dans son esprit. Il avait tant cherché à fermer ses pensées et à ne pas les laisser dériver vers son amant, de peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, qu'il sursauta et s'arrêta brusquement de marcher en le sentant aussi proche. Severus se retourna, intrigué :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien. J'ai juste été surpris.

- Tu as ouvert ton esprit à Drago ?

- Oui.

- Referme-le vite, tu dois rester complètement maître de toi-même lorsque vous vous croiserez là-bas.

Harry hocha la tête et son esprit se ferma en même temps que son visage. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps encore avant de distinguer des lueurs et bruits de discussions et de musique.

.

Le Manoir Malefoy était beaucoup plus clair et brillant que le Manoir Prince, tout aussi majestueux et légèrement plus petit, mais plus lumineux. Les murs étaient blancs ou gris clair et des très nombreuses fenêtres y étaient encastrées. Harry fut ébloui par la splendeur des jardins et des lumières qui entouraient la demeure. Son père lui donna un coup de coude en lui disant sur un ton moqueur de fermer la bouche. A peine atteignirent-ils les lieux que Severus reprit son masque glacial et dur, et Harry s'employa à prendre un air à la fois hautain et indifférent. Ils avancèrent, se mêlant aux autres arrivants. Severus salua quelques personnes, froidement. Certains jetaient des regards à Harry et il les entendit s'interroger sur son identité et sa ressemblance avec Severus mais aucun ne lui adressa la parole directement. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes d'entrée, Lucius Malefoy les accueillit presque chaleureusement, avec presque la même hypocrisie que celle accordée à tous les autres. Cependant, Harry distingua la différence dans sa façon de s'adresser à Severus, révélatrice de la véritable amitié qu'ils semblaient avoir l'un envers l'autre.

- Mon cher Severus, je suis enchanté de te voir. Et le jeune Darren est là lui aussi, excellent ! La journée a été bonne ?

- Très.

- Toujours aussi laconique en société à ce que je vois. Tu devrais être plus aimable, tu n'es pas trop vieux pour séduire mon vieil ami, lança Lucius avant de rire.

Harry se demandait sincèrement s'il n'allait pas se réveiller un jour. A chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Lucius Malefoy, cette sensation d'être dans une dimension irréelle le reprenait, tant la situation était étrange de le voir ainsi sans que l'un cherche à se battre contre l'autre. Après quelques autres politesses, Malefoy les invita à entrer et à faire comme chez soi avant d'aller accueillir d'autres invités. Severus pénétra donc dans l'immense salle de réception, Harry sur ses talons. Le jeune homme fut à nouveau particulièrement ébloui par les lieux mais parvint à ne pas trop le montrer. Severus interpela des personnes dont les noms firent revenir Harry à la réalité.

- Bérénice, Andromaque !

Harry se retourna brusquement et découvrit deux femmes magnifiques dont le lien de parenté ne pouvait être nié et aux allures de reines. L'une avait de très longs cheveux noirs aux boucles envoutantes tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux plus frisés et d'une très belle couleur brune. Harry les reconnut grâce aux portraits de l'arbre généalogique. La première était Bérénice, celle qui avait épousé Thomas Zabini, et la deuxième, Andromaque, celle qui avait épousé Echtelion Albion avec qui elle avait eu trois enfants. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent de Severus avec de grands sourires et l'embrassèrent fraternellement.

- Bonsoir cousines, je suis enchanté de vous revoir.

- Severus, salua Andromaque, cela fait si longtemps.

- Bonsoir cousin, dit ensuite Bérénice. Alors, Blaise est-il toujours aussi sage ?

Intérieurement, Harry ricana. Blaise, sage ?

- Toujours. Enfin, autant qu'un garnement pareil puisse l'être, répondit Severus avec sarcasme.

Bérénice émit un rire et Harry eut l'impression d'être envouté à nouveau. Il commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas du sang de Vélane.

- Et qui est donc ce jeune homme qui te ressemble tant Severus ? s'enquit celle-ci.

- Le fils d'une lointaine cousine du côté de…

- Severus… prononça Bérénice avec un ton amusé et faussement menaçant. Je sais toujours quand tu essaies de me mentir, tu as un tic au coin de l'œil qui te trahit à chaque fois. Aurais-tu eu une aventure dont tu ne nous aurais point parlé ? Car je suis certaine que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu n'étais pas marié.

Severus ouvrit la bouche tout en cherchant une excuse quand une voix espiègle se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Voyons Bérénice, notre cher Severus est incapable d'avoir une relation avec qui que soit !

Voyant Severus laisser s'échapper un long soupir las, Harry eut une idée de l'identité du jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître près d'eux. Ce dernier se posta devant Harry et plissa les yeux en le regardant de très près, mettant Harry mal à l'aise. Il finit par se reculer dans un rire clair et tendit sa main vers le jeune sorcier.

- Enchanté, mon nom est Lancelot Nimwë.

Harry se permit un léger sourire et tendit sa main à son tour pour serrer celle de ce cousin que Severus détestait. Il était définitivement vraiment jeune, et très amical.

- Aller, Severus, tu peux tout nous dire, réattaqua Andromaque. C'est un secret ? ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

- Très bien, concéda Severus, comprenant qu'il en pourrait se débarrasser de leurs questions, et étant mal à l'aise de mentir ainsi à sa plus proche famille. Mais restez discrets sur le sujet, je le présente comme mon neveu.

- Promis ! dirent Bérénice et Andromaque avec de grands sourires.

Harry espérait vraiment qu'elles ne soient pas du côté de Voldemort, et il ne voyait pas du tout comment de telles personnes, elles et Lancelot, aussi agréables et souriantes, pourraient prôner les bienfaits de la magie noire. Comment son père avec une famille pareille avait-il pu devenir un Mangemort ?! Severus avoua son secret à voie basse après que Lancelot ait promis lui aussi de ne rien dévoiler.

- Il est mon fils.

Si les deux femmes essayèrent poliment de cacher leur surprise et si elles préférèrent le féliciter en continuant de sourire aussi agréablement, Lancelot, lui, ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur eux. Harry vit celui, noir et meurtrier, que lui lançait Severus, et il eut envie de rire à son tour, mais réussit à se retenir. Un groupe de jeunes aux âges proches de celui d'Harry s'avança vers eux alors, et Harry reconnut ses cousins qu'il avait vus en portrait, accompagnés de Blaise, Théodore, et quelques autres Serpentards de leur année, ainsi que d'autres plus âgés. Blaise taquina Lancelot et tous saluèrent Severus respectueusement. Harry s'était prudemment un peu reculé mais il sentit un regard sur lui et découvrit les yeux de Théodore qui ne le lâchaient pas. Harry fit un signe de tête très digne pour le saluer et Théodore plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Severus attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le fit avancer un peu pour que tous le voient.

- Je vous présente le fils d'un lointain cousin, que je désigne et considère comme mon neveu, pour plus de simplicité. Son nom est Darren Prince, et ses parents étant décédés le mois dernier, il vit avec moi désormais. Certains d'entre vous auront le plaisir de le retrouver à Poudlard dans quelques jours.

Harry dut alors serrer la main de tout le monde et les écouter se présenter et faisant mine de chercher à retenir leurs noms. Ses cousins se présentèrent à lui en dernier et il apprécia tout de suite les enfants d'Andromaque, tout aussi amicaux que leur mère. Le plus âgé, Arthur, était assez solennel tandis que son frère Elian restait plus naturel. Leur sœur Lucy le fit penser à Caitlin, en plus grande et plus… aristocrate. Blaise lui serra la main en lui souriant chaleureusement. Ils se regardaient et Blaise s'attarda un instant en le détaillant. Harry n'osa réagir, prenant simplement une mine légèrement intriguée, et Blaise le laissa. Du coin de l'œil, Harry le vit aller directement vers Théodore pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, auquel Théo répondit sur le même ton. Ils regardèrent Harry qui détourna rapidement les yeux mais qui se demanda s'ils avaient compris qui il était. Severus l'emmena alors avec lui pour le présenter à beaucoup de monde, essayant d'éviter un maximum de Mangemorts trop connus du jeune homme. Harry s'efforça de jouer son rôle le mieux possible et resta tout le temps extrêmement concentré pour garder ses barrières mentales intactes, tant vis-à-vis d'une éventuelle attaque de son esprit que vis-à-vis de Drago, qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu. Il se demanda si le jeune Malefoy évitait de se trouver face à lui et il ne pouvait savoir où il était étant donné la fermeture de ses pensées.

.

Enfin Severus l'enjoignit de retrouver ses cousins ou d'aller manger quelque chose, en tout cas, de ne pas traîner dans ses pattes, et Harry le vit se diriger vers des hommes qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Il se détourna, son père faisait bien ce qu'il voulait ou devait faire, et se dirigea vers le buffet, mort de faim, avec l'idée en tête d'aller retrouver effectivement ses cousins ensuite. Mais alors qu'il contournait les tables au fond de la salle pour trouver quelque chose à son goût, il sentit qu'on attrapait son bras et qu'on le tirait en arrière. Une porte se referma devant lui et le fit se retourner. Blaise et Théodore le regardaient avec de grands sourires moqueurs.

- On t'a reconnu ! lança Blaise.

- Pardon, je ne vois pas…

- C'est bon Harry, on sait que c'est toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'autre ne te reconnaîtra, mais on se doutait que tu serais là, dit Théodore avec un ton rassurant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Comment…

- On a deviné tous seuls. Lorsque tu nous as demandé notre aide le soir du Bal, tu nous as dit que tu voulais faire croire que tu quitterais Poudlard, mais tu as présenté les choses de façon à nous faire penser que ce ne serait pas vrai. Alors on a imaginé que tu reviendrais mais caché, ou sous une autre apparence. C'est là qu'on a fait le lien avec le nouvel élève qui devait arriver. Et quand on t'a vu avec le professeur Rogue, cela nous a semblé étrange, répondit Théodore.

- Alors on t'a observé un peu et on su que c'était toi quand on a vu Drago tout faire, mais alors tout faire pour ne pas croiser ton chemin, continua Blaise. C'était impressionnant d'ailleurs, parce que son père essayait de lui parler pour justement lui dire d'aller saluer Severus et t'être présenté, et du coup, il devait éviter deux personnes, tout en gardant ses manières et en répondant aux salutations que les autres lui adressaient. C'était hilarant, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Théodore lui demanda comment il avait fait pour changer les traits de son visage et Harry n'eut aucune idée de quoi répondre sans trahir sa filiation avec son père, filiation qu'il n'allait surtout pas dévoiler dans un lieu pareil. Théo sembla comprendre et il n'insista pas. Blaise prit le relai des questions gênantes, les orientant sur pourquoi et comment Harry Potter en était-il venu à vivre avec Severus Rogue qui prétendait avec un lien de parenté avec lui, et sur ce que cela faisait, et Harry bafouilla une excuse inefficace mais qui lui permit de s'échapper et de revenir dans la salle sous les regards noirs de deux Serpentards qui le suivirent.

- On finira par savoir, lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille d'un ton menaçant.

Harry sursauta et se retourna mais le clin d'œil que le Serpentard lui adressa le rassura. Harry alla chercher à manger pour de bon cette fois et se trouva face à Arthur Albion qui engagea amicalement la conversation avec lui. Ils discutèrent un moment et retrouvèrent les autres jeunes. Théodore disparut à un instant et lorsqu'il revint, il dit à Harry.

- Darren, tu n'as pas encore vu l'arrière du domaine n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais aller voir les jardins.

Harry ne manifesta aucune émotion particulière mais intérieurement son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il n'était pas sûr : Théo était-il vraiment en train de lui conseiller les jardins ou était-ce d'avantage ? Blaise se leva en s'exclamant :

- Ah oui ! Les jardins sont superbes, viens Darren je vais te montrer.

Théo plissa les yeux mais le regard discret qu'il échangea avec Blaise dut le rassurer et il s'assit, rejoignant les conversations en cours.

.

Harry et Blaise étaient presque arrivés à la terrasse qui menait aux jardins quand Lucius Malefoy apparut devant eux.

- Ah, Blaise. Sauriez-vous où s'est caché mon fils ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ce soir mais il passe son temps à disparaître. Tenez, puisque Darren Prince est avec vous, présentez-le donc à mon incapable de fils quand vous le trouverez !

Lucius Malefoy commençait à tourner les talons quand Blaise lui répondit.

- Mais justement monsieur Malefoy, nous allons le voir à l'instant. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et a voulu prendre l'air.

- Ah. Bon, très bien Blaise.

Malefoy partit et Harry qui s'était tendu à son arrivé et plus encore en entendant Blaise dire qu'il allait voir Drago, se détendit légèrement. L'habituel sourire moqueur de Blaise s'étira sur le visage de celui-ci et Harry lui jeta un regard noir auquel Blaise répondit par un rire satisfait. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée d'écoute, Blaise parla, mais à voix basse tout de même :

- Alors comment ça va ? A cause de la distance avec Drago je veux dire.

- Ca pourrait être pire. Je me suis entraîné à bien fermer mon esprit durant les vacances, ça a aidé à ce qu'il n'arrive rien.

- Bon, on ne risque pas d'assister à je ne sais quoi quand vous allez vous voir là, ou…

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Super…

Ils avançaient parmi les fleurs et fontaines et continuèrent jusqu'aux hautes haies du labyrinthe décoratif. Harry s'arrêta en distinguant non loin devant eux une silhouette de dos mais qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Blaise le regarda et lança une claque amicale sur son épaule avant de partir en lui adressant un « Et ne faites pas de bêtises ! ». Harry avança lentement et plus il se rapprochait, plus il avait du mal à maintenir les barrières de son esprit et le contrôle de lui-même. Drago se retourna, et ce fut comme un feu d'artifice.

Drago était resplendissant, habillé de blanc aux dorures argentées, dans un habit d'une élégance particulière. La lune éclairait ses cheveux blonds et la pâleur de sa peau. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry avança encore et tendit la main. Drago leva la sienne, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent délicatement. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Harry luttait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le désir de bien plus qu'un seul contact de leurs mains. Il vit Drago lutter lui aussi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser leurs magies s'exprimer aussi fort qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Alors Harry avança doucement à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si proches qu'il ne manquait qu'un dernier mouvement de la tête pour se toucher. Drago leva son autre main jusqu'à la joue d'Harry et ses doigts l'effleurèrent tendrement, tandis que la première se détachait des doigts de son amant pour se poser à l'emplacement de son cœur. La main désormais libre d'Harry se posa sur celle de Drago et la fit s'appuyer d'avantage. L'autre se leva jusqu'à la taille de Drago et passa dans son dos. Harry s'assura de sa maîtrise de lui-même, et attira Drago à lui. Drago ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement d'abord, puis plus fort, et plus avidement. Le manque et la frustration se réveillèrent et leurs magies s'élevèrent en eux pour tenter de se rejoindre à nouveau. Harry voulut empêcher que la situation ne lui échappe mais il lui était impossible de se séparer de Drago. Son esprit s'ouvrit soudainement à celui qu'il aimait si fort et sa magie s'élança vers celle de son amant pour se mêler à la sienne. Ce fut comme une explosion de pureté et de sentiments en leurs cœurs. Une explosion qui s'étendit telle une vague et se répandit vers l'horizon. Un vent se leva et se mit à souffler autour d'eux. Derrière eux la fontaine s'agita, et l'eau émit des remous qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Les lumières magiques disposées dans les haies se firent plus vives et lumineuses. Harry et Drago s'embrassaient, ils s'embrassaient encore et leurs mains devenaient avides et caressantes et leurs magies se mêlaient en eux pour n'être plus qu'une et elles s'élevaient et ils étaient enfin ensembles et ils et ils voulaient plus, et ils…

.

Drago se recula subitement. Son poing frappa avec violence la joue d'Harry. Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago, essoufflé. Drago reprenait son souffle lui aussi mais son visage était fermé et son regard noir se braqua sur Harry qui déglutit. Il se rappela alors soudainement que Drago était en colère contre lui à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il estima aussi que Drago devait être furieux de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Et il avait raison. Drago lança un sortilège d'insonorisation autour d'eux et avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait eu le temps de se remettre de leurs retrouvailles si… particulières, il parla d'une voix dure et sifflante, les yeux pleins d'une colère glacée.

- Espèce de crétin, où est-ce que tu te crois ! On est chez moi là, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir encore quelques jours !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour hein ?! Plus jamais un truc pareil, plus jamais tu as compris ! Et venir ici, espèce d'abruti, tu ne pensais pas que tu pouvais agir intelligemment des fois ?!

- Je…

- Ah non c'est vrai, on parle de Saint Potter là, déjà qu'il n'a pas de cervelle pour réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, il n'a pas à prendre de précautions ou à être prudent, pas besoin, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui sauver la mise !

Harry arrêta d'essayer de prendre la parole et blêmit.

- Et maintenant je me retrouve embarqué par ta faute dans une nouvelle lubie stupide de Gryffondor imbécile ! Parce que je ne suis pas idiot moi, j'utilise mon organe cérébral ! J'ai bien compris que ce qui se passait entre nous n'était pas normal, que ce n'était pas naturel ! Je veux que tu me rendes mon libre-arbitre, Potter ! Et je veux pouvoir choisir qui je veux aimer ou pas !

Harry sentit son corps se mettre à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de devoir être constamment sur mes gardes pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même, non mais tu sais à quel point c'est emmerdant de ne plus être maître de soi quand on a passé quinze ans à apprendre une maîtrise parfaite ?! Et puis histoire de faire simple, il faut aussi que je ne laisse jamais rien échapper, parce que la moindre petite parole nous tuerait tous les deux ! Sans parler de ce foutu lien qui me fait chier ! Je ne sais pas quel a été ton petit tour cette fois, mais je refuse de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire !

Drago avait à peine élevé la voix depuis qu'il avait commencé, mais elle s'était faite encore plus dure et sifflante, et son regard tranchant. Harry se sentait mal, vraiment mal.

- Tu mets ma vie en danger Potter, et en plus tu fais de moi un crétin à l'eau de rose ! Et sans me demander mon avis ! Je me retrouve à te déclarer un amour dont je ne vois pas d'où il pourrait sortir, étant donné qu'on a passé des années à se haïr et à se poignarder dans le dos !

Harry voulait qu'il s'arrête. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre tout cela. Drago ne l'aimait pas, Drago ne voulait pas de lui, Drago était en train de le rejeter…

- Et alors que ce soit bien clair ! Je ne suis pas en train de te faire dégager de ma vie, parce que j'ai le pressentiment que j'aurais à vivre avec ça sur la conscience après, mais là je t'engueule et je t'en veux et je suis en colère contre toi ! Alors ne viens pas me parler ou alors trouve un bon moyen de te faire pardonner pour l'autre jour et pour ce soir, et pour le reste, tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne explication et à me laisser tout le temps que je veux ! Et ne va pas me faire une crise de gonzesse là parce que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses !

Le visage d'Harry se ferma. Harry fit un effort pour se contrôler et son corps arrêta de trembler. Drago avait raison. Harry recula en hochant la tête et se retourna. Il avait envie de pleurer, encore, mais se le refusait. Il agissait vraiment trop comme une fille depuis l'été précédent. Mais il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater et c'était comme s'il était étourdi, comme si tout était flou. Il savait qu'il ne réalisait pas encore bien tout ce que Drago lui avait craché au visage. Sa façon furieuse de lui balancer des « Potter » résonnait dans la tête d'Harry sans qu'il ne parvienne à la faire taire. Il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne et commença à marcher. Des bras entourèrent immédiatement son torse. Une tête s'appuya contre son épaule. Harry ne bougea pas.

- Tu m'as manqué… chuchota Drago.

Harry se retourna lentement et Drago le laissa faire mais garda la tête baissée. Harry leva une main vers sa joue et la caressa lentement.

- Pardon… murmura Harry d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago et Drago le laissa faire à nouveau. Ce fut un baiser chaste et doux. Drago le rompit le premier. Il aurait été risqué d'avoir tous les deux disparu trop longtemps alors ils retournèrent séparément vers le Manoir et la réception. Harry retrouva ses cousins et nouveaux amis et Drago alla voir son père avant de rejoindre le groupe de jeunes. Ils n'avaient plus échangé aucun regard, et firent attention à ce que leurs yeux ne se croisent pas. Aucun ne répondit aux questions muettes de Blaise et Théodore. Harry ferma entièrement son esprit.

.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent jusque dans la salle. Harry ferma les yeux et crispa ses doigts sur son vêtement pour masquer toute expression sur son visage. La douleur fut fulgurante et plus puissante que jamais, et une grimace de souffrance apparut sur ses traits l'espace d'un instant. Heureusement, tous regardaient vers l'entrée de la salle. Alors que leurs esprits étaient fermés l'un à l'autre, Drago eut un pressentiment. Il se tourna vers Harry et comprit.

On alla ouvrir et Harry sut qu'il fallait absolument qu'il s'en aille. Il ne pouvait absolument pas tout risquer, et il n'avait aucune idée de si ses barrières mentales tiendraient, ou même simplement s'il réussirait à rester impassible. Il tourna la tête vers le reste des invités, cherchant désespérément son père des yeux sans réussir à le trouver parmi la foule. La douleur revint à son front et il dut mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas se trahir. On effleura sa main. Harry se retourna et croisa le regard toujours fermé mais présent de Drago et il inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait. Lord Voldemort entra dans la salle de réception, son effrayant sourire malsain aux lèvres, et les fentes de ses yeux toujours rougeoyantes. Harry détourna le regard et recula lentement d'un pas. Sa cicatrice lui faisait souffrir le martyr mais il n'en montra rien, ou du moins, essaya-t-il. Du mouvement reprit dans la pièce, les musiciens recommencèrent à jouer leurs airs entraînants, et nombreux furent les hommes et familles qui s'avancèrent, craintivement mais avec une sorte d'adoration écœurante, vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry vit du coin de l'œil quelques uns quitter discrètement le Manoir et aperçut parmi ceux-là la chevelure noire de Bérénice. Elle semblait seule, mais Harry vit alors avec elle sa sœur Andromaque et sa famille, ainsi que Lancelot qui ne souriait plus du tout. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Seul Zabini père semblait être du côté de Voldemort puisqu'il était resté et qu'il s'était approché de son Maître. Des ombres se placèrent devant Harry et il eut un sursaut, rapidement apaisé lorsqu'il reconnut Blaise et Théodore, qui désormais le masquaient à la vue de Voldemort. Il leur adressa un sourire plein de gratitude et chercha à s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Drago avait été appelé par son père, mais il semblait le chercher des yeux discrètement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Drago fit un hochement de tête, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

Alors qu'Harry était tout près de la sortie et de sa sécurité, Voldemort parla.

- Lucius, as-tu des invités particuliers ce soir avec toi ? Ou avais-tu programmé une démonstration spéciale de magie ?

- Non Maître, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Il se trouve qu'une puissante manifestation magique s'est fait ressentir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, venant de chez toi.

- Maître, je vous assure, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Tu lanceras une investigation demain sur l'ensemble de ton domaine, je veux savoir ce que c'était et qui l'a provoqué.

- Bien Maître.

Harry s'envoya des centaines de claques imaginaires et continua d'essayer de partir sans se faire voir. Evidemment, cela aurait été trop facile.

- Au fait, Severus, mon cher et fidèle Severus. J'ai appris que tu étais retourné au Manoir de ta famille ? Et Lucius m'a dit que tu n'étais pas seul. Présente-moi donc ton… neveu, c'est cela ?

Harry avait envie de hurler. Il avait aussi envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Et également de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort au mage noir. Mais la seule et unique solution envisageable fut de se redresser et d'avancer jusqu'à son ennemi. A cet instant, Harry adressa une prière à tous les esprits et toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait avant de faire rapidement son testament dans sa tête. Il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Tout était tellement risqué, tout était si fragile… Il allait devoir jouer finement, et surtout, surtout, ne rien laisser paraître de lui qui pourrait le trahir. Il vit Drago fulminer en silence derrière Lucius Malefoy mais sans pouvoir rien dire. Il vit son père être particulièrement crispé derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sans pouvoir agir non plus. Il vit Voldemort, debout devant lui, qui attendait avec ce rictus qui hantait ses cauchemars.

- Maître, voici mon neveu, Darren Prince. Ses parents sont décédés et j'ai été désigné pour le recueillir, dit Severus sur un ton neutre et froid.

Voldemort regarda Harry qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser la colère et la haine l'envahir. L'effort parut insurmontable lorsqu'il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il baisse la tête pour saluer servilement son ennemi. Il avait l'impression qu'autour d'eux le temps s'était arrêté et que tous regardaient ce qui allait se passer. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. La musique était toujours là, mais si lointaine, et les bruits des conversations et des danses étaient flous comme dans un rêve. Harry baissa la tête et lorsqu'il la releva, il ne releva pas les yeux en même temps. Un espoir fou était en lui qu'il parviendrait à tromper le mage noir.

- Darren Prince… murmura Voldemort. Je suppose à son attitude et au fait qu'il soit là ce soir qu'il est pour notre cause, Severus ?

- Tout-à-fait Maître. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident causé par des Moldus. Lorsque je lui ai parlé sérieusement de vos idées et projets, il a exprimé le désir d'agir avec nous.

- Ah, bien, très bien…

Mu par une inspiration soudaine, Harry leva les yeux et dit :

- Je brûle de me venger de ces sales Moldus, ils ont tué mes parents, et je leur ferai payer. Les Moldus ne sont tous que des vermines qui ne méritent pas de vivre.

Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Ceux qui savaient sont secret devinèrent bien que dans son esprit, le nom de Voldemort était inscrit à la place de ceux qu'il accusait à voix haute. Severus lança un discret regard d'avertissement à son fils, mais Voldemort semblait ravi.

- C'est parfait, absolument parfait. Tu vois Darren, il nous faut plus de jeunes gens comme toi, des hommes forts et déterminés, prêts à se battre.

Harry avait envie de vomir.

- Quel âge a-t-il Severus ?

- 15 ans encore Maître, mais il fêtera bientôt son prochain anniversaire. Je l'emmène avec moi à Poudlard pour la reprise des cours, Maître.

- Mmm… Beaucoup de volonté et de haine, mais encore un peu jeune, peut-être. Cependant la jeunesse peut avoir son utilité… n'est-ce pas Drago ? Severus, je veux qu'aux prochaines vacances, tu me l'amènes. Nous discuterons de ce que tu pourras faire pour moi, Darren Prince, en échange de quoi, je t'accorderai ce que tu désires : ta vengeance.

.

Et Voldemort se détourna de lui. Pour Harry qui avait cru voir le temps se suspendre, les sons et les images revinrent à la normale. Il se demanda pourquoi la musique était devenue aussi rythmique et agitée, avant de comprendre que ce qu'il entendait était le son de son sang frappant dans ses tempes au rythme donné par son cœur sur le point d'éclater. Severus prit congé de ses « amis » et de Voldemort qui s'était déjà désintéressé de lui, puis il attrapa l'épaule d'Harry, et le dirigea à un pas régulier pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon vers la sortie. A la porte de la salle, Harry se retourna et salua de la tête Blaise et Théodore avant d'échanger un intense regard avec Drago. Tous deux espéraient que non seulement on ne découvrirait pas ce qui avait été à l'origine de la forte manifestation magique sur le domaine des Malefoy, mais encore que les choses évolueraient assez dans leur sens pour que plus jamais Harry n'ait à faire face à nouveau à Voldemort en devant jouer la comédie.

.

Le retour au Manoir Prince fut rapide et silencieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes de la maison refermée derrière eux que Severus et Harry s'autorisèrent un long soupir d'immense soulagement. Harry s'appuya contre le mur et glissa à terre. Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux relevés et y enfouit son visage. Severus émit un sourire un peu jaune et alla poser son manteau. Un coup d'œil vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé l'intrigua, et Severus s'inquiéta carrément en voyant que son fils tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Harry sursauta.

- Harry… est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda lentement Severus.

- Ca… ca va. Ca va aller. Désolé. Je… c'est juste que… c'est bon, ça va aller mieux… marmonna Harry.

- Tu as été très courageux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je comprends que cela ait pu être extrêmement difficile, surtout pour toi. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit de retourner près de lui après qu'il ait tué Lily, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais y arriver. Et j'avais plusieurs années de plus que toi déjà !

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Tout ça pour dire, que… et bien je suis fier de toi.

Harry eut un reniflement méprisant et un rictus en relevant la tête pour l'appuyer contre le mur.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, n'ayant encore jamais vécu la situation de devoir réconforter quelqu'un, son fils qui plus est. Et il avait l'impression que la rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas le plus gros problème. Il s'assit simplement à côté d'Harry et posa maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Harry ne bougea pas tout de suite mais finit par se pencher pour s'appuyer contre lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas ni ne bougèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne murmura :

- Il y a eut beaucoup de choses ce soir, cela a dut me perturber plus que je ne m'y attendais, je vais me coucher.

Severus regarda en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau son fils se lever et commencer de monter les marches.

- Harry.

Harry tourna la tête.

- C'était toi ? La manifestation magique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a détectée. Toi et Drago ?

Harry hocha la tête et reprit sa montée des marches.

- Harry, attends, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as revu Drago et j'ai pu en sentir les résonnances d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas été prudents, et… ce que je veux dire en réalité, c'est plutôt que j'ai remarqué qu'en revenant, on aurait dit que vous étiez comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Vraiment, pas seulement pour faire semblant.

- Peut-être qu'on joue bien la comédie, lâcha Harry avec cynisme.

Harry avança encore. Severus le rattrapa rapidement et prit ses épaules pour le regarder mais Harry évita son regard.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, marmonna Harry.

- Harry, je ne…

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. On s'est disputé c'est tout, c'est bon maintenant l'interrogatoire ?

Surpris par la violence du ton d'Harry, Severus le lâcha et le laissa partir sans plus l'interrompre. C'était comme si Harry avait été à cran, et la violence de son ton avait eu quelque chose de sauvage… mais aussi de blessé. Quelle dispute avait-il pu avoir avec Drago pour que son regard soit devenu aussi sombre ? La réponse ne venait pas, et Severus dut se résoudre à attendre le lendemain. Il alla se coucher mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Dans sa chambre, Harry passa la nuit allongé sur son lit qu'il n'avait pas même défait, et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le plafond. « _Rends-moi mon libre-arbitre, Potter !_ » Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'était bloqué sur quelques images. « _Je veux pouvoir choisir qui je veux aimer ou pas !_ » Des images insupportables. _« J'ai bien compris que ce qui se passait entre nous n'était pas normal, pas naturel_ ! » Des images et des sons. « _Sans parler de ce foutu lien qui me fait chier !_ » Harry n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'une larme coula seule le long de sa joue. Il ne s'en aperçut même pas.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :** J'espère que vous avez aimé !

- Avez-vu eu peur pour Harry lorsque Voldemort est arrivé ? Bon, je n'allais pas gâcher le déguisement d'Harry immédiatement, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Je sais que le fait que Voldemort ne soit pas allé dans sa tête et n'ait pas tout découvert manque un peu de crédubilité, mais je trouve une certaine explication dans les entraînements de fou que Sirius et Remus ont imposés aux trois jeunes sorciers, qui englobaient aussi ce genre d'exercice, et dans le fait qu'Harry possède des secrets plus que vitaux pour d'autres autant voire plus que pour lui, donc son esprit conscient & son inconscient mettent tout en oeuvre pour rester innaccessibles à Voldemort...

- Qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles entre Harry et Drago ?

A dans quatre jours pour le chapitre 33 : "Aucun Regret ? Pas le moins du monde !" Merci à tous et toute pour vos lectures et commentaires !


	33. Chap33- PasDeRegrets? PasLeMoinsDuMonde!

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Moins de suspense, de crises cardiaques (n'est-ce pas **Emodu59** ;P), et d'effrois dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 33 – Pas De Regret ? Pas Le Moins Du Monde**

.

Harry se leva comme un zombie le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais ne ressentait pas même la fatigue tant son esprit s'était déconnecté de la réalité. Il descendit machinalement dans le salon mais ne toucha pas à son petit déjeuner. Il n'entendit pas quand Severus lui parla, plusieurs fois de suite, pas plus quand les elfes de maisons lui demandèrent s'il désirait autre chose que les toasts dans son assiette. Il sursauta au bruit sonore de la main de Severus frappée avec force sur la table, réagissant enfin.

- Darren.

Harry leva les yeux vers son père et Severus eut un mouvement de recul en y voyant que du vide.

- Darren, j'ai des affaires à régler aujourd'hui. A mon retour, nous reprendrons certains des exercices d'hier, alors entraîne-toi, tu en as encore besoin. Tu ferais également bien d'apprendre les principales informations des livres que je t'ai indiqués, je m'assurerai que tu les connais. Tu as compris ?

Harry hocha la tête et recommença à regarder en face de lui de façon complètement apathique. Severus s'agaça.

- Et bouge-toi un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as enfin ?!

Harry haussa les épaules, se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Il avait entendu ce que son père lui avait dit mais c'était comme si toute information ne parvenait pas à atteindre son cerveau bloqué par les images et paroles de la veille. Severus le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, mais il ne savait quoi, et n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour le moment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit de lui rendre visite au Manoir Malefoy durant la matinée pour lui faire un compte rendu des derniers jours. Le mage noir avait été occupé à des affaires qu'il n'avait dévoilées à personne, et Severus espérait en apprendre plus s'il parvenait à apporter des renseignements assez utiles pour que son maître se sente assez en confiance.

Severus quitta le domaine après une parole discrète à Dobby pour que l'elfe veille sur Harry durant son absence, et après lui avoir donné un papier sur lequel étaient écrites quelques instructions pour son fils.

.

Lucius Malefoy accueillit chaleureusement et sans hypocrisie Severus, comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne le faisait d'ailleurs qu'avec lui. Il l'emmena dans la grande salle de réunion où le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait généralement lorsqu'il venait. En entrant, Severus s'agenouilla et baissa la tête, dans un salut respectueux. Il avait entièrement refoulé ce qui était confidentiel au fond de son esprit au moment de franchir les portes, et présentait à présent à son maître un esprit qui semblait ouvert. Le mage noir lui demanda d'approcher sur ce ton doucereux qu'il utilisait avec lui et usa légèrement de sa légilimencie sur Severus, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité. Il avait confiance en Severus Rogue, pas totalement bien sûr, pas autant qu'en lui-même, mais suffisamment pour ne pas douter de lui à chaque instant.

- Severus, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

- Maître, j'ai pu faire des recherches à Poudlard sur le rituel qui vous intéresse, ainsi que sur le rôle de Potter.

- Alors ?

- Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que Potter en sauvant l'héritière de Poufsouffle a accomplit la seconde partie du lien avec elle. Il a également effectué la première partie avec l'héritier de Gryffondor et celle de Serdaigle.

- Ils étaient donc bien à Poudlard…

- Oui, maître, et faisaient partie de ses amis, c'est pourquoi cela a été rapide.

- Il n'aura jamais l'héritier de Serpentard, quelque il soit, je ne m'inquiète donc pas de pouvoir influencer le rituel le moment venu. Ainsi, puisqu'il les a lié à lui, Potter est bien mon opposé…

- Maître, j'ai découvert qu'il était aussi le Catalyseur.

- Cela est impossible, il ne peut être les deux à la fois ! Le Catalyseur est sensé être une personne neutre pour ne faire que transmettre la magie générée par le rituel. C'est le rituel ainsi que l'inclinaison des héritiers qui déterminent si cette magie ira contre moi ou dans mon sens, et j'ai tout prévu pour qu'elle aille dans mon sens et me rende immortel et invincible à tout jamais !

Severus ne bougea pas mais garda également le silence. Tous les Mangemorts présents reculèrent contre les murs dans un frisson. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençaient à être en colère, et cela n'était pas bon signe, pour aucun d'entre eux.

- Continue Severus. Comment sais-tu que Potter est le Catalyseur ?

- Les prophéties et les signes le désignent maître. J'ai bien étudié la question, et Dumbledore également, mais il est certain que Potter est à la fois votre opposé et le Catalyseur. Dumbledore en est assez sûr pour être réellement inquiet pour le garçon.

Le mage noir émit un grognement de rage et Nagini à ses côtés se dressa en sifflant.

- Comment cela est-il même possible… murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment l'équilibre pourrait-il être assuré si le Catalyseur n'est pas impartial…

- Maître, Dumbledore estime que, contrairement aux autres fois où de telles situations se sont produites dans le passé, l'équilibre ne sera pas respecté entre les deux puissances. Il pense que l'évolution du monde et des hommes a permis à l'amour de gagner plus d'importance et que cela a déséquilibré le rapport de force entre les deux magies ancestrales. Sans chercher à aller dans son sens ou à vous inquiéter, mais les signes semblent indiquer les mêmes conclusions…

Sans relever la tête, Severus sut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était levé et avait levé sa baguette en même temps. Il sentait sa fureur, et pressentit le sortilège qui allait certainement l'atteindre dans les secondes à suivre. Il ne broncha pas. Il parvint à ne pas trahir son soulagement en entendant un cri s'élever derrière lui et non pas de sa bouche.

- Severus, d'après tes recherches, ce déséquilibre est-il important ?

- Assez pour que le Catalyseur soit votre opposé.

- Donc si je le tue…

- Il n'y aura plus de rituel possible, maître. Alors, vous ne serez plus sérieusement menacé mais vous perdrez également l'opportunité que le rituel offre.

- Je le sais, Severus !

La main du Seigneur des Ténèbres frappa avec violence le visage de Severus qui bascula à terre. Il s'empressa de se redresser et de se remettre à genoux. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre mais il ne se permit pas de l'essuyer.

- Je veux ce rituel. Il faudra donc obliger Potter à me transmettre la magie concentrée au lieu de me tuer avec.

- Maître, je crois que cela sera facile, osa intervenir Severus.

Le mage noir garda le silence une seconde, et Severus crut qu'il allait regretter d'avoir pris la parole sans y être invité. Mais rien ne vint et il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rassoir.

- Je t'écoute Severus…

- Tout d'abord, je doute de la capacité de Potter à réussir à vous tuer, magie concentrée ou non. Il pense qu'il le pourrait mais non seulement ce n'est gamin, mais il subit constamment les discours de Dumbledore sur le pouvoir de l'amour. L'ensemble me laisse penser qu'il serait incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, même vous qu'il hait pour avoir tué ses parents, et je pense même que Dumbledore va essayer de lui faire apprendre à vous pardonner. Ensuite, quoi qu'il fasse, il sera toujours facile de prendre en otage quelques uns de ses amis et il se rendra sans chercher plus loin. Potter ne supportera pas l'idée que ses amis meurent par sa faute, et il préférera se convaincre qu'il pourra trouver un autre moyen de vous vaincre.

.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux à nouveau, un long moment. Personne ne savait comment agir. Un son étrange se fit alors entendre dans la pièce, un son qui résonna dans la hauteur de la salle, et s'amplifia. Severus comprit que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pris d'un fou rire. Ce n'était pas son rire glacial et mauvais, ni celui émit par la jouissance à la vue de la souffrance des autres, non, il s'agissait d'un rire plus réel, et beaucoup plus étrange. Ce que venait de dire Severus avait apparemment été trouvé hilarant par le mage noir, qui ne pouvait imaginer ni même comprendre qu'on agisse ainsi que l'avait supposé Severus à propos de Potter. Le mage noir parvint à retrouver son calme et la maîtrise de lui-même.

- Ah, je suis définitivement certain de réussir… Merci Severus pour ces excellentes nouvelles ! Hahaha… As-tu autre chose à m'apprendre ?

- Pas pour l'instant maître, si ce n'est la confirmation que Potter ne sera pas de retour à Poudlard à la rentrée. En revanche il s'est assuré que les trois héritiers déjà conquis à sa cause y soient et y restent.

- Bien, il sera sûrement plus aisé pour moi de le trouver s'il n'est pas dans Poudlard. Je ne dois pas le tuer, j'ai compris, mais je peux toujours lui faire payer ces années d'humiliation qu'il m'a infligées. Sait-il quel est son rôle ?

- Non, maître. Dumbledore refuse de trop lui en dévoiler, il considère qu'il doit vivre comme un adolescent avant de devoir s'occuper des réels problèmes.

- Bien, comme ça, il ne sera pas préparé. Pourquoi quitte-t-il Poudlard alors ?

- Il veut rechercher l'héritier de Serpentard pour le trouver avant vous.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais !

- Maître, savez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

- JE suis l'héritier de Serpentard, Severus, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Non maître, pardon maître… mais…

- Tais-toi Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était définitivement toujours aussi susceptible sur le sujet. Severus garda le silence. Il semblait que Dumbledore seul ne savait qui était ce fameux héritier de Serpentard, puisque tous auraient juré qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, comme Dumbledore lui avait rappelé, plusieurs personnes dans le monde pouvaient se prétendre héritiers par le sang en étant dans le vrai, sans pour autant être la personne choisie par les signes.

Le mage noir invita les Mangemorts les plus puissants à venir s'assoir et prendre un verre avec lui à la table des Malefoy, et Severus en faisait partie. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent de différents sujets : le Seigneur des Ténèbres félicita ceux responsables de l'évasion des Mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban, il émit un vif reproche quant aux soupçons envers Severus, félicita Lucius Malefoy pour ses affaires florissantes et sa toujours grande influence sur le Ministère, et promit à Bellatrix Lestrange de grands honneurs à venir. Il parut assez mécontent de la façon dont s'était déroulée l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. La réunion se terminait enfin, et Severus parvint à être dispensé du déjeuner auquel il était également invité, prenant son prétendu neveu comme prétexte pour rentrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donna congé.

.

Severus était presque sorti du Manoir quand une main se posa sur son bras et l'attira en arrière. Ses réflexes lui permirent simultanément de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur son agresseur, sans lancer de sortilège en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy. Severus baissa sa baguette en soupirant et en faisant les gros yeux à son filleul. Drago proposa à voix haute de le raccompagner au portail et Severus accepta. Une fois les portes refermées, Drago parla à voix basse tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du domaine.

- Severus, comment va-t-il ?

Severus n'eut pas à demander de qui Drago parlait.

- Pas très bien à vrai dire. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, que s'est-il passé ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

- Je lui ai dit des choses… méchantes. Et que je ne pensais pas, enfin, pas totalement. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui, et je ne lui ai pas pardonné encore, mais je m'inquiète, parce que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas approcher son esprit, et j'ai peur qu'il ait mal pris ce que je lui ai dit…

Severus soupira.

- Je crois qu'il l'a plutôt mal pris en effet, même si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait dormi et il était complètement ailleurs ce matin.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

- Dis-lui que… dis-lui… je ne sais pas…

Severus regarda avec amusement son filleul s'agacer progressivement de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer.

- Et puis mince, dis-lui d'arrêter d'agir en stupide préadolescente et d'arrêter de ne se souvenir que de ce que j'ai pu dire de blessant, pour se souvenir que je n'ai pas fait que l'engueuler hier soir ! Bonsoir !

Drago retourna à grands pas vers le Manoir et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il était très heureux d'être un adulte.

.

Une fois son père parti, Harry était monté dans sa chambre et était retourné s'allonger sur son lit, mécaniquement. Dobby avait tout essayé pour l'en faire descendre et le faire s'activer. Il lui avait donné la liste d'instructions que Severus lui avait transmise, mais Harry ne l'avait pas lue. Il avait simplement laissé le temps défiler en essayant de ne pas penser. Vainement. Même si Drago allait surement plus tard lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait tout de même raison. Harry, sans le vouloir, sans le comprendre non plus, avait embarqué Drago dans quelque chose qui les dépassait tous. Harry savait qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas tout dit, il savait qu'elle lui avait caché des choses et qu'elle avait déformé la vérité, il l'avait vu, il la connaissait assez bien. Harry se sentait coupable parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir forcé Drago à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Mais il avait également l'impression d'avoir été forcé lui aussi à en ressentir, et quand il réfléchissait, cela l'énervait aussi, même si la simple idée qu'il puisse ne pas aimer réellement Drago provoquait une douleur dans sa poitrine. Et cette réaction l'énervait encore plus. Au milieu de la matinée, sa cicatrice l'avait, et il avait aperçu Voldemort se mettre en colère et torturer des Mangemorts, sans toucher pour autant à Severus apparemment. N'ayant vraiment pas la tête à ça, et imaginant qu'il pourrait sans doute savoir par son père ce qu'il avait été dit, il avait fermé son esprit à la vision et à la souffrance. Son estomac commença à émettre des gargouillis peu avant que la porte d'entrée ne soit ouverte, et Harry reconnut le pas à grandes enjambées assurées de son père.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une vague noire sembla s'abattre sur le jeune garçon qui cligna des yeux et eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Severus lui avait attrapé le bras et le col et le tirait hors du lit pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il l'installa sur une chaise, s'assit sur une autre, et ordonna aux elfes de maison de servir le déjeuner. L'entrée servie, Severus attrapa sa fourchette et la pointa sur Harry.

- Tu vas tout de suite arrêter ton petit cinéma, et je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors maintenant tu manges, tu fais revenir ici ce qui est sensé être ton cerveau, tu arrêtes d'agir en « stupide préadolescente », je cite, et de te focaliser sur uniquement les morceaux déplaisants d'hier, et ceci est aussi un message que je transmets. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le regard d'Harry s'était un peu éclairé. Il hocha la tête et commença de manger. Severus l'observa attentivement et vit que ses mots faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de son parfois vraiment imbécile de fils. Harry avait compris de qui parlait son père et de quoi. Tout en mangeant, il se força à se repasser toute la soirée de la veille et mangea progressivement avec plus d'appétit. Trop de choses semblaient agir en lui, et il réagissait de façon puérile et stupide, il s'en rendait compte. Mais sa bonne humeur ne revint pas entièrement, et il n'ouvrit pas son esprit. Drago ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais ses paroles, si elles avaient été animées par la colère, avaient été justes tout de même, et Harry en était conscient. Mais Harry se rappela aussi leur baiser et les bras de Drago autour de lui alors qu'il lui murmurait qu'il lui avait manqué. Alors il parvint à sortir un sourire, et vit que son père était satisfait.

.

Severus l'était nettement moins lorsqu'il l'emmena à nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement après le repas. Harry en ressortit complètement exténué. Severus le fit aller ensuite dans sa chambre pour faire ce qu'il avait écrit sur la liste donnée à Dobby le matin même. La première instruction était de changer la couleur et un peu la forme d'Hedwige, évidemment trop reconnaissable, et ce qui était sensé être facile s'avéra un peu plus délicat que prévu. Lorsque la chouette se retrouva verte à pois rouges et avec des antennes, Harry se résolut à appeler son père, déjà alerté par les cris indignés du pauvre animal. Severus s'occupa de la chouette, la rendant brune et plus petite, et engueula Harry pour ne pas être capable de modifier l'apparence d'une chouette. Bien sûr, Harry cria après Severus que s'il ne l'avait pas épuisé autant juste avant il aurait peut-être réussi à faire quelque chose de correct, ce à quoi répondit Severus que s'il avait dormi correctement au lieu de jouer les martyrs la nuit même, il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes, et… La dispute aurait continué longtemps encore si on n'avait pas sonné à la porte. Severus procéda au traditionnel échange de regards noirs avec son fils, le chargeant de rassembler ses affaires scolaires et ses vêtements, évidemment éparpillés partout dans la pièce, en dépit du peu de temps passé par Harry dedans. La dispute faillit reprendre mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et l'elfe Délie introduisit le visiteur en s'excusant mille fois de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire attendre dans le vestibule. Severus se retourna avec brusquerie, à la fois parce qu'énervé par sa dispute avec son fils, et parce que l'identité dudit visiteur ne pouvait que lui porter d'avantage sur les nerfs.

- Seeev ! Content de te voir, cousin. Salut Darren !

- Bonjour, Lancelot, répondit Harry au salut du cousin détesté de Severus qui était tout simplement parti.

- Et bien, il est encore plus grognon que d'ordinaire. Vous vous êtes disputés j'ai entendu ?

- Rien d'important. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tutoie-moi voyons ! Je suis là parce que le vieux grincheux a demandé, comme si c'était une torture d'ailleurs, à Bérénice de me dire de venir te filer des fringues plus adaptées à ta nouvelle condition familiale.

Non seulement Lancelot était plutôt jeune, mais son visage le rajeunissait encore, et en plus il parlait sans aucunes manières. Harry l'aimait bien, parce que son attitude détendue faisait du bien à fréquenter, et parce qu'il lui rappelait les jumeaux Weasley.

- Alors, fais-moi voir ce que tu as déjà ? Oula, oui, on va tout changer cher ami… !

Harry laissa échapper un rire en voyant l'air de dégoût que prit Lancelot en découvrant ses habits. Il n'avait toujours porté que les vieux fringues de Dudley, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion ou l'argent pour en acheter d'autres en dehors de Poudlard. Lancelot sortit sa baguette et d'un geste envoya tous les habits d'Harry sur le sol.

- Une dernière parole d'adieu ?

- Pas une seule.

- Des regrets ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Super !

Lancelot lui faisait penser à Sirius aussi, songea Harry en le regardant s'amuser comme un gamin à faire disparaître les vieux vêtements informes. Une fois ce travail là terminé, l'homme sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être un sac minuscule. Pointant sa baguette dessus, il lança un « Amplificatum ! » et le sac s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre la taille d'un large sac de voyage. Ce fut bien plus impressionnant quand Lancelot fit la même chose avec une armoire si grande qu'elle atteignait le plafond de la chambre. Les vêtements furent magiquement sortis et Harry regardait amusé les habits flotter dans toute la pièce. Lancelot les tria par sortes, couleurs et teintes, tailles, et occasions dans lesquels on pouvait les porter avant de demander à Harry de se placer au centre de la chambre. Lancelot plaça le grand miroir à pied derrière son jeune cousin et entama une conversation de banalités avec Harry tout en faisait léviter devant lui les différents vêtements. Harry en vit certains se placer sur le lit tandis que les autres retournaient dans le sac ou dans l'armoire, et vit défiler devant lui toutes sortes d'habits qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant, excepté peut-être sur Drago ou sur des élèves de nobles familles. Quand Lancelot sembla avoir fait le tour, il ordonna à Harry d'aller essayer les uns après les autres les habits posés sur le lit. Il avait gardé ceux qui avaient la bonne taille et qui d'après lui, iraient comme un chambre au jeune garçon qui commençait à être un peu embarrassé.

Tous les vêtements choisis lui allaient très bien en effet, et il commença à prendre un peu plus confiance en son nouveau lui. Les habits négligés allaient très bien avec ses cheveux courts et décoiffés, mais ce nouveau style vestimentaire, plus habillé et plus classe, lui donnait une allure particulière qu'il commença à apprécier, et qui s'accordait tout à fait avec les traits légèrement plus fins de son visage et ses cheveux plus ordonnés que sous son apparence précédente. Ses joues rosirent lorsque passa dans son esprit l'idée que Drago apprécierait. Lancelot le remarqua immédiatement, au grand dam d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas comme ce gars faisait pour être aussi observateur…

Lancelot était sur le point d'envoyer puérilement un oreiller sur Harry quand Severus débarqua, toujours de mauvaise humeur apparemment, puisqu'il leur demanda de bien vouloir descendre dîner et de grandir un peu. Harry et Lancelot échangèrent un regard et rirent sous cape une fois Severus le dos tourné. Si Severus n'appréciait pas son cousin, il savait aussi que cet énergumène pouvait aider Harry à se changer les idées, et il lui rappelait bien trop le sale clébard pour imaginer qu'Harry n'ait pas fait l'association lui aussi. En le voyant sourire et sembler aller mieux, une petite voix dans la tête de Severus lui murmura que ça valait la peine de supporter son insupportable cousin.

.

Le dîner acheva définitivement de dérider Harry qui, malgré ses soucis du moment, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au spectacle de Severus et de Lancelot chacun à un bout de la table parce que Severus avait catégoriquement refusé de retrouver son cousin à côté de lui. Severus avait passé le repas à grogner et à jeter des regards noirs à Lancelot quand il ne faisait pas tout pour l'ignorer, et Harry compatissait, parce que Lancelot avait passé tout son temps à réellement tout faire pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais le repas se termina sans aucune casse, et Severus déclara qu'il allait dans ses appartements préparer ses propres affaires, conseillant à son fils de faire de même, et conseillant par la même occasion à Lancelot de ne pas être dans les parages quand il ressortirait de ses quartiers. Lancelot y répondit par une révérence insolente avant d'entraîner Harry avec lui jusqu'à la chambre du garçon pour voir s'il pourrait aider pour autre chose.

Harry fit sa valise tout en écoutant et en riant aux anecdotes d'enfance de Lancelot. Il adorait celles qui impliquaient son père, parce qu'elles lui permettaient d'en savoir plus sur lui. La liste lui rappelait aussi de changer l'apparence de sa baguette ainsi que celle de ses lunettes. Il avait cru ne plus avoir à en porter mais en vérité il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il n'ait besoin de les remettre. Son père lui avait lancé un sortilège limité dans le temps pour la soirée chez les Malefoy mais Harry préférait garder des lunettes plutôt que de s'embêter à devoir s'appliquer un sort plusieurs fois par jour. Harry demanda à Lancelot de s'occuper des lunettes, lui disant simplement qu'il voulait qu'elles aient une meilleure allure, et quand son cousin alla les essayer après les avoir modifiées, Harry attrapa rapidement la baguette de Lancelot pour changer l'apparence de la sienne. Il fut fier d'avoir réussi, mais beaucoup moins d'avoir agi de la sorte. Toutefois sa baguette était désormais un peu plus longue et plus sombre, et là où il posait ses doigts s'était modifié aussi.

Ils terminèrent les légers détails de la liste, et Lancelot déclara qu'il allait prendre congé. Ils descendirent dans le hall et Harry demanda à l'elfe Grotius qui était là s'il voulait bien aller chercher Severus pour qu'il salue son cousin qui partait. Lancelot partit dans un fou rire qui vexa Harry l'espace d'une seconde.

- Hahaha… ! Excuse-moi Darren, c'est juste que tu es trop…

- Tu n'es toujours pas parti ? résonna la voix agacée de Severus.

- Oui, oui, je m'en vais. Et bien Darren, ça a été un plaisir, j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Peut-être viendrais-je faire un tour à Poudlard un de ces quatre… Bonne rentrée ! Toi aussi Sev ! Et n'oublie pas de sourire de temps en temps !

Harry ne vit pas la grimace puérile que Severus adressa à Lancelot dans son dos, et Severus en fut bien content.

.

Harry commençait à remonter vers sa chambre mais Severus l'invita à aller dans le salon et lui dit de l'attendre quelques instants. Harry était assis dans le fauteuil près du feu depuis quelques minutes quand son père le rejoignit, avec ce qu'Harry reconnut comme étant l'album photo qu'il lui avait offert, et dans son autre main, Severus tenait les photos que Caitlin lui avait données. Harry sourit.

- Bon, je déteste ce genre de méli-mélo dégoulinant et bien trop Gryffondor pour être à mon goût, commença Severus sous le sourire moqueur de son fils, mais si Caitlin découvre que l'on n'a pas mis ses photos dans l'album, elle ne sera pas contente.

- Bien sûr… répliqua Harry.

- Tais-toi et contente-toi de coller les photos !

Harry étouffa un rire et regarda les clichés très réussis de la petite fille. Très réussis pour son âge d'ailleurs, comme les dessins. Elle avait peut-être un don pour l'art ? Son père et lui se mirent à placer et fixer les photos plus ou moins dans un ordre. Harry s'amusait à toutes les mettre de travers et cela agaçait Severus qui s'appliquait à les coller très droites. Quand Harry se mit à écrire des légendes stupides en dessous des photos, Severus déclara qu'il était bien temps d'aller se coucher et arracha l'album des mains de son fils hilare, qui monta cependant dans sa chambre et parvint à s'endormir grâce à sa réussite quant à faire passer l'attente de montrer à Drago que lui aussi pouvait bien s'habiller au-dessus de ses angoisses personnelles.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**.**

**Note de fin de chapitre :** J'espère que vous avez aimé, bien sûr.

- Avez vous compris globalement ce dont Voldemort et Severus ont parlé, à propos de l'intrigue ? Avez-vous pu replacer avec ce que vous aviez pu savoir avant ? Avez-vous ainsi des questions ou des précisions à demander ?

Réponses au Mini-quizz :

La soeur inventée d'Eileen Prince, Themis, tire son nom d'une Titan Grecque. Elle est mariée à Gaius Nimwë, deux noms tirés de la série TV Merlin (le médecin et une grande enchanteresse).

Leurs filles Bérénice et Andromaque ont des noms tirés de la mythologie greco-romaine reprise dans des tragédies. Lancelot vient du mythe Arthurien bien sûr.

Andromaque a épousé Echtelion Albion : Echtelion est le nom du père de Denethor, Intendant du Gondor (Le Seigneur des Anneaux), et Albion est un vieux nom pour l'Angleterre, datant du moyen-âge, repris dans les mythes arthuriens, et repris dans la série TV Merlin pour désigner le royaume d'Arthur une fois qu'il sera heureux à nouveau.

Leurs enfants sont Arthur pour le roi Arthur, Elian, chevalier de la table ronde dans la série Tv Merlin, et Lucy, nom de la benjamine Pevensie dans Narnia.

_A dans 4 jours et Merci !_


	34. 34-QuandLeSurvivantSeRetrouveASer pentar...

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin l'entrée en scène de Darren Prince à Poudlard ! Certains d'entre vous attendaient ça avec impatience, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 34 – Quand Le Survivant Se Retrouve A Serpentard**

.

Et bien, l'idée de faire plaisir à son amant avec ses nouveaux habits avait peut-être été suffisante pour le faire s'endormir, mais pas assez pour éloigner les mauvais rêves et visions habituels, songea Harry en descendant à la salle à manger le lendemain matin, des cernes sous les yeux et le regard fatigué. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque en le voyant arriver mais Harry leva la main en lui demandant de s'abstenir et Severus jugea préférable de rester silencieux. Il était prévu qu'ils partent pour Poudlard dans l'après-midi, et Severus avait prévu d'infliger à son fils un cours condensé de Potions toute la matinée durant, au grand déplaisir d'Harry. Severus lui accorda une heure de repos après le déjeuner, et lui inculqua quelques dernières leçons de savoir-vivre, de tenue, et de manières, avant d'annoncer le départ. Harry le trouva particulièrement tendu mais n'osa pas lui poser de questions. Severus chargea Dobby d'aller poser leurs affaires dans ses appartements et renvoya les elfes de maison, et Harry et lui attendirent devant la cheminée que Dumbledore leur envoie le signal qu'il était prêt à les recevoir dans son bureau.

Harry se trouva heureux d'être de nouveau à Poudlard et salua chaleureusement Dumbledore et McGonagall qui les attendaient dans le bureau du directeur. Severus et Dumbledore engagèrent une conversation à propos de Voldemort après les échanges de civilités et McGonagall discuta un peu avec Harry en attendant qu'ils aient terminé.

- Et bien Mr Potter, je dois dire que vous êtes méconnaissable. Votre visage a changé, certes, mais je pense que votre nouveau style vestimentaire et votre allure tromperont tout le monde bien plus que les transformations physiques. Vous avez l'air très bien comme cela, très… aristocrate.

- Euh… merci, professeur, répondit Harry un peu gêné en réalité.

Ils continuèrent de parler durant quelques minutes. Plus loin dans le bureau, Severus était tendu.

- Albus, quand Harry et Drago se sont retrouvés chez les Malefoy, il y a eu une très forte manifestation magique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a remarquée, et il a demandé à Lucius Malefoy d'enquêter sur la question. Malefoy est venu me parler aujourd'hui, avant que nous venions, pour me dire qu'ils avaient eu des premiers résultats. L'une des empreintes magiques qu'ils avaient relevé comme ayant eu un lien avec ce qui s'était passé ressemblait à la mienne. Il m'a dit qu'il avait alors tout de suite renvoyé tout le monde et qu'il était venu directement me voir pour me demander si Darren avait quelque chose de spécial.

- Harry en sait quelque chose ?

- Non, il n'était pas avec nous et se reposait à ce moment-là.

- Lucius Malefoy a découvert autre chose ?

- Je ne crois pas non, rien qu'il ne m'ait dit. Il m'a simplement signalé qu'avec celle, de Darren comme il le supposait, ils avaient retrouvé celles des membres de la famille Malefoy, parce qu'elles étaient partout sur le domaine bien sûr, mais pas en aussi grande quantité sur le lieu.

- Ils n'ont pas détecté celle de Drago Malefoy ?

- Non, c'est très étrange. Elle y était, mais pas plus que celle de ses parents. J'ai dit à Lucius que je ne savais pas grand-chose encore de mon neveu mais qu'il était un peu étrange. Comme Lucius était en train de se souvenir que cela s'était passé au moment où il lui semblait que Darren et Drago étaient sensés s'être rencontrés, j'ai tout de suite dit qu'il m'avait cru comprendre que Darren et Drago s'était disputés et que çà avait du déclencher une manifestation chez mon neveu encore perturbé par la mort de ses parents. Cela a suffit à Lucius qui est reparti, plus ou moins convaincu. J'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherchera pas plus loin… Il estimera que Darren a définitivement un excellent potentiel, ajouta Severus plus amer.

- Bien, très bien, merci Severus. Attendez, Harry et Voldemort se sont rencontrés ?

Severus raconta ce qui s'était passé à la soirée et Dumbledore resta silencieux mais une ride barrait son front et Severus ne trouvait pas que cela était de très bonne augure.

.

Dumbledore revint vers Harry et McGonagall sans ajouter un mot et Severus le suivit. Ils évoquèrent ensembles les différents évènements importants des vacances et discutèrent du nouveau statut d'Harry.

- J'ai dit au Choixpeau Magique qu'il fallait qu'il te mette à Serpentard mais c'est un être magique très obstiné et il a commencé par refuser en disant qu'il n'était pas fait pour cela. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas trop Harry, je pense qu'il accédera à ma requête quand même. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il avait toujours été impensable que tu ailles dans cette Maison, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dumbledore.

Severus et McGonagall manifestèrent leur étonnement. Harry leur raconta rapidement ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit le jour de sa Répartition et Severus ricana en disant qu'il était à peine surpris. Harry l'ignora mais McGonagall vit son sourire amusé et plus leur réunion avançait, plus elle se rassurait de voir que leur relation était bien meilleure qu'au début. Harry aborda la question de Caitlin :

- Professeur, demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, à propos de Caitlin, j'ai déclaré qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne revienne pas à Poudlard, mais je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu avais tout à fait le droit demander une telle chose, bien que Mrs Weasley aurait sûrement apprécié que tu sois un peu moins exigeant je s'imagine.

Harry rougit.

- J'ai hésité avant de décider où serait sa chambre, continua le directeur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit isolée quelque part, ni que quelqu'un ait à s'occuper d'elle au détriment de son travail. Je n'ai pas trouvé judicieux qu'elle loge avec Hagrid bien que j'aie toute confiance en lui, et encore moins qu'elle reste avec Mr Black et Mr Lupin. Je sais qu'elle s'est beaucoup attachée à vous, Severus, mais vous êtes occupés à la fois par vos cours et par Voldemort. Mrs Pomfresh a proposé de la prendre à l'infirmerie comme avant les vacances, et a alors attiré mon attention sur le fait que Caitlin semblait être toujours attentive lorsque notre infirmière soignait des élèves, alors, si cela va à tous ceux qui ont un avis sur la question, je pense que la meilleure chose pour cette chère petite soit de loger à nouveau avec Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait de cette solution. Dumbledore regarda Severus qui se retrouva gêné d'avoir son mot à dire mais acquiesça lui aussi. Après avoir évoqué encore quelques points, Severus prit congé déclarant qu'il avait à faire, et McGonagall sortit sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore qui demanda à Harry de rester encore un peu.

- Alors, Harry, y a-t-il des choses dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait envie de partager avec le directeur, ni ce que celui-ci voulait entendre. Dumbledore sembla comprendre son trouble et dirigea la conversation :

- J'ai su que Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, et toi aviez réussi à trouver vos Animagus ?

- Oui, professeur, Ron et Hermione se sont déjà transformés d'ailleurs.

- Mais pas toi ?

- Euh… non.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée de plus ou moins me forcer à le faire, et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'essayer tout seul plus au calme.

- De toute manière, la première transformation doit être motivée par quelque chose. Pour Mr Weasley cela a été la nécessité de sauver son amie, et pour Miss Granger, cela a été la nécessité d'une situation, bien que je sois admiratif de ses résultats sans pression immédiate.

Harry nota dans un coin de sa tête de rapporter les compliments dès que possible à Hermione.

- Le processus s'effectue de façon différente pour chacun, tu verras comment cela se passera pour toi avec le temps. Sirius et Remus ont refusé de me dire quel animal tu étais, prétextant que toi seul pouvait le dévoiler. Bien que j'aie une idée, ne voudrais-tu pas me confirmer dans mes théories ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre un peu automatiquement mais ses yeux brillèrent et un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Qui est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

- Bravo Harry. Et bien je n'aurai qu'à patienter avec mes hypothèses et toi avec les tiennes dans ce cas…

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous vraiment pas me le dire ?

- Tout d'abord parce que je n'en suis pas certain totalement encore…

_C'est ça…_

- … ensuite parce que je ne veux pas que tu le cherches ni que tu te renseignes sur lui avant de le rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sais-tu que ton empreinte magique a été retrouvée sur le domaine des Malefoy, là où tu as fais preuve d'imprudence avec Drago Malefoy ?

Harry grimaça. Dumbledore savait faire lui aussi. Dumbledore le rassura aussitôt en lui disant ce que Severus lui avait dit, jugeant que le lui cacher ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Le directeur axa alors la conversation sur sa rencontre avec Voldemort, et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Ses cauchemars empiraient chaque fois que quelque chose de nouveau et perturbant arrivait, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire que de parler à Voldemort pour autre chose que des promesses de le tuer lui avait fait un grand bien. Dumbledore insista sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur comment il vivait les choses, et passa à l'épisode Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver chez un psychologue et à entendre le directeur, il commençait à croire pour de bon qu'il était détraqué. Quand Dumbledore le laissa enfin partir, Harry était plus déprimé que jamais, et les mauvais jeux de mots du directeur n'avaient pas aidé. Il descendit aux cachots en faisant attention à ne croiser personne, pour rejoindre son père dans ses appartements en attendant l'heure du dîner. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à lui parler lorsqu'il alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil et y rester sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment.

.

Quand il fallut descendre, Severus vérifia qu'Harry était présentable et que sa cicatrice était totalement invisible, et l'emmena ensuite avec lui pour qu'Harry passe avec lui par l'arrière et non pas par les grandes portes d'entrée. Les élèves ne cessaient d'affluer dans la Grande Salle seuls ou par groupe de familles ou de voisins. Un flot d'étudiants venant de la gare entra peu après qu'Harry ait vu arriver les Weasley et leurs amis. Les tables de la pièce se remplirent d'élèves qui se rassemblèrent selon leurs couleurs pour la plupart, mais un petit groupe s'installa au bout de la table des Poufsouffles. De là où il était, Harry sourit de voir ses amis se rapprocher encore malgré leurs écharpes différemment colorées. A son plus grand plaisir, les vacances n'avaient pas replongé les esprits dans le sectarisme et la méfiance trop anciens entre les Maisons, au contraire. De nombreux élèves regardaient en chuchotant vers la table des professeurs, et Harry pouvait aisément deviner les raisons de leur curiosité un peu inquiète parfois. A côté de Flitwick et bavardant gaiement avec lui, Sirius Black, le plus-tant-que-ça-mais-encore-un-peu meurtrier fugitif, et Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Défense qu'il y ait eu à Poudlard ces dernières années mais loup-garou déclaré. De l'autre côté de la table, la femme inconnu qui inquiétait tout le monde tout autant ne le faisait pas par son nom ou par sa réputation, pas encore tout du moins, mais par son regard et les traits de son visage, qui clamaient une autorité presque fanatique derrière des airs de fausse petite fille. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'un long moment pour que malgré ce que les élèves savaient sur Sirius et Remus, ils ne les préfèrent de loin à cette femme effrayante et silencieuse. Harry devina qu'il devait s'agir de la fameuse Dolores Ombrage, recommandée par le Ministère. Elle était toute en rose et son sourire sonnait si faux qu'il faisait peur. Harry aperçut Caitlin assise à côté de Théodore et fut content de la voir discuter joyeusement avec lui.

Quand tous semblèrent être arrivés, Dumbledore se leva et attendit le silence qui s'installa rapidement.

- Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à nouveau à Poudlard ! J'espère que vos vacances ont été agréables, et…

Harry cherchait Drago du regard. Il le trouva à la table des Serpentards, une Pansy Parkinson qui essayait de lui parler à côté de lui, mais qu'il ignorait superbement.

- Je vais maintenant vous présenter quelques nouveaux membres du corps professoral. Vous aurez sans doute, pour les anciens, reconnu le professeur Lupin, qui enseigna la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal il y a deux ans, et à côté de lui, Sirius Black. Pour dissiper tout doute ou malentendu, je déclare ici que je fais entièrement confiance à ces deux nouveaux professeurs, et que Sirius Black a été prouvé innocent grâce aux aveux d'un certain Peter Pettigrow.

Des applaudissements polis et d'autres plus vigoureux résonnèrent. Remus salua chaleureusement de la main mais Sirius fit un peu le malin en faisant des courbettes exagérées qui firent rire des élèves. Lorsque le silence revint, un toussotement de petite fille se fit entendre que Dumbledore ignora.

- Ils sont ici pour donner des cours de soutien. Vous pourrez aller les voir de votre plein gré dans n'importe quelle matière, mais vos professeurs pourront également vous dire de prendre quelques cours avec eux si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Ils pourront aussi aider les étudiants qui passent d'importants examens à la rentrée à s'entraîner et à réviser.

Le toussotement résonna à nouveau dans la salle tandis que Dumbledore finissait sa phrase, et il se retourna cette fois. Il dirigea son bras vers la femme en rose et la présenta à son tour.

- Je vous présente également Mrs Dolores Ombrage. Comme elle souhaite prendre la parole, je vais la laisser expliquer ce pourquoi elle est ici.

Ainsi c'était bien elle, pensa Harry. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout. Personne ne semblait l'apprécier d'ailleurs. Elle avança sur l'estrade et joignit ses mains devant elle à la hauteur de son ventre. Quand elle prit la parole, Harry se demanda si ce qui était le plus horrible chez elle était plutôt sa voix ou le rose criard de ses vêtements.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis très heureuse d'être ici, et j'espère que nous pourrons vite devenir de très bons amis !

Nombreux furent ceux qui échangèrent un regard moqueur.

- Le Ministère tient à s'impliquer réellement dans l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières, et c'est un sujet qui nous tient tous très à cœur. C'est pourquoi j'ai été mandatée auprès de vous pour m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux dans vos études. J'espère que vous vous sentirez absolument libres de venir me voir et de me raconter vos petits malheurs, ou de me prévenir si vous constatez de certaines activités illicites entre les murs de cette chère école.

Harry ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour raconter des choses pareilles avec un faux ton d'enfant aussi agaçant.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que le Ministère n'approuve pas du tout la nomination de Sirius Black qui est un dangereux fugitif il ne faut pas l'oublier et de Remus Lupin tout aussi dangereux de part sa condition.

Harry vit Remus retenir Sirius de se jeter sur elle. Quel culot de dire ça aussi franchement…

- Cependant, malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons pu empêcher cette triste situation. Si jamais vous vous sentez menacés ou si vous vous inquiétez à propos de ces deux personnes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, et nous pourrons enfin prendre des mesures immédiates.

Tous les professeurs semblaient à cran, à part Rogue et son visage impassible. Dumbledore lui-même donnait l'impression qu'il allait perdre son calme.

- Je serai la représentante du Ministère au sein de l'école, et ai été nommée au titre d'Inquisitrice. Vous aurez bientôt le plaisir de voir affichés les décrets que j'ai le pouvoir de faire passer afin d'améliorer votre vie à Poudlard. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, et espère pouvoir discuter avec vous pour que nous apprenions tous à mieux nous connaître !

Elle allait faire passer des décrets ? Quels pouvoirs pouvait-elle avoir sur l'école ? Harry fronça les sourcils, imitant ainsi la plupart des étudiants en âge et intelligence de comprendre les implications que sa présence allait entraîner. Ayant terminé son discours, Ombrage retourna s'assoir. Aucun applaudissement ne se fit entendre cette fois, mais il y eut des murmures inquiets.

.

McGonagall amena le tabouret de la Répartition et le Choixpeau et Dumbledore se plaça pour reprendre la parole.

- Bien, maintenant que ces présentations sont faites, il en reste une dernière. Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouvel étudiant. Il entrera en cinquième année. Je demande à tous, quelque soit la Maison dans laquelle il sera envoyé, de lui faire bon accueil et de l'aider récupérer les cours et à se retrouver dans l'école. Merci. Professeur McGonagall ?

- Prince, Darren ! appela le professeur d'une voix claire.

Harry vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui tandis qu'il avançait jusqu'au tabouret et au Choixpeau. Il se retint d'en chercher un, le seul qui importait. Mais Drago l'avait parfaitement vu, oui parfaitement. Harry portait l'uniforme de l'école, entièrement noir encore puisqu'il n'était pas encore réparti, et il allait devoir attendre de se retrouver seul avec Drago pour lui montrer sa nouvelle garde-robe. Mais ce que Drago remarqua immédiatement et avec le plus grand plaisir à en juger d'après l'expression de son visage, fut l'allure nouvelle et parfaite de son cher et tendre. Harry avait avancé avec assurance et s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret. Presque toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et la plupart des garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer l'aura qui se dégageait de ce nouvel étudiant. Certains ne furent pas dupes. Severus, comme Sirius d'ailleurs, de même qu'Hermione entre autres, ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant que ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de faire tout ce cinéma pour attirer l'attention. Même s'il ne les avait pas entendu, Harry savait ce que, son père surtout, devait penser, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était impressionner son Serpentard aristocrate préféré…

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et, comme au début de sa première année, il lui parla.

« Et bien, c'est le jeune Prince à nouveau… Et qui veut aller à Serpentard cette fois, jeune homme, je ne répartie pas à la demande, il serait peut-être temps que tu le comprennes ! »

_C'est pour la bonne cause, s'il vous plaît Choixpeau Magique_ ? pensa Harry en essayant d'être poli.

« Justement ! Toute ton attitude en ce moment ne me donne qu'envie de te renvoyer à Gryffondor, même si tu sais laisser sortir le côté Serpentard en toi de temps à autre… »

_C'est la dernière fois. Il le faut, pour vaincre Voldemort,_ insista Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème vois-tu jeune Prince… »

Harry commençait à désespérer quand il eut une idée de génie.

_Si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, il n'y aura plus que Serpentard à Poudlard, et tu n'auras plus aucune utilité_.

Le Choixpeau en resta silencieux. Dans la salle, les murmures s'étaient élevés. Qui était ce garçon étrange, avec cette aura et cette assurance, et qui faisait réfléchir le Choixpeau aussi longtemps ?

« Tu as gagné… Je t'envoie donc à… »

- SERPENTARD !

La table des Serpentards explosa en applaudissements et acclamations. Ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir prendre leur revanche sur ces maudits Gryffondors le jour où ils avaient eu Potter. Ce nouvel étudiant, ce Darren Prince, avec son nom, son allure, tout, allait sûrement leur permettre de tout gagner ! McGonagall enleva le Choixpeau de la tête d'Harry qui se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle Maison, en apparence décontracté et sûr de lui, mais avec tout de même une boule nerveuse au ventre. Il allait se retrouver dans la fosse à serpents, au propre comme au figuré, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était l'idée d'être plus proche de Drago, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore réconciliés…

En parlant dudit Serpentard, Drago ne se leva pas pour l'accueillir à la table mais lui signala par un signe de tête qu'il l'invitait à prendre place en face de lui, faisant se déplacer sa Cour pour laisser un siège au nouveau. Tous les Serpentards regardaient attentivement ce qu'allait faire Darren Prince, apparemment de très haut rang tout comme Drago Malefoy. Si Darren Prince acceptait de s'assoir sous l'invitation de Drago Malefoy, c'était qu'il acceptait la suprématie de l'actuel Prince des Serpentards mais qu'il reconnaissait le respect que celui-ci lui témoignait en l'invitant à s'assoir en face de lui. Toutefois s'il décidait de s'assoir ailleurs, deux clans auraient alors à se former entre les deux garçons si particuliers. Son père l'avait prévenu de ce qui risquait de se passer alors Harry était préparé. La logique et le bon sens auraient conseillé d'accepter la place offerte par Drago, mais curieusement, Harry n'avait pas envie de suivre sa raison.

Il s'avança vers ladite place, faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur la plupart des visages, mais resta debout et tendit la main. Des murmures s'élevèrent. Drago Malefoy était celui qui tendait sa main lorsqu'il estimait quelqu'un assez digne pour le mériter, personne ne tendait sa main à Drago Malefoy, on attendait qu'il le fasse en essayant de monter dans son estime. Mais Darren Prince n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Intérieurement, Harry espérait que Drago comprendrait son geste. Cette main tendue était le symbole de celle qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu serrer en première année, lorsque Drago lui avait proposé la sienne. Drago Malefoy regarda la main tendue, puis le visage et le regard de Darren Prince, et à la surprise de tous les Serpentards à la table, il se leva et tendit la sienne pour serrer celle du nouvel arrivant. Ils se sourirent avec élégance, amusement, et connivence, et pour tous, ce fut un sourire que seuls les êtres supérieurs pouvaient partager pour assoir ladite supériorité sur les autres. Ils s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre.

Dumbledore souhaita bon appétit à tout le monde et les plats apparurent sur les tables. Le groupe installé au bout de la table des Poufsouffles avait regardé avec attention l'échange entre Harry et Drago. Blaise et Théodore avaient expliqué aux autres la signification de ce qu'il s'était passé en termes de noblesse Serpentarde, et Ron avait deviné le sens plus personnel de leur geste, et il l'avait partagé également. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas était que tous les membres de ce petit groupe qui rassemblait différentes Maisons, étaient au courant de sa réelle identité. Il s'agissait des premiers noms sur le parchemin d'Hermione intitulé l'Armée de Potter, presque tous des cinquièmes années et proches amis ou nouveaux proches amis : Neville et Ginny chez les Gryffondors en plus de Ron et Hermione, bien sûr Justin et Ernie chez les Poufsouffles Anthony et Luna évidemment pour les Serdaigles et Daphné, Blaise, et Théodore à Serpentard. Hermione avait décidé de ne rien dire à Lisa pour l'instant, estimant que ce serait à Harry de le faire lui-même. Justin, Ernie, Anthony, et Daphné n'étaient pas encore réellement de proches amis d'Harry mais ils avaient manifesté à Hermione leur désir de l'aider dans sa mission contre Voldemort chacun à sa manière et avaient déjà agi dans ce sens à plusieurs reprises au sein de leurs Maisons, alors Hermione les avait mis dans la confidence, estimant qu'il était préférable d'avoir des points stratégiques pour chaque couleur de Poudlard.

.

A la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy et Darren Prince n'échangèrent pas une parole et à peine un regard, ce qui était plus ou moins attendu de leur part. Ils devaient donner l'impression d'être indifférents tout en cherchant à étudier discrètement l'autre. Harry remercia plusieurs fois son père mentalement de lui avoir appris les codes des Serpentards et s'attendit à être "testé" durant le repas.

Un première année maladroit passant à côté de lui renversa sur lui du jus de citrouille : ce fut le premier test, et sa réaction fut observée avec attention. Harry savait que plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui : il ne pouvait être trop gentil, on le prendrait pour un faible, mais s'il était trop dur, on aurait peur de lui au lieu de le respecter. Il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres sortes de tests où il pourrait montrer sa force alors il ne se montra pas trop méchant avec le première année tremblant. Sortant sa baguette il essuya le jus de citrouille et dis calmement au première année de faire plus attention. Il avait fait attention à prendre un ton assez neutre et indifférent, pour signaler qu'il avait autre chose à faire que s'énerver contre des gamins et qu'il était au-dessus de ça. Sa tactique sembla marcher.

Bien sûr il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'un Serpentard plus âgé que lui ne le bouscule et commence à s'agiter en lui disant que c'était à lui de s'excuser. Harry reconnut alors l'un des septième année du groupe des fils de Mangemorts et son regard se fit plus dur et brûlant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Restant assis, il tourna la tête pour dévisager glacialement le Serpentard grand et baraqué qui lui faisait face en essayant de lui faire peur. Mais Harry resta immobile, se contentant de fixer le Serpentard qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait avec ce mec pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à ses provocations. Il se tut un instant, et Harry en profita pour se détourner de lui avec indifférence, se répétant en boucle les conseils de son père dans ce genre de situation. Le grand Serpentard qui s'énervait de ne pas avoir l'effet escompté posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le frisson qu'il ressentit lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Sirius et Remus avaient appris à Harry, Ron, et Hermione à se battre à mains nues aussi durant l'été, leur expliquant que peu de sorciers s'attendent à être attaqués de la sorte. En sentant la main sur son épaule, Harry estima qu'il pouvait se permettre une légère mise en pratique. Et la lueur malveillante qui était apparue dans les yeux de Drago l'espace d'une seconde ne l'en dissuada pas, au contraire. Harry se leva et leva le bras pour attraper le poignet du Serpentard qui commençait à l'agacer pour de bon, et il le fit tourner en une clé douloureuse qui maintint le bras dans dos du Serpentard qui se mit à gémir. Harry ayant dans le même temps dégainé sa baguette aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pu (et en remerciant les entraînements forcés mais utiles), il la pointa sur la gorge de son adversaire et murmura sur un ton dénué de toute émotion à l'oreille du Serpentard mort de peur à présent :

- Ne – pose – plus – jamais – la – main – sur – moi…

Le Serpentard hocha frénétiquement la tête et Harry le lâcha en exerçant une légère pression qui poussa son adversaire en avant. Harry se rassit calmement et plaçant à nouveau un masque d'indifférence sur son visage, il termina son repas.

Il espérait avoir bien posé les choses désormais. Il avait montré qu'il n'était pas une grosse brute imbécile prête à s'énerver pour n'importe quoi, mais qu'il n'était pas un faible non plus, au contraire, et qu'il savait remettre à leur place ceux qui venaient lui chercher querelle. A la table des professeurs, Sirius et Remus se félicitèrent discrètement mutuellement de leur travail sur leur élève préféré, Severus avait un certaine orgueil dans le regard et un rictus supérieur au coin des lèvres, Dumbledore était amusé, McGonagall beaucoup moins, et Ombrage avait plissé les yeux en se mettant à observer attentivement ce nouvel élève. Drago aussi avait une lueur de fierté dans le regard, et Harry, sans ouvrir son esprit, savait qu'il rêvait d'envie de proclamer qu'il était à lui. Dans le petit groupe d'amis à la table des Poufsouffle, beaucoup avaient levé les yeux au ciel en trouvant qu'Harry en faisait un peu trop, mais Théodore avait à nouveau entreprit de leur expliquer les subtilités de leur Maison, et cette fois, c'était Blaise qui avait levé les yeux au ciel devant l'ignorance de ses camarades.

.

Le dîner se termina et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs après quelques mots de Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy et Darren Prince marchèrent côte à côte, et plus aucun Serpentard n'eut de doute sur la suprématie du nouveau. Arrivés dans le dortoir des Serpentards dont le mot de passe était « _Basilic_ », Théodore et Blaise qui avaient rejoints Drago saluèrent Harry en expliquant aux autres qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré Darren Prince durant les vacances chez les Malefoy. Beaucoup estimèrent, à tort, alors que la confrontation qu'ils avaient attendue entre Drago et Darren avaient du avoir lieu à leur première rencontre. Daphné se présenta alors en tant que préfète de Serpentard et expliqua au nouvel étudiant les règles de leur Maison, du dortoir, et les règles générales de Poudlard. Pansy Parkinson se présenta à son tour et la plupart levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour tenter de séduire l'élégant Darren Prince, de la même façon qu'elle faisait avec Drago. Apparemment, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas aux effets escomptés avec ce dernier, elle avait décidé de se trouver une nouvelle victime. Harry comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux la rejeter tout de suite, mais de façon subtile, alors il garda son masque d'indifférence qu'il teinta d'un léger dédain, et fut assez satisfait du résultat puisque les gens autour de lui semblèrent apprécier sa réaction face aux tentatives de Pansy. Pansy, elle, n'apprécia pas du tout, et ses yeux se plissèrent furieusement tandis qu'elle jetait un regard noir à Harry qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Après avoir fait une visite rapidement de l'ensemble des dortoirs, Daphné exposa à Harry la disposition des chambres pour le laisser choisir la sienne :

- Les préfets ont chacun une chambre individuelle. Les quatre premières années sont dans des dortoirs non mixtes, et à partir de la cinquième, on peut partager une chambre à deux ou trois. Là-bas tu as l'ensemble des chambres des cinquièmes années, à gauche les filles, à droite les garçons.

Daphné montrait les lieux au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Les autres cinquièmes années étaient partis dans leurs chambres sauf Drago qui avait renvoyé Crabbe et Goyle mais n'avait pu faire partir Théo et Blaise et leurs sourires amusés et moqueurs aussi insupportables que d'habitude. Harry avait bien remarqué leurs visages et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait être drôle.

- Voici la chambre de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, et voici celle de Théodore et Blaise que tu connais déjà. Celle-ci est celle de Drago. Voilà pour les garçons de notre année. Avec qui veux-tu aller ? Puisque tu es seul, nous ne pouvons pas t'accorder une chambre personnelle, parce que ce serait du favoritisme injustifié.

Harry joua celui à qui il déplaît fortement de devoir partager sa chambre mais fit un signe du menton en direction de Théo et Blaise qui n'émirent aucune objection. Daphné leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne autour, Blaise lança un regard aguicheur et rapace à Harry en se faisant bien voir de Drago dont le regard se fit particulièrement menaçant. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le bras de Blaise pour l'embarquer dans la chambre. Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant, puis Drago se détourna sèchement et alla dans ses propres appartements, voisins de ceux de Blaise et Théodore, et d'Harry désormais. Harry soupira. Drago était toujours fâché.

.

Harry entra dans la chambre de ses deux amis Serpentards et referma la porte derrière lui. Blaise était en train de lire une livre sur son lit, celui le plus à gauche, mais Théodore debout devant le sien, celui du milieu, avait sa baguette à la main et décalait les affaires de l'un ou de l'autre qui empiétaient sur l'espace du troisième lit de la pièce, celui le plus à droite. Harry devina que ce lit allait être le sien et découvrit ses affaires déjà au pied, qu'il commença à sortir et arranger. Sentant un regard sur lui alors qu'il sortait ses habits, il se retourna et vit Théo et Blaise en pleine observation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, rien du tout…

- Tu as simplement une garde-robe irréprochable.

- Ah, je sais oui, ça surprend quand on visualise mes anciens vêtements…

- Je ne savais pas que Rogue gardait d'aussi beaux habits chez lui ! s'exclama Blaise en venant regarder de plus près.

- Ou alors qu'il pouvait t'emmener faire du shopping… ajouta Théo.

- Non, c'est son cousin Lancelot qui me les a filé, il est venu avec des habits à lui qu'il ne mettait plus et m'a laissé ceux qui m'allaient.

- Je parie qu'il t'a mis devant un miroir et qu'il a essayé sur toi toutes les fringues avant d'en choisir ! dit Blaise.

- Euh, oui, mais…

- Eh, c'est mon cousin, je le connais, il nous a déjà fait le coup avec mon cousin Elian qui s'habillait comme les jeunes garçons Moldus quand il avait treize quatorze ans. Lancelot s'est déclaré ambassadeur de la mode dans notre famille et a remédié au style vestimentaire de ce pauvre Elian, raconta Blaise.

Harry faillit laisser échapper quelque chose à propos de leur famille commune mais se souvint alors que Blaise savait qu'il n'était pas le neveu de Rogue mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était son fils. D'ailleurs, Théodore qui n'avait pas perdu le nord dans cette histoire réattaqua sur la question :

- Au fait, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé dans cette situation ! On avait tous bien vu que Rogue te détestait moins ces derniers temps mais au point de t'accueillir chez lui et de te présenter comme son neveu !

Harry se détourna de deux garçons et continua de ranger ses affaires en se mettant à bafouiller sans trouver d'excuse valable.

- Aller, dis-nous ! Insista Blaise. Tout à l'heure à table, on était plusieurs à s'interroger mais ni Gran... Hermione ni Weasley ni aucun de ceux qui apparemment savaient, n'ont bien voulu nous le dire !

- Attendez, si vous en avez discuté à table, ça veut dire que vous êtes plusieurs à savoir qui je suis ? Parce que vous n'étiez pas qu'avec Ron et Hermione !

- Ah, oui, on est un petit nombre dans chaque Maison à savoir. Hermione ne s'est pas débarrassée de son idée d'Armée de Potter et on est plus ou moins les points stratégiques hors des Gryffondors.

Harry ne sembla pas le prendre très bien. Mais Théodore qui avait répondu n'abandonna pas ses premières questions, et Harry passa de l'agacement au mal-être.

- Sérieusement, tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

- Si ! Mais, c'est juste que… Il y a très peu de monde au courant et c'est déjà trop. Si Voldemort…

Blaise et Théodore frissonnèrent.

- Evite de dire son nom, tu veux ? grimaça Blaise.

- Mes amis se sont habitués, vous vous y ferez !

- Euh, nous mis à part, tu devrais faire attention, parce que si on t'entend dire son nom, les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions sur toi, dit Théodore.

Harry soupira.

- Bon, si Vous-savez-qui apprend la vérité, une tête, qui ne sera pas la mienne, va tomber, et je n'en ai pas tellement envie malgré tout.

Théodore regarda fixement Harry.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Il y a quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu réussir ce changement de ton apparence. Ce n'est pas possible de garder des transformations du visage aussi longtemps, ou alors il faut du Polynectar, ou on est obligé de renouveler régulièrement.

Harry estima qu'il pouvait leur dévoiler une partie de la vérité :

- J'ai une amulette, un bijou qui me permet de garder l'apparence modifiée aussi longtemps que je veux, dit-il en faisant attention à ne pas dire quelle apparence était celle modifiée, ne voulant pas leur mentir non plus.

- Ah, bien sûr ! Mais le sort doit être très puissant, j'imagine que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait ?

Harry émit un son qui ne voulait réellement dire ni oui ni non mais qui passa comme une confirmation des propos.

- Et tu as pris une apparence qui ressemblait à Rogue pour passer pour son neveu pour jouer les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans qu'il ne se doute à un seul instant que ce serait toi ?

- Plus ou moins, oui c'est ça…

Harry trouva qu'il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti finalement, car Théodore et Blaise semblèrent être satisfaits. Il termina de ranger ses affaires en discutant un peu avec eux. Ils lui racontèrent des anecdotes de leur Maison, Blaise se spécialisant dans les potins. Comme il commençait à se faire tard, ils se couchèrent et éteignirent les lumières.

.

Harry était assis sur son lit, venant de poser sa baguette puisqu'il avait juste terminé de placer ses sortilèges d'insonorisation dans l'espace des rideaux fermés, quand une main s'abattit soudainement sur sa bouche. Il commença à se débatte mais la pointe d'une baguette fut placée sous sa gorge. Il se sentit tiré en arrière.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Suspense ? Qui est venu surprendre Harry ?

- Qu'avez-vous pensé des petits... évènements du dîner ? De la "répartition" de Darren Prince ? Des mises en scènes un peu _drama_tiques ?

- Comment Harry va-t-il s'intégrer dans cet univers Serpentard ? Comment Ombrage va-t-elle intervenir dans Poudlard ?

A dans quatre jours pour le chapitre 35 : Harry Potter et Darren Prince


	35. Chapter 35- DarrenPrince et HarryPotter

**Note de l'Auteur:** Vous allez pouvoir découvrir un Harry qui rentre pleinement dans son rôle ! Bonne lecture !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 35 – Darren Prince Et Harry Potter**

.

Il se sentit tiré en arrière. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus avant que son esprit ne réfléchisse. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et dans une technique de défense enseignée par Sirius, il se dégagea et se retourna, la baguette pointée sur son agresseur.

- Non mais tu es vraiment trop parano ! Tu comptes me tirer dessus ?! siffla une voix traînante, arrogante… et reconnue entre mille.

Drago. C'était juste Drago. Harry laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Tu m'as surpris, j'ai juste… réagi.

- Et on confie notre avenir à un mec qui agit avant de réfléchir… Et bien on n'a pas gagné.

Harry soupira mais avec agacement cette fois.

- Tu as décidé d'être désagréable ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre.

- Bon, tu te bouges ?! Je ne vais pas rester planté là toute la nuit ! chuchota durement Drago à Harry qui était toujours assis sur le lit.

Harry se rendit compte que Drago avait entrouvert le rideau et attendait manifestement qu'il se lève et le suive.

- Comment… commença Harry.

- Mais tu ne peux pas juste venir ?! C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir et ne pas réfléchir !

- Alors quand tu me donnes des ordres, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon cerveau c'est ça ?

Le lourd silence qui suivit en disait long sur la tension entre les deux garçons.

- Viens – juste… articula Drago en serrant les dents.

Harry retint un énième soupir et se décida à suivre Drago. S'ils restaient butés tous les deux, ils n'étaient pas sortis en effet. Ouvrant le rideau pour passer à son tour, du côté du mur, opposé aux lits de Théodore et Blaise, Harry découvrit une ouverture à côté de l'armoire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Drago s'était déjà glissé dans le passage en lui murmurant de fermer derrière lui, et Harry le suivit en silence, ne voulant pas envenimer une situation déjà bien tendue. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Drago, contigüe à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Harry oublia un instant son agacement pour admirer la décoration de la pièce et ne vit pas le petit air satisfait de Drago. Reportant son attention sur ce dernier, Harry l'interrogea sur le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais venir à Serpentard, j'ai fait faire le passage par un elfe de maison à qui j'ai fait jurer d'emporter cette histoire dans sa tombe.

- Mais comment as-tu su que j'allais être…

- Il faudrait être un imbécile fini pour ne pas déduire immédiatement de la chambre dans laquelle tu serais et dans quel lit ! le coupa Drago, son air hautain sur le visage.

Harry carra la mâchoire.

- Je sais que tu es toujours en colère, mais si c'est pour t'énerver sur moi, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire venir ! dit-il en contrôlant difficilement le volume de sa voix, et en commençant à tourner les talons.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu restes ici ! claqua la voix de Drago, toujours basse, mais pas moins énergique.

Harry se retourna lentement.

- J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas du tout envie d'être agréable avec moi comme tu as pu l'être avant les vacances, que ce soit dû à ton énervement ou au retour chez toi, mais je te conseille de ne pas pousser trop loin non plus, parce que je déteste vraiment ça… dit-il sur un ton glacial.

- Et bien comme ça tu auras un aperçu de ce que j'ai pu vivre quand je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu m'avais transformé en guimauve, sans mon consentement je le répète ! répliqua Drago dont la voix avait pris le même ton.

Ils s'échangèrent des regards noirs.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? demanda Harry en essayant de retrouver une tonalité un peu plus neutre.

- Parce que.

Drago s'arrêta et fusilla Harry du regard. Harry comprit que si Drago avait eu envie de le voir malgré leur situation conflictuelle, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Et bien je m'en vais. Bonsoir !

- Tu restes ici, j'ai dit ! dit Drago en haussant le ton.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

- Reviens tout de suite !

- Je me suis déjà excusé et j'ai tout fait ces derniers jours pour que ce qui se passe entre nous te laisse tranquille, mais même si je veux que ça aille mieux, je ne vais pas pour autant te laisser m'emmerder sans rien dire !

- Potter, reviens ici tout de suite !

Harry retint de justesse les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue et préféra continuer son chemin vers le passage. Rappeler à Drago que dans cette histoire, c'était lui le Prince, n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée du tout. Quelque chose explosa à côté de son visage alors qu'il était presque entré dans le passage et il se retourna brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, là exactement ? dit il en criant presque.

- Je t'ai dit de revenir alors tu vas bouger ton cul dans l'autre sens ! répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Drago faillit reculer en le voyant fulminer. Harry avança avec violence et le plaqua brutalement contre le pilier du lit juste derrière lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago plaça ses mains dans le dos d'Harry et agrippant le tissu, il tira pour faire reculer Harry. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Drago alla immédiatement les chercher à nouveau avec la même violence. A son tour il plaqua brutalement Harry qui grogna au dur contact du mur dans son dos. Leur manège recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry plaque Drago sur le lit. Drago se releva et le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui, mais Harry réagit de la même manière et Drago se retrouva à nouveau sous lui. Ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser furieusement et leurs mains griffaient la peau de l'autre sous les tissus. Drago parvint à retourner Harry encore une fois et ce faisant, les fit bouger sur le lit de manière à ce qu'ils soient allongés entièrement dessus. La réalité de la position de leur corps fit réagir Drago qui se releva brusquement. Harry le regardait et ses yeux brûlaient de cette passion furieuse qui les avait pris, et Drago recula. Harry recula à son tour sur le matelas sans qu'ils se quittent des yeux. Leurs respirations étaient hachées et leurs souffles courts et leurs corps tremblaient de cette énergie qu'ils avaient arrêtée avant de la libérer.

- Oui, je n'aurais pas du te faire venir. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant, murmura Drago d'une voix sourde.

- Pas avant qu'on mette quelque chose au clair, répondit Harry en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Drago inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui à nouveau, pour le frapper pour de bon cette fois.

- Que veux-tu mettre au clair ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit, sur le fait que tu te sentais forcé à avoir des sentiments pour moi.

- Depuis quand tu réfléchis ? Répliqua immédiatement Drago avec sarcasme.

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi pour changer ! réagit Harry, sa voix claquant avec force.

Drago sentit un courant d'énergie passer d'Harry à lui, et il ressentit le ton autoritaire au fond de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et avait l'intention de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais eut l'impression que cela lui était impossible. Harry qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien continua :

- J'ai eu une idée qui devrait nous convenir à tous les deux. Je suis presque certain qu'il nous sera impossible de nous détacher complètement l'un de l'autre, mais je pense qu'on pourrait essayer quelque chose.

Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur, n'ayant pas envie de se heurter à cette sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressentie un instant plus tôt.

- On pourrait essayer de jouer le jeu. Je suis nouveau, riche, noble, et d'après les réactions que j'ai vu chez les filles, assez charismatique. Toi tu es Drago Malefoy qui correspond à peu près aux mêmes critères. Nous sommes tous les deux en position de pouvoir au sein de Poudlard, il serait donc assez logique que nous soyons attirés l'un vers l'autre puisque nous avons décidé de ne pas nous vouer à une guerre mutuelle.

- Et depuis quand t'exprimes-tu de façon distinguée et intelligible, pour en plus sortir des idées qui ne sont pas complètement stupides ?! s'exclama Drago, n'ayant pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il pouvait bien parler normalement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry dut prendre sa dernière réplique comme un compliment car il souriait.

- Depuis que mon père a décidé de prendre un peu mon éducation en main. Mais surtout depuis que j'ai un Prince des Serpentards à séduire…

Harry avait un air malicieux et il s'approcha vivement de Drago pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. _Comment ce gars pouvait-il changer d'état d'esprit et d'émotion aussi rapidement,_ s'interrogea Drago avec incrédulité.

- Qu'en dis-tu ?

- De quoi tu parles exactement ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant pas bien saisi l'idée générale, trop perturbé par ses réflexions.

- Je propose que l'on se séduise ouvertement, puisque les rares personnes qui savent qui je suis sont déjà plus ou moins au courant pour nous deux.

Drago ne répondit rien.

- Reprenons tout au début. Faisons comme si nous ne nous connaissons pas encore et apprenons à nous connaître. Apprenons à avoir envie d'être ensembles par nous-mêmes.

Drago resta silencieux encore, mais ce n'était pas l'incompréhension qui l'empêchait de parler. Plutôt l'émotion. Même s'il détestait ça, Drago devait s'avouer que ce qu'Harry lui proposait l'émouvait.

- Et quand nous aurons envie d'être ensembles par nous-mêmes, alors sortons ensembles. Donnons-nous des rendez-vous, faisons ces choses qu'on fait normalement quand quelqu'un nous plaît.

Malgré toute cette fichue émotion, Drago restait Drago Malefoy. Et là, ça devenait carrément gnangnan à souhait.

- Tu sonnes encore comme une fille, là, reprends-toi un peu. Les filles ne m'attirent pas du tout, au cas où ça t'intéresse de le savoir.

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse de le savoir, murmura sensuellement Harry en se rapprochant encore.

Drago posa immédiatement une main sur son visage pour le repousser et Harry se mit à rire.

- Tu es impossible. C'est moi qui suis sensé être le pervers dans cette histoire, toi tu es la vierge effarouchée. Enfin, le puceau effarouché, dit Drago en levant le nez d'un air hautain.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient. Harry rit encore.

- Mais arrête de rire comme un débile ! Et ne passe pas de la folie furieuse à la stupidité sans un temps d'adaptation, merci !

- Bien, la prochaine fois, je te préviendrai.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Curieusement, il n'était plus fâché non plus. _Curieusement, mon œil, oui, _pensa-t-il immédiatement.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

- Et si je suis contre ?

- Je te séduirai quand même.

Drago attrapa un coussin et le lui balança au visage, le faisant rire à nouveau. _Mais qu'il arrête !_

- Mais il y aura des règles à respecter, intervint Harry.

- Attends, quand tu décides de séduire quelqu'un tu ne vas pas lui imposer des règles d'abord !

- Règle première : aucun de nous n'a le droit d'aller plus loin que le simple flirt avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça veut dire pas de baiser, même pas un tout petit bisou de gamins, et pas de mains baladeuses.

- Eh, pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air suspicieux ? C'est toi qui es sorti avec l'autre en même temps que tu essayais de m'avoir, espèce de pervers précoce !

Harry éclata de rire et Drago essaya de le faire taire à nouveau avec des coussins.

- Oui mais maintenant, je n'irai voir personne d'autre, susurra Harry alors que Drago était à nouveau à moitié sur lui.

Drago recula brusquement, et se gifla mentalement pour s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin avec personne dans l'école, parce que tu te considères au-dessus de tout le monde, reprit Harry. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop en fait, mais la règle numéro un est aussi là pour sous-entendre qu'on a le droit d'essayer de rendre l'autre jaloux…

Drago le foudroya du regard.

- Tu adresses la parole à une seule personne avec des intentions autres que la simple neutralité et je t'enchaîne au lit c'est clair, siffla Drago entre ses dents.

- Si ça marche aussi bien rien qu'en évoquant une situation, je n'ai définitivement pas de souci à me f… aie !

Drago l'avait frappé pour de bon dans l'épaule.

- D'autres règles ?

- Euh, non en fait, enfin, pas qui ne me viennent à l'esprit.

Drago se mit à marmonner comme quoi il n'allait définitivement pas sortir avec un idiot pareil, en lui tournant le dos. Harry s'avança derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

- On se voit demain, alors… Bonne nuit, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla rapidement. Drago hésita une seconde de trop, et quand il se retourna, le passage se refermait. Drago s'allongea sur son lit en essayant de faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait. La seule chose claire était que son cœur battait bien trop vite et bien trop fort à son goût.

.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se leva, il vit Théodore et Blaise en pleine conspiration, contre lui il en était sûr. Ils se retournèrent brusquement quand ils l'entendirent sortir de son lit et Blaise se rapprocha de lui comme pour essayer de lire sur lui ce qu'il avait pu faire dans la nuit.

- On n'a rien fait. On n'a rien fait je vous dis ! Et arrête ça Blaise !

- Rien du tout ?

- Non. On s'est tapés dessus et on a parlé, c'est tout.

Blaise plissa les yeux.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Harry alla prendre sa douche et s'habiller et quand il parut dans la salle commune, les têtes se tournèrent furtivement vers lui, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tous devaient penser qu'il était fier et sûr de lui, mais intérieurement Harry avait une sacré frousse que quelqu'un le découvre. Se retrouver au milieu de tous ces Serpentards potentiellement ennemis avaient le don de lui mettre un peu la pression et il était bien plus tendu qu'en se levant quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui à nouveau tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards. Il s'assit en face de Drago sans lui en demander spécialement la permission et commença à manger sans lui accorder un regard. Quand Théodore entra, il perçut tout de suite la tension qui émanait de Drago et alla s'assoir à côté de Daphné, une des trois Serpentards autres que Drago à savoir la réelle identité du nouveau. Théo se pencha vers son amie et désignant Drago et Harry du menton, il lui demanda à voix basse :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Drago et Darren ?

- Il s'est assis devant Drago sans le regarder une seule fois.

- Et j'imagine que notre petit roi prétentieux préféré n'a pas apprécié…

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux… chuchota à côté de Théodore la voix de Blaise qui venait d'arriver. Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

- Ils se sont disputés hier soir ? chuchota Daphné en réponse.

- Oui, mais Ha… Darren avait l'air de dire ce matin qu'ils avaient parlé, dans le sens que ça allait mieux… répondit Blaise.

Théodore observa Harry et Drago et un sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaise.

- C'est bon, Darren a juste décidé d'agir en Serpentard avec Drago, et Drago s'est vexé.

L'air incrédule de Blaise fit développer Théodore :

- Tu es sûr que tu en es un toi, d'ailleurs ? Tu manques sérieusement de logique… Darren joue le jeu de l'indifférence avec Drago et on sait tous à quel point Drago Malefoy déteste être ignoré… mais tu pourras remarquer le presque imperceptible sourire en coin de notre nouvelle recrue.

Daphné se mit à rire et salua les garçons en repartant avec ses amies. Blaise et Théodore prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, pas inquiets le moins du monde. Apparemment, Harry se contrôlait assez bien depuis le retour des vacances, et rien n'avait encore été déclenché de bizarre. Les premiers cours de la journée se déroulèrent sans incidents. Harry attendait avec impatience le cours de Potions qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondors, espérant pouvoir glisser un mot à ses amis, mais aussi pour voir comment son père allait se comporter avec lui. Il fut déçu. Il ne vit aucune occasion de s'approcher des Gryffondors, et Rogue ne lui adressa pas une fois la parole. Ce qui était un exploit si l'on savait qui était vraiment Darren Prince, mais comme il avait fait une potion correcte avec Daphné qui, en bonne préfète, avait proposé de faire équipe avec lui, le professeur de potions n'avait pu faire aucune remarque désobligeante. Il ne s'en priva évidemment pas sur le pauvre Neville qui n'évita de faire exploser son chaudron que grâce à Hermione et son sens aigu de l'observation.

.

Harry n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Drago de la journée quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune ce soir là. Théodore et Daphné avaient prêté à Harry leurs cours pour donner l'illusion de lui permettre de rattraper le programme, et Harry en avait profité pour avoir de nouveaux cours, plus soignés et mieux rangés. Ron n'était pas là pour le distraire et comme Daphné s'était énervée contre Blaise pour qu'il travaille, personne ne les dérangeait, et Harry avait presque terminé lorsqu'il décida qu'il pouvait arrêter. Il eut une pensée de regret pour l'entraînement de Quidditch auquel il ne pouvait plus assister, et pour le Quidditch en général. L'équipe de Serpentard était complète et Drago ne le laisserait jamais jouer à sa place, il était bon pour terminer l'année sans plus monter sur un balai pour un match. Mais, pensa-t-il, il pouvait très bien aller voler pour le plaisir. Harry jeta un œil dehors, et vit qu'il faisait presque nuit. Estimant que l'entraînement de son ancienne Maison devait être terminé, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans particulièrement prévenir ses nouveaux camarades qui le regardèrent vaguement partir sans l'interpeler. Harry avait commencé à comprendre qu'à Serpentard, c'était beaucoup plus le chacun pour soi qui primait, exceptées quelques amitiés, et là encore, si un Serpentard voulait être tranquille, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour être exaucé. Harry se dirigeait vers la remise à balai, regrettant autant son _Eclair de Feu_ que sa place d'Attrapeur, et pris un balai de l'école. Il était vieux et semblait menacer de tomber en morceau mais Harry le prit tout de même et s'envola avec vers le terrain de Quidditch. Malgré l'inconfort de son balai, le plaisir de voler s'empara rapidement de lui, et Harry éclata de rire en fondant à toute vitesse vers le sol. Il redressa le manche au dernier moment, comme il aimait tant le faire, et sourit aux nuages.

Tout à son extase du moment, Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et ses sens ne perçurent pas une présence non lointaine. La silhouette appuyée contre un pan de bois le regarda être bien plus à l'aise dans les airs que sur le sol, et sourit avec lui. Ses yeux brillaient.

.

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, sans avoir vu Drago de la nuit, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir un paquet allongé au pied de son lit. Devinant immédiatement son contenu grâce à la forme, Harry se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, et put contempler alors le plus beau balai qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le manche était argenté comme les blasons des Serpentards et composé de magnifiques ornements qui le parcouraient. Les brindilles, elles, étaient aussi dorées que les couleurs des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait pas de mot avec mais le regard d'Harry fut attiré par quelque chose sur le côté du manche : dessinées dans une calligraphie de couleur noire et de grande beauté, des lettres formaient le mot _Prince_. Harry sut tout de suite qui le lui avait offert. Il se précipita hors de son lit et ouvrit le tableau du passage secret jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Le Serpentard était toujours dans son lit et il dormait encore. Harry hésita un instant, le balai à la main. Il avait eu envie de courir jusqu'à Drago mais se rendit compte qu'il pouvait agir plus subtilement. Il retourna silencieusement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir. Quel cadeau pouvait-il faire pour le remercier de celui qu'il lui avait fait ? Il était encore tôt, Harry ne passait toujours pas de meilleures nuits, et il resta un long moment sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, à chercher quelque chose à offrir à Drago. L'idée lui vint assez soudainement. Harry se pencha pour attraper dans sa valise la Carte du Maraudeur ainsi qu'une plume, de l'encre, et un morceau de parchemin. Hermione lui avait apprit à ensorceler une note papier pour qu'elle volette jusqu'à son destinataire, comme au Ministère, et Harry s'empressa de donner rendez-vous à son amie à la Bibliothèque, espérant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop de la faire lever avant l'heure. Se couvrant de sa Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry sortit discrètement après avoir envoyé le parchemin, non sans vérifier d'une façon qui devenait presque rituelle si son apparence était toujours celle de Darren Prince, et si sa cicatrice était bien masquée.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la Bibliothèque, il fut soulagé de ne pas y découvrir Mrs Pince, et il se dirigea vers les livres d'enchantement et métamorphose pour commencer d'y chercher ce qu'il voulait en attendant Hermione. La jeune sorcière ne tarda pas à arriver et à le chercher. Il était toujours invisible, n'ayant simplement pas enlevé la Cape, mais on voyait les livres bouger devant lui, et Hermione le repéra.

- Ha… Darren ?

- Salut, Hermione. Il n'y a personne, et j'ai mis un sort sur la porte, tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé comme ça mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Harry lui raconta le magnifique cadeau de Drago et expliqua ce qu'il voulait lui offrir en retour.

- Mais je croyais que vous étiez en froid ? s'étonna Hermione

- Oui, je sais, on ne s'est pas complètement réconciliés. Disons aussi que notre type de dispute n'est ni commune ni facilement résoluble. Mais nous avons décidé d'essayer quelque chose.

Harry lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé le premier soir, avant de reprendre.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est pourquoi ce cadeau là. Nous n'avons pas parlé de Quidditch, je n'ai pas volé devant l…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Hermione, surprise de son interruption.

- Il était là. J'aurais du m'en douter et le sentir, mais comme je fais tout pour qu'il ne soit pas perturbé par ce lien étrange entre nous, ça bloque aussi mes propres sens.

- Attends, je n'ai rien compris…

- Je suis allé voler sur le terrain de Quidditch hier soir, avec un balai de l'école. Il a du me suivre ou chercher à me retrouver et m'aura vu.

- Peut-être que tu n'empêches pas tant que ça le partage entre vous, et peut-être qu'il n'a pas tellement envie de fermer le lien non plus, tu sais, dit Hermione doucement.

Harry sourit.

- Je sais définitivement ce que je vais lui offrir.

Harry détailla son idée à Hermione qui connaissait une partie de la formule dont il avait besoin, mais ils durent chercher quelques informations nécessaires dans les livres de la Bibliothèque. L'heure des cours approchait quand Harry parvint enfin à réaliser le sort et après avoir chaleureusement remercié Hermione, il se dépêcha de descendre avant que son cher et tendre, mécontent certes mais jaloux et possessif, ne s'inquiète inutilement. Il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards au moment où Théodore en sortait et ils se saluèrent sans que Théodore ne lui pose de questions. Harry en fut amusé, serait-il rentré au dortoir des Gryffondors de cette façon qu'on lui aurait posé des questions moqueuses pour savoir où il était passé. Le léger sourire sur ses lèvres s'évanouit quand en pénétrant d'avantage dans la salle commune, il croisa le regard furieux de Drago. Drago était en retrait près de sa chambre pour qu'on ne remarque pas spécialement son attitude et Harry se dirigea vers lui en donnant l'impression d'aller dans sa propre chambre. Arrivé devant lui il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Drago lui coupa sèchement la parole en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre :

- Ca t'amuse de disparaître comme ça à des heures impossibles ?! Le jour où il t'arrivera des ennuis, ne vient pas pleurer !

Et Drago sortit de sa chambre en fermant avec violence la porte derrière lui avant de quitter la salle commune. Harry s'obligea à respirer calmement pour se calmer. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'offrir quoi que ce soit à un mec aussi insupportable et aux oreilles aussi fermées. Il entra dans sa chambre pour poser ce qu'il avait caché sous sa cape noire et attrapa ses affaires de cours, toujours énervé. Son regard se posa alors sur le balai magnifique qui trônait sur son lit. Harry émit un long soupir. Mais continua de regarder le balai, et surtout, le mot gravé sur le manche. Un autre soupir sortit de sa poitrine et Harry sortit de sa chambre, agacé contre lui-même plus que contre Drago. Il entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'assoir dignement en face de Drago, comme il l'avait fait la veille, sans lui accorder en apparence spécialement d'attention, et Drago le lui rendit bien. Harry pouvait littéralement sentir le regard d'Hermione sur sa nuque. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa l'air de rien sur un couvert devant Drago. Il se concentra tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention et quand il sentit qu'il était prêt, il murmura doucement la formule. La cuillère s'anima, et lentement, se changea en une fleur toute argentée d'une grande délicatesse. Drago pourtant le maître du contrôle de son visage eut une expression surprise et sembla hésiter à toucher la fleur. Il leva les yeux, et croisa ceux d'Harry. Harry ouvrit son esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Il voulait partager sa gratitude pour le présent que Drago lui avait offert. Drago prit délicatement la fleur, se leva, et sortit. Harry sourit. Drago avait été troublé, mais une chose avait été claire dans son esprit. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à haute voix et malgré comment il pouvait agir en surface, au fond de lui, Drago aimait Harry.

.

Harry reçut en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Gryffondors, une note discrète d'Hermione, assise assez près de lui, le félicitant pour son succès et le prévenant que si Drago et lui continuaient leurs airs béats, les gens allaient finir par se douter de quelque chose. Miss Mint constitua des groupes pour des duels en équipe, et plaça les élèves selon leurs niveaux. Harry fut assez content même s'il s'en doutait, d'être dans le groupe au meilleur niveau. Il y retrouva Hermione, Théodore, Blaise, qui avaient tous les trois un excellent niveau technique, et Drago qui menaient ses duels à la fois comme Harry, instinctivement et avec force et énergie, et à la fois d'une manière totalement opposée, c'est-à-dire avec technique et stratégie, de façon assez paradoxale. Harry vit que Ron était dans le groupe au niveau suivant mais il ne douta pas une seconde qu'après l'avoir observé un peu, la professeur ne le place avec eux. Les entraînements de vacances allaient prouver leurs bienfaits, et comme Harry l'avait estimé, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Miss Mint change Ron de groupe, en le félicitant pour ses progrès. Neville avait été placé dans le dernier groupe mais Harry l'entendit dire à Ron au moment où il passait devant eux qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans le premier groupe lui aussi. Harry tourna légèrement le regard vers lui, sentant que Neville cherchait à lui signifier quelque chose, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Neville dit à Ron mais aussi à Harry bien sûr, que c'était une promesse qu'il respecterait. Harry hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et Neville vit qu'ils s'étaient compris. Harry adora cet exercice de duels en équipes, quelques soient ses équipiers et ses adversaires, car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher son attention, et le niveau ne pouvait que les faire tous progresser. Il se nota d'en faire part à Sirius et Remus, pour leur signaler que ce genre de groupements par niveaux étaient très stimulant, même s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne fallait pas s'y limiter.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans évènements particuliers. Harry dut faire des efforts et dut travailler avec acharnement pour obtenir un niveau scolaire général au dessus de celui qu'il avait avant les vacances. Un noble sang-pur ne pouvait être mauvais élève et Harry dut rapidement se mettre au niveau de ses camarades. Bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions, comme Crabbe et Goyle, mais Harry s'aperçut assez vite qu'ils n'étaient pas si imbéciles que cela. Leurs pères étaient des Mangemorts qui manquaient d'intelligence et d'argent contrairement à Lucius Malefoy, ou qui n'avaient pas de rôle ou de capacités particulières. Le fait qu'ils suivent les ordres de façon assez simple sans trop y réfléchir s'était reporté sur leurs fils qui s'étaient mis à la botte de Drago Malefoy, selon le modèle de leurs pères.

Pansy Parkinson était insupportable parce qu'elle parlait avec une voix assez désagréable et qu'elle l'utilisait non seulement tout le temps mais généralement pour parler de ragots et commérages sans intérêt pour Harry qui avait clairement marqué son indifférence envers elle, au grand regret de la jeune sorcière qui avait espéré un nouveau beau parti. Harry la détestait pour des raisons beaucoup plus personnelles également, car elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de son mariage arrangé avec Drago et d'être constamment collée à lui. Harry savait que Drago n'éprouvait rien pour elle mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer la voir dans les parages. Harry pensait déjà que Daphné était sympathique et charmante et fut conforté dans son idée. Son côté Serpentard se manifestait par son esprit très stratégique et par une intelligence particulièrement vive. Alors que Pansy clamait fièrement son appartenance à la cause de Voldemort, Daphné préférait rester discrète sur le sujet, mais Harry savait qu'elle était de son côté à lui, ou en tout cas, qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. Millicent Bulstrode, elle en revanche, avait réellement une intelligence limitée, et comme elle n'était pas gentille ni agréable, les gens avaient tendance à ne pas chercher sa compagnie. Pansy l'acceptait dans son entourage parce qu'elle était le meilleur faire-valoir du monde et que Millicent acquiesçait toujours quand Pansy parlait. Daphné et Pansy étaient un peu amies mais de moins en moins au fil du temps, et Daphné préférait être amie avec Tracey Davis, une fille très discrète mais aussi gentille que Daphné, et elles aimaient bien aussi passer du temps avec leurs amies de Serdaigle : Padma, Su, Mandy, et Lisa.

Le plus difficile pour Harry était de ne pas trop afficher l'avis qu'il devait avoir sur Voldemort tout en montrant qu'il était plutôt de son côté. Un jour que les Serpentards de septième année s'étaient tous regroupés pour lui demander franchement son point de vue sur la question de façon assez brutale, Drago avait simplement dit sur un ton très calme et posé qu'à la soirée chez lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rencontré Darren Prince. Il aurait été impossible que Darren Prince soit toujours vivant et entier si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas admis dans ses rangs, alors les déjà et presque Mangemorts le laissèrent tranquille sur ce sujet.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry était assez fier de lui, mais il finissait ses journées extrêmement fatigué d'avoir du se concentrer sans arrêt pour ne pas laisser échapper une parole qu'il aurait regrettée. Le vendredi soir arriva, et Harry retrouva les réunions du groupe de travail, se remplaçant lui-même. Lisa fut aimable et polie avec lui mais distante et Harry la surprit plusieurs fois le regard dans le vide. Il commença à s'inquiéter qu'elle n'ait pas eu, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui disait, des sentiments pour lui malgré tout. Il ne savait toujours pas si cela était une bonne chose de lui avouer qu'il était toujours à Poudlard. Drago et Lisa n'avaient jamais été de grands amis mais les choses s'envenimèrent dès le premier vendredi soir : Lisa ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago était toujours égal à lui-même alors que pour elle, Harry était parti, le Harry dont il avait clamé qu'il était le sien, et Drago s'énervait contre elle que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor laissant voir toutes ses émotions, et Lisa se mettait en colère, frustrée, et Drago s'énervait encore plus… Tout cela à chaque fois qu'Harry quittait la table pour chercher un livre ou quelque chose, et quand ils revenaient, ils arrêtaient leur dispute comme pris en faute. Harry avait presque envie de rire devant l'ironie et le quasi-cocasse de la situation.

Le week-end arriva, et Ombrage n'était pas encore apparue dans les classes. On la voyait aux repas et dans les couloirs où elle reprenait les élèves aux mauvaises tenues et manières, mais elle n'était pas intervenue au sein des cours. Quelques professeurs avaient envoyé des élèves prendre des cours particuliers auprès de Sirius et Remus qui avaient été ravis de leur enseigner. Ils n'avaient pas encore lancé leurs entraînements, préférant rester discrets, surtout qu'Ombrage les surveillait étroitement.

.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment son week-end allait s'organiser. Il voulait réussir à parler avec Drago mais cela allait être plus difficile qu'en semaine où tous étant plus occupés, personne n'accordait vraiment d'attention aux autres. Drago n'était plus jamais venu chercher Harry dans sa chambre, Harry qui n'avait pas non plus emprunté le passage. Ils avaient passé la semaine à se faire des cadeaux mais ne s'étaient pas parlés ni n'avaient été aimables l'un envers l'autre. Le week-end finalement se passa de façon assez neutre, tous les deux continuant sur leur attitude distante et froide. Harry s'énervait de voir que Drago ne faisait rien pour se faire pardonner, car leur échange de cadeau n'était plus du tout spontané, devenu plutôt un concours de pouvoirs, et Drago s'énervait de voir qu'Harry renchérissait sur ses cadeaux et qu'il était tout aussi buté que lui. Hermione devenait folle devant leur attitude aussi stupide et puérile et elle avait envie de prendre leurs têtes et de les frapper l'une contre l'autre, ce qui faisait bien rire Blaise de la voir aussi remontée.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué enfin !? S'agaça-t-elle un jour à table. Ils s'aiment tous les deux mais sont incapables d'agir comme…

- C'est bon, laisse-les, Mione, ils s'amusent, prononça Ron d'une voix molle et un peu désintéressée, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette remarque.

Ce fut au début de la deuxième semaine de cours que les élèves commencèrent à se douter qu'une relation différente de celle qu'ils s'étaient imaginés s'établissait entre Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy. A leur petit jeu de qui cèderait le premier, ils en étaient venus à se faire des cadeaux de plus en plus ouvertement, et le lundi midi, Harry se pointa devant Drago avec un présent qu'il lui tendit devant toute la Grande Salle avec un sourire séducteur. Drago dut faire appel à toute la maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas lui jeter un sort et simplement accepter le paquet. Harry repartit de la Grande Salle et Drago malgré toute sa volonté ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. Parce que même si ce n'avait plus rien de spontané, tant qu'Harry lui offrirait des cadeaux, ça voudrait dire qu'il voulait toujours de lui. Et Drago avait peur au fond de lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait peur qu'à force d'agir comme il le faisait, Harry un jour ne veuille plus de lui. Qu'il se lasse, qu'il en ait marre. Parce qu'à force d'agir pour que les gens vous laissent tranquille on se retrouve tout seul. Alors Drago continuait de renchérir sur les cadeaux pour qu'Harry continue lui aussi.

- Je croyais qu'ils voulaient se séduire pour apprendre à se connaître et être un vrai couple… soupira Hermione désespérée.

- Attends, on parle de Malefoy là, répliqua Ron.

- Mais…

- Hermione, je t'adore, et tu es très douée pour décrypter les émotions et sentiments des filles et des mecs aussi ouverts que notre meilleur ami ou moi, mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un dont tu ne pourras pas lire le cœur comme un livre ouvert, c'est bien Malefoy, dit Ron en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

Il y eut un silence au milieu du petit groupe, et Ron reprit en voyant Hermione se vexer.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas douée, Mione, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas de cœur ! Tu es la meilleure et la plus intelligente, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour lui faire un petit bisou.

Hermione sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle tourna les yeux à nouveau vers la table des Serpentards, elle prit sur le fait le regard de Drago sur Ron et elle. Drago en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait vu détourna le visage rapidement et en replaçant son masque d'indifférence. Mais Hermione avait lu dans ses yeux à la fois le dédain pour ce qu'il trouvait niais, mais aussi une pointe d'envie pour ce qui ressemblait à être heureux avec quelqu'un. Il regardait son assiette aussi ne vit-il pas arriver la chouette qui se posa vers lui et avança sa tête pour la frotter contre la joue du jeune homme dans une caresse affectueuse. Drago sursauta d'abord et resta abasourdi devant le comportement de l'animal. Et puis il reconnut la chouette déguisée d'Harry et il leva la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour n'y trouver personne. La chouette s'envola et dans l'esprit de Drago une pensée le traversa, une pensée qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne. Une pensée pleine de tendresse. Troublé, Drago se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle à grands pas. Hermione sourit. Harry s'envola sur son balai et son rire heureux éclata dans le ciel.

.

Tout le reste de la semaine, qui ne fut autrement pas perturbée, ni par Ombrage ni par Voldemort ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre, Harry s'employa à sortir le grand jeu de la séduction publique sur Drago. Il savait que ça allait l'agacer mais il parvenait à mêler les manifestations trop excentriques et les marques de tendresse et d'affection pour calmer l'énervement et toucher le Serpentard qui commençait à être complètement perdu avec lui-même. Harry voulait que Drago vienne lui parler. Il ne s'était pas permis de le faire même s'il en mourrait d'envie chaque soir, d'emprunter le passage et de retrouver celui qu'il aimait plus chaque jour. Mais Drago avait été clair, il en voulait à Harry pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix en premier lieu, et Harry devait attendre que Drago accepte de lui parler à nouveau. Harry aurait pu penser que tout ce qu'il faisait allait faire que Drago en ait vraiment marre mais si Drago n'avait encore rien dit, il ne l'avait pas engueulé, et même s'il avait arrêté les cadeaux, il recevait toujours ceux d'Harry et ne manifestait pas particulièrement son agacement. Toute l'école semblait suspendue à cette histoire. Des paris se lancèrent sur ce que Darren Prince inventerait de nouveau pour essayer de faire flancher le Serpentard, et d'autres sur quand ledit Serpentard craquerait ou non. Et il craqua lorsqu'Harry enchanta le jeudi soir avec l'aide de Luna (puisqu'Hermione refusait de l'aider depuis quelques jours) le plafond de la Grande Salle pour demander à Drago de venir avec lui à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, prévue pour le premier week-end qui arrivait. Drago se leva de la table des Serpentards et attrapa Harry assis tranquillement devant lui par le col pour le soulever. Si certains crurent qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, ils furent déçus. Drago jeta Harry en arrière.

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! hurla-t-il avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

A peine sorti de la Grande Salle que Drago courut dehors et continua de courir juste pour essayer dans une tentative désespérée de rejeter toutes les émotions et pensées qui se bousculaient et pour essayer de clarifier son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête d'Harry pour le pousser comme ça à bout, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'Harry attendait de ces manœuvres. Oui, il n'était pas allé parler à Harry alors qu'il aurait du, il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Harry en ferait autant pour attirer son attention. Drago arrêta de courir. Son cœur battait fort et vite mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa course effrénée. Harry voulait sortir avec lui officiellement, devant tout le monde. Harry voulait _attirer son attention_. Harry faisait tout ça pour lui et pour personne d'autre. Drago s'assit brutalement. Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour Harry ?

Il réagit aussitôt : non, il n'était pas comme ça, non il n'était pas un petit ami parfait, non il n'était pas… Drago laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se détestait d'avoir envie de céder. Il resta un long moment dehors assis dans l'herbe et dans le noir, à réfléchir. Etait-ce réel ? Etait-ce lui qui en avait vraiment envie ? Il pensait que oui. Mais il était Drago Malefoy, et il avait ses principes et ses manières. Et sortir officiellement avec Darren Prince voulait dire que son père serait au courant. Pour l'instant il n'avait montré que de l'indifférence et du rejet quant aux avances ouvertes d'Harry, et il savait que les espions du Seigneur des Ténèbres au sein de sa Maison avaient tout rapporté à leur maître. Harry pouvait se le permettre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le connaissait pas, et Harry n'avait personne pour lui mettre la pression dessus à ce sujet puisqu'apparemment Rogue ne disait rien. Mais lui, Drago, avait sa réputation et ses parents derrière lui. Quand Harry lui avait proposé qu'ils se séduisent, Drago avait pensé à des gestes discrets, à des moments où ils auraient discuté. Mais ils étaient partis dans cet échange de cadeaux et tout avait dégénéré. Pourquoi, pourquoi Harry agissait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas cherché à suivre ce qu'il avait proposé ? Drago ne voulait pas de rendez-vous débiles et stupidement romantiques mais la simple idée de pouvoir être avec Harry parvenait à le convaincre qu'il pouvait bien faire une concession éventuellement. Mais ce qu'Harry faisait là, toutes ces démonstrations de séductions à la fois insupportables et insupportablement tendres, qui troublaient Drago en lui-même et en lui-même vraiment, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, cela ne ressemblait pas au Harry d'avant, le Harry coincé, le Harry qui voulait jouer la prudence et qui avait peur pour ceux qu'il aimait.

.

Un Harry qui ne semblait pas bien convenir à une certaine Gryffondor non plus. Hermione réussit à prendre Harry à part avec Ron dans la Salle sur Demande le lendemain, et se pointa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un air particulièrement mécontent et sévère sur le visage. Ron resta bien en retrait, prudemment. Harry déglutit en attendant que l'orage ne lui tombe sur la tête.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Note de fin de Chapitre :

Ouh, Hermione pas contente... Harry va comprendre son malheur... Qu'en pensez-vous ? A-t-elle raison ? Harry est-il allé trop loin selon vous ?

A bientôt pour le chapitre 36 : Harry... toi seul pourra nous sauver


	36. Chapter36-Harry,ToiSeulPourraNousSauver

***JKRowling***

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Harry est très heureux sous les traits de Darren Prince puisqu'il est un jeune homme craint et respecté et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, y compris, séduire ouvertement Drago Malefoy. Il s'y emploie de façon extravagante ce qui ne manque pas d'agacer Drago, mais aussi une Hermione très en colère lorsqu'elle l'attire dans la Salle sur Demande.

**Chronologie:** Le chapitre commence le vendredi soir de la deuxième semaine après le retour des vacances de Noël, nous sommes à mi-janvier.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 36 – Harry… Toi Seul Pourra Nous Sauver**

.

Harry déglutit en attendant que l'orage ne lui tombe sur la tête. Hermione se tenait droite devant lui. Elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air furieux. Harry attendit un moment et comme rien ne venait, il ouvrit la bouche avec un air un peu narquois pour prendre la parole. La gifle monumentale qu'il s'attrapa en retour lui ôta toute envie de parler. Harry recula sous la violence du coup et mis une main sur sa joue devenue très rouge. Ron hésita à intervenir, s'inquiétant pour son meilleur ami, mais aussi pour lui-même s'il se mettait sa, en ce moment dangereuse, petite amie à dos… Harry regarda Hermione avec incrédulité.

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que…

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit la jeune femme en colère. Harry James Potter, je ne m'excuserai pas pour t'avoir giflé car tu le méritais !

- Je…

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Je le savais, je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! J'étais sûre que ça allait se passer comme ça. Mais non, Miss Granger, vous vous inquiétez trop, Harry ira très bien… Mais bien sûr Mr le Directeur !

Hermione s'était mise à marcher sans logique en bougeant les bras avec force. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Elle le vit et pointa le doigt vers Ron qui se recroquevilla.

- Et toi ! Toi ! Tu es sensé être son meilleur ami ! Et tu oses me dire que tu n'as rien vu ?! Je suis furieuse contre toi, Ronald Weasley !

Ron avait très envie de protester mais il se retint et eut bien raison pour lui-même puisqu'Hermione se détourna de lui pour se placer à nouveau devant Harry.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle autoritairement.

- Ben, Harry Darren.

- Qui es-tu ?! lui demanda-t-elle plus fort.

- Harry Potter mais fils de Severus Rogue, caché sous le nom de Darren Prince, Hermione, enfin, je ne comprends pas ce…

- QUI – ES – TU ?

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince ! Voilà tu es contente ?! répliqua Harry en commençant à s'énerver lui aussi de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

.

Hermione sembla se calmer. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et soupira d'un air las.

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince… murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'es pas Harry Potter caché sous Darren Prince. Tu es les deux à la fois. Et tu es en train de l'oublier.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que non, je sais très bien que je suis Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Tu te caches derrière Darren Prince, le bel aristocrate sûr de lui.

- Oui, mais, c'est le but, non ? répondit Harry peu assuré de ce qu'il fallait répondre.

- Tu dois tromper Voldemort, mais tu ne dois pas disparaître pour de vrai !

- Hermione je t'assure que…

- Harry, parle-moi de ce que tu as fait ces deux dernières semaines.

- Ben, tu le sais, j'ai fait des cadeaux à Drago et j'ai travaillé pour avoir le niveau des autres de ma classe. Bon, oui, les cadeaux ont commencé à être un peu trop excentriques mais…

- Harry, rien ne te choque ?

Harry fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

- Je ne vois pas non.

- Et la lutte contre Voldemort ? Et les entraînements ? As-tu seulement fait les exercices de routine comme Sirius et Remus nous l'ont demandé ? T'es-tu entraîné à l'occlumencie ? As-tu réfléchis à quelque chose pour attirer l'attention de Voldemort hors de Poudlard et pour rappeler aux gens que tu es vivant et que tu cherches à le détruire ?

- Mais…

- Je ne sais pas si à Serpentard on est heureux de ne plus avoir l'ennemi de Voldemort dans les pattes, mais dans toutes les autres Maisons, les gens s'inquiètent ! Pendant que tu t'amusais à être quelqu'un d'autre et à embêter Drago, qui a de plus en plus de mal à éviter les problèmes d'ailleurs à cause de tout ton char, pendant que tu te caches les gens parlent et se demandent où est Harry et s'il va bien, et pourquoi il a disparu ? Et ils se demandent si tu n'as pas juste fuis parce que Voldemort t'aurait foutu la trouille !

- Eh, oh, je…

- Les gens commencent à douter de toi Harry ! Alors arrête de fuir et sois toi-même ! C'est pour cette raison uniquement que tu es sous une autre identité ! Pas pour jouer les gamins arrogants !

Harry regarda Hermione, et il était à la fois très en colère contre elle et lui-même. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise à voix haute ce qu'il essayait de se cacher chaque matin au réveil.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, il faut que…

- Tais-toi et à ton tour de m'écouter.

Sa voix avait claquée avec une autorité vibrante de pouvoir. Hermione eut une expression de surprise méfiante et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Ron était resté silencieux et en retrait mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'avança pour essayer de donner son avis sur la question mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Je sais, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il y a Voldemort dehors. Je sais tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Harry prononçait ses mots entre ses dents, brûlant d'une colère trop forte pour ce qu'elle aurait du être.

- Je fuis ? Peut-être bien ! La seule chose qui est sensée me préoccuper à mon âge est de séduire, en l'occurrence Drago, et de réussir mon année ! Dumbledore m'a assez répété qu'il voulait que je vive comme un adolescent et c'est pour cette raison qu'il garde tous ses secrets et toutes ses informations pour lui ! Peut-être bien que je préfère ne plus avoir à me soucier de tout, peut-être bien que j'ai envie de laisser à d'autres le soin de s'occuper de Voldemort ! Après tout personne n'a dit encore que c'était à moi de le tuer !

Harry voulait continuer encore, son ton était monté au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, mais il vit les yeux d'Hermione brillants de larmes et il s'interrompit. Hermione se précipita vers Harry et le serra contre elle.

- Euh… Hermione ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Harry… je suis tellement désolée…

- Bon écoute, ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison quand même un peu, mais…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas !

Hermione se dégagea d'Harry et il vit qu'elle pleurait pour de bon. Ron s'avança et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne continue de parler. Harry la vit fondre en larmes.

- Ron, Hermione… qu'est-ce que vous savez que vous ne m'avez pas dit… demanda Harry lentement, d'une voix sourde et grave, devinant soudainement.

- Désolé, vieux, on aurait du te le dire plus tôt, mais on ne trouvait pas le bon moment. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait débarquer un jour et te balancer ça au visage… répondit Ron.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Hum… Hermione a surpris des conversations entre ton père et quelques membres de l'Ordre pendant les vacances. Avant, et après que tu sois parti.

- Et qu'a-t-elle entendu… ? dit Harry avec la même voix.

Ron laissa passer un silence, comme s'il espérait que quelque chose n'arrive et l'empêche de dévoiler cette vérité qui leur faisait peur et qu'ils désiraient tellement être fausse. Mais il dut se résoudre à parler.

.

.

- Harry, tu es le seul qui pourra vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui.

.

.

La voix de Ron avait fini en chuchotement et Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il appréhendait sa réaction. Comme Harry ne bougeait ni ne parlait, Ron essaya il ne savait quoi.

- On était complètement abattus quand on a appris ça. Pas parce qu'on pense que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver, mais parce que ça ne te donne pas le choix… On pensait toujours que tu avais de l'importance vu ce que tu avais accomplis, mais on ne pensait pas que tu serais le seul qui…

Ron arrêta de parler en voyant Harry sortir avec violence de la Salle sur Demande. Hermione parvint à articuler quelques mots entre deux sanglots.

- Je… je suis tellement… Et – et il ne peut pas – et il ne peut rien faire… Et…

- Je sais, Mione, je sais… chuchota Ron en lui caressant les cheveux.

.

Harry avançait à grands pas furieux dans les couloirs. Les gens le regardaient passer en se demandant bien ce qui avait pu mettre le si indifférent Darren Prince dans cet état et cela l'énervait encore plus. Il arriva à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur et ordonna :

- Ouvre-toi.

A nouveau sa voix était vibrante d'une puissance inconnue mais il était trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte. La statue pivota et Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle il frappa avec violence avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre la permission.

Il remarqua son père les bras croisés et le regard furieux qui semblait tout aussi en colère contre Dumbledore que lui, et bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui les opposait, il fut bien content d'avoir un allié dans la pièce. Dumbledore était debout vers une fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos, et il regardait vers l'extérieur, l'air fatigué. Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Severus et lui se tournèrent vers Harry à son arrivée fracassante.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore avec amabilité.

Harry crut qu'il allait exploser.

- Je viens d'apprendre, professeur, une chose que vous m'avez cachée, et que j'aurais bien aimé savoir plus tôt !

Severus commença à reculer, ne sachant pas trop si sa présence serait une bonne chose ou non. Son fils avait l'air particulièrement furieux, ça ne ferait pas de mal au mage de se faire reprocher quelque chose encore une fois. Un jour peut-être changerait-il ses méthodes, pensa Severus sans grande conviction en s'avançant vers la sortie. La voix d'Harry claqua.

- Reste ici, papa, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'un témoin et de quelqu'un qui sera d'accord avec moi que c'en est vraiment assez de ces secrets à la con !

Harry avait terminé sa phrase en hurlant. Dumbledore eut un soupir las et il s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry, qu'as-tu appris ? Mais avant que tu ne répondes, j'aimerais que tu te souviennes que si je t'ai caché des choses, c'était pour ton bien.

Severus prit bien garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait pas encore deviné ce que son fils avait pu découvrir mais ça avait l'air assez important. Très important. Il sentait la tension de la pièce monter et dévisageant Harry, il remarqua l'aura de pouvoir qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Severus fronça les sourcils, ce qui se passait n'était pas très bon signe…

- Pour mon bien ?! POUR MON BIEN ?! était en train de hurler Harry à Dumbledore. NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?!

- Harry, dis-moi ce que tu as appris, et laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer, d'accord ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur bien content de contrôler ses pions à sa guise !

Severus avait bien envie de ricaner mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment.

- Quand aviez-vous l'intention de m'apprendre que c'était à moi de tuer Voldemort ?!

_Oh. _

Severus grimaça. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et voyant que les traits de celui-ci semblaient s'être figés dans leur expression précédente, il fut confirmé dans son mauvais pressentiment.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, je comprends mieux les « vis comme un adolescent, Harry »… Sous-entendu : TANT QUE TU LE PEUX ! Mais bien sûr Harry ! Fais donc l'imbécile à séduire vulgairement qui tu veux, PARCE QUE TU N'EN AURAS BIENTÔT PLUS L'OCCASION ! Oh, et ça tombe bien que tu séduises Drago Malefoy PUISQUE TU N'AS PAS EU LE CHOIX DE TOMBER AMOUREUX DE LUI, HISTOIRE DE NE PAS TE LAISSER UNE SEULE DECISON POSSIBLE !

Severus se sentait vraiment mal. Un nouveau coup d'œil à Dumbledore lui appris que le directeur se sentait coupable, ce qu'Harry ne vit pas du tout, tout à sa colère. Mais Severus ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir de hurler ainsi.

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VA ÊTRE APRES, HEIN ? VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE DES FILS ET M'ENLEVER LES DERNIERES ILLUSIONS QUE JE POURRAIS AVOIR SUR LE PEU DE CONTRÔLE QUE J'AI DE MA VIE EN FAISANT DE MOI VOTRE MARIONETTE POUR DE BON ?!

- Harry… tenta Dumbledore.

- NON JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR, JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE DE VOUS ! VOUS VOULIEZ ME PROTEGER DE JE NE SAIS QUOI MAIS C'EST **PIRE** MAINTENANT !

Harry arrêta de crier et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ses coudes sur ses genoux, il prit son visage dans ses mains. Severus l'entendit répéter dans un murmure d'une voix brisée :

- C'est tellement pire maintenant…

- Harry…

.

La voix de Dumbledore était pleine de regret. Il semblait désemparé. Severus s'approcha de son fils, mu par un besoin de le réconforter, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avança maladroitement la main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Harry dans une tentative d'apporter un quelconque soutien. Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et de sa baguette, il en approcha un autre d'Harry, dans lequel il s'assit, en face du jeune homme.

- Harry, je te demande très sincèrement pardon. Je croyais bien faire, mais je suis un vieil homme, et parfois, j'oublie ce que c'est d'être un garçon de ton âge.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Tu étais trop jeune pour porter ce destin sur tes épaules, et tu étais encore seul pour cela. Je voulais attendre que tu sois assez grand pour tout comprendre, et pour ne pas t'effondrer devant la réalité de la chose. Je voulais aussi que tu aies quelqu'un avec qui partager ce combat, quelqu'un dont j'aurais été certain qu'il ne t'abandonnerait jamais et qui aurait tout donné pour te soutenir.

Harry releva la tête et regarda fixement Dumbledore.

- Harry, oui, Miss Granger a entendu correctement. Tu es celui qui devra tuer Voldemort, et personne d'autre ne pourra le faire à ta place. Ceux qui passeront avant toi pourront l'affaiblir mais ce sera à toi et à toi seul de l'achever.

Harry prit une longue inspiration qu'il expira lentement, ses épaules se soulevant et se rabaissant en suivant le mouvement de sa respiration. Severus ôta sa main pour que son fils ne sente pas ses propres appréhensions.

- Je devrai le détruire par le biais du rituel, c'est ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde et basse.

- Oui, Harry. Tu es l'opposé de Voldemort, mais tu es aussi celui qu'on appelle le Catalyseur. Lorsque les héritiers rassembleront l'immense puissance magique du rituel, ce sera à toi de l'envoyer sur lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Mais alors, nous avons forcément gagné, non ? Si c'est moi qui envoie sur Voldemort, je vais forcément le faire pour le détruire, et…

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas forcément gagné. Ton cœur est pur, et c'est à la fois ta plus grande force et ta plus grande faiblesse.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas, et la préfète-en-chef Alicia Spinnet déboula dans le bureau, essoufflée et paniquée.

- Professeur ! Il y a une urgence ! Omb… Mrs Ombrage ! Elle…

- Calmez-vous Miss Spinnet, réagit immédiatement Severus tandis que Dumbledore et Harry se levaient.

- Que se passe-t-il, Miss Spinnet, demanda le directeur à la jeune femme.

- Mrs Ombrage, elle… elle a demandé à tous les enseignants de se réunir dans la salle des professeurs, et elle est en train de renvoyer ceux qui ne la conviennent pas !

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Severus.

- Elle renvoie tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans sa norme, professeur. Elle a même sorti un mètre pour mesurer le professeur Flitwick.

- Severus, descendez rejoindre vos collègues, je vous rejoins dans une seconde, prononça Dumbledore d'une voix dure qui trahissait son profond désaccord et mécontentement.

Severus jeta un regard à Harry qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa vitalité à en juger par les traits crispés de colère sur son visage, et sortit. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

- Mon garçon, va rejoindre tes amis. Je suis désolé, mais nous devrons reprendre notre conversation une autre fois. Miss Spinnet, donnez-moi un instant et allons-y.

Harry hocha la tête et partit. Une fois dans le couloir il se mit à courir vers la salle commune des Gryffondors avant de se souvenir qu'il était sous les traits de Darren. Mais un coup de chance fit que Ron et Hermione en sortaient.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en le voyant courir vers eux.

- Suivez-moi ! Vite ! leur lança-t-il.

Il courut jusqu'à son nouveau dortoir, ses deux amis sur ses talons, et en ressortit sa Cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur sur lui. Il était déjà tard pour la soirée et ils n'avaient croisés personne dans les couloirs, à leur grand soulagement. Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à la sortie des cachots et mit sur eux la Cape. Ils disparurent, et Harry les mena à la salle des professeurs en marchant à grands pas rapides.

- Harry ! Chuchota Ron.

- Ombrage a commencé son attaque de Poudlard, répondit Harry entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Elle renvoie les professeurs qui ne sont pas assez normaux pour elle…

- Oh Merlin Tout-puissant ! s'exclama Hermione sans élever la voix.

- On arrive, ne faites plus de bruit, dit Ron.

La porte de la salle des professeurs était grande ouverte désormais, sûrement sous l'action de Dumbledore et de Rogue. Ombrage et le directeur se tenaient à l'entrée face à face, et la femme toute habillée de rose ne semblait nullement se sentir inférieure malgré la grande différence de taille qui se manifestait entre elle et Dumbledore, et on aurait même pu dire, au contraire. Harry aperçut derrière eux que les professeurs étaient rassemblés et la plupart en colère. Mais quelques uns n'avaient pas l'air à l'aise du tout, et Harry vit que le professeur Trelawney était sur le point de pleurer. McGonagall semblait tenter de la réconforter.

- Madame, cessez de me répéter que vous êtes ici sur l'ordre du Ministre _lui-même_, vous n'avez aucun droit de renvoyer les enseignants sur le simple fait qu'ils vous déplaisent !

- J'ai ici, par ce parchemin _écrit_, et _signé_ du MINISTRE _lui-même_, le droit de disposer du corps enseignant comme je l'entends ! répondit Ombrage, comme si c'était une phrase apprise par cœur et répétée.

D'ailleurs, d'après le soupir exaspéré à peine poliment déguisé de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui rabâchait.

- Madame, vous ne pouvez renvoyer un enseignant qu'après une inspection dont vous aurez pris note et que vous aurez soumise au Conseil d'Administration qui ensuite prendra une décision en fonction des preuves que vous aurez pu apporter de la non-capacité à l'enseignant concerné d'occuper son poste convenablement.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard impressionné mais Hermione hocha la tête simplement, au courant bien sûr de ce type de procédure.

- Dumbledore, je connais parfaitement le règlement de l'école ! Toutefois, j'ai ici, par ce parchemin _écrit _et _signé_ du MINI…

- Madame, je préfère me brouiller encore d'avantage avec le Ministre que je ne le suis déjà, mais je refuse de vous laisser renvoyer mes enseignants sans une raison valable, écrite, et prouvée ! l'interrompit sèchement Dumbledore, à la surprise de la plupart des spectateurs.

- Et bien attendez-vous à recevoir ces rapports très bientôt ! répondit Ombrage avec une voix qui devenait plus aigue tandis qu'elle commençait à s'emporter.

- Très bien, je les attends dans mon bureau ! répliqua Dumbledore qui commençait aussi à perdre son sang-froid.

Ombrage tourna les talons, sortit de la salle, et s'éloigna en criant presque :

- Vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler !

.

Le silence se fit et la tension ne se relâcha que lorsqu'Ombrage eut disparu au détour d'un couloir. La plupart des professeurs et Dumbledore lâchèrent de longs soupirs fatigués et soulagés. Le directeur adressa quelques mots aux enseignants, rassura ceux qui avaient vu leur renvoi s'approcher d'un peu trop près, et confia à McGonagall le soin de raccompagner Trelawney dans ses appartements. Il sortit ensuite et regarda Harry dans les yeux un instant avant de continuer son chemin. Ron s'inquiéta une seconde mais Harry rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore les voyait sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Les trois jeunes sorciers se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées, perturbés par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle réussira à renvoyer des professeurs ? demanda Harry après qu'ils se soient assis dans leurs fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- J'aimerais répondre qu'elle ne trouvera rien, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne réussisse à créer des excuses et des raisons qui justifieraient des renvois, répondit Hermione.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à échanger sur les différents enseignants, essayant d'estimer lesquels avaient le plus à craindre des agissements d'Ombrage mais Harry cessa de les écouter. Il réfléchissait à ses actions, à son attitude. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, à ce qu'il avait découvert, il réfléchissait aux implications et responsabilités de son rôle. Il se leva soudainement et salua Ron et Hermione distraitement avant de partir sous leur incompréhension. Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Sirius et Remus et frappa à la porte. Il était tard mais il ne doutait pas qu'ils soient réveillés. Il y eut du bruit et du mouvement à l'intérieur, et Remus ouvrit.

- Ah, bonsoir Darren ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- Hum… je suis désolé si je vous dérange, mais…

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, entre !

Harry pénétra dans les appartements des deux Maraudeurs et Remus ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un œil alentours. Sirius sortit de la chambre au fond et vint prendre affectueusement Harry dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, Harry, je suis bien content de te voir ! Tu nous as manqué, tu étais parti chez Rogue, et après on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se croiser, alors… Harry ça va ?

Harry était retourné dans les bras de son parrain en l'entendant. Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit mais ses paroles avaient rappelé à Harry ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée, et il se sentait mal. Il marmonna des excuses que les deux Maraudeurs entendirent et ils échangèrent un regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry, demanda Remus, pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Harry se dégagea de Sirius et mais garda la tête baissée, l'air embarrassé. Il évoqua les reproches d'Hermione et s'excusa à nouveau avec une petite voix. Sirius lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux et éclata de son rire si particulier.

- Ah mais je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde personnellement ! J'ai tellement ri cette semaine, à te voir sortir des trucs de plus en plus extravagants ! C'était un vrai spectacle, hahaha !

- Ce que Sirius essaie de dire, ajouta Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est que tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé, et que nous comprenons tout à fait que tu aies eu envie de consacrer du temps à ta vie sentimentale, même si tu l'as fait de façon… inattendue.

Harry les regarda tous les deux avec gratitude. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Remus prépara à boire pour tous les trois. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, et puis Harry se lança. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait découvert, ses doutes, des questionnements, ses envies, ses peurs. Il essaya de leur dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et eux l'écoutèrent, et essayèrent de le conseiller et de lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin à ce moment.

.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Harry retourna au dortoir des Serpentards. Il aurait du s'en douter, Drago ne dormait pas et semblait attendre de le voir rentrer pour se détendre. Drago était assis devant la cheminée, un livre à la main, élégant comme toujours. Il releva la tête à l'arrivée d'Harry et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune et Harry s'approcha de lui. Se penchant, il appuya ses coudes sur le dossier du fauteuil et regarda ce que Drago lisait.

- Un livre Moldu ? S'étonna Harry à voix basse en découvrant que Drago Malefoy lisait une pièce de Shakespeare, en l'occurrence, _Macbeth_.

- Shakespeare n'était pas un Moldu, inculte, répondit Drago sans méchanceté. Et de toute manière, l'éducation d'un aristocrate passe aussi par des éléments de la culture et des activités Moldues, même si on ne s'en vante pas, étant donné nos avis tranchés sur la question du sang…

Harry crut entendre une pointe de rancœur et de cynisme dans sa voix.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda Harry en chuchotant.

- Pff, tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Je lisais c'est tout, répliqua immédiatement Drago en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement décontracté.

Harry attendit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, et sourit en voyant Drago fermer son livre, soupirer, et détourner son visage en murmurant :

- Bien sûr que je t'attendais. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es, surtout quand il est tard. Et on a besoin de parler.

Harry haussa les sourcils, carrément surpris que Drago, de lui-même, déclare qu'il voulait une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

- Oh, ça va ! réagit Drago fasse à cette surprise non déguisée. C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps.

- Moi aussi je voulais en parler avec toi. Hermione m'a sérieusement engueulé ce soir à propos de mon attitude depuis la rentrée.

- Bien fait. Granger serait bien plus douée pour diriger que toi. Mais si tu lui répètes que je t'ai dit ça, je te tue.

- C'est ça, répondit Harry amusé.

Harry se sentait mieux d'avoir parlé avec Sirius et Remus, il se sentait plus apaisé. Et puis, il était avec Drago, et cela allait toujours mieux lorsqu'il était près de lui. Surtout lorsque Drago laissait de côté son orgueil démesuré et qu'il s'ouvrait à la discussion.

- Ne rigole pas, je suis sérieux. J'ai ma fierté, et après avoir balancé tout ce que j'ai pu lui balancer, je ne peux décemment pas dire à Granger quelque chose de positif sans me couvrir de ridicule.

- Mais pas du tout, enfin… répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, sans se départir de son sourire.

Ils étaient bien. Ils étaient calmes et légers. Harry sentit que s'ils parvenaient à garder cette atmosphère, la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir pourrait très bien se passer.

- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot ces deux dernières semaines… murmura Harry, toujours appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Drago.

- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment aidé à arrêter, alors je propose qu'on oublie et qu'on avance.

- Merci. J'ai bien aimé tes cadeaux tu sais, ajouta Harry.

- Moi aussi. Même les plus déjantés des derniers jours, répondit Drago en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu as gardé l'animal bizarre que je t'avais trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Harry en se retenant de rigoler.

- Tu es allé jusque là-bas ? Et non je ne l'ai pas gardé, sans vouloir te vexer, mais il m'a sauté au visage et j'ai bien eu peur qu'il ne me défigure à jamais. Ce truc avait des griffes au bout de ses pattes bizarres je te signale !

Harry laissa échapper son rire.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle. Non mais quelle idée aussi… On n'offre pas un monstre dangereux à son petit ami !

Le silence s'imposa soudainement.

- Alors, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda Harry en exagérant le ton timide qu'il employait alors pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue un instant.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Bien sûr que oui, idiot… répondit Drago d'une voix si basse qu'il se demanda si Harry l'avait entendue.

Mais Harry avait très bien entendu. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Drago qui rosit tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry eut un petit rire et Drago détourna le visage ostensiblement en boudant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité d'Harry. Un instant passa en silence à nouveau, tranquillement.

- Et si on sortait ensembles en secret ? dit Drago doucement.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux raisons qui motivaient la demande de Drago. Celui-ci les lui donna sans qu'il n'ait le temps de demander.

- Je ne voudrais pas que mes parents soient au courant.

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

- Et je pense que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenne également.

- Heu, pourquoi ? Enfin, je ne dis pas que j'ai particulièrement envie de lui raconter ma vie mais…

- On ne sait jamais, il ne vaut mieux pas trop qu'il soit au courant je crois…

- Oui, tu as raison, gardons ça pour nous. Et puis… c'est excitant le secret…

Harry avait susurré ces derniers mots en rapprochant son visage de celui de Drago. Celui-ci tourna la tête en s'apprêtant à faire une remarque mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire, car Harry l'embrassait furtivement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Drago fit une fausse grimace mais sourit à son tour. Harry caressa délicatement la joue du Serpentard et se releva avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Drago resta immobile un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il se leva et alla dans sa propre chambre. Il était couché depuis peu quand il sentit une présence, et en l'espace d'un court instant, il se retrouva dans les bras d'un corps au contact agréable. Souriant d'aise, Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre Harry qui s'était glissé dans son lit et dont la main caressait tendrement son bras. Juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, Harry murmura d'une voie un peu ensommeillée :

- Tu ne viendras pas à Pré-au-Lard demain, alors, j'imagine ?

Drago ne répondit rien, endormi.

.

Harry passa la meilleure nuit qu'il ait eue depuis le mois de juin dernier, mais il se réveilla quand même à l'aube, par habitude sûrement, estima-t-il. Il se leva silencieusement sans réveiller Drago toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond, et le regarda longuement. Il fit glisser tendrement sa main sur le visage du Serpentard endormi et quitta la chambre. Il était samedi, et ni Théodore ni Blaise n'étaient réveillés. Harry mit de quoi écrire dans son sac et y mit aussi sa Carte et sa Cape avant de sortir du dortoir, puis de la salle commune déserte. Il monta à la bibliothèque et s'installa à une table au fond, près des livres d'Histoire. Dumbledore allait éviter de lui raconter quoi que ce soit, et son père n'oserait peut-être pas lui dire toute la vérité, alors Harry avait décidé de chercher par lui-même, et pour de bon cette fois. C'était fini de faire semblant. Il passa un bon moment à prendre en note les passages qui parlaient des Fondateurs et de leur rituel et ceux qui relataient les grandes périodes noires de l'Histoire des Sorciers. Apparemment, cela se passait toujours plus ou moins de la même manière : une manifestation de magie noire apparaissait, mais il fallait apparemment qu'elle se soit montrée vraiment dangereuse et qu'on ait essayé sans succès de la détruire pour qu'apparaisse une manifestation opposée destinée à détruire la première. D'après ses découvertes, Harry découvrit que cela ne s'était jamais vu d'avoir l'un des camps être impliqué aussi dans le rituel lui-même, comme c'était apparemment le cas pour lui. Le Catalyseur, comme Dumbledore l'avait nommé, était neutre d'habitude, et complètement influençable. Il était juste là pour recentrer la magie et la véhiculer. Harry ne doutait pas d'être l'opposé de Voldemort, mais Dumbledore lui avait également dit qu'il était le Catalyseur. _Donc, une fois encore_, conclut Harry en posant sa plume et relisant ses notes, _je ne fais pas les choses comme tout le monde_.

Hermione arriva bientôt à la bibliothèque, comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle avait traîné Ron avec elle, ayant reçu une note qu'Harry lui avait envoyée à une heure décente. Ils s'installèrent ensembles en faisant attention aux éventuels arrivants et en jetant des sorts d'insonorisation autour d'eux.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

Harry leur fit un résumé et Hermione se chargea de compléter et de répondre aux questions auxquelles elle pouvait apporter une réponse.

- Oui, j'avais compris que tu étais l'opposé de Voldemort, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais le Catalyseur aussi… C'est incroyable, ce n'est jamais arrivé !

- Hermione, si c'est le rituel et les héritiers qui décident de si le méchant dans l'histoire est tué ou non, qu'est-ce que son opposé a à faire ?

- Hum, et bien…

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une bande de Serpentards de sixième année qui avaient décidé de fouiner vers la Réserve. Harry ne voulant pas être vu en compagnie de Ron et Hermione se cacha rapidement sous sa Cape avec ses affaires. Hermione lui glissa qu'il y avait une réunion avec Sirius et Remus à la Salle sur Demande en fin de matinée, et il partit. Une fois dans le couloir, il ôta sa cape et jura de frustration de subir toujours des interruptions dès que quelqu'un essayait de lui en apprendre d'avantage sur lui-même. Il décida alors d'aller dans le parc, même s'il faisait encore froid dehors. Il avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Il était content de la réunion qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures et inspira profondément l'air frais tandis qu'il décidait fermement de se reprendre en main, et de déclarer pour de bon la guerre à Voldemort.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

- Quelles sont vos réactions sur les révélations de ce chapitre et avez-vous des questions ?

- Comment vont-ils se débarrasser d'Ombrage avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts XD ?

J'espère que vous aimez toujours, merci beaucoup pour tout, et à dans 4 jours pour le chapitre 37 : Mise en Marche


	37. Chapter 37 - Mise en Marche

***JKRowling***

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Attention, après s'être fait remonté les bretelles, et après quelques révélations particulièrement lourdes de responsabilités, Harry décide de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et le combat contre Voldemort... Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre précédent: **Hermione a voulu remettre les idées d'Harry en place à cause de son attitude qui se détachait de ses véritables buts contre Voldemort. Mais dans la dispute une révélation sort: Harry est celui qui devra vaincre Voldemort, c'est son destin, et il est le seul qui en sera capable. Harry le prend mal et va crier sa colère sur Dumbledore. Ils sont interrompus à cause d'Ombrage qui s'est décidée à agir. Dumbledore la contre une première fois, mais Harry se rend compte qu'il va falloir agir pour de bon. Il s'excuse et arrange les choses avec Drago et est à nouveau déterminé à s'engager dans son combat contre le mage noir.

**Ce chapitre:** commence le samedi matin de la fin de la deuxième semaine de janvier et se termine le lundi soir qui suit, deux jours après.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 37 – Mise En Marche**

.

L'heure d'aller à la réunion dans la Salle sur Demande arriva assez vite et Harry s'y rendit en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était à l'heure mais plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes, dont Ron et Hermione, et Sirius et Remus. Harry salua aussi Blaise, Théodore, et Daphné qui étaient là pour les Serpentards, découvrit Ernie et Justin de Poufsouffle et Anthony de Serdaigle avec étonnement, salua Ginny et Neville la main dans la main, salua les jumeaux Weasley, et aperçut Luna au fond de la salle, apparemment absorbée dans l'admiration d'une créature invisible. Les gens discutèrent un court instant entre eux et Sirius prit la parole après avoir demandé le silence et l'attention de tous ceux présents.

- Bonjour et bienvenue ici à tous. Bien, toutes les personnes ici connaissent la localisation exacte de notre héros national, Harry Potter, lança Sirius avec un air goguenard. Il nous manque quelqu'un, mais nous ne voulions pas lui attirer trop d'ennuis, et puis nous étions certains qu'il finirait par être au courant, surtout depuis qu'Harry lui envoie des messages par le biais du plafond de la Grande Salle, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Il y eut des sourires entendus et des regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel, d'une façon tout à fait élégante d'après Blaise.

- Miss Hermione Granger ici présente, a été l'investigatrice de notre petit groupe qui s'est appelé au départ pour rire, l'Armée de Potter. Mais le nom semble être resté, et…

- On ne pourrait pas le changer ? intervint Harry. Sérieusement, vous voulez vraiment vous appeler l'Armée de Potter ?!

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est vraiment nul comme nom, ajouta Fred.

- On n'a pas envie d'avoir pour chef un petit binoclard, renchérit Georges.

- Je vous ferai remarquer qu'il n'a plus de lunette ! répliqua Ginny.

- Oui, et en plus, la question se pose du nom, pas du chef, parce que le chef, c'est Harry et c'est tout, ajouta Ron comme si c'était une évidence absolue.

- Euh… fut la seule chose qu'Harry pour répondre à tout cela.

- On peut avancer ? demanda Hermione en s'agaçant un peu.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'attirer ainsi des remarques moqueuses mais montra qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire en haussant les épaules avec un air d'indifférence. Remus reprit la direction de la conversation.

- Harry, tu as une autre idée de nom à proposer ?

- Tout d'abord, pourquoi tenez-vous à ce point à avoir un nom ?

- Parce qu'on est une organisation, une association, un groupe, et qu'il nous faut une identité, répondit Hermione.

- Mais on est un groupe de quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ben, de défense et de réplique contre Voldemort, répondit Ron.

Harry le regarda soudainement. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Ron dire le nom de Voldemort sans frémir. Ron eut un sourire un peu gêné et Harry se détourna de lui pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Si tu veux, Harry, on est un peu comme l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais en plus jeune, donc plus actifs et plus efficaces, dit Ginny en lançant une grimace moqueuse à Sirius.

Sirius fit mine d'être théâtralement blessé par sa remarque et les gens rirent.

- Et bien, on pourrait s'appeler l'Armée du Phoenix, alors, intervint Neville.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Enfin, je dis ça, je…

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée ça Neville, réagit aussitôt Harry qui avait surtout envie qu'on arrête d'utiliser son nom.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, renchérit Hermione plus sérieusement. Je propose qu'on vote : qui est d'accord ?

Tout le monde leva la main. Hermione sortit son parchemin et changea le nom dessus. Elle jeta un œil aux noms inscrits dessus et le tendit avec la plume à Ginny à côté d'elle.

- Je propose que l'on signe tous et qu'ensuite on applique un sortilège qui nous empêchera de révéler quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? dit Ernie, un peu outré.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est au cas où. Je ferai en sorte que vous ne puissiez rien dévoiler même si vous êtes forcés à le faire.

- Attends, si tu as l'intention de nous tuer si on tente de dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione… commença Fred.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous tuer ! répondit Hermione.

- … On a de très bons produits pour ça, termina Georges, hilare, tout comme son frère.

- C'est malin, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius et Blaise trouvaient la blague particulièrement drôle, mais ils furent les seuls à ne pas la trouver débile. Tout le monde signa, et Hermione annonça qu'elle aurait mis le sortilège le soir même. Sirius et Remus leurs donnèrent quelques conseils, annoncèrent qu'ils commenceraient les entraînements secrets le mercredi soir suivant, après l'entraînement de Quidditch des Poufsouffles, et partirent en leur souhaitant bonne chance et bon courage. Harry s'étonna de les voir s'en aller et Hermione répondit à sa question muette :

- Ils sont d'accords pour nous laisser nous débrouiller, ils trouvent même que c'est mieux pour nous, et ils ont été d'accord pour nous laisser tranquilles avec nos projets, à condition qu'on leur dise lorsqu'on voulait faire quelque chose de dangereux ou hors de Poudlard.

- Je comprends. Bien, alors si nous sommes une sorte d'Ordre du Phoenix, ça veut dire qu'il va nous falloir rassembler des informations et mettre au point des plans d'actions. Je suggère que l'on commence par agir à Poudlard avant de chercher à agir au dehors. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux encore, et nous avons besoin de d'avantage d'entraînements et de monde entraîné, dit Harry d'une voix posée et le visage déterminé.

.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard très heureux de le voir ainsi et appuyèrent ses propos. L'heure suivante se passa à établir ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire et leurs capacités. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il allait falloir contrer Ombrage, et Harry leur relata la scène à laquelle il avait assisté avec ses deux meilleurs amis la veille. Théodore suggéra alors que, comme toutes les Maisons étaient représentées, chacun s'arrange pour faire passer le message au sein de la sienne que lorsqu'Ombrage inspectait les professeurs, il fallait être impeccable pour que le « Crapaud Rose » comme ils se mirent tous à l'appeler, n'ait rien à reprocher à l'enseignant concerné. La proposition fut adoptée par tout le monde et on passa aux idées pour faire de la vie d'Ombrage un enfer en espérant qu'elle parte d'elle-même, même si personne n'y croyait vraiment. Les jumeaux furent chargés de mener cette opération sur le long terme grâce à leurs farces et attrapes, et Harry les enjoignit de se défouler sur leurs produits en leur promettant de leur fournir les fonds nécessaires. Luna qui observait tout différemment de tout le monde fut chargée de rapporter des informations en tous genres, et les préfets présents : Ernie, Hermione, et Daphné, furent chargés d'avoir des informations au sujet des professeurs et des éventuelles décisions et actions administratives. Théodore qui était très discret et qui assurait régulièrement aux fils de Mangemorts qu'il faisait semblant d'être ami avec les autres Maisons fut chargé, lui, de se tenir au courant de leurs actions et de celles de leurs parents. Harry déclara qu'il allait s'infiltrer dans leur groupe d'avantage qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là et annonça qu'il allait demander à Drago d'avoir des informations par son père. Il n'ajouta pas à voix haute qu'il essaierait de faire de même avec le sien, puisque peu étaient ceux qui savaient qui était Severus Rogue pour lui, mais il lui sembla qu'Hermione avait compris son intention. Justin et Blaise qui s'entendaient bien avec les gens auraient à récolter les rumeurs et les conversations des élèves des trois dernières années tandis que Ginny s'occuperait des plus jeunes, qui l'appréciaient bien. Anthony et Neville étaient chargés de trouver des moyens de communication discrets et connus d'eux seuls ainsi que de créer des codes et signaux. Une autre tâche attendait Justin, Blaise, Théodore, Anthony, Ginny, Neville. Avec l'aide de Luna, ils allaient devoir convaincre le père de cette dernière de leur consacrer des premières pages du Chicaneur lorsqu'il le faudrait, et auraient à écrire les articles pour les remplir. Hermione estimait que non seulement tous les élèves mais aussi de nombreux sorciers se mettraient à lire le Chicaneur s'il était le seul journal à parler d'Harry Potter et de la lutte contre Voldemort, surtout si les articles se mettaient à sonner plus réalistes que ce à quoi on avait l'habitude. L'heure du repas arrivant, ils se séparèrent, sortant les uns après les autres de la Salle sur Demande, seuls ou en petits groupes, Harry vérifiant grâce à sa Carte que personne n'était dans le coin au moment voulu.

.

Comme il avait donné rendez-vous devant tout le monde à Drago à Pré-au-Lard, il s'y rendit après le déjeuner, même en sachant que Drago ne viendrait pas. Tous ceux qui y allèrent purent ainsi le voir seul et vexé et le message passa rapidement que Darren Prince avait été rejeté par Drago Malefoy. Comme ils s'ignorèrent royalement à table au dîner le soir même, cela fut confirmé. Harry fit attention à être visible dans la salle commune toute la soirée durant mais quand il fut presque seul, il fit mine d'aller se coucher pour mieux ressortir, après avoir laissé un mot à Drago pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Hermione, Ron, et lui devait se retrouver pour discuter plus personnellement et ils l'attendaient dans la Salle sur Demande, leurs fauteuils et leur cheminée fidèles au poste.

- Harry, j'ai eu une idée, pour que la communauté des sorciers et Voldemort ne t'oublient pas ou ne pensent pas que tu aies fuis, commença Hermione lorsqu'Harry se fut installé.

- Je t'écoute, vas-y, répondit-il.

- Je me disais que tu pourrais éventuellement, de temps en temps, apparaître à divers endroits, des endroits où tu pourrais trouver des héritiers de Serpentard potentiels. Ainsi Voldemort serait convaincu que tu cherches le dernier héritier hors de Poudlard et cela lui laisserait des pistes pour te chercher toi sans qu'il n'y ait de risques qu'il te trouve.

- C'est une bonne idée à mon avis, mais il faudra faire attention que personne ne se fasse attaquer par ma faute par contre.

- Oui, je sais, j'y ai pensé, mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'empêcher d'attaquer qui que ce soit de toute manière, dit Hermione avec un soupir.

- Tu sais vieux, il va attaquer des gens innocents de toute manière, et on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher à chaque fois pour l'instant. Alors, si cela peut nous servir… dit Ron avec une grimace montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas trop tenir de tels discours.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était d'accord avec ça, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas.

- Il faudra que tu aies l'accord de Dumbledore, ou au moins que tu préviennes ton père, ajouta Hermione.

Harry lâcha cette fois un long soupir.

- Tu as bien raison, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'accordent la permission d'aller fanfaronner sous le nez de Voldemort.

- Certes. Mais tu le ferais quand même, permission ou non, alors fais au moins en sorte que l'un soit au courant.

- D'accord, d'accord… Tu as déjà une idée d'où je pourrais apparaître ?

Hermione fit alors apparaître un gros dossier et Ron et Harry échangèrent un grand sourire amusé.

- J'ai déjà fait des recherches…

- Evidemment, dirent les garçons en même temps.

- … et j'ai sélectionné des pistes d'héritiers potentiels. Mais très peu suivent les critères « vieux sage » que Dumbledore t'a laissé entendre, toutefois cela sera quand même l'occasion de chercher pour de vrai.

- Je devrais pouvoir faire une petite sortie mardi soir, non ? Si je ne les fais que le week-end, ça fera suspect, émit Harry.

- Tout à fait. Mais il sera hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul, alors…

- Attends, si vous venez et qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, ou qu'on vous voit, je…

- Harry James Darren Potter Prince, arrête de me couper la parole !

- Pardon, répondit Harry amusé.

Ron échappa un rire et Hermione le foudroya du regard ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

- Donc, je disais qu'on pouvait venir avec toi sous notre forme Animagus. On resterait discrets, il nous sera plus facile de se cacher et de s'éclipser ensuite.

- Vu comme ça. Bon, mais ça reste dangereux alors…

- Harry, n'essaie même pas de nous faire rester là ou je te traite de futur Dumbledore, lança Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, première sortie, mardi soir. On demandera aux autres de s'arranger pour qu'on croie nous voir, comme la fois où on était allés trouver Caitlin, dit Hermione.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour faire tourner la conversation sur le sujet durant lequel ils avaient été interrompus la fois dernière, mais Hermione se leva, et entraînant Ron avec elle, elle déclara :

- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, allons nous coucher. A plus tard Harry !

.

Et elle sortit, Ron avec elle. Harry était particulièrement frustré mais il rentra à son dortoir, en grommelant. Sur le chemin qui les menait à la tour des Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione se disputaient.

- Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? demandait Ron, agacé.

- Parce qu'Harry a déjà appris bien assez de choses ces derniers temps et qu'une discussion en entraînant une autre, je ne veux pas être obligée de lui révéler des choses qu'il n'est pas à moi de lui dire.

- Ni Dumbledore ni Rogue ne lui diront quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, alors il n'a que nous, Hermione !

- Pas aujourd'hui. Pas pour l'instant. Harry est motivé pour se battre pour l'instant alors ne lui apprenons rien qui le perturbe trop et qui l'empêche d'agir correctement.

- Non, mais tu t'entends ?!

- Chut, Ronald !

- Désolé, Hermione, mais là, je suis en réel désaccord avec toi. Bonsoir.

Ron planta Hermione devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et monta sans ajouter un mot. Hermione le regarda partir en se mordant la lèvre. Oui, elle s'entendait, mais si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

.

Harry entra discrètement dans sa chambre, se prépara pour la nuit, et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il attendit quelques instants sur son lit, essayant de se convaincre d'y rester, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre de Drago, celui-ci avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas me faire attendre ainsi et ne pas te faire engueuler ensuite ?!

Harry resta interdit une seconde avant de se mettre à rire le plus silencieusement possible.

- Et arrête de rire dès que je dis quelque chose ! s'exclama Drago lui lançant un oreiller au visage.

- Je m'excuse mon cher, de vous avoir fait attendre, mais ma raison a essayé de faire entendre au reste de mon être qu'il était plus sage que je ne vienne pas systématiquement vous retrouver, dit Harry avec un air amusé.

- A ce que je vois, votre raison a très peu d'influence sur le reste de votre être, puisque vous êtes là, très cher, répondit Drago en souriant à son tour.

- Oh, non, elle n'a aucune influence du tout, dit Harry d'une voix très basse et grave en s'approchant de Drago.

Harry avança et fit reculer Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se heurte au montant du lit. Harry se colla à celui qu'il aimait, attrapa de ses mains la nuque de son amant, et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, ses mains passant dans le dos de son amour, le maintenant avec force contre lui. Sentant rapidement la montée en lui de cette présence magique qui se manifestait toujours quand il était avec Drago, Harry interrompit leur baiser et recula légèrement. Drago le fixa du regard mais Harry avait baissé les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Drago.

- J'essaie de ne pas trop… m'emporter, répondit Harry d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la magie en lui mais peut-être bien d'autre chose, de plus personnel.

- Oh, fut la seule chose que répondit Drago, et quand Harry releva la tête, il vit que le Serpentard rougissait.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais référence ! dit immédiatement Harry en reculant d'avantage.

Les deux garçons étaient si gênés qu'ils se mirent à rire nerveusement d'abord, et puis pour de bon. Drago attrapa la main d'Harry et l'entraîna avec lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre, prêts à dormir, mais Drago posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Euh, Harry, tu faisais référence à quoi du coup, en fait ?

- Ah ! Hum, et bien, quand on est ensembles, je ressens toujours cette forme étrange de magie qui est apparue la fois où tu es venu me chercher et où on a dit des trucs bizarres... Et quand commence à… être plus proches, elle se manifeste plus fort, et je préfère essayer de ne rien déclencher.

Harry était gêné à nouveau. Comme Drago ne disait rien, Harry ajouta :

- Désolé, je ne suis pas très clair…

- Non, j'ai compris. Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

Drago ne répondit pas, et Harry n'insista pas. Ils s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

.

La journée du dimanche passa assez rapidement. Harry profita qu'il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Ron et Hermione pour travailler sur ses devoirs. Il joua celui qui était blessé dans son orgueil que celui qu'il avait essayé de séduire n'ait pas répondu à ses attentes, et se mit à flirter innocemment avec certains de ceux et celles qui croisaient son regard ou venaient lui parler. Bien sûr Drago ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, mais Harry s'employa à lui ouvrir son esprit lorsqu'il le sentait trop tendu, et la promesse qu'il serait dans son lit le soir même le fit cesser d'être jaloux, et le fit rougir soudainement par la même occasion. Ils étaient à table, et Harry n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour envoyer mentalement un message assez explicite sur ce qu'il ressentait envers le Serpentard. Après le dîner, au moment où la plupart se rassemblent dans leurs salles communes, Harry se dirigea assez ouvertement vers le groupe des fils de Mangemorts. Il avait pris son air désinvolte et plutôt indifférent de celui qui fait quelque chose sans réellement y accorder une importance capitale. Ils étaient installés, comme à leur habitude, devant la deuxième cheminée de la salle commune des Serpentards. La première était réservée à Drago Malefoy et à ceux à qui il permettait de s'y assoir, et la deuxième était réservée aux septièmes années qui faisaient la loi, tant que ça ne marchait pas sur les plates-bandes de Malefoy, bien qu'ils aient déjà essayé de l'écraser sans succès. Harry s'approcha donc du petit groupe, composé principalement de garçons dont aucun n'avait l'air sympathique et dont chaque parole énoncée semblait être un sortilège de torture, mais il s'en approcha quand même, malgré le nœud qui se formait trop rapidement dans son ventre.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix posée en s'installant d'autorité dans un fauteuil.

- Dis donc, le nouveau, l'interpela le chef de la bande. Va continuer de jouer avec les fils à papa, ou tu auras des ennuis.

- Si vous saviez à quel point vous ne m'impressionnez pas du tout… répondit Harry avec la voix lasse du fils de riche qui s'ennuie.

- Faudra pas venir pleurer ensuite, tu ferais mieux de dégager maintenant avant qu'on s'énerve pour de bon, dit à nouveau le chef sans se lever de son fauteuil à lui, mais en faisait un signe de la tête à ses acolytes qui eux se dressèrent de façon menaçante.

- Je vais donc devoir me répéter, ce que je déteste faire je vous le signale au passage, mais vous ne me faites pas peur, dit Harry qui n'en pensait pas un mot et qui commençait à avoir une belle frousse malgré ses grands airs.

C'était étonnant comme, dans le feu d'une action, la peur pouvait devenir source de forces et d'énergies inconnues qui refusaient d'apparaître dans d'autres circonstances, comme celle-ci.

- Vous pourriez m'écouter au lieu d'essayer de me faire partir. Il serait bien plus dans votre intérêt que je reste, je vous assure.

Le chef de la bande échangea un regard avec deux de ses comparses et fit un signe de tête à nouveau à tous les autres qui se rassirent.

- Je t'écoute, le nouveau… dit-il à Harry en plissant les yeux.

Harry avait remarqué qu'on l'appelait rarement par son nom de famille seul. Les professeurs l'appelaient Mr Prince, ceux qui lui parlaient assez régulièrement l'appelaient par son prénom, ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas l'appelaient « le nouveau », et les autres s'arrangeaient pour ne pas avoir à le nommer, ou alors ils disaient Darren Prince tout en entier. Cela amusait beaucoup Harry de voir les gens s'escrimer à ne pas dire juste « Prince », à cause de l'ambigüité de l'appellation. Mais l'instant n'étant pas particulièrement à la rigolade, Harry s'efforça de rester concentré.

- Bien. Comme vous avez déjà pu le constater, je suis plus fort que vous, que vous tous réunis. Et si vous en doutez, je suis prêt à me battre contre l'ensemble de votre petit groupe pour le prouver.

Les gars avaient commencé à se lever à nouveau mais leur chef les arrêta et eut un sourire amusé, mais qui était plus terrifiant qu'amusant en l'occurrence. Harry continua donc, content de ne pas avoir à se battre à l'instant. Oh, il savait qu'il pouvait les vaincre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas souhaiter se retrouver assaillis par cette bande de brutes sans pitié.

- Maintenant que ce point est clair, je déclare vouloir faire partie de votre… groupe, dit Harry en prononçant le mot avec une forme de mépris hautain. Bien entendu, il est impensable que je ne fasse pas partie du pouvoir, cependant, il ne m'intéresse pas d'être votre chef, tant que vous n'essayez pas de me donner des ordres. Je veux mon fauteuil près de la cheminée, et être au courant de vos actions et des informations que vous recevez.

Le chef éclata de rire. Harry le regarda très sérieusement et avec un air glacial. La peur première était passée, l'adrénaline l'avait remplacée désormais, et Harry se sentait bien plus sûr de lui qu'au moment où il s'était assis. Il sentit l'inquiétude pointer chez Drago et le rassura mentalement. Drago et les autres cinquièmes années étaient assis devant leur cheminée et discutaient mais ceux qui connaissaient Harry ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir un œil sur l'échange que celui-ci menait avec le groupe des plus âgés. Le chef répondit à ses exigences, et Harry reporta son attention sur lui.

- Le nouveau, nous savons tous ici que tu es d'une noble et riche famille de sang-purs, alors je vais t'accorder ton fauteuil sans émettre d'objection.

Il se moquait de lui si ouvertement qu'Harry aurait été dans son droit d'exiger réparation, selon les codes aristocrates. Mais il se contenta de le fixer froidement du regard.

- Par contre, et je suis certain que tu peux le comprendre, nous n'allons pas subitement te dire tout ce que nous faisons ou que nous savons. Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance vois-tu, et il me faudra d'abord des preuves que tu es bien avec nous.

- Dois-je te rappeler que, contrairement à toi et à la plupart d'entre vous, j'ai, moi, rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et, oh, mais comme cela est intéressant, il m'a tout de suite eu en grande estime…

Harry avait baissé la voix et elle s'était empreinte d'une menace sourde et pleine de puissance. Elle baissa encore et se teinta d'un sifflement alors qu'il continuait, sous les visages pâlissants de ses auditeurs.

- Sache, misérable imbécile, que je pourrais te réduire en miette d'un seul mot, et qu'ensuite, je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse de même avec tous ceux qui t'auraient ne serait-ce qu'adressé la parole…

Le chef de la bande était parvenu à rester stoïque mais Harry sentit la peur s'emparer de ce septième année plus si menaçant.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te dis... J'ai posé mes exigences assez gentiment, il me semble, ne me fais pas les répéter. Je te l'ai dit, je déteste ça…

Le silence était tombé dans toute la salle commune. Harry avait parlé d'une voix basse mais particulièrement menaçante, voire effrayante, et personne n'osait faire un bruit ou bouger un doigt, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Darren Prince.

- Je m'ennuie. Vous êtes ennuyeux. Je veux un rapport de toutes les informations que vous possédez et de toutes vos actions des six derniers mois demain matin. Pas avant mon petit-déjeuner, ni pendant, je déteste les gens ennuyeux aux premières heures de la journée. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Parfait. Dégagez maintenant.

Aucun ne se le fit répéter, excepté le chef. Harry le fixa de son regard le plus froid et menaçant possible.

- Que veux-tu encore ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être le chef.

- C'est exact. Tu es toujours le chef, tant que tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre et que tu fais ce que je dis. Comprends moi, je ne suis pas leur chef, même s'ils ont intérêt à m'obéir si j'ai à leur adresser la parole. Mais tant que tu seras leur chef, moi je serai le tien. Je ne parle pas aux larbins sans cervelle.

Le septième année le regarda avec attention, comme s'il le jaugeait du regard, mais Harry détourna le sien avec indifférence et mépris. Le septième année se leva lorsqu'Harry lui jeta un regard agacé de le voir toujours là, et il le salua rapidement avant de partir.

.

Lorsqu'Harry alla dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, après avoir essayé de décompresser en fixant les flammes des yeux, il découvrit Blaise, Théodore et Drago qui l'attendaient en riant.

- Haha ! Comme tu les as écrasés ! lui dit Blaise en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule.

- Sérieusement, bravo, mais c'était flippant. Essaie de ne pas faire ça avec nous s'il te plaît par contre, ajouta Théodore.

Harry sourit faiblement. Drago seul remarqua la ligne tendue de ses épaules et toute la tension dans sa silhouette. Il attrapa alors le poignet d'Harry et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Bon et bien à demain vous deux ! lança-t-il sans se retourner et sans prêter attention aux ricanements de deux Serpentards restés dans la pièce. Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Harry une fois dans sa chambre à lui, le portrait refermé derrière eux.

- Hum… je crois oui, répondit Harry avec hésitation.

- Tu as l'air tendu, aller viens sur le lit.

Drago fit s'allonger Harry sur le ventre et s'allongeant à côté de lui, il passa une main sous sa chemise pour lui faire des caresses apaisantes. Harry soupira d'aise et Drago le vit se détendre peu à peu.

- Merci, Drago, marmonna Harry en s'endormant.

Drago eut un sourire attendri d'abord, et soudainement se releva en ôtant sa main du dos d'Harry. Il recula et carra la mâchoire. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à être gnan-gnan à souhait et qu'il se transformait à nouveau en guimauve ! L'ancien Drago n'aurait jamais, JAMAIS, fait une chose pareille ! Drago attrapa un coussin et voulut frapper Harry avec, frustré et énervé, mais son regard fut attiré par le visage endormi de son amour. Drago serra les dents, leva son coussin plus haut… et le balança plus loin. Un très long soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Drago Malefoy faisait bien trop de concessions à force de tomber amoureux de cet imbécile. Il s'allongea à son tour et s'endormit. Harry ouvrit un œil, sourit, passa un bras autour de Drago pour mieux l'attirer contre lui, et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas aimé faire le dictateur menaçant comme il l'avait fait, même s'il savait que c'était une bonne chose à faire. Serrant d'avantage Drago contre lui, il ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

.

La semaine commença dans une atmosphère étrange. Il faisait toujours très froid en cette fin de janvier, mais le climat extérieur n'était rien comparé à l'ambiance qui régnait dans le château. Le bruit courut très rapidement que Darren Prince avait pris la tête des pro-Voldemort et les partisans d'Harry Potter eurent bien envie de désespérer en voyant le pouvoir de leurs ennemis au sein de l'école s'agrandir. Heureusement, les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix n'étaient jamais loin pour glisser une parole appelant à ne pas perdre espoir. Mais Ombrage semblait avoir décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de se faire entendre, et on commença à la voir dans les classes. Le mot étant passé par l'Armée du Phoenix qu'il fallait tout faire pour que les profs n'aient rien à se reprocher en la présence du Crapaud Rose, les élèves en désaccord avec les pratiques d'Ombrage faisaient des efforts particuliers lorsqu'elle visitait leurs classes. Le plus difficile allait être avec Trelawney et personne ne savait vraiment comment sortir cette professeur de ce problème. Alors, oui, bien sûr, elle n'enseignait pas très bien, mais malgré ce constat partagé par tous, il semblait hors de question qu'elle se fasse renvoyer ainsi par Ombrage. Les jumeaux avaient eu envie de commencer leurs attaques contre elle, mais ceux chargés du Chicaneur leur conseillèrent d'attendre la première sortie d'Harry, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups : la lutte contre Voldemort et la lutte contre Ombrage. Ils n'étaient certes pas les mêmes ennemis mais l'espoir et l'énergie consacrés contre l'un serait aussi utile contre l'autre.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione se préparèrent secrètement lundi soir à leur mission du lendemain. Ils avaient prévenu Severus, qui, s'il désapprouvait, n'avait pas réussi à les faire renoncer. Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner à quelques sorts utiles, et, pour Ron et Hermione, à se transformer rapidement, quand soudain, Harry échappa un cri de douleur et s'accrocha au mur, une main crispée sur son front. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser la vision qui l'assaillait, désormais capable de faire une chose pareille grâce à ses entraînements, mais un sursaut de détermination le prit et il ouvrit son esprit à celui de Voldemort, n'accordant aucune attention à ce que son père pouvait lui dire.

_ ._

_Voldemort relève sa baguette et Lucius Malefoy arrête de hurler de douleur sans pour autant réussir à se relever. Il parvient cependant à se remettre sur un genou et garde la tête baissée en signe de soumission._

- _Comment cela vous n'êtes pas prêts ? demande Voldemort d'une voix brûlante de colère._

- _Maître, nous implorons votre pardon… C'est entièrement ma faute, je vous l'avoue sans détours. Nous serons prêts demain, je…_

- _SILENCE ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu seras puni pour ton incapacité à respecter mes ordres et à me satisfaire. _Endoloris_ ! _

_Les cris de Lucius Malefoy emplissent la pièce haute et froide. Ils s'arrêtent après une éternité durant laquelle rougeoient les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

- _Emmenez-le, et enfermez-le dans une de ses propres cellules jusqu'à ce que je me sente d'humeur à l'en faire sortir !_

_Deux Mangemorts s'avancent et soulèvent Malefoy par les bras pour le relever. Digne, celui-ci se dégage d'eux et salue respectueusement Voldemort avant de quitter la salle, escorté par les deux autres hommes encapuchonnés. Bellatrix Lestrange s'approche de Voldemort et celui-ci lui adresse un rictus malsain._

- _Bellatrix, je vais admettre que j'aurais du te confier cette opération. Tu en as désormais les commandes mais attention ! Je ne veux pas de carnage trop impressionnant, je ne veux pas que les imbéciles du Ministère reconnaissent mon retour, pas encore. Pas pour l'instant._

- _Bien Maître, je ferai de mon mieux, Maître._

- _Comme toujours, chère Bellatrix. Dis à ta sœur qu'elle ne reverra pas son mari ce soir, ni pendant quelques jours, et qu'elle ferait bien de se trouver un amant de toute manière. Lucius devient vraiment un incapable… Dès que son fils sera sorti de Poudlard, il prendra sa place et je pourrai me débarrasser de lui. En attendant Bellatrix, ton mari et toi s'occuperez de Drago Malefoy aux vacances scolaires._

- _Très bien Maître, avec plaisir Maître. Il sera entièrement préparé à vous servir._

- _Excellent… _

_Voldemort baisse une main vers son gigantesque serpent Nagini et caresse la tête du reptile qui se met à siffler. _

- _Zabini, Nott, approchez._

_Deux Mangemorts masqués s'avancent et s'agenouillent devant Voldemort._

- _Vos fils à Poudlard se sont assez bien infiltrés dans les rangs de Potter, je crois._

- _Oui, maître, répondent-ils._

- _Je veux qu'ils vous écrivent toutes les activités et réflexions de ces imbéciles qui croient pouvoir me narguer, et vous m'en rapporterez l'important. Zabini, ta femme refuse toujours de se ranger à nos côtés ?_

- _Oui, Maître, pardon, Maître._

- _Fais-lui comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de plier ou il arrivera des malheurs à votre fils. Cela vaut aussi pour ta loyauté, et prends en note également, Nott. Suis-je clair ?_

- _Parfaitement clair, Maître._

- _Tout à fait, Maître._

_Un geste de Voldemort les fait reculer dans leurs rangs, et le mage noir reste immobile et silencieux une seconde avant de reprendre la parole._

- _Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à m'apprendre de nouveau ? demande-t-il avec une fausse amabilité._

_Un Mangemort se démarque et le salue._

- _Maître, mon fils, comme vous le savez, est le chef de ceux qui vous soutiennent au sein de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard. Il m'a écrit hier pour me signaler que Darren Prince avait pris le commandement de leur petit groupe. _

- _Ah, intéressant. Développe._

- _Il a déclaré que mon fils aurait à en répondre devant lui désormais. Mon fils doit maintenant lui rapporter leurs activités et leurs informations et s'il reste toujours à la tête des autres, il doit obéir à ce Darren Prince lorsque celui-ci se manifeste._

- _Très bien, très bien… Je l'aime beaucoup, ce Darren Prince. Comment a-t-il prit le pouvoir ?_

- _En menaçant mon fils directement, Maître. Et en menaçant d'en faire appel à vous également. _

- _Oh, vraiment ! Hahaha ! Décidément, ce garçon est tout à fait prometteur… Bellatrix ! Tu t'occuperas de lui en même temps que de Drago Malefoy. En revanche, si tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites au fils de cet incapable de Lucius, ni toi ni ton mari n'avez le droit de toucher au neveu de Severus, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et cela vaut pour vous tous !_

_Les Mangemorts saluent le mage noir et acquiescent craintivement. Bellatrix remercie son Maître de la confiance qu'il lui porte. _

- _Amenez Falcony maintenant ! annonce Voldemort d'une voix forte._

_Des Mangemorts entrent en traînant avec eux un homme aux poignets et chevilles enchaînés, dont le peu de vêtement, la peau, et le visage traduisent l'enfer qu'il a pu vivre dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est jeté au sol devant Voldemort, mais il se relève seulement pour mieux s'agenouiller. Il sanglote et les mains jointes devant lui, il supplie le mage noir d'avoir pitié de lui._

- _Tu m'as trahi Falcony._

- _Maître… j'implore votre pardon, je vous supplie de m'épargner, s'il vous plaît… Je ne voulais pas… ils m'ont forcé, Maître, ils m'ont forcé à parler… Maître, j'ai un fils et une fille, ils ont déjà perdu leur mère, Maître, s'il vous plaît…_

- _Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour tes enfants, sitôt leur sortie de Poudlard, ils seront pris en charge par des Mangemorts que je désignerai. En revanche tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, Falcony… As-tu quelque chose à offrir qui rachèterait ta vie ? _

_L'homme faible se recroqueville. Il n'a rien. Il n'a appris aucune information, il n'a rien à apporter. _

- _Rien ? Tant pis pour toi._

- _Maître…_

- Avada Kedavra_ !_

_ ._

Eclair aveuglant de lumière verte au milieu d'un cri de terreur. Harry ouvrit les yeux.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

- Si vous avez remarqué quelques parallèles avec le livre, j'espère que cela ne vous aura pas déplu. J'aime replacer des éléments de l'oeuvre d'origine...

- Harry a repris la situation en main. Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'AP aura-t-elle un véritable champ d'action ? Les choses vont-elles enfin changer et bouger ?

- Harry en mode tyran méchant puissant, je trouve ça assez sexy, pas vous ;) ? Par contre, quand c'est Voldemort à travers une vision, ça semble tout de suite bien moins amusant... Vos réactions ?

A bientôt avec la suite ! Chapitre 38 : Narcissa Malefoy. Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos lectures et tout ce qui s'en suit !


	38. Chapter 38 - Narcissa Malefoy

**Note de l'Auteur : **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un aperçu d'un personnage peu vu jusque là... Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** L'Armée du Phoenix s'est mise en place et chacun a son rôle au sein de l'école et des Maisons. Afin de redonner espoir à ceux qui commençaient à ne plus croire en Harry Potter, Harry, Ron, et Hermione décident de se faire voir de Voldemort pour l'inquiéter et montrer aux sorciers qu'Harry Potter est toujours là. Alors qu'ils s'y préparent, Harry subit une vision d'une réunion de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts qui le bouleverse.

**Temporalité de ce chapitre:** Du lundi soir juste après la vision au mardi fin d'après-midi ; début de la 3è semaine de janvier

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 38 – Narcissa Malefoy**

.

- Bon Harry ça suffit, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! cria Drago à travers la porte du passage entre sa chambre et celle qu'Harry partageait avec Blaise et Théodore, endormis.

Après avoir repris conscience avec la réalité dans la Salle sur Demande, après s'être découvert allongé par terre et entouré de son père, Ron et Hermione, Harry s'était relevé et avait quitté la pièce comme un zombie sans dire un mot. Il était rentré à son dortoir et après avoir insonorisé l'espace de son lit au passage qui le liait à la chambre de Drago, il s'était assis contre la porte, l'empêchant de s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago semble l'éveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à revenir entièrement au réel, les images et les paroles passaient en boucle dans son esprit. Et cela faisait de longues minutes que Drago s'escrimait contre la porte, au départ agacé, et puis sérieusement inquiet. C'est en ouvrant son esprit que Drago avait compris qu'Harry était juste de l'autre côté du portrait qui fermait le passage, et qu'il était en état de choc. Il se déchaîna encore un moment contre la porte puis comprenant qu'Harry ne réagirait pas, Drago sortit de sa chambre en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le surprenne. Mais les couloirs étaient vides et la nuit déjà avancée, et Drago put se glisser sans encombre jusqu'à la chambre des trois garçons. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra silencieusement. Un sort fut lancé contre lui alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui et il put remercier ses réflexes pour avoir réussi à l'éviter.

- Drago ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que vous aviez un passage pour vous voir… s'étonna Théodore debout à côté de son lit, la baguette levée.

- Tu attaques tous ceux qui essaient d'entrer au milieu de la nuit ? répliqua Drago.

- J'ai une alarme sur ma table de nuit qui se déclenche quand ce n'est ni Blaise, ni Harry, ni moi.

- Et bien ajoute-moi. Vos sorts d'insonorisation marchent bien dis donc, ça fait une heure que je crie contre l'autre idiot et vous n'avez rien entendu…

- Pardon ? Oh, ça doit être Harry qui… Mais pourquoi… Drago ?

Drago s'était détourné et avait contourné les lits pour atteindre l'entrée du passage bloquée par Harry toujours assis devant, le regard complètement vide. Drago vint s'assoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur celle d'Harry qui ne réagissait pas. Théodore fronça les sourcils mais retourna poliment vers son lit. Blaise avait entr'ouvert ses rideaux et Théo lui fit signe de se recoucher en articulant les prénoms d'Harry et Drago.

- Harry… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourtant c'est demain que tu fais ta mission suicide non ? Aller, quoi, la belette a avoué son amour à ton père ? Ah, je m'en doutais, ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Drago se sentait assez nul mais il continua à déblatérer des idioties avec son ton sarcastique préféré en espérant faire réagir Harry. Il essaya de le faire rire, il le provoqua, il s'énerva contre lui, le frappa, l'insulta, l'embrassa, le serra contre lui, lui donna des coups de pied, lui lança des sorts qui changèrent ses cheveux en rose et transformèrent ses mains en pinces de crabe, il ôta les sorts, il lui hurla dessus à nouveau, il tomba par terre en face de lui, il pleura de frustration, il revint contre lui, il le serra fort dans ses bras.

Harry ne réagissait pas.

Drago resta longtemps ainsi assis à côté de lui, le serrant contre lui sans savoir lequel avait le plus besoin de réconfort. Il avait pleuré, inquiet, frustré de ne savoir que faire, inquiet plus encore.

Des rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les fenêtres de la chambre. Harry cligna des yeux et sa conscience revint dans son regard. Il tourna les yeux vers Drago qui le regardait. Un sourire faible s'étira sur les lèvres du Serpentard, et Drago s'endormit, épuisé. Harry le bougea doucement de façon à le prendre à son tour dans ses bras et il l'étreignit tendrement. Drago ne se réveilla pas mais sentit la gratitude d'Harry dans son cœur et il s'apaisa. Harry se leva, et déposa Drago sur son lit. Il s'assit et sa main caressa les cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Harry se pencha pour poser un doux baiser sur la tempe de son amant avant de se relever et il referma les rideaux de son lit autour de son amour endormi. Lorsqu'il se retourna, son regard croisa celui de Théodore, debout vers ses affaires.

- Ca va ? demanda simplement Théo.

Harry hocha la tête. Théo n'insista pas. Blaise se leva à son tour. Voyant Harry il le salua et Harry vit le soulagement passer sur son visage.

- Où est Drago ? demanda Blaise.

Harry désigna son lit du menton et alla vers ses propres affaires pour s'habiller et préparer son sac. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Drago pour prendre les siennes et il les ramena dans sa chambre pour les poser sur son lit à côté du Serpentard toujours endormi. Il caressa à nouveau les cheveux blonds et laissa glisser sa main sur la joue puis sur le bras de Drago qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Harry sourit.

.

Prévenant les deux autres qu'il n'irait pas à la Grande Salle ce matin là, il monta à l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin de voir Caitlin. Elle qui respirait la joie de vivre et l'innocence malgré les expériences qu'elle avait vécu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à vivre, et Harry avait besoin de son enfance et de sa pureté. Il passa discrètement la tête par la porte de l'infirmerie, et un cri de joie lui apprit avant de la voir que Caitlin l'avait vu et courrait vers lui. Il avança et ouvrit grand les bras. Caitlin s'y jeta et il la souleva pour la serrer contre lui. Il n'y avait personne dans la grande pièce. Harry emmena Caitlin avec lui vers un lit du fond et tira le rideau. Il retira l'anneau à son doigt, et ses traits redevinrent ceux qu'il avait depuis tout petit. Caitlin lui sourit et joua avec ses mèches à nouveau rebelles et il la laissa faire en silence. Elle sentit l'ombre sur son cœur et le regarda intensément en prenant ses mains. Harry lui rendit d'abord son regard avant de détourner les yeux. Caitlin vit sa tristesse et passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, elle le serra contre elle à son tour. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et posa son front sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et puis Harry se dégagea. Il sourit à Caitlin d'un sourire plein de gratitude et remit l'anneau à son doigt. Ses traits changèrent à nouveau. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées, elle lui raconta comment elle aidait Mrs Pomfresh et comment elle aimait voir les gens guérir, il lui raconta les cadeaux les plus farfelus qu'il avait offerts à Drago, elle lui parla des gens qu'elle rencontrait et de ses promenades dans le parc avec Luna, et de ses promenades à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid. Et quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Harry l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front et s'en alla en promettant de revenir plus souvent.

Les cours de la matinée furent flous pour Harry qui ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Drago n'apparut pas mais Harry n'était pas inquiet, et Théodore disait aux professeurs qu'il était un peu malade et qu'il avait préféré rester au lit. Harry fut attrapé par Ron alors qu'il était seul dans un couloir à l'heure du déjeuner et le Gryffondor l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide dans laquelle Hermione mettait des sorts pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris.

- Désolé d'être parti comme ça hier soir. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit alors je suis un peu…

- Ailleurs, compléta Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Harry… ? Pour que ça te mette dans un tel état.

- Blaise nous a dit comment tu étais hier soir et ce matin, et comment Drago a tout essayé mais en vain parce que tu étais… autre part, dit Ron.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire à nous, mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un je pense, parce que tu avais l'air d'avoir vu… je ne sais pas en fait, mais ça avait l'air terrible, murmura Hermione.

- C'était… c'était plus que terrible, c'était…

La voix d'Harry se coinça dans sa gorge. Un silence passa et Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais il la referma. Hermione voulut dire quelque chose à nouveau mais on frappa à la porte. Ils affichèrent un air surpris puis Hermione intima à Harry de se cacher et il sortit sa Cape qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui désormais. Ron ouvrit.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna la voix de Rogue.

Il entra dans la salle de classe et fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez dans cette salle juste pour vous bécoter ?!

- Non, non, je suis là aussi, dit Harry en enlevant la Cape.

- Ah, je le savais bien. Bon, écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais ce que j'ai vu moi, c'est que tu n'as rien écouté en classe aujourd'hui, et que Drago a séché les cours. Et à mon avis il n'était pas juste malade. Alors tu vas le remettre sur pied, te reprendre, et aller directement finir de te préparer pour ce soir en arrêtant de jouer les martyrs, vu ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard un peu horrifiés de la façon dont Rogue traitait son fils qui visiblement avait vécu une vision difficile, mais Harry hocha la tête et la détermination reprit place sur son visage. Il remercia son père du regard et se dirigea vers la sortie en donnant rendez-vous à ses amis à l'heure convenue. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et la serra affectueusement. Harry lui sourit, et sortit. Severus se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

- Ne lui en parlez pas s'il ne le fait pas en premier. Il sait que vous êtes ses amis, et il sait que vous serez prêts à l'écouter s'il vient vous voir, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur ? demanda Hermione avec une petite voix.

- Non, j'étais avec vous. Je pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucius Malefoy parce qu'il m'aurait déjà envoyé un compte-rendu de la réunion, mais je n'en sais pas plus. C'est lui mon contact quand je ne suis pas présent auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et comme il ne m'a rien envoyé, je ne suis pas plus avancé que vous.

Severus les salua et quitta la pièce après leur avoir recommandé d'être prêts pour le soir même.

Drago s'éveilla doucement et mit un instant avant de reconnaître les rideaux et le lit d'Harry. C'était généralement Harry qui venait dormir avec lui et rarement l'inverse. S'asseyant, Drago vit des habits à lui préparés sur le lit et ses affaires de cours devant la table de nuit. Il fut amusé d'imaginer Harry et se leva. Il se prépara pour aller en classe après avoir vu qu'il pourrait être à l'heure à ceux de l'après-midi. Il repassa par sa chambre pour sortir de la sienne et ne pas sortir de celle de Darren, Théo, et Blaise, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quiconque dans la salle commune. Il se trompait. Adossé au mur devant sa porte, Harry l'attendait. Drago remarqua qu'il fuyait un peu son regard mais n'y prêta pas particulièrement attention, pensant que c'était dû à la nuit passée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Drago.

- Je venais pour te réveiller et puis j'ai senti que tu étais debout alors je t'ai laissé te préparer en paix. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reparte séparément mais je voulais voir si tu allais bien, répondit Harry avec une voix tendre qui toucha Drago au fond de lui en regardant toujours à côté.

- Et que voudrais-tu qui n'aille pas… dit Drago en reprenant son cynisme habituel, déstabilisé comme souvent lorsque l'émotion le prenait.

- Hum… d'accord, ça à l'air d'aller oui, alors je vais te laisser… répliqua Harry les lèvres pincées, l'ai mal à l'aise.

Drago le regarda partir en soupirant. Ce type était un cas désespéré, il faudrait vraiment que Granger lui apprenne à lire entre les lignes un jour. En tout cas il avait l'air d'aller, enfin, plus ou moins. Il était debout et bougeait tout seul déjà, c'était une évolution par rapport à la nuit passée. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver enfin… Drago sortait de la salle commune quand un détail l'intrigua. Harry avait semblé réellement troublé devant lui, comme s'il avait un secret ou quelque chose… Peut-être était-ce en lien avec ce qu'il avait vu ? Une minute, était-il arrivé quelque chose à son père ? Non, Harry le lui aurait dit. Alors, peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il parlé de ses projets à son propos ? Drago savait que le mage noir voulait prendre en main son éducation pour prendre la suite de son père qui tombait en disgrâce. Mais ça n'aurait pas déclenché une telle apathie chez Harry d'entendre parler de cela. Alors…

.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'appela et Drago tourna la tête. Il était arrivé dans le Hall, et il reconnut sa mère tandis qu'elle accourait vers lui en pleurs.

- Mère ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

- Oh, Drago ! lui dit simplement Narcissa avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Mère, reprenez-vous ! Qu'y a-t-il ? commença à s'affoler Drago.

Aurait-il eut raison dans ses pensées ? Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à son père ? Mais Harry… il le lui aurait dit… n'est-ce pas ?

- Narcissa, Mr Malefoy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, se fit entendre Rogue derrière eux. Le directeur souhaiterait vous voir.

- Le… Dumbledore ? Non, non, non, je ne veux pas le voir, je ne peux rien dire ! se mit à crier Narcissa.

- Narcissa, calme-toi, il y a des élèves partout ici, dit Rogue fermement en baissant la voix.

Mrs Malefoy parut reprendre ses esprits. Elle avança aux côtés de Rogue, Drago sur ses talons, et ils montèrent au bureau du directeur. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la porte quand Severus discrètement se rapprocha de Drago et lui chuchota.

- Dis à Harry de venir avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité, rapidement.

- Mais…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de protester plus longtemps, sa mère s'était retournée pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient et Severus s'était remis à son niveau. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait lentement, Drago concentra toutes ses pensées sur Harry.

Harry était devant la porte de la salle de Défense, se demandant où était Drago alors que le cours allait commencer, quand il sentit une présence dans son esprit. Ses premiers réflexes faillirent envoyer balader brutalement l'esprit de Drago qu'il reconnut juste à temps. Drago semblait avoir du mal à communiquer de cette manière, et Harry perçut une image de Narcissa Malefoy devant le bureau du directeur, et une autre de Severus disant à Drago de le faire venir. Comprenant le message, Harry parvint à formuler une phrase en pensée pour Drago et prévenant Théo et Blaise discrètement, il disparut au moment où les élèves entraient en classe, sans se faire remarquer.

Drago reçut un « Bien compris, j'arrive tout de suite, et invisible » d'Harry et retint un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était débrouillé comme un manche. Il fit comprendre à Severus qu'Harry avait reçu le message juste avant qu'ils n'entrent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus qui fermait la marche fit attention à laisser la porte entr'ouverte discrètement et à se poster devant pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Dumbledore s'approcha de Narcissa Malefoy et l'invita à s'asseoir en lui proposant un thé qu'elle refusa tout en restant debout. Drago était un peu rassuré de la voir à nouveau digne et fière, en bon Malefoy, il n'aimait pas la voir se laisser aller en public comme elle avait pu le faire. Bien sûr c'était sa façon à lui de détourner son esprit de ses questions inquiètes qui hurlaient dans sa tête.

- Mrs Malefoy, je crois comprendre qu'il vous est arrivé un incident ?

- Dumbledore, je vous fais mes excuses pour le dérangement mais j'aimerais avoir un simple entretien avec mon fils pour raisons familiales. Je ne crois pas que cela soit interdit.

- Mrs Malefoy, je comprends que vous sentiez menacée ici, mais je vous assure que vous êtes bien plus en sécurité que de là d'où vous venez…

- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur.

Narcissa esquissa un salut et commença à vouloir partir.

- Voldemort a-t-il enfermé votre mari pour de bon cette fois ?

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva et Narcissa s'arrêta sur place immédiatement. Elle se retourna brusquement et sa voix était sifflante lorsqu'elle parla.

- Vous ne savez rien, alors cessez de le prétendre !

Severus sentit un courant d'air derrière lui et il comprit qu'Harry était entré. Harry se déplaça pour être hors du trajet de la porte et se rapprocha de Drago qu'il vit inquiet et tendu.

- Mrs Malefoy, vous le savez j'en suis certain, mais nous pouvons vraiment vous aider. Nous pouvons vous mettre à l'abri votre mari et vous, et Drago…

- Taisez-vous maintenant Dumbledore ! Cela suffit de vos propositions à tout va d'aider tout ceux qui sont dans l'autre camp. Et ne mêlez pas Drago à cela.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'est vous qui l'y mêlez. Drago n'a pas à suivre les traces de son père auprès de Voldemort s'il ne le désire pas.

- Ce point n'est pas une discussion ! Drago a toujours été fier d'être de notre côté et il a toujours exprimé son désir de se battre avec nous !

- C'est encore un enfant.

- Et il est mon fils !

Dumbledore soupira. Drago avait un masque de totale impassibilité sur son visage mais Harry sentit la panique monter. Il se rapprocha silencieusement et tout en prenant garde à bien rester invisible, il posa ses mains dans le dos de Drago et essaya de l'apaiser. Severus ne savait pas comment agir.

- Bien, Mrs Malefoy, je vais sortir et vous laisser discuter avec votre fils dans mon bureau. Non, s'il vous plaît, ne discutez pas cela, c'est le seul endroit dans lequel je puisse vous laisser seule. Pardonnez-moi, mais vous venez d'affirmer haut et fort le camp auquel vous apparteniez, je ne vais pas vous laisser librement aller dans cette école. Severus, vous raccompagnerez Mrs Malefoy lorsqu'elle aura terminé avec son fils. Drago je compte sur toi pour aller en cours une fois ta mère partie.

.

Drago hocha la tête. Severus et Dumbledore sortirent et Harry resta, estimant sage de rester près de Drago au cas où. Et puis il voulait entendre ce qu'elle dirait. Il était un Gryffondor à la base.

- Mère, pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, Drago. Plusieurs choses se sont passées en vérité. Il va te falloir être fort, mon fils.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Père ? Vos propos m'effraient sur son sort…

- Il est vivant, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais le Maître l'a fait enfermer dans nos propres cachots pour le punir d'avoir été en retard sur l'opération de ce soir, et…

- Allez-vous y participer ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu sais bien comment me considère le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit à cela Narcissa avec une voix amère.

Il y eut un silence.

- Donc c'en est fini de nous ? demanda Drago.

- Pas pour longtemps, mon fils. Le Maître compte beaucoup sur toi pour reprendre la place de ton père et refaire honneur à notre famille.

Harry serra les dents. Il vit Drago se tendre un peu plus encore et cela fit naître une colère sourde en lui.

- Tout ira bien très bientôt mon fils.

- Mère… Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ?

- Tu seras d'abord entraîné par ma sœur et son mari et…

- Pardon ?!

- Oui, Drago, Bellatrix et Rodolphus seront…

- Non. Non, non, non, non, non, Mère, je refuse, je refuse, je re…

- Tu n'as pas le choix Drago ! C'est le Maître qui en a décidé ainsi de toute manière.

Drago avait abandonné toute tentative de faire croire qu'il avait la maîtrise de lui-même et la panique commençait de prendre son visage. Sa mère lui attrapa les poignets et le força à la regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'elle se faisait dure.

- Drago, cela suffit ! Tu feras honneur à notre famille ! C'est bien assez de voir ton père se traîner en pleurant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'être traitée comme une moins que rien parce que ma sœur est plus dévouée que moi. Je ne veux pas en plus d'un fils froussard et déshonorant, est-ce clair ?!

Il fallut un extrême contrôle de lui pour qu'Harry ne se dévoile et n'arrache Drago des mains de cette femme qu'il détestait pour de bon. Harry sentit en lui s'élever cette puissance magique qui s'éveillait quand il était avec Drago ou quand quelque chose concernait ce dernier, et mêlée à elle, un sentiment de possessivité décuplé doublé d'un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvint à déterminer, mais qui semblait plus sauvage.

.

Drago avait reprit la maîtrise de lui-même et faisait face à sa mère gravement.

- Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé, je dois te parler d'autre chose. Tout d'abord, il faut absolument que tu rentres dans les bonnes grâces du neveu de Severus, Darren Prince, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'adore complètement. Tu dois être au courant mais il a pris le commandement des jeunes partisans au sein de Poudlard, tu dois faire une alliance avec lui pour être avec les gagnants et avec celui qui aura la considération du Maître.

Rien n'aurait été mieux que ce petit speech pour détendre la tension de Drago et la colère d'Harry. Si Drago ne pouvait se permettre même un sourire, Harry lui ne s'en priva pas, se retenant avec difficulté pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'ironie de la chose était hilarante. Narcissa dut quand même sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Darren Prince ?

- Euh… pas exactement...

- Mais enfin explique-moi !

Drago estima qu'il pouvait bien dévoiler une partie de la vérité et que ce serait une bonne occasion de voir l'avis de sa mère sur la question du type de relation amoureuse qu'il pouvait entretenir.

- Hum… et bien, Mère, il se trouve qu'il a…

- Mais parle, enfin !

- Il a essayé de me séduire.

- Pardon ?!

- Il a essayé de me séduire. Publiquement. Ouvertement. _Exagérément_.

Harry grimaça. Celle-là était pour lui… Il espérait par contre que Drago savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Mais, mais… comment ça, comment…

- Il m'a offert des cadeaux et il m'a invité à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Pour un rendez-vous.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien, Drago, hum…

- Oui, Mère ? insista Drago en essayant de prendre l'air innocent de celui qui veut vraiment recevoir un conseil.

- Bon, il est vrai que cela ne me ravit pas tellement. Surtout que nous sommes engagés avec la famille Parkinson depuis très longtemps pour votre mariage arrangé. En même temps, il s'agit du nouveau favori du Maître, et nous ne sommes pas tellement en mesure de pinailler…

- Mère, j'ai refusé, je ne suis pas allé à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Alors forcément il s'est vexé et il s'est totalement désintéressé de moi maintenant, il drague même des autres filles et garçons. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis sur la question, ce type est quand même…

- Tais-toi Drago, tu aurais du m'en parler tout de suite !

- Mais…

- Ecoute-moi maintenant. Nous savons très bien que le Maître n'a rien contre… ce genre de pratique.

_Hein ?! _

- Alors tu vas t'arranger pour te faire pardonner auprès de Darren Prince et j'irai discuter avec les Parkinson et avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour arranger les choses et prendre l'avis du Maître sur la question. Cependant je ne doute pas qu'il soit plutôt favorable à cela. Il veut que Darren Prince soit entraîné avec toi aux vacances.

- Attends, tu veux dire, avec ta sœur et son mari ?

- Oui, oui. Le Maître a même ajouté que s'il pouvait faire ce qu'ils voulaient de toi, ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à un cheveu de sa tête. Oh, mais j'ai une idée ! Si Darren Prince tient à toi, il ne permettra pas qu'on te fasse du mal ! Oh, mais c'est excellent, Drago tu dois absolument te faire pardonner de lui !

Harry était complètement bouche bée. Comment Malefoy-père et Malefoy-mère arrivaient-ils à chaque fois qu'il était en leur présence à rendre les situations complètement irréalistes et absurdes à ce point ?! Drago devait avoir le même type de pensées à ce moment là parce qu'il ne put rien ajouter, abasourdi lui aussi.

.

Sa mère changea de sujet et prit un ton plus grave.

- Drago, le Maître t'a chargé d'aller annoncer une nouvelles à deux élèves, un frère et une sœur.

- Une nouvelle ?

- Leur père est mort.

Drago resta silencieux.

- C'est Falcony, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué pour nous avoir trahis. Ah, quand je repense à Dumbledore et ses belles promesses…

- Mr Falcony ? Le père d'Alexandra et de Mathew ? Oh merde.

- Drago, ton langage.

- Oh, merde, oh merde, oh merde…

- Drago !

- Et c'est à moi, à MOI, d'aller leur dire que leur père…

- Oui, Drago. Je suis désolée. Autre chose : je sais que tu es amis avec le fils Nott et le fils Zabini. Dis leur de faire attention à ce qu'ils font, personne ne sait vraiment quel est leur avis sur le Maître, mais lui, il a l'œil sur eux.

Drago ne fit que hocher la tête, l'air complètement abattu. Sa mère le regarda un instant puis le pris dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Elle chantonna à voix basse une mélodie qui attira l'attention d'Harry. Il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà entendu. Il se rappela alors la première fois que Drago l'avait étreint pour le réconforter, lui chantonnant la même chose. Il sentit l'émotion de Drago et la partagea avec lui. Une sensation étrange le prit d'un seul coup et soudain, il eut un flash, dans son esprit. Comme un souvenir qui remontait à la surface, une réminiscence qu'il n'avait pas cherchée. Cette mélodie, encore, mais fredonnée par une femme, et à nouveau des bras qui l'entouraient en voulant lui apporter tendresse et réconfort. Harry glissa à terre sans s'en rendre compte, et une larme qu'il ne perçut pas coula sur sa joue tandis que son esprit et son cœur était emplis de ce souvenir que sa mémoire avait décidé de lui retrouver. Harry ferma les yeux et d'autres larmes coulèrent. Il les rouvrit et son regard se posa sur Fumseck qui émit son cri dans une douceur infinie.

Narcissa se tut et se sépara de Drago. Le souvenir s'effaça lentement. Harry resta à terre. Narcissa embrassa son fils sur le front et ils se dirent au revoir tandis qu'elle partait. Drago resta un instant immobile, et soudain semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose, il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, toujours sous sa cape. Drago s'avança vers lui, et malgré l'invisibilité du vêtement, Drago savait exactement où était Harry et comment il était. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit la main lentement. Il l'avança sous la cape et elle disparut de ses yeux lorsqu'il la posa sur la joue d'Harry encore humide des larmes qu'il venait d'éprouver. Leurs esprits se tendirent l'un vers l'autre et se trouvèrent, partageant les émotions de leurs cœurs. Drago pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et la compassion se dessina sur les traits de son visage tandis qu'il comprenait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. Il regarda Drago qui s'était rapidement relevé et l'endroit où se tenait Harry qui s'était remis debout lui aussi. Harry ôta sa Cape, sachant pertinemment que le directeur le voyait quand même. Le regard de Dumbledore lui fit se demander s'il avait quelque chose de particulier au visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir la trace des larmes qu'il avait versées, et il essuya ses joues avec agacement.

- Tout va bien mon garçon ? lui demanda le directeur.

- Très bien monsieur.

- Bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce que votre mère a pu vous dire Mr Malefoy mais j'en ai une idée. Je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous voulez faire, et comment vous voulez vous positionner dans ce combat contre Voldemort.

- Avec Harry, bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Drago avant de rougir d'avoir osé répondre une telle chose sans une once d'hésitation.

Harry le regarda intensément et si Drago ne le regarda pas, il put ressentir la bouffée d'amour qu'Harry éprouva pour lui alors.

- Mr Malefoy, vous devez prendre du temps pour y réfléchir réellement et pour envisager toutes les conséquences possibles de chaque décision possible. Ce qui s'est passé avec Harry vous a embarqué dans le camp opposé à celui dans lequel vous avez été éduqué, et vous a embarqué contre votre famille. Votre choix ne peut être fait à la légère.

- Professeur Dumbledore, sauf votre respect, mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir ce choix…

Drago recula vers Harry et prit sa main.

- Mais ça m'est égal, parce que c'est ce que j'aurais choisi de toute manière.

Harry avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur, et en présence de ce dernier, alors il estima qu'il pouvait attendre qu'ils en soient sortis. Mais il était difficile de ne pas exprimer son immense reconnaissance et l'amour grandissant chaque jour qu'il portait à son ancien ennemi, devenu tellement important pour lui et dans sa vie.

.

Dumbledore alla s'assoir à son bureau et les congédia en rappelant à Drago d'être prudent et en invitant Harry à revenir le voir plus tard pour qu'ils parlent de la vision qu'il avait eue. En l'entendant Harry grimaça et il avait bien raison de s'inquiéter à en juger par le regard soudain furieux de Drago sur lui. Ils sortirent dans le couloir, Harry ayant remis sa Cape, et Harry se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande en lui disant de le suivre pour qu'ils discutent. Drago engueula copieusement Harry pour ne pas lui avoir dit non seulement qu'il avait vu quelque chose mais aussi pour ne pas lui avoir raconté au moins ce qui le concernait, et Harry essaya de l'amadouer pour se faire pardonner quand Drago eut terminé de hurler. Ils s'installèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé qu'Harry avait invoqué et discutèrent sérieusement de la suite probable des choses. Il était impensable à Drago de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer trahir Harry ou en tous cas ne plus être à ses côtés, aussi ce point fut rapidement réglé après quelques crises colériques d'un côté ou de l'autre, Harry ne voulant pas le mettre en danger, et Drago ne voulant pas qu'on s'occupe de lui comme d'une demoiselle en détresse. Ils parlèrent de l'Armée du Phoenix, de l'action qu'allait mener Harry le soir même, de leur relation et de son aspect officiel, des parents de Drago, de ce qu'ils risquaient d'endurer aux vacances s'ils devaient se retrouver à être enseignés par Bellatrix Lestrange, du danger qui guettait tout le monde. Ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et puis se turent.

- Harry, je suis grand, je sais me défendre, alors ne risque rien dans le présent et dans l'avenir pour l'idée stupide qu'il faudra me protéger, dit Drago en rompant le silence.

- Tu as déjà souffert par ma faute. Je t'ai promis alors que cela n'arriverai plus, plus jamais. C'était une promesse que je tiendrais. Et tant pis si cela te met en colère, je préfère que tu m'en veuilles et que tu sois en vie.

- Harry… tu es désespérant.

- Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit de cette façon, jamais aussi clairement. Drago embrassa Harry avec passion. Il ne répondit pas mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas par manque de sentiments. Drago le lui dirait quand il serait prêt. Harry l'embrassa en retour.

.

On frappa à la porte. La voix d'Hermione s'éleva en appelant Harry par son autre nom et en lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure bientôt et qu'il devait être prêt. Harry se détacha à regret de Drago qui ne voulut pas le laisser partir et l'attira à lui à nouveau. Hermione s'énerva, Harry s'obligea à se lever et à quitter son amour après un long baiser qui venait de son cœur.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

** Note de fin de chapitre:**

- Comment avez-vous trouvé le personnage de Narcissa Malefoy ? On la reverra dans l'avenir ! Je trouvais ça drôle que Mrs Malefoy demande à son fils de se rapprocher de Darren Prince, hihihi

- Harry va-t-il trouver comment empêcher ce qui est prévu pour Drago et lui pendant les vacances ?

A bientôt avec le chapitre 39 : Harry Contre Voldemort, round 1

- Comment va se passer la petite "sortie" de notre trio ?


	39. Chapter39-Harry contre Voldemort, round1

**Note de l'Auteur:**. Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre, et avec, un peu d'action contre notre méchant préféré. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Harry vécut très mal la vision qui lui fut imposée. Drago s'inquiéta sans pouvoir l'aider réellement. Plus tard, la mère de ce dernier débarqua à Poudlard et après une dispute avec le directeur, elle put parler en tête à tête avec son fils des sujets dont Harry avait été témoin dans sa vision, un Harry bien présent sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago apprenant qu'Harry avait été au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Lucius Malefoy mais qu'il ne lui avait rien dit lui crie dessus. Harry s'excuse, lui promet qu'il ne permettra pas que du mal lui soit fait, et pour la première fois, lui dit qu'il l'aime.

**Ce chapitre ce déroule :** du mardi soir au mercredi soir

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 39 – Harry Contre Voldemort, round 1**

.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité descendirent dans le parc après une mise au point de leur plan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers Rogue qui les attendait pour les faire sortir de l'enceinte du château, ils n'eurent pas besoin de le prévenir de leur arrivée, le regard observateur du professeur de potions les ayant repérés aux traces légères qu'ils faisaient sur le sol encore humide de la petite neige de la journée qui avait fondue. Il fit mine de sortir lui-même, leur permettant de passer sans attirer de soupçons à d'éventuels observateurs, et après de dernières mises en garde et rappels des ordres à suivre en cas de problème, il les laissa partir. Harry attrapa de chaque main ses amis qui maintenaient la Cape sur eux et se prépara à transplaner. Au moment de disparaître, il capta le regard de son père et y lut toute son inquiétude et sa désapprobation.

Il avait fallut plusieurs discours enflammés, tentatives de corruption, promesses, et engueulades pour que Severus finisse par accepter de laisser les trois jeunes sorciers tenter d'attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres hors de Poudlard, et s'il n'était toujours pas d'accord, il avait cessé d'essayer de les retenir au château. Il savait qu'Harry agirait de toute manière, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il en avait déjà eu la preuve, et il était hors de question de chercher à l'enfermer à nouveau. Alors quitte à les laisser faire, Severus avait essayé de les préparer et leur avait fait promettre de toujours mettre leur sécurité en priorité.

Le plan de départ avait été de faire transmettre par Théodore aux Mangemorts que les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter allaient le rejoindre ce soir-là pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un d'important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après sa vision, Harry avait distingué le lieu où Voldemort allait se rendre de lui-même pour son opération qui se révéla être un massacre mais discret de la petite ville décidée, et ils avaient annulées leurs premières intentions pour se rendre à l'endroit où le mage noir serait déjà. Comme il s'agissait de Little Whinning, le lieu de naissance de Voldemort, Harry estimait qu'il serait crédible de sa part de vouloir y aller puisqu'il cherchait les descendants de Serpentard, et que comme Voldemort en était un, il était possible qu'il y en ait d'autres, apparentés peut-être. Le fait que cela se passe le même jour que l'attaque prévue ne serait qu'une coïncidence pour le mage noir, en tous cas, Harry l'espérait. Si l'on se mettait à chercher Darren Prince au château, on ne le trouverait pas, mais on ne trouverait pas Drago Malefoy non plus. Harry espérait que l'habileté impressionnante des élèves de Poudlard à trouver et colporter des rumeurs à la vitesse de l'éclair le sauverait de tous soupçons.

.

Les trois jeunes sorciers arrivèrent donc à Little Whinning, un peu en dehors de la ville, et un peu avant l'heure prévue de l'attaque de Voldemort. Harry garda sa Cape sur lui tandis que Ron et Hermione se changeaient en leurs formes Animagus. Profitant qu'il était invisible, il enleva sa bague et changea ses traits pour reprendre ceux d'Harry Potter. Ils restèrent cachés et discrets quand les Mangemorts transplanèrent et commencèrent à tout détruire. Voldemort était parmi eux et il se délecta du massacre de la ville dans laquelle il n'avait aucun bon souvenir. Le regard d'Harry se posa malgré lui sur le cimetière, lieu de ses cauchemars, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Là, là Voldemort était revenu à la vie pour de bon, là il avait du le combattre. Et là, là était mort Cédric Diggory.

Des coups de pattes sur son dos le firent réagir et il se retourna se retrouvant à affronter les regards courroucés d'Hermione sous sa forme de chat sauvage.

- Sérieusement Hermione, je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à me voir malgré la Cape… murmura Harry avec un sourire moqueur, d'avantage pour détourner ses pensées que pour autre chose, en enlevant ce qui le rendait invisible.

Les regards insistants de ses deux meilleurs amis forcèrent Harry à se concentrer son attention sur ce qui se passait à côté d'eux. Harry inspira profondément. Il fit un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione qui s'éloignèrent un peu pour se rapprocher et être prêts à agir au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Harry se concentra, visualisa la ruelle qu'il apercevait, et transplana. Le bruit caractéristique ne fut pas entendu au milieu des cris des habitants et du son des maisons qui s'écroulaient sur elles-mêmes, enflammées. Harry serra les dents. Il ne supportait pas cela, il ne supportait pas de voir des gens souffrir sans pouvoir agir. Mais son père et Drago lui avaient rappelés ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire le héros et Harry devait se contrôler pour rester là où il était. Il savait que son père était prêt à lui faire subir la même épreuve que la dernière fois, et il était absolument hors de question que Drago souffre à nouveau de la sorte par sa faute. Si ce n'était pas exactement le but que Severus avait cherché à atteindre, au moins, cela l'empêchait de se précipiter sur les ennuis. Harry attendit un peu en avançant prudemment parmi les ruelles non atteintes encore par les Mangemorts, et quand il en aperçut qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction, il fit semblant de chercher à être discret tandis qu'en réalité il cherchait à se faire voir.

Cela ne manqua pas.

- C'est Potter ! Attrapez Potter, il est juste là !

Harry se mit à courir. Il entendait la course des Mangemorts derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, se contentant de lancer des sorts derrière son épaule. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant de sa présence, il transplana immédiatement. Il avait promis de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Il réapparut là où Ron et Hermione et lui étaient arrivés et reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Ses deux amis toujours Animagus arrivèrent rapidement et reprirent leurs formes humaines. Un cri de rage s'éleva du centre de la ville et Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Il porta la main à son front en laissant échapper un cri de douleur et s'appuya d'avantage contre le tronc de l'arbre. Sa tête lui faisait mal et des flashs d'images prenaient place devant ses yeux. Il était étrange d'avoir ainsi par intermittence le point de vue de Voldemort et le sien, et cela était particulièrement désagréable. Harry grimaça et s'obligea à repousser l'esprit du mage noir furieux de s'être fait nargué de la sorte.

.

Hermione prit la main d'Harry et Ron lui toucha le bras, et il les fit transplaner sans attendre. Il regretta finalement de ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu car le transport lui renversa l'estomac et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il tomba par terre à peine étaient-ils revenus près de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Son père accourut immédiatement le visage crispé et empreint de la colère qui naît de l'inquiétude. Il vit rapidement qu'aucun d'eux n'était blessé, et Hermione lui dit en quelques mots comment les choses s'étaient passées.

- Bon, vous deux, vous retournez dans votre salle commune. Harry, change ton apparence, et on retournera vers le château comme si on avait eu une discussion dans le parc. Granger et Weasley, ne vous faites pas voir.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et décidèrent de se transformer pour atteindre le château plus discrètement. Rogue soutint Harry un instant le temps qu'il se reprenne d'avantage et ils avancèrent ensuite vers le château en silence une fois qu'Harry eut repris l'apparence de Darren Prince.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Severus à son fils à voix basse.

- Bizarre. Pas très bien. Mal à la tête.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va s'inquiéter que tu t'actives même s'il ne se sentira pas trop menacé par toi pour l'instant. Tu vas devoir être extrêmement prudent, surtout si tu veux garder intacte l'image de Darren Prince.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment.

- Qu'as-tu vu hier soir ? demanda Severus.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Pourrais-tu au moins me dire s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucius ? Je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir reçu de message de sa part.

Harry s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers son père.

- C'est vraiment ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Oui. Je sais qu'il est un Mangemort et qu'il a des convictions qui vont à l'encontre des tiennes, mais il est mon ami depuis l'enfance.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas avoir parlé de ce que j'avais vu, à toi ou à Drago.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Lucius Malefoy a raté quelque chose et Voldemort l'a fait enfermer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il le méprise totalement désormais.

Severus ne dit rien et regarda droit devant lui en fronçant les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu dois le dire à Drago.

- Drago est au courant parce que sa mère lui en a touché un mot.

Harry raconta alors à Severus l'entretien que Drago avait eu avec sa mère, estimant qu'il devait être au courant. Lorsqu'il évoqua l'ordre de Narcissa Malefoy à son fils de fréquenter le si bien-vu Darren Prince, Severus eut un rictus amusé. Lorsqu'Harry lui parla de la mort de Falcony, Severus parut contrarié, encore plus lorsqu'il apprit que c'était à Drago d'annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants de celui-ci. Et bien plus encore lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuer cet homme de sang-froid.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses aussi Ha…Darren.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai voulu te faire réagir mais je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu pouvais avoir vu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Cette petite sortie m'a remonté ! dit Harry en essayant de blaguer sur le sujet.

Ils se quittèrent une fois le château atteint et Harry monta voir Dumbledore. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, lui parla aussi de sa vision, et ils discutèrent de l'attitude à tenir par rapport à Drago et des solutions à envisager pour les prochaines vacances. Harry parvint ensuite à réunir l'Armée du Phoenix malgré l'heure tardive. Ils lui apprirent qu'ils avaient bien fait croire en la présence de Ron et Hermione, et qu'ils avaient lancé la rumeur de Darren et Drago ensembles peut-être puisqu'introuvables tous les deux, et Théodore lui assura que le groupe des Serpentards pro-Mangemorts avaient bien entendus cette rumeur. Lorsqu'Harry retourna enfin dans son dortoir, il était épuisé. Il passait devant la chambre de Drago quand il l'entendit s'ouvrir, et il s'y sentit attiré. Il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte dans le lit de son amant qui s'était installé contre lui. Harry se redressa pour l'embrasser et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

Le lendemain fut une journée très riche en événements. En effet durant la matinée, Ombrage passa à l'attaque. Elle qui n'avait pas vraiment été visible dans les couloirs ces premières semaines, sembla soudain être partout à la fois. Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que tous les élèves remettent correctement leurs uniformes et se tiennent à distance respectable les uns des autres à la seconde où ils l'apercevaient. Elle passa la journée à visiter les classes, à prendre des notes, à tout faire pour déstabiliser les enseignants. Le mot était bien passé entre les élèves et tous faisaient des efforts lorsqu'elle était présente dans leurs cours. Les professeurs durent se mettre pour de bon à ne pas faire de pratique dans leurs cours car il apparut qu'elle aimait passer simplement la tête dans une classe au détour d'un couloir. A la fin de la journée, la frustration d'avoir subitement dû stopper tout exercice magique sous la pression de l'Horrible Crapaud Rose était montée et nombreux furent les élèves qui ensorcelèrent tout ce qu'ils purent dans leur Salle Commune. Face à ce revirement assez brutal de situation, Fred et Georges estimèrent qu'il allait leur falloir accélérer les choses de leur côté, et on ne les vit pas de la soirée alors qu'il était courant de les voir tester leurs produits dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour amuser les plus jeunes.

Dans le même temps le bruit se mit à courir de l'apparition d'Harry Potter face à Voldemort la nuit passée. Les rumeurs étant ce qu'elles sont, on entendit à la fin de la journée qu'Harry Potter avait terrassé seul des Mangemorts terrifiants de cinq pieds de haut en leur crachant du feu dessus, ce qui faisait bien rire Ron. Les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix chargés d'utiliser le Chicaneur pour leur cause étaient bien sûr prévenus de cette sortie d'Harry et avaient tout préparé à l'avance pour pouvoir sortir leurs articles au repas de midi. Le père de Luna avait accepté de leur prêter le nom du journal et quelques fonds à condition que les jeunes lui versent une partie de leur recette et qu'ils ne fassent que des articles sur Harry Potter et sur la guerre contre Voldemort et contre le Ministère. Il leur avait fait parvenir une version simplifiée d'une machine à imprimer et les jeunes sorciers avaient réussi à faire et à dupliquer des exemplaires d'une sorte de livret titré au nom du Chicaneur mais avec des gros titres bien différents des sujets habituels de ce journal. L'Armée du Phoenix avait ainsi discrètement fait se disperser tous les exemplaires durant le déjeuner à travers les tables et les Maisons et les rumeurs et discussions n'avaient fait que s'amplifier.

Harry dut rester concentré pour à la fois gérer cela et en même temps paraître détaché de ce qui commençait de se passer, surtout lorsqu'il se vit observé par les futurs Mangemorts. Ils vinrent lui parler après le dîner alors qu'il travaillait dans la salle commune et Harry parvint à les convaincre de sa présence au château tout en restant bien dans son rôle. Il leur donna quelques ordres accompagnés de quelques menaces ensuite et cacha un soupir de soulagement quand ils repartirent, apparemment convaincus. Harry retrouva ensuite plus tard Drago qui n'arrivait pas à se décider à annoncer aux deux enfants Falcony la mort de leur père. Harry lui proposa bien de le faire lui-même, pour lui épargner cette épreuve, et parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Drago se sentir aussi mal, et Drago commença par refuser. Mais en voyant de loin le frère et la sœur discuter joyeusement près du feu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Drago sentit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, et s'enferma comme un pleutre dans sa chambre, se maudissant d'être aussi lâche et couard. Harry le rejoignit rapidement et essaya de le réconforter, lui promettant qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un lâche mais comme une personne bien humaine au contraire. Harry se retrouva désemparé devant un Drago qui se mit à pleurer et à lui répéter des excuses dont Harry trouvait qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas à faire. Il ne put que prendre son amant dans ses bras en essayant encore de trouver les mots. Drago n'avait jamais pleuré comme ça, jamais devant lui, et Harry sentait une douleur dans son cœur à le voir ainsi. Il sentait aussi la colère monter, rage sourde contre Voldemort et sa cruauté. Quand Drago se calma enfin, d'avantage à cause de l'épuisement que parce qu'il allait réellement mieux, Harry l'allongea sur son lit et resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme profondément.

.

Harry se leva ensuite et sortit en repassant par sa propre chambre pour aller dans la Salle Commune. Il chercha un instant du regard et vit que les deux jeunes sorciers auxquels il allait devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle étaient toujours là. Ils étaient jeunes, le garçon était un troisième année et la fille était entrée à Poudlard à la rentrée. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il allait détester ça, il le savait parfaitement. Prenant une inspiration profonde pour se donner du courage, Harry s'avança vers les deux jeunes en se composant un visage d'indifférence. Ils levèrent la tête en le voyant arriver vers eux et il vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur leur visage. Que Darren Prince, le réputé nouveau favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne leur parler ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Il les regarda fixement une seconde puis fit un signe de tête pour leur indiquer de le suivre sans leur adresser un mot. Du coin de l'œil il vit que l'un des membres du groupe pro-Voldemort l'avait suivi du regard et Harry devina qu'il allait tout rapporter à son chef aussi rapidement que possible.

Une fois sortis de la Salle Commune, Harry mena les deux pauvres jeunes sorciers effrayés dans un coin isolé. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas être surpris et jeta d'ailleurs des sorts pour être certain que personne ne les écoutait, et en voyant les expressions affolées des deux enfants (_oui, des enfants, encore des enfants, seulement des enfants_ _!_), il eut un rire noir en se rendant compte d'en quoi la situation pouvait être inquiétante pour eux. Mais il n'avait fait cela parce qu'il savait, il _savait_ qu'il n'arriverait pas à rester impassible, il _savait_ qu'il flancherait en leur annonçant la nouvelle. Il se tourna vers eux et chercha à ne pas avoir un regard trop froid ou impressionnant.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur, mais il faut toujours faire attention. Je dois être la personne la plus observée de toute l'école, leur dit Harry en essayant d'être amical et chaleureux, et en essayant de leur sourire.

Ils se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas.

- Ecoutez, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous apprendre. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, continua Harry en passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

Ils le regardèrent, inquiets, mais différemment cette fois. Harry vit passer dans le regard du garçon un doute et il se détesta de devoir le confirmer.

- C'est à propos de votre père.

En voyant le garçon entourer sa petite sœur de ses bras (_quels étaient leurs noms déjà ?_) tout en crispant son visage, Harry comprit que… _Mathew,_ _c'était ça_, il comprit que Mathew avait deviné. La petite fille était jeune et ne comprenait pas, elle. _Alexandra_.

- Votre père… votre père est mort. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Mathew ferma les yeux en serrant plus fort sa petite sœur qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Harry leur laissa un instant d'intimité avant de les interrompre.

- Je vais vous laisser, vous savez où on est, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Harry était toujours mal à l'aise et il ne savait pas trop comment partir tout en s'assurant qu'ils ne raconteraient pas à tout le monde que Darren Prince n'était pas le dur et indifférent noble qu'il paraissait être, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le leur demander maintenant. Alexandra lui dit alors d'une petite voix :

- Merci de nous l'avoir dit gentiment…

Harry partit. Des pas dans son dos le firent se retourner, et il vit le garçon qui avait laissé sa sœur quelques instants pour le rattraper, et il lui parla à voix basse.

- Excusez-moi, juste, comment…

- Tu veux savoir comment ton père est mort ? demanda Harry, incertain de ce qu'il lui faudrait répondre.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Harry déglutit et regarda le garçon qui semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup. Harry se rappela alors lui-même, et le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait appris la vérité sur la mort de ses propres parents. Il soupira, se baissa pour être à la hauteur du garçon qui le regardait avec une dureté amère.

- Je vais te dire la vérité, mais elle est difficile à entendre. Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Harry le regarda encore un instant.

- Ton père a été tué.

- Par qui ?

- Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'était pas content de lui.

Le regard de Mathew se voila et s'assombrit. Il se détourna et Harry vit la douleur et la culpabilité se peindre sur son visage, et il savait pourquoi. L'homme avait voulu se sauver de Voldemort, et surtout, sauver ses enfants. Alors Harry se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelques mots :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni celle de ta sœur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tue par simple envie personnelle la plupart du temps.

Mathew le regarda et Harry fut effrayé de voir son regard être aussi vide. Le garçon repartit vers sa sœur qui pleurait en adressant une dernière parole à Harry.

- On ne dira rien sur ce que vous avez fait pour nous ce soir, c'est promis.

Mais Harry ne parvint pas à s'en réjouir.

.

Pendant ce temps naquirent les premiers entraînements enseignés par Sirius et Remus dans la Salle sur Demande. Les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix étaient tous là et avaient amenés avec eux des élèves de leurs Maisons de tous âges dont ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'iraient rien rapporter à Ombrage. Lorsque tous ceux attendus furent arrivés, Remus commença à parler pour exposer le contenu et le but de ces entraînements. Ni Drago ni Harry n'étaient là. Il aurait été trop risqué de les exposer tous les deux comme espions contre Ombrage et contre Voldemort alors que l'un était un Malefoy et l'autre à la tête des pro-Voldemort de Poudlard, même si les entraînements ne seraient pas présentés comme part à la lutte contre le mage noir.

- Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue, commença-t-il. Avant toute chose, nous allons vous demander de signer ce Contrat du Secret, continua-t-il en désignant le parchemin et la plume qui, enchantés, flottaient à côté de lui. Cela fonctionne plus ou moins comme un sort de Fidelitas à ceci près qu'il n'y a pas de Gardien du Secret. Quiconque cherchera à dévoiler le contenu de ces entraînements ou les personnes qui s'y rendent s'en verra empêché par un sortilège que je ne vous dévoilerai pas. Nous pouvons tous remercier Miss Granger pour la création inventive de ce système de sécurité.

Les élèves les plus jeunes, ceux les plus indécis, mais aussi les plus vindicatifs, se regardèrent avec un peu d'inquiétude. Sirius le vit bien et ajouta alors :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, signer ne vous engage à rien, vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaiter. Il s'agit simplement de s'assurer que personne ne parlera de ce qui se passera ici, pour la sécurité de tous. Si vous êtes ici c'est déjà qu'a priori vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce que fait Ombrage ou avec les agissements du Ministère envers Poudlard. Si l'un d'eux apprend ce que nous faisons, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous regretterez d'avoir douté de cette signature.

Il prononça la fin de ses mots avec un grand sourire à la fois amusé et faussement menaçant. Ceux qui faisaient partie de l'Armée du Phoenix s'avancèrent pour signer sans hésitation et cela entraîna le mouvement des autres. Une fois que tout le monde eut signé, Remus reprit la parole.

- Bien, merci à tous. Une première chose qu'il faut bien mettre au clair, est qu'à tous moments vous êtes absolument libres de partir et que vous l'êtes également de revenir ensuite. Deuxièmement, nous ne sommes pas un corps de combat contre Voldemort. Certains d'entre vous sont encore très jeunes, et d'autres ne veulent pas forcément s'engager dans ce conflit, et peut-être y en a-t-il parmi vous qui doutent de la réalité de son retour. Cela n'a aucune importance.

Il y eut des chuchotements approbateurs et des soupirs soulagés dans l'assistance. Il semblait bien que certains aient eu peur de se retrouver sans le vouloir embarqué dans quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas.

- Non, nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre à pratiquer la magie. Le Ministère par l'intermédiaire de Mrs Ombrage estime que la théorie des sortilèges est suffisante pour vos examens et votre savoir. Cela est faux, il est nécessaire de pratiquer pour s'entraîner. Il est également vrai que nous sommes ici pour vous apprendre à vous battre. Que vous croyiez ou non au retour de Voldemort, nous, nous en sommes persuadés, alors nous voulons aider chacun à être capable de se défendre lorsque vous serez hors de Poudlard si quelque chose vous arrive.

Les murmures reprirent mais semblaient plus assurés.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Sirius ?

- Merci Remus. Alors, nous avons estimé qu'il était important de revoir les bases des sortilèges de défense. De plus, une certaine expérience d'un certain héros national en juin dernier nous a prouvé que les sortilèges les plus simples peuvent parfois vous sauver la vie. Donc mettez vous par deux et entraînez-vous à lancer l'Expelliarmus. Remus et moi allons passer parmi vous pour vous aider à le corriger personnellement.

D'une sorte de commun accord, les plus âgés et plus doués ne se regroupèrent pas mais allèrent vers les plus jeunes pour les aider et aider ainsi en même temps leurs professeurs particuliers. Sirius et Remus firent comme ils l'avaient annoncé, et gardèrent en même temps leurs oreilles grandes ouvertes, tout comme le faisaient l'Armée du Phoenix. Il y eut de très nombreuses réflexions sur l'inutilité de travailler un Expelliarmus, des discussions sur la véractité ou non du retour de Voldemort, d'autres discussions à propos d'Ombrage, d'autres sur des rumeurs assez extravagantes, et certaines qui n'avaient rien à voir. Mais ceux qui étaient à l'écoute notèrent que le nom d'Harry revenait assez régulièrement dans les conversations, et ils en furent très satisfaits. On commençait à nouveau à parler d'Harry Potter, de ses agissements, et surtout, de l'espoir qui renaissait face à la menace de Voldemort, que l'on croit en son retour, ou qu'on en doute simplement.

Après une bonne heure de sortilèges travaillés et retravaillés, Sirius et Remus aidèrent les jeunes à partir en les incitant à revenir et à amener des amis dont ils savaient qu'ils signeraient le Contrat du Secret et ne chercheraient pas à les trahir. Restèrent dans la Salle sur Demande l'Armée du Phoenix qui discuta d'un moyen de communication discret. Les jeunes étaient partis en sachant qu'ils auraient à attendre des nouvelles mais il fallait trouver un moyen plus simple. Ils discutèrent également des bons effets des livrets du Chicaneur et de l'impact que les actions des derniers temps avaient eu. Hermione rédigea un rapide compte-rendu destiné à Harry et le donna à Théodore.

.

Lorsque Théodore et Blaise entrèrent dans leur chambre, ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'Harry y était, et par conséquent, n'était pas avec Drago. Harry était simplement assis sur son lit, le regard un peu vide. Il releva la tête en les entendant entrer et prit le parchemin d'Hermione sans rien dire et ne le lut pas. Les deux Serpentards s'inquiétèrent un peu mais ne voulurent pas l'embêter et le déranger en lui posant des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas voulu répondre. Ils se préparèrent pour se coucher et lorsque le silence commença de se faire à nouveau dans la pièce, Harry leur parla.

- Comment fait-on pour trouver du courage ?

Les deux garçons se redressèrent sur leur lit, échangèrent un regard, et se tournèrent vers leur compagnon de chambre. Théodore essaya d'apporter une réponse.

- J'imagine qu'il faut prendre sur soi et avoir en tête une optique différente de notre intérêt personnel.

- Oui, prendre sur soi pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur, ajouta Blaise.

Il y eut un silence et Théodore demanda prudemment :

- Mais, tu as du courage, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sembla ne pas comprendre ce que lui disait Théodore et puis eut un faible sourire.

- Je sais… ce n'était pas pour moi.

Les deux garçons eurent un air entendu et soupirèrent.

- Drago a été élevé par ses parents qui lui répétèrent qu'il fallait toujours, toujours suivre son intérêt personnel et son instinct de conservation. Faire preuve de courage est souvent incompatible avec cela. Et Drago n'a jamais appris à faire face à des situations difficiles ou à des choix vitaux, dit Blaise.

- Toi tu as du apprendre à survivre et à te battre pour ça, et tu n'as pas eu le choix de le faire, ajouta Théodore.

- N'oublions également pas que Drago est un vrai Serpentard et toi un vrai Gryffondor, et que la caractéristique majeure de la première reste la ruse et l'intelligence pour ne pas risquer sa peau. Les Gryffondors sont nos grands opposés parce qu'eux préfèrent mettre leur vie en danger si cela peut sauver d'autres vies tandis qu'un Serpentard sauvera toujours sa peau en premier, continua Blaise.

A ces mots Harry sembla réagir.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Regardez-vous ! Vous ne servez pas uniquement votre intérêt.

- Toutes nos actions ne sont guidées que par des intérêts égoïstes, je t'assure.

- Mais…

- Réfléchis. Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la chose la plus risquée au monde. Il tue et torture sans motif, et personne ne peut être certains qu'il va gagner, pas plus que l'on peut être sûr du contraire. De plus ses actes vont à l'encontre de certaines valeurs que je possède, que Blaise possède également. Le servir irait à l'encontre de cela et ne pourrait que nous faire du mal. Donc nous lui sommes opposés parce que nous suivons ce qui nous semble être le meilleur pour nous.

Harry les regarda longuement.

- Harry, je pense que tu peux réussir, et je pense aussi que je t'apprécie également, sincèrement. Mais je ne te suis pas parce que tu es mon ami, et encore moins parce que tu représentes l'espoir de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Théodore très sérieusement, et très posément.

Harry le fixa du regard, ni appréciateur ni antipathique, juste essayant de comprendre. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Pour ce qui est de Drago, reprit Blaise, si tu veux l'aider à trouver du courage, parce qu'il en faut aussi même quand on est un Serpentard, je pense que tu devrais le brusquer.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu le choix de faire face à des situations difficiles. Que tu aies choisi d'être lâche ou courageux ensuite, cela n'est pas l'important.

- Il faut que tu mettes Drago dans ce type de situation où il aura cette obligation de décider s'il veut être un lâche et se détester ou s'il veut essayer de se battre réellement.

- On lui a appris cette attitude de choisir la facilité et la conservation de soi. Il faut l'obliger à apprendre le courage.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir.

- Mais il faut aussi lui donner confiance en cela, dit Théodore après un moment de silence. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'avoir du courage peut être une bonne chose aussi.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

.Que pensez-vous de la réflexion sur le courage que nos jeunes sorciers ont à la fin ? Harry va-t-il trouver comment aider Drago sur ce point ?

.J'espère que vous avez aimé bien sûr, et je remercie tous les commentaires et toutes les personnes qui aiment et soutiennent et suivent mon histoire ! A bientôt avec le chapitre 40 : L'Armée du Phoenix. Les jeunes sorciers continuent leur "résistance" !


	40. Chapter 40 - L'Armée du Phoenix

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires, followings, et soutiens !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Harry a asticoté Voldemort ce qui a permis à l'Armée du Phoenix de lancer des livrets journalistiques sous le titre du Chicaneur pour relancer la résistance à Voldemort mais aussi à Ombrage qui s'est mise en action. Les entraînements de Sirius et Remus ont été bien lancés eux aussi avec leur première fois le mercredi soir. Pendant ce temps, Harry qui ne peut s'y montrer, a été apprendre aux enfants du Mangemort Falcony que celui-ci a été tué par Voldemort et Drago s'est mis à culpabilisé. Le chapitre s'est terminé sur une réflexion d'Harry avec Théodore et Blaise sur la peur et le courage, en particulier en rapport avec Drago.

**Ce chapitre se déroule DE :** le milieu de la semaine de fin janvier / début février ; **A:** dans la première semaine de février.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 40 – L'Armée Du Phoenix En Action**

.

Il semblait que désormais la machine était lancée. Ombrage était définitivement entrée en action contre les enseignants de Poudlard, et elle avait ainsi par conséquent déclaré la guerre aux élèves encore plus qu'aux professeurs eux-mêmes. Fred et Georges Weasley étaient devenus les chefs du mouvement anti-Crapaud-Rose et les jeunes sorciers venaient les voir en secret et régulièrement pour se voir confier des missions de farces et de mauvais tours à jouer à la représentante du Ministère. C'est ainsi que cette dernière se retrouva victime de métamorphoses corporelles diverses et variées, allant du changement de couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses vêtements à l'actuelle transformation de son visage en celui d'un crapaud, blague qui fut la plus populaire. Son bureau également se retrouva l'objet de méfaits particulièrement drôles, tels que la redécoration en d'autres couleurs toutes aussi abjectes que le rose insupportable, en noir également bien sûr, tels aussi que l'ensorcellement de toutes ses affaires, et d'autres choses encore. Voyant comment les choses tournaient, Ombrage décida de se créer un corps de défense qui serait chargé d'attraper les petits malins qui lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

La deuxième partie de la semaine avait été ainsi perturbée par une multitude d'actions de ce genre. Le samedi matin fut le retour de bâton. Les élèves découvrirent sur l'un des murs du Hall des Décrets que Rusard accrochait. Il y en avait déjà beaucoup, et la pile à côté de lui qui attendait d'être accrochée à son tour n'était pas rassurante. En se rapprochant les jeunes sorciers excités par leurs actes des derniers jours déchantèrent rapidement.

« Dolores Jane Ombrage déclarée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et par conséquent détentrice de tous pouvoirs. »

« Obligation d'obtenir l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice pour former toute activité, club, et association que ce soit. »

« Interdiction d'avoir un contact physique intime ou personnel dans les lieux publics : salles de classes, couloirs, parc, etc… »

« Toute personne en détention ou en utilisation des produits Weasley sera sévèrement punie.»

« Toute personne prise sur le fait d'atteinte envers la Grande Inquisitrice sera très sévèrement punie et renvoyée. »

« Les pouvoirs de la Grande Inquisitrice passent au-dessus de ceux des professeurs et de celui du directeur. »

« Une Brigade Inquisitoriale accessible sur demande sera formée pour traquer et punir les élèves dissidents, rebelles, insolents, et menteurs. »

« Quiconque colportera des discours mensongers sur le retour d'une certain mage noir sera sévèrement puni. »

Harry arrêta de lire. Il retint une grimace de dégoût et passa le petit déjeuner seul à réfléchir sur ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien faire pour empêcher ce qui arrivait. Ombrage était en train de prendre le contrôle entier de Poudlard et le directeur ne faisait rien. Harry leva la tête vers la table des professeurs et remarqua qu'il était absent. Encore. Harry l'avait à peine vu ces derniers jours. Il savait que ce n'était pas une fuite de la part du directeur mais plutôt comme si Dumbledore, en sachant que les jeunes avaient un peu pris les choses en main, se reposait sur cela pour s'occuper d'autres problèmes. Harry ne doutait pas de leur éventuelle importance mais il avait l'impression que le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdissait un peu plus chaque jour.

.

Il retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentards le petit groupe dont il avait plus ou moins pris le commandement tout en restant assez extérieur. Ils étaient assis près de la cheminée, et le fauteuil dont il avait déclaré que désormais il était le sien, était libre, bien sûr. Il s'y assit et regarda le feu en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations des jeunes hommes à côté de lui, qui s'étaient interrompus en le voyant arriver mais qui avaient repris une fois qu'il s'était assis. Le chef de cette bande s'adressa à Harry.

- Darren Prince, dit-il à la fois comme une salutation et comme un essai d'engager la conversation.

Harry le salua simplement de la tête mais sans le repousser, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

- Nous nous demandions quelle était votre position sur la Brigade Inquisitoriale et le pouvoir que prend cette Ombrage sur l'école. Nous hésitions sur la conduite à tenir.

Harry resta silencieux un instant et se détourna du feu pour s'adresser plus directement à son interlocuteur, signe de l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette discussion.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas m'impliquer dans ces affaires puériles et sans intérêt. Ombrage et le Ministère ne sont que des idiots, mais ils sont utiles. Vous allez entrer dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et faites-le avant les imbéciles qui suivent Malefoy. Cela m'est parfaitement égal mais je ne supporterais pas un instant ses niaiseries et fanfaronnades si je lui accordais le plaisir d'avoir l'impression de servir d'avantage le Seigneur des Ténèbres que moi.

- Mais…

- Oui ?

- La Brigade Inquisitoriale et le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Ne réfléchis-tu donc jamais ?! s'énerva Harry en jouant son rôle à merveille. Ombrage et le Ministère sont contre Dumbledore, contre Harry Potter, et contre ses partisans. Elle croira nous avoir à sa botte mais en réalité c'est nous qui l'utiliserons pour diminuer nos opposants.

Le septième année regarda Harry avec une sorte d'admiration respectueuse impressionnée et Harry eut une expression de dédain.

- Va maintenant, allez-y tout de suite.

- Hum… et toi ?

- Quoi moi ? répondit Harry, agressif, menaçant et hautain.

Le jeune homme se tut et fit un signe de tête aux autres pour qu'ils le suivent et ils quittèrent la salle commune.

.

Harry entendit alors discuter non loin de lui un groupe de plus jeunes qui s'étaient mis à chuchoter sur son compte.

- Tu as entendu ? Il n'aime pas Malefoy, je te l'avais dit !

- Mais l'autre jour, tout le monde a dit qu'ils étaient ensembles en secret…

- Et moi j'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient battus.

- Vous êtes tous des idiots, prit fermement la parole l'un d'entre eux. Darren Prince a utilisé Drago Malefoy comme alibi pour effectuer une mission secrète pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le professeur Rogue ! Et Prince n'aime pas Malefoy mais comme il est plus fort que lui, Malefoy est obligé de faire tout ce que Prince lui ordonne.

- Pff… tu dis n'importe quoi pour te rendre intéressant ! Moi je dis qu'ils se donnent des rendez-vous secrets.

- Mais non !

Harry laissa échapper un rire amusé en les écoutant parler. Il jeta quand même un œil pour garder en tête le visage de celui qui avait quand même bien deviné les choses, bien que déformées. Un troisième ou quatrième année sûrement.

- De toute façon, Darren Prince est le favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et on dit qu'il sera appelé à prendre sa suite quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera trop vieux.

- Ca c'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin, oui je suis d'accord pour Prince mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est immortel, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Peut-être qu'il enverra Prince en missions pour vérifier que tous lui obéissent une fois qu'il aura conquis le monde.

Harry masqua une grimace à la fois de dégoût et de mécontentement. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, et ils parlaient avec fierté du temps à venir où Voldemort aurait pris le pouvoir. Et Harry détestait en plus vraiment entendre parler de lui comme le nouveau favori de son pire ennemi.

- Vous croyez que Potter réussira à être une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- S'il le devient, Prince sera là pour le renvoyer chez les Sang-de-Bourbes et les traîtres à leur sang.

Harry eut un flash de souvenir et eut l'impression de revoir le Drago Malefoy de leurs premières années. Un Drago Malefoy élevé pour détester ceux qui n'étaient pas comme sa famille, élevé pour mépriser ceux qu'il avait appris à considérer comme inférieurs.

- C'est sûr ! Potter était le héros de Dumbledore, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est trouvé le sien ! Prince ne fera qu'une bouchée de Potter et de ses toutous, et ensuite il œuvrera avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour éradiquer le monde de la mauvaise graine.

Pas très loin de l'échange qui se déroulait entre les jeunes Serpentards, pas très loin d'un Harry qui commençait à avoir du mal à entendre ce qu'il entendait derrière lui à son propos, discours en plus tenu par des jeunes garçons pas encore adolescents, pas très loin, assis à une table, deux jeunes Serpentards accablés entendaient eux aussi la conversation. Alexandra Falcony leva les yeux vers son frère et son regard était presque suppliant. Mathew la regarda longuement et soupira. Il tourna la tête vers Darren Prince. Celui-ci avait une silhouette tendue et les doigts crispés sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

- De toute manière, pour revenir sur Malefoy, je ne pense pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec Prince, ou alors c'est que Malefoy a voulu se racheter de l'avoir rejeter, parce que si Prince méprise Malefoy fils et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres méprise Malefoy père, leur famille est complètement foutue !

- Ouai, je suis sûr que Malefoy est devenu sa p….

Le Serpentard n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Le poing d'Harry l'envoya valser par terre. Tout le monde regarda Darren Prince sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur le jeune Serpentard complètement terrifié. Les paroles qu'Harry prononça alors eut plus l'air d'un grondement sortit de sa poitrine que d'une voix humaine.

- Ne – redis – plus – jamais – ça…

Daphné qui rentrait de sa ronde de préfète arriva dans la salle commune alors que le silence était à couper et l'ambiance lourdement palpable. Elle fronça les sourcils, vit Harry menacer un troisième année, mais elle vit aussi son air à la fois furieux, presque meurtrier, et… sauvage ? Théodore entra derrière elle et lui distingua l'aura de pouvoir et de rage qui s'élevait autour d'Harry. Daphné et lui se jetèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers le lieu du conflit. Théodore se plaça entre Harry et le garçon vers lequel alla Daphné pour regarder s'il était blessé plus sérieusement qu'à la lèvre qui saignait à cause du coup de poing. Théodore se tint simplement devant Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux calmement, posément, sans détourner le regard. Harry rompit le contact visuel au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, et où nombreux crurent qu'il allait jeter un sort à Théodore. Il baissa sa baguette, tourna les talons, et sortit. Théodore regarda Daphné qui lui fit signe de le suivre et il emboîta le pas à Harry qui marchait à grands pas furieux dans les couloirs, comme pour se défouler.

.

Drago était à la bibliothèque, cherchant des livres qui pourraient l'aider pour son devoir de potions, quand il sentit la rage sourde d'Harry se manifester. Il avait bien sentit que celui-ci était mis en colère par quelque chose, mais l'explosion fit Drago suspendre son action en cours. Il se concentra sur Harry et essaya d'ouvrir d'avantage le Lien entre eux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et où était Harry. Il aperçut des bribes de la scène mais Harry ne le laissait pas entrer dans son esprit. Suivant ses sens, Drago partit alors à sa recherche, inquiet.

Harry ne voulait pas le laisser entrer et voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Quel bien cela pourrait-il faire à Drago de savoir qu'on le traitait de… Y penser mettait Harry à nouveau en colère. _Quelle bande de petits cons, je hais définitivement ces Serpentards là !_ Il avait entendu Théodore le suivre mais ne se retourna pas, ni pour lui dire de rester, ni pour lui dire de partir. Il fonçait tête baissée dans les couloirs sans réfléchir à où il allait quand il heurta quelqu'un. Il tomba par terre brutalement et cela créa en lui une frustration primaire qui ne fit que renforcer sa fureur et son mal-être. Il voulu se relever seul mais un bras fut tendu pour l'aider. Levant les yeux, Harry vit son père debout, la main ouverte devant lui, une aide pour le se relever. Cette vision était si inhabituelle et étrange mais si inconsciemment voulue qu'Harry cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes comme une fille trop émotive. Il se retint et leva sa main pour attraper celle de son père qui le tira pour l'aider à se lever.

Severus distingua en regardant son fils que celui-ci n'allait pas bien et qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il vit également le déploiement de pouvoir autour d'Harry et cela le perturba. Ce que Théodore avait simplement distingué sans en comprendre le sens, Severus, lui, savait comment comprendre le phénomène. Il n'en montra rien cependant, préférant se concentrer sur aider son fils à aller mieux. Il pourrait aller voir Dumbledore plus tard. Harry s'adossa contre le mur et raconta par bribes et à mi-voix ce qu'il s'était passé une fois que Severus l'ait emmené dans son bureau. Théodore les avait laissés, mais Harry lui avait fait un signe de la tête pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance d'être intervenu et d'avoir tenu à ne pas le laisser seul.

Drago frappa à la porte. Il n'attendit pas l'appel de Severus à ouvrir et entrer pour le faire et il avança rapidement vers Harry.

- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien… Rien, Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un léger… désaccord avec un Serpentard.

Drago le regarda en silence, et Harry détourna les yeux. Severus vit l'agacement monter sur le visage de son filleul et préféra s'écarter pour les laisser régler leurs problèmes.

- J'en – ai – marre, prononça Drago entre ses dents.

- Pardon ?

- J'en ai assez. J'en ai marre. J'en ai PUTAIN de marre !

- Drago, qu'est-ce que…

- J'EN AI ASSEZ, TU COMPRENDS ?!

- Drago, non, écoute, je ne comprends pas…

- Que les choses soient bien claires. Je ne suis pas ton fidèle chienchien, je ne suis pas ta femme, je ne suis pas la nana que tu laisses chez toi pour qu'elle cuisine à manger en attendant que tu rentres du boulot !

- Mais…

- TAIS TOI JE N'AI PAS TERMINE !

- …

- Nous avons peut-être déblatéré des CONNERIES sur tu es mon prince ou je ne sais quoi mais si tu es quelque chose pour moi, JE suis AUSSI quelque chose pour TOI ! Et je REFUSE d'être traité un instant de plus de la sorte ! Je ne suis convié à AUCUNE réunion à la con de l'Armée du Phoenix, ni à vos foutus entraînements, on te fait des rapports quand tu ne peux y être mais alors MOI je peux aller me gratter ! Et ce FOUTU LIEN que tu n'ouvres que quand tu en as bien envie ! Et moi alors, hein ?! ET MOI, HARRY JAMES DARREN POTTER PRINCE ?!

Harry regarda Drago et dans ses yeux Drago put lire à quel point Harry se sentait mal et désolé et honteux. Il se refusa cependant de lui pardonner trop vite. Drago savait très bien à quel point il avait changé à cause d'Harry, pour Harry, et s'il l'acceptait, certaines choses lui restaient un peu en travers de la gorge, tandis que d'autres, il les refusait.

- Je refuse d'être simplement celui que le grand Potter Prince a choisi et d'être simplement celui qui doit attendre que le grand Potter Prince fasse ce qu'il a à faire pour avoir de l'attention. Je refuse d'attendre, je refuse de ne rien faire, je refuse de n'être qu'un animal domestique. Je refuse d'avoir le sentiment que je suis le seul à être dépendant de toi. Je veux être à tes côtés, je veux me battre avec toi, je veux m'occuper de choses qui t'aideront dans ton combat. Je veux alléger ton fardeau lorsqu'il est trop lourd.

Severus sourit. Drago avait pleinement comprit sans le savoir quel était son rôle auprès d'Harry.

- Je veux aussi que tu m'accordes du temps, je veux être le seul et l'unique pour toi, je veux être au-dessus de tout dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. Je veux que tu ne puisses pas imaginer te passer de moi, je…

- Je te demande pardon, Drago… murmura Harry.

- …

- Je te promets de ne plus te donner ce sentiment à nouveau.

- …

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois juste un mec à m'attendre. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés. Je veux que tu te battes à mes côtés même si cela veut dire être mort de peur, terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Parce que je veux tout partager avec toi, tout faire avec toi. Mais je veux aussi te protéger parce que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- …

- Je t'aime tellement… dit Harry dans un souffle.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et leva la main jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa avec douceur. Drago voyait la peine dans les yeux d'Harry et Harry voyait celle de Drago. Severus, de là où il était, souriait toujours. Ces deux là faisaient du chemin, et le jour où ils comprendraient tout, ils ne seraient pas furieux, parce que leur amour se serait construit par de lui même.

.

Les deux garçons montèrent voir Caitlin, ressentant tous les deux le besoin de son contact enfantin, et parce que cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas allés lui rendre visite. Elle les accueillit avec chaleur et ils passèrent un bon moment avec elle. Drago dû partir ensuite à son entraînement de Quidditch et en voyant le regard envieux d'Harry, il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura une promesse d'aller voler avec lui à la nuit tombée. Le sourire d'Harry valut toutes les peines du monde.

.

Le dimanche fut assez calme si l'on exceptait les nombreuses punitions qu'Ombrage s'était mis à infliger à tout élève surpris de la moindre incartade à ses règlements. Les deux semaines suivantes furent à nouveau riches en évènements. Les jumeaux Weasley se démenèrent avec leur équipe de jeunes sorciers avides d'embêter le Crapaud Rose, l'Armée du Phoenix fut elle aussi bien occupée, car elle continua de sortir des livrets du Chicaneur, et ce tous les jours, le but étant de rapporter toutes les injustices et tous les abus de pouvoir d'Ombrage et de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale au sein de Poudlard, mais aussi de donner des conseils pour être discrets, pour ne pas se faire prendre, et également des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'école, et entre autres, de faux témoignages de visions d'Harry Potter à divers endroits. Faux témoignages puisqu'Harry ne ressortit pas du château mais pas entièrement faux finalement parce qu'Harry Potter était tout de même actif. Il y eut quatre entraînements de Sirius et Remus ces semaines là, et ils abordèrent le combat au corps à corps en plus des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense de base, et commencèrent à parler de coopération et d'équipes. Harry apprit que les enfants Falcony y étaient allés. Drago se sentait toujours mal de n'avoir pas osé leur parler mais Harry l'engueulait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait alors il faisait un effort pour ne plus y penser. Drago engueulait aussi bien souvent Harry car celui-ci se mettait à sortir en douce pratiquement tous les soirs, pour faire des recherches sur les héritiers et le Rituel, et cela se répercutait sur les lendemains où le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir pendant les cours. Harry participait aussi à toutes les réunions de l'AP et invita Drago à venir avec lui, honorant ainsi leur dispute et ses promesses.

Hermione avait trouvé un système de sécurité semblable à celui utilisé pour ceux qui se rendaient aux entrainements mais à la fois plus efficace et plus dangereux : les membres de l'AP avaient signé leur nom et posé une goutte de leur sang sur le parchemin ensorcelé, et bien qu'Hermione comme la plupart d'entre eux, ait trouvé cela un peu bizarre et malsain, cela s'était révélé être le seul moyen d'être certain que quoi qu'il arrive, aucun ne pourrait rien dévoiler. La magie s'était mêlée au sang, et empêchait les personnes concernée de parler si l'intention de leurs paroles étaient de raconter qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Personne ne le dit à voix haute mais tous y pensèrent : s'ils se faisaient attraper et torturer, ils ne pourraient certes rien dire, mais ne pourraient donc pas sauver leur peau. Personne n'en avait envie bien sûr, mais la perspective de se faire torturer à mort n'était pas non plus réjouissante.

Il semblait que Poudlard n'avait pas connue telle activité depuis bien longtemps. Et l'on ne vit pas Dumbledore une seule fois. Les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix avaient également d'autres missions et la plupart étaient surtout une question d'informations. Drago conversait avec sa mère, les autres Serpentards avec leurs parents, Lucius qui avait été relâché envoyait des rapports à Severus qui en communiquait une partie à l'Armée du Phoenix, ceux chargés d'espionner l'Ordre du Phoenix récupéraient les infos que Severus ne leur disait pas et celles dont ils discutaient dans leurs réunions, Ron recevait des informations de ses parents tout comme les autres des leurs. Et Harry s'entraînait en secret à tenter des percées rapides et légères pour qu'elles restent inaperçues dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Drago le découvrit un soir et Harry se prit la plus grosse engueulade de sa vie depuis la fois où il avait sauvé Caitlin et même celle de son père ne fut rien à côté de ce que Drago lui hurla au visage.

.

Le mois de février était commencé depuis près d'une semaine quand Harry plaqua avec force un parchemin sur la table de réunion de l'Armée du Phoenix un soir.

- Nous allons attaquer ce petit QG de Mangemorts.

- Celui de Godric's Hollow ?! réagit Hermione immédiatement.

- Oui. Nous allons libérer ce lieu. D'après toutes les informations recueillies par les uns et les autres, ce dont je vous suis reconnaissant par ailleurs, nous savons donc que ce ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts marqués et que ce sont de petits sorciers.

- Oui, ils sont là pour surveiller l'endroit au cas où tu t'y rendrais, vu qu'il a du sens pour toi.

- Et pour Voldemort.

La plupart frémirent. Ron leva les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée et son hypocrisie jouée sur la question fit sourire Harry un instant.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Voldemort.

- Je-ne-dirai-pas-son-nom-arrête-de-m'embêter-avec-ça n'aimera pas voir le lieu où tu l'as vaincu une première fois être à nouveau en ton pouvoir alors qu'il en a le contrôle pour l'instant, dit Drago un peu incertain après une grimace à l'évocation du nom du mage noir et une autre ironique en direction d'Harry.

- Exactement. Et je vous rappelle que tant que vous ne parviendrez pas à dire son nom, une trace de peur subsistera en vous, et qu'elle ne pourra que lui donner de la force. Alors entraînez-vous à le dire. Et je veux que dans nos éditions du Chicaneur, vous écriviez son nom. Je ne veux plus de Vous-Savez-Qui et autres imbécilités. Il a un nom, utilisez-le.

Il y eut un silence un peu pesant à la suite des paroles d'Harry mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se penchant sur le parchemin qui était une carte de Godric's Hollow, le lieu de sa naissance qu'il comptait bien reprendre. Tous pensaient sûrement que c'était par rapport à ses parents, et pour déstabiliser Voldemort, mais Harry ne leur révéla pas qu'il avait une petite idée en tête.

- Voici ce que nous allons faire, reprit-il.

.

.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

.- Harry et Drago ont quelques petites disputes assez essentielles. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous de leur relation, du rôle de Drago, de l'attitude d'Harry...?

.- Reprendre Godric's Hollow : vous aimez l'idée ? Qu'a Harry en tête en plus de reprendre un endroit symbolique à votre avis ?

.- Ombrage prend de plus en plus d'influence. Vos réactions ? Aimez-vous les liens que je fais avec les livres originaux ?

.- Où est donc Dumbledore ? Pourquoi est-il aussi absent de l'histoire ? (c'est voulu héhé)

Nous passons dans les chapitres 40s, donc maintenant, je posterai tous les 5 jours ! Prochain chapitre : La Peur Vous Fait Réaliser La Valeur De La Vie. Au programme : préparation de l'opération Godric's Hollow !


	41. 41-LaPeurVousFaitRealiserLaVal eurDeLaVi...

**Note de l'Auteur:**

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, mes excuses pour le poster un jour en retard... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour info, j'ai terminé dimanche à presque minuit le chapitre 67 et il fait 27 pages Word, mon record ! Hahaha ! Bonne lecture de celui là et à bientôt !

.**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** Harry a entendu une conversation difficile à écouter entre de jeunes Serpentards et s'est énervé en en frappant un lorsque celui-ci a commencé à insulter Drago. Harry et Drago se sont disputés parce que Drago ne se sentait pas traité comme une personne à part entière. Harry s'est excusé et lui a redis à quel point il l'aimait. L'Armée du Phoenix s'est mise en marche pour de bon contre Ombrage et ses manigances, et contre Voldemort.

**Ce chapitre se déroule:** De la première semaine de février jusqu'au Dimanche midi de cette fin de première semaine.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 41 – La Peur Est Ce Qui Vous Fait Réaliser La Valeur De La Vie**

.

Le plan d'Harry était simple mais dangereux. Il comptait essentiellement sur l'effet de surprise et sur une bonne préparation, c'est pourquoi à l'approche du samedi soir, date prévue pour l'opération, les jeunes sorciers de l'Armée du Phoenix s'entraînèrent tous les jours, à chaque instant de libre entre les cours, avec l'aide de Sirius principalement mais aussi de Severus. A partir du moment où Harry avait accepté sa parenté avec le sorcier, il n'avait plus douté un instant de sa loyauté envers leur cause, et il oubliait souvent que ce qu'il pour lui était une chose acquise ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. Cependant, les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix, s'ils ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui avait changé entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, avaient tout de même accepté de ne plus (plus trop) douter de lui. Il avait la parole de Dumbledore, et désormais, celle d'Harry Potter pour le défendre. Bien sûr Severus n'était absolument pas d'accord avec l'idée de laisser les jeunes sorciers sortir du château qui plus est pour attaquer des Mangemorts, mais il fut bien obligé de l'accepter, et préféra les aider à s'en sortir plutôt que de montrer son désaccord en les laissant se débrouiller seuls. Sirius poussait au contraire les adolescents à agir, à faire des choses, et Remus le lui reprochait en l'accusant de vouloir vivre à nouveau des aventures mais par leur biais. Hermione semblait d'accord avec ça mais elle ne le disait pas souvent, préférant garder de leur côté le seul adulte qui ne s'opposait pas systématiquement à leurs plans et missions un peu trop dangereuses.

.

Ils pensaient être plutôt prêts le vendredi soir, ayant en tête qu'ils auraient encore la journée entière du lendemain pour s'entraîner encore, quand un évènement vint perturber leur concentration. Comme c'était la fin de la journée et de la semaine, la plupart des élèves étaient en train de vadrouiller dans les couloirs et entre les salles communes. Les cris d'une dispute dans le Hall d'entrée attirèrent les plus proches et le bruit se mit à courir, provoquant l'attroupement inévitable des jeunes sorciers autour de la scène qui se jouait à l'entrée du château.

Ombrage se tenait fièrement, la poitrine bombée, habillée de son rose criard, devant les grandes portes du Hall. Sous ses yeux sanglotait le professeur Trelawney effondrée au milieu de ses valises et bagages. L'attroupement se fit plus dense encore alors que les pleurs du professeur de Divination résonnaient dans les hauteurs des pierres. Ombrage ne bronchait pas et lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Harry put lire dans ses yeux à quel point elle se délectait de la scène.

- Vous avez assez traîné ici, dit l'horrible femme avec sa voix d'enfant toujours aussi effrayante. Je vous ai examinée, j'ai assisté à ce que vous avez osé appeler des cours, vous avez été testée et jugée inapte à enseigner. Mon rapport a été envoyé au Ministère et au directeur de l'école, et vous devez désormais quitter le château.

- Mais Poudlard a été ma maison pendant seize ans, seize longues années ! Je ne peux pas partir ! Où irais-je ! sanglota Trelawney.

- Où vous voulez. Ou plutôt, où l'on voudra bien de vous.

La voix d'Ombrage avait à peine diminué et tout le monde avait pu entendre ses derniers mots prononcés avec mépris et dégoût. Le professeur McGonagall arriva enfin et Harry fut soulagé. Elle allait pouvoir empêcher le Crapaud Rose de faire partir Trelawney, _n'est-ce pas ?_ Certes elle n'était pas une très bonne enseignante, mais Harry l'avait vue faire une réelle prédiction une fois, il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un imposteur. Et puis elle n'avait fait de mal à personne !

- Dolores, laissez donc Sibylle rester, elle possède des appartements au sein du château et si vous lui révoquez son statut de professeur, nous pouvons toujours l'héberger ici, au moins le temps qu'elle trouve autre chose !

- Chère Minerva, je ne pense pas que…

- Sibylle restera ici, Madame, retentit alors la voix de Dumbledore dans leur dos.

Tout le monde se retourna, excepté Harry qui attendit une seconde. Il en voulait toujours à Dumbledore de ne pas s'être montré depuis des semaines, les laissant se débrouiller seuls avec Ombrage et avec Voldemort. Oui, ils y arrivaient, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur donner l'impression de porter la guerre sur leurs épaules. Harry n'eut pas bien le temps de rester dans ses pensées, car Ombrage se dressa comme elle put devant Dumbledore qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille et qui ne se baissa pas particulièrement.

- Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

- Je suis toujours le directeur de cette école, et j'ai le pouvoir d'accueillir qui je décide.

- Oh, vous vous appelez encore directeur ? Quel culot !

- Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ?

- Vous avez laissé toutes ces années les choses aller de mal en pis dans cet établissement ! Lorsque je suis arrivée j'ai été horrifiée par le manque de tenue, d'éducation, et de manières de l'ensemble de vos élèves, sans parler du réel manque de professionnalisme et de qualité au sein des cours !

- Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer Poudlard, son personnel, et ses étudiants, sur vos valeurs arriérées !

- Arriérées ! Vous pouvez parler ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux pour vous occuper d'une école, Dumbledore !

- Il est certain qu'il est très professionnel d'attaquer le directeur d'une école sur son âge devant tous ses élèves ! D'ailleurs, cela suffit, tout le monde dans vos salles communes ! Tout de suite !

- Ah, je vois que Monsieur ne veut pas qu'il y ait des témoins de sa décadence !

- Cela suffit, Madame ! Vous allez quitter le château d'ici ce soir !

- Je suis ici sur ordre du Ministre lui-même ! Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur ce sujet !

Tout bruit avait cessé parmi les jeunes sorciers et adultes rassemblés. Pas un n'avait bougé, parce que pas un n'osait. Les yeux de la plupart étaient écarquillés par l'appréhension et l'incompréhension d'une telle scène. Harry capta le regard très inquiet d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la foule. Ombrage et Dumbledore continuèrent de s'attaquer personnellement pendant de longues minutes encore. Il y eut un blanc et Dumbledore en profitant pour renvoyer pour de bon les élèves ailleurs. Harry n'avait jamais vu le directeur sortir de ses gonds à ce point. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu s'énerver comme ça. En utilisant ses sens exacerbés depuis les dernières vacances, Harry observa attentivement le visage de Dumbledore et décela des traces d'une grande fatigue. Et de vieillesse. Le plus grand sorcier de leur temps se faisait vieux, pour de bon cette fois. Et Harry se sentit complètement désemparé face à cette réalité.

.

Quelqu'un sembla le bousculer et Harry détourna son regard du visage de Dumbledore pour apercevoir des cheveux blonds. Il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il bouge, comme les autres élèves s'étaient mis en mouvement. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et pressa le Gallion magique qui s'y trouvait en permanence. C'était Hermione une fois encore, _brillante Hermione_, qui avait trouvé un stratagème pour se communiquer des réunions entre membres de l'AP. Elle leur avait donné à tous des Gallions ensorcelés pour tous changer en même temps lorsque l'un changeait. Lorsque se décidait une date et un horaire de réunion, c'était Hermione généralement qui s'occupait de faire passer le message. Elle avait réussi à intégrer une sorte de système d'urgence, qu'Harry avait décidé d'utiliser. Le Gallion chauffait légèrement jusqu'à être perçu par son possesseur et la chaleur ne s'arrêtait que lorsque la personne prenait la pièce en main. Dans la cohue qui s'engendra suite à la scène à laquelle tous les élèves avaient été témoins, personne ne remarqua le petit groupe qui partit séparément mais dans la même direction, une direction qui n'était pas celle de leurs salles communes. Harry fit très attention à ne pas se faire voir de ses récents sous-fifres qui lui obéissaient certes mais qui le surveillaient aussi de près. Il n'eut pas à beaucoup s'inquiéter car Ombrage avait appelé autour d'elle sa Brigade Inquisitoriale.

L'AP se retrouva alors dans la Salle sur Demande sur la demande d'Harry. Drago arriva le dernier car il avait veillé à ce que personne n'ait été suivi sur le chemin et Harry l'attendit pour commencer.

- Il nous faut absolument trouver un moyen de renvoyer Ombrage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit-il une fois que Drago eut refermé la porte.

- Oui, on sait bien, mais on ne sait pas trop comment faire, répondit Daphné.

- Et puis, c'est vraiment risqué de s'en prendre à elle, renchérit Ernie. Elle vient du Ministère, si on se fait repérer, nous serons fichés à vie dans leurs bureaux et rien de bon ne pourra sortir de ça…

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Et ce n'est pas comme si je risquais grand-chose de pire de toute manière, dit Harry dans une grimace éloquente.

- Tu as un plan précis en tête ? demanda Georges.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je suis préoccupé par notre sortie de demain mais une fois que cela sera passé, il faudra vraiment réfléchir à comment faire partir cette horrible femme du château. Avez-vous vu la tête de Dumbledore ?

La plupart secouèrent la tête, avouant qu'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement fait attention, mais les plus attentifs d'entre eux comme Hermione, Théodore, ou Daphné, acquiescèrent et l'inquiétude fut visible dans leurs yeux.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu… répondit Hermione à Harry. Je ne pensais pas devoir dire cela un jour, mais je m'inquiète réellement de ce que Dumbledore peut faire encore et de ce qu'il n'est plus en mesure d'accomplir. Il a toujours été vieux, mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme, comme si…

- Comme s'il était vieux pour la première fois, compléta Harry le visage très sombre.

Il y eut un silence tendu qu'Harry rompit en invitant tout le monde de reprendre les entraînements nécessaires pour le lendemain. Ils passèrent toute la matinée dans la salle sur Demande, et Harry renvoya tout le monde après avoir fait un compte-rendu et un rappel du déroulement du lendemain. Il leur conseilla de se reposer et de s'entraîner si besoin était dans l'après-midi et les aida à quitter la pièce sans se faire voir grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Ron et Hermione attendirent que tous soient partis, désirant parler avec Harry. Drago restait aussi, voulant sûrement profiter d'un peu de tant avec son cher et tendre, temps qu'il était difficile de trouver même le soir puisqu'ils étaient généralement trop fatigués pour réellement passer du temps ensembles. Voyant le Serpentard, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

- Excuse-moi Drago, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler à Harry ?

- Tout ce que vous avez à me dire, vous pouvez le dire devant lui, intervint Harry en avançant vers eux.

Le silence gêné était éloquent. Drago grimaça.

- Je me sens toujours aussi bien accueillis chez les Gryffondors… Remarque Granger, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas vouloir me faire des confidences, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…

- Oh, ça va Drago, répliqua Hermione. C'est normal qu'on ait encore des secrets avec Harry.

- Je saurai comment le convaincre de tout me raconter, répondit alors Drago avec un air à la fois sadique et lubrique qui effraya grandement Ron.

Ledit Ron ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles en se mettant à répéter qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les trois autres. Harry s'approcha de Drago et posant une main dans le bas de son dos, il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots dont la nature fut aisément devinable à la vue du visage du Serpentard. Drago embrassa furtivement Harry et sortit de la salle.

- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler que Drago ne pouvait pas écouter ?

- Déjà, j'avais une question, commença Hermione. Tu ne t'es toujours pas transformé en ton Animagus ?

- Euh… non, pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas eu d'occasions spéciales. Mais j'ai confiance, si j'en éprouve le besoin un jour, cela se produira, répondit tranquillement Harry.

- Cela m'inquiète quand même. Pas que ça ne soit pas normal, mais simplement qu'il serait plus facile pour tout le monde si tu savais que tu pouvais te transformer pour…

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, la rassura Harry. Sincèrement. Il y avait autre chose ?

- On voulait savoir s'il y avait une raison spéciale à l'attaque de demain, répondit Ron.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu nous as dit que c'était parce que le lieu est important pour Voldemort comme pour toi sur un plan symbolique, mais on pense qu'il y a autre chose.

- Je tiens à cet endroit, j'y ai vécu l'ensemble du temps où j'ai connu mes parents, je veux qu'il soit à nous, et protégé. Pas qu'il soit aux mains de Voldemort !

- On sait, Harry, ça, on avait deviné, reprit Hermione. Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment pas une autre raison ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'il y aurait autre chose… répondit Harry en commençant à être mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait jamais su mentir, et particulièrement jamais à Ron et Hermione.

- Harry…

- Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? Pas encore, finit-il par avouer. Mais c'est une idée géniale, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire fier de lui.

Les deux Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard.

- On peut avoir un indice ? demanda Ron avec un air gourmand.

- Non !

- Allez ! insista Ron comme un gamin faisant rire Hermione.

- Non, non, non.

- C'est lié à l'AP ?

- Vous verrez !

Ron soupira longuement et désespérément et Harry rit à son tour. Hermione le regarda et sourit. Il allait mieux ces derniers temps.

.

Drago tenta bien ce qu'il voulut mais étant encore bien prude et pas très à l'aise sur des questions de persuasions… plus persuasives…, il n'arriva à rien et Harry ne lui raconta pas sa discussion avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais il était simplement amusé par les efforts de Drago pour lui faire avouer et il mit une légère pointe d'orgueil à ne pas céder tant qu'il n'y serait pas obligé ou que cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Harry pensait que Drago serait bien plus rapide que lui à chercher à aller plus loin dans leur relation, sur le plan physique. Lui qui n'y connaissait rien et qui n'en avait jamais discuté, pas même avec Ron, il pensait que Drago serait plus au courant. Au moins sur les relations garçons-filles. Mais il s'aperçut rapidement que dès qu'une main lui échappait ou que l'atmosphère devenait trop électrique entre eux, c'était Drago qui s'y dérobait le premier.

Un jour qu'Harry commençait à demander un peu plus que leurs simples caresses innocentes, Drago paniqua carrément et le jeta dehors, trop embarrassé par sa réaction. Les mots qu'Harry lui avait chuchoté à la fin de la matinée, de nature embarrassante évidemment, lui avait trotté dans la tête tout le reste de la journée. Lorsque le soir arriva, après avoir passé l'après-midi à essayer de faire avouer Harry mais avec uniquement des menaces, et assez enfantines il fallait l'avouer, certaines pensées commencèrent à tracer leur chemin dans son esprit. Il lui fut absolument impossible de s'endormir contrairement à son habitude lorsqu'Harry ne le rejoignait que tard. Il s'endormait habituellement pour se réveiller un peu quand Harry le retrouvait dans son lit pour dormir avec lui et il se rendormait sous ses caresses et ses doux baisers, dans ses bras. Oh, il avait bien essayé de lui faire dire aussi ce qu'il faisait ces soirs où il était Merlin seul savait où, mais rien à faire non plus.

Ce soir-là donc, contrairement aux autres soirs semblables, Drago qui avait été incapable de s'endormir, était assis sur son lit en train de lire quand Harry rentra.

- Drago ? Tu es encore réveillé ?

- Non, je suis somnambule, répliqua Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca va, j'ai le droit de m'en étonner, tu dors d'habitude à cette heure-ci.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, dit fermement Drago en refermant sèchement son livre.

Harry déglutit et prit son air le plus innocent.

- Où étais-tu, _encore_ ?

- Quelque part. Dans le château.

- …

- A la bibliothèque, ça va tu es content ?

- Non.

Harry soupira.

- Je cherche des trucs dans des livres, c'est interdit ?

- C'est interdit de rentrer aussi tard aussi souvent. Tu as besoin de dormir !

- Eh, oh, tu n'es pas mon père, alors on va se calmer sur les horaires de sommeil. Et si tu n'es pas content, je peux aussi bien retourner dans ma chambre ! J'ai un lit qui ne me fera pas de remarques là-bas.

Harry croisa les bras, l'air particulièrement agacé. Drago prit un air impassible pour masquer sa frustration. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait prévu ! Comment faisait-il pour décidément mettre Harry en colère à chaque fois qu'il essayait de… non, ce n'était pas vrai, Harry se prenait la tête pour rien, aussi. _Ce n'est pas la question !_

- Harry, dit calmement Drago en essayant de rester neutre, c'est-à-dire d'éviter tout sarcasme ou autre ton qui ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

- Oui, Drago ? répondit Harry dans une politesse très ironique.

Drago s'obligea à ne pas réagir au quart de tour.

- Je ne voulais pas être… parental, je voulais simplement exprimer mon désaccord, ainsi que mon souci, dit-il en posant ses mots et en restant le plus neutre possible.

Harry sembla être conscient des efforts du Serpentard car il décroisa les bras et son visage se détendit.

- Non, tu as raison, il faudrait que je dorme plus. C'est juste que…

Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase et avança vers le lit tout en attrapant le regard de Drago qui ne parvint pas à s'en détacher.

- C'est juste que ? demanda Drago avec une voix un peu étranglée, hypnotisé.

- C'est juste que, avant, je dormais peu à cause de mes cauchemars, alors je me suis habitué à ne pas dormir beaucoup.

- Et maintenant… ?

- Maintenant, depuis que je dors avec toi contre moi… je ne fais plus de mauvais rêves… murmura sensuellement Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

Il s'était rapproché lentement, et avant que Drago ne s'en rende compte, Harry l'avait fait basculer sur le lit de façon à être allongé au-dessus de lui. Drago sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux. Sentant alors le corps d'Harry se soulever et se détacher du sien, il les rouvrit, surpris. Harry était assis un peu en retrait et le regardait en souriant. Drago se releva.

- Désolé, chuchota Harry. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de sentir son cœur s'accélérer et de fermer les yeux sous l'effet de la panique de ce qui semblait arriver, mais cette fois-ci, cela avait été différent. Il regretta sa réaction mais ne savait pas comment se rattraper. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aller jusqu'au bout mais il voulait plus que ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. Et il savait que cela faisait un moment qu'Harry essayait d'avoir d'avantage lui aussi. Alors Drago se rapprocha de lui et Harry ne fit que le regarder.

- Drago… commença de murmurer Harry.

Mais Drago posa doucement une main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Harry était assis adossé contre le montant du pied du lit. Drago s'était avancé et était maintenant sur ses genoux tout près de lui. Il l'embrassa plus sensuellement, et plus encore, et Harry le laissa agir en répondant mais sans chercher à aller plus loin. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et jouèrent l'une avec l'autre tandis que les mains de Drago commençaient à se balader sur le torse d'Harry. L'une passa sous sa chemise et glissa sur les hanches tandis que l'autre commença à déboutonner le vêtement en partant du haut. Les mains d'Harry caressaient le corps de son amant assez tendrement et Drago pouvait sentir à quel point Harry faisait attention dans ses gestes à ne pas aller trop loin. Lorsque Drago eut terminé de déboutonner la chemise d'Harry, il se détacha un peu de lui et recula, mais son regard plongé dans celui de son amour était une invitation à le suivre. Et Harry le suivit dans son mouvement. Il s'avança tandis que Drago reculait. Drago s'allongea sur son lit et ses mains vinrent attraper la nuque d'Harry. Il l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser encore. Il perçut qu'Harry se retenait de chercher plus, encore, et il voulut lui donner d'avantage.

Mais une fois encore, il paniqua. Et il se détesta pour cela.

Il n'eut rien besoin de faire ou dire, Harry le sentit immédiatement. Il se recula, un sourire tendre et amoureux sur les lèvres, et ses yeux disaient qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Drago avait envie de pleurer de frustration et de rage de se sentir aussi nul. Harry s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, sur le front, dans la nuque, sur l'oreille, sur la joue encore, et puis au coin des lèvres. Drago se blottit contre lui sans dire un mot, ayant plutôt envie de s'enfoncer sous terre et de se cacher pour de bon. Harry lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

Drago s'était endormi. Harry attendit encore un peu avant de repartir. Il n'avait pas menti mais n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Il descendit au terrain de Quidditch avec son balai et vola plusieurs heures durant. C'était sa façon à lui de se ressourcer. Dormir ne faisait que le fatiguer d'avantage alors il avait décidé de ne sommeiller que le moins possible. Même aux côtés de Drago ses cauchemars le hantaient, de façon beaucoup moins virulente, et il ne se réveillait plus en hurlant, mais ils l'empêchaient toujours de dormir correctement. Avec le temps son temps de sommeil ayant été habitué à être réduit, Harry n'avait plus besoin réellement que de quelques heures par nuits où il pouvait dormir réellement puisque son corps avait quand même le besoin de récupérer. Et Harry dormait toujours beaucoup mieux après avoir libéré son esprit en volant. Lorsqu'il retourna se coucher près de Drago, il l'embrassa furtivement et s'endormit en souriant.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla en revanche le lendemain matin, il fut immédiatement concentré sur ce que ses amis et lui allaient devoir faire le midi même. Ils avaient prévu de quitter discrètement le château juste après le déjeuner, au moment où nombreux étaient ceux qui faisaient la sieste ou travaillaient, heure à laquelle l'école était plutôt vide et calme. Ils avaient tous prévu des alibis et avaient trouvé quelques personnes de confiance pour aider à masquer leur absence si cela était nécessaire. Tous les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix avaient volontairement décidé de participer à l'opération en pleine conscience des risques. Harry leur avait indiqué le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante et Ron était chargé, sous sa forme Animagus, d'attendre que chacun arrive pour leur ouvrir le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. Hermione elle aussi transformée faisait le guet en haut du chemin.

Anthony avait fait croire à ses amis qu'il avait une petite amie encore secrète pour pouvoir s'échapper sans éveiller les soupçons, Ernie et Justin avaient prétendu avoir eu l'autorisation du professeur Chourave pour accéder aux serres pour un travail personnel, Luna n'avait personne auprès de qui se justifier puisque ses seuls amis étaient dans l'AP, Ginny et Neville avait laissé entendre qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi en amoureux, les jumeaux Weasley s'éclipsaient souvent pour leurs expériences et fabrications de farces et attrapes et personne ne les chercherait, tout le monde était habitué à voir Ron et Hermione disparaître régulièrement tous les deux, et Drago, Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné étaient partis ensembles de la salle commune des Serpentards, laissant ainsi supposer qu'ils allaient faire leurs affaires de leur côté, que ce soit des devoirs ou d'autres choses, et personne n'irait les chercher.

Daphné avait été récemment mis au courant de la vérité sur Darren Prince car elle avait surpris Hermione et Ginny en parler dans les toilettes de filles un jour. Quand les deux jeunes sorcières l'avaient vue, elles lui avaient lancé un Fidelitas immédiatement. Daphné était partie en colère et puis elle était revenue les voir un jour pour leur en parler. Hermione et elle avaient beaucoup discuté depuis et petit à petit elle s'était autorisée à lui raconter la vérité. Depuis, Daphné avait été un ajout très intéressant à l'AP car elle n'hésitait pas à être active et son esprit stratégique et logique était d'une grande d'aide dans la création d'opérations de ce genre.

Harry resta dans la salle commune des Serpentards jusqu'au dernier moment et il ne partit qu'après avoir senti le Gallion ensorcelé chauffer dans sa poche, signal que tout le monde avait pénétré dans le passage. Il donna ses consignes à la bande de Serpentards, leur indiquant de bien faire leur boulot en tant que membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et leur disant de le laisser tranquille pour l'après-midi car il avait à faire. Il prit ensuite la direction d'abord de la bibliothèque, sachant qu'il allait être suivi. Après avoir vérifié que plus personne ne le surveillait, il mit sa Cape d'Invisibilité et rejoignit les autres. Il retrouva Hermione et ils descendirent, lui invisible et elle en chat sauvage, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur où les attendait Ron sous sa forme de chien, et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Comme tous étaient déjà arrivés, ils avaient commencé à se jeter les uns aux autres les sortilèges de protection qu'ils avaient appris ensembles ces dernières semaines. Ils révisèrent aussi les différents sorts d'attaque et de défense qu'ils connaissaient et Harry reprit une dernière fois le plan prévu. Il leur demanda une dernière fois aussi si certains désiraient partir tant qu'il était encore temps mais tous l'engueulèrent presque de leur poser à nouveau la question. Harry avait eu l'idée que tous marchent par paires, avec une personne chargée d'attaquer et l'autre de défendre de façon générale, pour ne jamais être seul et pour toujours avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières, mais les paires étaient également faites pour combiner les points forts et combler les points faibles. Evidemment les paires s'étaient d'abord faites selon les affinités et Harry n'avait pas trop cherché à les embêter avec ça. Cette opération allait justement être une bonne expérience puisque pas trop risquée, pour expérimenter les groupes formés assez naturellement, et pour éventuellement faire valoir les bienfaits de quelques changements.

Théodore et Blaise qui se connaissaient bien faisaient une équipe qui fonctionnait particulièrement, le premier étant meilleur pour attaquer et le deuxième plutôt pour la défense. Ginny attaquante et Neville défenseur se complétaient parfaitement. Fred et Georges s'étaient évidemment mis ensembles en équipe, et avaient leur propre fonctionnement. Daphné et Ernie qui étaient devenus assez amis, avaient trouvé le leur, dans lequel Daphné était plutôt à la défense et Ernie à l'attaque, mais où il leur arrivait de changer. Justin et Anthony étaient devenus de très bons amis et faisaient une équipe très dynamique puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux toujours très enthousiastes et pleins d'énergie, équipe dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour décider d'attaquer ou de défendre sur le moment. Harry avait bien essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait prendre les choses un peu plus sérieusement, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps réellement avant le moment de partir. Ron et Hermione, tout comme Drago et Harry d'ailleurs, n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le rôle de l'un et de l'autre mais comme ils mettaient tous les deux une priorité à surveiller l'autre, et un point d'honneur à être efficaces également, ils étaient parvenu dans les deux paires et couples, à un certain équilibre dans leur type de sortilèges. Comme ils étaient un nombre impair et que c'était Luna qui s'était retrouvée seule, et après que Ginny lui ait proposé de rejoindre son équipe à elle et Neville, il avait été décidé qu'elle ferait plutôt équipe avec Ron et Hermione, qui pouvaient avoir besoin d'utiliser leurs talents d'Animagus et éventuellement de s'éclipser seuls. Avoir un troisième membre dans leur équipe leur permettait de le faire sans mettre l'autre en danger.

Ron et Hermione avaient dévoilé leurs Animagus à la troisième réunion de l'AP, estimant que s'ils connaissaient le secret d'Harry/Darren, les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix pouvaient bien être au courant de leur particularité. Et puis cela était décidément plus pratique pour eux de pouvoir utiliser leurs capacités sans souci d'être discrets envers les autres membres. Bien sûr tout le monde avait essayé de savoir quel était l'Animagus d'Harry mais il avait refusé de répondre. Drago avait été particulièrement vexé de n'apprendre que cette fois-là qu'Harry avait un Animagus et Harry s'était fait pardonné assez rapidement et de façon assez persuasive.

.

Alors qu'ils étaient fin prêts, ils entendirent tous des bruits de pas. Rapides, leurs réflexes et leur attention en alerte, ils pointèrent tous leur baguette sur l'entrée au moment où les intrus arrivaient. Sirius éclata de rire.

- Tu vois Remus, ils ne sont pas aussi peu préparés que tu le pensais ! lança-t-il à la personne derrière lui.

Harry baissa sa baguette, suivi de tous les autres qui souriaient, plutôt fiers d'avoir pu prouver qu'ils pouvaient réagir. Sirius et Remus les observèrent un instant et leurs posèrent quelques questions pour évaluer leur niveau de préparation et de motivation et puis Remus soupira.

- Bon, j'imagine que rien que je puisse dire ne vous fera changer d'avis ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête fièrement.

- Alors vous ne pourrez pas nous faire changer d'avis non plus, nous venons avec vous.

- Vraiment ? répondit Harry, surpris.

- Bien sûr, on n'allait pas vous laisser vous amuser sans nous ! répliqua Sirius.

Les jumeaux Weasley et Justin et Anthony levèrent le pouce en sa direction avec des sourires appréciateurs et Sirius leur renvoya un clin d'œil complice. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne dirai rien car nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, dit-il simplement à Sirius hilare.

- Alors, quel est le plan ?

Hermione leur expliqua rapidement. Ils furent naturellement considérés comme une équipe de plus et furent facilement intégrés à la planification de l'attaque. Tout le monde se rassembla ensuite en cercle et en voyant leurs visages tournés vers lui, Harry réalisa qu'ils attendaient qu'il fasse un petit discours d'encouragement. Les sourires amusés naquirent lorsqu'on se rendit compte de son malaise et Fred lui dit dans un sourire un peu moqueur :

- Fais-nous un discours comme Olivier nous en faisait avant un match !

- Hum… et bien, bon, vous connaissez les risques, vous savez que l'on va se battre pour de vrai, et…

Il bafouillait alors il se tut un instant et fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir.

- Oui, pour de vrai. Vous ne connaissez que les entraînements, et j'ai connu un peu plus de situation réelle mais c'était toujours sans réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Aucun de nous n'a jamais expérimenté ce type de situation, à être préparés à attaquer et combattre dans un but précis. Et si vous ressentez de l'appréhension, c'est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose même, parce que la peur vous fait réaliser de la valeur de votre vie, et vous empêche de foncer tête baissée sans penser à ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard ravi.

- Il ne faut pas se laisser envahir par la panique car elle vous empêche d'agir mais il faut laisser s'exprimer une part de peur en soi pour être sûr de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles et pour ne pas se montrer imprudent.

La moitié des gens lui lancèrent un regard éloquent alors, essayant de lui faire voir à quel point ce qu'il disait était en contradiction avec sa propre attitude habituelle. Harry sourit.

- Oui, je ne suis pas un très bon exemple de cela, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire comme moi.

Harry regarda alors tout le monde plus sérieusement.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer par surprise un groupe de Mangemorts qui tiennent un lieu dans le but de prendre le contrôle de ce lieu. Ils sont peu nombreux, et ne s'y attendent pas. Ce ne sont pas de puissants mages noirs. Ce n'est absolument pas une raison pour croire que cela va être facile. Cela ne va pas du tout l'être même. Car ces hommes n'auront pas peur eux de nous faire du mal ou de nous tuer sans aucun état d'âmes. Nous ne _devons_ pas être comme eux. Vous ne devez pas céder à la tentation de la facilité du pouvoir sur autrui.

Les visages étaient plus graves à présent.

- Vous devez toujours vous assurer que votre coéquipier n'est pas blessé, qu'il est toujours avec vous, vous devez impérativement toujours veiller sur sa sécurité tandis qu'il veillera sur la vôtre. Si un mouvement met l'un ou l'autre en danger, vous ne devez pas le tenter. Cette mission ne doit rien vous coûter, que ce soit votre vie ou même une simple blessure. Vous devez mettre la prudence et votre sécurité en premier, toujours.

Drago croisa les bras bien déterminé à tout retenir, pressentant qu'il aurait à ressortir à Harry ces mots, ses propres mots, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Si un seul d'entre nous a un problème réel, tout le monde rentre. Vous avez tous vos Gallions, touchez les dès que vous le pouvez pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas été décidé de battre en retraite d'urgence. Si votre coéquipier ou vous-mêmes êtes blessés, vous devez rentrer absolument, et tous les deux. Personne ne reste seul, personne ne reste sur place, personne n'est laissé livré à lui-même. Si vous avez un problème que vous ne savez pas comment régler, vous revenez ici. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête sans sourciller. Ils comprenaient l'importance de la chose, ou du moins, croyaient la comprendre. Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui distribua à chacun un objet enveloppé d'une bande de tissu.

- Voici les Portoloins pour rentrer. Utilisez-les pour revenir ici.

Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils.

- Hermione, tu as créé… quinze Portoloins non temporels ?!

- Euh, je les ai faits avec Ron, et nous avons reçu de l'aide.

- Ah bon ? Qui vous a aidé ?

- Le professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione un peu mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé ? s'étonna Remus.

- Vous étiez… occupés quand nous sommes venus vous voir, répondit encore la jeune fille devenue complètement rouge.

Remus et Sirius semblèrent comprendre et eurent la courtoisie de paraître gênés. Harry les fixa un instant en croisant les bras mais les yeux amusés.

- C'est bon, on peut continuer ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, désolée.

Hermione aidée de Ron termina de donner les objets à chacun.

- Sirius, Remus, vous savez transplaner, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Ici je suis pour l'instant le seul qui sache le faire et j'ai pu expérimenter à quel point c'est fatigant alors je vais faire comme tout le monde et ne pas faire mon malin comme d'habitude, dit Harry en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela sembla fonctionner car il y eut quelques rires.

- Bien, faites attention à ne pas toucher les objets tant que vous n'avez pas décidé de rentrer. Voici maintenant le Portoloin pour nous rendre sur les lieux, il part dans quelques minutes. Il nous déposera un peu à l'extérieur de Godric's Hollow pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Sirius, Remus, vous devriez le prendre avec nous pour arriver au même endroit, dit Harry tandis que Ron posait au milieu de la pièce une botte usée.

Les deux Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête.

- Si vous avez des dernières questions ou remarques ou si vous voulez partir, c'est le moment, après ce ne le sera plus.

- Harry, je peux te dire un mot une seconde ? demanda Remus.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant du groupe.

- J'ai simplement un message de ton père. Il aurait aimé être avec nous, et il te demande de faire attention et te prévient que tu le sentiras passer si tu agis imprudemment ou si tu fais une bêtise, je cite : « plus grosse que ce petit imbécile suicidaire ». Il n'a rien dit d'autre mais je rajouterais en l'ayant observé qu'il était inquiet et qu'il allait sûrement massacrer les copies qui auraient le malheur de passer sous sa plume tant que nous ne serons pas rentrés.

Harry eut un faible sourire.

- Merci Remus.

Ils retournèrent vers les autres. Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

- Tout le monde, venez toucher le Portoloin. Dans 5… 4… 3… 2…

Harry enleva discrètement sa bague et ses traits changèrent.

- …1… Accrochez-vous !

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

.J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous attendez la reprise de G'sH avec impatience ! Comment pensez-vous que ça va se passer ?

.Chapitre 42 dans 4 jours (pour rattraper le jour de retard sur ce chapitre là) : Godric's Hollow


	42. Chap42- Nous Reprendrons Godric's Hollow

**Note de l'Auteur :** Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre, Enjoy!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Harry et Drago essaient d'avancer dans leur relation mais contrairement a toute attente, c'est Drago qui a du mal de ce coté. Ombrage et Dumbledore se disputent violemment lorsqu'Ombrage renvoie Trelawney et nombreux sont ceux qui s'inquietent. Harry et l'Armée du Phoenix se préparent pour récupérer Godric's Hollow.

**Periode couverte par ce chapitre:**  
Du dimanche debut d'apres-midi de la fin de la premiere semaine de février au mardi midi de la deuxieme semaine de février.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 42 – Nous Reprendrons Godric's Hollow**

.

.

Ils réapparurent comme prévu un peu à l'écart des habitations de Godric's Hollow. En regardant s'étendre devant lui le lieu où il était né et où il avait vécu son premier affrontement contre Voldemort, Harry se sentit d'abord ému. Puis une colère sourde l'envahit envers celui qui lui avait tout pris. Il se retourna vers ses amis et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Fred lui coupa la parole :

- Tiens, les Portoloins changent les visages des gens maintenant ! chuchota-t-il.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir, Harry, ajouta Georges, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

Il y eut de petits rires silencieux. Harry sourit et reprit son sérieux. Il évita de regarder Drago dont il sentait qu'il le fixait des yeux.

- C'est bon, tout le monde est arrivé en entier ? Bien. Souvenez-vous, l'emplacement de la maison de mes parents n'est pas très loin du cimetière où sont rassemblés les Mangemorts. Attention aussi aux Moldus qui vivent dans les environs. Les équipes chargées de les protéger et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne voient rien sont au point ?

Les équipes en question acquiescèrent.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? C'est parti.

Restant près de leurs partenaires, les sorciers avancèrent silencieusement, leurs baguettes levées, aux aguets. Ils abordèrent les premières habitations et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'à cette heure-ci ici aussi les gens faisaient la sieste. Daphné et Ernie, et Ron et Hermione s'occupèrent comme convenu de lancer des sortilèges sur les maisons pour empêcher les gens d'avoir envie de sortir dans la rue ou de regarder par leurs fenêtres tant que ce ne serait pas une question vitale pour eux. Le sort ne fonctionnait que sur les Moldus, et Harry espérait que les sorciers qui habitaient ici seraient de leur côté et les aiderait si nécessaire. Il n'imaginait pas des partisans de Voldemort habiter en permanence là où leur maître avait été vaincu par un bébé. Ils atteignirent le cimetière en silence, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive ni avoir détecté de présence hostile. Mais ils savaient tous pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient vus par les Mangemorts en charge de surveiller l'endroit. Et ils avaient raison. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte d'une crypte dont ils savaient que leurs adversaires se cachaient à l'intérieur, une sorte d'alarme se déclencha, et tout s'anima soudainement.

Des Mangemorts sortirent rapidement du mausolée et les sortilèges se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. L'Armée du Phoenix se dispersa comme prévu dans leur plan en petits groupes qui conservaient bien sûr les paires. Harry, Drago, Justin, Anthony, Fred, et Georges partirent sur la droite tandis que les autres partaient de l'autre côté sous la direction de Ron et Hermione, obligeant ainsi les Mangemorts à se diviser eux aussi. Ils étaient, comme ils avaient pu l'observer au préalable, moins d'une dizaine. Mais d'autres pouvaient débarquer soudainement, et il était essentiel de les neutraliser avant qu'ils n'appellent de renforts. Harry ne devait pas être vu pour qu'aucun n'appelle Voldemort. Cachés par les arbres et les tombes, les jeunes sorciers parvenaient à ne pas se faire toucher, et les Mangemorts avaient moins de cachettes de leur côté. En revanche, comme Harry l'avait prédit, ils n'hésitaient pas un instant à lancer des sortilèges mortels.

Les jumeaux Weasley parvinrent à blesser deux Mangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas protégés et Harry entendit des cris de rages de l'autre côté qu'il interpréta comme une bonne chose pour eux. Enivrés par le combat et par la situation qui était pour l'instant plutôt positive pour eux, les jeunes sorciers osèrent lancer d'avantage de sortilèges et prendre plus de risques. Hermione s'en rendit compte de son côté mais il lui était difficile de chercher à raisonner ses amis. Elle cria tout de même des rappels des instructions mais personne ne l'écouta vraiment. Blaise atteignit imprudemment un Mangemort et ne dut d'être sain et sauf qu'aux excellents réflexes de Théodore qui protégeait ses arrières. Ernie et Daphné lancèrent en même temps en sort sur un Mangemort qui les avait contournés et qui allait toucher Ron occupé à protéger Hermione aux prises avec un autre adversaire qu'elle parvint à désarmer avant de le stupéfixier.

Pas très loin d'Harry, Justin et Anthony étaient complètement excités et ils prenaient la situation comme un jeu puisque rien de grave n'était encore arrivé. Harry vit Justin sortir de sa cachette pour narguer un Mangemort qui lui lança un Doloris. Voyant tout de suite qu'Anthony occupé avec un autre adversaire ne pourrait pas protéger son coéquipier, et que ce dernier n'arriverait pas à éviter le sortilège, Harry attrapa le bras de Drago et envoya celui-ci avec force sur Justin pour le dévier de la trajectoire tandis qu'il les couvrait en lançant un Protego avant d'enchaîner sur un Expelliarmus.

Protégés par la haute tombe derrière laquelle Drago et Justin étaient tombés à côté d'Anthony, Harry pointa sa baguette sur Justin et l'engueula sévèrement.

- Espèce d'imprudent non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Et si je n'avais pas été là ?! Et toi Anthony tu aurais du être en train de le protéger ! Tu aurais pu mourir, Justin !

Justin était très pâle, se rendant apparemment compte de ce qu'il avait évité, grâce à Harry. Drago, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre d'avoir approché le danger d'aussi près, pour la première fois en réalité, attendit qu'Harry et lui ait bougés pour lui crier dessus à son tour.

- Espèce d'hypocrite ! C'est sûr que l'imprudence, tu ne connais pas du tout ! Et alors ce que tu viens de faire, ce n'était pas DU TOUT imprudent n'est-ce pas ?!

Ils furent interrompus par l'explosion de la tombe derrière laquelle ils étaient. Jetés à terre par le souffle et par un réflexe de survie, ils se retrouvèrent alors en dangereuse position puisqu'à découvert. Ils se relevèrent en s'entraînant mutuellement et coururent, un Mangemort à leurs trousses, dont le cri glaça le sang d'Harry sur place.

- C'est le fils Malefoy ! Avec eux, c'est le fils de Lucius Malefoy !

Harry se retourna et lança un Stupéfix puissant qui envoya valser l'homme. Libérés de cette menace pour l'instant, Drago et Harry retournèrent vers leurs compagnons.

- Attention !

Le cri arrêta Harry sur place qui attrapa Drago et l'entraîna à terre avec lui, leur faisant éviter le sortilège lancé sur eux. Se relevant, Harry remercia rapidement Georges qui les avait prévenus et protégés tandis que Fred éliminait le Mangemort qui les avait attaqués.

- Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres, il n'y a plus de Mangemorts de notre côté, Ernie et Justin y sont déjà.

Ils coururent alors dans la direction du combat qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du mausolée mais les sortilèges cessèrent rapidement, le dernier Mangemort touché par un sort de Ginny.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda immédiatement Harry en regardant autour de lui. Il y a des… et merdre.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Ron sous sa forme Animagus, à terre, gémissant de façon éloquente. Remus murmurait des sortilèges de soin à toute vitesse aidé d'Hermione au visage crispé par l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'est transformé pour attaquer directement un Mangemort qui avait désarmé Justin et touché Anthony et le Mangemort lui a jeté un sort avant qu'on ait le temps de l'immobiliser, répondit Daphné.

- Anthony a été touché ?

- Je suis là, Harry, ça va, ce n'est pas grand-chose, se fit entendre la voix d'Anthony un peu à côté.

Harry alla le voir et vit qu'en effet il était blessé au bras mais que la blessure était déjà presque soignée grâce à Neville et Luna qui avaient des compétences en la matière. Retournant vers Ron, Sirius murmura à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de magie noire qui l'avait touché sur le côté, plus difficile à contrer, mais qu'il allait s'en sortir parce que Remus était intervenu à temps et qu'Hermione avait eut le réflexe d'empêcher le sort de s'étendre au reste du corps. Voyant à quel point Harry était pâle, Drago s'approcha de lui et prit simplement sa main pour la serrer, essayant de le faire se sentir mieux. Harry s'éloigna et appela ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés autour des blessés.

- Allez chercher tous les Mangemorts et ramenez-les ici. Dépêchez-vous et faites attention à ce qu'ils ne se réveillent ou ne se libèrent pas. Quand vous les aurez regroupés, enchaînez-les ensembles et faites qu'ils soient tous encore inconscients pour un moment.

Drago allait partir avec eux et voulut lâcher la main d'Harry mais ce dernier la tenait serrée et il resta auprès de lui, comprenant qu'Harry avait besoin qu'il reste avec lui encore un peu. Harry demanda à Sirius de rester près des blessés et de ceux qui s'occupaient d'eux au cas où une nouvelle menace se présenterait et prévint qu'il allait avec Drago dans le mausolée, voir s'ils pouvaient trouver des choses intéressantes.

.

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment un peu sinistre aux pierres sombres et illuminèrent leurs baguettes d'un Lumos pour y voir plus clair car l'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre. La pièce était alors faiblement éclairée mais Drago repéra des torches qu'ils allumèrent rapidement et ils purent ainsi découvrir que le lieu était magnifiquement décoré mais un peu morbide. Un escalier descendait au sous-sol, cette partie du mausolée ne contenant que des crânes sans identité, et décoratifs, Drago l'espérait, pas du tout rassuré dans ce type d'endroit. Harry capta du regard le malaise de son amant et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut peu de temps auparavant avec Théodore et Blaise à propos du courage. Il estima que d'obliger Drago à descendre et à ne pas paniquer là-dessous pouvait être un bon début pour l'aider à avoir moins peur en général de ce qui représentait toute forme de menace. Il lança alors sur un ton anodin :

- Je me demande s'il y a des bestioles encore en bas ou si les Mangemorts ont tout éliminé en s'installant ici…

Drago déglutit. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout cet endroit. Pas assez de lumières, pas assez d'espace, pas assez de moyens pratiques pour s'enfuir. Harry s'effaça devant l'escalier et lui dit tranquillement en lui désignant les marches qui descendaient vers ce qui semblait être un gouffre sans fond puisque plongé dans l'obscurité :

- Après toi Drago !

- Oh, mais je te suis, répondit Drago d'une voix étranglée.

- J'insiste.

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry et vit que celui-ci avait une idée en tête et qu'il était bien déterminé à la suivre. Le Serpentard hésitait entre prendre une attitude défensive pour envoyer Harry balader, ce qui ne lui plairait pas du tout, et essayer d'amadouer Harry pour qu'il ne l'oblige pas à descendre. Et pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse au meilleur moyen d'éviter cette torture, Harry s'était rapproché et avait pris ses joues entre ses mains.

- Je serai juste derrière toi, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Drago ferma les yeux, appréciant le baiser. Il les rouvrit mais les détourna, mal à l'aise.

- Et s'il y a…

- Il n'y aura personne en tous cas, j'ai lancé un sort de reconnaissance, dit Harry en devinant la question.

- Et si…

- Et si rien du tout.

Harry se plaça derrière Drago et resta collé contre lui le temps de l'amener à l'escalier dont Drago avait essayé de s'éloigner. Il le lâcha ensuite et Drago sut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir reculer. Il raviva le Lumos de sa baguette pour essayer de voir le plus loin possible et commença ce qui était pour lui une descente aux enfers. Il sentait Harry juste derrière lui et voyait le faisceau de sa baguette juste à côté de sa tête : cela signifiait que si quoi que ce soit arrivait sur eux, Harry serait prêt à réagir. Il ne le poussait pas non plus là-dedans sans prendre un minimum de précautions.

Les marches s'arrêtèrent assez rapidement. Drago s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la crypte, ses sens complètement en alerte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lança la lumière de sa baguette plus loin devant lui et elle éclaira l'ensemble de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien ni personne, pas en vue tout du moins, et aucune créature ne leur fonça dessus. Drago avança alors un peu, sa main toujours crispée autour de sa baguette, mais commençant à se sentir plus rassuré. Au milieu de la crypte, sur l'une des tombes, des parchemins et des plans traînaient, abandonnés là en urgence par les Mangemorts surpris de l'attaque. Drago se retourna pour faire le fier… mais Harry n'était plus là.

Et tout s'éteignit soudainement. Drago retint de justesse un cri de frayeur dont il aurait eu honte pour le restant de ses jours mais il n'en menait pas large. Il murmura un faible :

- Il y a quelqu'un… ?

Le silence lui répondit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sur sa droite le fasse sursauter et fasse s'accélérer encore de peur les battements de son cœur. Ce fut alors encore le silence. Drago était complètement mort de frousse et la panique l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. S'il avait réussi à rassembler ses idées ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il aurait déjà au moins rallumé sa baguette et aurait sûrement pu courir vers la sortie pour remonter vers la surface. Mais il était paralysé par la peur et incapable de réagir.

Harry, car c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'obscurité et le bruit, fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point la panique handicapait Drago. Il réfléchit un instant tout en continuant de chercher à provoquer des réactions chez le Serpentard. Il était vrai que pendant le combat un peu plus tôt, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Drago n'avait pas réellement… avait-il au moins lancé des sortilèges ? Ah oui, uniquement pour se protéger ou protéger Harry occupé à attaquer. Harry secoua la tête. Et Drago qui refusait d'avoir le statut de défenseur parce que cela heurtait sa fierté… Et bien il n'aurait pas pu trop compter sur lui pour les sauver si Harry avait eut un problème.

Harry se morigéna. Il exagérait, ce n'était pas vrai. Drago faisait preuve d'une réelle efficacité lorsqu'il s'agissait de le surprotéger, alors lui sauver la vie… Drago oublierait très vite sa peur s'il pensait une seconde qu'Harry était en dan… Voilà ! C'était ça. Sachant pertinemment que Drago ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup à ce stade, Harry savait qu'il pouvait se permettre des bruitages qui n'auraient pas attrapés quelqu'un d'un peu plus dégourdi dans ce type de situation.

Drago toujours mort de peur entendit soudain des bruits de lutte. Quelques éclairs lui permirent d'apercevoir qu'un combat se déroulait au fond de la crypte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Harry était en danger ! Drago ne se mit pas plus à réfléchir que l'instant précédent, mais cette fois-ci, son esprit s'était décidé à être réactif. Drago courut vers les lieux de combat sans pour autant allumer sa baguette ni faire attention et lança un Stupéfix en hurlant.

- OUCH !

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

- Comment tu veux que ça aille, tu m'as balancé un Stupéfix dessus sans prévenir.

La lumière se fit à nouveau dans la crypte. Drago découvrit un Harry appuyé à une colonne qui reprenait douloureusement sa respiration, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps apparemment de contrer le sortilège, juste assez pour ne pas être inconscient, mais pas assez pour éviter les effets du coup. Drago se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'assoir le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle et que la douleur s'éloigne. Harry grimaça.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Content de savoir que tu aurais facilement abattu n'importe quel Mangemort qui aurait eu le malheur de se prendre ton sort.

- Mais… je… je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que… TOI !

- Aller, Drago, ne m'en fais pas une maladie. Tu t'en es très bien sorti, remarque, je te félicite. Désolé si je t'ai un peu inquiété, mais quand j'ai réalisé que c'était la seule chose pour l'instant qui te faisais sortir de ta peur, j'ai…

Un poing s'abattit sur sa joue, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

- EH ! Aïe, mais tu m'as fait mal ! Ca ne va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il te…

- TOI ! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! ESPECE DE DEGENERE INSENSIBLE !

Drago partit d'un pas rapide et particulièrement énervé. Harry sourit dans le noir. Drago n'avait même pas remarqué en repartant sans peur vers la sortie que l'obscurité était revenue. Il n'estimait pas avoir mérité un Stupéfix et un coup de poing en plus mais au moins, il savait que Drago était capable de réagir en situations d'urgence. Désormais, pensa Harry, il allait falloir trouver comme le faire réagir sans ce déclencheur, qui avait bien servi, mais qui était bien trop risqué pour sa propre personne.

.

.

Harry remonta à la suite de Drago après avoir ramassé tous les parchemins et vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Mais arrivé en haut des escaliers, il vit Drago qui regardait vers l'extérieur sans sortir pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant que le Serpentard n'allait pas bouder trop longtemps, et ne pensant pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de dangereux au-dehors puisque Drago semblait simplement vouloir rester à l'intérieur.

- Il y a des gens qui discutent avec Black.

- Sirius.

- Bref. Je ne vais pas sortir pour que tous ces inconnus se mettent à crier à tout bout de champs que le fils Malefoy fricote avec Saint Potter.

Bon. Il lui en voulait. Harry ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Soit on te déguise un peu soit tu attends là qu'ils soient partis, comme tu veux.

- Je refuse de rester là sagement à t'attendre, merci bien. Et je ne vais pas modifier mon visage, un Malefoy est fier de qui il est.

- Alors…

- Alors je vais vérifier en bas que tu n'as rien oublié. Les Mangemorts étaient presque tous des Serpentards ou sont allés à Durmstrang. Il est impossible que toi, un Gryffondor pourri jusqu'à la moelle ait pu déceler s'ils avaient des cachettes secrètes. A plus tard, Potter.

Harry le regarda redescendre avec un sourire amusé. Puis il sortit du mausolée et se dirigea vers les personnes qui discutaient avec Sirius. Celles-ci le reconnurent et Harry put voir leurs visages s'illuminer tandis que tous s'approchaient de lui pour lui serrer la main dans de grands sourires et avec émotion.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un si grand honneur de vous rencontrer ! lui dit un homme dans la trentaine habillé en costume noir moldu.

- Ah, nous savions bien que vous étiez vivant ! Enchantée Monsieur Potter, lui dit une femme avec un bébé dans les bras.

- Nous ne saurons jamais vous remercier assez de nous avoir débarassés de ces ignobles Mangemorts, lui dit une autre, deux enfants autour d'elle.

Harry s'étonna.

- Vous saviez qu'ils étaient là ?

- Oui, depuis longtemps déjà, répondit l'homme qui l'avait déjà salué, un peu gêné.

- Ne nous en voulez pas, Harry Potter, mais nous avons tous nos familles ici, et personne n'a osé s'en prendre à eux de peur que nos enfants soient blessés, dit une femme un peu âgée mais au regard très vif.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je comprends tout à fait. Ecoutez, ce que je vais vous dire va paraître un peu ingrat et cruel, mais je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir ou en tout cas de bien protéger vos maisons. Voldemort va sûrement essayer de renvoyer des Mangemorts par ici et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser reprendre le lieu de ma naissance.

Certains se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, d'autres avaient plutôt des sourires ravis, d'autres des mines qui s'assombrirent. Ils étaient une vingtaine d'adultes et quelques enfants, et représentaient sûrement l'ensemble ou presque de la communauté sorcière du petit quartier de Godric's Hollow en une dizaine de foyers. Harry les observa un peu pendant qu'ils discutaient autour d'un homme assez âgé et de la femme de la même tranche d'âge qui lui avait parlé. L'homme en question s'approcha ensuite d'Harry.

- Jeune homme, je me présente, Alan Fudson. Je suis le doyen de notre communauté sorcière et de ce quartier dans son ensemble. Vous comprendrez que certains puissent être votre mécontents de votre action, car si les Mangemorts étaient présents, ils nous laissaient aussi tranquille, et votre venue signifie l'arrivée d'ennuis et de risques pour nous tous.

Derrière Harry, plusieurs membres de l'Armée du Phoenix échangèrent des regards déconcertés. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Et puis les regards exprimèrent leur désaccord avec le fait de balancer à Harry qui venait de mener une attaque contre des Mangemorts, qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Harry regarda simplement l'homme sans rien dire et sans rien exprimer si ce n'était qu'il écoutait attentivement et comprenait ce que son interlocuteur lui disait.

- Certains d'entre nous veulent participer au combat contre Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom, mais d'autres ne veulent risquer la vie de leurs enfants. Je pense également que les Moldus qui habitent dans le quartier ne devraient pas se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre qui n'est pas la leur sans en avoir le choix.

- Je comprends. Je n'avais pas réalisé les conséquences possibles, croyez que j'en suis sincèrement désolé, dit Harry respectueusement et le plus honnêtement possible.

Il n'y avait pas pensé une seconde, il avait juste eu en tête l'idée de récupérer l'endroit comme lieu stratégique, et n'avait pas envisagé qu'il y aurait des conséquences pour les gens qui y habitaient. Il se sentait mal mais se refusa de laisser paraître son malaise devant ces gens qui ne voyaient qu'un gamin. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il prenait les choses sérieusement.

- Oui, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas voulu nous mettre en difficulté intentionnellement.

- Peut-être pourrais-je me racheter auprès de ceux qui ne souhaitent pas rester dans les environs, en leur trouvant de nouveaux logements et une protection efficace ? Quant à ceux qui souhaitent se battre à mes côtés, ils sont les bienvenus, évidemment. On ne sera jamais de trop.

- C'est très généreux de votre part Monsieur Potter.

L'homme se retourna vers les habitants qui discutèrent encore un peu entre eux avant de tous acquiescer. Harry reprit la parole, s'adressant à tous.

- Je vous fais mes excuses pour vous avoir mis en danger. Reprendre ce quartier, celui où je suis né et où j'ai vaincu Voldemort (ils frémirent tous) pour la première fois, était un plan particulièrement stratégique, et je suis satisfait qu'il soit nôtre à nouveau. Il est vrai que je le laisserai être repris par Voldemort pour rien au monde, et je vous fais à nouveau mes excuses pour perturber votre quotidien et vos vies de cette manière.

Les habitants avaient des mines satisfaites, appréciant apparemment le discours d'Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas vous affoler tout à l'heure. En réalité, Voldemort ne doit pas encore être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ici car aucun des Mangemorts présents n'a été vu en train de le prévenir et nous les avons tous capturés. De plus ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là, donc je vous demanderai à tous de bien vouloir accepter un Fidélitas sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Si Voldemort ne sait pas que je suis venu ici, et si aucun message alarmant ne lui parvient, il croira que rien ne s'est passé et il n'a aucune raison de venir ici.

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent des regards puis acceptèrent tous les uns après les autres, et Daphné et Ernie qui savaient parfaitement exécuter cet enchantement s'en occupèrent.

- Merci. Je demanderais à ceux qui souhaitent quitter les lieux de rentrer chez vous et de préparer vos affaires d'ici ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risques que des ennuis arrivent, comme je viens de le dire, Voldemort ne sera pas au courant avant un bon moment. Et je le saurai le jour où il apprendra ce qu'il se sera passé ici, alors je viendrai immédiatement.

Des couples discutèrent, semblèrent se disputer un peu, tout le monde prit part à la conversation, et finalement, seulement un homme et une femme, frère et sœur qui n'avaient jamais bien réussi leurs études de sorcellerie et qui ne possédaient qu'un faible potentiel magique, exprimèrent qu'ils partiraient avec tous les jeunes enfants. Les éventuels autres enfants que les familles pouvaient avoir et qui auraient été plus grands étaient à Poudlard et seraient prévenus des changements de situation, sans détails bien sûr, puisque le Fidélitas était lancé désormais. Le couple de doyens déclara qu'ils partiraient avec eux et Harry nota donc qu'il aurait à trouver un lieu une dizaine d'enfants de moins de onze ans dont un bébé. Tous les autres habitants déclarèrent qu'ils resteraient et veilleraient sur le quartier.

- Nous établirons des protections renforcées autour de la zone d'habitation, déclara l'homme en costume qui avait parlé le premier à Harry et qui semblait avoir l'habitude de diriger un peu les choses. Nous vous préviendrons si quoi ce que soit d'inhabituel se passe et ferons évacuer les Moldus si quelque chose les met en danger.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit en lui tendant la main. L'homme tendit la sienne et sera celle d'Harry avec un air sérieux.

- Merci, monsieur. Monsieur… ?

- Damian Mac'Guin. Ravi de pouvoir vous aider, Monsieur Potter.

- Ravi de savoir que je peux compter sur vous, Monsieur Mac'Guin. Nous allons rentrer à Poudlard, je suis très content de pouvoir partir l'esprit tranquille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, nous ferons le nécessaire.

Harry se retourna vers ses camarades et demanda comment allaient Ron et Anthony. On lui répondit qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, même si Ron allait devoir passer la nuit à l'infirmerie pour ne pas risquer de rechute.

.

.

Harry invita alors Damian Mac'Guin à marcher un instant avec lui le temps que ses amis soient prêts à repartir.

- Monsieur Mac'Guin…

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur Potter, appelez-moi Damian.

- De même, alors. Damian, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute, Harry.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire construire quelque chose.

- Comme nous nous dirigeons vers la maison de vos parents, j'imagine que c'en sera l'emplacement ?

- Exactement. Je sais qu'il y a toujours les ruines, j'y suis venu discrètement une nuit. Je voudrais pouvoir faire reconstruire la maison pour l'utiliser.

L'air d'Harry se fit mélancolique. Il était sortit du château un soir et était venu jusqu'ici pour passer du temps seul devant la maison de sa petit enfance.

- Je sais qu'il y a déjà de fortes protections autour du domaine, et je sais comment en rajouter encore pour faire de cet endroit le troisième lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne après Poudlard et Gringotts.

Damian rit et s'excusa en se retenant de rire en voyant le regard d'Harry.

- Haha… pardon Harry, c'est juste que… ça m'a surpris.

Harry prit un air faussement vexé. Damian rit à nouveau. Harry décida qu'il l'appréciait. Damian avait des yeux clairs et francs et il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être sérieux et digne de confiance. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'emplacement de la maison des Potter, dont les ruines étaient conservées par des sortilèges, et dont la vue était cachée aux Moldus par d'autres enchantements. Harry fut ému, comme la première fois. Il pensa qu'il ne pourrait jamais venir sur ce lieu sans sentir son cœur se serrer. Devant lui n'étaient que des ruines. Il voulait redonner vie à cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas que cela reste vide et froid. Harry donna un peu les idées qu'il avait déjà eues à Damian qui l'écouta attentivement mais lui proposa qu'ils se revoient quand Harry aurait d'avantage le temps et une fois que toutes les protections seraient appliquées seulement. Ils retournèrent vers les autres et Harry vit avec satisfaction que ses amis et les habitants du village avaient commencé à sympathiser. La doyenne avait donné à Ron des plantes sensées apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours autour de sa blessure.

Remus partit avec les Mangemorts pour les emmener aux Aurors. Harry et l'Armée du Phoenix repartirent après avoir salué tout le monde et échangé de dernières instructions. Harry utilisa le lien mental qu'il partageait avec Drago pour le prévenir de rentrer lui aussi, sans sortir du mausolée car les habitants les regardèrent quitter les lieux tout en vérifiant qu'aucun Moldus n'était témoin de la scène. Les Portoloins les ramenèrent donc comme prévu à la Cabane Hurlante de laquelle repartirent très rapidement Ginny et Hermione accompagnant Ron, pour le mener à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Justin accompagnant Anthony qui, même s'il paraissait guéri, avait été intimé par Harry à vérifier que tout allait bien auprès de l'infirmière. Sirius resta pour permettre aux jeunes de sortir sous le Saule Cogneur grâce à sa propre forme Animagus et Harry les aida à retourner au château sans être vus grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Drago qui les avait rejoints très vite resta avec Harry et ils rentrèrent tous les deux sous la Cape d'Invisibilité une fois qu'Harry eut retrouvé les traits de Darren Prince. Harry laissa Drago à l'entrée et monta à la Salle sur Demande après l'avoir furtivement embrassé malgré le fait que Drago lui en voulait toujours. Il était prévu que quelques uns de l'Armée du Phoenix l'y retrouvent pour qu'ils étudient les plans et fiches trouvées dans le mausolée et Drago avait déclaré de lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas participer à cette petite réunion même si Harry le lui avait proposé. Il lui donna tout de même ce qu'il avait effectivement trouvé dans des cachettes de la crypte, et il semblait à Harry que cela pouvait être particulièrement intéressant. En le quittant pour le moment, Harry lui avait murmuré qu'il se ferait pardonner le soir venu. Drago avait rougi.

.

.

Harry monta donc à la Salle sur Demande toujours sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité pour que ceux qui le surveillaient quand il était dans les environs n'aient l'impression qu'il ne soit rentré que pour le dîner. Les quatre personnes, une par Maison, qui s'étaient proposées pour s'occuper des documents, étaient présentes quand il arriva et l'assurèrent que tout le monde était bien rentré sans attirer de soupçons. Théodore s'était désigné parmi les Serpentards puisque Drago avait refusé et que c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux les Mangemorts après le fils Malefoy. Ernie était là pour les Poufsouffle, en tant que préfet, et aussi parce que Justin se sentait toujours coupable. Hermione représentait les Gryffondors, elle avait été proposée toute suite, la mieux placée pour étudier des documents avec toutes ses connaissances. Et Luna était là pour Serdaigle car Harry appréciait réellement ses remarques décalées mais souvent très vraies. Après tout elle était l'héritière de Serdaigle caractérisée par une sagesse cachée. Ils se penchèrent donc tous sur les cartes, plans, et papiers récupérés. Il apparut que la volonté d'Harry de simplement reprendre un lieu symbolique s'avéra bien plus utile que prévu : comme Voldemort estimait que l'endroit ne risquait rien, il y entreposait de nombreuses informations importantes. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'Harry (qu'il croyait à l'extérieur de Poudlard en plus de cela) eut pu organiser une attaque en force sur cet endroit en particulier, dont Harry n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il était gardé par des Mangemorts, et que de toute manière, il eut pu gagner cette bataille. Et qu'en plus il eut avec lui des Serpentards qui puissent trouver les cachettes secrètes du mausolée. Bref, Voldemort ne pensait réellement pas risquer quelque chose en posant des informations particulièrement utiles en cet endroit.

Harry s'intéressa particulièrement à la liste des héritiers de Serpentard potentiels cachée derrière la liste des Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban. Hermione découvrit alors cachée magiquement sur une carte de Poudlard (bien incomplète en particulier sur le plan des passages secrets pour y entrer, heureusement pour eux tous) une immense liste de noms.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry lorsqu'elle attira son attention sur les parchemins devant elle.

- Les noms des Mangemorts.

- Tous ?!

- Regardez, certains ont un dessin de la Marque devant le nom de famille, fit remarquer Ernie.

- Je crois que ce sont les Mangemorts qui l'ont reçue, dit distraitement Théodore en regardant plus attentivement. Ah, je ne savais pas que Georges Sidney était passé Mangemort à plein temps… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Tu le connais ?

- Nos mères sont des cousines éloignées, c'est une branche de la famille qu'on voyait peu parce que mes parents disaient qu'ils avaient terni le sang-pur en se liant à des Sang-mêlés et à des Moldus. Il a du vouloir redorer son blason. En tous cas, la majorité de ceux que je peux lire ici avec une Marque à côté de leurs noms sont effectivement des Mangemorts marqués.

- Les autres doivent être des partisans. C'est génial, cette liste est géniale, Hermione tu es géniale, vous êtes tous géniaux ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme sous les sourires de ses amis.

- Il y a aussi des croix à côté de certains, fit remarquer Ernie alors.

- Théo, tu en connais ?

- Regarde, Harry, il y a Falcony, dit Théodore. Ce sont ceux qui sont morts.

Harry avait raconté à Blaise et Théodore la mort de Falcony et les avait prévenu de faire attention à eux car Voldemort avait l'œil sur leurs familles. Les deux Serpentards avaient haussé les épaules en déclarant que ce n'était pas une petite menace qui allait les faire se cacher. Harry n'avait rien répondu. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, Harry était sûr qu'ils étaient de son côté non pas pour lui, mais pour ce qu'il défendait, et qu'ils étaient vraiment contre Voldemort à cause de ses actions et de la menace qu'il représentait pour tout le monde, et non pas pour un simple calcul d'intérêts.

- Ah oui, tu as raison, dit juste Harry d'une voix sombre.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Théodore continuait de lire la liste, son visage affichant de la peine ou de l'étonnement au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le « statut » de personnes qu'il connaissait.

- Regardez ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Son doigt était pointé sur un nom, celui d'une femme totalement inconnue de tous et nommée Jill Edamen. Son nom avait rougi et un dessin se formait à côté.

- Elle est en train de recevoir la Marque, chuchota Hermione, à la fois hypnotisée et effrayée.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, le visage pâle, sauf Luna qui avait gardé son air rêveur, ne semblant pas même avoir son attention sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais Harry savait à quel point c'était faux. Tandis que la Marque se dessinait sur le papier à côté du nom rougeoyant, tous réalisèrent qu'à ce moment précis, une femme quelque part avait le bras bien plus rougeoyant et brûlant encore, et qu'une Marque noire et menaçante s'y dessinait. Harry sentit un éclair de douleur traverser sa cicatrice et il étouffa un cri en portant la main à son front. Ils le regardèrent. Il ne dit rien et regarda seulement le parchemin.

Quand ce fut terminé, l'ambiance était très lourde dans la pièce. Harry inspira profondément et déclara :

- Nous allons retrouver ceux qui ne sont pas encore Marqués et les en empêcher.

- J'étais sûr qu'il allait dire ça, dit simplement Théodore en soupirant.

- Moi aussi. J'essayais de savoir combien de temps il allait tenir avant de le dire, dit Hermione sur le même ton.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Ernie, un peu sceptique sur les chances de succès et les minimas de risques.

- C'est évident, il suffit de leur dire qu'ils sont en train de faire le mauvais choix de leur vie, dit Luna dans son sourire caractéristique et les yeux au plafond.

Ernie ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son avis sur la question mais Harry parla avant lui.

- Exactement.

Ernie le regarda avec de grands yeux, regarda Théodore et Hermione, vit qu'ils étaient complètement blasés et qu'ils s'occupaient déjà d'autre chose, regarda à nouveau Harry qui n'avait pas bronché, ferma la bouche, soupira, et murmura simplement :

- Génial…

Harry sourit, amusé, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils étudièrent encore un peu les différents documents, les classèrent, écrivirent un compte-rendu de la réunion restreinte, et Hermione rangea l'ensemble dans son classeur Armée du Phoenix qui était aussi protégé qu'un coffre de Gringotts. Et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

.

.

Harry monta à l'infirmerie pour voir Ron et Caitlin en même temps. Justin et Anthony étaient repartis, Mrs Pomfresh disant à Harry que le Serdaigle avait été très bien soigné sur le moment. Ron était endormi mais Mrs Pomfresh l'assura qu'il serait sauvé et complètement remis d'ici le lendemain.

- Je vais dire à Caitlin que tu es là, dit-elle, mais avant qu'elle en ait le temps, Caitlin arrivait déjà, ayant perçu la présence d'Harry lorsqu'il était entré.

Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Il la serra contre lui et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée.

- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation ! Je sais que tu as été imprudent aujourd'hui. C'est très mal tu entends ! Très mal !

Harry déchanta aussitôt et Mrs Pomfresh essaya de ne pas rire mais en eut bien des difficultés.

- Tu dois faire plus attention à toi et à ce que tu fais, parce qu'un jour, il t'arrivera des problèmes par ta faute, et alors là tout le monde te dira que ce sera bien fait pour toi et qu'ils t'avaient prévenus !

Mrs Pomfresh partit dans son bureau mais Harry l'entendit rire quand même. Il se sentait comme un gamin pris en faute devant Caitlin qui le disputait comme une mère dispute son enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Elle continua à lui faire des remontrances d'un air sévère pendant encore quelques minutes et Severus entra alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout fini. Lui ne se gêna pas pour rire devant Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Caitlin a raison, fils. Tu es bien trop imprudent.

Harry grimaça. Il y eut un silence tandis qu'Harry regardait fixement Ron endormi, des bandages autour de sa blessure. Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Il alla prendre une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Ron, le fixant toujours du regard. Caitlin grimpa sur ses genoux et il la tint contre lui tendrement sans détacher ses yeux de Ron blessé sur le lit. Severus comprit rapidement ce qui n'allait pas. Il prit une autre chaise et s'assit à côté de son fils. Il regarda dans la même direction et essaya de trouver les mots justes.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

Harry ne bougea pas.

- Tu dois réaliser quelle est ta part de responsabilité mais tu ne dois pas subir la culpabilité. Tu dois aussi réalisé sa part à lui de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry le regarda.

- Weasley a choisi de combattre à tes côtés et il savait à quoi il s'engageait. Il le savait même très bien. Toi tu as choisi de mener ceux qui te suivent à une bataille contre des mages noirs plus expérimentés, et tu savais quels étaient les risques. Vous avez tous, tous autant que vous êtes et dans votre intégrité fait des choix et les avait fait seuls.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et regarda Ron à nouveau.

- Et si tu y penses un instant, votre opération a été particulièrement réussie. Seuls deux blessés dont un qui court comme un lapin dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs je lui ai mis une retenue…

Harry sourit.

- … et l'autre qui dort comme une pierre et dont la première idée à son réveil sera de descendre aux cuisines pour s'empiffrer pour être certain de bien rattraper les repas manqués.

Harry sourit d'avantage. Il se tourna vers son père et se pencha sur le côté jusqu'à poser la tête sur son épaule.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

.

.

Harry se rappela alors qu'il devait trouver un lieu de refuge pour les enfants et les quelques adultes de Godric's Hollow. Comme en réfléchissant tout seul il ne trouvait pas rapidement il alla demander à Sirius et Remus qui étaient revenus et qui auraient des idées de lieux protégés par l'Ordre déjà.

- On peut les envoyer chez les Tonks, dit Remus. Je crois qu'Andromeda et Ted ne refuseraient pas d'accueillir des enfants, et leur cottage peut être facilement agrandi. L'endroit de plus est déjà bien protégé et il ne sera pas difficile d'ajouter quelques protections en plus.

- Oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, dit Sirius en réfléchissant. On va s'en occuper, Harry, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

- Mais…

- C'est bon Harry, le coupa Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupe.

- D'accord, concéda Harry qui se sentait en effet épuisé. Le mot de passe pour le doyen est Bébé et le mot de passe pour Damian est Maison.

- Assez simples et décalés pour être introuvables, bien vu, apprécia Sirius.

- C'est retenu, dit Remus. On te fera savoir comment ça se sera passé quand on rentrera.

- Merci, leur dit Harry en souriant.

Harry les salua et commença à partir. Alors qu'il était à la porte, ils l'appelèrent.

- Au fait…

- Oui ?

- Bravo pour aujourd'hui, dit Remus en souriant.

- Oui, bien joué, renchérit Sirius avec une expression de fierté.

Harry sourit et partit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'arrêta un instant. Son cœur battait fort. Oui, oui ils avaient réussi. Rien de grave ne s'était réellement passé et ils avaient récupéré des Mangemorts et des informations en plus d'un lieu stratégique et pour lequel il avait de plus grands projets. Oui, il pouvait être satisfait. Harry était senti son cœur être heureux. Il avait envie de voir Drago.

.

.

Si la journée du lundi se passa comme toutes celles de ces dernières semaines, celle du mardi fut à nouveau mouvementée, à l'heure du déjeuner. Alors que tous étaient attablés et pour la plupart en train de manger déjà, le directeur apparut devant la table des professeurs et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de divination, _Mademoiselle Cybèle_, dit-il en prononçant son nom à la française.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui entra alors. Une femme d'une beauté iréelle et envoûtante qui semblait s'apparenter à celle des Vélanes tout en semblant être pourtant fondamentalement différente, pénétra dans la pièce et salua avec grâce l'ensemble de la salle. Ombrage se leva de son fauteuil, furieuse.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que vous avez aimé la bataille. Elle n'était pas encore trop développée ou pleine de rebondissements, ça, ça viendra avec les grands évènements à venir :D Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !

Des questions ? Remarques ? Sinon à dans 5 jours pour le chapitre 43 : Trop de nouvelles surprises, bonnes et mauvaises


	43. Chapter43-Trop de nouvelles surprises

**Note de l'Auteur :** Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Différentes choses dedans mais surtout, quelque chose à la fin qui devrait vous plaire... héhé !  
Bonne lecture!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Harry et l'AP parvinrent à récupérer Godric's Hollow et Harry a des projets encore inconnus pour la maison de ses parents dont les ruines ont été conservées intactes. Dans les documents récupérés au petit QG des quelques Mangemorts qui se trouvaient là, une liste de noms: des mangemorts, des aspirants mangemorts, des partisants, et ceux d'entre eux qui furent tués. Le chapitre se termine sur l'introduction par Dumbledore de la nouvelle enseignante de divination (puisque Trelawney a été virée par Ombrage): Mademoiselle Cybèle.

**Ce chapitre se déroule:** du mardi de la deuxième semaine de février au mercredi de la troisième semaine de février.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 43 – Trop De Nouvelles Surprises, Des Bonnes Et Des Mauvaises**

.

Aux tables des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, et Serpentards, personne ne savait qui elle était. Hermione elle-même qui pourtant connaissait tout ne savait pas qui était cette femme, ou en tous cas, de quelle espèce elle était. Car il était rapidement devenu très clair à tous qu'elle n'était pas humaine, pas entièrement tout du moins. Elle avait le corps d'une très belle femme, mais tout ce qu'elle dégageait clamait qu'elle était autre chose. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement longs et d'une couleur bleu-vert qui rappelait l'océan, et ses yeux étaient dorés. Sa beauté était bien supérieure à toute beauté humaine et même aux beautés Vélanes. Elle était de grande taille et très mince, et sa très longue robe légère et plissée aux couleurs bleutés ne faisait qu'amplifier sa silhouette longiligne. A la table des Serdaigles en revanche on sut qui elle était tout de suite. Ces amoureux du savoir rêvaient de rencontrer une telle personne un jour. La Dame Grise, fantôme de cette Maison, étaient toute émue. Anthony expliqua, à la table des Gryffondors à laquelle étaient assis les membres de l'AP, qui était donc Mademoiselle Cybèle.

- Il s'agit en fait d'une lignée, les Cybèles, elles descendent de la déesse grecque Cybèle qui était une déesse divinatoire. Ses pouvoirs de divination se transmettent de mère en fille **_a_** la mort de la première qui, en mourant, donne tout d'elle **_a_** sa fille, pouvoirs et mémoire.

- Mémoire ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, pour que même avec le temps la lignée n'oublie jamais tout son passé et toute son histoire.

- Et si elles n'ont pas de fille ? demanda Neville.

- Ce n'est pas possible, parce que leur premier acte sexuel se fait toujours au sein d'un rituel et ne se fait que pour la conception d'une fille, dans l'acceptation du passage de la fille à la femme capable de devenir Cybèle lorsque sa mère mourra.

- Et après, elles ont quand même le droit de… commença Justin sans terminer parce que gêné de sa propre question.

- Oui, elles ont le droit d'avoir des relations amoureuses et sexuelles et des enfants mais ils ne seront pas reconnus par leur culte et…

- Leur culte ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, les personnes autour de la Cybèle, celles qui préparent les différents rituels, qui éduquent les jeunes filles, qui vérifient le respect des règles établies et qui vénèrent la déesse première, etc… Les Cybèles doivent toujours faire passer le culte avant ce qui ne le concerne pas, et elles doivent laisser leurs éventuels autres enfants à la charge de l'autre parent.

- Et…

- Attendez, regardez !

La remarque d'Ernie leur fit tourner la tête et reporter leur attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans la Grande Salle. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Dumbledore avait commencé de parler de Mademoiselle Cybèle et du rôle qu'elle allait tenir au sein de Poudlard mais Ombrage s'était levée et s'était avancée, particulièrement mecontente, pour se planter devant lui, et ils se disputaient alors.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nommer de nouveau professeur c'est a moi de le faire et j'ai d'ailleurs contacté une personne de renommée pour…

- Madame, vous pourrez relire le règlement mais j'avais jusqu'à ce soir pour en nommer un moi-même en ma qualité de directeur de cette école, ce que je suis toujours !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, gardez donc votre enseignante, mais je vous préviens Dumbledore, vous ne serez plus directeur très longtemps !

- Ce sont des menaces ?!

- Parfaitement !

Dans la salle, le silence était plus lourd que jamais. A la table des Serpentards nombreux étaient ceux qui ricanaient. Harry lui restait le plus neutre possible mais s'il avait pu exprimer ouvertement son sentiment, on aurait pu lire sur son visage la même expression horrifiée que celle qui s'étendait sur de nombreuses autres. Mademoiselle Cybèle s'avança et leva sa main droite. Dumbledore et Ombrage se tournèrent vers elle. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était profonde et sourde. Ses yeux brillèrent avec éclat et devinrent entièrement blancs tandis qu'elle les posait sur Ombrage :

- Vous penserez réussir mais vous ne gagnerez pas. Changez de voie et vous passerez du côté de ceux qui seront les plus grands vainqueurs.

Alors elle tourna la tête, posa les yeux sur Harry l'espace d'une seconde, et ferma les paupières. Lorsqu'elle les souleva, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Harry se sentait mal à l'intérieur même s'il n'en montrait rien. Qu'avait voulu dire son regard ? Se sentant observé Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que de nombreux Serpentards l'observaient. Qu'avaient-ils compris eux ? Reportant son attention vers la table des professeurs, Harry vit Ombrage fulminer de colère devant Dumbledore et Cybèle qui la regardaient fixement.

- Au moindre écart qui me permettra de vous renvoyer, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire… siffla Ombrage entre ses dents.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle. Harry se pencha vers le chef des Serpentards pro-Voldemort et lui murmura :

- Suivez-la et assurez-la de votre loyauté. Faites-lui croire qu'elle vous a mis **_a_** sa botte, et rapportez-moi tous ses faits et gestes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra bientôt le Ministère, et il pourrait bien avoir utilité d'Ombrage au sein de Poudlard…

Les Serpentards concernés se regardèrent avec satisfaction, hochèrent la tête, et s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Rogue les vit depuis la table des professeurs, capta le regard d'Harry, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour exprimer son accord avec ce qu'Harry venait de faire. Dumbledore prononça de profondes excuses à Mademoiselle Cybèle et salua tout le monde avant de se retirer. Sirius se leva et lança quelques blagues, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, et le repas pu reprendre. L'ambiance resta particulièrement tendue cependant.

.

.

Et les jours suivants ne s'améliorèrent pas. Ombrage décida qu'elle ne rendrait pas les choses faciles pour la nouvelles enseignante. Cybèle commença ses cours et Ombrage s'assura d'assister a la majorité d'entre eux tout en renforçant ses inspections de tous les autres professeurs. Mais Cybèle faisait réellement d'assez bons cours et les élèves avaient enfin l'impression de faire de la vraie divination. Les Gryffondors de cinquième année eurent cours en premier avec elle. Ron et Neville étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et prêtèrent grande attention, contrairement à leur habitude, pour pouvoir raconter ensuite àHarry et Hermione entre autres comment cela allait se passer. Mademoiselle Cybèle était déjà dans la salle quand les élèves entrèrent et elle avait changé la décoration. La pièce n'était plus couverte de velours rouges et violets et les tapisseries avaient été enlevées au profit d'étagères remplies de divers instruments et objets de divination. Les fenêtres avaient été un peu agrandies et les rideaux étaient relevés, laissant ainsi la lumière entrer pleinement dans la salle. Entre les étagères, aux murs, quelques tableaux de scènes antiques étaient accrochés. Au centre, à la place du bureau, trônait un autel de pierre grise. Le bureau avait été déplacé sur le côté de la salle et servait à entreposer livres et parchemins. Cybèle était debout vers la fenêtre et regardait vers l'extérieur quand les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent aux tables rondes habituelles mais dont on voyait désormais le bois car les velours qui les couvraient avaient été ôtés, les poufs qui servaient de sièges étaient clairs et sans poussière. Ils étaient tous installes et silencieux mais elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait deviner que son regard suivait les pas d'un jeune homme particulier qui marchait nerveusement dans la neige non loin de là. Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner que Mademoiselle Cybèle avait tout de suite vu que le Darren Prince qui faisait les cents pas au bas de la tour n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Et un Darren Prince en pleine réflexion mais soucieux**_ a_** ce qu'il en paraissait. Cybèle se détourna de la fenêtre et de son observation pour se tourner vers ses premiers élèves.

- Bonjour et bienvenue a tous. Je suis Mademoiselle Cybèle, votre nouveau professeur de Divination. Je fais partie de la lignée des Cybèles, les descendantes de la déesse antique du même nom.

Cybèle déplia alors une carte sur le mur opposé aux élèves. La carte représentait l'ensemble de l'Europe et de l'Asie, et descendait jusqu'à la partie nord de l'Afrique. Cybèle entoura d'un trait de plume une région d'Asie Mineure.

- Voici la Phrygie, c'est là que commença le culte de la déesse Cybèle, dont le nom grec Kybélê signifie « gardienne des savoirs ». De l'Asie Mineure, elle fut ensuite célébrée en Grèce puis a Rome. Si dans ces mythologies aux dieux de l'Olympe, elle fut moins connue, elle était en revanche une déesse majeure du Proche-Orient de l'Antiquité. Certains d'entre vous aimeraient-ils apporter des connaissances supplémentaires à ce propos ?

Le silence lui répondit. Peu étaient les Gryffondors qui en savaient d'avantage sur ce qui se passait en dehors de Poudlard et de la Grande Bretagne.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas un grave. Mr Weasley vous qui êtes le plus près du bureau, pouvez-vous attraper les cartes de parchemins et les distribuer au reste de la classe ? Merci bien.

Neville se pencha vers Ron et lui chuchota avant qu'il ne se lève :

- Wouaou tu as vu ? Elle connait nos noms déjà ! C'est vraiment une…

- Mr Londubat, sachez qu'il existe d'autres moyens de retenir les noms de ses élèves que par la divination. Il suffit parfois de s'assoir entre deux professeurs assez bavards pour vous raconter durant le repas le plus d'histoire possibles à propos de leurs élèves.

Neville rougit tandis que Lavande et Parvati derrière lui pouffaient. Il ne voulait pas imaginer quel genre d'histoires ses autres professeurs avaient pu dévoiler à cette nouvelle enseignante à son sujet.

- Bien, veuillez rapidement recopier la carte affichée au mur, sans trainer je vous prie. N'entourez pas la Phrygie comme je l'ai fait mais notez tous les noms de villes, régions, royaumes et peuples. Vous conserverez cette carte précieusement car nous en aurons besoin jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour situer les différentes méthodes de divination dont je pourrai vous parler.

Le reste du cours ne fut que prise de notes sur le mythe de Cybèle et le culte qui en découla. Pendant que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, Mademoiselle Cybèle leur parla des cours à venir :

- Ceci était un cours d'introduction. Vous aurez des cours théoriques comme celui-ci chaque fois que nous aborderons une nouvelle méthode de divination à étudier, et ils seront suivis par de la pratique pour illustrer les notes que vous aurez prises, et apprises je l'espère. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous, et Mr Londubat, s'il vous plait, faites attention en sortant de la salle a ne pas manquer la petite marche.

Neville rougit furieusement et regarda bien ses pieds en partant. Ron voulut se moquer de lui, et heurta sa tête au chambranle de la porte. Les filles derrière lui gloussèrent et Ron fut de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Le soir lorsque Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, et Harry se retrouvèrent quelques minutes pour parler du cours et de la nouvelle enseignante, ceux qui n'avaient pas assiste au cours crurent ne jamais réussir à savoir ce qu'il s'y était passe tant Neville riait encore et tant Ron boudait.

.

.

Après leur petite réunion Harry retourna lentement à son dortoir, l'esprit encore occupé à réfléchir. Lorsque Mademoiselle Cybèle l'avait observé marchant dans le parc encore enneigé en cette période froide de début février, il réfléchissait déjà au même problème. Il avait découvert en ouvrant son agenda que trois semaines seulement les séparait de la petite semaine de congés d'hiver qu'ils avaient. Et vacances signifiaient être envoyé chez Bellatrix Lestrange, et avec Drago. Bien que les rumeurs courent, personne ne pouvait affirmer si Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy étaient ensembles ou non et cela leur convenait parfaitement pour l'instant, mais Harry n'arriverait jamais à laisser Bellatrix Lestrange faire du mal à Drago devant lui et s'il se montrait trop attaché au Serpentard, Voldemort ne saurait que trop bien comment utiliser, Darren Prince ou non.

Harry fut arraché à ses pensées par le bruit d'une bagarre dans les couloirs environnants. Il avança rapidement dans cette direction mais préféra se montrer discrets. Il s'agissait de Serpentards au blason rutilant de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et Harry resta caché derrière un pilier pour observer et voir s'il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'intervenir. Les Serpentards étaient autour d'un élève qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas mais il aperçut en revanche les couleurs de Poufsouffle sur ses vêtements. Il devait être en quatrième année, et il avait déjà plusieurs bleus au visage. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas aller le défendre ou on commencerait à soupçonner les allégeances de Darren Prince et il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là ou partir sans rien faire, cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Ce n'étaient pas des Serpentards qui lui étaient officiellement dévoués, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas autant d'emprise sur eux. Ils recommencèrent à insulter et se moquer du Poufsouffle qui leur faisait tête avec une force inattendue apparemment, et ils se remirent à le frapper violemment. L'idée qu'il pouvait aller chercher un préfet lui traversa l'esprit mais seuls les préfets de Serpentards patrouillaient dans les environs et Drago ne s'interposerait sûrement pas dans cette histoire sans risque de devenir la prochaine cible. Daphné en revanche peut-être… Mais les Serpentards chercheraient à savoir qui les auraient dénoncés et Harry ne pouvait pas se mettre aussi bêtement dans les problèmes. Le Poufsouffle commença à crier de douleur sous les coups et Harry soupira. S'il lui arrivait des ennuis à cause de ça, Voldemort ne serait pas une menace à côté de Drago ou de Severus…

Harry s'avança tranquillement comme s'il ne faisait que passer dans le coin et les Serpentards s'interrompirent en le voyant s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Prince ?

- Je me demandais simplement d'où venait le bruit que j'entendais depuis l'entrée des cachots…

- C'est impossible de nous entendre depuis là-bas. Dégage maintenant, on n'a pas besoin de toi. Tu n'es même pas dans la Brigade.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécillités. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a que faire des querelles puériles de Dumbledore avec le Ministère, ils tomberont bientôt tous les deux sous son joug.

Les garçons se regardèrent et Harry fut satisfait de voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Apparemment le fait de parler presque intimement de Voldemort sans crainte marchait très bien pour impressionner les foules…

- Mais continuez, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire que des Serpentards jouent les idiots en s'amusant bêtement à taper sur des faibles… A propos, si vous décider de vous montrer à la hauteur de votre Maison et de son Fondateur et que vous commencer à agir intelligemment, faites moi signe, peut-être alors pourrons-nous nous entendre. En attendant, cessez de m'importuner en faisant pleurer ce faiblard, trouvez un autre moyen.

Harry se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

- Au fait, j'ai vu des préfets s'alerter de ce qu'ils entendaient. Comme ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas d'emprise sur vous grâce à la Brigade, ils ont du aller chercher des professeurs qui n'hésiteront pas à vous punir. Je crois que c'est le renvoi dans ce genre de cas…

Les Serpentards chuchotèrent et Harry les entendit frapper une dernière fois le Poufsouffle avant de partir en lui lançant qu'il avait bien de la chance pour cette fois. Harry qui avait pris un chemin différent et s'était arrêté pour les voir discrètement partir, revint sur ses pas pour voir si le Poufsouffle allait parvenir à quitter les cachots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment en s'appuyant contre les pierres du mur tandis que le jeune garçon s'asseyait et essuyait rageusement le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Prince, fous-moi la paix.

- Comme tu veux. Tu sais repartir d'ici ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Dégage !

Harry haussa les épaules comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas et indiqua l'un des couloirs.

- Suis celui-là et continue toujours tout droit jusqu'à la statue de cobra, ensuite tourne à gauche et puis à droite au tableau de Salazar.

Harry se détourna et s'éloigna. Il ne partit pas trop vite, connaissant le caractère des Poufsouffle. Lorsque le jeune garçon l'interpela, Harry eut un sourire amer. Il se retourna.

- Merci, pour le chemin. Et pour le reste.

- Quel reste ? Je ne t'ai pas aidé.

- Tu les as fais partir.

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau, comme pour montrer qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à l'affaire.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. Avant que je change d'avis.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur avais fait ?

- Ah, donnant-donnant, j'avais oublié que les Serpentards ne font rien sans y avoir un intérêt. D'ailleurs, je ne tiens pas à avoir une dette envers toi alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'as aidé sur ce coup-là.

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu leur avais fait.

Le Poufsouffle le regarda un moment avant de se relever.

- A ton avis ? Rien du tout.

- Tu as ta réponse alors.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis un Serpentard, eux ne sont que des larves imbéciles. Les Serpentards sont fiers et ont leurs propres forces, mais surtout, ils ont des valeurs. Je ne pensais pas que la Maison de Salazar Serpentard avait tant perdu en arrivant à Poudlard, et si je ne m'intéresse pas aux personnes comme toi, je m'intéresse à ce que ceux de la Maison Serpentard font, et à ce que leurs actes reflètent de son ensemble. Tu es satisfait ?

Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es différent d'eux…

- Tu ne l'avais toujours pas remarqué ? Maintenant va-t-en d'ici.

- Vas-tu chercher à obtenir quelque chose de moi en paiement pour ton aide ?

Harry le regarda fixement dans les yeux et répondit seulement :

- Peut-être.

Et il s'en alla sans se retourner.

En retournant à la salle commune, Harry se repassa son petit discours patriotique en commençant par en rire, et puis il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait peut-être en accord un peu avec ce qu'il avait pu dire et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il pensa à ceux de ses amis Serpentards qui n'étaient pas des brutes sans cervelles et se dit que cela pouvait bien leur convenir peut-être. En revanche il ne pensa pas aux conséquences de son geste et dès le lendemain on chuchota dans les couloirs que Darren Prince étaient l'héritier de Serpentard lui-même. Harry avait bien envie d'aller frapper la tête du Poufsouffle contre un mur pour avoir laisser l'incident se colporter dans toute l'école. En revanche l'aspect positif de la chose fut que de nombreux Serpentards le saluaient plus respectueusement désormais et que le groupe dont il avait pris la tête se mit à s'agrandir. L'aspect négatif de ce dernier point fut par contre que cela signifiait plus de jeunes gens dans le parti de Voldemort. Harry espérait que parmi les plus jeunes entre autres, certains avaient envie de le suivre lui plutôt que le mage noir et que s'il retournait ouvertement sa veste un jour, ils resteraient de son côté.

.

.

La semaine se continua difficilement pour beaucoup de monde. En parlant de l'incident avec Drago, Blaise, et Théodore le soir même, Harry découvrit que ce type de situation n'était plus rare du tout, et qu'Ombrage couvrait tous ceux de la Brigade qui enfreignaient les règles de l'école, passant au-dessus des punitions des professeurs. Dumbledore fut à nouveau très souvent absent et la Brigade qui patrouillait dans les couloirs donnait du fil à retordre aux élèves qui cherchaient à venir aux entrainements de Sirius et Remus, dont les jours et horaires devaient constamment changer pour ne pas trop attirer de soupçons. Mais la Brigade et Ombrage semblèrent deviner qu'un groupe d'étudiants se réunissait secrètement certains soirs et il fut de plus en plus dur de parvenir à la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'il le fallait. Etrangement, lorsque Remus proposa de ne plus faire de séance par mesure de sécurité tout le monde s'écria qu'il n'en était pas question, même ceux qui s'étaient déjà retrouvés en retenue pour avoir été surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

La Brigade était essentiellement composée de Serpentards, bien que ni Ombrage ni le Ministère ne soient du côté de Voldemort. Cela s'expliquait par la position claire et officielle de la Maison contre Dumbledore et contre ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur. Pour ceux qui étaient plus auprès des affaires du mage noir, soutenir en apparence Ombrage était le meilleur moyen de faire tomber Dumbledore, seul grand obstacle à la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Ombrage ne ferait pas le poids contre Voldemort une fois Dumbledore évincé. Drago avait repris pleinement l'attitude qu'il avait depuis la première année et Harry en pâtissait un peu quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, car les habitudes ont parfois la vie dure, et lorsque Drago recommença à l'appeler Potter de son ton trainant et sarcastique, Harry s'énerva sans réussir à se contrôler, et ils eurent une grosse dispute qui n'avait pas de réelle consistance et sans véritable raison, ce après quoi ils se firent la tête pendant plusieurs jours, et seulement par fierté mal placée. Blaise se moquait d'eux ouvertement en leur disant qu'ils étaient ridicules et qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus en première année, et cela lui valut un bon nombre de sortilèges en pleine figure.

Dans les couloirs, l'ambiance était pire chaque jour. Ombrage et la Brigade oubliaient les limites toujours un peu plus et étaient les seuls à sourire en traversant l'école. Harry était d'une humeur de chien à cause de sa dispute sans fondement avec Drago, de ce qu'il se passait, d'Ombrage, de Dumbledore qui semblait avoir encore disparu, des Serpentards qui commençaient à abuser de leurs pouvoirs toujours un peu plus, de ses autres soucis comme l'approche des congés d'hiver, et pour couronner le tout, ses cauchemars revenaient avec trop de force. Harry dormait déjà peu et cherchait désormais à ne pus dormir. En mauvais terme avec Drago, ils dormaient chacun dans leur lit, et Harry réalisait en vivant son absence à quel point la présence de Drago pouvait l'apaiser la nuit. Pour occuper ce temps où il ne dormait pas, Harry avait régulièrement rendez-vous en fin de soirée avec Damian McGuin à Godric's Hollow pour lui communiquer ses idées pour la rénovation de la maison de ses parents. Ils commençaient à faire des plans véritables et à poser pour de bon son projet, et cela était la seule bonne chose du moment. Les autres soirs, Harry étudiait dans la Salle sur Demande les sortilèges du livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même y repense et ne lui en parle. « Contre La Magie Noire » était un ouvrage très difficile à explorer mais Harry s'entêtait sur les sorts les plus complexes, cherchant à tout prix à se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, et une chose qui ne le faisait pas autant broyer de noir que tout le reste.

Les livrets du Chicaneur parvinrent à sortir quelques fois et on pouvait y lire des trucs et astuces pour contrer Ombrage et la Brigade Inquisitoriale, pour leur échapper et pour les embêter, on y trouvait aussi des informations réelles et non censurées de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, afin de parler de ces endroits qui étaient attaqués et dont la Gazette ne mentionnait pas l'évènement, et également bien sûr les lieux où l'on disait qu'Harry Potter était apparu. Harry avait communiqué la liste des lieux potentiels d'héritier de Serpentard qu'ils avaient récupérée dans le mausolée de Godric's Hollow et ils s'en servaient pour énoncer de temps à autres des actions du Survivant, qui étaient peut-être fausses en soi, mais parlaient de l'activité d'Harry Potter contre Voldemort et affirmait l'existence et la menace de ce dernier, choses qui étaient totalement véritables.

.

.

Et tout sembla basculer un lundi après-midi. Ombrage découvrit que les professeurs faisaient faire de la pratique aux élèves, alors qu'elle l'avait interdit peu après son arrivée à Poudlard. Harry fut témoin de cette scène, les Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Miss Mint, et ils avaient appris de nouveaux sortilèges de duels. L'enseignante n'avait jamais officiellement affiché son parti pris entre tout ce qu'il se passait mais les élèves devinaient qu'elle était plutôt du côté de Dumbledore. Déjà parce qu'elle faisait encore de la pratique durant ses cours, enfin, seulement ceux qui ne contenaient pas de membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale.

En voyant qu'elle ne se retenait pas d'en faire avec leur classe de Gryffondors Serpentards de cinquième année, l'Armée du Phoenix s'était consultée pour essayer de savoir pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas menacée par les Serpentards de leur classe. C'est Hermione qui avait réussi à comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'elles avaient discuté de théorie après un cours un jour : Lorsqu'Harry Potter était parti de la classe, Darren Prince était arrivé, et elle l'avait mis avec Drago Malefoy au premier cours pour évaluer son niveau tout en ne changeant pas les habitudes des autres. Et elle s'était tout de suite aperçue qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Harry était tombé des nues en apprenant que Miss Mint savait qui il était vraiment depuis son arrivée, car elle n'en avait jamais rien fait savoir. Et il ne fallait pas être grand sorcier pour deviner que malgré leurs allégations officielles, Harry/Darren et Drago avaient une relation affective, surtout que Miss Mint les observait régulièrement en cours et qu'elle pouvait ainsi voir l'attitude qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Quant aux autres Serpentards, la moitié mangeait régulièrement avec certains d'autres Maisons. Il en restait quelques uns, comme Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, et Tracey, et Miss Mint avait décidé de prendre le risque. Et ils ne l'avaient pas dénoncée, contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient. Daphné n'était pas dans l'AP mais elle était amie avec beaucoup de monde de toutes les Maisons, et c'est Ron qui avait pu leur rapporter un jour, après avoir travaillé avec elle et Anthony dans leur groupe de travail, qu'elle lui avait avoué que Pansy et les autres tenaient à la pratique des sortilèges tout autant que les autres et peut-être même plus. Entre les examens de fin d'année et le fait qu'ils vivent bien plus que nombreux autres élèves, la menace de Voldemort, ils tenaient particulièrement à savoir se battre convenablement. Et l'AP était à deux doigts de les inviter à rejoindre les entrainements de Sirius et Remus.

Toujours était-il que Miss Mint faisait de la pratique durant leur cours lorsqu'Ombrage ne les inspectait pas. Et ce lundi là, Ombrage intervint, par surprise et sans frapper, entrant dans une salle aux chaises et tables reculées contre les murs, et aux élèves les uns en face des autres se lançant des sortilèges. L'arrivée d'Ombrage se fit dans un silence de plomb. Elle regarda Miss Mint, plissa les yeux, eut un sourire carnassier, sortit sa plume et son carnet, et écrivit et murmurant, jubilant de prononcer ces mots :

- Renvoyée… !

Et personne ne put rien y faire. Aucun professeur, pas même Dumbledore. Et Ombrage s'installa comme nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, à l'effroi de tous, et Miss Mint quitta le château… officiellement. Car Sirius et Remus l'hébergèrent dans leurs appartements, faisant appel aux elfes de maison pour lui créer une chambre dans leur espace protégé d'Ombrage et de ses techniques d'espionnages. Et ce soir là, ils convoquèrent des entrainements, et les élèves furent nombreux à montrer leur joie de l'y retrouver. A la réunion de l'AP qui suivit cette séance, Harry qui avait rejoint la Salle sur Demande avec Drago, restait soucieux, ne parvenant pas à entrer dans l'atmosphère de résistance et de combat qui flottait encore.

.

.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, tous ceux qui faisaient partie de la classe surprise par Ombrage trouvèrent une note les sommant de venir en retenue tous les soirs pendant deux semaines, pour « Complot contre le Ministère dans la non-délation de pratiques illégales et dans l'acceptation et l'action de ces pratiques ». Si les Serpentards pensaient que cela allait être de simples retenues, ils déchantèrent vite ce soir là. Les Gryffondors connaissaient déjà les retenues d'Ombrage, nombreux étaient ceux qui les avaient expérimentées déjà. Les inquiétudes et airs soucieux d'Harry se changèrent en une colère sourde lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle allait leur infliger. Ils durent tous s'assoir à une table et écrire avec la plume qu'elle leur avait fournie : « Je dois être loyal au Ministère ». Cela était déjà assez frustrant et presque humiliant de devoir l'écrire des centaines de fois, mais cela n'aurait rien été si la plume donnée n'avait été enchantée, pour les faire écrire avec leur propre sang tandis que le message s'écrivait sur le dos de leur main. Certains grimacèrent, mais aucun ne fit le plaisir à Ombrage de laisser échapper de manifestation de la douleur infligée. Harry ne sentait presque plus la sienne tant il s'efforçait de se contrôler pour ne pas arracher la plume de la main de Drago. Il ne supportait pas, ne _supportait _réellement pas de voir son Compagnon souffrir ainsi, et l'atmosphère devint rapidement chargée et tendue. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet en devinant ce qu'il se passait et espéraient qu'Harry saurait se contenir. Trois heures passèrent ainsi à écrire sans repos, le message s'incrustant toujours un peu plus. Ombrage passait parmi eux et se penchait sur chaque Serpentard pour lui murmurer à quel point elle était déçue qu'ils aient laissé ainsi les choses se faire, à quel point le Ministère allait être déçu de leur attitude, et pour certains à quels points leurs parents allaient aussi l'être tandis que pour d'autres elle leur murmurait qu'ils suivaient bien la trace des leurs et que continuer sur cette lancée contre le Ministère ne pourrait que les faire les rejoindre… en prison. Les Gryffondors n'échappèrent pas aux remarques acerbes et aux menaces à peine voilées.

Ils ressortirent tous épuisés de ces heures douloureuses. Sur le chemin de la salle commune, Pansy s'adressa à Harry :

- Prince, pourquoi l'as-tu laissée faire ? Je pensais que tu ne la laisserais jamais t'infliger une chose pareille, toi qui es si fier et qui affirme toujours ta supériorité ? lui demanda-t-elle avec aigreur.

Harry s'arrêta et elle s'arrêta alors ainsi que les autres. Il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura doucement :

- Je suis peut-être un Serpentard et je suis peut-être fier de ma noblesse, mais quel Serpentard serais-je si je n'étais pas loyal à ma propre Maison ? Vous êtes tous des Serpentards, je le suis aussi, j'étais dans cette salle avec vous et je n'ai rien dit à Ombrage, pas plus que vous. Quel droit aurais-je eu de ne pas subir avec vous les conséquences de mes actes ? Quelle personne aurais-je été si j'avais agis sans assumer mes actions par la suite ? Je suis fier et j'agis peut-être en supérieur, mais mes valeurs ne sont pas celles de ce que la Maison Serpentard est devenue.

Et Harry s'en alla. Lorsque Blaise, Théodore, le rejoignirent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, Drago étant allé dans la sienne, Blaise dit à Harry en ricanant pour se moquer un peu de lui :

- Tu te prends vraiment pour un héros, hein ?

- Et pour un vrai Serpentard, ajouta Théodore depuis son lit sur lequel il s'était allongé.

Harry rougit.

- Je crois que je me laisse un peu emporter par mon rôle ces temps-ci, avoua-t-il.

- Non, tu crois… ? dit Blaise, goguenard.

- Remarque, ce n'est pas si mal, dit simplement Théodore en regardant le plafond. Et ce que tu dis est plutôt vrai, et pas sans fondement.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait que Drago et lui se faisaient toujours la tête, aussi bêtement qu'au premier jour de leur dispute idiote, mais il savait que sa main le faisait toujours souffrir, et ne voulait pas imaginer l'humiliation que cela devait être pour lui de devoir se balader partout avec « Je dois être loyal au Ministère » écris en rouge dessus, et il décida d'aller le voir quand même. Harry sortit des fioles de sa poche et en donna à Blaise et Théodore.

- Tenez, c'est Hermione qui me les a données discrètement en sortant de la salle. Elle a dit que ça aiderait.

- C'est de l'essence de dictame non ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui, je crois. D'après Hermione c'est sensé soulager la douleur et atténuer les marques.

- Un point pour elle, murmura Théodore en versant sa fiole dans une coupe pour y tremper sa main. Il faut que ça s'imprègne un peu, il ne suffit pas d'en verser sur la blessure.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Blaise métamorphosait un objet en sorte de bol assez grand pour qu'il y plonge la main, et prit le passage secret entre sa chambre et celle de Drago. Le Serpentard était assis sur son lit et lisait à nouveau du Shakespeare. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers Harry lorsque celui-ci entra. Harry vint s'assoir sur le lit et tenta de transformer un mouchoir en coupe comme Blaise venait de le faire, mais le résultat n'était pas flagrant. Drago poussa un long soupir, posa son livre, prit le mouchoir, sortit sa baguette, et prononça le sort impeccablement, faisant ainsi apparaître une coupe très soignée et sans défauts. Harry le remercia et versa la fiole d'essence de dictame dedans.

- Tiens, mets-y ta main, c'est pour soulager la douleur, dit-il à Drago qui avait repris son livre.

Drago ne bougea pas tout de suite mais finit par tendre sa main droite, et Harry changea de côté du lit sans faire de commentaire pour poser la coupe là où cela allait être pratique pour Drago de continuer à lire. Harry resta ensuite à le regarder sans rien dire. Drago baissa le livre pour regarder Harry en retour.

- Et toi ?

- Ca va, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- C'est ça, bon tu arrêtes de jouer les héros maintenant et tu fais pareil !

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- N'essaie même pas de garder l'autre fiole pour me la refiler demain soir sans l'utiliser toi !

Harry sourit faiblement. Drago posa brutalement son livre, sortit sa main marquée de la coupe pour prendre celle d'Harry et l'y mettre à la place. Harry se pencha et embrassa furtivement Drago avant de se reculer à nouveau.

- Je te fais toujours la tête, je te préviens, lui dit Drago après un court silence.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- C'est ça, répondit Drago sarcastique.

- Etant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savons pourquoi nous boudons bêtement, je…

- Nous boudons parce que tu t'es énervé comme un imbécile l'autre jour.

- Et je m'en excuse. Mais tu m'avais traité comme au deuxième jour de la première année et j'ai réagi. Un peu fort certes, mais ce n'était pas sans raison.

Drago fit la moue et tourna la tête, son orgueil lui refusant de s'excuser pour ça. Harry n'insista pas. Drago reprit son livre et ne dit rien quand Harry se déplaça pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Le bol était entre eux, et Harry avait doucement pris la main de Drago pour la tremper à nouveau dedans. Drago ne dit rien non plus quand Harry s'endormit la tête contre son épaule. Il posa son livre et enleva la coupe pour amener Harry à s'allonger correctement avant de se coucher à son tour tout en restant bien contre lui. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cela lui avait manqué. La chaleur du corps d'Harry contre le sien, le souffle de ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, cette main qui caressait son bras inconsciemment. Drago ferma les yeux. Malgré la soirée et les jours passés, il était bien.

.

.

Le lendemain les élèves en se levant eurent la surprise de voir le château entièrement décoré à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. Ombrage était ravie parce que tout était rose, et elle ne décourageait pas les jeunes amours tant qu'ils restaient chastes et qu'ils ne menaient pas à des débordements. On crut que c'était elle qui avait fait décorer l'école mais en réalité il s'avéra qu'il s'était s'agit de Sirius, des jumeaux Weasley, et de Ginny, Luna, et Neville. On découvrit que c'était eux lorsqu'on commença à en subir les farces amusantes, qui sortaient des ballons en cœur et autres décorations. Avec les évènements des derniers temps, peu s'étaient souvenus que la St Valentin était ce mercredi là. La matinée sembla alors passer dans une frénésie nouvelle et positive, durant laquelle ceux qui avaient un cœur à conquérir ou un cœur déjà conquis se mirent à chercher des cadeaux à offrir et durant laquelle les autres cherchèrent à savoir si cette année, quelqu'un serait leur Valentin. On entendit Mademoiselle Cybèle éclater de rire en voyant des filles de premières années venir la voir pour qu'elle leur dise comment la journée allait se passer, si un garçon viendrait les voir ou leur offrirait une carte, si elles seraient heureuses en amour cette année là… Certains élèves reçurent des commandes de cartes et de fleurs à créer, d'autres se convertirent en messagers pour essayer de gagner quelques sous, et plus la journée avançait, plus les couples se multipliaient, de baladant main dans la main dans le château.

Evidemment il y avait des malheureux. Et parmi eux, un malheureux de très mauvais caractère. Drago broyait tellement du noir qu'on pouvait presque voir le nuage noir orageux au-dessus de sa tête quand il avançait dans les couloirs. Blaise en fit une blague d'ailleurs et avec Fred et Georges avec qui il commençait à s'entendre assez bien grâce à l'AP, ils firent apparaître un réel nuage et des éclairs au-dessus de Drago. Celui-ci le prit assez mal et leur jeta des sorts de Jambencoton. Drago était tellement de mauvaise humeur que les filles qui s'approchaient de lui pour lui offrir des chocolats et des cartes finissaient par les donner à un autre Serpentard avec mission de lui transmettre, prenant peur autour de lui. Harry se sentait désolé mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'afficher. Il avait beau lui avoir promis une surprise pour la soirée lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux, Drago ne réussissait pas à jouer le jeu du séducteur comme il le faisait tous les ans.

- Non mais regardez-moi ces grognasses ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant des filles minauder et offrir des cadeaux à Harry.

- Il faut que tu acceptes que ton cher et tendre est très populaire, dit Blaise avec théâtralité.

- Oui, Darren Prince est un peu une légende. Je me demande ce que ça aurait été si Harry Potter avait toujours été là, lui aussi faisait beaucoup parler de lui, dit Daphné qui était avec eux.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en marmonnant. Théodore avait son sourire en coin qui trahissait son envie de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Daphné.

- Rien, rien… répondit Blaise qui avait du mal à ne pas rire non plus.

Daphné les laissa pour retrouver ses amies et les deux garçons allèrent retrouver Drago qui s'était approché de la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle pour se servir du jus de citrouille, grimaçant devant le sirop à la rose qui trônait à côté.

- Allez, Dray, fais pas la gueule ! lança Blaise en rigolant.

Drago lui jeta son verre à la figure. Théodore éclata de rire. Drago les planta à nouveau et alla retrouver Crabbe et Goyle qui eux, au moins, ne feraient pas de commentaires et ne se moqueraient pas ouvertement de lui. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme et il s'en étonna. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils tenaient tant que ça à sa compagnie, même si c'était vrai qu'il les avait un peu délaissé ces derniers mois. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Enfin, lui ne les considérait pas comme tels. Même s'ils avaient toujours été autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls eux aussi et Drago apprécia de ne voir aucune fille s'approcher d'eux. Théodore et Blaise reçurent des cartes et cadeaux eux aussi, ils étaient de séduisants et nobles jeunes Serpentards après tout.

La Grande Salle se remplissait à mesure que l'heure du repas approchait. Des couples s'étaient formés entre les Maisons aussi et les tables apparurent très mélangées. Cela ravit Harry qui le remarqua en se dirigeant lentement vers sa propre table. Lentement car toutes les dix secondes quelqu'un venait lui parler. En général une fille essayant de se faire remarquer à ses yeux. Il restait courtois et jouait un peu le jeu de la séduction mais laissait toujours entendre que rien ne serait possible, et les filles repartaient déçues mais heureuses de lui avoir parlé. Il s'aperçut alors que laisser le rôle Darren Prince prendre le dessus était la meilleure chose à faire que d'être naturel car alors il n'aurait pas su quoi faire du tout. Il se souvenait encore des désastres de l'an passé.

- Drago tu veux bien arrêter de faire la tête ? demanda Pansy à la table des Serpentards. Tu me déprimes.

- M'en fiche.

- Drago Malefoy jeune homme, vous vous laissez bien trop aller. Votre langage enfin ! dit Daphné en prenant des airs outrés.

- Foutez-moi la paix.

- Ahahaha ! se mit à rire Blaise. Si je croyais qu'un jour je verrais Drago ne pas faire attention à son attitude !

- Ta gueule.

- Bon, on va se calmer maintenant Drago, dit Pansy. Surtout que c'est très impoli de ta part de montrer clairement que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête de non accessible quand je suis à côté.

- Pardon ?!

- Oh, ne joue pas les innocents s'il te plait, lui dit-elle. Tu sais très bien que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente, et de plus, c'est la première année que tu ne m'offres rien, mais si c'est simplement pour le geste. Alors tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse !

Elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard abasourdi de Drago. Autour de lui un silence gêné s'était installé. Drago n'en montra rien mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas tort. Et Harry et lui avaient décidé de ne pas s'afficher mais son attitude était tout aussi parlante que s'ils s'étaient baladés dans le château collés l'un à l'autre. Drago se promit d'aller s'excuser auprès de Pansy qui après tout était une amie d'enfance. Et elle devait toujours penser qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre avec le mariage arrangé par leurs parents. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Drago se demandait si sa mère avait agis à ce sujet. Après ce qu'elle avait commencé de dire lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

Mais quelque chose attira soudain son attention. A quelques pas de lui, Harry, Darren Prince, se faisait particulièrement accrocher par une jeune femme que Drago savait très dangereuse. Adélaïde Ophis, une Serpentard de septième année, une nièce de Rodolphus Lestrange qui plus était, connue pour être dans les petits papiers de Bellatrix. Drago et elle ne s'étaient que rarement rencontrés, étant des sortes de cousins éloignés, mais Drago en savait assez pour s'inquiéter sérieusement de la voir tourner autour d'Harry. Elle était ambitieuse, cruelle, et sans cœur, mais elle savait aussi parfaitement jouer la comédie, et elle était une grande séductrice reconnue. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas trop. Et la logique voulait que Darren Prince ne soit pas laissé indifférent aux charmes de cette véritable Serpentarde.

- Euh, je crois que quelqu'un devrait se dévouer pour retenir Drago à table avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Ou peut-être devrait-on le faire sortir carrément.

- Oui, cela devient dangereux de le laisser là et en liberté.

- On dirait que vous parlez d'un fauve.

- Regarde-le, c'est exactement ça. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait qu'il montre les dents ?

- Je crois qu'il grogne même.

- Vos gueule vous tous. Que quelqu'un aille éloigner cette salope de lui. Tout de suite.

Les Serpentards de son année autour de lui se regardèrent, amusés, et Daphné se dévoua pour aller jouer les préfètes et séparer ainsi Adélaïde de Darren, mais alors qu'elle se levait, la Serpentarde passa à l'action. Elle attrapa Darren par la nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

.

.

Et le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Adélaïde ouvrit les yeux pour se séparer de Darren Prince, un sourire un peu carnassier aux lèvres, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un poing se dirigeant à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Elle vola à quelques mètres et tomba au sol. Drago se tenait à côté d'Harry, fulminant de rage. Harry le regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et le questionnement. Drago se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait. Il plissa les yeux et Harry pressentit le mauvais coup qui allait suivre. Drago embrassa Harry passionnément avant de se retourner en le tenant fermement. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la Salle, furieux et très menaçant.

- La prochaine personne qui le touche regretta d'être née. Il est à moi ! siffla-t-il.

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Ombrage fait des siennes encore... et elle n'a pas fini. Vous n'avez pas encore idée de ce qu'elle va encore faire avant d'être enfin arrêtée... ! Je la déteste, plus je l'écris plus je la déteste XD.

Harry devient un peu loyal envers sa nouvelle Maison, haha, vos avis ? C'est toujours un Gryffondor, promis, je ne le changerais pas autant, mais je me disais qu'il pouvait se rendre compte que Serpentard, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait, enfin, pas fondamentalement, que c'est plus une question d'époque et de gens en particuliers. Et puis bon, le grand amour de sa vie est un Serpentard, il faut essayer d'apprécier sa Maison, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge sinon ! Haha !

Le moment de la fin était un passage que j'avais trop trop hâte d'écrire, je me souviens. Drago jaloux qui laisse tomber la sécurité pour s'énerver, hihi.

A dans 5 jours avec le chapitre 43 : Une Etrange Saint Valentin !


	44. Chapter 44 - Une Etrange Saint Valentin

**Note de l'auteur :**  
Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture :) !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
L'arrivée de Mademoiselle Cybèle a mis en colère Ombrage qui a réussi à virer Miss Mint pour l'avoir surprise à faire de la pratique durant ses cours et Ombrage remplace Miss Mint en professeur de Défense désormais. L'ambiance est tendue à l'approche de la St Valentin. Et Drago craqua lorsqu'une fille embrassa Harry.

**Ce chapitre se déroule:** du mercredi de la 3è semaine de février, jour de la StValentin, au samedi de la 3ème semaine de février.

Enjoy!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 44 – Une Etrange Saint Valentin**

.

.

Drago embrassa Harry passionnément avant de se retourner en le tenant fermement. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la Salle, furieux et très menaçant.

- La prochaine personne qui le touche regretta d'être née. Il est à moi ! siffla-t-il.

Harry n'avait pas encore réagi et en parcourant la pièce du regard il s'aperçut que les yeux de tous étaient tournés vers lui, dans l'attente de voir la réaction de Darren Prince face à cette manifestation inattendue et possessive. Harry estima qu'il valait mieux continuer sur cette lancée et que ça ne pourrait être pire. Et il n'allait pas laisser Drago se débrouiller tout seul de cette situation en l'abandonnant lâchement ! Alors Harry dégagea son bras des mains de Drago qui le tenaient fermement mais pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Il passa une main dans le bas de son dos et attrapa son menton de l'autre. L'attirant à lui, il l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux brillaient.

Les élèves alors explosèrent en conversations, commentaires, et chuchotements. Harry réalisa soudain que désormais tout le monde serait au courant, et cela voulait dire le père de Drago, et Voldemort… Drago sembla réaliser la même chose en même temps et Harry sentit qu'il commençait à paniquer sur les conséquences de son geste bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Harry passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils passaient les portes avec un air fier et indifférent, Harry s'arrêta et tourna juste sa tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Avec son attitude menaçante de Darren Prince, il dit simplement, mais d'une voix sourde et glaciale :

- Si demain on trouve une photo de nous en première page de la Gazette, sachez que je saurai qui en aura été l'auteur, et qu'il le regrettera…

Le professeur McGonagall se leva alors pendant qu'Harry et Drago s'en allait pour de bon, et s'exclama, exaspérée :

- Cela suffit, ces menaces à tout bout de champ !

- Mais je tiens toutefois à signaler qu'il serait préférable de laisser ces deux jeunes gens tranquilles, comme vous savez le faire pour n'importe quel autre couple de Poudlard, ajouta toutefois Dumbledore qui s'était levé lui aussi. Maintenant s'il vous plaît veuillez retourner à votre repas et puis à vos cours et occupations habituelles. Merci.

Bien qu'on semblât suivre ses propos, les discussions ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, pas plus que l'agitation générale. Severus observait discrètement Ombrage qui n'avait pas fait de commentaires mais dont les yeux plissés et le rictus ne présageaient rien de bon. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance de rumeurs et potins dans tout le château, non seulement autour de Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy qui s'affichaient enfin, mais aussi autour de tous les autres couples découverts en cette St Valentin, et de toutes les autres histoires de ce genre. Aucun incident majeur ne se manifesta et lorsque les élèves furent tous envoyés dans leurs dortoirs, les professeurs eurent l'impression d'enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Ils étaient tous, sauf Ombrage évidemment, dans la salle des professeurs et discutaient des évènements de la journée, commentant l'acte non prémédité mais réactif du jeune Malefoy. Rapidement Minerva et Severus prirent congés de leurs collèges pour monter dans le bureau du directeur.

Ils y retrouvèrent avec étonnement un Harry/Darren aux bras croisés et sourcils froncés par le mécontentement face à un Drago Malefoy à l'air fier mais au regard un peu inquiet tout de même. Plus loin dans la pièce, assis à son bureau, Dumbledore regardait au loin en caressant les plumes de Fumseck.

- Ah, vous voilà, accueillit-il les deux enseignants.

- Tout va bien, demanda Minerva d'une voix incertaine en observant l'attitude des deux jeunes garçons assis à deux sièges opposés du bureau.

- Plus ou moins, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Ces deux jeunes gens viennent d'arriver et il semble qu'ils aient passé une bonne partie de leur après-midi à se disputer.

- Harry, ce qui est fait est fait et je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en vouloir à Drago pour son geste, certes imprudent, mais dont les motivations ont été compréhensibles, dit Minerva.

- Oui, imprudent, c'est bien le mot ! réagit Harry. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, hein ?!

- Si nous avons de la chance, personne n'en saura rien pour l'instant en dehors de Poudlard, et… commença Severus.

- C'est ça, oui, bien sûr ! Tous les journaux sont déjà en train de préparer leur une de demain ! Et alors je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Voldemort va tirer de ça ! l'interrompit Harry.

- A t'entendre on dirait que tu aurais préféré que cette poufiasse continue de t'emballer devant tout le monde ! réagit alors Drago.

- Je l'aurais repoussée, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Cette petite crise de jalousie va nous coûter bien plus qu'un baiser volé !

- Cette « petite crise de jalousie » ?! Tu aurais réagis comment toi si elle s'était agrippée à mon cou comme ça, hein ?! Parce qu'à ce que je sache, tu es autant jaloux et possessif que moi !

- Peut-être mais je réfléchis un minimum avant d'agir ! Tu as agis comme un stupide Gryffondor !

- Et toi tu deviens un peu trop un stupide Serpentard !

- Stop ! Ca suffit maintenant ! intervinrent Minerva et Severus.

Harry et Drago continuèrent de se lancer des regards noirs mais se turent.

- Effectivement, Harry, peut-être peux-tu essayer de te calmer en réalisant pourquoi Drago a agis de la sorte et en le prenant pour un compliment… essaya Minerva.

- Même si nous sommes tous d'accord que Drago n'aurait peut-être pas dû réagir ainsi, tenta de tempérer Severus.

- Et comme Minerva l'a souligné, ce qui est fait est fait, insista Dumbledore en reportant son attention sur eux. Oui cela aura des conséquences mais vous devez vous calmer tous les deux.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et détourna la tête.

- Drago, je m'excuse d'avoir mal réagi alors que ce que tu as fait était légitime, et je comprends pourquoi tu as pu en avoir marre de voir d'autres me tourner autour. J'avoue que j'aurais craqué aussi et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir pu me retenir si les choses avaient été inversées. C'est juste que… J'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, tout le temps, constamment, que je me dis…

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il détestait quand Harry le troublait autant.

- Ecoute, je… reprit Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Drago pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Il lui prit les mains.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Drago mit un moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Lorsqu'il le fit, il sut à quel point Harry l'aimait et à quel point il l'aimait en retour.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé, dit-il finalement d'une voix presque inaudible.

Et il posa son front sur l'épaule d'Harry qui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et les trois adultes dans la pièce échangèrent simplement des regards sans briser ce moment. Harry et Drago fermèrent les yeux, et écoutèrent battre le cœur de l'autre.

.

.

Dumbledore reprit la parole après quelques minutes.

- Bien, je vous remercie de vos efforts pour améliorer les choses. Maintenant, effectivement il va falloir parler de ce qu'il va se passer, et essayer de prévoir les différentes réactions.

- Ombrage n'a rien dit mais je me méfierais d'elle, dit Severus. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne pense pas qu'il faut s'en inquiéter. J'avais discuté avec Narcissa Malefoy après sa conversation avec Drago, et elle m'a rapporté ce qu'elle avait pu déjà lui dire. Elle estimait que ce serait une protection pour son fils qu'il soit… apprécié de Darren Prince, le nouveau favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, Mr Malefoy est assuré de ne rien subir de la part des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort tant qu'Harry ne fait rien sous son personnage qui puisse lui déplaire, compléta Dumbledore.

Harry prit un air grave tandis que Drago s'asseyait à nouveau plus correctement.

- J'en ai conscience, dit-il en serrant la main de Drago dans la sienne. Pour l'instant, tout va bien de ce côté et je fais attention à ce que cela reste ainsi.

- En revanche, reprit Severus, étant donné que vous êtes tous les deux un peu particuliers dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va falloir faire les choses selon certaines traditions…

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais sentant Drago se raidir, il se tourna vers lui et s'inquiéta de le voir devenir embarrassé.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Il va falloir faire une présentation officielle aux familles.

Harry regarda son père qui venait de parler, la bouche ouverte tant il était abasourdi. Il la referma mais serra les dents et prononça difficilement :

- Vous voulez… que Drago… me présente officiellement comme son petit ami… à ses _parents_ ?

- Hum…

- Vous voulez que je sois présenté comme petit ami de Drago à _Lucius Malefoy_ ?!

- Et bien…

- Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, n…

- Harry, ce ne sera pas évident mais c'est une démarche naturelle et en tant que jeune héritier d'une famille noble de sang pur, tu te dois de respecter…

- Lucius Malefoy a essayé de me tuer directement une fois déjà. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je refuse de lui donner d'autres raisons d'essayer.

Drago tiqua.

- Mon père a essayé de te tuer un jour ?!

- Vous en parlerez à un autre moment, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Et Harry, Lucius Malefoy n'aura pas envie de te tuer pour être le petit ami de son fils.

- C'est cela, oui…

- Harry, tu es Darren Prince le favori de Voldemort et les Malefoy tombent de plus en plus en disgrâce à ses yeux. Lucius réagira comme Narcissa, il n'y verra que son intérêt.

- De mieux en mieux…

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Severus s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller… Rien ne t'arrivera, rien n'arrivera à Drago... Ca va aller…

.

.

Et le lendemain matin, comme Harry l'avait prédit, les hiboux débarquèrent au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en grand nombre et avec des journaux à la couverture éloquente. « Un couple inattendu ou souhaité ? » disait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers, « Le jeune Malefoy trouve chaussure à son pied » disait Sorcière Hebdo. D'autres titres tout aussi stupides s'étalaient ainsi sur les premières pages de tous les journaux sorciers. Harry ne comprenait pas l'intérêt porté à cette histoire. S'il avait été Harry Potter, il aurait pu concevoir, mais là il s'agissait de Darren Prince, ce jeune sang-pur INCONNU et SANS INTERÊT aux yeux du commun des sorciers. Ou du moins il le croyait, et tout du moins il en fut bien détrompé. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir et s'il l'avait fait, il aurait su, il aurait su qu'on avait déjà parlé de lui dans la presse sorcière. Harry ne savait pas si le pire était la nouvelle publicité que cela lui apportait ou les regards qu'on tirait sur son passage, comme si désormais il était obligé qu'il soit toujours collé avec Drago n'importe où dans l'école. De mauvaise humeur, il envoya balader ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop.

Hermione essaya de discuter avec lui de pourquoi il prenait tant cela à cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trouves que cela est si grave si vous ne risquez rien du côté de Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, je n'aime pas ça c'est tout. J'ai toujours détesté ce genre d'attention tu le sais.

- Oui, je sais bien. Mais tu devrais faire attention de ne pas attirer les questions autour de ton attitude, qui est illogique en réalité.

- Je sais, je sais… Je suis autant énervé par tout cela que par le fait que ça m'énerve sans raison.

Harry soupira longuement. Drago de son côté n'osait rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus mais préférait faire profil bas. Et il était toujours blessé de sa réaction. Le soir de leur St Valentin, à cause de tout cela, ils s'étaient couchés en silence et Harry avait immédiatement montré qu'il cherchait à s'endormir. Et Drago s'était senti déçu, parce qu'il avait imaginé une soirée plus spéciale et particulière pour l'occasion. Harry sentit la gêne de son amant et se mettant à culpabiliser, il décida de se rattraper durant le week-end. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et de nombreux couples avaient décidé d'y aller en amoureux, avec la St Valentin aussi proche. En sortant de cours vendredi, Harry s'approcha de Drago, et caressant furtivement son dos de sa main, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'offre un rendez-vous galant demain après-midi, pour me faire pardonner…

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et rapidement car tout le monde commençait à un peu trop les regarder et montèrent à la bibliothèque où ils devaient retrouver Lisa pour les réunions de travail en groupe.

.

.

Alors qu'ils y étaient presque, Drago s'arrêta subitement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda Harry.

- Hum… Lisa… Et bien Lisa était plutôt bien au courant pour… ce qu'il pouvait s'être passé avant les vacances… bafouilla Drago en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

- Heu… Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en riant un peu de l'état dans lequel Drago s'était mis en une seconde.

Drago attrapa le col d'Harry et l'attira dans un renfoncement du mur.

- Elle savait pour toi et moi ! Chuchota-t-il. Et maintenant d'un seul coup, je passe à autre chose ? Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais clairement déclaré que…

- Chut, calme-toi ! Ca va bien se passer, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu m'en voulais d'être parti sans rien dire, et que quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai essayé de te séduire, tu as laissé les choses se faire pour combler le vide affectif et émotionnel que j'avais créé en partant.

- Dit comme ça, c'est incompréhensible, se mit à rire Drago.

Harry rit à son tour et ils s'embrassèrent d'avantage qu'un peu plus tôt, n'ayant plus les regards sur eux. Drago interrompit leur baiser :

- Et il est hors de question que je raconte un truc pareil. J'ai encore un minimum d'orgueil mal placé, de fierté trop haut placée, et d'estime de moi-même.

Harry rit à nouveau et l'embrassa encore. Un toussotement les interrompit. Lisa se tenait vers eux les bras croisés, et un regard furieux braqué sur Drago. Harry et lui jouèrent les fiers et les indifférents, mais Lisa avait du caractère.

- Excuse-moi, Prince, mais j'ai quelque chose à dire à Malefoy, en privé !

Harry regarda Drago et regarda Lisa à nouveau. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna, envoyant des ondes encourageantes vers Drago.

- Malefoy, espèce de… de… espèce de petit con ! Harry est parti il n'y a pas si longtemps et tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas parti de gaieté de cœur ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a du ressentir en découvrant que tu étais passé à autre chose, hein ?! Et avec un mec prétentieux et insupportable et suffisant et...

- Parle moins fort, s'il te plaît, enfin !

- Je m'en fiche, tu le mérites !

- Eh, oh, je tiens encore à ma vie, alors évite de crier partout que j'appréciais Potter plus que je ne l'aurais dû !

- Je m'en fiche je t'ai dit ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

- Bon écoute, Turpin, je ne t'en dois aucune, tu n'es pas ma mère ni celle de Potter !

- Je suis sortie avec lui en connaissance de cause, je te rappelle ! Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur toutes les fois où il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous alors que j'étais sa petite amie, parce que je pensais que c'était quelque chose de fort et important !

- Peut-être, mais il est parti sans explications, alors arrête de m'en vouloir ! Tu pourrais lui en vouloir à lui ! Et puis je croyais que tu le détestais, au bal tu lui as mis une sacré gifle pour avoir regardé Granger d'un peu trop près…

- Tu… je… Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, et là, on parle de toi !

- Fous-moi la paix maintenant tu veux !

Ils commençaient à sérieusement s'énerver et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas dire à Lisa qui il était de peur de la blesser. Il lui avait dit qu'il partait, ils s'étaient dis au revoir, et s'il lui disait la vérité, elle lui en voudrait beaucoup, et ce serait pire. Et puis il y avait déjà bien trop de monde au courant dans cette école. Harry parfois en voulait à Hermione d'avoir décidé de faire confiance à autant de personnes, pas parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance lui-même, mais parce que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Drago et Lisa continuaient de se disputer et Harry estima qu'il était temps qu'il les arrête. Il s'avança.

- En fait tu te jouais de lui, tu t'en foutais complètement de lui ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre Serpentard pourri ! cria Lisa. Et bien heureusement qu'il est parti avant de trop s'attacher à toi, et heureusement pour toi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le faire souffrir plus que tu ne le fais maintenant !

- Ferme-la, répondit juste Drago en serrant les dents, ayant du mal à supporter les accusations.

- Et puis si on y pense, en fait tu t'accroches aux mecs qui ont du pouvoir et de l'influence pour sauver ta vie ! Tu as eu de la chance parce qu'Harry est gentil, mais Prince est aussi salopard que toi et bien plus dangereux, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois !

- Oh mais par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs ! s'exclama Drago avec exaspération et colère.

Il attrapa Lisa par le col et l'approcha brutalement de lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en dégager, il marmonna entre ses dents :

- Darren et Harry sont la même personne, imbécile !

Harry s'arrêta là où il était, inspira lentement pour ne pas s'énerver, expira plus lentement encore, et Drago le vit.

- Oups, lâcha le Serpentard en voyant l'air furieux d'Harry.

Lisa se retourna en suivant son regard et sursauta en voyant un Darren Prince en colère juste derrière elle. Elle plissa les yeux, se retourna vers Drago qui semblait essayer de se cacher derrière elle, se retourna à nouveau vers Darren. Harry s'avança vers eux mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Drago derrière Lisa.

- Excuse-moi Lisa, je vais récupérer le crétin qui n'a pas encore pleinement réalisé qu'il vient encore de faire une connerie.

- C'est toi… ? prononça Lisa avec hésitation.

Harry soupira.

- Bon, on laisse tomber la bibliothèque. Je suis même surpris qu'on ne nous ait pas entendus déjà. Viens, suis-moi.

- Attends, eh oh, je ne te suis nulle part tant que je…

- Tu crois que j'aurais laissé Drago Malefoy me dire que j'étais… qui-tu-sais, et que j'agirais ainsi, si cela n'était pas vrai ?

- Dis-moi quelque chose que tu n'es pas sensé savoir si tu es seulement qui tu es là.

- Tu savais.

- Hein ?! Tu savais qu'il devait pa…mmmm !

Harry s'était rapidement rapproché de Drago et avait posé une main sur sa bouche.

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas déjà été assez imprudent peut-être ? gronda-t-il à côté de lui.

Drago arrêta d'essayer de s'exprimer et de bouger. Il s'arrêta parce qu'Harry avait l'air vraiment menaçant mais aussi parce qu'il ressentait une fois encore l'effet de l'incise lancée par Harry. Comme la première fois que cela lui était arrivé, il avait l'impression que par sa voix seule Harry l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il disait. Drago ne pensait pas qu'Harry en ait conscience et cela était une bonne chose pour l'instant, mais il allait falloir en parler avec… avec Granger. Super.

- Bon c'est bon, je te suis, dit finalement Lisa.

Harry relâcha Drago qui n'osait pas lever les yeux sous le regard toujours furieux d'Harry. Il se sentait comme un gamin pris en faute et n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Drago eut l'impression que la phrase lâchée avec dureté et froideur par Harry le frappait comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il leva enfin les yeux mais Harry était déjà parti avec Lisa. Drago se sentait mal. Il trouvait qu'Harry exagérait un peu mais en même temps, Drago avait quand même carrément tout dévoilé, même si cela avait été à voix basse et avec personne autour. Mais si des gens les avaient vraiment espionnés par des moyens parfois très efficaces, ils auraient tout entendu, et deviné que Drago avait dit la vérité. Et des personnes qui espionnent Darren Prince ne lui veulent a priori pas trop de bien.

Harry emmena Lisa dans la Salle sur Demande et lui raconta la vérité. Elle lui cria dessus un bon moment pour ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt mais finit par se calmer et accepter les raisons d'Harry qui étaient tout de même légitimes. Il lui demanda d'aller signer le parchemin d'Hermione, leur garantie de secret, et elle accepta sans tergiverser. Harry lui proposa ensuite, si elle le désirait, d'aller voir Anthony, le Serdaigle de l'AP en charge de la question, qui la mettrait au courant des dernières actions, des récentes activités, et projets en cours de l'organisation. Elle lui répondit qu'elle y réfléchirait.

.

.

Harry se décida à retourner voir Drago. Il descendit à la salle commune mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il le chercha dans toute l'école sans le trouver et commença alors à s'inquiéter. Ouvrant son esprit, il le chercha par ce biais, mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'atteindre, il fut incapable de dire où il pouvait être. Il fut rassuré cependant car Drago semblait aller bien, enfin, ne pas avoir de problèmes. Car Harry sentit à quel point son compagnon se sentait mal et coupable. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par le lien qu'il partageait avec Drago, et le retrouva enfin dans le parc, dans un coin un peu reculé et peu visible, là où Harry, Ron, et Hermione aimait parfois se retrouver. _D'ailleurs_… pensa Harry, _mais oui, il est avec eux ! Drago est allé discuter avec eux de lui-même ?!_ En effet Drago était assis en face des deux Gryffondors. Harry s'approcha mais ne put entendre leur discussion au départ. Il devina qu'Hermione avait du jeter un sort pour empêcher que leur conversation de soit espionnée. Mais il connaissait un contre-sort adapté à celui d'Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de le lancer pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient, devinant que ce devait être à son propos.

- Cela est arrivé souvent ? demandait Hermione.

- Quelques fois, déjà, oui, répondit Drago. A chaque fois c'est lorsqu'il est en colère.

- Et tu dis que tu as l'impression qu'il t'oblige à faire ce qu'il dit, c'est ça ? sembla redemander Ron.

- C'est bizarre, c'est comme si ce qu'il disait s'inscrivait que je n'avais pas le choix d'obéir, répondit Drago. Et je déteste ça ! ajouta-t-il après un silence.

- Comme l'Imperium ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas exactement. J'ai du mal à expliquer.

- Je comprends. Merci de nous en avoir parlé, Drago, ça éclaire quelque chose que j'ai lu, dit Hermione. Je crois que les choses vont bientôt démarrer pour de bon sur certains points…

- Ah, Granger, merci d'être aussi claire. Je suis vachement rassuré là, dit Drago avec sarcasme.

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, quand Harry en saura d'avantage, il fera attention.

Drago se retourna soudain. Il se leva et regarda un peu alentours. Il n'y avait personne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'Harry était là…

Mais Harry était parti. Il savait qu'il devait discuter de nombreuses choses avec Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci ne devaient pas savoir tout ce qu'Harry savait en réalité, bien plus qu'ils ne devaient le penser. Mais les nuits à la bibliothèque et parfois en dehors du château avaient fini par payer, et Harry avait beaucoup appris sur lui, sur Drago, sur tout. Il avait déjà prévu de leur parler mais il ne voulait pas le faire en présence de Drago. Parce qu'il y avait des choses que celui-ci n'était pas prêt à accepter encore, Harry le savait.

Le soir venu, quand Drago rentra à sa chambre sans avoir reparlé à Harry, il le trouva assis sur son lit avec quelque chose dans les mains. Quand il eut refermé la porte, Harry se leva et s'avança vers lui. Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'exclama :

- Je suis tellement désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je m'en veux, je suis désolé, je…

Il ne put continuer car Harry s'était avancé pour l'embrasser avec passion. Drago se détendit en voyant qu'Harry avait décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent s'assoir l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Harry lui tendit le présent qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on reste fâchés trop longtemps, dit-il doucement. Mais s'il te plaît, fait plus attention…

- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé… répondit Drago d'une toute petite voix.

- Tiens, prends-le. C'était mon cadeau de St Valentin.

- Merci.

Drago prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Sous le papier cadeau, une petite boite sombre, dans laquelle Drago découvrit un petit dragon miniature. Il le prit et le posa sur sa paume. Le dragon se mit à bouger et des flammes minuscules sortirent de ses narines. Drago sourit, amusé. Le regardant de plus près, il lui sembla qu'il le connaissait.

- C'est…

- La version miniature du dragon que j'ai affronté l'an dernier, oui. Chacun de nous avait dû tirer dans un sac le dragon dont il allait devoir prendre l'œuf. Je l'ai gardé, je le mettais sur ma table de nuit. Je crois qu'il a développé une certaine intelligence…

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, il me reconnaît, et il n'agit pas comme un objet ensorcelé pour faire certaines choses. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'adapte à la situation et aux personnes qu'il voit.

- Tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Non. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas juste un objet que récemment et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. Et puis j'ai eu envie de te l'offrir. Je me suis dit qu'il t'allait bien, il a un sale caractère…

Drago frappa Harry à l'épaule et renifle avec dédain. Le dragon souffla du feu par les narines et détourna la tête.

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais… dit Harry en riant.

Drago regarda le dragon et rit à son tour.

- Le dragon grandeur nature était une femelle, j'imagine que celui-ci aussi, bien que j'ai toujours pensé juste « le dragon ». Je te laisse le soin de le ou la nommer, je te l'offre.

- Merci très cher, dit Drago en embrassant Harry tendrement. Je vais réfléchir à un nom qui conviendrait alors.

Drago posa le dragon sur sa table de chevet et se retourna vers Harry. Harry vit un changement dans son regard et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors que Drago ne faisait que le regarder fixement.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore offert mon cadeau de St Valentin… murmura Drago en réponse.

Le Serpentard se redressa pour passer une jambe de chaque côté de la taille d'Harry. A genoux ainsi sur lui, Drago attrapa de ses deux mains la nuque de son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur son dos et approchèrent encore d'avantage les deux corps. Elles passèrent sous la chemise de Drago et caressèrent sa peau nue. Drago descendit une main sur le torse d'Harry, et puis l'autre, et toutes deux commencèrent à défaire l'un après l'autre les boutons qui retenaient la chemise attachée. Elles passèrent ensuite sur la peau dénudée en de d'abord douces caresses qui se firent petit à petit plus pressantes. Drago enleva lentement la chemise d'Harry en continuant de l'embrasser. Ses mains restèrent ensuite sur son torse et continuèrent leurs caresses. Sa bouche se décala de ses lèvres pour en embrasser la commissure, puis embrassa la joue, et puis le cou. Les mains d'Harry s'occupèrent à leur tour de la chemise de Drago et l'enlevèrent. Harry pressa encore d'avantage Drago contre lui et reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Drago sentit le désir monter en lui. Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête.

Et Harry arrêta les choses. A regret. Il s'écarta de Drago et l'écarta de lui. Drago le regarda avec incompréhension et frustration. Il y arrivait bien cette fois, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Regardant Harry, il vit que celui-ci en avait autant envie que lui, mais que quelque chose le retenait.

- Bon, qu'y a-t-il ? finit par demander Drago une fois que tous deux furent un peu plus calmes.

- Je suis désolé Drago. C'est juste que… On ne peut pas.

- Pardon ?!

- Je… c'est juste que…

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas encore expliquer à Drago ses raisons, il devait d'abord être sûr que ce qu'il avait lu était fondé et véridique.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Drago finalement après le silence d'Harry.

Il l'embrassa encore, plus tendrement, plus sagement, et bougea pour se retrouver à côté de lui. Il entoura son torse de ses bras tandis qu'Harry ramenait les couvertures sur eux et l'embrassait sur le front. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après s'être souhaités, amusés, une bonne Saint Valentin en retard.

.

.

Le lendemain était donc samedi et le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Drago se réveilla tôt et poussa littéralement Harry hors du lit pour le renvoyer dans sa chambre.

- Tu m'as invité à un rendez-vous, alors je vais me préparer. Et tu as intérêt à être présentable aussi ! lui dit-il avec un ton fier et péremptoire.

Harry grogna mais s'exécuta. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes du Hall, ils étaient tous les deux très soignés. Harry accueillit Drago avec un baiser qui suscita des regards et commentaires mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciaient.

- Mr Prince, vous ai-je déjà signalé que j'aimais votre garde-robe ?

- Non, pas encore Mr Malefoy, et cela me froissa que vous ne l'ayez pas fait.

- Et bien je vous en fais le compliment aujourd'hui, très cher, ce que vous portez est tout à fait élégant.

- Je vous en remercie, très cher.

Ils rirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent encore. Des toussotements les interrompirent et ils découvrirent leurs amis Serpentards qui les regardaient avec des airs moqueurs ou exaspérés. Ils allèrent ensembles au village dans une bonne ambiance. Harry et Drago abandonnèrent leurs amis après un peu de temps passé avec eux pour passer du temps seulement tous les deux, après que Drago l'ait réclamé en rappelant qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous au départ. Théo, Blaise, et Daphné n'avaient bien sûr pas de problèmes avec Drago et Darren sortant ensembles, mais Harry avait senti des ondes négatives venir de Pansy Parkinson, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les autres Serpentards de leur année étaient restés assez neutres sur la question.

Drago et Harry étaient allés boire une Bièraubeurre tranquillement. Il leur semblait que rien ne pouvait gâcher leur journée. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent des Trois Balais, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient peut-être parlé un peu vite.

.

.

Harry était sorti le premier et Drago derrière lui ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'arrêta subitement. Il comprit mieux lorsqu'un poing vola et frappa Harry violemment, l'envoyant par terre.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous attendez de savoir qui a frappé Harry (Darren) en plein Pré-au-Lard! ;)

Comment se passera la rencontre entre Harry et les parents de Malefoy dans le cadre officiel de sa relation avec Drago, à votre avis ?

Chapitre 45 : Des Familles qui s'Agrandissent !


	45. Chap45- Des Familles Qui S'Agrandissent

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Accrochez vous un peu parce qu'il y aura plein d'informations sur l'intrigue dedans.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Drago ayant embrassé Darren devant tout le monde pour la StValentin, cela déclencha des réactions chez dans l'école et dans le monde sorcier. Lisa fut mise au courant de la vérité. Harry apprit qu'il aurait à être présenté officiellement aux parents de Drago. Harry et Drago étaient en train d'essayer de rattraper leur St Valentin en se faisant un rendez-vous amoureux à Pré-au-Lard quand quelqu'un frappa Harry à la sortie des Trois Balais.

**Durée de ce chapitre :** Samedi 3è semaine de février jusqu'au Dimanche 3ème semaine de février

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 45 – Des Familles Qui S'Agrandissent**

.

- Comment oses-tu toucher à mon fils espèce de petit salopard ?! hurla une voix qu'Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement bien qu'il devinât à qui elle appartenait, cherchant d'abord à reprendre ses esprits.

- Lucius, calme-toi, tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver, se fit entendre la voix de Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry leva les yeux vers les parents de Drago et déglutit. Lucius Malefoy avait l'air furieux. Drago s'était précipité vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Harry vit son père approcher, sûrement attiré par l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux, et essaya de se sentir un peu plus rassuré. Severus saurait calmer Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci s'avança avec violence et de façon très menaçante vers Harry, et l'attrapa au col de ses deux mains, le soulevant presque de terre.

- Tu as été invité dans ma maison, tu as été présenté à mes amis et à mon fils, et tu te permets de le pervertir de la sorte dans mon dos ?! recommença à lui crier dessus Malefoy.

Harry grimaça.

- Mon fils est le dernier de la dynastie des Malefoy, il est promis à une sorcière de son rang et donnera de nouveaux héritiers ! Drago, éloigne-toi tout de suite !

Drago hésita tout en continuant mais plus faiblement d'essayer de séparer son père et Harry qui n'avait pas encore réagi. Il ne savait pas comment agir, où se situer. Sa mère vint à son secours alors que Severus arrivait enfin.

- Lucius, calme-toi, répéta-t-elle. Allons parler quelque part où nous serons plus tranquilles.

- Bonne idée, Narcissa, la soutint Severus. Et allez donc tous vaquer à vos stupides occupations habituelles, vous tous, ceci n'est pas un spectacle ! lança-t-il aux élèves et personnes attroupées autour d'eux.

Lucius resta immobile et silencieux une seconde mais finit par lâcher Harry qui recula en se massant le cou. Drago resta près de lui et son père n'eut pas le temps d'en dire quoi que ce soit car sa femme l'entraîna plus loin. Severus s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda à voix basse s'il allait bien, ce à quoi Harry répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils emboîtèrent le pas au couple Malefoy et s'arrêtèrent devant un petit bistrot dans lequel Harry n'était jamais allé, un peu excentré du village. Severus sortit sa baguette et envoya un message aux autres professeurs présents sur Pré-au-Lard pour les prévenir de la situation.

Harry s'était bien gardé de dire quoi que ce soit, préférant ne pas risquer de nouvelles attaques de Lucius Malefoy qui se retenait avec peine de lui sauter à nouveau au visage. Et puis il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il s'agissait des Malefoy tout de même. Et Harry avait toujours bien en tête les quelques fois où il avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy, rencontres qui n'avaient jamais été particulièrement positives. Entre la deuxième et la quatrième année, Harry avait assez vu de Lucius Malefoy pour savoir qu'il ne l'apprécierait jamais. Et voilà qu'il sortait avec son fils, il avait vraiment le don de se mettre dans les problèmes.

.

Le silence qui régnait était lourd et tendu. Narcissa finit par prendre la parole et s'adressa à son fils.

- Drago, chéri, nous avons voulu te rendre une petite visite surprise pour voir si tout allait bien, si tu allais bien. Avec toute cette publicité et toutes ces attentions ces derniers temps, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop affecté… ?

- Ca va, mère, je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, répondit Drago tout en gardant un œil sur son père.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint Severus en s'adressa aux parents Malefoy, tout se passe bien pour Drago.

Le silence tomba à nouveau, plus gêné cette fois. Narcissa tenta alors d'entamer la conversation avec Harry qui n'avait toujours rien dit et n'avait pas relâché son attention sur Lucius Malefoy sans pour autant le fixer du regard. Il semblait que celui-ci agissait de même envers lui, mais aucun ne cherchait à relancer les hostilités.

- Darren, c'est cela n'est-ce pas ? dit donc Narcissa à Harry.

- Darren Prince, madame, ravi de vous revoir, lui répondit Harry. Vous étiez ravissante lors de votre soirée pour le Nouvel An mais je dois avouer que même habillée plus communément, votre charme est sans égal.

Il quitta Lucius Malefoy des yeux pour se pencher et donner un baisemain à Narcissa. Drago et Severus échangèrent rapidement un regard avant de vérifier que Lucius Malefoy ne réagissait pas trop mal, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'agacer que Darren Prince joue des politesses envers sa femme. Harry hésita une seconde après s'être redressé mais il se tourna finalement vers Lucius Malefoy et rassembla intérieurement tout les efforts du monde. Il s'inclina légèrement dans un salut respectueux et se releva ensuite pour lui parler en le regardant, cherchant à montrer à la fois du respect et de l'assurance, choses dont il espérait qu'elles seraient appréciées.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je suis également ravi de vous revoir. J'espérais, je vous l'avoue, une rencontre prochaine entre nous et nos famille. Sachez que j'éprouve des sentiments forts et sincères pour votre fils et que je ne ferais rien qui lui porterait affront, à lui, à son nom, ou à ses proches. Drago a mis du temps avant d'accepter les sentiments que je ressentais envers lui et plus de temps encore à accepter qu'il pouvait en éprouver envers moi. N'ayez aucune crainte quant à la nature de notre relation et sur la façon dont elle s'est formée, je vous prie. Sachez aussi que c'est un honneur pour moi d'être lié à la haute et célèbre maison Malefoy.

Drago vit sa mère et Severus sembler être soulagés et, comme il le lui semblait déjà, Harry avait apparemment présenté les choses correctement sans rien dire de travers. Il observa son père qui n'avait pas exprimé son ressentiment sur la question mais estima que s'il n'avait pas apprécié, cela se serait déjà fait savoir. Harry en était arrivé à la même conclusion mais ne s'autorisa pas un instant de détente tant Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas réagi. Lucius regardait Harry avec intensité, essayant de lire un peu à travers lui, essayant de savoir quel type de personne il était. Et pendant qu'il observait le Darren Prince qui se tenait droit et fier devant lui et avec respect et dignité, pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles que celui-ci avait prononcées, il se rappela alors les mots de son épouse. « Darren Prince est le nouveau favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il protégera Drago et nous protégera tous avec lui. » Et Lucius savait qu'elle avait raison. Alors il tendit sa main. Harry tendit alors la sienne à son tour et leurs deux mains se serrèrent.

Derrière eux, Narcissa et Drago laissèrent échapper le souffle qu'ils retenaient depuis quelques minutes. Tout s'était bien passé finalement. Tout allait bien se passer de ce côté-là. Drago se le répéta encore en boucle durant les minutes qui suivirent, tandis que sa mère discutait cordialement avec Harry et que son père parlait, un peu reculé, avec Severus, apparemment à propos d'Harry, mais sans animosité.

.

- Alors, voilà où se tenait la réunion de famille !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix amusée qui venait de se faire entendre. Severus grogna et Harry sourit en voyant arriver le cousin de son père.

- Lancelot, content de te revoir ! lui dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu voir mon lointain nouveau neveu, pardi !

- Severus nous a écrit pour nous proposer de venir ici ce week-end, ajouta une voix féminine.

Bérénice et Andromaque s'avancèrent alors à leur tour. Elles saluèrent chaleureusement Harry et Severus avant d'adresser des salutations plus polies à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Elles étaient seules, sans leurs maris ou enfants. Harry assista alors à un défilé de politesses générées par les hypothèses de liens qui devraient durer entre les Prince et les Malefoy. Les cousins de Severus furent très agréables envers Drago et Narcissa fit attention à l'être avec Harry également. Lucius ne fit pas tant d'effort de ce côté-là mais au moins il resta poli et plutôt neutre. Les deux familles finirent par ses séparer après avoir partagé un verre, et partirent chacune de leur côté. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire leur rendez-vous comme ils le souhaitaient mais se gardèrent bien de faire des remarques. Severus laissa Harry avec ses cousines et Lancelot car il devait tout de même assurer la surveillance des autres élèves. Bérénice ne resta pas longtemps, discutant simplement quelques minutes avec Harry, et elle partit à la recherche de Blaise pour le saluer avant de repartir. Andromaque resta un peu plus longtemps mais ne tarda pas à partir à son tour. Lancelot resta, lui, assez jeune pour avoir envie de traîner un peu avec son « lointain neveu » comme il aimait l'appeler. Ils retrouvèrent Théodore et les autres Serpentards, et Blaise les rejoignit après avoir passé quelques instants avec sa mère.

Drago ne fut pas relâché par sa mère avant la fin de l'après-midi. Son père avait eut une sérieuse discussion avec lui à propos de sa relation avec Darren Prince et à propos de Voldemort et puis il était parti rapidement. Narcissa en revanche avait tenu à passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils et à le soumettre à un interrogatoire maternel serré. Drago avait du lui raconter comment Darren avait commencé de le séduire et comme ils en étaient venus à sortir ensembles pour de bon etc… Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin, il se dépêcha de retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient pour rentrer au château. Le premier qu'il vit fut Harry bien sûr et Harry se retourna en l'entendant et le sentant approcher. Ils s'embrassèrent à peine retrouvés et n'écoutèrent pas les rires moqueurs et sifflements de leurs camarades à côté. Ils se séparèrent mais Harry passa quand même son bras sur les épaules de Drago et ils rentrèrent avec leurs amis sans se séparer une seconde.

Tous les deux pouvaient entendre le cœur de l'autre. Leurs cœurs n'avaient pas cessés de battre à la chamade. Pas à cause de leur proximité, mais à cause de l'appréhension qu'ils avaient pu ressentir au début de l'après-midi. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps ce soir-là et s'endormirent en se tenant serrés l'un contre l'autre.

.

.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Drago reçut une lettre de ses parents.

_« Drago,_

_Nous sommes satisfaits d'avoir pu rencontrer Darren Prince et nous avons été satisfaits de son attitude qui a été très correcte. Nous avons rapporté notre entrevue au maître et il a exprimé son accord envers votre relation. Nous avons également moyenné avec les Parkinson une compensation pour rompre la promesse de mariage faite entre nos deux familles. Sois aussi préparé à passer les quelques jours de congés prochains auprès de ton oncle et de ta tante Lestrange. Fais attention à toi, porte-toi bien, nous nous reverrons bientôt. Tes parents. »_

Drago la donna à Harry avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Harry lut, posa le parchemin, regarda Drago, regarda le parchemin, releva les yeux, les ferma, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Hum… vous allez bien les gars ? demanda Daphné.

- Non, répondirent-ils en même temps d'une voix aux accents désespérés.

- Drago, tes parents sont toujours aussi… sérieux et intenses à propos de tes relations ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse sans bouger.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

- Je veux dire, je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, mais tes parents viennent seulement de me rencontrer…

- Oui je sais.

Il y eut un silence. Drago bondit soudain et se redressa.

- Tu sais que tu veux passer ta vie avec moi ?!

- Tu pensais autrement ?

Drago regarda Harry, cacha difficilement un petit sourire, dit simplement « Non », et reprit son petit déjeuner. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Comme il ne manifestait aucune nouvelle réaction, Drago finit par s'en inquiéter.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Je ne peux pas aller chez les Lestrange. Je refuse catégoriquement. Cela fait des semaines et des semaines que je cherche comment éviter ça sans attirer de soupçons ou risquer quelque chose, répondit Harry en chuchotant.

- Je ne comprends pas, personne ne t'a demandé d'y aller.

- Tu n'iras pas là-bas sans moi. Je cherche un moyen de nous éviter à tous les deux d'y aller et je ne trouve rien.

Drago regarda Harry avec un étrange regard. Il se pencha vers lui, posa un baiser sur sa joue, et retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

- On trouvera quelque chose, dit-il simplement.

Harry releva la tête, regarda Drago, et sourit.

Harry s'excusa auprès de Drago et quitta la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la Salle sur Demande où il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Ron et Hermione n'arrive.

- Salut, vieux, comment tu vas ? demanda Ron à Harry en lui serrant la main pour le saluer tandis qu'Hermione posait ses affaires.

- Ca dépend à quoi je pense, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua Hermione en lui faisant la bise.

Ils s'assirent tous dans leurs fauteuils désormais personnels après toutes ces réunions à les recréer, et Hermione disposa sur la table basse devant eux les notes qu'elle avait. Harry sortit alors les siennes et les y ajouta.

- J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et il faut aussi que je vous parle d'un truc, attaqua Harry. Je vais commencer par ça parce que ce sera plus rapide.

Harry déplia un parchemin qui s'avéra être les plans d'une maison. Hermione fronça les sourcils en l'observant de plus près.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'avais une idée derrière la tête lorsque nous avons repris Godric's Hollow.

- Oui, tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire quoi d'ailleurs.

- Et bien voilà, vous la tenez entre vos mains, dit Harry en souriant.

- Une maison ?

- Pas n'importe quelle maison, celle de mes parents. Voici les plans de la maison de mes parents après rénovation. Damian McGuin, qui a pris en charge la surveillance et protection de Godric's Hollow, m'a aussi aidé à les dessiner et à préciser mes idées de reconstruction et d'aménagement.

- Et bien Harry, je suis impressionnée, dit Hermione.

Harry leur détailla quelques idées de décorations et autres mais Ron releva soudain un détail :

- Pourquoi ta maison possède-t-elle une salle d'entraînement et un aménagement prévu pour accueillir un grand nombre de personnes à la fois ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas l'air très familiale…

- Justement, cela a un lien avec ce dont je voulais parler avec vous ensuite.

- Harry, à quoi va servir cette maison en réalité… ? demanda Hermione en s'inquiétant un peu.

- Ce sera notre QG ! Godric's Hollow sera le quartier général de l'Armée du Phoenix, comme le 12 Square Grimmaud est celui de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! répondit Harry avec un air fier de son idée.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation enthousiaste mais Hermione ne sembla pas l'être autant.

- Harry, on ne va pas sortir de Poudlard pour nos réunions, c'est trop risqué ! Et puis nous ne nous voyons pas si souvent que ça et pas si longtemps à chaque fois, c'est très différent de l'Ordre. Et…

- J'y ai pensé Hermione, et ne t'inquiète pas, la maison n'est pas encore prête. Les travaux avancent bien cependant !

- Qui as-tu engagé pour ça d'ailleurs ? demanda Ron.

- Des elfes de maisons de Poudlard. Oui, Hermione, je leur ai proposé de les payer mais ils ont tous refusé, même Dobby. J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre des photos pour vous montrer sa tête quand je l'ai nommé chef des travaux !

Ron rit et Hermione s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Harry continua avec un grand sourire et cela amusa encore plus ses deux meilleurs amis de le voir content de lui comme ça.

- Il a choisit des elfes en qui il faisait confiance et ils y vont tous les jours quelques heures. Je leur ai donné un jour de congé mais ils ne le prennent pas. Et j'ai du insister pour qu'ils ne travaillent pas nuits et jours sans s'arrêter !

- Dumbledore est au courant bien sûr ? demanda soudain Hermione.

- Il est sensé l'être. Comme je n'arrivais jamais à le trouver pour lui parler, j'ai demandé à McGonagall de mettre une lettre sur son bureau, et ensuite j'ai encore attendu trois jours avant de laisser tomber et de dire à Dobby qu'il pouvait y aller. J'ai quand même mis Sirius, Remus, et mon père au courant.

- Bon, ça va, approuva Hermione. Mais cela ne résout pas la question de sortir ou non de Poudlard. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Pour l'instant oui, mais je ne pense pas que les choses vont rester comme elles sont maintenant. Et je veux avoir un lieu de repli pour plus tard.

- Tu penses que Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard ?

- Pas tout de suite, il s'en prendra d'abord au Ministère je pense, c'est moins bien protégé que l'école et les gens ne sont pas prêts à se défendre contre lui là-bas.

- C'est logique, dit Hermione, pensive.

.

Harry rangea le plan de la maison et étala d'autres notes et pages de livres magiquement copiées.

- Voilà ce dont je voulais vous parler autrement. D'abord, je propose que l'on fasse un rapide résumé de ce que l'on sait mutuellement pour l'instant.

Hermione rosit au sous-entendu. Harry n'avait pas été dupe au fait qu'elle et Ron lui avaient caché des choses.

- Il y a un grand méchant et le seul moyen de le détruire est de faire un Rituel créé par les Fondateurs. Le grand méchant peut retourner ce rituel pour devenir invincible et immortel pour de bon, commença Harry.

- Le rituel a besoin des héritiers des Fondateurs et d'un Catalyseur. Le Catalyseur est sensé être neutre et simplement nécessaire pour transférer la puissance magique générée par le rituel, quelque en soit le sens et le but, continua Hermione.

- Comme il y un grand méchant, il faut un grand gentil en face. Les héritiers ensuite peuvent être influencés par l'un ou l'autre côté. Selon avec qui ils créent le lien, le sens du rituel en est plus ou moins influencé à son tour, reprit Harry.

- Le grand méchant et le grand gentil peuvent « voler » les héritiers déjà influencés de l'autre tant que les quatre héritiers ne sont pas du même côté, ajouta Ron.

- Voldemort est le grand méchant et Harry le grand gentil, posa Hermione. Il se trouve qu'Harry est également le Catalyseur cette fois-ci. Mais cela n'est pas sensé être une aide parce que le Catalyseur est créé pour le passage de la magie et pas pour l'influencer.

- Pour créer le lien avec les héritiers, il y a trois étapes : un premier contact qui se fait par le regard, puis par l'esprit ensuite il y a un acte symbolique qui renforce le lien enfin, le lien se termine de façon plus rituelle, continua Harry. J'ai découvert que cela se passe au moment du grand Rituel, pas avant. Jusqu'au dernier moment il y a le risque que les héritiers soient pris par l'autre.

- Mais le lien alors ne pourra pas se terminer. Si Voldemort arrive à reprendre, disons Caitlin, au dernier moment, il n'aura pas le temps de renforcer le lien par la deuxième étape, non ? s'interrogea Ron.

- Oui, mais il peut quand même le terminer pendant le Rituel. La deuxième étape est là pour que le lien soit plus fort et donc pour que le Rituel ait plus d'impact et de force également, répondit Harry.

.

Harry chercha alors dans ses parchemins et relu ce qu'il avait noté avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ce que j'ai trouvé, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez déjà, c'est donc que tout cela est orchestré par deux grandes puissances magiques opposées. L'une est du côté du bien et l'autre du côté du mal. C'est cette deuxième magie qui donne sa force à Voldemort et la première est celle qui fait de moi son ennemi.

- Oui, la Magie des Ténèbres et le Pouvoir d'Amour, dit alors Hermione. J'avais trouvé ça.

- Exactement.

- « Le Pouvoir d'Amour », Dumbledore doit être trop heureux, dit Ron en rigolant.

Harry et Hermione sourirent.

- Ces deux magies sont des puissances ancestrales qui ont fondé toutes les formes de magie qui existent, expliqua Hermione. Il y a des légendes qui racontent que ce sont elles qui ont créé le monde, d'autres qui disent qu'il s'agissait de deux êtres humains, d'autres qui en parlent comme des entités à l'apparence humaine seulement. Tous les livres reviennent toujours au même point : elles n'ont jamais cessé de se combattre et de chercher à prendre le pouvoir l'une sur l'autre.

- C'est pour cela que régulièrement, l'une crée un être destiné à mener la lutte contre l'autre et à la vaincre, continua Harry. Globalement, le Pouvoir d'Amour a toujours gagné et ensuite c'était une sorte de paix neutre où la magie noire continuait d'œuvrer mais dans l'ombre et sans réelle influence. En général c'est donc la Magie des Ténèbres qui génère son « Héros » et le Pouvoir d'Amour agit en conséquence.

- Le Pouvoir d'Amour est du côté du bien et de l'équilibre, la Magie des Ténèbres veut le pouvoir sur le monde. C'est ce qu'on peut observer chez les gens aussi, dit Ron.

- Oui, tout à fait, dit Hermione. Voldemort est le Héros de la Magie des Ténèbres, et à ce que j'ai compris, le Pouvoir d'Amour attend toujours que ce Héros soit trop fort pour être vaincu autrement avant d'avoir le sien.

- C'est pour ça que je suis né bien après que Voldemort soit devenu le mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps. Le Pouvoir d'Amour laisse une chance et attend qu'il soit trop tard, compléta Harry.

- Ouai, ben on aurait envie de lui dire que la prochaine fois, il n'attende pas si longtemps qu'autant de vie soit prises par le méchant de l'histoire… dit Ron avec cynisme.

- Oui, c'est sûr… dit Harry. J'aurais préféré n'être personne et avoir toujours les parents…

.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné. Hermione le rompit :

- D'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Voldemort a essayé de te tuer quand tu étais un bébé ? Il savait déjà que tu serais son ennemi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il y a des mentions d'une prophétie mais je n'ai rien réussi à trouver de plus là-dessus, répondit Harry.

- Nous non plus, ajouta Ron. On a bien vu des allusions à ça mais rien de concret.

- Harry, je reviens là-dessus, mais, pourquoi nous as-tu dit que de faire notre propre QG avait un lien avec tout ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Regardez ça.

Harry plaça devant eux une sorte de diagramme. Il y avait en réalité deux colonnes avec des mots latins écris les uns en dessous et en face des autres.

- L'un en face de l'autre, il y a, pour le Pouvoir d'Amour : le "Dux et Princeps", et pour la Magie des Ténèbres : le "Rex", montra Harry.

- Le Chef et Prince face au Roi, traduisit Hermione. Lord Voldemort est le Roi et toi tu es le Prince, c'est assez logique. Tu n'es pas seulement Prince en fait, tu es aussi Guide, le terme est utilisé pour celui qui mène, chef mais guide, pas chef dans le sens de tyran. Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Ah merci, je n'arrivais pas à traduire le latin comme ça. J'ai un peu deviné mais c'est plus clair maintenant… Du coup qu'est-ce que la suite signifie exactement, regardez, en dessous de "Dux et Princeps" il y a "Imperator et Socius", et en dessous de "Rex" est écrit "Primus Servus".

- Imperator signifie Général en Chef, et pas empereur ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est logique, derrière le Dux, le Guide, il y a son second si on veut, celui qui vient juste après lui. Et comme tu es aussi Princeps, Prince, tu as ton Socius, ton Compagnon.

- Drago, dit Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça. Drago est celui qui est à la fois ton général en chef et ton compagnon, c'est-à-dire qu'il est avec toi sur tous les plans : il est avec toi quand tu diriges et avec toi dans ta vie, dit Hermione.

- Le Prince et le Compagnon. Ce sont les mots que nous avons prononcés l'un envers l'autre une fois… murmura Harry, pensif.

- « Primus Servus » c'est le Premier Serviteur. Il est celui qui dirige les autres en-dessous du Rex mais il sert le Rex comme les autres, expliqua Hermione.

- Les mots suivants je ne les comprenais pas mais j'ai deviné grâce à d'autres écrits. "Amari" dans ma colonne et "Impressi" dans celle de Voldemort… reprit Harry.

- Amari vient du verbe amare, qui veut dire aimer en latin. Si je me souviens bien, selon la construction du verbe, cette forme est l'infinitif passif… Littéralement, ça ce traduit par « Être Aimé » donc…

- Elle m'a perdue, lança Ron. J'ai toujours été nul en grammaire.

- C'est ça ! « Ceux qui sont aimés », ça doit se traduire comme ça je pense ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Et ça rejoint ce que j'ai pu comprendre au sujet de cette catégorie là. Il s'agit en fait de personnes qui me seront liées de façon particulière, développa Harry.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron.

- Voldemort a ses Mangemorts et moi j'aurai mes Amari, répondit Harry.

- Oui, regarde, Impri, ça vient du verbe imprimo qui veut dire marquer, poser sa marque, son empreinte, etc… C'est la même forme du verbe, donc « Ceux qui sont marqués », expliqua Hermione.

- Et Voldemort pose la Marque des Ténèbres sur les Mangemorts, souligna Ron.

- Mais il est hors de question que je pose une marque quelconque ! se récria Harry.

.

Hermione eut alors l'expression qu'on lui connaissait et qui précédait généralement… :

- J'ai lu quelque chose à ce propos dans un livre !

- Etonnant… murmura Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione se leva et alla fouiller dans la pile de livres qu'elle convoquait à chaque fois qu'ils créaient cette salle. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un ouvrage qu'elle feuilletait déjà.

- Voilà, c'est là ! Je ne comprenais pas, mais ça devient logique maintenant. Regarde Harry, là, la phrase en latin.

- "_Dux eorum qui illum circumstant nascebitur et Princeps eorum qui ille amaturus fiet_", lut Harry. Je n'ai rien compris, j'ai juste reconnu « Dux » et « Princeps » là-dedans.

- Attends deux secondes, je cherche deux trois mots et je pourrai traduire ça… marmonna Hermione.

- Ah… n'est-elle pas exceptionnelle ? prononça Ron dans un sourire béat.

Harry rigola avec lui. Hermione leur intima de se taire pour ne pas la déconcentrer et quelques minutes plus tard elle s'exclama avec enthousiasme qu'elle avait traduit la phrase.

- « _Il naîtra Guide de ceux qui l'entourent et il deviendra le Prince de ceux qu'il aimera_ ».

Harry et Ron la regardèrent en silence.

- Ca parle d'Harry. Enfin c'est une phrase qui qualifie tous les Héros du Pouvoir d'Amour. J'ai regardé, celle qui caractérise Voldemort dit qu'il sera Roi par la force et la peur, quelque chose comme ça.

- Ca ne nous apprend pas grand-chose… remarqua Ron.

- Si, ça nous apprend qu'Harry n'aura jamais à s'imposer. « Il naîtra Guide », ça veut dire que c'est dans sa nature d'être un chef, un leader, et que naturellement les gens auront envie de le suivre et qu'ils en auront le choix. « Il deviendra le Prince de ceux qu'il aimera » exprime aussi cette idée. Tout revient à l'amour que le Héros du Pouvoir d'Amour porte à ceux qui l'entourent. « Ceux qu'il aimera », Amari : ceux qui sont aimés… Et c'est opposé aux Ténèbres qui marquent de force.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Harry haussa les épaules :

- De toute façon je ne forcerai jamais qui que ce soit.

- D'ailleurs, regarde la suite. Il y a d'autres phrases prophétiques.

- Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de nous les traduire directement parce que je ne devinerais pas leur sens à la lecture, lui dit Harry en souriant.

- Très bien, très bien. Alors ça dit : «_ A la Croisée des Regards, Puissance du Lien qui se Crée _», puis « _Désir, Volonté, Contact_ », et enfin « _Le Choix : Rejeter ou Recevoir _».

- Oula… exprimèrent en même temps Ron et Harry.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre en fait, ne vous faites pas plus bêtes que vous ne l'êtes. D'après ce qui est écrit ensuite, ces phrases expriment comment ça se passera quand tu lieras à toi les Amati.

- Bon, comme tu as parlé de choix, ça me rassure un peu !

- Oui, regarde. D'abord il y a un échange de regards qui ouvrent l'esprit au lien et à ses possibilités. Ensuite ce sont des émotions ressenties qui découlent du lien et qui s'y rapportent. Et après tout ça, la personne choisit si elle accepte ou non. Le mot « Recevoir » est très important : quand Voldemort impose, toi tu offres. C'est toute la dynamique ancestrale du pouvoir par la force contre l'amour ressenti et partagé.

.

Harry resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés, essayant de bien tout comprendre et assimiler. Ron détendit l'atmosphère en éclatant de rire.

- Je viens juste d'imaginer les réactions de Malefoy s'il pouvait nous entendre parler du pouvoir de l'amour, de l'amour offert et tout ça !

- Oui, je le vois très bien lever les yeux au ciel et prendre un air exaspéré en nous traitant de stupides Gryffondors, dit Harry en souriant.

Ils rirent un instant et Hermione voulut ramener la conversation sur un sujet plus sérieux.

- Harry, par contre, je voulais te parler de quelque chose par rapport à Drago… dit Hermione avec une mine embarrassée.

- Tu parles du fait que je commencerai à créer le lien avec les Amari seulement après avoir été plus loin avec lui… ? répondit Harry en prenant un air plus sombre.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! s'exclama Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

Harry lui envoya un coussin au visage en retrouvant le sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire en fait ? finit par demander Ron.

- Il faut que le Prince et le Compagnon s'unissent pour que le Prince puisse se lier à ses Amari, expliqua Hermione.

- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça signifie être lié aux Amari ? s'interrogea Ron à nouveau.

- C'est un lien mental et magique à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, commença de répondre Harry. Je pourrai savoir où ils sont et on pourra se parler par l'esprit.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris aussi, dit Hermione. Je crois qu'en tant que Prince tu pourras avoir une certaine influence sur eux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je crois que si tu donnes un ordre en utilisant le Lien, tu peux les obliger à s'exécuter. Ca s'appelle le « pouvoir alpha », c'est une caractéristique des chefs dans les cercles liés magiquement et mentalement.

- Je ne forcerai jamais personne à faire quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comment ça marche. Mais je voulais t'en parler parce que… tu l'as déjà utilisé, inconsciemment… dit Hermione avec hésitation.

- Pardon ?!

Hermione lui parla alors des quelques fois où Harry avait lancé des « Tais-toi » à Drago alors qu'il était en colère et que Drago n'avait pas pu répondre sur le moment, avec la sensation d'avoir vraiment été obligé à se taire. Elle lui parla aussi des quelques fois où Ron et elle avait pu ressentir cela aussi quand il avait pu s'énerver en leur présence. Harry était assez pâle.

- Ca va vieux ? lui demanda Ron. On ne t'en veut pas tu sais.

- Je sais, c'est juste que, ce… je… ce n'est pas évident de se rendre compte que je peux avoir le même pouvoir que Voldemort finalement…

- Oui mais tu peux ne pas choisir de l'utiliser, souligna Hermione. C'est ce qui vous rend différent, parce que toi tu ne choisiras pas volontairement et égoïstement d'imposer ta volonté sur les autres.

- Oui, j'espère… murmura Harry.

Il y eut un silence gêné qu'Harry rompit.

- Pour en revenir aux Amari, j'avais découvert des choses à ce propos donc, et j'ai envie de faire de Godric's Hollow un quartier général pour les Amati en particulier. J'ai cru comprendre que les Amari sont des personnes choisies par le Pouvoir d'Amour selon leur magie et leur être, leur essence. L'idée est que les Amari soient des apports bénéfiques à l'ensemble des gens concernés par le Lien.

- Oui, c'est ça. Ca va aussi prendre en compte les gens que tu apprécies et auxquels tu tiens, ajouta Hermione.

- Donc je pense que cela va concerner les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix ou une partie en tous cas, continua Harry.

- Et Godric's Hollow serait un bon lieu de repli pour les moments en dehors de Poudlard, exprima Ron. Si l'on part en mission quelque part, il sera plus simple de se rapatrier là-bas pour se remettre en ordre et en forme avant de revenir à l'école.

- Oui, je suis d'accord finalement, dit Hermione.

.

Ils continuaient de discuter de tout cela quand soudain, leurs poches les chauffèrent. Chacun y plongea la main pour en retirer leur Gallion de l'AP, brûlant et avec le message d'urgence affiché à sa surface. Ils se levèrent brusquement et attrapant leurs affaires, ils se préparèrent à sortir. Harry regarda la Carte du Maraudeur et découvrit que l'AP les attendait dans le couloir devant la Salle. Un coup d'œil vers la salle des professeurs et le bureau de Dumbledore leur apprit que quelque chose se passait à voir leurs mouvements erratiques et rapides. Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et tombèrent comme ils s'y attendaient sur les membres de l'AP qui se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

- Doucement, doucement, on ne comprend rien ! s'exclama Hermione. Théodore, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque le Ministère de la Magie !

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et surtout, que vous avez tout compris ^^ ! Il y a un assez gros bloc d'informations sur l'intrigue générale... N'hésitez pas à poser des questions pour repréciser !

Pour revenir au début, qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre les familles ? Et pensez-vous que Drago sera obligé d'aller chez les Lestrange ?

A bientôt avec le chapitre 46 : Des Phoenix et des Ombres, partie 1

Je posterai maintenant 1 fois par semaine, le week-end, parce que les chapitres vont devenir ou plus longs, ou plus complexes, ou plus intenses, ou les trois à la fois. A partir de maintenant, ça va devenir globalement plus sombre et plus fort (pas tous les chapitres ou pas entièrement dans chaque chapitre, mais d'une façon générale).

Ps: Dernières chances pour découvrir l'Animagus d'Harry, il y aura de gros indices à la fin du prochain chapitre, et on saura ce qu'il est dans le chapitre suivant !


	46. Chap46: Des Phoenix et des Ombres part 1

**Note de l'Auteur :** Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Attention, un peu d'action ! :D Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Les familles se retrouvent à Pré-Au-Lard après l'annonce générale du couple Prince/Malefoy, au plus grand embarras des deux jeunes sorciers face à tant de solennité et de sérieux autour de leur relation. Le week-end reste assez sérieux avec une longue conversation entre Harry Ron et Hermione sur tout ce qui les entoure et dépasse au sujet du Prince et de la lutte contre Voldemort. Et le pire arrive: le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque le Ministère.

**Ce chapitre se déroule:** Dimanche après-midi de la 3è semaine de février.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 46 – Des Phoenix Et Des Ombres (Part 1)**

.

.

Le petit groupe de jeunes sorciers devant la Salle sur Demande s'agitait dans tous les sens et des idées d'actions à mener dans l'immédiat volaient d'un jeune à l'autre sans logique et sans organisation. Voyant les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix commencer à paniquer sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire, n'en ayant en fait aucune idée, Harry éleva un peu la voix.

- S'il vous plaît, tout le monde… S'il vous plaît !

Une fois qu'il eut l'attention de ses camarades, il parla plutôt à voix basse.

- Déjà, rentrez tous dans la Salle sur Demande, il vaut mieux ne pas laisser traîner ce genre de conversation.

Il attendit que tous se soient calmés et assis à l'intérieur pour reprendre la parole :

- Ecoutez, premièrement, le Ministère a des Aurors et l'Ordre du Phoenix pour se battre contre Voldemort.

- Tu veux dire qu'on ne va rien faire ?! s'exclama Neville, outré.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que tout ne reposait pas sur nous. L'Ordre n'est pas vraiment au courant de notre organisation, ou tout du moins de son efficacité. Ca signifie qu'ils ne nous écouterons pas si on leur propose de les aider, et on ne va pas perdre de temps à essayer de les convaincre ou à embêter Sirius ou Remus et encore moins mon p… Rogue, avec ça.

- Tout à fait, approuva Hermione pour contribuer à calmer les esprits échauffés de certains d'entre eux.

- Ensuite, nous n'allons pas nous lancer tête baissée là-dedans, ce qui serait particulièrement dangereux pour nous tous, reprit Harry. Si Voldemort vient juste d'attaquer, nous avons quelques minutes pour nous organiser concrètement et y aller. Nous allons pouvoir prendre les Mangemorts par surprise et être un renfort inattendu qui déstabilisera nos adversaires, permettant aux Aurors et à l'Ordre de prendre l'avantage. Nous n'allons rien faire qui nous fera risquer beaucoup plus qu'une grosse engueulade à notre retour, tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?

Il y eut des rires et Hermione lança un regard approbateur à Harry pour avoir réussi à redresser les choses.

- Bien. Fred, Georges, vous savez très bien transplaner et vous savez vous rendre discrets. Allez sur les lieux sans vous faire remarquer, simplement pour voir comment qui est disposé, s'il y a déjà un avantage d'un côté ou d'un autre, etc. Tout type d'information sera utile. Théodore, va avec eux, tu pourras peut-être comprendre d'avantages de détails ou observer d'autres informations qui nous aideront aussi sûrement. On se retrouve à la Cabane Hurlante.

Les trois garçons concernés hochèrent la tête et sortirent en courant. Ron marmonna :

- J'avoue que de ne pas avoir à faire des allées et venues dedans et hors du château nous serait plus pratique, à cause de ce sort anti-transplanage…

- On en parlera plus tard, Ronald, répondit Hermione. Harry, Ron et moi pouvons nous transformer et parcourir ainsi plus rapidement le château pour essayer d'avoir des infos sur ce qu'il se passe par les professeurs.

- Bonne idée, allez-y. Retrouvez-nous à la Cabane Hurlante dès que possible et gardez bien vos Gallions.

Tous sortirent de la Salle en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir par d'autres élèves et Harry mena ceux qui restaient vers le Saule Cogneur. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de deux choses : il fallait qu'il prévienne Drago, et ils n'avaient plus les Animagus d'Hermione ou Ron pour bloquer les branches de l'arbre mouvant.

- Ok, on a une petite situation. Blaise, peux-tu retourner à la salle commune des Serpentards et faire entendre à Drago devant les autres que je l'attends au lieu habituel pour un rendez-vous, tout en lui faisant comprendre la réalité des choses ?

- D'accord, j'y vais.

- Merci. Bon, maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de stopper les branches sans se les prendre dans la figure. Je n'ai jamais réussi sans une aide animale personnellement alors si vous avez des idées, il faudrait ne pas tarder.

- Euh, on peut lancer des sorts aux branches le temps que quelqu'un s'avance ? suggéra Ginny.

- Si on s'y met tous, on devrait pouvoir ouvrir un passage pour une personne assez rapide, compléta Daphné.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, il suffit d'avancer tout droit, intervint alors Luna en regardant en l'air.

Justin et Anthony commencèrent à rigoler mais le regard noir d'Harry étouffa immédiatement leurs rires.

- Tu es sûre de toi Luna ? demanda-t-il à la jeune Serdaigle.

- Oui, oui !

Harry regarda les branches du saule et essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que deviendrait la tête de Luna si elle devait s'en prendre une de plein fouet. Mais il estimait pouvoir lui faire confiance sur ses dires alors il se décida. Ils n'avaient pas tant de temps que ça.

- Très bien.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ernie.

- Si Luna dit qu'il suffit d'avancer tout droit, je pense qu'elle a raison. Tout le monde prépare sa baguette et des sorts d'immobilisations en cas de besoin.

- Tu la laisses prendre un tel risque ?!

- Non, quand même pas, je vais y aller moi.

- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent cette fois tout le monde.

- Ca suffit de discuter, nous n'avons pas le temps ! s'énerva Harry. J'ai confiance en les dires de Luna et je prends le risque, point final !

Tout le monde se tut mais renferma sa prise sur sa baguette et se prépara à agir si besoin était.

- Reste bien droit surtout, lui lança Luna.

Harry inspira, et avança. Encore un peu, encore, encore un pas, il y était presque… Et il posa la main sur la racine qui bloquait les branches. Le soupir soulagé qu'il entendit derrière lui le fit sourire. Il se retourna en gardant la main sur la racine et joua les un peu les fiers.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile !

- C'est ça, avoue que tu as eu les jetons… marmonna Neville.

- Allez, avancez, il faut qu'on se dépêche.

.

.

Tous pénétrèrent dans le passage et il les prévint qu'il attendait que Blaise et Drago n'arrive, leur demandant de commencer à se préparer. Ils avaient cachés quelques affaires utiles dans la Cabane Hurlante après leur dernier passage pour les fois à venir. Les deux Serpentards arrivèrent enfin et entrèrent dans le passage. Après un dernier regard alentours, il leur emboîta le pas. Dans le tunnel, Drago embrassa rapidement Harry et serra sa main, provoquant un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Une fois dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils discutèrent tous de la conduite à tenir.

- Déjà nous allons attendre que tout le monde soit là. Ensuite, selon les rapports des jumeaux et de Théodore nous ajusterons le plan. Je suggère que d'une façon globale, la plupart d'entre nous apparaissent derrière le groupe de Mangemort mais il faudrait qu'on soit invisibles, ou cachés, pour ne pas se faire repérer et pour ne pas attirer de sortilèges sur nous.

- Par contre, ce serait une bonne idée que Théodore, Drago, Blaise et moi ayons des visages différents je pense, suggéra Daphné. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de se faire prendre en étant, et bien nous. Mes parents travaillent au Ministère et ne sont pas des Mangemorts mais ils sont partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et ils n'aimeraient pas découvrir que je me bats du côté d'Harry Potter.

- Oui, tout à fait, bravo pour y avoir pensé, répondit Harry. Ginny, qu'avez-vous retrouvez dans la cachette ?

- Des fioles de différentes potions et des Portoloins qui ne sont pas activés, répondit la Gryffondor.

- Il y a du Polynectar ? Je ne sais pas si Hermione en avait prévu…

- Hum… oui, là, il y en a une bouteille !

- Il faudra qu'on en fasse pour en avoir une bonne réserve, ça pourra être utile. Il y a assez pour trois personnes ?

- Je pense, oui, dit Drago après avoir regardé. Soit on transvase un peu dans un autre récipient pour faire trois personnes différentes, soit on se change en la même personne.

- On peut être Harry, suggéra Blaise. On ne risquera rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veut vivant.

- De toute façon je ne veux pas que quiconque risque de se prendre un sortilège mortel.

- Tu ne peux pas promettre ça, Harry, dit sagement Neville.

- Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit…

- Etre toi est une bonne idée, approuva Drago. Si on nous voit, cela ne pourra que créer de la confusion.

- Et si…

- Allez, c'est décidé, trancha Drago.

Harry hésitait et Drago lui arracha rapidement quelques cheveux pour couper court à la discussion.

- Hé, ça fait mal ! Et je n'ai pas donné mon accord !

- Trop tard !

En effet, les cheveux étaient dans la potion. Harry fronça les sourcils mais cessa d'argumenter étant donné effectivement qu'il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Le Polynectar prit une belle couleur dorée et Harry oublia le risque que ses amis allaient prendre le temps de se souvenir l'état de la potion le jour où Ron, Hermione, et lui en avait fait avec des cheveux de Serpentards (et le poil d'un chat !) en deuxième année… Blaise allait boire immédiatement mais Harry l'en empêcha à temps.

- Ne buvez pas tout de suite ! Et transvasez quand même dans d'autres petits récipients. Vous ferez attention à ne pas en boire trop à chaque fois pour pouvoir en reprendre. Ca ne dure qu'une heure, ce serait pire que tout que vous vous retransformiez en plein milieu de la bataille. D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en devinant ce qu'il allait dire et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue avant de lui dire du ton patient mais exaspéré qu'il prenait parfois :

- Oui, si la potion arrête de faire effet, on partira…

Harry ne répondit rien et fit la moue. Les autres rigolèrent. Théodore et les jumeaux Weasley apparurent alors et tout le monde se reconcentra. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts d'une poussière blanche, comme sur les chantiers de construction. Sauf que cela indiquait plutôt la destruction des bâtiments. Harry vit Justin frissonner en fixant des yeux les preuves concrètes du combat vers lequel ils se dirigeaient tous. Il ne manquait plus que leurs infos et le retour de Ron et Hermione et ils pourraient y aller. La tension monta d'un cran à cette réalisation.

- Alors, demanda Harry aux arrivants, où cela en est-il là-bas ?

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir… Heureusement que le Ministère est en sous-sols à cause des Moldus parce que les sorts volent de partout et les murs et le mobilier se fait détruire très rapidement, commença Fred.

- Les Mangemorts apparaissent par les cheminées mais les sorciers aussi alors c'est un gros bordel, continua Georges. On a pu transplaner dans la partie moldue et descendre par l'ascenseur sans se faire repérer, puisqu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans le Ministère même. Les combats se déroulent majoritairement dans le grand hall d'entrée, vers les cheminées justement.

- Le point positif c'est qu'on peut définitivement et passer sans risque par le chemin qu'on vient de prendre pour y aller ou en repartir, dit Théodore. Les mauvaises nouvelles sont qu'on ne peut pas les prendre par derrière de cette façon, et de toute manière, il n'y a pas deux camps physiquement opposés, ce sont plutôt des combats aléatoires.

Harry hocha la tête et réfléchit à la meilleure technique à suivre. Il se rendit compte alors d'une chose qu'il avait oubliée de faire.

- Bon, si certains préfèrent rester ici, c'est le moment. Ensuite nous allons discuter d'une conduite stratégique à tenir donc si vous vous engagez à participer, ne revenez pas en arrière.

Harry savait bien que si n'importe lequel lui disait qu'il voulait repartir même plus tard, il ne l'en empêcherait pas, il ne se le permettrait pas. Mais il voulait que les choses soient posées et réelles, et il voulait que ceux qui venaient le fasse réellement en connaissance de cause.

- Notre petite opération à Godric's Hollow n'était absolument rien à côté de ça. Si l'Ordre savait que nous nous préparons à aller au Ministère, ils préféreraient perdre du temps à nous en empêcher. Cela pour essayer de vous faire comprendre la réalité et le danger de la chose.

- On sait, Harry, dit posément Ginny. On sait.

- Ne craignez pas de dire que vous avez peur d'y aller, personne ne vous en voudra. Surtout pas moi. Moi je vais y aller parce que c'est important que le monde sorcier et que Voldemort voient qu'Harry Potter lui résiste activement. Mais…

- Ca ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, dit Neville.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'y vas pas pour ça. Tu y vas pour la même raison que nous tous voulons y aller. Nous voulons arrêter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts parce que nous voulons nous protéger et protéger nos proches. Mais aussi parce que nous voulons nous venger de ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Il n'y a pas une famille dans toute la Grande-Bretagne qui n'ait pas souffert de son pouvoir.

Harry le regarda avec intensité. Autour d'eux les autres hochaient la tête pour exprimer leur accord avec ce que disait Neville. Harry sentit le lien qu'il partageait avec les héritiers se manifester dans son esprit et il sut que ceux-ci le ressentait aussi alors.

- Harry, continua Neville, nous allons aussi y aller parce que nous voulons te suivre, parce que nous te faisons confiance et que nous croyons en toi. Tu es celui que nous avons eu envie de placer devant nous pour nous guider dans cette tâche qui est la nôtre, celle de détruire Voldemort pour l'empêcher de refaire du mal, de nous refaire du mal.

- Dux et Princeps, Harry, se fit entendre une voix derrière eux.

.

.

Tout le monde se retourna. Harry sentit le lien des héritiers s'effacer et il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait. Ron et elle avancèrent dans la pièce et Hermione rapporta les informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner en essayant d'entendre les professeurs.

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué par surprise en arrivant tous en même temps par les cheminées. Le Ministère a fait évacuer tous les employés de bureau sauf les volontaires et les Aurors ont été bien sûr et heureusement les premiers dans le Grand Hall pour empêcher les Mangemorts de se répandre dans tous les bâtiments. Ceux qui font partie de l'Ordre ont contacté donc l'Ordre du Phoenix qui est arrivé en renfort assez rapidement. Aucun professeur n'est parti de l'école, sur ordre de Dumbledore, sauf Sirius, Remus, et Miss Mint qui sont partis il y a quelques minutes.

- Très bien, merci tous les deux, adressa Harry à Ron et Hermione. Blaise, Fred, et Georges nous ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas deux délimitations de camps donc on ne peut pas prendre les Mangemorts par derrière par surprise, mais on peut quand même arriver en renforts.

- Harry, je sais que tu veux te battre, et j'ai entendu ton petit speech Neville, et je sais que vous avez tous envie d'y aller aussi, mais…

- Tais-toi Granger, et prépare donc les Portoloins.

- Eh, ne parle pas comme ça à ma copine, la fouine !

Drago et Ron commençaient à s'engueuler pour de bon alors Harry et Hermione les arrêtèrent rapidement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne veux qu'on perde du temps aussi bêtement alors apportez les Portoloins non activés au lieu de vous taper dessus comme des gamins, dit Hermione sur un ton péremptoire.

Ron jeta un dernier regard à Drago mais s'exécuta, contrairement à ce dernier. Drago avait croisé les bras et était bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Drago…

- Il se débrouille très bien tout seul, je…

- _Drago_.

Drago sentit la volonté d'Harry commencer de s'imposer à la sienne et il écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer et de regarder Harry avec colère.

- Arrête de faire ça ! prononça-t-il avec tension entre ses dents.

Harry sursauta et Drago sentit la pression sur son esprit disparaître. Harry était assez pâle mais il se détourna sans rien dire. Les autres ne comprirent pas. Hermione intervint immédiatement.

- Ca suffit, si vous voulez vraiment y aller, il faudrait s'y mettre ! On discutera de tout ça plus tard, on a déjà assez perdu de temps.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, la situation devenant assez étrange. Hermione s'occupa des Portoloins, un qu'elle activa et destina au point de réception prévu pour ce type de voyage, situé près de la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée du côté Moldu, et d'autres pour leurs retours. Harry leur rappela de toujours rester en équipes, au minimum à deux, et il leur demanda de rester ensembles au maximum. Hermione aperçut alors la bouteille de Polynectar sur la table et sa couleur dorée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- A qui sont les cheveux qui sont arrivés là-dedans et pour qui cela est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour Drago, Daphné, Théodore, et Blaise. Ils ont pris mes cheveux, mais j'étais contre l'idée.

Hermione étrangement ne fit pas de remarque et hocha simplement la tête sans donner son avis sur la question. Elle estimait que cela n'aurait servi à rien d'essayer d'argumenter ou d'en discuter et ils avaient déjà assez perdu de temps. Harry croisa le regard de Ron et attira son attention en regardant le Polynectar puis Drago et répétant ainsi le même manège jusqu'à ce que Ron ne puisse s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Harry à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? s'exaspérèrent plusieurs de leurs amis.

- Rien, rien… tenta d'articuler Harry alors qu'il riait.

- C'est juste nerveux… dit Ron avec la même difficulté.

Hermione plissa les yeux mais finit par comprendre et pensa qu'ils devaient vraiment avoir besoin de rire pour y réussir, car elle devinait bien qu'Harry n'était pas réellement d'humeur. Cela détendit légèrement l'atmosphère et Harry en fut satisfait. S'ils n'avaient pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, ses camarades l'avaient vu rire, et il espérait que s'ils prendraient toujours ce qui allait venir au sérieux, ils s'inquiéteraient peut-être un peu moins. Chacun prit un Portoloin de retour, objet enveloppé dans quelque chose pour éviter le contact involontaire, et Harry les regarda, content qu'ils soient un peu plus détendus que quelques instants auparavant.

Harry reprit son sérieux et sa concentration, et rassembla tout le monde autour du Portoloin. Il rappela quelques consignes de base et ordonna à tout le monde de rester à l'arrière des combats. Ils étaient là pour aider les Aurors et l'Ordre et pas pour mener la bataille. Alors qu'il disait cela, tout le monde le regarda avec insistance, en particulier Drago, et il rougit mais continua ses recommandations. Il leur ordonna de se replier dès que le besoin se faisait sentir, et de servir de navette si besoin pour soigner ou rapatrier des sorciers blessés. Il leur demanda d'éviter le plus possible de se battre réellement, mais de se défendre efficacement si une menace se présentait. Il leur rappela de toujours veiller sur son co-équipier et de rester tous ensembles. Ils hochèrent la tête et se moquèrent un peu de lui pour son côté chef protecteur. Drago, Daphné, Théodore, et Blaise burent le Polynectar et ôtèrent ce qui pouvait trop rappeler leur famille ou leur Maison. Harry fit de même avec sa tenue et ôta au dernier moment discrètement l'anneau qui influençait sur son apparence. Dans une même inspiration, les jeunes membres de l'Armée du Phoenix posèrent leurs doigts sur le Portoloin. La sensation étrange au nombril se fit ressentir et le monde autour d'eux se mit à tourner.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent comme prévu dans un espace prévu pour accueillir les arrivées de Portoloins juste devant l'entrée du Ministère. Hermione avait préféré faire atterrir à cet endroit plutôt que directement à l'intérieur au cas où les combats se seraient étendus. L'idée était de ne pas s'y retrouver trop au milieu, il valait donc mieux arriver un peu à l'écart pour ne pas se faire attaquer par surprise. Ils se dépêchèrent d'emprunter la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'ascenseur, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas suivant ceux qui savaient comment entrer dans les bâtiments du Ministère. Comme ils le pensaient, il n'y avait pas encore de bataille à l'étage où ils s'arrêtèrent, et ils s'approchèrent prudemment des bruits de combat. Harry rappela brièvement les consignes et les règles de sécurité élémentaires, et ils pénétrèrent dans le Grand Hall. Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens, des pans de murs et des statues étaient détruites, répandant pierres et poussière partout sur le sol. Arthur Weasley les vit arriver et courut vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, repartez tout de suite ! Et pourquoi y a-t-il plusieurs toi ?! cria-t-il à Harry en apercevant ceux qui avaient pris son apparence.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley, nous savons ce que nous faisons, et nous avons prévu de ne pas s'avancer trop. Nous sommes là pour aider, on peut écarter les blessés et protéger un espace retiré pour permettre de soigner qui en a besoin.

Arthur Weasley comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de trop réfléchir, ou de les convaincre de repartir alors il hocha la tête.

- Vous restez dans cette zone, et vous n'en sortez pas dans la direction des Mangemorts ! C'est clair ?!

Les jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent et cherchèrent du regard s'il y avait des personnes à aider. Evidemment ils en trouvèrent, et ils s'empressèrent alors de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient. Drago resta près d'Harry à tout moment pour l'empêcher de se lancer dans les combats qui se déroulaient juste à côté, sentant à quel point il en avait envie. Mais Harry se contint et resta raisonnable. Neville en revanche, perdit son calme en apercevant Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était la seule qui n'avait pas de masque et qui était donc reconnaissable. Il la vit se battre contre des Aurors et son visage devint furieux. Ginny qui était sa partenaire comprit le changement de son regard et chercha à l'empêcher de courir vers la Mangemort, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle hésita une seconde, se tourna vers les autres et leur cria de prévenir Harry qui était plus loin avant de courir après Neville.

Mais Harry avait ouvert son esprit au lien des héritiers, espérant garder un contact avec ceux qui n'étaient pas avec lui au moment même, et réalisa qu'il avait bien eu raison lorsqu'il sentit la colère de Neville monter. Il vit Ron et Hermione se changer rapidement en leurs formes Animagus pour rejoindre Neville et Ginny qui l'avait rattrapé et réfléchit une seconde. Avait-il fondamentalement besoin d'y aller ou pouvait-il leur faire confiance à tous pour gérer cela de leur côté ? Car vers lui, Drago et ceux qui étaient avec eux avaient besoin de son aide pour ramener des sorciers blessés vers la zone protégée. Il jura et se détourna de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la salle pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il garda son esprit grand ouvert pour être prêt à réagir si cela devenait urgent. Drago avait suivi le cheminement de son esprit et lui envoya mentalement son soutien pour la décision qu'Harry venait de prendre et que Drago savait avoir été difficile.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait sérieusement blessé les Aurors qui lui faisaient face et avant que d'autres sorciers du Ministère ou de l'Ordre n'interviennent, un rictus satisfait se forma sur son visage en découvrant Neville devant elle, la baguette pointée sur elle.

- Oh, mais c'est le jeune Londubat ! On se retrouve… Comment vont tes chers parents ? susurra-t-elle.

Neville devint rouge de rage et lança un sortilège puissant. Elle le dévia sans difficulté et riposta mais avec un Doloris. Ginny se plaça devant Neville et contra le sort avec un Protego qui éclata mais permit que la cible ne soit pas atteinte. Elle attrapa la main de Neville et essaya de le tirer en arrière mais Neville résista et relança plusieurs sorts à la suite que Bellatrix dévia avec facilité. Elle allait lancer un autre sortilège de magie noire quand elle se fit percuter violemment par une masse inconnue, et tomba par terre. Ron sous sa forme de grand chien gronda en montrant les crocs mais s'éloigna rapidement, attitude plus prudente. Hermione et lui se placèrent en position d'attaque devant Neville et Ginny qui avaient toujours leurs baguettes levées. Ginny tenta encore de faire reculer le Gryffondor qui à nouveau ne se laissa pas faire.

- Elle est à moi ! Je vais la tuer ! hurla-t-il.

Harry entendit son cri de douleur dans son esprit et jura à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il y aille, pour ramener Neville à la raison. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui faisait ça. Il se tourna vers Drago.

- Il faut que je l'aide, commença-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, aller, on y va, l'interrompit Drago.

Harry s'excusa auprès de ceux avec qui Drago et lui faisaient équipes qui le rassurèrent sur leur sort et les deux jeunes sorciers coururent vers l'autre bout du Hall, en évitant les sortilèges lancés autour d'eux et en en jetant aux Mangemorts qu'ils croisaient. Des cris se firent entendre alors qu'ils avaient presque rejoints Neville et les autres toujours en train de se battre.

- C'est Potter ! Potter est là ! Et il y en a plusieurs !

- Et merde, marmonna Harry. On va se retrouver avec pleins de Mangemorts sur le dos. Merde, merde, merde.

Ils atteignirent le combat qui les intéressait et Harry attrapa brutalement le bras de Neville pour le tourner vers lui.

- Retourne à la zone protégée !

- Elle a torturé mes parents !

- Retournes-y ! _Maintenant_ !

Sa volonté se fit entendre dans sa voix et s'imposa dans l'esprit de Neville à travers le lien. Neville déglutit, recula d'un pas, tourna les yeux vers là où Harry cherchait à le ramener. Harry le lâcha et le poussa dans la direction souhaitée et vit avec soulagement Neville suivre son ordre. Il avait détesté en venir à cet extrême mais c'était une question de sécurité vitale.

- Retournez à la zone protégée, vous aussi ! Tous !

Ginny, Ron, et Hermione n'hésitèrent pas à laissèrent Drago et Harry les couvrir tandis qu'ils courraient tous vers le lieu sécurisé. Ils y étaient presque tous quand Harry sentit ses sens se développer soudainement et ses réflexes réagirent juste assez rapidement pour le faire se jeter à terre, entraînant son compagnon avec lui, évitant à Drago et lui les sortilèges qui avaient soudain jaillis dans leur direction. Mais le temps qu'ils se relèvent, ils se retrouvèrent entourés de Mangemorts. Des Mangemorts très heureux d'avoir devant eux deux Harry Potter. Harry et Drago remercièrent tous les grands sorciers lorsqu'on vint à leur rescousse. Des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors surgirent et retinrent l'attention des Mangemorts. Maugrey et Remus attrapèrent chacun un jeune par le col et les jetèrent en avant dans la direction voulue.

.

.

Les jeunes reculèrent jusqu'à ne plus être près des combats, avec les sorciers blessés. Harry s'autorisa une pause et un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'abri. Il ne se l'autorisa qu'un petit instant seulement et assez rapidement se leva pour aller vers Neville qui était debout à l'écart le regard dans le vide. Voyant Harry s'approcher, le Gryffondor baissa d'avantage les yeux.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait courir des risques à d'autres que moi, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tu n'aurais pas du te faire courir le risque à toi-même, en premier lieu. Et pour la première et unique raison que tu as beaucoup de valeur en tant que sorcier et en tant que personne. Mais nous avons aussi besoin de toi parce que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Neville se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon exemple, j'étais à deux doigts de me battre contre elle au moment où je l'ai vue. A l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse à Noël, j'ai été très imprudent en l'apercevant, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui jeter un sort qui la ferait souffrir autant qu'elle a pu faire souffrir d'autres gens. Si Ron n'avait pas réagi à temps, je serai mort ce jour-là.

Neville releva les yeux et Harry et lui se regardèrent un long moment. Autour d'eux l'activité avait repris. Ceux qui ne soignaient pas les blessés étaient retournés chercher les sorciers qui avaient besoin d'aide. Les combats ne cessaient pas et si des sorciers arrivaient régulièrement de leur côté en renfort, il semblait que les Mangemorts étaient innombrables. Et puis les mages noirs n'avaient pas de scrupules à jeter des sortilèges mortels ce qui obligeait les Aurors et autres sorciers à se protéger face à cela alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient interdiction de tuer leurs adversaires.

Soudain Harry sentit une douleur le prendre dans le bras, une douleur dont il savait qu'elle n'était pas la sienne. Son esprit se tendit immédiatement vers Drago tandis qu'il le cherchait désespérément des yeux autour de lui.

- Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, venez avec moi, il faut qu'on trouve D… un autre moi !

Les appelés s'empressèrent de le suivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre tout seul, espèce d'imbécile prétentieux… marmonna Harry, vraiment inquiet.

.

.

Drago sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse sous l'effet de la panique. Il avait voulu retourner aider comme les autres mais des Mangemorts l'avaient vus et s'étaient mis à crier que c'était Potter et sans savoir comment, Drago s'était retrouvé à courir dans des couloirs qui l'éloignaient des combats mais aussi des secours potentiels. Il lança des sorts dans son dos sans bien regarder, trop occupé à courir et à chercher une issue. Un sort le toucha au bras et il laissa échapper un cri. La douleur lui fit perdre sa concentration et il trébucha. Se retenant au mur il s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. Un réflexe inconscient lui fit éviter un sortilège de peu et il se remit à courir. Une lueur d'espoir l'animait cette fois. Harry avait du sentir le coup sur son bras et il devait sûrement avoir organisé qu'on le recherche. Drago espérait toutefois qu'Harry ne serait pas trop imprudent mais quelque chose lui disait que cet espoir était fou. Les Mangemorts avaient l'avait blessé, Harry leur ferait payer. Drago se demandait si cela était une bonne chose ou non, réalisant qu'il devait vraiment être désespéré pour réussir à penser de la sorte alors qu'il était poursuivi par des Mangemorts qui voulaient sa peau, quand il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Il se retourna brusquement, sa baguette à la main, l'autre bras en sang à cause de la blessure qui le lançait et saignait de plus en plus. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent et arrêtèrent de courir, voyant que le Harry Potter qu'ils poursuivaient était piégé.

- Alors, es-tu le vrai… susurra l'un d'entre eux.

- On va voir cela très vite, dit alors un autre.

Drago reconnut la voix du père de Théodore lorsque le deuxième parla mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'aider. Il leva sa baguette et serra les dents.

- Rends-toi gentiment si tu tiens à rester en un seul morceau, Potter, dit un Mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veut vivant, mais il n'a rien dit sur ton état…

Drago déglutit. Il sentit l'adrénaline monter à cause du danger imminent mais la peur de ce qui allait arriver ne voulait pas disparaître et il se sentait mal. Un Mangemort leva soudainement sa baguette et lança un Doloris avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. Drago tomba par terre et ses cris résonnèrent dans les couloirs vides d'autres présences. Le Mangemort cessa la torture et les autres émirent des rires méprisants. Drago carra la mâchoire et s'appuya sur ses coudes en toussant, la gorge irritée. Il tenta de se relever, provoquant de nouveaux rires moqueurs. Les Mangemorts se regardèrent et sous leurs masques, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en rictus effrayants. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et ouvrèrent la bouche.

.

.

Un grondement sonore se fit entendre et les Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un râle d'agonie, leurs gorges béantes, leurs visages peints par l'incompréhension.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé bien sûr. Alors, que s'est-il passé à la fin à votre avis ? Révélation de l'Animagus d'Harry dans le prochain chapitre (enfin, confirmation, parce que je pense que vous avez tous une idée maintenant... haha)

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette première partie de la bataille ? Ce n'est pas fini, rassurez-vous. Il reste tout le prochain chapitre encore :D

A samedi prochain avec le chapitre 47 : Des Phoenix et des Ombres, part 2


	47. Chap47-Des Phoenix Et Des Ombres part2

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez attendu la suite de l'histoire ;) Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre de la bataille du ministère. Enfin, découverte de l'Animagus d'Harry ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Le Ministère est attaqué par les Mangemorts et l'Armée du Phoenix décide de s'y rendre pour prêter main forte aux Aurors et membres de l'Ordre qui se battent. Voldemort n'y est pas et on ne sait quels Mangemorts sont présents puisqu'ils sont tous masqués, sauf Bellatrix Lestrange qu'attaque d'ailleurs Neville sous l'effet de la colère. Drago lui s'est fait prendre en chasse par trois Mangemorts et coincé dans un cul-de-sac, il ne voit pas bien comment s'en sortir, quand soudain...

**Ce chapitre se déroule:** toujours dans l'après-midi du dimanche de la troisième semaine de février.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 47 – Des Phoenix Et Des Ombres (Part 2)**

.

.

Le cri s'était répandu dans tous les couloirs alentours. Neville avait alors senti le changement d'état d'esprit d'Harry et, inquiet, avait fait remarquer le changement d'expression du visage à Ron, Hermione, et Ginny. Inquiets à leur tour de ce dont Harry allait être capable, ils avaient essayé de parler à Harry alors qu'ils courraient toujours. Harry ne les avait pas écoutés. Un grondement sourd était sorti de sa gorge et Hermione s'était arrêtée de courir. Elle avait obligé les autres à s'arrêter à leur tour et leur avait demandé de ne plus avancer. Ron avait objecté, mais pas Neville, ni Ginny, tous deux comprenant que cela était important. Lorsque Ron et Hermione tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, ils trouvèrent des corps en sang à terre. Hermione soupira.

.

Harry avait ressenti le Doloris lancé à Drago plus qu'il ne l'avait entendu. La rage l'avait envahie et il ne parvenait à la contenir. Un grondement sourd était sorti de sa gorge tandis que la haine envahissait son esprit. Il s'était mis à courir plus vite et à sentir les changements de son corps. Une part de lui s'était réveillée. Personne ne touchait à Drago. Personne ne touchait à son Compagnon. Personne. Ils allaient payer. Son corps se changea lorsqu'il tourna l'angle du couloir. Ses yeux devenus jaunes fixèrent avec hargne les cibles que ses crocs attrapèrent lorsqu'il usa de ses pattes puissantes pour bondir furieusement sur ceux qui avaient osé. Plein de haine, il prit plaisir à arracher leurs gorges dans une vague sauvage et rapide.

.

Drago regarda avec une sorte de fascination mêlée de frayeur l'immense loup qui s'était planté devant lui en lui tournant le dos, le regard sur les corps agonisants. Il savait, il ressentait dans tous les fibres de son corps qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Et pourtant il sentait qu'il était incapable d'avancer vers lui. Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée en découvrant le carnage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Ron prit les choses en main en voyant à quel point Hermione comme Drago étaient choqués et incapables de réagir. Il regarda l'énorme loup qui grognait encore, le museau et les crocs tâchés du sang des Mangemorts à terre. Ron s'avança, prudemment mais il s'avança, et pointant sa baguette sur les mages noirs à terre, il fit s'arrêter le sang de couler. Harry-loup gronda plus fort et Ron se força à ne pas éprouver de peur. C'était toujours lui.

- Oh, Harry, ça suffit. C'est mal et malsain de se délecter de la mort de quelqu'un. Tu nous as fichu un vrai carnage alors laisse-moi nettoyer tout ça avant que des Aurors n'arrivent. Et arrête de grogner, ça fait vulgaire, et puis tu seras bien content que je t'évite des problèmes.

Harry-loup cessa et Ron le regarda dans les yeux. Harry-loup les détourna soudain et s'assit sur ses pattes arrière. Il se lécha le museau et lécha les traces de sang sur ses pattes avant, se désintéressant de Ron et de ce que ce dernier faisait. Ron sourit, amusé par le changement d'attitude. Il reprit donc ce qu'il était en train de faire, arrêter les hémorragies et nettoyer les corps. Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'avança à son tour tout en gardant un œil sur Harry-loup dont elle semblait se méfier.

- Tu devrais aller voir Ginny et Neville qui attendent plus loin depuis tout à l'heure. Dis-leur de retrouver les autres je pense, lui dit Ron.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Hermione.

Elle retourna donc vers les deux Gryffondors qui attendaient toujours.

- C'est bon, tout va bien, tout est réglé. Allez rejoindre les autres, on sera juste derrière. Faites attention à vous sur le chemin.

Neville regarda Ginny qui regardait Hermione avec intensité. La jeune Weasley hocha simplement la tête. Neville regarda Hermione à son tour et finalement ne dit rien non plus. Ils s'en retournèrent tous les deux mais Hermione savait qu'ils reviendraient demander des explications lorsque tout cela serait fini. La jeune femme retourna dans l'autre couloir et découvrit que Drago n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait même qu'il n'ait pas réussi à quitter Harry-loup des yeux. Ron en revanche était devant ce dernier et lui parlait avec emportement.

- Allez, Harry, ça suffit maintenant, il faut retourner vers les autres !

Harry-loup se leva et commença à avancer.

- Non, non, non ! Pas comme ça ! Il faut retourner vers les autres mais sous ta forme humaine !

Harry-loup regarda Ron et détourna la tête avec indifférence. Hermione aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas été dramatique. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Si tu ne changes pas de forme, nous restons tous ici, et si jamais les autres ont besoin d'aide, tant pis pour eux, dit-elle avec force.

Harry-loup la regarda fixement. Hermione ne bougea pas. Harry-loup se retourna pour approcher de Drago mais Hermione se leva rapidement et tira Drago vers elle. Elle se plaça devant et Ron semblant comprendre son manège s'assura que Drago restait derrière eux.

- Tu y vas en loup tout seul si tu veux mais on ne te suivra pas parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Change de forme et on pourra tous y aller

- Euh, Hermione, tu crois que c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser Drago là ? Parce que si tu te souviens bien, il s'est changé en loup sanguinaire parce que… chuchota Ron.

- Je sais ce que je fais Ron, l'interrompit calmement Hermione.

- Bon, bon…

Un silence tendu tomba entre Hermione et Ron face à Harry sous sa forme Animagus. Harry-loup fit soudain une grimace et Ron et Hermione le virent changer immédiatement de forme.

- Et bien, vieux, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu nous ferais une crise identitaire à un moment pareil ! lança Ron avant de rigoler.

- Je sais, fut tout ce que put articuler Harry. Il faut y retourner, il y a des complications.

Il courut vers eux, attrapa le bras de Drago et lui dit assez brutalement :

- Secoue-toi un peu, et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'éloigner de moi jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé !

Tout ce que Drago se sentit capable de faire fut d'hocher la tête et de ne pas quitter Harry d'une semelle lorsqu'il quitta le couloir. Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais se dépêcha de lui emboîter le pas, et Ron avec elle.

.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le Hall où ils découvrirent avec horreur que le nombre de Mangemorts avait doublé.

- Mais d'où ils sortent !? s'écria Ron.

- Non, ce ne sont pas de vraies personnes, s'exclama soudain Drago, reprenant ses esprits.

- Pardon ? réagit Hermione. Oh merde, tu nous expliqueras après, il vaudrait mieux suivre Harry...

En effet Harry s'était empressé d'aller vers le petit groupe de jeunes sorciers qui se retrouvaient acculés contre un mur par des Mangemorts qui les surpassaient largement en nombre. Harry avait déjà sortit sa baguette et lancé un Expelliarmus puissant quand Drago chercha à l'avertir.

- Non, ne jette pas de sort !

C'était trop tard. Le sortilège toucha les Mangemorts ou faux Mangemorts si l'on en croyait Drago… et fonctionna très bien. Les mages noirs furent expulsés violemment, permettant aux sorciers pris au piège de changer de place et de retourner dans la zone protégée. Harry se retourna vers Drago, Ron, et Hermione :

- On va tous dans l'espace sécurisé, maintenant !

Ils coururent donc jusqu'à la direction donnée et eurent du mal à passer car il semblait que les Mangemorts s'y attaquaient particulièrement. Harry aida à créer un passage et ils purent atteindre la zone protégée. Ils s'aperçurent alors que les choses avaient un peu changées. Désormais la plupart des sorciers s'y trouvaient parce que la plupart des sorciers étaient blessés et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas défendaient l'espace et essayaient de permettre à ceux qui étaient encore en dehors d'y parvenir. Harry vit qu'il y avait encore de nombreux duels à l'extérieur de la zone mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi les sorciers ne faisaient que se défendre contre les mages noirs sans les attaquer directement. Se retournant pour vérifier que tous les jeunes de l'AP allaient bien, il vit Drago le regarder les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ton sort n'était pas sensé fonctionner.

- Pardon ?

- Ce ne sont pas de vrais Mangemorts. Il s'agit d'un très ancien et très puissant sortilège de magie noire qui donne un corps et des pouvoirs à des esprits maléfiques. Le problème est qu'on ne peut pas les tuer avec des sorts normaux.

- Comment peut-on les vaincre alors, intervint alors Ernie accompagné de quelques autres.

- Il faut tuer celui qui leur procure l'énergie qui les anime, répondit Théodore qui les avait rejoints avec Blaise.

Harry voyait désormais trois personnes qui physiquement étaient lui et dont la véritable identité pourtant était reconnaissable, et cela lui faisait une impression étrange.

- Ou alors, il faut être Harry, ajouta Drago.

- Comment ça ? Harry parvient à les atteindre ?! s'exclama Blaise.

- Oui, il leur a lancé un Expelliarmus tout à l'heure qui a marché.

- Mais c'est génial !

Harry se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il était hors de question de laisser Drago sortir de l'espace protégé mais lui-même allait devoir aider à chasser les faux Mangemorts puisqu'il le pouvait. Il prit finalement une décision qui ne le ravissait guère mais qui était la plus sage.

- Ok, vous allez aller chercher le sorcier qui a créé ces êtres, dit-il en désignant trois équipes : Daphné et Ernie, Théodore et Blaise, et Ron et Hermione. Toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Drago, tu vas rester dans l'espace protégé. Non, je ne fais pas un accès de protectionnisme exagéré, attends, écoute moi, se dépêcha-t-il de continuer en voyant Drago commencer à s'insurger. Tu es blessé au bras, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre d'avantages de risques. Soigne-toi et reste-ici. J'ai confiance en toi pour garder cet endroit sécurisé et gérer la situation ici.

Drago plissa les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

- Et c'est vrai que je serais plus tranquille si tu restais en sécurité, ajouta Harry en baissant la voix.

Drago soupira.

- Très bien… accorda-t-il. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais aller aider les sorciers qui sont encore pris dans des combats à se replier par ici. Ensuite on n'aura plus qu'à tenir le passage entre la zone des combats et celle protégée jusqu'à ce que les faux Mangemorts soient anéantis. Beaucoup de vrais Mangemorts ont été blessés et il n'y en a presque plus, je ne risque pas grand-chose et je serai prudent.

- Ne vous leurrez pas, ils vont revenir. C'est une tactique pour aller reprendre des forces et donner de faux espoirs, dit Théodore.

- Mais si on réussit à stopper le sorcier, quand ils reviendront, ils n'auront plus les faux avec eux, et là ce seront eux qui auront une mauvaise surprise, ricana Blaise.

- Prévenez les Aurors et membres de l'Ordre de cela et ensuite allez-y.

- S'ils reviennent avant que tous ceux de notre côté n'aient atteint la zone, tu te replies tout de suite quand même, d'accord ? lui adressa Drago.

- Promis.

.

Ils se séparèrent donc comme annoncé. Harry sortit de l'espace protégé avant que les membres de l'Ordre et Aurors ne réalisent ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne l'en empêchent. Il avança en première ligne et commença à attaquer les faux Mangemorts. Sirius qui se battait toujours l'aperçut et le rejoignit difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Retourne immédiatement en arrière !

- Non, toi, vas-y, tu es blessé ! Je suis le seul capable de les atteindre, laisse-moi vous aider à vous replier !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

- Les vrais Mangemorts vont revenir, plus forts cette fois, et nous serons à leur merci si nous ne nous y préparons pas ! Je te promets que je suis prudent, je vous aide simplement à revenir là où il sera plus facile de retenir ces esprits !

Sirius regarda Harry et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

- Ok, mais je reste avec toi pour garder tes arrières. Et puis tu ne vas pas t'amuser tout seul non plus, je ne suis pas d'accord ! ajouta-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Harry lui lança un sourire complice et ils réattaquèrent. Côte à côte, Sirius déviait les sorts qui arrivaient sur eux et Harry en envoyaient qui neutralisaient les ombres qu'ils rencontraient. Ils avancèrent ainsi assez rapidement, permettant aux sorciers derrière eux de reprendre le contrôle de d'avantage de terrain et aux blessés et épuisés de se replier sans risque. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne à aider devant eux, le groupe attaquant mené par Sirius et Harry recula en continuant de repousser les faux Mangemorts jusqu'à tenir des positions, établissant clairement deux camps. Harry resta avec ceux qui tenaient encore debout pour continuer de faire reculer les ombres qui étaient simplement repoussées par ses sorts, et non pas détruites. Harry lança à ceux qui combattaient autour de lui pour leur donner le courage de continuer :

- Il y en a qui sont allés neutraliser le mage noir qui anime ces êtres, il faut juste tenir jusque là, ce ne sera plus trop long.

- Et si de vrais Mangemorts osent revenir, bottons-leur le cul, maugréa un Auror.

- Williamson, ton langage enfin ! s'écria faussement Tonks. Il y a des enfants ici…

- Des enfants, tu en voies quelque part toi… ? répliqua le dénommé Williamson.

Harry cacha un sourire. Ils étaient pris au sérieux. Un faux Mangemort lança un sort dans sa direction qu'Harry stoppa avant de répliquer avec un Expelliarmus qui envoya valser l'esprit à travers la salle en ruine.

.

.

Drago à l'arrière gérait la coordination des membres de l'AP autour des blessés et de ceux qui s'étaient repliés et étaient peu en état de retourner se battre. Ginny avait soigné son bras qui était tout de même en écharpe et un bandage couvrait la blessure pas entièrement guérie. Excepté les jeunes sorciers, personne ne savait qui il était vraiment. Il espérait en revanche que cette bataille s'arrêterait bientôt car il n'avait plus de quoi faire qu'une dernière gorgée de Polynectar. Comme il avait les traits d'Harry, il ne démentait pas ceux qui le traitaient comme s'il était vraiment Harry Potter, car au moins ainsi, les gens faisaient ce qu'il demandait et le regardait comme un leader. Même les Aurors et aussi la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Molly Weasley l'avait étreint comme s'il avait été son fils et il n'avait rien dit bien que cela lui ait procuré une sensation étrange.

Drago allait d'un point à l'autre des aménagements sommaires qui avaient été créés par Luna, Justin, et Anthony au tout départ. Molly Weasley était arrivée avec ses fils Bill et Charlie après le début de la bataille et elle aidait les jeunes sorciers à soigner correctement les blessés. Les deux garçons étaient allés se battre et Charlie avait été ramené après avoir été sévèrement touché à la jambe. En voyant que certains des premiers blessés étaient désormais en état d'être déplacés, il organisa l'évacuation de ceux-ci jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Deux Aurors qui avaient été touchés et qui n'étaient pas en condition de retourner se battre mais qui étaient en état de transplaner furent chargés de bouger les sorciers qui pouvaient l'être jusqu'en dehors de la limite anti-transplanage. Drago demanda à l'équipe d'Anthony, Justin, et Luna de les y aider. Neville et Ginny aidaient Mrs Weasley dans les soins et Drago les laissa continuer ainsi. Trois membres de l'Ordre que Drago connaissait de nom et de visage parce qu'ils travaillaient au Ministère s'occupaient de corps inanimés un peu à l'écart. Drago comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui étaient décédés. Il s'approcha et une femme que Drago reconnut comme étant Emmeline Vance lui expliqua ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Nous avons préféré éloigner les morts des vivants et surtout de ceux qui sont blessés. Nous avons ôté de leurs vêtements et de leur peau toute trace de combat ou de sang et avons jeté un sort de conservation pour que les corps ne commencent pas à pourrir. Lorsque cela sera terminé, nous pourrons les ramener à leurs familles.

- C'était une très bonne initiative, dit Drago en essayant d'avoir l'autorité naturelle qu'Harry pouvait avoir inconsciemment parfois. Lorsque l'on aura terminé d'évacuer les blessés, on pourra s'occuper des morts. La bataille est un peu en pause en ce moment, il faut en profiter pour assurer à tous le respect et l'honneur qu'ils méritent.

Drago estima qu'il avait été convainquant et se sentit bizarre en voyant la reconnaissance dans les yeux de ces sorciers adultes. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière, avec respect. Il savait que c'était surtout dû au fait qu'il était sous les traits d'Harry Potter, mais une partie de lui commençait à penser qu'il était peut-être capable finalement de correctement faire des choses bien.

.

Blaise et Théodore avaient expliqué à Ron, Hermione, Ernie, et Daphné que le mage noir qui animait les faux Mangemorts était appelé le Nécromancien et qu'il était obligé d'être près de ses créatures pour que le transfert d'énergie s'opère en continu, et aussi qu'il lui fallait avoir une source d'énergie à proximité pour lui-même si donner « vie » aux ombres lui en prenait trop. Ils réduisirent les recherches à l'intérieur du Ministère car à cause des différentes protections, le Nécromancien ne pourrait pas animer les esprits s'il en était à l'extérieur. Ron et Daphné connaissaient des détails sur les couloirs et salles des différents étages grâce au fait d'avoir un parent qui travaillait au Ministère et essayèrent de trouver le plus rapidement possible le lieu où pouvait se cacher le Nécromancien. Soudain ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas allés voir à l'endroit le plus évident : à côté du Hall et des combats. Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, ils coururent dans cette direction et s'arrêtèrent pour avancer plus prudemment lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent. Ils avaient deviné juste, le Nécromancien était dans un recoin à l'écart de la bataille, juste assez loin pour ne pas être repéré et assez près pour donner suffisamment d'énergie aux faux Mangemorts.

Le petit groupe de jeunes arrivaient derrière lui et ils s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement possible, leurs baguettes levées et pointées sur l'homme couvert d'une immense cape et d'une longue capuche. Les jeunes sorciers s'arrêtèrent soudain en découvrant plusieurs personnes inconscientes contre le mur. Théodore les pointa du doigt, désigna l'homme, et essaya de mimer un transfert d'énergie. Les autres comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire et Hermione se pencha doucement vers les inconnus inanimés pour voir s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Elle se releva et hocha la tête pour assurer de leur non décès. Se regardant tous en essayant de décider de ce qu'il fallait faire, ils décidèrent par gestes de continuer comme prévu et d'attaquer le Nécromancien. Théodore et Blaise avaient prévenu que ce type de sorcier était en général très puissant et puisant uniquement dans la magie noire.

Ils s'avançaient donc à nouveau quand, les prenant par surprise, le Nécromancien se retourna. Il maintenait de ses bras une personne qui semblait tout juste tomber dans l'inconscience et les jeunes devinèrent qu'il venait de la vider de son énergie. Il devait sûrement avoir en tête de la mettre avec les autres mais en voyant les jeunes qui lui faisaient face, il eut un moment d'arrêt. Il n'avait pas de baguette à la main mais les jeunes sorciers savaient qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour exercer son type de magie, centrée sur l'appel d'esprits issus de la magie noire.

D'un même mouvement, les jeunes prirent une position d'attaque et pointèrent de façon menaçante leurs baguettes dans la direction du Nécromancien. L'homme avait un masque qui lui couvrait seulement la moitié haute de son visage et son rictus méprisant fut visible. Il ricana.

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'arrêter ? Vous n'êtes que des gamins !

- Maintenant ! cria Théodore.

Ernie, Blaise, Daphné, et lui lancèrent en même temps chacun un sort d'attaque différent tandis que Ron et Hermione se transformaient en lui bondissant dessus, crocs et griffes dehors. Le Nécromancien fut surpris par ces attaques différentes et aussi franchement lancées contre lui, et cela joua en la faveur des jeunes sorciers quelques instants. La femme inconsciente que l'homme tenait jusqu'alors tomba à terre puisqu'il ne la retenait plus et Daphné s'empressa de l'attirer jusqu'aux autres personnes inanimées pour qu'elle ne reste pas au milieu du combat qui s'était engagé. Tout en continuant de lancer des sorts sur le Nécromancien et de se défendre de ce qu'il pouvait leur renvoyer, Blaise remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'innocents destinés à perdre leur énergie pour les ombres.

- Il faut faire vite, les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à revenir ! cria-t-il aux autres.

Le Nécromancien bloquait facilement les sortilèges, maintenant revenu de sa surprise première, et les attaques physiques de Ron et Hermione sous leurs formes Animagus ne semblaient pas l'atteindre réellement. Tous deux finirent par se transformer à nouveau, mais dans son dos tandis qu'il était occupé avec les autres, et ils l'attaquèrent par derrière. Les jeunes sorciers finirent par encercler le Nécromancien mais ils avaient beau l'attaquer tous en même temps, ils ne parvenaient pas à le neutraliser. C'était comme s'il était lui-même une ombre. Hermione finit par admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient y arriver, et elle réalisa qu'une seule personne le pouvait. Elle cria à Ron à côté d'elle :

- Va chercher Harry ! Transforme-toi et va le chercher ! Il parviendra à le stopper lui !

Ron la regarda avec incompréhension et elle ajouta.

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je dis !

Il hocha la tête et se transforma. Il retourna rapidement vers tous les autres et ceux qui savaient qui il était paniquèrent en le voyant arriver seul et sous cette forme. Il alla directement vers Harry sans changer de forme, ne voulant pas que les Aurors et l'Ordre soient au courant.

.

Harry était encore en train de repousser les esprits quand il s'aperçut qu'ils commençaient à être moins puissants et plus facile à renvoyer au fond de la salle. Il comprit que ceux qui étaient partis arrêter le mage noir responsable devaient l'avoir trouvé et devaient être en train de se battre. Lorsque Ron arriva vers lui sous sa forme de chien, Harry s'inquiéta en revanche. Il prévint ceux qui gardaient les positions de son départ, alla prévenir Drago, provoquant la surprise chez ceux qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'il y avait plusieurs Harry Potter parmi eux, et courut en suivant Ron dans les couloirs. Il se força à ne pas se transformer en sa forme Animagus, craignant ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire à nouveau. Il s'était refusé de penser à ses actes et à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais une fois que tout cela serait terminé, il aurait une sévère mise au point à faire avec lui-même. Il arriva là où les autres se battaient toujours mais ils semblaient avoir de plus en plus de difficultés. Théodore et Daphné étaient blessés et reculés car incapables de se battre désormais, Blaise tenait à peine debout, et Ernie et Hermione ne parvenaient plus qu'à se protéger sans plus avoir l'occasion de riposter.

Le Nécromancien sentit la présence d'Harry. Lui qui était plein de magie noire et qui ne vivait plus que par cette forme de magie, il ressentit avec douleur l'approche de l'ennemi de la Magies des Ténèbres, le héros du Pouvoir d'Amour. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi parmi tous ceux qui avaient le même visage autour de lui, celui-là était le Prince, mais il le ressentit dans tout son être. Dans un élan de panique en le voyant s'avancer sans peur et même avec colère dans sa direction, l'homme tendit la main vers la personne la plus proche. Hermione se retrouva paralysée, complètement à la merci du Nécromancien qui venait prendre son contrôle. Il l'attira à lui et la plaça devant lui comme un bouclier. Il lui fit tendre sa baguette en direction Théodore. Harry arrêta d'avancer mais ne perdit pas de son attitude menaçante.

- Pose ta baguette et lève les mains, lui ordonna le Nécromancien.

Harry le regarda. Il inspira profondément et détendit la tension de son corps. Il se baissa lentement pour déposer sa baguette. Il leva les bras et avança toujours lentement. Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait et l'atmosphère était lourde. Lorsqu'Harry se retrouva assez près de lui, le Nécromancien repoussa Hermione et tendit la main vers Harry pour prendre son contrôle à lui cette fois. Harry eut un sourire carnassier. Le Nécromancien écarquilla les yeux de surprise d'abord et puis rapidement de panique. Il se concentra, serra les dents, et déploya tout son pouvoir sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec calme. Harry échappa un rire que tous autour trouvèrent effrayant. Ron se douta de ce qu'Harry allait faire et vit ses yeux devenir jaunes. Ne voulant pas qu'il se laisse entraîner par la sensation fascinante de pouvoir qu'il pouvait ressentir, il intervint.

- Harry ! Ne fais pas ça, dit-il simplement.

Harry ne bougea pas, et cligna des yeux soudain. Ils redevinrent normaux, humains, mais se chargèrent d'une colère plus naturelle. Le Nécromancien crut que le danger était passé et ne vit pas venir le coup violent qui l'envoya valser à terre. Harry secoua sa main. Il avait frappé fort. Ron sourit. Il récupéra la baguette d'Harry et lui redonna tandis qu'Hermione et Ernie, les deux seuls encore debout, se dépêchaient d'aller s'occuper de l'état des autres. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le Nécromancien et lança un Stupéfix avant de faire apparaître des liens qui ligotèrent l'homme et bloquèrent sa magie. Il se retourna et croisa le regard chaleureux de Ron qui souriait toujours. Harry lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

.

Ils retournèrent dans vers la zone protégée devenue une sorte de campement de survie et les jeunes sorciers blessés furent soignés sur place rapidement déjà tandis qu'on évacuait les innocents que le Nécromancien avait utilisé pour nourrir ses ombres. Les quatre faux Harry commençaient à ne plus avoir de temps sous cette forme et leur Polynectar était épuisé alors Harry leur demanda de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans trop insister pour rester. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas revenus et il n'y avait plus de combats depuis que le Nécromancien avait été neutralisé. Drago avait simplement serré la main d'Harry discrètement mais il était parti aussi. Leur consigne était de retourner à la Cabane Hurlante pour reprendre leur apparence et terminer leurs soins si nécessaires ainsi que se changer pour rentrer au château et prendre la température.

L'Auror Kingsley Shacklebot qui n'avait que des blessures légères revint vers tous les autres, laissant deux collègues surveiller l'arrivée des Cheminées. Il s'approcha du seul Harry restant, le vrai, et lui parla sérieusement mais sans froideur.

- Harry Potter. Vous avez fait preuve de nombreuses capacités aujourd'hui qui nous ont tous beaucoup aidés. Sachez que le corps des Aurors vous en sera reconnaissant.

Harry rougit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des remerciements aussi solennels. Et il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire tant que ça, il avait surtout suivi son instinct en essayant de réfléchir un peu mais…

- Je souhaitais donc vous remercier et vous dire également d'aller vous reposer et soigner vos propres blessures. Je vais reprendre la direction des opérations.

Harry rougit à nouveau mais cette fois parce qu'il eut l'impression que l'Auror lui rappelait qu'Harry avait un peu pris sa place sans pour autant lui en vouloir. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et alla retrouver ses camarades. Molly Weasley le serra très fort contre elle et s'occupa de soigner les coupures et marques qu'il avait reçues. Kingsley déclara la bataille terminée mais laissa quelques Aurors veiller tout de même. Il appela donc le personnel du Ministère qui n'était pas resté se battre et envoya une demande à Ste Mangouste pour qu'on leur envoie des Médicomages et soignants qui seraient plus à même d'aider à l'évacuation des blessés et aux soins urgents de certains. Harry en rejoignant ses amis se sentit mal en voyant des sorciers couverts de sang dans les lits sommaires aménagés un peu partout dans l'espace. Comme des sorciers adultes arrivaient de plus en plus, les jeunes arrêtèrent d'aider et se retrouvèrent tous un peu à l'écart une fois que tous eurent reçu les soins nécessaires. Ils ne bougèrent pas et restèrent silencieux, appréciant simplement d'être tous ensembles et d'être vivants. Les adultes avaient assez de choses à faire de leur côté pour s'occuper de leur dire de partir. Harry proposa bien aux autres de rentrer, mais ils refusèrent. Lui voulait rester jusqu'à être certain que tout soit bien terminé et eux aussi. Il avait un pressentiment.

.

Ils étaient ainsi quand le Ministre et ses proches du gouvernement apparurent. Harry carra la mâchoire en voyant Fudge débarquer comme une fleur et se mettre à tout juger et contrôler alors qu'il avait fuit comme un lâche à la première cape noire à l'intérieur de son château fort adoré. _Pas si imprenable que cela, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le Ministre_. Harry était en colère contre Fudge depuis l'année passée déjà et rien de ce qu'il faisait n'aidait à atténuer ce sentiment. Il fit profil bas cependant, ne voulant qu'une chose : que tout soit définitivement terminé et que ses amis et lui rentrent sains et saufs à Poudlard.

Fudge passa un peu partout, écouta le rapport de Kingsley sur le déroulement des évènements, le nombre de blessés et victimes de chaque côté, et sur le nombre de prisonniers qui n'était pas inconséquent. Les visages étaient découverts des Mangemorts prisonniers et de ceux morts que les sorciers récemment sur place étaient allés récupérer dans le Grand Hall, et Harry en reconnut certains du cimetière en juin dernier, tandis qu'il reconnaissait des traits de visages en certains qu'il connaissait dans leurs probables enfants à Poudlard, surtout désormais qu'il était à Serpentard. Il n'y vit pas en revanche Lucius Malefoy ou sa femme et devina que ceux-ci avaient fait partie des Mangemorts qui s'étaient repliés avec Bellatrix Lestrange lorsque le Nécromancien avait commencé à exercer son pouvoir. Ce groupe de mages noirs avait sûrement du rentrer pour reprendre des forces dans l'idée de revenir achever les sorciers du Ministère de l'Ordre et de Poudlard.

Harry se souvint alors d'une chose, et même s'il s'agissait de Mangemorts, côtoyer des « fils de » rappelait toujours qu'il ne s'agissait que de sorciers qui avaient fait les mauvais choix ou qui parfois n'en avait même pas. Il entendit Kingsley rapporter la part importante et l'aide précieuse apportée par les jeunes sorciers mais le Ministre ne vint pas les voir pour autant. Harry décida de forcer la conversation.

- Monsieur le Ministre ! l'appela-t-il.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter, et bien voyez vous je suis très occupé, alors merci pour votre participation et…

- Voldemort est de retour et plus que jamais vous ne pouvez le nier.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, Potter. Et d'ailleurs que faites-vous là tous ? Vous n'êtes pas sensés sortir de l'école ! Vous êtes mineurs et vous n'êtes pas sensés non plus faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, et…

- Monsieur le Ministre, je crois que cela n'a aucune importance pour l'instant. Nous sommes venus pour aider et vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui autour de vous, notre aide a été appréciée.

- Potter, veuillez cessez de m'interrompre ! Vous parlez à votre Ministre !

- Alors comportez-vous comme tel ! Voldemort est de retour, il est vivant et plus fort, et il réussira à tous nous détruire si nous ne faisons rien. Acceptez-le et la vie sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Potter, et je…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber. Il se détourna et laissa le Ministre en plan sans chercher à argumenter plus longtemps. Il alla voir Kingsley et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Et bien Monsieur Potter, qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda l'Auror.

- Je… il y a trois Mangemorts décédés dans un couloir à côté. Je voulais vous prévenir pour que personne ne tombe dessus par hasard en revenant au travail lundi matin, dit Harry en essayant de faire de l'humour pour cacher sa gêne.

Il les aurait laissés là-bas s'il n'avait pas eu le sentiment qu'il devait revoir les corps de ses propres yeux. Il devait réaliser ses actes et il devait les assumer complètement, qu'ils soient acceptables ou non. Kingsley sentit que quelque chose n'était pas très clair mais il n'insista pas, estimant qu'Harry en avait assez fait pour la journée. De plus il avait vu et entendu son altercation avec le Ministre. L'Auror remercia donc simplement Harry de l'information et lui conseilla de rentrer désormais pour de bon.

Harry retourna vers les autres.

- Préparez-vous à partir, vous pouvez y aller déjà si vous voulez, mais ceux qui veulent m'attendre, j'attends moi-même juste une dernière chose et puis je serai près à partir aussi.

Tous restèrent. Harry s'obligea à regarder un long moment les corps des Mangemorts qu'il avait tué. Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier ou de se cacher de ses actes. Il revint vers les autres et aperçut les journalistes arriver. Ils attendirent donc en regardant d'un œil vide l'activité et l'agitation devant eux. Les journalistes arrivèrent et Harry estima qu'il ne serait pas une bonne idée que ses amis se retrouvent la cible des médias, surtout qu'Ombrage pourrait s'en servir contre eux au retour à Poudlard. Il leur conseilla de s'éloigner un peu pour ces raisons et la plupart obtempérèrent, d'accords avec lui. Ron, Hermione restèrent près de lui cependant. Tous deux avaient déjà été la cible de Rita Skeeter et se moquaient de l'être encore. De plus tout le monde sorcier qui s'intéressait à la question savait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter. Et ils n'avaient plus peur de ce qu'Ombrage pourrait leur faire depuis longtemps. Rita Skeeter les aperçut et s'empressa de venir à leur encontre, sa Plume à Papotte et son photographe avec elle. Le photographe en question leva son appareil et appuya sur le bouton.

.

Un flash les aveugla. Harry sentit sa tête exploser de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux à terre. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et serra comme si serrer ferait s'arrêter la souffrance si douloureuse qu'elle l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Son front le brûlait et sa cicatrice était en feu. Il hurla en même temps que Voldemort de son côté.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:** J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Alors, l'Animagus de Harry, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Retenez la façon dont il se transforme la première fois, le contexte, les raisons, et les premiers actes ;)

La bataille semble être terminée... enfin... presque ? Chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine : Le Retour de Lord Voldemort


	48. Chapter 48 - Le Retour De Lord Voldemort

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Vous allez le voir, ce chapitre est assez court. Mais comme vous allez le comprendre très vite, il était hors de question de faire autrement ^^ ! Mais rassurez-vous, il y aura le chapitre suivant dès demain, parce que ce serait vraiment sadique de ne mettre que ce petit chapitre après une semaine et d'attendre encore une semaine pour la suite ! Bonne lecture :) !

Petite info pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 70 et j'ai dépassé les 700 pages Word :D

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**  
Attaque au Ministère par les Mangemorts. Drago (sous le visage d'Harry) s'étant fait prendre en chasse par trois d'entre eux, il se retrouve coincé et blessé. Harry réagit au quart de tour et se transforme en son Animagus, un loup sauvage, furieux. Si furieux qu'il égorge les Mangemorts sans y réfléchir une d'y penser une fois à nouveau humain, Harry continue de mener les opérations de l'AP et envoie quatre jeunes sorciers s'occuper du Nécromancien, un mage noir qui anime des ombres qu'on ne peut détruire. Finalement il s'avère qu'Harry est le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, de part son statut d'Héros du Pouvoir d' bataille du Ministère semble s'achever. Le Ministre lui-même revient sur les lieux avec son personnel et des journalistes. C'est alors qu'Harry tombe à terre, une main à son front, sa cicatrice brûlante. Voldemort est en colère.

**Ce chapitre se déroule** toujours dans l'après-midi du dimanche de la troisième semaine de février.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 48 – Le Retour De Lord Voldemort**

.

.

Au Ministère tout le monde réagit au cri d'Harry qui était tombé au sol sous l'effet de la douleur à sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'il parvint à retrouver ses esprits malgré la souffrance qui ne s'apaisait pas, il se tourna vers ceux qui s'étaient précipités près de lui.

.

- Il arrive, réussit-il à prononcer avec difficulté. Voldemort arrive.

.

Ce fut le silence autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait à la fois avec suspicion et effroi. Molly Weasley inspira profondément et prit les choses en main.

.

- Les enfants, tous sans exceptions, vous retournez au château, et emmenez Harry avec vous !

.

Hermione était à côté d'elle et elle aida Harry à se relever, aidée de Neville qui les rejoignit, et ils se dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Les sorciers adultes s'empressèrent de faire évacuer les derniers blessés tandis que ceux récemment arrivés tentaient d'établir une protection autour d'eux tous. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de quitter l'étage. Harry perdit à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'une vague de douleur le submergea. Ce fut alors comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner.

.

.

Des volutes de fumée noire apparurent et se répandirent dans la haute pièce. Un grondement empli de haine se fit entendre en même temps qu'un sifflement trop suraigu. Tous ressentirent alors une douleur à la tête qui les fit se plier en deux et tomber à terre. L'ombre épaisse et noire qui s'était formée au milieu d'eux prit des traits plus distincts et Lord Voldemort apparut au Ministère de la Magie.

.

Le monde s'anima à nouveau et des cris s'élevèrent de toute part. Des cris d'effrois et de panique, des cris de cette peur terrible qui paralyse et empêche de réfléchir et d'agir. Le plus puissant mage noir du monde étira ses lèvres en un rictus effrayant. Lord Voldemort était de retour.

.

.

Les membres de l'Ordre réagirent les premiers. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, et ils savaient quoi faire. Les moins combattants entreprirent de faire revenir à elles les personnes qui paniquaient complètement tandis que les autres se plaçaient en formation de combat face à Voldemort, créant ainsi un mur de protection devant lui. Hermione avait tout de suite réagit elle aussi quant à Harry. Elle avait placé un maximum de personnes entre le mage noir et lui et ceux qui entouraient le jeune sorcier faisaient de lui leur priorité malgré ses protestations. Il fallait qu'Harry retourne à Poudlard avant que Voldemort ne le voit où ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau.

.

Voldemort observait toute cette agitation et sa colère première d'avoir vu ses Mangemorts vaincus et son Nécromancien neutralisé disparut pour laisser place à l'amusement face à son loisir préféré : regarder avec délectation ses pauvres victimes croire qu'elles avaient encore une chance de survivre. Et puis il réalisa qu'il fallait laisser des survivants pour qu'on raconte son retour, et surtout, que se répande la peur. Il usa de ses pouvoirs pour se grandir et étendit les fumées noires qui l'entouraient en éclatant d'un rire terrifiant. La panique sous son ombre monta en puissance et il lâcha un rire à nouveau.

.

Harry serra les dents. Il voyait bien que Voldemort ne cherchait qu'à leur faire peur et se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Il comprenait très bien aussi pourquoi le mage noir ne les avait pas déjà tous tués. Son front le faisait toujours souffrir mais le jeune homme était parvenu à reprendre ses esprits, assez en tous cas pour accélérer la course vers la sortie. Il obligea tous les jeunes sorciers de l'AP encore sur place à passer devant lui mais s'empressa de les suivre. Il savait pertinemment que leur salut ne serait pas assuré si Voldemort le voyait. Du coin de l'œil il vit les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors se replier à leur tour.

.

.

Petit à petit le Ministère se vida. Voldemort s'y retrouva seul et son nouveau rire qui clamait sa victoire et sa jubilation résonna dans les couloirs déserts et jonchés de corps inanimés. Voldemort leva son bras droit et ce geste fit glisser vers le bas l'ample manche noire de sa tenue. Sur la peau maigre et plus pâle que la mort apparut la Marque des Ténèbres. Il leva sa main gauche et tendit son index. Dans une émotion qui était presque une jouissance, il appuya son doigt sur le symbole incrusté dans sa peau. Au-dessus des bâtiments, dans le ciel, visible de tous Moldus et de tous Sorciers, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut. Ceux qui n'en connaissaient pas la signification en ressentirent toutefois la glace et la peur au plus profond de leur être. Ceux qui savaient fermèrent les yeux. Comme si faire semblant de ne pas la voir la ferait disparaître. Comme si ne pas y croire lui ôterait son existence.

.

Partout dans le monde et sur toute la Grande Bretagne, tous ceux dont le bras était tatoué de noir sentirent leur Marque les brûler. Les récemment prisonniers rirent malgré les liens et les menaces d'avenir. Les autres Le rejoignirent. Les Mangemorts apparurent un à un dans des volutes d'ombres noires au milieu du Grand Hall en ruine.

.

Le Ministère de la Magie était tombé. Lord Voldemort était de retour. L'ombre s'étendit sur les terres et sur les cœurs.

.

Lord Voldemort était de retour.

.

Lord Voldemort était de retour.

.

.

Lord Voldemort était de retour.

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

Voilà, Voldemort est officiellement de retour, la guerre s'engage pour de bon. Des idées sur comment les choses vont se passer à présent ?

Chapitre suivant demain pour compenser celui-là qui était extrêmement court :) Merci à tous pour les commentaires et lectures !


	49. Chap49:LePremierJourDuResteDeL eurVie

**Note de l'auteur :** Un chapitre encore pas très long mais ça ira mieux dans ceux à venir promis ;) Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Voldemort est apparu au Ministère de la Magie et a créé la panique chez les sorciers présents sans les massacrer, préférant les laisser répandre la nouvelle de son retour officiel et la peur qui va avec. Harry et les jeunes sorciers ont réussi à s'enfuir sans se faire voir et les Mangemorts ont rejoints Voldemort au Ministère. Le mage noir éclata de rire dans les couloirs déserts. Lord Voldemort était de retour.

**Ce chapitre se déroule** durant la journée du lendemain du retour officiel désormais de V. donc le lundi de la quatrième semaine de février.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

.

**CHAPITRE 49 – Le Premier Jour Du Reste De Leur Vie**

.

.

**_« Lord Voldemort est de retour ! »_**

_« Hier après-midi, dans les couloirs et le Hall du Ministère de la Magie, une bataille sanglante opposa les Mangemorts aux Aurors soutenus de deux groupes secrets, avant de voir Lord Voldemort apparaître sous les yeux de Cornelius Fudge lui-même (article page 1 à 3). L'ancien Ministre, qui a déposé ce matin sa démission, s'est obligé ce matin à présenter ses excuses aux deux grands sorciers Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter qui nous avaient prévenus du retour du Mage Noir (article page 5). _

_Il est l'heure de choisir votre camp et la façon dont vous voulez vivre. Rejoindrez-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou préférerez-vous plutôt vous battre aux côtés de Dumbledore et de Potter ? Ou bien resterez-vous cloitré chez vous en espérant survivre à cette nouvelle guerre ? Des articles en pages 6, 7, et 8 vous aideront peut-être à prendre votre décision, et un article en page 9 vous donnera des conseils pour bien protéger sa maison. _

_Quelque soit votre choix, vous ne pouvez plus ignorer que Lord Voldemort est bien vivant et que si personne ne fait rien, le monde tel que nous le connaissons disparaîtra pour laisser place à la terreur et aux Ténèbres, et à jamais._

_Ecrit par A. & J. »_

_. _

_._

**_« De nombreuses Lumières face aux Ténèbres. Vous n'êtes pas seuls à vous battre ! »_**

_Nous connaissons tous déjà le groupe officiel du Ministère, les Aurors, capables de nous défendre de tout type de menace et d'arrêter les Mangemorts. S'ils sont presque tous de notre côté de par la définition même de leur métier, ils ne l'affichent pas tous clairement. Le Ministère ayant été pris par Lord Voldemort, il est plus sage pour eux et leurs familles et proches de rester discrets sur leurs véritables allégeances. Nous demandons donc à tous de rester vigilant quant à eux et de ne pas leur faire prendre de risques inutilement si vous en connaissez personnellement. _

_En revanche, il existe un groupe sorcier qui existe depuis l'époque de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Mené par Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand ennemi et opposant du Mage Noir, l'Ordre du Phoenix rassemble des sorciers majeurs et adultes volontaires et déterminés à se battre contre les Ténèbres. Leur position reste secrète dans les mesures du possible et toujours risquée quoi qu'il en soit. Mais si vous êtes prêt à vous battre vous aussi, rejoignez-les, donnez-leur vos forces et votre volonté de détruire Lord Voldemort pour de bon._

_Et puis récemment fut découvert un nouveau groupuscule de sorciers, de jeunes sorciers, qui veulent se battre eux aussi, et qui prennent pour modèle Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui dont on dit qu'il sera le seul à pouvoir nous sauver. Le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort ? Peut-être. Mais il ne pourra rien faire par lui-même. Harry Potter a besoin de vous, de chacun d'entre vous. Rejoignez l'Armée du Phoenix et participez à ses actions pour aider Harry Potter à atteindre et éliminer pour de bon ce sorcier mégalomane qui cherche encore à prendre le monde en nous marchant dessus. _

_Battez-vous pour vos libertés, vos droits, et vos vies. Battez-vous pour les vies de ceux qui ne peuvent se battre. Battez-vous pour ne pas regretter d'avoir fermé les yeux. Battez-vous pour être vous aussi une Lumière contre les Ténèbres ! _

_Ecrit par H. & T. & G. »_

.

.

.

Harry Darren reposa le Chicaneur de Poudlard sur la table de la bibliothèque et soupira. Ca y était, c'était lancé, c'était réel. Voldemort était de retour et c'était de nouveau la guerre dans le monde sorcier. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui et perçut l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de ces jeunes sorciers qui ne savaient pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Harry leva les yeux vers Drago et sourit faiblement comme pour lui dire quelque chose comme « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller » avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau sur le journal. Drago le regarda longtemps avant de se remettre à son devoir de potions. Harry ne savait pas comment son compagnon faisait pour faire ses devoirs. Lui ne pouvait détacher son esprit de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qui allait arriver désormais. Le voyant reparti dans les méandres déprimants de ses pensées obscures, Drago reprit le poignet d'Harry et le secoua un peu. Il ôta avec autorité le journal de la table, le jeta au loin, et posa à la place avec force le devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient aussi à terminer. Ils étaient assis à une table au fond d'un couloir d'étagères et Harry s'était un peu laissé aller à l'abattement puisque personne ne les voyait, même s'il se redressait chaque fois que quelqu'un passait. Il devait continuer de jouer son rôle, et Darren Prince ne pouvait qu'être heureux ou tout du moins satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Harry se leva brutalement après seulement quelques minutes à essayer de se concentrer. Drago le suivit juste des yeux, inquiet, mais comprenant ce qu'Harry pouvait traverser. Le Serpentard se replongea dans son devoir de potions en ouvrant cependant son esprit à son compagnon. Harry sentit la demande de contact et ouvrit son esprit à son tour, lui permettant de se créer. Les évènements avaient créé une angoisse sourde mais constante dans leurs cœurs et ils ressentaient plus que jamais le besoin d'être ensembles. Harry monta à l'infirmerie pour trouver Caitlin mais elle n'y était plus. Mrs Pomfresh lui apprit qu'elle l'avait confiée à Hagrid, ne voulant pas que la petite fille soit plus choquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà en étant confrontée aux quelques élèves qui avaient été blessés durant la bataille du Ministère. Harry redescendit donc et retrouva enfin la jeune héritière qui était assise sur un muret, regardant d'un air vide et triste Hagrid s'occuper de son jardin. A cette vision le jeune sorcier eut mal au cœur. Il s'approcha. Caitlin leva les yeux, l'aperçut, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle sautait à terre pour courir dans sa direction.

Il s'accroupit pour la recevoir dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer pour de bon. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Hagrid se releva en entendant la petite fille bouger et laissa échapper un long soupir affligé. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réalise qu'il valait mieux ne pas démontrer autant d'affection envers Caitlin en public, car la petite fille était connue pour être la protégée d'Harry Potter. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabane d'Hagrid et Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil, permettant à Caitlin de se blottir contre lui. On frappa à la porte. Neville et Luna entrèrent et vinrent s'assoir en silence près d'Harry, une épaule contre la jambe, créant le contact. Le lien des héritiers s'était manifesté, et tous trois avaient besoin du soutien de celui qui les liait.

.

Les jeunes sorciers de l'AP étaient rentrés à Poudlard en état de choc et il leur avait été difficile de retourner au château sans attirer de soupçons. Remus était venu les voir dans la Cabane Hurlante avant qu'ils ne remontent et leur avait parlé longtemps pour les aider à se sentir mieux. Il avait essayé de parler avec Harry aussi mais n'y était parvenu car Harry s'était entièrement fermé pour être en capacités d'agir et de réagir pour les autres et pour leur sécurité. Sirius et McGonagall les avaient rejoints pour emmener les quelques blessés qu'il fallait monter à l'infirmerie. Hermione s'était changée en chat pour ouvrir le passage du Saule Cogneur et Harry avec la Carte du Maraudeur avait fait partir en petits groupes les membres de l'AP qui restaient. Ils avaient tous revu leurs alibis et histoires avant de partir mais n'avaient pas vraiment eu besoin de les utiliser. Les rumeurs de la bataille et du retour de Voldemort n'étaient apparues que le soir et elles avaient été confirmées par le déploiement du Chicaneur dès le petit déjeuner ainsi que par l'arrivée massive de hiboux de parents inquiets. La panique avait commencé de prendre l'école et McGonagall avait adressé quelques paroles sensées rassurer. Mais l'absence du directeur, Albus Dumbledore dont on disait qu'il était le seul rempart de Poudlard contre Voldemort, rendait tout le monde plus inquiet encore. Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas été vu, et Harry voyait bien que les professeurs étaient tout aussi inquiets que les élèves.

Au repas du soir, après avoir passé de longs moments à essayer de rassurer Caitlin, Harry prit son Gallion spécial de l'AP pour organiser une réunion d'urgence après le couvre-feu. Il prévint Théodore qu'il les rejoindrait et commença à retourner chez Hagrid. Drago le rattrapa et le suivit. Une fois sortis du château, Drago prit la main d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid qui ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence d'un Malefoy chez lui tandis que Drago retenait toute réflexion sur le lieu. Harry apprécia. Ils restèrent près de Caitlin jusqu'à ce que la petite fille s'endorme. C'est seulement après qu'ils remontèrent au château.

Les membres de l'AP se retrouvèrent donc à la Salle sur Demande. Harry attendit que tous aient porté leur attention sur lui pour commencer.

- Ca y est, la guerre est revenue. Et nous avons une part à jouer. Mais nous sommes encore de jeunes sorciers et notre boulot n'est pas d'aller se battre contre les Mangemorts directement. En revanche nous pouvons faire beaucoup déjà à notre niveau, et le Chicaneur disait la vérité en affirmant que ce que nous faisons et pourront faire m'aidera à éliminer Voldemort.

Certains échangèrent des regards en se demandant ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et chercha Hermione du regard comme pour avoir son avis. La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle voulait que les choses se lancent de leur côté aussi. Voldemort avait avancé ses pions, et c'était leur tour de bouger les leur.

- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, commença Harry. Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent sur des coussins qu'ils conjurèrent et les placèrent devant Harry qui resta debout à côté de la cheminée. Drago remarqua le côté un peu théâtralisé de la situation mais ne parvint pas à en sourire. Il était tendu, il redoutait à tout instant qu'un courrier n'arrive par hibou de chez lui et ne lui apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, des nouvelles d'une mission à accomplir, ou d'avoir à rentrer. Harry n'en savait rien mais la mère de Drago lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que Drago rattrape les erreurs de ses parents. Cela signifiait une tâche à réussir pour sauver sa vie et celle de son père et de sa mère, une tâche dont Drago ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait ne nuire à personne de ceux qui lui étaient secrètement chers. Et puis Drago ne savait pas trop ce qu'Harry avait à dire à l'AP. Il savait qu'Harry avait passé de longues heures à la bibliothèque et avec Granger et Weasley à propos de quelque chose qui semblait vraiment important pour eux tous, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et cela ne le rassurait pas.

Et Harry commença. Il parla du Pouvoir d'Amour et de la Magie des Ténèbres et de leur guerre ancestrale, il leur parla du Guide et Prince et du Général et Compagnon, le Dux et Princeps et son Imperator et Socius, opposés au Roi et au Premier Serviteur, le Rex et le Primus Servus. Il leur parla de ceux qui constituaient les forces de chaque côté, des Amari et des Mangemorts leurs ennemis, il leur parla de ces ensembles animés chacun par l'une des deux anciennes et immenses puissances. Il leur parla du Lien et du rôle du Prince et aussi Guide envers ceux qui le suivaient, il leur parla du Lien avec le Compagnon et Général. Il leur parla aussi des Héritiers et de comment créer leur lien, et du rôle qu'eux avaient dans cette guerre. Il leur parla du Rituel. Il lui parla de son rôle de Catalyseur. Il leur parla de la force qu'ils allaient pouvoir construire ensembles pour faire face aux forces du Mal et vaincre les Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, le silence seul lui répondit. Il regarda chacun droit dans les yeux pour essayer de percevoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, pour essayer de voir ce qu'ils avaient compris et ce qu'ils redoutaient peut-être dans ce qu'ils avaient appris ce soir là. Un seul regard se détourna lorsqu'il voulut le croiser. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry vit Drago se lever, tourner les talons, et sortir. Cela sembla sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur et alors qu'Harry s'élançait enfin derrière Drago, tous se mirent à parler en même temps et avec tous les autres. Hermione se mis debout et s'avança pour être vue de tout le monde.

- Si vous avez des questions nous pouvons, Ron et moi, essayer de vous répondre dans la mesure de ce que nous savons, dit-elle posément.

Ils recommencèrent à parler tous à la fois, s'adressant à Ron et elle, leur posant toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête, cherchant à comprendre, vraiment, ce que les révélations d'Harry signifiaient en elles-mêmes, pour lui, et surtout pour eux. Ils n'appréhendaient pas encore globalement ce qu'Harry leur avait appris ce soir-là, et cela les effrayait un peu.

.

Ils courraient dans le noir. Harry courait après Drago dans les couloirs. Drago courait pour le fuir. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Il lui en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit plus tôt et de lui avoir caché tant de choses qui avaient tellement d'importance pour eux, pour leur histoire, pour leur couple. Il lui en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant de tout révéler à tous les autres. Et de nombreuses choses prenaient sens dans son esprit tandis qu'il continuait de courir. Comme cette fois où, alors que les choses semblaient avancer enfin, enfin, dans leur relation… intime, cette fois où Harry les avait arrêtés en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas, pas encore, pas pour l'instant. Drago sentit des larmes de colère et de frustration monter à ses yeux et continuant de courir, il attrapa une armure pour la balancer à terre derrière lui. Harry ne voulait pas coucher avec lui tant que ce ne serait pas le bon moment. Ce foutu Potter avait décidé de choisir le jour où ils feraient l'amour pour la première fois parce qu'il fallait que cela soit au bon moment ! Drago arrêta de courir et serra ses poings de rage.

Harry avait failli se prendre l'armure mais ses réflexes lui avait permis de l'éviter. Au détour d'un couloir il aperçut furtivement que Drago s'était arrêté. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de freiner ou de se détourner, il reçut un poing furieux dans la figure qui le projeta à terre.

- ESPECE – DE – SALE – FOUTU – CONNARD ! se mit à crier Drago en lui frappant le corps à chaque mot. COMMENT – AS-TU – OSE – ME FAIRE – UNE CHOSE – PAREILLE – TU N'ES – QU'UN…

- Messieurs Prince et Malefoy… Dans les couloirs à crier et dégrader l'école après le couvre-feu… Mais cela vaudra bien un mois de retenue ! ricana la voix de Rusard dans le couloir sombre et désert.

Drago attrapa Harry par le col de son uniforme, se releva en le relevant en même temps avec autorité, et se retourna vers Rusard, et déclara sur un ton glacial.

- Vous le Cracmol, retournez à vos tentatives désespérées d'exercer la sorcellerie, et laissez-moi donc régler son compte à ce…

- Mr Malefoy, l'interrompit Rusard, le nom de votre père ne vous est d'aucune utilité ici, et vous irez en retenue comme n'importe qui, et Mr Prince avec vous. Je ne ferai aucune exception, et particulièrement pas pour de petits imbéciles qui croient pouvoir jouer aux Mangemorts sans conséquences. Et maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, vous êtes dans de beaux draps plus que jamais !

Drago et Harry pâlirent tous les deux. Devant leur silence et leur immobilité soudaine, Rusard comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Alors on fait moins les malins, n'est-ce pas, espèce de sacripants… Oh, vous pensiez qu'être dans les petits papiers d'Ombrage vous sauverait la mise, mais la situation a changé désormais ! Le Ministère restera le dernier rempart contre ces fichus Mangemorts...

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils en avaient discuté durant une réunion de l'AP un soir, et il semblait clair pour tout le monde au contraire qu'Ombrage serait la première à entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort une fois son retour annoncé. Quant au Ministère, peu estimaient qu'il serait « le dernier rempart », mais plutôt qu'il serait infiltré ou qu'il tomberait pour de bon aux mains du mage noir.

- Allez, avancez, je vous emmène dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage. Et j'espère qu'elle sera d'assez mauvaise humeur d'être réveillée en pleine nuit pour les deux mauvaises herbes que vous êtes au point de me permettre enfin de vous corriger comme vous le méritez !

Drago lâcha Harry, surpris par la menace. L'espace d'une seconde, ils se crurent à nouveau en première année lorsque le concierge les avait menés à la Forêt Interdite en regrettant le temps où il pouvait utiliser ses chaînes pour pendre les élèves au plafond. Rusard les attrapa par le bras avant qu'ils ne réagissent et les entraîna. Harry sentit la colère monter en arrivant devant la porte du Crapaud Rose, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, mais Drago, toujours rationnel et pratique, très Serpentard, même s'il était toujours énervé contre Harry, ouvrit son esprit et conseilla à celui-ci de bien garder son rôle de Darren Prince et de ne pas laisser sortir Harry Potter. Harry prit sur lui et Drago et lui composèrent leur visage en un masque d'indifférence froide et hautaine.

.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Ombrage leur faisait une leçon de morale et Harry commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne savait pas comment Drago faisait pour ne pas avoir bougé d'un cil depuis le moment où le Crapaud Rose leur avait demandé de rester debout devant elle tandis qu'elle parlait. Ombrage tenait un discours sur l'ordre et la tenue dans l'enceinte de l'école et leur avait promis une semaine de retenue avec elle. Rusard avait été déçu de ne pas en avoir la charge mais satisfait quand même de savoir que ceux qu'il avait attrapés seraient punis. Alors qu'Harry pensait ne pas pouvoir tenir une minute de plus, Ombrage congédia soudain Rusard sans renvoyer Drago ou Harry pour autant. Cela les réveilla tous les deux et leur attention se mit en alerte. Une fois Rusard sortit de la salle, Ombrage alla s'assoir derrière son bureau et fit s'approcher deux fauteuils. Elle les désigna de la main.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux, dit-elle à Harry et Drago qui échangèrent un regard avant de s'exécuter.

Ombrage agita sa baguette à nouveau et le plateau rose argenté sur lequel trônait une théière et des tasses assorties s'approcha à son tour pour se poser sur le bureau décoré de napperons rosé.

- Rusard est un imbécile s'il pense que le Ministère ne sait pas s'adapter. Il faut suivre le vent lorsqu'il tourne, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que vous me comprenez très bien tous les deux.

Harry resta impassible et Drago hocha imperceptiblement de la tête. Ils le savaient, ils le savaient qu'Ombrage passerait du côté de Voldemort lorsque celui-ci prendrait le pouvoir. Et ils allaient en avoir la preuve.

- Cet idiot de Cornélius s'est senti obligé de démissionner, il n'a pas voulu embrasser le changement du monde sorcier, tant pis pour lui. Le nouveau Ministre sera plus intelligent, et avec lui au Ministère et moi à Poudlard, nous pourront enfin remettre de l'ordre et de la pureté chez nous.

Harry fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas réagir à ces dernières paroles. Ombrage déclarait carrément qu'elle prendrait la place de Dumbledore et que le prochain Ministre, qui devait être nommé le lendemain, serait un partisan de Voldemort. Il aurait voulu pouvoir enregistrer ce discours. Drago de son côté ne manifestait rien non plus mais il était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il allait devenir de plus en plus difficile pour tout le monde de jouer un double jeu et de se cacher. Pour ceux qui clamaient leur appartenance à la cause Potter-Dumbledore, cela allait leur être déjà plus aisé que pour les gens comme lui. Drago pensait aussi à Blaise et Théodore dont les pères étaient des Mangemorts, et à lui-même qui allait bientôt, il le savait, se voir assigné une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mission qui déterminerait le sort de ses parents qui plus était. Lorsque Drago reprit le fil des paroles d'Ombrage, elle avait continué son monologue par un discours préventif et conseiller pour les inciter à agir de la meilleure et plus intelligente façon.

Lorsqu'elle les laissa enfin partir, après qu'ils aient exprimés leur fausse reconnaissance envers elle et cet entretien, ils descendirent en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils allèrent se coucher sans un mot, sans reprendre ni terminer leur dispute, sans discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, sans parler ni même se regarder. Mais ils ne purent se résoudre à dormir séparément et si des tensions persistaient, ils avaient besoin de sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Cela faisait une journée seulement que Lord Voldemort était officiellement de retour, et Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait une année entière déjà. Le cœur lourd, il attendit d'entendre le souffle régulier de Drago endormi pour s'autoriser à essayer de dormir à son tour.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :** J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, ce chapitre n'est pas génial, et pas très long non plus. Mais la suite sera beaucoup mieux ^^ !

Est-ce que vous avez des questions sur tout ce qui concerne le Princeps etc, le Rituel, les Amari ?

Rendez-vous samedi prochain avec le chapitre 50 : Les Premiers Jours du Reste de Leurs Vies : au programme, remises en questions, ennuis pour Harry et Drago, conséquences du retour officiel de Voldemort et d'autres choses encore ! (les titres de ces deux chapitres sont inspirés d'un film)


	50. Chap50:LesPremiersJoursDuReste DeLeurVie

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture :)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Première journée après le retour de Voldemort officiel. Personne ne sait où est Dumbledore. Harry dévoile à tout l'AP et à Drago par la même occasion le rôle du Prince et celui des Amari. Ombrage dévoile à Drago et Darren son passage du côté de Voldemort.

**Ce chapitre ce déroule** durant la semaine qui suit le retour officiel de Voldemort, du mardi au vendredi soir, 4è semaine de février.

*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 50 – Les Premiers Jours Du Reste De Leur Vie**

.

Le lendemain comme prévu et comme tout le monde attendait, les journaux officiels annoncèrent dans la matinée l'identité du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. L'AP avait hâte de connaître son nom mais aussi son orientation politique, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, et attendaient aussi de voir quelle attitude allait avoir la Gazette du Sorcier, entre autres.

**_. _**

**_« Un nouveau Ministre pour notre monde, soutenu par le nouveau pouvoir en place ! »_**

_« Ce matin, Augustus Rookwood, qui travaillait autrefois au Département des Mystères, fut instauré nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Cornélius Fudge, son prédécesseur, lui remit personnellement les clefs magiques de son bureau officiel et du coffre fort contenant tous les dossiers importants voire secrets du Ministère de la Magie. Aux côtés d'Augustus Rookwood fut aperçut à de nombreuses reprises Lucius Malefoy dont la place et le travail au Ministère ne sont pas inconnus. Notre nouveau Ministre déclara qu'il ferait dans l'après-midi une annonce officielle quant aux nouvelles fonctions de Mr Malefoy au sein de notre gouvernement, et qu'il nous dévoilerait la restructuration du Ministère qu'il compte opérer. _

_Nous ne sommes pas sans savoir le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous connaissons tous sa puissance. Il est préférable de ne pas chercher à lui résister et d'éviter les scandaleuses propagandes et tentatives des soi-disant groupes de résistance. De plus et même surtout, les idées, les idéaux, l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, semblent être de loin les meilleures lignes de conduite pour notre monde sorcier. Nous espérons alors que notre nouveau gouvernement saura les garder et éteindre les flammes de ces rébellions inconsidérées contre notre nouveau grand dirigeant._

_Retrouvez en pages 3 et 4 notre article sur le positionnement politique et social du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cette nouvelle ère pour le monde des sorciers, et en pages 5 et 6 des articles pour vous faire comprendre pleinement l'utilité de s'enrôler à la suite de notre nouveau dirigeant. En pages 7 et 8, un article vous attend sur l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore dans ce tournant de notre histoire. Lui qui était le premier à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aurait-il pris la fuite ? Ou n'aurait-il pas tout ce temps joué un double jeu… ? En page 11, des conseils vous seront donnés pour éviter de tomber dans les pièges de l'Ordre du Phoenix et dans les manipulations du trop inconsidérément nommé le Survivant. Et à propos de ce dernier, des révélations vous seront faites sur les vraies raisons de la « survie » d'Harry Potter en page 13. _

_A&A Carrow »_

.

Sans plus attendre, les membres de l'AP qui s'occupaient du Chicaneur de Poudlard s'empressèrent d'aller écrire des articles réponses à ceux de la Gazette. Drago signala à Harry que les Carrow étaient un frère et une sœur, Amycus et Alecto, Mangemorts depuis longtemps, et que Rookwood était un espion infiltré au Ministère pour le compte de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse quinze ans auparavant. Harry se souvint alors d'un souvenir dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, dans lequel Karkaroff essayant d'acheter sa liberté dénonçait justement Rookwood. Son nom était réapparut dans l'article de la Gazette sur l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban en novembre dernier. Le Chicaneur de Poudlard sortit au repas de midi et continua de se répandre dans tout l'après-midi pour être certain qu'un maximum d'élèves ne le reçoit. En effet Ombrage avait lancé sa Brigade Inquisitoriale à la chasse des éditions de ce journal. Mais les élèves qui le lisaient avaient désormais des tours dans leur sac pour éviter de se le faire prendre.

.

_« Notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie est un Mangemort reconnu, et ça ne choque personne ? Et bien nous le dénonçons et nous dénonçons la corruption de la Gazette du Sorcier ! Notre gouvernement n'est plus de notre côté ! C'est Voldemort qui le contrôle à présent, comme il a prit le contrôle de la presse, et comme il contrôlera bientôt le monde sorcier tout entier si nous ne l'arrêtons pas ! Soulevez-vous, révoltez-vous, ripostez aux mensonges et aux manipulations par un cri de guerre et de résistance ! Qu'ils nous prennent nos droits et nous donnent des devoirs inhumains, mais ils ne nous prendront jamais notre liberté ! Prenez de force ce droit fondamental de choisir votre vie, et choisissez celle que vous ne regretterez pas. A la bataille de Stirling, face aux Anglais qui les surpassaient en nombre, les Ecossais tinrent bon, car ils préféraient mourir ce jour là en hommes libres et en se battant que mourir vieux dans leurs lits prisonniers d'une vie qu'ils n'auraient pas choisis et pleins de regrets. Battons-nous comme eux, comme tous les peuples à travers l'histoire qui se sont battus pour leurs familles, leurs biens, et leurs libertés, et battons-nous avec courage pour renverser ce tyran, cet oppresseur, qui ne cherche qu'à nous détruire !_

_LIBERTE_

_H. »_

.

L'édition du Chicaneur de Poudlard provoqua alors des vagues de réactions. Personne ne doutait de l'identité qui se cachait derrière le « H. » final de l'article en première page du journal. Des tracts avaient été imprimés avec uniquement ce texte et distribués dans toute l'école et à Pré-Au-Lard. Le Chicaneur de Poudlard développait dans ses pages suivantes des articles sur les différents moyens de se battre et de se protéger au sein de Poudlard et à l'extérieur, et des articles dans lesquels les auteurs répondaient vertement aux accusations et mensonges de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ombrage décida alors en retour de mettre en retenue sans raison tous ceux qu'elle soupçonnait un tant soit peu de lire le Chicaneur de Poudlard ou de faire partie du groupe résistant de l'école. Bien sûr les professeurs tels que McGonagall, Hagrid, ou Flitwick se révoltèrent contre ces décisions arbitraires et injustifiées, et durant quelques jours, le château ne fut plus animé que par des disputes orageuses entre professeurs et par des sortilèges lancés à tout va entre les élèves des deux camps. Au milieu se terraient prudemment ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de choisir. Les cours furent passablement perturbés et les tableaux regardaient effarés le spectacle qui s'étalait devant eux. Jamais de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé accrochés aux murs n'avaient-ils vu de pareils débordements et affrontements.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi. Les Serpentards de l'AP durent se résoudre à jouer un double jeu et à faire croire à leurs condisciples qu'ils étaient bien du « bon côté ». Harry et Drago les premiers eurent du mal à agir ainsi doublement, car Harry étant le chef d'une grande moitié des Serpentards, les plus grands et forts, et promis à être Mangemorts, et Drago de l'autre moitié, les plus jeunes, les plus influençables, bref, tous deux ayant à diriger leurs groupes, ils étaient sensés les lancer à l'attaque de ceux des autres Maisons qui ne se rangeaient pas à leurs côtés. Et cela était particulièrement difficile quand il s'agissait de personnes qu'ils appréciaient d'avantage.

Les disputes personnelles d'Harry et Drago n'avaient pas été résolues depuis le dimanche soir précédent mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de les remettre au goût du jour. Ils rentraient souvent exténués le soir d'avoir du garder leur attention en permanence en alerte la journée durant et de ne pas avoir pu se coucher plus tôt. En effet, Sirius et Remus posaient des entraînements désormais tous les soirs, accessibles à qui était disponible et volontaire, et à qui ce n'était pas trop risqué de venir. Harry et Drago faisaient leurs entraînements eux aussi dans une zone de la Salle sur Demande créée pour eux et invisible aux autres. Avec eux s'entraînaient les Serpentards de l'AP. Le mercredi soir, après avoir repéré ceux de leur Maison qui n'étaient définitivement pas du côté de Voldemort, ils avaient décidé de prendre le risque et de leur parler de ces réunions, et donc aussi de leur véritable allégeance. Ces quelques Serpentards, après avoir été mis sous le Sceau du Secret, étaient tombés des nues en découvrant le double jeu de Darren Prince et Drago Malefoy. Harry était fier de voir qu'ils étaient prêts à presque tout s'il le fallait pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté de Voldemort. Pour Harry et Drago et pour les autres de l'Armée du Phoenix, la journée ne se terminait encore pas après ces entraînements, et chaque soir l'AP tenait une réunion qu'ils essayaient de faire courte mais qui avait tendance à s'éterniser. Ils cherchaient comment arrêter Ombrage, s'engueulaient parce que fatigués, et tentaient vainement de trouver un moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore.

Après près d'une semaine et n'y tenant plus, Harry et Drago allèrent voir Severus, espérant qu'il aurait des conseils à leur donner, ou simplement une parole qui les aiderait à continuer. Harry ne supportait pas de devoir lancer des sortilèges malfaisant à ses amis pour garder la face et Drago qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que provoquer oralement les gens qu'ils voulaient sans se battre réellement avait autant de mal à tenir son rôle. Severus comprit leur désarroi mais fut bien embarrassé de ne savoir quoi leur répondre. Ils étaient là, assis dans le canapé, dans ses appartements, abattus, fatigués. Drago regardait les flammes dans la cheminée et Harry le regardait, une main sur la sienne. Harry leva les yeux vers son père et Severus vit dans son regard une sorte d'espoir fou qu'il puisse répondre à ses questions et ses doutes. Mais Severus n'avait aucune réponse et il s'approcha pour le serrer maladroitement contre lui. Harry comprit que son père ne savait pas comment l'aider et il ferma les yeux.

.

Le lendemain matin, vendredi, veille du départ pour la semaine de congés qui finissait février et commençait mars, Drago reçut un courrier de ses parents au petit déjeuner.

_« Drago,_

_Nous viendrons te chercher demain à la gare et tu passeras le week-end à la maison. Nous aimerions inviter Darren à rester chez nous jusqu'à dimanche soir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que vous partiez tous les deux chez ton oncle et ta tante Lestrange pour la semaine. Si Darren préfère passer du temps chez Severus, transmets-leur notre invitation à dîner samedi soir ou dimanche soir. J'ai hâte de te revoir, mon fils, prends soin de toi. Nous avons beaucoup à nous raconter avec tous ces évènements. Réponds-moi rapidement s'il te plaît. Ton père et moi t'embrassons._

_Ta mère. »_

Drago grogna subrepticement. Il voulut cacher la lettre mais Harry dont l'esprit était constamment ouvert en direction de son compagnon ces derniers jours, perçut que ce dernier était préoccupé et Harry tourna la tête assez vite pour avoir un aperçu du parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre que Drago rangeait précipitamment dans son sac.

- Rien du tout, marmonna Drago en se levant de table. Je vais devant la salle de cours, ajouta-t-il à Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils et laissa son petit déjeuner. Attrapant son sac à son tour, il se leva à la suite de Drago et marcha rapidement pour le rattraper et remonter à sa hauteur.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Harry une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

- Rien je te dis ! C'est dingue ça, tu ne supportes pas de ne pas savoir quelque chose, c'est insupportable ! J'ai encore le droit d'avoir du courrier privé !

Surpris, Harry s'arrêta de marcher. Il suivit des yeux Drago qui avançait d'un pas rapide et énervé dans les couloirs. Drago ne savait pas comment, mais il allait trouver un moyen d'éviter le séjour chez les Lestrange à Harry. Il fonça tout droit aux cachots, heureux que le premier cours de la journée soit potion, et entra à peine eut-il frappé à la porte.

- Mr Malefoy va me faire le plaisir d'attendre dans le couloir comme tout le… Drago, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Severus Rogue avait d'abord réagit avec réflexe face à un élève qui faisait intrusion dans sa salle de classe et puis en voyant son filleul bouillonnant de rage et de frustration, il avait préféré laisser tomber le masque tant que personne n'était dans la pièce avec eux.

- Et bien Drago, reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état à cette heure-ci ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, professeur, répondit Drago gravement.

Le jeune homme tendit la lettre de sa mère à Severus qui n'eut aucune réaction en la lisant et la lui rendit rapidement.

- Je suis déjà au courant de cet arrangement et de l'invitation des Malefoy. J'ai vu Lucius hier soir. Drago, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient à ce que Darren aille chez Bellatrix la semaine prochaine, et rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis.

- Et si tu proposais de faire toi-même cette semaine d'entraînements, même juste à Ha… Darren ! C'est ton… neveu, ça serait logique que tu veuilles t'en charger toi-même ! En plus tout le monde sait que Bellatrix et toi vous détestez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendra que tu préfères t'occuper de ton neveu plutôt que de lui laisser l'entraîner ! Et…

- Drago, Darren ne te laissera jamais y aller seul, tu le connais aussi bien, même mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il ne voudra pas.

- Alors…

- S'il est plus logique que je m'occupe de Darren, il ne l'est pas que je te prenne en charge aussi, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend toujours que ta famille refasse ses preuves, et toi encore plus que ton père. Il veut absolument que tu passes par Bellatrix Lestrange avant de devenir un M…

Drago pâlit. Severus resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées. De l'agitation se fit entendre derrière la porte, faisant comprendre que l'heure du cours était arrivée. Severus enjoignit Drago à aller s'assoir à sa place, et Drago s'exécuta silencieusement et mécaniquement. Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la salle, Severus put voir son regard empreint d'inquiétude se diriger automatiquement vers son amant. Rogue soupira, se reprit, et commença son cours.

Harry s'était installé comme d'habitude à côté de Drago et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils ratèrent leur potion. Drago était complètement perturbé et choqué déjà par la réalité des jours à venir mais aussi et surtout par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, paroles perdues dans la bouche de Severus, et Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Drago dont l'état l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Rogue exaspéré par leur manque d'attention finit par faire exploser discrètement de lui-même leur chaudron pour avoir une excuse pour les envoyer à l'infirmerie.

.

Sur le chemin Harry ne prononça pas un mot, pas plus que lorsqu'ils étaient encore en classe. Il se contenta de regarder fixement Drago qui avançait comme un zombie, le regard très loin et très sombre. Harry arrêta soudain de marcher et attrapa la manche de Drago pour l'arrêter avec lui.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, lança-t-il avec autorité en cherchant les yeux de Drago qui semblaient l'éviter.

- Rien du tout, murmura Drago avec une voix si fine qu'Harry presque ne l'entendit pas.

- Drago, je t'en prie, dis-moi, je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir ce qui te fait réagir ainsi, ça m'inquiète énormément, s'il te plaît explique-moi !

Drago releva les yeux enfin vers Harry.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quelque chose que je dois régler seul, finit-il par dire.

Cette fois sa voix avait été assurée et il semblait avoir repris contenance et tenue. Harry ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il ne répondit rien pourtant et continua de regarder Drago en silence quelques minutes. Harry soupira.

- Très bien, je veux respecter le fait que tu es aussi toi tout seul et que tout ne se fait pas forcément à deux. Surtout que je suis mal placé pour t'en vouloir de faire des secrets.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit à nouveau mais cette fois avec colère.

- Ca, tu l'as dit… siffla le Serpentard entre ses deux.

Harry ne releva pas mais son inquiétude descendit légèrement. Drago redevenait lui-même.

- Bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas, finit par dire Harry après un silence un peu tendu.

- Non en effet… répondit Drago avec sarcasme.

Harry s'empêcha de répondre.

- Bon, alors allons devant la salle du prochain cours, ou je ne sais pas, quelque part, enfin… commença Harry avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire, je vais aller là-bas, et tu fais comme tu veux… continua-t-il en s'embrouillant un peu. Bref, à tout à l'heure.

Et il se mit à marcher vers le couloir de la salle de classe de McGonagall. Drago le regarda partir et soupira. Il lui en voulait toujours mais s'il se mettait à lui faire des secrets lui aussi, ses raisons de lui faire la tête s'émiettaient rapidement. Et puis voir Harry faire tant d'efforts pour lui laisser de l'espace firent réaliser au Serpentard qu'en fait, il n'en avait pas envie.

- C'est bon, attends, je vais venir avec toi, lança Drago à Harry.

Harry se retourna et en voyant la lueur ravie dans ses yeux, Drago ne regretta pas une seconde. Avant de grogner au vu de leurs réactions qui retombaient bien trop vite à son goût dans celles des adolescents enamourés en émoi, et ce malgré la situation ambiante. Sur le chemin ils restèrent à peu près silencieux, si l'on excepte les quelques paroles prononcée à voix basse.

- Tu sais que tu vas devoir t'expliquer, et pas seulement devant moi, mais devant les autres, à propos de ce que tu nous as révélé l'autre soir… lança presque innocemment Drago.

- Je sais, répondit laconiquement Harry tandis que son visage s'assombrissait.

Le silence suivit à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Drago n'enfonce à nouveau le couteau dans la plaie.

- Non, mais parce qu'ils ne sont pas très heureux de ce que tu nous as appris. Je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir piégé par cette histoire, et ils ont l'intention d'être certains d'avoir le choix lorsque tu nous feras ton petit numér…

- Je sais, Drago, merci ! s'énerva Harry.

Drago se tut, conscient qu'il commençait à s'approcher de limites de tolérance. Par un accès soudain, de stupidité sûrement puisqu'il s'en reprocha ensuite toute la journée, Drago relança la conversation sur un sujet plus houleux encore.

- Oh et tant qu'on sera dans les explications, tu nous parleras de ton côté loup sanguinaire, on a tous envie d'en savoir d'avanta…

Harry s'était retourné avec violence. Le feu orageux dans ses yeux n'annonçait rien de bon et Drago réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin. Un coup d'œil au poing serré et tremblant de rage apprit au Serpentard que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre ou si cela s'était passé avant toute cette histoire de Compagnon, Harry l'aurait frappé depuis longtemps pour avoir osé lui reparler de ça. Mais Harry se contint et carra la mâchoire.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour finalement, et seul cette fois, siffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées furieuses. Drago le suivit des yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se frappa le front et s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça…

.

Et personne ne vit plus Harry de la journée. Cela inquiéta fortement tout le monde, surtout ceux qui savaient qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, et l'AP se mit à le rechercher ardemment durant la soirée. Oh, Drago avait bien trouvé un mot sur son lit sensé les rassurer mais il commençait à faire nuit et toujours aucun signe d'Harry. Le Serpentard pensa soudain après des heures de recherches que personne n'était allé demander à Caitlin si elle l'avait vu. Théo vint avec lui et ils descendirent rapidement chez Hagrid. Une fois de plus, Drago retint toutes les remarques et injures qui lui virent immédiatement à l'esprit, essayant de se focaliser sur Harry et pas sur l'aspect de la masure. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais apprécié Hagrid ou sa façon de vivre, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de manifester son avis à ce propos.

Caitlin vit arriver les deux Serpentards et les accueillit avec un sourire. Théodore vit que l'aura enfantine et joyeuse qu'elle possédait d'habitude s'était atténuée et s'en sentit attristé. Drago lui ne se préoccupa que de lui demander si elle savait où était Harry. Harry s'était mentalement fermé à tous les types de liens qu'il possédait, dont celui avec les héritiers, et celui avec Drago. Mais il y avait une chance pour qu'il ait laissé une ouverture, et Drago ne l'imaginait pas se fermer entièrement à la petite fille.

- Si, je ne l'entends plus du tout dans ma tête, rétorqua Caitlin à la remarque que Drago s'était faite à voix haute. Mais je crois que je sais où il est, je l'ai vu passé tout à l'heure.

- Où allait-il ? demanda Drago avec impatience.

- Vers la forêt je crois, mais…

Caitlin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Drago ressortait en trombes et se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite. Théodore le rattrapa et l'empêcha de sortir des limites de l'école.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul comme ça ! lui lança-t-il en le retenant. Allons chercher quelques autres et au moins un adulte, je sais qu'on commence à savoir se débrouiller, mais c'est de la Forêt Interdite dont il s'agit, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y entrer seul la nuit dans des temps pareils.

- Laisse-moi Théodore, je dois le retrouver.

- Drago arrête, il a sûrement voulu être seul un peu, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il a mit sur son mot, non ? Et puis…

- Ca fait des heures et des heures qu'il est seul là-dedans sans donner de nouvelles ou de signes de vie ! Et si…

- Ca suffit Drago, reprends-toi un peu !

La voix de Théodore claqua avec autorité. Sous le choc, Drago se tut et arrêta de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise de son ami.

- Il va bien, d'accord ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, même avec son esprit fermé, tu l'aurais su. Alors calme-toi. On va simplement aller chercher les deux fauves du groupe pour qu'ils passent devant en braves Gryffondors qu'ils sont et nous on restera prudent, comme les vrais Serpentards que nous sommes.

Drago eut un ricanement sarcastique. Il ne voyait pas ce que tout cela avait à faire là mais il aimait l'idée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils faisaient tous partie de l'AP que les membres des deux Maisons rivales s'entendaient vraiment mieux pour autant. Leur seule obligation était de faire des efforts pour ne pas se taper dessus pendant les réunions. C'était une règle d'Harry mais lui-même avait parfois du mal à la respecter.

Drago se reconcentra et suivit Théodore qui était reparti vers le château. Ils croisèrent Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, et Luna sur le chemin et leur communiquèrent les dernières indications sur la localisation possible d'Harry. Hermione se changea rapidement en chat et s'élança vers l'école pour aller chercher un professeur. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'elle revienne avec un grand chien noir et un chat tigré. Neville fit la remarque à haute voix qu'il serait vraiment bien pratique que tout le monde apprenne à devenir Animagus à l'école, et quand McGonagall (car c'était elle, le chat tigré) reprit forme humaine, elle l'approuva vigoureusement. « Surtout dans des temps pareils ! » ajouta-t-elle alors. Le grand chien noir, Sirius, resta sous cette forme pour user de ses sens canins développés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt, et Hagrid les rejoignit avec une grosse lampe et son arbalète. Tous les autres avaient leurs baguettes levées et illuminées d'un Lumos.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, espérant pouvoir trouver Harry le plus rapidement possible. McGonagall, Ron, Neville, Ginny, et Théodore d'un côté, Hagrid, Sirius, Hermione, Luna, et Drago de l'autre, ils se mirent à chercher Harry dans les bois sombres et inquiétants. Drago le premier ressentit dans son esprit la proximité d'Harry mais le contact était étrange, différent.

- Attendez, chuchota-t-il à un moment.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux ne regardaient pas ce qu'il y avait devant eux, alors ils comprirent qu'il cherchait à ouvrir le lien mental mais sans y parvenir. Sirius toujours sous sa forme de chien aboya soudain dans une direction et Drago releva la tête.

- Il est là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il commença à avancer mais Sirius gronda. Il se plaça devant les jeunes sorciers et se mit en position défensive et agressive. Hagrid tendit le bras et empêcha Drago d'avancer d'avantage. Tendant sa lampe en avant, il essaya d'éclairer plus loin.

.

Une grande forme noire à l'allure menaçante se distingua dans la pénombre. Une mâchoire impressionnante et effrayante laissait apercevoir des crocs acérés et les deux pupilles jaunes brillaient d'une lueur peu rassurante. Plus personne n'osait bouger. L'immense loup sauvage émit un grondement sourd. Drago ne put s'en empêcher : il recula. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Et en reculant, son pied appuya sur une branche, et un craquement se fit entendre. Le loup braqua son regard et sa gueule sur l'origine du son et gronda plus fort.

Sirius toujours en grand chien noir aboya férocement et montra des dents en sortant les griffes. Drago le trouvait minuscule à côté du loup. Hagrid se plaça lentement juste derrière Sirius et bougea les bras pour que les trois jeunes sorciers se retrouvent cachés derrière lui. Drago cligna des yeux. Le loup n'était plus dans son champ de vision et pourtant, son image restait comme gravée dans son esprit. Hermione chuchota :

- Il faut qu'on recule. Hagrid et Sirius vont s'en sortir, ils savent comment faire avec ce genre de bête sauvage, il vaut mieux qu'ils n'aient pas à se préoccuper de nous et qu'on s'en aille pendant qu'ils nous couvrent.

Drago la regarda, choqué. Comment osait-elle parler d'Harry comme s'il n'était plus que… que… Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago et le tira avec elle, Luna étant déjà partie devant.

- Mais… réagit-il enfin.

- Je sais, Drago, je sais. On ne peut rien faire pour lui pour l'instant.

- Lâche-moi Granger, je dois y retourner.

- Je ne te laisserais pas te faire bouffer Malefoy, bien que j'en meure d'envie.

- Harry ne me fera rien.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Ce n'est plus lui-même.

- Bon, écoute Granger, je sais quand même quand… Et lâche-moi enfin !

- Non, on va sortir de là et ensuite…

- LÂCHE-MOI GRANGER ET ECOUTE-MOI !

Drago avait crié et d'un mouvement brusque s'était dégagé.

- Harry ne me fera rien, dit-il soudain très calme. Il est mon Prince et je suis son Compagnon. Il ne peut rien me faire. Il ne me fera jamais de mal. Loup sauvage ou pas.

- Drago…

Mais Drago était reparti. Hermione soupira.

.

.

- Harry, on sait que c'est toi, et on sait que tu sais que c'est nous. Allez, ressaisis-toi, lançait Hagrid au loup qui grondait de plus en plus fort.

Drago s'approcha, cherchant comment atteindre Harry, l'esprit d'Harry-Harry, pas celui du loup. Hagrid continuait de parler tandis que Sirius essayait de jouer sur les codes animaux mais Drago voyait que le loup ne s'échauffait que d'avantage. Hagrid voulut faire un pas en avant. Il le regretta. Le loup bondit sur lui, passant au-dessus de Sirius-chien sans la moindre peur ou difficulté, comme si le chien n'avait jamais été envisagé comme une menace. Hagrid poussa un grognement de douleur quand les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. Harry retomba à terre, sur ses pattes, et se retourna à nouveau vers Sirius et le géant. Hagrid leva alors son arbalète dans l'intention de frapper le loup sur le côté avec pour l'assommer. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta en avant.

.

Hagrid ne retint que de justesse son arme et Sirius faillit bondir les griffes en avant sur Drago mais dévia juste à temps de sa trajectoire.

- Malefoy, écarte-toi, ne te mets pas en danger comme ça ! cria le géant à Drago qui ne l'écoutait pas.

Drago s'était placé juste devant Harry, tout près de lui. Oui il avait toujours peur, il était même terrifié, mais au fond de lui quelque chose clamait que c'était Harry et qu'Harry ne lui ferait jamais rien, alors Drago ne bougea pas.

- Ca suffit maintenant, dit le Serpentard. Tu vas arrêter de nous jouer ton numéro, Potter, parce que je te rappelle qu'on a une conversation en cours dans laquelle tu es déjà bien en tort…

Harry-loup montra les dents.

- Malefoy, tu devrais reculer, insista Hagrid. Personne ne peut garantir qu'il ne te sautera pas à la gorge.

- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit simplement Drago d'une voix dure. Bon alors Potter tu vas m'écouter attentivement…

Drago attrapa le museau du loup et le maintint fermement en approchant très près son visage.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à reprendre forme humaine maintenant avant que ça ne m'énerve réellement, siffla Drago entre ses dents, les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Harry-loup.

Il y eut un instant de silence et d'immobilité. Drago crut qu'il avait réussit à atteindre Harry à l'intérieur du loup. Il avait tort. Le loup délivra avec violence son museau de la main de Drago et se mit à nouveau en position agressive. Il recommença à gronder et à montrer des dents, mais cette fois, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il allait sauter à nouveau.

.

Drago craqua.

- Non mais tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir des problèmes ?! se mit-il à crier brusquement. Je te signale Potter que moi aussi j'en ai et que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de ta crise stupide de conscience !

Sous le choc de l'engueulade qui lui tombait dessus, le loup eut un mouvement de recul avant de reprendre une position offensive, sans sembler vouloir bondir en revanche.

- Putain, tu as tué trois mecs qui étaient des connards de Mangemort, ET ALORS ? Ils étaient des _Mangemorts_, des vrais de vrais, qui m'auraient fait regretter de ne pas être resté dans leur camp. Des putains de salopards de vrais Mangemorts qui en ont tué bien plus que tu n'en tueras jamais. ET EN PLUS tu n'étais pas vraiment toi. ALORS qu'est-ce que tu viens nous faire CHIER avec tes cas de conscience alors que ce n'est PAS-VRAIMENT le moment !?

Harry-loup était complètement silencieux et immobile, comme Sirius et Hagrid derrière Drago. Ces derniers avaient les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur Drago.

- On est en guerre, Potter, et l'autre camp ne fait aucun quartier. Alors si tu n'arrives pas à supporter de devoir faire du sale boulot une fois de temps en temps pour sauver d'autres vies, des vies qui en valent peut-être plus la peine, et bien on est mal ! On est vraiment mal si notre grand Sauveur, l'Elu, notre Héros, notre Leader, et tout le reste, n'est pas FICHU d'agir COMME TEL ! Je ne te dis pas de devenir un chef sanguinaire, mais pour l'amour de tous les sorciers, tu vas arrêter de nous faire des crises débiles chaque fois que tu auras à faire un truc un peu moche !

Drago ne vit pas les autres arriver, ne les entendit pas. Il continua de crier sur Harry, de crier sa frustration, sa colère, sa peur de l'avenir qui s'annonçait. Il criait toutes ses tripes sur Harry parce qu'il avait besoin de laisser sortir ce qui restait trop enfouis.

- J'en ai marre, Potter, tu comprends, ça ?! J'en ai PUTAIN DE MARRE de tes cas de conscience à la con, et toujours quand il ne faut pas ! Et puis j'en ai MARRE que tu recommences à me considérer comme une chose, comme un truc dont tu ne te soucies pas vraiment ! J'en ai MARRE que tu me caches des choses importantes parce que tu juges d'on ne sait où que je ne suis pas prêt à les entendre ! Et bien tu sais quoi ?! CE N'EST PAS A TOI DE DECIDER POUR MOI !

Drago sentit que des larmes de rages montaient à ses yeux, mais il s'en fichait.

- Je REFUSE que nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ne soient que les machinations de stupides puissances magiques qui ont décidé de s'amuser avec nous ! JE SAIS qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation, JE SAIS qu'on a essayé des trucs débiles pour avoir l'impression qu'on s'aimait pour de vrai, et pas parce que quelqu'un l'avait décidé quelque part. MAIS ALORS PUTAIN j'aimerais bien que tu agisses pour ne pas me faire REGRETTER !

Hermione sentit la main de Ron serrer la sienne. Elle lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il était un peu terrifié par cette scène. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de violence… désespérée, et voir Drago dans cet état, malgré les années d'hostilités, et bien cela lui faisait peur, pour Drago. Pour Drago et Harry. Et Hermione comprenait ce sentiment. Elle-même sentait son cœur se serrer.

- J'en ai marre que tu sois toujours dans ton coin et que tu ne viennes me voir que quand ça t'arrange ! Parce que je te signale que tout occupé à tes petits problèmes de conscience, tu n'as pas remarqué que le monde continuait de sombrer, et en particulier le mien ! Alors OUI je vais être égoïste une minute mais j'en ai le droit ! J'en ai même plus que le droit ! Parce que c'est TOI qui est sensé être là pour moi quand MOI j'ai un VRAI problème sur les bras, et tu es TOUJOURS absent !

Le loup ne grognait plus, ne montrait plus les dents. Il était toujours debout sur ses pattes et son regard était toujours braqué sur Drago mais dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de désespoir. L'esprit d'Harry était revenu, prenant le pas sur celui du loup sauvage. Drago ne le voyait pas, car les larmes qui étaient de colère et de frustration s'étaient mises à couler, prenant des accents désespérés.

- J'ai BESOIN de TOI Potter ! J'ai PUTAIN de BESOIN de TOI, de TOI ! criait encore Drago.

Il répéta encore et encore ces mots, se mettant à frapper le loup qui le laissait faire, le regard toujours sur lui. Drago frappa, encore, et encore, en continuant de crier, mais ses cris devinrent des cris d'un désespoir violent.

Des bras soudain l'entourèrent mais il continua de frapper, de frapper le torse d'Harry qui le serrait contre lui, humain à nouveau. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés et des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. Drago arrêta lentement de donner des coups et s'agrippa alors au dos d'Harry. Harry le serra plus fort dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Son esprit grand ouvert répétait un « Pardon » qui venait du plus profond de lui.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :** J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Drago s'énerve, mais il le fallait, il fallait lui redonner de la consistance :) Comment pensez vous que ça va continuer ? Que va-t-il se passer chez les Lestrange ?

A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 51: Pause


	51. Chapter 51 - Pause

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Mes excuses pour la journée de retard. Un chapitre un peu plus tranquille, mais il faut souffler entre les chapitres plus difficiles ! Surtout que les prochains, qui ne seront pas aussi sympathiques...

**Chapitre précédent:** Ombrage prend de plus en plus de pouvoir au sein de Poudlard, profitant de l'absence de Dumbledore. Un nouveau ministre est officialisé, un ministre mangemort. Voldemort contrôle les médias et le ministère, son emprise s'étend sur le monde des sorciers. L'AP se bat avec ses moyens. Drago reçoit une lettre de sa mère indiquant qu'il devra aller avec Darren chez les Lestrange pendant la semaine de congés à venir pour qu'ils soient formés. Quand il essaye de trouver un moyen de faire éviter cela à Harry en en parlant à Rogue, celui-ci laisse échapper que Voldemort veut faire de Drago un Mangemort en lui apposant la Marque. Drago n'en dit rien à Harry. Ils se disputent et Harry disparaît durant la soirée du vendredi après des paroles prononcées par Drago sur ses actes durant la bataille du Ministère. Drago et quelques adultes et quelques membres de l'Ap le retrouvent dans la Forêt Interdite, sous sa forme de loup, complètement sauvage. Drago commence par s'éloigner sous l'interjection des autres, prudents, mais se reprend et se met devant lui. Il lui crie dessus et lui sort tous ses reproches. Harry reprend forme humaine et demande pardon.

**Ce chapitre** se déroule le samedi de la fin de la 4è semaine de février

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 51 – Pause**

.

Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux. Dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait à Londres pour la semaine de congés offerte par l'école, Harry/Darren et Drago regardaient à travers la vitre les collines et quelques maisons qu'ils apercevaient vaguement à travers les traces de pluie. Dans le compartiment personne ne parlait. Drago avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry. Théodore et Blaise étaient assis en face d'eux et regardaient plutôt vers le couloir, immobiles eux aussi. Drago et Harry sentait le cœur de l'autre battre plus vite à l'approche de l'arrivée. A l'approche de ce qui les attendait.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

- Par Merlin, Circé, Gryffondor, et tous les autres ! Potter ! Directement dans mon bureau ! cria McGonagall avec fureur.

Harry releva la tête, se recula légèrement de Drago, pencha à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Drago émit lentement un soupir épuisé et lâcha enfin Harry, se reculant un peu à son tour. Harry se releva et tendit la main vers Drago toujours à terre. Drago leva les yeux, vit la main tendue, Harry debout devant lui qui lui souriait doucement. Une larme coula, une dernière.

.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez perdu votre sang-froid de cette façon ! Votre attitude était inacceptable, complètement irresponsable ! continuait de crier McGonagall dans son bureau.

Harry était debout devant elle, les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée, peu fier de lui. La professeur de Métamorphose, directrice adjointe de l'école, et anciennement (et toujours un peu) sa directrice de Maison avait le don pour le faire se sentir comme un gamin prit en faute.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous excuser auprès de toutes les personnes qui ont passé du temps à vous chercher ce soir ! Je crois que nous avions tous quelque chose de mieux à faire, en particulier Mr Malefoy !

Harry se garda bien de bouger ou de répondre quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il se demande ce qu'elle entendait par ses derniers mots.

- Allez, maintenant, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas encore couchés, alors je ne vous retarde pas.

Harry la salua rapidement de la tête, toujours mal à l'aise, et commença à partir.

- Et Harry, soyez prudent, d'accord ?

Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta, se retourna, vit McGonagall lui sourire un peu, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il la regarda en reprenant de l'assurance et hocha la tête gravement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et elle soupira.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

- Voulez-vous une friandise ?

La voix de la dame du chariot du train sonna étrangement dans le compartiment silencieux. Blaise leva la tête et fut le seul à réagir. Il la secoua pour signifier que personne ne voulait quoi que ce soit et la dame du chariot sembla percevoir la tension. Elle partit sans insister, et referma la porte derrière elle. Le compartiment retomba dans le silence et l'immobilité.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, l'Armée du Phoenix était réunie pour la dernière fois avant cette semaine de congé dont ils trouvaient qu'elle allait durer des mois. Harry avait envoyé un message de rassemblement à peine sorti du bureau de McGonagall et était passé par les appartements de son père et par ceux de Sirius et Remus où logeait aussi Miss Mint en secret pour leur demander de participer à cette réunion. Sirius, Remus, et Cassiopeia Mint avaient terminé les entraînements jusqu'à la rentrée des petits vacances ce mercredi soir dernier, en enjoignant les jeunes sorciers qui rentraient à s'exercer chez eux, à protéger leurs maisons et leurs proches, et pour ceux qui restaient à Poudlard, à continuer de s'entraîner autant qu'ils le pourraient.

Harry attaqua dès que tout le monde fut arrivé pour leur réunion de l'AP.

- Ces petites vacances ne nous séparent que pour une semaine. Que ceux qui restent à l'école durant cette période soient prudents et ne prennent pas de risques inutiles envers Ombrage ou envers les jeunes partisans de Voldemort. Pour ceux qui rentrent chez eux, je vous demande à vous aussi de faire attention à vous et à vos familles. De même, ne vous mettez pas en danger. Soyez forts face aux discours et aux menaces que vous aurez peut-être à affronter, essayez de convaincre si vous vous en sentez le courage ceux qui ont trop peur pour se battre que l'action sera notre seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Restez unis, restez en contact, préservez-vous.

Harry fit une pause et regarda chacun individuellement. Il reprit d'une voix plus grave.

- Voldemort est de retour et tout le monde sorcier est au courant. A n'importe quel moment il peut décider que votre maison ne lui plaît pas ou bien celle du voisin. Vous aurez peur mais il faudra surmonter la panique et être aptes à réagir pour sauver les vies de vos proches mais aussi la votre. Ne décidez pas qu'un autre vaut d'avantage que vous et ne mourrez pas pour sauver une vie. Vous valez autant que n'importe qui et votre vie est précieuse. Vous faites partie de ceux qui ont décidé de se battre et de sauver le monde de la menace de Voldemort. Si vous mourrez, vous lui donnez d'avantage de chances de gagner. Restez en vie pour continuer notre combat.

Harry reprit son souffle. Il chercha à apaiser l'atmosphère qu'il venait de rendre lourde, mais cela lui fut difficile. Lui-même sentait son cœur lui peser.

- A m'entendre on dirait qu'un pied hors de ce château suffit pour se retrouver en plein feux. Cela est faux. Mais le risque existe et le nier ne le fait pas disparaître. Soyez prudents mais n'oubliez pas de vivre et de profiter des moments que la vie peut vous offrir. Nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort mais nous ne sommes pas tous constamment au front. Vous reviendrez tous sains et saufs à Poudlard et nous nous retrouverons ici dans une semaine.

La plupart hochèrent la tête fermement, le visage déterminé.

- Une dernière chose. Gardez constamment vos Gallions messagers sur vous. Si l'un de nous a un problème, qu'il utilise le sien, et que tous ceux qui le peuvent viennent à son secours.

Il y eut des murmures d'approbation. Les adultes s'étaient un peu retirés au fond de la salle et échangeaient des regards à la fois inquiets et admiratifs. Ce groupe de jeunes sorciers était allé beaucoup plus loin dans leurs esprits que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

.

Fred et Georges attirèrent alors l'attention sur eux.

- Et pour fêter ce moment absolument sinistre, nous avons ramené de quoi s'abreuver et de quoi s'empiffrer ! lança Fred tandis que son frère plaçait au centre de la salle une table couverte de mets et boissons des cuisines de l'école.

- A la boustifaille ! cria George à la cantonade.

Tout le monde se força à se détendre et à prendre quelque chose. Harry put sentir la gêne, en particulier envers lui. Ils n'avaient pas pris de temps de parler ensembles de cette histoire d'Amari et s'ils avaient bien compris qu'ils auraient le choix s'ils devaient y être confrontés, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore bien assimilés comment les choses se passeraient. Mais Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas très bien non plus. Harry espérait que les vacances ne creuseraient pas le fossé tendu qui s'était créé entre eux tous cette semaine mais qu'elles permettraient plutôt de passer l'éponge. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se quittent comme ça mais ne savait quoi dire pour arranger les choses. Il les regardait et il avait envie que quelqu'un déboule au milieu de la pièce et s'exclame que Voldemort n'était qu'une grosse blague et qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux le cœur léger.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

- Ah, vous êtes là les garçons !

Théodore releva la tête et salua silencieusement Daphné et Tracey qui avaient ouvert la porte de leur compartiment. Drago sembla sortir de sa torpeur pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet et fit claquer sa langue, agacé qu'on les dérange encore. Harry ne broncha pas. Il s'était posé près de la fenêtre et avait passé un bras autour de Drago dont la tête était appuyée sur son épaule. Tous deux avaient tournés les yeux vers le paysage défilant et n'avaient pas bougés depuis, leurs pensées tournées vers les jours à venir.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Harry et Drago étaient allongés depuis longtemps sur le lit de Drago l'un contre l'autre quand Drago rompit enfin le silence qui s'était installé. Ils s'étaient disputés, fort et longtemps. Seuls de puissants sorts de silence répétés sur les murs et la porte de la chambre avaient permis de garder cette dispute pour eux. Théodore et Blaise n'avaient pas été épargnés en revanche, au début tout du moins. Le passage avait laissé passer quelques bribes et les deux jeunes Serpentards avaient préféré mettre d'eux-mêmes le sortilège de silence de leur côté, ayant du mal à entendre la violence des accusations et des paroles prononcées par leurs condisciples.

La dispute avait été intense et brutale. Drago avait reproché à Harry à la fois de lui garder trop de secrets importants et de trop interagir dans sa vie, ne lui laissant pas assez d'intimité, tout en étant trop distant lorsqu'il le fallait, et Harry avait répliqué que si Drago savait un peu mieux ce qu'il voulait et arrêtait d'être aussi difficile à suivre, les choses auraient été plus aisées. Drago avait reproché à Harry de ne penser qu'à lui et d'être toujours tourné sur lui-même, et Harry avait répliqué avec force que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, ce qui n'avait pas plu du tout au jeune Malefoy. Drago avait accusé Harry de trouver que le monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui et Harry avait répliqué qu'il n'était pas si loin de la réalité depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était celui qui devrait vaincre Voldemort. Drago avait accusé Harry de se servir de lui et Harry avait répliqué qu'il avait bien assez prouvé que ce n'était pas vrai pour que la remarque de Drago soit incroyablement déplacée et gonflée. Drago s'était senti mal et n'en avait attaqué Harry que d'avantage. Harry était en colère et frustré de cette engueulade qui ne servait à rien et il n'en criait que plus. Ils avaient dévié sur des détails et des conflits qui n'auraient pas du avoir lieu d'être dans cette dispute-là mais qui étaient ressortis sous l'effet de la colère et de l'énervement.

Ils s'étaient embrassés furieusement, s'étaient frappés, lancés des sorts, battus mettant la pièce sans dessus dessous, s'étaient embrassés encore, et encore, s'étaient criés dessus à nouveau, avaient repris leurs baguettes plusieurs fois, avaient lancés des menaces, des insultes, s'étaient suppliés d'accepter des excuses avant de recommencer. Cela avait duré des heures et des heures, et lorsqu'ils n'avaient pu continuer de crier, trop épuisés pour même parler simplement, ils s'étaient arrêtés, assis par terre au milieu de la chambre en chaos. Ils s'étaient regardés, longtemps, reprenant leur souffle et en silence.

Et lorsque leurs cœurs s'étaient un peu apaisés, Harry s'était levé pour mieux s'assoir à côté de Drago. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, et puis sur son visage, et sur son bras, dans une caresse tendre. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur son front, et sur chacune de ses joues, délicatement, et puis sur ses lèvres à lui. Drago avait doucement répondu à son baiser. Harry s'était relevé à nouveau, entraînant Drago avec lui cette fois, et ils étaient allés s'allonger simplement sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient écouté le cœur de l'autre et essayé de le comprendre plus intimement.

.

C'est ainsi, sans qu'aucun n'ait bougé ou parlé durant un temps qui sembla être des heures entières, alors que la nuit commençait à être moins noire et que des rayons d'une lueur pâle apparaissaient à travers les fenêtres de la chambre, que Drago rompit le silence. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il se décida alors à annoncer cela à Harry alors qu'il s'était promis de ne rien lui en dire. Toujours fut-il qu'il lâcha la nouvelle et qu'elle sonna comme une pierre dans la pièce silencieuse.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère il y a quelques jours. Je suis attendu chez les Lestrange dimanche soir, avec toi. Et tu es invité à passer le week-end chez nous.

Drago sentit Harry se crisper et s'inquiéta de ne pas l'entendre répondre.

- Mais j'ai demandé à Severus qu'il dise au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il se chargerait de ta… formation lui-même, qu'il préférerait la faire plutôt que de laisser Bellatrix qu'il déteste s'en occuper pour son neveu si prometteur. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il avait décidé.

- Voldemort.

Drago releva la tête vers Harry qui garda son regard droit devant lui.

- Il s'appelle Voldemort. Non même pas en fait, il s'appelle Tom Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et il est hors de question que tu vives une semaine chez cette affreuse folle, tout seul. Non, ne t'énerves pas, je ne dis pas ça dans un sens hyper-protecteur comme tu détestes, même si j'aimerais bien, mais je dis ça dans le sens où ce sera une épreuve particulière, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être autrement, et je veux la vivre avec toi. Je ne choisirai pas la facilité.

Drago ne répondit rien. Touché. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Harry. Tout n'était pas réglé, toutes leurs disputes n'étaient pas encore terminées, mais pour l'instant, il appréciait simplement d'être ainsi dans ses bras. Oui il se plaignait souvent du côté un peu trop protecteur et possessif d'Harry envers lui mais putain ce qu'il aimait se sentir ainsi contre lui, entouré de ses bras, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver désormais. Harry le serra plus fort et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il ne répéta pas à voix haute ce qu'il avait déjà dit de nombreuses fois et que Drago n'aimait pas entendre, mais son cœur criait qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher qu'on lui fasse du mal. Parce qu'il l'aimait tellement, et tellement fort, et qu'il tenait tant à lui.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

- On arrive.

Blaise s'était adressé à Harry et Drago qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Les filles étaient restées dans le compartiment, discutant avec Théo et Blaise de l'école, de souvenirs de vacances, et de sujets qui détournaient l'esprit de la réalité qui les attendait. Ni Drago ni Harry n'avait écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'ils avaient pu se raconter, n'entendant pas même qu'ils pouvaient parler entre eux. Blaise avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et cela le fit réagir. Drago bougea, se dégagea lentement du bras d'Harry. Celui-ci eut du mal à revenir à la réalité.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Sans avoir dormi de la nuit, Harry se leva lorsqu'il fut l'heure et alla déjeuner avec Drago comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé depuis la veille au soir. Il était allé discrètement dire au revoir à Caitlin qui resterait encore un jour avec Hagrid et qui passerait ensuite la semaine chez les Weasley avec tous les membres de la famille qui y seraient. Severus l'y amènerait mais ce serait Remus qui viendrait la chercher. Sirius et Remus restaient à Poudlard avec Miss Mint et avaient décidé d'ouvrir de nombreux moments pour les élèves qui restaient aussi à l'école et qui désireraient s'entraîner encore, ou simplement pouvoir discuter en toute liberté. Hermione allait passer quelques temps avec ses parents avant de rejoindre le Terrier pour les quelques derniers jours avant de repartir avec les Weasley scolarisés. Blaise, Théodore, et Daphné rentraient chez eux aussi, comme la plupart des élèves en réalité. Poudlard était peut-être aux yeux du monde l'endroit le plus sûr mais qu'est-ce qu'un parent peut avoir à faire de l'endroit le plus sûr si cela signifie que ses enfants sont loin de lui et qu'il ne peut savoir comment ils vont ?

Et puis Dumbledore n'était toujours pas réapparu. Harry n'avait pas voulu charger les épaules de l'AP d'avantage qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà alors il ne leur avait pas expressément demandé de chercher un peu ce qui pouvait être arrivé au directeur. Mais ceux qui restaient à Poudlard avaient bien l'intention de fouiner un peu tout comme ceux qui pourraient tirer clandestinement des informations des réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou bien même des Mangemorts, allaient tout faire pour essayer d'en savoir d'avantage par les données qu'ils pourraient glaner. Harry de son côté s'était noté d'essayer d'en savoir plus par son père ou même peut-être par Voldemort lui-même mais il n'en faisait pas une priorité. Parce que la seule chose réellement importante pour l'instant était de savoir comment il pourrait réussir à empêcher Bellatrix Lestrange de faire souffrir Drago, et surtout, comme il réussirait à s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'il la verrait.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Harry tourna la tête, cligna des yeux, et les paroles de Blaise firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se secoua un peu et se leva. Il reprit rapidement sa tenue, un peu froissée, et se composa un visage neutre. Tous dans le train avaient passés des vêtements dits Moldus, pour ne pas se faire remarquer à la gare. Drago portait un costume simple noir sur une chemise de blanche, une cravate noire, et des chaussures noires. Harry avait choisi sa tenue dans celles que Lancelot lui avait données aux vacances de Noël. Il portait une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge sombre sous une veste mi-longue légèrement resserrée à la taille, aux manches élargies au niveau des mains et bordée de liserais du même rouge foncé, sur un pantalon droit noir et des chaussures noires. Avec ses cheveux un peu longs et lisses, il semblait sortir d'un siècle précédent.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il lui arrivait de regretter ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'habituait à cette apparence qui était à la fois plus la sienne et bien moins que celle avec laquelle il avait vécu durant quinze années. Dans son esprit comme dans celui de Drago d'ailleurs, ce visage qu'il arborait depuis les vacances de Noël était son masque et son véritable était celui avec lequel tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter. Harry s'était promis que lorsque tout serait terminé, s'il y survivait, il trouverait un moyen de prendre un peu de ses deux apparences pour se composer un visage qui serait véritablement le sien.

.

Le train arrivait en gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Les hauteurs de la ville se distinguaient aux fenêtres des compartiments. Les jeunes sorciers prirent leurs affaires et s'acheminèrent vers les sorties des wagons tandis que le train ralentissait. Harry et Drago étaient toujours dans leur compartiment. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils se regardèrent. Harry prit le visage de Drago dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

.

Sur le quai, Harry repéra tout de suite Narcissa Malefoy qui les attendait. Le matin peu avant l'heure du train, Harry avait parlé avec Severus et Drago, et si ces derniers auraient préféré que les choses se passent autrement, ils avaient fini par accepter qu'Harry aille chez les Malefoy pour le week-end, avant d'aller, avec Drago, chez les Lestrange, pour la semaine à venir. Harry avait insisté, mais calmement, posément, sans faire d'excès de paternalisme envers Drago, ce que celui-ci avait apprécié, mais en exposant des arguments et en tenant fermement mais sans s'énerver sur ses positions. Severus avait cédé. Harry savait qu'il viendrait dîner le samedi soir chez les Malefoy, après avoir posé Caitlin chez les Weasley.

Daphné et Tracey saluèrent les garçons avant d'aller dire au revoir à Pansy, et Millicent, et d'aller retrouver leurs parents respectifs. Pansy n'avait plus adressé la parole à Drago et s'était tenu loin de Darren depuis que leur relation avait été rendu officielle, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Daphné appréciait que Pansy se soit aussi éloignée d'elle, surtout depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'Armée du Phoenix : au moins, elle ne se demandait pas toujours où elle pouvait être passée. Tracey était une Serpentard amie avec toutes les filles de son année, aussi elle passait parfois du temps avec Daphné, et parfois avec les autres, et Daphné pouvait passer du temps avec l'AP sans que tout le monde se questionne sur ses faits et gestes. Mais des rumeurs courraient sur elle et Ernie McMillan. Ils avaient été plusieurs fois aperçus ensembles, pour l'AP en réalité, et les excuses de questions scolaires avaient été prises pour des tentatives de cacher une relation secrète.

Les jeunes de Poudlard avaient une certaine tendance à imaginer des couples et encore plus des couples secrets derrière le moindre détail et les rumeurs naissaient toujours de très peu à l'école. Aucun des membres de l'AP ne s'en plaignait. Au moins ainsi, ils pouvaient toujours prétendre quelque chose de ce genre pour justifier leurs absences dues aux réunions.

Théodore et Blaise rejoignirent aussi leurs parents et Bérénice, la mère de Blaise, salua de loin Darren qu'elle aperçut, et il la salua de la tête en retour. Cela lui rappela qu'excepté Drago, Hermione, et les Weasley qui en faisaient partie, personne dans l'AP ne savait quel lien familial unissait Harry à Severus Rogue, Blaise en particulier, ne savait pas, alors qu'il faisait partie de cette famille. Harry se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas avouer ce secret-là à ces amis qui faisaient déjà beaucoup et à qui il avait déjà caché de nombreuses choses. Il se sentit mal à l'aise.

.

Narcissa Malefoy aperçut Drago et Darren assez vite et les salua de la main depuis là où elle se tenait. Les deux garçons dirent au revoir à leurs camarades et se dirigèrent vers elle. Harry remarqua que les gens semblaient passer autour d'elle le plus loin possible, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on parle sur leur compte s'ils devaient s'approcher d'une partisane reconnue de Voldemort. Très digne, Mrs Malefoy faisait mine de rien. Drago et elle se firent une bise à la française mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci préféra lui faire un baisemain.

- Bonjour les garçons, leur dit-elle. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Un voyage tout à fait correct, mère, lui répondit Drago, merci. Comment vous portez-vous vous-même ?

- Un peu fatiguée, les temps sont… particuliers, répondit Narcissa en plissant les lèvres sur ce dernier mot.

Ils avaient commencé d'avancer et la conversation tourna autour des derniers résultats de Drago et des dernières nouvelles de moindre importance au sein des nobles familles. Harry ne participa pas vraiment à la discussion, répondant simplement lorsque Mrs Malefoy lui posait une question directe. Ils arrivèrent à une grande voiture fine et allongée, noire, luxueuse. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une réaction de surprise. Il ne s'était jamais ne serait-ce qu'approché de voitures pareilles.

Les Dursley n'étaient pas pauvres, ils vivaient même bien, mais le niveau des Malefoy était bien loin devant. Harry se rappela alors à quel point il avait été admiratif des deux seules pièces du Manoir qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir au Nouvel An, le hall d'entrée et la salle de réception, ainsi que les jardins. Mais durant ce week-end, il allait pleinement plonger dans le monde de son compagnon, et découvrir là où il vivait tous ses moments en dehors de Poudlard. Harry savait que Drago avait une curiosité assez étonnante mais poussée envers là où Harry avait grandit, et Harry lui avait promis de l'emmener voir un jour la maison des Dursley, savourant à l'avance l'affrontement qui en résulterait.

Un homme en costume noir ouvrit la portière et tendit la main pour aider Mrs Malefoy à monter dans la voiture. Dans une légère révérence, il invita Harry et Drago à monter à sa suite. Un autre homme avait pris leurs bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Au moment d'y entrer, Harry aperçut les Weasley non loin de là qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction. Il se dépêcha de se détourner et de pénétrer dans le véhicule, gêné.

.

Durant le trajet, Narcissa reprit sa conversation.

- Bien sûr les Parkinson ont fait toute une histoire de la rupture de nos arrangements mais une petite compensation a su rétablir de corrects rapports entre nos deux familles. Oh, ce n'était pas bien difficile, ils en étaient tellement après notre fortune. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que nous ne soyons plus engagés envers eux.

- Mais je croyais que Père et vous attendiez tout de même quelque chose de cette alliance, sinon pourquoi la faire en premier lieu ? Il y avait de bien meilleurs partis, bien plus avantageux, que Pansy Parkinson, à l'époque, répondit Drago.

Harry ne broncha pas mais il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, n'ayant aucune idée de l'attitude à tenir.

- Oui, les Parkinson nous avaient promis une pièce de grande valeur qu'ils avaient placée comme dot de leur fille, et cela dépassait les promesses des autres partis, sur le moment. Une pièce que ton père désirait car elle aurait complété sa grande collection et nous aurait rendus plus riches que toutes les familles réunies. Oh bien sûr, nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous inquiéter de tout cela, nous sommes déjà loin devant les Zabini, et pourtant ce n'était pas chose aisée, avec la dot que Bérénice Nimwë a du amener avec elle.

Narcissa se tourna vers Harry.

- Je suppose que tu en sais quelque chose déjà, mais la fratrie Nimwë est la fratrie la plus riche de tout le monde sorcier, et je pense qu'il s'agit de l'une des plus grandes fortunes des mondes sorciers et moldus réunis. Alors évidemment, une fois répartis entre les trois enfants, le capital s'est divisé, ce qui nous a permis de passer devant les Zabini, puisque Thomas ne possédait plus rien quand il a épousé Bérénice. En revanche nous sommes toujours derrière les Albion. Andromaque a fait un mariage d'amour avec Echtelion qui s'est avéré être le meilleur choix possible en matière de rendement. Les Albion sont également l'une des plus grandes fortunes, alors ajoutée à celle des Nimwë, nous ne faisons plus le poids.

- Hum… fut tout ce qu'Harry fut capable de répondre.

- Et Lancelot Nimwë n'est pas en reste. Avec son agence de mode et stylisme mondialement connue dans les deux mondes puisqu'il l'a développée pour les Moldus également, il fait augmenter son héritage de jour en jour. Tu ne sais pas s'il s'est enfin posé avec une jeune femme ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas…

- Oh ce ne sont pas les femmes qui manquent pour autant. Elles lui tournent tous autour, mais il ne semble pas être capable de s'installer avec une seule. Je sais que les Greengrass aimeraient le rencontrer. Leur fille Daphné, vous connaissez Daphné Greengrass, elle est de votre année à Serpentard, bien sûr, et bien ses parents aimeraient beaucoup concevoir une alliance avec Lancelot Nimwë. Je ne sais pas s'ils y parviendront, Daphné est une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, mais elle a du caractère. Cela ferait sûrement beaucoup de bien à Lancelot, cela dit. Seulement je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait se retrouver fiancée à un tel coureur de jupons. Surtout qu'ils ne pourraient pas être mariés avant quelques années, avant qu'elle soit majeure, en réalité.

Harry se tourna vers Drago en l'entendant réprimer un rire et étouffa le sien à son tour.

- Darren, très cher, penses-tu que tu pourrais les présenter l'un à l'autre ? La famille Greengrass t'en serait extrêmement reconnaissante si tu pouvais les aider. Leurs affaires marchent un peu mal en ce moment, William Greengrass, le père de Daphné, a été licencié car son entreprise a été délocalisée en Allemagne et qu'il ne voulait pas faire déménager sa famille ni quitter l'Angleterre. Sa femme donne des cours de langue et d'histoire depuis, en attendant qu'il retrouve du travail. Toujours est-il que s'ils pouvaient marier au moins l'une de leur fille à un riche parti, leurs soucis seraient déjà moindres.

- Daphné a une sœur ? demanda Harry, n'en ayant aucune idée.

- Mais oui tout à fait, très cher, une jeune sœur de deux ans de moins qu'elle. Astoria. Elle est allée à Serdaigle je crois. Oh ses parents étaient tout de même satisfaits, Serdaigle est la Maison du savoir et de l'intelligence. Ils auraient préféré qu'elle soit à Serpentard comme toute la famille, bien sûr, mais enfin. Serdaigle est une Maison tout à fait respectable quoi qu'il en soit.

Ni Harry ni Drago ne répondirent quoi que ce soit à cela. Réfléchissant un instant aux Serdaigles qu'ils connaissaient, ils eurent immédiatement en tête d'abord Luna Lovegood, puis Lisa Turpin. Aucune des deux n'était vraiment conforme au modèle de la Maison… Mais ils se gardèrent bien de faire tout commentaire à ce sujet, se contentant d'essayer de masquer leur amusement.

.

Les conversations durant la suite du trajet furent du même acabit. Et une fois de plus, Harry en ressortit un peu abasourdi, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec l'un des parents de Drago, depuis qu'ils ne le voyaient pas comme Harry Potter. Surtout depuis qu'ils le voyaient comme un bon investissement et une éventuelle protection.

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Harry sortit de la voiture, et fut tout aussi émerveillé par l'immense, ancien, et luxueux domaine des Malefoy. Drago s'approcha derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son menton en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Bienvenue chez moi, cher et tendre… murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry qui eut un sourire amusé.

Drago posa un furtif baiser dans son cou avant de s'écarter de lui et d'avancer, ouvrant le chemin pour qu'Harry le suive. Narcissa était déjà partie loin devant et elle les attendait dans l'entrée.

- Darren, très cher, sens-toi chez toi bien sûr, ne te gêne pas. Je laisse Drago te faire visiter. Lucius ne devrait pas tarder d'être là. Ton père a reçu une augmentation fort avantageuse cette semaine, te l'ai-je dis Drago ?

- Non, mère, vous ne m'en aviez pas touché mot, lui répondit Drago, sincèrement surpris par la nouvelle.

- Oui, notre nouveau Ministre a fait de lui son adjoint, son plus proche conseiller, et Lucius a également tous les droits sur le Ministère des Finances. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Narcissa était réellement enthousiasmée par la nouvelle.

- Nous fêterons cela ce soir, ainsi que l'entrée de Darren dans la famille. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de célébrer cela également dans les règles. Severus vient toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Oh Lucius sera ravi de pouvoir le considérer comme faisant partie de notre famille lui aussi. Ils sont amis depuis si longtemps ! Et bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'ai également des choses à faire. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard.

Harry la salua de la tête et Drago lui fit une bise sur la joue, et elle quitta la pièce. Drago se tourna vers Harry.

- Darren Prince, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit plus tôt très cher, dit-il en imitant un peu la voix de sa mère, bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy. Accueil et services de luxe, dont vous serez prié d'être satisfaits !

Harry sourit. Drago frappa dans ses mains et des elfes de maison ainsi que des personnes qui devaient être le personnel de service de la maison apparurent rapidement.

- Avant de te faire visiter, je te présente rapidement notre personnel. Ils sont là pour que les membres de la famille et les invités ne manquent jamais de rien et soient toujours au meilleur de leur contentement. S'ils font mal leur travail, il ne faut pas hésiter à les punir ou à rapporter les éventuels incidents à tes hôtes.

- Drago… voulut intervenir Harry.

Drago continua sur sa lancée sans l'écouter et fit un geste de la main pour renvoyer tous ceux qui étaient apparus, et qui disparurent rapidement.

- Oh, nous avions un elfe de maison épouvantable avant. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il est parti, mais c'était tant mieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir tout le temps et de se punir tout le temps et…

- Drago… !

- Il s'appelait Derby, non Tommy.

- Dobby ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- Et bien…

- Oh mais attends, ça commence à me revenir… Mon père était revenu furieux à la maison en disant qu'Harry Potter lui avait fait libérer l'elfe contre son gré, et… ah. Oups. Certes.

Drago eut un sourire innocent et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est fou comme un trajet en voiture avec ta mère suffit pour nous faire oublier qu'il y a un monde qui tourne en dehors de la vie chez les Malefoy, dit Harry avec un sourire gentiment moqueur.

- Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le mal ! Tu préférerais qu'on ne dise pas un mot et qu'on tire des têtes de six pieds de long comme dans le train ? Non merci, maintenant que je me sens mieux, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retomber dans cet état !

Harry rit et attira Drago à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Bon, je te fais la visite ? lança Drago une fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

- Allons-y !

.

Drago fit monter et descendre tellement d'escalier, présenta tellement de pièces et de salles toutes spécifiques à un seul usage, présenta également tellement de tableaux, qu'Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard le premier jour d'école : complètement perdu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te balader tout seul chez moi, très cher ! lui répliqua Drago lorsqu'Harry lui fit part de son sentiment.

- Oh, mais avez-vous donc prévu de ne point me lâcher d'une semelle très cher ? répondit Harry amusé.

- Exactement ! affirma Drago avec force avant d'embrasser Harry à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de toute la visite. Harry trouvait cela touchant, mais un peu inquiétant aussi. Cela voulait dire que Drago ne se sentait pas en sécurité et qu'il était nerveux. Harry savait bien pourquoi il était dans un tel état mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour améliorer les choses. Alors il ne disait rien et trouvait lui aussi n'importe quelle excuse pour l'embrasser en retour.

A l'heure du thé, Drago insista impérieusement pour qu'Harry descende sur la véranda pour le prendre avec sa mère. Harry soupira qu'il n'allait pas tenir une nouvelle heure de conversations mondaines, et se plaignit de ne pas y être habitué et que cela était trop pour lui en un si court laps de temps mais Drago ne voulut rien entendre.

Narcissa fut soulagée de voir qu'ils s'étaient un peu détendus tous les deux. Elle avait bien remarqué la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis leur descente du train et en connaissait bien la raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas aborder les sujets qui fâchaient et entreprit plutôt de leur demander des nouvelles des cours, de l'école, de leurs amis, et Harry se surprit lui-même à débattre d'un sujet de métamorphose avec elle tandis que Drago sirotait son thé en regardant les jardins. La situation était tellement étrange… Et en même temps, Harry réalisa qu'il s'y sentait bien. Cela avait aussi du bon de pouvoir s'échapper de la réalité un instant, parfois.

.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Qu'avez-vous pensé des moments plus légers ? Et du côté un peu flash back ? Je rigole toujours en relisant les passages avec Narcissa Malefoy :D

Préparez vous pour une série de chapitres plus sombres, avec des rencontres avec Voldy et la semaine redoutée chez les Lestrange. A samedi prochain !


	52. Chapter 52 - Souvenirs et Projets

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour ! Un chapitre un peu sympa, pas trop sombre, encore, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Durant le retour du train, Harry et Drago ne décrochent pas un mot, et le trajet est rythmé de flash-backs de la veille et du matin même: Réunion avec l'AP, recommandations, et autres. Narcissa Malefoy attend les garçons à la gare et durant le trajet jusqu'au Manoir, elle discute avec eux de sujets mondains et légers. En faisant visiter à Harry, Drago fait preuve inconsciemment d'un sérieux manque d'affection et d'un besoin d'être rassuré. Malgré l'ambiance qui reste légère par les conversations enlevées de Mrs Malefoy, Harry sait que cela ne peut durer.

**Ce chapitre se déroule **du samedi début de soirée à plus tard dans la nuit de la même journée.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 52 - Souvenirs Et Projets**

.

En attendant l'heure du dîner, Drago entreprit d'essayer sur Harry toutes les tenues que celui-ci possédait et n'avait encore jamais mises, pour trouver laquelle serait la meilleure pour le soir même. Il laissa Harry donner son avis sur sa propre tenue quand il la revêtit mais comme il était celui qui avait le plus de goût, Harry ne trouva rien à redire.

Drago avait avec plaisir mit une tenue plus remarquable que son costume noir porté pour le voyage : une chemise de style ancien, un peu ample et légère, aux manches évasées uniquement resserrée aux poignets avant de s'élargir à nouveau, une veste mi longue bleu marine légèrement resserrée à la taille et largement évasée aux extrémités des manches brodées de liserais rouges, et au col ouvert en V sous lequel entrait la cravate du même rouge, veste fermée à la taille par deux boutons avant de s'ouvrir un peu sur les hanches, le tout sur un pantalon fin et droit du même bleu marine, et sur de minces chaussures noires allongées.

Harry portait une chemise de soie d'un vert sombre qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, rentrée dans un pantalon droit noir, et sous une longue veste noire ouverte, aux manches retournées aux extrémités, décorées de boutonnières argentées, veste décorée de liserais rouge sombre, et des chaussures noires. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate pour porter plutôt la fine et longue chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif aux armoiries de Serpentard.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsque Drago le lui avait impérieusement mis autour du cou mais il ne l'avait pas enlevé. Drago avait bâti l'entière tenue de son cher et tendre pour qu'il ait bien l'air d'appartenir à sa nouvelle Maison. Harry n'avait pas protesté. Il se sentait toujours très Gryffondor mais ne rejetait plus l'idée d'être aussi Serpentard comme il avait pu le faire avant d'y vivre réellement. Il avait réalisé que ce qu'il n'aimait pas, que ce que les Gryffondors et la plupart des autres Maisons n'aimaient pas chez les Serpentards, c'était l'attitude récente, moderne qu'ils avaient adoptés, due en grande partie à l'influence de Voldemort. Mais lorsque l'on rencontrait de vrais Serpentards plus matures que le Drago de première année par exemple, et qu'on apprenait à les connaître, on s'apercevait vite qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement tels qu'on pouvait les dépeindre. Et Harry aimait ces constatations.

.

Les deux garçons descendirent sur la terrasse du côté des jardins en attendant l'heure du dîner et s'assirent sur la balancelle. Ils s'étaient assis à distance honorable l'un de l'autre quand Narcissa leur jeta un coup d'œil depuis la salle à manger où elle supervisait la préparation de la pièce pour le repas du soir. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient nettement plus près l'un de l'autre. Un petit sourire s'étira doucement sur ses lèvres. Drago avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren qui avait passé son bras autour de lui, et Narcissa pouvait les voir discuter et se faire rire. Cela lui fit plaisir.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression que Darren Prince ne laisserait rien ni personne faire de mal à son Drago, et elle pensait sincèrement qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour son fils. Quant à Drago, Narcissa voyait que celui-ci avait trouvé quelque chose en Darren qui le faisait s'y accrocher et elle était presque sûre que pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr elle ne connaissait pas la vérité sur leur relation mais, mère, elle percevait le lien fort qui avait commencé de se créer entre eux. Elle pouvait voir l'attitude protectrice de Darren envers Drago et voyait surtout que Drago la laissait s'installer. Elle avait entendu dans l'après-midi que son fils se plaignait dans une courte dispute avec Darren de son côté trop possessif justement mais à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, cela ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

Elle les regarda encore et les vit se chamailler. Cela la fit sourire à nouveau mais cette fois son sourire était un peu triste. Parce qu'elle pouvait voir à quel point leurs tentatives d'être heureux étaient fausses, perturbées par les poids qui pesaient sur leurs jeunes épaules.

.

Harry et Drago se chamaillaient gentiment en effet, évitant chacun soigneusement les sujets fâcheux.

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu entrer dans notre salle commune à notre insu ! disait Drago alors qu'ils se taquinaient sur les Maisons de Poudlard. Les Serpentards sont les meilleurs pour dissimuler des choses, spécialement des endroits ! Tu te souviens de la Chambre des Secrets, non ? Il en a fallu du temps pour la trouver !

- Oui, parlons-en de la Chambre des Secrets… Qui en a trouvé l'entrée déjà ? dit innocemment Harry.

- ... Quoi ?! Tu avais trouvé la Chambre des Secrets ?!

- Chut, fais attention ! marmonna Harry en regardant rapidement autour d'eux.

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne, ma mère est dans la salle à manger et les elfes de maisons ont reçu un sortilège qui les fait oublier tout ce qu'ils peuvent entendre depuis toute l'histoire avec Dobby. Eh, mais c'était la même année d'ailleurs !

- Oui, cette année avait été une graaande année pleine de Malefoy et de serpents… répondit Harry en prenant un air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Drago. Je me souviens que tu avais du voir mon père pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand il s'était battu avec le père de la belette, mais c'était tout non ? Et puis je t'ai bien fait chier toute l'année mais ça c'était habituel déjà, rien d'extraordinaire. Oui, je sais, il y avait eu cette histoire d'héritier de la Chambre des Secrets qui pétrifiait les gens, mais finalement, on n'avait pas trop su ce qui s'était passé… Et je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre ! On avait compris que Weasley et toi aviez arrêté l'héritier mais…

Harry se redressa et regarda fixement Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci en s'inquiétant un peu du regard d'Harry sur lui.

- Tu n'as jamais su ce qui s'était passé ? Vraiment ? Ton père ne t'a jamais raconté toute l'histoire ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Il en sait quelque chose ? Bon, oui, il avait essayé de faire virer le vieux fou et il avait convaincu Fudge d'envoyer cet abruti de Hagrid à Azkaban, mais…

- Tu te rends compte que tu insultes constamment des gens qui me sont proches ?

- Hum…

Drago eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné et de ne pas répliquer. Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à nouveau, sortit sa baguette, et jeta des sorts d'insonorisation.

- Tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais du jour où j'avais rencontré ton père pour la première fois, le jour où il s'est battu avec Mr Weasley.

- Oui…

- Et bien ce jour-là, ton père a aussi glissé dans les affaires de Ginny un vieux journal intime qui en fait avait appartenu à Volde-

- Ne-dis-pas-son-nom par Merlin ! siffla Drago. Pas ici s'il te plaît !

- Tu es ridicule. Donc, un journal intime qui avait appartenu à… machin-chose.

- Un peu de respect, tu veux ? J'ai constamment l'impression qu'il peut nous entendre quand on parle alors j'éviterai de l'appeler comme ça si j'étais toi.

- Bon sang Drago, s'il pouvait nous entendre, je serais déjà mort à cette heure-là !

Drago se tut et fit une moue contrariée.

- Oui mais quand même.

- Bon tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou non ?

- Oui, c'est bon, continue. Donc, un journal intime de magie noire j'imagine ?

- Si on veut. En fait il contenait une forme d'âme de Vol… tu sais. Un souvenir de celui qu'il était quand il était à Poudlard. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor avant de prendre son surnom, il était à Serpentard comme tu peux t'en douter, et l'un des héritiers de Salazar Serpentard. Grâce à son statut, ses pouvoirs déjà grandissants, et sa capacité pour parler Fourchelang, il a fait sortir le monstre de la Chambre, qui était un immense serpent en fait, et l'a lancé sur des enfants de Moldus il y a cinquante ans. Il a fait croire que c'était Hagrid le coupable et a reçu des récompenses pour services rendus à l'école.

- Ca me choque d'imaginer le Seigneur des Ténèbres se baladant dans les couloirs de l'école… Même si c'était il y a cinquante ans. Et imaginer qu'il ait, en tant qu'élève, tué un autre jeune, ça me…

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contre l'idée, en deuxième année. Tu clamais à tout va que tu espérais qu'Hermione…

- J'avais _douze ans_ ! Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, je répétais simplement ce que mon père racontait sur les Moldus. Je ne dis pas que je les adore aujourd'hui mais j'ai appris à réfléchir un peu par moi-même, merci !

Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Drago.

- Je sais, j'ai vu. Et j'en suis content, murmura-t-il.

.

Drago rosit.

- Et donc, Weasley-fille s'est retrouvée avec le journal du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était à Poudlard et qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre etc. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

- L'âme de Voldemort – désolé – a commencé de prendre possession de Ginny pour la forcer à ouvrir la Chambre à nouveau et à commander au monstre.

- Pardon ?!

- Oui, Ginny n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, bien qu'elle ait rapidement compris que c'était à cause de la personne invisible qui lui répondait quand elle écrivait dans le journal. Comme Voldemort – bon c'est bon là – prenait possession d'elle, il pouvait la faire parler Fourchelang et aller là où il voulait sans qu'elle ne puisse le trahir puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas ensuite.

Harry raconta alors comment il avait trouvé le journal dans les toilettes des filles, comment Ron et lui étaient allés voir les araignées, ce à quoi Drago marmonna des commentaires sur l'impulsivité suicidaire légendaire des Gryffondors, comment Hermione avait deviné pour les tuyaux et comment ils avaient deviné que Mimi Geignarde était la fille qui avait été tuée la première fois, comment ils en étaient arrivés Ron et lui à trouver la Chambre avec Lockhart. Il raconta ensuite comment Lockhart s'était lancé un Oubliettes sans faire exprès à cause de la baguette cassée de Ron puis comment Harry s'était retrouvé seul au cœur de la Chambre des Secrets, découvrant Ginny inconsciente et le souvenir de Jedusor plus vivant que jamais.

- C'est là que j'ai du combattre le Basilic, le monstre de la Chambre. J'ai reçu de l'aide de Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé son Phoenix, Fumseck, et l'épée de Gryffondor. J'ai réussi à vaincre le serpent mais il m'avait mordu avant, et le venin commençait de se répandre. Heureusement que Fumseck pouvait me soigner. Tu savais que les larmes de phœnix avaient des vertus curatives ? Bref, j'ai détruit le journal avec un croc du Basilic, et Ginny est revenue à elle. Et ensuite Fumseck nous a tous fait sortir de la Chambre.

Drago regardait Harry complètement effaré.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà complètement fou à ce point ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry rit.

- Ok, mais pourquoi tu as dit que l'année avait été pleine de Malefoy au fait ? reprit Drago, intrigué.

- Tu veux une histoire drôle ou une histoire moins drôle d'abord ?

- Euh, la moins drôle en premier.

- Ton père est arrivé dans le bureau de McGonagall, dans lequel on était avec Dumbledore, juste après notre remontée. Il n'y avait plus que Dumbledore et moi et il ne faisait pas attention à ma présence au début, il était juste là pour essayer de virer à nouveau Dumbledore. Mais il y avait Dobby avec lui qui m'a rappelé que le journal venait de ton père et quand ils sont repartis, je les ai rattrapés avec le journal et une chaussette. Ton père à jeté la chaussette derrière lui, Dobby l'a attrapée, et c'est comme ça que j'ai libéré ton ancien elfe de maison de ta famille.

- Ah oui, je comprends maintenant, père n'arrêtait pas de maudire ton nom après. Tout l'été d'ailleurs.

- Oui, et bien sur le moment il était furieux comme tu peux l'imaginer. Tu te souviens du jour où mon père nous a prévenus qu'il allait falloir que je rencontre tes parents officiellement comme ton petit-ami ?

- Oui, très bien, d'ailleurs ce jour-là, tu as dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas oublié… Dis donc, quand est-ce que mon père a essayé de te tuer ?!

- …

- Ah, mais c'était ce jour-là alors ! D'accord… Mais il a essayé de te tuer, c'est-à-dire qu'il a…

- Il a levé sa baguette et commencé de lancer un Avada Kedavra mais Dobby s'est interposé et l'en a empêché.

Drago garda le silence un instant les sourcils froncés.

- Et l'histoire plus amusante ? J'avoue que j'ai envie de rire un peu là…

- Hum… et bien maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens que c'était très amusant pour nous, mais pour toi sûrement un peu moins…

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez encore fait ?!

.

Harry raconta alors comment ils avaient fabriqué du Polynectar dans l'idée d'infiltrer la salle commune des Serpentards pour savoir si Drago savait quelque chose à propos de l'héritier de Serpentard.

- On était persuadés que c'était toi. Donc on a pris des cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle et Hermione pensait avoir un cheveu de Millicent Bulstrode.

Harry relata ensuite comment une fois sous les traits des deux acolytes de Drago, ils l'avaient retrouvé et suivi dans la salle commune pour essayer de lui extorquer des informations, et comment ils avaient fui en voyant qu'ils commençaient de reprendre leur apparence initiale.

- D'ailleurs, que disais-tu au sujet du fait qu'on n'aurait jamais pu entrer à votre insu ? rappela Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Drago ne rigolait pas du tout. Il avait croisé les bras et levé le nez dans un air boudeur.

- Aller, rigole un peu, c'était drôle non ? Imagine-nous en train de boire du Polynectar avec des petits morceaux de Crabbe et Goyle !

- Je-n'aime-pas-me-faire-avoir, lâcha Drago entre ses dents.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et ajouta :

- Si ça peut te consoler, Hermione avait en fait un poil de chat. Elle a passé une semaine à l'infirmerie après ça avec des poils et des moustaches sur le visage. Elle avait même une queue !

Drago voulait continuer de bouder mais cette histoire-là l'amusait beaucoup et Harry pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de rire. Il chercha à le taquiner à nouveau et Drago cessa rapidement de faire la tête pour répondre aux attaques d'Harry. Ils étaient en train de se batailler comme des gamins sur la balancelle quand une voix les interrompit.

.

Narcissa Malefoy qui jetait des regards vers eux de temps à autre avait vu qu'ils discutaient plus sérieusement avant de recommencer à se chamailler. Elle était un peu perdue dans sa contemplation quand un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se retourna et sourit à son mari. Lucius Malefoy avait des cernes sous les yeux et l'air fatigué. La vie était redevenue un peu plus facile depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait officialisé son retour et lui avait redonné une place de pouvoir au Ministère. Mais il gardait toujours un œil sur lui et semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de le punir pour ses erreurs passées.

- Il t'a encore appelé après ton travail, demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce en caressant tendrement la joue de son époux.

- Oui, répondit Lucius dans un murmure. Il s'était ennuyé aujourd'hui et trouvait que j'étais… divertissant.

Lucius Malefoy grimaça.

- Je suis normalement en congé jusqu'à lundi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut voir Drago et Darren Prince dans l'après-midi demain avant qu'ils ne partent chez ta sœur. Severus a essayé de le convaincre de lui laisser la charge de leur première formation mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a refusé, argumentant que Bellatrix était plus à même de s'en occuper.

- Pourquoi Severus voulait-il s'en charger ?

- Tu sais à quel point Severus déteste ta sœur. Il ne voulait pas laisser son précieux neveu entre ses mains. Et comme ledit neveu n'allait apparemment pas vouloir laisser Drago, l'idée était donc de les prendre tous les deux.

- Ouf, soupira Narcissa de soulagement, j'espérais bien que Darren ne laisserait pas Drago seul. Je les ai observés un peu tu sais.

- Alors ?

- Je crois bien qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Lucius grogna.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me ravit le plus mais si cela peut nous assurer la sécurité de Drago, ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Chéri… lança Narcissa avec un air de reproche.

- … Oui, et si Drago est heureux, c'est ce qui compte… marmonna Lucius.

- Merci, dit Narcissa avec un sourire avant d'embrasser doucement et tendrement son mari.

Lucius soupira.

- Je vais me changer et me rafraichir, et nous pourrons dîner. Je ne serai pas long.

- Bien. Severus arrive-t-il bientôt ?

- Oui, il devait juste passer chez lui pour se changer également.

.

Severus Rogue sortit de la douche en grimaçant de douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé qu'il était un peu trop laxiste sur les comptes-rendus d'informations et sur ses actions ces derniers temps et le lui avait bien fait comprendre. De plus il était très énervé de ne toujours pas avoir trouvé où se cachait Harry Potter et de ne pas avoir encore sous la main l'héritier de Serpentard. L'officialisation de son retour l'avait pourtant rendu très heureux dans les jours qui avaient suivis mais l'euphorie était vite retombée face aux problèmes encore restants.

Severus revêtit une tenue longue et noire comme il en avait l'habitude mais en choisit une qui soit adaptée au dîner auquel il se rendit immédiatement ensuite. Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Malefoy, il fut accueilli par Narcissa qui lui proposa de s'installer dans le petit salon pour prendre l'apéritif et discuter avec les garçons s'il le voulait en attendant que Lucius n'arrive.

Narcissa interrompit Drago et Darren dans leur conversation.

- Les garçons, Severus et Lucius sont arrivés.

Ils répondirent qu'ils arrivèrent et elle retourna dans le petit salon, sommant un elfe de maison d'apporter des verres et à boire.

.

Drago se leva de la balancelle et inspira. Il se retourna, tendit la main vers Harry qui l'attrapa, et le releva en l'attirant vers lui. Harry sourit, passa l'autre main sur la taille de Drago pour l'attirer bien d'avantage, et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago posa sa main libre sur la nuque d'Harry et maintint leur proximité, répondant au baiser avec la même passion.

- Il y a des endroits plus intimes que la terrasse pour ce genre de choses, vous savez !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement vers l'origine de la voix, tels des enfants pris en faute. Ils sourirent tous les deux en reconnaissant Severus, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Ils le rejoignirent et Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago comme ils le faisaient souvent quand ils se voyaient en dehors de l'école pour se saluer.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as vu ton père déjà ? demanda Severus au jeune Malefoy.

- Non, pas encore. Et toi comment vas-tu ? demanda Drago à son parrain.

- Ca va.

Severus se tourna vers Harry.

- Et toi ? Tu as été bien accueilli par Narcissa ?

- Oui, merci. Elle est très aimable avec moi. Je redoute un peu plus une nouvelle rencontre avec Malefoy-père cependant, répondit Harry en grimaçant.

Severus sourit et passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

Il but une gorgée de son verre tandis que les garçons se regardaient, un peu intrigués.

- Hum… tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tu sembles… bizarre, renchérit Drago.

- Ca va les garçons, ça va. _Ca va_.

Severus commençait de s'agacer. Ils n'insistèrent pas. Lorsqu'il se détourna pour rentrer, Harry plissa les yeux en distinguant une plaie sur son cou. Il avança la main et l'effleura. Severus sursauta et chassa sa main en claquant la langue.

- Je me suis coupé, fut sa seule réponse.

- C'est ça… murmura Harry une fois qu'il fut trop loin pour l'entendre.

Drago le regarda et alla chercher sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser. Harry l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser furtivement, et puis ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans le petit salon.

.

Narcissa un haut verre de vin à la main et Severus toujours avec son verre de Whisky Pur Feu étaient assis sur un canapé et discutaient des dernières nouvelles. Drago proposa à Harry de s'assoir dans l'autre canapé et alla servir du Whisky Pur Feu dans deux verres qui semblaient être spécifiques à cette utilisation puisque Severus avait le même. Drago servit simplement des doses plus modérées et tendit un verre à Harry. Harry regarda le verre, regarda Drago, regarda le verre à nouveau, et Drago étouffa un rire moqueur en comprenant qu'Harry n'avait jamais bu d'alcool. Harry prit le verre cependant et Drago s'installa à côté de lui sans pouvoir ôter son air amusé. Harry lui donna un coup de coude et Drago laissa échapper un rire qu'il essayait de garder pour lui. Narcissa et Severus se tournèrent vers eux mais comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une blague entre eux, et s'en désintéressèrent.

Harry et Drago sentirent leur amusement disparaître d'un seul coup quand Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry détourna le regard avant de capter celui de l'homme qui observait les personnes présentes. Il salua simplement de la tête Severus qu'il venait de voir ainsi que son épouse, et avança plutôt vers les deux garçons qui se levèrent rapidement. Drago regarda son père sans crainte mais Harry garda les yeux un peu à côté, mal à l'aise. Lucius posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago. Harry remarqua que Severus faisait le même geste envers le jeune homme. Il se demandait quelle était réellement la relation entre Severus et Drago. Avant qu'Harry n'arrive dans sa vie, Severus n'avait aucune famille. Lucius était son meilleur ami malgré les camps différents et Drago était son filleul. Peut-être le considérait-il comme un fils.

- Drago, je suis content de te revoir enfin. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Bien, père, merci. Et vous ?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs…

Drago s'étonna de l'honnêteté de la réponse de son père qui répondait d'habitude des « ça va » qui n'avaient pas de sens. Il se retint bien cependant de faire une quelconque remarque.

- Tu as toujours de parfaits résultats scolaires ?

- Oui père, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Et cette Sang-de-bourbe de Granger, où en est-elle ?

- Hum… je ne la bats pas encore dans toutes les matières, mais…

- Tu as intérêt à terminer l'année devant elle. Surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passe, elle va sûrement trouver de quoi s'occuper ailleurs, alors profites-en.

- …

- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui père. Je suis désolé, je vais faire mieux et je ne vous décevrai plus.

- C'est bien.

Harry n'avait pas bronché, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pourtant. Severus et Narcissa avaient continué leurs verres en silence. Ce type de conversation devait être habituelle…

- Darren Prince…

Harry serra la main de Lucius Malefoy en gardant une expression très neutre bien qu'il se sente bouillir à l'intérieur.

- Nous avons eu vent de tes actions au sein de Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est content de toi. J'imagine que tu es fier Severus, d'avoir un fils qui serve aussi bien notre Maître, même en venant de loin et ne l'ayant que récemment rencontré.

Drago évita de grimacer sous l'accusation déguisée. Il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas le fils parfait que Lucius Malefoy aurait voulu avoir mais avec ses nouvelles… inclinations, ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Drago avait prévu bien sûr d'avouer un jour à son père la réalité de ses sentiments, opinions politiques, et activités, mais ce ne serait pas avant d'être certain qu'Harry aurait gagné et que son père soit derrière des barreaux, incapable de lui faire du mal sous le coup de la colère.

- Oui, je suis assez content de mon neveu, répondait Severus à Lucius. Mais Drago fait bien les choses aussi, ceux qui le suivent ont été charmés avant d'être menacés, et ils seront certainement plus fidèles à ton fils que ceux qui suivent mon neveu, qui fait rarement dans la dentelle…

Harry retint le regard noir qu'il avait envie de lancer à son père. Drago en revanche remercia silencieusement son parrain pour essayer de ramener quelques grâces sur lui chez Lucius.

- Nous verrons… dit simplement Mr. Malefoy avant de terminer son verre. Passons au dîner, voulez-vous ?

.

Le repas fut… particulier. Harry et Drago étaient constamment très concentrés et en alerte pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre mot de travers, et ils terminèrent épuisés, sans compter les attaques plus ou moins directes du couple Malefoy sur leur relation, et en oubliant toutes les fois où ils durent se retenir de répliquer ou de s'énerver, surtout Harry. En effet le dîner tourna autour de la nouvelle ère qui s'annonçait, puisqu'on fêtait le nouveau poste de Lucius au Ministère, et qu'on en profita pour fêter ce nouveau Ministère, bien meilleur que l'ancien évidemment. Harry apprit ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley avait été licencié et qu'il était surveillé, suspecté d'avoir des activités illicites. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore arrêté, manque de preuves. Apparemment, ils cherchaient à respecter encore les semblants de procédure judiciaire.

Tous les sorciers qui travaillaient auparavant au sein du Ministère se virent offrir de garder leur poste s'ils prêtaient serment d'allégeance à Voldemort. Harry fut ravi d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été nombreux à refuser, avant de se rendre compte que cela signifiait qu'ils avaient moins d'infiltrés désormais. Lucius cita cependant quelques noms de personnes qui avaient souhaité rester, noms qu'Harry avait déjà entendu dans l'Ordre, et il sut qu'il y en avait encore qui jouaient un double jeu.

La discussion tourna évidemment également autour de la relation de Drago et Darren. Narcissa posa quelques questions assez neutres mais Lucius s'engagea dans les questions indiscrètes, essayant apparemment de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir déjà faits, et lançant déjà des menaces à demi voilées à Harry si quoi que soit arrivait à Drago qui nuirait sa réputation, son honneur, l'honneur de la famille, ou sa sécurité. Drago apprécia particulièrement l'ordre dans lequel ces priorités avaient été énoncées, et l'omission de son bien-être dans l'histoire. Il fallut un toussotement de Narcissa et un regard appuyé de Severus pour que Lucius ajoute quelque chose d'un peu plus ressemblant à un sentiment paternel protecteur, bien que cela sonne affreusement faux.

Harry joua parfaitement le jeu, prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure que le dîner avançait. Il parvint à se contenir et à dire les bonnes choses, et il lui semblait qu'il allait finir par entrer dans les bonnes grâces du père de son amant. Il cru qu'il avait fait une erreur redoutable quand Lucius aborda le sujet de Poudlard.

- Dolores Ombrage n'a pas encore officiellement rallié les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais celui-ci la laissa faire pour l'instant car elle fait du très bon travail dans l'école. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à ce vieux timbré de Dumbledore mais comme on ne l'a toujours pas revu depuis l'officialisation du retour du Maître, nous imaginons qu'elle l'a fait enfermer quelque part.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry laissa échapper une exclamation d'exaspération indignée. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il crut que tout était fini, quand il vit une ouverture.

- Ombrage est une incapable, dit-il sur un ton méprisant. Elle est complètement aveuglée par son avidité et son avilissement pour le pouvoir en place, elle n'a aucune idée à elle et sera prête à retourner sa veste si le vent change. Les imbéciles de Serpentards qui me sont dévoués pourront prendre le contrôle de la Brigade Inquisitoriale sous son nez sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et ainsi, prendre le pouvoir à Poudlard tout en la laissant croire qu'elle en est toujours à la tête. Et je parle de vrais imbéciles, que je dirige, certes, mais tout de même.

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard tandis qu'Harry buvait sa coupe de vin, et partagèrent un sourire satisfaits. De leur côté, Severus et Drago se regardèrent aussi en coin, et veillant à ce que les autres ne les voit pas, partagèrent, eux, un lever des yeux au ciel. Harry comprit immédiatement qu'il avait non seulement très bien rattrapé son coup mais en plus qu'il avait le couple Malefoy dans sa poche. Il en rajouta une couche.

- J'espérais pouvoir en parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres rapidement. Je souhaitais avoir son avis sur la question. Savez-vous s'il serait possible de le voir tant que je suis hors de Poudlard ?

Cette fois, Severus et Drago firent attention à ne pas se regarder et masquèrent du mieux qu'ils purent leurs airs effarés devant l'audace et l'imprudence d'Harry. Lucius avait son petit sourire satisfait et Drago s'inquiéta brusquement.

- Cela tombe bien que tu dises ça, Darren, car il avait prévu de vous parler à tout les deux avant que vous n'alliez chez ma belle-sœur.

- Très bien, répondit calmement Harry en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que personne n'entende son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Drago l'insultait mentalement de tous les noms depuis quelques minutes mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il le savait, il le savait que Voldemort voudrait les voir. Il n'aurait jamais risqué sa chance aussi loin sinon. Qu'avait-il vainement espéré pour se sentir réagir autant à l'annonce de la visite réelle du mage noir ? Il réalisait lentement qu'il allait croiser à nouveau Lord Voldemort et ce dès le lendemain, et la panique commençait à l'envahir.

Lucius était parti dans un nouveau discours, sur d'autres sujets, et il ne vit rien du malaise d'Harry. Narcissa, elle, perçut la disparition de cette assurance. Elle était encore loin de la vérité, heureusement pour eux, mais elle comprit que la bravade de Darren Prince était essentiellement jouée, et peut-être pas aussi forte qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Lucius et Drago avait cette même tendance à jouer les durs tant que la réalité n'était pas encore trop difficile. Ce dont Narcissa ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'Harry avait de vraies raisons d'être effrayé par la rencontre du lendemain.

.

Le dîner se termina enfin et les garçons voulurent se retirer mais Severus demanda à leur parler. Il prétexta un sujet de cours et ils sortirent soi-disant pour profiter de l'air frais, mais plus réellement pour pouvoir discuter sans être surpris ou dérangés. Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Severus sortit sa baguette, lança quelques sorts pour assurer le secret de leur conversation, et prit la parole tandis qu'ils continuaient de sa balader dans les jardins.

- Vous savez ce qui vous attend demain, tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ni Harry ni Drago ne répondirent. Harry hocha simplement la tête, l'air sombre.

- Il va falloir rester très calme et surtout ne prendre aucun risque. Je dis ça surtout pour toi Darren.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé pour ce soir, je sais que j'ai été un peu inconscient.

Drago réprima à peine l'expression d'un sentiment exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais cela vaut pour toi aussi Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attend à ce que tu fasses très vite une erreur qui pourrait te coûter cher, et il l'espère même. Il veut l'argent des Malefoy mais s'est lassé des membres de la famille. Il lui arrive de trouver Bellatrix exaspérante mais elle le flatte et surtout, est toujours efficace, et ne fait pas de bourdes comme ton père peut en faire.

- Je sais, prononça Drago sur un ton dur. Je ne lui donnerai aucun plaisir.

- Très bien. Tous les deux allez devoir faire très attention.

Severus hésita un instant, sortit à nouveau sa baguette, renforça ses sorts et en lança d'autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry pour l'amener à se tourner vers lui.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, le Seigneur des Ténèbres connait très bien tout ce qui concerne le Prince et le Compagnon, et il connaît les manifestations du lien entre ces deux entités. Je te demande s'il te plaît de ne rien faire qui puisse vous trahir. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soupçonne ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous puissiez être le Princeps et le Socius, vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir. Même avec toute la volonté et l'inconscience du monde. Je suis très sérieux Harry. Tu sais où je veux en venir.

Harry avait détourné le regard mais il reporta ses yeux sur son père. Ils se regardèrent fixement un long moment sans bouger. Drago resta immobile et silencieux, attendant de voir ce qu'Harry allait répondre. Il savait très bien ce que Severus avait voulu dire. Si Bellatrix venait à faire du mal à Drago, il faudrait qu'Harry se contrôle et ne réagisse qu'en petit ami, pas en Prince envers son Compagnon. Et cela serait difficile, Drago le savait. « _Ta souffrance fut la pire douleur que je ne puisse jamais ressentir. Tu as vécu ce moment. Je l'ai vécu avec toi. Plus jamais. Je te protégerai toujours_. »

Les mots qu'Harry avaient prononcées ce soir de décembre après les tentatives de Severus d'endurcir son fils face à la souffrance de ceux qu'il aimait, ces mots revinrent en tête de Drago. Ils avaient sonné comme un serment, une promesse, ils avaient sonné inviolables. Et Drago se rappela la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui : c'était à la bataille du Ministère, et Harry s'était transformé en loup sauvage et avait tué trois Mangemorts. Dont le père de Théod… Oh par Salazar, Harry n'avait jamais dit à Théodore ce qui était arrivé à son père. Théo ne devait même pas être au courant jusqu'à son retour chez lui… dans cette même journée.

- Drago ? Tu es toujours avec nous ?

Drago sursauta. Severus et Harry venaient apparemment de lui dire quelque chose.

- Désolé.

- Je disais, reprit Harry, que j'avais pensé à l'éventualité presque certaine que nous nous retrouvions dans une situation délicate, articula-t-il avec une pointe de cynisme. Et j'ai peut-être une solution. Drago, je pense que tu as toujours mon cadeau de Noël ?

Drago agrandit les yeux. Allait-il enfin savoir ce que pouvait bien être son cadeau ?!

.

Il se souvenait avec précision de ce dernier vingt-cinq décembre. Il était remonté dans sa chambre après le dîner et la réception familiale, ses autres cadeaux portés par des elfes de maison qui le suivaient. Il avait ouvert la porte, laissé les elfes poser ses cadeaux sur son bureau et sur son lit, et était allé sur son balcon. C'était alors qu'il avait découvert la grande chouette blanche qui l'attendait calmement, à l'abri des regards. Drago l'avait tout de suite reconnue, et avait d'abord été abasourdi de réaliser à quel point elle était intelligente. Il avait vérifié que les elfes étaient sortis de sa chambre pour faire rentrer la chouette. Un paquet et une carte étaient accrochés à sa patte et Drago s'était empressé de les lui ôter, tout excité à l'idée de recevoir un cadeau d'Harry. Bien sûr il s'était obligé de se ressaisir et s'était repris. Il avait donné quelque chose à Hedwige et l'avait renvoyée.

Drago s'était assis sur son lit et avait envoyé balader tous les autres cadeaux. Ouvrant la carte d'abord, il avait pu y lire ces mots :

« _Ce présent est particulier et en lien avec ce qui nous unit. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Ne me demande pas exactement ce que c'est ou à quoi ça sert, je ne sais pas encore, mais j'espère bien en savoir plus rapidement ! Je sais que tu vas trouver ça niais et fleur bleue, mais tant pis. Tu me manques. Ne le jette pas s'il te plaît, je crois que c'est quelque chose d'assez important et de grande valeur. Tu me manques. Je l'ai déjà dit mais ce n'était pas assez. Je compte les jours jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions. – H.J.D.P.P_ »

Drago s'était demandé alors ce que cela pouvait bien être. Ôtant le papier cadeau vert sombre et le ruban argenté (Drago avait noté l'utilisation des couleurs…), le jeune homme avait découvert un écrin noir. Il avait eu peur de l'ouvrir. Relevant finalement le couvercle, Drago avait été subjugué.

Deux anneaux à l'extérieur doré et à l'intérieur d'argent trônait sur du velours. Sous le regard de Drago, ils semblèrent briller. Ils étaient identiques et d'une grande délicatesse. Drago avait été à la fois fasciné et paniqué. A l'époque, leur relation n'était encore qu'à leurs débuts, et bien que ce ne fusse pas tant de temps auparavant, bien assez de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'ils aient l'impression que des années se soient écoulées depuis. Sur le moment, Drago s'était alors demandé avec inquiétude si Harry avait déjà planifié toute leur vie et tout leur futur. Et puis il avait été tout de même fasciné par les anneaux eux-mêmes et les avait pris dans sa main.

Une grande chaleur s'était alors répandue dans tout son corps et son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Les anneaux s'étaient réellement mis à briller, l'un plus que l'autre. Sur ce dernier avaient alors commencée d'apparaître une inscription. Drago y avait déchiffré « Socius et Imperator ». Sur le moment à nouveau il n'avait pas compris. Il ne connaissait pas encore ces mots et leur sens. Il ne savait pas qu'ils le désignaient.

Etudiant l'autre anneau, Drago avait pu y lire « Princeps et Dux ». En cherchant un peu les mots latins, Drago avait fini par comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'Harry et lui. Son regard était alors tombé sur un petit papier glissé dans l'écrin. L'écriture d'Harry, à nouveau.

« _Il y a le tien et puis le mien. Je te laisse les deux. J'espère que tu me rendras le mien un jour et que tu voudras garder le tien. Ils resteront précieux tant que nous serons encore précieux l'un pour l'autre. N'oublie pas s'il te plaît que désormais je suis tien, à jamais_. »

Drago avait eu envie de pleurer.

.

- Drago ? Tu es fatigué ce soir, non ?

- Pardon ? Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais reçu ton cadeau justement.

- Tu l'as toujours, j'imagine ? demanda Harry en mimant la nonchalance mais Drago perçut une pointe inquiète.

- Bien sûr, idiot, répondit-il alors.

Drago sortit sa baguette et lui fit faire un cercle parfait en répétant « Locum Reveli » dans un murmure. Severus afficha une expression surprise.

- Tu connais cet enchantement ? Je suis impressionné, bravo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- Un sortilège pour créer un espace secret auquel on peut avoir accès n'importe où. C'est un peu compliqué d'en expliquer le fonctionnement. Regarde plutôt le résultat, tu comprendras mieux de quoi il s'agit.

Harry regarda Drago terminer son troisième cercle accompagné des répétitions de la formule. Il y eut une brise de vent et le vide devant eux se mit à frémir avant de prendre l'apparence de l'eau qu'on trouble. Des contours se dessinèrent et une ouverture donnait sur un espace invisible apparut comme suspendue dans les airs. Harry avaient les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Il était lui aussi très impressionné.

Drago tendit la main mais ne la ressortit pas tout de suite et se mit à parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Severus et Harry. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent pour distinguer à qui Drago pouvait bien s'adresser et ils découvrirent un dragon miniature qui voletait et réagissait aux chatouillis du doigt de Drago sur son ventre en crachant des étincelles.

- Je vous présente Noumenia ! C'est le petit dragon que tu m'as offert Harry pour la St Valentin.

- Ah, tu lui as donné un nom finalement ! J'avoue qu'avec tous ces évènements, je n'ai pensé à… et bien, penser à ce cher ami.

- Cette chère amie, reprit Drago en insistant sur les marques du féminin.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est une femelle.

- Dites donc les garçons, d'où sort cet animal ?! tonna la voix de Severus derrière eux.

Au grand désespoir du sombre professeur de potions, les deux jeunes en questions ne furent pas effrayés une seconde par le ton qu'il avait pris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un vrai, rassura Harry. C'est le dragon miniature que j'ai pioché le jour de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier. Je me disais que _Drago_ aimerait avoir un _Dragon_ comme animal de compagnie, ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Severus et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Noumenia ? releva enfin Harry.

- C'est grec, ça veut dire nouvelle lune. Le mot était beau et sonnait bien. Et puis Noumie a tendance à voler et cracher du feu avec enthousiasme les nuits qui suivent les lunes noires.

- Noumie ? releva alors Severus sur un ton moqueur.

- Oh, ça va ! Noumenia garde mes trésors et secrets les plus précieux alors un peu de respect.

Drago désigna l'intérieur à Harry qui jeta à nouveau un regard tandis que Drago continuait de jouer avec Noumenia. L'espace ressemblait à une grotte à la taille de l'ouverture, éclairée et impeccable, dans laquelle étaient rangés quelques petits objets ou de taille moyenne ainsi que quelques parchemins pliés. Le sol de la grotte était au niveau du bas de l'ouverture mais le plafond dépassait un peu le haut des contours visibles, et il y avait un peu de profondeur. L'ouverture était au niveau de la poitrine et du visage de Drago et il tendait le bras sans besoin de le lever ou de le descendre pour atteindre tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Harry aperçut l'écrin qu'il avait offert à Drago et ce dernier suivit son regard. Il le prit et le sortit de l'ouverture.

- Alors, tu sais ce que c'est exactement maintenant ?

- Oui.

.

Harry prit l'écrin dans sa main et l'ouvrit de l'autre. Les anneaux se mirent à scintiller. Noumenia sembla s'intéresser subitement à cette nouvelle source de lumière brillante et elle se posa sur le poignet d'Harry, nullement effrayée par lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le petit dragon ne le connaissait pas. Severus s'approcha.

- Est-ce que je peux les prendre un instant pour les observer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- C'est fascinant… marmonna Severus en les regardant de plus près.

Il les reposa dans l'écrin.

- Drago, ce sont des anneaux qui nous sont destinés. Ils ont été créés par le premier Princeps et le premier Socius, il y a des siècles de cela.

- C'est assez intimidant.

- C'est sûr… Ils ont vécu les premiers la douleur de voir l'autre souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire, et comme la souffrance de l'autre est ressentie différemment des couples normaux et de façon amplifiée chez nous à cause de notre statut l'un envers l'autre, ils ont cherché un moyen de simplifier les choses.

- Et, mais ça va peut-être me plaire en fait !

- A priori oui. L'anneau du Princeps fait deux actions simultanées : il fait en sorte que les douleurs du Socius soient partagées pour qu'elles soient moins ressenties par le Compagnon voire pas du tout.

- Oh, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ca veut dire que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est toi qui le ressens à ma place ? Hors de question !

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini. J'ai dit que cela servait à partager, pas à tout prendre. J'imagine que le premier Socius ne devait pas être d'accord pour que son Princeps joue les héros, lui non plus.

- Et il avait bien raison.

- Donc, reprit Harry avec un sourire, l'anneau fait en sorte que le Socius ressente moins les douleurs puisqu'elles sont partagées avec le Princeps, qui en ressent une partie aussi, par conséquent. Mais l'autre action de l'anneau est de donner d'avantage de force et de résistance au Princeps, justement pour qu'il soit en mesure de supporter ses souffrances et celles de son Compagnon.

- Ah, je préfère. Bon, ça me va. Que fait l'anneau du Socius alors ?

Harry allait parler mais Noumenia commençait de trop s'approcher des anneaux, attirée par leur doré. Harry eut un sourire amusé quand Drago l'enleva de son poignet. Elle voleta un peu et se posa sur l'épaule de Drago depuis laquelle elle pouvait toujours voir les anneaux.

- Oui, l'anneau du Socius, reprit alors Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais tu as dit quelque chose de particulièrement important pour notre propos, cette fois où on s'est dits pour la première fois qu'on était Prince et Compagnon, en quelque sorte. Tu vois de quand je parle ?

- Très bien.

Et pour cause. Il y avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt. Severus sut aussi tout de suite à quel moment Harry faisait allusion mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il avait encore de trop mauvais souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait à son fils et à son filleul.

- Je me souviens avoir dit que je resterai à tes côtés et que je te soutiendrai je crois, quelque chose comme ça…

- Oui, et tu as aussi dit entre autre « Je guérirai tes blessures ». Le Socius est là effectivement pour être un soutien, une force pour le Princeps, mais aussi pour soigner ses blessures, et pour cela, quelque chose se développe en lui lorsque le Princeps est mal ou blessé.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Maintenant que tu soulignes ce point, je me souviens avoir eu le sentiment presque irrépressif d'aller vers toi avec le souci de là où tu t'étais blessé ou de là où tu avais mal ou autre. Comme la fois où tu t'es volontairement pris en pleine figure un sortilège de Weasley pour calmer l'ambiance dans la salle de classe.

- Ah oui, c'était quand se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre donnait des réactions bizarres.

- On a bien réussi à surpasser ça quand même.

- Hum, c'est normal, on est rarement pas ensembles quand même.

- Certes mais…

- Hum, hum.

Le toussotement de Severus les ramena au sujet de la conversation.

- Oui, donc, le sentiment naturel du Socius est de soigner et de faire attention aux blessures etc. L'anneau va aider dans ce sens, c'est-à-dire qu'il va te conférer des capacités médicales, de soin. Il va aussi te permettre de savoir exactement, sans en ressentir la douleur, si je suis blessé et où et comment. Le lien entre nous fait ressentir dès que l'autre a un problème mais fait aussi ressentir la douleur, et multipliée, puisque moi je suis sensé t'en protéger et toi sensé m'en soigner. Les anneaux vont réguler cela et nous permettre de ne pas être bêtement maîtrisés tous les deux en même temps parce qu'on aura trop souffert des blessures de l'autre, tout en gardant les idées de départ, et le fait de savoir si l'autre est en danger etc. Alors ?

Harry s'arrêta un peu essoufflé car il s'était mis à parler plus vite sous l'excitation et l'appréhension de savoir si Drago serait d'accord. Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite.

.

Un bruit de pas les fit réagir immédiatement tous à la fois. Severus fit apparaître des parchemins de cours, Drago fit rentrer Noumenia dans la grotte dont il referma l'ouverture, et Harry rangea les anneaux dans l'écrin qu'il fit disparaître dans une poche intérieure de son habit. Ils firent mine d'être absorbée dans l'étude de la potion indiquée sur les parchemins tout juste apparus et c'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy les trouva.

- Alors ? Vous travaillez toujours ? Je sais que c'est important, et je suis le premier à l'encourager, mais vous devriez vous reposer un peu, étant donné surtout la semaine qui vous attend les garçons.

Severus se redressa des papiers et se tourna vers son ami.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais ils tenaient à discuter de quelques éléments délicats dans la préparation du filtre de Mort. C'est dans le programme des septièmes années mais cela ne fait pas de mal de s'instruire un peu.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Lucius. Il se fait tard cependant, vous devrez rentrer vous reposer. Drago, je souhaiterais te parler en privé avant que tu n'ailles dans ta chambre. Darren, tu n'as qu'à raccompagner Severus, si aucun de vous n'y voit d'inconvénient. Severus, bonne soirée à toi. Nous nous voyons bientôt.

- Tout à fait. Bonne soirée à tout le monde.

Severus et Harry retournèrent au Manoir sans traîner, et Severus salua Narcissa. Harry le raccompagna jusqu'aux grilles et seulement lorsqu'ils les eurent atteintes, Severus s'autorisa quelques dernières mises en garde à voix basse.

- Il faut absolument que Drago accepte de prendre son anneau, ou ce sera trop dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre si une situation… difficile se présente.

- Tu penses que Bellatrix Lestrange va vraiment… Je veux dire, Vol… _Lui,_ il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas me-

- Toi non, mais elle a carte blanche sur Drago, et elle ne va pas s'en priver, elle est tellement jalouse de Lucius et Narcissa, bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais, qu'elle se venge sur Drago à chaque fois qu'elle le peut.

- Mais…

- Ecoute-moi attentivement. Tu vas devoir faire très attention. Tu vas devoir être le petit ami de Drago et uniquement son petit ami. Alors protecteur, possessif, agissant comme un maître dominant, je m'en fiche. Mais tu devras absolument rester uniquement son petit ami. Rien de plus. Rien-de-plus. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Harry hocha la tête gravement et en silence.

- Je sais. _Je sais bien_. Ca me tue mais je le sais bien.

Severus soupira.

- Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que Drago sache que tu es courant pour l'instant. Si cela se trouve, le sujet ne sera pas abordé cette semaine et vous pourrez en discuter en rentrant…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés, inquiet.

Severus baissa encore plus la voix, une main posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, le rapprochant de lui tout en manifestant une forme de soutien préalable à l'annonce à venir.

.

Dans les jardins, Drago se tenait droit et son visage était neutre devant son père, mais son cœur battait rapidement et de façon saccadée. De quoi voulait lui parler Lucius, en privé ? Des entretiens tels que celui-ci n'avaient jamais, jamais été accompagnés de bonnes nouvelles.

- Mon fils, le Maître a décidé qu'il serait bientôt temps pour toi de nous rejoindre pour de bon. Cette semaine est une semaine d'entraînement, de formation, pour que Darren et toi en appreniez d'avantage sur nos pratiques de la magie et sur nos agissements.

Drago n'avait pas réagit. Il avait deviné que Voldemort allait vouloir faire de lui un Mangemort, à travers les mots que Severus avait laissés échapper quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment, et n'avait pas eu pour l'instant de panique liée à cette information.

- L'anniversaire de tes seize ans tombe vers la fin de l'année. Le Maître compte prendre le contrôle de Poudlard bien avant, et il souhaite organiser une cérémonie de fin qui marque le début d'une nouvelle ère pour l'école comme pour le monde des sorciers. Tu seras un exemple, un modèle pour tous les autres élèves et pour tous ceux qui souhaiteront rejoindre nos rangs.

Le teint de Drago était devenu livide, bien plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Imaginer que de telles choses puissent se réaliser vraiment le terrifiait. Et cette façon que son père avait d'en parler avec… impatience, était insupportable à entendre. Mais Drago parvint à ne pas laisser transparaître ses réactions.

- Il faudra que tu en sois fier, car ce sera un grand honneur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fera. Il estime que ce n'est pas parce que tes parents ont pu faire des erreurs que cela signifiera que tu ne parviendras pas à bien le servir. Au contraire il espère que tu seras assez mature pour tirer des leçons de ce que nous n'avons pas réussi. C'est pourquoi il a également souhaité te mettre en avant, car il pense que tu as un potentiel prometteur.

Drago déglutit. Il continua de suivre des yeux son père qui marchait devant lui sans direction mais à grandes enjambées. Drago perçut la pointe de frustration dans sa voix de ne pas avoir réussi à bien servir le mage noir. Et il ne savait pas comment voir la chose.

- De plus, le Maître a de grands projets pour Darren Prince. Si tu restes bien son compagnon –

Drago faillit sursauter à l'emploi du mot et puis il se souvint que c'était aussi un mot du langage courant et essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son pouls.

- … tu auras ainsi l'occasion d'être promis aux plus hautes postes et à d'importantes fonctions, aux côtés du jeune Prince.

L'affolement de Drago se calme soudainement tandis que son esprit captait les derniers mots prononcés par son père et les analysait à toute vitesse. « Le jeune Prince », cela sonnait d'avantage comme un titre que comme l'appellation par le nom de famille. Si _Lord_ Voldemort voyait Darren Prince comme son « héritier », il allait avoir des surprises ! Drago commença à percevoir les implications et complexités d'une telle considération mais n'eut pas le loisir et le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Il garda cependant l'information dans son esprit, notant d'y revenir dès que possible.

- Donc, j'espère Drago que tu sauras nous faire honneur et que nous n'aurons pas à regretter d'avoir convaincu le Maître de te donner une chance de dépasser nos erreurs et de le servir bien mieux que nous ayons pu le faire, continua Lucius, avec une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

Drago savait quelle était la seule chose à faire et à répondre. Il hocha la tête gravement et prononça d'une voix forte et déterminée :

- J'entends bien vos paroles, père. Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir et de faire mieux encore que de mon mieux.

- C'est bien, Drago, mon fils.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que ça vous a plus bien sûr. A partir du prochain chapitre, ça va être moins drôle, préparez-vous :)

Certains moments de celui-ci me font rire un peu ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Drago va-t-il accepter les anneaux ? Comment la rencontre avec Voldemort va-t-elle se passer ? Comment les jours à venir avec les Lestrange vont-ils se dérouler ?

A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 53 : Promesses


	53. Chapter 53 - Promesses

**Note de l'Auteur :** Ca y est, on embarque pour une série de chapitres qui vont être plus sombres, plus durs, et qui vont aborder des thèmes et scènes difficiles. Vous êtes prévenus, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, et que vous continuerez de lire !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
Harry et Drago se racontèrent quelques souvenirs, et les Malefoy + Harry et Severus dînèrent dans un dîner un peu étrange pour Harry mais sans incident.  
Severus essaya de faire réaliser aux deux jeunes garçons le danger de ce qui les attendait.  
Drago se souvint de la fois où il reçut le cadeau de Noël et on découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'anneaux liés au Princeps et au Socius. Harry lui explique qu'ils servent à être plus forts. L'anneau du Princeps lui permet de prendre les douleurs du Socius et de les atténuer, l'anneau du Socius permet de guérir les blessures du Princeps.  
Harry avait offert son petit dragon du Tournoi de l'an passé à Drago pour la St Valentin : Drago l'a placé dans une grotte secrète magique pour garder ses biens les plus précieux et l'a nommé Noumenia (c'est une femelle).  
Lucius parle avec son fils et lui annonce que Voldemort a prévu de faire une cérémonie à la fin de l'année, cérémonie durant laquelle il en ferait un Mangemort et qu'il le placerait à un poste d'importance et avec des responsabilités : donc Drago doit faire attention à ne pas descendre dans l'estime de Voldemort.

**Ce chapitre se déroule** de la nuit de samedi à dimanche soir, dans la quatrième semaine de février.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 53 - Promesses**

.

Harry et Drago avait fait mine d'aller se coucher chacun dans leur chambre mais ils ne purent s'empêcher d'en sortir pour se retrouver. Avançant silencieusement dans le couloir obscur qui reliait les deux pièces, ils se heurtèrent soudain.

Harry plongea sur Drago pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser passionnément. Drago lui répondit avec la même intensité et les fit reculer jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry suivit le mouvement sans cesser de maintenir le corps de son amant contre lui. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux avant d'aller vers le lit, toujours enlacés, leurs lèvres continuant de se trouver avec passion. Harry fit tomber Drago sur le matelas et l'y fit reculer pour qu'il y soit entièrement allongé. Drago le laissa faire, et ses mains sortirent la chemise du pantalon pour passer en-dessous et attraper la peau du dos dans des caresses proches des griffures. Harry avait posé une main à côté du visage de Drago, un peu au-dessus, le bras tendu. La paume de l'autre tenait la joue tandis que les doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux blonds du jeune Malefoy. Ses genoux s'appuyaient sur le matelas à peu près au niveau des hanches de Drago aux jambes étendues sur le lit. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, et encore, et encore à nouveau.

Leur étreinte devint plus tendre et leurs baisers s'apaisèrent. Leurs mains devinrent plus délicates dans leurs caresses. Harry se releva un peu et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Drago. Celui-ci les ouvrit à son tour. Ils plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, silencieusement, immobiles. Drago ramena ses mains vers le visage d'Harry et les posa tendrement sur ses jours. Il éleva sa tête pour rapprocher ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et l'y déposa un doux baiser à leur commissure. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la tendresse de ce moment.

Quand Drago se recula tout en reposant ses mains sur le matelas, Harry fit glisser sa main sur la joue de son amour, et puis sur son front, et il la fit descendre en passant au-dessus des yeux et du nez, avant de se poser sur les lèvres de Drago qui s'entrouvrirent. La main d'Harry alla ensuite chercher celle de Drago qu'il remonta au niveau de leurs visages tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient. Drago remonta alors sa main libre jusqu'à celle tout aussi libre d'Harry, et Harry abandonna son appui pour la donner. S'allongeant sur Drago, appuyé uniquement sur ses genoux, et son torse reposant désormais sur celui de son amant, Harry alla à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

.

Drago rompit le contact et chercha à se relever, indiquant ainsi à Harry de se relever aussi pour le laisser terminer son mouvement. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit. Harry releva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Drago dans une caresse aimante. Drago fit mine d'en être agacé mais n'insista pas trop, appréciant quand même. Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Je suis d'accord, pour les bagues, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry sourit, d'abord franchement, sincèrement, et puis son sourire se teinta d'amusement tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. Drago se demandait ce qu'Harry allait encore inventer. Ce dernier lui attrapa les mains et l'attira vers le bord du lit. Il en descendit ensuite et sortant l'écrin de sa poche intérieure, il s'agenouilla, et releva la tête pour fixer Drago du regard. Celui-ci commença par s'agacer à nouveau, pour masquer la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui, et puis il rencontra le regard qu'Harry avait posé sur lui, et il fut incapable de réagir. Il y avait tellement d'amour, tellement de force, de volonté, de désir, de tout, dans ce regard, que Drago sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy. Je t'offre cette bague en t'offrant avec elle une promesse. La promesse de te chérir et de te protéger. La promesse de tout faire pour ne pas te blesser. La promesse d'être prêt à tout pour que tu ne souffres aucun tourment. La promesse d'être à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. La promesse de t'aimer, de t'aimer comme un fou, de t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, et une fois ma vie terminée, de t'aimer plus encore. Cette bague symbolise toute cette grande promesse qui vient du plus profond de moi, mais une promesse que je tiendrai quelque soit ta réponse, quelques soient tes décisions. Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, je t'aime de tout mon être, et je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Cette bague est destinée à nous protéger tous les deux. Je suis prêt à tout pour ne jamais te perdre. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu sois toujours heureux. Je t'aime, et suis tien à jamais, pour toujours, et bien au-delà de la fin des temps.

Drago sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, tandis qu'il plongeait vers Harry pour le serrer fort contre son corps. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui en retour. Ils se séparèrent et Harry prit la bague du Socius entre ses doigts. Son autre main prit tendrement la main gauche de Drago et il en embrassa d'abord chaque doigt avec douceur et amour. Puis il leva l'anneau et le plaça à la hauteur de l'annulaire. Drago le regardait sans ciller, les yeux brillants d'émotion, d'amour, de tout.

Lentement, Harry passa l'anneau du Socius au doigt de Drago, son compagnon, son amant, son amour. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Drago prit dans l'écrin l'anneau du Princeps et releva les yeux vers Harry.

- J'ai passé des années à te détester, des années à te jalouser, des années à finalement ne penser qu'à toi. Aujourd'hui me voilà bien différent de celui que j'étais autrefois, mais pour rien au monde je n'y retournerai, et rien au monde ne pourrait me faire regretter ce temps passé. Tu m'offres ton amour, ta protection, tout ton être, à la vie, à la mort, et je l'accepte, mais uniquement à condition que toi aussi, en retour, tu acceptes mon amour, mon soutien, mon être, à la vie et à la mort. *Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève à l'ouest et se couche à l'est, jusqu'à ce que les fleuves soient asséchés et que les montagnes s'effritent au vent comme des feuilles d'automne,* je serai à tes côtés, et je t'aimerai.

Drago passa l'anneau du Princeps au doigt d'Harry et avança son visage pour l'embrasser. Ils ressentirent alors une énergie puissante, ancestrale, les envahir et les traverser, et passer de l'un à l'autre. Leurs esprits et leurs êtres se mêlèrent pour n'être, un instant, plus qu'un. Les anneaux brillèrent à leurs doigts.

.

.

Le soleil se leva sur leurs corps enlacés dans le lit de Drago. Tous les deux se réveillèrent tôt mais firent mine de dormir encore, ne sachant pas ainsi que l'autre avait opté pour la même attitude, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'en aperçoivent en esprit. Ils ne parlèrent pas, et gardèrent les yeux fermés, se blottissant d'avantage l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas que le jour soit levé et qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de sortir de la pièce et du lit devenu un cocon protecteur. Essayant de s'apaiser mutuellement, ils parvinrent à se rendormir un peu. Leurs esprits connectés mêlèrent leurs rêves et ils partagèrent un moment harmonieux et heureux, loin de la réalité.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Narcissa qui avait tout juste terminé de s'occuper du linge de son fils monta le lui porter dans sa chambre. Elle aimait cette tâche du foyer, même si on lui disait souvent que c'était une activité d'elfe de maison, pas de maîtresse de maison. Malgré tout, cela lui occupait l'esprit et la divertissait de laver et sécher magiquement les vêtements de son époux et de son fils avant de les plier à la main, en essayant de ne penser à rien et de chercher une paix intérieure.

Narcissa devina que Drago dormait toujours, n'entendant pas un bruit depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et s'avança juste assez pour déposer les habits propres sur une chaise. Mais en se redressant, jetant un regard à son fils dans un élan maternel, elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant que Darren et Drago avaient passés la nuit ensembles. Elle s'approcha discrètement, et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient tout habillés. Oui, Drago avait quinze ans, et c'était encore trop jeune dans l'esprit de Narcissa. Et puis il s'agissait d'un autre garçon ! Narcissa ne voulait pas en imaginer d'avantage et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre toujours sans faire de bruit.

Les relations entre hommes ou entre femmes ne choquaient plus le cercle aristocratique dont elle faisait partie depuis de nombreuses années déjà, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'en tant que mère, Narcissa accepte entièrement cela pour son fils. Il n'était pas si rare que cela de trouver des personnes de leur milieu qui possèdent ces préférences, mais cela était toléré tant que cela restait dans des limites honorables. Et puis l'obligation de perpétuer le sang de la lignée pesait toujours sur les familles, et il fallait être certain qu'un frère ou une sœur puisse l'assurer si l'on avait ces tendances. Bien sûr, les Moldus et nés de Moldus étaient proscrits, mais de la même façon que dans les couples plus habituels.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient des goûts bien particuliers, et la seule femme qu'il supportait était Bellatrix parce qu'elle le flattait et qu'elle était efficace, et puis parce qu'il aimait sa folie meurtrière et destructrice. Au temps de sa puissance, il n'avait pas été rare de le voir demander de jeunes hommes, sorciers ou moldus, il n'en avait cure, pour son plaisir personnel. Un jour il avait puni un couple de Mangemorts qui l'avaient déçu en violant l'homme devant sa femme. Narcissa remerciait tous les grands sorciers et dieux possibles que son époux et elle aient été épargnés de cette épreuve.

En retournant dans le salon, Narcissa fronça les sourcils en se souvenant soudain de quelque chose qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir. Un éclat doré avait retenu son attention inconsciemment, et cela lui revenait en mémoire désormais. Un anneau, oui, c'était cela. Drago avait un anneau qu'elle ne connaissait pas au doigt. Elle se demanda si c'était Darren qui le lui avait offert, et si oui, ce qu'il signifiait pour eux. Elle se demanda aussi à nouveau où pouvait en être leur relation.

Narcissa avait perçut la teneur des regards échangés. Elle avait perçut l'attitude que chacun semblait avoir inconsciemment et naturellement adoptée l'un envers l'autre et quand l'autre était autour. Darren semblait avoir constamment l'œil sur tout ce qui approchait Drago et il avait semblé à Narcissa qu'il se plaçait automatiquement de façon à être toujours apte à protéger son compagnon. Drago, lui, semblait faire tourner tout son monde autour de Darren, et l'en faire dépendre également. Narcissa avait perçut à quel point chacun avait une influence sur l'autre et l'appréhension était née de comprendre à quel point leur relation pouvait, déjà, être profonde, et forte.

Narcissa retourna plier les vêtements de Lucius mais son esprit continuait de penser à tout cela. Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que ce qui liait son fils à Darren Prince le protégerait. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois émis de protestations depuis le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait annoncé que Drago recevrait une formation par sa sœur, Bellatrix, dont Narcissa connaissait les penchants, les actes, et la folie. Et n'avoir jamais rien dit pesait dans le cœur de Narcissa, qui, mère avant d'être femme de Mangemort, avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son unique enfant, et avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour l'empêcher.

.

La journée parut passer à toute vitesse pour eux tous qui redoutaient les jours à venir. Harry eut un moment de panique à l'approche de la rencontre avec Voldemort et proposa soudainement au milieu d'une conversation avec Drago de s'enfuir et de partir très loin. Drago sursauta à ces mots et s'inquiéta réellement des capacités d'Harry à tenir le coup. Mais Harry se reprit assez rapidement et rassura vite Drago qui ne se sentit pas bien plus à l'aise pour autant. Et puis il fut trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

.

Les garçons étaient dehors, ayant le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas beaucoup revoir la lumière du soleil durant la semaine. Narcissa les appela et ils surent qu'il était temps. Leurs affaires étaient prêtes mais toujours dans leurs chambres, comme s'il y avait encore un espoir qu'ils n'aient pas à les en faire sortir. Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien la bague issue du pendentif de sa mère, qui changeait son apparence, et vérifia non seulement qu'elle était toujours bien invisible mais aussi qu'elle était bien fixée à son doigt. Il vérifia ensuite l'invisibilité des anneaux échangés la veille avec Drago. Il monta et maintint bien en place ses barrières mentales en espérant ne donner aucune raison à Voldemort d'aller fouiller son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps si le mage noir se mettait réellement à entrer dans sa tête. Drago lui remit en place sa chemise et sa veste. Harry l'embrassa tendrement.

Dans le salon, Severus et Lucius étaient présents, assis dans les fauteuils en silence, l'air sombre, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Narcissa avait posé sur son visage un masque neutre mais Drago qui la connaissait bien savait à quel point elle était troublée. Quand Harry et lui entrèrent, Lucius fit mine d'être ravi et satisfait de la tournure des évènements, mais Drago avait eut le temps d'apercevoir son regard assombri et inquiet. Cela provoqua une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Oui, son père pouvait aussi s'inquiéter pour lui… Harry avait, lui, échangé avec son père un regard qui contenait peu d'espoir. Ils attendirent sans parler ni bouger.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit de fracas. Les ombres et le souffle d'air provoqués par l'apparition progressive de Lord Voldemort dans le salon du Manoir Malefoy fit battre les cœurs de ses occupants un peu plus vite. Le mage noir apparut et son sourire carnassier et satisfait créa une vague de frissons chez ses interlocuteurs.

- Lucius, Severus, je vous salue à nouveau. Narcissa, très chère, vous êtes ravissante, lança Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation la plus banale.

Et puis il se tourna vers Harry et Drago.

- Ah… mes deux jeunes sorciers prometteurs… siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Je suis tout à fait enchanté de ma décision concernant votre formation auprès de cette chère Bellatrix. Vous verrez, nous vous avons prévus un programme délicieux.

Drago eut du mal à ne pas frissonner à nouveau, en particulier sur la prononciation délectée du mot « délicieux ». Voldemort s'assit dans un haut fauteuil et invita de la main ses hôtes à faire de même.

- Darren, Drago, j'ai de grands projets pour vous, pour tous les deux. Oh mais j'en oublie mes manières : félicitations, j'ai été enchanté d'apprendre votre relation.

Ni Drago ni Harry ne savaient s'il leur fallait répondre, mais heureusement, Voldemort reprit la parole.

- Oui, enchanté vraiment. Nous allons pouvoir faire de grandes choses ensembles. Vous êtes tous les deux à la fois encore jeunes et déjà assez grands pour comprendre bien des choses. Lorsque mes plans actuels auront aboutis, avec succès bien sûr, je prendrai le contrôle du monde, et vous serez à mes côtés pour cette grande entreprise. Votre potentiel magique me sera très utile pour devenir le maître du monde, et pour vous remercier de votre loyauté et de vos services, je vous offrirai d'en diriger une partie pour moi.

Voldemort était tellement satisfait de lui que Drago pensa avec ironie et cynisme que cela allait lui faire mal au cœur de le voir si déçu le jour où Harry le vaincrait. Bien sûr il attendait ce jour avec grande impatience… Ses pensées furent perturbées par un mouvement d'Harry. Harry se leva et s'avança vers Voldemort en le regardant dans les yeux, au grand effroi de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais il ne risquait, au contraire. Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête devant Voldemort plus qu'heureux de la réaction de Darren.

- Vous nous faites là le plus grand des honneurs. Cela sera une joie immense que d'avoir la chance de faire part de cette grande entreprise et cela sera avec une profonde loyauté que je vous servirai.

Voldemort le regarda fixement sans répondre, un sourire terrifiant s'étirant sur ses lèvres minces. Il s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Harry rassembla tout son courage pour lever les yeux sur Voldemort sans peur ni haine. Voldemort recula sa main et éclata de rire.

- Oh, Darren Prince, je n'en ai aucun doute. Serpentard est bien ta Maison, car tu es rusé et intelligent, et car tu es prêt à tout pour arriver à tes fins. Je vois bien que ta loyauté est entièrement intéressée, et non pas due à une conversion à mes idéaux…

Drago ne comprenait rien du tout. Voldemort s'approcha à nouveau de Darren et abaissa son visage à son niveau.

- Je peux lire en toi, Darren Prince… Tu veux le pouvoir… Tu as commencé d'y goûter et tu aimes ça… Tu en veux plus… Tu sais que si tu t'associes à moi, tu l'auras, ce pouvoir que tu désires. Et bien jeune Prince, prépare-toi à en recevoir, et bien plus encore. Tu es intelligent, bien sûr, et tu sais que tant que tu me montreras une loyauté sans faille, tu pourras diriger le monde. Je saurai que ta loyauté sera intéressée et tu sauras que je le sais. Et pourtant je te laisserai, derrière moi, devenir maître du monde.

Voldemort attrapa le poignet de Darren et se releva, levant le bras du jeune homme en même temps. Son autre main attrapa subitement l'épaule du jeune homme, les doigts agrippant la nuque, et il le maintint à genoux tout en tirant d'un coup sec sur le poignet qu'il tenait serré. Harry grimaça. Voldemort le regarda dans les yeux et murmura.

- Oui, je t'offrirai le monde, tant que tu n'oublieras pas que j'aurais été celui qui te l'aura donné…

Le mage noir avança son visage tout près de l'oreille de Darren. Ses doigts enserraient désormais fermement le poignet du jeune homme qui avait du mal à ne pas réagir avec force à la douleur qui lui brûlait la peau.

- C'est une promesse, Darren Prince… susurra Voldemort.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet d'Harry et une aura noire apparut autour du contact de leurs peaux. Elle devint une ombre à la forme d'un serpent et s'enroula là où Voldemort tenait Harry. Elle disparut dans un éclair éblouissant. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce détournèrent les yeux mais tous purent entendre le cri de douleur d'Harry mêlé au rire démoniaque de Voldemort.

.

Drago ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et il ressentait la douleur d'Harry comme si c'était la sienne. Il jura intérieurement contre les anneaux qui n'avaient pas l'air de bien faire leur boulot, étant donné la force de la douleur. Drago préférait penser cela plutôt que d'imaginer que ce qu'il ressentait n'était qu'une partie de ce qu'Harry pouvait souffrir à ce moment là.

Severus se sentait complètement désemparé et pris de court, frustré de n'avoir pu prévenir ce coup là de la part de Voldemort, qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir. Il aurait du s'en douter cependant, il y avait eu des signes dans ce que le mage noir avait pu dire ou laissé entendre, mais Severus n'avait pas compris et il s'en voulait.

Voldemort lâcha le poignet et la nuque d'Harry qui resta à genoux mais se recroquevilla sur son bras qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Des larmes de douleur et de haine perlaient à ses yeux mais il se refusa de les laisser couler. Il n'allait pas faire ce plaisir à Voldemort. Une peur panique s'insinuait en lui, se mêlant à sa haine furieuse, une peur de découvrir sur son bras une marque noire qu'il avait déjà trop vu en trop peu de temps. Il ne regarda pas. Il avait entouré son poignet de son autre main et ne l'y ôta pas, et n'allait l'y ôter pour rien au monde, en tout cas pour l'instant. Cela était hors de question.

Comment Voldemort avait-il pu faire une chose pareille, comme ça, sans prévenir ?! Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé que Voldemort puisse lui infliger cela de cette façon et aussi tôt. Harry pouvait entendre son pouls battre à ses tempes, et son esprit n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, embrumé par la douleur, une douleur qui semblait se répandre dans tout son corps.

Voldemort s'était reculé et assis dans le fauteuil à nouveau. Il regardait avec délectation Darren se retenir de crier à nouveau ou de laisser échapper toute autre réaction due à la douleur. Il le regardait se battre pour rester immobile et silencieux, et cela lui plaisait. Le mage noir leva les yeux enfin et un sourire sauvage s'étira sur ses lèvres en découvrant le visage horrifié de Drago fixé sur Darren. Il vit le visage de Severus qui avait réussi à rester neutre mais sur lequel on pouvait lire la surprise. Narcissa Malefoy avait un visage tout aussi neutre mais dans ses yeux on pouvait trouver de la peur. Lucius Malefoy, lui, était satisfait. Voldemort l'était aussi.

- Et bien, ce fut une soirée tout à fait satisfaisante. Darren Prince, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement. Tu verras, tu vas apprécier mon cadeau, une fois tes esprits remis en place. Drago, tu devrais t'occuper de ton cher et tendre. Je ne te parlerai pas ce soir de mes projets pour toi, je sais que ton père t'en a déjà fait part d'une partie, et le reste, je t'en parlerai la semaine prochaine, à notre prochaine rencontre. Severus, Lucius, accompagnez-moi quelques minutes. Narcissa, prépare nos deux jeunes gens à partir, Bellatrix devrait arriver dans une heure. Bonne fin de journée à tous !

Et Voldemort sortit de la pièce. Lucius Malefoy lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter, mais Severus eut un regard vers son fils avant de les suivre. Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, Drago se précipita vers Harry tandis que sa mère allait chercher un linge et de l'eau froide.

- Oh par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs, je suis tellement désolé… murmura Drago.

- Pas ta faute… marmonna Harry entre ses dents serrées, toujours crispé par la douleur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Drago était agenouillé à côté d'Harry et lui avait passé une main dans le dos tandis que l'autre passait sur son visage. Il vit une larme couler et sentit son cœur se serrer. Drago posa son front contre celui d'Harry après l'y avoir embrassé, le serrant contre lui. Harry s'appuya contre lui et laissa ses larmes trop retenues couler de ses yeux. Des larmes de frustration et de colère, et des larmes de haine contre celui qui venait de lui infliger ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

.

Narcissa revint dans la pièce et tendit un linge humide à Drago qui voulut le poser sur le poignet d'Harry mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement de desserrer les doigts qu'il avait posés sur le lieu de la douleur. Drago réussit finalement à convaincre Harry d'au moins le faire lui-même en se détournant, s'il tenait à ce point à ne pas laisser apparaître ce qui devait être visible sur son bras. Même une fois le linge autour du poignet, Harry ne desserra pas sa prise, et s'il n'avait plus de réaction réellement visible due à la douleur, non seulement Drago la ressentait-il toujours mais de plus il pouvait lire sur les traits crispés du visage d'Harry qu'elle était toujours présente.

Narcissa ne fit aucun commentaire, aucune remarque, ne se permit pas plus un seul mot de soutien ou pour rassurer. Elle observa seulement, et une fois de plus, eut l'intuition que ce qui liait son fils à Darren Prince était peut-être plus que le simple résultat d'une séduction, mais cette fois, une autre intuition s'insinua en elle, celle que Darren Prince était peut-être lui-même bien plus que ce que tous pouvaient penser de lui. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque l'heure annoncée de la venue de sa sœur ne fût plus proche et rappela simplement le temps qu'il restait aux garçons avant l'arrivée de Bellatrix.

Harry s'était levé pour s'assoir dehors, toujours incapable de regarder ce qu'il avait désormais sur le bras. « C'est une promesse, Darren Prince… » Ces mots restaient dans son esprit et tournaient en boucle au milieu des ressentis cycliques de la douleur sur son poignet. Drago l'avait suivi pour s'assoir à côté de lui, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry, une main sur celle qui serrait toujours le bras marqué. Harry se demandait gravement ce qu'il adviendrait de lui s'il ne réussissait pas à vaincre Voldemort et qu'il en survivait.

Il n'eut pas long loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Narcissa vint les prévenir que l'heure approchait de quitter le Manoir et l'esprit d'Harry se pencha immédiatement sur les complications plus immédiates.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, à propos de… et bien… commença Drago sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.

- Je vais mettre quelque chose dessus, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre et froide assez effrayante. Est-ce que ta mère aurait de quoi faire un bracelet de cuir ou n'importe quel accessoire de ce type ?

- Je vais voir, je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard Drago revenait avec une bande de cuir marron rouge sombre ornée de motifs médiévaux et aux extrémités possédant des lacets. Il l'enroula autour du poignet d'Harry qui le retourna au moment d'enlever le linge et sa main pour toujours ne rien voir, et referma le bracelet large qu'il fixa ensuite par magie.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas voir ce que c'est, au moins une fois ? avait-osé demander Drago avant de sortir sa baguette.

- Non. J'ai trop peur de ce que cela pourrait être, et trop peur que cela soit pire encore, avait répondu Harry dans une voix presque chuchotée après un long silence.

.

Leurs affaires pour la semaine avaient été descendues dans le hall par les elfes de maison et Narcissa et Severus tentaient de discuter de sujets anodins tandis qu'Harry et Drago s'étaient posés un peu à l'écart pour profiter des derniers instants de semblant de tranquillité tous les deux. Lucius lisait un journal distraitement à côté d'eux.

Bellatrix surgit soudain, ayant traversé les pièces de la maison de l'entrée jusqu'aux jardins sans prendre la peine de sonner. Elle fit résonner son rire fou sur les murs du Manoir et embrassa sa sœur puis son beau-frère avec grande hypocrisie, et se contenta de salua très froidement Severus qu'elle détestait et qui le lui rendait bien. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago et Darren qui s'étaient levés et rapprochés, et fondit sur son neveu dans une approche effrayante. Harry fronça les sourcils devant son attitude complètement malsaine et qui réveilla en lui de nombreuses sources de réactions qu'il parvint à éviter.

- Drago, hahaha, cher Drago ! Mon neveu à la fois favori et le moins aimé… commença-t-elle en lui murmurant ces mots à l'oreille. Très cher, continua-t-elle en se mettant à lui caresser horriblement le visage, je suis ravie de t'avoir pour moi-seule une semaine entière. Enfin tu vas pouvoir nous montrer que tu as du sang des Black dans tes veines et pas seulement celui des Malefoy.

Drago n'en menait pas large et rien que pour la lueur de peur dans ses yeux, Harry sentait le loup sauvage, carnassier, possessif en lui s'éveiller. Il s'efforça de garder le contrôle de lui-même et ne sourcilla pas quand Bellatrix se tourna vers lui.

- Ah, et Darren, notre fameux jeune Prince dont nous avons tant entendu parler ! Tout à fait enchantée de te rencontrer enfin !

Harry ne répondit rien et salua simplement de la tête la Mangemort, en s'efforçant de ne laisser transparaître aucun des sentiments haineux qui l'animaient envers elle.

- Narcissa, je vais t'enlever ton petit bébé quelques jours, mais je te promets de te le rendre en vie… ! lança Bellatrix à sa sœur qui était très pâle mais qui était aussi restée très digne.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit Narcissa Malefoy d'une voix posée.

Bellatrix sourit à nouveau, de ce sourire malfaisant et terrifiant, teinté de folie. Elle attrapa le poignet de Drago et tendit la main vers celui d'Harry mais celui-ci eut un mouvement furtif de recul. Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant et son sourire carnassier s'élargit. Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Bellatrix, le visage déterminé et ferme. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- A la semaine prochaine, chère sœur ! lança-t-elle.

Elle disparut dans un craquement, Drago et Harry avec elle.

.

Lucius se rapprocha de sa femme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'embrassant sur le front dans un mouvement voulu être rassurant, tandis que Narcissa fermait les yeux et s'autorisait enfin à laisser transparaître son appréhension. Severus les regarda, et s'en alla sans faire un bruit. Il quitta le Manoir et rentra à celui de sa famille, qu'il n'avait pas considéré comme sa propre maison depuis qu'il en était parti, et jusqu'à ce qu'il y retourne avec Harry. Et alors qu'il y rentrait sans ce dernier, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait peur pour son fils, lui aussi.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Dobby lui apporta un verre sur sa demande. L'elfe de maison sembla alors hésiter, se dandinant sur place en se tordant les mains, comme à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait dire quelque chose sans l'oser. Severus avait demandé à Dobby de venir chez lui durant cette semaine de vacances, prétextant qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de lui pour différentes affaires, et pour lorsqu'Harry serait au Manoir. Mais en réalité, Severus avait eu peur soudain de se retrouver chez lui tout seul, alors que son fils allait subir il ne savait quoi aux mains d'une femme folle à lier. Il n'avait pas voulu rester à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi.

- Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? demanda Severus après quelques minutes à voir l'elfe se balancer d'avant en arrière.

- Monsieur, si Dobby peut se permettre, vous… vous n'avez pas l'air très bien Monsieur, et Dobby se demandait s'il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour soulager Monsieur…

Severus tourna la tête vers l'elfe de maison. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler ? Un elfe de maison… Mais un elfe de maison qui avait déjà fait et entendu beaucoup, un elfe de maison qui était libre et qui raisonnait différemment…

- Dobby, tu as connu tes parents ? demanda alors Severus après un long silence.

L'elfe eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Non Monsieur, enfin, Dobby se souvient du contact de sa mère lorsqu'il était encore trop jeune pour être employé, mais les premiers vrais souvenirs de Dobby sont d'avoir été vendu à la famille Malefoy et d'avoir commencé à y travailler.

- Tu ne sais pas qui sont tes parents ? Tu ne les as jamais rencontrés par la suite ?

- Non, Monsieur, mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas normal pour un elfe de maison de se poser ces questions là, Monsieur, les elfes de maisons sont là pour travailler et ne sont pas considérés comme des êtres humains, monsieur. Comment pourrait-on s'occuper de réunir des elfes de maisons de même famille, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Monsieur, si Dobby peut se permettre à nouveau…

- Vas-y.

- Harry Potter est très fort et Monsieur ne doit pas s'inquiéter. Harry Potter vaincra Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et il le fera en restant aussi noble, fort, et bon qu'il l'est aujourd'hui. Harry Potter est un très grand sorcier, Monsieur. La méchante sœur de Mrs Malefoy ne pourra rien lui faire, ni à lui ni au jeune Mr Malefoy, Monsieur, parce qu'ils sont très forts tous les deux, Monsieur…

Severus regarda Dobby étrangement et l'elfe de maison se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Que Monsieur pardonne Dobby si Dobby a eut des paroles déplacées.

- Non, non…

Severus reporta son regard sur le feu. Dobby resta quelques minutes puis disparut. Severus resta plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, Harry était fort et il s'en sortirait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été pris par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant qu'Harry Potter après tout… Severus eut un ricanement cynique et termina son verre avant de le jeter dans le feu dans un geste de colère frustrée.

.

Harry observa immédiatement l'environnement nouveau dans lequel ils avaient atterris. Il n'était pas encore totalement habitué aux transplanages mais la situation ne lui permettait pas de s'attarder sur son ventre retourné par le voyage. Il laissa s'éveiller un peu en lui l'esprit du loup pour développer ses sens, captant ainsi le moindre détail, et se préparant à réagir au moindre moment. Le loup en lui permit aussi de faire disparaître les traces d'appréhension pour laisser place à une détermination forte et ferme.

Il ôta également tout de suite sa main du bras de Bellatrix. Elle, en revanche, ne sembla pas vouloir laisser Drago et Harry s'avança vers ce dernier de façon à l'obliger à lâcher son poignet, tout en faisant passer cela pour un mouvement inconscient. Elle ne sembla pas être dupe mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et se retourna vers eux.

Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être un salon vide. Des chandeliers pendaient au plafond, les fenêtres étaient hautes sur les murs et allongées, et une cheminée éteinte trônait au fond de la pièce.

- Ceci est la salle dans laquelle vous passerez tout votre temps cette semaine, déclara Bellatrix. Vous dormirez, mangerez, attendrez, vous exercerez ici. Est-ce bien clair ?

Elle était devenue subitement plus sérieuse et menaçante. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter ce qui pourrait les attendre s'ils rompaient cette règle. Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête. Drago s'était repris et Harry en était soulagé. Le jeune Malefoy avait d'avantage de mauvais souvenirs avec sa tante qu'Harry pouvait en avoir, et cela semblait ressortir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais Drago avait pris sur lui, s'appuyant sur la force d'Harry pour construire la sienne, et désormais ils se tenaient tous les deux droits et fiers. Elle ne les aurait pas.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, se fit entendre une voix d'homme derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrir Rodolphus Lestrange, debout les mains dans le dos. Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de son épouse.

- Vous êtes ici car le Seigneur des Ténèbres estime que vous pourrez faire de grandes choses à ses côtés. Pour y parvenir, vous devrez non seulement recevoir une certaine formation mais aussi nous prouver que vous pouvez entrer dans nos rangs, et vous y tenir, déclara Rodolphus sur une voix basse et posée.

- Nous allons vous faire découvrir une forme de magie que vous n'avez encore jamais vue, jamais expérimentée, une forme de magie à laquelle vous n'avez jamais goûté, et quand vous y aurez touché, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer…

- Au cours de cette semaine, nous vous ferons aller plus loin que vous n'avez pu l'imaginer. Nous le ferons pour vous montrer ce qui vous attendra dans votre engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous le ferons pour voir comment vous tiendrez le coup…

Harry nota l'expression du manque de choix qu'ils pouvaient avoir Drago et lui dans tout cela. Il retint un rictus ironique et resta stoïque. Bellatrix s'approcha d'eux en se mouvant comme un félin sauvage, et vint leur ricaner dans les oreilles. Elle les agrippa et les resserra contre elle. Rodolphus ne bougea pas mais ils sentirent une aura maléfique l'entourer et grandir jusqu'à eux.

- Et cela commence… maintenant !

Les deux voix sombres et inquiétantes résonnèrent dans un murmure à leurs oreilles et dans la haute salle vide. Un froid soudain les prit subitement et Harry sentit son cœur se glacer. Une expression de panique passa sur son visage tandis qu'il reconnaissait les symptômes de l'arrivée de Détraqueurs. Bellatrix le vit. Elle ricana dans le creux de son cou. Un frisson parcourut Harry qui se concentra fermement pour garder ses esprits tandis que le noir et le froid envahissaient la pièce et leurs êtres. Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux les rouvrir et fixer un point devant lui, y accordant uniquement son attention. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être affecté par les ombres terrifiantes qui s'avançaient vers eux en flottant lourdement dans les airs.

Drago ne se sentait pas en meilleur état bien que les Détraqueurs n'aient jamais eu autant d'effet sur lui que sur Harry. Des pensées terribles et tirées de ses angoisses profondes remontèrent et se maintenir dans son esprit. Il faisait son possible pour les chasser mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se défendre contre l'action des Détraqueurs, contrairement à Harry, et il se débrouillait bien moins bien que ce dernier pour résister aux ondes de désespoirs qui tournaient autour de lui.

L'esprit d'Harry approcha du sien et Drago s'y accrocha comme un naufragé. Drago et Harry se lièrent en esprit et soudain, ils surent que tant qu'ils seraient ensembles, ils survivraient à tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas repousser ainsi les Détraqueurs mais au moins, ils avaient quelque chose de profondément heureux à quoi se raccrocher.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus les obligèrent à rester debout au milieu des Détraqueurs tournoyants des heures durant, qui leur semblèrent être des jours et des années entières. Ils sentaient leur résistance s'effriter petit à petit et seul le lien qui les unissait leur permettait de tenir encore et encore.

Harry flancha le premier. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré tout son combat intérieur, il ne put empêcher la voix de sa mère de résonner dans son esprit. D'abord lointaine, et puis de plus en plus forte. Quand elle cria, il tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Drago voulut aller à ses côtés. Rodolphus l'en empêcha en lui attrapant les bras, les serrant jusqu'à le faire grimacer. Bellatrix se pencha vers Harry et laisser éclater son rire plein des promesses des douleurs à venir.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :**

Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui ! Ce chapitre était un peu le prologue de ceux qui vont suivre et qui constitueront le temps passé chez les Lestrange. Des suppositions, des idées, sur ce qu'il s'y passera ?

Quelle marque Voldemort a-t-il infligée à Harry, enfin, Darren ? La Marque des Ténèbres ou une autre ? Vos réactions sur la question ?

Avez-vous aimé les paroles échangées entre Harry et Drago au début ? La phrase entre étoiles est une citation de Game Of Thrones, certains l'auront peut-être reconnue =) Vous aurez compris je pense, pourquoi c'était important que cela se passe maintenant. Pas seulement pour une question pratique, mais pour le sens.

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 54 : Paix A Son Âme Sacrifiée

Et merci à tous et toutes pour suivre, lire, et commenter mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir. Petite note : j'ai dépassé les 750 pages word ce week-end en terminant mon chapitre 71 ! :D Et ce n'est paaaas fini encore alors si vous aimez cette fiction, vous allez devoir vous accrocher encore un moment avant d'en voir la fin ! =D


	54. Chapter 54 - Paix A Son Ame Sacrifiée

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le nouveau chapitre. Attention, il est difficile !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
_Drago accepte de partager les anneaux du Prince et du Compagnon et Harry et lui se les passent au doigt avec des promesses d'amour.  
_Voldemort a visité le Manoir Malefoy et après une discussion sur l'avenir qu'il réserve à Darren Prince et à Drago Malefoy, le mage noir a imposé une marque sur le poignet d'Harry. Personne pas même Harry ne sait ce qu'elle dessine puisqu'il l'a masquée immédiatement en refusant de la regarder.  
_Harry et Drago sont chez les Lestrange et ceux-ci commencent leur semaine spéciale en leur infligeant des Détraqueurs.

**Ce chapitre se déroule** sur les trois quatre premiers jours de la semaine à cheval sur février et mars.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 54 – Paix A Son Âme Sacrifiée**

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut les murs glacés et noirs de la salle dans laquelle il s'était évanouit. Il s'était évanouit ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il s'en voulut de n'avoir pas tenu le coup face aux Détraqueurs. Il espéra ne pas avoir laissé échapper quelques paroles qui l'auraient trahi mais conclut que non en voyant qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans un cachot et traité comme on aurait traité Harry Potter.

Il tourna la tête en se relevant. Drago était assis contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Il dormait mais pas paisiblement. Une grimace déformait ses traits, pas de vraie souffrance, mais juste de mal-être. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar. Harry tendit son esprit vers celui de Drago pour essayer de savoir s'il pouvait l'aider. Oui, un cauchemar seulement, des idées sombres et des pensées peu joyeuses, restes de l'influence des Détraqueurs. Harry se demandait combien de temps il avait été dans l'inconscience.

Drago s'anima, comme s'il avait senti le réveil d'Harry et sa présence dans son esprit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant tandis qu'il s'éveillait et il tourna son regard vers Harry. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Comment tu te sens, lui demanda-t-il.

- Malade, répondit Drago en se renfrognant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens que d'avoir entendu des cris dans ma tête et puis plus rien.

- Tu es tombé à genoux par terre en te tenant le crâne comme s'il allait exploser et je pouvais sentir que tu étais à deux doigts de hurler mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as pas laissé échapper un seul cri ou un seul mot. Tu t'es juste tenu la tête avant de perdre conscience.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

- J'aurais préféré mieux tenir le coup. Maintenant ils savent que je ne tiens pas longtemps contre les Détraqueurs… marmonna-t-il.

- Pas longtemps ? Attends, ils nous les ont infligés des heures et des heures durant !

Harry resta silencieux. Un moment passa sans qu'ils ne se parlent à nouveau, assis simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, avec seules leurs épaules qui se touchaient. Et puis Harry demanda, hésitant :

- Et toi, est-ce que…

- Oh, je ne me suis pas évanoui mais je pense que j'ai fait pire… surtout sur le plan de la dignité et de l'humiliation…

Drago ne continua pas et Harry préféra ne rien dire, attendant que Drago n'explique en le regardant fixement. Drago voulut éviter le regard inquisiteur mais finit par soupirer.

- J'ai été malade. Littéralement.

- Tu veux dire que tu as…

- J'ai vomi. C'était dégueulasse et humiliant au possible et ma tante en a eu un fou-rire. Le fait que tu te sois évanoui est très bien passé, comparé à ma réaction, en réalité.

Drago était tellement énervé contre lui-même de cet incident qu'Harry en fut amusé. Il entoura les épaules de Drago de son bras et l'attira contre lui. Drago se laissa faire et son visage boudeur se dérida rapidement. Être dans les bras d'Harry était ce qui l'apaisait le plus et ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et de longues heures passèrent. L'estomac de Drago faisait des borborygmes de plus en plus sonores à mesure que le temps passait et les éloignait de leur dernier repas. Harry ne souffrait pas trop de cette abstinence en revanche. Il avait été habitué à être peu nourri voire pas du tout pendant des jours chez les Dursley, et son ventre savait prendre sur ses réserves et patienter.

.

.

Cela faisait des heures que Drago et Harry étaient réveillés et qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés, assis contre le mur, quand le couple Lestrange entra subitement. Rodolphus tenait fermement par le bras une jeune femme qui semblait sangloter. Harry et Drago se levèrent et composèrent leur visage d'indifférence et de neutralité. Harry observa celle que les deux Mangemorts avaient amenée avec eux.

Elle était très jeunes, et son visage était rougi par les pleurs. Elle portait des vêtements déchirés et sales, n'avait pas de chaussures, et ses longs cheveux châtains semblaient ne pas avoir été brossés depuis longtemps. Harry discerna aussi les marques rouges et cicatrices qui apparaissaient sur ses bras et sur ses chevilles, ainsi qu'aux endroits où le vêtement ne cachait pas sa peau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Harry put lire dans son regard la panique qu'elle ressentait alors, tout comme les sens du loup en lui pouvaient sentir sa peur.

Rodolphus la poussa devant lui et elle tomba à terre en laissant échapper un petit cri aigu. Bellatrix s'approcha des deux jeunes sorciers et tourna autour d'eux comme elle aimait le faire.

- Mes très chers, voici votre leçon du jour... Voici une Moldue que nous avons prise dans un village voisin et qui nous sert d'esclave depuis quelques jours. Nous ne l'avons pas trop abîmée, préférant vous la destiner…

- Nous vouloir voir de quoi vous êtes déjà capables, continua Rodolphus. Nous verrons ensuite ce que vous aurez à apprendre…

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard. Ils n'en laissèrent rien ressortir mais leurs esprits se joignirent un instant dans un besoin irrépressibles de trouver une zone rassurante. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de torturer cette pauvre fille, Harry le premier, et Drago pas non plus. Elle pouvait être Moldue, cela ne changeait rien au fait que le jeune homme n'avait jamais au grand jamais torturé réellement quelqu'un. Embêter les élèves de Poudlard qui ne lui plaisaient pas, insulter ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieur, se battre même avec certains parfois, jeter des sorts malsains et tendre des pièges, cela était très loin, bien loin de ce que les Lestrange attendaient de lui aujourd'hui.

- Vous allez commencer sans magie. Drago, c'est une Moldue, elle ne devrait même pas être considérée comme humaine, son sang est impur et sale. Darren, les moldus sont responsables de la mort de tes parents. Les Moldus nous empêchent d'avoir le pouvoir et nous obligent à se cacher du monde, à vivre comme si nous étions les anormaux.

Rodolphus avait murmuré ces mots en marchant très lentement en un cercle autour d'eux tous tandis que Bellatrix continuait d'onduler entre eux et tout près d'eux comme un serpent venimeux. Sa voix était à peine prononcée et pourtant elle semblait résonner avec force aux oreilles d'Harry et de Drago.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous rendra notre place véritable dans ce monde et cela passe par vous, vous ici et maintenant, vous contre cette misérable créature, vous contre ces Moldus qui paieront pour ne pas être des sorciers de sang-pur… !

Rodolphus cherchait à faire monter en eux de la colère et de la haine, et il put la déceler sur leurs visages. Mais il ne put comprendre que cette haine qui apparaissait dans leurs yeux étaient en réalité tournée contre lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils réagissent avec violence. Ils l'avaient compris. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Cela les dégoûtait et ils savaient qu'ils en seraient malades et que ça les hanterait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, mais ils le feraient. Parce que le faire signifiait garder leur couverture et garder leur couverture leur donnait plus de puissance que se révolter ouvertement en cet instant.

Leurs esprits partagèrent la même pensée. Ils se vengeraient. Ils vengeraient cette pauvre innocente et tous ceux qui avaient souffert avant elle et tous ceux qui allaient souffrir après elle. Ils vengeraient leurs âmes abîmées et leurs esprits torturés par les actes qu'ils allaient avoir à accomplir. Ils se firent la promesse qu'un jour, ils se vengeraient de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange.

.

Harry laissa le loup en lui s'éveiller mais prit garde à ne pas le laisser transparaître. Il sentit la sauvagerie de son Animagus l'envahir et le goût du sang monta à ses lèvres. Drago aurait peut-être pu s'alarmer de cela si lui-même n'avait pas laissé ses propres envies profondes et sauvages s'éveiller à leur tour. C'était comme si elles avaient été appelées par ce dont Harry était rempli en cet instant.

Harry s'avança vers la jeune femme en pleurs par terre et le couple Lestrange échangea un regard ravi devant sa démarche de prédateur. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et posa sa main sur ses cheveux dans ce qui semblait être une caresse. Elle commença de relever la tête, surprise, et Harry aperçut une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et son expression se fit plus dure. D'un seul geste violent et brutal, il agrippa les cheveux de la jeune femme dans ses doigts et tira pour la relever de force. Elle cria, grimaça de douleur, et se remit à pleurer. Harry la maintint contre lui et leva les yeux vers Drago. Drago le regarda.

Harry jeta la jeune femme à terre. Drago ferma les yeux. Brièvement. Et les ouvrit à nouveau. Son regard croisa celui de l'innocente en pleurs qui levait les yeux vers lui. Des yeux emplis de larmes et d'un espoir fou et vain que quelque chose pourrait encore venir la sauver. Drago sentit le regard d'Harry sur lui. Il leva les yeux pour le regarder et les baissa à nouveau vers la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et son pied partit. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un cri de douleur, les bras sur son ventre, là où Drago avait frappé.

Bellatrix rejoignit Rodolphus et il la prit par la taille. Ils invoquèrent un large fauteuil et s'y affalèrent, près à regarder avec grand plaisir le spectacle. Ils rirent en regardant Drago frapper à nouveau la jeune femme, ils rirent en regardant Darren jouer sur l'aura menaçante et de tueur qui se dégageait de lui, ils rirent en voyant l'innocente pleurer et crier, et supplier, et ils rirent en regardant Darren et Drago déployer une cruauté dont eux-mêmes ne se seraient jamais crus capables.

Les Lestrange laissèrent Drago et Harry torturer physiquement la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe dans l'inconscience. Ils se sentaient malades et sales mais ne pouvaient se permettre de le montrer. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas fini. Que c'était loin d'être terminé. Rodolphus leur tendit leurs baguettes et ils les prirent sans broncher. Ils avaient envie de tuer les deux Mangemorts et de s'enfuir. Ils restèrent.

- Maintenant que vous nous avez montré ce que vous pouviez faire sans magie, voyons de quoi vous êtes capables avec une baguette entre les mains. Allez-y… réveillez-là !

Harry se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme et la regarda. Drago vit une lueur jaune et sauvage passer dans ses yeux. Il comprit que le loup en Harry commençait à trop goûter au sang et à la violence et qu'il cherchait à se déchaîner entièrement. Mais Drago ne pouvait rien faire alors il ne bougea pas. Ne prononça pas un mot. Harry plissa les yeux.

D'un geste soudain et rapide, Harry décrivit un arc de cercle du bas vers le haut avec sa baguette. La jeune femme hurla de douleur. Sa chemise déjà déchirée était désormais ouverte dans le dos, et sur sa peau, une ligne rouge s'était dessinée. Du sang coula à terre. Harry recommença. Encore. Et encore. Drago crut qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux. Il ne bougea pas. Il crut qu'il allait vomir à nouveau.

Harry s'arrêta. Il regarda fixement la jeune femme à terre qui ne bougeait plus tant la douleur transperçait tout son corps. Il avança lentement vers elle. S'accroupit. Sa main passa au-dessus des marques rouges qu'il venait d'infliger, les effleurant à peine. La jeune femme tressaillait quand même à chaque sensation. Harry se pencha vers elle pour la retourner. Elle laissa échapper un faible cri au contact du sol froid sur son dos meurtri. Harry fit faire à sa main les mêmes mouvements à peine appuyés. Il se releva. Elle le regarda. Le supplia en pleurant. Il leva sa baguette. Fouetta l'air. Elle hurla de nouveau. Drago ferma les yeux.

.

.

Ron et Hermione étaient allongés sur le lit de Ron et regardaient les étoiles à travers la lucarne. Leurs mains étaient jointes et leurs corps se touchaient. Ils étaient bien et en même temps très inquiets. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas abordés le sujet, surtout depuis que Molly Weasley avait fait une crise de colère en découvrant qu'Harry n'était pas rentré pour les congés d'hiver avec eux, et en apprenant juste ensuite que c'était pour subir les Lestrange une semaine entière durant. Elle avait accusé Severus de tout ce plan dangereux autour de son déguisement et Sirius s'y était mis en accusant Severus de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver autre chose qu'une telle occupation pour les vacances. Depuis Severus n'avait pas remis les pieds au Square Grimmaud et Molly avait déclaré qu'elle ramenait ses enfants chez eux. Hermione avait suivit et les jeunes Weasley étaient désormais au Terrier.

Ils n'avaient par conséquent eu aucune information de l'Ordre, n'avaient pu les espionner ni essayer d'en savoir un peu sur le contenu de leurs réunions. En revanche ils communiquaient beaucoup avec les autres membres de l'Armée du Phoenix et se concentraient prioritairement sur Dumbledore. Ils commençaient à se dire qu'il y avait un réel problème et qu'il ne s'était pas absenté volontairement, surtout en entendant les parents de Ron discuter un soir alors qu'ils ne se croyaient être que tous les deux.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Dumbledore ? demandait Molly à Arthur.

- Non, malheureusement, rien du tout. Ni à l'Ordre, ni au Ministère, ni à Poudlard. Minerva est terriblement inquiète et a fait chercher tout le château mais en vain.

- Ombrage l'a laissée faire ?

- Oui bien sûr, elle n'allait pas empêcher qu'on le cherche, bien qu'elle ait fait de nombreux commentaires sur l'incompétence de Dumbledore. Au Ministère, les Aurors ont cherché partout où ils pouvaient eux aussi.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il au Ministère ? Je suis tellement inquiète chaque jour de ne pas te voir revenir…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va pour l'instant. On ne voit pas trop l'influence de Tu-Sais-Qui encore dans les plus petits départements. Mais Shacklebot m'a dit que cela devenait difficile de mener un double jeu chez les Aurors, au Département des Mystères, et dans les bureaux proches du Ministre.

- Mais toi, ils savent que tu n'es pas de leur côté, et…

- Ils ne s'inquiètent pas de moi, ils pensent que je suis prêt à tout pour garder mon emploi, étant donné notre niveau social et l'état de nos finances…

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, et Georges avaient alors entendu les casseroles être brutalement cognées les unes contre les autres.

- Je te promets d'être très prudent. Ils sont en train de changer des choses au sein du Ministère, et dès qu'ils s'approcheront un peu trop près de mon service, je partirai, d'accord ?

- Je t'aime Arthur… avait simplement répondu Molly.

.

De cette conversation, les jeunes sorciers avaient surtout retenu une chose : le bureau d'Ombrage n'avait pas été fouillé. Et quelque chose leur disait qu'elle n'était pas complètement innocente dans cette histoire de disparition de Dumbledore…

Depuis, Justin, Michael, Ernie, Neville, et Luna, les membres de l'AP qui étaient restés à Poudlard cherchaient des moyens d'entrer dans le bureau du Crapaud Rose et montaient le plus de plans possibles. Hermione avait cependant demandé à tout le monde (enfin, ordonné, serait plus exact, selon les dires de Ron et les grognements de Justin et de Michael), d'attendre que l'AP soit de retour au complet à Poudlard pour lancer des opérations réelles. Daphné, Blaise et Théodore, eux, qui étaient rentrés chez eux, avaient pour indications de laisser traîner leurs yeux et leurs oreilles et d'obtenir des informations chez eux sur les Mangemorts et leurs opérations, tout en assurant leurs propres couvertures.

Les Weasley essayaient d'en savoir le plus possible avec l'Ordre, Fred et Georges avaient annoncé qu'ils se mettraient à fabriquer des choses utiles pour les temps qui courraient tout en continuant leurs farces et attrapes (car il faut toujours rire dans les temps les plus sombres ! avait lancé Fred), Hermione avalait des tonnes de livres et coordonnait les opérations et échanges, et Ron et Ginny travaillaient sur des moyens sécurisés de communications.

Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient bien senti que leurs enfants leur cachaient quelque chose et qu'ils étaient occupés par quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas seulement. Ils avaient remarqués les fréquents arrivées et départs de hiboux, les regards éloquents échangés, les phrases prononcées qui ressemblaient à des codes, et les heures enfermés ensembles à refuser d'être dérangés. Ils s'inquiétaient un peu et à la fois se sentaient fiers. Ils se revoyaient à leurs âges, et admiraient la volonté et la maturité de ces jeunes sorciers. Mais ils espéraient aussi qu'ils sauraient ne pas se mettre en danger, et auraient aimé en savoir d'avantage, ne serait-ce que pour être sûrs d'être en mesure de les aider si besoin était. S'ils avaient su, s'ils avaient su à quel point l'Armée du Phoenix était prête à tout, et à quel point surtout elle était consciente de la situation et des choses, ils ne se seraient pas inquiétés une seconde de plus.

.

.

Harry tournait en rond et ses bras semblaient ne pas savoir comment se mettre. Il les croisait, les décroisait, les croisait dans son dos, les recroisait devant lui, mettait ses mains dans ses poches, se tenait un bras, puis l'autre. Le regard de Drago le suivait avec mollesse et lassitude. Il n'allait pas lui répéter encore de se calmer et de s'assoir. Il le lui avait assez dit. Et Harry n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. Cela faisait près d'une journée entière qu'ils étaient seuls dans le silence et le noir, seuls avec les souvenirs des deux jours passés. Deux jours passés à faire crier une femme innocente.

Harry se sentait mal. Fiévreux. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il frissonnait et tremblait à l'intérieur. Son esprit ne cessait de lui envoyer des flashs d'images, des images de cette pauvre fille qu'il venait de tant faire souffrir. Il entendait ses cris et ses suppliques et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec ceux de sa mère qu'il entendant chaque fois qu'il succombait aux Détraqueurs. Il s'assit. Se releva. Alla s'appuyer contre le mur. S'assit à nouveau. Se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur ses genoux relevés. Resta immobile.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se leva pour s'approcher de lui et vint se poser contre lui. Il ne le regarda pas tout de suite. Et puis soudain, il se rendit compte qu'Harry se balançait en avant et en arrière, expression de sa culpabilité qui ne cessait de grandir. Son cœur se serra mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Quels mots pouvaient réparer ce qu'Harry avait fait ? Aucun, Drago le savait. Et surtout pas des mots venant de lui. Lui qui n'avait rien fait.

Il avait frappé, un peu. Il avait lancé un seul Doloris, qui n'avait pas fonctionné. Il lui avait fait une égratignure. Pas plus. Il l'avait tenue tandis qu'Harry s'occupait d'elle. Il n'avait rien fait. Lui qui n'avait pas osé sacrifier son âme. Drago trouvait qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de courage. Les Lestrange savaient qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses, et Voldemort le savait donc lui aussi.

Voldemort savait que Darren Prince était fiable et que Drago Malefoy était un lâche et un faible comme son père. Drago savait qu'Harry était l'homme le plus courageux de tous les temps parce qu'Harry était capable d'aller très loin pour sauver les autres, capable de tout donner même son âme.

.

Harry entendit les pensées de Drago. Il ne pensait pas ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas comment Drago pouvait penser cela. Il ne voyait que les actes terribles qu'il avait osé commettre et n'entendait que les cris et le sifflement de l'air et le silence. Il sentait encore l'odeur du sang et avait l'impression d'en avoir sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas lancé de Doloris. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il avait fait pire. Personne ne lui avait demandé de lancer l'Impardonnable en voyant qu'il était bien capable de faire autant sans le sortilège.

Il avait torturé une femme innocente, l'avait frappée, battue, flagellée, blessée, l'avait fait souffrir et hurler, l'avait fait saigner et pleurer et supplier jusqu'à ne plus en avoir la force et alors avait continué encore. Il se sentait sale.

Son esprit lui imposa les images du corps inerte et des yeux grands ouverts, encore humide de larmes qui coulaient désormais toutes seules. Il entendait ce souffle qui ne serait plus jamais entendu et ces cris qu'il serait désormais le seul à entendre. Noir, il était tout noir à l'intérieur, et vide. Il l'avait torturée, torturée à mort. Et cela le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort à lui.

.

.

Drago ouvrit grand son esprit à Harry pour qu'Harry voie que ses sentiments n'avaient été que renforcés par ces moments passés. Il ouvrit son esprit à Harry pour qu'Harry voie qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un monstre. Il ouvrit son esprit à Harry pour qu'Harry ne se perde pas dans son esprit malmené et blessé. Il savait, il savait qu'Harry avait ressenti chaque blessure, chaque coup, alors qu'il les imposait. Il savait qu'Harry s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sa voix était un murmure inaudible lorsqu'il parla :

- Cela fait quatre. Quatre personnes.

Drago le serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et ses larmes coulèrent.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un long soupir triste. Il aurait voulu que jamais de telles choses ne se produisent. A cet instant, tandis que son esprit clairvoyant lui faisait connaître les actes d'un certain jeune sorcier qu'il avait cherché à protéger, le désir de retourner dans le temps et de changer des choses se fit en lui. Il ressentit le désir de donner une autre vie à ce garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce désir ne se prolongea pas. Tout était nécessaire pour la réussite du Bien et du Pouvoir d'Amour. Il n'aimait pas ces nécessités, mais il savait que les choses ne pouvaient être autrement.

Dumbledore regarda à nouveau autour de lui, sondant son environnement. A nouveau sa tentative se révéla infructueuse. Il ne savait pas où il était bien qu'il en ait une idée, mais il ne savait pas comment sortir. Ombrage et les Langues de Plomb passées au service de Voldemort avaient très bien fait leur travail. Le grand Albus Dumbledore était prisonnier et ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même. Dans un sourire amusé, Dumbledore félicita mentalement ses ravisseurs.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :** voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Des questions, des remarques ? Mon pauvre Harry, et je n'en ai pas fini avec lui en plus...

Des hypothèses sur Dumbledore, sur où il est etc ? Et sur comment vont continuer les choses ?

A samedi prochain avec le chapitre 55 : Marqués A Jamais


	55. Chapter 55 - Marqués A Jamais

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Mes excuses pour le retard. Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas facile, il aborde des choses et thèmes délicats et difficiles pour certains.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
Chez les Lestrange. Harry a été jusqu'à torturer à mort une femme moldue innocente sur les instructions du couple de Mangemort. Drago n'a rien réussi à faire. Le Ministère fiche et surveille les gens suspectés de ne pas être du côté de Voldemort, dont Mr Weasley. L'Armée du Phoenix s'active à Poudlard et en dehors pour rester au courant, espionner, s'informer, et trouver Dumbledore. Dumbledore, fou qu'il est, est fier de ses ravisseurs pour l'avoir piégé.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** dans la semaine de février et mars, les mercredi jeudi et vendredi.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 55 – Marqués A Jamais**

.

Drago serra les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher d'échapper un son. Il n'y parvint pas. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et l'effet du sortilège s'arrêta.

- Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas perdu ta langue… sussura Bellatrix.

La situation était plutôt mauvaise. Drago subissait sa punition pour ne pas avoir torturé la jeune femme innocente lui aussi. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, les Lestrange avaient accordé une récompense à Harry pour son très beau travail avec la jeune femme en question. Il avait demandé qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à Drago. Bellatrix avait éclaté de rire en disant que ce n'était pas possible. Rodolphus avait accordé un compromis : la punition serait diminuée. Il subirait cinq fois le sortilège Doloris uniquement mais seulement s'il parvenait à ne pas crier durant ces cinq fois. Drago avait cru que cela serait impossible à tenir, mais il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir des anneaux et sa propre endurance. Malheureusement, il avait craqué avant la fin…

- La condition était que tu ne cries pas pour que cela s'arrête maintenant, mais… commença Bellatrix en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

Harry qui n'avait pas bougé jusqu'alors se déplaça si rapidement qu'elle le vit à peine et que Rodolphus ne put l'arrêter.

- Non, dit-il simplement mais d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune transgression.

- Oh, mais le jeune Prince se révolterait-il… ? chanta aigrement la voix de Bellatrix tandis que Rodolphus ricanait.

Harry ne répondit rien et fixa simplement Bellatrix dans les yeux. Il les avait laissé faire, il les avait laissé jeter cinq Doloris sur Drago alors qu'il avait juré de le protéger. Il avait prit tout ce qu'il pouvait de l'effet du sortilège grâce au pouvoir des anneaux et avait réussit à n'en rien laisser transparaître. Cela suffisait maintenant. Il ne tolérerait pas cela un instant de plus.

Bellatrix plissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus.

- Très bien, jeune Prince… On va s'arrêter là… pour cette fois.

Harry n'avait pas attendu qu'elle finisse sa phrase pour se retourner et défaire les liens qui maintenaient Drago debout par les poignets, les bras écartés. Drago lui tomba dans les bras, ne sentant plus ses membres engourdis par le sortilège. Harry mit lentement un genou à terre pour accompagner Drago dans sa chute et le maintint en position semi-assise, l'appuyant contre son genou plié et le serrant contre lui.

Drago ouvrit furtivement les yeux pour regarder Harry avant de les fermer à nouveau. Il se sentait mal, à cause du sort, et puis parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Harry pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas tenu le coup. Après les derniers jours, Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal, se trouvant très loin derrière Harry. Pas du tout à sa hauteur. Je ne le mérite pas, pensa-t-il, il mérite bien mieux que moi… Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant cette pensée et fit réagir Drago par une pichenette sur le front.

- Ne pense jamais ça, murmura-t-il. On ne devrait pas être capables de résister au Doloris parce qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à le subir. On ne devrait pas se sentir mal de ne pas avoir fait certaines choses parce qu'on n'aurait jamais du avoir à les faire.

Drago referma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre Harry qui le serra plus fort.

.

- Bien, cette scène est fort touchante mais nous avons encore du travail ! déclara Rodolphus d'une voix sonore. Debout tous les deux ! Prince, tu es prêt à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et de nouvelles façons de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Malefoy, en revanche toi, tu vas subir de cobaye.

- Hors de question, répliqua immédiatement Harry d'un ton irrémédiable en se relevant.

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, très cher, répondit alors Bellatrix.

- Drago est mien, ce n'est pas un choix, c'est une décision. Un fait auquel vous ne pouvez rien. Drago ne subira plus rien de vous, et rien de ce que vous direz ne changera ma déclaration à ce sujet.

La voix d'Harry était restée très calme mais une aura particulièrement menaçante s'était développée autour de lui. Le couple Lestrange la perçut mais fit mine de rien. Ils préférèrent retourner les propos d'Harry contre lui.

- Oh, Drago est tien, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien s'il est tien…

Bellatrix se déplaça rapidement de façon à avoir à nouveau Drago dans son champ de vision et leva sa baguette. Des chaines apparurent aux poignets et chevilles du jeune homme tandis que Rodolphus qui avait transplané derrière lui l'obligeait à se mettre à genoux tout en poussant Darren un peu plus loin. Bellatrix fit apparaître quelque chose et s'approcha du cou de Drago. Harry ne comprit que trop tard de quoi il s'agissait. Tout s'était passé très vite et il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser et de réagir. Bellatrix ferma le collier de cuir autour du cou de Drago et ce son résonna aux oreilles de Drago bien plus que cela ne l'aurait du.

Un grondement sortit de la gorge d'Harry. Le rire de Bellatrix y fit écho.

- Il est tien ? Alors montre-le nous ! murmura-t-elle en lançant une chaîne vers Darren.

L'autre extrémité était accrochée au collier que Drago avait désormais autour du cou. Drago n'en supportait pas la sensation et il essayait désespérément de l'enlever. La main de Rodolphus qui appuyait sur son épaule, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau, l'empêchait de se relever. Il sentait le fer des larges menottes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles et détestait ce contact. Il se sentait prisonnier et cette perte de contrôle sur son corps faisait monter un sentiment de panique en lui. Il avait toujours mal dans tout son être à cause des sortilèges de torture qui venaient juste de se terminer et il avait l'impression que plus il s'escrimait contre le collier de cuir à son cou, plus celui-ci se resserrait. Rodolphus lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes en sifflant. Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et plia ses bras à la hauteur de là où le coup avait porté.

Harry avait engagé un combat silencieux et immobile contre Bellatrix. Elle le fixait très sérieusement et cela la rendait plus effrayante encore que lorsqu'elle paraissait complètement folle. Ils se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, Bellatrix se tenait droite et semblait immuable, Harry, lui, avait les poings serrés et il tremblait de rage. Il avait très bien compris ce que les Lestrange attendaient de lui cette fois et il s'y refusait. Il avait accepté de venir pour protéger Drago et leur couverture, pas pour faire souffrir encore plus celui qu'il aimait. Il était prêt à aller très loin en lui-même et au-delà de lui-même si cela lui permettait de tuer Voldemort, mais laisser Drago souffrir ou le soumettre ainsi, cela était hors de question.

- Ramasse la chaîne, ordonna Bellatrix d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Harry resta silencieux et ne bougea pas.

- Tu as très bien commencé, jeune insolent, ne nous fait pas regretter notre avis positif sur ton avenir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Tais-toi ! Tu crois que parce que notre Maître t'a accordé un peu d'attention que tout t'est permis désormais ? Ah, tu t'es bien amusé à Poudlard, à jouer les petits chefs… Mais il va vite falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête qu'ici, ce n'est pas un jeu… Ici, c'est la réalité et la réalité des Mangemorts, de l'Armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la réalité de la mort et de la magie noire.

Bellatrix s'était approchée de Darren et sa voix avait gagné de la puissance. Harry parvenait à ne pas le montrer mais il était terrifié. Elle était mortellement sérieuse et si menaçante et terrifiante qu'il comprit à quel point ils étaient en danger, Drago et lui. Et sans avoir besoin de faire tomber leurs masques. Bellatrix s'arrêta juste devant Darren, son visage si près du sien qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses yeux fixés sur lui. Elle vit la lueur de peur et la sentit. Mais cette fois, elle ne laissa apparaître aucun rictus. Elle se contenta de murmurer d'une voix qui sembla à Harry s'insérer dans tout son corps.

- Ramasse – la – chaîne… maintenant.

Drago avait arrêté de se débattre et il sentit le découragement s'abattre sur lui en voyant Harry se baisser lentement pour prendre l'extrémité de la chaîne dans sa main. Cette chaîne qui était reliée à son cou et qui le faisait sentir être devenu un animal.

- Bien… murmura Bellatrix à Darren quand il se fut relevé. On va pouvoir recommencer à s'amuser maintenant… Cher époux ?

- Avec plaisir, chère épouse. Prince, tu as déclaré que notre cher Drago était tien, il va falloir assumer tes choix. Désormais tu es responsable de tout ce qui le concerne et s'il faut le punir, ce sera à toi de prendre la punition. Il n'a rien le droit de faire ni le droit de parler si tu ne le lui as pas permis avant et donc nous en déduirons que s'il fait quelque chose qui ne nous plaît pas, c'est que tu le lui auras demandé. En résumé, tu es son maître et il est désormais inférieur à nous. Des questions ?

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? répondit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui ne l'était pas tant que cela.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as déclaré que tu décidais pour lui que nous n'avions plus le droit de le toucher, assumes donc tes responsabilités maintenant…

Harry comprit qu'il était piégé. S'il refusait, les Lestrange se défouleraient sur Drago et n'hésiteraient pas à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pire que mort. Harry savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun scrupule et que tant qu'ils ne tuaient pas Drago, Voldemort les laisserait faire. S'il acceptait de jouer ce jeu là, il retirait à Drago dignité et humanité.

.

Harry ouvrit son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas décider. Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision pour Drago. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre le pouvoir ainsi sur lui. Et il ne le voulait pas.

« _Drago… je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation…_ »

« _… Ce n'est pas ta faute, ils en mourraient d'envie… Merlin, je déteste ces putains de chaînes !_ »

« _Je peux refuser. Je peux dire que…_ »

« _Et me laisser souffrir le martyr jusqu'à ce que je devienne un légume ?! Non merci, j'ai su ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Londubat, je préfère encore l'autre alternative._ »

« _Tu es sûr ?_ »

« _Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton animal de compagnie ni d'être traité comme un moins que rien._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Potter, hein ? Dans tous les cas je suis fichu ! Alors, vois bien ce qui au moins te fera prendre ton pied, histoire qu'il y en ait un qui s'amuse._ »

« _…_ »

« _Ah, je t'ai énervé. C'était le but en même temps, je me sentais seul avec mon ressentiment et mon sarcasme_. »

« _Drago…_ »

- Et bien, Prince, reviens donc vers nous !

La voix de Rodolphus sortit Harry du contact avec Drago.

- Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi donc ?

- A un autre choix.

- C'est dommage, tu n'en as pas. Bon, nous n'avons que trop traînés. Tu vas aller enchaîner ton chien plus loin et nous allons pouvoir commencer enfin de t'ouvrir de nouvelles portes sur la magie noire, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres le souhaite.

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça.

- Je l'appellerai comme je le souhaiterai. Tais-toi et fais ce qu'on te dit maintenant, ou les choses vont réellement empirer pour toi comme pour… _ton chien_.

Harry crut que le loup en lui allait sortir pour de bon et sauter à la gorge de Rodolphus Lestrange. L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée monta en lui de laisser ses instincts sauvages et carnassiers prendre le dessus pour éliminer Bellatrix et Rodolphus une fois pour toute avant de s'enfuir avec Drago. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier l'esprit malin et habitué du couple de Mangemort.

- Au fait, pendant que je vois encore tes envies de meurtre dans ton regard, je te signale qu'il y a une protection magique sur le collier de _ton chien_. Je te laisse deviner tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

Harry carra la mâchoire et ses poings se contractèrent d'avantage mais il détourna les yeux. Il crut qu'il allait devenir fou à se retenir ainsi de laisser sa rage et sa haine s'exprimer. Son regard se posa sur Drago qui était toujours à genoux par terre, maintenu par Rodolphus. Drago ne lui rendit pas son regard et tourna la tête, une main toujours accrochée au collier de cuir, comme s'il finirait par tomber à force de tirer dessus. Harry se sentit désespéré.

Durant ce temps Bellatrix avait fait apparaître un anneau qu'elle avait fixé dans l'un des murs. Elle regarda Darren dont la main qui tenait la chaîne reliée à Drago tremblait. Après un long moment pendant lequel Harry se battit encore avec lui-même, le jeune homme avança. Il avança vers Drago et jeta un regard meurtrier à Rodolphus qui ricana et recula en enlevant sa main de l'épaule de Drago. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa lentement sa joue. Drago ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, ne lui rendit pas son regard. Harry se mordit la lèvre, avança le visage pour embrasser le front de Drago, et se releva. Il attendit en regardant Drago, et Drago se leva à son tour. Harry sentit les douleurs encore bien présentes et provoquées par chaque mouvement et il voulut les prendre entièrement. Il pensait qu'il devait au moins ça à Drago. Drago ne le laissa pas faire.

« _Laisse-moi au moins ça_. » La pensée de Drago dans l'esprit d'Harry fit écho à son propre raisonnement. Harry n'insista pas. Il avança jusqu'à l'anneau et y fixa l'extrémité de la chaîne qu'il avait à la main. Drago s'appuya contre le mur, et resta debout. Harry le regarda. Drago le regarda avec colère avant de détourner les yeux.

Harry retourna vers les Lestrange qui le regardaient l'air ravi.

- Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer !

.

Rodolphus attrapa le bras de Darren et le tira plus loin dans la pièce, l'éloignant de Drago. Bellatrix avait fait apparaître un fauteuil et était assise sur l'un des accoudoirs. Rodolphus lâcha Darren et alla s'assoir dans le siège. Passant une main autour de la taille de Bellatrix, il la fit glisser de force sur ses genoux.

- Tu nous as déjà montré que tu étais capable de faire souffrir quelqu'un avec les moyens en ta possession, c'est-à-dire ta force physique et une certaine ingéniosité dans ce qu'il t'est possible de faire avec ta baguette et ton pouvoir. C'est un excellent point de départ.

- Nous allons donc pouvoir t'enseigner des sortilèges réellement tirés de la magie noire, et nous allons t'apprendre à laisser sortir entièrement les sentiments nécessaires à leur bonne exécution.

Harry et son père avaient déjà discuté de cela, Harry savait à peu près ce qui l'attendait, et Severus lui avait donné des conseils pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par la magie noire une fois qu'il aurait à l'approcher. Ils avaient estimé qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen d'éviter cela mais qu'au moins Harry serait plus à même de préparer des moyens de défense en connaissant désormais les attaques possibles par les Mangemorts. Cela avait été une remarque d'Harry bien sûr, et son père n'avait bien entendu pas approuvé un seul instant, mais comme trop souvent à son goût, il n'avait pas pu y faire grand-chose.

- Pour l'instant laisse ta baguette de côté, ordonna Rodolphus. Nous avons pu observer que même en torturant, ta magie n'est pas tirée de la magie noire. C'est sur ce point que nous allons travailler. Tu ne seras pas capable de lancer un sortilège noir ou un Doloris, le but ultime pour nous ici, tant que tu continueras d'utiliser une magie faible.

- Ferme les yeux et fais ressortir la magie noire qui est en toi. Puise dans ce que tu hais et dans ce que tu veux détruire et utilise ce que tu ressens, continua Bellatrix. Quand tu sentiras que tu pourras te servir de ce pouvoir là, lance n'importe quel sortilège. Nous saurons si cela aura été lancé avec magie noire ou non.

Harry se concentra. Il n'avait pas le choix, ils le sauraient tout de suite s'il n'essayait pas assez, et ce ne serait pas logique qu'il ne réussisse pas cet exercice étant donné ce qu'il avait pu montrer de lui déjà et étant donné ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il était. Il ferma donc les yeux. Il allait falloir jouer finement et rester extrêmement concentré. Pour avoir déjà fait couler le sang sous le coup de la colère, Harry savait que lorsqu'il laissait l'aspect sauvage et puissant du loup en lui prendre le dessus, il n'avait pas envie de revenir en arrière. Oui il le savait, laisser la colère et le pouvoir parler était tentant, très tentant. Se sentir puissant lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout réussir et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à voir quelqu'un mourir autour de lui.

Drago le regardait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui en voulait peut-être mais il savait que ce n'était pas totalement justifié et surtout, il n'allait pas laisser Harry sombrer même s'il était en colère contre lui. C'est pourquoi il le regardait, attentivement, l'esprit grand ouvert, guettant la moindre déviation d'Harry. Harry ne vit pas que ses pensées dérivantes avaient commencé de le faire plonger là où les Lestrange voulaient l'emmener. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une aura sombre et menaçante naissait autour de lui. Il ne sentit pas l'air devenir lourd. Drago le vit et s'inquiéta. Les Lestrange le virent et leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en rictus ravis.

Harry sentait en revanche une magie puissante emplir ses veines et se répandre dans tout son être avec assez de force pour qu'il le ressente physiquement. Il aimait ça, il aimait ce pouvoir, il aimait ce sentiment de contrôle, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir, ce pouvoir qui lui permettrait de décider de tout ce qu'il voudrait autour de lui…

.

Drago ferma les yeux et fonça dans l'esprit d'Harry. Oui il y avait l'exercice mais non il ne le laisserait pas goûter plus longtemps à ce pouvoir dont il se délectait. Harry crut que son esprit explosait. Il ouvrit les yeux et une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits tandis qu'il portait ses mains à ses tempes. Drago sortit de l'esprit d'Harry.

.

Bellatrix sauta du fauteuil et s'approcha rapidement de Darren, les yeux plissés. Rodolphus resta assis mais observa le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Harry se redressa et les regarda.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mentit-il. J'avais l'impression de faire les choses correctement mais soudainement, une grande douleur m'a traversé l'esprit.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Rodolphus.

- Peut-être une réaction naturelle, un réflexe de ton corps qui n'est pas habitué à une telle manifestation de magie, murmura l'homme.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry.

- Tu dégageais une très grande quantité de pouvoir à l'instant, reprit Rodolphus en haussant un peu la voix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas sous-estimé tes capacités futures.

Harry ne répondit pas. Dans sa tête, sa seule pensée fut la satisfaction de savoir qu'un jour, Voldemort apprendrait à quel point il se sera fait avoir. Son esprit se tourna alors vers Drago tandis que les Lestrange discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

_« Merci. »_

_« Fais attention. »_

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_« Tais-toi. »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Tais-toi. »_

Harry n'insista pas et se retira de l'esprit de Drago. Il dut attendre encore un peu en silence que les Lestrange finissent de parler entre eux. Rodolphus finalement se leva du fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui.

- Bien, il faudra un peu de pratique, et tu seras entièrement habitué à cette forme de magie et à ses possibilités. Tu possèdes le potentiel, il te manque l'entraînement et l'habileté. Mais nous sommes là pour ça. Et puis une fois cette semaine terminée, tu sauras comment t'entraîner par toi-même.

- Nous allons commencer par t'apprendre des enchantements de magie noire et ensuite nous irons rechercher un Moldu pour que tu t'entraînes dessus avec des sortilèges, continua Bellatrix.

Harry s'efforça de n'avoir aucune réaction à l'idée de devoir torturer un innocent à nouveau mais il sentit ses entrailles se contracter et son cœur battre plus vite.

.

S'ensuivirent deux jours particulièrement éprouvants. Les Lestrange ne le lâchèrent pas, le laisser dormir uniquement une heure ou deux de temps à autre lorsqu'il semblait sur le point de tomber d'épuisement. Harry comprit rapidement qu'ils essayaient de faire en sorte que ça soit la magie noire qui le porte désormais, et non plus l'énergie vitale naturelle, pour qu'il devienne entièrement imprégné. Il apprit à créer des périmètres de défense et de protection dont il remarqua qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants que ceux qu'ils avaient pu monter au sein de l'AP. Il apprit également à enchanter des objets pour qu'ils réagissent à un certain type de stimulant, chose qu'il avait pu aborder déjà en cours de Métamorphose ou de Sortilèges, mais cette fois-ci, les réactions étaient moins… scolaires. Il apprit aussi à créer des zones pièges, des détecteurs de non-Mangemorts, et des périmètres dans lesquels seuls ceux qui avaient la Marque pouvaient entrer, et d'autres choses de ce genre encore.

Drago n'avait rien fait lui durant ces deux jours mais n'avait pas plus dormi qu'Harry. Constamment sur ses gardes, il n'avait eu cesse d'être le garde-fou pour son amant qui avait tendance à rapidement se laisser tenter par les attraits et la puissance de la magie noire. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'Harry Potter serait un risque de ce côté-là, il aurait bien ri. Désormais il ne riait plus du tout. Oh, c'était toujours dans de bonnes intentions qu'Harry se laissait glisser vers le pouvoir : il serait plus capable de protéger ceux qu'il aime, Drago, ses amis, l'AP, il serait plus puissant pour vaincre Voldemort, plus personne n'aurait à mourir autour de lui, etc, etc. Et cela faisait un pincement au cœur de Drago de comprendre à quel point Harry Potter était loin de l'image héroïque que tous pouvaient avoir de lui, et de comprendre à quel point il pouvait être attiré par la magie noire alors que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours rejeté le plus fort et le plus au monde.

Drago comprit aussi profondément à quel point lui-même était important. Sans lui, sans le Lien, sans l'amour qui les liait, Harry aurait sombré. Il était complètement fou de réaliser que lui, Drago Malefoy, ancien ennemi et Serpentard, était finalement le seul à pouvoir sauver Harry Potter grand héros et Gryffondor jusqu'aux ongles, de la tentation du pouvoir.

Sans cela, Drago se serait fermement ennuyé. Les Lestrange ne lui accordaient pas un regard et ne laissèrent pas un seul moment à Harry pour venir le voir. Il était toujours enchaîné au mur par la chaîne et le collier à son cou, et s'il n'avait pas été concentré sur Harry, il en serait devenu fou. Il détestait cela plus que tout, cette impression de n'être pas seulement prisonnier mais aussi dénigré, déshumanisé.

.

Mais il cessa vite de se plaindre, surtout lorsque Bellatrix se tourna vers lui après ces deux jours où il avait été invisible pour elle, et lorsqu'il vit la lueur malsaine dans ses yeux.

- Prince, va chercher ton animal de compagnie, il commence à nous manquer.

- Ne-l'appelez-pas-comme-ça… gronda Harry, réagissant au quart de tour, son énergie avec lui.

A force d'avoir autant travaillée et sollicitée, sa magie était à fleur de peau, et Rodolphus eut un très léger mouvement de recul qu'Harry ne vit point, en sentant et percevant à quel point elle s'était déployée rapidement et avec force autour du jeune homme. Bellatrix le perçut également mais Harry ne vit pas non plus la lueur de surprise teintée d'appréhension qui passa dans son regard. Elle fut immédiatement remplacée par la folie habituelle et machiavélique. Bellatrix tendit son bras en direction de Drago, le dépliant avec irrévérence et Harry passa devant elle hautainement et furieusement.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de Drago, le couple de Mangemort échangèrent des regards légèrement inquiets. Ils avaient perçus à plusieurs reprises le réel potentiel de Darren Prince, et se rendaient compte que le forcer à côtoyer ainsi la magie noire aussi longtemps alors qu'il n'y était pas habitué était bien plus efficace que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés, peut-être presque trop. Ils allaient devoir jouer finement et sur la menace qui pesait au-dessus de Drago pour ne pas risquer de tourner Darren Prince contre eux pour de bon et sans plus aucune barrière.

Bien sûr ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'Harry leur réservait, et chaque minute de plus passée dans cet endroit et dans ces conditions, pour Drago comme pour lui, n'était qu'une minute de plus à imaginer mille tourments de vengeance. Drago le sentait, il sentait les envies de revanche et la colère haineuse qui animaient Harry et il s'inquiétait lui aussi, mais pour différentes raisons. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne finisse par se perdre.

Alors quand Harry s'agenouilla près de lui, il ne lui faisait plus autant la tête que deux jours auparavant. Il le regarda au contraire et chercha dans son regard, longtemps, intensément, comme pour vérifier que le Harry qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait était toujours là. Et il eut peur parce qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir du mal à l'y trouver. Harry s'en rendit compte et caressa tendrement sa joue, pour essayer de le rassurer. Mais il ne parvenait pas à sourire et son regard était toujours sombre.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le collier qui entourait le cou de Drago et ils s'emplirent à nouveau de colère.

- Je te vengerais. Je nous vengerais. Un jour je leur ferai payer je t'en fais le ser…

- Tais-toi. Ne dis pas ça. Ca va aller, répondit Drago d'une voix très douce.

Mais au lieu d'apaiser Harry, cela le rendit plus furieux encore. Voir Drago, son Prince des Serpentards, celui qui autrefois marchait fièrement et ne supportait pas le moindre irrespect, voir Drago réagir ainsi à ce qui lui arrivait, à ces chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, le voir réagir sans plus de colère, cela rendit Harry fou de rage. Il se releva et voulu se tourner vers les Lestrange, le cœur plein de haine. Drago se releva alors et posa ses mains sur les joues de son amant pour l'obliger à continuer de le regarder.

- Calme-toi, cela suffit maintenant. Ne te laisse pas entraîner là-dedans, c'est ce qu'ils cherchent. Ne te perds pas, tout ira bien, murmura Drago en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Après un silence, Harry répondit d'une voix à peine murmurée :

- Je pourrais te libérer, tu sais. Maintenant, là, tout de suite, je pourrais. Je pourrais les éliminer là maintenant, tous les deux, et après on s'enfuirait. Tous les deux. Ensembles. Je pourrais aller tuer V...

- Tais-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'agir seuls et sur un coup de tête comme ça. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort, la preuve, à la moindre proposition qu'il te fera de te donner du pouvoir, tu te laisseras entraîner.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Regarde-toi, écoute-toi.

Harry se tut et ferma les yeux. Il appuya son front contre celui de Drago.

- Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front et au coin des lèvres.

Harry se recula et tendit la main vers la chaîne au mur. Il hésita. Il détestait ça. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Harry soupira et continua son geste. Il défit la chaîne, et la tint entre ses doigts, mais ce toucher semblait faux et mauvais, et il voulut rejeter le fer de sa main. Les deux mains de Drago entourèrent celle d'Harry et l'obligèrent à garder cette chaîne qu'il détestait pourtant.

- Tant que c'est toi qui la tiens, rien ne peut nous arriver, chuchota Drago.

- Je t'aime tant, fut la réponse d'Harry.

- Je sais, répondit alors Drago en souriant un peu.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna.

.

Les Lestrange discutaient toujours entre eux mais ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils virent Darren tourné dans leur direction.

- Bien, cette pièce a besoin de nettoyage et toi tu as besoin de reprendre des forces pour la prochaine partie de ton entraînement. Voici tout le nécessaire, fais-le nettoyer, déclara Rodolphus en faisant apparaître balais et sceaux. Bien sûr, pas de magie.

Le peu de calme qu'Harry avait réussi à regagner s'évanouit en un instant.

- Il me semble que j'ai le choix de ce que je fais faire à Drago n'est-ce pas, prononça-t-il lentement et d'une voix sourde.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Seulement, fais tes choix avec sagesse, tu as, je te le rappelle, encore des exercices avant la fin de cette merveilleuse semaine, et il serait préférable pour toi que tu te reposes. Enfin, fais comme tu veux, bien entendu.

- Darren, laisse, je vais le faire, va te reposer, se fit entendre la voix de Drago derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna très lentement, et Drago se demanda pourquoi par tous les grands sorciers il s'était énervé cette fois.

- Tu hais le ménage. Tu détestes faire quelque chose que tu ne juges pas digne de toi. Tu dis toujours que nettoyer c'est bon pour les elfes de maison mais que jamais tu ne t'abaisseras à cela. Tu ne feras rien maintenant, je le ferai, c'est bon.

- Oh, arrête, s'il te plaît ! s'agaça Drago. Regarde-moi, je suis déjà bien assez bas, j'ai du mal à voir comment ça pourrait empirer !

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses souvenirs d'avoir été traité comme un esclave et un moins que rien chez les Dursley lui revinrent en mémoire et le traitement infligé à Drago ces jours-ci, bien que difficile et assez humiliant, était encore assez loin de ce qu'Harry avait pu vivre, sans parler de nombreux autres qui avaient pu vivre des choses encore pire ailleurs dans le monde. Mais Drago ne savait pas ce que c'était et ne se rendait pas compte.

- Bon aller, va te poser là-bas et dors un peu, ça…

- Je-décide-de-ce que-tu fais.

Drago sursauta en voyant Harry avancer brusquement vers lui pour enrouler violemment la chaîne de son cou autour de sa main, l'obligeant à garder son visage très près et un peu en dessous de celui d'Harry. Son cœur battit plus vite de peur en entendant le grondement sorti de la gorge d'Harry et en voyant ses yeux devenus jaunes un instant.

- Tu es à moi, tu fais ce que je dis, gronda à nouveau Harry avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, complètement paniqué par la situation. Harry était devenu vraiment instable et Drago pour la première fois depuis longtemps, eut peur de lui. Un instinct de survie lui redonna l'énergie de réagir et il le repoussa avec force. Harry recula sous l'effet du coup et lâcha la chaîne de Drago qui en tomba par terre.

Drago passa sa main sur sa gorge en grimaçant et Harry le regarda en reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux mais ils étaient agrandis par la peur. La peur de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait été en train de faire. Le cœur de Drago battait encore très vite à cause de la panique qui n'était pas redescendue encore, mais il lui sembla, de très loin et d'une façon très floue, qu'il y avait autre chose.

Harry recula d'un pas à nouveau, regardant toujours Drago, et puis il détourna les yeux, et lorsque Drago le regarda à son tour, il vit se peindre une forme de désespoir et d'horreur tournés vers lui-même. Harry se dirigea vers le matériel de nettoyage et empoignant un balai, il commença à le passer sur le sol. Drago se redressa sans se relever et le regarda faire. Il se sentait tout étrange à l'intérieur et il ne comprenait pas. La chaîne liée à son cou reposait à terre et cette soudaine sensation de presque liberté le fit se sentir de différentes manières opposées toutes à la fois. Il ressentit le soulagement d'enfin n'être plus entièrement prisonnier bien que les liens soient toujours présents physiquement et en même temps cela le mit vraiment mal à l'aise, comme s'il préférait ne pas être libre de ses mouvements.

C'était absurde et malsain, et Drago voulut s'en débarrasser, mais ces pensées se mêlèrent à d'autres toute aussi malsaines et étranges. Regardant Harry fixement, Drago se rendit compte qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir repoussé, de lui avoir désobéi, de lui avoir résisté, et coupable qu'il soit en train de faire ce dont il avait été chargé lui en premier lieu. Il voulait qu'Harry reporte son attention sur lui, et lui ordonne à nouveau de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il sentit naître en lui le besoin, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour avoir repoussé Harry, de… d'en être puni… Il repoussa ces sensations de toutes ses forces mais rien ne pu les faire disparaître.

- Darren… murmura-t-il tout en prononçant le prénom d'Harry dans son esprit en même temps.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Drago. Il vit son malaise et son désarroi et ne les comprit pas.

- Je… ne fais pas… Tu…, se mit à balbutier Drago d'une voix basse mais suppliante.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lâcha le balai pour s'approcher de Drago. Il s'accroupit de lui et lui ouvrit son esprit essayant de comprendre ce que son amant n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Lorsqu'il le découvrit enfin, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'abord d'horreur mêlée à la surprise, et puis ils se plissèrent avec colère.

- Ces salauds… marmonna-t-il.

Drago qui avait peur qu'Harry s'énerve vraiment à nouveau et perde encore le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même, agrippa sa chemise. Son geste eut des accents désespérés. Drago détestait ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'il se mettait à ressentir, mais ne pouvait l'empêcher, et commençait presque à se détester de s'en détester tant cela semblait prendre de l'ampleur en lui.

- Non, ne t'énerve pas, je… c'est… c'est moi qui…

- Tais-toi, ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce fichu collier, répliqua Harry.

Drago se tut immédiatement. Dans son esprit, la pointe d'amour-propre et de fierté qui lui restait encore hurlait d'une fureur désespérée de se faire avaler ainsi par ces nouvelles sensations.

- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, répétait Harry.

Drago ne voulait pas entendre ça, Harry n'avait pas à être désolé, il lui appartenait, c'était normal s'il s'énervait contre lui quand il lui désobéissait, après tout c'était son maî… Drago ferma les yeux et ses mains vinrent se presser contre ses tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Etait-ce bien le collier ? Ca en avait tout l'air, il ne pouvait pas avoir ces pensées nouvelles aussi soudainement de façon rationnelle et naturelle, non, non, c'était impossible. Harry avait entendu dans son esprit ce que Drago avait pensé et ressenti. Il arrêta de s'excuser mais la culpabilité ne fit que grandir encore en lui.

Harry tourna la tête vers les Lestrange et son regard était assassin. Ceux-ci en ricanèrent seulement. Rodolphus lança à Darren :

- Je rappelle seulement que vous n'avez pas l'éternité pour nettoyer cette salle, alors quelque soit celui qui s'en chargera, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'y mette rapidement. Et puis Prince, je te rappelle à toi que de nouveaux exercices particulièrement fatigants t'attendent. Juste au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de nous remercier, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Bellatrix avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre.

Harry tremblait de rage. Il les haïssait tellement. La nouvelle source d'énergie manifestée et sollicitée ces derniers jours faisait bouillonner dans son sang la colère et la haine et le pouvoir d'une magie noire et puissante. Drago attrapa les joues d'Harry et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il approcha son visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry ferma les yeux, et laissa sortir un long soupir lorsque Drago se recula.

- Tout ira bien… murmura Drago. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant…

Harry hocha la tête. Drago descendit ses mains sur le torse d'Harry qui posa une des siennes sur elles tandis que l'autre caressait la joue de Drago. Il l'embrassait tendrement et en lui transmettant à quel point il l'aimait et puis se releva dans une dernière caresse dans ses cheveux. Drago ne se releva pas, levant simplement la tête, appréciant la main d'Harry sur son crâne. Et puis il se rendit compte de ce que leur position impliquait, surtout dans le contexte présent, et il se sentit à la fois très mal et apaisé. Harry le ressentit immédiatement, son esprit étant ouvert et attentif à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête et le cœur de Drago. Il réalisa qu'il fallait, du moins pour l'instant et tant qu'il y aurait ce collier, qu'il agisse d'une certaine façon avec Drago. Mais qu'il allait aussi devoir faire très attention à ne pas déraper, comme un peu plus tôt.

Il ramassa alors la chaîne et ressentit tout de suite que Drago réagissait à cela. Il sentit aussi que Drago avait toujours ce besoin qui ne lui était pas naturel mais bien présent pourtant, qu'Harry ait un retour par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry soupira. Drago le regardait et le suivait des yeux sans parler ni bouger, toujours assis sur le sol. Il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de sortir à nouveau quelque chose qui le rendrait plus mal à l'aise encore avec lui-même. Et il se concentrait sur Harry pour oublier qu'il ressentait des choses qui l'embarrassait. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Harry se mit devant lui et enroula la chaîne autour de sa main avant de tirer doucement, invitant Drago à se relever. Il entendait toujours le besoin de… punition. Pour lui avoir résisté plus tôt. Et il le voyait dans la soumission nouvelle de Drago. Cela le rendait malade. Mais il appréciait aussi, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à se l'avouer. Il regarda Drago dans les yeux et lui ordonna mais doucement de nettoyer la salle. Drago esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Harry déroula la chaîne de son poignet et la laissa traîner à terre. Il recula jusqu'au mur et tira sa baguette pour donner plus de longueur encore avant de s'assoir, s'adossant aux pierres, et d'enrouler à nouveau l'extrémité de la chaîne autour de sa main.

Drago attrapa le balai et le passa sur le sol, ramassant la poussière et les saletés accumulées. Harry avait trouvé le moyen d'apaiser son besoin de punition tout en réglant leur différent. Et leur baiser avait été particulièrement apaisant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis trop longtemps selon leur ressenti, et Drago se rendit compte alors à quel point ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre, et à la constante présence de l'autre dans leur vie. Il savait, et il savait qu'Harry en avait aussi conscience, qu'il allait falloir s'habituer à ne pas être toujours ensembles, car il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette situation s'impose dans le futur. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour l'instant, la seule évocation effleurée d'être séparé de lui provoquait une douleur physique.

.

Les Lestrange s'étaient désintéressés d'eux et se m'amouraient affreusement dans leur fauteuil, restant dans la pièce uniquement pour surveiller le non-emploi de la magie dans la tâche de Drago. Harry savait qu'il aurait du se reposer mais il était hors de question qu'il relâche son attention une seule seconde. Ils avaient beau avoir fait comprendre qu'ils ne toucheraient pas à Drago tant qu'Harry en prendrait la responsabilité, il ne leur faisait pas du tout confiance.

Soudain, le bras d'Harry se mit à le brûler. Immédiatement, sa cicatrice en fit de même. Il eut une réaction instinctive et se plia sur son bras en portant une main à son front. Heureusement pour lui, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient eux aussi sentit leurs bras brûler et s'étaient concentrés dessus. Leurs manches retroussées, ils regardaient leurs Marques devenues noires. Drago réagit très rapidement. Il tendit son esprit vers Harry et sans lui demander son avis, prit une partie de la douleur pour qu'Harry puisse prendre sur lui et faire comme si de rien n'était. Harry le laissa faire et Drago s'aperçut qu'il pouvait atténuer cette douleur assez naturellement. Leurs anneaux chauffèrent agréablement et Drago se rappela que la fonction de celui du Socius était d'augmenter ses compétences de guérison sur le Princeps.

Quand les Lestrange tournèrent enfin la tête vers Darren, celui-ci avait repris contenance, même s'il avait son bras replié contre son ventre et même s'il était plutôt tendu, chose qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas spécialement. Rodolphus l'interpela.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. Nous reviendrons assez vite. N'essayez pas de sortir ou de libérer Malefoy, nous avons pris nos précautions.

- A tout à l'heure ! chanta aigrement la voix de Bellatrix.

Ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Harry laissa se développer ses sens de loup et les entendit transplaner. A peine eurent-ils quitté le Manoir qu'il cessa de se concentrer pour ne rien laisser transparaître de la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours, et se replia à nouveau sur son bras qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Drago laissa immédiatement tomber ce qu'il avait en main et courut vers lui. La cicatrice d'Harry lui faisait tout autant mal que son poignet et malgré l'apport de Drago, la douleur était bien présente, envahissante même.

- Montre-moi ton bras, finit par dire Drago, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Je ne crois pas non… siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Je crois que si justement, « je guérirai tes blessures », tu te souviens ? En plus il y a l'anneau.

Harry resta silencieux et carra la mâchoire.

- Je ne veux pas voir ce truc… marmonna-t-il.

- Ne regarde pas alors. Si tu veux je pourrais te dire si c'est un joli tatouage ou si c'est une forme aussi moche que la Marque des Ténèbres, d'accord ? répliqua Drago avec sarcasme, comprenant tout de suite qu'Harry parlait de la marque infligée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, marque qu'il n'avait toujours pas regardée.

Harry avait eut de la chance que les Lestrange ne s'intéressent pas aux bracelets de cuir qu'il avait aux poignets, l'un cachant justement cette marque qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier. Les paroles de Drago lui arrachèrent un rictus. Il était content de retrouver le Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait, malgré tous les évènements récents. Il eut un rire jaune.

- Aller, arrête de faire ton bébé et laisse-moi voir, insista Drago en tirant sur le bras.

Après avoir résisté une seconde de plus pour la forme, Harry le laissa faire. Il devait avouer qu'il espérait que Drago saurait apaiser la douleur car elle était plutôt insupportable. Drago retirait lentement le bracelet de cuir alors Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit sa peau retrouver l'air libre et n'entendit que le silence de la part de Drago. Il s'en inquiéta et entrouvrit un œil. Drago émit un sifflement admiratif. N'y tenant plus, Harry regarda.

Sur son poignet, deux serpents ornés étaient tatoués, s'enroulant magnifiquement l'un autour de l'autre dans de larges boucles. Ils semblaient ondulés et étaient noirs d'encre comme la Marque lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait ses fidèles. Harry resta interdit un instant, encore surpris, et puis un immense soupir de soulagement s'échappa. Il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas la même que tous les autres Mangemorts. Il n'était pas un Mangemort. Harry se rendit compte à quel point cela l'avait inquiété et travaillé en prenant conscience du soulagement que cela lui procurait.

Drago secoua la tête pour détacher son regard du mouvement hypnotique que le tatouage dégageait et posa sa main dessus. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans son esprit et dans ses instincts quoi faire pour soulager la douleur mais ne trouva pas de réponse évidente. En revanche il sentit la douleur diminuer. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit Harry lui sourire tendrement.

- Pas besoin de chercher, c'est naturel apparemment, murmura celui-ci avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser furtivement.

- C'est fou ce qu'un rien de met de meilleure humeur, releva Drago en ricanant. Tu es vraiment complètement lunatique, soupira-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien mais continua de sourire doucement. Drago ôta sa main mais caressa le tatouage, suivant ses courbes du bout des doigts.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Drago à regarder la marque qui s'éclaircissait lentement, Harry à regarder Drago. Ils se sentaient plus apaisés, et apprécièrent ce temps. Drago soudain eut une révélation. Fixant plus intensément le tatouage, il murmura :

- Marque-moi.

- Pardon ? réagit Harry, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Marque-moi, répéta Drago, plus fort, plus sûr de lui.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Marque-moi, répéta-t-il fermement. Marque-moi avant qu'un autre le fasse. Marque-moi pour que quoi qu'il advienne tu sois et restes pour toujours le premier et le seul maître de mon être.

Harry rendit à Drago son regard et resta silencieux. Drago s'approcha de lui, passa ses mains sur ses joues avant d'attraper sa nuque pour l'attirer vers son visage. Il l'embrassa, et l'embrassa encore.

- Marque-moi. Fais que je ne sois que tien, que tien à jamais, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaie de faire autrement. Pour que même lorsqu'il posera sa Marque sur mon bras, elle n'ait aucun sens, parce que tu auras déjà posé la tienne. Marque-moi. Fais que je n'appartienne qu'à toi. Fais-moi tiens. Marque-moi. Marque-moi. Marque-moi.

Drago continua de répéter ces mots en les chuchotant de plus en plus, les entrecoupant de baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Harry attrapa Drago et le fit s'assoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille, et ses mains caressèrent son dos et sa peau, tandis qu'il lui rendait ses baisers et en provoquait d'autres, plus forts, plus profonds, plus passionnés encore. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry attrapa les bras de Drago et les fit passer au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'ils viennent dans son dos. Drago les fit passer sous sa chemise et caressa la peau de son amant. Harry reprit la chaîne de Drago et lentement, la fit passer autour de son propre cou. Il rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres du visage de Drago et murmura :

- Tu es mien, et je suis tien.

Il l'embrassa encore. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Harry détacha ses lèvres de celles de Drago pour les déplacer sur son cou, sa gorge, son épaule, sa gorge à nouveau. Il parcourait la peau de Drago de baisers sensuels et Drago fermait les yeux, s'offrant à son amant, son amour, son Prince. Harry remonta dans le cou et redescendit déposer un baiser au-dessus de la clavicule. Il resta à cet endroit, l'embrassa, mordilla. Drago laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un point sensible et continua d'y jouer avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Drago se serra plus contre lui. Harry ressentit une envie de faire quelque chose. Il recula un instant, pour mieux plonger.

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau souple, jusqu'au sang. Drago échappa un cri de douleur. Harry émit un grondement sourd. Drago agrippa plus fort le dos d'Harry et griffa sa peau. Harry mordit plus fort. Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière, dans un soupir, et la laissa revenir contre celle d'Harry. Harry mordit plus fort encore. Drago fit remonter ses mains pour entourer le haut du dos et le visage d'Harry de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant. Harry mordit encore. Plus fort. Drago se serra avec force contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant suspendus. Drago laissa échapper un soupir. Harry détacha ses dents de la peau du cou de Drago. Il embrassa l'endroit qui saignait un peu. Lécha sensuellement les gouttes qui perlaient. Fit taire le loup qui s'éveillait au gout du sang. Embrassa encore, une dernière fois. Se recula. Drago relâcha son emprise pour mieux se blottir contre lui, les yeux toujours fermés, reprenant son souffle. Leurs cœurs battaient fort, à l'unisson.

.

Harry caressa les cheveux de Drago et son œil fut attiré par la marque désormais translucide qui ornait son poignet. Il se rappela l'admiration que lui portait Drago et sourit. Elle était belle, c'était vrai, si l'on oubliait comment elle était arrivée là. Quand tout serait terminé, Harry se promit d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose avec une valeur un peu plus positive. Son regard se posa alors sur la marque qu'il venait de faire dans le cou de Drago. Encore rouge, et ovale, irrégulière, bleutée entre les deux lignes rougies. Elle n'était pas très belle, mais elle était assez significative. Et elle avait été créée avec beaucoup plus de sens et de valeur. Cela compensait. Amplement. Harry embrassa Drago sur la tempe. Ca y est, ils étaient marqués tous les deux et ils s'appartenaient tous les deux. Harry caressa lentement la marque, puis le collier toujours autour du cou de Drago, et puis suivit la chaîne des doigts jusqu'à son cou à lui autour duquel il l'avait enroulée. Il sentait les bras de Drago l'enserrer et lui-même tenait fort Drago contre lui. Il aima cette sensation qu'ils étaient enchaînés l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

- Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, lui répondit-il.

Drago dégagea son visage et Harry le prit entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent et leurs esprits se mêlèrent avec amour. Une aura lumineuse les enveloppa, dissipant la noirceur qui leur tournait autour, et qui les avait trop emplis ces derniers temps.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous avez envie de continuer à lire :) Bravo et Merci pour avoir dépassé les 200 reviews !

Vos avis, impressions ? A samedi prochaine pour le chapitre 56 : Salut Papa, C'est Moi. Enfin... "Moi"


	56. Chap56-SalutPapa,C'estMoi,Enfi nMoi

**Note de l'auteur:** Mes excuses pour le retard, je n'étais pas avec internet ce week-end. On continue dans les chapitres plus sombres avec encore quelques jours chez les Lestrange... Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Semaine terrible et bouleversante chez les Lestrange pour Harry et Drago qui traversent des épreuves difficiles. Drago se retrouve dans une situation de soumission pour ne pas avoir réussi à torturer des innocents tandis qu'Harry plonge de plus en plus profond dans la magie noire. Mais à travers le duel qui les oppose, Drago parvient à se défaire des attaches physiques et intérieures, et Harry parvient à sortir de ses désirs profonds de pouvoir grâce à lui. Ils rentrent chez eux, changés.

**Ce chapitre se déroule** le dimanche de la semaine à cheval entre février et mars

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 56 – Salut Papa, C'est Moi, Enfin… "Moi"**

.

.

Severus avait transplané auprès de Voldemort dès qu'il avait ressenti la Marque le brûler. Il se demandait plusieurs choses alors. Qu'avait prévu le mage noir qui nécessitait une réunion des Mangemorts après ces semaines centrées sur les activités du Ministère ? Les Lestrange seraient-ils présents et Severus pourrait-il avoir des nouvelles de son fils ? Allait-il entendre parler peut-être enfin de Dumbledore, pour avoir au moins une idée de ce qui lui était arrivé et si le mérite en revenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment allait Harry et Drago ? Comment allaient aussi Lucius et Narcissa ? Que se passerait-il aujourd'hui dans leur réunion et quel serait le bouc émissaire du jour ? Ils n'avaient pas eu de grande réunion depuis longtemps et Severus avait besoin de nouvelles et d'informations.

Toutes ces questions sans réponses s'effacèrent immédiatement de l'esprit de Severus lorsqu'il atterrit près du Manoir Malefoy, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait poser ses rendez-vous avec ses fidèles. Il ferma son esprit et mit en avant ce qu'il laissait voir au mage noir lorsque celui-ci se prenait l'envie d'user de légilimencie sur lui. Son visage se composa son air neutre, froid et indifférent, et il frappa à la porte.

Ce fut Narcissa qui lui ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas un sourire pour lui mais son regard exprimait son appréciation de le voir encore ce jour-ci. Il était venu presque tous les jours de la semaine, pas très longtemps, juste pour le thé. Il savait à quel point Narcissa était inquiète pour Drago, et passer du temps avec elle permettait à la fois de la réconforter un peu tout en admettant silencieusement que lui aussi s'en faisait pour son fils.

Lucius n'était pas souvent là, très occupé désormais avec son nouvel emploi au Ministère. Son don pour les finances et ses techniques de manipulation avaient fait doubler les caisses du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui l'avait fait remonter dans ses bonnes grâces. Lucius avait reprit des couleurs, de l'assurance, de l'arrogance, et son air hautain, et il aimait ça.

Narcissa était heureuse pour son mari, mais ne pas savoir ce que pouvait endurer son fils la rendait folle d'inquiétude et l'empêchait de réellement se réjouir. Et puis, même si les choses semblaient bien marcher pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la victoire ne lui était pas encore assurée. Harry Potter était toujours en vie et très actif, les mouvements de résistance étaient présents et grandissants au sein du pays, et personne n'était à l'abri de revirements des évènements ou d'être la cible de nouvelles attaques.

L'Ordre du Phoenix avait attaqué plusieurs domiciles de Mangemorts ou partisans reconnus du Seigneur des Ténèbres, laissant leur symbole doré à chaque fois sur les lieux, comme une réponse à la Marque des Ténèbres qui s'élevait dans le ciel après un forfait de Mangemorts. Il y avait eu des deuils dans les deux camps.

Narcissa s'inquiétait aussi pour ses amies, et en particulier pour Alice Nott, qui avait perdu son mari à la Bataille du Ministère. Personne ne savait comment il avait été tué, on l'avait juste retrouvé, éventré, la gorge ouverte, à côté de deux autres Mangemorts dans le même état. Il n'y avait eu aucun témoin dans leur camp pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé, et Alice Nott avait du mal à supporter de ne pas savoir pourquoi son mari n'avait pas été tué « normalement ». Son fils Théodore, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas bronché à l'annonce de la mort de son père. Il avait regardé sa mère fixement et puis était parti s'isoler. Sa façon à lui de réagir, comme depuis toujours.

Il y avait eu aussi d'autres épouses qui avaient perdu leurs maris ce jour-là et d'autres depuis. Narcissa n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ceux qui avaient pu provoquer cela car elle savait que les Mangemorts tuaient bien aussi les maris et pères de l'autre camp. Et même les mères et épouses, puisqu'en face, les femmes aussi se battaient et participaient aux opérations dangereuses. Le côté un peu vieux jeu des familles aristocrates faisait rester les femmes chez elles, ou leur trouvait d'autres façons de contribuer, mais très peu partaient en mission avec leurs maris. Très peu d'ailleurs avaient la Marque sur le bras.

Narcissa ne voyait bien que sa sœur à avoir reçu ce privilège… ou ce fardeau, tout dépendait du point de vue. Mrs Malefoy ne se plaignait pas un instant de ce qu'on attendait d'elle car cela ne la forçait pas à faire des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, pas trop en tout cas. Et dans la catégorie des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, il y avait de laisser son fils subir une pseudo-formation derrière laquelle se cachait sa sœur pour mieux torturer Drago qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé.

.

Severus salua respectueusement Narcissa et elle le mena, en bonne hôtesse qu'elle était, jusqu'à la grande salle dans laquelle siégeaient déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques Mangemorts. Severus fut accueilli aussi chaleureusement que cela était possible par le mage noir, et fut invité à prendre place. Narcissa quitta la pièce. Severus et Lucius se saluèrent d'un signe de tête silencieux. Voldemort discutait agréablement avec certains d'entre eux, attendant que tous soient arrivés pour commencer la réunion. Severus ne savait pas ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur et redoutait un peu de le savoir.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient déjà là et Severus mourrait d'envie de leur demander des nouvelles de son fils mais il se retint et jugea préférable d'attendre la fin de la réunion. Ceux que l'on attendait encore arrivèrent rapidement. Personne n'aimait faire patienter le Maître trop longtemps. Voldemort ouvrit enfin leur réunion en annonçant ce pourquoi ils étaient réunis ce jour-là.

- Mes amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer deux choses et pour préparer une nouvelle grande opération.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Pour Severus en tous cas.

- Premièrement, je crois avoir trouvé une personne que je cherche depuis longtemps. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, tous ici n'ont besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Mais sachez que c'est une nouvelle qui me réjouit et qui fera avancer nos projets. Enfin, les miens.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Severus se demanda s'il avait trouvé l'héritier de Serpentard ou s'il avait trouvé… Oh, par Merlin, Harry n'aurait pas été démasqué tout de même ?! Non, il l'aurait dit. Severus crut que ses hypothèses allaient lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il reprit immédiatement le contrôle de lui-même, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

- La deuxième très bonne nouvelle est la suivante : vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la mystérieuse disparition d'Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être croyiez-vous que c'était de mon fait. Je l'avoue, cela ne l'était point. Aujourd'hui, ce matin-même, Dolores Ombrage m'a fait parvenir un message, par l'intermédiaire de notre nouveau Ministre, pour m'annoncer que c'était elle qui le détenait prisonnier et qu'elle était la seule à savoir où il était.

Le silence était exceptionnel. Que ce soit du à la surprise ou au manque d'assurance quant à la réaction adaptée à avoir, pas une personne ne bougeait ni n'émettait le moindre son. Tous regardaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres en attendant la suite. Severus, particulièrement, était très attentif.

- Elle désire utiliser Dumbledore comme monnaie d'échange contre la direction totale de Poudlard et une assurance magique qu'elle ne sera ni détrônée ni tuée. Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir…

Le rire machiavélique qui suivit en disait long sur les réelles intentions du mage noir. Severus secoua la tête. Ombrage était vraiment stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait marchander avec Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait particulièrement les marchés, chantages, et toutes sortes de moments dans lesquels il n'était pas seul détenteur du pouvoir. S'il attrapait Ombrage, elle passerait un mauvais moment. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait sûrement chercher un moyen de l'atteindre par l'intérieur de Pou…

- Severus… sussura Voldemort. Mon cher Severus. Je peux toujours compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce sera un honneur, Maître. Seulement, j'aurais une remarque, si vous me le permettez.

- Je t'écoute.

- Elle sera particulièrement méfiante quant à mes agissements ou discours avec elle.

- Cela est vrai, c'est pourquoi j'avais prévu de confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps.

- Qui cela, Maître ?

- Drago Malefoy. Tu rattraperas ses bourdes et ce sera l'occasion pour lui de recevoir une véritable tâche à accomplir pour nous. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal, il faut commencer de lui mettre un peu la pression à ce petit imbécile…

Severus plissa furtivement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au couple Lestrange qui ricanait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient encore fait…

- Pourquoi pas Darren Prince ? proposa alors Narcissa, tout son courage en main.

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, Narcissa, tonna Voldemort.

Elle se tassa sur sa chaise et baissa la tête.

- Et parce que j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Severus, tu veilleras à ce que Drago ne gâche pas tout mais tu le laisseras agir seul et chercher seul comment faire, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, maître.

- Bien. J'espère avoir des résultats et des réponses rapidement.

Severus hocha la tête. Ah, voilà qui était une très bonne nouvelle pour Drago comme pour lui. Severus savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le charger de quelques missions, et si la première n'était que cela, peut-être Drago ne risquerait-il jamais de s'en voir confier une plus difficile ou éprouvante. Et puis Severus aurait de bonnes excuses des deux côtés pour chercher Dumbledore et enquêter sur Ombrage désormais. Il se demandait en revanche ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu pour Harry, enfin Darren Prince.

.

Les pensées de Severus furent interrompues par ce qu'annonçait le mage noir.

- Notre prochaine cible sera Gringotts et le Chemin de Traverse. Voici le plan global : vous y apparaîtrez, vous laisserez en vie ceux qui nous sont favorables et ceux qui auront trop peur pour se rebeller un jour, et vous tuerez les autres. Vous laisserez les boutiques qui ne se seront pas ralliées à nous détruites et avec la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus d'elles. Quant à celles qui nous seront fidèles désormais, vous placerez la Marque au niveau de l'enseigne. Ce sera notre façon de rappeler dans quel camp elles seront. Des questions ?

- Maître ? sollicita Lucius Malefoy.

- Je t'écoute.

- Au sujet de Gringotts, avez-vous prévu de menacer et d'attaquer également, ou prévoyez-vous une autre stratégie avec les Gobelins ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai prévu une autre stratégie, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais comment marchent les Gobelins et surtout, ce que je risque à les attaquer de front ! Imbécile ! s'énerva Voldemort en sifflant.

Lucius Malefoy se recula sur son siège et baissa la tête. Ses mains crispées trahissaient la peur qu'il avait de recevoir un sortilège mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attrapa pas sa baguette et se contenta de le regarder froidement.

- Les Gobelins suivent leur appât du gain et des objets qu'ils ont fabriqués et que les sorciers leur ont pris. Nous avons de quoi attiser leur convoitise sur ces deux points, entre autres grâce à notre cher Lucius et sa fortune. Severus, je sais que ta famille a toujours cherché à rester loin des enjeux politiques, mais j'ai besoin de certaines de leurs possessions. Sans compter qu'ajouter leur capital à celui des Malefoy serait particulièrement intéressant.

- Je sais, Maître, mais malgré toutes nos conversations, mes cousines ont toujours refusé de prendre part à tout cela.

Voldemort resta pensif un instant. Si certains se demandaient pourquoi il ne les attaquait tout simplement pas pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin, Severus et Narcissa eux, en connaissaient bien la raison : la lignée des Nimwë se transmettait depuis des générations un ensemble de joyaux de très grande valeur et aux propriétés magiques exceptionnelles. Les Gobelins seraient prêts à tout pour n'en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un et il en existait une douzaine. La mère de Severus et sa sœur en avaient reçu chacune la moitié mais Severus avait préféré tout redonner à ses cousins, ne sachant pas quoi en faire et sa position étant trop risquée. Bérénice, Andromaque, et Lancelot se partageaient donc aujourd'hui cette partie de la fortune de leur famille, si bien gardée.

Le mage noir n'avait donc pas attaqué directement les détenteurs et protecteurs de ces joyaux car il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer par la menace et la torture, mais il désespérait d'obtenir ces pierres magiques.

- Severus, ton neveu est nouveau dans la famille, ils lui montreront ce que je cherche à un moment ou à un autre. Arrange-toi avec lui et débrouillez-vous pour m'en récupérer au moins un. Et rapidement, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si vous n'y parvenez pas assez vite, nous trouveront autre chose pour les Gobelins. J'ai quelques éléments en tête mais je préférerais les garder pour d'autres desseins.

- Bien, Maître.

Severus n'en croyait pas sa chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait à la bonne.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les autres, tous ceux qui n'ont pas déjà une occupation pleine, vous êtes chargés de surveiller et de laisser déjà planer une menace sur ceux qui tiennent les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Quant à ceux qui travaillent au Ministère, faites sentir aux employés qui ne sont pas de notre bord qu'ils feraient mieux de s'y mettre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Severus je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup à faire mais j'ai encore une chose à te demander.

Bien sûr. Evidemment. Et à tous les coups, cela allait être plus délicat que les missions précédemment énoncées. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

.

Les Mangemorts partaient rapidement mais Severus parvint à rattraper Bellatrix et Rodolphus avant qu'ils ne quittent la demeure. Narcissa arriva en même temps près de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, surent qu'ils voulaient la même chose. Le couple Lestrange les regarda approcher en ricanant.

- Alors, sœurette, tu veux des nouvelles de ton fils ? Mais cela me surprend de te voir là, Severus, tu te soucies donc tellement de ton petit neveu ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Je venais simplement vérifier qu'il répondait aux attentes du Maître.

- Ah, cela… Pour cela oui, il répond même très, très bien… susurra Bellatrix.

Severus montra une mine satisfaite mais intérieurement s'inquiéta. Jusqu'où Harry était-il donc allé pour garder son rôle ?

- Quant à ton rejeton, en revanche, lui, fait plutôt honneur à son père… reprit Bellatrix en se tournant vers Narcissa. Il est lâche, trouillard, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien. Il a bien de la chance d'avoir Prince pour lui sauver la mise, ou il serait plus abîmé à l'heure qu'il est.

Les Lestrange ricanèrent en cœur avant de s'éclipser et de disparaître. Severus et Narcissa échangèrent un regard à nouveau.

- Je peux te parler en privé, demanda Narcissa à voix basse.

- Bien sûr, répondit Severus.

Vérifiant que tout le monde était bien parti, et surtout le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que Lucius était occupé ailleurs, Narcissa entraîna Severus dans une pièce un peu isolée. Elle jeta quelques sorts pour assurer leur tranquillité et le secret de leur conversation et se tourna vers Severus.

- Darren protège Drago des Lestrange, dit-elle simplement avant de se taire, ne sachant pas trop comment amener ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Je lui ai dit de ne pas trop en faire, mais quand il a quelque chose en tête… enchaîna Severus pour aider Narcissa à en venir là où elle le désirait.

- Ils… ils s'aiment n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… j'ai eu l'impression, plusieurs fois, que ce n'était pas juste une attirance passagère, mais qu'ils éprouvaient de réels sentiments, et des sentiments forts. N'est-ce pas ?

Severus la regarda fixement comme pour jauger de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre d'avouer. Elle était une mère, protéger et aimer Drago était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle.

- Oui, ils s'aiment, ils s'aiment profondément. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment c'est né, mais c'est quelque chose de fort. Ils ont commencé par se défier, et puis ils se sont détestés, et puis maintenant…

Severus sourit en se rendant compte que c'était véritablement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Drago.

- Severus, Darren Prince est-il vraiment un neveu si lointain et inconnu ? Il est un peu apparu de nulle part et tu… tu as l'air de te soucier de lui, sincèrement. Alors, je me demandais…

- Il est mon fils.

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux devant la révélation.

- Je peux te faire confiance pour ne dévoiler cela à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- B… bien sûr, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirai rien, ce serait comme trahir Drago, je suis une mère.

- Je sais. Merci.

Il y eut un silence tandis que Narcissa rassemblait ses idées.

- Cela explique d'avantage d'incohérences principalement généalogiques, sortit-elle après quelques minutes silencieuses. Et ton attitude. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas que d'autres ait remarqués. Mais j'ai pu voir que tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour Darren.

- Oui, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille à moi, et je me suis soudainement retrouvé avec ce gamin qui a débarqué devant chez moi pour me déclarer qu'il était mon fils et qu'il venait à Poudlard et qu'il vivrait chez moi, enfin tu vois.

Narcissa regarda Severus avec tendresse.

- Au moins, il a trouvé sa place, murmura-t-elle presque avec tristesse.

- Je sais. J'ai bien vu.

- Tout ce qui compte pour moi est de garder Drago sain et sauf, ajouta Narcissa d'une voix douce.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose et agir en conséquence ensuite, mais Darren est entêté et ambitieux, et parfois je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Et puis ce n'est pas simple. Je n'ai pas été là avant, comment puis-je me permettre de lui dicter sa conduite aujourd'hui ?

Severus se rendait compte que la plupart de ce qu'il disait était vrai et réellement applicable. Il se rendait aussi compte que cela lui faisait du bien d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en tant que nouveau père d'un adolescent dans un contexte aussi compliqué et sombre. Narcissa et lui s'assirent et se mirent à parler, à cœurs ouverts, ou presque.

.

.

Les Lestrange avaient transplané directement chez eux mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de retourner voir Darren et Drago qu'ils sentirent la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le mage noir apparut entre eux. Ils le saluèrent aussitôt avec révérence.

- Je veux les voir, emmenez-moi à eux.

Le couple échangea un regard satisfait et guidèrent Voldemort. Ils ouvrirent les portes de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient laissé les deux jeunes hommes et eurent un instant d'arrêt. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Darren était assis appuyé contre le mur et Drago était à moitié sur lui, les chaînes toujours passées autour de Darren.

- Et bien, voilà qui est intéressant… murmura Voldemort, ravi.

Ils s'approchèrent. Voldemort se pencha au-dessus d'eux. Son regard fut attiré par le poignet de Darren sur lequel brillait la marque qu'il lui avait faite. Un rictus s'étira.

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'avait jamais ôté le bracelet de cuir qu'il avait au bras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître, jamais, répondit Rodolphus.

- Hahaha… comme je l'avais prévu, cette marque le relit à moi comme la vôtre, bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente. Il a du enlever le bracelet à cause de la douleur, une fois que vous étiez partis. Il ne vous aime pas, ajouta Voldemort après un silence.

- Absolument pas, répondit Rodolphus en ricanant.

- Il nous déteste même, ajouta Bellatrix.

- Nous hait, serait même plus exact, renchérit son époux.

- Ah, parce que vous avez touché à son cher et tendre, je crois deviner… susurra Voldemort.

- Exactement, répondit le couple en chœur.

- Bien… très bien… Lestrange, réveille-les, ordonna le mage noir à Rodolphus.

Rodolphus Lestrange s'approcha donc de Darren et de Drago et tendit la main. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse impressionnante et inhabituelle, agrippant tout aussi rapidement de son autre main le col du Mangemort, pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Harry sursauta, fronça les sourcils, réalisa la situation. Il inspira profondément et lâcha Rodolphus qui recula en se massant le cou. Harry le vit et un rictus ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, Darren, c'est ainsi qu'on accueille ses visiteurs ? intervint Voldemort, rompant le contact haineux entre le jeune homme et le Mangemort.

Harry détourna les yeux et fit bouger Drago qui dormait toujours. Il déroula la chaîne qu'il avait mise autour de son cou et réveilla Drago doucement. Voldemort l'observa. Ces gestes tendres, ces regards intenses, cette façon de toujours être prêt à le protéger… Non seulement il s'agissait d'amour véritable mais il semblait y avoir d'avantage. Et le mage noir avait une petite idée sur la question.

Harry s'était relevé, Drago était assis à côté de lui, et Harry avait une main posée dans ses cheveux. Drago ne se souciait plus d'avoir l'apparence d'un animal domestique, il savait qu'Harry ne le considérait pas comme ça, et puis de toute façon, au point où il en était… Au moins, il se sentait bien et en sécurité, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait à ce moment.

- Darren Prince… ravi de te revoir, s'adressa Voldemort à Darren qui le salua simplement de la tête mais tout de même avec une certaine révérence. Alors, mon cadeau te plaît-il ? continua le mage noir en désignant du menton le tatouage noir et brillant qu'Harry avait sur le bras.

- C'est un honneur pour moi que de l'avoir reçu, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête à nouveau.

- Non, non, non, pas de ça entre nous, répliqua alors Voldemort en ricanant, je sais très bien que tu détestes cette impression de m'être lié et que j'aie pu prendre d'une façon ou d'une autre un peu de contrôle sur toi. Mais le trouves-tu beau au moins ?

Harry plissa les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

- Je peux lui accorder son élégance, dit-il simplement.

Voldemort rit à nouveau.

- Je te l'ai dit mais je te le dis à nouveau : je t'aime bien, Darren Prince. Et ce que j'ai entendu sur toi à propos de cette semaine passée n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Harry jeta un œil vers Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

- Oui, ils m'ont raconté exclusivement tout ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, me l'ont montré plus exactement. C'était bien plus pratique et plus édifiant. Tu as un potentiel qui dépasse mes attentes, je sais que nous pourrons faire de grandes choses…

- Non, non, non, pas de ça entre nous, je sais très bien que vous ne voulez le pouvoir que pour vous tout seul et que vous ferez tout pour être certain que je ne vous renverserai pas un jour, et que vous détestez savoir que j'en serais capable… répliqua Harry avec insolence.

Drago se raidit à côté de lui.

_ « Tu es vraiment complètement et irrémédiablement fou et suicidaire. »_

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. »_

_ « Il y a plutôt intérêt, je ne serais pas dans la merde sinon… »_

Si Harry avait pu lever les yeux au ciel mentalement, il l'aurait fait. Mais Drago comprit très bien l'idée de toute manière.

Voldemort s'était encore mis à rire. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vit que les Lestrange jetaient des regards haineux à Darren qui les leur rendait bien. La tension était palpable entre les opposants, particulièrement entre Darren et Bellatrix.

- Alors, vous allez faire un marché entre vous, commença-t-il.

- Hors de question, répliqua immédiatement Darren.

- Jamais, répliquèrent à leur tour les deux Lestrange en même temps.

- _J'ai dit_… vous allez faire un marché entre vous, insista le mage noir sur un ton plus menaçant.

Cette fois personne n'osa le contredire.

- Donc, vous allez promettre de vous haïr en silence seulement, de ne pas laisser cela interférer avec mes plans, de ne rien gâcher sous je ne sais quel prétexte en rapport avec le sujet, et de ne pas vous attaquer mutuellement, jusqu'à ce que mes projets soient achevés. Alors je vous donnerai une arène et on vendra des places pour venir vous voir vous taper dessus comme des gamins. Si vous ne respectez pas cela, vous aurez affaire à moi. Suis-je assez clair ?

Le silence se fit particulièrement lourd après la déclaration du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui commençait à s'énerver. Darren le premier hocha imperceptiblement la tête et il fut immédiatement suivi par Rodolphus puis par Bellatrix. Voldemort étira ses lèvres en un large sourire satisfait.

- Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile ! On peut se reconcentrer sur des affaires plus importantes maintenant ? Par-fait.

.

Voldemort s'approcha de Darren et de Drago, son regard posé sur ce dernier. Harry fut instantanément au maximum sur ses gardes ce qui fit sourire le mage noir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien lui faire. Très joli, ce qu'il a dans le cou... Est-ce de ton fait ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avec fermeté et sans aucune hésitation.

- C'est bien, c'est très bien même… Je ne suis absolument pas contre votre relation vous le savez bien, au contraire. Je ne suis pas contre non plus l'attitude que vous avez l'un envers l'autre et la tournure qu'a prise cette relation, peut-être involontairement au départ, mais le résultat est là. En revanche, je ne veux pas que ton cher et tendre devienne incapable d'agir et de réfléchir tout seul.

- Moi non plus, répondit alors Darren, plus tranquille déjà.

- Impeccable. Donc, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, mes très chers, vous allez ôter le collier et les chaînes de Drago. Et je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est toujours un Malefoy et sorcier de sang-pur. Sans oublier que vous offensez son compagnon à chaque fois que vous lui faites quelque chose, élément que je vous conseille de ne pas oublier.

Le sourire victorieux qui s'étira alors sur les lèvres d'Harry et de Drago ne valait pas les figures abasourdies et furieuses du couple de Mangemorts. Voldemort venait tout simplement de placer Darren et Drago avec lui au-dessus des Lestrange. C'était jouissif pour les deux jeunes hommes et d'une frustration extrême pour les Mangemorts.

- Allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! insista le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec agacement.

A contrecœur et toujours en colère, Rodolphus leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. Darren leva aussitôt la sienne et prononça d'une voix sourde et basse :

- Il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par _accident_, et je vous jure que vous le regretterez…

Rodolphus lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne risqua pas la colère de Darren Prince. Il murmura quelques mots en agitant sa baguette, et les liens s'évaporèrent en fumée noire.

- Voilà qui est réglé, appuya Voldemort tandis qu'Harry aidait Drago qui se massait le cou à se relever. Il reste deux jours avant la fin de cette semaine. J'ai su que Darren a plutôt bien été formé déjà, mais pas Drago en l'occurrence, et cela me chagrine. Cependant il était présent lors des divers apprentissages et j'espère qu'il en aura retenu quelque chose. Darren, je te laisse lui transmettre ce que tu auras acquis.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Une fois rentrés chez vous, Severus vous expliquera les petites missions que je vous confie. Rien de bien compliqué ni de trop risqué, rassurez-vous. Ce sont des missions à la fois pour vous faire la main et pour vous tester. Severus vous observera et me rapportera comment vous vous en débrouillerez.

Voldemort regarda les deux jeunes hommes l'un après l'autre dans les yeux. Harry soutint son regard, Drago aussi.

- Bellatrix, Rodolphus, vous soumettrez nos deux recrues à une sorte de test final. Faites leur un parcours, des épreuves, faites leur faire ce qu'ils sont sensés avoir appris. Oui, pour Drago aussi. Je veux connaître leurs attitudes et réactions en situations réelles, sans qu'ils aient le temps de réfléchir ou de s'entraîner avant de jeter tel ou tel sort. Est-ce compris ?

- Oui Maître. – Très bien Maître.

- Bien, je vais maintenant vous laisser, je vous reverrai bientôt peut-être.

- Maître, si je puis me permettre… ? intervint Bellatrix. Malefoy ne sera pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit si nous mettons les tests de demain au niveau de Prince. Il n'est qu'une mauviette comme son père, incapable d'agir quand il le faut.

- Si je puis me permettre à mon tour… se manifesta alors Harry. Bien que je vous ferais un jour regretter les termes en lesquels vous parlez de Drago, Mrs Lestrange, j'aimerais solliciter toutefois que Drago ne soit pas obligé d'aller jusque-là où j'ai pu parvenir. Si nous étions des rois, je serais un tyran qui ferait son sale boulot lui-même. J'aime penser que Drago n'est pas comme moi et qu'il ne le deviendra pas. J'aime mon monopole du pouvoir. Drago serait plutôt le roi puissant par son esprit et ses capacités à commander à d'autres.

Voldemort ricana.

- Je trouve cette présentation toute à fait réaliste. Peut-être pourrions-nous considérer… dit-il.

- Je ferai tout ce que Darren peut faire, intervint Drago avec force. Et Darren, _très cher_… je suis encore capable de juger par moi-même mes propres capacités, _merci_ ! lui adressa-t-il les dents serrées.

- Drago, tu sais très bien que tu… commença Harry.

- Je le ferai ! assena Drago d'une voix forte et déterminée en regardant Voldemort.

- Nous verrons donc… susurra le mage noir, ravi de la tournure des évènements. Bellatrix, Lestrange, venez avec moi. Laissez-les tranquilles jusqu'à demain, Drago a besoin de s'entraîner un peu.

.

.

Les mages noirs quittèrent la pièce. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ?! réagit aussitôt Drago en réalisant ce qu'Harry était en train de faire.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et se concentra d'avantage. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage tandis qu'il atteignait l'esprit de Voldemort.

.

.

- _Je suis ravi, ravi, ravi ! s'exclamait Voldemort avec véritable délectation. _

- _Maître, vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous pensiez avoir trouvé quelqu'un que vous cherchiez, parliez-vous de l'héritier de Serpentard ? demanda Bellatrix._

- _Tu devines bien, ma fidèle Bellatrix. Je crois bien l'avoir trouvé et tous les signes me le signalent. _

_Les deux Lestrange se regardèrent. _

- _Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de… Darren Prince ?_

- _Absolument. Il est à Serpentard, il est puissant, il a beaucoup de pouvoir, et il a déjà sa Force._

- _Sa Force ? Vous voulez-dire… Malefoy ?! _

- _Bien sûr. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il s'agit de bien plus qu'une simple amourette ? Il y a plus que des sentiments entre eux, il y a un véritable lien, et je suis sûr que c'est cela. _

- _Mais… avez-vous créé le lien avec vous déjà ? _

- _Je ne suis pas certain, mais après tout, personne ne sait comment le lien se fait exactement. C'est propre à chaque nouveau Roi et chaque nouveau Prince. Mais je me sens lié à lui d'une certaine façon, et je sais qu'il y a plusieurs étapes pour que le lien soit complet. Nous verrons comment les choses évoluent. Et puis, il a ma marque désormais, cela le lie d'avantage encore à moi. _

- _Donc vous pouvez être certain maintenant que Potter n'aura pas tous les héritiers et que vous pourrez même récupérer ceux qu'il a déjà mis de son côté._

- _Exactement. C'est une excellente journée !_

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il les tourna vers Drago et son regard brillait d'excitation.

- Drago, il croit que c'est moi l'héritier de Serpentard ! Non seulement il ne va plus chercher le vrai mais en plus il ne se méfiera plus, parce qu'il croit que je suis lié à lui comme un héritier et par sa marque !

- Sérieusement ?!

- Attends, écoute la meilleure partie de tout ça : il perçoit un lien entre nous. Mais il est convaincu que c'est celui des héritiers !

- Par Merlin, c'est juste… excellent, c'est… Waouh c'est génial !

Drago commença par échapper un rire et puis Harry se mit à rire à son tour et les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire libérateur. Drago attrapa Harry par le col et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? murmura Harry lorsque Drago le libéra enfin.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'interrogea Drago.

- Pour t'avoir traité de la façon dont je l'ai fait, pour avoir pris des décisions pour toi, pour avoir laissé ces salauds te faire ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour…

Drago l'empêcha de terminer en l'embrassant de nouveau, tendrement cette fois.

- Je ne dis pas que ce furent les meilleurs moments de ma vie, c'est vrai. Mais regarde-nous. Nous pouvons leur prouver que nous sommes les plus forts. Et regarde-les. Ils croient tout ce que nous voulons.

Soudain, Drago eut une révélation. Dans un grand sourire il déclara :

- Nous allons gagner.

- Drago, je t'aime tellement ! s'exclama alors Harry avant de l'embrasser encore, passionnément.

- Je sais, je sais, que ferais-tu sans moi ?

Auraient-ils eu connaissance du lendemain, auraient-ils peut-être profité d'avantage de ce moment heureux au milieu de leurs sombres journées. Et peut-être ne se seraient-ils pas disputés.

- Bon, pour demain, je sais que tu as dis que tu ferais ce qu'ils veulent mais… commença Harry après qu'ils se soient suffisamment embrassés.

- Ah, non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une chaîne pendant quelques jours que ça veut dire que je ne vaux plus rien désormais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sois plongé toi aussi dans la magie noire. Regarde ce que ça me fait faire ! Et puis je veux te protéger de ça.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais déjà en plein dedans ! Et arrête de me surprotéger comme ça, tu n'es pas ma mère !

- Premièrement, j'aime penser que justement, être là peut t'éviter ça. Deuxièmement, ta mère, excuse-moi, mais elle ne fait pas grand-chose pour t'en éloigner, au contraire même je dirais. Attends avant de t'énerver. Troisièmement, je ne pense pas que tu serais « en plein dedans » vu que tu prends peur dès qu'il y a de la violence.

- Non mais je rêve ?! Tu t'entends là ?! Je ne suis pas un trouillard, je peux aussi me battre et…

- Si, tu es un trouillard Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas grave, moi je ne le suis pas, et puisque tu n'aimes pas la violence et la magie noire, autant te l'éviter en te cachant derrière moi.

- Oh, ta gueule maintenant Po-

- DRAGO.

- DARREN. Merde à la fin, je ne suis pas ton bon petit mec qui va t'attendre pendant que t'iras te battre. Et je te signale _Darren Prince_, que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois !

- Et elle ne semble pas porter ses fruits !

- Apparemment non !

Les deux garçons se toisèrent en silence.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu n'aies pas à vivre avec les mêmes cauchemars que moi, finit par murmurer Harry.

- Laisse-moi en décider. J'ai conscience de tout ça. Laisse-moi décider de ma vie, ou du peu que je peux encore décider dessus s'il te plaît.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Tous deux se sentaient mal mais ce n'était pas à cause de la dispute et ils commençaient à s'en rendre compte. Harry avait des poussées d'exaspération et avait l'impression de ne pas supporter que Drago ne fasse pas ce qu'il lui dise de faire, tout en réalisant qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Drago avait lui, l'impression que son ventre se tordait étrangement tandis qu'il résistait à Harry et qu'il restait loin de lui sans chercher à faire tout ce qu'il disait, tout en réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il observa avec horreur que ce qu'il croyait être des effets du collier infligé par les Lestrange était resté en lui, même une fois le collier ôté. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

- Ce n'est pas toi, prononça Harry à voix haute, faisant écho aux pensées de Drago. Je pense que le collier, la façon dont tu as été traité, et la situation, t'ont d'avantage imprégné que ce que l'on pensait. Et mon contact avec la magie noire et avec le pouvoir mêlés à tout ça ont sûrement du m'imprégner plus qu'on ne le pensait aussi. Surtout si on y ajoute ce qu'il y avait déjà avant.

Harry avait parlé lentement, comme s'il était concentré sur ses paroles. Drago hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il détestait cela. Et étrangement, cela lui semblait naturel. Et il haïssait ce dernier sentiment.

Ils se parlèrent peu durant le reste de la journée. Harry essaya d'enseigner à Drago les techniques et sortilèges qu'il avait appris mais avec peu de succès. Si Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'incapacité évidente de Drago à plonger dans la magie noire, et s'il ne montra pas à quel point il préférait cela, il n'en pensait pas moins, et Drago le comprit parfaitement. Ils s'endormirent assis contre le mur, simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, épaules et têtes en contact, leurs mains s'effleurant à peine. Juste pour être quand même ensembles malgré leurs désaccords parce qu'ils en avaient besoin et qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre dans les moments sombres.

.

.

Et le lendemain arriva bien trop rapidement à leur goût. Harry ouvrit les yeux et dégaina sa baguette à l'instant même où un craquement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il se rappela rapidement que Drago et lui seraient testés toute la journée alors il n'attendit pas pour établir un bouclier protecteur autour d'eux tout en réveillant Drago en le secouant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Drago.

- Quelque chose est apparu dans la pièce mais c'est invisible, murmura Harry en se levant lentement.

Drago sortit sa baguette et se leva à son tour. Ils observèrent les environs en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes sans un mouvement ou un bruit, Drago soupira et baissa sa baguette en se tournant vers Harry.

- Bon tu es sûr que tu n'as pas simplement cru qu'il y av-…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un jet de lumière fonça droit sur lui, traversant sans peine le bouclier protecteur placé au départ par Harry. Harry, l'esprit aux portes de toutes les magies qu'il pouvait utiliser, avança le bras devant Drago en déployant une onde de pouvoir qui avala le sortilège. Drago avait la main crispée sur sa baguette, preuve qu'il était terrifié, bien qu'il fasse de grands efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Harry lui jeta un regard courroucé et Drago avait envie de se faire tout petit. Harry resta un peu devant lui et son compagnon se garda bien de faire une seule remarque à ce sujet étant donné qu'il venait, une fois encore, de lui sauver la vie.

Reportant son attention sur la menace devant eux, Drago s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours invisible. Il prit garde à ne faire aucun bruit ni même un mouvement et scruta l'espace sombre de la pièce. Harry faisait de même mais avait développé d'avantage de sensibilité : les sens aiguisés et plus avancés du loup en lui, lui permettaient d'entendre des bruissements infimes, et déployer son pouvoir lui faisait ressentir chaque minuscule mouvement dans son rayon.

Il pointa brusquement sa baguette sur un point et lança un Stupéfix puissant. L'onde arrondie qui apparut dans le vide lui fit connaître l'exacte position de son adversaire et désormais qu'il l'avait capté, il n'allait plus le perdre. Il enchaîna alors sortilèges d'attaque et pour révéler son apparence mais ils semblaient être constamment contrés. Drago suivait ce combat des yeux pour être prêt à intervenir au cas où mais gardait un œil sur les alentours, la leçon retenue. Il devinait que leurs attaquants devaient être les Lestrange et un seul était plus ou moins révélé seulement.

Et il fut satisfait de lui d'avoir eu tel réflexe. Car en effet, une deuxième attaque survint d'un autre côté, mais Drago était prêt et il la contra avant de riposter rapidement. Harry perçut le combat qui avait débuté derrière lui mais du rester concentré sur le sien. Il sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose pour prendre la main, et comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. Tandis qu'il continuait de se battre, il plongea au fond de lui-même pour aller cherche la magie noire. Il ne sut comment jauger le fait qu'elle s'éveilla à peine chercha-t-il à l'atteindre.

Et il la déploya. Une aura sombre se développa autour de lui, et Harry baissa sa baguette.

Les sorts continuèrent de fuser vers lui mais c'était comme si une onde de pouvoir l'entourait et les déviait sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y penser. Drago fut distrait. Harry le regarda fermement.

Dans un réflexe inoui, Drago contra le sort qui venait sur lui et riposta en puisant dans ses instincts. Harry qui le regardait connecta leurs esprits au même instant. Le sort de Drago toucha sa cible dans un fracas puissant. Harry leva sa baguette vers l'emplacement exact qu'il ressentait parfaitement du deuxième adversaire et un jet de lumière fonça dessus.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus apparurent, à terre, essoufflés. Harry et Drago se regardèrent, et des sourires victorieux s'étirèrent sur leurs lèvres.

.

- Bravo, vous avez réussi la première épreuve, les félicita Rodolphus en se relevant tandis que Bellatrix bondissait sur ses pieds, un peu énervée.

- Tu as un peu triché Prince, tu as partagé de ton pouvoir avec Malefoy, il n'aurait pas pu m'atteindre comme ça si…

Le sortilège de Drago l'atteignit de plein fouet.

- _Et là_, il ne m'a pas aidé, gronda Drago.

Le couple Lestrange échangea un regard surpris et légèrement inquiet. Harry regarda Drago avec fierté.

- Bien, cette épreuve était pour tester vos réactions en combat et voir vos réflexes, les sortilèges que vous lancez, etc. Prince, bravo pour avoir enseigné quelques éléments de ton apprentissage déjà à Malefoy qui a su les ré-exploiter. Nous voulions aussi voir si tu utiliserais tout ton potentiel, Prince...

- Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la deuxième épreuve ! Et la journée ne fait que commencer…

.

.

Drago courrait. Il courrait de toute sa force, sa baguette crispée dans sa main, son bras en avant, prêt à réagir s'il tombait sur quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour savoir où était Harry et s'il allait bien. Bon, certes, il l'aurait su si Harry avait été blessé, et puis il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. C'était la fin de la journée, et Harry avait tellement laissé sortir son pouvoir noir qu'il devait être impossible de le vaincre à ce moment-même. Presque.

Après la première épreuve, les Lestrange les avaient soumis à des tests individuels, où ils avaient du lancer des sortilèges annoncés et les lancer correctement, et en montant leur intensité. Drago avait vite été épuisé par l'effort, lui qui n'avait pas pratiqué cela durant la semaine. Et puis Harry avait déjà subi des entraînements éprouvants avec Sirius et Remus, et son endurance magique était plus développée. Drago avait eu aussi un peu de mal dans les sortilèges de magie noire plus poussés qu'il n'arrivait pas à réussir parce qu'il avait du mal à aller chercher le pouvoir là où il fallait. Si les Lestrange n'avaient pas manqué de faire des remarques là-dessus, Harry avait essayé de rappeler à Drago que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Ensuite il y avait eu une séance terrible où plusieurs innocents Moldus avaient été amenés devant eux et les Lestrange leur avaient laissé le champ libre en leur indiquant simplement de les « distraire » et d'en faire « un bon spectacle ». Drago avait réussi à torturer un homme mais avec grandes réticences et sans le faire réellement souffrir. Mais les Lestrange avaient du trouver suffisantes les marques rouges qui saignaient sur son dos et ses bras car ils ne lui avaient pas trop fait de commentaires. Ou alors avaient-ils été trop fascinés par Darren Prince en action pour s'attarder sur son cas ?

Car Harry s'était un peu laissé aller. Drago s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son état mental. Tandis qu'il courrait, échappant à la créature qui le poursuivait dans ce bois labyrinthe virtuel, il se rappela les yeux devenus entièrement jaunes et étirés qu'Harry avait tournés vers lui après avoir fait hurler deux des trois personnes devant lui rien qu'en les oppressant de magie noire. Il avait démontré également une grande ingéniosité dans les tortures qu'il leur infligeait, jouant surtout sur la peur et la douleur soudaine qui surprenait de façon à faire crier d'avantage.

Drago avait essayé d'atteindre son esprit pour le calmer un peu, estimant que ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'en faire autant pour être déjà bien crédible, et surtout s'inquiétant pour l'état mental d'Harry qui était en train de se faire complètement dévorer par le pouvoir et la magie noire. Mais il n'avait uniquement pu rester à proximité de l'esprit d'Harry parce que celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé, sans le laisser entrer pour autant.

.

.

Drago arrêta de courir. Il avait pénétré dans une sorte de grande clairière au milieu de cette forêt labyrinthe dans laquelle il s'était perdu depuis des heures déjà. Il y avait de la lumière au milieu mais Drago préférait rester discret et caché dans l'ombre des arbres, aussi irréel tout cela pouvait-il être. Il se cacha un peu plus loin que l'endroit par lequel il était arrivé et attendit. A peine fut-il masqué par les arbres que la créature qui le suivait depuis un bon moment déjà apparut-elle aussi dans la clairière. Elle s'arrêta, ne le voyant plus, et se mit à renifler. Immédiatement, Drago lança un sort pour masquer son odeur et essaya de retenir sa respiration. Il en profita pour essayer de comprendre ce que cette créature était, pour trouver comment s'en débarrasser.

C'était une sorte de gros ours sauvage et enragé, un peu plus allongé et dégarni qu'un ours véritable, et avec des crocs immenses. Drago espérait que s'il s'était fait rattrapé, les Lestrange auraient fait disparaître cette énorme et très dangereuse bestiole avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Quelque chose grimpa sur lui. Il bougea par réflexe. Le bruissement fut suffisant pour se faire remarquer.

L'ours enragé tourna la tête vers Drago et poussa un grondement sauvage et terrifiant. Drago se dégagea des arbres qui le gênaient mais ne se remit pas à courir. Il détestait se faire pourchasser et maintenant qu'il avait un peu reprit ses esprits, il allait pouvoir se battre. Il leva sa baguette et se mit en garde. L'ours se leva sur ses pattes arrière dans une parade d'intimidation. L'adrénaline monta dans les veines de Drago.

- Stupéfix ! lança le jeune sorcier avec force et conviction.

L'ours se prit le sortilège et recula un peu mais sembla seulement étourdi. Drago enchaîna d'autres sortilèges, et se mit à les enchaîner sans laisser un seul instant de répit à la créature qui lui faisait face et qui ne semblait pas vraiment vulnérable à ce qu'il subissait.

- Stupide bestiole, tu vas foutre le camp oui ?! se mit à crier Drago en continuant de tirer sur l'ours.

La créature était de plus en plus enragé par la douleur due aux sortilèges tranchants que Drago avaient commencé de lancer.

- A 13 ans j'ai fait ordonner l'exécution d'une bête bien aussi stupide que toi, ne crois pas que je t'épargnerai ! Tiens, prends ça ! Et ça ! Et ça !

L'ours commençait à être un peu étourdi et sentait que son adversaire n'avait pas autant le statut de proie que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord. Il recula.

- Haha ! Tu recules, espèce de grosse bête poilue sans intérêt ! Tiens, prends-toi encore ça ! Tu me voies, tu me voies bien là ? Et bien tiens !

Drago fouette l'air de sa baguette et du sang gicla de la fourrure brune et rousse de la créature. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait tout bizarre. L'ours sauvage et étrange gémit, grogna, se détourna un peu. Se laissa tomber par terre en attitude soumise et commença à lécher ses plaies. Drago essaya de reprendre contenance et de se reprendre lui.

- Ah, tu as compris qui est ton maî-...

Le mot se bloqua dans la gorge de Drago. Le jeune homme grimaça face à cette réaction, et, frustré et énervé, par tous les récents évènements, fatigué, épuisé de tout, dans un cri de colère, laissa échapper ce qu'il retenait et n'avait pas vraiment conscience de retenir.

.

.

Les arbres alentours s'embrasèrent d'un seul coup et les yeux de Drago flamboyèrent. Drago sentit le pouvoir se répandre dans tous ses membres. C'était bon, c'était bien ! C'était… jouissif ! Ah, il comprenait Harry ! Sentir que l'on possédait le contrôle sur tout ce qui nous entourait… ! Sentir que l'on avait le pouvoir, le vrai pouvoir, entre les mains, sur le monde, et…

.

.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul soudain, physique, et intérieur. Le feu cessa de flamber avec puissance et les arbres continuèrent de brûler mais plus naturellement. Les yeux de Drago étaient écarquillés par la surprise, l'inquiétude, la panique même, et le manque total de compréhension sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait sentit la puissance concentrée en sa volonté. Il l'avait ressenti dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Le visage d'Harry s'imposa dans son esprit. Oui, c'était Harry qui contrôlait et qui était puissant, pas lui, pas Drago. Non, non, Drago ne pourrait jamais assumer autant de pouvoir. Et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Drago secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le sol. L'ours qui n'en était pas vraiment un s'approcha de lui en grondant doucement.

- Sérieux ?! réagit Drago avec une pointe d'exaspération. Non, mais, tu es gentil là, mais je ne vais pas prendre un ours irréel géant et bizarre comme animal de compagnie, merci bien.

L'ours s'approcha encore et se coucha sur le côté et le regardant.

- Oui je sais tu es blessé, mais tu n'es pas réel aussi…

- Si, il est réel. Tout est réel.

Drago sursauta. Rodolphus était en face de lui.

- Tu ne l'as pas achevé, mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, étant donné la superbe démonstration que tu nous as fait voir. Bravo Drago, voilà que tu révèles enfin ton potentiel.

- Est-ce que l'épreuve est terminée ?

- Quand tu auras tué cette créature et trouvé la sortie.

Drago soupira.

- Un indice : utilise d'avantage le pouvoir enfoui en toi et tu trouveras plus facilement.

Rodolphus disparut.

.

.

Harry avançait en marchant d'un pas sur et décidé mais tranquille. Des ondes d'un pouvoir noir vibraient autour de lui, avec lui tandis qu'il avançait à travers la forêt labyrinthe. Sur son passage, les éléments qui l'entouraient reculaient, se courbaient, s'éloignaient. Parfois, ils explosaient. Parfois, ils s'enflammaient juste. Et d'autres fois, ils tombaient en cendre, dans un battement de cil. Sur le sol derrière lui, le long du chemin qu'il venait de parcourir, étaient étendus et sanglants les cadavres des créatures qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser sa route.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient toujours jaunes et étirés. Ils étaient comme cela depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire hurler de frayeur et de panique deux des innocents amenés par les Mangemorts, sans bouger, sans parler, simplement en les regardant.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de faire d'effort pour laisser couler pleinement la magie noire dans ses veines et pour l'utiliser au moindre effleurement de pensée. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait, il ne réfléchissait plus à ce que signifiaient ses actes, son attitude, tout ce qui se passait. Il avait embrassé le pouvoir sombre et aimait ça. La seule pensée qui restait encore intacte dans son esprit était une volonté de vengeance, qui embrasait tout son être : il tuerait Voldemort. Par n'importe quel moyen, et il était prêt à payer n'importe quel prix par lui-même.

En lui était ancré le désir de venger ses parents et tous ceux que Voldemort avait tué un jour, de venger ceux que Voldemort avait forcé à faire des choses qu'ils regrettaient, de venger ceux qui comme Drago avaient suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur. Et une petite part de lui, profondément cachée en lui, désirait plus que tout venger celui qu'il était et qui disparaissait un peu plus chaque instant.

Harry avançait en marchant, son pouvoir déployé. Il fallait qu'il trouve la sortie ? Il détruirait tout ce qui se présenterait devant lui jusqu'à arriver de l'autre côté.

.

.

Drago était parti sur la droite du labyrinthe et s'il avait erré longtemps, il avait aussi avancé à peu près constamment en ligne droite, ou en tout cas dans ce type de direction. Il savait donc qu'il devait avancer un peu vers la gauche pour retrouver la porte de sortie. Il avait fini par tuer l'ours étrange mais avec un pincement au cœur. Depuis, il avait réussi à fermer son esprit et désormais il avançait d'un pas rapide et ferme, prêt à attaquer la moindre nouvelle surprise.

Au bout d'un moment, il contourna un grand bosquet qui lui masquait la vue, et s'arrêta net.

Devant lui ne s'étendaient que des restes fumants de la forêt, cette même forêt qui s'étendait derrière lui, et bien sous ses yeux, il n'en restait presque rien. Drago eut peur de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué cela et chercha rapidement Harry du regard. Il ne le vit pas lui, mais discerna plus loin une aura noire d'encre qui s'éloignait. Il déglutit, et sa main se mit à trembler.

Drago se mit à courir pour rattraper Harry. Il voulut se placer devant lui et l'arrêter pour lui parler… mais resta pétrifié, muet et immobile, incapable de réagir autrement, lorsqu'il le vit de face, et découvrit son visage. Il le laissa passer à côté de lui, et Harry ne lui jeta pas un regard, avançant du même pas tel un fantôme, ou une ombre.

« _Harry, que fais-tu… Qu'as-tu fais… ?_ »

Sa pensée résonna dans le silence, sans recevoir de réponse.

.

.

Le monde autour d'eux disparut alors. Drago cligna des yeux et soudain, ils étaient de retour dans la pièce du Manoir Lestrange qu'ils n'avaient en réalité jamais quitté. Harry était toujours enveloppé de son aura noire mais il était immobile. Rodolphus et Bellatrix le regardaient avec une fascination extrême et un immense effroi.

- Jamais je n'ai vu autant de pouvoir dans toute ma vie… murmura Rodolphus presque avec dévotion.

- Pas même chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ajouta Bellatrix en prononçant à peine ces paroles.

Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

.

.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, les ombres noires avaient diminué autour d'Harry bien qu'elles n'aient pas complètement disparues. Les Lestrange s'étaient ressaisis et avaient tiré leurs baguettes, construisant un nouvel univers virtuel autour d'eux. Drago distingua les premiers contours d'une arène, mais n'eut pas la force ni la volonté de s'inquiéter de ce qui serait la prochaine épreuve.

Harry bougea enfin, se tournant vers lui. Drago le regarda et une profonde tristesse monta en lui. Qu'avaient-ils fait… ? Pourquoi n'avait-il réussi à l'empêcher de plonger autant ? Drago se sentait tellement ridicule et inutile.

Harry s'accroupit en face de lui et chercha son regard. Ses yeux, lentement, semblèrent redevenir les siens.

- Je suis désolé… murmurèrent-ils, en même temps.

Drago sourit faiblement. Harry avança une main et vint caresser sa joue. L'aura noire diminua encore.

- Voici votre dernier test, votre dernière épreuve, et sûrement la plus difficile, les interrompit Rodolphus.

- Prenez place chacun d'un côté de l'arène ! clama Bellatrix.

Drago écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ils n'allaient quand même pas…

- Votre dernière épreuve est un duel…

- Entre vous deux…

Harry se releva. Son regard se mit à flamboyer.

- Hors de question, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui n'appelait aucune contradiction.

Cependant, malgré toute leur appréhension du pouvoir déployé, les Lestrange le contredirent.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est votre dernière épreuve. Ce n'est pas un combat à mort, vous devez simplement mettre l'autre hors d'état de se battre. Bien sûr vous êtes autorisés à vous blesser, bien que nous doutions de vos capacités à le faire…

- Je ne me battrai pas contre Drago.

- Et bien moi je me battrai contre toi.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Drago s'était relevé et avait parlé d'une voix ferme. Drago savait qu'il fallait qu'il se batte pour se prouver qu'il n'était plus sous l'influence de quoi que ce soit et qu'il pouvait s'élever contre Harry si besoin. Il lui fallait se battre pour se prouver aussi qu'il pouvait être assez fort pour combattre ensuite à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il se batte pour prouver qu'il valait plus que ce qu'il avait pu montrer. Il voulait prouver à Harry que lui aussi pouvait être fort. Et surtout, plus que tout, il voulait prouver à Harry et se prouver à lui-même qu'il serait capable d'arrêter Harry si Harry ne le pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'il se batte pour prouver qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry sombrer plus encore, et qu'il ne le laisserait pas vivre libre si celui-ci un jour, oubliait de quel côté il était.

Harry le regard dans les yeux, et hocha lentement la tête.

- Très bien, que le duel commence !

.

.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes devant leurs visages, les abaissèrent sèchement, et s'inclinèrent sans se quitter du regard. Tous les deux pensèrent un instant au premier duel qui les avait fait s'affronter, il y a quelques années. Cela paraissait tellement loin. Ils se relevèrent, se tournèrent le dos, et avancèrent droit devant eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, en position de combat.

Ils lancèrent leur premier sort en même temps. Des jets de lumières jaillirent à une vitesse impressionnante de leurs baguettes, enchaînant attaques et défenses, enchaînant tous les sorts appris à l'école ou récemment, ne reculant devant rien pour essayer de toucher l'autre.

Drago s'énervait de plus en plus, et soudain, parvint à blesser Harry. L'un de ses sortilèges entailla la joue d'Harry et du sang gicla. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent et il riposta avec violence. Drago parvint à se protéger des effets du sortilège mais ne supporta pas sa puissance et fut projeté en arrière. Il roula sur lui-même pour éviter la salve de nouveaux sorts jetés sur lui et se releva en ripostant mais sans atteindre son adversaire. Deux sortilèges soudain se heurtèrent et explosèrent au centre de l'arène.

Il y eut une pause, et un silence. Essoufflés, Harry et Drago se fixèrent du regard de là où ils étaient. Et soudain, Drago lança deux sorts d'affilée. Harry leva le bras pour bloquer le premier, mais n'eut le temps de bloquer le second et se le prit de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en arrière et tomba brutalement sur le sol. La puissance du second sortilège l'avait surpris, il ne s'y était pas attendu, et n'en avait absolument pas été protégé. Drago ne put renchérir immédiatement, et le souffle court, il essaya de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Il avait été cherché un maximum d'énergie et de pouvoir, et avait désormais l'impression que s'il cherchait à bouger, il tomberait et serait incapable de se relever.

Harry mit du temps à se redresser. Un sourire étirait légèrement ses lèvres. Il avait été impressionné par la quantité de magie que Drago avait réussi à rassembler et concentrer sur lui. Il se releva, le dos tourné, et Drago déglutit. Il pouvait ressentir de là où il était la puissance qu'Harry s'était mis à manifester. Par un effort qui lui parut insurmontable, Drago lança des sorts de protection et boucliers autour de lui. Son bras retomba faiblement le long de son corps et ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus le soutenir.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Une vague de pouvoir déferla sur l'arène. Les protections de Drago furent balayées en un battement de cil et Drago se retrouva à terre, une douleur fulgurante parcourant tous ses membres. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il avait l'impression qu'on martelait son crâne.

Harry s'approcha.

- Tu veux te rendre ? Cela vaudrait mieux…

Drago grimaça et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette.

- Jamais ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il poussa sur ses membres mais ce n'était pas pour se relever. Il projeta le poids de tout son corps sur Harry qui fut surpris par cette attaque physique et tomba. Drago pointa alors sa baguette sur lui.

- Et toi ? Tu veux te rendre ?

- Jamais ! répondit Harry dans un rictus.

Harry attrapa Drago par les épaules et le rejeta sur le côté avant de se redresser et poser rapidement un pied sur la poitrine de Drago, la baguette pointée sur son visage.

- Tu ne pourras jamais aller plus loin, articula Drago.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Harry le regarda fixement. Son bras trembla d'énergie concentrée et ses yeux se plissèrent. Un moment passa, immobile et silencieux. Et puis il baissa sa baguette et enleva son pied.

- Je le savais. En revanche…

Harry ne vit pas le coup venir. Drago s'était relevé bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne le croyait capable de faire et l'avait frappé au visage avant de lui lancer un Expelliarmus puissant qui le fit à nouveau tomber à terre, et qui le désarma. Drago s'empressa d'éloigner la baguette du pied et pointa la sienne sur Harry. Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en ricanant.

- Toi non plus tu ne peux rien me… Ouch !

Drago lui avait lancé un sort non pas tranchant mais d'énergie, qui équivalait un peu à un coup physique, dans le ventre.

- Tu te rends ? demanda Drago.

- Bien sûr que non, regarde, je me sens très bien.

Drago relança le même sort, mais plusieurs fois, et à différents endroits. Et de plus en plus fort.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Du sang gicla sur le bras d'Harry. Et puis sur l'autre. Et à la cuisse.

- Maintenant, ça suffit Drago. Tu as montré que tu pouvais me faire du mal, bravo, c'est très bien.

- Arrête ce ton condescendant avec moi, tu n'es pas mon père… siffla Drago entre ses dents.

- Non, je suis bien plus que cela, répliqua Harry, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Et j'ai dit, _ça suffit_.

- Et moi je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu devenu ?!

- Je suis qui j'ai envie d'être, et je te dis de reculer et de pointer cette baguette autre part !

- Non.

- _Drago…_

- Non !

- Drago tu vas faire ce que je te d- AIE

Du sang avait giclé cette fois sur son torse où une entaille apparaissait.

- Putain Drago, arrête-toi immédiatement !

- Rends-toi.

- Tu commences à me…

Un cri de douleur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Une entaille était apparue sur son ventre.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet et tu ne peux pas me commander. Je suis Drago Lucius Malefoy et je décide seul de mes actes, de mes décisions, et de mes pensées !

Drago avait terminé sa phrase en criant ses derniers mots. Harry le regarda fixement. Drago vit dans ses yeux que passaient toutes les réactions possibles. De l'énervement voire de la colère de se voir être résisté de la sorte, de l'étonnement ensuite, une surprise que Drago jugeait déplacée, et puis une autre sorte de surprise, comme si Harry se rendait enfin compte de la situation, comme s'il se réveillait enfin, et alors Drago perçut une pointe de remord, de culpabilité, qui se changea rapidement en horreur devant la réalisation et pleine compréhension de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Drago soupira lentement. Harry était encore là, le Harry qu'il connaissait et aimait était encore là… L'aura noire qui n'avait pas quittée Harry depuis de trop longues heures qui avaient paru durer des journées entières, disparut. Enfin.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête sur le sol. La tension qui tenait tout se corps disparut elle aussi et Drago le vit se relâcher entièrement. Il recula alors et baissa sa baguette.

.

.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Harry se releva immédiatement, récupérant sa baguette au passage, et Drago releva la sienne. L'arène disparut. Mais au lieu de voir les Lestrange, Harry et Drago virent Voldemort devant eux. Rodolphus et Bellatrix eux, au contraire, n'avaient pas l'air très satisfaits.

- Drago Malefoy, je te félicite. Tu as enfin prouvé que tu pouvais te battre comme un homme et que tu ne dépendais de personne. Je suis particulièrement fier de toi.

Harry ne se plaignait pas de cette nouvelle opinion que Voldemort pouvait avoir de Drago mais il détestait le ton paternaliste que le mage noir prenait avec son compagnon. Ca aurait du être à lui de le féliciter en premier, et pas à ce…

- Darren Prince, je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur de ce petit revirement final, étant donné les magnifiques prouesses dont tu as fait preuve tout au long de cette journée.

Drago espéra alors que se faire féliciter par Voldemort pour ses débordements magiques feraient passer à Harry toute envie de recommencer.

- Bien, je suis particulièrement satisfait de vous deux et de tout ce que vous avez accompli cette semaine et aujourd'hui. Bellatrix, ramène Drago, tu pourras raconter toi-même à ta sœur ce que tu voudras sur l'entraînement de son fils. Rodolphus, ramène Darren chez Severus. Reposez-vous ces prochains jours, mais n'oubliez pas les petites missions que je vous ai confiées. Vous aurez les détails par Severus sous peu.

Et Voldemort disparut. C'est dans le silence le plus complet et sans un regard l'un pour l'autre que Drago et Harry se laissèrent emmener par les deux Mangemorts.

.

.

Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui ouvrit la porte, à la plus grande surprise de Bellatrix et à un étonnement léger de la part de Drago qui ne se sentait plus capable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit.

- Bonsoir Père, je suis rentré…

Narcissa poussa un cri de soulagement suivi d'un cri moindre d'inquiétude en voyant Drago revenir sain et sauf mais avec une mine épouvantable, un regard éteint, sa baguette encore crispée dans sa main, le corps et les vêtements sales et du sang sur son visage.

- Drago, mon fils, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Comment t'es-tu…

- Mère, je suis ravi de vous revoir et de constater que vous avez meilleure mine que moi. Si cela ne vous dérange point, je vais aller à la salle de bain faire une toilette méritée et nécessaire. Je vous verrai au dîner.

Narcissa regarda s'éloigner son fils avec une inquiétude plus grande encore et se tourna brutalement vers sa sœur lorsqu'il eut disparu de la pièce. Lucius derrière elle regardait Bellatrix avec froideur.

- Que lui as-tu fais ?!

- Moi ? Presque rien. Et c'est la pure vérité… Tu demanderas à Darren Prince si ton cher Drago ne veut rien te raconter.

- Darren Prince ? Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?!

- Je ne te dirai rien, c'est bien plus amusant de te voir imaginer toute seule, chère sœur !

- Tais-toi. Va-t-en.

- A bientôt ma sœur préférée !

- Tais-toi et va-t-en !

.

.

Au Manoir Prince, Harry se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de Rodolphus et avança d'un pas rapide vers les portes d'entrée. Comme le Mangemort le suivait, Harry se retourna brusquement.

- Vous pouvez disposer… lui dit-il d'une voix sourde et glaciale.

- Mais j'aimerais saluer ce cher Severus, et je suis certain qu'il a de nombreuses questions à me poser... !

- J'ai dit… vous pouvez… disposer… répéta Harry entre ses dents, le regard dur.

Rodolphus sentit qu'il valait mieux pour sa propre sécurité de ne pas insister. Il s'inclina avec ironie et disparut.

Harry se retourna, le regard sombre, et s'arrêta soudainement en tombant nez à nez avec Severus qui avait du les entendre arriver et avait ouvert la porte. Severus regarda son fils et son cœur s'emplit d'effroi. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, du sang coulait de plusieurs endroit, mais c'était surtout ce qui se dégageait de lui et son regard qui provoquaient la plus grande inquiétude chez Severus.

- Salut Papa, c'est moi. Enfin…"moi"…

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! J'ai reçu un commentaire qui critiquait la longueur, alors même s'il a été le seul, je souhaitais quand même vous demander si vous trouviez que tout était trop long, les chapitres, l'histoire, etc ?

Sinon, comment pensez-vous que nos deux jeunes héros vont revenir à la vie normale après cette semaine plus qu'intense ? Mon pauvre Harry, qu'est-ce que je lui fais subir, il va finir par se rebeller ^^' !

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 57 : Conséquences Naissantes

**Dans 3 jours, cette histoire fêtera ses 2 ans d'écriture ! **

J'en suis au chapitre 73, by the way.

Alors Joyeux Anniversaire :D Des idées sur comment fêter ça ?


	57. Chapter 57 - Conséquences Naissantes

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un jour de retard, mes excuses. J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Semaine terrible et bouleversante chez les Lestrange pour Harry et Drago qui traversent des épreuves difficiles. Drago se retrouve dans une situation de soumission pour ne pas avoir réussi à torturer des innocents tandis qu'Harry plonge de plus en plus profond dans la magie noire. Mais à travers le duel qui les oppose, Drago parvient à se défaire des attaches physiques et intérieures, et Harry parvient à sortir de ses désirs profonds de pouvoir grâce à lui. Ils rentrent chez eux, changés.

**Ce chapitre se déroule** le dimanche de la semaine à cheval entre février et mars

Réponse à une review guest, postée par **Silven** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton discours passionné sur l'écriture et la poésie de tes phrases :) Même si tu ne postes pas souvent de commentaire, merci de lire. J'espère retrouver une review poétique un jour prochain !

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 57 – Conséquences Naissantes**

.

Il y eut un bruit dans la pièce. Drago ouvrit les yeux et son premier réflexe fut d'attraper sa baguette qu'il avait placée sous son oreiller et de se redresser en la pointant devant lui.

Narcissa sursauta.

- Et bien mon chéri, est-ce ainsi que tu traites ta mère maintenant ? lui dit-elle en souriant pour le rassurer.

- Pardonnez-moi, mère, j'ai… toutes mes excuses.

Drago baissa sa baguette mais ne la lâcha pas immédiatement. Bien que Narcissa le remarqua, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'assit au bord du lit de son fils tandis que celui-ci s'y redressait. Narcissa sourit tendrement et avança la main vers le visage de Drago. Drago eut d'abord un mouvement de recul. Il fit une grimace en se rendant compte de sa réaction et de comment elle avait pu blesser sa mère.

- Mère, je suis sincèrement désolé. Cette semaine a été difficile, et je dois sans doute me reprendre et me réhabituer à la vie quotidienne, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien et sous peu.

- Je l'espère, Drago. Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que tu peux me raconter si tu as besoin, me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, ou une partie, ou un moment seulement, ou bien me parler de comment tu te sens maintenant…

- Oui, je le sais, Mère, et je vous en remercie. Pardonnez moi, mais je ne peux rien vous dire, en tous cas pas pour l'instant.

- Je comprends… N'oublie jamais que tu n'as pas à hésiter pour me parler de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Je t'aime mon fils.

- Merci, mère…

Narcissa se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front. Elle ne releva pas qu'il avait à nouveau un léger recul et se redressa rapidement pour quitter la pièce. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, elle ne tint plus, et se retourna pour poser une question parmi toutes les autres qui la hantaient depuis ce que Bellatrix lui avait laissé entendre.

- Drago ?

- Oui mère ?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien avec Darren ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce que ton état est du à quelque chose qu'il t'a fait ?

Drago regarda sa mère fixement, surpris qu'elle pose la question, et ne sachant honnêtement pas comment y répondre.

- C'est juste que… hésita Narcissa, c'est Bellatrix, elle a dit que… Est-ce que tu veux bien répondre juste à cette question là, s'il te plaît ?

Drago détourna les yeux. Le cœur de Narcissa se serra. Donc Darren avait fait quelque chose à Drago. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu ensembles, ils étaient tellement…

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment répondre, mère, car il s'est passé des choses en effet qui dans d'autres situations auraient pu être clairement interprétées et traitées, mais qui dans ce cas, se trouvent bien plus complexes à comprendre. Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'il ne m'a rien fait mais je ne peux pas le blâmer pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si je le faisais, lui aussi aurait de quoi m'en vouloir.

Narcissa laissa échapper un soupir, pas tellement rassurée pour autant, mais un peu moins torturée par les mots de Bellatrix.

- Ne vous en faites pas mère, je vous le redis. Tout ira mieux très vite. Et ne parlez pas de ceci à Père s'il vous plaît, je ne voudrais pas qu'il interprète mal mes paroles et s'énerve contre Darren de manière qui serait alors injustifiée.

- Je comprends. Je te laisse te reposer. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- Non.

Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle et une larme coula sur sa joue.

.

Drago attendit d'entendre ses pas s'éloigner pour rejeter les draps. Il s'était contenu tant que sa mère était là mais en réalité son corps tremblait encore de la dépense d'énergie de ces derniers jours, en particulier de la veille. Il n'avait pas terminé de récupérer mais il allait bien falloir qu'il se lève, ne serait-ce que pour se soigner correctement.

Après être monté dans sa chambre la veille au soir, Drago était simplement passé sous une douche rapide avant de tomber d'épuisement dans son lit. Il avait besoin de faire une vraie grande toilette pour se défaire de la poussière, de la terre, du sang séché, et de tout le reste. Et il sentait qu'il en avait aussi besoin à l'intérieur, même si de l'eau sur sa peau ne changerait rien à ce qu'il avait fait, vu, ou subi cette semaine passée.

Et il y avait ces plaies et ces marques qu'il avait sur le corps, en particulier celles des chaînes sur ses poignets et autour de son cou, et puis surtout celle qu'Harry lui avait faite. Il avait réussi à masquer cela comme il avait pu par des légers bandages rapidement installés avant de dormir pour que sa mère ne les voie pas si elle montait, et il avait bien fait en effet.

Drago chercha donc à se lever, mais sentit immédiatement que ses jambes ne le portaient pas. Il prit sur lui et se traîna comme il put jusqu'à sa salle de bain dans laquelle il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il mit de l'eau à couler et enleva ses vêtements, chaque geste lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, ses membres courbaturés par les récents efforts. Une fois nu, il enleva les bandages posés sur ses marques, et se laisser glisser dans l'eau chaude aux bulles mousseuses. Leur contact fit d'abord souffrir ses plaies, avant de les apaiser. Drago frotta doucement dessus pour les nettoyer correctement, son esprit vide de toute autre pensée, se reposant ainsi des rêves agités de la nuit.

Inspirant profondément pour continuer de se relaxer, Drago se laisser glisser entièrement dans l'eau en fermant les yeux, immergeant sa tête autant que son corps. Il appréciait le silence de l'eau qui dort, et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides d'oxygène. Il se redressa, inspira, passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, respira lentement, et se laissa aller contre la paroi lisse de la baignoire, les yeux fermés. Son esprit écoutait les petites vagues de l'eau qui bougeait suite à ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne immobile.

.

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et son esprit et son corps se mirent immédiatement en alerte. Ne sentant pas la présence de Drago à ses côtés, il commença par paniquer et attrapa sa baguette en sautant sur ses pieds. Les souvenirs affluèrent lentement et il réalisa où et quand il était. Ses muscles se détendirent un peu et il baissa le bras qui tenait sa baguette en regardant autour de lui. Il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon et ses vêtements étaient un peu éparpillés dans la pièce. Il se souvint les avoir enlevés avec une nervosité violente la veille au soir. Ils étaient sales de poussière, de terre, et de sang. Il remarqua alors les griffures sur le bois du lit et fronça les sourcils. Un flash de souvenir s'imposa à son esprit et il se revit, levant la patte en grondant, déchirant le montant de ses griffes. Ah oui. Il s'était transformé en loup. Et… il avait fait un beau bazar dans sa chambre. Il remarqua d'autres meubles abîmés et des tissus déchirés, et la plupart des affaires étaient renversés sur le sol aux tapis déchiquetés.

Harry passa une main sur sa nuque et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en étirant ses muscles endoloris. Il mit de l'eau à couler et entreprit de nettoyer brièvement les blessures qu'il avait sur le corps. Il y avait celles que Drago lui avait faites et elles n'étaient pas moindre, et puis il y avait celle qu'il avait du se faire dans la nuit. Un sombre rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il revoyait Drago dressé devant lui, la baguette pointée sur lui, désespéré et furieux de vouloir se détacher de ce lien malsain qui s'installait petit à petit entre eux.

Une fois dans son bain, Harry essaya de nettoyer correctement ses plaies et chercha ensuite à profiter de la tranquillité nouvelle et bienvenue, mais son esprit refusait de se détendre. Des flashs de souvenirs de ces derniers jours ne cessaient de s'imposer, le crispant un peu plus chaque instant. Les visages et les cris de ceux qu'il avait torturés ne voulaient disparaître. Ce qui le rendait malade, c'était le peu d'hésitation qu'il avait éprouvé, le peu de remords sur l'instant, et même encore. Mais, presque, il ne voulait qu'ils s'effacent. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de quoi il s'était montré coupable pour ne pas oublier que lui aussi aurait à payer une fois que tout serait terminé.

.

.

Drago se réveilla tranquillement, l'esprit d'avantage apaisé qu'un peu plus tôt. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le plafond. Soudain, il sentit une présence, et tourna brusquement la tête. Il sursauta en découvrant son père debout contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, le regard sombre fixé sur lui. Drago regarda immédiatement si les bulles de son bain n'avaient pas disparues, se sentant brutalement exposé, toute tension immédiatement remontée dans son dos et ses épaules. Voyant qu'elles avaient considérablement diminué, il comprit alors que son père pouvait voir toutes les marques et plaies et traces rouges sur le devant de son corps. Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il vit que son regard passait de ses poignets à sa gorge avec nervosité.

- Père, pouvez-vous me laisser seul, que je sorte du bain et que je m'hab-

- Que s'est-il passé ? posa brutalement Lucius.

- Je vous prie, laissez-moi me mettre une tenue correcte et je répondrai à vos questions.

Drago n'avait aucune intention de raconter à son père les détails des derniers jours mais cette situation le dérangeait particulièrement et il voulait surtout que son père sorte de la pièce. Celui-ci sembla le comprendre et s'éloigna de la salle de bain, poussant la porte derrière lui.

Drago se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau et de se sécher avant d'enfiler un caleçon et son peignoir blanc préféré, celui qui était doux et de fausse fourrure, dans lequel il se sentait bien, pour essayer de se rassurer. Tout allait bien se passer. Il remonta le peignoir de façon à ce qu'on ne voit plus les marques de son cou, et étendit les manches pour masquer ses poignets.

Il ouvrit la porte. Son père faisait les cents pas dans la chambre et s'arrêta brusquement en l'entendant. Il s'approcha rapidement, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Drago.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Père, ce n'est rien, je vous assure, je…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces marques ?! Pourquoi as-tu des marques pareilles ?!

- Père, ne vous énervez pas s'il vous plaît, ce sont simplement des résultats de certains entraînements qui…

- Je le savais, je le savais ! Tu n'as pas réussi à faire honneur à notre nom et tu t'es montré faible, avoue-le !

Drago carra la mâchoire, essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait pu lui faire croire l'espace d'une seconde que son père s'était inquiété pour lui et de ce qui lui était arrivé, sans d'autres motifs.

- Je n'ai pas été faible, prononça-t-il entre ses dents, les images de son duel avec Harry encore bien nettes dans son esprit.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as ces marques là, hein ?! Ce sont les marques des soumis et des faibles, des serviteurs et des esclaves ! Je ne supporterai pas un fils qui…

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Quelle hypocrisie, père, vraiment ! Ah mais cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, vous avez de l'entraînement après tout ! l'interrompit Drago avec fougue.

- Comment oses-tu... gronda Lucius Malefoy.

- Vous clamez notre grandeur, notre honneur, notre pouvoir, notre ascendance sur les autres, mais vous êtes le premier à vous prosterner aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à faire ce qu'il vous dira à la seconde même où vous recevrez son ordre !

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Et bien moi je me le permets ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos discours vides de sens car ils ne sont que des mots sans actes qui les suivent ! J'ai eu ses marques parce que j'ai refusé d'obéir aveuglement !

Drago ouvrit rageusement son peignoir, dévoilant le sujet de leur dispute.

- J'ai acquis ses marques parce que j'ai voulu rester fidèle à ma volonté propre ! Cela fait-il de moi un faible ?! Bien au contraire !

Drago sentait qu'il brodait un peu autour de la réalité, mais ses mots n'en étaient pas moins véritables. Oui il avait été enchaîné au départ parce qu'il avait été incapable de torturer quelqu'un, par peur d'avantage que par expression de sa volonté. Mais cela son père ne le savait pas. Et lorsque Drago parlait de son refus de suivre, il parlait de ses choix, quant à Harry, quant au côté duquel il était dans la guerre, quant à sa vie. Harry n'aurait-il pas été là, Drago aurait simplement subi d'avantage de Doloris pour ne pas avoir fait ce que les Lestrange leur avaient demandés.

Mais Harry avait été là, et Drago avait accepté d'être donné à lui.

Tandis qu'il réalisait tout cela, Drago se rendit compte à quel point les paroles qu'il avait adressées à son père étaient vraies.

Lucius Malefoy regardait Drago avait colère mais aussi avec surprise, que son fils lui réponde ainsi, mais aussi et surtout de voir cette aura de force et de fierté qui se dégageait de lui soudain. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, quoi lui répliquer, alors il s'énerva d'avantage pour masquer son embarras.

- Tu vas me parler autrement, je suis toujours ton père, et je refuse que mon fils me manque ainsi autant de respect !

- Je vous donnerai le respect que vous méritez quand vous le mériterez ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, et je comprends aujourd'hui sûrement bien plus de choses que vous. Vous êtes mon père par le sang, et si j'ai tout fait pour que vous soyez fier de m'appeler votre fils, vous n'avez rien fait ces derniers temps pour que je vous nomme fièrement mon père. Il est votre tour de faire des efforts par rapport à moi.

Lucius Malefoy resta alors sans voix et interdit devant les paroles que son fils lui assénait sans aucune hésitation et avec fermeté. Drago sentit qu'il avait gagné mais que son père avait encore trop d'orgueil pour s'avouer vaincu ou quitter de lui-même leur dispute sans en reprendre la maîtrise, alors il sortit de sa chambre à grands pas, sous les injonctions de son père qui le sommaient de revenir, sans les écouter ni se retourner.

.

.

Harry sortit de son bain peu de temps après y être entré, incapable de s'y sentir bien ou de retrouver un peu d'apaisement. Il s'habilla rapidement de vêtements légers après avoir posé quelques bandages sur ses blessures et entreprit de ranger un peu sa chambre. Il avait posé sa baguette sur la table de nuit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et maintenant il n'osait même plus la regarder ni s'en approcher. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'aller la briser à l'instant était le souvenir du nombre de fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, en particulier à la fin de l'année précédente contre Voldemort. Mais désormais, il savait qu'elle serait toujours entachée comme ses mains et son esprit des actions terribles qu'il avait commises.

Une part de son cerveau refusait radicalement de s'aventurer vers le souvenir de lorsqu'il avait entièrement plongé dans la magie noire, s'en imprégnant totalement, utilisant le pouvoir immense qui avait coulé en lui alors, sur la moindre inclinaison de sa volonté. Après avoir remis au moins en place les meubles et avoir rassemblé les draps et tissus impossibles à récupérer, il inspira profondément, et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, décidé à l'ouvrir, pour en sortir.

Il sursauta en découvrant son père juste derrière, qui recula brutalement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Severus soupira en voyant son fils dans un meilleur état que la veille et… plus humain.

- Harry… murmura-t-il en le regardant.

Son inquiétude ne diminua pas malgré son soulagement premier. Les yeux d'Harry étaient simplement tellement sombres !

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Severus prudemment.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry franchement. Tu m'espionnais ?

- J'essayais de savoir comment tu allais, n'hésita pas à répondre Severus.

- Il y a des meubles à réparer et divers affaires à rafistoler, je vais demander à un elfe de maison. Dobby est là ?

- Non, il est resté à Poudlard. L'elfe Délie est au Manoir en revanche, tu peux aller lui indiquer ce qu'i faire, elle doit être en train de faire le ménage dans le salon.

- Merci.

- Har-

Mais Severus n'eut le temps de terminer même son mot qu'Harry s'était déjà éloigné à grandes enjambées. Il ouvrit d'avantage la porte et resta interdit devant l'état de la pièce. Il avait passé une nuit terrible sans pouvoir fermer l'œil. Il avait entendu d'abord des objets être envoyés contre les murs et se fracasser, devinant qu'Harry s'était énervé sur le mobilier de sa chambre d'une façon à peu près... normale. Et puis les choses avaient empiré. Il avait entendu les cris de rage se fondre en grondements sauvages et furieux, et il avait eu peur un moment, de ne plus entendre son fils mais une bête. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Harry savait que son père avait pu l'entendre et qu'il avait du s'inquiéter de ne pas comprendre. Harry savait que Severus n'était pas au courant de son Animagus loup et il n'était pas au courant non plus qu'Harry avait égorgé trois Mangemort à la bataille du Ministère sous cette forme animale. Peu savaient en réalité : Ron et Hermione bien sûr, mais aussi les héritiers : Caitlin à qui il avait avoué quelle forme avait son Animagus à Noël, et Neville et Luna avaient découvert lorsqu'il avait fait une crise de conscience juste avait les vacances et qu'ils avaient été avec ceux qui l'avaient cherché dans la Forêt Interdite Sirius et Remus savaient aussi bien sûr puisqu'ils l'avaient entraîné à devenir Animagus, et Hagrid et McGonagall l'avaient découvert en même temps que Neville et Luna. Mais McGonagall n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Severus.

Harry avait de nombreuses choses à avouer encore à ses amis de l'AP à la rentrée. Il allait devoir leur parler de cela, et puis de la véritable raison pour laquelle son identité de déguisement est liée à Severus Rogue. Et il savait qu'il allait devoir être franc avec eux sur les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il développait et que certes, il allait essayer de ne pas utiliser, mais qui risquaient de ressortir à tout moment. Mais cet aveu là, il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire.

Il pénétra dans le salon et découvrit comme il s'y attendait l'elfe de maison qui nettoyait le sol. Délie se redressa immédiatement en l'entendant arriver pour s'incliner devant lui dans une salutation respectueuse.

- Le jeune Maître Prince désire-t-il quelque chose ?

- Oui, quand tu auras terminé, va dans ma chambre et remets la en place. Je me suis un peu énervé cette nuit et il y a des meubles et des draps abîmés. Bien sûr tu ne parleras à personne de ce que tu pourras voir et qui te fera peut-être te poser des questions et trouver des réponses.

- Bien sûr jeune Maître, je ferai comme vous le désirez.

Harry se détourna et sortit. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'arrêta. Lentement il réalisa quelle attitude il venait d'avoir et ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir las. Il avait toujours été poli envers les elfes de maison, leur adressant des s'il te plaît et merci, n'employant pas de ton trop péremptoire. Et il venait juste de faire tout le contraire. Pire encore, il avait trouvé cela normal et il avait même apprécié l'attitude autoritaire qu'il avait eue et la soumission immédiate de l'elfe de maison à ses commandements. Harry passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Harry… ?

Harry tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Severus était devant lui et le regardait.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en hésitant comme s'il craignait une réaction violente ou…

Le jeune homme détourna le regard mais Severus vit que c'était par gêne et non par rejet. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre, il vit ses mains ne pas savoir comment rester tranquilles, un tic nerveux à son pied, et de nombreuses choses passer dans ses yeux. Il attendit en silence, essayant de transmettre à son fils qu'il était là pour lui, comme un père. Lorsqu'Harry répondit enfin, ce fut d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Oui s'il te plaît…

.

.

Drago passa une grande partie de la matinée dans la bibliothèque, assis dans son fauteuil favori et un livre qu'il ne lisait pas ouvert entre ses mains, toujours en caleçon et peignoir, l'esprit dans le vague, les yeux fixés sur des lettres qu'il ne déchiffrait pas. Sa mère le retrouva ainsi, et lui sourit tendrement.

- Voudras-tu déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as toujours pas mangé, depuis hier, et tu semblais avoir besoin de reprendre des forces…

- Je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle n'insista pas et avança une main pour caresser ses cheveux.

- Tu sais… commença-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ton père était très inquiet pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, je t'assure. Il ne sait pas comment le montrer ou l'exprimer mais…

- Mère, je vous en prie, arrêtez.

Narcissa laissa passer un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

- Il est venu me voir après votre altercation. Il a essayé de me dire ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ces marques sur ton corps, marques que tu m'as bien cachées mais qu'il a vu en te prenant par surprise.

- Oui, le but était de ne pas vous les montrer, répondit Drago avec sarcasme.

Narcissa ne releva pas et continua.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait senti une grande colère l'envahir.

- Oui, envers moi, parce qu'il trouve que je suis un faible, merci, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

- Non, Drago, pas envers toi. Envers ma sœur et son mari.

Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

- Pour avoir osé s'en prendre à son fils.

Narcissa embrassa Drago sur le front et quitta la pièce. Drago la suivit des yeux, l'esprit bouleversé de questionnements.

.

.

Severus faisait des efforts surhumains pour essayer de rester neutre et simplement une oreille attentive à ce que son fils lui racontait. Il fallait qu'Harry sente qu'il pouvait parler librement sans avoir peur de quelconques réactions et Severus faisait tout pour cela mais intérieurement, il était empli d'une colère sourde et froide qu'il contrôlait avec difficulté.

Harry avait eu du mal à parler au départ et puis une fois lancé, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait raconté les choses dans l'ordre, comme elles s'étaient passées, et surtout, il avait essayé de retranscrire à chaque fois comment il les avait vécues, ce qu'il avait ressenti face à chaque moment. Il était conscient que c'était dur à encaisser pour Severus en tant que père, mais il avait besoin de parler. Il ressentait ce besoin presque vital de tout sortir, de tout exprimer, de tout avouer surtout, et en particulier à son père. Il savait aussi que Severus serait la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider à ne pas sombrer.

Il parla de la première fois qu'il s'était transformé en loup et d'à quel point il avait aimé ce sentiment de puissance et cet aspect sauvage. Il avoua qu'il avait tué trois Mangemorts ce jour-là et Severus se souvint que tous s'étaient demandés ce qui avait pu égorger ainsi les trois hommes en question. Il raconta ensuite jours après jours la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, les tortures sur les innocents, la femme qu'il avait tué, ce qui avait été infligé à Drago, les chaînes, la soumission, les choix qu'ils avaient pris, les choix qu'Harry avait fait, l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts et charmes qui le faisait puiser dans la magie noire, comment cela avait été facile à atteindre finalement, et comment cela l'avait été de plus en plus, les nouvelles tortures, et comment il avait plongé totalement de nombreuses heures durant, et comment il avait failli tomber plus encore, et comment Drago avait réussi à le rattraper, mais au prix d'avoir plongé un peu pour le faire. Et surtout, il parla de comment il ressentait ces moments où il avait réellement été en position de domination sur Drago, et à quel point il avait aimé cela.

Ils étaient dans le petit salon, Severus assis dans son fauteuil, Harry qui s'était d'abord assis, se déplaçant nerveusement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, tournant le dos ou détournant les yeux lorsqu'il parlait d'un moment dont il n'était vraiment pas fier. Severus se garda de dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arrête de parler. Lorsque le jeune homme n'eut plus rien à raconter, il se tut, et retourna s'assoir, les yeux fixés sur les petites flammes qui brûlaient doucement dans la cheminée.

Severus fut d'abord incapable de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était à la fois un réel manque d'aisance en cette situation et à la fois la conscience que s'il bougeait, à l'instant, ce serait pour aller tuer Bellatrix Lestrange de ses propres mains. Il y eut donc un silence un peu lourd dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Severus parvienne à parler, enfin.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en doutais, ou si Black a déjà pu te raconter cela, mais lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, avant de devenir un Mangemort et avant de devenir professeur, j'étais un raté dont tout le monde se moquait. Potter et Black ne manquaient pas une occasion de m'humilier devant toute l'école et ils trouvaient ça hilarant. Alors le jour où j'ai affronté la tentation de la magie noire, du pouvoir, du contrôle, je n'ai pas hésité très longtemps avant de choisir ce côté-là de la magie et cet avenir là. Je te dis uniquement cela pour que tu saches que je peux comprendre pourquoi on cède parfois, souvent, lorsqu'on nous met la puissance entre les mains.

Harry avait tourné les yeux vers lui et le regardait assez intensément, écoutant très attentivement tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Severus chercha ses mots. Il voulait aider son fils, et il voulait dire ce qu'il fallait.

- Mais tu te rends toi-même compte de ce qu'implique se servir de la magie noire, tu l'as senti et tu l'as vécu. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire qui pourrait te faire la rejeter d'avantage à part te répéter ce que tu sais déjà, que c'est mal, que ça ne résoudra rien, au contraire, que les prix à payer sont trop grands, que cela demande d'utiliser un pouvoir basé sur la force imposée et le sacrifice des innocents… que cela te change toi, au fond de toi, ton cœur, ton esprit, et ton corps, que cela t'amène à devenir différent mais d'une façon que tu ne le voulais pas… que cela t'amène à des actes qui ont des conséquences plus lourdes que tu ne le pensais et que tu regrettes, et avec lesquelles tu dois vivre toute ta vie…

Harry comprit qu'il parlait alors de ce qu'il avait fait et qui avait amené la mort de Lily. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était exactement, mais sa mère avait dit, lorsqu'elle l'avait visité en rêve l'été passé, que Voldemort avait trouvé une prophétie dans l'esprit de Severus qui l'avait conduit à attaquer les Potter. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait et cela lui était un peu sorti de la tête avec tout le reste qui pouvait se passer. De plus, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait encore dévoiler de son destin contre Voldemort. Hermione avait posé l'hypothèse qu'elle devait amener à le désigner comme le Princeps d'une manière ou d'une autre et Harry avait décidé de ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce qu'il en prenne connaissance si cela devait arriver un jour.

- Il faut assumer ses responsabilités, continua Severus, et ne pas les fuir ou les nier. C'est une chose que j'ai apprise et qui me semble des plus importantes. Sur le moment souvent, essayer d'ignorer ce que l'on a pu faire, semble être une solution plus facile, et moins douloureuse. Mais les souvenirs ne s'effacent jamais vraiment et tout finit par remonter à la surface un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour là, c'est pire pour soi.

Harry hocha la tête. Il l'avait compris et s'y était résolu déjà. C'était pourquoi la première chose qu'il allait faire en rentrant à Poudlard serait de demander à Théodore son pardon en premier lieu, pour avoir tué son père, et puis il chercherait si les autres personnes qu'il avait tuées avaient de la famille ou des proches, et il irait au moins leur parler.

- Je te propose d'essayer de travailler sur cette nouvelle source de pouvoir qui est maintenant aussi facilement accessible que la première. De travailler dessus pour que tu parviennes à la contrôler, et à te contrôler toi. Pour que tu sois capable de l'approcher sans y plonger entièrement, capable de l'utiliser en dernier recours sans t'y faire happer jusqu'à t'y perdre. Nous pourrons en profiter pour travailler sur ton Animagus, les effets et influences du loup sauvage sur ta personne, sur tes transformations, sur le contrôle que tu pourrais avoir là-dessus également.

Severus qui regardait le feu depuis quelques paroles, tourna la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci l'écoutait sans perdre un seul mot et attendait dans une sorte d'espoir fou que Severus continue de lui dire ce qui allait se passer et ce qu'ils allaient faire, parce qu'il se sentait complètement perdu en lui-même.

- Si vous avez besoin, Drago et toi pourrez venir parler ensembles en ma présence, si vous sentez que je pourrais vous aider à exprimer ce que vous pouvez ressentir, ou à vous tempérer si nécessaire. N'hésite pas aussi à parler de ce que tu veux avec d'autres personnes que moi…

Severus hésita à peine avant d'enchaîner sur les noms suivants.

- Comme Minerva, ou Lupin… ou Black.

Harry eut un frémissement des lèvres que Severus interpréta comme une pensée de sourire, tandis qu'il mettait ses propres ressentiments de côté.

- Et puis peut-être serait-il temps que tu ailles voir Cybèle…

Severus but une gorgée de son verre, conscient de l'incompréhension d'Harry suite à ses propos.

- Elle possède de grands pouvoirs de divination et de connaissance des choses, et surtout, elle en sait beaucoup sur ce qui vous concerne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a hérité des pouvoirs de ses ancêtres alors que cette époque était commencée, et ses capacités ont été… spécialisées pourrions-nous dire, sur les grandes sources de pouvoir qui agissent depuis l'ascendance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est ainsi à chaque fois qu'une Cybèle récupère son héritage dans une période particulière.

- J'imagine qu'elle aura quelques réponses à me donner alors…

- Si tu as des questions, je pense que oui.

- Bien sûr que j'ai des questions.

Severus regarda son fils et but une gorgée sans répondre.

.

.

Au 12 Square Grimmaud, l'atmosphère était lourde et tendue. Une partie des membres de l'Ordre attendaient des nouvelles de la part de Severus au sujet d'Harry et il ne leur en avait toujours pas donné, non pas qu'il avait oublié, mais plutôt qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi leur dire sur l'état de Harry, qui était finalement assez incertain. Mrs Weasley était venue et Tonks et elle essayaient de discuter d'autres choses. Sirius faisait les cent pas dans le salon, et Remus allait de temps en temps le chercher pour le ramener sur le canapé et le faire se tenir tranquille au moins quelques minutes. Mr Weasley était debout près de la cheminée et regardait le feu crépiter sans réellement le voir.

Mr and Mrs Weasley avaient des cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés. Depuis que Mr Weasley avait été renvoyé du Ministère de la Magie qui, avec son nouveau gouvernement, avait supprimés son département et son poste. Depuis, il travaillait d'avantage pour l'Ordre et avait gardé ses contacts avec des employés restant au Ministère, mais cela ne ramenait plus d'argent pour la famille. Il n'y avait aucun enfant vivant au Terrier durant l'année, ce qui aidait un peu, mais le couple Weasley avait du commencer à prendre sur les dernières économies. Sirius et Remus les invitaient régulièrement et les faisaient souvent venir au Square Grimmaud pour les repas, les aidant ainsi sans pour autant le dire, ce que le couple Weasley appréciait.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. On frappa à la porte. Sirius alla ouvrir immédiatement, et vit Severus Rogue debout sur son perron, le visage le plus neutre et impassible possible. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, et bien que cela le dégoûtait aussi beaucoup de ressentir cela, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius fut content de voir Rogue sur le pas de sa porte.

- Black.

- Rogue. Entre.

Sirius retourna dans le salon, Severus derrière lui, et alla s'assoir près de Remus. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Les jeunes ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, ils sont tous retournés à Poudlard ce matin, répondit Molly Weasley.

- Bien… bien.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Severus semblait peu sûr de lui et perturbé, comme on ne connaissait pas Severus Rogue. Il chercha un peu ses mots avant de reprendre la parole, rompant le silence pesant installé dans la pièce.

- Drago et Harry vont… bien, j'imagine qu'on peut dire cela étant donné qu'ils sont en un seul morceau… Harry s'est beaucoup ouvert à moi ce matin, et j'ai senti qu'il était toujours lui malgré ce qui s'est passé, et c'est un Harry qui a besoin de sentir qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il peut se tourner vers des adultes et des proches. Il viendra surement vous parler aussi, continua Severus en s'adressant à Sirius et Remus. Drago en revanche ne parle que très peu, et rejette toutes tentatives d'approches de sa mère.

Severus alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil libre.

- Physiquement, ils sont un peu blessés, ils ont des bleus et des marques, mais rien de grave. La plupart disparaîtront assez vite. Ils sont marqués d'avantage à l'intérieur mais je pense qu'ils sont toujours eux malgré tout.

- Qu'est-ce que ces saletés de Mangemorts leur ont fait ? gronda Sirius.

- Harry et Drago ont approché de très près la magie noire cette semaine, et cela ne se fait jamais sans conséquences. Ils ont aussi du jouer le jeu des partisans convaincus des actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les Lestrange les ont obligé à s'en prendre à des Moldus.

Severus s'arrêta là. Les yeux horrifiés de Molly n'étaient pas la seule raison pour laquelle il décida de ne pas en raconter d'avantage. C'était à Harry de dévoiler ses actes s'il le décidait et aux personnes auxquelles il le voulait. Remus sembla penser la même chose et empêcha discrètement Sirius de s'insurger de ne pas avoir d'avantage d'informations.

Mrs Weasley proposa du thé et en profita pour aller se reprendre dans la cuisine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et s'appuya contre le réfrigérateur. Harry était comme un fils pour elle, et elle était prête à accueillir Drago comme tel lui aussi si Harry tenait à lui. Elle qui était une mère dans toutes les fibres de son être ferma les yeux plus fort, souhaitant de tout son cœur que les choses soient différentes.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Mr Weasley entoura son épouse de ses bras et tenta de lui apporter quelque réconfort.

.

.

Severus repartit rapidement du Square Grimmaud et apparut directement chez les Malefoy. Il était prévu qu'il passe prendre Drago avant de retourner chercher Harry pour les emmener ensuite tous les deux à Poudlard. Drago l'attendait avec ses affaires impeccablement prêtes à l'heure prévue. Il salua respectueusement ses parents et se quitta le Manoir sans un mot. Narcissa et Severus échangèrent un regard, puis Severus capta la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lucius, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte, Drago eut à peine le temps d'entrer pour qu'une masse s'abatte sur lui et le plaque contre le mur. Il sentit des lèvres capturer les siennes et un corps se presser contre le sien, l'enfermant avec plaisir. Drago répondit immédiatement, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter un seul instant. Son corps répondit, son esprit répondit, son cœur répondit, tout son être répondit au contact d'Harry et à son assaut passionné. Harry avait attrapé les poignets de Drago lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, et désormais leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient avec force, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Severus les regardait, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, et eut un moment d'immobilité avant de chercher à les séparer physiquement puisque ses toussotements et remarques ne menaient à rien. Harry se détacha enfin de Drago qui resta appuyé contre le mur, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre. Le regard mécontent qu'Harry adressa à son père et le grondement qui sortit de sa gorge stupéfièrent Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que venait-il de se passer enfin ?! Harry lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et pour chacun d'entre eux, mais Severus n'avait pas pensé que cela provoquerait ce genre de réactions. Au contraire, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient distants l'un envers l'autre, à ce qu'ils aient été froids, étant donné la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille, d'après Harry.

Mais il avait apparemment tort. En réalité, sans qu'ils puissent bien le comprendre, Harry et Drago avaient ressentis avec force le besoin de contact l'un de l'autre à la seconde même où Drago était apparu avec Severus sur le domaine Prince. Severus les regardait, silencieux, et il voyait peut-être plus qu'eux-mêmes les conséquences sur leur relation qu'avait laissé cette semaine. Il était évident qu'Harry considérait Drago comme sa possession, étant donnée la façon dont il le maintenait contre le mur encore, la façon dont il l'avait assailli, sa façon de réagir lorsque Severus avait voulu les arrêter. Et plus encore que cela, il était très clair qu'inconsciemment peut-être, Drago se donnait entièrement à Harry, si l'on observait la façon dont il l'avait laissé faire non seulement sans s'en révolter mais encore en y répondant sans une once de refus, la façon dont il se tenait à présent et ne regardait qu'Harry, comme si son monde entier ne dépendait que de lui.

Les choses n'avaient pas été à ce point durant la semaine, et Drago avait même réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, à se défaire des attaches forcées, envers Harry, et envers lui, et pourtant, à cet instant, Severus vit à quelque point tout cela n'avait fait que renforcer ce que Drago avait cherché à fuir.

Harry lâcha Drago mais passa avec autorité un bras autour de sa taille, le maintenant contre lui, et son regard exprimait toujours son mécontentement. Drago se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre Harry qui l'en enserra plus fort. Severus secoua la tête.

- A l'avenir, merci d'éviter ces démonstrations sous mes yeux, dit-il simplement en jouant le père vieux jeu.

Harry sourit. Severus vit l'ombre de ses yeux disparaître et en fut soulagé.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

- Presque, on arrive tout de suite, répondit Harry en se détachant de Drago pour lui attraper la main et l'entraîner à sa suite vers les couloirs.

Severus soupira.

.

.

Harry entraîna rapidement Drago avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre et referma la porte pour mieux s'y adosser en attirant Drago contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément et leurs mains parcoururent leurs dos pour serrer d'avantage leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Harry souleva alors Drago qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et Harry se tourna pour adosser Drago cette fois au bois de la porte. Il sépara ses lèvres de celle de Drago pour se mettre à embrasser en mordillant la peau de son cou. Une main monta pour dégager le reste de la gorge et l'épaule, et lorsque ses lèvres passèrent sur la marque qu'Harry avait faite à son amant, celui-ci émit un gémissement de plaisir.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Ca suffit maintenant, il ne faut pas me prendre pour un idiot non plus ! se fit entendre la voix agacée de Severus. Prends tes affaires tout de suite Harry et descendez tous les deux !

Non seulement Harry gronda, comme Severus s'y attendait, mais Drago émit un grognement de frustration, ce qui le surprit d'avantage, et le fit grimacer. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que Drago aime autant cette situation, surtout après l'avoir rejetée le jour précédent. Severus se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange pour savoir exactement ce qu'ils avaient pu leur faire, au-delà de ce qu'Harry avait pu voir et comprendre.

Il n'eut plus à attendre longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre sur les deux garçons, les affaires d'Harry prêtes à repartir à Poudlard. Severus s'arrangea pour se placer entre eux l'espace d'un instant et fut désemparé en captant l'expression confuse de Drago soudain séparé du contact d'Harry. Harry bien sûr s'arrangea très rapidement pour aller entourer sa taille de son bras, contournant son père pour rejoindre son amour. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire ou comment réagir alors il ne dit rien.

Ils quittèrent le Manoir et transplanèrent jusqu'à Poudlard.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Bon, ce n'est pas encore tout rose pour nos deux héros. Des suppositions sur comment ça va continuer tout ça ?

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires géniaux et super sympas, et pour lire et suivre mon histoire, qui a fêté jeudi ses 2 ans :D !

A samedi prochaine pour le chapitre 58: Aveux


	58. Chapter 58 - Aveux

**Note de l'auteur:** Décidément, je n'arrive plus à être dans les temps... C'est un peu délicat parce que je suis en colo, je suis animatrice, et j'ai du mal à prendre du temps pour publier ^^ Mais voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** De retour chez eux, Harry et Drago semblent avoir du mal à se réhabituer à la réalité, tandis que Severus s'inquiète des conséquences sur eux et leur relation. Harry raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé à son père, mal de ce qu'il a fait, hanté par ses actes.

**Ce chapitre se déroule**: le dimanche après-midi, soir, et jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Bonne lecture !

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 58 – Aveux**

.

Sur le chemin depuis l'extérieur de la grille de l'enceinte du château jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école, Severus donna les informations qu'il avait eu lors de la réunion de Mangemorts : Ombrage qui tenait Dumbledore, l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. Il parla alors aux garçons des missions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait confiées. Drago accepta la sienne avec soulagement : essayer de mettre Ombrage dans sa poche pour savoir où se trouvait Dumbledore ne devrait pas être si difficile. Harry en revanche était un peu moins heureux de la sienne : récupérer au moins un joyau du trésor familial. Il allait falloir rendre visite à sa famille et soit les convaincre en leur disant la vérité et en essayant de leur faire comprendre l'importance de sa mission même si cela devait être en vain, soit les manipuler et leur mentir jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Severus hésita puis leur parla de la mission qu'il avait lui, reçu, et qui lui posait d'avantage de problèmes : le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait une généalogie précise, détaillée, et dont la véracité et authenticité pouvait être vérifiée sur Darren Prince, pour établir avec preuves à l'appui, si Darren Prince pouvait réellement être l'Héritier de Serpentard. Cela allait être particulièrement délicat surtout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vérifiait lui-même les documents qu'on lui apporterait. Harry nota d'en parler à l'AP et à Hermione surtout pour recevoir de l'aide des cerveaux et intelligences magiques de ses amis.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de ce sujet, Harry se souvint soudain d'une chose.

- Père, s'adressa-t-il à Severus, Voldemort a mentionné quelque chose : il a dit que Drago devait être ma « force » si j'étais l'héritier. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Oh, c'est simplement qu'il est établi que chaque héritier possède une chose ou une personne qui lui transmet force et énergie, qui est son soutien et son appui, à laquelle il se raccroche et qui l'aide à ne pas baisser les bras. Cela peut être une personne, un idéal, un sentiment, un concept, une chose…

- As-tu des idées sur ce qui pourrait être la Force des héritiers déjà trouvés ? demanda Drago.

- Londubat devrait pouvoir compter sur la fille Weasley, répondit Severus, elle possède une réelle énergie vitale puissante. Lovegood doit bien avoir quelque chose d'absurde et qui ne fasse aucun sens pour nous mais qui lui servirait bien, je ne sais pas. Pour Caitlin… je pense que sa Force doit résider dans une personne qui la protège et soit une figure parentale.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Severus ne réagisse :

- Une minute, jeune homme… dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, le regard menaçant.

- Hum… oui ? répondit Harry en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

- Quand est-ce que tu as entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mentionner la Force des Héritiers ? Je suis certain qu'il ne l'a pas fait devant toi !

Harry regarda ailleurs d'un air innocent.

- Ah, ça ! répondit Drago à sa place en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un air mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu n'es pas allé l'espionner mentalement, j'espère !

- …

- Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que c'est très dangereux de faire ça ! s'énerva Severus. Ah tu toujours bien toi, aussi inconscient et stupide, même quand tu es dans des situations délicates !

- Merci ! renchérit Drago, sans plaisanter du tout.

- Drago, c'est bon, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Il a raison de ne pas t'encourager, un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendra compte de ce que tu fais, et ce jour là, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous !

- Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça, je sais ce que je fais. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner à ce sujet, j'ai confiance en mes barrières mentales maintenant, et en ma discrétion.

Harry croisa les bras en signe de défi et les regarda l'un après l'autre, en particulier son compagnon. Severus ne comptait pas céder si facilement, de nombreux contre arguments lui venant en tête à la seconde, mais Drago hocha la tête immédiatement et vint se placer à côté d'Harry sans ajouter un mot. Harry et Drago le saluèrent rapidement avant de repartir vers le château, sous le regard à nouveau inquiet de Severus. Si Dumbledore avait été là, il serait directement allé le voir pour lui parler d'eux. Mais le directeur était prisonnier quelque part, et Severus ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Alors il garda pour lui, et descendit à ses appartements, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

.

Harry et Drago allèrent rapidement poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres et Harry se mit à la recherche de Théodore tandis que Drago allait discuter avec les Serpentards présents dans la salle commune pour récolter les derniers potins.

Harry trouva rapidement le Serpentard qu'il cherchait, discutant avec Blaise en allant vers la Grande Salle. Il les interpela.

- Théodore, Blaise !

Ils se retournèrent et lui sourirent aimablement.

- Salut Darren, comment vas-tu ? demanda Blaise.

- Autant que possible, répondit simplement Harry sur un ton neutre.

Les deux garçons se souvinrent subitement alors qu'Harry et Drago rentraient d'une semaine difficile. Théodore nota les ombres dans ses yeux et qui coloraient son aura mais ne fit aucune remarque. Lorsqu'Harry le regarda alors, il comprit qu'il n'était pas venu les voir simplement pour un échange de politesses.

- Théodore, je peux te parler en privé s'il te plaît ? demanda finalement Harry après un silence hésitant et lourd.

- Bien sûr, répondit le Serpentard.

- A plus tard, les salua Blaise en s'éloignant sans demander plus d'explications, ce qu'Harry apprécia.

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Théodore une fois Blaise trop loin pour les entendre.

Harry hésita à nouveau, et fit un signe de tête à Théodore pour l'amener à le suivre. Théodore le suivit donc et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle vide. Harry sortit sa baguette, lança des sorts d'insonorisation et de verrouillage, et la rangea. Ses mains dans le dos, il se mit à faire les cent pas nerveusement dans la pièce. Théodore fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin ?! s'agaça-t-il.

- Je… Théo, tu… ton père…

- Oh, tu as du entendre parler de sa mort ? Ne t'inquiète plus de me l'avouer, je suis au courant. Ma mère me l'a appris quand je suis rentré, au début des vacances. Il a été tué durant la Bataille du Ministère. Il aura été l'une des victimes. C'est le risque quand on s'engage dans une guerre.

Harry regarda Théodore avec intensité. Il disait cela avec un tel calme et une telle maîtrise de lui-même !

- Tu n'es pas triste, ou en colère contre qui l'aurait tué ?

- Non, pas en colère, à quoi cela servirait-il ? On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir, qui l'a tué, d'ailleurs, et puis m'énerver ne le ramènera pas à la vie. Triste ? Oui, je le suis. C'était mon père, malgré nos différents, malgré nos camps opposés dans ce conflit. Il va me manquer, et j'aurais aimé qu'il sache quel parti j'ai pris dans cette guerre, même si cela signifiait qu'il me renie. Nous avons toujours été très honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

Théodore fronça à nouveau les sourcils en voyant à quel point Harry était mal à l'aise. Harry lui s'étonnait aussi d'à quel point Théodore parlait, lui qui n'était pas du genre à étaler ses ressentis à tout le monde. Cela ne le fit s'en sentir que plus mal.

- Théo, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Il faut que tu saches que je ne savais pas qui il était au début, et puis, il était un Mangemort, alors dans ma tête, au milieu du combat, c'était un ennemi ! Et surtout… il s'en était pris à Drago, alors… j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle, et…

- C'est toi qui l'as tué.

C'était une affirmation. Une constatation. Harry hocha la tête. Théodore le regarda fixement. Et détourna la tête. Il y eut un silence. Lourd.

- Théo, je suis tellement désolé, je… Il avait blessé Drago, et j'ai réagi, tu… je…

- Pourquoi tu as attendu tant de temps avant de me le dire ?

- J'avais peur, et honte. Théodore…

- Combien de choses tu nous caches encore, hein ?! On nous a dit que mon père avait été égorgé, qu'il avait été retrouvé en sang, comme dévoré par une bête sauvage, tout comme les deux autres Mangemorts qui gisaient à terre à côté, dans le même état. Si c'est toi qui a tué mon père, tu as sûrement tué les deux autres, non ?! Oh mais attends, tu ne les as pas juste tués… tu les as dévorés !

- Théodore, attends, je peux expliquer, c'est que…

- Qui es-tu ?! Qui es-tu Darren Prince ?! Combien d'autres as-tu tués ? Combien encore à venir ?! Et nous, tu vas nous égorger nous aussi si on a le malheur de poser un doigt sur ton cher Drago ?! Ou si simplement tu perds le contrôle ?!

- Non, vous ne risquez rien, je t'assure, c'est….

- EXPLIQUE-TOI !

- LAISSE-MOI PARLER ALORS !

Le silence se fit soudain entre eux. Harry avait repris contenance et s'énervait même désormais. Théodore en face de lui était en colère, et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Je suis un Animagus, et mon animal est un loup. Je ne m'étais jamais transformé encore, quand j'ai ressenti Drago être blessé. J'ai couru dans sa direction et je me suis transformé sans m'en rendre compte, guidé par ma colère et la douleur de Drago qui m'envahissait et voilait toute autre pensée. J'ai été guidé par un désir de vengeance et je leur ai sauté à la gorge. C'est ce qui s'est passé.

Théodore avait croisé les bras et le regardait avec des yeux toujours furieux.

- Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne regrette. Ils étaient des Mangemorts et s'en étaient pris à Drago mais je n'aurais jamais du les tuer. Je regrette et je t'avoue que c'est moi qui aie pris la vie de ton père parce que je te le dois.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Théodore reprit enfin la parole.

- Combien de personnes as-tu tué ?

- … Quatre.

- Qui était la quatrième personne ?

- Une femme. Cette semaine, chez les Lestrange.

- Est-ce que tu penses que tu vas tuer encore ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le veux pas mais je suis incapable de l'assurer.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous ?

- Parce que je tiens à vous et que vous n'avez rien fait.

- La femme que tu as tuée cette semaine, je suppose qu'elle ne t'avait rien fait non plus.

- Le contexte était différent.

- Et si on nous menaçait de nous tuer et que risquer de nous sauver signifiait risquer ta couverture ?

- Je vous sauverai.

- Tu as tué une innocente pourtant.

- Je sais.

- Comment peut-on être sûrs alors ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Ce soir, réunion de l'AP. Tu nous avoues tout, et tout ce que tu ne nous as pas encore dit qui peut d'une façon ou d'une autre nous concerner ou nous mettre en danger.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

- Tu es notre leader, notre chef, on te suit parce qu'on a confiance en toi, et qu'on espère que tu nous mèneras à la victoire tout en nous gardant en vie. Ne romps pas cette confiance. Ne brise pas nos espoirs. Si nous commençons à nous méfier de toi, alors tout est perdu.

.

.

Drago n'avait rien entendu d'intéressant chez les jeunes Serpentards avec lesquels il avait parlé, alors il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires. Il avait croisé Blaise qui avait essayé de savoir un peu ce qui s'était passé mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler vraiment. Blaise lui avait alors dit qu'Harry était parti avec Théodore et Drago avait eut une esquisse de sourire las, au courant de ce qu'Harry allait avouer. De même, il avait laissé Blaise dans l'ignorance. En attendant qu'Harry revienne, Drago avait rangé aussi ses affaires. Une petite pensée s'était manifestée alors, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il rangeait les vêtements de Harry dans son armoire, et il n'avait que faire de ce que cela, ajouté à tout le reste pouvait signifier.

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre, il vit Drago en train de terminer de vider sa valise. Il voulut sourire, un peu amusé, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Drago le regarda entrer, posa la dernière pile de vêtements, et poussa la valise sous le lit. Harry le regarda, Drago s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna avec lui dans le passage qui menait à sa chambre, où ils seraient plus tranquilles.

La porte du passage se referma derrière Harry et Drago le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit adossé, l'embrassant doucement, tendrement, ses mains posées avec douceur sur son visage. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus et répondit au baiser de son amant. Il le souleva alors et Drago se laissa faire, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry, passant ses mains sur la nuque et dans le cou de ce dernier, l'embrassant tout doucement sur tout son visage. Harry avança, Drago dans ses bras, et alla le déposer délicatement sur le lit. Drago s'y recula un peu, et s'y allongea, ses bras toujours enroulés autour d'Harry, l'attirant jusqu'à lui. Harry grimpa sur le lit et resta penché vers Drago pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il s'allongea finalement sur lui, la tête sur son torse, près de son visage. Leurs doigts se nouèrent, leurs mains de part et d'autre de leurs corps, et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Ils n'avaient que faire des différents sur lesquels ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Ils n'avaient que faire de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, en tout cas de tout ce qui avait été négatif, et même malsain parfois. Ils n'avaient que faire de cette étrange relation qui semblait s'installer un peu entre eux. Ils ne tenaient compte que de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, que du sentiment de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre. Ils voulaient rester juste tous les deux et à jamais, et ne jamais devoir en sortir.

.

.

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la Salle sur Demande déjà avec Neville et Ginny quand leurs Gallions spéciaux de l'AP chauffèrent doucement dans leurs poches. Ils préparèrent alors la Salle pour la réunion et accueillirent les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix tandis qu'ils arrivaient progressivement. Harry et Drago furent les derniers. Il y eut des discussions particulières durant quelques minutes encore et puis Harry demanda le silence et l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vos vacances ont été bonnes et reposantes, malgré les évènements et le climat du monde sorcier. Les sujets du jour sont principalement les aveux que j'ai encore à vous faire, et ils seront suivis par un point majeur : Dumbledore.

Des chuchotements s'étaient élevés et ils se turent lorsqu'Harry sembla attendre le silence à nouveau.

- Avant toute chose, un point à clarifier : ce n'est pas la peine de nous demander à Drago et moi ce que nous avons pu faire ou apprendre durant notre semaine chez le couple Mangemort Lestrange.

Cette fois, pas un seul ne risqua un commentaire, même chuchoté. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre que ce ne serait pas un sujet à aborder en voyant la lueur sombre dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Bien, pour commencer par ce qui ne vous demande pour l'instant que d'écouter, j'ai quelques choses à vous avouer encore. Et oui, je n'ai pas fini. Je m'excuse pour les secrets que je vous cache encore, à vous qui risquez beaucoup pour me suivre.

Harry avait soudain perdu l'autorité dont il avait fait preuve d'entrée de jeu.

.

Il les invita à s'assoir et leur parla d'abord de son Animagus, essayant de leur faire comprendre ce qui pouvait réveiller l'aspect sauvage du loup en lui, tout en essayant de les rassurer sur leur sécurité même s'il s'énervait à côté d'eux. Ils semblaient inquiets, mais aussi compréhensifs, et ils se promirent de réfléchir avant de réagir et de juger ou d'avoir peur de lui.

.

Et puis il aborda le sujet de son apparence, de son déguisement, et de sa réelle identité.

- Vous vous êtes sûrement demandés pourquoi je me cache sous le neveu de Severus Rogue, homme que j'ai toujours détesté, sur la loyauté duquel j'avais de sérieux doutes jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. Mais j'ai appris quelque chose cet été, qu'il ne m'a pas été facile d'accepter.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'Harry allait leur avouer cette fois.

- Severus Rogue… et bien, Severus Rogue est mon père. Mon père biologique. Il aimait ma mère, Lily.

Harry raconta alors comment Lily et James avaient fait semblant de se marier pour protéger Severus, et comment Severus avait cru que Lily l'avait trompé avec James, comment il avait cru qu'Harry était le fils de son ennemi et comment il n'avait jamais su jusqu'à cette année, la vérité. Il raconta ensuite comment leur plan était né de le faire passer pour étant de la même famille que Severus grâce à sa véritable apparence, retrouvée.

Les commentaires, remarques, réflexions allaient bon train dans la Salle sur Demande. Ceux qui découvraient juste la vérité discutaient avec ceux qui savaient, et essayaient d'en savoir plus. Harry les regardait et attendit, les laissant exprimer leurs différentes réactions face à cette nouvelle.

Blaise vint vers lui de lui-même.

- Du coup, nous sommes cousins, n'est-ce pas ? Réellement ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Et tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, ce n'est pas très grave. Est-ce que nos autres cousins sont au courant ?

- Ca dépend si Andromaque le leur a dit ou non, elle est au courant, tout comme Lancelot et ta mère d'ailleurs. Mais mon père leur a fait promettre de ne rien dire. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, il faudra qu'on parle de quelque chose en rapport avec notre famille après, d'accord ?

- Très bien.

Les quelques uns qui n'étaient pas au courant s'approchèrent d'Harry.

- Mais… comment tu le vis, au quotidien, d'être le fils de Rogue ?

- Oui, de Rogue, quoi, celui qui te détestait encore au début de l'année…

- Et qui est impossible avec les Gryffondors et même les autres Maisons.

- Oui et en plus on était tous convaincus que c'était un traitre.

- Ca c'est sûr. Mais sérieux, vous arrivez à parler sans vous taper dessus ?

- Mais le fils de _Rogue_ quoi !

- C'est complètement dingue, complètement dingue… !

Ils continuaient ainsi sans tenir compte des efforts d'Harry pour essayer d'en placer une quand un rire les interrompit. Harry se retourna, et regarda Drago. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rire vraiment depuis si longtemps qu'il sentit sa poitrine s'emplir d'une douce chaleur. Drago le regarda, rosit, reprit contenance, haussa les épaules. Harry l'embrassa doucement.

Et les commentaires railleurs ne purent manquer de se faire entendre, lancés évidemment par Fred et Georges.

.

.

Harry les laissa ricaner un peu, profitant d'un court instant avec Drago qui souriait, et puis sollicita à nouveau l'attention de tous.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer à une nouvelle particulièrement positive, si vous le voulez bien.

Tout le monde se concentra à nouveau sur lui, impatient de savoir ce qui semblait subitement avoir mis Harry de bonne humeur.

- Cette semaine, Drago et moi avons découvert que Voldemort… pense que Darren Prince est l'héritier de Serpentard. Et il en est convaincu !

Des exclamations satisfaites se firent entendre et tous se remirent à y aller de leurs commentaires.

- Nous avons aussi appris que les héritiers, apparemment, possèdent chacun quelque chose qui les renforce et soutient, une Force. Voldemort pense que Drago est ma Force, et après en avoir discuté avec mon père, il s'avère que cela peut être tout et n'importe quoi. Une personne, un objet, une notion, quelque chose de concret ou d'abstrait, peu importe.

Harry se tourna vers Neville et Luna.

- Cela doit être quelque chose qui vous fait vivre, qui vous donne envie de vous lever le matin, et à laquelle vous pensez quand vous êtes triste ou malheureux pour vous réconforter. C'est quelque chose qui rend votre monde plus beau et plus vivant, quelque chose pour laquelle vous êtes prêt à tout et à tour donner. Quelque chose que vous n'abandonneriez pour rien au monde.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry derrière lui et attrapa sa main. Harry le regarda, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, un véritable sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, et se sourirent aussi. S'ils avaient été des héritiers, ils savaient qu'ils auraient été la Force l'un de l'autre.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny mais discrètement. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait être sa Force, s'il l'aimait à ce point là. Peut-être pas encore. Luna souriait rêveusement. Sa Force à elle, c'était eux, l'AP, les gens qui étaient là et qui lui demandaient sincèrement comment elle allait quand ils la croisaient dans les couloirs, ces gens qui l'appréciaient et qui ne se moquaient pas d'elle, ces gens qui ne lui cachaient pas ses affaires dans le château mais proposaient plutôt de l'aider à les retrouver. Ses amis, ses véritables et premiers vrais amis, voilà ce qui l'animait dans sa vie.

.

Ils discutèrent encore un instant de cette information, et lorsque tous se mirent à proposer pour la énième fois en vain toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, Harry sollicita l'attention à nouveau.

- Nous n'avons pas plus d'information que les dernières fois où nous en avons discuté, dit-il en parlant de cela, alors ne nous perdons pas en vaines divagations. En revanche, il y a d'autres choses sur lesquelles il faudrait réfléchir.

Tout le monde se tut pour l'écouter. Hermione sourit en voyant que même s'ils pouvaient en vouloir à Harry pour leur avoir encore caché des choses, même s'ils s'étaient inquiétés pas si longtemps auparavant de certaines de ses révélations, ils étaient tout de même prêts à l'écouter avec attention et à le suivre. Parce qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, et sûrement aussi parce qu'il leur prouvait une fois encore, qu'il était aussi humain qu'eux. Et parce qu'il leur montrait encore et encore, que même si tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie, même s'il avait de réels problèmes encore à côté de son combat contre Voldemort, et bien il était toujours là, engagé, l'esprit avec eux dans cette guerre, prêt à mettre de côté l'espace d'un instant tout le reste.

- Voldemort prévoit une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, une attaque qu'il veut déterminante. Il veut détruire ceux qui ne le soutiennent pas et marquer comme ses serviteurs ceux qui sont avec lui ou auront trop peur de le défier, pour posséder les commerces et le quartier.

- Est-ce qu'on sait pour quand il prévoit cela ? demanda Ernie.

- Non, c'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous de rester aux aguets, en particulier ceux qui peuvent en entendre parler par leurs parents ou connaissances, comme d'habitude. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident comme position et que ce ne doit pas être facile d'espionner ainsi constamment nos familles, et croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les Serpentards présents. Mais il le faut.

Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné hochèrent la tête et Daphné sourit à Harry en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- En attendant nous pouvons toujours essayer de planifier une défense. Mon père a prévenu l'Ordre déjà, donc ils doivent être en train d'organiser leurs propres plans de leur côté, avec les Aurors. On a déjà prouvé qu'on pouvait être utiles, donc il ne sera pas trop difficile de communiquer nos idées.

- Sirius et Remus pourront faire passer les informations, proposa Ginny.

- Oui, bonne idée, je passerai les voir tout à l'heure, répondit Harry. Nous n'allons pas continuer sur ce sujet ce soir, il commence à se faire tard, et il y a encore un point à aborder. Mais à la prochaine réunion, qu'il faudrait faire dans quelques jours seulement, nous consacrerons nos efforts là-dessus. Cela va à tout le monde ?

Les jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête, déterminés, et Harry voyait qu'ils avaient quand même déjà mis leurs cerveaux en marche, réfléchissant à la question.

.

Il lança alors un autre des sujets épineux.

- Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, qui a des informations ?

- On a discuté avec Théo, répondit alors Blaise, parce que nos pères en ont parlé en rentrant d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Apparemment, Ombrage l'aurait fait prisonnier et le retiendrait dans un endroit secret, et elle veut l'échanger au Seigneur des Ténèbres contre la promesse qu'il la mettrait à la tête de Poudlard et l'y laisserait tranquille, quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Oui, c'est que nous avons appris aussi, intervint Drago.

Seule Hermione remarqua l'imperceptible échange qui s'effectua très rapidement ensuite, et en tous cas, elle seule le comprit comme ce qu'il était. Drago regarda Harry comme s'il lui demandait la permission de continuer, et Harry eut un hochement de la tête pour approuver. Elle plissa les yeux, n'étant pas bien sûre toutefois de ce qu'elle venait d'observer, et de ce que cela signifiait.

- Ombrage veut le pouvoir elle aussi, mais elle a comprit qu'il valait mieux se le faire donner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres –

- Voldemort, le coupa Harry calmement.

- Tu ne reprends pas les autres quand il le dise, laisse-moi l'appeler comme je veux ! réagit Drago, s'interrompant dans son idée.

- Tu es mon Socius et mon Imperator, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de son nom, répondit Harry toujours aussi calmement.

Hermione n'appréciait pas trop le ton légèrement paternaliste qu'il avait prit mais se garda la moindre remarque.

- J'appelle les gens comme j'ai envie.

- On en reparlera plus tard, Drago, dit Harry. Mais je ne voulais pas te couper, vas-y continue.

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce échangèrent des regards légèrement interloqués, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione semblait avoir d'avantage compris que les autres, et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades, elle cru comprendre que Théodore avait lui aussi bien mieux analysé la situation. Il hocha légèrement la tête lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Drago avait une sérieuse envie de s'énerver mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry et lui se disputent devant tout le monde, surtout sur le sujet qui allait sûrement y être abordé. Il repartit donc sur la discussion de départ.

- Ombrage sait aussi qu'il sera difficile de prendre le commandement du Ministère, étant donné que… Vous-Savez-Qui y a déjà placé quelqu'un, un Mangemort qui plus est, et donc qu'il ne le changera pas pour la mettre à la place. Donc il lui reste Poudlard comme place de pouvoir intéressante, surtout si elle a Dumbledore et surtout étant donné le pouvoir qu'elle prend déjà.

- Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? intervint alors Daphné. Pourquoi a-t-elle réussi à prendre autant de pouvoir au sein de l'école sans que les professeurs ne la mettent dehors ? Surtout maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour !

- Parce qu'elle menace de s'en prendre aux élèves, répondit Hermione. Les autres préfets pourront confirmer, nous l'avons entendue une fois. Elle a clairement menacé les autres professeurs d'attaquer les élèves si quelqu'un essayait de la chasser de l'école.

- McGonagall n'ose rien faire, bien qu'elle ait le pouvoir magique de la jeter dehors sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle clame aussi d'avoir de quoi attaquer les élèves même en étant partie, renchérit Ernie.

- Oui, elle parle de Rusard et de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, appuya Harry. Elle a demandé aux membres de la Brigade de s'en prendre aux enfants de Moldus.

- Le problème est que les membres de la Brigade sont tous des Serpentards qui sont en plus dans l'autre camp, et personne ne prendra le risque de punir un fils de Mangemort en ce moment, intervint Drago.

- Même les enseignants ont de la famille, des connaissances, constata tristement Daphné.

- A part vous, pourquoi tous ceux de la Brigade sont-ils des partisans de Vous Savez Qui ? s'interrogea Neville.

- Parce qu'ils viennent du groupe de Serpentards dont j'ai pris la tête, répondit Harry, et que ceux-là sont des fils de Mangemorts pro-Voldemort. Ceux qui y sont allés sans en faire partie ont suivi Drago qui officiellement est dans ce même camp, et donc ils sont sensés l'être aussi.

- Donc on ne peut rien faire pour la chasser du château ?

- Pas tant qu'on ne pourra forcer les membres de la Brigade à ne rien faire. Et pas tant qu'elle aura le soutient de Voldemort, déclara Hermione.

Il y eut un silence un peu lourd.

- Des idées sur où elle a pu enfermer Dumbledore ? demanda Ron pour relancer ce sujet là.

- Des idées sur comment elle a pu l'avoir… ? dit Fred, exprimant la pensée de tout le monde.

- C'est vrai, c'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et elle est vraiment stupide, renchérit Georges.

- Pas si stupide que ça apparemment, dit Hermione. Il était très fatigué, il n'est peut-être plus aussi omniscient et sur ses gardes qu'avant.

- Ou alors… intervint Ron avec une expression de révélations sur le visage. Ou alors, il s'est laissé prendre ! Il aurait pu avoir un nouveau plan fou dans lequel il fallait qu'il soit absent pour nous permettre de je ne sais quoi !

- J'espère que tu as tort, mais je ne peux pas radicalement te contredire… marmonna Harry. Ce serait bien son genre… Dans l'idée de nous faire trouver tout seul et de nous laisser une chance de faire nos preuves blablabla…

Ces réflexions laissèrent tout le monde perplexe.

- En tous cas, il faut chercher. Le professeur Rogue et moi avons été chargés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'essayer de savoir par Ombrage elle-même si besoin, mais il faut aussi chercher de notre côté.

- Tout à fait.

.

La réunion se termina ensuite assez vite, et si quelques uns restèrent discuter, la plupart quittèrent la Salle sur Demande discrètement. Hermione changea la disposition de la pièce pour avoir à nouveau des fauteuils et canapés devant leur cheminée habituelle, comme ils aimaient bien pour discuter entre eux. Neville et Ginny prirent un petit canapé, Luna s'installa dans un fauteuil, Ron et Hermione se mirent dans le grand canapé, laissant de la place à Harry et Drago. Drago s'assit à côté d'eux tandis qu'Harry allait chercher un document qu'il voulait leur montrer, caché dans une pierre de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il alla s'assoir, Drago, mut par une pulsion soudaine, descendit discrètement du siège du canapé pour s'assoir par terre, et appuya un côté de son corps contre les jambes d'Harry. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, à nouveau. Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais ne s'en offusqua ni ne s'en énerva. Il était bien, là, et Harry avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait doucement, et il aimait bien ça. Alors il ne bougea pas et Hermione resta silencieuse. Harry n'avait pas spécialement fait attention, et quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ouvrit son esprit à Drago, voulant vérifier que tout allait bien, mais quand il perçut le contentement tranquille de son compagnon, qui se sentait bien ainsi, il lui envoya une pensée de tendresse, et ne dit rien non plus.

Pendant qu'Harry étalait les papiers qu'il voulait leur montrer sur la table, Drago se rappela qu'il n'avait pas aimé être repris un peu plus tôt. Mais Harry avait raison quand même, il devait s'habituer à appeler le mage noir par son nom, ou au moins ne pas l'appeler « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Harry avait aussi eut raison de lui rappeler qu'il était son Imperator, son « Général en Chef », dans la traduction littérale du mot. Si Drago était appelé à diriger avec lui, à ses côtés, il ne devait pas avoir peur d'un nom, du nom de leur ennemi. Oui, Harry avait bien eut raison de le reprendre, et il n'aurait pas du s'être énervé contre lui pour l'avoir fait.

Harry eut une légère grimace. Il avait parfaitement entendu les pensées et le cheminement de raisonnement de Drago et il ne savait pas s'il aimait ce qu'il avait entendu. Oui, Drago s'était rangé à son avis, et Harry pensait que ses arguments étaient valables quant à l'appellation de Voldemort. Mais il y avait eut quelque chose dans la façon de raisonner de Drago qui avait mis Harry mal à l'aise.

.

Il mit cela de côté pour le moment et se pencha sur les plans qu'il venait de dévoiler à ses amis, qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

- Voici les plans de la maison de mes parents à Godric's Hollow, telle qu'elle a été rénovée par les gens du quartier sous mes directives, aidés de Dobby.

- Ca ne ressemble plus tellement à une maison pour y habiter… signala Hermione.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit utile et pratique pour accueillir de nombreuses personnes et en temps de guerre. Regardez, il y a une salle pour s'entraîner, une salle pour les réunions, une grande salle à manger, et à l'étage les chambres et la salle de bain ont été faites pour permettre à beaucoup de gens d'y loger en même temps. Je vous présente le Quartier Général de l'Armée du Phoenix !

- Parce que le Square Grimmaud est celui de l'Ordre, tu voulais une maison pour nous ? C'est mignon… dit Ginny avec un grand sourire amusé.

- Ce sont des plans magiques, Damian, le sorcier de Godric's Hollow qui s'est occupé de tout, m'a montré comment s'en servir. Je vous fais la visite ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit Hermione.

Harry tapota trois fois les plans de sa baguette, la pointe sur le hall d'entrée, et les feuillets semblèrent s'animer et se colorer.

- Levez-vous mais ne vous déplacez pas tant que les contours ne seront pas nets ! lança Harry aux autres.

En effet, les traits dessinés s'élevaient autour d'eux, et petit à petit, l'espace changea jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu d'une petite pièce.

- Nous sommes dans le hall d'entrée. Ceci est un procédé magique particulièrement intéressant qui permet de faire une sorte de visite virtuelle. On ne peut rien modifier puisque nous ne sommes pas les architectes ou dessinateurs des plans, mais on peut se balader dans toute la maison. On ne peut pas sortir en revanche puisque les plans ne comportent pas ce qu'i l'extérieur.

- C'est incroyable, murmura Hermione. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait créer comme cela des espaces virtuels qui semblent si réels…

Elle approcha sa main du mur et sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était solide. Harry en fut amusé mais soudain, il prit conscience que Drago éprouvait un étrange malaise. Il se tourna vers lui, et fronça les sourcils en le voyant pâle et mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de lui tandis que les autres s'extasiaient encore devant le procédé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Drago, peu convaincant.

- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que…

- Ca m'a juste rappelé que les Lestrange ont utilisé le même principe pour l'un de nos « tests » l'autre jour.

- Oh. Oh excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pensé que tu ferais le lien…

- Tu ne l'as pas fait, toi ?

- Euh… non, en fait non.

- Ca va aller, ce n'est pas grave, la sensation m'a surpris et ça m'y a simplement fait penser.

Harry attrapa le visage de Drago entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Ca va mieux ? murmura-t-il en souriant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.

- Bon, tu nous fais visiter ou vous préférez utiliser un lit virtuel pour vous bécoter tranquilles ? lança Ron, railleur.

Il y eut quelques rires et puis Harry se lança dans la démonstration de la nouvelle demeure.

Ils étaient donc dans le hall d'entrée, qui possédait plusieurs porte-manteaux et quelques placards décorés. Une porte les mena à un long couloir qui possédait assez de chandelles et de lampes aux lumières claires et bleutées pour compenser l'absence de fenêtres. De ce couloir partaient plusieurs portes et au fond se trouvait un escalier.

- J'ai cherché un rendement optimal de l'espace, donc c'est un peu géométrique et symétrique, mais il a très peu de perte de place. L'idée n'était pas à la décoration, commenta Harry en ouvrant la première porte à gauche.

Cette porte menait à la salle de réunion. Spacieuse et claire, les murs composés de nombreuses hautes et larges fenêtres, la salle était composée de nombreuses étagères et meubles de rangement. Au milieu trônait une longue table métallique entourée de chaises assez simples.

Une porte sur le mur à droite de là où ils étaient entrés, les mena à un salon beaucoup plus chaleureux. A nouveau des fenêtres larges et hautes mais décorées de rideaux rouges, et les murs étaient ornés de sculptures et de tableaux. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, quelques petites étagères, une table ronde et quelques chaises confortables, une cheminée de pierre, et plusieurs canapés et fauteuils autour, entourant une petite table de bois.

Une porte à nouveau à droite de celle d'où ils venaient, quittait la pièce pour retrouver le couloir. Ils traversèrent pour ouvrir la porte juste en face et découvrir la salle à manger. Une table bien aussi longue que celle de la salle de réunion prenait, avec les chaises-fauteuils autour, la plus grande place de la pièce. Quelques sculptures et tableaux venaient à nouveau décorer les murs, là où ils n'étaient empêchés par des fenêtres minces et allongées. Des chandeliers et lustres éclairaient la salle et faisaient briller les fleurs de décoration sur la table couverte d'une nappe rouge sombre.

La porte de même sur le mur de droite depuis là d'où ils étaient entrés les mena aux cuisines. La pièce possédait cuisinière, réfrigérateur, plusieurs lavabos, et de nombreux plans de travail et placards en hauteur, ainsi qu'une table et quelques chaises au milieu.

- Et bien, tu as vraiment prévu qu'on y habite à quarante là dedans ou… s'exclama Ron. Même au Square Grimmaud ce n'est pas aussi… préparé pour accueillir plein de gens, et pourtant, ils ont deux générations de l'Ordre derrière eux !

Harry ne répondit pas mais un sourire mystérieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent la visite. Ressortant dans le couloir, ils le parcoururent pour atteindre les escaliers, inclinés en direction de l'arrière de la maison, un peu en retrait par rapport aux murs du fond, laissant donc à l'étage l'espace nécessaire pour sortir de l'escalier et le contourner pour avancer ensuite. Mais avant d'y monter, Luna voulut aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, et demanda à Harry ce qu'il y avait là.

.

En effet, au lieu d'être droit, le mur était arrondi et de façon à créer un assez large espace circulaire. Il y avait une porte fenêtre à l'opposé de l'escalier qui menait à l'extérieur mais aucune autre ouverture. Au sol était tracé le contour blanc d'un cercle qui laissait simplement un petit couloir entre le tracé et le mur pour passer autour sans pénétrer dans la zone créée. Au centre du cercle, un symbole inconnu blanc lui aussi, était dessiné sur le sol, et dessus était posé un pilier cuivré qui s'arrêtait à hauteur de poitrine, orné d'une sphère qui semblait remplie de fumée, rappelant un peu les boules de divination du cours de Trelawney.

- On peut approcher ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes dans les plans, répondit Harry.

- Mais sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera en réalité ? demanda Ron.

- Ceci est une zone de passage, de voyage, de transfert, expliqua Harry. Y entrer signifiera pénétrer dans une sorte de portail. Il sera possible bien sûr d'en ressortir immédiatement sans être pour autant transféré n'importe où, enfin dans la plupart des cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La sphère au milieu possède de nombreuses fonctions. L'une d'elle est de créer une destination. Si quelqu'un place sa main dessus en « programmant » l'endroit d'arrivée, toutes les personnes qui pénétreront dans la zone seront instantanément transportées à l'endroit voulu, tant que la personne gardera la main sur la sphère.

Hermione et Ginny poussèrent des exclamations admiratives. Hermione regarda de plus près les ornements sur le pilier et le symbole par terre et donna quelques explications théoriques. Il s'agissait de symboles très anciens, des runes apparemment, faits pour ancrer l'enchantement dans la durée. C'était une pratique connue lorsqu'on voulait qu'un sortilège ne disparaisse avec le temps ni ne soit lié à la magie de son créateur. Les enchantements autour de maisons ou de domaines étaient souvent liés à une marque ancrée sur une pierre ou sur le sol pour les renforcer, et toutes les zones de voyage en avaient besoin. Harry la remercia de ces informations apportées et continua les explications sur cette zone en particulier.

- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, si vous pénétrez seul ou même à plusieurs dans le cercle, sans qu'il n'y ait de destination programmée avec quelqu'un pour la conduire, il n'arrivera rien, mais il ne faut pas y rester trop longtemps pour autant.

- Comment fait-on pour voyager seul, demanda Ginny, c'est le même principe quand même ?

- Si tu es seule, tu poses la main sur la sphère, et tu te laisses entraîner. Ce qui est difficile pour la personne qui « tient la porte » si l'on peut dire, c'est de ne pas partir avant que tous ceux voulus soient passés.

- Et si je lâche la sphère sans vouloir partir ?

- Il faut tenir le pilier juste là, regardez, expliqua Harry en montrant que dans les ornements se dégageait un espace pour une main. Si tu tiens le pilier à cet endroit et que tu lâches la sphère, tu n'es pas entraîné et le portail se ferme. Si tu ne tiens pas le pilier à cet endroit précis, quand tu ôtes ta main de la sphère, tu es entraîné vers la destination voulue.

- Et comment choisit-on une destination ?

- Soit tu l'énonces à voix haute, tu donnes l'adresse ou une information assez précise pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion, comme par exemple : chez Sirius Black sur le perron. Soit tu visualises l'arrivée comme pour un transplanage classique. Si tu dois tenir le portail ouvert pour plusieurs personnes, il vaut mieux énoncer l'adresse, comme ça même si tu penses à un autre endroit par inadvertance, ça ne modifie pas la destination.

- Et si je pense à deux endroits en même temps sans dire à voir haute ? demanda Neville qui voyait bien ce genre de choses lui arriver.

- Et bien tu évites, répondit Harry en grimaçant, comme quand tu veux transplaner en fait.

- Et qu'est-ce qui arrive alors ? demanda Ron un peu inquiet.

- Hum… on reste coincés entre les deux endroits.

Il y eut un silence un peu lourd.

- Et bien je crois qu'on va tous prendre l'habitude de donner l'adresse à voix haute alors… murmura Ginny.

- Bonne idée ! renchérit aussitôt Neville.

Ils commencèrent à repartir, voulant visiter l'étage cette fois, et sur le chemin Hermione demanda.

- Comment fait-on pour revenir à cet endroit sans transplaner ou…

- Ah, c'est un travail encore en cours, répondit Harry. Il n'y a pour l'instant qu'un seul moyen de revenir exactement dans le cercle, c'est de s'y faire appeler.

- Comment ça ? réagit Hermione.

- Pour l'instant, ça ne marcherait que si j'appelais Drago ou les héritiers, et inversement, en utilisant le lien qui existe déjà entre nous. Il faut autre chose que simplement penser à la personne qu'on veut faire revenir. Bien sûr, il faut mettre la main sur la sphère. Elle est le concentré du pouvoir de voyage si on peut dire ça ainsi.

- Mais Harry, quel lien veux-tu qu'il y ait de nouveau avec les autres ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais bien sûr, les Amati ! s'exclama Hermione. Oui, il y aura un lien entre Harry et les Amati bien sûr, j'avais oublié. Est-ce qu'ils pourront se rappeler entre eux ou cela devra-t-il forcément passer par toi ?

- Non, pas besoin de moi forcément, il suffit d'avoir un lien, de mettre la main sur la sphère, de penser à la personne à travers ce lien, et de l'appeler avec tout ce qu'on a, de la faire venir, comme si le lien et le portail étaient une corde sur laquelle on tire pour ramener la personne. Cela demande un certain effort si la personne est loin ou dans de mauvaises dispositions, et il faut que la personne se laisse faire aussi de son côté.

Drago fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas le principe des Amati. Parce qu'il avait trop peur de devoir partager Harry avec d'autres et qu'il refusait cela catégoriquement.

.

Ils avaient atteint l'étage et les questions s'arrêtèrent. L'escalier, assez large pour que plusieurs personnes le parcourent en même temps, débouchait sur un espace arrondis sous lequel il y avait la zone de voyage, et était constitué de fauteuils et tables de chevets ornées de fleurs. Les murs étaient décorés de jolies fenêtres et de tableaux. Il s'agissait d'un espace tranquille pour discuter ou lire ou se reposer.

Tournant pour se dégager de la sortie de l'escalier et pour voir le reste de l'étage, les jeunes sorciers découvrirent qu'autour des marches des murs étaient dressés mais avec des arches, dont les ouvertures étaient obscurcies de rideaux opaques, une à droite, une à gauche, et une en face d'eux.

L'arche de droite les mena à la salle d'entraînement. Elle prenait presque toute la longueur de l'étage et avait quelques larges fenêtres pour l'éclairer sur l'un des murs. Elle était composée de divers objets et machines de sport et d'entraînements en tout genre, qu'ils soient magiques ou physiques.

Au fond, qui correspondait en fait au devant de la maison, étaient des douches simples, auxquelles on accédait depuis cette salle, et qui donnaient sur les sanitaires, qui partaient sur la gauche. En traversant les sanitaires, les jeunes sorciers découvrirent qu'ils donnaient sur d'autres espaces de toilette, plus spacieux et plus luxueux cette fois, avec même quelques baignoires. Tout était bien sûr dans de petites pièces séparées, avec une séparation plus générale pour les filles et les garçons. Il y avait un espace commun, avec des lavabos, des casiers, des portes serviettes et autres, et deux portes leur permirent d'en sortir.

Celle de gauche, qui menait donc au centre de l'étage, donna sur le dortoir des garçons, celle de droite, à celui des filles. Une porte permettait d'aller de l'un à l'autre sans passer par la salle de bain, et au fond de chacun se trouvait une arche, celle qui menait aux escaliers.

Les dortoirs étaient identiques. Les lits étaient individuels mais un peu plus larges que des lits simples, pour que deux personnes puissent y dormir sans être trop serrés. Ils étaient un peu comme ceux de Poudlard, à baldaquins avec des rideaux de velours. Harry n'était pas allé jusqu'à tous les faire aux couleurs des Gryffondors, comme put le faire remarquer Drago avec un soulagement exagéré. Entre les lits contre les murs étaient des armoires, et au centre de la pièce, il y avait une petite table avec un tiroir de rangement.

.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à redescendre, Harry attira rapidement leur attention sur la rambarde de l'escalier à l'étage, et leur fit voir le blason de Poudlard gravé mais de façon si déformée que personne ne pouvait le deviner à moins qu'on ne le montre.

- Si on appuie dessus, cela crée une issue de secours depuis l'étage, expliqua Harry. Si on se retrouve piégé là-haut, il faut appuyer sur les quatre symboles des Maisons dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en commençant par Gryffondor, et terminer par le « P » central.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Alors un escalier apparaît juste là, dit Harry en montrant du doigt le vide au dessus des marches, au centre. C'est un escalier plus petit et invisible pour ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions ou qui n'ont pas posé leur signature sur le registre de la maison.

- Comment ? réagit Hermione

- Ah, j'avais oublié, je vous expliquerai après. Donc, l'escalier monte au grenier, et dans le grenier, il y a une zone de transplanage, des balais, tout un matériel de secours, d'urgence, de quoi tenir un siège si besoin, tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre à une attaque de la maison,

- Tu as tout prévu, hein, vieux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Avec quelques bonus, continua Harry après lui avoir souri, si la maison est détruite, le grenier tient toujours, magiquement dans les airs, donc impossible à repérer si on ne l'y chercher pas. Des protections magiques très fortes empêchent de le faire apparaître, de s'y heurter, de le détecter par quelque moyen que ce soit. C'est le dernier refuge par excellence, on n'y risque absolument rien.

- Et comment on en sort ?

- Par les balais, ou la zone de transplanage, ou par l'escalier qui se recrée si on le souhaite, et jusqu'au sol. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, une idée inspirée des inventions Moldues : on peut déclencher une sorte de tunnel aérien qui peut aller jusqu'à cinq kilomètres et nous déposer donc plus loin. Lui aussi bien sûr invisible et indétectable.

.

Le sourire rayonnant et fier de lui qu'Harry lança à la ronde en amusa plus d'un. Hermione cependant, s'inquiétait d'une chose.

- Mais comme une telle quantité de magie a-t-elle pu être installée ici ? C'est énorme Harry ! Et comment est-ce sensé tenir ? Combien d'ancrages physiques avez-vous bien pu faire ?

- Et bien… c'est le seul petit inconvénient d'une telle protection et sécurité, avoua Harry.

- C'est-à-dire… ? commença de gronder Hermione et Drago avec elle qui se mettait à imaginer toutes les folies possibles.

- Pour la zone de voyage, il y a bien des marquages, des ancrages, ce qui fait que ça ne dépend de personne pour fonctionner. L'espace est implanté sur une forte source magique, en réalité, ce qui lui donne son pouvoir.

- Il y a une source magique sous ta maison ? s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, à cet endroit. Les protections de la maison tirent leur force et durée dans d'autres ancrages placés autour du terrain, tout au long des limites. Ca a mis un peu de temps à les faire, car il faut de la magie au départ pour créer les marques et ensuite les enchantements voulus.

- Attends, c'est cela que tu faisais quand tu t'absentais toutes les nuits ? réalisa Drago.

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il s'empressa de continuer avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de bon.

- En revanche pour le grenier, il n'y a aucun marquage puisqu'on avait déjà épuisé toute l'énergie magique du terrain et des alentours. Alors le jour où on utilise ce lieu d'urgence, ça tirera sa magie de sept personnes.

- Des personnes ?! s'exclama Hermione. Mais tu es complètement fou ?!

- Et je suppose que l'une d'entre elle est toi ? renchérit Drago pas moins énervé.

- Et qui sont les autres ?! Qui a accepté une chose pareille ?!

- Alors… commença de répondre Harry, oui, je suis dedans, évidemment. Dobby a insisté, malgré mes tentatives de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il a réussi à me convaincre. Damian a insisté aussi, et son argument était qu'il était en partie l'architecte de la maison, qu'il gérait tout le village et qu'il y arrivait bien, donc qu'il pouvait mériter cet honneur…

- Honneur ?!

- Hermione, laisse-le finir, dit Ron.

- Et il a aussi argumenté qu'il ne risquait quand même pas grand-chose en soi dans cette guerre donc qu'il était une source sûre d'énergie si besoin était un jour.

- Et les autres ?

- Et bien… c'est là qu'on a un problème.

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE TROUVE ?!

- Euh… non.

- VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENTS !

Hermione continua de crier sur Harry pendant cinq bonnes minutes et lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, ses remontrances furent conclues par un hochement de tête vigoureux de Drago qui approuvait totalement son point de vue.

.

Ils redescendirent tous au rez-de-chaussée, les autres discutant entre eux de tout cela, Harry se disputant avec Hermione et Drago, Ron essayant d'apaiser un peu ses amis. Harry les fit sortir de l'espace virtuel des plans et ils furent un instant déstabilisés de retrouver la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils et canapés et Hermione revint à la charge.

- Comment cela fonctionne-t-il, pour tirer l'énergie de différentes personnes lorsque des enchantements sont activés ?

- Quand on aura les sept personnes, il faudra faire un rituel dans le grenier, pour l'imprégner des énergies magiques de chacun, et ainsi il sera lié à chaque individu. Ensuite, lorsqu'il y aura besoin de l'utiliser, il puisera un peu dans chacune des personnes, et un peu plus s'il y a une personne en moins, etc. En revanche s'il n'y a plus qu'une personne, la magie ne peut être puisée que si ladite personne laisse faire, pour empêcher que l'utilisation du grenier ne vide entièrement quelqu'un si d'un seul coup il n'y avait plus les six autres. Mais ce cas est purement théorique, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les regards d'effroi qui lui étaient renvoyés lui montrèrent qu'il n'avait rassuré personne.

- Et tu as une idée de qui pourrait accepter une telle responsabilité, en dehors de Dobby, qui nous le savons, est prêt à tout pour te rendre service, de ce Damian qui semble bien inconsidéré et trop prêt à jouer les héros, et de toi, cas sur lequel on ne reviendra pas sur la question des stupidités suicidaires… ?

Harry rougit. Il énuméra cependant les personnes auxquelles il avait pensé.

- J'espérais pouvoir demander à Dumbledore, mais j'ai quand même des doutes sur sa longévité en ce moment. J'ai aussi pensé à McGonagall. Il me parait impossible qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et elle est solide et puissante.

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Ron, je voulais demander à un de tes parents, je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé mais…

- Ma mère sera fière et honorée si tu lui proposes, et puis elle sera contente de savoir qu'elle peut participer à la sécurité de la moitié de ses enfants.

Ginny hocha la tête, approuvant. Harry leur sourit à tous les deux pour les remercier de leur compréhension. Il reprit :

- J'ai essayé de réfléchir à des gens qui ne risquaient pas d'être blessés ou… enfin de manquer de magie à fournir, et c'est assez difficile, parce qu'il faut que ce soit des gens en qui je puisse avoir toute confiance. Car étant la source d'énergie, ces personnes peuvent aussi rompre leur part de l'enchantement quand elles le souhaitent, et surtout, elles peuvent tout dévoiler.

- Il vaudrait mieux alors qu'il s'agisse d'entre nous, déclara Ron.

- Ronald, te rends-tu comptes de la lourdeur d'un tel enchantement, si on venait à en avoir besoin ?

- Oui, Hermione, je me rends compte. Et je suis prêt à prendre la responsabilité qui va avec. Je sais qu'il faut trouver des gens qui ne risquent rien si possible, mais on n'en trouvera pas assez qui soient dignes de confiance et capable de supporter cela, alors il en faut d'entre nous. Tu peux compter sur moi Harry.

Harry regarda Ron avec gratitude.

- Merci, lui dit-il. On verra aussi avec les autres s'ils ont des idées, quand j'en parlerai à toute l'AP.

- Quand veux-tu qu'on y aille tous et que tu présentes la maison aux autres ? demanda Ginny.

- Le week-end prochain si tout le monde peut et est d'accord. Pendant la nuit.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? intervint Hermione. Ce n'est pas très sûr de quitter comme ça l'école en pleine nuit.

- Je demanderai l'avis de tout le monde d'abord, puis si trop de gens préfèrent qu'on n'y aille pas tous seuls, on demandera à un professeur de nous accompagner.

Hermione n'insista pas sur ce point.

.

.

Ils discutèrent plus librement encore quelques temps et puis ils décidèrent de retourner à leurs dortoirs, car la nuit était bien avancée, et ils avaient tous besoin de repos. Dans la chambre de Drago, Harry aida celui-ci à s'endormir, et attendit que sa respiration soit régulière avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et il lui semblait impossible de dormir. Trop de choses tournaient encore dans sa tête, et puis la nuit passée avait été trop pleine de cauchemars pour qu'il parvienne à s'endormir sereinement.

Il volait sur son superbe balai offert par Drago sur le terrain de Quidditch, nostalgique des matchs et des entraînements des années passées, quand il sentit un regard sur lui.

Mademoiselle Cybèle était assise dans les gradins, et le regardait avec intensité. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là à une heure pareille, mais n'attendit pas longtemps avant de venir se poser près d'elle.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-elle calmement.

- Bonsoir, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Quelques troubles de sommeil ?

- Un peu. Un besoin de penser à autre chose.

- Autre chose que quoi ?

Harry la regarda et sourit.

- Je pense que vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit en retour.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que vous savez tout ?

- Oh non, non. C'est impossible de tout savoir et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose.

- Dumbledore laisse penser qu'il sait tout.

- Dumbledore sait de nombreuses choses et sur celles qu'il ne sait pas, il agit pour qu'elles soient comme il le prévoit. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas toujours.

- Vous, vous _voyez_, c'est cela ?

- Je peux voir tout ce qui est passé, je peux voir ce qui est présent, et je peux voir ce qui peut-être est à venir, parfois.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider à comprendre ?

- Comprendre quoi, jeune sorcier ?

- Comprendre qui je suis, ce que je suis, d'où je viens. Ou plutôt, d'où vient tout ce qui m'a été associé, donné, imposé.

- Cela fait beaucoup de choses à comprendre.

- Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

- Peut-être. Que voudrais-tu savoir en réalité ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait poser comme question mais il ne savait pas exactement comment la formuler, car c'était plus une grande problématique à laquelle il aurait fallu de nombreuses questions. Et plus encore, il avait peur de la prononcer à voix haute.

- La peur d'une question vient souvent du fait qu'on a peur d'une réponse que l'on connaît… murmura Cybèle en souriant.

- J'ai peur que vous confirmiez la réponse qui me vient à l'esprit face à cette question, avoua Harry.

- Pose-là, ainsi tu auras ta réponse, et tu ne traîneras plus ta peur.

Harry regarda le ciel.

- Suis-je vraiment mauvais ? Vais-je devenir comme Voldemort, dévoré par un désir de puissance et de contrôle, animé seulement par la magie noire car ce sera elle qui me donnera le pouvoir ? Vais-je continuer à perdre le contrôle chaque fois que j'aurais besoin de puissance ? Vais-je continuer à perdre le contrôle jusqu'à me perdre entièrement ?

Sa voix était devenue un murmure.

- Que se passera-t-il si un jour je n'ai plus personne, tous perdus par ma faute, pour me ramener à la surface ? Me noierai-je entièrement, ou y a-t-il toutefois quelque chose en moi qui m'en empêchera ?

Cette fois, sa voix était presque une supplique. Mademoiselle Cybèle poussa un long soupir.

- Jeune sorcier, je ne peux répondre d'une réponse unique à ces questions. Et je vois de nombreuses voies partir de ton présent. Les réponses viendront uniquement de toi.

Harry ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir en tournant la tête vers Mademoiselle Cybèle. Il allait parler mais elle le regarda soudain avec plus d'intensité et parla d'une voix plus grave et profonde.

- Tu seras grand, tu seras puissant, admiré et haïs, tu t'élèveras jusqu'à réaliser posséder le monde dans le creux de ta main. Décideras-tu de l'écraser entre tes doigts, ou de le planter en terre pour que de nouvelles pousses en jaillissent ? Nul ne peut le savoir aujourd'hui, pas même toi. Tu as déjà expérimenté la saveur et l'ivresse du pouvoir dans tes veines, tu l'expérimenteras à nouveau. Tire les leçons de ton expérience, du passé et de l'Histoire, et agis selon ton cœur. Ton cœur est ce qui te garderas fidèle à ce que tu veux devenir, quelque soit le chemin que tu traceras. Tu seras grand, puissant, admiré et haïs, tu t'élèveras jusqu'aux plus hauts sommets, mais pour cela, tu passeras par les plus profondes ténèbres, de cela j'en suis certaine. Mais ce ne sera pas un voyage imposé, car tu as déjà embarqué sur la barque des ombres, de ton plein gré, et tu ne souhaites pas encore en sortir. Ne reste pas trop longtemps aux royaumes sombres si tu veux en ressortir comme tu le souhaites. Et n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais, ton cœur sera ce qui te garderas fidèle à ce que tu veux devenir, quelque soit le chemin que tu choisiras. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu empruntes, tu seras grand, puissant, admiré et haïs, jeune sorcier.

Harry continua de la regarder un long moment, et puis il tourna la tête, reposant les yeux sur les étoiles. Lorsqu'il voulut s'adresser à Mademoiselle Cybèle à nouveau, elle avait disparu.

.

.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, prit conscience de la réalité, et soupira. Harry avait encore filé en douce au milieu de la nuit. Ouvrant son esprit, Drago chercha à savoir si son amant était bien au château et s'apercevant qu'il l'était en effet, il se mit à sa recherche. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, le matin ne devait plus être si loin, mais les draps froids à côté de Drago lui avaient indiqué qu'Harry devait être parti depuis plus longtemps.

Drago était un peu perdu avec lui-même quand il réfléchissait à ses actes récents et à ses pensées parfois, mais dès qu'il arrêtait de trop se prendre la tête dessus, il se sentait étrangement bien et l'esprit plus tranquille. Il avait toujours sa fierté et une volonté farouche de prouver qu'il pouvait faire les choses seul et par lui-même, mais en même temps, permettre des situations dans lesquelles il laissait Harry prendre un certain contrôle… l'apaisait, oui c'était le mot. Il s'était senti vraiment bien en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry mais sur le sol, sa main dans ses cheveux, plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait eu un moment de malaise lorsqu'Harry l'avait reprit devant tout le monde mais il s'était senti mieux par la suite, admettant que laisser à Harry certaines décisions ou choix n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il aimait l'idée qu'Harry le maintenait contre lui et pouvait le protéger ainsi sans qu'il n'ait à s'en faire. C'était étrange, et pas quelque chose qu'il comprenait réellement, mais il commençait à ne plus rejeter immédiatement les pensées ou images qu'il avait parfois.

Suivant son instinct guidé par le lien avec Harry, Drago laissa aller ses pas, et découvrit qu'Harry n'était pas si loin, et la direction lui suggéra qu'il devait être vers les appartements de Rogue. Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'Harry pouvait bien être allé faire là-bas à une heure pareille, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu besoin de voir son père au milieu de la nuit, Drago avança plus vite, se concentrant sur le lien. Il s'aperçut alors qu'Harry avait placé comme un voile ou un mur entre eux, laissant le lien être manifeste mais ne permettant à aucune émotion, aucun ressenti, aucune pensée de se transmettre. Inquiet tout à coup, Drago se mit à courir.

.

.

Les coups frappés à sa porte réveillèrent Severus et le mirent de mauvaise humeur. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était trois heures du matin et Severus jura en grognant, se doutant sans trop d'hésitation de la personne qui pouvait oser faire une chose pareille. Il alla cependant ouvrir. Si Harry venait le déranger à cette heure-ci, il devait y avoir une raison.

Harry entra, le visage fermé d'une détermination qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Ecoute, fils, je sais que ta vie n'est pas si facile en ce moment, mais est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire que…

- Je m'excuse pour t'avoir déranger, le coupa Harry, mais il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ? soupira Severus.

- Non. Sinon je vais me dégonfler.

- Te… Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Severus soudain inquiet.

Harry carra la mâchoire et inspira sèchement.

- C'est une faveur que je te demande, un service. Ce ne sera pas agréable, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander et je me sens incapable de le faire par moi-même.

- Harry, de quoi parles-tu… ?

Harry tourna la tête, ferma les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oublie. Je n'aurais jamais du venir te parler de ça. Je… désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Il commença à quitter la pièce mais Severus lui attrapa le bras et le fit se retourner vers lui.

- Harry, dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu as dans la tête, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, et essaya de fuir le regard inquisiteur de son père.

- Harry…

- Je dois être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Je dois payer le prix des actes que j'ai commis.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mais Severus l'avait bien entendu. Il lâcha Harry et recula d'un pas, les yeux agrandis par une inquiétude extrême.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que ça va, que vous avez toujours envie de lire, et de la suite.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des questions ?

Avez-vous réussi à vous représenter la Maison ? Voici les liens pour les plans de la maison, que j'ai essayé de retranscrire comme je les ai décris, écris, et pensés.  
Rez de chaussée: image_ ?i=23&u=15803336  
Etage: image_ ?i=24&u=15803336

Harry et Drago, relation toujours compliquée et ambigue... je vous laisserai découvrir comment ça évolue. Comment trouvez-vous mon personnage, Mlle Cybèle ? Des remarques sur ce qu'elle a dit ?

Il va y avoir l'attaque au Chemin de Traverse à gérer... et puis Dumbledore à retrouver. Des idées ?

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 59 : Quand Lumières Il Y A, Toujours Ombres On Trouve


	59. Ch59-QdLumièreIlYAToujoursOmbr esOnTrouv...

**Note de l'auteur :** Mes excuses pour l'absence la semaine dernière ! Je passe l'été à faire des colos, c'est un peu la galère pour ma fanfic ^^' Voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Résumé du Chapitre Précédent: **  
- Harry dévoile aux membres de l'Armée du Phoenix les choses qu'ils ne savaient pas encore : son Animagus loup et sa filiation avec Severus Rogue. Il prend également son courage à deux mains pour avouer à Théodore qu'il a tué son père Mangemort à la bataille du Ministère.  
- L'AP réunie décide de participer à la défense du Chemin de Traverse et de communiquer avec L'Ordre  
- Il semble impossible d'arrêter Ombrage, qui menace les élèves, et ceux qui sont dans la Brigade sont intouchables, parce que leurs parents sont majoritairement Mangemorts  
- Harry présente à quelques membres de l'AP les plans de la maison de ses parents réaménagée pour être le QG de l'Armée du Phoenix.  
- Harry discute avec Mademoiselle Cybèle qui lui annonce qu'il passera par les ténèbres pour atteindre les sommets, et que lorsqu'il y sera, il ne tiendra qu'à lui de sauver le monde ou de le conduire à sa perte. Ebranlé par ces révélations et par ses actes, Harry va voir son père, et cherche à lui demander une faveur difficile.

**Ce chapitre se déroule :** de dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi, au samedi fin de matinée de la même semaine, 1ère de mars

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

**CHAPITRE 59 – Quand Lumière Il Y A, Toujours Ombres On Trouve…**

.

.

- _Je dois être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Je dois payer le prix des actes que j'ai commis._

.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry et Severus se retournèrent vers Drago qui avait parlé d'une voix dont le tremblement trahissait son angoisse soudaine. Il était arrivé à l'instant et n'avait entendu que les derniers mots d'Harry, et ils l'avaient ampli d'un profond sentiment de peur.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là… demanda Harry d'une voix basse et lasse.

- Je me suis réveillé, j'ai essayé de te trouver, et… je… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ?!

- Drago… écoute, ne… je…

- Et n'essaie pas de te défiler, dis-moi tout de suite et exactement ce que tu entends par… ce que tu as dis !

Severus voyait que Drago commençait à perdre tout contrôle, sous le coup de la panique.

- Drago calme-toi, lui dit-il. Tous les deux, venez vous assoir, on va discuter calmement.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et vinrent se poser sur le canapé, Drago ne quittant pas Harry des yeux, avec un regard angoissé.

- Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien parler de ce que tu ressens, pour nous aider à comprendre pourquoi tu en es arrivé à demander une telle chose ? posa Severus la question en parlant lentement et avec prudence.

Harry fixait le feu. Il avait d'abord paru gêné mais une détermination froide avait repris ses traits.

- J'ai tué quatre personnes et torturé plusieurs autres, lâcha-t-il, comme un poids immensément lourd. Cela me tue et me hante, je ne peux ni oublier ni aller de l'avant, parce que je n'ai rien fait pour réparer ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux les faire revenir à la vie, mais au moins, peut-être puis-je expier l'horreur de mes actes.

- A quoi penses-tu quand tu dis cela ? encouragea Severus à poursuivre.

- La première solution, logique, qui m'est venue en tête, était d'attendre la fin de la guerre pour ensuite être jugé légalement et recevoir une condamnation juste. Azkaban, sans doute.

- Harry…

- Attends, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît Drago. J'ai immédiatement pensé à deux choses après cette hypothèse. La première a été bien sûr, toi. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve en prison et être séparé ainsi de toi, sans compter les effets que ça pourrait avoir sur toi de vivre une telle situation pour je ne sais combien de temps. La deuxième a été que… attendre la fin de la guerre était prendre le risque de mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps de me racheter.

Drago ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, le cœur serré par la conscience que ce que venait d'énoncer était une réalité qu'il n'avait pas envie d'envisager. Il avait été rassuré un moment de l'entendre affirmer qu'il ne se séparerait pas de lui, pour rien au monde, pas même pour son désir profond de rédemption.

- Alors je me suis dit que… mais c'est difficile à exprimer, et…

- A quoi as-tu pensé alors Harry ? demanda doucement et calmement Severus, une idée qu'il refusait commençant à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu avais été prêt à faire et capable d'accomplir, papa, et je me suis dit, peut-être… peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à… m'aider à payer pour ce que j'ai fait…

Le visage de Severus s'était complètement fermé. Drago avait les yeux agrandis d'effroi en comprenant ce qu'Harry avait en tête. Harry voulait que son père l'enferme à nouveau peut-être, ou lui fasse subir des sortilèges douloureux, ou quelque chose de ce genre, et tandis qu'il réalisait cela, Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. L'effroi se changea en rage et il carra la mâchoire. Son bras bougea presque tout seul et sa main claqua avec violence sur la joue d'Harry.

.

.

Harry regarda Drago avec surprise et incompréhension, la main sur sa joue rougie et douloureuse.

- HARRY JAMES DARREN POTTER PRINCE espèce de sombre crétin ! Tu as déjà bien assez payé dans ta vie et tu paieras encore sans doute bien plus d'ici la fin de la guerre, que ce que tu auras jamais à racheter ! Il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que je te laisse faire une chose pareille sans te remettre la réalité et les choses en face !

Severus regardait Drago avec fierté. Il avait eu peur des conséquences de ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais le jeune homme lui prouvait qu'il avait eu tort. S'il avait été dans l'esprit de Drago à ce moment là, il n'aurait pas été aussi rassuré peut-être. Car Drago luttait avec force contre son sentiment coupable d'avoir osé frapper Harry. Mais il le dépassa, parce qu'il le fallait.

.

- Tu as perdu tes parents, tu as combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres plusieurs fois alors que tu n'es même pas encore un adulte, tu as vu son retour et tu l'as vu tuer Diggory sous tes yeux, tu entends tes parents mourir chaque fois que tu croises un Détraqueur, tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, tu subis des visions des agissements, pensées, émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu peux aller dans son esprit. Tout ça n'est pas rien. Tu as accompli déjà bien plus que certains grands sorciers et tu as souffert bien d'avantage qu'aucun d'entre eux.

.

Drago ne semblait plus en colère. Une sorte de volonté désespérée de convaincre Harry qu'il pouvait continuer de vivre malgré ce qu'il avait fait l'animait.

.

- Et cette année tu as vécu tellement de choses déjà, des choses qui, qu'elles soient bien ou non, t'ont demandé des efforts, t'ont accaparées, t'ont fait passer par de nombreux états d'âmes, par toutes les émotions possibles, et tout cela en même temps que tout ce qu'il y avait déjà. L'univers t'en demande tous les jours un peu plus, ton destin t'oblige à donner chaque jour encore un peu de toi et un peu plus chaque instant, et tu ne peux t'y soustraire. Pas parce qu'on t'y contraint, mais parce que tu es un homme bien, Harry.

.

Harry regardait Drago avec intensité, les yeux brillants et humides d'émotion.

.

- Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé dans ta vie, malgré toutes les épreuves, malgré tous tes rêves de partir et disparaître et de tout oublier, tu es encore là. Tu restes et tu continues de te battre et tu te tiens debout au milieu de tout ce qui t'accable comme pour les défier de réussir à te faire plier. Tu as le droit, Harry, tu as le droit de faire des choses qui ne sont pas bien ou morales, tu as le droit de le faire si tu le fait en faveur de notre combat et pour la défense de nos libertés, de nos idéaux, et de nos vies.

.

Severus sentait sa poitrine serrée par l'émotion. Il ne bougeait pas, n'émettait pas un son, et respirait à peine. Il écoutait et regardait, le cœur empli de compassion. Plus ému qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus touché qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus rempli d'émotions qu'il ne l'avait jamais été…

.

- Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir cédé et tué des gens que tu cherches à te racheter. Je sais que c'est aussi pour ce que tu as ressenti parfois, pour ce que tu as pu dire, ce que tu as pu me dire, pour ce que tu as pu faire, me faire. Ce que tu as pu éprouver, ce que tu as pu désirer. Je sais que c'est pour avoir eu tellement envie de céder à ce qui est au plus sombre des ombres et pour l'avoir fait. Mais regarde, tu es toujours là, tu es toujours toi, tu n'as pas encore disparu dans ce gouffre effrayant, tu n'en es plus au bord. Arrête de le regarder en te demandant si tu vas y tomber encore, Harry, je t'en prie, détourne les yeux et regarde autour de toi.

.

Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Tiens, il pleurait. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était l'immense amour de Drago pour lui. Tout ce qu'il entendait était ses mots. Tout ce qu'il voyait était ses yeux fixés sur lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait était ses mains qui serrait les siennes jusqu'à lui faire mal, comme pour l'accrocher à la réalité.

.

- Tu as peur de n'être, toi tout seul, pas assez pour réussir. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous sommes tous là, ne va pas chercher dans le noir cette puissance et cette force dont tu rêves pour être certain de vaincre, nous sommes tous là pour t'en donner, nous sommes tous là et nous sommes tous prêts à te laisser prendre ce dont tu as besoin, parce que nous savons que tu n'utiliseras ce que tu prendras de nous que pour nous protéger et nous sauver. Nous avons confiance en toi Harry, aveuglément et sans limite. Regarde autour de toi, nous sommes tous là prêts à te suivre et à combattre à tes côtés de toutes nos forces. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher à vaincre seul, nous voulons vaincre avec toi parce qu'aucun de nous n'attend de toi que tu réussisses sans nous.

.

Harry cligna des yeux. D'autres larmes coulèrent. Drago sentait qu'en coulaient aussi de ses yeux mais n'en avait cure. Il s'accrochait à Harry avec le désespoir fou de celui qui voit son monde commencer à partir en morceaux et qui veut le reconstruire et le renforcer.

.

- Harry, personne ne viendra jamais te demander des comptes pour avoir tué des gens, parce que tu l'as fait pour me protéger et pour nous protéger tous. Parfois, des actes immoraux, mauvais, ou terribles, sont nécessaires, lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre une cause plus grande et plus noble que tout. Ce sont quatre vies que tu as prises, et par elles, tu en sauveras tellement d'autres, et tellement plus. Alors ne plonges pas dans la culpabilité et le remords, mais relève-toi, et prouve aux ténèbres que jamais elles ne pourront te faire plier. Prouve-leur que tu es plus fort et pas seulement par toi-même, mais parce que tu as des gens qui sont avec toi. Tu nous inspires et nous guides et nous te suivons parce que nous croyons en toi.

.

Drago se tut. Il regarda Harry et lâcha ses mains pour venir prendre son visage.

.

.

- Regarde autour de toi, Harry, je t'en prie. Ne fixe plus ce gouffre des yeux et lève-les vers moi. Je suis là, je serai là à jamais et pour toujours à tes côtés. Laisse-moi m'accrocher à toi et te tirer loin de ce que tu redoutes, loin de ce que tu crois désirer mais qui n'est qu'illusions. Laisse-moi te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin et regarde-moi, regarde-moi Harry, et ne regarde plus ces ténèbres qui cherchent à t'attirer avec leurs ombres séductrices. Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

.

.

Drago embrassa Harry et répéta encore ces mots en l'embrassant entre chaque, et puis il continua de les répéter, encore et encore, en l'entourant de ses bras et en le serrant contre lui, le serrant fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse s'il ne s'accrochait pas assez.

.

.

.

.

Severus jeta un dernier regard aux deux jeunes gens endormis sur son canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de sortir de ses appartements. Les sourcils froncés il fit les cent pas dans le couloir en réfléchissant à la personne qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre la question qu'il se posait. Il aurait bien eu besoin de Dumbledore à cet instant.

Severus était concentré sur quelque chose qu'il avait cru percevoir, que ni Harry ni Drago n'avait remarqué. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait à Poudlard qu'une seule personne avec qui il allait pouvoir parler de cela, bien que cela ne lui plaise guère : Lupin. Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements des deux Maraudeurs, se moquant de les déranger ou de les réveiller de si bonne heure, soucieux seulement d'exprimer son impression, espérant avoir des réponses ou confirmations.

Lorsque Sirius Black, ouvrant la porte en grognant contre l'heure inhumaine selon lui à laquelle ils avaient été dérangés, découvrit son grand ennemi Severus Rogue dans l'embrasure, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas poli, marmonna Remus en se réveillant doucement.

- C'était Servilus. Il attendra que je me lève naturellement, grogna Sirius.

- Il pourra attendre longtemps. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut, dit Remus en se levant pour de bon.

- Laisse-le donc poireauter…

- C'est peut-être important, et à propos d'Harry, pour qu'il vienne nous voir nous.

Sirius ne répondit pas et se renfrogna, mécontent de savoir que Remus avait bien raison. Severus eut un rictus satisfait en voyant Remus lui ouvrir et le saluer plus chaleureusement que son colocataire. Ils étaient vraiment trop prévisibles…

- Bonjour, Severus, que nous vaut cette visite matinale ?

- Lupin, salua Severus plus froidement que son interlocuteur. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir d'un sujet particulier, est-ce possible ?

- Oui, bien sûr, entre.

Remus s'effaça pour laisser entrer son collègue et alla préparer du thé. Sirius entendit Rogue entrer dans leurs appartements et manifesta son mécontentement en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Severus ricana. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et remercia de la tête Remus qui lui apporta une tasse.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? commença Remus.

- Il me semble que tu sais quelque chose sur les puissances ancestrales, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Dumbledore mentionner que tu avais des connaissances sur cette question, entama Severus.

- Oui, je suis assez au fait de ce à quoi ces termes font référence, et de ce qu'ils impliquent. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ?

- Je crois oui.

Comme Severus ne renchérissait pas, Remus essaya d'exposer ce qu'il savait, espérant que Severus trouve une réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, il y a le Pouvoir d'Amour, Potestas Amoris, et la Magie des Ténèbres, Magica Tenebrarum. Ce sont elles qui donnent une partie de leur puissance à Voldemort comme à Harry, chacune son Héros, et qui donnent aussi leur puissance à ce qui les lie à d'autres. Pour Voldemort, c'est à travers la Marque, pour Harry, ce sera avec les Amati, et c'est avec Drago déjà. Ce sont aussi elles qui alimentent les liens avec les héritiers.

- Oui, je sais tout ça. Bon, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si les puissances peuvent essayer d'atteindre le Héros de l'autre directement.

- Comme une tentation de passer de l'autre côté ?

- Oui.

- Et bien elles en sont tout à fait capables et elles le peuvent, oui. Le problème dans notre cas, c'est que le Pouvoir d'Amour pourra bien faire tout ce qu'il veut, il ne pourra pas tenter Voldemort un seul instant. Alors que l'inverse est réellement possible et j'imagine un peu dangereux pour nous.

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Harry. Il a approché de très près la magie noire et il avait du mal à en ressortir. Et il y a quelques heures il est venu me voir en disant qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour cela, qu'il devait souffrir physiquement.

Le silence de Remus fit écho à l'expression horrifiée qui se traça sur son visage.

- Le Pouvoir d'Amour pourrait imposer des sentiments d'amour, d'amitié, de compassion, d'empathie, à Voldemort, et cela pourrait marcher dans le sens où Voldemort préférerait se tuer plutôt que de vivre avec ça. Il est trop mauvais et corrompu pour changer désormais, et pour supporter le moindre sentiment positif et altruiste.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il semblait en effet que le seul moyen d'éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être de le tuer. Il écouta Remus qui avait continué de parler.

- D'après ce que tu me dis, il semblerait que pour Harry, il se passe la même chose…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il a été empli de magie noire et il a été jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un, mais il ne peut le supporter, et était prêt à aller jusqu'à se blesser lui-même pour essayer de faire sortir de lui ce qu'il a pu éprouver ou faire.

- Mais c'est que tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tes comparses, Lupin…

- Je te remercie !

Remus sourit, pas offensé le moins du monde. Venant de Severus, c'était un véritable compliment.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire entendre raison ? reprit Remus, en parlant d'Harry.

- Je n'ai pas pu, Drago l'a fait.

- Oh, bien sûr. Tant que Drago et les amis d'Harry seront là, Harry ne pourra pas entièrement tomber de l'autre côté, ni même ne plus se supporter au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Et puis son sens du devoir est vraiment fort.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète…

- Il faudra garder un œil sur lui, mais il s'en sortira, et nous pourront l'y aider, Severus. En tout cas, nous ferons toujours tout pour cela.

.

.

.

La bibliothèque pivota et Miss Mint apparut en tenue légère, baillant et s'étirant. Severus rougit subitement. Elle sursauta en le voyant et rit.

- Severus ! dit-elle en lui souriant. Excusez ma tenue, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Oh, mais Caitlin va être ravie de vous voir, vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ? Je vais en profiter pour mettre quelque chose de plus habillé… Comprenez, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème au quotidien. Et quand Sirius a le malheur de me jeter des regards trop entendus, Remus est toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Cela fait beaucoup rire Caitlin d'ailleurs. Oh mais je parle, je parle, et je suis toujours à moitié nue. C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais me couvrir, vous allez pouvoir enlever cette main de vos yeux. Ah, ces hétérosexuels…

Remus la regarda repartir vers ses appartements, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, cachant son rire. Severus était aussi rouge que possible et se cachait le visage dans ses mains. Un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter, provoquant le redoublement dudit rire. Sirius se laissa tomber sur Remus.

- Sirius, tu es lourd, descend de là !

- Mm… ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier soir… murmura Sirius pour réponse avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de rougir, gêné que Severus ait à assister à cela. Severus, lui, avait repris toute contenance et son visage s'était teint de mépris envers Sirius et ses manières qui laissaient à désirer.

Tout cela fut balayé à la seconde même où il entendit la jeune voix de sa presque fille prononcer son nom. Il se retourna, et sourit, ouvrant grand les bras tandis que Caitlin riait, heureuse de le voir, et courait pour s'y jeter. Sirius hoqueta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu Severus aussi… humain.

- Caitlin, comment vas-tu ? Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis la semaine dernière déjà. Ils ont dit que c'était trop dangereux pour moi de rester officiellement au château tant que la madame rose serait directrice, alors ils m'ont dit de me cacher ici pour l'instant, avec Cassie.

- "Cassie" ?

- Oui, c'est moi, intervint alors Miss Mint. Cassiopeia Mint est mon nom, vous ne vous en souvenez pas Severus ?

- Oh, oh, si bien sûr. Ca te va de vivre ici Caitlin ? Tu es bien, bien installée, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Si tu veux vivre ailleurs, tu as le droit de nous le dire, tu sais, et…

Caitlin rit et secoua la tête. Un souvenir fit une furtive apparition dans l'esprit de Severus qui eut l'impression de revoir Lily, l'espace d'un court instant. Lily enfant, encore insouciante et heureuse de vivre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. Cassie, Remus, et Sirius s'occupent bien de moi.

- Nous nous relayons tous les trois pour passer du temps avec elle, entre l'Ordre, les cours de duel et de soutien de Sirius et moi, et nos affaires personnelles, dit Remus. Caitlin n'est jamais seule ici, et elle a de nombreux jouets et sources d'occupations.

- Et Dobby vient me voir souvent, et des fois, il m'emmène aux cuisines avec lui, et il me montre comment on fait ! J'ai appris à faire une tarte aux pommes hier ! raconta Caitlin fièrement.

Severus sourit et embrassa la petite fille sur le front affectueusement.

- Bon, tant que tu es contente, ça va. N'hésite pas à parler à qui tu veux si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je dirai à Harry que tu es là pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas te trouver à l'infirmerie ou chez Hagrid.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Caitlin, la voix soudain inquiète. Des fois, je sens qu'il va mal…

Severus et Remus échangèrent un regard. Severus serra la petite fille contre lui.

- Je pense que venir te voir pourrait lui faire beaucoup de bien, murmura-t-il.

.

.

Quand Severus rentra à ses appartements, Harry et Drago dormaient encore, mais ils avaient un peu bougé, de façon à être encore plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Severus les observa attentivement et remarqua qu'une partie de la tension perçue chez Harry un peu plus tôt avait disparue, ou au moins diminuée. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils semblaient tous les deux légèrement apaisés. Ils dormaient profondément, et Severus devinait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas du prendre beaucoup de repos ces derniers temps, et qu'ils avaient sûrement grand besoin de sommeil réparateur, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas du avoir l'occasion ou le loisir de le prendre.

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Severus trouvait que le fait d'avoir un Animagus loup avait de nombreux avantages lorsqu'il s'agissait du développement des sens et perceptions, chose très utile en combat ou situation dangereuse, mais qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie plaie au quotidien. Preuve à l'appui, Harry avait ressenti sa présence, qui pourtant non menaçante, l'avait éveillé, alors qu'il dormait réellement la seconde précédente. Severus vint s'assoir à côté de lui en silence. Harry le regarda, tourna à nouveau la tête vers Drago qu'il embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

- Dors encore Harry, vous avez du temps avant le début des cours. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète de rien, et repose-toi, lui dit Severus posément en se servant une tasse de thé.

Harry le regarda à nouveau, et Severus fut heureux de lire une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Harry reposa sa tête sur celle de Drago et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Ainsi Severus avait bien compris ce qui empêchait son fils de dormir paisiblement. Oh bien sûr, il ne serait pas toujours là, lui ou un autre, pour veiller sur lui à chaque fois, mais Severus avait compris que pour qu'Harry dorme correctement, il fallait qu'il sache que quelqu'un en qui il avait entièrement confiance soit présent et éveillé, pour que son esprit se repose sur un autre, et laisse à un autre la tâche de rester aux aguets.

- Tu dois être tellement fatigué… murmura Severus à son fils endormi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider bien plus que je ne le fais…

.

.

.

- Dolores !

Ombrage se retourna et adressa son meilleur faux sourire à Severus Rogue qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Severus, bonjour.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui madame la directrice ?

- Oh, Severus… Vous pouvez retourner dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous envoyer me flatter pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur Dumbledore ne servira à rien.

Severus resta stoïque et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer de répondre mais Ombrage se détourna et s'éloigna de lui sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Severus la regarda partir et ricana. Il se décala et fit un léger signe de tête. Drago le vit et entra en scène.

Ils avaient préparé leur plan d'attaque pour retrouver Dumbledore à la fin de la première journée de cours, Severus avait voulu laisser à son filleul le temps de se remettre dans le rythme de la scolarité avant de le prendre à part à la fin du cours de potion. Au déjeuner du lendemain, Severus avait attaqué le premier. Ombrage se méfierait de lui désormais, ce qui était l'effet voulu, pour que Drago puisse en profiter et exploiter cette ouverture.

Ombrage avançait dans le couloir quand elle vit Drago Malefoy ricaner, entouré de ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Elle capta quelques mots qui l'intriguèrent.

- Rogue… ne vaut plus rien… pathétique… vieux…

- Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous parler une minute ? En privé.

- Mais bien sûr Madame la Directrice. Crabbe, Goyle, allez embêter des enfants de Moldus. Mais n'oubliez pas de bien mettre votre insigne de la Brigade cette fois ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller encore vous chercher chez McGonagall.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent. Drago se tourna vers Ombrage et lui sourit mielleusement.

- Mr Malefoy, en passant, il m'a semblé entendre quelque chose qui m'intéresse… Vous étiez en train de parler du professeur Rogue je crois…

- Si j'étais vous, je ne m'intéresserais pas trop à lui dans ce sens là, il est vieux et insupportable, et bien trop au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres à mon goût… Oh, pardon, je sais que je ne devrais pas parler de mes professeurs comme ça. Mais vous savez, malgré toute mon éducation et mon sens du respect envers mes enseignants et la hiérarchie, quand il s'agit de R… du professeur Rogue, je commence à avoir du mal…

Drago fit un claquement de langue exaspéré. Les lèvres d'Ombrage s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Intérieurement, Drago jubilait. Elle était tombée dans le piège, les deux pieds en avant.

- Mr Malefoy, que diriez-vous de venir prendre le thé après vos cours, dans mon bureau ?

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, madame.

Drago salua respectueusement Ombrage et elle le regarda partir, sûre d'elle. Mais elle ne voyait pas le rictus victorieux sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy. Le maître de la manipulation était de retour…

.

.

.

Ce soir-là, tandis que Drago s'occupait de mettre Ombrage dans sa poche, Harry et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter. Ils parlèrent de leur famille commune, Blaise racontant des souvenirs, avant qu'Harry n'amène le vif du sujet.

- Voldemort m'a confié une mission, enfin à Darren Prince –

- Oui, j'imagine bien !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Blaise lui adressa un sourire moqueur amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire alors ?

- Il veut que je lui apporte un bijou, un joyau, un objet tiré du trésor de la famille. Tu as du entendre parler de l'héritage familial, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai même vu.

- Et c'est…

- C'est gigantesque et juste… grandiose. Andromaque, ma mère, et Lancelot gardent l'ensemble dans une pièce cachée du Manoir Prince. Seule une personne avec le sang des Prince peut y accéder et en sortir quelque chose. La pièce est immense et remplie de trésors les plus fabuleux, décrivit Blaise.

- Voldemort avait l'air de dire qu'il y avait des objets particuliers, et qu'il en voudrait au moins un, tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, tout à fait. Au centre de la pièce, sur un autel de marbre gris, il y a un disque assez épais, entièrement doré, et orné d'inscriptions anciennes indéchiffrables pour celui qui ne connait pas cette langue primitive. La légende dit qu'elles ont été écrites dans le premier langage des hommes. Cela ressemble à des runes, et même à des idéogrammes.

- Quelqu'un sait le lire aujourd'hui ?

- Une ou deux personnes seulement dans le monde. Mais nous sommes sensés savoir, nous aussi.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Il y a un grimoire, caché dans la pierre sous le disque, qui explique comment déchiffrer. Cela fait plusieurs générations que personne n'a trouvé comment ouvrir la pierre, ou en sortir le grimoire en tous cas. Mais on sait globalement ce que les inscriptions du disque disent : principalement, ça raconte l'histoire de la création du monde, la version de ceux qui ont écrit bien sûr, et l'histoire de leur peuple et civilisation, en résumé, mais quand même.

- Ca doit être grand en fait, je n'arrive pas trop à visualiser…

- Oui, c'est un disque plutôt large. Et ce que tu dois savoir en plus, c'est qu'il y a des pierres dessus.

- Des pierres ?

- Une pierre de chaque matériau existant ou ayant existé a été taillée en émeraude et placée sur le disque, à des emplacements prévus pour. Quand on enlève une pierre, on découvre un nouveau pan de l'histoire. Et plus on avance, plus on peut lire les prédictions de l'avenir qu'ils ont fait. Enfin… c'est ce que dit la légende, et c'est ce que ma grand-mère nous racontait, que sa grand-mère lui racontait, etc.

- Mais comme on ne peut pas déchiffrer les inscriptions…

- Exactement. Et le deuxième problème est qu'on ne peut pas ôter les pierres, parce qu'il faut lire quelque chose avant de pouvoir ôter la première, et ensuite il faut les enlever dans l'autre, et on ne sait déjà pas comment commencer alors…

- Je vois. Et Voldemort veut ça.

- C'est possible. Il est dit que les pierres comportent des propriétés extrêmement puissantes une fois qu'on sait les utiliser.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait de tout ça, si ça se trouve, il pense juste que notre famille détient, donc, un certain nombre de pierres magiques, mais séparées ou séparables ou…

- Je pense aussi. La légende est bien gardée. Quand notre grand-mère nous la racontait, elle nous faisait jurer et promettre et prêter serment presque, de ne raconter à personne d'autre qu'à quelqu'un de la famille, quelqu'un qui partage notre lignée.

- Oui, donc Voldemort ne doit pas avoir une réelle idée alors… Soit ça me facilite la tâche et je lui dis que les pierres ne sont pas prenables, et avec de la chance, il abandonne. Soit je lui dis ça, et il m'oblige à trouver comment en avoir au moins une, si ce n'est toutes. Soit je trouve autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Blaise le regarda étrangement alors. Et soudain il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder et à rester face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Il t'est formellement interdit de raconter ce que tu sais à qui que ce soit qui n'est pas de notre famille. Formellement Interdit, tu comprends ?

- Euh… oui, je comprends.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit de ça à quiconque, ce sera comme si je dévoilais que Darren Prince et Harry Potter sont la même personne.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exag-

- C'est de la même importance. Jure-le ! Jure que tu ne diras rien !

- D'accord, je le jure. Je te promets de ne rien dévoiler de ce que tu m'as dit à quiconque ne serait pas de notre famille.

Blaise lâcha alors Harry et lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, l'Ordre, au Square Grimmaud faisait face à un dilemme particulièrement difficile.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça, ils ne sont que des enfants ! s'énervait Molly tandis qu'elle voyait les autres membres autour d'elle commencer de se faire à l'idée.

- Le problème est bien qu'ils ne le sont plus tellement, répondit Remus.

- Ils nous ont prouvé qu'ils étaient capables de se battre, capable aussi de rester en arrière pour assurer une défense et un repli, lors de la bataille du Ministère, souligna Arthur.

- Sans oublier qu'ils ont repris Godric's Hollow tous seuls et avec un seul blessé léger qu'ils ont pu soigner très rapidement, rappela Sirius.

- Justement ! cria Molly. On devrait les empêcher de recommencer de telles folies ! Ils se sont déjà assez battus, ils ont eu beaucoup de chance, ne poussons pas trop loin le risque que nos enfants se fassent tuer parce que nous les auront laissé se battre ! Je suis ravie qu'ils sachent se défendre et soient capable de rester en vie par eux-mêmes, mais je refuse de cautionner les risques supplémentaires et inutiles dans lesquels nous les mettrions !

- Ce sont des têtes de mules, grogna Maugrey. Je suis d'accord sur le fond qu'il ne faudrait pas s'encombrer de gamins mais le fait est qu'ils ne sont pas encombrants du tout ceux-là, au contraire. Et avec leurs sales caractères, nous savons tous qu'ils viendront quand même se battre. Alors je préfère qu'on les autorise mais qu'on les garde dans des limites qu'on posera nous-mêmes, et qu'au moins, on sache exactement où ils sont plutôt que de se demander toutes les cinq minutes s'ils ne vont pas subitement apparaître en plein milieu du champ de bataille.

Le silence suivit la déclaration de Maugrey, qui semblait de toute évidence, la plus sensée, logique, et la seule à suivre pour le bien de tout le monde. Molly admit sa défaite non sans une dernière protestation, et quitta la pièce. Arthur fut peiné pour elle, comprenant, vivant avec elle ses craintes pour leurs enfants, mais il savait aussi que Maugrey avait raison. Les interdire de venir ne les en empêcherait pas, et il valait mieux savoir où ils étaient.

La discussion était née suite à l'audition d'un message adressé à l'Ordre, écrit par Hermione, signé de tous les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix. La jeune sorcière avait ensorcelé le parchemin pour que le message soit oralement exprimé avec sa voix, son ton, et sa façon d'exposer leurs arguments. Tous les membres de l'AP avaient approuvé cette idée lorsque Ron l'avait suggérée, estimant tous que c'était là le meilleur moyen de se faire entendre par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils avaient ensuite donné le message à Sirius et Remus, qui avaient convoqué les membres les plus éminents de l'Ordre le soir même, à leur Quartier Général. Le message avait été émis pour susciter un échange d'informations et une collaboration réelle dans l'élaboration du plan de défense contre l'attaque prévue des Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tonks et Shacklebot avaient pu se libérer, portant avec eux également la voix des Aurors, dont tout le corps désormais était clairement, bien qu'officieusement, contre Voldemort. Cassiopeia Mint, Sirius, et Remus étaient venus de Poudlard, mais ni Severus, ni McGonagall n'avaient pu se permettre de venir et quitter le château. Hermione et Ron avaient reçu pour ordre de s'occuper de Caitlin et de veiller sur elle tant que Sirius, Remus, ou Cassiopeia ne serait pas rentrés, puisqu'Harry était occupé avec sa mission pour Voldemort, et comment la détourner, et que Drago était occupée avec la sienne, concernant Ombrage.

.

.

Dans le même temps, au château, les membres de l'AP travaillaient à d'autres sujets. Certains étaient en relation par cheminée avec Damian Mac'Guin à la finalisation d'habitations d'accueil pour les éventuels futurs réfugiés et les gens auxquels il faudrait apporter une protection. Les autres travaillèrent à un nouveau numéro du Chicaneur. Et le lendemain, la colère d'Ombrage ne manqua pas de tomber sur l'école.

Un article la dénonçait ouvertement et dévoilait que c'était elle qui retenait Dumbledore, et qu'elle travaillait avec Voldemort pour se sauver la mise et garder le pouvoir qu'elle avait pris de force.

Un autre signalait les différents endroits où Harry Potter aurait été aperçu, dans le monde Moldu comme dans le monde sorcier, et ces lieux avaient été choisis avec précision puisqu'ils correspondaient aux notes trouvées à Godric's Hollow sur les localisations potentielles d'héritiers de Serpentard. Comme Voldemort pensait avoir trouvé ce dernier en Darren Prince, cela lui ferait croire qu'Harry était en train de perdre son temps à chercher ailleurs tout en conformant l'idée que celui-ci était loin de Poudlard, éloignant donc son attention de là.

De plus, l'article laissait entendre qu'Harry Potter en profitait pour traquer les Mangemorts à sa portée pour les neutraliser ou les mettre dans son camp. Et les membres de l'AP qui n'avaient pas travaillé sur le journal la veille, avaient pris la liste de noms des Mangemorts et potentiels, et avaient effectués un travail de repérage, utilisant ce que les Serpentards d'entres eux savaient, ainsi que des registres trouvés par Hermione à la bibliothèque, et d'autres amenés par Dobby sur la demande d'Harry.

D'autres articles donnaient à nouveau des conseils pour cacher des affaires, pour se protéger, pour se déguiser, etc, et d'autres encore rappelaient les règles de sécurité de base, chez soi, dans la rue, au travail, et au sein de Poudlard même. Il y avait aussi une indication pour comment ne pas se faire prendre avec le journal à la main. Il fallait qu'Ombrage et les partisans de Voldemort lisent, puisqu'il était indispensable qu'ils croient certaines choses à partir de ce qui était écrit, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant que les lecteurs se fassent punir pour lire les articles, ou ils ne liraient plus.

Les effets positifs de la sortie du Chicaneur ne se firent pas attendre. A l'entraînement de Sirius et Remus le lendemain soir, de nombreux habitués amenèrent de nouvelles personnes, qui commençaient à être convaincues qu'il fallait agir et réagir. Il y eut des Serpentards également, qui acceptèrent de venir et que les autres acceptèrent aussi grâce à la condition essentielle pour venir s'entraîner : signer le parchemin ensorcelé qui empêcherait toute tentative même de dévoiler quoi que ce soit ou quel nom que ce soit.

Dans les couloirs, les chuchotements étaient plus fréquents que les paroles prononcées à voix haute, et les silences soudains plus que les accueils chaleureux. Mais c'était une atmosphère qui recommençait à vibrer d'espoir et de rébellion, de volonté de combattre, d'un désir du jour ou à nouveau à voix haute et claire, on pourrait affirmer ses opinions, sans craindre pour ses proches ou sa vie.

.

.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry convoqua une réunion de l'Armée du Phoenix. Il félicita les efforts et les résultats, et fit un compte rendu des différents points sur lesquels ils avaient avancés. Ils ne parlèrent pas du cas Dumbledore, car Drago travaillait toujours dessus sans avoir de réponses utiles pour le moment, ni de l'héritier de Serpentard réel, sur lequel, de même, ils n'avaient rien à apporter. Ils établirent rapidement les points importants pour la prochaine édition du Chicaneur, et posèrent les discussions qu'ils reportaient à la réunion suivante, amenant ainsi les deux points sur lesquels ils allaient travailler ce soir-là.

Ils formèrent donc deux groupes. Le premier, constitué d'Hermione, Théodore, Daphné, Ernie, et Lisa, qui les avait rejoints pour de bon dans la semaine et avait signé le contrat de confidentialité de l'AP la veille, quitta la Salle sur Demande pour aller dans les appartements de Sirius et Remus, comme prévu, où ils travaillèrent avec Remus, ainsi que Miss Mint, Severus, rejoints par Tonks et Arthur Weasley, à l'élaboration de la défense du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait pas encore de date d'attaque, mais Severus l'aurait rapidement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit de dévoiler son intention d'attaquer pour qu'il lui rapporte ensuite les plans de défense, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir une longueur d'avance. Comme il ne savait pas de quel côté Severus était réellement, il penserait jusqu'au bout être certain de gagner. Mais le travail était d'autant plus difficile pour l'Ordre de monter une défense, puisqu'il fallait laisser Voldemort croire que tout en essayant de rester en vie, bien sûr.

L'autre groupe fut rejoint par Sirius et ils se préparèrent à quitter le château avec la liste des personnes qu'ils avaient repérées. Ces personnes avaient leur nom sur le parchemin de Voldemort, mais n'avaient pas encore la Marque. Harry espérait qu'ils parviendraient à les convaincre de changer de camp tant qu'il était encore temps. Avec lui venaient Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, Georges, et Blaise. Si besoin était de faire des binômes de combat, ce qui ne devait pas se passer normalement, ils avaient prévu que Ron se mettrait avec Blaise, et Harry avec Sirius qui les accompagnait donc. Sirius les accompagnait car Hermione avait refusé qu'ils quittent le château sans un adulte avec eux, étant donné leur nombre réduit, bien que ce soit une opération sans réel danger. Sirius avait été désigné par l'Ordre pour aller avec eux à l'unanimité car apparemment, il était très ennuyeux lorsqu'il fallait parler de stratégie.

Anthony, Justin, et Luna étaient chargés de rester au château pour veiller à ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer, et sonner l'alerte si quoi que ce soit arrivait.

Les jeunes sorciers qui quittèrent l'école cette nuit là partirent en milieu de soirée, quand ils étaient sensés faire leurs devoirs ou être couchés. Avec l'aide de la Carte du Maraudeur, et des sens de Ron et de Sirius transformés, ils parvinrent à atteindre le Saule Cogneur et de là, la Cabane Hurlante sans encombres. Hermione leur avait refait des Portoloins, individuels pour rentrer en cas d'urgence, et ils avaient un Portoloin commun pour revenir à la Cabane Hurlante qui se déclencherait à répétition toute les heures, ne partant pour de bon que lorsqu'il y aurait des gens à transporter. A nouveau, nombreux avaient été impressionnés par les options développées qu'Hermione était capable d'apporter. Pour se déplacer d'un point à l'autre en revanche, ils allaient devoir transplaner. Sirius, Fred, et Georges avaient leur permis, et Harry et Ron savaient transplaner depuis leurs entraînements poussés aux vacances de Noël avec Sirius et Remus. Il n'y avait donc plus que trois personnes à transporter. Hermione leur avait bien recommandé de transplaner s'ils le pouvaient pour rentrer également, ce qui garderait les Portoloins pour une autre occasion, s'ils pouvaient s'en passer.

.

.

Ils atterrirent donc pour leur première visite, dans un quartier d'Edinbourg. La personne visée était un père d'une famille de classe moyenne. A moins qu'ils n'aient réellement des idéaux proches de ce que Voldemort prônait, il était assez évident que l'homme faisait ce qu'on lui disait pour ne pas mettre sa famille en danger. Apparemment, il était employé par les Mangemorts comme messager surtout. Harry était en Harry Potter et c'est lui qui frappa à la porte. Elle s'entrouvrit prudemment, et une femme le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la femme dut le reconnaître et prendre peur car elle poussa un cri d'effroi et claqua la porte.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Sérieux, Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir ça un jour, une femme qui a peur de toi à ce point !

- Arrête de rire ! Ca ne nous aide pas !

La porte s'était entrouverte à nouveau mais Harry ne le vit pas et continua d'essayer de faire taire son parrain parti dans un fou rire. Un homme cette fois, se tenait derrière, apparemment prêt à la refermer aussi vite que possible. Il semblait interloqué devant la scène sous ses yeux : Harry Potter devant sa porte, en train de se chamailler avec un adulte à l'aboiement de chien et qui riait tellement qu'il se roulait presque par terre. Il discerna alors les jeunes gens qui se tenaient autour, la plupart avec des airs consternés, mais avec deux grands roux qui semblaient bien s'amuser.

Ron tourna la tête vers l'homme qui sursauta mais ne referma pas la porte.

- Oui, ça brise un peu le mythe, lui dit-il amicalement avec un air faussement désespéré en désignant Harry et Sirius du menton.

L'homme fronça les sourcils tandis que ces deux derniers se calmaient et reprenaient contenance. Harry le regarda et s'avança vers lui. L'homme semblait estimer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, mais jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux, tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement sa porte.

- Bonsoir monsieur, le salua poliment Harry. Nous vous présentons nos excuses pour le dérangement et la frayeur occasionnée.

Harry était sûr désormais que l'homme faisait ce que les Mangemorts lui disaient par peur des représailles. Jamais il n'aurait ouvert sa porte ainsi sinon, et sa femme n'aurait pas eu peur de la sorte. Il lui tendit la main. L'homme regarda la main tendue, monta les yeux jusqu'à la cicatrice d'Harry, le regarda dans les yeux, regarda autour avec suspicion. Alors il baissa la tête et la secoua.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Et je ne suis certainement pas une personne à qui vous tendriez votre main si vous saviez certaines choses Mr Potter… murmura-t-il.

- C'est justement parce que je sais, que je suis là, répondit calmement Harry. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

L'homme le regarda sans comprendre et puis Harry vit une sorte de folle lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. Harry se retourna.

- Sirius, Blaise, Fred, Georges, restez là, avertissez-nous au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Désillusionnez-vous et cachez-vous. Neville, Ginny, Ron, venez avec moi à l'intérieur.

Tous hochèrent la tête sans discuter ses instructions, et s'exécutèrent.

.

.

Harry et ceux qui étaient entrés avec lui saluèrent poliment et calmement l'épouse de l'homme qu'ils étaient venus voir, et cela sembla la rassurer un peu. Elle regardait toujours cependant Harry avec appréhension et chuchota quelque chose à son mari qui sembla être des remontrances inquiètes. Derrière elle, deux jeunes enfants se collaient à ses jambes en regardant avec peur les jeunes gens qui étaient entrés.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous mettre en danger, au contraire, intervint alors Harry. Nous savons que vous suivez des ordres de Mangemorts, mais aussi que vous n'avez pas la Marque sur votre bras. Vous avez une famille, il est tout à fait compréhensible de vouloir la protéger en ne prenant pas de risques. Mais cela peut changer, nous pouvons vous aider.

L'homme le regarda fixement un moment, semblant juger de la réalité des paroles de son interlocuteur.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous avons terminé cette semaine l'établissement d'habitations adaptées pour plusieurs familles et pour des personnes seules ou en couple, dans un quartier particulièrement protégé par les gens qui y habitent déjà et ont préparé les nouveaux accueils, et protégé par les organisations qui luttent contre Voldemort.

Toute la famille eut un tressaillement. Harry vit même le plus jeune des deux enfants, un garçon, se cacher un peu plus derrière sa mère, comme si le nom de Voldemort pouvait l'appeler.

- Mr Potter, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Il est risqué de venir rencontrer des gens qui pourraient vous livrer à Vous-Savez-Qui en quelques secondes. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que vous êtes en sécurité en faisant cela ?

- Nous n'allons voir que des personnes dont nous sommes presque certains qu'ils apprécieront notre aide, premièrement. Et puis, c'est une démarche entièrement intéressée : plus de gens nous convaincrons, moins ça en fera dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Ron et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel, en même temps et d'une façon tellement similaire, que Neville ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Harry les interrogea du regard et Ron secoua la tête tandis que Ginny posait une main sur son épaule.

- Harry, personne ne peux te croire là. Tout le monde sait que tu es un imbécile trop heureux de sauver des gens pour le simple fait de les sauver.

- On se demande souvent ce que tu feras une fois que tu auras sauvé le monde, dans ton dos bien sûr, renchérit Ron. On se demandait l'autre jour si tu te reconvertirais en justicier masqué, comme les supers héros Moldus ou si tu partirais en Croisade dans un pays lointain.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, retenant cependant un rire sincère. Cela eut cependant le mérite de détendre les membres de la famille.

- Monsieur, je ne veux pas vous presser avec votre décision, mais il faudrait que nous sachions rapidement si vous voulez bénéficier de notre protection et déménager, ou si vous voulez faire comme si nous n'étions jamais venus, nous ne vous en tiendrions pas rigueur rassurez-vous, ou bien encore si vous voulez nous rapporter ce que vous savez en continuant d'être un messager pour les Mangemorts.

- Comme un espion ?

- Oui.

- Je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas avec nos fils si jeunes.

- Je ne vous demande pas une réponse ce soir, mais dans les deux jours en revanche. Envoyez un hibou à mon ami Ronald Weasley, mais écrivez Wistili sur l'enveloppe.

- Très bien.

Harry sourit aux enfants et à l'épouse de l'homme avant de se rapprocher de ce dernier. Son regard soudain se fit dur et son ton fut ferme.

- S'il s'avère que vous essayez de nous tendre un piège, en revanche, les conséquences ne sauraient être empêchées. Vous avez le droit de ne pas prendre le risque de venir avec nous, vous n'avez pas le droit de risquer nos vies. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes venus, le seul moyen de le savoir serait que vous leur disiez. Vous. Si je ne vous en voudrais pas de garder votre vie telle qu'elle est à présent, je vous en voudrais de menacer la mienne et celle de mes proches. Nous nous faisons bien comprendre ?

L'homme hocha rapidement la tête, semblant bien comprendre les enjeux. Harry recula et sourit aimablement à nouveau.

- Si vous devenez espion, vous aurez la protection de l'Ordre. Si vous décidez de déménager, ce seront des membres de l'Ordre qui viendront vous aider à transporter vos affaires. Nous nous reverrons peut-être, mais ce n'est pas certain.

- Je vous remercie Mr Potter. Notre famille vous remercie de la considération que vous nous apportez.

Harry ne répondit pas et salua silencieusement avant de se détourner vers la porte. Les autres dirent au revoir à leur tour et ils quittèrent tous la maison après avoir reçu confirmation de ceux qui étaient dehors que la voie était sans danger. Quand il se retourna une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne transplanent tous, Harry vit les deux garçons à la fenêtre qui les regardaient. Il les salua de la main, et ils lui rendirent en souriant. Harry transplana, le cœur plein d'une chaleur apaisante, comme si quelque chose en lui ronronnait.

.

.

Ils procédèrent ainsi aussi longtemps qu'ils purent, et quand il fut trop tard pour aller frapper aux portes, ils rentrèrent au château. Ils avaient amélioré leur technique d'approche après chaque accueil, tous différents, et savaient qu'il valait mieux prendre d'avantage de précautions déjà, en arrivant quelque part, pendant qu'ils y restaient, et en en repartant. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de problèmes mais s'étaient rendu compte que si par hasard des Mangemorts s'étaient trouvés là, ils auraient pu risquer beaucoup.

Un couple, en reconnaissant Harry, avaient largement exprimés leur joie de le voir, leur soulagement, leur honte de servir les Mangemorts, et leurs espoirs de faire quelque chose de bien, et lorsqu'Harry avait exprimé les trois possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, ils avaient immédiatement déclaré être prêts à devenir des espions pour l'Ordre. Une femme, mère et seul parent de ses enfants, avait supplié avant même qu'Harry ne le propose, d'être mise en sécurité, au moins ses deux filles et son fils. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château aux alentours de minuit, ils avaient reçu deux refus de changer de camp, à qui ils avaient du faire subir un Oubliettes pour ne rien risquer, quelques nouveaux agents doubles, plusieurs familles acceptant d'être déménagées, et la plupart des autres avaient demandé un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

.

Le lendemain, Harry s'obligea à faire ses devoirs, mais son esprit était entièrement à tout ce dont l'AP s'occupait ces temps-ci. Sirius avait pris les noms des gens qu'ils avaient visités et leurs choix, et se chargeait de transmettre à l'Ordre et d'organiser les premiers déménagements. Harry avait envoyé un hibou tôt le matin-même à Damian Mac'Guin pour le prévenir et lui donner le nombre des personnes qui arriveraient prochainement et de quels types de logement ils auraient besoin chacun. Il avait ajouté de ne montrer à personne pour l'instant ce qu'ils avaient fait de l'ancienne maison de ses parents.

Ce qui lui avait fait penser qu'il lui manquait toujours des gens pour assurer l'énergie nécessaire à l'ultime protection du lieu. Après avoir repassé la stratégie établie pour la défense du Chemin de Traverse, qu'Hermione lui avait expliquée lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés pour faire le point avant d'aller se coucher, après avoir réfléchis à ce que Drago avait pu lui rapporter de ses moments avec Ombrage sans trouver d'indices pour autant pour l'instant, après avoir éloigné les mauvais souvenirs et les questions existentielles, ne parvenant définitivement pas à faire ses devoirs puisque son esprit ne cessait de dériver, Harry prit de quoi écrire et monta à la Volière.

.

Il n'y avait personne, il était tôt ce samedi matin. Harry salua Hedwige toujours déguisée mais bien elle, qui l'accueillit avec joie. Il s'assit sur un rebord près d'une fenêtre en continuant de caresser les plumes de sa chouette. Les Serpentards s'entraînaient pour leur prochain match contre Serdaigle. Harry regarda le terrain depuis les étroites fenêtres de la Volière, et se sentit nostalgique. Il ouvrit son esprit à Drago qui était en train de voler, et Drago l'emmena avec lui à travers les sensations agréables du vent contre leurs joues et du bois sous leurs doigts. Lorsqu'Harry se retira, son esprit revenant à la charge après cet instant de tranquillité, Drago sourit de ce moment partagé.

Hedwige autant que son esprit soucieux le ramena à la réalité. Harry la fit se poser à côté et prit ses parchemins. Il commença une première lettre pour Mrs Weasley, puis en fit une autre pour le professeur McGonagall, dont il était sûr qu'il voulait leur demander d'être des piliers pour le refuge de l'Armée du Phoenix. Il leur expliquait ce qu'il avait fait de l'ancienne maison de ses parents, ce à quoi elle servirait, sur quoi étaient basées les protections magiques, et pourquoi il avait besoin d'elles, de façon personnalisées. Il signa Harry Potter. Puis il réfléchit. Avec Damian, Ron, Dobby, et lui, on en était à six. Il ne fallait plus qu'une dernière personne, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment stable sur le plan magique, qui ne risquait pas trop de perdre la vie dans la guerre, et en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance pour que cette personne ne dévoile jamais rien. Ce n'était pas évident de mettre un tel fardeau sur quelqu'un, et Harry avait du mal à décider.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un monter furieusement les marches, et il sursauta en voyant débarquer le professeur McGonagall apparemment en colère. Elle tenait la lettre qu'il venait de lui envoyer à la main et avança sur lui rageusement. Il se mit précipitamment debout.

- Monsieur P… Prince, je connaissais votre inconscience légendaire, mais nous en arrivons à un point que je n'aurais pu imaginer !

- Professeur, je…

- Taisez-vous ! Je ferai ce que vous me demandez dans cette lettre, mais uniquement parce que sera le seul moyen de vous éviter bien plus de problèmes ! Mais sachez que je désapprouve entièrement !

Harry se garda de chercher à répondre quoi que ce soit et hocha simplement la tête, content qu'elle ait tout de même accepté. Elle sembla se calmer un peu et le regarda en soupirant.

- Vous devriez être en train de faire vos devoirs ou d'encourager votre petit ami pour son match, ou je ne sais pas, en train de jouer des tours à qui vous voulez même, mais pas en train de faire _ça_…

- Un jour, nous le pourrons. C'est pour que personne n'ait à se retrouver dans ma situation après moi que je le fais maintenant et que j'y mets toute mon énergie, professeur.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que je ne peux rien faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Mais personne ne m'empêchera de désapprouver les plans que l'univers vous a préparé avant même que vous ne soyez né…

Harry ne répondit rien. Le professeur McGonagall détruisit la lettre et quitta la Volière. En la regardant partir, Harry pensa à quelqu'un qui pourrait bien remplir le même rôle. Quelqu'un qui avait la même volonté et détermination de vivre, la même volonté de protéger même sans se battre, le même acharnement à défendre ce qui lui était cher que Molly Weasley, puisqu'elle aussi avait une famille, une personne dont, sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée, dont il savait qu'elle ne les trahirait jamais, qu'elle tiendrait bon, solide et fière, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée : la grand-mère de Neville.

Cela lui fit bizarre de lui envoyer une lettre mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Neville lui avait parlé d'elle plusieurs fois, et quand il parlait de sa grand-mère, Harry voyait un mélange entre McGonagall et Molly Weasley. Il ne voyait pas qui mieux qu'elle saurait prendre part à leur protection. Il lui envoya Hedwige, ayant utilisé un hibou de l'école pour Molly Weasley, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Mais Mrs Longdubat n'était soupçonnée de rien. On connaissait ses opinions, mais les gens considéraient qu'elle était trop vieille pour être une menace et que son petit-fils Neville était trop imbécile. Harry savait que ces constats étaient loin de la réalité, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

.

.

Cela fait, il parvint à avancer un peu dans son travail scolaire. Et puis, mû par une soudaine pulsion, il s'arrêta et décida d'aller voir Drago à son entraînement. Cela devait sûrement être bientôt terminé, il le regarderait voler encore un peu, et puis il l'attendrait, et puis ils iraient déjeuner ensembles. La douceur de ces pensées le fit sourire et apaisa son cœur et son esprit agités. Il avait envie d'un rendez-vous romantique avec son petit ami. Ces mots formés dans sa tête lui donnèrent des papillons dans le ventre et il accéléra le pas.

Drago voyait la fin de l'entraînement approcher quand il sentit le changement d'état d'esprit d'Harry, et il sourit en percevant ce dont il avait envie. Il était fou à quel point Harry pouvait rapidement changer d'humeur ces derniers temps, mais quand c'était dans le bon sens, Drago ne se plaignait pas. Il se doutait que c'était un peu à cause de tout ce qui se passait, mais avait décidé de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il le perçut avant de le voir arriver, et leva la main pour le saluer depuis son balai. Harry lui rendit son salut, et ils se mirent à sourire niaisement tous les deux.

- Malefoy, attrape ce fichu Vif d'Or maintenant, tu as assez rêvé ! lui cria le capitaine de l'équipe.

Quelques membres de l'équipe ricanèrent. Harry observa les joueurs. Crabbe et Goyle avaient été choisis pour remplacer les batteurs, tous deux ayant quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année passée, et ils étaient de gros lourdauds mais avaient l'air de bien savoir balancer les Cognards sur les gens. Les Poursuiveurs n'étaient pas très souples mais comme la stratégie Serpentard était généralement le passage en bloc, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient bien bâtis.

L'entraînement se termina enfin et Harry resta sur les gradins, savourant les sensations de vol ressenties avec Drago les minutes précédentes.

Drago avait pris son temps sous la douche, préférant que les autres soient partis déjà quand il retrouverait Harry dehors. Il fut satisfait de retrouver les vestiaires vides, et se changea rapidement. Un bruit le surprit soudain et lui fit tourner la tête. Le vestiaire était vide, toujours. Drago secoua la tête en se reprochant d'être devenu aussi parano. Il blâmait entièrement le climat actuel, les Lestrange, et le fait qu'il joue un double jeu constamment, pour cette paranoïa récente et cette perpétuelle attention qu'il portait à tout, tout le temps. C'était épuisant.

Il ferma son sac. Du bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Il sursauta. Cette fois, il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Et puis il perçut des chuchotements.

- Si vous essayez de me faire peur, c'est raté, ça m'énerve plus que ça ne m'effraie, dit-il d'une voix ferme et forte.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'on va devoir employer d'autres moyens alors…

La voix qui s'était élevée appartenait à Miles Bletchley, le gardien de l'équipe. Il sortit de derrière les casiers et s'avança vers Drago dans une attitude menaçante, sûr de lui. Drago s'aperçut alors que Montague et Vaisey, deux des Poursuiveurs, étaient apparus de l'autre côté, et qu'il commençait à être encerclé par les trois Serpentards. Il plongea la main vers son sac pour attraper sa baguette, mais ils ricanèrent. Bletchley leva la main et fit tournoyer la baguette de Drago.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il, un rictus malveillant accroché à ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La voix de Drago était pleine de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas peur. Pas encore.

- Oh, mais nous amuser un peu, c'est tout !

- Vous savez très bien ce que vous risquez à vous en prendre à moi.

- Oui, oui, on sait, ton père en entendra parler. Montague, va surveiller l'entrée, on ne voudrait pas être surpris, n'est pas ? Vois-tu Malefoy, nous, on préférerait en apprendre un peu sur… quel est son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Prince.

Drago pâlit. Un doute affreux l'envahit. Il préfererait de loin avoir tort et qu'ils s'en prennent à lui pour des raisons liées au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à son père, à tout ce qu'ils voulaient, sauf…

- Alors… dis-nous Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire baiser par le cul… ?

La voix de Bletchley avait été murmurée, susurrée, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Un sentiment de peur commença à l'envahir.

.

.

Harry attendait, et le temps se faisait long. Il attendit Drago, et l'attendit, et se rendit soudain compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non seulement cela commençait à faire trop longtemps que Drago aurait du sortir de là, mais en plus, Harry crut percevoir un sentiment de panique commencer à naître en lui. Il se leva et se mit à courir en direction des vestiaires, un grondement sourd se mettant à sortir de sa gorge.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre** : J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme toujours :)

- Etes vous contents de voir l'AP aussi active ? Je voulais leur donner un rôle de plus en plus important. Et l'Ordre les prend en considération maintenant. Des idées et remarques sur leurs préoccupations: Dumbledore, l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, les "recrutements"... ? On a aussi les petites révélations sur le trésor familial ... Et la lutte contre Ombrage qui commence vraiment ! (Vous remarquerez dans les titres, de ce chapitre et de ceux à venir ^^)

- Harry/Drago: aimez-vous comment ils évoluent ? J'avoue que certaines phrases que j'ai écrites m'émeuvent à chaque fois que je les relis, dans le discours de Drago au début du chapitre. J'étais assez fière de moi sur quelques unes ^^ Bon par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à Drago dans le prochain chapitre...? Et est-ce qu'Harry va encore "péter les plombs" o_O' ?

A la semaine prochaine si je peux, avec le **chapitre 60 : Et Derrière La Lumière Et Les Ombres, On Trouve Ombrage**

.

**PS:**J'ai fini aujourd'hui le _chapitre 73_ et dépassé les _80 pages Word_ :D

**PPS:** Je serai en Angleterre pendant 2 semaines, je fais une colo, en tant qu'animatrice, sur le thème..._ Welcome To Wizards School_, **thématique Harry Potter** ! :D J'ai trop hâte. Eeeeeet... on va visiter les **Studios** :D ! Et je vais être payée pour ça XD Faites de l'animation moi je vous dis ! Je vous raconterai ;)


	60. Ch60-EtDerrièreLaLumièreEtLesO mbres

**Note de l'Auteur: **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! A nouveau mes excuses pour le retard, d'une semaine encore une fois. J'étais dans une colo Harry Potter, alors j'espère que vous m'excuserez ;) Et j'ai vu les studiooooos HP ! C'était génial génial génial. Les gamins me regardaient et rigolaient parce que j'étais plus excitée qu'eux d'être là XD Bref bref, place au nouveau chapitre :)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
Drago convainc Harry de ne pas céder à la tentation de la rédemption par la douleur. Severus discute avec Remus et apprend qu'il est courant que les puissances ancestrales cherchent à attirer le Héros de l'autre dans leur camp.

Remise en marche de l'Armée du Phoenix contre Voldemort et contre Ombrage - Harry trouve les dernières personnes pour être piliers d'énergie pour le QG de l'AP - Harry a envie d'un moment agréable et tranquille avec Drago et va le voir à son entraînement, mais dans les vestiaires, Drago se fait prendre au piège par des membres de l'équipe.

**Ce chapitre se déroule:** du samedi fin de matinée de la 1è semaine de mars - au lundi après-midi de la 2è semaine de mars

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 60 – Et Derrière La Lumière Et Les Ombres, On Trouve Ombrage**

.

Drago se sentit plaqué contre les casiers derrière lui et se mit à se débattre pour essayer d'échapper à la prise de Bletchley et de Vaisey qui lui tenaient chacun un bras, l'empêchant de les repousser.

- Mais c'est qu'il sait se tortiller le petit enculé ! s'exclama Vaisey.

- Il doit avoir de l'entraînement, ajouta Bletchley.

Drago prenait peur, ne connaissant pas ce type d'attaque personnelle, ayant plutôt l'habitude des joutes verbales et menaces à demi voilées. Personne n'avait à Poudlard encore osé s'en prendre physiquement à lui, et surtout pas de cette manière. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que des Serpentards puissent l'attaquer ainsi. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa les yeux de Bletchley, qui brûlaient d'une sorte de plaisir pervers, malsain, et Drago commença à comprendre qu'il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes si personne ne venait l'aider ou s'il ne pouvait s'en sortir par lui-même. Il ouvrit son esprit, sachant qu'Harry n'était pas loin, et chercha à le joindre, mais s'aperçut qu'Harry ne l'avait pas attendu pour réagir. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne jusqu'à son arrivée. Harry allait arriver, et tout irait bien.

- Si j'étais vous, je laisserais tomber tout de suite, menaça Drago. Darren doit se demander où je suis et il ne va pas tarder à arriver. S'il comprend ce qu'il se passe là, je ne donne pas cher de vos vies…

- Oh, arrête tes salades. C'est encore un bébé, il menace bien, et sait comment faire peur, mais ça ne marche pas avec nous. On sait tous qu'il n'est pas capable d'agir. Montague s'occupera de le maîtriser facilement. Prince est comme toi, un fils à papa avec une grande gueule mais rien dans les couilles. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

Drago protesta violemment et se débattit avec force tandis que Bletchley descendait perversement sa main jusqu'à son pantalon. Malgré sa colère, la panique commençait sérieusement à l'envahir. Vaisey le tenait fermement et Bletchley semblait prêt à aller plus loin que le survol de l'entrejambe encore couvert par les vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? se fit entendre une voix derrière eux.

Sans lâcher Drago, les deux Serpentards tournèrent la tête.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit Bletchley. Dégagez.

Drago ne voyait pas qui était là. Il profita de la distraction de ses tourmenteurs pour chercher Harry mentalement. Où était-il donc passé ? Il ne pensait pas un seul instant que Montague ait pu lui barrer le passage.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Drago ?! s'exclama une autre voix que la première.

Drago connaissait ces voix, mais il lui était impossible de remettre des noms dessus, trop occupé à autre chose. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui se passait du côté d'Harry, il continuait d'essayer d'échapper à la prise des Serpentards qui le retenaient contre les casiers.

- Dégagez, on vous a dit ! cracha Vaisley.

- Arrêtez-ça, vous êtes fous ! Vous allez vous faire détruire !

Crabbe. C'était Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient là. Ils avaient du retourner au vestiaire ou ne pas être encore partis. Drago ne fut jamais plus heureux de les voir. Au moins ils gagnaient du temps et empêchaient Bletchley et Vaisey de continuer sur leur lancée.

- Putain, mais dégagez ! s'énerva Bletchley.

- Non.

Drago fut aussi surpris que ses deux tourmenteurs d'entendre un ton aussi sûr de lui chez Goyle. Bletchley tourna la tête, fit un mouvement qui sembla indiquer quelque chose à Vaisley puisque ce dernier fit bouger Drago de façon à bloquer ses bras dans son dos. Drago essaya de profiter de la manœuvre pour se dégager mais Vaisley était bien plus bâti que lui, et plus âgé, et il le maîtrisa sans difficultés. La colère reprenant le pas sur la peur, Drago songea l'espace d'une seconde, à employer les sorts de magie noire appris chez les Lestrange. Et puis cette idée s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Bletchley s'avança vers Crabbe et Goyle, sûr de pouvoir prendre le dessus, la baguette levée, les muscles contractés. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard, et quand ils le reposèrent sur Bletchley, la détermination était visible dans leurs yeux.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous le défendez ?!

Crabbe et Goyle haussèrent les épaules et sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, vous n'avez jamais été capables de jeter des sorts convenables, vous ne pourrez pas vous battre contre moi, ricana Bletchley avec mépris.

Drago sentit enfin Harry dans son esprit. Celui-ci lui montra rapidement qu'il arrivait en courant, et qu'il avait été assommé par Montague qu'il n'avait pas vu en arrivant aux vestiaires, mais qu'il lui avait mis un poing dans la figure lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Drago et il cessa de se débattre.

- Alors, tu te soumets enfin, l'enculé, lui murmura Vaisley à l'oreille en remarquant son changement d'attitude.

Drago carra la mâchoire. Bletchley tourna les yeux vers eux, ayant entendu Vaisley parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien, je parlais à Mal…

Bletchley vit alors au même instant le visage de Vaisey pâlir et se remplir d'effroi subitement, et celui de Malefoy être particulièrement satisfait, et ne comprit pas. Il fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête. Et sursauta.

.

Darren Prince, une aura noire autour de lui, les yeux flamboyants, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Crabbe et Goyle reculèrent prudemment. Harry avança lentement vers Bletchley qui eut un mouvement de recul. Et puis il voulut se reprendre, convaincu que Prince n'était pas une menace, et leva sa baguette en serrant les dents.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, l'ayant vu dans l'esprit de Drago, et, ce que les Serpentards ne percevaient pas, c'était l'effort incommensurable qu'il était en train de fournir pour ne pas se transformer et leur arracher la gorge, comme il l'avait fait avec les Mangemorts qui s'en étaient pris à Drago au Ministère. Drago, lui, le sentait bien, et il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher Harry de craquer.

- Vos mots et vos mains sont mauvais… gronda-t-il à Bletchley et Vaisey. Toi, dit-il à Vaisey d'une voix qui claqua comme un fouet, lâche Drago. Tout de suite.

Vaisey regarda Bletchley, hésita, et Drago sentit sa prise sur ses bras se relâcher légèrement une seconde. Lui n'hésita pas, et en profita pour se dégager immédiatement. Il attrapa son sac, prit sa baguette des mains de Bletchley qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et se précipita vers Harry. Harry posa une main sur sa joue et une autre sur son épaule en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Bon.

Drago se mordit la lèvre et ajouta, visiblement à contrecœur :

- Ne t'énerve pas trop sur eux, parvint-il à lui dire du bout des lèvres.

Harry comprit qu'il avait une sérieuse envie de les voir souffrir pour avoir osé s'en prendre à lui mais qu'un certain sens du devoir et surement une appréhension de ce qu'Harry pourrait finir par faire, le retenaient. Sa colère s'apaisa. Il sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste faire en sorte qu'ils se souviennent de ne pas recommencer.

Drago hocha la tête et passa derrière Harry. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur les deux Serpentards qui commençaient à avoir sérieusement peur. Il leva sa baguette, et ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils se mirent à trembler en l'entendant murmurer comme une incantation. Drago fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire, et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il se retint d'éclater de rire en s'apercevant qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, mais comme il avait toujours une attitude menaçante et une aura de puissance, on pouvait croire qu'il était en train de jeter une malédiction.

Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, un jet de lumière sortit tout de même de sa baguette, et entoura les deux Serpentards qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Harry prit un air satisfait et se retourna, ne leur accordant plus une aucune attention. Il avança vers Crabbe et Goyle et leur tendit la main.

- Vous avez aidé Drago, je vous en remercie, leur dit-il un peu solennellement.

Les deux Serpentards rosirent et marmonnèrent que ce n'était rien. Drago ne les avait jamais vus gênés comme ça, ça le fit sourire. Il les remercia à son tour, et se laissa entraîner par Harry qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Bletchley et Vaisey qui les avait interpelés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? demanda-t-il à Darren.

- Disons que vous avez plutôt intérêt à faire attention à vos mains si vous décidez de vous en prendre à Drago ou à quelqu'un qui m'est proche, à l'avenir…

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car Harry et Drago avaient déjà disparus, Crabbe et Goyle juste derrière eux. Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes dans la solitude et le silence pour réaliser que les choses auraient pu être bien pires si Darren Prince était arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard.

.

Ils passèrent devant Montague toujours inconscient et Drago eut un sifflement admirateur.

- Tu frappes fort maintenant dis-moi.

- Il m'avait retardé, j'ai cru que j'allais faire pire que ça.

- Je suis content que tu n'aies rien faire d'irrémédiable, murmura Drago.

- Mais ces… ces… Ils méritaient bien plus que ce que je ne leur ai fait, articula Harry entre ses dents.

- Je sais, mais c'est bien aussi que tu aies su te retenir.

Harry marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et Drago s'arrêta de marcher, le faisant s'arrêter avec lui. Il se déplaça pour se placer devant lui et attrapa son visage entre ses mains.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, encore, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps… murmura Harry en fermant les yeux, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

- Oh, je n'étais pas en danger de mort.

- S'ils avaient voulu être plus efficaces, et si Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas été là, ils auraient pu… tu aurais…

- N'y pense plus, c'est terminé, et tout s'est bien passé.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago. Il l'embrassa plus intensément.

.

.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Harry semblant avoir retrouvé son envie de rendez-vous romantique avec son petit ami, envie perturbée par l'incident certes, mais toujours présente, et ils partirent se promener dans le parc juste tous les deux. Le mot d'ordre était : ne parler que de sujets insignifiants, et se détendre. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans les appartements de Rogue au début de la semaine et n'avaient pas envie de le faire. Harry éprouvait toujours un peu ce qu'il avait ressenti et voulu alors, mais d'une façon différente, moins sombre. Drago pensait que c'était une lubie qui lui était passée, et avait été ravi de voir Harry se concentrer sur les missions de l'AP et leurs opérations concrètes. Cela lui faisait toujours bien plus de bien que de rester des heures à retourner ses pensées ombragées dans sa tête.

Ils étaient assis contre un arbre, Drago appuyé sur Harry, leurs mains entrelacées, quand soudain Harry se redressa brusquement.

- J'ai une idée !

- Ah non, protesta immédiatement Drago. On a dit pas cet après-midi !

- Mais…

- Garde-la pour plus tard !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Drago se retourna et l'embrassa, l'empêchant de parler. Quand Harry pu reprendre l'usage de sa bouche, il parvint à articuler :

- Très bonne façon de me couper la parole, très cher.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Mais Drago ne put retenir Harry très longtemps. L'idée était apparu, et son esprit était reparti dans les évènements et la lutte, et n'était plus à leur moment tranquille. Drago abandonna, et laissa Harry lui exprimer ce à quoi il avait pensé.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais occuper Ombrage ailleurs que dans son bureau un jour ?

- J'imagine que oui, pourqu… Tu veux aller fouiller son bureau ?!

- Moi non, ce serait trop risqué, et si je me fais prendre à fouiner dans les affaires d'Ombrage, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Mais des membres de l'AP pourraient le faire. Tu occuperais Ombrage, je gèrerais la Brigade Inquisitoriale pour qu'on soit assez coordonnés pour que personne ne se fasse prendre sans que ça ait l'air d'être planifié, et on pourrait diviser l'AP en trois : certains qui fouilleraient, certains qui surveilleraient, certains qui créeraient une distraction.

Drago fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- Ca n'a pas l'air trop foireux comme plan… Mais c'est que tu t'améliores ! lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry sourit à son tour et poussa un peu Drago pour se relever.

- Allons demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent !

Mais Drago ne bougea pas et tourna même le dos à Harry en croisant les bras, un air exagérément boudeur sur le visage. Harry secoua la tête et se mit à sa hauteur, derrière lui, pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- D'accord, je reste encore un peu avec toi… lui murmura-t-il. Bon, écoute, on a une réunion prévue en fin d'après-midi, et ensuite, on doit encore aller voir des personnes qui sont sur la liste. Mais je ferai en sorte qu'on ne s'attarde pas, et dès qu'on rentrera, je viendrai directement te voir, et comme demain on pourra faire la grasse matinée, et bien j'emploierai le reste de la nuit à me faire pardonner de ne pas passer chaque seconde de chaque minute avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Drago fit une petite moue, mais Harry vit que c'était pour cacher la roseur de son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- Et j'ai de nombreuses idées…

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il y eut un léger instant d'immobilité et de silence, et soudain, Drago se retourna, et passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, il l'embrassa passionnément en s'agrippant à lui. Harry lui rendit son baiser et leurs mains commencèrent à se faire caressantes. Aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Ce soir… promis, murmura Harry en caressant la joue de Drago.

Et il se leva et partit. Et Drago sut que c'était parce qu'il avait trop envie de n'être qu'avec lui, qu'il se devait de s'éloigner, pour ne pas craquer et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Et il sourit.

.

.

La réunion de l'AP fut rapide, un simple compte-rendu des derniers jours, et une prévision des activités de la soirée : finitions des préparations pour l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse dont la date ne semblait plus être loin, suite du recrutement, et, la nouveauté du soir, préparation de l'Opération Bureau d'Ombrage. Tout le monde trouva l'idée d'Harry plutôt bonne et un petit groupe se pencha sur la question pour prévoir la diversion, l'équipe qui fouillerait le bureau, celle qui surveillerait, la stratégie à opérer avec la Brigade, avec Ombrage, les mots de codes, les signaux d'urgence, etc.

Harry et ceux qui l'accompagnèrent rencontrer des personnes qui pouvaient potentiellement passer de leur côté, partirent en tout début de soirée pour ne pas rentrer trop tard et avoir le temps de discuter avec le plus de monde possible. Cela se passa moyennement, moins bien que la veille : plus de personnes refusèrent de leur ouvrir, et ils se firent même tirer dessus par un homme d'un certain âge. Fred et Georges firent de nombreuses blagues sur son aspect d'ermite Moldu avec son fusil pour détendre l'atmosphère une fois qu'ils eurent transplané ailleurs. Mais ils rencontrèrent aussi des gens qui exprimèrent leur envie de fuir les Mangemorts, et d'autres qui souhaitèrent les aider.

En rentrant, tous les membres se retrouvèrent rapidement pour faire le point, et Harry incita tout le monde à aller se reposer, car tous en avaient bien besoin. Il leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain en fin de matinée en leur disant qu'il voulait leur présenter quelque chose, une surprise. Il avait ainsi prévu de leur faire visiter Godric's Hollow, à nouveau partir des plans. Il faudrait attendre d'activer les dernières protections, en rassemblant les sept personnes choisies pour être les piliers d'énergie, et l'apposition de la signature magique de chacun sur le système de sécurité, avant de pouvoir y aller réellement et l'utiliser, mais il avait trop hâte de leur montrer pour attendre.

Les stratégies pour la défense du Chemin de Traverse étaient terminées tant que l'Ordre et l'AP n'avaient pas plus d'informations sur la stratégie Mangemort, et Severus devrait leur en apporter dans la semaine, ainsi qu'une date. Si tout se passait bien, Voldemort croirait avoir un pas d'avance sur l'Ordre, mais il ne saurait pas ce qu'il devrait en être réellement, et surtout, il ne penserait pas que les jeunes puissent se battre et faire partie de la stratégie.

.

.

Harry et Drago rentraient au dortoir Serpentard avec les autres Serpentards de l'AP en faisant attention à eux car le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps. Harry commençaient à discuter avec Théodore d'une chose qui lui était passée par la tête, mais Drago l'attrapa et lança un bonsoir définitif aux autres en entraînant dans sa chambre Harry amusé.

La porte était à peine refermée derrière eux qu'ils s'agrippèrent et s'embrassèrent intensément, presque violemment. Ils se rendirent compte que, s'ils avaient dormi l'un avec l'autre tous ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient peu réellement embrassés, et n'avaient pas passé de temps juste tous les deux, de temps plus intime. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et grimpèrent dessus en continuant de s'embrasser avec cette même frénésie. Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à défaire la chemise de Drago, tandis qu'il s'enflammait d'une chaleur dévorante. Et Drago voulut le laisser continuer et entreprendre la même chose sur lui, mais soudain, alors que la main d'Harry s'approchait de son bas-ventre, Drago eut comme un flash, et il poussa Harry avec violence.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda Drago avec incompréhension. Drago ferma les yeux et fit un effort pour respirer calmement, mais, un souvenir très récent s'était imposé et ne voulait pas laisser son esprit en paix. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires ce matin là, Drago pensait que cela n'allait pas réellement le marquer. Tout c'était passé très vite, il n'y avait rien eu réellement, et il avait passé la journée sans être tourmenté par cela, alors il avait pensé qu'il n'en serait pas perturbé d'avantage. Mais son inconscient, son corps, quoi que ça ait été, en avait décidé autrement, et avait préféré rappeler ce mauvais moment à sa mémoire, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'enfouir immédiatement.

Harry s'approcha lentement de Drago et tendit la main vers son visage pour le relever vers lui. Drago ouvrit les yeux, regarda Harry, et détourna la tête. Il ouvrit son esprit en revanche, trop gêné pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et expliquer sa réaction. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Harry, il vit dans son regard que la tendresse s'était installée. Harry s'avança pour se mettre à côté de Drago, et ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur à la tête du lit, Harry entourant Drago de ses bras.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, et puis sur la joue, et puis sur l'épaule, tandis que ses doigts s'entremêlaient doucement avec ceux de Drago. Ils bougèrent un peu, pour que leurs visages se regardent, et Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et puis il recommença, un peu plus, un peu plus intensément. Leurs mains se délièrent, et celles de Drago se posèrent sur le torse et la nuque d'Harry, tandis que celles d'Harry se déplaçaient dans le dos de Drago pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui. Il était un peu au-dessus de lui, et le relevait pour que leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Harry les fit se décaler un peu, jusqu'à ce que Drago soit entièrement allongé sur le lit, et alors, il se plaça lentement au-dessus de lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, et Drago se rendit à peine compte du mouvement, trop absorbé par leurs baisers plus profonds, sensuels, plus empli de désir, plus créateurs de sensations. Harry laissa ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, descendit en embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau, sa main ayant en partie ôté le vêtement entre temps, et il s'arrêta sur la marque de Drago, celle qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'embrassa, la mordilla, et sentit son désir grandir en entendant Drago laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Drago prenait conscience que les choses semblaient commencer d'aller plus loin, ce soir là, mais il le voulait, et il laissa faire. Il chercha même à les alimenter, les accélérer. Il savait qu'Harry et lui n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout, pas ce soir, mais il y avait d'autres choses qu'ils pouvaient faire, il le savait, et, bien qu'il ait du mal encore à se l'avouer, il en avait terriblement envie. Ses mains ôtèrent la chemise d'Harry tandis que celui-ci continuait de titiller les points sensibles de sa gorge.

Harry se redressa un peu pour terminer d'enlever son vêtement, et Drago posa une main sur son torse, l'empêchant de se pencher à nouveau sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour ralentir les choses, ou pour les arrêter, au contraire. Harry lut dans ses yeux le désir monté et provoqué tandis que Drago contemplait son torse dénudé. Il sourit en le voyant rosir lorsque ses yeux descendirent sur son pantalon et remontèrent aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, il n'était pas plus expérimenté que Drago, et en savait sûrement même beaucoup moins, mais il se sentait bien, à l'aise, l'esprit calme et apaisé. Il se laissait guider par des intuitions et par ce que son désir lui indiquait de faire pour continuer de grandir.

Drago regardait Harry qui le surplombait, et cette position fit écho dans leur esprit à tous les deux aux ambigüités de leur relation. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentit gêné, ou ne chercha à modifier les choses. Ils avaient l'impression que c'était ce qu'il fallait, que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Drago se redressa un peu, et Harry l'aida à ôter son vêtement à son tour. Il l'observa aussi, se délectant de son corps qui semblait parfaitement fait, pâle et imberbe, se délectant des cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur la peau délicate, et se pencha pour embrasser d'abord le haut du torse de son amant, avant de commencer à descendre, avec sensualité, mais tendresse, et délicatesse, comme si ce qu'il avait entre les mains était un objet extrêmement précieux.

Drago ferma les yeux et son bras vint se poser sur ses paupières closes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces sensations, il sentait le désir monter en lui, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de choses qu'il ne savait exprimer, et puis il se sentait embarrassé malgré le plaisir. Et lorsqu'il entendit et sentit son pantalon être défait et ouvert, il se mordit les lèvres, et tourna la tête, les yeux fermés, crispés. Harry sentait la gêne de Drago mais il sentait aussi son envie que les choses continuent, alors il ne s'arrêta pas, mais ses gestes se firent lents, doux, et tendres, pour que Drago ne se mette pas subitement à paniquer.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il se laissa guider, et continua. Il ôta lentement le pantalon de Drago, et en sentant l'air sur son intimité, Drago se rendit compte qu'Harry avait fait glisser son caleçon en même temps. Harry remonta l'embrasser dans le cou, comme Drago avait la tête tournée sur le côté. Il glissa doucement une main sur sa joue, et fit pivoter le visage de Drago pour le regarder, et prendre ses lèvres. Drago enleva son bras de ses yeux pour le passer dans le dos d'Harry, et agripper sa peau.

Harry passa une main sur sa nuque pour maintenir son visage près du sien, approfondissement leur baiser, et fit glisser son autre main entre leurs corps. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe tendu de son amant, celui-ci sursauta un peu, eut un frisson de plaisir, et chercha des baisers plus profonds encore. Voyant que Drago ne reculait pas ni ne le repoussait, Harry caressa sensuellement son membre, fit descendre une fois encore ses lèvres dans sa gorge, lieu particulièrement sensible chez le jeune homme. La main d'Harry commença un mouvement plus régulier sur le sexe de Drago tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue continuaient de titiller le haut du corps. La tête de Drago se tendit vers l'arrière, et les yeux fermés, il tentait vainement de ne pas céder au plaisir qui grandissait et prenait tout son être.

C'était fou, insensé, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé encore. Il n'était jamais allés aussi loin, jamais n'avaient-ils même passé réellement le cap des vêtements et de leurs corps nus, et voilà qu'ils en étaient à ce point là, et tandis que Drago cédait au désir qui l'envahissait, Harry joignait leurs esprits pour tout ressentir au même moment. Le corps de Drago entre ses mains, réagissant ainsi à ses gestes et à ses lèvres… les sensations étaient enivrantes. Ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre, pas encore, et déjà le plaisir les submergeait, et la seule pensée qui restait vive dans leurs esprits fusionnés était qu'ils n'en étaient là qu'au début de tout ce qu'ils pourraient encore faire à l'avenir, et la perspective était intoxicante.

Le mouvement de la main d'Harry s'accéléra, les mains de Drago agrippèrent le dos d'Harry plus fort, et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se détache une fois encore. Il planta ses dents à l'emplacement de la marque qu'il avait déjà faite ainsi. Drago se pressa plus encore contre Harry. Le désir explosa en eux. Ils atteignirent ensembles un sommet de plaisir, leurs esprits mêlés, leurs corps enlacés, leurs mains à tous les deux empêchant mutuellement l'autre de les séparer.

.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Neville qui ne dormait pas encore, car Ginny était couchée près de lui, rougit soudain. Dans celui des Serdaigle, Luna sourit, son rêve soudain plus coloré. Dans sa chambre, Caitlin se réveilla, et se mit à rire, d'un rire pur et merveilleux. Au cœur de ses plans machiavéliques, Lord Voldemort soudain, se sentit mal à l'aise, incapable pour autant d'en déterminer la cause ou l'origine.

.

.

Le soleil fit passer ses rayons à travers les carreaux des fenêtres de la chambre, et ils se posèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes endormis enlacés. Drago se réveilla le premier, et cligna un peu des yeux. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et refermant les yeux, il sourit, heureux, bien. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Harry, et sentit celui-ci répondre à son étreinte sans se réveiller réellement. Drago ouvrit les yeux alors soudainement à nouveau et un sourire amusé et malin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Après leur moment de plaisir, Harry avait aussi enlevé les vêtements qui lui restaient, et qui étaient inconfortables dans son état. Ils étaient en caleçon tous les deux, Drago ayant insisté, encore peu à l'aise avec leurs corps nus. Drago se glissa hors des bras d'Harry et sous les draps… et resta bloqué quelques instants. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire, il en avait une parfaite idée même mais… Drago inspira profondément, se remémora les merveilleux moments de la nuit passée, et fit un effort. C'était son tour de faire ce type de plaisir à Harry. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas pour lui aussi évident que ce qu'il avait pu comprendre…

Il commença plus sobrement, pour s'aider à aller plus loin ensuite. Posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, il embrassa la peau dénudée juste au-dessus de la limite du dernier vêtement, et commença à descendre, très lentement, ses mains descendant en même temps, entraînant le caleçon avec elles.

Harry était dans cette phase légère du sommeil qui se termine quand il sentit un plaisir particulier venir de plus bas et se répandre dans tout son corps. Son esprit le tira peu à peu du sommeil mais ne put s'éclaircir, car le plaisir montait de plus en plus et rendait ses perceptions floues et imprécises. Il parvint à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de lèvres sur son sexe dur et tendu, des lèvres qui le parcouraient, le titillaient, partaient un peu à côté avant de revenir, traitreusement. Elles s'aventurèrent légèrement vers la cuisse, et Harry sentit une montée soudaine de plaisir. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement.

Sous les draps, Drago sourit. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de fort intéressant… Il n'avait pas réussi à prendre le membre d'Harry entièrement en bouche, parce qu'il trouvait cela trop embarrassant, gênant, encore, mais il était parvenu à y poser ses lèvres, et se trouvait déjà plutôt fier de lui pour cela. Il décida d'utiliser sa main sur le sexe pour laisser ses lèvres jouer avec un point qui semblait réellement sensible pour Harry, juste à côté.

Harry avait les yeux fermé, le corps brûlant. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps autour de lui et il retenait avec peine d'avantage de gémissements de plaisir, en laissant échapper, de plus en plus. Drago continua, essaya de titiller aussi avec la langue, et sa main se mut d'avantage, un peu inconsciemment, et il ressentait du plaisir lui aussi, bien qu'il soit moindre.

Mais lorsque leurs esprits se joignirent sans même qu'ils l'aient cherché, Drago crut qu'il allait suffoquer sous la vague de plaisir intense qui fut subitement partagée. Il laissa sa main sur le membre d'Harry mais sortit précipitamment des draps pour venir chercher les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes. Harry le fit s'approcher plus rapidement en attrapant son visage de ses mains.

Leur baiser déclencha comme une explosion dans leurs corps et esprits, dans tous leurs êtres. Ils restèrent un instant suspendu.

Et respirèrent. Et sourirent. Et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Et s'étreignirent. Et s'embrassèrent encore.

.

Le manque d'habitude et l'intensité de ce qu'ils vivaient malgré le peu de choses en réalité, les fit replonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Ils se réveillèrent en même temps, quelques heures plus tard.

- Bonjour mon cher et tendre, dit Harry avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

- Excellente façon de te faire pardonner de ne pas passer assez de temps avec moi uniquement, murmura Drago.

- Excellente façon de me saluer le matin, murmura Harry en réponse avant de rire doucement.

- J'ai envie de rester au lit et d'essayer plein de nouvelles choses… prononça Drago d'une voix presque inaudible, rougissant comme jamais.

Harry le regarda et éclata de rire. Drago tourna les yeux vers lui et ils brillèrent. Ces rires heureux et sincères étaient trop rares, Drago les adorait. Harry l'embrassa furtivement.

- Mais il faut qu'on bouge un peu, sinon des gens vont croire qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose.

- M'en fiche, grogna Drago.

- Et… je dois faire visiter Godric's Hollow à l'Armée du Phoenix, et leur expliquer le fonctionnement et…

Drago se redressa brusquement.

- Mr Prince, vous aurez intérêt à faire d'avantage passer votre compagnon avant tout le reste à l'avenir ! Ou vous en subirez les conséquences ! lança-t-il exagérément en tournant le dos.

- Rien de tel qu'un amant vexé et boudeur… murmura Harry en se glissant derrière lui, la tête sur son épaule, les mains entourant son ventre.

Drago se laissa aller contre lui. Une lueur amusée apparut dans ses yeux, qu'Harry ne put voir, et Drago attrapa une main d'Harry et commença à la faire glisser plus bas. Harry sursauta, retira sa main et recula, et regarda Drago avec une stupéfaction clairement amusée, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

- Dis donc, ça y est, tu ne t'en lasses plus ? dit-il à Drago en riant toujours.

- Eh, c'était hyper agréable, même génial, et un plaisir de fou, et j'ai envie de recommencer, et d'en ressentir encore plus. Ne donne pas quelque chose d'excellent à quelqu'un, comme ça sans prévenir, ou alors ne t'étonne pas ensuite !

- Drago… tu es impossible.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas, toi.

- Oh… si…

Et Harry plongea sur Drago et l'embrassa.

- Mais pour l'instant, j'ai encore des devoirs. Un jour viendra où nous pourrons rester des jours, des semaines, des mois même si tu le veux, à essayer des centaines de nouvelles choses. Je te le promets. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Drago fit la moue mais se résigna.

- Bien, je me rends, mais n'oublie pas que tu auras à te rattraper un jour !

Harry l'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois avant de descendre du lit et de regagner sa chambre pour se changer, pour aller retrouver les autres.

.

.

Tandis qu'il faisait visiter l'espace virtuel de leur nouvelle maison à Godric's Hollow aux membres de l'AP qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue, et qu'il leur expliquait son fonctionnement, l'utilisation prévue, les protections magiques, la zone de voyage, les sources d'énergie, etc, Ron et Hermione attendaient avec Neville et Ginny dans la Salle sur Demande, un peu à côté, en discutant d'autres choses.

- Au fait, est-ce que vous avez senti quelque chose hier soir ? demanda soudain Neville en rougissant.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Hermione, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

- Non rien… marmonna le jeune homme plus rouge encore.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête d'en être gêné, ce n'est pas si embarrassant, déjà, et ensuite, je dirais même qu'il était temps qu'ils avancent un peu de ce côté-là !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron, interloqué.

- D'Harry et Drago, répondit Ginny. Apparemment, ils auraient fait progresser leur relation intime dans la nuit, dit-elle sans aucune gêne.

- Et ce matin, ajouta Neville sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être embarrassé par ce dont ils parlaient.

- Oh ! Il était temps, en effet ! lança Hermione avant de rire.

Ron frissonna avec une grimace, ce qui redoubla les rires autour de lui.

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en savoir plus ! articula-t-il.

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Neville semble en avoir ressenti une partie, répondit Ginny.

- Sérieusement ?!

- Juste une seconde, comme un flash de sensations, essaya d'expliquer Neville. C'est apparut et c'est reparti immédiatement mais je l'ai ressenti clairement.

Hermione commença de partir dans des réflexions à voix haute mais impossible à suivre et Ron fut soulagé de voir leurs camarades revenir dans la réalité.

Ils discutaient tous avec virulence et parlaient en même temps, excités par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, par les perspectives que tout cela sous-entendait, par leurs envies de s'exprimer sur le sujet. Harry apparut le dernier. Hermione le regarda, pensant qu'il serait content de lui, mais fut surprise de voir son visage sombre et préoccupé. D'après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et avec les résultats positifs et l'action de ces derniers jours, elle pensait sincèrement qu'il retrouverait une certaine bonne humeur. Elle se trompait visiblement.

Elle se fraya un passage parmi les membres de l'AP, et atteignit Harry.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

- Oh, Hermione, bonjour. Oui, non, excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais, et tu as l'air encore plus préoccupé que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est… ce sont les Serpentards, les fils de Mangemorts, ceux sur lesquels j'ai une certaine emprise. Enfin… pour l'instant…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils sont suspicieux, ils se méfient. Ils ont relevé que mes absences coïncidaient avec des actions de l'autre camp, et avec des absences de personnes contre qui je devrais être plutôt qu'avec eux, toutes les incohérences de mes excuses ont été soulevées…

- Oh, par Merlin ! Tu as pu te sortir de ça ? réagit Hermione, très inquiète.

- Oui, pour l'instant. J'ai joué le méchant et le proche de Voldemort, je leur ai montré à nouveau que quoi que je fasse, ils n'ont pas intérêt à trop m'embêter avec ça, et j'ai rappelé que Voldemort aurait su immédiatement si j'étais contre lui, et que s'il me faisait confiance, je n'avais pas à répondre de mes actes devant des larbins, enfin j'ai joué le jeu quoi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- Bon, j'espère que ça tiendra assez… Oh, tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu as infiltré nos rangs ! Que comme nous sommes tous des imbéciles au grand cœur, on a voulu croire en ta bonne foi, et qu'on t'a laissé entrer parmi nous, mais qu'en réalité tu agis sur ordre de Voldemort !

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.

- Hermione, tu es brillante ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Pas grand-chose, nous sommes tous d'accord sur le sujet, intervint Ron.

Ils se sourirent, et Hermione fut soulagée de voir Harry se réjouir sincèrement.

Drago les rejoignit, et ils purent terminer les derniers détails de leur plan ciblé sur le bureau d'Ombrage, opération qu'ils décidèrent de lancer le lendemain au milieu de l'après-midi puisqu'elle était fin prête. Puis Harry et les mêmes que les dernières fois quittèrent à nouveau le château pour continuer leur recrutement. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, la plupart ayant réellement besoin de temps pour eux, pour leur travail scolaire, et pour se reposer.

.

.

Le lundi après-midi arriva très rapidement. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de cinquième année étaient en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Ombrage, et l'opération avait été placée à ce moment là pour des questions pratiques. Le cours avait commencé depuis une heure déjà quand Rusard débarqua précipitamment dans la salle de classe, affolé.

- Madame la directrice, madame la directrice !

- Voyons, Rusard, calmez-vous, que se passe-t-il donc ?

- Des feux d'artifices, dans les couloirs des derniers étages !

Ombrage plissa les yeux.

- Faites-les donc disparaître ! Et les autres enseignants, que font-ils ?

- Ils n'y arrivent pas non plus, madame. Selon les sortilèges ils ont des réactions différentes !

Dans la classe, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'agitation. Tout allait se jouer là pour l'AP qui constituait presque la moitié des élèves en vérité, et les autres n'osaient pas faire de remarques, Ombrage étant déjà en train de s'énerver. Elle se retourna, pointa sa baguette sur Drago, et dit rapidement :

- Mr Malefoy, surveillez la classe en mon absence. Continuez tous de lire le chapitre de votre manuel, je vous interrogerai en revenant.

Et elle quitta rapidement la salle, sa baguette à la main. Les choses se passèrent alors très rapidement. Il y eut une explosion, et une fumée noire emplit la pièce tandis que des sortilèges se mettaient à jaillir de tous côtés. Parvati parvint à éviter celui qui était dirigé contre elle et se cacha, sans que personne ne sache qu'elle n'était pas inconsciente. Les membres de l'Armée du Phoenix attendirent, leurs baguettes encore à la main, que la fumée qu'ils avaient provoquée grâce à un artifice de Fred et George, se dissipe, et vérifièrent rapidement que personne n'avait été accidentellement blessé dans l'agitation. Parvati eut alors la surprise de découvrir que travaillaient ensembles des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, et surtout, que Drago Malefoy et Darren Prince semblaient ne pas être du tout ceux que tous croyaient.

Daphné et Blaise se postèrent près de la porte, surveillant les allées et venues, prêts à donner le signal d'alerte, et tous les autres montèrent au bureau d'Ombrage qui était juste au-dessus de la salle de classe. Avant que les chats et autres portraits n'aient le temps de n'en reconnaître aucun d'entre eux, ils jetèrent des sorts qui les aveuglèrent. Ils se mirent alors à fouiller méthodiquement sous les directives d'Hermione et cherchèrent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver d'intéressant. Hermione passait dupliquer les documents ou prendre en photo les éléments qui semblaient utiles, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, et ils se focalisèrent sur ce qui pourrait les aider à trouver Dumbledore.

C'est Neville qui trouva ce qui les intéressait. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'en ôtant des livres, il découvrit un vrai trésor pour eux.

- Regardez, là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde se rassembla.

- Des plans du Ministère… murmura Hermione. Avec tous les noms des occupants des bureaux… oh, et là, les employés !

- Oh par Merlin, venez-voir ça ! se fit soudain entendre la voix de Daphné, effrayée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait ouvert un livre de cours qui révéla en réalité de nombreux parchemins qui s'étaient dépliés. Et inscrits dessus étaient des schémas de stratégie militaire, des plans détaillés de différents lieux dont surtout le Ministère et Poudlard, des listes d'armements sorciers et moldus, et des noms regroupés dans l'organisation d'une armée. Trois ennemis. Le premier : Dumbledore. Le second : Potter. Le dernier : Voldemort.

- Par tous les Fondateurs… Elle prépare une guerre, une guerre contre nous tous…

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:**

J'espère que vous avez aimé bien sûr :) Attention, le jeu d'Ombrage va se dévoiler ! Et Harry et Drago commencent enfin à aller plus loin... ;)

A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 61 : Douleurs d'Ombres (jeu de mot avec le nom Dolores Ombrage, au cas où vous n'auriez pas vu ^^)


	61. Chapter 61 - Douleurs d'Ombres

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le nouveau chapitre, le bon jour (enfin ! ^^). Vous noterez le jeu de mot du titre du chapitre avec le nom du crapaud rose, Dolores Ombrage ;) Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**  
Drago est attaqué dans les vestiaires par des coéquipiers, sur sa relation avec Darren Prince. Crabbe et Goyle lui viennent en aide, et Harry le sauve en se retenant d'attaquer en retour. Ils passent du temps ensembles et leur relation physique évolue un peu.  
L'AP continue de recruter et Harry fait visiter la maison à Godric's Hollow.  
Harry a une idée pour tirer des informations du bureau d'Ombrage: l'AP met au point un plan pour y pénétrer et voler des documents.  
Ils découvrent alors qu'Ombrage est bien plus dangereuse que tous ne le croient, car elle prépare une véritable guerre avec des moyens sorciers et moldus, contre Dumbledore, Harry, et même contre Voldemort.

**Ce chapitre se déroule : **du lundi après-midi de la deuxième semaine de mars au samedi soir de cette même semaine.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CHAPITRE 61 – Douleurs D'Ombres**

.

Le silence effaré qui suivit les découvertes des jeunes sorciers fut soudain brisé par le signal d'alerte.

- Vite, Ombrage arrive ! cria Blaise.

Les jeunes gens s'agitèrent et se dépêchèrent de descendre et de s'assommer mutuellement par magie pour donner le change. Parvati se rendit compte qu'il valait mieux faire semblant d'être inconsciente, elle aussi, si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Et puis elle n'avait aucune envie de dénoncer qui que ce soit, surtout ceux auxquels on s'attendait le moins.

Lorsqu'Ombrage entra dans la salle de classe en fulminant, elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Son regard resta posé sur les élèves évanouis et d'un seul mouvement, toute son attention et tout son corps fut tourné vers son bureau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur et elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa pièce personnelle en courant. Le cri qu'elle poussa fut bien plus furieux qu'horrifié et elle redescendit plus en colère encore.

Les feux d'artifices qui lui avaient explosé au visage et qui perturbaient l'ordre et la tranquillité du château encore à ce moment-même n'était absolument rien dans sa tête comparé à la conscience que des élèves avaient pu découvrir ses plans les plus secrets.

Sa baguette à la main, elle s'approcha d'abord de Drago et lui lança un Enervatum pour le réveiller.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il en la découvrant debout à côté de lui. Professeur, je vous présente mes excuses, nous nous sommes fait surprendre !

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et frémissante.

- Il y a eu une explosion et une fumée noire, complètement opaque, a empli la pièce. Ensuite des sortilèges ont fusé et j'ai entendu de nombreux cris et corps qui tombaient. J'ai été assommé assez vite à mon tour. Je n'ai eu le temps de voir personne…

Ombrage se détourna de lui et Drago se releva rapidement. Elle réveilla les Serpentards qui étaient dans la Brigade les uns après les autres en les interrogeant sans qu'ils n'aient donc entendu les versions des autres avant eux. Elle réveilla ensuite Darren qui lui indiqua qu'il lui avait semblé entendre la porte s'ouvrir un peu avant l'explosion de fumée. Il avait été décidé qu'il donnerait cette fausse information, pour orienter les soupçons sur en-dehors de la classe, et qu'il serait le seul à le faire, car il était clair pour tout le monde que Darren Prince était plus attentif et moins facile à piéger, et pour Ombrage aussi. Il serait donc logique qu'il ait remarqué quelque chose de plus que tous les autres.

Ombrage envoya ceux qu'elle avait réveillé un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Restaient inconscients à terre tous les Gryffondors de la classe ainsi que les quelques Serpentards qui n'étaient pas enrôlés dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Et donc, presque uniquement des membres de l'Armée du Phoenix…

Elle fit avec eux la même chose qu'avec les autres, si ce n'est qu'elle parut plus menaçante encore, et qu'elle ne les ménagea pas pour les réveiller ou pour s'adresser à eux. Les Serpentards étaient envoyés à un endroit de la pièce, et les Gryffondors à un autre. Le hasard fit que Parvati fut la dernière. Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas d'Ombrage se rapprocher, elle ne put empêcher un frémissement. Ombrage le remarqua aussitôt, et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne vit ainsi pas les airs soudain légèrement paniqués de la moitié de ses élèves, qui venaient de comprendre que Parvati les avaient tous vus. Harry sentit la main de Drago agripper son bras et lui-même s'obligea à respirer lentement. Allait-elle avoir trop peur d'Ombrage et les dénoncer ? Allait-elle dire quels Serpentards et prétendus grands partisans de Voldemort elle avait vu travailler avec les proches et fidèles d'Harry Potter et de Dumbledore ? Allait-elle dire que Darren Prince n'était pas celui que tous pensaient… ?

.

Ombrage pointa sa baguette sur Parvati qui ne savait pas si elle s'était dévoilée déjà ou non et qui donc ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas prendre le risque, et plusieurs retinrent leur souffle, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont Ombrage pouvait être capable. Mais l'horrible femme plissa les yeux et d'un air mauvais, appela Crabbe. Celui-ci avança, hésitant.

- Vincent, veuillez la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, voulez-vous ?

Crabbe regarda Ombrage, regarda Parvati à nouveau, et prit un air idiot pour masquer le fait qu'il avait en réalité très bien compris mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire une chose pareille.

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y, vous avez ma permission et même mes encouragements.

La voix d'Ombrage se fit alors effrayante.

- Frappez-la, articula-t-elle lentement.

Parvati ne put tenir, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta rapidement, terrifiée.

- Ah… fut tout ce qu'Ombrage dit en réponse.

Elle s'approcha de Parvati qui tremblait de peur.

- Vincent, veuillez retourner près de vos camarades. Miss Patil en revanche…

Lavande regarda Hermione comme si celle-ci allait trouver comment tirer Parvati de cette galère comme on trouve la solution d'un problème mathématique. Hermione faisait fonctionner ses méninges à toute vitesse, mais quand elle glissa un regard vers Harry discrètement, elle ne put déchiffrer son expression. Harry ne savait absolument pas comment sortir de cette situation. Il voulait signifier à Hermione ou à un autre d'aider Parvati et d'intervenir mais le risque était de trop attirer l'attention sur cette personne et de ne faire qu'attiser la colère d'Ombrage. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas la laisser dans cette galère à cause d'eux. Et en même temps, il avait peur que Parvati ne craque et dise qui elle avait vu.

- Miss Patil… vous étiez réveillée, vous n'étiez pas inconsciente comme vos camarades… ce qui signifie que vous deviez avoir une part dans ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, professeur, non, non, je vous le jure ! Je n'ai pas été touchée par les sorts lancés dans la fumée noire, c'est tout, et je me suis cachée !

- Alors pourquoi avoir fait semblant d'être inconsciente… ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi ! Je les ai vu le faire alors je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure chos-…

Les yeux de Parvati s'écarquillèrent de panique. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle gaffé, et bien largement qui plus était. Plusieurs élèves échangèrent des regards plus qu'inquiets et la prise de Drago sur le bras d'Harry se resserra. Le rictus d'Ombrage s'était étiré et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur terrifiante.

- Miss Patil… Seriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, en train de nous dire… Je n'ose le croire… ajouta-t-elle avec une hypocrisie grandissante, seriez-vous en train de nous dire que ce sont des élèves de cette classe même qui ont osé… des élèves de cette classe, qui se seraient mutuellement plongés dans l'inconscience pour passer pour innocents ?

- Non ! cria Parvati. Non, je…

- Trop tard, le mal est fait ! chantonna Ombrage. Bien alors… qui était-ce ? Donnez-moi les noms, Miss Patil !

Mais Parvati ferma la bouche et se tut. Elle était toujours effrayée mais Ombrage vit dans ses yeux une lueur nouvelle, de détermination.

- Oh, cessez ce faux héroïsme abject ! lui dit-elle. Bien, je n'ai aucun temps à perdre donc voici ce qui va se passer. Vous tous, annonça-t-elle en désignant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la Brigade, Serpentards comme Gryffondors, vous aurez des retenus jusqu'à ce que j'ai les coupables. D'ailleurs, cela vous fera un rappel de la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous se rappelaient très bien de leur dernière punition collective, celle qu'ils avaient récolté pour avoir caché le fait que Miss Mint quand elle était encore leur professeur de Défense, leur avait fait faire de la magie, contrairement à ce qu'Ombrage avait établi.

- Miss Patil, vous aurez la même retenue, mais vous en aurez également de supplémentaires jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez les noms ou qu'ils se dénoncent. Tout le monde me comprend bien je crois : les punitions seront collectives jusqu'à ce que les coupables décident que les innocents auront assez pris avec eux par leur faute.

Ombrage attrapa Parvati par le bras, la releva et la poussa violemment vers les autres Gryffondors. Ron regardait discrètement Harry et essayait de lui demander s'il fallait réagir. Mais Harry était resté entièrement de marbre, le visage complètement fermé. Les Serpentards autour de lui, donc de la Brigade, eux, ricanaient, en voyant qu'ils avaient évité la retenue et le courroux d'Ombrage.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas ravie de leur attitude et se retourna brusquement.

- Quant à vous, vous aurez également une retenue, plus légère bien sûr, mais une retenue tout de même. Il est inadmissible que vous puissiez vous faire avoir de la sorte. Je suis vraiment déçue, et en particulier par vous, Mr Malefoy et vous Mr Prince. Je m'attendais à ce que vous puissiez vous défendre contre de petits imbéciles.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres Serpentards.

- Vous, vous n'avez pas choisi de rejoindre la Brigade, et de me prouver ainsi votre loyauté. Rappelez-vous toujours que ce n'est pas parce que vos pères et vos mères sont des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres que cela signifie que vous en êtes vous aussi. Cela s'applique en tout, vous devez prouver votre loyauté par vos actes, pas par le nom de vos parents. Dans mon esprit, vous êtes tout aussi suspects que vos camarades Gryffondors, et vous aurez les mêmes retenues.

Elle les envoya dans leurs dortoirs et fit passer l'annonce que tout le monde était consigné dans son dortoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que les professeurs étaient consignés dans leurs appartements également. Ne seraient tolérés aucun écart, aucune désobéissance, aucune rébellion.

« _Mon bureau a été l'objet d'une fouille et d'un vol, ceci ne restera pas impuni. Des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ont été attaqués, ceci est également fortement punissable. Dénoncez-vous et votre punition sera adoucie. Dénoncez les coupables et vous serez récompensés. L'ordre et la discipline doivent régner à Poudlard, et votre seule loyauté devraient être envers le Ministère, son Ministre, et leurs propres inclinations. Ou vous êtes alors coupable de trahison._ »

.

Et ceci n'était qu'un extrait du discours qu'elle avait prononcé tandis que tout le monde suivait les instructions. Sa voix avait résonné dans tous les couloirs, dans les salles communes et dans les dortoirs, dans toutes les pièces du château. Rusard et elle avaient rassemblé la Brigade Inquisitoriale et leurs consignes étaient de veiller à ce que personne ne se dérobe à la consignation dans les dortoirs.

Elle les rassembla ensuite à nouveau et les répartit pour les envoyer en même temps dans toutes les tours des Maisons. La directive : « _Tout ce que vous trouverez d'illégal, de contraire à nos règles, de potentielle atteinte contre le Ministère, le Ministre, ou ma personne, prenez-le, et amenez le coupable avec vous. Fouillez. Fouillez partout, et fouillez tout le monde._ »

Dans les tours des Maisons, tandis que les élèves discutaient à voix basse, dans une ambiance déjà tendue, les membres de la Brigade se mirent à débarquer avec violence. Leurs baguettes à la main, ils forcèrent tout le monde à rester dans la salle commune tandis qu'ils remplissaient les étages et les dortoirs. Des cris se faisaient entendre comme ils ne prenaient aucune précaution pour fouiller et renverser les valises et affaires personnelles, ou pour obliger les élèves à rejoindre les salles communes.

Hermione avait emmené Parvati dans le dortoir des filles pour discuter de ce qu'elle avait vu et de ce qu'il s'était passé mais elles n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. A la vue des élèves arborant fièrement l'insigne de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et mettant tout sans dessus dessous à travers le dortoir, Hermione devint furieuse.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! se mit-elle à crier. Ce sont des affaires personnelles, vous n'avez aucun droit de fouiller comme ça ! Espèce de… de pourris, de faux-jetons, de…

- On va se calmer Granger, se fit entendre la voix traînante de Drago.

Hermione se retourna, toujours aussi furieuse. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Il continua de superviser les fouilles. Les membres de la Brigade ne trouvèrent rien qui les intéressait dans les affaires de Lavande, ni dans celles de Parvati, et s'ils cherchèrent plus longtemps dans celles d'Hermione, ils ne purent rien trouver. Quand ils repartirent, entraînant Parvati avec eux, Drago attendit qu'ils aient tous quitté la pièce pour se retourner vers Hermione.

- Bravo pour tes dissimulations, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec eux, et qu'il était important qu'il continue de faire semblant, mais cela lui restait quand même en travers de la gorge qu'il ne soit jamais inquiété. Il soupira, comprenant son attitude.

- Granger, tu dois descendre dans la salle commune. Ils ont fait descendre tout le monde, pas d'exceptions.

Hermione le regarda fixement, et se dirigea fièrement vers les escaliers. Le visage de Drago se ferma.

.

Harry ne faisait pas officiellement partie de la Brigade, il n'en avait pas le badge, et ne suivait pas les instructions que ses membres recevaient. Mais il ne fut pas fouillé pour autant. Même si Ombrage l'avait ouvertement commandé, personne n'aurait osé s'approcher des affaires de Darren Prince sans son consentement. Il fut même convoqué avec les autres pour discuter du résultat des fouilles et voir ceux qui avaient été amenés à Ombrage avec des preuves de leurs inclinations.

Majoritairement, dans cette catégorie, il n'y avait que des exemplaires du Chicaneur, que des élèves n'avaient pas réussi à cacher correctement, ou dont les sortilèges de dissimulation n'avaient pas tenus face aux examens des membres de la Brigade. Harry put voir ainsi défiler de nombreux jeunes sorciers, dont un grand nombre de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles, et deux Serpentards seulement. Deux jeunes qui aimaient le goût de la rébellion dans leur bouche et qui clamaient haut et fort que personne en les forcerait à penser autrement que comment ils voulaient.

On aurait dit un tribunal, c'était assez effrayant. Ombrage était surélevée dans la pièce où la Brigade avait amené les élèves coupables, et ils passaient les uns après les autres, tandis qu'Ombrage découvrait pour chacun, l'élément qui les avait trahis. Elle leur demandait pourquoi ils avaient l'objet en question en leur possession, ce qu'ils croyaient, et envers qui allaient leur loyauté. Ensuite elle réfléchissait et indiquait une sentence. Tous furent condamnés à sa retenue préférée pendant deux semaines, et selon leurs réponses à ses questions et leur attitude, ils en prenaient pour plus longtemps, ou étaient punis par autre chose en plus.

Harry et Drago étaient installés avec les autres membres de la Brigade un peu plus loin dans la pièce, assez confortablement, et, excepté eux deux, tous se délectaient du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Lorsque les deux jeunes Serpentards pris avec des exemplaires du Chicaneur passèrent devant Ombrage et ne se retinrent pas d'affirmer haut et fort leurs convictions, Harry et Drago virent avec dégoût leurs condisciples attendre la sanction d'Ombrage avec concupiscence. En effet, elle avait promis de leur accorder quelques châtiments corporels à infliger si elle jugeait cela nécessaire pour certains. Ils furent déçus lorsqu'elle ne les condamna qu'à des retenues habituelles, dures, mais connues, et légales, en plus de celle des lignes à écrire avec son sang.

Leur attention fut à nouveau sollicitée lorsque passèrent à nouveau des élèves qui ne démordaient pas de leurs convictions. Harry jura intérieurement lorsqu'il vit que Ginny s'était fait prendre et en la voyant ne pas faire profil bas. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins venant d'elle, et il reconnaissait qu'en pareille situation, il n'aurait rien renié non plus. Cela ne le ravissait tout de même pas. Et deux membres de la Brigade furent alors ravis d'entendre qu'ils auraient le droit de surveiller les retenues supplémentaires auxquelles elle était punie.

Lorsque la sentence tomba, nombreux furent ceux qui, dans la pièce, frémirent, et eurent peur pour Ginny. Elle, en revanche, resta fière et droite. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Ils avaient tous très bien compris ce qu'elle risquait. Une retenue surveillée par deux personnes qui étaient de véritables ennemis… cela sous-entendait beaucoup. Et Ombrage agissait consciemment.

Drago arborait un visage de marbre mais intérieurement il était terrifié. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Comment Ombrage pouvait-elle déclarer une telle chose sans… sans… Des professeurs allaient agir, bien sûr, ou Harry allait trouver quelque chose, mais cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! N'est-ce pas ? Trois autres élèves reçurent la même punition que Ginny. Deux Gryffondors et une Serdaigle. Lorsqu'Ombrage déclara que c'en était terminé pour la journée, et ordonna à tous de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, Harry crut qu'il allait pouvoir se détendre. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda à lui et à Drago de rester en revanche quelques minutes, il retint sa respiration, et ferma les yeux. Il ne put empêcher un soupir las s'échapper de ses lèvres.

.

.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, tout le monde s'énervait, s'insurgeait. Ils cherchaient tous les moyens possibles de se révolter, là, tout de suite, et de renverser ce tyran qui avait pris le contrôle de l'école. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser les esprits, mais elle était elle-même bien trop en colère pour être réellement convaincante. Ron était furieux et lançait des menaces contre quiconque poserait une main sur sa sœur. Ginny était une des seuls à rester calmes. Plusieurs filles pleuraient, les plus jeunes, garçons et filles, étaient complètement terrifiés. Hermione attira Ron, Neville, et Ginny un peu à l'écart, et Ron fit un effort pour essayer de se calmer. Neville était particulièrement énervé lui-aussi mais il s'efforça de se poser lui aussi.

- Ginny, toi comme tous les autres qui ont reçu une punition dont on sait tous ce qu'elle cache, ne vous inquiétez pas, on trouvera quelque chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait venir avec vous et…

- Oh, mais Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Qu'ils viennent, et qu'ils essayent. Ils vont vite regretter, déclara Ginny avec un sourire… sauvage.

Ses yeux flamboyaient, démentant le calme apparent de sa voix. Hermione n'insista pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour tous ceux qui ont eut le malheur d'être pris avec juste un Chicaneur ? Tous ne sont pas prêts à souffrir pour nos convictions ! souligna Ron. Nous, on sait à quoi on s'est engagés, on connaît les risques. Mais…

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition de papiers qui voletaient vers eux. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que d'autres papiers du même genre volaient discrètement vers chaque membre de l'AP. Elle se retourna, et vit les visages de Neville, Ron, et Ginny s'être durcis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lis le tiens, répondit simplement Ron.

Elle déroula donc le papier et reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

« _Ne prenez aucune risque, ne vous dénoncez pas, ne parlez pas. C'est un ordre. HJDPP_. »

Elle resta un instant interdite devant le message. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'aucun membre de l'AP présent dans la salle commune n'appréciait plus qu'elle le ton des instructions, _ordres_, d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, qu'on va voir Ombrage et tout lui raconter ? marmonna Ginny.

- Je pense qu'il veut être sûr que personne ne va aller la voir et proposer de se rendre en échange du lever des retenues sur des innocents ou des plus jeunes, murmura Hermione.

Il y eut un silence. Ils se rendirent tous compte qu'ils étaient en train d'y penser et que sans la note d'Harry, ils l'auraient tous sûrement suggéré. Dans leur silence ils pouvaient entendre les pleurs, les gémissements, les inquiétudes, les peurs. Et ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : prendre tout sur eux et laisser ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu que ça aille jusque là être libéré de ce qui leur était tombé dessus. C'était leur faute. S'ils n'avaient pas cherché à fouiller le bureau d'Ombrage, elle n'aurait pas déclenché tout cela. Pas tout de suite tout du moins. Ils regardèrent la note d'Harry et soupirèrent. Ils en parleraient ensembles, mais pour l'instant, ils décidèrent de lui faire confiance. Même si cela ne leur plaisait pas. Et tout ceux qui connaissaient bien Harry imaginaient bien, espéraient, que cela ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir qu'à eux de prendre des décisions pareilles.

Soudain Ron réalisa quelque chose d'important.

- Merde…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ron, qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione, inquiète.

Ron se leva et demanda à la cantonade, le son de sa voix comme étranglé par une réponse qu'il n'avait pas envie d'admettre :

- Où sont Fred et Georges ?

.

.

Harry et Drago attendaient avec une légère inquiétude de savoir ce qu'Ombrage leur voulait. Après leur avoir demandé de rester et de monter dans son bureau, elle les y avait laissés en leur disant d'attendre quelques minutes (ce qu'ils trouvaient plutôt ironique…). Lorsqu'elle revint, ils firent de leur mieux pour rester stoïques. Rusard apparut derrière elle, les jumeaux Weasley avec lui. Ombrage tenait deux baguettes dans une main, qu'elle posa sur son bureau, et Harry et Drago devinèrent qu'il s'agissait de celles de Fred et Georges. Ils avaient les poignets enchaînés et Rusard jubilait. Intérieurement, Drago commençait à paniquer pour de bon. Quand ils étaient chez les Lestrange, il s'attendait constamment au pire. Mais ils étaient à Poudlard, et tout en lui criait de chasser ce qui allait entacher ses souvenirs du seul endroit où il avait encore pu se sentir en sécurité.

Ombrage, de sa propre baguette, ferma la porte de la pièce et indiqua à Harry et Drago de s'assoir sur les fauteuils un peu en retrait, tandis que Rusard faisait s'avancer Fred et Georges devant le bureau de l'horrible femme. Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans un mouvement de rejet pour leur fierté, et non sans garder un silence hermétique, et un regard droit, fixé sur Ombrage.

- Messieurs, je suis ravie, voyez-vous, d'avoir enfin pu remettre un peu de contrôle sur vos agissements. Il ne fut d'aucun secret que le chaos provoqué dans la journée était de votre fait, et rien que pour cela, il aurait fallu vous punir, pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin de l'ordre et de la tranquillité.

Le silence qui pesait entre ses phrases était pesant, si lourd qu'il donnait l'impression à Harry d'avoir du mal à respirer. Il se sentait extrêmement mal mais ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, et cela le tuait de l'intérieur.

- Mais il s'avéra que, durant votre petit spectacle, d'autres élèves en profitèrent pour fouiller cette pièce même. Je ne peux que penser que cela ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Alors, la situation est très simple en effet. Vous pouvez recevoir une punition justifiée par vos actes de désordre, ou vous pouvez recevoir bien pire pour votre trahison. Tout ce que je vous demande… sont des noms. Ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas ? Juste des noms. Vous pouvez même me les écrire, si vous avez peur de les prononcer… Et vous n'aurez pas à craindre grand-chose…

Ni Harry ni Drago ne comprenaient pourquoi elle les voulait présents mais ils avaient peur des idées de réponse qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Et si elle avait laissé Rusard sortir les chaînes des cachots, et vu les soi-disant retenues qui cachaient bien pire qu'elle avait ordonné pour certains élèves un peu plus tôt, ils étaient réellement très inquiets. Même Harry commençait à s'effrayer de la tournure des évènements.

Tout cela n'était pas prévu. La violence, la peur, la douleur, tout cela n'aurait du rester qu'en dehors, en dehors de l'école, là où seuls se risquaient ceux qui savaient à quoi ils s'engageaient, là où les risques étaient préparés, planifiés, pour être évités, en tous cas pour eux, pour eux qui n'étaient pas encore des adultes, pour eux tous qui, même s'ils voulaient se battre, voulaient croire encore en un lieu sûr.

- Bien, j'espérais que vous resteriez silencieux. Rusard, je sais que vous le désirez depuis longtemps, je vais donc vous en donner la permission aujourd'hui. Allez chercher les fouets que vous réservez à ces deux jeunes gens depuis tant d'années.

Si Rusard n'avait pas été lui, il aurait sauté et dansé de joie. Il se contenta de balbutiements d'émotions tout en se précipitant hors de la pièce. Ni Fred ni Georges n'avaient bronché. Harry ne les avait jamais vus autant sérieux, et cela ne le réjouissait pas une seule seconde.

Ombrage se tourna vers Drago et lui avec un grand sourire. Drago frissonna.

- Je sais que vous vous êtes bêtement fait avoir vous aussi, mais vous êtes tout de même tout à fait fidèles et utiles, c'est pourquoi je vais vous offrir quelque chose à vous aussi. Pour vous faire part de ma gratitude, et puis, pour assurer que cette loyauté dure, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix chantonnait mais elle ne faisait que glacer le sang. Tout le monde dans la pièce comprit immédiatement ce qu'Ombrage avait l'intention de donner. Harry eut un flash et l'espace d'un court instant, se crut de retour dans la pièce de la demeure des Lestrange qui hantait ses cauchemars, avec eux, avec Bellatrix Lestrange dont la voix chantait le même son funèbre et morbide, avec Drago, avec les innocents et leurs cris qui ne voulaient pas se taire. Il ne put retenir un frisson.

Ombrage les regardait, s'attendant surement à ce qu'ils réagissent d'avantage. Harry se ressaisit.

- Oh, c'est… fort aimable à vous, madame la directrice.

- Oui, nous sommes réellement honorés ! renchérit Drago.

- Mais, nous ne voudrions pas priver ce cher Rusard d'un plaisir qu'il a trop longtemps attendu, reprit Harry.

Ombrage émit un petit rire, qui terrifia Drago plus qu'autre chose, le crispant encore plus que ce qu'il n'était déjà.

- Oh, mais je compte donner à ces deux là une punition sur la durée, il faut que le message rentre… Ils doivent apprendre que le chaos, la trahison, le mauvais comportement, sont de mauvaises choses…

Elle commença à marcher en tournant autour des jumeaux tout en continuant son laïus.

- Ils doivent apprendre à ne plus les faire. La punition par le sang et la douleur, sont ce qu'il y a de plus efficace ! Car lorsque nous prend l'envie de recommencer… le corps se souvient… et il comble les faiblesses de l'esprit…

Sa voix était basse et elle parlait lentement. Harry la regarda et vit qu'elle croyait réellement en la réalité de ce qu'elle disait. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Habituer le corps pour empêcher les faiblesses de l'esprit… Drago lui donna un coup de coude et entra dans sa tête. Harry revint à la réalité. Ils se regardèrent, et Drago fit les gros yeux.

- Madame la directrice, avez-vous encore besoin de nous ? demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur elle.

- Mais bien sûr ! Restez et regardez donc le spectacle. Ah, Rusard revient. Prenez une tasse de thé, et profitez !

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard, ne tournèrent pas une seconde les yeux vers Harry et Drago, regardèrent Ombrage, et sourirent mystérieusement. Rusard ricana. Ombrage porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et la rage et la peur se mélanger dans sa poitrine jusqu'à l'oppresser douloureusement. Drago ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Harry les garda ouvert, et souffrit de ne rien souffrir, lui, alors que tout était sa faute.

.

.

Ils n'eurent aucun moment pour se retrouver discrètement avant le week-end. La semaine passa avec une lenteur affreuse et dans la douleur, la tension, et la peur. Les retenues accablaient un bon nombre d'élèves, et aucun membre de l'AP n'était d'humeur à tenir une réunion entière après une journée de cours suivie d'heures à copier des lignes avec leur sang. Harry demanda une réunion le samedi soir, laissant à tous le repos possible de cette journée pour tenir une longue soirée.

Malgré la plus grande surveillance dans les couloirs, pas un membre de l'Armée du Phoenix ne fut absent, et Harry avait également demandé à Sirius, Remus, et à son père de venir. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé, et avec des adultes. Tous trois furent choqués d'apprendre jusqu'où les choses étaient allées, et Severus assura que personne parmi les professeurs n'avait été mis au courant, ni n'avait su qu'il s'était passé tout cela pratiquement sous leur nez. Ombrage les avait consignés dans la salle des professeurs et ils avaient su que les tableaux qu'elle avait installés là, exprès, lui rapporteraient s'ils en bougeaient, et ils avaient tous de sérieuses menaces qui leur pesait au-dessus de la tête, telles des épées de Damoclès.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter entre eux, à planifier toutes les idées qui leur passaient par la tête, sans avancer réellement, mais se défoulant assez pour se sentir un peu mieux. Ron et Ginny essayaient en vain de savoir auprès de Fred et Georges ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ombrage, ayant su qu'ils avaient apparemment reçu une retenue spéciale pour les feux d'artifices, mais les jumeaux ne dévoilèrent rien, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, blaguant comme si de rien n'était. Harry en était malade. Littéralement. Il avait toujours cette sensation d'oppression sur sa poitrine et comme une vieille envie de vomir. Drago discutait avec Théodore, Blaise, et Daphné de l'attitude à suivre avec Ombrage, essayant de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour atténuer leurs retenues, qu'ils avaient prises pour ne pas être dans la Brigade.

Et puis soudain, ce qu'Harry redoutait éclata. Certains commencèrent à râler contre le fait qu'ils prenaient tout contrairement à lui et Drago, et d'autres se mirent à déclarer qu'ils ne laisseraient pas de jeunes sorciers innocents subir les folies d'Ombrage par leur faute sans réagir. Les restants se turent, ne voulant pas en rajouter, mais exprimant leur accord par leur silence. Et finalement, tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et Drago, les regards pleins d'accusations et de reproches.

Severus, Sirius, et Remus, ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qu'il se passait et quand ils voulurent s'interposer, on leur fit clairement savoir que ceci était une affaire à régler entre membres de l'AP, alors ils se mirent légèrement en retrait, prêts à intervenir toutefois si les choses dégénéraient.

- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous dénoncer ? demanda Anthony avec colère. C'est injuste pour ceux qui n'ont rien demandé !

- Une première année à Poufsouffle a pleuré tous les soirs, la main en sang, et Hannah m'a dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars maintenant, renchérit Justin. C'est insupportable, et elle n'est pas du tout la seule !

- Même ceux qui ne subissent pas les retenues de cette affreuse bonne femme n'arrivent pas à dormir tranquilles. Ils ont même trop peur d'écrire à leurs parents ! rajouta Lisa.

- Je propose qu'on aille donner à Ombrage au moins quelques noms, ceux qui sont d'accord et volontaires, et qui ne risquent pas trop de retombées sur leurs familles ou quoi que ce soit, déclara Ernie.

La plupart commencèrent d'exprimer leur accord, et Harry les regarda s'échauffer, un peu désemparé. Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui savait très bien ce qu'il allait dire et qui le soutiendrait, vers Ron qui hocha la tête pour lui assurer son soutien également. Il se leva alors et essaya de prendre la parole. Ils ne l'écoutaient pas, partis à nouveau dans leurs plans de vengeance. La frustration de tous les derniers évènements était telle en lui qu'il ne supporta pas cette situation. Son poing s'abattit sur la table.

Le silence était lourd et pénible. Il le rompit douloureusement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer.

- Personne ne se dénonce, personne ne donne de noms. Rien. Personne, déclara-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ?! réagit immédiatement Justin. As-tu écouté nos arguments au moins ?

- Et à ton avis, Justin, crois-tu sincèrement que je n'y avais pas pensé moi-même avant toi ?

- C'est facile pour toi ! intervint Anthony. Ni toi ni ce cher Malefoy ne risquez quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire !

- Il y en a marre de tes cachotteries et de tes ordres ! reprit Justin avec véhémence. Je crois que j'exprime quelque chose que beaucoup pensent ici mais qu'ils ont trop peur de dire ! Parce que tout le monde a peur de toi !

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, inquiets de la tournure des évènements. Si Justin et Anthony avaient été les seuls à s'exprimer, il y avait dans de nombreux regards un acquiescement silencieux.

- Arrête de jouer au dieu, ce n'est pas parce que des vieux papiers en latin ont fait de toi un soi-disant Prince que tu peux tout te permettre !

- Ca suffit ! gronda Harry sérieusement en colère.

Les yeux de ses interlocuteurs se teintèrent d'inquiétude, mais d'un sentiment d'avoir raison, et qu'Harry leur donnait la preuve que leurs reproches étaient fondés en réagissant ainsi. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu les effets de ce qu'il avait à leur répondre.

- Que croyez-vous ? Que ca me plaît ? Que j'aime ça, regarder les autres souffrir et pas moi alors que je suis tout autant coupable que vous ? Que croyez-vous ? Que je n'ai pas cherché et cherché et cherché encore et encore des solutions plus vivables ? Je sais très bien que vous trouvez ça injuste que Drago et moi n'ayons aucun problèmes avec Ombrage. J'aimerais simplement rappeler qu'on a subit déjà bien des choses l'un comme l'autre et que si elle nous découvre, on risque bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous !

Le silence était désormais gêné.

- Drago ne subit rien avec elle, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il passe des heures à papoter avec Ombrage et à acquiescer à tous ses dires les plus horribles, uniquement pour gagner sa confiance, et réussir à obtenir une information essentielle : là où est gardé prisonnier Dumbledore. Je ne subis rien avec elle ? Je ne supporte pas de savoir que d'autres prennent à ma place ! Ca me rend malade, réellement malade ! Je n'ai pas dormi, d'aucune des dernières nuits, je dois garder le contrôle sur des Serpentards Mangemorts qui se méfient de moi de plus en plus, je dois faire attention au moindre de mes gestes, à la moindre parole, je suis constamment sur mes gardes. Je me suis occupé des familles qu'on a sauvées de la menace des Mangemorts parce que même si Poudlard est en crise, je leur ai promis de les aider, et je me dois de le faire. Notre QG est enfin terminé, mais ce ne fut pas sans efforts préalables. Oh, et je dois quand même faire mes devoirs correctement parce que tout le monde pense que Darren Prince n'a rien d'autre à faire de son temps ! Et lorsqu'il m'arrive de fermer les yeux, je me réveille avec le rappel des souffrances d'autres que moi par ma faute, comme un rappel pour me signifier que je n'ai pas droit au repos ! Et alors il n'y a pas grand-chose qui retienne en moi le désir sauvage de détruire Ombrage et son putain de pouvoir sur tout le monde !

Les regards étaient apeurés. Harry semblait sur le point de craquer bien plus que par les mots. Au fond de la pièce, les trois adultes étaient véritablement très inquiets pour le jeune homme, mais se sentaient complètement désemparés.

- J'en ai marre, de tout, de me battre, de ne pas pouvoir être moi, de me réveiller avec le goût du sang dans ma bouche, et d'être hanté par ceux que j'ai fait souffrir. J'en ai marre que, par je ne sais quelle loi de l'univers, ce soit moi qui me retrouve dans cette situation, à cette position, avec ces responsabilités ! Non, ce n'est pas facile pour moi, bien au contraire ! Ca me bouffe mais je ne peux absolument rien y faire si ce n'est me reprendre et me battre encore plus, en espérant désespérément que ça s'arrête ! Alors vos reproches, allez les mettre là où je le pense !

Plusieurs avaient baissé les yeux. D'autres regardaient Harry avec un mélange de compassion, de peur, et de respect.

- Et s'il est hors de question que vous vous dénonciez, même seulement quelques uns, c'est parce qu'à la seconde où Ombrage en tiendra un, même un seul, elle n'aura de cesse que de dénicher les autres, et par tous les moyens en sa possession ! Ce que vous ne saviez peut-être pas, c'est qu'elle a convoqué Ron et Hermione cette semaine, parce qu'elle sait qu'ils me sont proches, et elle a essayé de leur faire boire du Verisaterum. Heureusement qu'ils ont compris et qu'ils ne se sont pas laissé avoir, et heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pu les garder sous la main plus longtemps ! Elle n'a pas assez de potion pour l'essayer sur tout le monde, et tant qu'elle n'aura personne d'autre de sûr, vous ne risquez pas tant que ça, pas plus que ce qu'il n'y a déjà. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai dit de ne rien dévoiler. Et l'autre raison, c'est que nous sommes en guerre, et tant que les autres, même innocents, ne subiront que des dégâts réellement réparables et effaçables, personne ne prendra de risques inutiles pour, lui, en subir. Personne. Maintenant je ne reviendrai pas dessus, la discussion est close. Et le prochain qui vient me dire que Drago et moi ne subissons rien le regrettera, et je n'ai aucun problème à le dire ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Personne n'osa prendre la parole pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il reprit la parole plus doucement.

- Je n'aime pas me plaindre. Je n'aime pas donner des raisons et des excuses. Mais ce que je vous ai dit, ce sont des faits, du réel. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mes choix, même lorsque je vous les explique, gardez au moins à l'esprit ce que vous savez de moi. Je ne fais pas souffrir les gens si cela est inutile ou si je ne peux faire autrement ou si je ne peux moi-même prendre leur place. Je ne me complais pas dans le pouvoir et le contrôle. Vous me connaissez. Oui j'ai changé, oui il y a eu des choses qui m'ont changé à l'intérieur, oui je ne suis plus le petit garçon insensé des années passées. Mais toujours, vous me connaissez, vous savez qui je suis, et quelles sont mes valeurs. Si vous ne comprenez pas, s'il vous plaît, au moins, ne doutez pas de moi. Vous êtes les piliers de notre combat, bien plus que vous ne le réalisez peut-être. Je suis le leader, le Guide, Dux etc, mais personne n'obtient la victoire sans son armée, sans ses soutiens, sans ses amis et conseillers, sans ceux qui lui sont assez proches pour être ses forces.

Il y eut un grand silence, lourd non plus de tension de colère, mais de gravité. Ils réfléchissaient. Sur le moment, tous avaient un peu peur, un peu peur d'Harry, c'était vrai, mais surtout de la situation, peur des révélations et des réalisations de la réalité. Ils se posaient encore beaucoup de question, mais cette fois, ils les gardèrent pour eux.

.

Harry rangea les papiers qui traînaient sur la table et donna ses instructions.

- Je veux que d'ici lundi trois ou quatre d'entre vous fassent un nouveau numéro du Chicaneur. Faites des articles pour rassurer, sans cacher la vérité et la gravité de la situation, mais pour que les autres aient moins peur, et ne perdent pas l'envie d'agir. Faites des articles pour motiver et appeler à se battre, justement plus encore maintenant. Donnez à nouveau des conseils pour cacher ses affaires, se soigner si besoin, etc.

Personne n'objecta et il continua sans s'arrêter.

- L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse par Voldemort approche et nous sommes tous conscients que nous pouvons y être blessés. Il est hors de question de revenir se soigner à Poudlard, Ombrage serait au courant. Donc dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, nous irons tous à notre nouveau QG à Godric's Hollow et nous ferons le rituel pour le grenier, et l'apposition des signatures magiques pour que vous puissiez entrer et sortir et utiliser la maison quand vous voudrez.

Plusieurs avaient quelques questions sur cette dernière partie mais ils estimèrent préférable d'attendre la fois suivante pour les poser.

- Je vous expliquerai en temps voulu, inutile de s'encombrer l'esprit avec cela pour l'instant. Rien d'autre d'ici là, préparez-vous, reposez-vous, faites attention à vous. La réunion est terminée, et je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et lui indiqua la sortie d'un mouvement de tête. Drago se leva et le suivit rapidement, en évitant de regarder les autres, mal à l'aise. En passant devant Severus, Sirius et Remus, Harry les salua simplement et attrapant la main de Drago, ils quittèrent la pièce.

.

.

C'est l'esprit préoccupé que Severus transplana au Manoir Malefoy où Lord Voldemort venait de le faire venir. Un cercle restreint seulement de Mangemorts était présent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le salua et sans s'attarder plus longtemps, le fit s'approcher rapidement de la table sur laquelle étaient étalés les plans et papiers concernant l'attaque prochaine du Chemin de Traverse.

Voldemort annonça la date, proche, dont il avait décidée pour l'attaque, et ils en discutèrent quelques minutes pour essayer de voir les éventuelles faiblesses de ce jour-là, puis passèrent en révision leur stratégie. Severus était particulièrement attentif et concentré pour être certain de ne rien laisser échapper qui laisserait deviner au Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'Ordre avait un coup d'avance, alors que celui-ci croyait posséder l'avantage.

Ils discutèrent d'autres sujets, abordant le recrutement de forces plus éloignées, de peuples et de créatures qui devraient arriver pour gonfler les rangs de leur armée dans les semaines à venir, et Voldemort se tint au courant des progrès faits pour convaincre ceux qui étaient plus près mais plus difficiles à rallier, tels les loups-garous, très divisés dans leurs rangs sur la question, mais dont l'instinct de préservation de leur race semblait encore trop fort pour que chacun fasse ce qu'il souhaite, les centaures, qui accordaient une grande importance en leur non-intervention dans les affaires des sorciers, les araignées de la Forêt Interdite qui tenaient à leur tranquillité et avaient apparemment une dette envers un sorcier de l'autre camp (c'était tout ce que les émissaires avaient pu en tirer), et les géants, qui étaient retirés et dans un état presque sauvage, rendant difficile conversations et commerce.

La réunion se termina assez rapidement, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa Severus repartir immédiatement après qu'il l'ait informé des derniers évènements à Poudlard. Il fut ravi de voir que les actions d'Ombrage agissaient pour son compte et faisaient peur à ceux qui tentaient de s'allier contre lui. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à la sorcière mais préférait la laisser pour le moment à la tête de Poudlard sans l'inquiéter, puisque cela était encore dans son intérêt.

Mais il ignorait ce qui se tramait au cœur même de ses fidèles. Severus Rogue s'éloigna du Manoir jusqu'à dépasser les limites anti-transplanage. Il se retourna, mus par un sens inconscient, et regarda, déconcerté, à l'une des fenêtres de la bâtisse, le bras tatoué duquel s'envolait un corbeau à la patte duquel une missive était accrochée. Cela était étrange, et Severus ne comprit pas. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, et imaginant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une lettre envoyée pour d'autres sujets ou sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'en désintéressa et transplana au château.

.

.

Le corbeau vola rapidement, parcourant sans effort les kilomètres. Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de laquelle il fut attiré à l'intérieur par une main boudinée, ornée de grosses bagues, et au bras tout vêtu de dentelles et de rose.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Note de fin de chapitre:** Fiou, pas facile ce chapitre là. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous avez tous autant envie que moi de vous en prendre à Ombrage, cette %O(!*#

Quelles sont vos hypothèses quant aux dernières phrases, au message envoyé, par qui et à qui ?

Harry commence à craquer un peu, espérons qu'il réussira à se reprendre, espérons surtout que les autres cessent leurs reproches. Pensez-vous qu'ils étaient justifiés ?

A la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre suivant, le chapitre 62 : Découvertes et Secrets Bien Gardés

Merci à vous tous qui lisez, suivez, et reviewez !


End file.
